Die Bürde der schwarzen Magier I - Der Spion
by Lady Sonea
Summary: Nach der Invasion der Ichani versuchen Sonea und Akkarin wieder an ihr altes Leben in der Gilde anzuknüpfen. Doch noch während sie sich dieser Herausforderung stellen, wittert der König der Sachakaner seine Chance, Rache für den letzten Krieg zu nehmen und Kyralia zu erobern. Und es scheint, als wäre das Ende der Gilde dieses Mal wirklich gekommen.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Alles war still. Sonea starrte auf die drei Leichen, die vor der Universität lagen. Eine Woge der Erschöpfung brach über sie herein. Sie verspürte keinen Triumph. Keine Freude. Nur Leere.

Sie wandte sich zu Akkarin.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Seine Augen waren offen, doch auf irgendetwas hinter ihr gerichtet. Als sie sich bewegte, lösten seine Hände sich von ihren Handgelenken und fielen herab.

„Nein", flüsterte sie. „Akkarin."

Sie griff nach seinen Händen und sandte ihren Geist in seinen Körper. Nichts. Nicht einmal der kleinste Lebensfunke.

Er hatte ihr zu viel gegeben.

Er hatte ihr alles gegeben.

„Nein", flüsterte Sonea, unfähig zu begreifen, was geschehen war. Mit einem Mal war die Stille unerträglich laut. Etwas Heißes rann über ihre Wangen und ihre Sicht verschwamm. Ihre Hände glitten über Akkarins Wangen. „Lass mich jetzt nicht allein. Bitte."

Sie sandte ihren Geist erneut in seinen Körper, um nach seiner Präsenz zu suchen, doch da war nichts mehr. Es ging so leicht. _Zu_ leicht. Grauen erfasste sie.

Es kam ihr vor, als wären nur wenige Augenblicken vergangen, seit sie in Lorlens Büro gewesen waren und über ihre Gefühle gesprochen hatten. Oder es zumindest versucht. Er konnte nicht tot sein.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie die erste Frau, die ich liebte, gestorben ist", hatte er gesagt. „Ich könnte nicht weiter leben, würde ich auch die Zweite verlieren."

Sonea erinnerte sich an die wilde Freude, die sie verspürt hatte, als sie erkannt hatte, dass sie seine Gefühle am vergangenen Abend richtig gedeutet hatte. Sie hatte ihm sagen wollen, dass sie ihn auch liebte, doch Akkarin hatte sich zu ihr hinabgebeugt und sie geküsst.

„Nicht", hatte er geflüstert. „Sag es mir, wenn das hier vorbei ist."

Sie hatte protestiert, weil sie es unfair fand, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen und sie zugleich daran zu hindern, ihm ihre Gefühle zu zeigen. Wenn er im Kampf gegen die Ichani starb, würde sie es ihm niemals gesagt haben. Sie hatte gerade erst aufgehört, sich seinen Tod zu wünschen. Lieber hätte sie sich geopfert, als zuzulassen, dass ihm etwas zustieß. Dort in Lorlens Büro war ihr plötzlich bewusst geworden, dass sie zu viel Zeit ihres Lebens darauf verschwendet hatte, ihn zu hassen und zu fürchten. Aber sie war nicht fähig gewesen, ihm das zu kommunizieren. Mit einem Mal hatte ihre Furcht sie zu überwältigen gedroht und ihre Fähigkeit zu denken oder zu sprechen gelähmt.

„Alles wird gut werden", hatte er ihr versprochen. Und sie hatte ihm vertraut.

Und nichts war gutgegangen.

Das Gefühl wilder Freude zerriss ihn nun das Herz.

Sonea weigerte sich zu glauben, dass er tot sein sollte, sie wollte sich nicht _damit_ abfinden. Das konnte nicht alles gewesen sein, nicht nach allem, wofür sie gelitten hatten. So konnte es nicht enden.

 _So darf es nicht enden!_

Es musste doch etwas geben, das sie tun konnte!

 _Denk nach!_ , befahl sie sich und zwang sich, nicht zu verzweifeln. Ihre magischen Reserven prüfend stellte sie fest, dass noch ein kleiner Rest Magie übrig war. Sie wusste nicht, ob es ausreichen würde, doch solange sie am Leben war, verfügte ihr Körper über Energiereserven. Ja, so würde sie es machen. Sie musste ihn retten, was auch immer es sie kosten mochte.

 _Ich habe dir gesagt, ich werde dich nicht verlassen_ , hatte sie ihm versprochen, nachdem sie Parika am Südpass besiegt hatten. _Wenn wir sterben, sterben wir gemeinsam._

Obwohl Akkarin ihre Worte belächelt hatte, hatte Sonea sie mit derselben Ernsthaftigkeit ausgesprochen, die sie nun verspürte. Das ließ ihr genau zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder es gelang ihr, ihn zu retten, oder sie würde bei dem Versuch sterben. Aber dann würde sie sich wenigstens nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens vorwerfen müssen, nicht alles versucht zu haben. Denn _damit_ würde sie niemals leben können.

Mit zitternden Fingern zeriss sie den Stoff seiner Robe. Dann zog sie behutsam Karikos Messer aus seiner Brust. Ihren Geist ausstreckend begann sie, die Verletzung zu untersuchen. Das Messer war zwischen zwei Rippen in die Lunge eingedrungen. Nur ein kleines Stück weiter rechts und es hätte sein Herz getroffen. Eine solche Verletzung war tödlich, aber nicht schwierig zu heilen, sofern die Heilung rechtzeitig erfolgte, wusste Sonea. Sie wusste jedoch auch, sie konnte die zerstörten Arterien und das zerfetzte Gewebe eines leblosen Körpers nicht wieder zusammenwachsen lassen.

Aber sie konnte das Blut, das in seine Lunge gelaufen war, entfernen und alles wieder an seinen vorgesehenen Platz bringen. Sie lächelte grimmig, als ein Plan in ihr zu reifen begann. Sie wusste nicht, ob ein Heiler jemals etwas Vergleichbares versucht hatte. Aber ihr Verstand sagte ihr, es musste möglich sein.

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, begann Sonea mit ihrer Arbeit. Sorgfältig stärkte sie die zerstörten Fasern und Gefäße mit kleinen Barrieren aus Magie, die das Blut daran hindern sollten, zurück ins Gewebe zu fließen. Vorsichtig übte sie ein wenig Druck darauf aus. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hielt ihr Konstrukt.

Als sie fertig war, waren ihre Hände blutverschmiert. Wissend, dass dies Akkarins Blut war, spürte sie Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen.

Sonea schob das Gefühl beiseite und legte ihre Hand erneut auf Akkarins Brust. Sein Körper war noch warm, das musste bedeuten, dass es noch nicht zu spät war. Der Gedanke trieb ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen und sie musste sich zwingen, ruhig zu bleiben. Wenn sie ein Herz zu Stillstand bringen konnte, dann konnte sie es auch wieder zum Schlagen bringen. Sie versuchte sich alles ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, was sie je über Heilkunst gelernt hatte. Doch man hatte ihr nicht beigebracht, was zu tun war, wenn der Körper des Patienten jeglicher Energie entleert war.

Vielleicht, weil es nichts gab, das man tun konnte.

 _Denk nicht einmal daran!_ , wies sie sich zurecht. Ärgerlich wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, dann schloss sie die Augen.

Sich auf den Rhythmus ihres eigenen viel zu schnell schlagenden Herzens konzentrierend, versuchte Sonea diesen auf das seine zu übertragen. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie glaubte, es geschafft zu haben und das Blut durch Akkarins Adern rauschte, stand sein Herz wieder still, sobald sie aufhörte, es zu bewegen. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf ihre magischen Reserven sagte ihr, dass sie gefährlich nahe daran war, die Energiereserven ihres Körpergewebes anzutasten. _Es_ muss _funktionieren_ , redete sie sich ein und schob ihre Verzweiflung in einem Anflug von Trotz beiseite.

„Was auch immer du da versuchst, wird ihn nicht zurückbringen", erklang eine vertraute Stimme von irgendwo.

Sonea hob den Kopf. Dorrien stand im Eingang der Universität. Als ihre Blicke sich begegneten, eilte er die Stufen hinab. Rothen und Lord Balkan folgten ihm.

„Warum nicht?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Weil er sich vollständig erschöpft hat." Der junge Heiler ging neben ihr in die Hocke. „Der menschliche Körper braucht sowohl Energie als auch eine Präsenz, um zu leben. Wenn der Tod eintritt, verlässt die Präsenz den Körper. Keine heilende Magie kann dann noch aufgenommen werden."

„Dann muss ich das eben verhindern", sagte Sonea entschlossen.

Das Blau in Dorriens Augen funkelte hart und kalt. „Willst du dich umbringen?"

Sonea starrte ihn trotzig an. „Wenn es der einzige Weg ist, ihn zu retten? Ja."

Dorriens Miene wurde ein wenig weicher. „Das ist es nicht wert, Sonea."

„Doch", gab sie zurück. „Er ist _alles_ wert."

Rothen fasste sie behutsam am Arm und versuchte sie von Akkarin wegzuziehen. Sie schlug seine Hand beiseite.

„Sonea, es ist vorbei", sagte er. „Akkarin ist tot. Du musst das akzeptieren."

Sonea starrte ihn an. Der plötzliche Zorn war überwältigend. Wie konnte _er_ , ausgerechnet _er_ , es wagen …?

„Nein!" Etwas löste sich in ihr, und ihr ehemaliger Mentor wurde rückwärts durch die Luft geschleudert. „Das werde ich nicht akzeptieren!"

Rothen schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Ein übelkeitserregendes Geräusch zerriss die Stille. Dorriens Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

„Vater!" Sein Blick wanderte zögernd zurück zu Sonea, als sei er hin und hergerissen, wer seine Hilfe dringender benötigte.

„Ich kümmere mich um ihn!", rief Balkan. „Bleibt Ihr bei Sonea."

Verschwommen nahm Sonea wahr, wie das Oberhaupt der Krieger Rothen zur Hilfe eilte. „Das habe ich nicht gewollt", flüsterte sie. „Es tut mir so leid." Sie verstand nicht, was da soeben geschehen war. Es war fast, als hätte ihre Magie für einen Augenblick die Kontrolle über _sie_ erlangt. Dabei hatte sie nur verhindern wollen, dass man sie daran hinderte, Akkarin zu retten.

Als Balkan ihm aufhalf, stieß sie leise die Luft aus. Rothen hielt sich die Schulter, doch sein Stand war fest und sein Gesichtsausdruck eher besorgt denn schmerzerfüllt.

Dorrien wandte sich ihr zu und blickte sie ernst an. „Du musst Akkarin loslassen, Sonea", sagte er ruhig. „Du kannst ihn nicht heilen. Es gibt nichts mehr, was du für ihn tun kannst."

Das sah Sonea anders.

Wenn die Heilkunst hier versagte, dann blieb ihr noch immer die schwarze Magie. Aber sie musste schnell handeln. Die Zeit schien ihr durch die Finger zu rinnen und mit ihr schwanden ihre Chancen.

Verärgert sah sie zu Dorrien auf.

„Hilf mir lieber und gib mir deine Kraft!", befahl sie. Die Schroffheit in ihrer Stimme ließ sie zusammenzucken.

Dorriens Augen weiteten sich. Sonea hielt seinem Blick jedoch mit aller Entschlossenheit stand. Schließlich stieß er einen resignierten Seufzer aus, den sie betont ignorierte. Dann ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Ich helfe dir", sagte er. „Aber wenn es aussichtslos ist, höre ich auf. Ich setze nicht mein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel."

 _Dann werde ich eben alleine weitermachen_ , dachte Sonea grimmig. Insgeheim wusste sie jedoch nicht, woher sie die Kraft dafür nehmen sollte, wenn auch Dorrien sich erschöpft hatte. Aber sie musste es versuchen. Akkarin hatte dieses Ende nicht verdient. Nicht nach allem, was er durchlitten hatte. All die Jahre hatte er nur existiert, um die Gilde zu beschützen, hatte sein Geheimnis niemandem anvertrauen können – nicht einmal sein bester Freund. Er hatte nie eine echte Chance gehabt, zu lieben. Seine erste Liebe hatte er verloren und sogar sie hätte ihn bis vor kurzem noch zurückgewiesen. Er hatte Besseres verdient als zu sterben, ohne wirklich gelebt zu haben. Sonea entschied, sie wollte sein Leben wieder lebenswert machen.

Und wenn es das Letzte war, was sie tat.

„Sie verliert die Kontrolle", hörte sie Balkan sagen.

„Wir brauchen Hilfe", sagte ihr ehemaliger Mentor. „Ich bezweifle, dass Dorrien allein viel ausrichten kann."

„Ich rufe Lady Vinara."

Zu Soneas Unmut hörte sie dann, wie der Krieger das Oberhaupt der Heiler rief.

 _Vinara!_

 _Balkan?_

Ein Bild der sich vor ihm abspielenden Szene blitzte in ihrem Geist auf. Sie selbst kniete auf dem Boden neben Akkarins leblosen Körper, ihre Hände blutverschmiert, Dorrien an ihrer Seite. Ihr eigener Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie erschaudern. _Er sieht mich nur so, weil er mich fürchtet_ , fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. _Das bin nicht ich._

 _Kommt her so schnell Ihr könnt. Und bringt ein paar Heiler mit. Sonea hat einen Zusammenbruch. Sie hat Lord Rothens Sohn überredet, ihr zu helfen Akkarin wiederzubeleben. Ich fürchte, sie verliert die Kontrolle._

 _Ich bin unterwegs._

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Sonea die Augen verdreht. Jetzt verfluchte sie Balkan im Stillen für sein mangelndes Feingefühl. Sie fand, anstatt sie für unzurechnungsfähig zu erklären, sollte er ihr lieber helfen. Tat er es nicht, weil er ihr und Akkarin zürnte, weil sie es gewagt hatten zurückzukehren, oder er hatte seine Magie bereits erschöpft?

Ein Seufzen unterdrückend konzentrierte sie sich erneut. Sie war nicht unzurechnungsfähig, sie hatte einen Plan. Und nur ihr eigener Tod würde sie davon abhalten, ihn zu verfolgen.

Mit Dorriens Magie errichtete sie eine künstliche Barriere auf Akkarins Haut. Dann ließ sie die Kraft, die Dorrien ihr sandte, langsam in Akkarins Körper fließen. Zu ihrer Verzweiflung musste sie jedoch feststellen, dass sie immer wieder aus seinem Körper sickerte und sich unter der Barriere ansammelte, von wo aus Sonea sie erneut in seinen Körper zwang.

„Es funktioniert nicht", stellte Dorrien fest. „Es ist, wie ich dir gesagt habe: Sein Körper kann die Magie nicht halten."

„Aber es ist doch eine Barriere da!", protestierte Sonea, nicht begreifend, warum es nicht funktionierte.

„Die sein Körper nicht annimmt. Sieh doch, Sonea: Sie ist da, aber nicht eins mit seinem Körper, weil seine Präsenz fehlt."

„Vorhin sagtest du noch, es wäre umgekehrt", warf sie ihm vor.

Dorrien seufzte. „Ohne natürliche Barriere kann die Präsenz eines Menschen nicht im Körper bleiben, aber die natürliche Barriere existiert nur, wenn eine Präsenz da ist. Das eine kann nicht ohne das andere existieren."

„Dann erklär mir, wie ich seine Präsenz finden kann!", verlangte sie.

„Das ist nicht möglich." Bedauernd schüttelte Dorrien den Kopf. Er löste seine Hand von ihrer Schulter. „Es tut mir leid, Sonea."

Er wollte sich erheben, doch Sonea bekam seinen Arm zu fassen.

„Bleib", sagte sie leise. „Du hast noch genug Magie, um mir zu helfen." Sie spürte, wie die Tränen zurückkehrten und der Schmerz sie zu überwältigen drohte. Aber sie war noch nicht am Ende. „Es gibt noch etwas, das ich versuchen muss."

„Sonea, ich würde alles für dich tun", sagte Dorrien leise. „Aber _das hier_ ist wirklich zu viel verlangt."

„Je länger wir darüber streiten, desto geringer werden seine Chancen", entgegnete sie hart.

Dann durchfuhr sie ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Was, wenn er ihr nicht helfen wollte, weil er sie noch immer liebte? Weil er sie für sich wollte? Aber er wäre dumm zu glauben, er würde ihre Zuneigung gewinnen, indem er ihr seine Hilfe verweigerte. Allerdings würden sich ihre Gefühle nicht ändern, nur weil er ihr half, Akkarin zu retten. Er war nur ein Freund, sie hatte ihn nie geliebt.

Sonea blieb keine Zeit, um über die Grausamkeit ihrer Worte nachzudenken. Sie waren bereits heraus, bevor sie sich ihrer ganz bewusst geworden war.

„Wenn du mich _jetzt_ im Stich lässt, werde ich dir das _nie_ verzeihen."

Dorrien betrachte sie mit einem Blick, der sie erschaudern ließ. Dann legte er wortlos seine Hand wieder auf ihre Schulter und kehrte an ihre Seite zurück.

„Egal, was passiert, du musst sein Herz weiter bewegen und die Barriere stärken", erklärte sie darum bemüht, sich von seiner Reaktion nicht beirren zu lassen. Für Schuldgefühle würde sie noch genug Zeit haben, wenn sie hier fertig war. „Ich werde mich nicht darum kümmern können."

Sie spürte, wie eine seltsame Ruhe sie überkam. Es war der einzige Weg, der ihr noch blieb, und sie hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, wenn sie ihn betrat.

 _Hab Vertrauen_ , hatte Akkarin gesagt, bevor sie das Büro verlassen hatten, um sich den letzten drei Ichani zu stellen.

Die ganze Zeit sie gedacht, dass sie _ihm_ vertrauen sollte, aber jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie _sich selbst_ vertrauen musste, wenn das hier gelingen sollte.

Und dann wusste Sonea mit endgültiger Klarheit, was sie tun musste.

Es war etwas, das nur sie tun konnte.

Sie holte tief Luft, legte die Hand auf die Wunde in Akkarins Brust und konzentrierte sich auf das Dahinter. Dann schloss sie die Augen und ließ los. Ihre Lungen schienen zu kollabieren und sie glaubte zu fallen. Es fühlte sich so viel anders an, wie wenn sie sich in ihrer eigenen Kraftquelle ausdehnte und ihren Geist ausstreckte, um die Kraft eines anderen zu nehmen.

Aber sie hatte ihrem Geist auch noch nie befohlen, ihren Körper zu verlassen.

Sonea spürte, wie sie in eine riesige Leere gesaugt wurde. Irgendwo in weiter Ferne spürte sie noch immer Dorriens Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie prägte sich dieses Gefühl gut ein, um wieder zurückzufinden. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr geschehen würde, sie wusste nur, sie musste unbedingt den Ort von Akkarins magischer Quelle finden, wenn sie ihn retten wollte. Irgendetwas ließ sie glauben, dass sie so auch seine Präsenz finden konnte. Und bis dahin musste sie ihm eben ihre eigene leihen.

Obwohl Akkarin ihr die Quelle seiner Kraft nie gezeigt hatte, hatte Sonea eine Ahnung davon erhalten, als sie für einen Augenblick wirklich _eins_ gewesen waren. Auf diesem Felsen hinter dem Wasserfall hatten ihre Gedanken sich für einen kurzen Moment verbunden und sie hatte gefühlt, was er gefühlt hatte. Die Erinnerung schmerzte, doch Sonea zwang sich, sie noch einmal zu erleben. Hinter dem Rausch von Gefühlen, den sie dabei erlebt hatte, glaubte sie, einen Hinweis darauf erhalten zu haben, was seine Präsenz, seinen Geist oder was es auch immer war, ausmachte. Sie war sicher, sie hatte ihn am Ende besser gekannt als jeder andere. Wenn sie versagte, dann war er für immer verloren.

Ihren Schmerz zurückdrängend beschwor Sonea ihre Erinnerungen an jenen Tag herauf. An seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut, seinen Duft und an das Gefühl, als er ihn ihr gewesen war und ihre Gedanken sich miteinander verbunden hatten. Davon angetrieben beschwor sie weitere Erinnerungen herauf, an die Nacht in dem kleinen Tal in den Bergen Sachakas, an sein Lächeln, als sie in dieser Höhle erwacht war, an das Gefühl, als er das Stück Sackleinen aus ihren Haar gezogen hatte, und an seinen Blick, als sie gemeinsam zu ihrer Anhörung gegangen waren. Und an sein Geständnis.

Und dann verstand sie. Es war einfacher, als sie gedacht hatte. Doch als sie den großen, leeren Raum visualisierte, in dem seine Kraft hätte ruhen sollen, befiel sie Entsetzen. Wie sollte sie _das_ wieder hinkriegen?

 _Nicht verzweifeln_ , ermahnte sie sich. _Du hast es fast geschafft. Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben._

Sonea formte eine kleine Kugel aus ihrer eigenen Magie, umhüllte sie mit einer Barriere, und sandte sie in den leeren Raum, der sich wie ein riesiger Abgrund vor ihr auftat. Zu ihrer Erleichterung blieb die Kugel stabil und so gab sie nach und nach mehr Energie hinein. Als sie glaubte, die Magie würde ausreichen, trat sie in den Energieball und dehnte sich darin aus, als wäre es ihre eigene Magie. Jetzt hatte sie die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Es war das seltsamste Gefühl. Es fühlte sich so viel bewusster an, als ihre Versuche, ihn zu heilen.

Allmählich zog Sonea Energie aus der Kugel und leitete sie in jede Faser von Akkarins Körper. Es war nicht kompliziert, doch es kostete sie eine Menge der Kraft, die Dorrien ihr kontinuierlich sandte. Aber es war, wie sie gehofft hatte, ihr Geist hatte die Kontrolle über seinen Körper erlangt.

Jetzt spürte sie, wie Dorrien Akkarins Herz zum Schlagen brachte. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre es ihr Eigenes. Sonea tat einen tiefen Atemzug. Das Gefühl war überwältigend, als hätte sie zu lange die Luft angehalten und eine berauschende Freude ergriff von ihr Besitz. Sie ahnte, sie hatte es fast geschafft. Sie tat noch einen Atemzug und noch einen weiteren, doch sie traute sich noch nicht, es seinen Körper von sich aus tun zu lassen.

Zuerst musste sie _ihn_ zurückholen.

 _Hoffentlich habe ich mich nicht in_ dieser _Sache getäuscht._

Ein weiteres Mal beschwor sie die Erinnerungen herauf. Dieses Mal waren sie jedoch weniger schmerzhaft. Da war jetzt eine größer werdende Hoffnung, alles könne sich am Ende doch noch zum Guten wenden.

Von neuem Mut erfüllt, projizierte sie ihre Gedanken auf ihren Blutring. Der Glasstein enthielt einen Abdruck von Akkarins Identität. Wenn seine Präsenz sich noch nicht aufgelöst hatte, würde er sie dadurch hören können.

Und es war so viel privater.

 _\- Akkarin!,_ rief sie in die Leere hinein. _Kannst du mich hören?_

Keine Antwort.

\- _Akkarin, wo bist du?_

Noch immer nichts.

Sonea verdrängte ihre Frustration und die erneut aufkeimende Furcht. Sie musste es weiter versuchen. Sie durfte nicht aufgeben. Nicht, jetzt wo sie schon so weit gekommen war.

\- _Bitte komm zurück. Ich brauche dich._

Nichts. Stimmte das denn überhaupt? Brauchte sie ihn wirklich?

Nein. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht brauchte. Sie würde auch ohne ihn zurechtkommen. Und warum sollte ihn das überhaupt kümmern? Es ging nicht darum, ob sie ihn brauchte. Es war die ganze Zeit nicht darum gegangen. Sie würde ihn schon besser von sich überzeugen müssen. So, wie sie es die ganzen letzten Wochen über getan hatte. Der Gedanke daran ließ sie unwillkürlich lächeln.

 _Sag es mir, wenn das hier vorbei ist._

Und sie verstand. Es war vorbei, sie war am Ende. Es gab jetzt nur noch eines zu tun.

Während sie spürte, wie die Kraft, die Dorrien ihr sandte, schwand, rief sie ihn ein letztes Mal.

\- _Akkarin! Ich liebe dich!_

Und wie sie das tat. Das Gefühl war so schmerzhaft und so süß zugleich, dass es sie zu zerreißen drohte. _Ich schenke dir meine ganze Liebe. Für immer._

Sekunden vergingen.

Sekunden, die ihr wie Jahre erschienen.

Sekunden, in denen sie so angespannt auf etwas lauschte, von dem sie nicht wusste, was es war, dass sie darüber vergaß, für seine Atmung zu sorgen.

Dann traf sie eine unsichtbare Kraft von scheinbar überall, machte klar, dass sie nicht hierher gehörte, und trieb sie aus seinem Körper heraus. Ihre eigenen Lungen füllten sich so schnell mit Luft, dass es schmerzte und sie einen heiseren Schrei ausstieß.

Sonea schlug die Augen auf. Sie lag quer über Akkarins Oberkörper. Ihr Herz schlug viel zu schnell und unregelmäßig.

Sie spürte, wie irgendetwas sie emporhob. Sie wollte um sich schlagen, weil sie nicht wieder von ihm weggezogen werden wollte. Doch dann sank sie wieder herab. Und da wurde ihr bewusst, dass es nicht von oben kam. Da war niemand, der sie von Akkarin wegziehen wollte.

Es kam von unten.

Plötzlich erkannte sie, dass es nicht allein ihr Herz war, das sie schlagen spürte. Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf und betrachtete den Mann unter ihr fassungslos.

Akkarin tat einen tiefen Atemzug, seine Augen waren jedoch geschlossen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ungewohnt friedlich, so als würde er schlafen.

 _Bin das wirklich ich gewesen?_

Sonea brach erneut in Tränen aus, doch dieses Mal waren es Tränen der Freude.

„Sie hat das Unmögliche geschafft", hörte sie jemanden sagen. Die Stimme klang, als käme sie aus weiter Ferne.

Hände griffen nach ihr und zogen sie auf die Beine. Plötzlich waren überall Menschen. Dann war Rothen neben ihr und fasste sie sanft am Arm. Als Sonea den Kopf zu ihm wandte, entdeckte sie eine Schramme auf der Stirn, die noch blutete. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war gequält, doch er lächelte. Bei seinem Anblick verspürte sie ein plötzliches Schuldgefühl.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich Euch angegriffen habe", sagte sie mit einem Anflug von Verlegenheit. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte."

„Es ist in Ordnung, Sonea", erwiderte er ihren Arm drückend.

„Danke", flüsterte sie.

Lady Vinara tauchte von irgendwo auf und kniete sich neben Akkarin. „Bringt ihn sofort ins Heilerquartier", befahl sie.

Zwei Männer in grünen Roben erschienen, hoben Akkarin mit Magie empor und schlugen den Weg zum Heilerquartier ein.

Lady Vinara wandte sich zu Sonea. „Du gehst dich jetzt ausschlafen", sagte sie streng. „Später werden wir darüber reden, wie du das gemacht hast. Lord Dorrien, Ihr werdet Euch auch sofort hinlegen."

Sonea warf einen Blick zu Rothens Sohn, der noch immer auf dem staubigen Boden kniete und ins Leere starrte. Benommen wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel ihrer Robe die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und blinzelte in die tiefstehende Abendsonne.

„Wird Akkarin sich wieder erholen?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Das kann ich noch nicht sagen", antwortete Lady Vinara knapp. „Das kommt darauf an, wie lange er tot war."

Sonea nickte. Sie wusste, dass der Körper vom Einsetzen des Todes an zu zerfallen begann. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sich die Schäden von alleine reparierten oder die Heiler dazu in der Lage waren. Sie brauchte nur zu den länger werdenden Schatten zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass zwischen dem Kampf und jetzt mehr als nur ein paar Minuten vergangen waren.

 _Ich habe getan, was ich konnte,_ sagte sie sich. _Alles andere liegt jetzt nicht mehr in meinen Händen._

„Seine Kraftquelle", sagte sie. „Ich habe sie geschützt, damit die Magie nicht wieder herausfließt. Und um seine Haut ist eine künstliche Barriere. Wie ein innerer Schild. Das zerfetzte Gewebe in seiner Brust wird von magischen Barrieren gehalten, weil ich es nicht heilen konnte."

„Wir werden uns darum kümmern", versprach das Oberhaupt der Heiler. „Geh dich jetzt ausruhen."

„Ja, Mylady." Die Welt vor Soneas Augen begann zu verschwimmen. Sie spürte, wie jemand sie auffing, doch sie schien weiter zu fallen. Das Letzte was sie sah war Dorrien, der ihren Blick mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Verbitterung erwiderte.

Dann wurde die Welt dunkel.


	2. Kapitel 1 - Wieder zuhause

**Teil 1**

 **Kapitel 1 – Wieder zuhause**

Rastlos schritt Sonea in Rothens Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Ihre schwarze Robe wirbelte bei jeder ihrer Wendungen um ihren kleinen schlanken Körper, was ihr etwas Energisches, beinahe Zorniges verlieh.

„Wann werden sie mich endlich zu ihm lassen?", fragte sie ungeduldig. „Ich warte schon seit _Tagen_!"

Rothen saß in einem Sessel am Fenster, eine Tasse Sumi in der Hand. Seine Dienerin Tania war damit beschäftigt, den Staub von seinen Bücherregalen zu wischen. Bei Soneas Worten blickte sie erschrocken auf. Rothen wusste, sie fürchtete Sonea weniger auf Grund der schrecklichen Macht, über die sie gebot, als wegen ihrer momentan ständig wechselnden Temperaments.

Seit seine ehemalige Novizin wieder bei ihm wohnte, war Rothens Dienerin ihr gegenüber so herzlich und unbefangen, als wären die letzten Wochen nie geschehen. Wo andere ihr mit Furcht oder Misstrauen begegnet wären, glaubte Rothen Bewunderung in Tanias Stimme zu hören, wann immer sie sich mit Sonea unterhielt. Doch sobald Soneas Stimmung kippte, wurde seine Dienerin plötzlich übervorsichtig und ängstlich.

Tania war eine der wenigen, die Sonea noch ohne Furcht und Misstrauen begegneten, wusste Rothen. Viele Magier und Novizen, aber auch ihre auf dem Gelände der Gilde lebenden Angehörigen und die Diener, fürchteten die junge Frau, der Rothen sich vor so langer Zeit angenommen hatte. Und das aus gutem Grund: Sonea war eine schwarze Magierin. Sie besaß das Wissen, sich mit der Magie anderer zu stärken, bis sie um ein Vielfaches stärker als ein Gildenmagier war. Doch entgegen allen Befürchtungen verwendete Sonea diese Macht nicht für böse Zwecke, sondern um Kyralia vor feindlich gesonnenen schwarzen Magiern zu beschützen.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Rothen seine ehemalige Novizin. Ihr Gesicht wirkte blass und angespannt, was von der Farbe ihrer Robe unterstrichen wurde. Zwischen ihren Augenbrauen hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet, die sie gleichsam nachdenklich und grimmig wirken ließ. Hätte Rothen nicht den Grund für ihr Verhalten gekannt, so hätte er Sonea möglicherweise gefürchtet. Tatsächlich glaubt er jedoch, ihre Situation besser zu verstehen als jeder andere.

„Hab Geduld." Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er ihr dies in den letzten Tagen gesagt hatte. „Die Heiler werden dich bestimmt bald zu ihm lassen."

Sonea schnaubte.

„Das sagt Ihr andauernd. Allmählich fange ich an, es nicht mehr zu glauben." Sie hatte das Zimmer erneut durchquert und blickte ihn finster an. „Seit einer Woche warte ich auf eine Nachricht von den Heilern. Ich kann nicht schlafen, ich kann nichts essen – ich halte das nicht mehr aus!"

Sie warf ihre Arme in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung und Jähzorn in die Höhe. Tania zuckte kurz zusammen und wandte sich dann wieder Rothens Bücherregalen zu.

„Du wirst Akkarin erst besuchen dürfen, wenn er aufwacht", sagte Rothen unbeeindruckt von ihrem Ausbruch. Er bezweifelte, sie würde ihre neue Macht benutzen, um unbefugt das Heilerquartier zu betreten. Denn dafür fürchtete sie sich viel zu sehr vor den Konsequenzen.

In der einen Woche, die vergangen war, seit Sonea in dem Zimmer, das einst seinem Sohn gehört hatte, aus ihrer magischen Erschöpfung erwacht war, hatte sie Rothens Geduld auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Die meiste Zeit über war sie stiller und nachdenklicher, als Rothen es von ihr kannte. Doch dieser Gemütszustand konnte in wenigen Augenblicken in Ungeduld und Jähzorn kippen oder – was Rothen noch schwerer ertragen konnte – in Furcht und Besorgnis.

Dann wiederum war Sonea wie ausgewechselt und erzählte ihm von Akkarin. Es war offenkundig, dass dies ihr momentanes Lieblingsthema war, und Rothen ließ es mit aller Nachsicht wieder und wieder über sich ergehen, weil ihr das Reden gut zu tun schien. Wenn sie von Akkarin sprach, wirkte sie glücklich, ihre Augen leuchteten und ihr Gesicht war weniger blass. In solchen Stunden war ihre Stimmung nahezu ansteckend und allmählich begriff Rothen, warum sie sich zu diesem Mann so sehr hingezogen fühlte.

Nur wenige Wochen zuvor hätte ihn der Gedanke, dass die junge Frau, die wie eine Tochter für ihn war, eine intime Beziehung mit Akkarin, dem schwarzen Magier und ehemaligen Oberhaupt der Gilde, führen könnte, zutiefst entsetzt. Akkarin hatte Rothen wieder und wieder Gründe geliefert, ihn zu hassen und die meisten davon hatten mit Sonea zu tun.

Akkarin hatte ihm Sonea nicht nur weggenommen und mit ihrem Wohlergehen erpresst, er hatte sie verdorben. Sie hatte schwarze Magie erlernt, damit getötet – und sie war ihm gefolgt, als die Gilde ihn fortgeschickt hatte.

Zuerst hatte Rothen geglaubt, Akkarin habe sie dazu mit einer absurden Geschichte dazu manipuliert. Er und die anderen Magier hatten den Worten ihres Anführers erst Glauben geschenkt hatte, als es bereits zu spät gewesen war. Während schwarze Magie in Kyralia seit Jahrhunderten verboten war, bestand das benachbarte Sachaka aus einer Kultur schwarzer Magier, die über die nichtmagische Bevölkerung herrschten. Seit dem letzten Krieg war das Land isoliert und seine Bewohner schürten ihren Hass auf die Gilde, die einen Teil des Landes verwüstet hatte, um zukünftige Angriffe zu verhindern. Die Sachakaner hatten nie erfahren, dass die Gilde schwarze Magie zweihundert Jahre später verboten hatte und daher nie den Versuch gewagt, sich für die erlittene Niederlage zu rächen. Eine kleine Gruppe von Magiern, die als Ausgestoßene in den Ödländern Sachakas lebte, hatte indes die Wahrheit herausgefunden, als Akkarin das Land einst in einem Anflug von Abenteuerlust bereist hatte. Seitdem waren immer wieder einzelne schwarze Magier nach Kyralia gekommen, um die Gilde auszuspionieren. Akkarin hatte die Eindringlinge im Geheimen aufgespürt und getötet, was ohne das Wissen, sich mittels schwarzer Magie zu stärken, unmöglich gewesen wäre.

Die Offenlegung von Akkarins Geheimnis hatte einen Skandal ausgelöst, der bis über die Landesgrenzen hinaus gedrungen war. Und seitdem wussten die Sachakaner mit Sicherheit, dass die Gilde schwach war.

Enttäuscht und wütend über den Betrug ihres Anführers hatte die Gilde, anstatt die drohende Invasion ernstzunehmen, Akkarin seines Amtes enthoben und ihn in das Land ihrer Feinde verbannt. Sonea hatte eine zweite Chance erhalten, die sie jedoch wütend ausgeschlagen hatte.

 _Wenn Ihr den Hohen Lord Akkarin ins Exil schickt, müsst Ihr mich mit ihm schicken,_ hatte sie bei ihrer Anhörung erklärt. _Denn dann ist er vielleicht noch am Leben und kann Euch helfen, wenn Ihr wieder zur Vernunft kommt._

Der König hatte ihre Rebellion nicht geduldet und sie ohne zu zögern ebenfalls verbannt.

Rothen hatte vergebens versucht, Sonea umzustimmen. _Die Gilde schickt ihn in den Tod_ , hatte sie unter Tränen gesagt. _Zu zweit haben wir eine Chance, wo einer scheitern würde. Die Gilde muss die Wahrheit für sich selbst herausfinden._

In den darauffolgenden Wochen war Rothen fast krank vor Sorge um seine ehemalige Novizin gewesen. _Wenigstens habe ich erst hinterher von ihren Gefühlen für ihn erfahren_ , dachte er trocken.

Nur wenige Tage, nachdem die Gilde die beiden schwarzen Magier verbannt hatte, hatten sich Akkarins Prophezeiungen bewahrheitet. Erst da hatten die Magier begriffen, dass Akkarin die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Und auch Rothen hatte seine Meinung über den schwarzen Magier geändert. Wären er und Sonea nicht zurückgekehrt, um gegen die Invasoren zu kämpfen, dann würde die Gilde jetzt nicht mehr existieren.

Wenn Rothen daran dachte, was sie alles aufgegeben hatte und welche Gefahren sie überstanden hatte, um Kyralia zu retten, empfand er großen Stolz und Bewunderung. Mit ihrer üblichen sturen Entschlossenheit und ihren starken Moralvorstellungen hatte Sonea eine schwere, aber richtige Entscheidung getroffen.

Stirnrunzelnd trank er einen Schluck Sumi. Er wusste, wie leidenschaftlich Sonea für die Menschen einstand, die ihr am Herzen lagen. Nichts für Akkarins Genesung tun zu können, musste schwer zu ertragen sein. Rothen hatte mit angesehen, wie sie fast den Verstand verloren hatte, als Akkarin im Kampf gegen die letzten drei Invasoren vor den Stufen der Universität gestorben war.

Erst da war ihm gedämmert, dass ihre Gefühle für Akkarin weit über den Respekt vor seiner Person hinausgingen. So weit, dass ihr sehr leichtsinniger Versuch, ihn wiederzubeleben, Sonea selbst an den Rand des Todes gebracht hatte.

Ihr Anblick, wie sie versucht hatte, ihren Geliebten zu retten, hatte nie ganz verheilte Wunden wieder aufgerissen. Erst als die Sachakaner kurz vor Imardin gewesen waren, hatte Rothen begriffen, was Sonea dazu bewogen hatte, sich Akkarin anzuschließen. Aber er war auch sicher gewesen, das alleine konnte nicht der Grund sein, warum sein Tod sie dazu gebracht hatte, sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu weinen und mit einer solchen Sturheit darauf beharrt hatte, ihn retten zu können.

Die Erinnerungen daran, wie er Yilara hatte sterben sehen, und an die Hilflosigkeit und die Verzweiflung, die er empfunden hatte, weil die Heiler ihr nicht hatten helfen können, hatte ihn begreifen lassen, dass Sonea diesen Mann liebte. Die Bestätigung hatte er erhalten, als sie wenige Tage später in seinem Apartment aus ihrer magischen Erschöpfung erwacht war.

Sein Name war ihr erstes Wort gewesen, kaum dass sie die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. „Wo ist er?", hatte sie Rothen gefragt. „Ich muss zu ihm!"

„Er ist noch im Heilerquartier", hatte Rothen geantwortet. „Aber die Heiler lassen niemanden zu ihm."

Ein gehetzter Ausdruck war in ihren Augen erschienen. „Warum?", hatte sie zu wissen verlangt. „Was ist mit ihm?"

Realisierend, dass es keinen Sinn machte, es ihr zu verschweigen, hatte Rothen ihr die Wahrheit gesagt. Behutsam hatte er ihr erklärt, dass Akkarin auch drei Tage nach der Schlacht noch nicht aus seiner magischen Erschöpfung erwacht war und dass seine Magie sich nur sehr langsam regenerierte. Die Kraft, die Sonea ihm gegeben hatte, hatte gerade ausgereicht, um ihm am Leben zu erhalten. Die Heiler wussten nicht, was sie mit ihm tun sollten, weil es so einen Fall in der Geschichte der Gilde noch nie zuvor gegeben hatte.

Seine Worte hatten sie schockiert und sie war kurz davor gewesen, in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Sonea, was ist in Sachaka passiert?", hatte er sie vorsichtig gefragt.

Sie war ihm ausgewichen, doch die plötzliche Röte auf ihren Wangen hatte genügt, um Rothens Verdacht zu bestätigen. Und nachdem er Stillschweigen gelobt hatte, hatte sie ihm schließlich alles erzählt.

Während Akkarin im Heilerquartier lag, hatte Rothen alles versucht, um Sonea aufzumuntern. Doch das wurde mit jedem Tag zu einer größeren Herausforderung, da Sonea sich gegen jegliche Art von Zerstreuung wehrte und Akkarins Gesundheitszustand unverändert blieb. Seit der Schlacht gegen die Ichani war Sonea nicht mehr sie selbst. Sogar einen Spaziergang durch den Wald des Universitätsgeländes hatte sie entschieden abgelehnt. Rothen glaubte, Sonea hätte nicht einmal in die Stadt gewollt, hätte die Gilde ihr erlaubt, das Gelände zu verlassen. Nein, sie wollte dort sein, wo sie Neuigkeiten über Akkarins Zustand sofort erfuhr.

Obwohl Rothen reichlich Erfahrung im Umgang mit schwierigen Novizen besaß, hatten die letzten Tage seine Geduld auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Sonea verhielt sich alles andere als erwachsen und vernünftig, so wie er es von ihr gewohnt war.

„Was, wenn er nie mehr aufwacht?", fragte Sonea zum wiederholten Mal, während sie den Raum erneut durchquerte.

Die steile Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen war verschwunden. Plötzlich wirkte sie sehr klein und zerbrechlich.

Rothen unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Das war Soneas größte Furcht. Und sie wuchs mit jedem Tag, den Akkarin nicht aufwachte. Sonea fürchtete, am Ende doch versagt zu haben. Aber es war mehr als das. Sie fürchtete eine ungewisse Zukunft. Sie war eine Ausgestoßene und verachtet und gefürchtet für die Macht, über die sie gebot. Ohne Akkarin würde sie damit völlig alleine sein. Aber da war auch bedingungslose Liebe. Rothen konnte es in ihren Augen sehen. Doch nicht selten schien sie deswegen den Tränen nahe, wenn auch sie in seiner Gegenwart niemals weinte. Er gab vor, es nicht zu bemerken, weil er wusste, sie würde jeden Versuch sie zu trösten zurückweisen. Es quälte ihn, ihren Schmerz mitzuerleben und nicht mehr tun zu können, als einfach nur da zu sein.

„Er wacht ganz bestimmt wieder auf", antwortete er ruhig und wünschte wiederholt, er könnte im Heilerquartier darum bitten, dass sie sofort benachrichtigt würden, wenn sich an Akkarins Zustand etwas änderte. Aber er war an das Versprechen gebunden, das er Sonea gegeben hatte. Er durfte nicht einmal den Verdacht erwecken, dass sie und Akkarin eine Beziehung führten, weil Sonea nicht wusste, ob das dem schwarzen Magier recht war. Rothen musste ihre Wünsche respektieren, wenn er ihr Vertrauen nicht verlieren wollte.

„Was, wenn _sie_ nicht wollen, dass er wieder aufwacht, weil sie sich vor dem fürchten, was er dann tun könnte?", fragte sie.

 _Sie –_ das war die Gilde, die Sonea wieder zu ihrem Feind erklärt hatte. Es war wie damals, als die Magier nach ihr gesucht hatten und sie geglaubt hatte, diese wollten sie töten. Es hatte Rothen sehr viel Geduld und Kraft gekostet, Sonea vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen und sich den Magiern anzuschließen. Jetzt schien es, als stünde er erneut vor dieser frustrierenden Aufgabe.

„Vielleicht geben sie ihm ein Schlafmittel." Sonea hielt inne und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Dürfen sie das überhaupt?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie das dürfen", sagte er vorsichtig, um sie nicht aufzuregen. „Jeder Heiler muss einen Eid schwören, der sie oder ihn dazu verpflichtet, alles in seiner Macht stehende für die Genesung eines Patienten zu tun, egal welcher Herkunft oder Gesinnung er ist."

Offenkundig nicht überzeugt verfinsterte sich ihre Miene weiter und sie schnaubte erneut. „Vielleicht ist er auch schon seit Tagen wach, aber sie lassen mich nicht zu ihm, weil sie glauben, wir wollten die Gilde übernehmen."

Rothen stellte seine Tasse auf einen kleinen Tisch. „Sonea, das ist Unsinn", sagte er. „Und das weißt du auch. Wenn Akkarin aufwacht, wird sich diese Nachricht schneller in der Gilde verbreiten, als der Harrel flüchten kann. Glaub mir, wir wüssten es längst."

Trotzdem verstand er nur zu gut, warum Sonea die Gilde wieder als ihren Feind betrachtete. Sie fürchtete, man würde sie und Akkarin erneut verbannen oder ihnen noch Schlimmeres antun, weil sie es gewagt hatten zurückzukommen. Vergeblich hatte Rothen sie in den letzten Tagen vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen versucht. Nachdem die Gilde nur knapp der Vernichtung durch eine Handvoll schwarzer Magier aus einem feindlich gesinnten Land entronnen war, war sie auf Akkarin und Sonea angewiesen und es wurden bereits Maßnahmen und Gesetze diskutiert, die eine Wiederaufnahme der beiden ermöglichen sollten. Die endgültige Entscheidung würde in wenigen Tagen fallen. Rothen fand indes, selbst die konservativsten kyralischen Magier mussten einsehen, dass es töricht wäre, ihre Retter wieder fortzuschicken. Auch wenn Akkarin und Sonea in der Gilde auf wenig Gegenliebe stoßen würden, hielt Rothen es für unwahrscheinlich, dass sie zurück nach Sachaka mussten.

Obwohl er das Sonea wiederholt erklärt hatte, weigerte sie sich, ihm zu glauben. Offenkundig wollte sie momentan keine Vernunft annehmen.

 _Hoffentlich wird sie vernünftig, wenn die Heiler sie endlich zu Akkarin lassen_ , dachte er in einem Anflug von Resignation.

Und er hoffte, das würde bald sein.

Seit er zum Zweiten Botschafter der Gilde von Elyne ernannt worden war, war Dannyl nur aus gelegentlichen dienstlichen Gründen nach Imardin zurückgekehrt. Bei jedem seiner Besuche hatte er sich hier indes weniger zuhause gefühlt. Sein Freund Rothen vermochte daran nicht viel zu ändern. Ebenso wenig wie das betagte Ehepaar Yaldin und Ezrille, mit dem er und Rothen gleichsam befreundet waren.

In den zwei Jahren, die Dannyl in Elyne lebte, war sein Apartment unverändert geblieben. Die Apparatur, mit der er einst versucht hatte, Gedankenbilder dauerhaft auf Papier festzuhalten, nahm noch immer einen Großteil seines Wohnzimmers ein. Sein Diener hatte sie mit Tüchern abgedeckt, um sie vor Staub zu schützen. Während seiner Besuche hatte Dannyl sie kein einziges Mal angerührt. Der Dannyl, der einst so besessen von seiner Forschung gewesen war, schien ein anderer gewesen zu sein.

Ein Dannyl, der sich selbst verleugnet hatte.

Inzwischen saß Dannyl seit einem Monat in Imardin fest. Ursprünglich war er gekommen, um eine Gruppe von elynischer Rebellen, die versucht hatten Magie zu erlernen, zu überführen, war jedoch geblieben, um Kyralia gegen eine Invasion schwarzer Magier zu unterstützen.

Nach der Schlacht hatte Dannyl der Gilde geholfen, sich neu zu organisieren und die Aufräumarbeiten in der Stadt zu erledigen. Als Alchemist besaß er ein solides Grundwissen über den Hausbau mittels Magie, weswegen man ihm dem Wiederaufbau der Häuser im Inneren Ring zugeteilt hatte. Auch wenn Dannyl keine Häuser konstruieren konnte, war er auf diesem Gebiet versiert genug, um die Anweisungen der auf Architektur spezialisierten Magier zu verstehen und auszuführen, während die niederen Arbeiten von freiwilligen Helfern aus der Stadt erledigt wurden.

Heute jedoch hatte er sich einen Tag freigenommen, um seinen Assistenten und Gefährten zu besuchen, der bei Verwandten in der Stadt untergekommen war.

Dannyl seufzte. Tayend zu sehen, hatte ihm gut getan. Der Besuch hatte jedoch kurz ausfallen müssen. In Elyne, wo die Menschen freizügiger und toleranter waren, hätte sich niemand an ihrer Beziehung gestört. Wie in so vielen anderen Dingen waren Kyralier jedoch auch in sexueller Hinsicht konservativ und prüde, und das zwang Dannyl, seine Beziehung geheimzuhalten. Er wusste, wenn sein Geheimnis ans Licht kam, würde seine Karriere als Botschafter ein jähes Ende finden. Möglicherweise würde die Gilde in sogar zurück nach Imardin beordern und ihm verbieten, Tayend zu sehen. Von den gesellschaftlichen Folgen für sich und seine Familie einmal ganz zu schweigen.

Dennoch wollte Dannyl keinen Tag seines Lebens auf Tayend verzichten müssen. Lange Jahre hatte er seine Natur verleugnet, bis er schließlich aufgehört hatte, sich ihrer bewusst zu sein. Erst durch Tayend war dieser Bann durchbrochen worden und er hatte begonnen zu akzeptieren, was er war. Auch wenn Dannyl nun ein heimliches Doppelleben führte, hatte er diesen Schritt keinen einzigen Tag bereut. Indem er seine Natur angenommen hatte, war sein Leben so viel reicher geworden – als hätte er dadurch erst zu leben begonnen.

 _Hoffentlich schickt die Gilde mich bald zurück nach Capia_ , dachte Dannyl mit einem leisen Seufzen. Dort war es leichter, Zeit mit Tayend zu verbringen, ohne Misstrauen zu erregen. Doch Elyne war auch zu seinem Zuhause geworden. Das Land, das Klima und die Mentalität der Menschen passten besser zu ihm, als das kalte, verregnete Kyralia mit seinen strengen gesellschaftlichen Regeln. Dannyl fühlte, dass er nicht mehr hierher gehörte.

Es klopfte.

Dannyl streckte seinen Willen nach dem Türknauf aus und ließ die Tür aufschwingen.

„Herein!"

Ein Diener trat ein und verneigte sich respektvoll. „Botschafter Dannyl, Lord … Administrator Osen wünscht Euch in seinem Büro zu sprechen", teilte er ihm mit. „Das heißt im Büro des früheren Administrators Lorlen."

 _Anscheinend brauchen selbst die Diener Zeit sich an die vielen neuen Positionen in der Gilde zu gewöhnen_ , fuhr es Dannyl durch den Kopf.

„Hat er gesagt, worum es sich handelt?", fragte er.

Der Diener nickte. „Es geht um Euren Posten in Elyne."

Dannyl zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Früher oder später hatte er mit so etwas gerechnet. Hatte die Gilde von ihm und Tayend erfahren? War ihm auf dem Weg in die Stadt jemand gefolgt? Dannyl spürte, wie sich die Furcht um seine Eingeweide krallte. Es gab kaum etwas, das er mehr fürchtete, als wenn die Gilde ihn für immer nach Imardin zurückzubeordern würde, um ihn von Tayend zu trennen.

„Danke", sagte er. „Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg."

Während er von den Magierquartieren zur Universität schritt, bereitete Dannyl sich innerlich auf das Schlimmste vor. _Bleib ruhig_ , ermahnte er sich. _Du weißt nicht, ob es wirklich um dein Privatleben geht. Vielleicht ist es wirklich rein offizieller Natur._

Als er eintrat, runzelte er überrascht die Stirn. Er hatte erwartet, bei der Niederlegung seines Amtes alle höheren Magier vorzufinden. Außer dem neuen Administrator der Gilde, Osen, fand er nur Lord Balkan – den inoffiziellen neuen Hohen Lord – und Auslandsadministrator Kito vor. Allerdings waren sämtliche Heiler und Alchemisten seit Tagen damit beschäftigt, die Folgen der Schlacht überall in der Stadt zu bewältigen, also vermutlich auch die Oberhäupter und Studienleiter jener Disziplinen. Auch Balkans Nachfolger fehlte, wofür er indes dankbar war.

Es war jedoch Rothen, den er in der kleinen Runde vermisste. Nachdem Lord Peakin die Nachfolge von Lord Sarrin als Oberhaupt der Alchemisten angetreten hatte, war Rothen auf seinen alten Posten gerückt. Obwohl Dannyl wusste, sein alter Freund kümmerte sich um seine ehemalige Novizin, fand Dannyl, Rothen hätte ihm in dieser finsteren Stunde beistehen sollen.

Administrator Osen wies auf einen freien Stuhl. „Botschafter Dannyl, bitte setzt Euch."

„Danke, Administrator", erwiderte Dannyl und setzte sich. Er nickte den anderen Magiern zu. „Hoher Lord, Auslandsadministrator Kito."

„Ich habe Euch herbeordert, um über Euren Posten als Zweiter Botschafter von Elyne zu sprechen", teilte Osen ihm mit.

Dannyl nickte.

„Als man Euch dieses Amt übertrug, war Euer Aufenthalt in Elyne nur für zwei Jahre ausgelegt. Im vergangenen Jahr wurde Euer Posten von Lor … meinem Vorgänger auf fünf Jahre verlängert …" Osen hielt inne und schloss die Augen.

Ein plötzliches Mitgefühl mit dem jungen Magier verspürend, erinnerte Dannyl sich daran zurück, wie er während der Schlacht auf einen völlig aufgelösten Osen getroffen war. Gemeinsam hatten sie versucht, den Administrator mit ihren bloßen Händen aus den Trümmern eines eingestürzten Hauses zu bergen, nachdem sie ihre Magie im Kampf gegen die Sachakaner erschöpft hatten. Dann war Akkarin wie aus dem Nichts erschienen und hatte die Trümmer mit Magie fortgeräumt. Er hatte Lorlen angeboten, ihn zu heilen, doch dieser hatte darauf bestanden, dass Akkarin seine Magie für die Sachakaner aufhob.

Mit Lorlen war einer der besten Administratoren gegangen, die die Gilde je gehabt hatte. Für Osen war er zudem auch ein Mentor gewesen. Dannyl konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie dieser sich jetzt fühlen musste.

Als Osen seine Augen wieder öffnete und Dannyl direkt anblickte, hatte er sich jedoch wieder unter Kontrolle. „Die höheren Magier wünschen, erneut mit Euch über die Dauer Eures Amtes zu sprechen."

Dannyl zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. „Was genau heißt das?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Botschafter Dannyl, Ihr seid hervorragend für dieses Amt geeignet", sagte Auslandsadministrator Kito. „In den vergangen zwei Jahren habt Ihr hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Es ist Euch gelungen, den Konflikt um den Großen Clan Khoymar friedlich zu lösen, was auf Grund der Ausgangslage nahezu unmöglich schien."

Dannyl lächelte erfreut. „Vielen Dank, Kito."

 _Und jetzt kommt der schlechte Teil_ , dachte er. Es war wie in einem elynischen Drama.

„Die Gilde weiß zu schätzen, was Ihr in dieser Zeit geleistet habt", fügte Osen hinzu. „Und wir, die höheren Magier, sind zu der Ansicht gekommen, dass Elyne mitsamt seinen Menschen und ihre Sitten und Gebräuche, besser zu Euch passen, als Kyralia ..."

 _So kann man es auch ausdrücken_ , dachte Dannyl trocken.

„Elyne scheint Euch zu einem Zuhause geworden zu sein", fuhr Osen fort. „Und aus diesem Grund bietet die Gilde Euch an, Euer Amt auf Lebenszeit zu bekleiden. Neben Lord Rothen hat sich vor allem Lady Vinara dafür ausgesprochen. Bedauerlicherweise kann sie nicht hier sein, weil sie ins Heilerquartier gerufen wurde …"

Im ersten Augenblick begriff Dannyl nicht, was Osen da sagte. Dann dämmerte ihm, was das für ihn bedeutete. Er wäre fort aus dem kalten und ungemütlichen Kyralia und konnte die Arbeit fortführen, die ihm so viel Freude bereitete.

Und er konnte weiterhin mit Tayend zusammen sein.

„Botschafter Dannyl?"

Dannyl zuckte zusammen.

Der Administrator blickte ihn fragend an. „Habt Ihr irgendwelche Einwände?"

„Nein." Dannyl schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Gegenteil. Ich bin überrascht. Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet."

„Ihr habt es Euch verdient."

Dannyl lächelte. Das war eine sehr kurze Besprechung gewesen. „Ich danke Euch", sagte er. „Euch allen."

„Ich gratuliere." Balkan erhob sich und schüttelte Dannyl die Hand. „Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit."

„Vielen Dank, Hoher Lord", antwortete Dannyl ein wenig zögernd. Balkan war bei weitem nicht so einschüchternd und ehrfurchtgebietend wie Akkarin. Er schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. Obwohl Dannyl den schwarzen Magier bis ins Mark fürchtete, konnte er sich keinen anderen als Anführer der Gilde vorstellen.

 _Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass ich es vermissen würde, den Hohen Lord zu fürchten?_ , dachte er mit einem Anflug von Erheiterung.

Auch Osen und Kito erhoben sich und gratulierten ihm.

„Botschafter Dannyl, habt Ihr noch Fragen?", erkundigte sich der neue Administrator.

Dannyl überlegte einen Moment. „Wann soll ich zurück nach Capia reisen?"

„Sobald die Gilde Euch hier nicht mehr benötigt", antwortete Osen. „Eure Anwesenheit wird jedoch bei der Beisetzung unserer Kollegen erwartet."

Dannyl rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Dazu werde ich selbstverständlich da sein."

Als es an der Tür zu Rothens Apartment klopfte, zuckte Sonea zusammen. Sie hielt inne und blickte unsicher zur Tür ihres Schlafzimmers.

Jedes Mal, wenn jemand klopfte, hoffte und fürchtete sie, es wäre wegen Akkarin. Ohne den Blutring, den man ihr abgenommen hatte, während sie sich von ihrer magischen Erschöpfung erholt hatte, wagte sie es nicht, ihn zu rufen. Sie nahm an, man hatte Akkarin seinen Ring ebenfalls abgenommen, da sie nichts sehen konnte, wenn sie ihren Willen darauf richtete. Also musste sie darauf vertrauen, dass man ihr Neuigkeiten über seinen Zustand mitteilte.

Bis jetzt waren indes nur Leute gekommen, um ihr Fragen zu stellen. Darunter wiederholt die höheren Magier, aber auch Magier, mit denen Rothen befreundet war, einige ihrer ehemaligen Lehrer und sogar ihre Klassenkameraden. Sonea hatte es Rothen und Tania überlassen, sie fortzuschicken und hatte die Flucht in ihr altes Zimmer ergriffen. Sie hatte eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, welcher Art diese Fragen waren und sie verspürte weder den Drang, über Akkarin, noch über ihre Zeit in Sachaka oder über die Ereignisse der Schlacht zu sprechen. Seit sie wieder in der Gilde war, hatte sie nur mit Rothen und hin und wieder mit Tania gesprochen. Nachdem sie anderthalb Jahre lang keinen Kontakt zu ihrem ehemaligen Mentor haben durfte, hatte die gemeinsame Zeit ihnen beiden gut getan. Sonea hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass es _so_ viel zu erzählen gab!

Als Rothen die Tür öffnete und Sonea einen Mann in einer grauen Uniform und der grünen Schärpe der Diener des Heilerquartiers erblickte, spürte sie, wie sich ihr Puls vor Furcht und Vorfreude beschleunigte.

„Ich habe eine Nachricht für Lady Sonea", sagte der Diener und verneigte sich. „Lady Vinara wünscht Eure Anwesenheit im Heilerquartier."

Soneas Herz machte einen Sprung.

 _Er ist aufgewacht!_

Sie war schon fast an der Tür, als Rothen sagte: „Warte, ich begleite dich."

Ungeduldig beobachtete sie, wie er die noch halbvolle Tasse abstellte und sich erhob. Sie waren kaum auf den Flur getreten, als Sonea loseilte. Die Magier, denen sie begegnete, wichen hastig vor ihr zurück, doch Sonea ignorierte sie.

Den Weg zum Heilerquartier legte sie nahezu im Laufschritt zurück. Rothen hatte offenkundig Mühe, mit ihr mitzuhalten, doch es fiel Sonea schwer, die nötige Geduld aufzubringen. Die Aussicht auf ein Wiedersehen mit Akkarin war alles, was sie in den vergangenen Tagen am Leben gehalten hatte.

Sich an die Umstände, unter denen sie Akkarins Novizin geworden war, zurückerinnernd, konnte Sonea kaum glauben, dass sie ein Paar geworden waren. Noch vor anderthalb Jahren hatte ihn dafür gehasst, dass er sie von Rothen getrennt hatte, und sie hatte ihn gefürchtet, so wie auch sie nun gefürchtet wurde.

Obwohl Akkarin sich besser um ihre Ausbildung gekümmert hatte, als Rothen es je vermocht hätte, und Sonea es ihm zu verdanken hatte, dass sie über sich hinausgewachsen war, hatte sie sich ohne Rothen einsam gefühlt. Ihre Familie wohnte in der Stadt, doch Sonea hatte es nur einmal gewagt, sie zu besuchen, weil sie zu sehr gefürchtet hatte, Rothen und Lorlen würden die Gilde zusammenrufen und Akkarin unvorbereitet konfrontieren, wenn sie spurlos verschwand. Unter den Novizen hatte sie keine Freunde gehabt. Auch wenn diese ihr nicht übelgenommen hätten, dass ausgerechnet sie, das Mädchen aus den Hüttenvierteln von Imardin, Novizin des Hohen Lords geworden war, hatte Sonea ihre Distanz zu den anderen Novizen gewahrt. Jeder Mensch, der ihr nahe stand, wäre ein potentielles Opfer für Akkarin gewesen.

Dann hatte Akkarin sie in sein Geheimnis eingeweiht und Soneas Furcht und Ablehnung waren in Respekt und Bewunderung umgeschlagen. Sie hatte sich seinem Kampf gegen die Sachakaner angeschlossen, um Kyralia zu beschützen. Aber für ihn hatte sie auch alles aufgegeben und ihr Leben riskiert.

Erst im Nachhinein und nur widerwillig hatte sie begriffen, dass sie ihm bedingungslos ergeben war.

Sonea erschauderte. Sie hatte nie begriffen, was die anderen Magier einst so lange in ihrem Anführer gesehen hatten. Auch jetzt verstand sie nicht, was er an sich hatte, das diese Loyalität inspirierte. Irgendwie hatten ihre einstige Furcht und ihre aufkeimenden Gefühle sich zu etwas vermischt, was fremd und neuartig war und was sie nicht mehr missen wollte.

Das Oberhaupt der Heiler erwartete sie mit sauertöpfischer Miene in ihrem Büro. „Akkarin ist aufgewacht und wünscht dich zu sehen", sagte sie und musterte Sonea eingehend.

Sonea hielt ihrem Blick unbeeindruckt stand. „Geht es ihm gut?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

Die Heilerin schürzte die Lippen. „Gut genug, um bereits Forderungen zu stellen. Ich bringe dich zu ihm."

Sich fragend, was für Forderungen das waren, folgte Sonea der Heilerin auf den Flur. Lady Vinara schien jedoch nicht an weiteren Erklärungen interessiert und Sonea behielt ihre Fragen für sich, um nicht das Misstrauen der anderen Frau zu erwecken.

Sie stiegen hinab ins Erdgeschoss und schritten einen Korridor entlang, dessen Krümmung dem runden Grundriss des Gebäudes folgte. Auf ihrem Weg passierten sie Türen, hinter denen Behandlungs- und Krankenzimmer lagen. Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln hing in der Luft und löste beklemmende Gedanken an Tod und Krankheit in Sonea aus. Spürend, wie Übelkeit in ihr aufstieg, zwang sie sich, ruhig zu bleiben und flach zu atmen.

Zwei Heiler kamen ihnen entgegen. Als sie Sonea erblickten, weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie eilten rasch weiter.

Schließlich blieb Lady Vinara vor einer Tür stehen, vor der zwei Krieger postiert waren. Beide sahen aus, als hätten sie erst kürzlich ihren Abschluss an der Universität gemacht.

Und beide wirkten nervös.

„Warum wird er bewacht?", verlangte Sonea zu wissen.

„Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die Balkan angeordnet hat", antwortete Lady Vinara knapp.

Ungläubig schüttelte Sonea den Kopf. Hatten sie es denn noch immer nicht begriffen?

Die Heilerin bedeutete den Wachen, zur Seite zu treten und öffnete die Tür mit einer knappen Bewegung ihrer Hand.

Sonea zögerte. Seit Tagen hatte sie diesen Moment herbeigesehnt, doch nun schlug ihre Freude in Furcht um. Es war das erste Mal, das sie ihn sah seit … seit …

Was, wenn er nicht mehr der Akkarin war, den sie kannte?

„Geh nur", murmelte Rothen hinter ihr. „Ich werde draußen warten."

Lady Vinara trat in den kleinen Raum. Sonea folgte ihr mit wachsendem Unbehagen.

„Hier ist Sonea, so wie Ihr es verlangt habt", hörte sie Lady Vinara wie aus weiter Ferne sagen. Zögernd trat Sonea neben sie.

Akkarin lag in einem Bett, das an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes stand. Vor dem weißen Bezug der Decke und der Kissen wirkte er noch bleicher als sonst. Sonea stellte jedoch erfreut fest, dass er lächelte, als sein Blick auf sie fiel.

„Hallo, Sonea."

Sie erstarrte. Plötzlich wusste sie nicht, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen, was sein würde, wenn sie wieder zurück in der Gilde waren. Sie hatten nicht gewusst, ob sie die Schlacht überlebten, oder ob die Gilde sie wieder aufnahm. Sie hatten nur wenige gemeinsame Tage gehabt, bis _es_ passiert war und doch waren sie sich in dieser kurzen Zeit näher gekommen, als Sonea je für möglich gehalten hätte. Reichte das, was sie hatten, überhaupt für eine Beziehung? Die Frage quälte sie, seit sie in Rothens Apartment aufgewacht war.

Jetzt, wo sie Akkarin gegenüberstand, fürchtete sie die Antwort mehr als alles andere.

Doch solange Lady Vinara noch im Raum war, musste Sonea so tun, als sei sie noch immer seine Novizin.

„Es ist schön, Euch wohlauf zu sehen, Mylord", stammelte sie und verneigte sich ein wenig unbeholfen. Ihre plötzliche Unsicherheit kam ihr dabei zugute. Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden, und hielt den Blick gesenkt, hoffend, dass Lady Vinara es nicht bemerkte.

Falls Akkarin ob ihres Verhaltens verwirrt war, so ließ er sich das nicht anmerken. „Lady Vinara, lasst mich mit Sonea allein", sagte er mit einer Autorität, die deutlich machte, dass dies keine Bitte war.

Die Heilerin runzelte die Stirn, erhob jedoch keinen Protest. „Ihr habt fünf Minuten."

 _Fünf Minuten?!_

Schlagartig verschwand die Röte aus Soneas Gesicht. Sie öffnete protestierend den Mund, besann sich dann jedoch eines besseren. Sie durfte Lady Vinaras Argwohn nicht vergrößern.

„Fünfzehn Minuten", sagte Akkarin ruhig.

„Auf keinen Fall", widersprach Lady Vinara scharf. „Die halbe Gilde wartet seit Tagen darauf, Euch zu sprechen und Ihr müsst Euch noch schonen."

„Ich werde mit niemandem sprechen, bevor ich mich nicht vollständig von Soneas Wohlergehen überzeugt habe", erklärte Akkarin. „Ich bezweifle, dass fünf Minuten dazu ausreichend sind."

Lady Vinaras Blick verfinsterte sich und Sonea unterdrückte unwillkürlich ein Grinsen. Sie wandte den Blick ab, damit die Heilerin ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Zehn Minuten", sagte Lady Vinara. „Und keine Sekunde länger. Sonea, achte darauf, ihn nicht aufzuregen. Und er muss liegenbleiben."

„Ja, Mylady", antwortete sie.

Die Heilerin bedachte Akkarin mit einem letzten strengen Blick und verließ dann das Krankenzimmer.

„Du hast also niemanden von uns erzählt", sagte Akkarin, nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

„Nein", antwortete Sonea plötzlich verlegen. „Ich wusste nicht, ob du damit einverstanden bist. Wir … wir haben nie darüber gesprochen."

Akkarin schwieg.

„Das heißt, ich habe es Rothen erzählt", fuhr Sonea nervös fort. „Aber er hatte es schon für sich herausgefunden. Er wird es für sich behalten. Und Dorrien auch."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „So, Rothen also."

„Ich wohne bei ihm, bis die Gilde entschieden hat, was mit uns geschehen soll. Es macht dir doch nicht aus?" Nach allem, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, konnte er unmöglich noch etwas dagegen haben, wenn Rothen sich um sie kümmerte.

„Nein. Sicher hattet ihr zwei einiges aufzuholen."

Sie sahen einander an. Sonea wusste nicht, wie sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck deuten sollte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, alles falsch gemacht zu haben.

Dann lächelte er unvermittelt.

„Sonea, komm her."

Eine Woge der Erleichterung durchströmte sie. Dennoch trat sie nur zögernd näher. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt wieder anfangen ihn zu fürchten?

Akkarin setzte sich auf und reichte ihr ein paar Kissen. „Sonea, kannst du die Kissen hinter mir aufstapeln?"

Sie nickte, legte die Kissen am Kopfende übereinander und hielt sie fest, damit er sich anlehnen konnte. Dann erinnerte sie sich an Lady Vinaras Worte.

„Aber du sollst doch liegenbleiben", sagte sie streng.

Akkarin lehnte sich zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als wäre diese Bewegung schon zu anstrengend gewesen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, erblickte Sonea darin ein vertrautes Funkeln. Er streckte einen Arm nach ihr aus und zog sie auf die Bettkante herab. „Ah, ich möchte nur ein wenig aufrechter liegen."

„Dann geht es dir also schon besser", bemerkte sie.

„Im Gegensatz dazu, tot zu sein, ist dies eine deutliche Verbesserung."

Bei seinen Worten zog sich etwas in Soneas Brust schmerzhaft zusammen. Etwas schnürte ihre Kehle zu und das inzwischen nur allzu vertraute Brennen kehrte in ihre Augen zurück. Sie wandte den Blick ab. Hatte er überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon, durch welche Hölle sie für ihn gegangen war?

„Sonea."

Eine kühle Hand berührte ihre Wange.

„Sieh mich an."

Sie schluckte und gehorchte. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich.

„Ich habe dir mein Leben zu verdanken", sagte er leise. „Es gibt Dinge, die sich mit Humor leichter ertragen lassen. Aber ich brauche dich nur anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass ich dir damit keinen Gefallen tue. Es tut mir leid."

„Das braucht es nicht", flüsterte sie.

Ihr Blick verschleierte sich und sie spürte, wie Tränen ihre Wangen herabliefen. Sie schloss die Augen.

Akkarin legte seine Hände auf ihre Wangen. Seine Daumen strichen behutsam über ihre Haut und wischten die Tränen fort. Unter seiner Berührung verspürte Sonea wieder das vertraute Kribbeln, das ihr bis in die Haarwurzeln stieg.

„Alles ist gut", flüsterte er und küsste sie.

In den vergangenen Tagen hatte Sonea manchmal geglaubt, sie hätte vergessen, wie sich seine Küsse anfühlten. Doch jetzt kehrte alles wieder zurück. In einem Anflug von Zuneigung schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und er zog sie zu sich.

Eine Weile verharrten sie so und Sonea genoss das Gefühl, in seinen Armen zu liegen und seinen vertrauten Duft einzuatmen.

 _Jetzt ist der richtige Augenblick, es ihm zu sagen._

Sie löste sich ein wenig widerwillig von ihm und setzte sich auf, so dass sie einander ansahen. Als sein Blick dem ihren begegnete, drohte eine plötzliche Woge von Panik sie zu überwältigen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es _so_ schwer sein würde, diese Worte laut auszusprechen. Sie hatte es Rothen erzählt, hatte es unzählige Male im Stillen für sich wiederholt. Sie hatte es Akkarin sogar gesagt, als sie versucht hatte, ihn zu retten und sie nicht sicher gewesen war, ob er sie überhaupt hören konnte. Aber das hier, war etwas völlig anderes.

„Was ist?"

„Ich …", begann sie und kam sich albern vor. Am Tag der Schlacht hatte sie doch auch nicht gezögert. Aber seitdem war viel passiert. Sie hatte ihn verloren, war tagelang von ihm getrennt gewesen und hatte die ganze Zeit einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegengesehen. Doch jetzt war sie bei ihm und sie brauchte seine Zurückweisung nicht fürchten.

„Da ist etwas, das du wissen sollest."

Akkarin hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Unter seinem Blick fühlte Sonea sich vielmehr wie seine Novizin, die gerade eine mittelschwere Dummheit angestellt hatte, als wie die Frau die er liebte.

„Ich höre."

 _Er macht es mir nicht gerade leicht_ , dachte sie. _Ob er das absichtlich tut?_

Anscheinend musste sie da jetzt durch. Sonea holte sie tief Luft und straffte sich.

„Akkarin, ich liebe dich."

Er bedachte sie mit seinem Halblächeln. „Ich weiß."

Sonea starrte ihn an. „Dann hast du mich gehört?"

Als sie jedoch daran zurückdachte, _was_ sie getan hatte, um ihn zurückzuholen, löste sich ihre Überraschung auf.

„Ja. Aber ich wusste es schon vorher." Er ließ die Arme sinken und griff nach ihren Händen.

Sonea lächelte. Als sie sah, wie Akkarin sie durchdringend musterte, wurde sie jedoch wieder ernst.

„Deine Kräfte sind gewachsen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte er das wissen? Es war nicht einmal ihr bewusst gewesen.

„Ich habe keine schwarze Magie benutzt", antwortete sie schnell. Dachte er etwa, sie würde sich ohne seine Erlaubnis stärken?

„Es ist dein natürliches Potential", sagte er anerkennend. „Ich dachte, es hätte sich inzwischen vollständig entwickelt. Aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt."

Als sie sich auf die Quelle ihrer Kraft konzentrierte, erkannte Sonea, dass er recht hatte. Sie verspürte eine leise Freude, die sie jedoch beiseiteschob. Im Augenblick hatte sie ganz andere Sorgen.

„Was wird nun aus uns?", fragte sie und lenkte damit das Gespräch auf das Thema, das ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele brannte.

„Das hängt davon ab, was die Gilde mit uns vorhat. Hast du irgendetwas darüber erfahren?"

Sonea spürte, wie ihr Herz schwer wurde. _Und was ist mit_ uns _?_

„Nicht viel", antwortete sie zögernd. „Rothen sagt, sie wollen uns wieder aufnehmen, doch sie streiten noch über die Bedingungen. Seit der Schlacht ist die Gilde in ziemlichem Aufruhr. Nicht nur wegen des Wiederaufbaus von Imardin. Sie sind dabei, sich neu zu organisieren. Es gibt viele Ämter, die neu besetzt werden müssen."

„Weißt du, welche Magier im Gespräch sind?"

„Nach allem, was Rothen erzählt hat, ist schon alles inoffiziell entschieden. Osen ist jetzt der neue Administrator. Lord Sarrin ist in den Ruhestand gegangen, nachdem er vergeblich versucht hat, schwarze Magie zu erlernen, um die Gilde während unserer Verbannung zu verteidigen. Sein Nachfolger ist Lord Peakin. Rothen ist auf Peakins früherem Posten." Sie hielt inne und lächelte. „Er ist jetzt Leiter der alchemistischen Studien. Bei den Heilern ist alles beim Alten."

Sonea brach ab. Sie hatte noch weitere Neuigkeiten für ihn. Aber sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm gefallen würden.

„Sprich weiter", forderte Akkarin sie auf.

 _Es macht keinen Sinn, es ihm zu verschweigen_ , sagte sie sich. _Er wird es sowieso erfahren._

„Das neue Oberhaupt der Krieger ist Lord Garrel", fuhr sie dann fort. Sie glaubte, eine Spur von Missbilligung in Akkarins Miene zu lesen, als sie diesen Namen aussprach. „Aber er hat im Gegensatz zu Balkan nur dieses eine Amt. Der Leiter der strategischen Studien ist jetzt Lord Vorel. Und Balkan wird Hoher Lord."

„Balkan ist eine gute Wahl", sagte Akkarin.

Sonea betrachtete ihn überrascht. „Es macht dir nichts aus?"

„Nun ich komme für dieses Amt nicht mehr in Frage", antwortete er ruhig. „Balkan fehlt zwar das politische Feingefühl, doch er ist ein guter Stratege. Er wird seine neue Aufgabe gewissenhaft ausführen."

Sonea fragte sich, ob er wirklich so gelassen ob dieser Neuigkeit war. „Er trägt weiße Roben", fügte sie hinzu.

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten. „Also wenn _das_ nicht eine interessante Neuerung ist!"

„Sie haben wohl entschieden, die schwarzen Roben uns zu überlassen", erklärte Sonea froh, weil es ihr gelungen war, ihn zu erheitern. Ein Teil von ihr kam jedoch nicht umhin, sich zu wundern. Für Nicht-Gildenmagier war es ein Verbrechen, Magierroben zu tragen. Hatte man ihr die Robe nach der Schlacht nicht weggenommen, weil die Magier sie und Akkarin zu sehr fürchteten, oder sollte das Schwarz sie öffentlich brandmarken?

Ihre Frage, was aus ihrer Beziehung werden sollte, war indes noch immer nicht beantwortet. Und die Hälfte ihrer Besuchszeit war gewiss schon verstrichen.

„Sollte die Gilde uns wieder aufnehmen, wird das für Aufruhr sorgen", sagte Akkarin als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Für die meisten wird es nicht einfach sein, zwei schwarze Magier in ihrer Mitte zu wissen. Wir sollten sie nicht noch mit unserer Beziehung überfordern. Es könnte unserer Integrität mehr schaden als nutzen. Es war richtig von dir, Rothen und Dorrien zu bitten, es für sich zu behalten."

Soneas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Es wäre mir lieber, unsere Beziehung vorerst geheim zu halten", antwortete Akkarin. „Zumindest, bis wir wissen, welche Pläne sie mit uns haben."

„Ich finde es nicht gut, wenn wir einander verleugnen."

Sie hatte dieses Geheimnis gewahrt, solange sie nicht gewusst hatte, wie er dazu stand. Aber sie hatte so fest damit gerechnet, er würde einverstanden sein, wenn jeder erfuhr, dass sie jetzt ein Paar waren!

„Mir gefällt es auch nicht, aber wir haben keine Wahl", erwiderte er sanft. „Lass ihnen Zeit, sich an uns zu gewöhnen."

 _Das könnte dauern_ , dachte Sonea mit leiser Resignation.

„Was, wenn wir freiwillig wieder gehen?", schlug sie vor. „Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie wir an den beiden Wachen vor deiner Tür vorbei kommen sollen."

Während sie wieder vollständig regeneriert war, schien Akkarin noch schwach zu sein. Ein Kampf war undenkbar. Trotzdem war sie auf der Stelle bereit, sich mit ihm aus der Gilde zu kämpfen, würde er das wollen.

„Ah, die Wachen sind unser kleinstes Problem." Akkarin verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Sie sind voll Furcht, ich könnte plötzlich zwischen ihnen auftauchen und sie überwältigen. Ich bezweifle, sie würden ernsthaften Widerstand leisten, sollte ich das wirklich versuchen."

Sonea starrte ihn an. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich kann ihre Gedanken hören", antwortete er, als wäre das eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als habe etwas sein Missfallen erregt. „Sie haben mich aufgeweckt."

„Wie ist das möglich?", entfuhr es Sonea. Akkarin hatte viele seltsame Fähigkeiten, die durch das jahrelange Praktizieren schwarzer Magie gekommen waren. Aber sein natürliches Potential war ganz offenkundig noch nicht vollständig wiederhergestellt. Wie konnte er zu etwas fähig sein, wozu er um ein Vielfaches stärker sein musste?

Aber wenn er die Gedanken der Krieger vor der Tür lesen konnte, dann hatte er auch die ganze Zeit gewusst, was sie dachte!

 _Er hat mich ganz schön an der Nase herumgeführt_ , dachte Sonea in einem Anflug von Verärgerung, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie ihm damit unrecht tat.

„Darauf habe ich keine Antwort, Sonea." Akkarins Augen fokussierten auch etwas hinter der Wand. „Wenn es nicht so schwierig wäre, sie auszublenden, dann wäre es sogar recht amüsant." Er lachte leise.

Sie streckte ihre Sinne aus, konnte die Präsenz der Wachen jedoch nur vage wahrnehmen.

„Warum?", wollte sie wissen. „Was sagen sie?"

Akkarin schien amüsiert. „Seit deiner Ankunft sind sie in heller Panik."

„Das ist doch wirklich lächerlich!" Sonea wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder Mitleid mit den Wachen haben sollte.

„Furcht ist nicht rational", entgegnete er. „Das solltest du am besten wissen."

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick und verkniff sich eine passende Erwiderung.

„Aber dann können wir doch wieder fortgehen", sagte sie dann. „Von heute an komme ich jeden Tag vorbei und gebe dir meine Kraft und dann kämpfen wir uns hier heraus …"

„Sonea, wir werden die Gilde nicht verlassen, solange sie das nicht ausdrücklich wünscht", sagte Akkarin leise. „Ohne uns sind sie jedem erneuten Angriff aus Sachaka hilflos ausgeliefert. Sie brauchen uns. Meine Loyalität gehört unverändert der Gilde und Kyralia."

Sonea seufzte. _Und meine Loyalität gehört dir …_

Aber das war natürlich nur die halbe Wahrheit.

„Dasselbe gilt für mich", erwiderte sie.

„Dann wirst du es verstehen."

Sie nickte zögernd.

„Die Gilde ist unser Zuhause. Du würdest anderswo nicht glücklich sein."

 _Er hat recht_ , musste Sonea einsehen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch als sie zu Akkarin sah, war sein Blick erneut ins Leere abgewandert.

„Lady Vinara ist unterwegs", sagte er. „Wir sollten uns verabschieden."

 _Woher weiß er denn_ das _schon wieder?_ Sonea schüttelte den Kopf. Dann beugte sie sich vor und umarmte Akkarin zum Abschied. Als sie sich von ihm lösen wollte, hielt er sie fest, um sie noch einmal zu küssen.

Dann schob er sie abrupt zurück, um einen anständigen Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen.

„Warte", sagte Sonea. Sie streckte ihm ihre Arme entgegen. „Nimm meine Kraft."

Er zögerte und sein Blick wurde hart. „Sonea …", begann er streng.

„Lady Vinara kommt", erinnerte sie ihn. „Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Akkarin seufzte. Seine Hände umschlangen ihre Handgelenke. Sich konzentrierend sandte Sonea ihm ihre Magie, darauf bedacht, sich nicht zu erschöpfen. _Das_ würde Lady Vinara sofort auffallen. Als Akkarin sie losließ, erhob sie sich und trat rasch einen Schritt zurück.

„Was, wenn mir jemand meine Gefühle für dich anmerkt?"

„Dann gib es zu. Nach allem, was passiert ist, wird das kaum jemanden überraschen."

Sonea starrte ihn an, als wäre er nicht mehr ganz bei Trost. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!", entfuhr es ihr. „Dann werden sie weitere Fragen stellen."

„Ich bin sicher, dir wird etwas einfallen", entgegnete Akkarin. „Aber ich werde nicht dulden, dass du lügst. Das wäre unehrenhaft, Sonea."

Sie nickte und hoffte, das würde nicht nötig sein.

„Ich werde mir einen Plan zurechtlegen, damit wir zusammen sein können", versprach Akkarin. „Vertrau mir."

Sie begegnete seinem Blick. „Das tue ich."

Die Tür ging auf und Lady Vinara trat ein. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich, als sie Akkarin aufrecht sitzend erblickte. „Ihr sollt Euch ausruhen", sagte sie streng.

„Ja, Mylady", antwortete er ungewohnt unterwürfig und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken, doch Sonea sah das Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen. Ein Grinsen unterdrückend sah sie zum Fenster.

Lady Vinara wandte sich ihr zu. „Sonea, komm mit. Ich möchte dir noch einige Fragen stellen. Also verabschiede dich jetzt von Akkarin."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Akkarin", sagte sie und verneigte sich erneut. „Ich komme Euch morgen wieder besuchen, wenn ich kann."

„Ich freue mich jetzt schon darauf", erwiderte er. „Richte Rothen meine Glückwünsche zu seinem neuen Posten aus."

„Das solltet Ihr lieber selbst tun", gab Sonea zurück. _Und das ist nicht das Einzige, was du ihm sagen solltest_ , fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Sie hoffte, er hörte zu.

Die Heilerin ging hinüber zum Bett und fühlte Akkarins Stirn. „Und Ihr freut Euch lieber nicht zu sehr", sagte sie barsch. „Ihr sollt Euch nicht anstrengen." Dann legte sie Sonea eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob sie sanft zur Tür. „Komm, Sonea."

Im Hinausgehen warf Sonea noch einen letzten Blick über die Schulter. Akkarin lächelte. Doch die Art, wie er es tat, ließ ihre Knie weich werden. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und wappnete sich für das, was als Nächstes kommen würde.

Draußen auf dem Flur blieb sie noch einmal stehen und bedachte die beiden Krieger mit einem finsteren Blick. Als einer von ihnen sichtlich zusammenzuckte, lächelte sie befriedigt. Dann folgte sie der Heilerin zu ihrem Büro.

„Lord Rothen wartet noch immer auf mich", wandte Sonea ein, nachdem sie die Treppe wieder emporgestiegen waren und den Flur zu Lady Vinaras Büro entlang gingen.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern." Die Heilerin öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Büro und bedeutete Sonea, auf einem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen.

Sonea setzte sich ein wenig unbehaglich. „Worum geht es?", wollte sie wissen.

Lady Vinara setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Es geht um zwei Dinge, die dich und Akkarin betreffen."

 _Sie weiß es_ , fuhr es Sonea durch den Kopf. Das Gefühl des Unbehagens verstärkte sich. Doch sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und zwang sich, das Oberhaupt der Heiler anzusehen.

„Zunächst einmal wünsche ich eine Erklärung, wie es dir gelungen ist, Akkarin zurückzuholen, wenn sein Körper jeglicher Magie entleert war", begann Lady Vinara. „Selbst den besten Heilern der Gilde gelingt Wiederbelebung nur in seltenen Fällen – doch bei diesen lag kein Tod durch magische Erschöpfung vor."

Eigentlich hatte Sonea ein anderes Thema erwartet, doch besonders angenehm war dieses Thema ebenfalls nicht.

Sie schluckte. „Es war ziemlich …" _wild_ , wollte sie sagen. Doch die Heilerin hätte nicht gewusst, was dieses Wort bedeutete. Rothen hatte ihr einst mit viel Geduld den Hüttenslang abgewöhnt. Auch wenn er nicht zuhörte, wollte sie ihm das nicht antun.

„Es war schwierig", sagte sie daher. „Eigentlich wusste ich gar nicht wirklich, was ich tun muss. Es war vielmehr, als würde ich auf mein Gefühl hören, als auf irgendetwas was ich jemals über Heilkunst gelernt habe. Aber meine Erinnerung daran ist ziemlich verschwommen. Und ich möchte sie nicht unbedingt wieder aufleben lassen. Es war nicht gerade angenehm. Im Gegenteil."

Sie schauderte als die Erinnerungen an die Verzweiflung, den Schmerz, die Furcht zu versagen und die Hoffnung vielleicht doch Erfolg zu haben, zurückkehrten. Seit jenem Tag hatte sie sich oft gefragt, was geschehen wäre, hätte sie tatsächlich versagt. Was auch immer es war – sie wusste, sie hätte es nicht ertragen.

„Sonea, ich habe wirklich großes Verständnis für dich. Deinen Mentor sterben zu sehen muss eine sehr schlimme Erfahrung für dich gewesen sein", sagte Lady Vinara mitfühlend. „Aber es ist wichtig. Nicht nur ich – auch die anderen Heiler würden gerne erfahren, wie du ihn zurückgeholt hast. Es könnte viele Leben retten."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Sonea langsam.

Natürlich wollte sie, dass auch andere einen Nutzen davon hatten. Sie hatte geglaubt, sie hätte Akkarin verloren. Nicht einmal ihrem schlimmsten Feind wünschte sie eine solche Erfahrung. Dennoch bezweifelte sie, dasselbe bei anderen Menschen zu können. Sie war sicher, ihre starken Gefühle hatten dabei eine nicht unwichtige Rolle gespielt. Und ihr Wissen über schwarze Magie hatte ihr dabei geholfen. Selbst wenn ihre Gefühle für Akkarin nicht involviert gewesen wären, konnte sie nicht verantworten, dieses Wissen weiterzugeben.

„Wenn es für dich leichter ist, dann kannst du mir auch einen Bericht schreiben", schlug Lady Vinara vor. „Du kannst dir damit ein paar Tage Zeit lassen. Meinst du, eine Woche reicht aus?"

Sonea nickte, obwohl sie glaubte, keine Zeit der Welt würde ihr genügen, bis sie bereit war, _das_ noch einmal zu durchleben.

„Danke, Mylady", sagte sie. „Darf ich dann jetzt gehen?"

„Nein."

Die Heilerin beugte sich in ihrem Sessel vor und musterte Sonea. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war nun wieder streng.

„Du bist jetzt eine Frau, Sonea. Deine Ausbildung ist noch nicht beendet, aber du bist schon lange kein Kind mehr. Das ist kaum einem Magier entgangen."

Sonea ahnte, was nun kommen würde. Irgendwie hatte sie genau das die ganze Zeit über befürchtet. Sie versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und nicht zu erröten.

„Wie meint Ihr das?", fragte sie unschuldig.

Lady Vinara betrachtete sie streng. „Sonea, du kannst vielleicht anderen etwas vormachen. Für mich hingegen sind deine Gefühle für Akkarin offensichtlich."

Diese so direkte Bloßstellung ihres eigenen Herzen verschlug Sonea für einen Augenblick die Sprache. Sie fühlte sich ertappt. War es denn wirklich so offensichtlich?

„Ich habe es mir bereits bei eurer Anhörung gedacht", fuhr die Heilerin fort. „Inzwischen besteht jedoch kein Zweifel mehr."

„Bei allem Respekt, Lady Vinara, aber das ist meine Sache", sagte Sonea mit brüchiger Stimme.

Zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte die Heilerin. „Ich möchte wirklich nicht wissen, was dich dazu gebracht hat, dich in Akkarin zu verlieben. Ihr wart lange Zeit ganz auf euch gestellt und dabei sind genug Dinge geschehen, die euch einander näher gebracht haben mögen. Ich werde niemandem von deinen Gefühlen erzählen."

 _Wunderbar_ , dachte Sonea sarkastisch.

„Danke", sagte sie dennoch, darum bemüht, nicht zu schroff zu klingen.

Lady Vinara nickte. „Eine Sache muss ich dennoch wissen: Hat Akkarin sich dir gegenüber jemals unsittlich verhalten oder dir irgendetwas getan, das du nicht wolltest?"

Sonea versuchte verzweifelt, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Diese Frage konnte sie ohne zu lügen beantworten. Alles, was Akkarin mit ihr getan hatte, hatte sie genauso gewollt und für sie war es alles andere als unsittlich gewesen. Im Gegenteil.

„Nein", sagte sie und sah der anderen Frau in die Augen.

„Gut."

Lady Vinara schien zufrieden. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. „Ich muss dich hoffentlich nicht daran erinnern, dass die Gilde eine intime Beziehung zwischen Mentor und Novize untersagt. Denn auch wenn ihr momentan nicht zur Gilde gehört, werdet ihr als das gehandhabt."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Sonea beklommen.

Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, was geschehen war, nachdem ihr früherer Erzfeind Regin das Gerücht verbreitet hatte, sie habe eine Affäre mit Rothen. Damals hatte sie aus Rothens Apartment ins Novizenquartier ziehen müssen. Viel schlimmer war jedoch gewesen, wie herablassend ihre Lehrer und ihrer Klassenkameraden sie danach behandelt hatten. Hatte Akkarin richtig entschieden, indem er darauf bestanden hatte, ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten?

„Sonea, ich möchte dich nicht für deine Gefühle verurteilen. Aber du musst wissen, wie du dich vor den Folgen schützen kannst, sollte Akkarin dir gegenüber irgendwann seine Beherrschung verlieren."

Sonea betrachtete die Heilerin aufgebracht. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgefahren, um Akkarin zu verteidigen. Aber sie wusste, sie musste sich zurückhalten.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Dann sollte ich das wohl besser lernen."

Von seiner Bank aus konnte Rothen den Eingang des Heilerquartiers im Blick behalten. Während Sonea bei Akkarin war, hatte er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Sohn gemacht. Doch man hatte ihm nur gesagt, Dorrien sei in der Stadt unterwegs. Zwei Wochen nach der Schlacht herrschte in Imardin noch immer großes Chaos. Zahlreiche Villen im Inneren Ring lagen in Trümmern, nachdem die Ichani die Magie aus den Konstruktionen gezogen hatten, um sich zu stärken. Die Bewohner, die vor der Invasion evakuiert worden waren, kehrten allmählich zurück und nicht wenige von ihnen fanden ihr Zuhause in Trümmern vor.

Ein Großteil der Magier verbrachte seine Tage damit, die Häuser wieder aufzubauen und die zerstörten Nordtore zu reparieren. In den Hüttenvierteln war ein Feuer ausgebrochen, nachdem ein paar Bewohner einen Ichani getötet hatten. Wie Sonea ihm erzählt hatte, hatte der Ichani in den letzten Sekunden seines Lebens alles in einem Umkreis von mehreren hundert Schritten dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Dabei waren mehrere Hütten in Brand geraten. Während das Feuer inzwischen wieder gelöscht war, litten die Menschen, die diese Katastrophe überlebt hatten, noch immer unter den Folgen. Zudem war eine Seuche ausgebrochen, die in den Hüttenvierteln und im Nord- und Westviertel wütete und die sich rasch ausbreitete, weil sich die obdachlos gewordenen Menschen in Bleibehäusern und Herbergen zusammendrängten.

Dorrien war nicht der einzige Heiler, der sich um das Wohl der Stadtbevölkerung kümmerte. Rothen schwante indes, sein Sohn wollte der Gilde entfliehen. Ganz besonders ihm und Sonea. Es war seine Art damit fertig zu werden, dass Sonea seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte.

„Wenn ich schon nicht mich selbst heilen kann, will ich wenigstens anderen helfen", hatte Dorrien nur gesagt, als Rothen ihn kurz nach der Schlacht zur Rede gestellt hatte. Das war das letzte Mal, dass er seinen Sohn zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Obwohl Soneas Gefühle für Dorrien nicht über eine Freundschaft hinausgingen, war dieser seit ihrer ersten Begegnung völlig in sie vernarrt. Anstatt ihren Standpunkt zu respektieren, schien Dorrien jedoch umso besessener von ihr zu werden, desto unerreichbarer sie für ihn wurde.

Seine Augen schließend genoss Rothen die frische Luft. Der Tag war ungewohnt kühl und ein kräftiger Wind blies allenthalben dunkle Wolken vom Meer aufs Festland. Seit der Schlacht hatte er sein Apartment nur verlassen, um an wichtigen Treffen der höheren Magier und Gildenversammlungen teilzunehmen, bei denen über den Wiederaufbau der Stadt, die Neuverteilung der Ämter oder über das weitere Vorgehen bezüglich Akkarin und Sonea diskutiert wurde. Rothen hatte jedoch klargestellt, sie sollten nur nach ihm schicken, wenn seine Anwesenheit wirklich erforderlich war. Sonea brauchte ihn. Für sie hatte er sogar seine Pflichten als Lehrer und seine neues Amt als Leiter der alchemistischen Studien vorübergehend vernachlässigt.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, wie Sonea das Heilerquartier verließ. Sie wirkte aufgebracht.

Er erhob sich und eilte auf sie zu.

„Das war ja so demütigend!", rief sie, als er sie erreicht hatte.

Mit großen Schritten stapfte sie in Richtung der Magierquartiere, die Hände in den langen Ärmeln ihrer Robe zu Fäusten geballt. Erneut hatte Rothen Mühe, mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

„Was hat er getan?"

Sonea hielt inne und wandte sich ihm zu. Ihre Haare flatterten im Wind und ihre dunklen Augen funkelten zornig.

„Doch nicht Akkarin!"

Ein Gruppe Heiler, die ihnen entgegen kam, blickten furchterfüllt in ihre Richtung.

„ _Sie_ war es!"

„Lady Vinara?"

Sonea nickte finster.

Rothen blinzelte verwirrt. „Was hat sie getan?"

„Sie hat …" Sonea schnappte erregt nach Luft und wurde rot. „Wenn ich nur daran denke, könnte ich im Erdboden versinken!"

Rothen kicherte. „Ah, ich verstehe."

Sonea betrachtete ihn empört.

„So etwas ist niemals angenehm, Sonea", sagte er sanft. „Aber glaub mir, es war längst überfällig."

„Wie könnt Ihr so etwas sagen! Ihr wisst doch gar nicht …"

„Sonea, ich kenne dich lange genug, um mir den Rest zu denken, wenn du mir etwas nur zur Hälfte erzählst."

Sie sah ihn an, ihr Blick war wild.

„Es ist in Ordnung", beruhigte Rothen sie. Er sah sich um und senkte die Stimme. „Du bist eine vernünftige, erwachsene Frau. Ich kann dir nicht verbieten, mit einem Mann intim zu werden. Ich bezweifle, dass du so an ihm hängen würdest, wäre er nicht anständig zu dir."

 _Auch wenn ich wünschte, es wäre nicht ausgerechnet Akkarin!_

Soneas Miene wurde ein wenig weicher. Rothen verstand sie jedoch nur allzu gut. Zu lernen, wie man sich vor unerwünschten Folgen des Beischlafs schützte, war für die meisten Novizen eine eher peinliche Erfahrung. Trotzdem musste es sein. Aus dem, was Sonea ihm erzählt hatte, schloss Rothen, sie und Akkarin hatten mindestens einmal miteinander geschlafen. Sie konnte von Glück sagen, dass es ohne Konsequenzen geblieben war, auch wenn er annahm, Akkarin hatte die nötigen Vorkehrungen selbst getroffen.

„Komm, wir gehen ein wenig spazieren", schlug Rothen vor. „Dann kannst du dein hitziges Gemüt abkühlen und mir alles von deinem Besuch bei Akkarin und deinem Gespräch mit Lady Vinara erzählen, ohne dass wir Zuhörer haben. Ist das ein Angebot?"

Sonea nickte. „Danke, Rothen."

Nachdem sie die Gebäude der Universität hinter sich gelassen und den Weg in den Wald eingeschlagen hatten, berichtete Sonea ausführlich, was ihr im Heilerquartier widerfahren war. Sogar ihre Bedenken, die Beziehung mit Akkarin der Gilde zu verheimlichen, vertraute sie ihm an.

 _Trotz ihrer Verärgerung über das Gespräch mit Lady Vinara scheint sie endlich wieder ein wenig Vernunft angenommen zu haben_ , stellte Rothen erleichtert fest.

„Nun ich denke, fürs Erste ist es besser, wenn ihr eure Beziehung geheim haltet", sagte er vorsichtig. „Wenn die Gilde euch beide wieder aufnimmt, wird es für sie dadurch, dass ihr schwarze Magier seid, schon schwer genug. Eure Beziehung könnte euch erheblichen Schaden zufügen, weil viele das nicht billigen werden."

„So etwas Ähnliches hat Akkarin auch gesagt."

„Und damit hat er recht."

Selbst als Akkarin noch Hoher Lord gewesen war, hätte er sich über nicht derart über die Gilde hinwegsetzen können. Jetzt hingegen würde es für den schwarzen Magier noch schwieriger werden, Sonea zu beschützen. Würde ihm Soneas Wohlergehen nicht so sehr am Herzen liegen, hätte Rothen es lieber gesehen, wenn die beiden ihre Beziehung beendeten, um allen Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch anscheinend gab es nichts, was die beiden zu trennen vermochte. Nicht einmal der Tod hatte es vermocht. Wie sollte es die Vernunft dann können?

„Aber für Euch ist das doch kein Problem, nicht wahr?", fragte Sonea zögernd.

Rothen schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, Sonea überhaupt mit einem Mann zusammen zu wissen. Aber er wusste, sie traf ihre Entscheidungen niemals unüberlegt. Und solange sie glücklich war, war ihm das Bestätigung genug, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte.

„Für mich nicht", antwortete er. „Aber für viele der anderen Magier. Besonders für die älteren."

„Akkarin hat gesagt, er würde sich einen Plan überlegen, wie wir trotzdem zusammen sein können", sagte sie.

„Es würde mich wundern, wenn er das nicht tut."

Während sie durch den Wald spazierten, dachte Rothen daran, wie einige seiner Nachbarn auf Soneas Anwesenheit in seinem Apartment reagiert hatten. Schon bald würde Akkarin aus dem Heilerquartier entlassen und vorläufig in eines der Magierquartiere ziehen. Aus den Gildenversammlungen wusste Rothen, dies würde erneut für Proteste sorgen, weil viele Magier sich nicht mehr sicher fühlen würden. Rektor Jerrik und Lord Ahrind hatten zudem bereits dagegen Einspruch erhoben, Sonea einen Platz im Novizenquartier zuzuteilen. In den Magierquartieren würde sie indes nicht bleiben können.

Also musste eine andere Lösung gefunden werden.

Er führte Sonea fort von dem Weg, dem sie bisher gefolgt waren. Es ging ein wenig bergauf und Rothen begann zu schnaufen. Mit leisem Neid betrachtete er Sonea, der die Steigung nichts auszumachen schien.

 _Ich bin wahrhaftig ein gutes Vorbild für meine Schützlinge_ , dachte er. _Immer wieder habe ich ihnen gesagt, sie sollen sich öfter an der frischen Luft bewegen, anstatt sich hinter ihren Büchern zu verstecken, und hier bin ich alter Stubenhocker und schaffe noch nicht einmal diesen Hügel._

Sie überquerten die Kuppe des Hügels und stiegen dann wieder hinab in den Wald. Nach einem kurzen Stück durch das Unterholz teilten sich die Bäume vor ihnen und gaben den Blick auf ein kleines, aber imposantes Haus im Stil der Villen im Inneren Ring frei. Obwohl es verlassen wirkte, zeigte die Fassade keinerlei Spuren von Vernachlässigung.

Sonea blickte sich verwirrt um. „Sind wir noch in der Gilde?"

„Ja." Rothen lächelte. „Wir sind bei den Residenzen. Das hier ist die Arran-Residenz."

„Oh", machte sie überrascht. „Warum ist mir das Haus noch nie aufgefallen?"

„Nun, es steht ein wenig abseits von der Straße und den anderen Häusern. Lord Iven, der Magier für den es erbaut wurde, war schon immer ein wenig wunderlich gewesen. Und je älter er wurde, desto mehr wurde er zum Einsiedler."

„Ihr sprecht von ihm, als wäre er bereits gestorben", stellte Sonea fest.

„Das ist er. Im letzten Winter, nachdem er über zehn Jahre hier gewohnt hat. Er wurde fast einhundert Jahre alt."

Sonea runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Sie blickte hinauf zu den fragilen Türmen. „Aber warum ist es dann nicht wie die anderen abgebrannt?"

„Lord Iven fürchtete um seine Frau, die mit ihm in dieses Haus zog. Weil sie sich weigerte, ihn zu verlassen, als es mit ihm zu Ende ging, musste sie in einem anderen Zimmer schlafen, damit sie in Sicherheit war, sollte er im Schlaf sterben. Aus demselben Grund brauchte er jeden Tag seine verbleibende Magie nahezu auf. Nach seinem Tod musste daher nur das große Schlafzimmer renoviert werden."

Sonea schlang die Arme um ihren Körper. „Können wir bitte über etwas anderes reden?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte Rothen sanft.

Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass Sonea auf dieses Thema empfindlich reagieren könnte, und nahm sich vor, diesbezüglich etwas behutsamer zu sein.

„Möchtest du es dir ansehen?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Gerne." Sie betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. „Warum habt Ihr mich hergeführt?"

„Ich wollte einen Spaziergang machen, um dich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen", antwortete er lächelnd.

Ihre Augen verengten sich, dann nickte sie. „Sehen wir es uns an."

Sie gingen zum Eingang. Rothen berührte den Türgriff, doch die Tür blieb verschlossen. Er streckte seinen Geist aus, um sie zu untersuchen und stellte fest, dass sie mit einem magischen Schloss belegt war, dessen Mechanismus ihm unbekannt war.

„Es muss versiegelt worden sein", sagte er. „Wir werden uns mit einem Blick durch die Fenster begnügen müssen."

Er folgte Sonea, die bereits an der Hauswand entlang gelaufen war und durch ein Fenster spähte. Es war so hoch, dass sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste.

„Die Zimmer sehen sehr groß aus", sagte sie. „Aber die Möbel sind alle mit Tüchern bedeckt."

„Das ist, damit sie nicht verstauben." Er betrachtete sie lächelnd. „Gefällt es dir?"

Sonea nickte und betrachtete die Außenfassade hingerissen. „Ein wirklich schönes Haus. Der Architekt, der es gebaut hast, muss sehr begabt gewesen sein."

„Das Haus Arran züchtet Rennpferde. Lord Iven konnte sich gewiss einen guten Architekten leisten."

„Was ist aus seiner Frau geworden?"

„Sie ist zu ihrer Familie in die Stadt gezogen."

Sie hatten das Haus zur Hälfte umrundet. Auf der Rückseite befand sich eine Veranda mit hohen Fenstern, die bis zum Boden reichten. Darüber befand sich ein riesiger Balkon, der von zerbrechlich wirkenden Säulen gestützt wurde. Rothen hätte dieser Konstruktion wenig Vertrauen geschenkt, würde er nicht wissen, dass sie mit Magie erbaut war.

Das Gras auf der Rückseite des Hauses war hoch und wogte im Wind. Die Bäume und Sträucher waren ungeschnitten und Unkraut wucherte in den Beeten. Der ganze Garten machte einen verwilderten Eindruck.

„Es gibt sogar Pachibäume!"

Begeistert wies Sonea auf eine kleine Gruppe von Bäumen, deren Äste sich unter dem Gewicht zahlreicher Pachi bogen. Rothen sah zu, wie sie auf die Bäume zu lief und die Früchte betrachtete.

„Schade, sie sind noch nicht reif."

Rothen lächelte. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass er an diesem Nachmittag mehr bei ihr erreicht hatte, als in den gesamten zwei Wochen zuvor.

„Nun, wenn du hungrig bist, dann sollten wir besser zurückgehen."


	3. Kapitel 2 - Die Trauerfeier

Kapitel 2 – Die Trauerfeier

Für einen Spätsommertag in Kyralia war es bei weitem zu kalt und verregnet. Ein kräftiger Wind blies dunkle Regenwolken vom Meer heran und brachte eine Vorahnung von Herbst. Der Tag war wie geschaffen, um Abschied zu nehmen und alle Trauer freizulassen, auf dass der Wind sie davontrug, während der Regen ihre Überreste aus den Herzen wusch.

Auf der kleinen Waldlichtung auf dem Gelände der Gilde drängten sich die Magier, die die Invasion der Ichani überlebt hatten, unter einem Schild, der Wind und Regen abhielt. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Umgebung herrschte darunter eine behagliche Wärme. Sonea indes spürte sie kaum. Alle Wärme der Welt konnte nicht die in ihrem Herzen herrschende Kälte vertreiben. So viele waren eines unnötigen Todes gestorben. Zu viele. Auch drei Wochen nach der Schlacht glaubte sie, noch immer unter Schock zu stehen.

Sonea hatte fast alle in der Schlacht gefallenen Magier gekannt, wenn auch nicht alle von ihnen wirklich gut. Das allein war bereits hinreichend bedrückend. Wenn sie aber daran dachte, dass sie beinahe den Menschen verloren hatte, der ihr am meisten bedeutete und wie es wäre, ihn hier und heute zu begraben, dann glaubte sie noch immer, sie müsse zusammenbrechen. Bei diesem Gedanken kamen ihr jedes Mal die Tränen, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte.

Selbst jetzt.

Sie blinzelte sie fort und wandte den Kopf zu dem Mann an ihrer Seite.

Akkarins Miene war wie immer undurchdringlich und distinguiert. Inzwischen kannte Sonea ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er seine Gefühle vor anderen gut zu verbergen wusste. Für sie hingegen war sein Schmerz nur schwer zu ignorieren. In der Schlacht hatte er seinen besten Freund verloren. Sonea ahnte, dass er vor allem sich selbst die Schuld für Lorlens Tod gab. Wie sehr musste er bereuen, was er ihrer Freundschaft angetan hatte, um Kyralia zu beschützen!

An diesem Morgen hatten die Heiler Akkarin endlich für vollständig genesen erklärt. Er wirkte noch immer blass, wenn auch seine Gesichtsfarbe inzwischen wieder deutlich gesünder war. Seine Ausstrahlung hingegen war so ehrfurchtgebietend wie eh und je, was nicht nur an der Farbe seiner neuen Robe lag.

Im Nachhinein erschien es Sonea als habe es unerträglich lange gedauert, bis Akkarin aus seiner magischen Erschöpfung aufgewacht war. Nachdem sie ihn gerettet hatte, hatte er gerade genug Kraft gehabt, um am Leben zu bleiben und es waren mehr als zwei Wochen verstrichen, bis er sich vollständig regeneriert hatte. Während er geschlafen hatte, hatte es sich oft so angefühlt, als habe sie ihn wirklich verloren. Zusammen mit der Ungewissheit, ob er überhaupt jemals wieder aufwachte, war das für Sonea nur schwer zu ertragen gewesen.

Entgegen ihren Hoffnungen hatten die Heiler ihr seitdem nur ein einziges Mal erlaubt, ihn zu besuchen. Damit er sich nicht überanstrengt, hatte es gehießen. Sonea indes hatte das keinen Augenblick geglaubt. Sie war sicher, die Gilde wollte sie zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit voneinander getrennt wissen. Während die Magier sie anscheinend als die geringere Gefahr betrachteten, schienen sie sich vor Akkarin mehr denn je zu fürchten, weswegen er im Heilerquartier unter permanenter Bewachung gestanden hatte. Die Magier waren talentiert darin, Fehlentscheidungen zu treffen, aber sie waren nicht so dumm zu glauben, Sonea würde die Gelegenheit, Akkarin ihre Kraft zu geben, ungenutzt lassen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung waren sie auf dem Weg zur Lichtung jedoch nicht von einer Eskorte von Kriegern begleitet worden. Rothen hatte ihr erklärt, dass die höheren Magier während der Trauerfeier keine Fluchtgefahr sahen. Anscheinend gestanden sie ihr und Akkarin dafür genug Menschlichkeit zu. Zudem hielt Sonea es für hinreichend töricht, vor so vielen Magiern einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen. Nicht, wenn sie beide nicht stark genug waren, um gegen mehr als einhundert Gildenmagier zu kämpfen.

Sonea lächelte humorlos. Wenigstens für heute hatte die Gilde entschieden, sie und Akkarin nicht wie Verbrecher zu behandeln. Denn genau das war es, als was sie sich fühlte. Nicht weil sie fand, ein Verbrechen begangen zu haben, als sie freiwillig schwarze Magie erlernt hatte, um Kyralia zu schützen und um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, mehrfach damit getötet hatte. Es lag vielmehr daran, wie die Gilde sie und Akkarin trotz allem, was sie für sie getan hatten, behandelte. Für Sonea wäre das genug Grund, wieder fortzugehen, hätte Akkarin nicht darauf bestanden, hierzubleiben.

 _Wir werden die Gilde nicht verlassen, solange sie das nicht ausdrücklich wünscht_ , hatte er gesagt. _Ohne uns sind die Magier jedem erneuten Angriff aus Sachaka hilflos ausgeliefert._

Sonea wusste, sie wäre ihm überall hin gefolgt, wenn nötig sogar ein zweites Mal nach Sachaka. Sie hätten irgendwo neu anfangen können, wo niemand Jagd auf sie machte und wo sie frei waren. Weiter im Norden gab es noch andere Länder, die nicht zur Allianz der Verbündeten Länder Kyralia, Elyne, Lonmar, Vin und Lan gehörten. Dort würde man ihnen vielleicht freundlicher gesonnen sein.

Sonea schob ihre Gedanken an Flucht und Freiheit beiseite. Sie wusste, sie konnte nicht gehen, weil sie und Akkarin die Gilde nicht ungeschützt lassen konnten. Um sich abzulenken, ließ sie ihren Blick über die Lichtung schweifen. Sie war erst vor ein paar Tagen nahe dem jahrhundertealten Friedhof, auf dem Magier aus den frühen Tagen der Gilde begraben waren, geschaffen worden. Lange Zeit waren die alten Gräber ein Rätsel gewesen. Starb ein Magier, so verlor er die Kontrolle über seine Magie und wurde von ihr aufgezehrt. Inzwischen wusste Sonea, dass die Gildenmagier von einst schwarze Magie praktiziert hatten. Sie hatten es 'höhere Magie' genannt und ihre Magie kurz vor ihrem Tod einem anderen Magier gegeben, so dass ihre Körper unversehrt blieben.

Bei der Invasion der Ichani waren jedoch zahlreiche Gildenmagier mit schwarzer Magie getötet worden oder hatten sich im Kampf vollständig erschöpft. Sonea verspürte einen schmerzhaften Stich, als sie daran dachte, dass auch Akkarin sich erschöpft hatte, als sie die letzten drei Ichani getötet hatten und sie war dankbar, dass es ihr gelungen war, ihn wiederzubeleben und sie nicht auf dem neuen Friedhof stand, um ihn zu beerdigen.

Vor wenigen Tagen waren die Leichen der am Nordpass und bei Calia gefallenen Magier nach Imardin überführt worden. Jetzt würden sie gemeinsam mit ihren in der Stadt getöteten Kollegen beigesetzt werden. Die gesamte Gilde und die Angehörigen der Verstorbenen waren zu diesem Anlass erschienen, darunter die auf dem Gelände der Gilde lebenden Kinder und Ehepartner, aber auch weiter entfernte Verwandte aus der Stadt und dem Umland. In der vordersten Reihe, wo man auch sie und Akkarin platziert hatte, standen die höheren Magier. Neben Rothen erblickte Sonea dessen Freund Dannyl. Seit dieser nach Elyne gegangen war, hatte sie den jungen Alchemisten nur selten zu Gesicht bekommen. Er war in Begleitung eines gutaussehenden Elyners in auffallend figurbetonender, aber dunkler Kleidung. Zu Soneas Missfallen waren jedoch auch der König und seine beiden Berater, Lord Rolden und Lord Mirken gekommen.

Sonea fand, Merin hatte kein Recht hier zu sein. Ihre Sympathie für Kyralias Herrscher hielt sich in eng gesteckten Grenzen. Jedes Jahr im Winter ließ er die Stadt von den Armen und Kranken säubern und trieb sie hinaus in die Hüttenviertel, wo sie kaum eine Chance hatten, den Winter zu überstehen. Als die Ichani gekommen waren, hatte er nur die Reichen aus den Häusern evakuiert. Und weil er ihre und Akkarins Verbannung befohlen hatte, standen sie heute überhaupt hier. Sonea wusste, sie würde ihn niemals mögen. In ihren Augen war er ein Monster.

Lord Balkan, der einen Tag zuvor offiziell zum neuen Oberhaupt der Gilde ernannt worden war, hielt die Trauerrede als seine erste Amtshandlung. Für den eher barschen und wortkargen Krieger war seine Rede überraschend bewegend. Während der Wind unaufhörlich Regentropfen gegen den Schild peitschte und diese unter einem leisen aber beständigen Zischen verdampften, zählte er die Namen der Magier auf, die während der Invasion gefallen waren. Zu jedem sagte er ein paar Worte über dessen Leben und seinen Verdienst für die Gilde. Als er Lorlens Namen nannte, griff Sonea unauffällig nach Akkarins Hand und drückte sie leicht. Er erwiderte ihre Geste, ließ sie aber sofort wieder los. Obwohl sich seine Miene nicht veränderte, sah Sonea, dass seine Augen verräterisch glänzten.

Sie seufzte leise. Es wäre soviel einfacher gewesen, ihn zu trösten, würde er ihre Beziehung nicht geheim halten wollen. Sonea hatte sich ihm in dieser Angelegenheit nur unwillig gefügt. Ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht, es war das Sicherste, bis sie erfuhren, welche Absichten die Gilde bezüglich ihnen hegte. Sie wusste, Akkarin verfolgte irgendeinen Plan, um zu verhindern, dass die Gilde sie entzweite. Aber er hatte sie nicht in die Details eingeweiht und sie hatte nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihn zu fragen.

Obwohl sie ihm bedingungslos vertraute, verspürte Sonea Furcht. Was, wenn er nicht mehr genügend Einfluss besaß, um sich gegen die Gilde durchzusetzen und diese ihnen verbieten würde zusammen zu sein? Konnte die Gilde sie für ihre Beziehung erneut nach Sachaka schicken? Ihr fielen genügend Gründe ein, warum die Gilde ihre Liebe nicht dulden könnte. Und Lady Vinara war sicher nicht die Einzige, die bereits Verdacht geschöpft hatte.

„ … so mögen wir nun von unseren Freunden, Kollegen und Verwandten Abschied nehmen", beendete Balkan seine Rede. „Wir werden niemals vergessen, wofür sie gelitten und gekämpft haben. Wir werden niemals vergessen, wofür sie gestorben sind. Ein Teil von ihnen wird als Erinnerung auf immer in uns weiterleben."

Eine Frau in einem dunklen Gewand trat vor. Ihre langen Haare waren als Ausdruck ihrer Trauer mit einem Schleier bedeckt. Auch die anderen weiblichen Gäste hatten ihr Haar bedeckt, wohingegen die Männer allesamt Hüte trugen. Die Magier hatten die Kapuzen ihrer Roben übergezogen.

Während die höheren Magier gefolgt vom Rest der Gilde und den Angehörigen sich hinter Balkan aufreihten, um vor die offenen Gräber zu treten, begann die Frau zu singen. Ihre Stimme war so herzzerreißend wunderschön und die Melodie so traurig, dass Sonea ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Und damit war sie nicht allein. Sie spürte, wie Akkarin eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Es war nur eine einfache Geste und doch spendete sie ihr ein wenig Trost.

Gemeinsam traten sie zu den Gräbern. Zu Soneas Erleichterung hatte man die Toten in Särge gelegt. Allein der Gedanke, sie ansehen zu müssen, ließ sie erschaudern. Sie zog es vor, sie lebendig in Erinnerung zu behalten.

Während die Hüttenleute ihre Toten verscharrten oder in den Fluss warfen, legten die reichen Kyralier ihren Verstorbenen Blumen und persönliche Gegenstände ins Grab. Da Sonea keinen der Verstorbenen für Letzteres gut genug gekannt hatte, hatte sie sich für Blumen entschieden. Während sie die Reihen entlang schritten und die auf den Särgen eingravierten Namen entzifferten, bedauerte sie dies ein wenig. Nicht einmal Lorlen hatte sie so nahe gestanden. Und er war Akkarins bester Freund gewesen.

Vor Lord Yikmos Grab blieben sie stehen. Der Magier aus Vin war bei der Schlacht von Calia gefallen. In Soneas erstem Jahr hatte er ihr Privatunterricht in Kriegskunst gegeben. Trotz ihrer anfänglichen Abneigung gegen diese Disziplin hatte er ihre Begeisterung wecken können. Yikmo hatte sie gefordert und hatte mit Geduld die Gründe für ihre Lernschwäche aufgedeckt. Später hatte er Sonea auf das Duell gegen ihren Widersacher Regin vorbereitet, was ihr schließlich den Respekt der anderen Novizen eingebracht hatte. In einem Anflug von Schuldgefühl erinnerte sie sich an seine Reaktion als die Gilde sie und Akkarin verstoßen hatte und sie fragte sich, ob er noch immer enttäuscht von ihr gewesen wäre, nachdem sie die Schlacht für Kyralia entschieden hatten. Sie schluckte und ließ einige der Blumen hinab auf seinen Sarg schweben.

Ein Seufzen unterdrückend ging Sonea weiter, Akkarin an ihrer Seite. Nur verschwommen nahm sie wahr, wie die Sängerin ein zweites, nicht weniger trauriges Lied anstimmte. Vor dem Grab ihres letzten Kriegskunst-Lehrers hielten sie erneut. Lord Makin war bei dem Angriff auf das Fort gefallen und einer von Soneas Lieblingslehrern gewesen. Besonders seine Geschichten, mit denen er ein neues Thema einzuleiten pflegte, würden ihr fehlen, wie ihr mit einem Mal schmerzlich bewusst wurde. Auch er erhielt ein paar der Blumen, ebenso wie ihr letzter Alchemielehrer Lord Halvin, während sie die übrigen für Lorlen aufhob.

„Hast du es?", fragte Akkarin, als sie schließlich das Grab des ehemaligen Administrators erreichten.

Sonea nickte und zog ein kleines Holzkästchen mit Spielsteinen aus ihrer Robe. Sie hatte es aus dem Versteck an der Quelle geholt, nachdem Akkarin ihr am vergangenen Abend über einen Boten des Heilerquartiers eine Nachricht geschickt hatte. Akkarin und Lorlen hatten sich mit diesem Spiel als Novizen oft die Zeit vertrieben, wenn sie den Unterricht geschwänzt hatten. Diese Vorstellung sorgte bei Sonea selbst jetzt für eine leise Erheiterung. Es fiel ihr noch immer schwer, sich Akkarin als einen Novizen vorzustellen, der mit Vorliebe gegen die Regeln verstieß. Auch als Hoher Lord hatte er sich nur selten an die Regeln gehalten. Allerdings mit dem Unterschied, dass seine Gründe da von ernsthafterer Natur gewesen waren.

Sonea reichte ihm das Kästchen und beobachtete, wie er es mit ausdrucksloser Miene mit den Blumen auf den Sargdeckel schweben ließ.

Mehrere Minuten vergingen, in denen sie schweigend vor Lorlens Grab verharrten. Andere kamen vorbei, legten Blumen hinein und gingen weiter. Obwohl alles in Sonea danach schrie, diesen Ort endlich zu verlassen, wich sie nicht von Akkarins Seite. Akkarin hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich zu verabschieden. Er hatte diese Freundschaft für das Wohl Kyralias geopfert, weil Lorlen nicht bereit für die Wahrheit gewesen war. Sonea konnte nur erahnen wie wütend und enttäuscht und verraten sich Lorlen gefühlt haben musste und wie entsetzlich es für Akkarin gewesen war, das jeden Tag durch Lorlens Blutring zu spüren. Lorlen war gestorben, bevor beide sich hatten aussprechen können. Das hier war Akkarins letzte Gelegenheit, sich seinem Freund mitzuteilen, selbst wenn dieser ihn nicht mehr hören konnte.

Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen und fühlte sich hilfloser denn je.

„Wir sollten gehen", murmelte Akkarin plötzlich. Er legte eine Hand zwischen ihre Schulterblätter, so dass sie sich per Gedankenrede verständigen konnten, und schob sie sanft weiter.

\- _Warum?_ , wollte sie wissen.

 _\- Lorlens Eltern._ Ein Bild von einem älteren Ehepaar in kostbaren Gewändern blitzte in ihrem Geist auf. _Es ist besser, wenn ich seiner Mutter vorläufig aus dem Weg gehe. Sie war schon immer ausgesprochen talentiert darin, mir die Schuld an allem zu geben, was wir als Novizen ausgeheckt haben, selbst wenn ich es ausnahmsweise einmal nicht war. Eine Begegnung mit ihr nach all der Zeit könnte … interessant werden._

Sonea versuchte, ihre Erheiterung zu unterdrücken. Lorlens Mutter musste eine beeindruckende Frau sein, wenn Akkarin so auf sie reagierte.

\- _Versteh mich nicht falsch_ , sandte er. _Ich weiß, ich muss mich ihr stellen. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich das jetzt schon kann._

 _\- Ich weiß. Ich halte dich nicht für einen Feigling, falls du das denkst._

Akkarin erwiderte nichts darauf.

 _Sicher plagen ihn auch ohne Lorlens Mutter schon genug Schuldgefühle_ , überlegte Sonea. Seine unerwartete Offenheit in dieser Angelegenheit ließ sie erahnen, wie sehr er um seinen besten Freund trauern musste. Wahrscheinlich würde er viel Zeit brauchen, um Lorlens Tod zu verarbeiten. Jäh musste sie wieder daran denken, dass sie ihn beinahe auch verloren hätte. Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte das inzwischen vertraute Zittern zu unterdrücken, das sie bei der Erinnerung an jenen Tag noch immer verspürte. Würde das jemals aufhören?

Als die Sängerin ihr Lied beendete, trat eine bedrückende Stille ein, die nur von dem Zischen der auf den Schild treffenden Regentropfen unterbrochen wurde. Die Gäste der Trauerfeier kehrten zurück zu ihren Plätzen.

Eine Gruppe von Magiern trat hervor und stellte sich im Kreis um die offenen Gräber auf. Sonea bemerkte, dass sie aus gleichsam vielen Kriegern, Heilern und Alchemisten bestand. Auf Balkans Kommando hoben sie die Erde, die am Rand der Lichtung aufgehäuft war, und füllten die Gräber damit auf, bis über jedem ein kleiner Hügel war. Dann ließen sie die Steine, die neben dem Erdhügel gelegen hatten, über die Gräber schweben. Die Steine begannen zu glühen und verformten sich zu flachen Quadern. Als das Glühen verblasste, ließen die Magier die Steine herab sinken und trieben sie ein Stück in den Erdboden. Auf der Vorderseite eines jeden Steins standen nun Name, Geburts- und Sterbedatum des darunter liegenden Magiers.

Die Endgültigkeit dieser Zeremonie brachte einige der Frauen erneut zum Schluchzen und ließ Sonea frösteln. Allmählich leerte sich die Lichtung. Ein paar Regentropfen klatschten in Soneas Gesicht, als sich der Schild über ihr auflöste, doch sie spürte es kaum.

„Kommst du?"

Akkarins Stimme drang nur schwach durch die plötzlich einsetzende Betäubung.

„Es ist vorbei", sagte er leise und berührte kurz ihren Arm. „Lass uns gehen."

Sonea schüttelte den Kopf, begreifend, dass er hier bei ihr war und nicht unter einem dieser Erdhügel lag, und folgte ihm. Die meisten anderen waren bereits auf dem Weg in die Sieben Bögen, wo nun eine Feier stattfinden würde, um der Toten zu gedenken. Als sie den Ausgang erreichten, entdeckte Sonea mehrere vertraute Gestalten am Wegrand. Rothen, Dannyl und Rothens Sohn Dorrien, der Akkarin finster anblickte und sich dann abwandte. Neben Dannyl stand der gutaussehende Elyner, der Sonea bereits bei der Trauerfeier aufgefallen war.

Rothen lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Wollen wir?"

Sie nickte. „Danke, dass Ihr auf uns gewartet habt."

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich", erwiderte er. Sein Blick war starr auf sie gerichtete, als wolle er es vermeiden, Akkarin anzusehen.

Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung und die Luft vor Soneas Augen begann zu flimmern. Plötzlich wurde es warm und Regen und Wind setzten in einem kleinen Umkreis um sie und Akkarin aus. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und er begegnete ihrem Blick mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

Auf dem Weg zu den Sieben Bögen sprach niemand ein Wort. Sonea fragte sich, ob die anderen sich in ihrer und Akkarins Gegenwart unbehaglich fühlten. Offiziell galten sie noch immer als ausgestoßen. Von Rothen wusste sie, dass viele Magier sie fürchteten. Andere schämten sich, weil sie Sonea und Akkarin verurteilt hatten und blind für eine Wahrheit gewesen waren, die der Gilde fast den Untergang gebracht hätte.

Während sich der Abstand zum Friedhof vergrößerte, hob sich Soneas finstere Stimmung ein wenig. Nur die unterschwellige Spannung, die sie zwischen Rothen und Akkarin wahrnahm, bereitete ihr Unbehagen. Die einzigen Worte zwischen den beiden Männern an diesem Tag waren im Heilerquartier gefallen, als Rothen sie begleitet hatte, um ihn abzuholen. Akkarin hatte Rothen gedankt, weil er sich um sie gekümmert hatte, solange er im Heilerquartier gelegen hatte und Rothen hatte dies mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis genommen.

Sonea unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sie wusste, zwischen den beiden Männern war zu viel vorgefallen, als dass sie einander ohne Groll begegnen konnten. Unfreiwilligerweise hatte sie selbst dabei keine geringe Rolle gespielt. Sie hoffte, die beiden würden ihre Differenzen eines Tages beilegen. Denn sie hasste es, vor dem einen vorsichtig sein zu müssen, wenn sie von dem anderen sprach, und beide Männer waren ihr zu wichtig, als dass sie das Problem der beiden einfach ignorieren konnte.

Jedes Mal, wenn Cery durch die Straße ging, in der die Hüttenleute den Ichani getötet hatten, empfand er blankes Entsetzen. In einem Umkreis von einigen hundert Schritt hatte der sachakanische Magier in seinen letzten Augenblicken alles dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Die Hitze der Explosion hatte einige Hütten in Brand gesetzt, worauf sich ein Feuer ausgebreitet hatte. Hätte Cery gewusst, dass der Tod eines Magiers solch verheerende Folgen haben konnte, hätte er die Bewohner der Hüttenviertel davon abgehalten, die Invasoren zu töten.

 _Vielleicht sollte ich dankbar sein, dass sie nur den einen erwischt haben_ , dachte er in einem Anflug von Sarkasmus. Die Ereignisse der Schlacht und ihre noch immer spürbaren Folgen hatten seine Sicht auf die Welt in einer ungeahnten Weise gehärtet. Er hatte zu viele Dinge gesehen, die er niemals vergessen würde, obwohl er nichts lieber wollte, als sie zu vergessen. So viel Tod, so viel Leid und so viel Zerstörung. Das Elend der Menschen in den Hüttenvierteln war seit der Schlacht größer denn je. Viele waren obdachlos geworden oder hatten ihre Lebensgrundlage verloren. Die Kranken und Verletzten wurden von Heilern der Magiergilde behandelt, die für ihre Dienste ausnahmsweise keine Gegenleistung verlangten. Gesundheit schützte die Hüttenleute indes nicht vor Hunger und Obdachlosigkeit. Die Lebensmittel und Baumaterialien waren knapp geworden. Cery wollte nicht daran denken, was das bedeutete, wenn der Winter kam.

Auch sein Leben würde von nun an schwieriger werden. Er hatte seinen größten Unterstützer verloren und musste nun dafür sorgen, dass er dennoch im Geschäft blieb. Cery machte sich nichts vor – auch wenn Akkarin wie durch ein Wunder seinen letzten Kampf überlebt hatte, so war an eine zukünftige Zusammenarbeit nicht mehr zu denken. Von seinen Kontakten in der Gilde hatte er erfahren, dass die Magier Akkarin niemals wieder zu Einfluss gelangen lassen würden. Zudem würde Imardin in der nächsten Zeit vor sachakanischen Magiern sicher sein, da die Gefahr der Ichani nun gebannt war.

Cery seufzte. Obwohl er Vorkehrungen für diesen Fall getroffen hatte, war es nach der Schlacht schwierig, neue Einnahmequellen zu finden. In den nächsten Wochen und Monaten würde er um sein Überleben und um seine Position unter den Dieben kämpfen müssen. Doch das war nicht seine einzige Sorge. Der König kannte nun den Weg in die Tunnel. Und er hatte mit einigen Dieben gesprochen, während über ihren Köpfen Gildenmagier und Ichani einander bekämpft hatten. Niemand wusste, was sich daraus entwickeln würde, aber eines war sicher:

Früher oder später würden die Diebe erneut von König Merin hören.

Cery hoffte, bis dahin wieder einigermaßen im Geschäft zu sein. In den vergangenen Wochen war daran indes nicht zu denken gewesen. Seit der Schlacht hatte er wie alle gesunden Männer und Frauen bei den Aufräumarbeiten in seinem Territorium geholfen. Er hatte Feuer gelöscht, in den Trümmern der zerstörten Hütten nach Überlebenden gesucht und mit seinen Männern die einsturzgefährdeten Behausungen abgerissen. Cery hatte sich nur allzu eifrig in die Arbeit gestürzt. Es hatte ihm ermöglicht, seine Sorgen ein Stück beiseitezuschieben und ihm Zeit gegeben, sich mögliche Lösungen für seine Probleme zu überlegen.

Er trat in eine Seitenstraße und schlüpfte in die Lücke zwischen zwei Häusern. Das Gitter an der dahinterliegenden Wand anhebend verschwand er in der Dunkelheit eines sich hinter dieser Mauer befindlichen Tunnels.

Die Straße der Diebe.

Cery entzündete eine Laterne, die er ein paar Stunden zuvor in einer Nische verborgen hatte, und machte sich auf den Weg durch das unterirdische Labyrinth.

Eine Viertelstunde später erreichte er das größte seiner Verstecke, das ihm als Platz zum Arbeiten und Wohnen diente. Gol wartete in seinem Büro. Er wirkte deprimiert und unruhig.

„Hai, Gol! Du siehst aus, als hättest du schlechte Neuigkeiten."

„Ja und nein", antwortete sein Leibwächter.

Cery runzelte die Stirn. Hatte Gol etwas Beunruhigendes von den anderen Dieben erfahren? Versuchten sie, ihm sein Territorium streitig zu machen, jetzt wo er an Einfluss verloren hatte? Oder ging es um den König?

„Was soll das heißen?"

Gol druckste herum. „S'is nix Schlimmes passiert, während du weg warst", antwortete er zögernd. „S'is nur … am besten du gehst selbst gucken. Sie's in deinem Schlafzimmer."

Verwirrt und von einer unguten Vorahnung erfüllt, die nichts mit seinen Konkurrenten oder Merin zu tun hatte, ging Cery durch die Geheimtür am anderen Ende seines Büros.

Savara saß auf der Kante seines Bettes, zu ihren Füßen eine fertig gepackte Tasche. Sie trug unauffällige Kleider im Stil der Hüttenleute und einen grauen Umhang. Als er eintrat, blickte sie auf. Sie lächelte, doch das Lächeln erreichte nicht ihre Augen.

„Hallo, Ceryni."

„Du reist also ab", sagte er tonlos.

„Ja", antwortete sie und stand auf. „Wir wissen beide, dass es so besser ist."

Er nickte nur.

Savara machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ich wollte dich nur nicht verlassen, solange hier noch das Chaos geherrscht hat. Es wäre mir nicht richtig vorgekommen."

Cery lachte trocken. „Es wird noch 'ne Weile dauern, bis das Chaos in der Stadt aufgeräumt ist", sagte er. „Savara, ich komm' schon klar."

Savaras Leute hatten sie noch am selben Tag, an dem die Ichani besiegt worden waren, zurückbeordert, doch sie hatte für sich entschieden, noch eine Weile zu bleiben. Cery war nicht sicher gewesen, ob er ihre Entscheidung begrüßen sollte, hatte er doch am selben Tag erkannt, dass sie niemals ein Paar sein konnten. Sie würden einander niemals vertrauen, egal wie viel sie füreinander empfinden mochten. Sie hatte sein Vertrauen missbraucht und ihm mit einem magischen Amulett nachspioniert. Obwohl dies Cery das Leben gerettet hatte, als er sich während der Schlacht in den Palast geschlichen hatte, machte das ihre Tat nicht weniger unverzeihlich.

In seinem Zorn hatte Cery das Amulett fortgeworfen. Savara hatte es jedoch mitgenommen und darauf bestanden, dass er es als Andenken behielt. Cery hatte ihrem Wunsch nachgegeben, es jedoch da verstaut, wo er es nicht sehen musste.

Durch das Amulett hatte Savara Dinge erfahren, die sie nichts angingen. Als Dieb war Cery jedoch darauf bedacht, nur so viele Informationen preiszugeben, wie es bedurfte, um seine Klienten zu schützen. Savara hatte diese Regel nicht respektiert, obwohl sie selbst danach handelte. Mit ihrem Wissen hätte sie eine Menge Schaden anrichten können, wäre sie nicht auf Cerys Seite gewesen. Sofern sie überhaupt auf irgendjemandes Seite war.

Tatsächlich hatte Cery bis heute nicht herausgefunden, wer sie war. Im Sommer war sie plötzlich in der Stadt aufgetaucht und hatte ihm angeboten, ihm beim Aufspüren der sachakanischen Spione zu helfen, die er für Akkarin suchte. Sie hatte ihn gebeten, ihre Anwesenheit in der Stadt geheimzuhalten, weil sie von ihrem Volk als Beobachter gesandt worden war. Obwohl sie miteinander ins Bett gegangen waren, hatte Cery nie mehr als das über Savara erfahren. Er wusste nur, was sie war: eine schwarze Magierin aus Sachaka, die so mächtig war, dass selbst die Ichani sie fürchteten.

Aber trotz allem, was sie getan hatte, fiel es Cery schwer, sie gehenzulassen. Die letzten Wochen waren entgegen der Unmöglichkeit ihrer Beziehung wie ein Geschenk für ihn gewesen. Denn Savara war ohne Zweifel gut im Bett.

Als er sie jetzt vor sich stehen sah, musste Cery sich indes eingestehen, dass er sich etwas vorgemacht hatte. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte er sich immer wieder eingeredet, es würde ihm nur um Sex gehen. In Wirklichkeit hatte er sich jedoch neue Hoffnungen gemacht. In seinem Herzen wusste er jedoch: Er konnte nicht mit ihr zusammen sein.

Doch er konnte auch nicht ohne sie sein.

Savara streckte eine Hand aus und berührte seine Wange. „Ceryni", begann sie. „Ich wünschte so sehr, es gäbe einen Weg, dass wir zusammen sein könnten. Wenn ich nur irgendetwas tun könnte, damit du mir wieder vertraust …"

„Das kannst du nicht", erwiderte er und zwang sich unnachgiebig zu bleiben. „Du hattest deine Chance."

Sie stieß einen frustrierten Seufzer aus.

„Es tut mir so leid, Cery."

Sie hatten diese Diskussion schon mehrfach geführt. Egal, was sie sagte, es änderte nichts an Cerys Standpunkt. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wenn's so wär', hättest du das Amulett gar nicht erst angefertigt", sagte er hart.

Savara schloss einen Moment ihre Augen mit diesen hinreißend langen, dunklen Wimpern. Er wandte den Blick ab.

„Dann ist es wohl besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe", sagte sie. Sie lehnte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Leb wohl, Ceryni."

Cery spürte, wie sich seine Brust unter ihren Worten schmerzvoll zusammenzog.

„Savara, warte."

Sie warf sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter und warf ihm einen schmerzerfüllten Blick zu.

„Bitte mich nicht zu bleiben."

„Ich …", begann Cery. Er spürte, wie seine Knie nachzugeben drohten. „Willst du wirklich die Stadt verlassen, bevor's dunkel wird?"

Sie war eine Sachakanerin. Niemand außer ihm und seinen Männern kannte den Grund, warum sie in der Stadt gewesen war. Die Stadtbewohner würden ihr mit Feindseligkeit begegnen, wenn sie sie erkannten, und Cery wollte kein unnötiges Aufsehen erregen.

„Cery, ich kann auf mich aufpassen", entgegnete sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Gol wird mich aus der Stadt bringen. Danach werde ich abseits der Straßen reisen."

Er nickte nur. _Dann war es das also_ , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Besser, er hoffte gar nicht erst darauf, sie eines Tages wiederzusehen. Denn das war in keiner Hinsicht eine gute Idee. Es würde die jetzt noch offenen Wunden wieder aufreißen.

„Leb wohl, Savara."

Sie drückte kurz seine Hand und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Als sie fort war, setzte Cery sich auf die Stelle, wo sie gesessen hatte und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Seit ihre Leute sie zurück nach Sachaka beordert hatten, hatte er gewusst, dass sie gehen würde. _Nein, eigentlich hab ich es immer gewusst_ , korrigierte er sich. _Sie hat nie hierher gehört. Sie hat nie zu mir gehört. Und das wusste ich seit dem Tag, als ich ein Auge auf sie geworfen hab._

Aber warum tat es dann trotzdem so weh? Warum hatte ihr Aufbruch ihn so kalt erwischt, wenn er doch insgeheim jeden Tag damit gerechnet hatte? Weil er sie liebte? War es das?

Nachdem seine Freundin aus Kindertagen ihm vor scheinbar so langer Zeit einen Korb gegeben hatte, hatte Cery beschlossen, keine romantischen Gefühle mehr zuzulassen. Er war sicher, er und Sonea hätten eine Chance gehabt, hätte sie nicht ihre magischen Fähigkeiten entdeckt. Cery hatte lange gebraucht, um zu akzeptieren, dass sie nicht in seine Welt gehörte. Und dann war Savara gekommen und hatte all seine Vorsätze auf den Kopf gestellt, obwohl sie ebensowenig in seine Welt gehörte. Trotzdem waren sie zusammengewesen und hatten sich geliebt. Er fragte sich, wie lange er erst brauchen würde, um über sie hinwegzukommen, wenn es bei Sonea Jahre gebraucht hatte, obwohl sie nie ein Paar gewesen waren. Musste er erst eine neue Frau treffen, die ihm gefiel?

Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf ob dieser Aussicht. Er war ein Dieb und das erschwerte es, eine ernsthafte Beziehung zu führen. Vielleicht sollte er sich stattdessen in seine Arbeit stürzen. Solange er beschäftigt war, würde ihm keine Zeit bleiben, Savara nachzutrauern. Und es gab genug zu tun.

Doch bevor er das anging, musste er noch nach seinem anderen Gast sehen.

„Was für eine bedrückende Zeremonie." Tayend stieß einen deprimierten Seufzer aus und nippte an seinem Weinglas.

Dannyl und sein Gefährte standen ein wenig abseits vom Gedränge. Kurz, nachdem sie in den Bankettsaal gekommen waren, hatte Auslandsadministrator Kito ihn in ein Gespräch darüber verwickelt, ob sich die Elyner seiner Meinung nach durch die Invasion der Ichani bedroht fühlten.

Tatsächlich war diese Frage gar nicht so unberechtigt, fand Dannyl. Viele Jahrhunderte zuvor hatten Elyne und Kyralia zum Großen Sachakanischen Imperium gehört. Wenn eine Gruppe Sachakaner versuchte, Kyralia zu erobern, war es nicht so abwegig, wenn andere ähnliche Pläne bezüglich Elyne hatten, jetzt, wo die Sachakaner wussten, dass schwarze Magie in den Verbündeten Ländern verboten war. Tayend hatte dem Auslandsadministrator erklärt, er würde sich sehr bedroht fühlen. Allerdings war er im Gegensatz zu seinen Landsleuten während der Schlacht in Imardin gewesen. Er und Dannyl hatten dann vermutet, es kümmere die frivolen Elyner wahrscheinlich nicht, solange ihr Land nicht selbst angegriffen wurde. Trotzdem hatte Dannyl dem Auslandsadministrator versprochen, sich nach seiner Rückkehr ein wenig umzuhören und ihn zu informieren.

„Du wolltest unbedingt dabei sein", erinnerte er seinen Freund.

„Weil ich dachte, es würde dir gut tun, nicht alleine auf die Trauerfeier zu gehen, _Botschafter_ Dannyl", entgegnete Tayend.

„Das weiß ich zu schätzen", erwiderte Dannyl. „Doch ich befürchte, du bist im Augenblick der größere Trauerkloß von uns beiden."

Es waren seine Kollegen, die gestorben waren. Eigentlich hätte er traurig sein müssen. Tayend kannte keinen der anderen Magier und trotzdem wirkte er so mitgenommen, als wäre einer der Opfer ein naher Verwandter gewesen. Allerdings vergoss der Gelehrte auch bittere Tränen, wenn sie sich im Theater zu Capia ein Drama ansahen. Dannyl musste zugeben, außer für Administrator Lorlen keine wirkliche Trauer zu empfinden. Er hatte Lorlen sehr geschätzt, aber er hatte längst aufgehört, sich hier zuhause zu fühlen. Seit er Botschafter war, waren ihm die Menschen hier fremd geworden. Während die Gilde noch immer so bürokratisch und konservativ wie bei seinem Aufbruch nach Elyne war, hatte sich sein Leben völlig verändert und Dannyl spürte mit jedem seiner Besuche mehr, wie wenig er noch hierher gehörte.

Und aus diesem Grund war er dankbar für Tayends Gesellschaft, wenn auch er ein leises Unbehagen verspürte, weil es das erste Mal war, dass er und sein Freund unter so vielen Magiern waren. Obwohl sie beide in der Öffentlichkeit vorgaben, nur gute Freunde zu sein, fürchtete er immer, ihre Beziehung würde auffliegen.

„Trauerkloß!", rief Tayend beleidigt. Er senkte die Stimme. „Die ganze Zeit muss ich denken, was wäre, wenn du gestorben wärst, als du mit den anderen Magiern gegen die Sachakaner gekämpft hast. Ich hätte dich nicht retten können."

„Du bist ja auch kein Magier", entgegnete Dannyl.

„Nein", stimmte der Gelehrte zu, den Wein in seinem Glas schwenkend. „Ich will damit sagen, _ich_ hätte es nicht ertragen. _Sie_ kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen."

Er deutete hinüber zum Fenster, wo Akkarin und Sonea standen und sich leise unterhielten. Dannyl runzelte die Stirn. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass die Gerüchte über die beiden wahr sind?"

„Oh, wären wir in Elyne, hätte ich meine Zweifel", antwortete Tayend. „Aber sieh nur, wie sie sich ansehen. Ich wette, sie gehen miteinander ins Bett. Bei ihr ist es ziemlich offensichtlich. Er dagegen versteht es besser, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Das konnte er schon immer gut."

Dannyl runzelte die Stirn ob der Bewunderung in der Stimme des Gelehrten. Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass sein Freund Akkarin kannte, seit dieser als junger Krieger nach Elyne gekommen war, um nach Aufzeichnungen über alte Magie zu suchen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die beiden schwarzen Magier. Vielleicht war da wirklich etwas, vielleicht war es aber auch nur eine jugendliche Schwärmerei. Es konnte nur das sein. Akkarin war sicher nicht so unehrenhaft, eine Affäre mit seiner Novizin zu beginnen. Was Sonea anging, so hatte Tayend wahrscheinlich recht. Er selbst hatte es bereits vermutet.

 _Das käme jedenfalls nicht überraschend._

Sie war jung, aber nicht leicht zu beeindrucken. Doch Akkarin war ein Mann, der Respekt gebot, den man fürchtete und der zu Loyalität inspirierte. Zweifelsohne waren sie einander während ihrer Verbannung tatsächlich näher gekommen, als es für Mentor und Novize angemessen war. Obwohl Dannyl über diese Vorstellung entsetzt sein sollte, verspürte er Mitleid mit den beiden. Sie mussten sich wie Ausgestoßene fühlen! Während Akkarin wie immer keine Gefühlsregung zeigte, wirkte Sonea angespannt und verängstigt. Von Rothen wusste er, dass sie das Vertrauen in die Magier verloren hatte, nachdem diese sie nach Sachaka verbannt hatten. An ihrer Stelle würde er sich wahrscheinlich auch an Akkarin halten.

„Ich kann verstehen, warum sie in ihn verliebt ist." Tayends Stimme hatte einen schwärmerischen Unterton angenommen. „Akkarin ist wirklich ein beeindruckender Mann."

Dannyl schnaubte. „Für dich gibt es heute keinen Wein mehr." Er winkte einen Diener herbei, der ein Tablett mit kleinen Kuchen trug. „Hier, iss etwas", forderte er Tayend auf. „Damit du wieder nüchtern wirst."

Folgsam nahm Tayend ein paar Kuchen. „Auch nüchtern betrachtet, ist er beeindruckend", erklärte er kauend.

Dannyl verdrehte die Augen. Obwohl Tayend ihn bedingungslos liebte, hielt ihn das nicht davon ab, andere Männer zu bewundern. Für Dannyl hingegen gab es nur Tayend. Irgendwie erschien ihm das nicht richtig. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund war er sich seiner Natur noch nicht lange bewusst und war dementsprechend weniger Männern begegnet, die er attraktiv fand. Vielleicht lag die Ursache für Tayends Schwärmereien aber auch in seiner elynischen Herkunft begründet.

„Botschafter Dannyl?"

Er fuhr herum. Vor ihm stand ein hagerer junger Mann in Novizenroben.

„Farand!" Dannyl lächelte. „Wie geht es Euch?"

Der junge Mann hatte zu den Rebellen gehört, die Dannyl kurz vor der Schlacht nach Imardin überführt hatte. Als es Farand gelungen war, seine Magie zu entfesseln, war Dannyl beauftragt worden, die Gruppe festzunehmen. Während der Anführer hingerichtet und die übrigen eingekerkert worden waren, hatte die Gilde Farand freigesprochen und ihn aufgenommen. Mit Mitte zwanzig war er jedoch viel älter als die übrigen Novizen und erhielt daher Privatunterricht.

Farand verneigte sich ein wenig unbeholfen. „Oh, ganz gut", antwortete er und nickte Tayend höflich zu. „Ich fange an, mich hier einzuleben. Und wie geht es Euch?"

Dannyl lächelte. „Bestens. Auch wenn der Aufbau von Häusern eine für einen Botschafter eher unübliche Arbeit ist."

Ein scheues Lächeln huschte über Farands Gesicht. „Wann werdet Ihr zurück nach Elyne reisen?"

„In drei Tagen. Tayend kann es schon kaum erwarten."

„Wir werden in einer Kutsche reisen", fügte Tayend strahlend hinzu.

Dannyl grinste. Der Gelehrte vertrug Seereisen nicht sehr gut und suchte sie zu vermeiden, auch wenn er sich in zwischen von Dannyl heilen ließ. Ihre Heimreise würde dieses Mal länger dauern, dafür würde Tayend jedoch ein angenehmerer Begleiter sein.

„Wie kommt Ihr mit Eurem Studium voran?", erkundigte er sich.

„Oh, seit der Schlacht hatte ich nur wenig Unterricht", antwortete Farand. „Aber bei den anderen Novizen soll auch einiges ausgefallen sein. Momentan muss ich aus Büchern lernen."

Dannyl nickte verständnisvoll. Viele Krieger waren in der Schlacht gefallen, darunter auch einige Lehrer für Kriegskunst. Die Heiler und Alchemisten waren bemüht, das Chaos in der Stadt zu beseitigen, weswegen immer wieder Unterricht ausfiel. Oft waren die in der Stadt zu erledigen Aufgaben zu kompliziert, um Novizen im ersten Jahr daran teilhaben zu lassen. Er wusste, der Unterricht für die älteren Novizen bestand zum Teil aus der Hilfe beim Wiederaufbau der Häuser im Inneren Ring und dem Versorgen von Kranken und Verletzten.

„Wie ich gehört habe, sollen die höheren Magier einen Weg gefunden haben, damit der Unterricht wieder regelmäßig stattfindet, ohne dass die Aufräumarbeiten vernachlässigt werden", sagte Dannyl. „Insofern könnt Ihr bald wieder richtig lernen."

„Oh das ist gut", sagte Farand erleichtert. Er grinste breit. „Ich habe jetzt einen Mentor", erzählte er dann. „Er hat mich ausgesucht. Allerdings wird es erst nächste Woche offiziell."

Dannyl horchte auf. „Oh, wer ist es?"

„Lord Rothen. Ihr kennt ihn. Er war auch Euer Mentor."

 _Soso, das hat er mir also auch verschwiegen_ , fuhr es Dannyl durch den Kopf. Er musste jedoch zugeben, dass er Rothen in den letzten Wochen nicht oft zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, da dieser sich um Sonea gekümmert hatte, während er selbst beim Wiederaufbau im Inneren Ring geholfen hatte.

„Das freut mich zu hören", sagte er anerkennend. „Ihr hättet wirklich keinen besseren Mentor bekommen können."

Als er näher über diese Neuigkeit nachdachte, erkannte er jedoch, dass er nicht überrascht war. Sein ehemaliger Mentor hatte eine Vorliebe für Novizen, die in irgendeiner Weise Außenseiter waren. Er hatte sich Dannyl angenommen, nachdem er sich durch eine intime Beziehung mit einem älteren Novizen in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Hätte Dannyl den Vorfall nicht überzeugend geleugnet, hätte er seinen Abschluss nicht machen dürfen. Dennoch hatten ihn die anderen Novizen von da an gemieden und die Lehrer hatten ihn ignoriert. Einzig Rothen verdankte er, dass er wieder Freude an seinem Studium gefunden hatte und zu einem angesehenen Magier geworden war.

Nachdem Sonea der Gilde beigetreten war, hatte Rothen sich bereit erklärt, sie auszubilden. Mit viel Geduld hatte er sie Lesen und Schreiben gelehrt und ihr beigebracht, sich wie eine junge Frau aus den Häusern zu benehmen. Als Mädchen aus der Unterschicht hatte sie keinen guten Start gehabt. Ihr erstes Jahr an der Universität war für sie eine kontinuierliche Abfolge aus Schmähungen und Demütigungen gewesen. Dannyl hoffte, Farand würde es trotz seiner Vergangenheit besser ergehen.

„Vielen Dank, Botschafter", sagte Farand. „Doch nun entschuldigt mich. Ich muss zurück zu meinen Freunden."

Er nickte hinüber zu einer Gruppe Novizen. Ihrem Aussehen nach zu urteilen, waren sie im vierten oder fünften Jahr. Damit waren sie noch immer deutlich jünger als Farand. Doch so, wie der junge Elyner von ihnen gesprochen hatte, bezweifelte Dannyl, dass der Altersunterschied bei ihnen eine Rolle spielte.

Er lächelte. Ja, es schien Farand besser zu ergehen.

Erst einmal hatte Sonea eine größere Anzahl Nichtmagier in der Universität gesehen. Das war bei ihrer Aufnahmezeremonie gewesen. An diesem Tag waren es jedoch weitaus mehr. In der Gegenwart so vieler Menschen aus den Häusern fühlte sie sich unbehaglich. Diese Menschen kümmerte es nicht, ob sie Kyralia vor dem Untergang bewahrt hatte.

Diese Menschen würden in ihr immer das Mädchen aus den Hüttenvierteln sehen.

Der Bankettsaal war überfüllt mit Magiern und ihren Angehörigen. Um allen Platz zu bieten, hatte man die Türen zum Abendsaal – einem Raum mit luxuriösen Sesseln, kunstvollen Gemälden und Skulpturen und Papierblenden in Dunkelblau und Silber, geöffnet. Zwischen den grünen, roten und purpurfarbenen Roben der Heiler, Krieger und Alchemisten entdeckte Sonea zahlreiche braune Roben. Normalerweise war Novizen der Zutritt zu den Sieben Bögen nicht gestattet. Anlässlich der Trauerfeier hatten die höheren Magier jedoch eine Ausnahme gemacht.

Seit sie die Sieben Bögen betreten hatten, hatten Sonea und Akkarin versucht, den anderen Magiern und Gästen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ein paar junge, offenkundig von ihren Taten begeisterte Magier hatten sie mit Fragen bestürmt. Für Sonea war das seltsam gewesen, da diese kaum mehr als einen Monat zuvor ihre Roben zerrissen und die rituellen Worte der Verbannung gesprochen hatten. Nachdem sie gegangen waren, hatte sie innerlich aufgeatmet.

Ein Diener mit einem Tablett Weingläser steuerte auf sie zu. Akkarin griff zwei Gläser heraus und reichte eines davon an sie weiter. Als Sonea das Glas entgegennahm, glitt es ihr beinahe aus den Fingern.

Akkarin musterte sie. „Du bist nervös", stellte er fest. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Sag es mir."

Sonea zögerte. Den ganzen Tag über war sie einigermaßen von den Gedanken an den nächsten Tag, an dem die Gilde über ihre Wiederaufnahme entscheiden würde, abgelenkt gewesen. Jetzt hatte sie Mühe, gegen ihre Panik anzukämpfen und ihre Gefühle zu verbergen. Sie wollte Akkarin nicht zeigen, wie sehr sie das aus der Fassung brachte. Aber wahrscheinlich wusste er es bereits.

„Es ist nur wegen morgen", sagte sie leise.

„Sonea, sieh mich an." Seine Stimme war sanft, aber nicht ohne Autorität.

Sie hob den Blick und begegnete seinen dunklen Augen. Plötzlich wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als von ihm in den Arm genommen zu werden.

„Es wird alles gutgehen", versprach er. „Vertrau mir."

 _Das hast du auch gesagt, bevor wir uns den letzten drei Ichani gestellt haben_ , dachte sie. Es war beinahe schief gegangen. Sie hoffte, er habe dieses Mal einen besseren Plan.

„Und ich hatte recht", sagte er.

Sie zuckte zusammen. „Du liest meine Gedanken?", entfuhr es ihr und vergaß dabei, den Anstand zu wahren.

„Ich …", begann er und sah zum Fenster. „Das habe ich nicht gewollt. Ich habe herausgefunden, wie ich die Gedanken anderer ausblenden kann. Aber bei dir ist es … kompliziert."

Darauf wusste Sonea nichts zu erwidern. Normalerweise musste ein Magier nach der Präsenz eines anderen Magiers greifen, um dessen Oberflächengedanken zu lesen. Jeder Magier konnte das mit ausreichend Übung, doch es galt als unausgesprochenes Tabu. Dass Akkarin dies neuerdings ohne bewusstes Zutun gelang, war neu. Sonea fragte sich, ob der Vorfall vor der Universität diese Fähigkeit hervorgebracht hatte. Und besaß er noch mehr Fähigkeiten, derer er sich noch gar nicht bewusst war?

Soneas eigenes Potential war jedes Mal gewachsen, wenn Regin und seine Bande sie bis zur Erschöpfung getrieben hatten. Vielleicht, so überlegte sie, war es bei ihm ähnlich. Bei dem Kampf gegen die letzten drei Ichani hatte er sich vollständig erschöpft. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Konnte das wirklich ein Wachsen seiner Kräfte bewirkt haben? Sie hatte immer geglaubt, das magische Potential würde mit dem Erreichen des Erwachsenenalters nicht weiter anwachsen. Akkarin war jedoch dreiunddreißig.

Kopfschüttelnd trank sie einen Schluck Wein. Sie nahm sich vor, ihn das bei Gelegenheit zu fragen.

Als sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ, erblickte sie Rothen, der sich mit seinem betagten Freund Lord Yaldin und dessen Frau unterhielt. Er winkte ihr zu. Sonea lächelte und winkte zurück. Rothen verabschiedete sich von dem betagten Ehepaar und steuerte auf sie zu. Sie waren zusammen hierher gekommen, doch in dem Gedränge, das im Bankettsaal herrschte, waren sie voneinander getrennt worden.

„Hallo Sonea", grüßte Rothen und lächelte. Dann wurde sein Lächeln ein wenig steif. „Akkarin."

„Lord Rothen."

Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag beäugten die beiden Männer einander misstrauisch und mit offenkundigem Unbehagen. Sonea verstand nicht, wie erwachsene Männer sich so verhalten konnten. Selbst von Rothen und Akkarin hatte sie etwas anderes erwartet. Bevor ihr jedoch etwas einfiel, um die angespannte Stimmung zu lösen, stießen Dorrien, Dannyl und der rothaarige Elyner zu ihnen, offenkundig mehr als ein wenig angeheitert.

„ … aber tatsächlich hat die Schlacht bei mir gar keinen so bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen, wie die Begegnung mit dem Ichani am Südpass", hörte sie Dorrien sagen. „Denn _das_ war wirklich knapp." Seine blauen Augen blitzten, als sein Blick dem Soneas begegnete. „Doch das können Sonea und Akkarin dir sicher besser erzählen."

„Das muss ich hören!", rief Dannyl.

Sonea verdrehte innerlich die Augen. _Muss das sein?_

Am liebsten hätte sie alle Ereignisse seit der Nacht, in der sie die Ichani getötet hatte, aus ihrem Gedächtnis gestrichen. Zumindest alle unerfreulichen. Dazu gehörte auch der Kampf gegen Parika, den sie nur überlebt hatten, weil sie ihr Wissen über Heilkunst missbraucht hatte, um Parikas Herz zum Stillstand zu bringen. An jenem Tag hatte Sonea die Disziplin verraten, von der sie immer geträumt hatte, sie eines Tages zu wählen. Falls die Gilde ihr gestatten sollte, ihre Ausbildung zu beenden, würde sie die Heilkunst nach allem, was sie getan hatte noch immer wählen wollen? Würde sie das noch verantworten können?

Akkarin berührte ihren Arm und unterbrach ihre Gedanken.

\- _Es kann nicht schaden, es zu erzählen_ , sandte er. _Wir sollten jede Gelegenheit nutzen, ihren Respekt wiederzuerlangen._

Sonea zuckte zusammen. Er hatte es schon wieder getan. Sie warf einen raschen Blick zu Rothen und den anderen, doch niemand schien etwas bemerkt zu haben.

„Ich habe einmal gesehen, wie Dannyl einen Taschendieb in Kiko Town gestellt hat", erzählte der gutaussehende Mann aus Elyne aufgeregt. „Das war ziemlich beeindruckend. Doch einen Kampf zwischen schwarzen Magiern stelle ich mir noch viel spannender vor."

„Und er ist weitaus gefährlicher, als einen Taschendieb zu fangen", sagte Akkarin.

„Oh Lord Akkarin, Ihr wisst doch, am liebsten stecke ich meine Nase in Bücher", entgegnete der Fremde. „Alles, was darüber hinausgeht, ist bereits ein Abenteuer für mich."

Sonea blinzelte verwirrt. „Ihr kennt euch?", entfuhr es ihr.

„Das ist Tayend von Tremmelin. Er war mein Assistent, als ich vor vielen Jahren die Große Bibliothek zu Capia besucht habe, um nach Hinweisen über alte Magie zu suchen", erklärte Akkarin. „Als Botschafter Dannyl diese Suche fortgesetzt hat, wurde Tayend zu seinem Assistenten."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch kennenzulernen, Lady Sonea", sagte Tayend und verneigte sich formvollendet. Er nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

„Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits", erwiderte sie und konnte ein Erröten nicht verhindern. Wahrscheinlich wollte der junge Elyner nur höflich sein. Die Art, wie er das zum Ausdruck brachte, war ihr in Akkarins Gegenwart jedoch unangenehm. „Doch bitte lasst diesen Titel weg."

Nach mehr als zwei Jahren unter Magiern hatte Sonea sich daran gewöhnt, von Nichtmagiern mit 'Lady' angesprochen zu werden und ihr Unbehagen darüber weitgehend abgelegt. Im Augenblick gehörte sie jedoch nicht zur Gilde.

Tayend lächelte. Es war ein sehr sympathisches Lächeln und Sonea lächelte unwillkürlich zurück.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Sonea", sagte er. „Dürfen wir nun die Geschichte hören?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Sonea, wie Akkarin zu etwas bei den Fenstern starrte. Sie folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte die Frau, der sie fast bei den Gräbern begegnet wären.

Lorlens Mutter.

Die Frau lächelte. Doch darin lag so eine unendliche Traurigkeit, dass es Sonea das Herz zerriss.

„Bitte entschuldigt mich", sagte Akkarin. „Sonea wird Euch die Geschichte erzählen."

Sie berührte unauffällig sein Handgelenk.

\- _Was ist?_

 _\- Es wird Zeit, mich ihr zu stellen._

 _\- Viel Glück_ , wünschte sie.

Akkarin verschwand ohne eine Erwiderung in der Menge.

Verunsichert, weil er sie allein gelassen hatte, sah sie zu Rothen. Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Sonea schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend sammelte sie sich dann, um Dannyl und seinen Assistenten mit einer Geschichte zu erheitern, die sie, Akkarin und Dorrien fast das Leben gekostet hätte.

„Also, es war so", begann sie. „Als wir herausfanden, dass die Ichani Kyralia überfallen wollten, beschlossen wir zurückzukehren. Unterwegs stießen wir auf Parika und folgten ihm zum Südpass. Er wollte uns dort auflauern. Doch als es Nacht wurde …"

Sie erzählte, wie Akkarin die Sklaven getötet und Parika überlistet hatte, bevor sie über den Südpass nach zurück Kyralia geflohen waren. Die Umstände, unter denen Dorrien sie gefunden hatte, änderte sie ein wenig ab. Sie war sicher, Dannyl trauen zu können. Doch sie wusste weder, wie vertrauenswürdig sein Freund war, noch wer von den anderen Magiern und Gästen mithörte. Von Akkarin hatte sie gelernt, dass es besser war, nur das preiszugeben, was nötig war.

Als sie jedoch zu dem Kampf kam, musste Dorrien ihr helfen. Alles war so schnell passiert und durch ihre Furcht waren ihr einige Details entfallen.

„Sonea, so war das aber nicht", widersprach er erneut, als sie an die Stelle kam, wo Parika sie beide gejagt hatte.

„Doch", beharrte sie. „Da hatte er dich aber bereits erledigt."

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „War das wirklich schon dort?"

„Ja." Sonea zögerte. „Soll ich auch erzählen, wie ich ihn besiegt habe?"

Dorriens blaue Augen begegneten ihren. „Tu es ruhig", sagte er. „Unter den Heilern hat es sich längst herumgesprochen. Bald werden es alle wissen."

 _Na, wundervoll_ , dachte Sonea. Sie holte tief Luft und berichtete, wie sie entdeckt hatte, dass Parika das Prinzip des Heilens nicht kannte, und wie sie dies genutzt hatte, um sein Herz zum Stillstand zu bringen, während er versucht hatte, ihre Kraft zu nehmen.

Als sie geendet hatte, herrschte Schweigen in der kleinen Runde. Dorrien und Rothen kannten die Geschichte bereits. Dannyl und sein Assistent hatten ihr indes wie gebannt gelauscht.

Schließlich fasste sich Dannyl. „Wirklich, Sonea!", rief er anerkennend. „Darauf muss man in so einer Situation erst einmal kommen! Du musst doch große Angst gehabt haben."

Sonea nickte. „Es war meine einzige Chance. Dorrien war bewusstlos. Und Akkarin war zu weit weg, um mir zu helfen."

Sie sah hinüber zum Fenster, wo Akkarin mit Lorlens Mutter stand. Er hatte die Hände um ihre Handgelenke geschlungen und sie hielt die Augen geschlossen. Sie fragte sich, was er ihr zeigte.

„Das hört sich wirklich aufregend an", sagte Tayend hingerissen.

Sonea starrte ihn ungläubig an. Hatten die Nichtmagier denn keine Vorstellung, wie gefährlich es war, einem schwarzen Magier zu begegnen?

„Es war gefährlich", sagte sie.

„Du hättest keine Sekunde überlebt", fügte Dannyl hinzu. „Sei lieber froh, dass du nicht dabei warst. Es wäre besser, wenn du deine Begeisterung für Schlachten und Kriege bei Abenteuerromanen belässt."

„Da habt Ihr recht, Botschafter", sagte Sonea. „Besonders weil Nichtmagier mit latentem magischen Potential …"

Sie hielt inne. Balkan und Lady Vinara hielten von einigen Kriegern begleitet geradewegs auf sie zu.

Soneas Stimmung sank. „Es ist soweit", murmelte sie.

Sie und Rothen tauschten einen Blick. Jetzt würden sie Akkarin zurück ins Heilerquartier bringen und Sonea würde ihn erst wiedersehen, wenn die höheren Magier ihnen die Entscheidung der Gilde mitteilen würden. Der Gedanke gefiel ihr nicht, weil sie gehofft hatte, noch ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können. Sie verstand nicht, warum er im Heilerquartier festgehalten wurde, wenn es ihm doch wieder gutging. War es, weil sie nicht wussten, was sie sonst mit ihm tun sollten?

„Es ist doch nur für eine Nacht", sagte er und schenkte ihr ein zuversichtliches Lächeln.

„Lord Rothen, Sonea", sagte Lady Vinara. „Es ist Zeit, Akkarin zurück ins Heilerquartier zu bringen. Sonea darf der Feier noch weiter beiwohnen, wenn sie das möchte."

„Wo ist Akkarin?", fragte Balkan. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Misstrauen und Nervosität, als er sich umsah.

„Dort drüben", antwortete Sonea zum Fenster deutend.

Sie beobachtete, wie Akkarin den Kontakt zu Lorlens Mutter abbrach. Er sagte etwas zu ihr. Sie weinte, doch ihr Lächeln drückte Dankbarkeit aus. Dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Als Akkarin sich von ihr löste und zu ihnen zurückkehrte, glaubte Sonea Verlegenheit in seiner Miene zu lesen. Doch als er neben sie trat, war er wieder so kühl und distanziert wie eh und je.

„Hoher Lord, Lady Vinara", grüßte er.

„Es ist spät und Ihr solltet zurück ins Heilerquartier um Euch auszuruhen", teilte ihm das Oberhaupt der Heiler mit. „Die Krieger werden Euch begleiten."

Akkarin neigte leicht den Kopf. „Dann muss ich mich Euren Anweisungen wohl beugen, Lady Vinara." Er wandte sich zu Sonea und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Wir sehen uns morgen."

\- _Was hast du mit Lorlens Mutter gemacht?_

 _\- Sie wollte wissen, wie er gestorben ist. Ich habe es ihr gezeigt._

 _\- Hat es ihr geholfen?_

\- _Ja. Aber sie wird Zeit brauchen._

Sonea nickte. Sie fragte sich indes, wie viel Zeit Akkarin brauchen würde, um über den Tod seines besten Freundes hinwegzukommen. Sie hoffte, das Gespräch mit Lorlens Mutter habe seinen eigenen Schmerz ein wenig gelindert, denn sie konnte in Augenblick nichts für ihn tun, weil sie nicht bei ihm sein durfte.

„Ich wünsche Euch gute Besserung, Mylord", sagte sie und verneigte sich vor ihm.

Der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über Akkarins harsche Züge.

 _\- Und dir eine gute Nacht._

Dann ließ er sie los und schritt mit Lady Vinara und den Kriegern durch die Menge, die schweigend vor ihm zurückwich.


	4. Kapitel 3 - Eine zweite Chance

**Kapitel 3 – Eine zweite Chance**

Eine graue Abenddämmerung sickerte durch die Fenster des Tagessaals, als die höheren Magier an einem ovalen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes Platz nahmen. Lord Rolden vertrat den König, weil dieser an diesem Tag eine Delegation aus Lan empfing. Sonea war erleichtert, _ihm_ nicht gegenübertreten zu müssen. Für sie war dieses Treffen auch ohne Merins Anwesenheit nervenaufreibend genug.

Seit sie an diesem Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte sie dem Abend mit Furcht entgegen gesehen. Rothen hatte ihr immer wieder versichert, dass die Gilde sie und Akkarin weder hinrichten, noch zurück nach Sachaka schicken würde, doch es hatte nicht geholfen. Nach allem, was seit der Nacht, in der die Ichani Lord Jolen ermordet hatte, geschehen war, hatte Sonea das Vertrauen in die Gilde verloren. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie dieses Treffen mit Ungeduld herbeigesehnt, weil sie es hasste, unangenehme Dinge aufzuschieben. Die Gildenversammlung, bei der über ihre Wiederaufnahme abgestimmt worden war, hatte indes ungewöhnlich lange gedauert. Sonea hatte es vorgezogen, Rothen nicht nach den Details zu fragen, als er am späten Nachmittag in sein Apartment zurückgekehrt war. Gewiss waren dabei auch sehr viele unschöne Dinge über sie und Akkarin gesagt worden.

Administrator Osen schuf eine Lichtkugel und ließ sie zur Decke schweben. Dann sah er zu Balkan.

„Bei der heutigen Versammlung hat die Gilde mit eindeutiger Mehrheit entschieden, Euch, Akkarin und Sonea, eine zweite Chance zu geben", teilte der Hohe Lord ihr und Akkarin mit. „Wir sind bereit, Euch wieder in die Gilde aufzunehmen. Akkarin erhält den Rang eines Lords und bekommt das entsprechende Gehalt gezahlt. Sonea wird die Möglichkeit angeboten, ihr Studium zu beenden und darf nach erfolgreichem Abschluss den Titel 'Lady' tragen. Dieses Angebot gilt jedoch nur unter der Bedingung, dass ihr Euch den folgenden Auflagen beugt."

Er nickte zu Osen, der eine lederne Mappe öffnete und ein Pergament herausnahm.

„Punkt eins: Es ist Euch verboten, das Gelände der Gilde zu verlassen", las der Administrator vor. „Punkt zwei: Es ist Lord Akkarin verboten zu unterrichten. Dasselbe gilt für Sonea, sobald sie ihre Ausbildung beendet hat. Punkt drei: Es ist Euch verboten, schwarze Magie zu praktizieren, sofern es nicht der Verteidigung der Gilde oder der Verbündeten Länder gilt. Die Gilde hat entschieden, dass Ihr bei einer Sonderversammlung am nächsten Vierttag einen entsprechenden Eid leisten werdet.

„Punkt vier: Sonea wird ausschließlich Privatunterricht erteilt. Den versäumten Stoff und die Sommerprüfungen muss sie binnen einer Frist, die noch festgelegt wird, nachholen. Sollte sie die Prüfungen bestehen, so kann sie innerhalb der nächsten zwei Jahre ihre Ausbildung beenden. Bis zum Ende des bereits laufenden Halbjahres muss Sonea sich darüber hinaus für eine der _drei_ Disziplinen entschieden haben, um rechtzeitig die nötigen Vertiefungskurse zu belegen. Punkt fünf: Es ist Euch verboten, ein Amt innerhalb der Gilde auszuüben." Er musterte Sonea und Akkarin abschätzend. „Punkt sechs: Ihr werdet schwarze Roben tragen."

Sonea war nicht sonderlich überrascht. Rothen hatte sie bereits darauf vorbereitet, dass derartige Bedingungen gestellt wurden, sollte die Gilde zu ihren Gunsten entschieden. Im Grunde war es ihr egal, ob sie das Universitätsgelände verlassen durfte. Bis jetzt hatte sie von dieser Möglichkeit kaum Gebrauch gemacht. Ihr Studium hatte ihr nur wenig freie Zeit gelassen. Während sie Akkarins Novizin gewesen war, hatte sie sich einmal davon geschlichen und Jonna und Ranel besucht. Akkarin hatte ihr anschließend deutlich gemacht, dass sie ihn bei zukünftigen Ausflügen um Erlaubnis zu fragen hatte. Sonea hätte das in Kauf genommen, hätte sie nicht zugleich gefürchtet, was Rothen und Lorlen unternehmen würden, wenn sie plötzlich verschwand.

Dennoch bedauerte sie, dass ihr die Möglichkeit, ihre Familie zu besuchen, nun gänzlich verwehrt war. Jonna und Ranel fürchteten die Magier zu sehr, um sie in der Gilde zu besuchen. Sie waren nicht einmal zu ihrer Aufnahmezeremonie gekommen.

„Akzeptiert Ihr diese Bedingungen?", fragte Balkan und musterte sie und Akkarin wachsam.

Sonea warf einen Blick zu Akkarin. Sie saßen zu weit auseinander, um sich ungestört zu beraten. Sie selbst hätte auf der Stelle alles akzeptiert, solange man nicht von ihr verlangte, sich von Akkarin zu trennen. Doch sie entschied abzuwarten, was er von den Bedingungen hielt.

„Ich erhebe Einspruch gegen Punkt zwei und vier", sagte Akkarin ruhig. Er hatte sich in seinem Sessel zurückgelehnt und die Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt. Seine ganze Haltung strahlte Autorität aus.

Die höheren Magier starrten ihn mit einiger Überraschung und Verunsicherung an.

„Warum nicht gegen Punkt eins oder Punkt drei?", fragte Lord Garrel angriffslustig.

„Das versteht sich hoffentlich von selbst. Was Punkt eins angeht, so wäre es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ratsam, würden Sonea und ich uns überall frei bewegen. Bezüglich Punkt drei möchte ich die höheren Magier noch einmal daran erinnern, dass weder Sonea noch ich schwarze Magie jemals zu einem anderen Zweck als für Kyralias Sicherheit eingesetzt haben. Der Punkt ist damit redundant, doch offenkundig nötig, um Euch eine Illusion von Sicherheit und Kontrolle zu geben."

Sonea konnte sehen, dass seine Worte den höheren Magiern nicht gefielen. Sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Es geschah ihnen recht, dass Akkarin ihnen so frei heraus zu verstehen gab, was er von ihnen hielt.

„Dennoch seid Ihr nicht in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen", sagte Osen scharf.

Sie hatte es bereits auf dem Weg zur Grenze vermutet, doch so offen hatte der neue Administrator seine Abneigung gegenüber Akkarin noch nie gezeigt. Es war bedauerlich, aber vielleicht auch besser so. Osen war nicht wie Lorlen. Er würde niemals den Platz von Akkarins bestem Freund einnehmen können.

„Das sehe ich anders", erwiderte Akkarin glatt und Sonea kam nicht umhin, ihn für seine Unverfrorenheit zu bewundern. „Die Gilde ist auf uns angewiesen. Die Alternative wäre, die Verbündeten Länder erneut zu verlassen. Sonea sieht mich als Vorbild, ihre Loyalität gehört mir. Sie würde mir auch dieses Mal folgen. Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich sie nicht davon abhalten. Doch ich kann nicht garantieren, dass wir in der Nähe sind, sollte die Gilde erneut unsere Hilfe benötigen. Es wäre also angemessen, uns nicht wie Gefangene zu behandeln."

Die höheren Magier tauschten empörte Blicke.

„Das ist unerhört!", rief Garrel. „Er versucht, uns zu erpressen!"

Der Hohe Lord hob eine Hand. „Lord Garrel, ich muss doch sehr bitten", sagte er mit einer Spur von Verärgerung. „Lasst ihn ausreden."

Lord Rolden räusperte sich. „Lord Akkarin, es ist der Wille des Königs, dass Ihr bleibt. Seine Majestät wünscht Euren Schutz."

 _Das fällt ihm aber früh ein_ , dachte Sonea. Sie war immer wieder von neuem fassungslos, weil es die drohende Auslöschung der Gilde benötigte, um die Magier und den König zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Ich werde mich dem Willen Seiner Majestät beugen. Doch wenn er und die Gilde unsere Hilfe wollen, dann solltet Ihr uns in einigen Punkten entgegen kommen", fuhr Akkarin fort, als wäre er nicht unterbrochen worden.

Balkan schien alles andere als erfreut, ebenso wie die anderen Magier. „Lord Akkarin, welcher Art soll dieses Entgegenkommen sein?"

 _Ja, das würde mich auch interessieren_ , dachte Sonea. Akkarin hatte sie nicht in seine Pläne eingeweiht und ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass er diese Angelegenheit allein regeln wollte. Sonea hatte nicht protestiert. Sie vertraute ihm und im Gegensatz zu ihr wusste er, wie man mit den höheren Magiern umging.

„Ich fordere die Erlaubnis, meine Novizin zu unterrichten", erklärte Akkarin. „Sie soll die bestmögliche Ausbildung genießen."

Rothen runzelte die Stirn. „Also wollt Ihr Sonea wieder zu Eurer Novizin machen?"

„Selbstverständlich. Ich habe nie aufgehört, sie zu unterrichten. Sonea braucht einen Mentor. Ich brauche sicher nicht zu erklären, warum niemand anderes für diese Aufgabe in Frage kommt."

Sonea blinzelte verwirrt. Was um alles in der Welt sollte das werden? Sie versuchte, Akkarins Blick einzufangen, doch es schien, als habe er ihre Gegenwart vergessen.

Lady Vinaras graue Augen musterten Akkarin misstrauisch. „Und in was wollt Ihr sie unterrichten?"

„In allem, das notwendig ist, um die Gilde und Kyralia im Fall eines erneuten Angriffs aus Sachaka zu verteidigen. Jeder sachakanische Magier ist ein schwarzer Magier. Kyralia ist zu einem verlockenden Ziel geworden, jetzt wo sie unsere Schwäche kennen. Es wäre töricht, wenn wir uns nicht entsprechend vorbereiten." Akkarins dunkle Augen blitzten zu Auslandsadministrator Kito, der bestätigend nickte.

„Ich gebe Lord Akkarin in dieser Hinsicht recht", sprach der Vindo. „Die Sachakaner haben nicht vergessen, dass wir sie im letzten Krieg zwischen unseren Ländern besiegt und ihr Land in die Armut gestürzt haben. Sie treiben Handel mit uns, aber die diplomatischen Missionen der letzten Jahre zeigen, dass sie uns nur bedingt wohlgesonnen sind. Sie wissen jetzt, wie verwundbar wir sind. Das mindeste, was wir dagegen unternehmen können, ist möglichst abschreckend auf sie zu wirken."

Balkan starrte mit finsterem Blick auf den Tisch vor seinem Platz. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass ihm diese Vorstellung nicht behagte. „Also wollt Ihr Sonea weiterhin in schwarzer Magie unterrichten", folgerte er schließlich. „Hat sie denn nicht bereits alles gelernt, was sie darüber wissen muss?"

„Sonea weiß, wie man mit schwarzer Magie tötet. Doch es gibt noch weitere Anwendungen. Die frühe Gilde wusste darüber Bescheid. Manches Wissen steht in den Büchern, die sich in meinem Besitz befanden. Darin gibt es Hinweise auf weiteres Wissen, das verlorengegangen ist. Es wäre reizvoll Nachforschungen anzustellen, ob dieses Wissen zur Verteidigung oder im Kampf gegen schwarze Magier angewendet werden kann. Als ich noch Hoher Lord war, habe ich nach einem Weg gesucht, wie die Gilde sich gegen eine Bedrohung verteidigen könnte, ohne schwarze Magie zu praktizieren. Dieser würde über schwarzmagische Artefakte führen, doch das wäre in jeder Hinsicht besser als die Alternative."

„Die da wäre?", fragte Lord Vorel.

„Weitere schwarze Magier auszubilden", antwortete Akkarin wie selbstverständlich, worauf einige scharf die Luft einsogen.

„Seid Ihr des Wahnsinns?", rief Lady Vinara. „Findet Ihr nicht, dass Ihr Sonea schon tief genug in diese Sache hineingezogen habt?"

Akkarin betrachtete das Oberhaupt der Heiler kühl. „Es war Soneas Entscheidung, schwarze Magie zu erlernen und sich mir anzuschließen. Ich habe sie weder dazu ermuntert noch gezwungen."

„Wenn Ihr das tut, verstoßt Ihr damit gegen Punkt zwei und drei", erinnerte ihn Administrator Osen.

„Wenn Ihr Euch Punkt drei noch einmal aufmerksam zu Gemüte führt, werdet Ihr feststellen, dass dies nicht der Fall ist", entgegnete Akkarin glatt. „Punkt zwei bezieht sich offenkundig darauf, _andere_ Novizen nicht in Kontakt mit schwarzer Magie zu bringen." Sein Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem ironischen Halblächeln. „Wenn ich Sonea unterrichte, besteht diese Gefahr wohl kaum. "

Der Hohe Lord richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf und sah in die Runde. „Wir werden über mögliche Anwendungen schwarzer Magie später beraten", erklärte er. „Nennt uns nun bitte Eure Einwände zu Punkt vier."

„Meine Novizin soll die Möglichkeit haben, am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Es hat lange gedauert, bis sie von den anderen Novizen akzeptiert wurde. Besonders jetzt sollte sie nicht von ihnen isoliert werden. Zumindest ein Teil ihres Unterrichts sollte im Klassenverband stattfinden."

„Sonea würde einen schlechten Einfluss auf die anderen Novizen haben", wandte Rektor Jerrik mit sichtbarem Unbehagen ein. Er runzelte die Stirn „Andererseits werden die Novizen möglicherweise einen Aufstand veranstalten, wenn wir sie nicht in ihre frühere Klasse gehenlassen. In den letzten Tagen haben mich wiederholt Novizen aufgesucht und gefragt, wann Sonea wieder zum Unterricht kommt. Darunter einige ihrer ehemaligen Klassenkameraden."

Sonea verspürte ein unwillkürliches Gefühl von Wärme, das die Kälte durchdrang, die sich in ihr auszubreiten begonnen hatte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, die anderen Novizen würden sie vermissen, wenn sie nicht mehr zum Unterricht erschien. Sicher wären sie nicht freiwillig zu dem mürrischen Rektor gegangen um sich nach ihr zu erkundigen, wenn sie vorhatten, sie erneut zu schikanieren.

 _Aber sie sind auch zu Rothen gekommen und haben nach mir gefragt._

Vielleicht hatte die Tatsache, dass sie schwarze Magie erlernt hatte, ihrem Ruf gar nicht so sehr geschadet, wie sie befürchtet hatte.

„Sofern ich mich erinnere, stand die Frage, ob Sonea einen schlechten Einfluss auf unsere Novizen haben könnte, vor ein paar Jahren schon einmal zur Debatte", sagte Rothen. Er schenkte Sonea ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das sie ein wenig schief erwiderte. „Damals sind jegliche Zweifel zerstreut worden."

„Damals wusste Sonea allerdings nicht, wie man schwarze Magie praktiziert und wie man damit tötet", gab Lord Garrel zurück.

„Sonea, was ist mit dir?", fragte Rothen, den Krieger ignorierend. „Möchtest du wieder in deine alte Klasse zurück?"

Sonea zögerte mit der Antwort. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, überhaupt jemals wieder zum Unterricht gehen zu können, sollte die Gilde sie wieder aufnehmen. Natürlich wusste sie, es würde nicht mehr wie früher sein, aber das konnte auch eine Verbesserung bedeuten. Doch wann war das Leben in der Gilde für sie jemals normal gewesen? Hatte sie nicht seit ihrer Aufnahme immer wieder unfreiwillig im Mittelpunkt gestanden?

Ihre früheren Klassenkameraden wären nicht zu Jerrik und zu Rothens Apartment gegangen, wenn sie beabsichtigten, sie erneut zu schikanieren. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich schuldig, weil sie sich nicht bereit gefühlt hatte, ihnen gegenüberzutreten. Denn es war offenkundig, dass die anderen Novizen sie trotz allem als eine von ihnen betrachteten.

 _Es ist einen Versuch wert_ , entschied sie. _Ich will nicht den Rest meines Lebens in Isolation verbringen._

Als sie aufsah, stellte sie fest, dass die höheren Magier sie erwartungsvoll ansahen.

„Ich würde gerne wieder in meine alte Klasse gehen", sagte sie. „Ich habe nicht vor, jemandem Schaden zuzufügen oder für schwarze Magie zu begeistern." Sie holte tief Luft. Als sie fortfuhr, hatte ihre Stimme an Härte gewonnen. „Wir sind zurückgekommen, um Euren Hals zu retten. Obwohl Ihr uns verstoßen habt. Solltet Ihr noch immer an meinen Absichten oder an denen von … Lord Akkarin zweifeln, dann könnt Ihr uns gleich wieder zurück nach Sachaka schicken."

Auf ihre Worte folgte Schweigen. Zum ersten Mal in dieser Besprechung sah Akkarin sie an. Es war nur ein kurzer Blick und doch konnte sie die Berechnung in seinen Augen sehen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick finster.

Die höheren Magier rückten zusammen, um sich zu beraten. Die Luft vibrierte und Sonea erkannte, sie hatten sie und Akkarin in eine schalldichte Blase eingeschlossen. Aber Akkarin würde ihre Gedanken wahrscheinlich trotzdem lesen können. Während sie die höheren Magier beobachtete und auf ihre Entscheidung wartete, vermied sie es, ihn erneut anzusehen.

Schließlich räusperte sich der Hohe Lord. „Wir werden dir diese Chance geben, Sonea. Sollte sich deine Anwesenheit im Unterricht negativ auf die anderen Novizen auswirken oder sie ablenken, wirst du jedoch ausschließlich Privatunterricht erhalten. Aber du wirst keine Novizenroben tragen. Du bist jetzt eine schwarze Magierin."

„Ich verstehe, Hoher Lord", sagte sie unbehaglich. So wie Balkan es ausgedrückt hatte, klang es als machten ihre neuen Roben sie zu einer Geächteten. „Danke."

Balkan nickte knapp. „Rektor Jerrik, bitte arbeitet noch heute einen Stundenplan aus. Sonea möge ab morgen wieder in ihre alte Klasse gehen."

Der Rektor der Universität nickte mürrisch und machte sich eine Notiz.

„Lord Akkarin, habt Ihr weitere Einwände gegen die soeben genannten Bedingungen?", fragte Administrator Osen.

„Nein. Da wären jedoch noch einige andere Dinge zu klären."

„Sprecht", forderte der Administrator ihn unwillig auf.

„Ich verlange, dass uns sämtliche unserer Besitztümer zurückgegeben werden. Außerdem wünsche ich, meinen Diener Takan zurückzubeordern. Ich würde nur ungern auf ihn verzichten …"

Sonea bemerkte, wie Lord Garrel dem Hohen Lord etwas zuflüsterte.

„Das weiß ich auch", knurrte Balkan. „Aber was sollen wir machen? Im Übrigen ist da noch Sonea."

Sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Anscheinend fürchtete Garrel, Takan könnte Akkarin die Kraft liefern, die er brauchte, um die Gilde zu übernehmen. Von Rothen wusste sie, viele Magier fürchteten das, wenn Akkarin nicht mehr Hoher Lord war.

Der Hohe Lord blickte finster zu Akkarin. „Ihr werdet alles zurückbekommen, was Euch gehört", erklärte er. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

Akkarin nickte. „Wo hat die Gilde entschieden, uns unterzubringen?"

Die höheren Magier tauschten unbehagliche Blicke. „Für Euch wurde ein Apartment im Magierquartier hergerichtet, Sonea erhält ein Zimmer im Novizenquartier."

„Das halte ich für unklug. Ich bin überrascht, dass die Gilde zu diesem Schluss gelangt ist. Sicher haben nicht wenige Magier gegen eine solche Lösung protestiert. Im Übrigen sprechen auch eine Reihe praktischer Gründe dafür, meine Novizin und mich am selben Ort zu wissen."

Der Administrator runzelte die Stirn. „Und wo wollt Ihr dann wohnen?", fragte er verwirrt. „In die Stadt könnt Ihr nicht."

„Ah, ich dachte da eher an eine der Residenzen", antwortete Akkarin. „Soweit ich weiß, steht eine von ihnen seit einem halben Jahr leer. Sie ist bewohnbar und in ausgezeichnetem Zustand. Das Haus verfügt über ein eigenes Bad und hat überdies eine Bibliothek sowie zwei Schlafzimmer."

„Die Arran-Residenz", sagte Rothen. „Sie wäre ein guter Kompromiss. In den nächsten Jahren sollte kein Mitglied dieses Hauses Anspruch darauf erheben. Bis dahin wird sich gewiss eine andere Lösung gefunden haben."

 _Das Haus, das Rothen gezeigt hat, nachdem ich Akkarin im Heilerquartier besucht habe_ , erinnerte Sonea sich. Hatte Rothen das geplant? Sie sah zu ihrem ehemaligen Mentor. Er zwinkerte ihr beinahe unmerklich zu.

Noch vor einer Stunde hätte Sonea sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dort mit Akkarin zu wohnen. Doch mit einem Mal hätte sie das Novizenquartier vorgezogen. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, wie sie Rothen das vor den höheren Magiern beibringen sollte. Akkarins plötzliche Gefühlskälte entsetzte sie.

 _Es wäre mir lieber, würden wir unsere Beziehung vorerst geheim halten_ , hatte er gesagt. _Zumindest, bis wir wissen, welche Pläne sie mit uns haben._

Nun, da sie die Pläne der Gilde kannten, stand einer Bekanntgabe nichts mehr im Wege. Warum verhielt er sich dann so?

Der Hohe Lord betrachtete Akkarin mit schmalen Augen. „Hat Eure letzte Forderung etwas mit den Gerüchten zu tun, die mir über Euch und Sonea zu Ohren gekommen sind?"

„Ich weiß von keinen Gerüchten", gab Akkarin kühl zurück. „Bis vor einer Stunde habe ich mich noch unter Bewachung im Heilerquartier befunden. Es sind nicht viele Neuigkeiten zu mir durchgedrungen."

„Die Gerüchte betreffen eine intime Beziehung zwischen Euch und Eurer _Novizin_ , die sich während Eures Exils oder auch schon früher entwickelt hat", klärte Osen ihn auf, sein Gesichtsausdruck voll Missbilligung. „Ich muss Euch hoffentlich nicht darauf hinweisen, dass Beziehungen zwischen Mentor und Novize, die gegen den Anstand verstoßen, nicht von der Gilde gebilligt werden. In diesem Fall würdet Ihr die Aufsicht über Soneas Ausbildung verlieren."

„Das ist mir bewusst." Akkarin bedachte den Administrator mit einem kühlen Blick. „Was Eure Sorge um Soneas Wohl betrifft, kann ich Euch beruhigen. Ich habe mich meiner _Novizin_ niemals unsittlich genähert oder auf eine andere Weise versucht, sie zu kompromittieren. Es ist richtig, unser Verhältnis hat sich während unseres Aufenthalts in Sachaka verbessert. Angesichts der Umstände sollte das jedoch keine Überraschung sein. Alles darüber hinaus ist reine Spekulation."

Soneas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was er da sagte. Noch, dass das zu seinem Plan gehören sollte. Plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein, dass er bereits kalt und abweisend gewesen war, als sie einander vor den Sieben Bögen begegnet waren. Da hatte sie sein Verhalten jedoch auf Rothens Anwesenheit geschoben. Hatte er sich das mit ihr anders überlegt?

 _So weit sind wir also schon_ , dachte sie und konnte ihre Enttäuschung kaum zurückhalten. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie sich immer wieder das Schlimmste für den Verlauf dieser Besprechung ausgemalt. Mit einer solchen Wendung hatte sie jedoch nicht gerechnet. Mit wenigen Worten hatte Akkarin alles geleugnet, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Und _dafür_ hatte sie ihn gerettet?

„Ich glaube ihm", hörte sie Lady Vinara wie aus weiter Ferne sagen. „Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich ein Gespräch mit Sonea über dieses Thema. Akkarin sagt die Wahrheit. Im Übrigen glaube ich, dass Sonea Akkarin bedingungslos gehorcht, weswegen ich mich dafür ausspreche, sie erneut in seine Obhut zu geben. So haben wir es im Zweifelsfall mit nur einem Gegner zu tun."

 _Und ich habe Lady Vinara angelogen!_ Sonea spürte, wie Zorn in ihr aufstieg. Sie wollte aufbegehren, wollte den höheren Magiern unter die Nase reiben, dass sie und Akkarin einander liebten. Und sie wollte ihnen sagen, wie töricht sie sich verhielten. Doch sie blieb still. Was auch immer sie sagen würde, es würde ihre Situation nur verschlimmern. Wütend ballte sie die Fäuste unter dem Tisch und fühlte sich so hilflos und verraten wie an jenem Tag, an dem Akkarin sie von Rothen getrennt hatte.

„Das kann auch ein Risiko für sein", warnte Balkan. „Wenn die beiden beschließen, sich gegen die Gilde zu wenden …"

„ … dann würdet Ihr dagegen in jedem Fall machtlos sein", beendete Akkarin den Satz. „Ihr habt zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder Ihr bringt uns das nötige Vertrauen entgegen, dass wir uns an die Abmachungen halten oder Ihr geht das Risiko ein, dem nächsten Angriff der Sachakaner schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein, indem Ihr uns wieder fortschickt. Alles hängt davon ab, ob Ihr es akzeptieren könnt, zwei schwarze Magier unter Euch zu wissen oder ob Ihr auf immer ohne Schutz bleiben wollt."

Die höheren Magier berieten sich erneut. Obwohl sie Sonea und Akkarin wieder in einer schalldichten Blase eingeschlossen hatten, war Rothen überzeugt, die beiden konnten sich trotzdem denken, was gerade besprochen wurde.

„Bedenkt, dass Akkarins Absichten gegenüber der Gilde stets ehrenhaft waren", sagte Lady Vinara. „Er mag uns hintergangen haben, doch er hat es getan, um uns zu beschützen. Er hat seine Macht niemals missbraucht. Ich bin sicher, er wird dafür sorgen, dass Sonea mit ihrer Macht ebenfalls vernünftig umgeht. Er soll ihr Mentor bleiben. Für mich spricht nichts dagegen, sie beide in der Arran-Residenz unterzubringen. Sie hat bereits jahrelang im selben Haus wie er gewohnt. Während ihrer Verbannung waren sie ganze Zeit zusammen. Sie ist an ihn gewöhnt und sie vertraut ihm. Für den Fall, dass er sich ihr auf unsittliche Weise nähert, habe ich ihr gezeigt, wie sie sich schützen kann."

„Sonea würde niemals eine unvernünftige Entscheidung treffen", fügte Rothen hinzu. „Wir sollten den beiden entgegenkommen, wir brauchen sie. Auch wenn manche das anders sehen mögen." Er warf Lord Garrel einen finsteren Blick zu.

Der Krieger hob die Augenbrauen, als wäre er überrascht. „Akkarin hat indirekt zugegeben, dass er das Gelände der Gilde jederzeit verlassen kann, wie es ihm beliebt", entgegnete er.

„Er ist zu stark, als dass wir ihn ernsthaft daran hindern könnten", sagte Balkan. „Das wussten wir die ganze Zeit. Wir können ihn und Sonea nicht bis ans Ende ihrer Tage von all unseren Kriegern bewachen lassen. Seine Loyalität gegenüber dem König und Kyralia wird dafür sorgen, dass er tut, was wir von ihm wollen. Und Soneas Loyalität ihm gegenüber muss uns als Garantie genügen, dass sie sich an die Regeln hält."

„Wenn die Sachakaner erfahren, dass wir Akkarin und Sonea wie Gefangene behandeln, wird sie das eher ermuntern, uns erneut anzugreifen", warnte Kito. „Zwei schwarze Magier, die wie Limeks an der Leine gehalten werden, werden sie kaum als Gefahr betrachten."

„Trotzdem dürfen wir nicht zulassen, dass er die gleiche Macht über uns hat, wie als Hoher Lord", wandte Garrel ein.

Es stimmte, Akkarin hatte noch immer Macht über sie, erkannte Rothen. Doch das ließ sich nicht ändern. Er hatte etwas, das die Gilde dringend brauchte. Die Gilde hatte keine Wahl, sie musste ihm entgegenkommen. Er und Sonea konnten jederzeit wieder gehen und nichts und niemand würde sie daran hindern können. Außer ihrer Loyalität. Und selbst die hatte Grenzen.

„Ob es uns gefällt oder nicht. Unser Schicksal liegt in Akkarins und Soneas Händen", sagte Lady Vinara. „Sie sind alles, was zwischen uns und Sachaka steht. Das würde ich nicht als 'Macht' bezeichnen."

Das Oberhaupt der Heiler war mit Abstand die vernünftigste der höheren Magier, fand Rothen. Vinara war mitfühlend und besonnen und hatte die Gabe, eine Sache von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Sie wählte ihre Worte stets mit Bedacht und scheute sich nicht davor, ihren Kollegen die Meinung zu sagen. Die Krieger, wenn sie auch intelligent waren, handelten oft impulsiv und dachten nur an den strategischen Vorteil, während die Alchemisten immer alles zu sehr vom Standpunkt der Wissenschaft aus betrachteten. Selbst Rothen ertappte sich hin und wieder dabei, wenn seine Ansichten nicht gerade von Soneas Wohlergehen beeinflusst waren.

„Akkarin und Sonea sind zurückgekommen um uns vor den Sachakanern zu retten, obwohl wir sie verstoßen haben", sagte Lord Peakin. „Wie stehen wir da, wenn wir zwei Mal denselben Fehler begehen, weil wir zu stolz sind, ihnen zu verzeihen? Mir gefällt es auch nicht, aber uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als ihnen zu vertrauen."

„Ich möchte hinzufügen, Seine Majestät schenkt Akkarin noch immer großes Vertrauen", fügte Lord Rolden hinzu.

Rothen sah hinüber zu Akkarin und Sonea. Seine ehemalige Novizin war blass und wirkte verstört, während Akkarin die höheren Magier gelassen betrachtete. Bei ihrem Anblick verspürte Rothen unwillkürliches Mitleid. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Ich bezweifle, dass Akkarin an Macht interessiert ist", sagte er. „Das hat ihn nie sonderlich gekümmert."

„Wie auch, wenn er acht Jahre lang unser Hoher Lord war?", warf Garrel ein.

„Akkarin ist dem König und Kyralia gegenüber loyal", entgegnete Rothen, bemüht sich von dem Oberhaupt der Krieger nicht beirren zu lassen. Garrel besaß ein beeindruckendes Redetalent, das ihm half, seine Gesprächspartner für seine oft etwas verqueren Ansichten zu gewinnen. „Doch jede Loyalität hat Grenzen, wenn man ihr zu viel abverlangt. Wir sollten sie nicht überstrapazieren."

„Lord Rothen hat recht", brummte Balkan. „Akkarin könnte uns Schwierigkeiten bereiten, wenn er sich ungerecht behandelt fühlt. Der Gilde zuliebe sollten wir es nicht dazu kommen lassen."

„Die meisten Gildenmitglieder haben dafür gestimmt, die beiden wieder aufzunehmen", erinnerte Administrator Osen die anderen mit unverhohlenem Unwillen. „Wenn wir sie wieder fortschicken, weil Akkarin ein paar Forderungen gestellt hat, die in Anbetracht unserer Situation mit den Sachakanern unwesentlich sind, bringen wir den Rest der Gilde gegen uns auf. Bedenkt, dass er sich weder gegen das Ausgehverbot gestellt hat noch auf irgendeine Weise wieder zu Einfluss gelangen will. Alles, was er wollte, betraf Soneas Wohl."

„Womit wir wieder bei der Frage wären, ob an den Gerüchten über die beiden etwas dran ist", murmelte Lord Peakin.

Der Hohe Lord seufzte. „Darüber möchte ich mir heute wirklich nicht mehr den Kopf zerbrechen. Wir werden sehen, ob die Gerüchte sich halten. Falls Akkarin wirklich eine Affäre mit seiner Novizin hat, werden wir das sehr bald an ihren Noten erkennen."

Rothen zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Er hoffte, Sonea würde sich durch ihre Gefühle nicht vom Unterricht ablenken lassen. Und er hoffte, Akkarin war anständig genug, das nicht zuzulassen. Rothen fragte sich, was geschehen würde, sollten die höheren Magier herausfinden, dass er von dieser Beziehung wusste. Was, wenn es ihn sein neues Amt kostete? Für Sonea ging er dieses Risiko jedoch bereitwillig ein, denn dank seiner neuen Position hatte er endlich die Macht, ihr das Leben in der Gilde zu erleichtern.

„Das denke ich auch", sagte Lady Vinara.

Rothen nickte. „Ich auch."

Der Hohe Lord blickte in die Gesichter der anderen. Er nickte und löste die Schallbarriere. „Wenn es keine weiteren Einwände gibt, sind Lord Akkarin und Sonea hiermit wieder in die Gilde aufgenommen. Sie bekommen bis auf weiteres die Arran-Residenz als Quartier zugeteilt. Lord Rothen, bitte sorgt dafür, dass das Gebäude heute Abend noch bezugsfertig gemacht wird und begleitet Sonea nach draußen. Wenn Ihr damit fertig seid, kommt zurück. Die übrigen höheren Magier und Lord Akkarin mögen bitte noch hier bleiben."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Hoher Lord."

„Ich werde Euch über das Besprochene auf dem Laufenden halten."

„Ich danke Euch, Hoher Lord." Rothen schob seinen Stuhl zurück und erhob sich. „Komm, Sonea", sagte er und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Sie nickte schwach und folgte ihm nach draußen. Rothen hatte Mühe, seine Erheiterung zu unterdrücken. Als die Türen des Tagessaals hinter ihnen ins Schloss fielen, hielt Sonea inne und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Was?", fragte sie ungehalten.

Rothen gluckste. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er leise sprechen konnte.

„Das war wahrhaftig genial!", erklärte er schließlich. „Dein Freund sollte über eine Karriere in der Politik nachdenken."

„Er ist nicht mein Freund", widersprach Sonea hitzig. „Nennt ihn nicht so!"

Rothen runzelte die Stirn. Eine Gruppe das Badehaus verlassende Magier wandten ihnen die Köpfe zu und musterten sie neugierig. „Sei etwas leiser", raunte er und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Sonea schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Nun denn", sagte er leise. „Wie würdest du ihn denn dann nennen?"

„Er ist mein Mentor. Das habt Ihr doch eben gehört."

Rothen blinzelte verwirrt. Irgendetwas schien sie zu ärgern, aber er verstand nicht, was der Auslöser dafür war. „Sonea, was ist los? Es ist doch alles so gut gelaufen. Etwas Besseres hätte euch nicht passieren können."

„Gar nichts ist gut gelaufen", erwiderte Sonea heftig.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ihre Miene finster. Hinter ihrer grimmigen Fassade glaubte Rothen jedoch, den Schmerz in ihren Augen zu erkennen.

„So zornig habe ich dich noch nie erlebt", sagte er. „An seiner Stelle hätte ich dasselbe getan. Auch wenn ich bei weitem nicht sein Geschick habe, andere von meiner Meinung zu überzeugen."

Sonea starrte ihn an. „Ihr Männer versteht auch einfach gar nichts!"

Sie ließ Rothen stehen und stürmte an den Magiern vorbei, die ihr verstört hinterher starrten.

„Warte!", rief Rothen ihr nach.

Doch Sonea war bereits auf dem Weg zu den Universitätsgebäuden. Er fuhr sich über die Stirn und seufzte. Hoffentlich würde sie in ihrem Zorn nichts Unüberlegtes tun. Er war hin und hergerissen dazwischen, ihr hinterher zu eilen und sie zu beruhigen und den Aufgaben, mit denen Balkan ihn betraut hatte. Dann kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee.

Sonea stürmte aus den Sieben Bögen.

Sie hatte genug.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass die Gilde sie noch immer als Mentor und Novizin handhabte. Akkarin hatte gewollt, dass sie ihre Beziehung vorerst geheim hielten. Sie verstand, warum er das wollte. Aber sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Akkarins Gefühlskälte zu seinem Plan gehörte. Und Rothen hatte sich auf seine Seite gestellt! Wenigstens er hätte zu ihr halten müssen!

 _Ob er denkt, es wäre besser, wenn wir nicht zusammen sind? Aber warum hat er dann dafür gesorgt, dass wir in der Arran-Residenz wohnen dürfen?_

Ratlos blieb Sonea im Innenhof stehen und sah sich um. Bis auf die Lichter in den Quartieren der Magier und Novizen war das Gelände der Gilde in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Der Regen hatte aufgehört und der Wind an Stärke gewonnen und ließ Sonea frösteln. Trotz der Kälte machte sie sich nicht die Mühe, einen Wärmeschild zu errichten.

Es verlangte ihr danach, zur Quelle zu steigen. Aber was, wenn sie damit die Gilde in Aufruhr versetzte, weil sie nicht zu finden war?

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf eine Bank fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

 _Warum hat er das getan?_ , konnte sie nicht aufhören zu denken. War ihm in den letzten Tagen klargeworden, dass ihre Beziehung ein Fehler gewesen war? Hatte er sie deswegen nicht vorgewarnt? Wusste er denn nicht, dass er sie damit verletzte?

 _Nein_ , dachte Sonea dann. _Wenn ihm wirklich so viel an mir liegen würde, dann hätte er den höheren Magiern die Wahrheit gesagt. Er hätte einen Weg gefunden, dass die Gilde uns nicht trennen kann._

Und Rothen hatte bei keinem seiner Worte Einspruch erhoben!

Sonea fühlte sich auf denkbar schlimmste Weise verraten. In ihrem Herzen nahmen finstere Gedanken Gestalt an. Gedanken, die sie niemals hatte haben wollen.

Und sie verfluchte sich selbst, weil es ihr nicht gelang, sie zu verdrängen.

 _Wenn die Gilde uns wieder aufnimmt, muss sie uns als das akzeptieren, was wir sind_ , hatte Akkarin am Abend vor der Schlacht gegen die Ichani gesagt. Für Sonea hatte das neben der Tatsache, dass sie beide schwarze Magier waren, ihre Beziehung mit eingeschlossen. Sie hatte geglaubt, er würde sie in seine Entscheidungen einbeziehen. Nun fragte sie sich, ob er das jemals wirklich getan hatte, oder ob er sie nur in diesem Glauben gelassen hatte, um in aller Ruhe seine eigenen Ziele zu verfolgen.

 _Ich hätte auf Jonna hören sollen. Ich hätte schon viel früher mit ihm über uns reden sollen._ Aber der Abend vor der Schlacht wäre ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt gewesen. Und auch danach hatte Sonea keine Gelegenheit gehabt, das Thema zu forcieren. Alles, was sie beschlossen hatten, war ihr Verhältnis vorerst geheim zu halten. Und das war Akkarins Idee gewesen.

 _Ich finde es nicht gut, wenn wir einander verleugnen_ , hatte sie gesagt.

 _Mir gefällt es auch nicht, aber wir haben keine Wahl. Lass ihnen Zeit, sich an uns zu gewöhnen_ , hatte er erwidert.

 _War das der Anfang vom Ende?_ , fragte Sonea sich jetzt. War ihm die Situation mit ihr über den Kopf gewachsen, auch wenn das nur schwer vorstellbar war? Oder hatte er nun, da sie wieder zurück waren, erkannt, dass seine Gefühle für sie doch nicht so intensiv waren, wie er geglaubt hatte? Wenn dem so sein sollte, dann hatte sie ihm niemals viel bedeutet. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Was, wenn es ihm mit ihr niemals ernst gewesen war, weil er nicht daran geglaubt hatte, sie würden die Schlacht überleben? Aber sie war so sicher gewesen, dass dort mehr gewesen war! Sie hatte es _gespürt_!

Sonea hörte, wie sich Schritte näherten. Sie unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Musste das jetzt sein? Sie wollte niemanden sehen. Verstimmt hob sie den Kopf.

Ein Magier in grünen Roben und vom Wind zerzausten Locken stand vor ihr. Dorrien.

„Rothen hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist", sagte er und setzte sich neben sie.

„Hat er dich geschickt, damit du mich vom Gegenteil überzeugst?", fragte sie unwirsch.

„Das war seine Absicht. Aber ich teile seine Meinung nicht."

Sonea betrachtete ihn mit schmalen Augen. „Warum bist du dann hier?"

„Ich dachte, du könntest einen Freund zum Reden brauchen."

Sonea versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, das Dankbarkeit ausdrücken sollte. Sie wollte nicht reden. Dennoch fühlte sie sich mit einem Mal ein Stück weniger allein.

„Frierst du nicht?" Dorrien nahm ihre Hände zwischen seine, die sich rau und ein wenig schwielig anfühlten. Tatsächlich waren seine Hände wärmer als die ihren.

„Das interessiert mich im Augenblick nun wirklich nicht", gab sie zurück.

„Nur weil du wütend bist, sollte dir deine Gesundheit nicht egal sein", widersprach er sanft.

„Vielleicht fällt ihm ja dann wieder ein, dass ihm etwas an mir liegt!"

„So ein Blödsinn!", rief Dorrien aus. Er errichtete einen Wärmeschild um sie beide und zog sie zu sich. Sonea legte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Als Dorriens Hand über ihr Haar und ihren Rücken strich, schloss sie die Augen.

„Ich habe mich nie bei dir bedankt, weil du mir geholfen hast, Akkarin zu retten", sagte sie nach einer Weile leise.

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte Dorrien und lächelte.

Doch Sonea erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht. „Es ist nur …", begann sie und brach dann ab.

„Jetzt wünschst du, du hättest ihn sterben lassen?"

Sonea drehte den Kopf weg, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Was trieb sie neuerdings dazu, solch schreckliche Gedanken zu haben und sie oft auch noch auszusprechen? Reichte es nicht, dass sie Dorrien an jenem Tag verletzt hatte?

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so hässliche Dinge zu dir gesagt hatte", sagte sie, um nicht antworten zu müssen.

„Du warst nicht du selbst", widersprach er sanft. „Mir wäre es nicht anders ergangen, hättest du statt seiner dort gelegen."

Überrascht hob sie den Kopf. Dorriens blaue Augen funkelten wie an jenem Tag an der Quelle. Verstört richtete sie den Blick auf ihre Stiefel.

„Was glaubst du, warum er das getan hat?", fragte er.

Sie hob niedergeschlagen die Schultern. „Um mich loszuwerden?" Es war genau wie damals. Akkarin war in der einmaligen Position, sie zu kontrollieren und sie fand sich dem machtlos gegenüber. Sie erzählte Dorrien von der Anhörung und ihren Bedenken. „Und weil wir ab sofort im selben Haus werden und er wieder mein Mentor ist, kann er dafür sorgen, dass ich niemandem erzähle, was zwischen uns war", schloss sie.

Doch wenn sie an ihren Besuch im Heilerquartier dachte, konnte sie das nicht glauben. Selbst während der Trauerfeier am vergangenen Tag hatte es keinerlei Anzeichen gegeben, dass Akkarin ihre Beziehung zu beenden beabsichtigte. Das alles passte nicht zusammen.

„Wenn er die Anhörung genutzt hat, um sich von dir zu trennen, dann ist er feiger als ich dachte", stellte Dorrien fest.

Trotz ihrer Wut, verspürte Sonea bei seinen Worten einen Stich. „Er ist nicht feige", widersprach sie heftig. „Er weiß, ich würde es nicht akzeptieren. Deswegen macht er es dann, wenn ich mich ihm nicht widersetzen kann."

Dorrien schnaubte. „Wenn er dir das Herz bricht, bekommt er es mit mir zu tun", erklärte er entschlossen.

Sonea schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun, Dorrien. Selbst jetzt ist er noch viel stärker als du."

Und sie wusste, sie würde Dorrien trotz allem nicht unterstützen, sollte er sich gegen Akkarin stellen.

„Dann kann ich immer noch meinen anderen Plan in die Tat umsetzen."

Sie blinzelte verwirrt. „Welchen Plan?"

„Dich aus der Gilde zu entführen."

Wider Willen musste Sonea lachen. „Du gibst wohl niemals auf, nicht wahr?"

„Nein." Seine blauen Augen begegneten ihren. „Nicht solange ich davon überzeugt bin, dass du noch ein bisschen für mich übrig hast."

Seine Direktheit machte sie verlegen. Sonea erkannte, sie musste vermeiden, ihm erneut Hoffnungen machen. Dorrien war für sie nie mehr als ein guter Freund gewesen. Damals nach dem Kuss an der Quelle hatte sie geglaubt, in ihn verliebt zu sein. Aber wenn da mehr gewesen wäre, hätte sie dann in den darauffolgenden Monaten nicht öfter an ihn gedacht? Hätte sie sich dann nicht schuldig gefühlt, als sie sich in Akkarin verliebt hatte?

Nein, als sie ihre Gefühle für Akkarin entdeckt hatte, hatte sie bereits längst vergessen gehabt, jemals etwas für Dorrien empfunden zu haben.

„Dorrien, so einfach ist das nicht", begann sie vorsichtig. Sie durfte das Gelände der Universität für den Rest ihres Lebens nicht mehr verlassen. Doch selbst wäre es anders, so hätte sie nicht gewusst, ob sie wirklich mit Dorrien gehen wollte. Sie wusste, was das für sie bedeuten würde.

„Aber du bist unglücklich", widersprach er.

Sonea lachte bitter auf und sah hinüber zum Brunnen, der unermüdlich plätscherte. „Als ob ich das inzwischen nicht gewohnt wäre!"

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du unglücklich bist", sagte er und berührte ihre Wange.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, und schwieg.

„Sonea, darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

Sie nickte.

„Liebst du ihn wirklich?"

 _Was für eine Frage!_

Sie nickte erneut, obwohl es sie schmerzte, Dorrien erneut zu enttäuschen.

Dorrien schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Und dennoch lässt du zu, dass er dir weh tut?", fragte er dann leise.

„Was soll ich denn tun?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Wenn ich meine Gefühle so einfach abstellen könnte, dann hätte ich das schon längst getan."

Zumindest hatte sie das einst gewollt. Doch das war, bevor sie erfahren hatte, dass Akkarin dasselbe empfand wie sie. Sollte sich nun das Gegenteil herausstellen, dann wusste sie nicht, wie sie es ertragen sollte, wieder eine Novizin zu sein. Was sich zwischen ihnen in Sachaka verändert hatte, konnte nicht wieder rückgängig gemacht werden.

Dorrien schien von ihrem Zorn unbeeindruckt. „Liebst du ihn mehr als du mich geliebt hast?", fragte er überraschend gefasst.

Sonea seufzte. Dieser Abend schien sich zu einem einzigen Albtraum zu entwickeln. Musste er das ausgerechnet jetzt wissen wollen? Sie fragte sich, ob sie auch Dorrien gerettet hätte, wäre er bei der Invasion gestorben. Sie hätte es versucht. Aber wäre es ihr auch gelungen? Entschlossen schob sie diesen Gedanken beiseite.

„Dorrien, das mit dir war etwas völlig anderes", sagte sie. „Wir waren nie zusammen. Es tut mir leid. Bitte stell mir nicht solche Fragen. Nicht jetzt."

„Verzeih mir", sagte er leise und strich über ihre Wange.

„Sonea. Es ist Zeit zu gehen. Ich wünsche, dass du morgen ausgeruht bist."

Sonea zuckte zusammen, als sie die tiefe und kühle Stimme erkannte.

Akkarin.

Wie lange hatte er bereits dort gestanden und sie beobachtet? Sein Blick ließ sie erschaudern. Plötzlich fürchtete Sonea ihn wieder so sehr wie eh und je.

„Ja, Lord Akkarin", sagte sie steif und erhob sich.

Dorrien erhob sich ebenfalls und fing sich einen kalten und vernichtenden Blick von Akkarin ein. „Gute Nacht, kleine Sonea", sagte er, den anderen Mann ignorierend.

„Dir auch, Dorrien", erwiderte sie. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und umarmte ihn, teils aus echter Zuneigung, aber auch um Akkarin zu ärgern. „Werde ich dich noch sehen, bevor du abreist?"

Dorrien nahm ihre Hände zwischen seine und drückte sie sanft. „Ich werde nicht gehen, ohne mich zu verabschieden", versprach er. „Ein paar Tage werde ich noch im Heilerquartier aushelfen."

„Sofort, Sonea."

Akkarins Stimme klang ungehalten. Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

Sonea warf Dorrien einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und eilte Akkarin nach. Ein nervöser Diener erwartete sie am Rand des Innenhofs. Sonea und Akkarin folgten ihm vorbei an den Magierquartieren zu dem Weg, der zu den Residenzen führte.

Während sie durch den Wald gingen, sprachen sie kein Wort. Sonea hatte die Hände in den Ärmeln ihrer Robe zu Fäusten geballt und starrte finster zu Boden. Ohne Dorriens Wärmeschild drang ihr der Wind bis auf die Knochen. Neben sich konnte sie Akkarins Schild wahrnehmen. Darunter würde es warm und behaglich sein. Doch sie war zu wütend, um das überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen.

Nachdem sie eine Viertelstunde durch den Wald gegangen waren, tauchten vor ihnen die ersten Residenzen auf. Hinter einigen Fenstern brannten heimelige Lichter, während sich daneben die Ruine eines zerstörten Hauses wie die Silhouette eines Gerippes von der Dunkelheit abhob.

Am Ende des Weges bog der Diener auf einen schmalen Pfad zu seiner Rechten ab. Nach einem weiteren kurzen Marsch kam ein zweistöckiges Haus in Sicht. In der Dunkelheit waren nur die Umrisse zu erkennen, doch Sonea wusste bereits von ihrem Ausflug mit Rothen, wie es aussah. Der Diener hielt auf den Eingang zu. Vor der Tür erklärte er ihnen, wo sich welche Zimmer befanden. Dann verneigte er sich hastig und eilte davon.

Akkarin ließ die Tür aufschwingen und sie traten in die Eingangshalle. Ihre Lichtkugeln erhellten einen großen Raum mit steinernen Säulen. Eine fragile Marmortreppe wand sich auf jeder Seite hinauf in das obere Stockwerk. Die linke führte zu den Schlafzimmern und die rechte zu einem Arbeitszimmer und einer Bibliothek. Auf dem Boden lag ein Teppich aus einem kostbar aussehenden Garn. Unter anderen Umständen wäre Sonea hingerissen gewesen. Doch die Emotionen, die sich den Tag über in ihr angestaut hatten, waren gerade dabei, ihren Höhepunkt zu erreichen.

„Werde ich heute Abend noch erfahren, was ich getan habe, um deinen Zorn auf mich zu ziehen?", fragte Akkarin.

Sonea starrte ihn an. Er wirkte völlig ruhig. Hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung, was er angerichtet hatte? Musste sie ihm das jetzt auch noch vor Augen führen?

In einer rebellischen Geste schob sie ihr Kinn vor. „Nein", sagte sie bestimmt. „Das kann warten, bis ich mit meiner Ausbildung fertig bin. So, wie ich das sehe, wird es vorher auch nicht wichtig sein."

Akkarin öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Es musste sein. Wenn sie noch sehr viel länger in seiner Nähe blieb, würde sie zusammenbrechen.

„Ich werde jetzt mein Schlafzimmer suchen", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme. „Schließlich soll ich morgen ausgeschlafen sein."

„Sonea …"

„Gute Nacht, Lord Akkarin", sagte sie und ließ ihn in der Halle stehen.

Während sie die Stufen zu ihrer Linken hinauf stürmte, verspürte sie eine leise Überraschung, weil es ihr so leicht gefallen war, unnachgiebig zu bleiben. Sie hatte sich nicht gerade fair verhalten. Doch sie war zu wütend, um sich über Fairness Gedanken zu machen. Was er getan hatte, war auch nicht fair gewesen. Sie würde ihm die Meinung sagen. Aber nicht, bevor sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

Von der Treppe aus gelangte Sonea in einen Flur mit mehreren Türen. Ihr Zimmer war das letzte auf der rechten Seite. Daneben lag ihr Studierzimmer. Immerhin war _das_ eine Verbesserung, wenn auch nur eine geringfügige. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, stieß sie einmal tief die Luft aus, die sie angehalten hatte. Nur vage nahm sie die erlesene Möblierung aus Nachtholz und die großen Fenster wahr.

Auf dem Bett fand Sonea ein zusammengefaltetes Nachthemd. Als sie es überstreifte, bemerkte sie, wie sie zitterte. Der Zorn und die Enttäuschung hatten ihren Höhepunkt erreicht und verlangten danach, sich zu entladen. Mit einer letzten Anstrengung stieg Sonea ins Bett und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Dann begann sie zu weinen und hoffte, dass es niemand hörte.

Ein langer Tag lag hinter Rothen, als er endlich in sein Apartment zurückkehrte. Die Anhörung hatte länger gedauert als erwartet. Akkarins Forderungen und seine Ansichten über die Reaktion der Sachakaner auf die Schwäche der Gilde hatten nach seiner Rückkehr in den Tagessaal für reichlich Diskussionsstoff gesorgt. Seine Worte hatten die höheren Magier zutiefst beunruhigt. Rothen musste sich eingestehen, es erging ihm nicht anders. Viel zu lange hatten sie nicht gewusst, welche Bedrohung Sachaka für sie darstellte und dies bis zuletzt auf gefährliche Weise ignoriert. Balkan, Lord Garrel, Administrator Osen und Rektor Jerrik zogen es indes vor, Akkarin zu misstrauen und ihre Augen vor der Wahrheit zu verschließen.

Im Augenblick machten Rothen sich jedoch mehr Sorgen um Sonea als um die Sachakaner. Er verstand nicht, was sie bei der Anhörung so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Sie hatte doch nicht etwa erwartet, dass alles wieder so werden würde wie vor ihrer Verbannung?

Damit sie keine Dummheiten anstellte, hatte er Dorrien gebeten, sich um sie zu kümmern. Nach der ungewöhnlich langen Gildenversammlung war sein Sohn in der Gilde geblieben, um ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Rothen hatte ihn auf einer Liege im Heilerquartier gefunden. Zuerst hatte Dorrien sich geweigert, nach Sonea zu sehen, doch als Rothen ihn über den Verlauf der Besprechung informiert hatte, hatte er plötzlich bereitwillig nachgegeben.

Jetzt waren sie und Akkarin vermutlich schon auf dem Weg in ihr neues Zuhause. Rothen hoffte, der schwarze Magier würde Sonea wieder zur Vernunft bringen.

Als ihm wieder einfiel, dass er noch den Unterricht für den nächsten Tag vorbereiten musste, unterdrückte er ein Stöhnen. Während Sonea bei ihm gewohnt hatte, hatte er sich von einem Kollegen vertreten lassen. Seine Schüler konnten auch eine Weile ohne ihn auskommen. Sonea hingegen hatte niemanden außer ihm gehabt. Ab morgen würde er die beiden Klassen, die ihm dieses Halbjahr zugeteilt worden waren, wieder selbst unterrichten. Zudem hatte er seinen neuen Novizen sträflich vernachlässigt. Doch das würde sich von jetzt an ändern.

Rothen wusste nicht, wie er nach diesem Tag noch über Alchemie und Lehrpläne nachdenken sollte. Zu viele Dinge schwirrten durch seinen Kopf, die er für einige Stunden beiseiteschieben musste, wenn er sich auf seine Arbeit als Lehrer konzentrieren wollte. Er entschied sich eine Tasse Sumi zu gönnen und ein wenig zu entspannen, bevor er mit der Arbeit begann.

Als er die Tür zu seinem Apartment öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf eine Gestalt in einem der Sessel. Außer ihrer Silhouette war in der Dunkelheit nichts von ihr zu erkennen.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er.

„Vater, ich bin's."

„Dorrien!", rief Rothen erleichtert, weil es nicht der Mann war, den er befürchtet hatte. „Welch seltener Gast! Musst du mich so erschrecken?"

„Entschuldige, Vater. Ich werde auch nicht lange bleiben."

Rothen schuf eine Lichtkugel und ließ sie hinter einen Wandschirm schweben. „Dein altes Zimmer ist wieder frei", sagte er. „Du kannst es wiederhaben."

Sein Sohn schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, aber ich werde wieder ins Heilerquartier gehen."

Rothen unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Dorrien verstand es in letzter Zeit wahrhaftig, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er trat zu einer Anrichte. Aus einer Dose nahm er mehrere getrocknete Sumi-Blätter und gab diese in eine Tasse. Nach der Karaffe greifend goss er Wasser darüber. Während er das Getränk mit Magie erhitzte, kehrte er zu den Sesseln zurück und setzte sich Dorrien gegenüber.

„Du weißt, du bist hier immer willkommen, Dorrien."

Dorrien antwortete nicht darauf. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet.

„Sie ist mit ihm gegangen", sagte er leise. Er hob den Kopf und blickte Rothen anklagend an. „Warum hast du das zugelassen?"

Rothen seufzte. Würde Dorrien jemals aufhören, Sonea nachzutrauern, weil sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte?

„Dorrien, Sonea liebt Akkarin nun einmal", antwortete er behutsam. „Du weißt selbst, wie sie ist, wenn sie sich erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Bis vor einigen Monaten hat sie ihn noch gehasst. Schon allein deswegen wird sie einen guten Grund haben, dass sie jetzt mit ihm zusammen ist. Sie wird ihn nicht verlassen. Du tätest besser daran, das endlich zu akzeptieren."

„Sie ist unglücklich und du lässt zu, dass er sie verletzt. Du bist jetzt ein höherer Magier. Wenigstens du solltest den Anstand haben, diese Beziehung aufzudecken. Es wäre besser für Sonea. Wenn du es nicht tust, dann werde ich es tun."

„Das wirst du bleibenlassen", sagte Rothen bestimmt. Die höheren Magier würden fragen, ob er davon gewusst hatte. Doch abgesehen davon, dass ihn dies sein neues Amt kosten konnte, konnte ebendies dafür sorgen, dass Akkarin und Sonea sich gegen die Gilde stellten. „Ich möchte Sonea genauso wenig wie du unglücklich wissen. Deswegen habe ich Akkarin heute unterstützt. Er hat heute alles getan, um ihr das Leben in der Gilde so angenehm wie möglich zu machen."

Dorrien schnaubte.

„Du würdest es erkennen, wenn dein Hass auf ihn nicht deinen Verstand trüben würde", fügte Rothen hinzu.

„Mein Verstand funktioniert bestens, Vater." Dorriens blaue Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Und sagt mir, Akkarin ist nicht der Richtige für Sonea."

Rothen unterdrückte das Verlangen, seinen Sohn zurechtzuweisen. Er wusste, es war sinnlos. Dorrien war so störrisch wie die Reber in den Bergen.

Wäre er davon überzeugt, Sonea und Dorrien gehörten zusammen, dann hätte Rothen alles getan, um sie von Akkarin zu trennen. Eine Beziehung der beiden würde jedoch nicht lange gutgehen. Sonea war stark und temperamentvoll. Sie brauchte jemanden, der ihr die Stirn bieten konnte und dem bereitwillig gehorchte. Sie war nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen aus den Hüttenvierteln, sie war jetzt eine schwarze Magierin. Trotz aller Bedenken, die er anfangs gegen Akkarin gehabt hatte, musste Rothen zugeben, niemand sich besser eignete, um ihr Temperament zu zügeln. Zudem hatte dieser Mann alles getan, um Sonea zu beschützen.

Kopfschüttelnd trank er einen Schluck Sumi. „Dorrien, ich weiß, du willst das nicht hören. Aber es wird Zeit, dass du eine Frau findest, die zu dir passt."

„Welche Frau zu mir passt, kann ich noch immer am besten selbst entscheiden", gab Dorrien störrisch zurück.

Rothen seufzte erneut. Allmählich wurde es zur Tradition, dass Dorrien jedes Mal, wenn er zu Besuch kam, alles auf den Kopf stellte. Plötzlich wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als, dass sein Sohn bald wieder zurück in die Berge kehrte.

„Ich gehe nun wieder ins Heilerquartier." Dorrien stand auf. „Gute Nacht, Vater."

„Dorrien, warte."

Dorrien hielt inne und wandte sich ihm zu. Er wirkte ungehalten.

„Versprich mir, Soneas Geheimnis weiterhin für dich zu behalten", verlangte Rothen. „Wenn du sie verrätst, wirst du sie erst recht verlieren."

Dorrien nickte zögernd. „Warum kommt es mir nur so vor, als wenn alles, was ich für sie tue, sie noch mehr in seine Arme treibt?", hörte Rothen ihn murmeln.

„Das weiß ich nicht", antwortete Rothen. Er verspürte ein heftiges Mitgefühl mit seinem Sohn. Unerwiderte Liebe war etwas sehr Schmerzhaftes. „Es tut mir leid, aber es ist nicht zu ändern."

Von der Tür erklang ein bestimmendes Klopfen. Sonea beschloss, es zu ignorieren. Mehrere Augenblicke vergingen, dann klopfte es erneut, und bevor sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, stand Akkarin im Raum. Er zog die Bettdecke von ihrem Kopf.

„Verschwinde", sagte sie, das Gesicht ins Kopfkissen gepresst, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Sie fühlte sich noch nicht wieder in der Lage, ihm gegenüberzutreten. „Ich will dich nicht sehen."

„Ich werde erst gehen, wenn wir miteinander geredet haben."

„Was gibt es da denn noch zu reden?", grollte sie in ihr Kopfkissen.

„Offenbar eine ganze Menge." Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich sanft über ihr Haar.

Sonea erschauderte unter seiner Berührung. Doch so leicht wollte sie sich nicht geschlagen geben. Sie fand nicht, dass er das verdient hatte.

„Was denn zum Beispiel?", fragte sie so garstig, wie es ihr möglich war.

„Dass du anscheinend zu der Ansicht gekommen bist, ich würde nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein wollen", antwortete Akkarin überraschend sanft. Anscheinend hatte er doch mehr verstanden, als sie zunächst geglaubt hatte. „Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde diese Möglichkeit auch nur in Betracht ziehen?"

Bei seinen Worten begann sie erneut zu weinen. Akkarin zog sie hoch und wollte sie an sich drücken. Sonea wehrte sich, doch er bekam ihre Handgelenke zu fassen und hielt sie fest.

Er lachte leise. „Hör auf dich mir zu widersetzen."

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Dann lass mich los!"

Er verstärkte seinen Griff. „Nur, wenn du versprichst, nicht auf mich loszugehen."

Sonea nickte stumm. Wie machte er das nur? Was hatte er an sich, dass man sich ihm so bereitwillig fügte?

Akkarin nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste ihre Tränen fort. Wärme durchströmte sie und es kostete sie all ihre Kraft, ihn zurückzuweisen.

„Nicht", flüsterte sie.

Akkarins Lippen berührten ihre.

Sonea senkte den Kopf.

„Wir dürfen nicht …"

„Das ist mir egal."

„Aber wir brechen die Regeln", widersprach sie. „Wir sind gerade erst zurück …"

Erheitert hob Akkarin die Augenbrauen. „Ah, unsinnige Regeln haben mich noch nie sonderlich interessiert. Acht Jahre lang habe ich vor ihnen geheim gehalten, dass ich schwarze Magie praktiziere. Unsere Beziehung bis zu deinem Abschluss geheim zu halten, ist dagegen ein leichtes Unterfangen."

Das sah Sonea anders. Schwarze Magie und Liebe waren zwei völlig unterschiedliche Dinge. „Damals hat niemand etwas geahnt", wandte sie ein. „Aber viele Magier vermuten bereits, dass unsere Beziehung über jeden Anstand hinausgeht."

„In ein paar Wochen haben sie es vergessen. Sie werden bald etwas Neues finden, über das sie tratschen können." Akkarin bedachte sie mit seinem Halblächeln und küsste sie behutsam. Dieses Mal ließ sie es geschehen.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte er.

Sonea nickte langsam. „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, was du vorhast?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Die höheren Magier sollten nicht denken, wir hätten uns abgesprochen. Es ist einfacher, mit ihnen zu verhandeln, je weniger wir ihr Misstrauen erwecken. Ich wusste, du würdest mit meinem Plan einverstanden sein. Es ist mein Wunsch, dass du deine Ausbildung beendest. Ich werde dafür sorgen, selbst wenn deine Lehrer sich weigern werden, dich weiter zu unterrichten. Es sind nur noch zwei Jahre, Sonea. Unsere Beziehung solange im Verborgenen zu führen, erscheint mir als akzeptabler Preis."

„Du hättest mich vorwarnen sollen." Sonea zuckte zusammen, als sie den Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme hörte. Das alles war tatsächlich sein Plan gewesen, doch sie fand, es wäre besser gewesen, hätte sie es vor dem Treffen mit den höheren Magiern erfahren. Sonea verstand seine Gründe, doch sie musste ihm ihren Standpunkt klar machen. Er durfte sie bei Entscheidungen, die sie beide betrafen, nicht übergehen.

„Dazu war keine Zeit."

„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie ich mich dabei gefühlt habe?"

„Ich denke, ich habe davon heute Abend einen einprägsamen Eindruck erhalten."

Doch Sonea war noch lange nicht mit ihm fertig. „Du hast getan, als wenn niemals etwas zwischen uns gewesen wäre", warf sie ihm vor. „Das war verletzend."

„Das ist so nicht richtig", widersprach Akkarin. „Ich habe gesagt, dass niemals etwas zwischen mir und meiner _Novizin_ vorgefallen ist. Als wir in Sachaka waren, war ich nicht mehr dein Mentor. Das hast du mir damals ziemlich deutlich gemacht."

Sie verkniff sich ein Lächeln, als sie sich daran erinnerte. Es hatte einiges gebraucht, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, es mit ihr zu versuchen. Anscheinend hatte es bewirkt, dass er nun nicht mehr gewillt war, sie einfach gehenzulassen. Im Nachhinein fand Sonea, sie hätte darauf kommen müssen, dass er sich vor den höheren Magiern geschickt aus ihren Fragen herauswand.

„Trotzdem hast du vorhin behauptet, ich wäre die ganze Zeit nichts anderes als deine Novizin gewesen", erinnerte sie.

„Nun, ich habe dich auch in Sachaka einiges gelehrt, was du vorher nicht wusstest."

 _So kann man es auch ausdrücken_ , dachte Sonea trocken und war sicher, dass er nicht nur von Magie sprach.

„Ich hatte von dir ein wenig mehr Vertrauen in meine Entscheidungen erwartet", fuhr Akkarin fort.

Sonea zuckte zusammen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er von ihr enttäuscht war. „Und ich habe weniger Geheimnistuerei von dir erwartet", gab sie zurück. „Als wir in Sachaka waren, hattest du auch keine Geheimnisse vor mir. Was hat sich geändert?"

„Wir sind zurück in der Gilde. Das macht die Konsequenzen, wenn ich etwas preisgebe, weniger überschaubar. Ich gebe zu, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, als ich dir nichts von meinen Absichten erzählt habe. Ich verspreche dir, es in Zukunft zu tun. Die Gilde hat uns heute eine zweite Chance gegeben, die wir nicht vergeuden dürfen. Zudem führen wir jetzt ein gemeinsames Leben. Wir werden nicht immer einer Meinung sein. Deswegen ist es umso wichtiger, wenn wir ansprechen, was uns aneinander stört."

Sonea seufzte und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Selbst im Sitzen überragte er sie, so dass sie zu ihm aufsehen musste.

„Es wäre so viel einfacher, müssten wir unsere Beziehung nicht geheim halten."

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Vielleicht wäre es das."

„Wie lange soll das so gehen, Akkarin? Müssen wir wirklich bis zu meinem Abschluss warten? Was, wenn wir vorher auffliegen?"

Akkarin strich über ihre Wange. „Wir werden sehen. Geben wir ihnen Zeit, sich an uns zu gewöhnen. Dann können wir sie möglicherweise schon früher mit der Wahrheit konfrontieren. Besonders, wenn sie erkennen, dass ich dich nicht von deinem Studium ablenke und wir nicht vorhaben, die Gilde zu übernehmen."

Sonea bewunderte ihn insgeheim, weil er stets so ruhig und gelassen war. Sie sah zu ihm auf. Als ihre Blicke sich begegneten, beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. Spürend, wie er ihre Lippen dazu brachte sich zu teilen, erwiderte sie den Kuss.

„Und jetzt komm", sagte er dann. „Ich wünsche, dass du in unserem Bett schläfst."

 _Er hat_ unser _Bett gesagt_ , stellte Sonea erfreut fest. „Das muss ich mir noch überlegen, fürchte ich", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Da gibt es nichts zu überlegen." In seiner Stimme lag eine Spur von Autorität, aber auch von Erheiterung. „Es wird dir gefallen. Es ist viel größer."

„Das Schlafzimmer oder das Bett?"

„Beides. Es gibt sogar einen Balkon."

Sie grinste unwillkürlich. Dachte er wirklich, das würde sie interessieren? „Na, wenn mich _das_ nicht überzeugt!", rief sie.

Akkarin schritt zum Kleiderschrank. Er holte einen Morgenmantel heraus und reichte ihn ihr. Sonea zog ihn über ihr Nachthemd. Dann ließ sie sich von ihm in das Schlafzimmer auf der anderen Seite des Flurs führen.

Akkarin hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Das Schlafzimmer war tatsächlich größer als ihr eigenes. Ebenso wie das Bett, das mit zahlreichen Kissen dekoriert war. Die Möbel waren wie in ihrem Zimmer aus Nachtholz. Die Fenster reichten bis zum Boden und ließen sich wie Türen öffnen. Sonea öffnete das ihr nächste und trat hinaus auf den Balkon. Ein eisiger Windstoß traf sie und ließ ihre Haare flattern. Zitternd schlang sie die Arme um ihren Körper und trat zur Brüstung.

Vor und unter ihr erstreckte sich der Wald wie ein schwarzes, wogendes Meer aus Baumwipfeln. Dahinter konnte sie die Gebäude der Universität erkennen. In der Ferne schraubten sich schemenhaft die höchsten Gebäude Imardins in den Himmel. Der Sturm hatte die Wolken auseinander getrieben und der Mond schlüpfte allenthalben zwischen ihnen hindurch. In den Wolkenlücken glitzerten Sterne.

Akkarin trat hinter sie und legte seine Arme um sie. Die Luft vibrierte, als er einen Wärmeschild um sie beide errichtete, wofür Sonea dieses Mal mehr als dankbar war.

„Gefällt es dir?", murmelte er.

Sie konnte nur nicken. Mit einem Mal war sie sich seiner Nähe nur allzu bewusst und sie spürte, wie ihr Puls sich beschleunigte. Der Gedanke, auch nur einen Tag ohne ihn zu ein, schien unerträglich und sie schämte sich für ihren Gefühlsausbruch. Aber sie begriff auch, dass die Wochen seit der Schlacht für sie auf ihre eigene Weise zu viel gewesen waren. Gefangen in Rothens Apartment hatte sie einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen gesehen. Sie hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass Akkarin alles auf die eine oder andere Art zum Guten wenden würde. Und dann waren ihre Erwartungen wegen eines dummen Missverständnisses enttäuscht worden.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, weil ich mich vorhin wie ein kleines Kind aufgeführt habe", sagte sie.

„Das hast du nicht", sagte er und küsste ihr Haar. „Ich hätte mit dieser Reaktion rechnen müssen."

„Trotzdem war es nicht richtig", widersprach Sonea. „Du hast nur dieses Talent, mich jedes Mal in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen, wenn du mich zu deiner Novizin machst."

Akkarin lachte leise. „Es wird nie wieder vorkommen. Darauf hast du mein Wort."

Sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Brust und lachte ebenfalls.

„Das glaube ich dir sogar!"

Eine Weile standen sie schweigend da und sahen hinüber zur Universität. _Eigentlich ist es gut, dass Akkarin wieder mein Mentor ist_ , überlegte Sonea. Sie musste fast über sich selbst lachen, weil sie nie gedacht hatte, sie würde eines Tage _freiwillig_ Akkarins Novizin sein wollen.

Aber es war die einzig logische Konsequenz: Sie beide waren schwarze Magier. Außer Akkarin durfte sie niemals einen anderen Magier in ihre Gedanken lassen. Zudem konnte Akkarin ihr besser als jeder andere eine gute Ausbildung ermöglichen. Sofern ihre Lehrer sie nicht fürchteten, konnten sie Sonea ignorieren oder mit Herablassung behandeln, wenn nicht jemand mit genügend Einfluss das unterband. Sie zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass Akkarin wenn nötig Furcht verbreiten würde, um ihre Zukunft zu sichern. Das brachte sie jedoch in die Situation, es ihm nicht allzu schwer zu machen.

Sonea holte tief Luft und straffte sich. „Ich verspreche, dir eine bessere Novizin zu sein, als ich es früher war", begann sie. Und weil sie wusste, wie wenig er es schätze, wenn sie sich gegen ihn auflehnte, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich werde dir gehorchen. Es sei denn, du lässt mir keine andere Wahl."

Sie wandte sich um und sah zu ihm auf. „Wie zum Beispiel, dass ich einen Plan befolgen soll, der zu deinem Tod führt."

„Ich denke, das habe ich verstanden", bemerkte er trocken.

Sie lächelte befriedigt.

Akkarin schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Sonea, ich erwartete von dir, dass du mich außerhalb dieses Hauses und vor anderen Magiern wie deinen Mentor behandelst", sagte er streng. „Wir müssen der Gilde zeigen, dass ich dich unter Kontrolle habe. Das ist wichtig, damit sie lernt, uns wieder zu vertrauen."

Sie nickte ernst. Aus diesem Grund durften sie auch nicht der Gilde ihre Beziehung offenbaren. Akkarin hätte es zugeben und die höheren Magier mit Nachdruck daran erinnern können, dass sie besser daran taten, ihm und Sonea ihre Liebe nicht zu verbieten. Denn sie hatten, was die Gilde wollte. Doch das hätte das Vertrauen der Magier in sie beide nicht gerade gestärkt. Akkarin hatte seine Macht bereits genug ausgereizt, indem er den höheren Magiern einige Eingeständnisse abgerungen hatte.

„Ja, Mylord", sagte sie.

Akkarin nahm dies mit einem kaum merklichen Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis,

„Was, wenn du mich hier unterrichtest?" Sie bezweifelte, er würde mit ihr in die Universität gehen, wenn er sie weiter in schwarzer Magie unterwies.

„Das kannst du dir aussuchen."

Sonea runzelte die Stirn. Sollte sie ihm gegenüber förmlich sein, damit ihr kein Fehler unterlief, wenn sie in der Universität waren und um strikt zwischen dem Geliebten und dem Mentor zu trennen? Oder sollte sie sich normal verhalten? Sie wusste, sie würden wenig Zeit füreinander haben, wenn sie erst wieder zum Unterricht ging. Doch sie entschied, diese Frage konnte warten, bis es so weit war.

„Von jetzt an solltest du auch wieder jeden Abend meine Kraft nehmen", sagte sie dann.

Akkarin betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Sonea, ich denke nicht, dass es das ist, was die Gilde wünscht."

„Aber wie sollen wir jemals für den Ernstfall gewappnet sein, wenn sich nicht einer von uns stärkt? Und es ist nur richtig, dass du derjenige bist. Besonders wenn du mich als deine Novizin willst. Ich werde deine Quelle sein. So, wie es in der alten Gilde auch war."

„Du weißt, wie die alte Gilde geendet hat", erinnerte er sie streng.

„Wir sind die einzigen beiden schwarzen Magier. Was soll dabei passieren?"

„Sonea, mir ist nicht wohl dabei, die Gilde auf diese Weise zu hintergehen", sagte Akkarin leise. „Sie fürchten uns auch so bereits genug."

„Wir werden sie nicht verteidigen können, wenn nicht wenigstens du dich stärkst", beharrte sie.

All die Jahre hatte er nichts anderes getan und sie gab ihm ihre Kraft aus freiem Willen. Sonea fand, es war wahrscheinlicher, dass die Gilde ihre Beziehung entdeckte. Und wie überhaupt sollte die Gilde herausfinden, ob Akkarins Kräfte wuchsen? Niemand würde es wagen, ihn zu testen. Die Gefahr, dabei das Geheimnis schwarzer Magie zu entdecken, war zu groß. Die Gilde musste glauben, was immer Akkarin über seine Stärke behauptete.

Akkarin seufzte. „Du hast recht", sagte er schließlich. „Dennoch könnte es uns großen Ärger einhandeln, wenn die Gilde es herausfindet."

„Also hast du nichts dagegen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine Argumente haben mich überzeugt."

Sonea war erleichtert. Insgeheim fühlte sich geschmeichelt, weil er ihr soviel Einfluss zugestand.

„Wirst du mir erzählen, was die höheren Magier von dir wollten, nachdem Rothen mich nach draußen gebracht hat?", fragte sie dann.

„Ja. Aber nicht mehr heute. Es war ein langer Tag. Lass uns reingehen." Er warf einen kritischen Blick zum Himmel. „Ich bin außerdem nicht sicher, ob man uns sehen kann. Der Mond ist sehr hell."

„Wer sollte denn so spät am Abend noch hier herkommen?"

„Jemand, der uns ausspionieren will? Aber es ist auch möglich, dass man uns von den Universitätsgebäuden aus sehen kann."

„Oh."

Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Glaubst du wirklich, man kann uns von dort sehen?", fragte sie verstört. „Es ist ziemlich weit."

Akkarin wandte sich zu ihr. Der Mond brach erneut zwischen den Wolken hervor und tauchte das Schlafzimmer in silbriges Licht. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir sollten kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Gleich morgen werde ich …"

Er erstarrte und musterte sie durchdringend. Sonea blinzelte verwirrt, da er ungewöhnlich ernst wirkte. Akkarin machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille.

Ein Bild blitzte vor ihren Augen auf. Im Mondlicht schimmerte ihre Haut weiß wie Porzellan, während ihre Augen groß und dunkel wirkten. Durch Akkarins Augen betrachtet war sie wunderschön. Sie kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, wie viel davon echt war und wie sehr sein Bild von ihr und seine Gefühle ihr Aussehen verzerrten.

Mit seiner freien Hand strich Akkarin eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Dann vergrub er seine Hand irgendwo im Haar an ihrem Hinterkopf. Sonea spürte, wie sich ein leichtes Kribbeln von dort, wo er sie berührt hatte, langsam in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Dieses Mal lag jedoch eine Entschlossenheit in seiner Berührung, die ihr zu verstehen gab, dass sie ihm gehörte. Und dass sie sich bei ihm sicher und geborgen fühlen durfte.

 _\- Sieh mich an_ , erklang seine Stimme in ihren Gedanken.

Sofort wusste sie, dass er nicht das meinte, was man normalerweise unter _Sehen_ verstand. Sie verstand, dass sie hinter seine Augen sehen sollte. Jenseits seiner Oberflächengedanken, die ihr dieses Bild von ihr gezeigt hatten. Eine seltsame Furcht vor dem, was sie dort finden würde, befiel sie.

 _\- Was hast du vor?_

 _\- Das wirst du dann herausfinden_. _Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten. Ich passe auf, damit du dich nicht verlierst._

Sonea schluckte. Wenn er wirklich das vorhatte, was sie glaubte, dann war er dabei, ihr etwas zu zeigen, was er niemandem freiwillig zeigte. Etwas Ähnliches hatte er am Abend vor der Schlacht in Cerys Versteck getan, doch sie ahnte, das hier würde sehr viel intimer. Sie musste all ihren Mut zusammennehmen, um ihren Geist nach ihm auszustrecken. Vergeblich versuchte sie, den Raum hinter seinen Augen zu visualisieren.

 _\- Es ist einfacher, wenn du die Visualisierung nicht benutzt_ , sandte er.

 _\- Was soll ich tun?_

 _\- Das hier_ , antwortete Akkarin und sandte ihr eine Folge von Bildern und Gedanken zu kompliziert, um in Worte gefasst zu werden.

Sonea folgte seinen Anweisungen und stieß überrascht die Luft aus, als eine Flut von Gefühlen sie zu überschwemmen drohte. Anscheinend hatte sie es richtig gemacht. Dahinter spürte sie eine Präsenz von überwältigender Stärke. Seine Präsenz. War sein natürliches Potential schon immer so mächtig gewesen?

 _\- Konzentriere dich auf ein einzelnes Detail_ , wies er sie an. _Fang mit etwas an, das dir wenig kompliziert erscheint. Und dann gehst du langsam tiefer. Sieh, wie ich es mache._

Er führte sie zu etwas, das sie vor Verlegenheit beinahe zum Lachen gebracht hätte. Sonea fragte sich, ob er das mit Absicht getan hatte. Es gelang ihr gerade noch, ihre Erheiterung zu unterdrücken. Nach wochenlanger Trennung erging es ihr jedoch nicht anders. Sie musste sich indes davon abhalten, ihm _das_ zu zeigen. Das musste bis später warten.

 _\- Jetzt du_ , sandte er.

Sonea konzentrierte sich und ging tiefer. Es war nicht schwer, jetzt wo sie wusste, was zu tun war. Die Emotion, die sie auffing, war ein wenig komplexer. Zuerst spürte sie nur eine heftige Eifersucht. Dann sah sie sich und Dorrien auf der Bank im Innenhof sitzen. Dorrien berührte gerade ihre Wange. Sonea war sich jedoch sicher, sie hatte Dorrien nicht _so_ angesehen. In Akkarins Erinnerung wirkte es sehr viel intimer, als es in Wirklichkeit gewesen war. Sonea war überrascht. Sie hatte bei ihm weder mit Eifersucht noch mit der Furcht, sie an einen anderen Mann zu verlieren, gerechnet. Er musste doch wissen, dass ihr Herz ihm gehörte! Doch anscheinend gehörte dies zu den Dingen, die er für gewöhnlich vor ihr verbarg. Und sie hatte ihn auch noch mit Dorrien eifersüchtig gemacht!

 _\- Ich glaube, ich muss da etwas richtig stellen._

Sie sandte ihm Bilder und Gefühle aus ihrer eigenen Erinnerung.

 _\- Ich bin manchmal fast so unvernünftig wie du_ , bemerkte er amüsiert.

 _\- Sehr beruhigend._

Sie empfing einen Anflug von Missbilligung ob ihres Sarkasmus. Aber damit würde er von nun an leben müssen.

Als sie weiter suchte, stieß sie auf weniger irrationale Gefühle, die auch ihre letzen Zweifel auflösten. Sie entdeckte, dass auch er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte, wie es mit ihnen weitergehen sollte. Er war fest entschlossen, alles zu tun, um ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten und zu verhindern, dass die Gilde sie trennte. Lieber führte er ihre Beziehung in Verborgenen, als ohne sie zu sein. Denn damit würde er nicht nur sie, sondern auch sich selbst verletzten. Er wollte sie glücklich und in Sicherheit wissen und sie vor allen Gefahren beschützen, obwohl er wusste, dass ihre Sturheit das meistens verhinderte. Sonea verkniff sich ein Lächeln und löste sie sich von diesem Gefühl. Zunächst fand sie nichts, was sie ein wenig enttäuschte.

 _\- Du musst tiefer gehen. Viel tiefer._

Sie ließ los. Es war, als würde sie fallen, doch es war nicht unangenehm. Auf eine seltsame Weise war es berauschend. Unter sich entdeckte sie etwas, das wie ein riesiges dunkles Meer aussah. Sie tauchte hinein und sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie erkannte, was es war. Alle Zweifel, die sie bis eben noch gehabt hatte, waren mit einem Mal verschwunden. Das Gefühl überwältigte sie.

Als sie in sich hineinhorchte, erkannte sie, dass ihre Gefühle die seinen ergänzten. Und sie wollte, dass das wusste. Als sich sein Griff verstärkte, wusste sie, es war ihr gelungen. Sonea lächelte. Ihre Gefühle schienen sich zu vermischen, bis sie sie nicht mehr voneinander unterscheiden konnte. Es war fast wie auf dem Felsen hinter dem Wasserfall, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es sich einzig in ihren Gedanken abspielte.

 _\- Du solltest zurückkehren_ , erklang Akkarins Stimme in ihrem Geist. _Ich will nicht, dass du den Verstand verlierst. Das wäre unerfreulich._

Sie spürte, wie er sie von irgendwoher auffing und sie zurückbrachte. Sie blinzelte, sich wieder ihrer Umgebung bewusst werdend.

Akkarin stand vor ihr, ein kaum merkliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Vertraust du mir jetzt?"

Sonea war zu überwältigt, um zu sprechen. Was sie empfand, ging weit über Vertrauen und Liebe hinaus. Es war schon vorher da gewesen, wenn auch nicht mit dieser definierten Klarheit, die sie jetzt verspürte. Mit einem Mal begriff sie, dass sie alles tun würde, was er von ihr verlangte. Sie gehörte ihm. Sie wusste, er würde sie nicht verletzen, hintergehen oder manipulieren. Sie wusste, es war richtig.

Statt einer Antwort stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte all ihre Hingabe in einen einzigen Kuss.


	5. Kapitel 4 - Der erste Tag

**Kapitel 4 – Der erste Tag**

Durch die großen Fenster flutete das erste Licht eines neuen Tages. Im Wald sangen die Vögel eine vielstimmige Morgensinfonie. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, aber der klare blaue Himmel verhieß einen strahlenden Spätsommertag.

Zuerst wusste Sonea nicht, wo sie war. Doch als sie ihre Müdigkeit abschüttelte, kehrten die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag zurück. An das quälende Warten in Rothens Apartment auf das Ende der Gildenversammlung, die Anhörung, ihren Zorn – und an was danach geschehen war.

Und dann fiel ihr auch wieder ein, warum sie kein Nachthemd trug.

Akkarin lag hinter ihr, einen Arm fest um sie geschlungen. Irgendwann im Schlaf musste sie sich zur Seite gedreht haben. Anscheinend hatte er sich mit ihr gedreht. Ein Gefühl ungeahnter Wärme durchströmte sie. Von nun an würde sie jeden Morgen neben ihm aufwachen. Sie waren nicht mehr auf der Flucht und mussten sich verstecken.

Sie hatten nun ein Zuhause. Und sie hatten gerade ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht darin verbracht.

Es fühlte sich richtig und trotz der Ungewohntheit seltsam vertraut an.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken, löste Sonea sich aus seinen Armen und stand auf. Sie stopfte ihre Decke an die Stelle, wo sie gelegen hatte und legte seinen Arm darüber, in der Hoffnung, er würde weiterschlafen.

Bevor sie sich abwandte, küsste sie ihn behutsam auf die Stirn. Akkarin machte ein Geräusch, das verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Grunzen eines Gorin hatte. Ein Kichern unterdrückend überlegte sie, ob sie ihn bei Gelegenheit damit aufziehen sollte. Sie befand, so ernst, wie er die meiste Zeit über war, würde ihm das nicht schaden.

Zu ihren Füßen entdeckte Sonea die Überreste ihres Nachthemdes. Sie schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie es dazu gekommen war.

Nachdem Akkarin ihr am vergangenen Abend seine Gefühle offenbart hatte, war irgendetwas mit ihnen beiden durchgegangen, was vermutlich nur zum Teil daran gelegen hatte, dass das eine Mal, wo sie sich geliebt hatten, bereits eine ganze Weile zurücklag.

Alles hatte ganz harmlos mit einem Kuss begonnen. Dabei musste er irgendwie wieder ihre Gedanken gelesen haben. Denn sonst hätte er bei dem, was darauf folgte, eigentlich Bedenken haben müssen. Begriffen hatte Sonea all das jedoch erst viel später.

Als er begonnen hatte, sie auszuziehen war sein Blick auf ihr Nachthemd gefallen.

„Ich verbiete dir, so etwas in unserem Bett zu tragen", hatte er in einem Anflug von Missbilligung gesagt und ihr Nachthemd entzwei gerissen, nachdem er sie daraus befreit hatte.

Sonea hatte ihn ungläubig und mit leisem Entsetzen angestarrt.

„Soll ich jetzt etwa nackt schlafen?"

„Ich werde dir etwas … Angemesseneres besorgen", hatte er mit offenkundiger Erheiterung erwidert. „Auch wenn die Alternative durchaus ihre Reize hätte."

Ihren darauf folgenden Protest hatte er mit einem Kuss erstickt.

„Was hast du dagegen, wenn ich dieses Nachthemd trage?", hatte sie zu wissen verlangt, nachdem er wieder von ihr abgelassen hatte. Seit sie der Gilde beigetreten war, schlief sie in diesen Dingern. Widerwillig musste sie zugeben, sich daran gewöhnt zu haben.

„Das ist etwas für Novizen."

„Aber ich bin Novizin", hatte sie ihn erinnert, während sie ungeduldig die Schärpe seiner Robe löste. Immerhin hatte er es so gewollt. „ _Deine_ Novizin."

„Richtig", hatte er gesagt und sie dabei abschätzend gemustert. „Vielleicht hätte ich _anständig_ hinzufügen sollen. Du bist dagegen alles andere als das."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", hatte sie protestiert, woraufhin er nur lachend erwidert hatte: „Eine anständige Novizin wäre jetzt nicht damit beschäftigt, ihren Mentor auszuziehen."

„Gut hatte du mir das _jetzt_ sagst", hatte sie mit leichtem Sarkasmus erwidert und herausfordernd zu ihm aufgesehen. „Dann höre ich jetzt auf."

„Nein." In Akkarins Stimme hatte eine Autorität gelegen, die anders war, als Sonea es von ihm kannte und die ihr einen seltsam erregenden Schauer den Rücken hinunter gejagt hatte. „Mach weiter."

Ohne weiteren Protest hatte sie seine Robe abgestreift. Dabei hatte er sie keinen Moment aus den Augen gelassen. Anschließend hatte er sie zu sich gezogen.

„Ah, Sonea", hatte er gesagt und mit einer Hand ihre Halsbeuge entlang gestrichen. Bei der Erinnerung daran schien jetzt noch jede Faser ihres Körpers zu vibrieren. „Dass du meine Novizin bist, hat einen entscheidenden Vorteil."

„Der da wäre?", hatte sie schwach gefragt.

Akkarin hatte seine Hand in ihren Nacken gelegt. Sein warmer Blick hatte seine folgenden Worte Lügen gestraft.

„Dass du mir gehorchen musst."

Sonea erschauderte, als sie daran dachte, was er dann mit ihr getan hatte. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie ihn dabei fast die ganze Zeit über gefürchtet hatte.

Und dass ihr das gefallen hatte.

Die vergangene Nacht war so anders gewesen, als was sie auf dem Felsen hinter dem Wasserfall getan hatten. Es erschien Sonea, als habe Akkarin herausfinden wollen, wie weit er bei ihr gehen konnte. Behutsam, aber bestimmt hatte er sie dazu gebracht, Dinge zu tun, die ihm offenkundig gefielen, ohne jedoch ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse zu vernachlässigen. Es hätte Sonea verstört, hätte sie sich zugleich nicht so geborgen gefühlt. Die von ihr gefürchtete Gier war seinen Augen jedoch fern geblieben. Und am Ende war es besser gewesen, als alles was sie sich je hatte vorstellen können.

Ja, sie war unanständig gewesen. Und irgendwie war sie es noch immer.

Sonea unterdrückte das Verlangen, wieder zu ihm ins Bett zu steigen und es erneut zu tun. An diesem Morgen würde ihr Unterricht wieder beginnen. Es war besser, wenn sie sich jetzt darauf konzentrierte. Sie schlüpfte in ihren Morgenmantel und verließ leise das Schlafzimmer.

Nachdem sie eine frische Robe aus ihrem Kleiderschrank geholt hatte, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Bad. Sonea verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte sie der Gedanke entsetzt, in dem Haus zu baden, das Akkarin bewohnte.

Die Quartiere der Novizen und Magier verfügten nur über eine Nasszelle. Für umfangreiche Körperpflege wurde das Badehaus benutzt. Die Residenzen hatten jedoch ihre eigenen Bäder, damit die in ihnen wohnenden betagten Magier nicht den weiten Weg zur Universität laufen mussten.

Das Bad lag jenseits des Treppenaufgangs. Der Flur führte zu einer Empore mit einem aufwändig verzierten Geländer, von dem aus sie hinunter in die Empfangshalle sehen konnte. Links der Empore lag ein weiterer Flur, auf dem die Bibliothek und das Arbeitszimmer liegen mussten.

Als Sonea die Tür zum Bad öffnete, sog sie überrascht die Luft ein. Es war sehr viel größer und prächtiger, als sie erwartet hatte. Für die Bewohner der Herrenhäuser im Inneren Ring mochte es nichts Außergewöhnliches sein, doch Sonea war hingerissen. Der geflieste Boden, die Wände und sogar die Badewanne, in der fünf ausgewachsene Menschen Platz gehabt hätten, waren aus Marmor. Die Armaturen waren aus Gold, ebenso wie die Fassung des Spiegels, der an einer Wand über einem Frisiertisch hing. Es gab eine Bank aus Nachtholz, wo man seine Kleider ablegen konnte und ein Regal aus demselben Holz mit herrlich weichen Handtüchern.

 _Ich sollte mich bei Rothen bedanken_ , dachte sie in einem Anflug von Schuldbewusstsein, weil sie ihn am vergangenen Abend so angefahren hatte. Schließlich hatte er Anteil daran, dass sie und Akkarin hier wohnen konnten.

Wie sich herausstellte, war das Wasser, das aus dem Hahn floss, bereits warm. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die Badewanne soweit mit Wasser gefüllt hatte, dass Sonea darin baden konnte. Als sie in das warme Wasser stieg, war es einfach nur wunderbar. Sie tauchte unter, bis ihre Haare sich vollgesogen hatten. Dann streckte sie sich aus und ließ sich auf der Oberfläche treiben.

Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet und wieder angekleidet hatte, trat sie zu dem Frisiertisch am Spiegel. Sie entdeckte eine mit Gold verzierte Bürste und kämmte sich damit die Knoten aus ihren Haaren. Während sie ihre Haare mit ein wenig Magie trocknete, bürstete sie sie, bis sie glatt waren und seidig glänzten. Dann musterte sie ihr Spiegelbild.

Ihre Haare waren lang geworden und fielen ihr über die Schultern. Wenn sie sie offen trug, würden sie ihr ständig ins Gesicht fallen. Früher hatte Sonea ihr Haar oft zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Jetzt würde das wahrscheinlich aussehen, als wolle sie Akkarin nacheifern. Das ging auf keinen Fall. Es würde die Gerüchte nur noch weiter anfachen. Eine der komplizierten Frisuren, die manche Novizinnen trugen, kam für sie jedoch auch nicht in Frage. Sonea war zu ungeschickt, um sich zu frisieren und sie hatte keine Dienerin, die das für sie erledigt hätte.

Missmutig betrachtete Sonea die Haarspangen und Klammern in der Schatulle auf dem Frisiertisch. Musste sie sich wirklich um _so etwas_ Gedanken machen? Sie runzelte die Stirn und entschied sich schließlich für zwei kleine Silberkämme, mit denen sie ihre Haare an den Seiten feststeckte. Dann verließ sie das Badezimmer.

Inzwischen war die Sonne aufgegangen. Ihre Strahlen fielen golden durch ein Fenster auf dem Flur und in die Empfangshalle. Auf dem Weg zur Treppe begegnete sie einem vertrauten Gesicht. Takan, Akkarins Diener. Als die Gilde sie und Akkarin nach Sachaka verbannt hatte, hatte er bei ihrem Freund Cery Unterschlupf gefunden. Dort war er auch nach der Schlacht geblieben. Akkarin musste ihn zurückgerufen haben, nachdem er dies bei den höheren Magiern durchgesetzt hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Lady Sonea", grüßte Takan und verneigte sich.

„Guten Morgen, Takan", erwiderte sie erfreut. „Willkommen zurück."

Takan lächelte. „Vielen Dank, Mylady."

„Wann bist du zurückgekommen?"

„Letzte Nacht."

 _Hoffentlich haben wir da bereits geschlafen_ , dachte Sonea spürend, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Was, wenn Akkarin mit seinem Diener über ihr Liebesleben sprach? Auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick nicht danach aussehen mochte, verband die beiden Männer eine tiefe Freundschaft, seit sie beide Sklaven eines Ichani gewesen waren. Ohne Lorlen war Takan nun Akkarins einziger Freund in der Gilde. Ihm würde er nun all die Dinge anvertrauen, die er dem ehemaligen Administrator anvertraut hatte.

„Der Dieb lässt Euch grüßen und hat mir für Euch eine Dose Raka mitgegeben", fuhr Takan fort. „Ich habe sie auf den Tisch im Speisezimmer gestellt."

„Das ist wundervoll!", rief Sonea, erfreut über den Themenwechsel und weil ihr Freund an sie gedacht hatte. „Danke Takan. Wie geht es Cery?"

„Es schien ihm gutzugehen. Aber ich fürchte, er sorgt sich sehr um sein Geschäft. Er sagte, er kommt Euch besuchen, sobald er wieder alles unter Kontrolle hat."

Soneas Freund aus Kindertagen wäre nicht zu einem der mächtigsten Diebe aufgestiegen, hätte er Akkarin in den vergangenen Jahren bei der Jagd nach sachakanischen Spionen nicht unterstützt. Doch die Schlacht hatte alles verändert. Nun würde Sonea Freund damit beschäftigt sein, seine Position unter den Dieben zu festigen.

„Der Meister erwartet Euch im Speisezimmer", riss Takan sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Er wünscht, dass Ihr mit ihm frühstückt."

 _Natürlich tut er das_ , fuhr es Sonea durch den Kopf. Sie hatte geplant, wie früher in die Speisehalle der Universität zu gehen. An die Möglichkeit, mit Akkarin zu frühstücken hatte sie nicht gedacht. Aber so würde sie ihn vor dem Abend noch einmal sehen.

„Und er hat mich angewiesen, einen Teil Eurer Garderobe in den Kleiderschrank in Eurem Schlafzimmer zu räumen", fuhr Takan fort.

Sonea blinzelte verwirrt, bis ihr aufging, was er damit meinte. Sie und Akkarin waren jetzt ein Paar. Sie teilten ein Bett, warum sollten sie dann nicht auch ihre Kleidung im selben Schrank aufbewahren? Akkarin ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wie ernst es ihm mit ihrer Beziehung war.

Sie war zutiefst bewegt. „Danke, aber das brauchst du nicht", sagte sie. „Ich werde das gleich heute Abend selbst tun."

Takan lächelte wissend. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylady." Er wandte sich zum Schlafzimmer, wahrscheinlich zum Bettenmachen und um aufzuräumen, wie Sonea annahm. Sie versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was er wohl zu dem zerrissenen Nachthemd sagen würde. Der Gedanke trieb ihr erneut die Röte ins Gesicht.

Ein paar imaginäre Falten aus ihrer Robe streichend stieg Sonea die Treppe hinab. Sie ahnte, sie tat besser daran, sich an solche Vorkommnisse zu gewöhnen. Sie konnten Takan vertrauen. Es wäre schlimmer gewesen, hätte die Gilde Akkarin nicht erlaubt ihn zurückzuholen und ihm einen anderen Diener zugeteilt.

Unten wandte Sonea sich zu der Tür, die in den hinteren Teil des Erdgeschosses führte, und trat in das großzügig geschnittene Speisezimmer, dessen Anblick ihr den Atem stocken ließ. Die Wände waren mit Gemälden ihr unbekannter Landschaften und Wandteppichen dekoriert. Wie in den Zimmern im oberen Stockwerk reichten die Fenster bis zum Boden, dahinter erhaschte Sonea einen Blick auf die Veranda und den Garten. An der linken Wand, flankiert von den Geweihen zweier Jari befand sich ein Kamin umgeben von einer Gruppe bequemer Sessel. In der Mitte des Raumes erwartete sie ein üppig gedeckter Tisch, viel zu groß für zwei Personen. Die Möblierung war wie in den übrigen Zimmern, die sie bis jetzt von diesem Haus gesehen hatte, aus kostbarem Nachtholz, während die Sessel mit erlesenen Stoffen bezogen waren.

 _Das ist als würde ich in einem Palast leben_ , fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf.

Akkarin stand an einem Fenster und sah hinaus. Erfreut stellte Sonea fest, dass er mit dem Essen auf sie gewartet hatte. Als er ihre Schritte hörte, drehte er sich um und lächelte.

 _War er schon immer so attraktiv, oder bin ich von meinen Gefühlen beeinflusst?_

„Guten Morgen, Sonea", sagte Akkarin und durchquerte den Raum.

Sie verneigte sich leicht spöttisch. „Guten Morgen, Lord Akkarin."

Akkarin runzelte die Stirn. „Anscheinend muss ich dir erst wieder beibringen, mich zu respektierten", sagte er streng. „Aber ich fürchte, das muss bis heute Abend warten." Er hob sanft ihr Kinn und küsste sie.

„Von meinem Mentor hätte ich aber auch mehr Anstand erwartet", gab Sonea zurück. _Ganz besonders vergangene Nacht_ , fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„So, findest du?", murmelte er und küsste sie erneut. „Wenn du _das_ schon unanständig nennst, dann kennst du mich noch nicht gut genug."

 _Dann sollten wir das unbedingt nachholen_ , dachte Sonea und errötete unwillkürlich. Sie fragte sich, ob sie etwas dagegen unternehmen sollte, dass er ständig ihre Gedanken las, so wie er es gerade getan hatte. Andererseits barg es Vorteile, auf die sie nicht mehr verzichten wollte …

Akkarin wurde wieder ernst. „Wir sollten frühstücken."

Sonea nickte, bemüht ihre Fassung zu bewahren. Was hatte er bloß an sich, was sie derart um ihren Verstand brachte?

Er nahm Platz. Sonea setzte sich ihm gegenüber und nahm ein paar Kuchen von einer silbernen Platte. Sie entdeckte die Dose mit dem Rakapulver und gab ein paar Löffel in ihre Tasse. Dann goss sie Wasser aus einem Krug nach und erwärmte das Gebräu mit Magie. Sofort stieg der intensive, würzige Geruch von heißem Raka in ihre Nase. Vorsichtig probierte sie einen Schluck.

„Der ist wirklich gut", sagte sie anerkennend.

Akkarin rümpfte kaum merklich die Nase. „Ich verstehe nicht, was du an diesem Getränk findest", bemerkte er. „Schon der Geruch ist … unerfreulich."

Sonea lachte. „Und ich verstehe nicht, was du an Sumi findest. Er ist so bitter." Seit Jahren fragte sie sich, warum dieses Getränk unter Magiern so beliebt war. Selbst Rothen hatte erfolglos versucht, sie auf den Geschmack zu bringen.

„Nun, es hat eine anregende Wirkung, die besonders morgens willkommen ist", entgegnete er. „Wenn du es zu bitter findest, steht es dir frei es zu süßen."

„Lieber trinke ich aus dem Tarali", gab sie zurück.

Sie leerte ihre Tasse und goss sich neuen Raka auf. Erheitert stellte sie fest, dass Akkarin dies betont ignorierte. Um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, senkte sie den Kopf und betrachtete konzentriert das Essen auf ihrem Teller.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Takan trat ein und erkundigte sich, ob alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit war.

„Danke Takan", sagte Akkarin. Er blickte fragend zu Sonea.

Sie nickte nur und senkte den Blick.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister", sagte Takan unterwürfig und entfernte sich.

Akkarin musterte sie aufmerksam. „Sonea, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sonea unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Mit seiner neuen Fähigkeit war es ohnehin sinnlos, es vor ihm verbergen zu wollen. „Es ist nur … vorhin hat Takan erwähnt, er sei letzte Nacht zurückgekommen", begann sie spürend, wie sie ihre Wangen heiß wurden.

„Das ist richtig."

„Wir … nun, wir waren nicht gerade leise."

Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt lehnte Akkarin sich zurück. Er hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen. „Du meinst wohl, _du_ warst nicht leise", stellte er richtig.

Sonea errötete noch mehr. „Nun ja. Das gestern Abend war ziemlich … unanständig."

Ihre Tante Jonna hatte ihr erklärt, was sich zwischen Mann und Frau im Bett abspielte, noch bevor Sonea zur Frau geworden war. „Es geht dabei nicht nur darum, Kinder zu machen. Meistens tut man es auch, weil es verdammt viel Spaß macht", hatte sie Sonea in einem Anflug von Verlegenheit mitgeteilt, den sie damals nicht begriffen hatte. Sie hatte indes begriffen, dass Jonna und Ranel dabei auch Spaß hatten. Jonna hatte ihr schließlich verständlich gemacht, dass Sex ein Spiel für Erwachsene war und Sonea hatte es akzeptiert und vergessen – bis zu Akkarin.

Jonna hatte ihr Sonea alles erklärt, was sie wissen musste, um eines Tages Kinder zu zeugen. Jedoch hatte sie die Regeln dieses Spiels unerwähnt gelassen. Sonea beschlich jedoch die leise Ahnung, dass Akkarin das Spiel nach seinen eigenen Regeln spielte. Einiges von dem, was er von ihr verlangt hatte, hätte Sonea entsetzt, wäre das Verlangen in ihr nicht so übermächtig gewesen. Sie wusste nicht, ob es unanständig war, weil es ihr gefallen hatte oder ob es ihr gefallen hatte, weil sie in ihrem Herzen zutiefst unanständig war. Sie wusste nur, dass ihr gefallen hatte, wie er selbst im Bett noch Autorität ausstrahlte und sie erkannte, eigentlich nichts anderes von ihm erwartet zu haben. Wäre es anders gewesen, hätte sie das sogar als seltsam empfunden.

Zudem war sie sicher, Akkarin hatte am vergangenen Abend schamlos von seiner neuen Fähigkeit Gebrauch gemacht. Woher sonst hatte er so genau gewusst, was er von ihr einfordern und wie weit er sie treiben konnte? Und sie sonst hätte ihre Vorlieben herausfinden sollen, welche sie selbst gerade dabei zu entdecken gewesen war? Sie selbst war viel zu schamhaft, als dass sie ihm _so etwas_ hätte kommunizieren können, ohne den starken Wunsch zu verspüren, auf der Stelle unsichtbar zu werden.

„Sonea, da war nichts Unanständiges", sagte Akkarin sanft. „Du kannst so laut sein, wie du willst. Ich habe unser Schlafzimmer mit einem Schutz belegt, der eine Weile halten wird."

Sonea starrte ihn an. „Soll das heißen, du hast das von gestern Nacht noch öfter mit mir vor?"

Akkarin nahm einen Schluck Sumi und musterte sie eingehend. „Selbstverständlich", antwortete er ruhig. „Tu nicht so entsetzt. Ich weiß, dass es dir gefallen hat."

Hatte er etwa schon wieder ihre Gedanken gelesen? Doch wahrscheinlich war das gar nicht nötig gewesen, um _das_ zu erfahren. Trotzdem entschied Sonea, sich beim nächsten Mal mehr zu beherrschen. Diese Blöße wollte sie sich nicht vor ihm geben.

„Ich irre mich doch nicht, oder?"

Alarmiert hob sie den Kopf und begegnete seinem durchdringenden Blick mit aller Entschlossenheit, die sie aufbringen konnte. Sie wollte ihm nicht den Triumph gönnen, sie in die Ecke gedrängt zu haben. Sie wollte weder lügen, noch sich hier und jetzt vor ihm erniedrigen, indem sie es zugab.

„Darauf werde ich nicht antworten", erklärte sie entschieden und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Akkarin lachte leise. „Das ist auch nicht nötig."

Sonea öffnete protestierend den Mund. Musste er sie so in Verlegenheit bringen?

„Ich werde das Haus mit einem magischen Schild belegen, der mögliche Beobachter nur das sehen und hören lässt, was sie sehen und hören sollen", fuhr er dann fort. „Ein Schutz, der nur verhindert, dass man draußen hört, wenn du in gewissen Situationen laut wirst, wird nicht ausreichend sein, damit wir ungestört sein können. Die höheren Magier verdächtigen uns bereits, eine intime Beziehung zu haben. Wir sollten sie nicht noch darin bestärken."

Sie starrte ihn an, zu verlegen, um eine bissige Erwiderung zu finden. Dennoch war sie froh, weil er an derartige Vorkehrungen dachte. Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen würde, wenn die Gilde von ihrer Beziehung erfuhr! Ganz besonders von gewissen Details …

„Und wozu soll dann ein Teil meiner Roben in deinen … unseren Kleiderschrank?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Die höheren Magier brauchten nur ihr Schlafzimmer zu durchsuchen, um Beweise für ihre Beziehung zu finden.

„Ah, unser Schrank wird für sie verschlossen sein."

Sonea runzelte die Stirn. Ihr war nicht klar, was er damit bezwecken wollte, aber sie hatte auch keine Lust, das Thema zu vertiefen. Sie entschied, dass sie es nicht wissen brauchte, was er sonst noch in ihrem Kleiderschrank aufbewahren wollte. Manchmal war es besser, unwissend zu sein und sie begann zu begreifen, warum er es vorzog, nur das Nötigste preiszugeben.

„Ich werde dich gleich zu Rektor Jerrik begleiten", wechselte er dann das Thema. „Ich will einen Blick auf den Stundenplan werfen, den er für dich erstellt hat."

Sonea atmete leise auf. Zumindest für jetzt schien diese Angelegenheit aufgeschoben. Sie ahnte jedoch, Akkarin würde darauf zurückkommen, noch ehe dieser Tag zu Ende war. Und dann würde er darauf bestehen, dass sie es zugab. Bei der Vorstellung lief ein angenehmer Schauer ihren Rücken herab. Sie trank einen Schluck Raka und schob den Gedanken beiseite.

„Traust du ihm nicht zu, dass er seine Arbeit ordentlich erledigt?", ließ sie sich auf die Wendung ihres Gesprächs ein.

„Ich will sichergehen, dass er dir fähige Lehrer zuteilt."

Sonea nickte und freute sich, weil er sie zur Universität begleiten würde. Sie war nicht sicher, was sie dort an ihrem ersten Tag erwarten würde. An seiner Seite würde sie sich zumindest bis zur ersten Stunde sicher fühlen.

 _Es ist albern, so zu empfinden_ , dachte sie. _Ich bin eine schwarze Magierin. Die Gilde fürchte mich mehr als ich sie._ Und doch hing ihr Schicksal vom Willen der Gilde und ihres Königs ab.

„Wie ist das Frühstück?", riss Akkarin sie aus seinen Gedanken.

„Gut", antwortete sie verwirrt.

„Gefällt es dir?"

Sie nickte.

Akkarin musterte sie einen Augenblick. „Dann werden wir von heute an jeden Morgen gemeinsam frühstücken."

„Das wäre schön." Sonea strahlte. Sie freute sich, weil er ihr morgendliches Frühstück zu einer Selbstverständlichkeit machen wollte.

„Dasselbe wünsche ich bezüglich des Abendessens."

„Darauf hatte ich gehofft."

Akkarin lächelte leicht und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung.

Bevor sie die Arran-Residenz verließen, bleib Akkarin in der Eingangshalle kurz stehen, um Sonea zu küssen.

„Es ist mir lieber, zuhause zu lassen was nach Hause gehört", sagte er. „Wir werden heute sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen. Ich möchte dich nur ungern hinter eine Geheimtür ziehen, um mich angemessen von dir zu verabschieden."

Unwillkürlich stellte Sonea sich vor, wie er genau das tun würde, sollten sie sich einmal zufällig in der Universität begegnen. Hastig verdrängte sie den Gedanken. Sie fürchtete, ihre Verdorbenheit stünde ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das musste unbedingt aufhören.

Auf dem langen Weg durch den Wald war sie von daher umso mehr bemüht, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Die kühle Morgenluft und die zwischen den Bäumen herrschende friedvolle Stille waren ihr dabei nur allzu willkommen.

Es war noch früh, als sie die Stufen zur Universität emporsteigen. Die wenigen Novizen, die bereits auf den Fluren herumlungerten, wichen vor ihnen zurück und beäugten sie aus der Ferne. Ob aus Ehrfurcht oder Angst, konnte Sonea nicht sagen.

Rektor Jerrik erwartete sie in seinem Büro.

„Lord Akkarin, Sonea. Bitte setzt Euch", sagte er, nachdem sie einander begrüßt hatten, und wies auf die beiden Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Sonea und Akkarin nahmen Platz.

„Das hier ist Soneas Stundenplan." Jerrik reichte Akkarin einen Bogen Pergament. „Ich hoffe, er entspricht Euren Wünschen. Da nicht alle von Soneas früheren Lehrer bereit sind, sie weiterhin zu unterrichten, habe ich mir erlaubt, Privatstunden einzubauen."

Akkarin nahm das Pergament entgegen. Dabei ignorierte er betont, wie die Hand des Rektors zitterte. Sonea unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Sie erinnerte sich, wie unterwürfig Jerrik gewesen war, als Akkarin noch Hoher Lord gewesen war. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. Vermutlich würden die meisten Magier ähnlich reagieren. _Hoffentlich gewöhnt sich die Gilde bald an uns_ , dachte sie mit leichter Resignation.

Zu ihrer Freude legte Akkarin den Stundenplan so auf den Tisch, dass sie mitlesen konnte. Akkarin überflog das Pergament und runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.

„Sonea wird keinen Privatunterricht bei Lord Garrel bekommen", sagte er. „Er ist für diese Aufgabe ungeeignet. Er kann ihr nicht beibringen, was sie lernen muss. Ich schätze seine Fähigkeiten als Lehrer, aber Sonea hat keinen Nutzen davon, gegen unerfahrene Novizen zu kämpfen."

„Lord Balkan kann diese Aufgabe nicht mehr übernehmen, jetzt wo er Hoher Lord ist", antwortete Jerrik. „Sein Nachfolger wäre daher die naheliegendste Wahl."

„ _Ich_ werde Sonea in Kriegskunst unterrichten", erklärte Akkarin. „Sollte das ein Problem sein, so werde ich es Balkan erklären."

Der Rektor war blass geworden. „Selbstverständlich dürft Ihr Sonea in Kriegskunst unterrichten", stammelte er.

Akkarin nahm das mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis, so als habe er nichts anderes erwartet.

 _Also macht er es wirklich wahr_ , dachte Sonea. Ihre Begeisterung hielt sich indes in Grenzen. Sie machte sich nichts vor, was die zusätzliche gemeinsame Zeit betraf. Akkarin würde sehr streng sein. Trotzdem war es ihr lieber, von ihm anstatt von Lord Garrel unterrichtet zu werden. Das Oberhaupt der Krieger war der Onkel und Mentor ihres früheren Erzfeindes Regin. Sie wusste, Akkarin hielt keine großen Stücke auf ihn.

„Dann werde ich das natürlich sofort ändern", erklärte Jerrik unterwürfig.

Er stand auf und ging zu dem Schrank, in dem er rote, grüne und purpurfarbene Boxen mit den Stundenplänen der Lehrer der entsprechenden Disziplinen aufbewahrte. Er entnahm mehrere Bögen der roten Box und schritt zu einer Tür, hinter der sich Regale mit den Akten der Novizen befanden. Mit einem Ordner, auf dem Sonea ihren Namen entziffern konnte, kehrte er schließlich zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Sie fragte sich, was er wohl enthielt. Sicher nicht nur ihre bisher belegten Kurse und ihre Noten.

Jerrik schlug den Ordner auf, nahm einen neuen Bogen Pergament und eine Schreibfeder zur Hand. Als er sie in sein Tintenfass tauchen wollte, hielt er inne.

„Was ist mit Soneas Privatunterricht bei Lady Vinara? Soll ich das auch direkt ändern?"

„Nein", antwortete Akkarin. „Sie ist die beste in ihrer Disziplin."

Der Rektor schritt erneut zu den Boxen und zog jeweils einen Bogen Papier aus der roten und der grünen Box und runzelte die Stirn.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte Akkarin kühl.

„Soneas Unterricht in Kriegskunst soll jeweils in der ersten Nachmittagshälfte stattfinden. Die einzigen Termine, zu denen die Arena noch frei wäre, sind in der zweiten Hälfte."

Sonea warf einen Blick auf den Stundenplan. Sie würde an drei Nachmittagen Kriegskunst haben. Jedoch erst ab morgen. Heute würde sie nach der Mittagspause Alchemie bei Lord Elben haben. Jeden Tag hatte sie zudem in der zweiten Nachmittagshälfte Unterricht bei Lady Vinara.

„Dann fragt Lady Vinara, ob sie bereit ist zu tauschen."

„Selbstverständlich, Lord Akkarin."

Das Gesicht des Rektors nahm einen geistesabwesenden Ausdruck an, als er eine Gedankenrede mit dem Oberhaupt der Heiler begann.

 _\- Vinara!_

 _ _-_ Jerrik?_

 _ _-_ Es gibt einige Änderungen in Soneas Stundenplan. Wärt Ihr bereit außer am Ersttag, sie schon nach der Mittagspause zu unterrichten?_

Eine kurze Pause entstand.

 _Ja_ , sandte Lady Vinara schließlich.

„Lady Vinara hat zugestimmt, mit Euch zu tauschen", teilte der Rektor ihnen überflüssigerweise mit. „Lord Akkarin, habt Ihr noch einen weiteren Wunsch bezüglich Soneas Ausbildung?"

„Nein."

Während Jerrik Soneas Stundenplan umschrieb, berührte Sonea unauffällig Akkarins Hand.

 _ _-_ Lady Vinara weiß über uns Bescheid._

 _ _-_ Hast du sie nicht glauben lassen, ich wüsste nichts von deinen Gefühlen?_

 _ _-_ Doch. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie mir geglaubt hat._

 _ _-_ Meine Entscheidung steht. Oder weißt du jemand, der besser geeignet wäre?_

 _ _-_ Nein._

Woher auch? Sonea schnitt eine Grimasse. Sie würde sich damit abfinden und versuchen müssen, entsprechenden Gesprächen mit Lady Vinara aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es gefiel ihr nicht, die strenge Heilerin anzulügen.

 _ _-_ Wenn sie mit dir über etwas spricht, was nicht zu deinem Unterricht gehört, wirst du mir das sagen_, sandte Akkarin.

Sie nickte kaum merklich und fragte sich, was er wohl dagegen unternehmen mochte. Dann fiel ihr noch etwas anderes ein.

 _ _-_ Was ist mit Rothen?_ _Kann ich bei ihm Unterricht haben?_

Akkarin ließ ihre Hand los. „Ah, Rektor Jerrik, da wäre doch noch eine Sache", sagte er zu Soneas Freude.

Der Rektor hielt inne und blickte verunsichert auf.

„Ja?"

„Ist es möglich, dass Sonea in Alchemie von Lord Rothen unterrichtet wird?"

„Lord Rothen unterrichtet dieses Jahr ausschließlich Novizen im vierten und fünften Jahr, die Alchemie als Disziplin gewählt haben", antwortete Jerrik. „Jene Klassen befinden sich jedoch auf einem anderen Wissensstand als Sonea." Er fuhr fort, den Stundenplan umzuschreiben.

„Was ist mit Privatunterricht?", fragte Sonea. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie hier überhaupt etwas sagen durfte. Doch sie fand, es war einen Versuch wert.

Der Rektor schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird nicht möglich sein. Lord Rothens neue Pflichten als Leiter für alchemistische Studien lassen ihm nicht viel Zeit, zu unterrichten. Außerdem kümmert er sich bereits sehr intensiv um einen neuen Novizen."

„Du hast genug Privatunterricht, Sonea", fügte Akkarin sanft hinzu.

Sonea stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. Sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, von ihrem ehemaligen Mentor unterrichtet zu werden. Und jetzt, wo Akkarin endlich einverstanden war, hatte Rothen keine Zeit.

Rektor Jerrik beendete seine Arbeit und reichte ihr und Akkarin jeweils eine Kopie des neuen Stundenplans.

„Da Sonea die Sommerprüfungen versäumt hat, muss sie viel Stoff aufholen. Deswegen ist sie dieses Halbjahr vom Abendunterricht befreit." Jerrik schürzte die Lippen und musterte sie und Akkarin missbilligend. „Was Ihr Sonea nach ihren Prüfungen in Ihrer Freizeit beibringt, geht mich nichts an."

Sonea starrte Jerrik an. Wütend tastete sie unter dem Tisch erneut nach Akkarins Hand. Sie fand, er durfte diese Bemerkung nicht einfach so hinnehmen.

 _ _-_ Wie kann er so etwas sagen?_ _Genau dieser_ Unterricht _hat seinen Hals gerettet._

 _ _-_ Es ist schwer, die Meinung eines anderen zu ändern, steht sie erst einmal fest_, sandte Akkarin. _Du wirst lernen müssen, Bemerkungen dieser Art zu ignorieren._

Sonea verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Insgeheim wusste sie jedoch, dass er recht hatte. Sie selbst hatte bis vor kurzem noch geglaubt, schwarze Magie sei böse. Obwohl sie Verständnis für Jerrik haben sollte, fand sie seine Bemerkung reichlich unangemessen.

„In einem Monat von heute an wird Sonea die Sommerprüfungen nachholen", fuhr Jerrik fort. „So bleibt ihr genügend Zeit, sich auf die Winterprüfungen vorzubereiten. Diese werden um einiges schwieriger. Ihre Noten werden mitentscheidend sein, ob sie die Disziplin wählen kann, für die sie sich bis spätestens dahin entschieden haben muss. Ich würde jedoch empfehlen, dass sie ihre Disziplin unmittelbar nach den Nachprüfungen wählt, weil sie so die Möglichkeit hat, noch dieses Halbjahr die erforderlichen Vertiefungskurse belegen kann. Vorausgesetzt, ihre Noten lassen das zu."

„Ich werde darauf achten, dass sie gewissenhaft lernt", versicherte Akkarin und erhob sich. „Was das angeht, haben sich meine Ansprüche nicht verringert. Im Gegenteil."

Sonea unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Das würde ein arbeitsreiches Halbjahr werden.

„Ich bin erleichtert, das zu hören", sagte Jerrik. „Einen schönen Tag noch, Lord Akkarin."

„Ebenso, Rektor", erwiderte Akkarin. „Komm Sonea, ich bringe dich zu deinem Klassenzimmer."

„Ja, Mylord." Sie erhob sich und folgte ihm nach draußen.

„Danke, dass Ihr mich vor Lord Garrel gerettet habt", sagte sie, als sie durch die Flure gingen.

Erheitert hob Akkarin die Augenbrauen. „Ich halte weder viel von seinen Fähigkeiten als Lehrer noch von seiner Persönlichkeit", bemerkte er. „Davon abgesehen möchte ich verhindern, dass du dasselbe mit ihm machst, wie mit seinem Neffen. Auch wenn ich die Vorstellung ausgesprochen amüsant finde."

„Und stattdessen konfrontiert Ihr mich mit dem zweifelhaften Vergnügen von Euch unterrichtet zu werden?", fragte sie.

Akkarins Mundwickeln zuckten. „Bin ich dir etwa nicht gut genug?"

 _Doch das bist du_ , dachte Sonea und kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an, ihn auf der Stelle zu küssen. _Sogar mehr als das_.

Aber das konnte sie ihm jetzt unmöglich sagen. Die Flure hatten sich mit Novizen gefüllt, die auf dem Weg zum Unterricht waren oder in kleinen Gruppen vor ihren Klassenzimmern standen. Die meisten hatten ihnen die Köpfe zugewandt und beobachteten sie mit unverhohlenem Interesse. Als sie an ihnen vorbeigingen, machten sie ihnen respektvoll Platz und verneigten sich vor Akkarin.

Sonea versuchte, sich nicht von ihnen verunsichern zu lassen. Zweieinhalb Jahre in der Gilde hatten sie daran gewöhnt, unfreiwillig im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Sie war nicht länger das Hüttenmädchen, das von allen gemieden und verachtet wurde. Sie war eine schwarze Magierin.

„Ich halte durchaus viel von Euren Fähigkeiten als Lehrer", antwortete sie.

„Das ist wirklich schmeichelhaft, Sonea. Aber wo ist der Haken?"

„Oh, ich befürchte nur, Ihr werdet nicht besonders zimperlich mit mir sein."

„Das wäre auch nicht zweckdienlich."

Sie waren vor Soneas Klassenzimmer angekommen. Ein paar Novizen, die davor gestanden hatten, ergriffen schlagartig die Flucht nach drinnen.

Akkarin blieb stehen und wandte sich ihr zu. „Ich erwarte dich zum Abendessen", sagte er. „Wenn es später wird, lass mir eine Nachricht zukommen."

Sonea wandte sich ihm zu. Er hatte den Abstand zwischen ihnen ein wenig vergrößert und wirkte wie immer kühl und distanziert. Doch sie glaubte, noch etwas anderes in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Sie widerstand dem Drang, ihn anzulächeln. Stattdessen verneigte sie sich.

„Ja, Mylord", sagte sie und versuchte, unterwürfig zu tun, was ihr nicht allzu schwer fiel.

„Und mach mir eine Liste mit allen Büchern, die du dieses Halbjahr brauchst", fügte er hinzu. „Ich werde Kopien für unsere Bibliothek anfertigen lassen."

„Ja, Mylord", sagte sie erneut. „Bis heute Abend."

„Bis heute Abend, Sonea", erwiderte Akkarin. „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag."

Er drehte sich um und schritt mit wallenden Roben den Gang hinab. Die Novizen wichen vor ihm zurück. Zu ihrem Ärger bemerkte Sonea wie einige Mädchen ihm ehrfurchtsvolle und bewundernde Blicke zuwarfen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dann straffte sie ihre Schultern und betrat das Klassenzimmer. Ihr Lehrer war noch nicht da, dafür sämtliche ihrer Klassenkameraden. Als sie eintrat, erhoben sie sich und begannen zu applaudieren.

Einer von ihnen stach jedoch heraus. Ein großer, gutaussehender Junge, dessen Lächeln eine ungewohnte Aufrichtigkeit ausstrahlte.

„Willkommen zurück, Sonea", sagte Regin. „Darf ich dir meinen Platz anbieten?"

Bis auf einen einzigen Novizen war das Klassenzimmer leer. Rothen beobachtete, wie er die Flüssigkeit in dem Rundkolben vorsichtig erhitzte, bis sie ihre Farbe von Purpur zu Rot wechselte.

„Und jetzt halte die Temperatur", wies er seinen Schützling an. „Du brauchst nur gerade soviel Magie, dass sie nicht wieder abkühlt. Pass auf, dass du nicht zu viel Magie nimmst, da sich sonst Blasen bilden."

Es war eine einfache Übung. Für die Novizen im ersten Jahr hingegen war es eine Herausforderung, ihre Magie derart auf etwas zu fokussieren, um ein bestimmtes Resultat erzielen. Es gehörte viel Konzentration und Kontrolle der eigenen Fähigkeiten dazu, doch je eher die Novizen es lernten, desto mehr profitierten sie davon im weiteren Verlauf ihrer Ausbildung.

Farand gehorchte wortlos, ganz auf seine Aufgabe konzentriert. Die Gewissenhaftigkeit seines neuen Novizen gefiel Rothen. Er hatte den jungen Elyner erwählt, weil er Talent hatte und seine Vorgeschichte ihm das Leben in der Gilde erschweren würde.

Farand hatte schon lange den Wunsch gehegt, der Gilde beizutreten. Schon früh hatte er die Fähigkeit, die Gedankenrede anderer Magier zu hören, entwickelt – bei Kindern mit starkem latenten magischen Potential nicht ungewöhnlich. Als der König von Elyne davon erfahren hatte, hatte Farand benutzt, um die Feinde unter seinen Untergebenen auszuspionieren.

Eines Tages hatte Farand eine Gedankenrede belauscht, in der darüber gesprochen wurde, dass König Marend die Ermordung eines elynischen Adligen befohlen hatte. Als Farand alt genug war, um zur Gilde zu gehen, hatte der König dies abgelehnt, um sein schmutziges Geheimnis zu waren, und Farands Träumen damit ein jähes Ende gesetzt.

Durch seinen Schwager war Farand zu einer Gruppe von Rebellen gekommen, die Magie ohne die Gilde lernen wollte. Beim Überhören einer weiteren Gedankenrede hatte Farand gelernt, sein magisches Potential zu entfesseln, woraufhin Akkarin, damals noch in seiner Funktion als Hoher Lord, Dannyl angewiesen hatte, die Mitglieder festzunehmen.

Während der Überfahrt nach Imardin war Farand vergiftet worden und dank Dannyls raschem und überlegtem Handeln nur knapp dem Tod entronnen. Die von Lady Vinara angeordneten Ermittlungen hatten nur wenig Licht auf den Vorfall geworfen und waren schließlich aus politischen Gründen eingestellt worden, weil die Spur zu den Beratern des Königs von Elyne geführt hatte. Jetzt, wo sich die Gilde seiner angenommen hatte, war Farand jedoch, was seinen König anging, außer Gefahr.

Rothen hatte schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt, den junge Elyner als Novizen zu nehmen. Er hatte diesen Schritt jedoch erst gewagt, als er sicher gewesen war, dass es Sonea gut genug ging, um ein paar Stunden am Tag alleine zu sein. Er hätte es ihr gegenüber nicht fair gefunden, seine Zeit bis dahin Dingen zu widmen, die noch ein paar Wochen aufgeschoben werden konnten.

„Was passiert, wenn die Flüssigkeit zu heiß wird?", fragte Farand.

„Dann wird das Gefäß explodieren", antwortete Rothen. „Doch dazu müsste die Temperatur noch sehr viel weiter ansteigen, als dass es nur Blasen gibt." Selbst den ungeschicktesten Novizen gelang dies nur selten. Die Substanz, die Rothen für diese Übung verwendete, war ungefährlich. Tatsächlich kamen Novizen erst sehr viel später in ihrem Studium mit den wirklich spannenden Substanzen in Berührung, wenn sie genug Kontrolle über ihre Magie besaßen, dass der Umgang sicher war.

„Lord Rothen, warum wechselt die Farbe beim Erhitzen?"

Rothen sah auf. „Jede Substanz hat Energiestufen, die angeregt werden, wenn man ihr Energie in Form von Wärme oder Magie zufügt", erklärte er. „Diese Energiestufen sind für jede Substanz, jedes Element unterschiedlich. Ganz gleich, ob flüssig, fest oder gasförmig. Wenn eine Energiestufe angeregt ist, dann sehen wir die entsprechende Farbe."

Farand nahm diese Worte in sich auf und runzelte die Stirn. Rothen konnte sich vorstellen, was in seinem Kopf vorging. „Und wenn man zwei Substanzen mischt und sich die Farbe dabei ändert … liegt es daran, dass die dabei entstandene Substanz andere Energiestufen hat?"

„Richtig!", rief Rothen erfreut. „Genau so ist es. Die Teilchen beider Substanzen verbinden sich zu einer neuen Struktur. Das ändert natürlich die Energiestufen beider Stoffe."

„Das ist wirklich faszinierend", sagte Farand mit unverhohlener Begeisterung. „Kann ich mehr darüber lernen? Ich möchte wissen, wie das funktioniert."

Rothen lächelte. „Natürlich."

Farands Interesse an Alchemie freute ihn. Er war neugierig und sein Lerneifer war groß. Es war selten, dass ein Novize so früh eine so starke Vorliebe für eine Disziplin zeigte. Insgeheim vermutete Rothen, Farands schlechte Erfahrungen mit anderen Menschen trugen daran eine Mitschuld. Er rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass es noch viel zu früh war, um sicher zu sagen, welche Disziplin sein Novize eines Tages wählen würde. In den nächsten Monaten oder Jahren konnte sich das noch ändern. Rothen wusste jedoch, er würde seinen Schützling unterstützen egal, selbst wenn dieser Krieger werden wollte.

„Du kannst alles lernen, was dich interessiert", sagte er. „In meinem Apartment habe ich ein Buch, das dir gefallen könnte. Es wird normalerweise nicht für den Unterricht verwendet. Aber ich sehe, deine Neugier geht weit über das hinaus, was ich dich in deinem ersten Jahr lehren könnte. Es sollte viele deiner Fragen beantworten."

Privatunterricht hatte den Vorteil, dass es keinen festen Lehrplan gab. Obwohl Rothen sich an gewisse Vorgaben halten musste, konnte er sehr viel intensiver auf die Bedürfnisse seines Novizen eingehen, als wenn er eine ganze Klasse unterrichtete. Auch wenn er Farand noch keine schwierigen Experimente lehren durfte, so konnte er Farand ihn mit der Literatur versorgen, die seine Neugier befriedigen würde.

Farand strahlte. „Vielen Dank, Lord Rothen."

Als es zur Mittagspause läutete, war Sonea kurz davor, laut zu schreien. Den ganzen Vormittag über hatten die anderen Novizen jede Gelegenheit genutzt, sie zu belagern und mit Fragen zu bestürmen. Fragen über ihre Zeit in Sachaka, ob sie Angst gehabt hatte, wie es war gegen die Ichani zu kämpfen und vor allem über Akkarin. Besonders die Mädchen hatten sich zu ihrem Verdruß sehr für letzteres Thema interessiert. Sie war dankbar als Lord Larkin sie nach dem Unterricht noch da behielt, um sie über die Themen zu informieren, die sie aufholen musste. Zu ihrer Überraschung war der Architekturlehrer freundlich. Sie hatte mit Furcht, Verachtung oder Herablassung gerechnet, aber nicht _damit_. Vielleicht gab es doch noch Menschen, die es nicht kümmerte, was sie war.

Die Flure hatten sich geleert, alle zum Essen in die Speisehalle geströmt. Erleichtert, für einige Minuten Ruhe zu haben, eilte Sonea dorthin. Als sie eintrat, war sie nicht überrascht, dass die meisten Tische schon belegt waren. Eine Gruppe von Jungen winkte ihr zu und bedeutete ihr, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Als sie Regin unter ihnen erkannte, schüttelte sie entschuldigend den Kopf und steuerte auf einen noch freien Tisch in der Nähe der Küchen zu. Auf dem Weg dorthin sprangen mehrere Novizen auf, um ihr ihre Plätze anzubieten, doch Sonea lehnte höflich ab und ging weiter.

Ein Diener erschien mit einem Tablett. Er stellte es hastig vor ihr ab, verneigte sich und verschwand fluchtartig.

Seufzend begann sie zu essen. So viel positive und negative Aufmerksamkeit zugleich behagte ihr nicht. Während die meisten Lehrer und viele Diener sie zu fürchten schienen, hatte sie unter den Novizen offenbar eine Art Heldenstatus erreicht. Sonea wusste nicht, ob sie sich dadurch geschmeichelt fühlen sollte, denn sie fühlte sich alles andere als heldenhaft. Oft hatte sie um ihr Leben gefürchtet. Sie hatte Dinge getan, von denen sie hoffte, sie niemals wieder tun zu müssen. Und sie hatte getötet.

Es kam ihr nicht richtig vor, von anderen dafür bewundert zu werden. Sie alle hatten nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie es wirklich gewesen war. Und das ärgerte sie. Eine Unterrichtsstunde in Kriegskunst wäre ihr jetzt sehr gelegen gekommen. Sie brauchte dringend ein Ventil für ihre Gefühle. Doch Kriegskunst stand erst am nächsten Nachmittag auf dem Plan.

„Ist der Platz noch frei?"

Sonea ließ ihre Gabel sinken und sah auf. Vor ihr stand Trassia, in den Händen ein Tablett mit einer halb aufgegessenen Mahlzeit. Hochgewachsen und mit ihrer hellen Haut und dem dunklen Haar, das sie meistens hochgesteckt trug, war sie ein typisches kyralisches Mädchen. Wie Soneas andere Klassenkameraden kam sie aus einem reichen, kyralischen Haus. Welches, hatte Sonea vergessen. Zugehörigkeiten zu Häusern interessierten sie nicht.

„Kommt darauf an, ob du hier bist, um Abenteuergeschichten zu hören", antwortete sie unwirsch.

Ihre Klassenkameradin schüttelte den Kopf. „Es muss schwer für dich sein, von allen so belagert zu werden", sagte sie zögernd.

Sonea ignorierte das Mitgefühl in der Stimme der anderen Novizin. „Und wenn schon", gab sie zurück. „Bist du nicht deswegen hier?"

Trassia schien verunsichert. „Ich dachte … vielleicht könntest du ein wenig Gesellschaft von jemandem brauchen, der sich für _dich_ interessiert."

Sonea runzelte die Stirn. Sie wollte keine Gesellschaft. Sie wollte bloß ihre Ruhe haben. Die andere Novizin schien allerdings fest entschlossen, nicht nachzugeben. Sie sah sich in der Halle um. Alle anderen Plätze waren inzwischen belegt.

„Der Platz ist noch frei", sagte sie.

Trassia strahlte und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend. Sonea war froh, dass Trassia sie nicht beim Essen mit Fragen löcherte. Aber wieso war sie dann hier?

„Warum sitzt du nicht bei den anderen?", verlangte sie zu wissen. „Ich dachte immer, du und Narron wärt ein Paar."

„Oh, das ist schon lange nicht mehr", antwortete Trassia verlegen.

Sonea stutzte. „Was ist passiert?" Sie fand, es ging sie nichts an, doch irgendetwas brachte sie dazu, die Frage dennoch zu stellen.

„Er geht jetzt mit einer anderen."

„Oh, das tut mir leid", sagte Sonea aufrichtig und verfluchte sich insgeheim, weil sie dieses Thema so ungeschickt angeschnitten hatte. Auch wenn sie lieber allein gegessen hätte, wollte sie Trassia nicht auf diese Weise vertreiben. Stattdessen bemühte sie sich um eine mitfühlende Miene. „Mit wem?"

„Ich glaube, sie war früher in deiner Klasse. Ihr Name ist Issle."

„Issle!", zischte Sonea. Sie blickte ihrer Klassenkameradin in die Augen. „Dann ist er wirklich ein Mistkopf. Sei froh, dass du ihn los bist."

„Ja, vielleicht", stimmte Trassia zu. „Aber du hast ja auch gut reden. Schließlich hast du einen Freund."

Sonea zuckte zusammen. „Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sie alarmiert.

„Naja, alle reden doch davon, dass du und Akkarin ein Paar seid."

„Und du glaubst dieses Geschwätz?"

Trassia zögerte. „Ihr wart zusammen in Sachaka. Da seid ihr euch doch sicher näher gekommen."

„Es stimmt, unsere Beziehung hat sich vertieft", bestätigte Sonea ihre Worte mit Bedacht wählend. „Schließlich haben wir die ganze Zeit um unser Leben gekämpft. Die Sachakaner haben uns gejagt kaum, dass wir Kyralia verlassen hatten."

Warum dachten alle, ihre Verbannung nach Sachaka wäre eine romantische Vergnügungsreise gewesen? Sachaka war ihr wie ein nicht enden wollender Alptraum erschienen. _Bis auf die Nacht, die wir in dem kleinen Tal verbracht haben, und den Morgen hinter dem Wasserfall, wo Parika uns fast entdeckt hat_ , fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Das muss entsetzlich gewesen sein", sagte Trassia mitfühlend.

„Ja, das war es. Aber …" _Akkarin war bei mir._

Trassia musterte Sonea aufmerksam. „Sicher hat er aufgepasst, damit dir nichts passiert."

Sonea nickte zögernd. „Er ist schließlich für mich verantwortlich."

Trassia stieß einen hingebungsvollen Seufzer aus. „Heute Morgen habe ich euch zusammen gesehen", sagte sie. „Als er dich zum Unterricht begleitet hat. Du hast ihn ganz schön angehimmelt."

Sonea versuchte, die Röte aus ihrem Gesicht zu vertreiben. Sie nahm ihr Wasserglas und trank ein Schluck hoffend, die Kühle des Getränks würde irgendwie dagegen helfen.

„Habe ich nicht", widersprach sie eine Spur zu heftig.

Trassia lächelte. „Du hattest nur Augen für ihn."

Sonea schnaubte. „So ein Unsinn! Ich war nervös, weil ich nicht wusste, was mich an meinem ersten Tag erwartet. Das ist alles."

Die andere Novizin bedachte sie mit einem wissenden Blick. „Warum wirst du dann rot?"

Sonea entschied, es war Zeit Trassia das zu geben, was sie so unbedingt haben wollte. Auch wenn sie nicht allzu erpicht darauf war, zu erzählen, was sie mit Akkarin für einen solchen Fall vereinbart hatte. Aber vielleicht würde das dieses Thema beenden.

Ein verschwörerisches Gesicht machend beugte sie sich über den Tisch. „Also schön", flüsterte sie, um einen drohenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme bemüht. „Aber du musst schwören alles, was ich dir jetzt erzählen werde, für dich zu behalten."

„Ich schwöre", gelobte Trassia feierlich. „Bei meinem Haus. Ich bin ja nicht dumm. Ich weiß, es würde gegen jeden Anstand verstoßen, wenn ihr eine Affäre hättet."

„Gut." Sonea holte tief Luft. „Es ist wahr", sagte sie dann. „Ich bin in Akkarin verliebt."

Trassia lächelte. „Das ist toll", hauchte sie schwärmerisch. Dann wurde sie jedoch wieder ernst. „Aber du solltest es ihm besser sagen, bevor ihn dir jemand wegschnappt. Ein paar der älteren Novizinnen haben ebenfalls ein Auge auf ihn geworfen."

 _Wundervoll_ , dachte Sonea, _genau das, was ich jetzt noch gebrauchen kann_.

„Danke für deine Warnung. Ich werde es mir merken", sagte sie trocken. Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Aber eigentlich habe ich gar keine Zeit für eine Beziehung – egal, mit wem."

Sie bezweifelte, dass Akkarin Interesse an den verzogenen Töchtern der Häuser hatte. Sie würden niemals verstehen, was für ein Mensch er wirklich war. Was das anging, machte sie sich keine Sorgen. Doch was, wenn seine Verehrerinnen sie auf Grund der bereits kursierenden Gerüchte schikanieren würden? Sonea würde dem hilflos ausgeliefert sein, denn wenn sie sich wehrte, würden die Schwierigkeiten kein Ende nehmen. Abgesehen davon, dass dies die Gerüchte über sie und Akkarin nur bestätigen würde, wollte sie nicht erneut nach Sachaka verbannt werden, weil die Magier sie für unberechenbar und unkontrollierbar hielten.

Trassia betrachtete sie mitfühlend. „Du musst viel Stoff nachholen, nicht wahr?"

Sonea nickte. Endlich nahm das Gespräch eine Wendung, die ihr mehr behagte. „In einem Monat muss ich die Sommerprüfungen nachholen. Und danach werde ich mit dem Stoff von diesem Halbjahr hinterher hängen."

„Wenn du willst, dann gebe ich dir meine Aufzeichnungen von den Kursen, die wir im letzten Halbjahr gemeinsam hatten", bot Trassia an.

Sonea lächelte erfreut. „Das wäre toll."

„Weißt du schon, welche Disziplin du wählst? Ich möchte Heilerin werden. Seit diesem Halbjahr habe ich dafür Vertiefungskurse belegt."

Sonea war nicht sonderlich überrascht. Die meisten Novizinnen wählten die Heilkunst. Das war auch immer ihr Traum gewesen. Sie wollte den Menschen in den Hüttenvierteln helfen. Doch nun brauchte die Gilde sie zu ihrer Verteidigung und sie hatte diese Disziplin auf die schlimmstmögliche Weise missbraucht. Irgendwie hatte das alles verkompliziert.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht", antwortete sie. „Für mich ist das keine leichte Entscheidung. Aber ich mag die Heilkunst auch am liebsten."

Während sie weiter aßen, lauschte Sonea den Gesprächen der anderen Novizen. Irgendwie tat es gut, wieder hier zu sein. Es war ein Stück Normalität. Etwas von ihrem Leben, wie es vor der Schlacht gewesen war. Noch fühlte es sich fremd und ungewohnt an, doch sie begrüßte es. In der kurzen Zeit, die sie fort gewesen waren, hatte sich alles verändert, doch es hätte sie schlechter treffen können.

Viel schlechter.

„Also wer von uns fragt sie nun?", hörte sie einen Novizen murmeln.

„Frag du", antwortete ein anderer.

„Wenn ich frage, sagt sie bestimmt nein", wandte der, der zuerst gesprochen hatte, ein.

„Dann musst _du_ sie fragen. Immerhin bist du der Älteste von uns."

Die Stimmen kamen näher.

„Hallo, Sonea."

Sonea blicke auf und fand sich drei Novizen gegenüber, deren Gesichter ihr vage bekannt vorkamen. _Bitte nicht schon wieder_ , flehte sie innerlich. _Kann ich den niemals meine Ruhe haben?_

„Ja?"

„Du kennst uns wahrscheinlich nicht", sagte der Junge, der sie angesprochen hatte. „Daher stelle ich uns kurz vor: Ich bin Genel von der Familie Perron, Haus Arran. Ich bin im fünften Jahr. Das ist mein Freund Jarend von der Familie Aren, Haus Dillan. Und das ist mein Bruder Yaen. Er ist wie du im vierten Jahr, aber ein halbes Jahr weiter."

„Hallo", sagte Sonea und fragte sich, warum jemand aus einem kyralischen Haus einen elynischen Namen trug. Sie betrachtete Jarend näher. Seine Augen waren auffällig grün und er hatte Sommersprossen. Wahrscheinlich war seine Mutter Elynerin.

„Wir wollten dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hast am Freitag mit uns auszugehen", sagte Genel.

Sonea betrachtete die drei Novizen schockiert.

„Gleichzeitig oder einzeln?"

Genel, Jarend und Yaen tauschten nervöse Blicke.

„Ganz wie du möchtest", antwortete Genel. „Ich kann uns Karten für die Rennbahn besorgen."

Im Verteilen von Körben hatte Sonea reichlich Übung. Nachdem sie das Duell gegen Regin gewonnen hatte, war sie wiederholt um eine Verabredung gebeten worden. Aber noch nie hatten sich drei Novizen gleichzeitig mit ihr verabreden wollen. Für einen Augenblick war sie sprachlos.

„Danke, aber ich kann am Freitag nicht", antwortete sie. „In einem Monat muss ich die Sommerprüfungen nachholen. Bis dahin werde ich viel lernen müssen. Außerdem darf ich nicht in die Stadt."

Die drei Novizen tauschten verunsicherte Blicke. Offekundig hatten sie mit dieser Antwort nicht gerechnet.

„Das verstehen wir natürlich", sagte Genel.

„Wir könnten dir auch beim Lernen helfen, wenn du magst", fügte sein Bruder hinzu. „Was du können musst, haben wir alle schon gelernt."

Sonea versuchte, ein Lächeln hervorzubringen. „Das ist wirklich nett von euch, aber ich habe schon genug Hilfe beim Lernen."

Genel, Jarend und Yaen machten enttäuschte Gesichter.

„Falls du dich anders entscheidest, lass es uns wissen", sagte Genel schließlich, der als Erster seine Fassung wiedererlangt hatte.

„Das werde ich", versprach Sonea. Sie fuchtelte mit ihrer Gabel. „Doch jetzt würde ich gerne mein Mittagsmahl beenden." Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu und würdigte die drei Novizen keines Blickes mehr.

Trassia kicherte.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen?", fragte Sonea unwirsch.

„Du hast neue Verehrer!"

„Das ist nicht lustig", knurrte Sonea, während sie das ungute Gefühl beschlich, dass sie diese drei Novizen so schnell nicht mehr los wurde.

„Immerhin interessieren sich andere für dich", entgegnete Trassia.

 _Aber nur, weil ich ihnen den Hals gerettet habe_. Sonea fand, auf derartiges Interesse konnte sie gut verzichten.

Ihre Klassenkameradin beugte sich über den Tisch. „Glaubst du, _er_ wird eifersüchtig, wenn du dich mit den Dreien triffst?"

Sonea schüttelte den Kopf. Akkarin war gewiss nicht eifersüchtig auf Novizen, die zudem jünger waren als sie selbst. Er war allenfalls eifersüchtig auf Dorrien. Und sie glaubte, das am vergangenen Abend richtiggestellt zu haben.

„Weiß er denn überhaupt von deinen Gefühlen für ihn?"

„Es würde mich wundern, wenn er es nicht wüsste", antwortete Sonea. „Schließlich kann er Gedanken lesen."

Trassias Augen weiteten sich. „Er liest deine Gedanken?"

 _Nicht absichtlich._ _Zumindest meistens_. Sonea hielt es indes für besser, Akkarins unheimliche Gabe für sich zu behalten. Mit dieser hatten sie gegenüber der Gilde einen Vorteil. „Er hat mir Dinge beigebracht, wo er durchaus die Gelegenheit hatte, es zu erfahren. Es ist schwer, so starke Gefühle vor seinem Mentor zu verbergen."

„Warst du schon in ihn verliebt, bevor ihr verbannt wurdet? Ich meine, kein Mensch würde einem anderen freiwillig nach Sachaka folgen."

Sonea bedachte die Novizin mit einem finsteren Blick. „Ich habe es getan, weil es notwendig war."

Inzwischen war sie jedoch sicher, bereits damals in Akkarin verliebt gewesen zu sein. Und das hatte mit dazu beigetragen, ihm in die Verbannung zu folgen. Sie hatte viel Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken. Irgendwie musste es passiert sein kurz, nachdem er ihr sein Geheimnis anvertraut hatte. Einzig das falsche Bild, das sie von ihm gehabt hatte, hatte sie davor abgehalten, ihn schon früher zu lieben. Beinahe wünschte sie, er hätte ihr viel eher die Wahrheit gesagt.

„Ich störe die Ladies ja nur ungern, aber ich muss Sonea etwas geben."

Sonea und Trassia fuhren hoch.

„Regin", zischte Sonea. „Was willst du?"

Ihr alter Widersacher warf einen Stapel Pergament auf ihren Tisch. „Das hier sind meine Notizen von Alchemie. Sie enthalten alles, was du verpasst hast."

„Danke Regin", antwortete Sonea trocken.

„Immer wieder gerne. Du kannst sie behalten, solange du willst."

Er berührte kurz ihre Hand.

 _ _-_ Hör nicht auf das Gerede_. _Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher._

Sonea lächelte unwillkürlich.

„Ich muss jetzt zu Kriegskunst. Wir sehen uns nachher bei Lord Elben."

Regin stolzierte davon.

Sonea schüttelte den Kopf. „Kriegskunst? In der Mittagspause?" Und warum hatte er die Notizen vom letzten Jahr dabei?

„Balkan … also der Hohe Lord … gibt ihm Privatunterricht", erklärte Trassia.

Sonea schnaubte. Soviel dazu, Balkan habe keine Zeit sie, zu unterrichten. Sie betrachtete Regins Notizen. Es war ein sehr dicker Stapel, der offenkundig den kompletten Stoff des letzten Winterhalbjahres enthielt. Die obersten Seiten trugen jedoch aktuellere Daten. Sie war überrascht und seltsam erfreut.

„Was war _das_ denn gerade?", fragte Trassia, nachdem Regin die Speisehalle verlassen hatte.

Sonea schnitt eine Grimasse. „Oh, ich glaube, das ist nur Regins Art, seine Dankbarkeit auszudrücken, weil wir während der Schlacht seinen Hals gerettet haben."

Auch drei Wochen nach der Invasion der Ichani war im Heilerquartier keine Ruhe eingekehrt. Die Stadt litt noch immer unter den Verwüstungen der Schlacht und ihren Folgen. In den Hüttenvierteln war ein Fieber ausgebrochen, das sich rasch ausbreitete, weil zahlreiche Hütten zerstört waren und sich die Bewohner in den Häusern zusammendrängten, die von den Folgen der Schlacht verschont geblieben waren.

Die Heiler hatten mehr als alle Hände voll zu tun. Aus Furcht, das Fieber könne sich auf den Bereich innerhalb der Stadtmauern ausweiten, hatte der König angeordnet, den Hüttenleuten medizinische Hilfe zukommen zu lassen. Für Dorrien war das eine willkommene, wenn auch erschöpfende Ablenkung. Er schlief nur, wenn er seine Magie regenerieren musste, wozu er eine freie Liege im Bereitschaftsraum im Heilerquartier nutzte. Die übrige Zeit war er in den Hüttenvierteln unterwegs, um Kranke und Verletzte zu versorgen.

Obwohl diese Arbeit Dorrien erfüllte, wünschte er sich mehr denn je, endlich nach Hause in sein Bergdorf zurückzukehren. In Windbruch war jetzt Erntezeit. Wie die meisten anderen Zeiten im Jahr erforderte auch diese Saison Dorriens Einsatz. Wenn er zurückkehrte, würde jede Menge Arbeit auf ihn warten, denn in Windbruch war er der einzige Heiler.

Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund.

Dorrien verspürte eine ungeahnte Wut auf seinen Vater. Rothen glaubte, das Richtige zu tun, indem er Soneas und Akkarins Geheimnis wahrte. Dorrien hingegen war anderer Meinung. Nur widerwillig hatte er seinem Vater versprochen, nichts zu unternehmen was ihrer Beziehung mit Akkarin schaden würde. Er hätte es nicht ertragen, von Sonea gehasst zu werden. Dabei würde er nichts lieber sehen, als wenn sie sich von dem schwarzen Magier trennte.

Der gestrige Abend hatte seinen Zorn noch vergrößert, weil er miterlebt hatte, wie sehr sie unter ihrer Beziehung litt. Ihre Nähe und das Vertrauen, das sie ihm geschenkt hatte, hatten neue Hoffnungen in ihm zum Leben geweckt und er verspürte ein Verlangen nach ihr, von dem er sich nur schwer befreien konnte.

Für Dorrien wäre das Grund genug gewesen, die Gilde an diesem Tag zu meiden, doch bereits nach einem halben Tag waren ihm die Arzneien ausgegangen. Um seinen Aufenthalt in der Gilde möglichst kurz zu halten, beeilte er sich, den ersten Stock des Heilerquartiers, wo die Medikamente hergestellt wurden, zu erreichen. Als er die Tür zum Lager öffnete, stieß er mit einer kleinen, schwarzgewandeten Gestalt zusammen.

„Sonea!"

Sie sah auf. Ihre dunklen Augen weiteten sich.

„Dorrien!", rief sie und strahlte ihn an.

Sie sah hinreißend aus. Dorrien war wieder einmal überrascht, dass das kleine magere Mädchen mit den kurzen Haaren zu einer bemerkenswerten jungen Frau geworden war. Obwohl ihr die vornehmen Züge der Frauen aus den Häusern fehlten, war ihre Natürlichkeit genau das, was Dorrien anzog. Er spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Ihre blassen Wangen waren leicht gerötet und ihre dunklen Augen leuchteten. In ihrem seidig glänzenden Haar trug sie zwei silberne Kämme. Er musste sich beherrschen, nicht die Hand nach ihr auszustrecken und sie zu berühren. Die Erinnerung an den letzten Abend, an das Gefühl ihrer zarten Haut unter seinen Händen und der Duft ihres Haares drohten ihn um den Verstand zu bringen.

Er riss sich von ihrem Anblick los.

„Sonea, was tust du hier?"

„Ich muss eine Medizin neu mischen. Für einen Patienten."

Dorrien runzelte die Stirn. Dass Novizen sich während ihres Unterrichts so frei im Heilerquartier bewegen durften, war eher unüblich. Nur den Besten wurde das schon so früh erlaubt.

„Also möchtest du noch immer Heilerin werden?", fragte er.

„Ja."

Erleichtert stieß er die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte. Er hatte befürchtet, Akkarin könne sie dazu zwingen, die Kriegskunst zu wählen. „Das freut mich zu hören", sagte er. Er senkte seine Stimme ein wenig und fragte dann: „Und wie geht es dir sonst?"

„Gut", antwortete sie und schlug die Augen nieder. Dorrien bemerkte, wie sich das Rot auf ihren Wangen vertiefte. „Auch wenn ich nicht behaupten kann, mich zu langweilen. Ich habe so viel Stoff versäumt. Und wie geht es dir?"

 _Wie einem Schwachkopf, der an Liebeskummer leidet._ „Zu viel Arbeit, zu wenig Schlaf", antwortete er knapp.

„Das tut mir leid." In ihrer Stimme schwang aufrichtiges Bedauern mit. Sie ging zu einem Schrank und holte eine Dose heraus, aus der sie einige getrocknete Blätter Kreppa entnahm.

Dorrien zuckte die Achseln. „Es gibt Schlimmeres. Die Menschen hier brauchen mich, also bin ich für sie da."

Sonea gab das Kreppa in eine Schale und zerkleinerte es mit einem Mörser. „Nur tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und ruhe dich zwischendurch ein wenig aus, Dorrien. Ja?"

Dorrien verdrehte die Augen. Von allen Leuten, die ihn ständig damit in den Ohren lagen, hatte sie am wenigsten Recht dazu. „Ich habe gehört, du hast Privatunterricht bei Lady Vinara?"

Sie nickte erneut.

Es entstand eine Pause, in der keiner von beiden etwas zu sagen wusste. Dorrien wollte ihr eine ganz bestimmte Frage stellen. Aber er wusste nicht, wie. Er fürchtete die Antwort, doch er musste es einfach wissen. Schließlich nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und räusperte sich.

„Ist deine Welt wieder in Ordnung?"

„Ja", antwortete sie, während sie das Kreppa weiter mit dem Mörser bearbeitete.

 _Sie weicht mir aus_ , erkannte er. War es Akkarin gelungen, sie davon zu überzeugen, es wäre besser, wenn sie nicht zusammen waren? Fast hoffte er darauf. Zugleich schmerzte ihn der Gedanke, sie könnte traurig sein. Tatsächlich wirkte sie alles andere als das. Er holte tief Luft und machte sich auf das schlimmste gefasst.

„Bist du glücklich?"

Sonea legte den Mörser beiseite und wandte sich zu Dorrien um. Ihr Blick wurde hart.

„Dorrien, was willst du von mir hören? Die Wahrheit oder soll ich lügen, um dich nicht noch mehr zu verletzen?"

Sie gab die zermahlenen Kreppa in eine kleine Flasche. Dann säuberte sie den Mörser und stellte ihn zur Seite.

Dorrien spürte, wie sein Herz unter ihren Worten sank. Das Leuchten in ihren Augen, das hatte nicht ihm gegolten. Er schalt sich selbst einen Narren, weil er sich für die Dauer eines Augenblicks Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass sie sich eines Tages in einen anderen verlieben würde. Außer diesem Kuss vor fast zwei Jahren an der Quelle war nie etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen. Jedes Mal, wenn er glaubte, er hätte sich damit abgefunden, dass sie nicht ihm gehörte, geschah etwas, das seinen Schmerz wieder aufleben ließ. Warum fiel es ihm dann so schwer, sie loszulassen? War es, weil der andere Mann in ihrem Leben ausgerechnet Akkarin war?

 _Ich liebe dich. Ich schenke dir all meine Liebe. Für immer._

Plötzlich wünschte Dorrien, er hätte ihr an jenem Tag nicht geholfen. Denn dann hätte er nie erfahren, was er nicht wissen wollte. Aber er hatte sich dazu verpflichtet gefühlt, weil er sie liebte. Und sie hatte es gewusst und ausgenutzt, um einen Mann zu retten, der nicht gut für sie war.

„Du hast mir bereits das Herz gebrochen, Sonea. Es ist kaum möglich, das ein zweites Mal zu tun", sagte er leise. „Wovor hast du Angst?"

Sie stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. „Dorrien, das führt doch zu nichts."

Sie wich ihm schon wieder aus.

Dorrien beobachtete, wie sie zu einem Schrank ging und eine Flasche herausholte. _Irgendetwas muss gestern passiert sein, was sie dazu gebracht hat, Akkarin zu verzeihen_ , dachte er. Er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was das gewesen sein konnte.

„Also seid ihr wieder zusammen?"

Sonea füllte etwas von dem Inhalt in die Flasche mit den Kräutern. Sie verkorkte sie und starrte eine Weile konzentriert darauf.

„Dorrien, wir waren nie getrennt."

„Wie hat er dich wieder rumgekriegt?", verlangte er zu wissen. „Hat er dich manipuliert? Oder zu etwas gezwungen?"

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Sie wirkte ungehalten. „Er hat mir die Wahrheit gezeigt. Mehr war nicht nötig."

Dorrien seufzte. Er hatte sie nicht verärgern wollen. Aber er hatte es einfach wissen müssen! Fast war er enttäuscht, weil Akkarin nichts getan hatte, was ihm Grund gegeben hätte, diese Beziehung aufzudecken.

Das Läuten zum Unterrichtsende unterbrach sie.

„Ich muss gehen." Sonea räumte das Lösungsmittel zurück in den Schrank. Die Flasche mit der Medizin nahm sie mit.

„Ja", sagte Dorrien, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so bedrängt habe. Verzeihst du mir?"

Sie nickte zögernd.

Er rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab. „Auf Wiedersehen, kleine Sonea."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Dorrien."

In der Tür blieb sie noch einmal stehen. Sie wandte sich um. Ihr Blick war traurig.

„Warum muss es so kompliziert sein, Dorrien? Warum können wir nicht einfach Freunde sein?"

 _Weil ich nicht mit der Frau befreundet sein kann, die ich liebe_.

„Ja, das wäre einfacher", stimmte er zu.

Das Lächeln, das sie ihm daraufhin schenkte, brachte sein Herz erneut zum Rasen.

Kaum, dass sie verschwunden war, wünschte Dorrien sich nichts sehnlicher, als Imardin endlich zu verlassen.

Der Rest des Tages war ähnlich dem Vormittag verlaufen. Während Soneas Klassenkameraden ihr mit nur allzu großer Neugier begegnet waren, hatten sich die meisten Lehrer übertrieben zuvorkommend verhalten. Ob aus Furcht, Dankbarkeit oder Respekt konnte Sonea nach einem Tag noch nicht sagen. Trotz allem hatte sie bereits einige Erfolge erzielt: In ihrer Tasche trug sie Trassias Notizen von Heilkunst und Architektur und Regins Alchemie-Notizen – beide Mal den kompletten Stoff des vergangenen Halbjahres und der ersten Wochen des neuen. Außerdem hatten Sonea und Regin sich für Freitag zum Lernen in der Bibliothek verabredet. Was Sonea davon halten sollte, wusste sie noch nicht. Doch sie würde schon herausfinden, wie ehrlich er es wirklich mit seiner plötzlichen Freundlichkeit meinte.

Als sich die Bäume vor ihr teilten und den Blick auf die Arran-Residenz freigaben, machte Soneas Herz einen Sprung. Der weiße Stein der Fassade leuchtete orange im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Die Kuppeln der kleinen Ecktürme sahen aus als wären sie in flüssiges Gold getaucht. _Zuhause_ , fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf und war nicht einmal überrascht.

Sie stieg die Stufen zum Eingang empor und berührte den Türgriff sachte mit ihren Fingern. Sofort schwang die Tür nach innen auf. Sonea trat in die Eingangshalle. Akkarin saß in einem Sessel und las in einem Buch.

Sie spürte, wie sich ein unwillkürliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Manches änderte sich einfach nie. Das galt sogar für die Ehrfurcht, die sie plötzlich wieder vor ihm verspürte.

Akkarin legte das Buch zur Seite und sah auf.

„Guten Abend, Sonea", sagte er.

Er erhob sich und schritt auf sie zu.

„Guten Abend, Lord Akkarin", erwiderte sie und verneigte sich.

Akkarin schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Du tätest besser daran, das zu lassen. Ich habe lange versucht, Takan diese Unterwürfigkeitsgesten abzugewöhnen und dabei versagt. Fang du jetzt nicht auch noch damit an."

„Heute Morgen hast du noch gesagt, ich würde dir nicht genug Respekt entgegenbringen", erinnerte sie ihn und verschränkte die Hände in seinen Nacken.

„ _Das_ war ja auch etwas anderes", murmelte er und küsste sie.

Sonea sah zu ihm hoch. „Ich finde es angemessen."

Akkarin musterte sie durchdringend. „Ah, Sonea du solltest aufhören, so mit meiner Beherrschung zu spielen. Du hast keine Ahnung, was du da heraufbeschwörst."

Sie erschauderte leicht, hielt seinem Blick jedoch stand. Er hatte ihr bereits klargemacht, dass sie ihn nicht um den Finger wickeln konnte, und das wollte sie auch nicht. Und darum ging es auch gar nicht. Und sie wollte, dass er das wusste.

„Oh, ich denke davon habe ich letzte Nacht einen guten Eindruck erhalten", entgegnete sie erheitert.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herab, um sie erneut zu küssen. Diesmal etwas fordernder als zuvor. Sonea spürte, wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte. Den ganzen Tag war sie durch den Unterricht und die anderen Novizen abgelenkt gewesen, jetzt kehrte ihr Verlangen indes mit aller Macht zurück. Sie seufzte, als ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie nach dem Abendessen noch lernen musste.

Die Tür zum Speisezimmer ging auf und Takan trat heraus.

„Das Abendessen ist angerichtet, Meister", verkündete er und verneigte sich. Sonea sah seine Augen aufblitzen, als er sie und Akkarin so eng umschlugen stehen sah. „Guten Abend, Lady Sonea."

„Danke Takan", sagte Akkarin. „Nun, Sonea, ich hoffe du bist hungrig."

Sie nickte. „Und wie!"

Er bedachte sie mit seinem Halblächeln und führte sie in das Speisezimmer. Der Tisch war gedeckt mit einer Vielzahl von Speisen – mehr als zwei Menschen essen konnten. Sonea identifizierte gebratenen Rassook, Harrelragout, Brasigemüse und Crots mit Salzkruste. Dazu gab es Chebolsoße und frischgebackene Brötchen. Takan schenkte ihnen Wein ein, dann entfernte er sich.

Während sie aßen, berichtete Sonea ausführlich von ihrem Tag. Sie ließ weder ihre Begegnung mit Dorrien noch Regins unerwartete Nettigkeit aus.

„Diese Trassia", fragte Akkarin, „hältst du sie für vertrauenswürdig?"

Sonea überlegte einen Moment. „Ja", antwortete sie dann. „Sie schien meine Geschichte geglaubt zu haben. Sie hat versprochen, es niemandem zu erzählen. Und wenn sie es doch tut, dann habe ich vielleicht vor den Jungs Ruhe."

Akkarin lachte leise. „Machen sie dir etwa den Hof?"

Sie seufzte. „Allein in der Mittagspause habe ich drei Anfragen für eine Verabredung bekommen. Es war fürchterlich."

Er schien beeindruckt.

„Oh, da fällt mir ein, ich habe mich für Freitag mit Regin zum Lernen verabredet. Er hat es mir von sich aus angeboten. Findest du, ich soll ihm eine Chance geben? Oder soll ich lieber absagen?"

Akkarin runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, ich halte nicht viel von Garrels Neffen. Mit dir zu lernen ist das mindeste, was er als Wiedergutmachung leisten kann. Wenn du dich seiner Absichten nicht sicher bist, vertraue ihm nur so viel an, wie du bereit bist zu riskieren. Es schadet dir nicht, wenn du ein paar Freunde findest. Du solltest dich auch mit dieser Trassia anfreunden."

Sonea mochte Trassia. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie gerne mit ihr befreundet wäre. Trotzdem war sie unsicher, ob sie das wirklich wagen sollte. Unter den Novizen hatte sie noch nie Freunde gehabt. Jetzt plötzlich damit anzufangen, erschien ihr seltsam.

„Was, wenn sie nur mit mir befreundet sein wollen, weil wir sie gerettet haben?", gab sie zu bedenken.

Akkarin wurde ernst. „Sonea, diese Novizen werden in ein paar Jahren deine Kollegen sein. Rothen und ich werden nicht immer da sein. Du brauchst Freunde."

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß", murmelte sie. „Es ist nur … früher haben sie mich verachtet."

„Du musst anfangen, zu verzeihen."

Sie starrte ihn an. Wie konnte er so etwas sagen, nachdem die Gilde ihn nach Sachaka verbannt hatte?

„Sie haben uns verziehen", beantwortete er ihre unausgesprochene Frage. Er hatte es schon wieder getan. „Wenn wir wollen, dass sich etwas ändert, müssen wir auch ihnen vergeben. Sie haben einen Fehler begangen, als sie uns nach Sachaka verbannt haben. Was nicht heißen soll, dass es falsch war, uns zu bestrafen."

„Du hast recht", gab sie nach. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Regin sie nicht für ein höheres Wohl schikaniert hatte, wohingegen sie und Akkarin ihren Eid gebrochen hatten, um Kyralia vor den Sachakanern zu beschützen. Nein, er hatte Spaß daran gehabt, ihr Diebstähle unterzuschieben, ihre Notizen und ihre Arbeit zu ruinieren und ihr mit seinen Freunden aufzulauern und sie bis zur magischen Erschöpfung zu treiben. Auch mehr als ein Jahr, nachdem sie ihm die Lektion seines Lebens erteilt hatte, erfüllte sie die Erinnerung mit Zorn.

Dennoch fand sie, dass jeder eine zweite Chance verdient hatte. Sogar Regin. Sollte er sein Wort brechen, so würde sie machen, dass er das bereute. Allerdings hatte sie so eine Ahnung, dass er das nicht mehr wagte, jetzt wo er wusste, was sie war.

„Was hast du eigentlich den ganzen Tag gemacht?", wechselte sie das Thema.

Früher hatte Sonea nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie Akkarin sich seine Zeit vertrieb. Selbst als Hoher Lord hatte er wohl kaum den ganzen Tag in irgendwelchen öden Besprechungen verbracht. Plötzlich wurde Sonea bewusst, dass sie gar nichts über diesen Teil seines Lebens wusste, während er über ihren Alltag alles zu wissen schien.

„Ich habe Balkan meine Hilfe beim Wiederaufbau der Stadttore und der eingestürzten Häuser angeboten", antwortete Akkarin. „Er glaubt jedoch, es wäre zu gefährlich mich in die Stadt zu lassen, selbst in Begleitung von dreißig Magiern." In seinen Augen erschien ein vertrautes Funkeln. „Dabei könnte ich mich für einen ganzen Tag aus der Gilde schleichen ohne, dass er es bemerken würde. Balkan kennt längst nicht alle Geheimgänge, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich durch das fehlende Stück Stadtmauer entschlüpfen könnte. Wenigstens hat er mir die Truhe mit den alten Büchern bringen lassen. Ich habe sie in unsere Bibliothek gebracht. Nach deinen Prüfungen werde ich sie für deinen Unterricht benutzen."

Seine Selbstsicherheit beeindruckte Sonea. Dass die anderen Magier ihn fürchteten, schien ihn lediglich zu amüsieren. Sie wünschte, sie wäre auch so gelassen wie er. Im Gegensatz zu ihm empfand sie die unterschiedlichen Einstellungen der Magier und Novizen ihr gegenüber als verunsichernd und sie war froh, dass sie das nicht alleine durchstehen musste. Dass Akkarin da war, verlieh ihr eine ungeahnte Sicherheit.

„Du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, was die höheren Magier gestern noch von dir wollten", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Ah richtig." Akkarin trank einen Schluck Wein und lehnte sich zurück. „Sie haben mir eine beratende Tätigkeit angeboten. Nachdem ihnen klargeworden ist, welche Bedrohung Sachaka für uns darstellt, wollen sie jemanden, der sich mit dem Land, seinen Menschen und Sitten auskennt. Dasselbe gilt für schwarze Magie. Ihre Furcht vor den Sachakanern hat die höheren Magier dazu getrieben, etwas zu tun, was ich frühestens in ein paar Jahren von ihnen erwartet hätte. Und weil sie sich _davor_ mindestens genauso fürchten wie vor den Sachakanern, haben sie es mir übertragen."

Er lachte leise.

Sonea brannte vor Neugier. „Was ist es?", fragte sie begierig.

Akkarin drehte sein Glas zwischen seinen langen Fingern. „Sie wollen, dass ich ihnen das verlorene Wissen über schwarze Magie wiederbeschaffe, damit wir im Falle einer neuen Invasion besser vorbereitet sind. Die Bücher in der Truhe enthalten einige Anspielungen auf vielversprechende Anwendungen für schwarze Magie als Mittel zur Verteidigung oder für den direkten Kampf. Da es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass entsprechende Literatur existiert, werde ich experimentieren müssen so, wie ich es in den letzten Jahren getan habe. Nach deinen Prüfungen werde ich dir alles beibringen, was ich bis jetzt herausgefunden habe und dann werden wir diese Forschung gemeinsam fortsetzen, sofern du einverstanden bist. Ich könnte eine Assistentin gebrauchen."

Soneas spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Was die Gilde von ihr und Akkarin wollte, schien ungeahnte Möglichkeiten zu bergen. Auch wenn sie noch nicht genau erkennen konnte, welche.

„Natürlich helfe ich dir", sagte sie. Schließlich hatte sie nicht so sehr darauf bestanden, von ihm in schwarzer Magie unterwiesen zu werden, um ihm jetzt die ganze Arbeit zu überlassen.

Akkarin lächelte kaum merklich. „In einigen Jahren sollen wir zudem zwei Nachfolger ausbilden", fuhr er fort. „Aber darum brauchen wir uns jetzt noch nicht sorgen. Das hat Zeit, bis wir uns unserem Ruhestand nähern."

Sonea nickte. „Aber, ich verstehe nicht, wieso sie dich über schwarze Magie forschen lassen, wenn du kein Amt ausüben darfst."

„Das ist kein Amt", entgegnete Akkarin. „Ich bin nur ein Berater. Viele Magier verbringen ihre Zeit damit, irgendetwas zu erforschen."

Sonea verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Für sie klang das alles sehr nach _Leiter der schwarzmagischen Studien_.

„Noch etwas Wein, Botschafter?"

Dannyl blickte von seiner Reberkeule auf. „Sehr gern, Ezrille."

Ezrille schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und füllte sein Glas auf. An diesem Abend trug sie ein Gewand aus hellblauem, glänzenden Stoff, das ihre helle, trotz ihres hohen Alters makellose Haut hervorragend zur Geltung brachte.

„Es ist wirklich ein Jammer, dass ein so charmanter, junger Mann wie Ihr noch immer keine Frau gefunden habt", bemerkte sie. „Nachdem Ihr in Kyralia keine passende Partnerin gefunden habt, habe ich stets gehofft, Ihr würdet eine Frau für Euch in Elyne finden."

 _Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr sich deine Hoffnungen erfüllt haben_ , dachte Dannyl.

„Jetzt verschone den armen Dannyl doch endlich mit diesem Thema", seufzte Yaldin. „Wenn er sich nicht binden möchte, ist das seine Sache. Als Botschafter wird ihm kaum Zeit für eine Frau bleiben. Nicht jede Frau hat Verständnis, wenn ihr Mann andauernd reisen muss."

„Danke", murmelte Dannyl. „Genau aus diesem Grund ziehe ich es vor, nicht zu heiraten. Wahrscheinlich würde sich meine Frau in ihrer Einsamkeit einen Liebhaber nehmen."

„Ich habe gehört, das sei in Elyne gar nicht so unüblich", warf Ezrille ein.

Sie lachten.

„Ich finde es unverantwortlich, zu heiraten, ohne meiner Frau die Aufmerksamkeit schenken zu können, die sie verdient", erklärte Dannyl. Tatsächlich war es das, was er sich lange Zeit eingeredet hatte und kam somit der Wahrheit ziemlich nahe.

Er trank einen Schluck Wein. _Zeit das Thema zu wechseln_ , beschloss er.

„Wie macht sich Farand?", fragte er Rothen.

Sein Freund legte das Besteck beiseite. An jedem Ersttag aß Rothen bei seinem Freund Yaldin und dessen Frau Ezrille zu Abend. Wenn Dannyl zu Besuch war, lud das betagte Ehepaar ihn ebenfalls ein. Eigentlich hätte auch Rothens Sohn kommen sollen. Dorrien hatte sich jedoch entschuldigt, weil er in der Stadt zu tun hatte. Seit der Schlacht schien er noch besessener von seiner Berufung als üblich. Dannyl bedauerte Dorriens Abwesenheit, da er am nächsten Morgen in aller Frühe abreisen würde. Rothens Sohn war nur wenige Jahre jünger als er selbst, sie hatten einander schon gekannt, als er selbst noch ein Novize gewesen war.

„Oh, er macht gute Fortschritte", antwortete Rothen. „Seine Neugier und sein Fleiß sind ihm dabei von Nutzen." Er lächelte. „Er scheint sich zudem sehr für die Alchemie zu interessieren."

„Er bekommt Privatunterricht, nicht wahr?", fragte Yaldin.

Rothen nickte. „Er ist zu alt, um mit den anderen Novizen in eine Klasse zu gehen."

„Ihr sucht Euch auch immer die schwierigsten Fälle aus." Ezrille warf Dannyl einen vielsagenden Seitenblick zu.

„Nun, ich helfe, wo ich kann", erwiderte Rothen. „Es wäre eine Schande, ein solches Talent ungefördert zu lassen."

„Es bleibt jedoch immer die Frage, wie viel Erfolg Ihr damit habt", entgegnete Ezrille spitz.

Dannyl zuckte zusammen. Er bezweifelte, dass die Bemerkung ebenfalls ihm und den Gerüchten, die noch immer über ihn kursierten, gegolten hatte. Viel wahrscheinlicher spielte Yaldins Frau auf Soneas für manch einen zweifelhafte Entscheidung an, schwarze Magie zu erlernen.

Entgegen der weitläufigen Meinung in der Gilde fand Dannyl, Sonea und Akkarin hatten einen guten Grund gehabt, die Regeln zu brechen. Er konnte die beiden schwarzen Magier für das, was sie getan hatten, nicht verurteilen. Insgeheim bewunderte er sie sogar, weil sie ohne zu zögern alles riskiert hatten, um die Gilde von den Ichani zu retten. Schwarze Magie mochte böse sein. Doch ohne Sonea und Akkarin würde die Gilde nicht mehr existieren.

„Bis jetzt ist keiner meiner Novizen in irgendeiner Form missraten", entgegnete Rothen. „Aus jedem von ihnen sind ehrenhafte Magier geworden."

Dannyl verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Sein Freund hatte gute Fortschritte dabei gemacht, sich in Wortgefechten zu verteidigen. Bevor Dannyl Botschafter geworden war, hatte er Rothen aus derartigen Situationen immer retten müssen. Es beruhigte ihn, dass er inzwischen ganz gut ohne seine Hilfe zurechtkam.

Yaldin schürzte missbilligend die Lippen. „Ob es ehrenhaft ist, mit verbotenen Praktiken ein ganzes Land vor dem Untergang zu retten, ist meiner Meinung nach fraglich", brummte er.

„Es dennoch zu tun, weil es die einzige Möglichkeit ist und die Strafe auf sich zu nehmen, halte ich für äußerst ehrenhaft", konterte Dannyl, erschrocken über die Schärfe in seiner Stimme.

 _Yaldin ist sehr alt_ , rief er sich ins Gedächtnis. _Lass ihm seine unverrückbaren, konservativen Ansichten._ Er und Yaldin hatten sich immer gut verstanden. Er wollte nicht, dass ihre Freundschaft der allgemeinen Spaltung, die seit Akkarins und Soneas Rückkehr in der Gilde herrschte, zum Opfer fiel.

„Lord Rothen, wieviel von den Gerüchten über Sonea und Akkarin ist eigentlich wahr?" Ezrille faltete ihre Serviette zusammen und lehnte sich zurück. „Ihr hattet doch seit ihrer Rückkehr genügend Gelegenheiten, um mit ihr darüber zu sprechen."

Dannyl beobachtete, wie sein Freund sich auf einmal sichtlich unwohl fühlte. _Sieh an_ , dachte er. _Du weißt also doch mehr, als du zugibst._

„Soviel, wie an den meisten anderen Gerüchten auch, denke ich", antwortete Rothen.

„Nun, in jedem Gerücht steckt ein Funken Wahrheit", bemerkte Ezrille.

„Das sehe ich anders", mischte Dannyl sich ein. Er musste der Versuchung widerstehen, ihnen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass an den Gerüchten über ihn auch nie etwas dran gewesen war. Es wäre einer Lüge gleichgekommen. Doch er verspürte den ungeahnten Drang, Akkarin und Sonea zu verteidigen. Sollte da tatsächlich etwas sein, so würde er der Letzte sein, der sie dafür verurteilte. Schließlich führte er selbst im Geheimen eine skandalöse Beziehung.

„Doch nicht, was Euch angeht, Dannyl", lenkte Ezrille besänftigend ein. Sie blickte in die kleine Runde. „Vielleicht seid Ihr Männer ja blind dafür. Aber bei der Trauerfeier war ich ganz sicher, dass sie eine Affäre haben."

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Dannyl, wie sein Freund kaum merklich zusammenzuckte. Als er sich Rothen zuwandte, starrte dieser in sein Weinglas, als habe er eine Agamotte darin entdeckt.

„Ezrille!", rief Yaldin vorwurfsvoll. „Daran will ich nicht einmal denken!"

Rothen sah auf. „Ich bezweifle, dass Akkarin gegenüber Sonea unehrenhafte Absichten hat", sagte er und trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Ich weiß, wie eine Frau einen Mann, mit dem sie ins Bett geh, ansieht", beharrte Ezrille.

Rothen begann zu husten.

„Meine liebe Frau Gemahlin, verschone den armen Rothen doch bitte mit diesem Thema", bat Yaldin seine Frau, während er Rothen auf den Rücken klopfte. „Sonea ist wie eine Tochter für ihn. Der Gedanke, dass sie und dieser Mann … ich meine, das ist für ihn doch sicher unerträglich."

Noch immer hustend trank Rothen einen weiteren Schluck Wein und lächelte seinem betagten Freund dankbar zu.

Dannyl faltete seine Serviette und leerte sein Glas. „Es ist spät geworden", sagte er. „Ich werde mich nun zurückziehen, wenn Ihr erlaubt." Er nickte dem alten Ehepaar zu.

„Oh, Dannyl, bitte verzeiht, wenn wir Euch so lange aufgehalten haben", rief Ezrille. „Ich vergaß völlig, Ihr reist ja morgen wieder nach Elyne." Sie erhob sich und umarmte Dannyl kurz. „Passt auf Euch auf, Botschafter."

Auch Yaldin erhob sich und klopfte Dannyl auf die Schulter. „Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Reise."

„Danke", sagte Dannyl.

„Ich werde ebenfalls gehen", erklärte Rothen. „Ich muss für den morgigen Unterricht noch einiges vorbereiten. Gute Nacht Euch beiden."

Dannyl lächelte wissend. So wie er seinen Freund kannte, wollte er nicht allein den neugierigen Fragen der beiden ausgeliefert sein.

Yaldin und Ezrille wünschten ihnen eine gute Nacht, dann traten Dannyl und Rothen hinaus auf den verlassenen Korridor.

„Also Rothen, jetzt erzähl mir, was da wirklich läuft", verlangte Dannyl.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Ohne ihn anzusehen, schlug Rothen den Weg zu seinem Quartier ein.

Dannyl lachte. „Komm schon, alter Freund. Du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Darin warst du noch nie gut. Sonea muss es dir erzählt haben. Du weißt, ich bin sehr verschwiegen. Deswegen bin ich Botschafter geworden. Und morgen reise ich zurück nach Elyne. Wem also sollte ich euer Geheimnis verraten?"

„Alter Freund, wahrhaftig!", rief Rothen.

„Dann eben alter Feind."

Sie grinsten sich an. Manche Dinge schienen sich nie zu ändern.

„Bitte, Rothen", drängte Dannyl. „Ich möchte doch nur wissen, ob ich recht habe."

Rothen betrachtete ihn mit schmalen Augen. „Du kannst es nicht lassen, nicht wahr?"

„Das weißt du doch."

Sein Freund stieß einen resignierten Seufzer aus. „Was hältst du von einer guten Flasche Porreni-Wein? Ich habe zufällig noch ein paar in meinem Quartier, die ich von einem alten Freund bekommen habe."

Dannyl betrachtete seinen ehemaligen Mentor zweifelnd. „Du meinst den Wein, den ich dir im Frühjahr geschickt habe?"

Rothen neigte leicht den Kopf. „Nun, ja", sagte er und lächelte schief. „Dann können wir noch ein wenig plaudern. Schließlich ist heute dein letzter Abend."

Dannyl verkniff sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen. Während sie zu Rothens Quartier gingen, spürte er, wie sich die Vorfreude auf ein neues Gerücht in ihm ausbreitete.

Mit einem Seufzen legte Sonea ihre Schreibfeder zur Seite. Es war ihr unmöglich, mit ihrem Bericht für Lady Vinara fortzufahren. Die Erinnerungen an das, was geschehen war, als sie gegen die letzten drei Ichani gekämpft hatten, drohten sie zu überwältigen. Sie versuchte, ruhig zu atmen und den Schmerz zurückzudrängen.

Alles war wieder gut geworden. Sie hatte Akkarin gerettet. Doch dieses Wissen half nicht.

Sie schob Bücher und Notizen beiseite und bettete den Kopf auf ihre Unterarme. Es war sinnlos. Sie konnte nicht gegen die Tränen ankämpfen. Für ihren Geschmack weinte sie in letzter Zeit viel zu oft. Sie verstand nicht, was mit ihr los war und warum sie weinte, obwohl ihre Welt wieder in Ordnung war.

Würde das jemals aufhören?

Was, wenn es wieder geschah und sie ihn dieses Mal nicht retten konnte? Sie wäre dumm, so zu tun, als existiere diese Möglichkeit nicht. Aber Sonea wusste nicht, wie sie es ertragen sollte, Akkarin erneut zu verlieren. Ganz besonders nicht jetzt, wo sie endlich zusammen waren und alles so perfekt schien. Natürlich würde er nicht ewig leben. Aber sie fand, es machte einen Unterschied, ob es geschah, wenn sie beide ihr Leben gelebt hatten oder ob es früher in einem Kampf passierte.

Sonea spürte kaum, wie jemand ihre Schulter berührte. Dann griffen kräftige Hände nach ihr. Sie nahm einen vertrauten Geruch wahr.

Akkarin.

Verschwommen registrierte sie, dass er neben ihr auf die Knie gegangen war. Seine leicht gerunzelte Stirn drückte Besorgnis aus.

„Nicht weinen", flüsterte er und zog sie fest in seine Arme. „Es ist alles gut."

„Es hört einfach nicht auf", brachte Sonea hervor. „Ich habe Angst, dich noch einmal verlieren. Ich verstehe nicht, warum. Ich kann das nicht."

Er drückte sie noch fester an sich und ließ sie spüren, dass er da war. Obwohl sie es hasste, vor ihm Schwäche zu zeigen, war sie dieses Mal für seine Nähe dankbar.

Akkarin nahm er ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und sah sie an. Auf ihren heißen Wangen fühlten sie sich angenehm kühl an. „Du hast an diesem Tag viel durchgemacht", sagte er sanft. „Das zu verarbeiten dauert."

Als Sonea ihn ansah, bemerkte sie den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Er hatte an jenem Tag seinen besten Freund verloren. Wie furchtbar musste die Erinnerung an die Schlacht dann erst für ihn sein? Es erschien ihr falsch, dass er sie trösten musste. Sollte sie nicht für _ihn_ da sein?

„Ich komme schon klar", versicherte er ihr.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie nicht überzeugt.

Er nickte. „Schreib deinen Bericht morgen weiter."

„Aber Lady Vinara …", begann sie protestierend.

„ … wird es verstehen, wenn du einen Tag länger brauchst." In die Sanftheit seiner Stimme mischte sich nun auch eine Spur der vertrauten Autorität. „Falls nicht, rede ich mit ihr." Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich, dann küsste er sie behutsam. „Komm jetzt zu Bett. Es ist spät. Außerdem habe ich noch etwas für dich."

Sie gehorchte und folgte ihm ins Schlafzimmer, dankbar, weil sie den Bericht nicht mehr an diesem Abend zu Ende schreiben musste und weil er da war. Irgendwie schien er genau zu wissen, wie er sie trösten konnte. Zudem hatten seine Worte ihre Neugier geweckt.

Akkarin schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und schritt dann zur Kommode, auf der eine Schachtel lag.

„Das ist für dich", sagte er. „Mach es auf."

Sonea schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Sie wusste selbst nicht so ganz, womit sie gerechnet hatte. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, Geschenke zu bekommen und fand auch nicht, es verdient zu haben. Selbst von ihm hätte sie das nicht erwartet.

„Für mich?"

Er bedachte sie mit einem Halblächeln. „Das sagte ich."

Sie war fassungslos. „Aber warum?"

Das Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Warum nicht?"

Mit zunehmender Verwirrung öffnete Sonea die Schachtel. Ihr entging nicht, wie er sie dabei beobachtete, als sei er amüsiert. Die Schachtel war mit teurem Seidenpapier ausgelegt, was ihrer Meinung nach schon Geschenk genug gewesen wäre. Sie schlug es zurück und griff in einen weichen Stoff. Sonea runzelte die Stirn und zog ihn heraus.

Es war ein Nachthemd aus dunkelblauer Seide.

„Oh Akkarin, das ist wunderschön", hauchte sie. Besser, sie dachte gar nicht erst darüber nach, was für ein Vermögen es gekostet haben musste. Das hatte er also mit _angemessen_ gemeint!

Akkarin wirkte erfreut. „Ich hatte gehofft, es würde dir gefallen."

Sonea schenkte ihm ein verlegenes Lächeln. „Aber das kann ich nicht annehmen", brachte sie hervor.

„Sonea, ich wünsche, dass du dieses Nachthemd trägst", sagte er ein wenig strenger. „Versuch nicht, mit mir darüber zu verhandeln."

Natürlich nicht. Obwohl Akkarin nur wenig Wert auf Äußerlichkeiten zu legen schien, hatte er in manchen Dingen ganz offenkundig seine eigenen Vorstellungen. Sie waren jetzt ein Paar, rief Sonea sich ins Gedächtnis, und es war ein gutes Gefühl, von ihm begehrt zu werden. Allerdings waren Magierroben nicht gerade dafür gedacht, Weiblichkeit zu betonen.

Nachdenklich ließ Sonea ihre Hand über den feinen Stoff gleiten. Das Nachthemd war ein einziger Traum. Sie wusste, sie wäre dumm, ein solches Geschenk auszuschlagen. Und da Akkarin das wusste, hatte er ihr diese Möglichkeit genommen.

„Wo hast du …", begann sie und hielt inne, als sie ein schrecklicher Verdacht befiel. „Du hast dich in die Stadt geschlichen!"

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten. „Sonea, glaubst du wirklich, ich würde Balkans Regeln für deine Nachtwäsche missachten?"

Sie betrachtete ihn zweifelnd. Er hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er sich jederzeit aus der Gilde schleichen konnte.

„Da würde ich dann doch die Alternative bevorzugen."

„Das Novizennachthemd?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine."

 _Auf eine charmante Art und Weise ist er ganz schön unverschämt_ , befand Sonea. Sie entschied sich jedoch dagegen, ihm das zu sagen. Diese Form von Bestätigung wollte sie ihm nicht zugestehen.

„Ich habe Takan geschickt."

Sonea starrte ihn an als wäre er nicht mehr ganz bei Trost. „Du hast _was_?", entfuhr es ihr. Sie deutete auf die feingearbeitete Spitze im Brustbereich. „ _Das_ ist unanständig. Ich habe kein Problem damit, es für dich zu tragen. Und ich habe wirklich nichts gegen Takan. Im Gegenteil. Aber es behagt mir nicht, wenn er weiß, dass ich _so etwas_ trage!"

Akkarin lachte. „Takan würde es spätestens erfahren, wenn er unsere Sachen zur Wäscherei bringt." Er fasste sie an den Schultern und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Du weiß, ich hätte ihn nicht geschickt, würde ich ihm nicht absolut vertrauen", fuhr er etwas sanfter fort. „Sich vorzustellen wie die Frau, die sein Meister liebt, darin aussieht, wäre für ihn ein unvorstellbarer Ungehorsam."

Seine Worte beruhigten Sonea. Einen flüchtigen Augenblick fragte sie sich, ob ihr Nachthemd dann nicht spätestens in der Wäscherei jemandem auffallen würde. Aber wahrscheinlich trugen die meisten Magierinnen und möglicherweise nicht wenige Novizinnen ähnliche Nachthemden, weil sie aus den Häusern stammten und gewisse Ansprüche hatten. Sonea vertraute darauf, dass Akkarin wusste, was er riskieren durfte und was nicht.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie und sah zu ihm auf. „Ich hätte mich nicht aufregen sollen."

Akkarin bedachte sie mit seinem Halblächeln. „Probier es an", forderte er sie auf. „Ich will wissen, wie es an dir aussieht."

 _Hoffentlich nicht allzu unanständig_ , dachte sie.

Er hob kaum merklich die Augenbrauen.

„Aber komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe", warnte sie und drohte ihm spielerisch mit dem Finger.

Akkarin trat einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich kann mich beherrschen", bemerkte er trocken.

Sonea nahm dies mit einem Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis. Nach letzter Nacht glaubte sie ihm kein einziges Wort. Während sie sich umzog, spürte sie wie sein Blick unentwegt auf ihr ruhte und fühlte sich in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte.

„Ich finde es keineswegs unanständig", sagte er, als sie das Nachthemd übergestreift hatte und sich ihm zuwandte. „Sieh es dir an."

Sonea drehte sich zu dem Spiegel über der Kommode und betrachtete sich, ihre noch vom Weinen verquollenen Augen ignorierend. Die Spitze war tatsächlich leicht durchsichtig. Es wirkte verspielt, aber erwachsen. Und entgegen all ihren Befürchtungen nicht unanständig.

Akkarin war hinter sie getreten. Seine Hand strich ihren Hals entlang. Ein leichter Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinab.

„Gefällt es dir?"

Sie nickte und begegnete seinem Blick im Spiegel.

„Danke."

Akkarin antwortete nicht. Durch den Spiegel beobachtete sie, wie er mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck ihre Haare nach vorn über ihre Schultern legte. Seine Berührung verursachte einen weiteren angenehmen Schauer. Obwohl ihr dieses Gefühl inzwischen vertraut war, löste es eine seltsame Erregung in ihr aus.

Er löste die Schnürung im Rücken, dann streifte er das Nachthemd von ihrem Schultern. Sonea beobachtete, wie die Seide leise raschelnd zu Boden glitt. Akkarin hob ihr Kinn und richtete ihren Blick wieder nach vorne. Sonea hatte sich noch nie zuvor völlig entblößt im Spiegel gesehen und sie versuchte, sich nicht vor sich selbst zu schämen.

Sie befand, sie war nicht hässlich, aber sie fand auch, ein Mann wie Akkarin könne weitaus attraktivere Frauen haben. Aus irgendeinem ihr unerklärlichen Grund hatte er sich jedoch ausgerechnet für sie entschieden.

„Woher wusste ich bloß, dass ich das Nachthemd nur angezogen habe, damit du es mir wieder ausziehst?", fragte sie, als seine Hände verlangend ihre Brüste umschlossen.

„Es hat zu viel gekostet, um nicht einmal eine Nacht zu überstehen", murmelte er dicht an ihrem Ohr. Seine Lippen streiften ihren Hals, während er sprach. „Und ich möchte Takan morgen nur ungern erneut in die Stadt schicken müssen."

„Ich dachte, du kannst dich beherrschen", neckte sie ihn.

Akkarin begann ihre Halsbeuge zu liebkosen und sie schloss die Augen. Bei dem Gedanken an eine Fortsetzung der vergangenen Nacht verspürte Sonea eine ungeahnte Vorfreude. Sie wusste, er würde gleich wieder ihre Gedanken lesen und gegen sie verwenden, bis sie ihm bereitwillig das gab, was er von ihr haben wollte. Und obwohl alles in ihr danach schrie, sich ihm einfach hinzugeben, nahm sie sich vor, es ihm nicht allzu leicht zu machen.

Er lachte leise und Sonea registrierte verschwommen, dass er ihre Gedanken erneut gehört hatte. Dann zog er sie fester in seine Arme und murmelte:

„Nur, wenn ich das will."


	6. Kapitel 5 - Solange es eben dauert

**Kapitel 5 – Solange es eben dauert**

Ihre erste Stunde Kriegskunst bei Akkarin übertraf sämtliche Vorstellungen, die Sonea von einem lebendig gewordenen Albtraum hatte. Als sie an ihren zweiten Unterrichtstag durch das unterirdische Portal in die Arena trat, wartete er bereits auf sie. An der Hüfte trug er seinen juwelenbesetzten Dolch und sie begann sich zu fragen, wofür er ihn in der Arena brauchen würde. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war er verärgert. Hastig verneigte sie sich.

„Du bist zu spät", sagte er statt einer Begrüßung und runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Ich hoffe, es gibt dafür einen guten Grund."

„Es gab einen Notfall im Heilerquartier", antwortete Sonea schnell. Es hätte sie nicht gewundert, hätte er ihr eine Strafarbeit aufgegeben, wäre ihre Verspätung ihr eigenes Verschulden gewesen. „Ein Herrenhaus im Innern Ring ist beim Wiederaufbau eingestürzt. Lady Vinara hat mich gebeten, auszuhelfen."

Akkarins Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Das war zu erwarten", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst. „Ich hatte Balkan gewarnt."

Sonea atmete innerlich auf, weil sein Zorn nicht ihr galt, wenn auch das nicht zu bedeuten hatte, dass er in der folgenden Stunde nicht weniger streng sein würde. Sie blickte sich um. Außer ihnen beiden befand sich noch niemand in der Arena. Nur auf der Zuschauertribüne saßen ein paar Novizen. Sie erkannte Genel, Jarend und Yaen und verdrehte die Augen. Den ganzen Tag über waren sie urplötzlich aufgetaucht, wo auch immer sie gerade war. Beim Mittagessen hatten sie ihr sogar einen Platz freigehalten. Dass sie und Trassia sich an einen anderen Tisch gesetzt hatten, hatte die drei Novizen nicht davon abgehalten, ihr weiterhin nachzustellen und sie erneut nach einer Verabredung zu fragen.

„Sind das deine Verehrer?"

Sonea unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. „Ja", antwortete sie missmutig. „Es ist, als hätte sich mein Schatten plötzlich verdreifacht."

Zu ihrem Verdruß schien ihn das zu amüsieren.

„Und die Novizinnen?", fragte er weiter. „Ist Trassia eine von ihnen?"

Sie blickte zu der Gruppe von Mädchen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie waren aus höheren Klassen, die meisten aus dem fünften Jahr. Es gefiel ihr nicht, Zuschauer zu haben. Ganz besonders nicht _diese_.

„Ihr glaube, sie sind Euretwegen hier, Mylord."

Akkarin hob kaum merklich die Augenbrauen. „Wir sollten anfangen", sagte er dann. „Wir haben bereits genug Zeit verloren."

„Ohne meinen Gegner?", fragte Sonea verwirrt.

„ _Ich_ bin dein Gegner."

Soneas Mund klappte auf. Seine Worte bestätigten ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen und es erklärte den Dolch, auch wenn sie noch nicht ganz verstand, warum er ihn trug. Sie hatte gehofft, er würde sie gegen ein paar ältere Novizen oder einen der Krieger kämpfen lassen. Gegen Akkarin war sie indes noch nie angetreten und sie war auch nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf. Sie hatte genug gesehen, um zu wissen, wozu er fähig war. Und als wenn das nicht schlimm genug wäre: Wie überhaupt sollte sie gegen ihn kämpfen, wo sie ihn doch hatte sterben sehen?

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wohlwissend ihn mit ihrem Ungehorsam zu verärgern. Doch sein Zorn war ihr in diesem Augenblick lieber, als noch einmal _daran_ erinnert zu werden.

„Lord Akkarin, ich kämpfe nicht gegen Euch."

„Das ist mir egal", entgegnete er ungerührt. „Das Ziel deines Unterrichts ist es, deine Techniken im Kampf gegen einen schwarzen Magier zu verbessern. Da ich der einzige andere schwarze Magier bin, mit dem du trainieren kannst, wirst du mit mir als Gegner vorliebnehmen. Und jetzt halt still, damit ich deinen Inneren Schild errichten kann."

„Wozu brauche ich einen Inneren Schild?", fragte sie aufmüpfig. Während der Schlacht hatte sie auch keinen Inneren Schild gehabt. Sie fand, wenn er sie schon persönlich unterrichtete, dann sollte er seinen Beschützerinstinkt beim Betreten der Arena ablegen.

„Es ist Vorschrift. Niemand hat einen Nutzen davon, wenn du im Unterricht stirbst."

Sonea starrte ihn entsetzt an. Was um alles in der Welt hatte er mit ihr vor?

 _Wenn er nur auf den Schild besteht, weil er um mich besorgt ist, dann verbirgt er es ziemlich gut_ , dachte sie und seufzte leise. Andererseits war er für die nächste Stunde ausschließlich ihr Mentor. Sie ahnte, er würde alles andere als nett sein. Besser, sie nahm seine Distanziertheit nicht persönlich. Für Gefühle durfte in der Arena kein Platz sein.

Akkarin legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie schloss die Augen. Sonea spürte kaum, wie seine Magie sie durchströmte, noch spürte sie viel von dem Schild, mit dem er sie ausstattete. Sie erinnerte sich, dass es sich bei ihrem Duell mit Regin genauso angefühlt hatte. Damals hatte sie noch befürchtet, Akkarin habe sie mit Absicht mit einem schwachen Schild ausgestattet, um sie auf diese Weise loszuwerden. Doch inzwischen bezweifelte sie das. Dieser Schild hielt gewiss mehr aus, als er erahnen ließ.

„Ich habe zusätzliche Kraft von Takan bezogen, damit es möglichst realistisch ist", sagte er, nachdem er wieder von ihr abgelassen hatte. „Für den Fall, dass es dir gelingen sollte, mich zu besiegen …"

Er zog einen Dolch mit einer ledernen Halterung aus seiner Robe und reichte ihn ihr.

Soneas Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Dolch erkannte. Es war Karikos Dolch. Erinnerungen daran, wie sie ihn aus Akkarins Brust gezogen hatte, bahnten sich mit aller Macht ihren Weg von dem Ort, an die sie sie verbannt hatte, zurück in ihr Bewusstsein.

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen", stammelte sie.

„Du hast Kariko getötet", antwortete er. „Er gehört dir."

Mit zitternden Fingern nahm Sonea den Dolch entgegen und befestigte ihn an ihrer Hüfte.

„Es versteht sich von selbst, dass du mir damit nicht den kleinsten Kratzer zufügst", fügte Akkarin leise hinzu. „Solange du keine anderen Anweisungen von mir bekommst, wirst du nur so tun, als würdest du meine Kraft nehmen. Das beendet die Runde."

Sonea hörte ihn kaum. Sie war wie gelähmt von der Aussicht, dass sie beide versuchen sollten, sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Die Sache mit den Gefühlen und dem Unterricht erschien ihr mit einem Mal unmöglich.

„Ja, Mylord", sagte sie schwach.

Er musterte sie mit undurchdringlicher Miene. „Bist du bereit?"

Sie zögerte. Es kümmerte sie nicht, ob er stärker war und sie diese Runde wahrscheinlich verlieren würde. Sie hatte ihn kämpfen sehen, sie hatten gemeinsam gekämpft. Es hatte sogar eine lange Zeit gegeben, in der sie sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als stark genug zu sein, um ihn zu vernichten.

Aber sie hatte ihn sterben sehen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Lord Akkarin, ich kann das nicht."

Akkarin hatte sich ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt. Er fuhr herum. „Was kannst du nicht?"

Sonea zwang sich, ihn anzusehen. Sein Blick hatte jede Wärme verloren.

Sie erschauderte unwillkürlich.

„Gegen Euch kämpfen."

Akkarin betrachtete sie ungehalten. „Dann lässt du mir keine Wahl."

Ohne Vorwarnung griff er an.

Sonea fluchte und warf sich zur Seite. Noch im Fallen riss sie einen starken Schild hoch. Sie schwor sich, ihm das heimzuzahlen und schleuderte eine Reihe von Kraftschlägen gegen seinen Schild. Ihre Angriffe prallten jedoch wirkungslos ab.

Akkarin lachte leise. „Du musst dich schon ein wenig mehr anstrengen."

Einen weiteren Fluch murmelnd, verstärkte Sonea ihren Angriff. Akkarin konterte mit einem Kraftschlag, dessen Wucht ihren Schild erbeben ließ. Sie wich instinktiv zurück.

Eine Weile umkreisten sie sich, Kraft- und Feuerschläge austauschend, ohne dass der Schild des Anderen ernsthaften Schaden nahm. Sonea überlegte, wo Akkarins Schwächen lagen. Hatte er überhaupt welche? Wahrscheinlich war nicht einmal sie selbst eine seiner Schwächen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie gemeinsam gegen die Ichani gekämpft hatten. Selbst als sie in Gefahr gewesen war, hatte das seine Konzentration nicht gebrochen.

Ganz anders als bei ihr.

Bei ihrem letzten Kampf hatte ihn ihre Unaufmerksamkeit fast das Leben gekostet. Andererseits hatten weder er noch sie damit gerechnet, dass Kariko von unten angreifen würde. Sollte sie etwas Ähnliches versuchen? Selbstverständlich nicht mit dem Dolch. Aber dann verwarf sie die Idee wieder. Sicher war er darauf jetzt vorbereitet. Und weil er ihr an Stärke überlegen war, würde sie ihn auch nicht mit brutaler Stärke besiegen können. Sie musste sich etwas Besseres einfallen lassen.

Fieberhaft ging Sonea in ihrem Kopf sämtliche Tricks durch, die Lord Yikmo ihr während ihrer Vorbereitung auf das Duell mit Regin gezeigt hatte, um einen stärkeren Magier zu besiegen. Damals war sie selbst die Stärkere gewesen, aber sie hatte sie gelernt, um keine unangenehme Überraschung zu erleben. Auch Akkarin kannte diese Tricks. Sie war sicher, auch im Kampf gegen die Ichani instinktiv davon Gebrauch gemacht zu haben, obwohl die Ichani so viel stärker gewesen waren, dass diese Tricks an ihnen verschwendet waren. Sonea seufzte frustriert. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte sie alles vergessen, was sie je über Kriegskunst gelernt hatte.

„Ist das schon alles, was du kannst?" Akkarin wirkte, als würde der Kampf eher zu seiner Erheiterung beitragen. „Ich habe dich schon besser kämpfen sehen."

 _Er legt es wirklich drauf an, mich zu provozieren_ , fuhr es Sonea durch den Kopf. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser gewesen, sie gegen jemand anderen kämpfen zu lassen, wenn er schon darauf bestand, sie persönlich zu unterrichten. Doch es gab nichts, was sie im Kampf gegen einen gewöhnlichen Magier noch lernen konnte. Sie waren ihr auch ohne schwarze Magie an Stärke unterlegen. Sonea ahnte, sie würde Akkarin eines Tages für seine Härte dankbar sein. Im Augenblick war sie jedoch zu wütend, um Dankbarkeit zu verspüren. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend bombardierte sie ihn mit einem Hagel von Kraftschlägen, die sie so umlenkte, dass sie seinen Schild aus allen Richtungen trafen, in der Hoffnung eine Schwachstelle zu finden.

Akkarin lachte und konterte mit einer Wucht, die sie zurücktaumeln ließ.

„Wir können das gerne fortsetzen, bis du dich erschöpft hast. Ich muss morgen früh nicht zum Unterricht."

Sonea funkelte ihn an. Sie spürte, wie ihr Schild schwächer wurde. Wenn ihr nicht bald etwas einfiel, würde sie auf jeden Fall gegen ihn verlieren. Sie überlegte, ob sie den Zusammenbruch ihres Schildes vortäuschen sollte. Vielleicht würde ihn das dazu verleiten, seinen ebenfalls fallenzulassen, weil er fürchtete, sie verletzt zu haben. Aber Akkarin würde ihre List wahrscheinlich durchschauen.

Dann kam ihr eine andere Idee. Sonea lächelte humorlos. Einen ähnlichen Trick hatte sie im vergangenen Halbjahr gegen einige ältere Novizen angewandt. Die Novizen hatten die Runde verloren und Akkarin war von ihr beeindruckt gewesen. Aber dieses Mal würde sie den Trick ein wenig abändern. Die einzige Schwierigkeit bestand indes darin, dass sie das, was sie zu tun beabsichtigte, bisher nur an Gegenständen im Klassenzimmer geübt hatte.

Sie streckte ihren Willen aus und ließ den sandigen Boden der Arena aufwirbeln, bis sie nichts mehr sehen konnte. Doch Akkarin konnte nun nicht mehr sehen, was sie tat. Damit er sie nicht traf, brauchte Sonea sich nur von der Stelle fortbewegen, auf der sie zuvor noch gestanden hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde Akkarin ebenfalls seine Position verändern und sie in die Irre führen, indem er seine Angriffe umlenkte oder schwache Angriffe wie Betäubungsschläge in verschiedene Richtungen ausführen, um sie zu finden.

Und deswegen musste sie schnell sein.

Sich konzentrierend schuf Sonea neun Illusionen ihrer selbst. Während sie durch die Arena rannte, sandte sie ihre Abbilder in alle Richtungen, wobei sie Akkarins Angriffen möglichst auswich. Als die Illusionen ihre Positionen eingenommen hatten, ließ sie den Sandsturm verebben und sah sich um. Sie stand leicht seitlich von Akkarin. Zu ihrer Freude wirkte er beeindruckt. Ihr Plan war aufgegangen, die Illusionen perfekt. Sie unterdrückte ein Kichern.

Dann durchbrach etwas ihre Konzentration, traf ihren Geist wie ein gewaltiger Hammer und die Illusionen lösten sich vor ihren Augen auf.

Sie blinzelte verwirrt. Als ihr klarwurde, was gerade passiert war, setzte ihr Herz einen Schlag aus.

Akkarin hatte einen Gedankenschlag gegen sie eingesetzt.

Die Erinnerung an einen anderen Kampf blitzte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, nicht mehr atmen zu können. Es war ihr unmöglich, sich zu bewegen.

Akkarin ging langsam auf sie zu und griff unbarmherzig an. Das Beben ihres Schildes brachte Sonea wieder zur Besinnung. Entsetzt erkannte sie, dass ihre Kraft fast aufgebraucht war. Sie hatte zuviel davon für ihre Illusionen verwendet. Ihre Niederlage schien jetzt nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Aber wenn sie diese Runde schon verlor, dann wenigstens hocherhobenen Hauptes.

Als er nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt war, gab sie all ihre verbleibende Magie in einen einzigen Kraftschlag. Die Wucht ihres Angriffs schleuderte Akkarin mehrere Schritt rückwärts durch die Luft.

Auf der Tribüne brach Jubel aus.

Ihr Entsetzen schlug in Panik um.

„Akkarin!"

Sie ließ ihren Schild fallen und rannte auf ihn zu. Er lag völlig reglos auf dem Boden der Arena. Sie sank neben ihm auf die Knie.

„Das wollte ich nicht", flüsterte sie. War er doch am Ende schwächer gewesen, als sie angenommen hatte? „Es tut mir so leid."

Sie sandte ihren Geist in seinen Körper.

Etwas warf sie nach hinten und presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. Der Innere Schild erlosch.

 _So viel ist also nötig, um ihn zu zerstören_ , dachte sie flüchtig und erschrak. Dieser Kraftschlag hätte sie töten können.

Sonea versuchte, sich aufzurichten, doch eine unsichtbare Kraft hielt sie fest. Dann war Akkarin über ihr und drückte seinen Dolch an ihren Hals.

„Was tut dir leid?", fragte er. „Dass du denselben Fehler zweimal gemacht hast?"

„Das auch", presste sie hervor.

„Und was noch?"

„Dass ich unaufmerksam war."

„Das sollte es auch."

Seine Stimme war hart. „Du wirst diese Fehler von jetzt an vermeiden. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja, Mylord."

Akkarin ließ sie los und zog sie auf die Füße. Sonea war verstört. Erst allmählich begann sie zu begreifen, was da gerade geschehen war. Eigentlich sollte sie erleichtert sein, weil ihm nichts passiert war. Doch was er gerade getan hatte, entsetzte sie. Sie fühlte sich wie erstarrt. Er hatte sie hereingelegt. Aber als wenn dieses Täuschungsmanöver nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, hatte er auch noch mit Gedankenschlag angegriffen. In der Arena galt dies als unsportlich, weswegen es Novizen nicht gelehrt wurde. In Duellen war es sogar verboten. Das alles wäre für Sonea noch verzeihbar gewesen. Eine Sache konnte sie ihm dabei jedoch nicht verzeihen.

Er hatte mit ihrem Ängsten gespielt.

Von der Tribüne ertönte neuerlicher Applaus. Sonea und Akkarin wandten ihre Köpfe zur Tribüne. Dieses Mal waren es die Novizinnen.

Akkarin runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Genug für heute", entschied er und ließ sie los. „Du hast dich beinahe erschöpft. Gehen wir nach Hause."

Sie nickte benommen und folgte ihm aus der Arena, erleichtert, weil sie für den Rest des Tages von Kriegskunst verschont bleiben würde.

„Was war das vorhin?", wollte sie wissen, nachdem sie sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte.

„Ich habe meinen Schild nach innen gezogen, damit es so aussieht, als hättest du ihn durchbrochen. Dadurch konnte mich dein Kraftschlag durch die Luft schleudern", antwortete er. „Ich werde es dir in einer unserer nächsten Stunden zeigen."

Sonea starrte ihn an. „Ihr habt unfair gekämpft!", protestierte sie.

„In einem richtigen Kampf interessiert sich niemand für Fairness", entgegnete Akkarin ungerührt. „Das gilt insbesondere für die Sachakaner. Du darfst deinen Schild niemals fallenlassen, bevor du dich überzeugt hast, dass du deinen Gegner auch wirklich besiegt hast."

Sonea wollte erneut protestieren, wollte ihm erklären, dass sie geglaubt hatte, ihm ernsthaft Schaden zugefügt zu haben, doch Akkarin fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Ich verstehe, warum du nicht gegen mich kämpfen willst. Aber wenn wir in der Arena sind, erwarte ich, dass du deine persönlichen Gefühle ablegst. In der Arena bin ich dein Lehrer, und wenn wir gegeneinander kämpfen, dein Feind. Ich weiß, du kannst weitaus besser sein. Ich erwarte, dass du bis zu den Nachprüfungen dein Trauma überwindest und mindestens zu deinem früheren Niveau zurückgefunden hast."

Sonea seufzte innerlich. Die letzte Stunde hatte sie wieder daran erinnert, wie hart und unerbittlich er sein konnte. Sie hätte ihn gehasst, hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass er das auch für sie tat.

„Ja, Mylord", sagte sie, obwohl ihr ein Monat viel zu wenig erschien, um die Ereignisse nach der Schlacht zu vergessen.

„Du hast dieses Halbjahr an drei Tagen Kriegskunst. Morgen werde ich dir beibringen, wie man einen Gedankenschlag ausführt und abwehrt", sagte er und seine Stimme war ein wenig weicher geworden. „Ab übermorgen werden wir an jedem Vierttag gegen Balkan und einige Krieger antreten. Wir müssen an unserer gemeinsamen Strategie gegen einen stärkeren Gegner arbeiten, damit so ein … Missgeschick wie bei der Schlacht kein zweites Mal passiert. Nach deinen Prüfungen werden wir auch beginnen uns dabei einander die Kraft zu nehmen. Warum erkläre ich dir, wenn es soweit ist."

Sonea erstarrte. Am liebsten hätte sie erneut protestiert, doch Akkarins Entscheidung schien bereits festzustehen. Würde sie versuchen, sich gegen ihn durchzusetzen würde sie eher seinen Zorn erregen, als Erfolg zu haben.

„Ihr verlangt viel von mir", brachte sie hervor.

„Ich weiß", murmelte Akkarin, „aber du wirst es irgendwann verstehen."

Sie durchquerten den Innenhof. Ein paar Magier verließen die Universität in Richtung der Magierquartiere. Selbst aus der Entfernung wirkten sie beim Anblick der beiden schwarzen Magier furchterfüllt.

 _Wenn sie wüssten, wie sehr ich mich manchmal selbst vor Akkarin fürchte, hätten sie sicher weniger Angst vor mir_ , dachte Sonea trocken.

Den Rest ihres Heimwegs legten sie schweigend zurück. Ihr Versagen in der Arena und Akkarins Worte bedrückten Sonea, während sie durch die unter den Bäumen einsetzende Dämmerung schritten. Erst als sie die Empfangshalle der Arran-Residenz betraten und der Geruch von frisch zubereitetem Essen in ihre Nase stieg, hob sich ihre Stimmung wieder ein wenig. Mit einem Mal spürte sie, wie hungrig sie war. Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab und wollte in den Speisesaal eilen.

„Sonea, warte", hörte sie Akkarin hinter sich sagen.

Sie hielt inne und wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Ja, Mylord?"

Akkarin bedachte sie mit dem Halblächeln, das sie so an ihm liebte. „Du weißt, du brauchst zuhause nicht so förmlich sein", sagte er mit einer Spur von Strenge.

Sonea lächelte unwillkürlich und sparte es sich, ihm zu erklären, dass sie ihn in diesem Augenblick noch immer mehr als ihren Mentor denn als ihren Geliebten empfand.

„Ich bedaure, dich vorhin in der Arena mit deinen Ängsten konfrontiert zu haben", sagte er. „Es musste sein."

Er trat auf sie zu und schloss sie in seine Arme.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte sie. „Du brauchst dich dafür nicht entschuldigen."

„Sonea, du sollst mich nicht für ein Ungeheuer halten."

Sonea legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihn anzusehen. Akkarin streckte eine Hand aus und strich behutsam ein paar Haare aus ihrem Gesicht.

Sie lächelte schief. „Diese Phase habe ich bereits hinter mir."

Er runzelte die Stirn und wurde unvermittelt ernst. „Sonea, ich habe meine Gründe, warum ich in Kriegskunst so hart zu dir bin."

Sie spürte, dass mehr hinter seinen Worten war, als er bereit war ihr zu sagen und erschrak. „Werde ich diese Gründe auch erfahren?"

„Ja", antwortete er. „Nach deinen Prüfungen. Sie sind jetzt wichtiger als alles andere. Ich bitte dich, mir solange zu vertrauen."

„Ich vertraue dir", sagte sie und stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. Sie wusste, er wollte sie nur beschützen. Dabei hätte sie die Wahrheit der nagenden Ungewissheit vor dem, was er ihr verschwieg, vorgezogen.

„Du hast mein Wort, dass du es erfahren wirst", versprach er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Die Tür zum Speisezimmer ging auf und Takan bat sie zum Essen hinein. Akkarin legte eine Hand auf ihre Taille und sie folgten seinem Diener. Wie am Abend zuvor war der Tisch mit Speisen überladen. Sonea blinzelte überrascht. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, jeden Abend ein so umfangreiches Mahl zu erhalten.

„Wie weit bist du mit deinem Bericht für Lady Vinara?", fragte Akkarin, nachdem Takan sich zurückgezogen hatte und sie sich aufgetan hatten.

„Fast fertig", antwortete Sonea. Sie hatte in der Mittagspause ein wenig in der Bibliothek daran geschrieben. „Warum?"

„Ich möchte ihn lesen, bevor du ihn abgibst. Es sollte nichts darin stehen, das Lady Vinara nicht wissen braucht."

Sonea verschluckte sich fast an dem Bissen Harrelfleisch, an dem sie gerade kaute. Hastig trank sie einen Schluck Wein.

„Hast du etwas dagegen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst ihn ruhig lesen. Vorausgesetzt, es macht _dir_ nichts aus."

An seiner Stelle hätte sie nichts über ihre Rettung wissen wollen. Wie verstörend musste es sein zu wissen, das man für einige Minuten tot gewesen war!

„Zerbrich dir nicht meinetwegen den Kopf."

Sonea nickte nur mäßig überzeugt. „Dann werde ich den Bericht gleich nach dem Essen fertigstellen und dir geben."

 _Hoffentlich findet er nichts Anstößiges_ , dachte sie unbehaglich. Sie wollte den Bericht nicht noch einmal schreiben müssen. Als sie ihn verfasst hatte, hatte es sich angefühlt, als hätte sie Akkarin erneut verloren. Sie wollte das nicht noch ein drittes Mal durchleben. Sonea versuchte sich damit zu trösten, dass es vorbei sein würde, wenn sie den Bericht abgab. Danach würde sie nicht mehr an diesen Tag denken müssen. Aber das stimmte nicht. Sie würde jedes Mal daran erinnert werden, wenn sie gegen Akkarin in der Arena kämpfte und wahrscheinlich auch dann, wenn sie beide gegen Balkans Krieger antraten. Und er erwartete von ihr, dass sie in einem Monat dieses Erlebnis so weit verarbeitet hatte, dass sie in Kriegskunst über ihren alten Stand hinausgewachsen war.

Als sie den Blick hob, stellte sie fest, dass Akkarin sie nachdenklich betrachtete.

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer", sagte er. „Aber du wirst lernen, damit umzugehen."

Nachdem er das Abendessen, das Tania ihm gebracht hatte, verzehrt hatte, lehnte Rothen sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Ein langer und anstrengender Tag lag hinter ihm. Es bereitete ihm Freude die Novizen, die Alchemie als Disziplin gewählt hatten, zu unterrichten. Im Gegensatz zu manchen Novizen der unteren Jahrgänge waren sie mit Leidenschaft bei der Sache. Die oft komplexen Experimente erforderten jedoch eine sorgfältige Unterrichtsvorbereitung.

Im Laufe des Tages waren außerdem zwei Alchemisten an ihn herangetreten, die ihre Forschungsprojekte genehmigt haben wollten. Lord Davin wollte den Bau seines Wetterausgucks wieder aufnehmen. Im Frühjahr hatte er dazu von Akkarin die Erlaubnis bekommen, doch nach dem Überfall auf das Fort waren die Baumaßnahmen eingestellt worden. Rothen wusste nicht, wie Balkan zu der Wiederaufnahme dieses seit langem umstrittenen Projektes stand, und hatte Davin gebeten, sein Anliegen bei der Gildenversammlung am nächsten Vierttag erneut vorzutragen.

Der andere Magier, Lord Krelin, hatte ihm von seiner abstrusen Idee berichtet, Textilien zu erfinden, die nicht nass wurden oder verschmutzten. Er hatte Rothen fast zwei Stunden lang bis ins kleinste Detail erläutert, wie er Gewebe aus verschiedenen Materialien mit Magie dazu bringen wollte, gegen Nässe und Schmutz resistent zu werden und welchen Nutzen das für die Allgemeinheit haben würde.

Rothen konnte nur den Kopf darüber schütteln, womit manche Magier ihre Zeit verbrachten. Morgen würde er mit Lord Peakin sprechen, ob er so etwas nicht lieber sofort ablehnen sollte. Das Projekt war nicht uninteressant, aber hatte wirtschaftliche Nachteile, die man nicht ignorieren durfte. Sollte sich ein solches Material auf dem Markt durchsetzen, würde dies das Ende der Wäschereien bedeuten und die dort Beschäftigten würden sich nach einer neuen Arbeit umsehen müssen. Zudem bestand die Möglichkeit, dass der Stoff die Farbe mit der er gefärbt worden war, durch Lord Krelins Methode verlieren würde oder sich gar nicht erst färben ließ. Es war ein hehres, aber unrealistisches Ziel.

Als seine Dienerin seine allabendliche Tasse Sumi vor ihm abstellte, sah er auf. Die Dunkelheit im Raum war dabei, sich zu verdichten. Rothen schuf eine Lichtkugel und ließ sie hinter einen Wandschirm schweben.

„Danke, Tania", sagte er und griff nach der Tasse.

Tania zögerte. Sie machte ein Gesicht, das Rothen nur zu gut von ihr kannte. So sah sie ihn immer an, wenn sie etwas sagen wollte, sich aber nicht sicher war, ob sie es wirklich tun sollte.

Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Tania, was bedrückt dich?", fragte er freundlich.

Sie zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Dann sah sie ihn direkt an.

„Sie fehlt Euch, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", antwortete Rothen. „Aber ich wusste, sie würde wieder gehen, wenn Akkarin aus dem Heilerquartier entlassen wird."

„Glaubt Ihr, er wird Ihr dieses Mal erlauben, Euch zu besuchen?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. Seit der Anhörung hatte er Sonea nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie es ihr seitdem ergangen war. Sicher hatte sie ihn noch nicht besucht, weil sie sich erst wieder an den Alltag an der Universität und an ihr neues Leben gewöhnen musste. Inzwischen dämmerte ihm, dass ihre Wut nach der Anhörung Akkarin gegolten hatte. Fing er etwa wieder an, sie zu kontrollieren? Würde sie sich das überhaupt noch von ihm gefallen lassen?

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er. „Doch ich hoffe es."

Tania nickte. Sie schien nicht glücklich über seine Antwort und das bestärkte Rothens Vorhaben, nach Sonea zu sehen, sollte sie nach ihrer ersten Woche noch nicht von selbst zu ihm gekommen sein. Diesmal würde Akkarin ihm den Kontakt nicht verbieten können.

„Habt Ihr noch einen Wunsch, Mylord?", fragte Tania und räumte das schmutzige Geschirr vom Abendessen auf ein Tablett.

„Nein. Du kannst für heute gehen."

„Dann gute Nacht, Lord Rothen."

„Gute Nacht, Tania."

Sie war schon fast an der Tür, als es klopfte.

Rothen runzelte die Stirn. Wer konnte das jetzt noch sein? _Hoffentlich nicht schon wieder Lord Krelin_ , dachte er flehentlich. Für heute hatte er wahrhaftig genug von diesem Mann. Doch als Tania die Tür öffnete, erblickte er seinen neuen Novizen.

„Guten Abend, Mylord", sagte er und verneigte sich. „Bitte verzeiht die Störung."

Rothen lächelte. „Komm herein, Farand."

„Soll ich … ?", begann Tania.

„Nicht nötig", winkte Rothen ab. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn."

Sie lächelte dem jungen Elyner scheu zu und schloss dann leise die Tür hinter sich.

„Setz dich", forderte Rothen seinen Novizen auf. „Möchtest du etwas trinken? Sumi vielleicht?"

Der junge Mann setzte sich in einen der Sessel. „Danke Lord Rothen, ein Glas Wasser reicht völlig."

Rothen erhob sich und schritt zur Anrichte. Er befüllte ein Glas mit Wasser von der Quelle und brachte es Farand.

„Was führt dich so spät noch zu mir?", fragte er und nahm Farand gegenüber Platz.

„Oh, eigentlich wollte ich Euch nur das hier zurückbringen."

Er zog ein kleines Buch aus der Tasche seiner Robe. Rothen erkannte den Einband auf der Stelle wieder. Es war das Buch, das er Farand am Tag zuvor geliehen hatte.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Hat es dir nicht gefallen? Oder war es zu kompliziert?"

„Im Gegenteil." Farand lächelte, ein fiebriger Glanz in seinen Augen. „Es war unglaublich interessant. Ich habe es letzte Nacht ausgelesen. Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um Euch zu fragen, ob Ihr noch mehr davon habt."

Beeindruckt hob Rothen die Augenbrauen. Diese Aspekte der Alchemie verstanden Novizen normalerweise erst gegen Ende ihres Studiums. Doch Farand war mit Mitte zwanzig älter als die Novizen der Abschlussklasse. Sein Denken war bereits viel weiter entwickelt und zudem schien er überdurchschnittlich intelligent.

„Was ich dir gestern gegeben habe, war für Novizen im fünften Jahr", sagte Rothen. „Das entbindet dich aber nicht davon, weiterhin die Grundlagen der Alchemie zu lernen."

Der junge Elyner nickte. „Ich weiß, dass ich noch viel lernen muss, bevor ich es anwenden kann, Mylord." Seine Stirn legte sich in nachdenkliche Falten. „Oder ist mir noch nicht erlaubt, solch fortgeschrittene Alchemie zu erlernen?"

„Doch", antwortete Rothen. „Niemand kann dir verbieten, die Theorie zu lernen. Aber es besteht die Gefahr, dass du das meiste davon wieder vergessen hast, bis du bereit bist, es anzuwenden."

„Oh, das macht nichts", erwiderte Farand. „Wenn ich es einmal gelernt habe, brauche ich das Wissen nur aufzufrischen. Und so kann ich mich jetzt schon auf das freuen, was mich in ein paar Jahren erwartet."

Rothen lächelte erfreut. Farands Neugier sorgte dafür, dass er alles Wissen in sich aufsog wie ein trockener Schwamm. Er hatte selten solch einen lernbegierigen Novizen unterrichtet, der so viel Interesse an Alchemie zeigte. Selbst Dannyl oder Sonea, die beide auf ihre Weise klug, interessiert und wissbegierig waren, wären nie auf die Idee gekommen, etwas zu lernen, was sie erst viel später brauchen würden. Nun, beide hatten auch andere Sorgen neben ihrem Studium gehabt.

„In diesem Fall habe ich tatsächlich noch etwas, was dir gefallen würde." Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und ging zu seinem Bücherregal. Nachdem er eine Weile die Rücken der Einbände betrachtet hatte, zog er ein Buch heraus und reichte es seinem Novizen.

„Das hier wird dir noch tiefere Einblicke in die Welt der alchemistischen Substanzen geben."

Ehrfürchtig nahm Farand das Buch entgegen. „'Einführung in die Theorie über die Theilbarkeit der untheilbaren Materie'", las er begeistert. Er sah auf. „Vielen Dank, Lord Rothen."

Rothen lächelte. „Wenn du es ausgelesen hast, können wir gerne darüber diskutieren, wenn du magst."

Sonea vollendete den Abschnitt 'Beobachtungen' des Protokolls, das sie zu dem Experiment ihres heutigen Alchemieunterrichts schreiben musste, und gähnte. Für diese Disziplin hatte sie noch nie sehr viel Begeisterung aufbringen können – wenn auch anfangs mehr als für die Kriegskunst. Vielen Experimenten mangelte es an praktischem Nutzen. Sie hatten vielmehr zum Ziel, das Verständnis für die theoretischen Grundlagen zu schaffen. Nützliche und interessante Anwendungen der Alchemie wurden erst zu einem Zeitpunkt im Studium unterrichtet, zu dem sich die meisten Novizen bereits einer der anderen beiden Disziplinen zugewandt hatten. Sonea fand das unlogisch. Wie sollte man sich für eine Disziplin entscheiden, bevor sie einen anfangen konnte, zu begeistern?

Sich die Augen reibend lehnte sie sich zurück. Es war spät geworden. Nach dem Abendessen hatte sie zunächst für ihre bevorstehenden Prüfungen gelernt hatte, bevor sie zu ihren Hausaufgaben übergegangen war, die ihr im Augenblick weniger wichtig erschienen. Der gesamte Stoff des letzten Halbjahres würde Bestandteil der Nachprüfungen sein und sie hatte das meiste vergessen. Sie befand jedoch, für heute genug gelernt zu haben. Sie brauchte nur noch das Resultat ihres Experiments zu interpretieren, dann konnte sie endlich schlafen gehen.

Es klopfte.

„Herein", rief sie ein wenig unwirsch über die Störung und öffnete die Tür mit ihrem Willen.

Es war Akkarin. Er wirkte ernst. „Ich habe deinen Bericht gelesen", sagte er und glitt wie ein großer schwarzer Schatten in den Raum.

Soneas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Ihre Befürchtung, alles neu schreiben zu müssen, nahm mit einem Mal Gestalt an.

„Ist es sehr schlimm?", fragte sie.

„Nein." Er nahm einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben sie. „Du hast deine Sache sehr gut gemacht. Nur in einem Detail solltest du nicht so viel erklären." Akkarin legte den Bericht auf ihren Schreibtisch und wies auf eine Stelle im Text. „Hier hast du Folgendes geschrieben: _… um Lord Akkarins magische Quelle zu finden, habe ich meine eigenen Erinnerungen an Situationen, in denen unsere Gedanken miteinander verbunden waren, zur Hilfe genommen …_ " Sein Blick begegnete ihrem. „Jeder Magier, der das liest, weiß auf der Stelle, worauf du anspielst."

Sonea spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. „Aber darauf bin ich doch gar nicht näher eingegangen!", protestierte sie.

„Das ist auch nicht nötig. Die Gedanken und Gefühle zweier Magier verbinden sich während des Liebesaktes von selbst, sofern es erwünscht ist und man das nicht unterdrückt. Das eine Folge des dabei auftretenden Herabsenkens der natürlichen Barriere."

„Oh, das wusste ich nicht", sagte sie und war mit einem Mal seltsam enttäuscht.

„Natürlich konntest du das nicht wissen."

„Ich dachte nur …", sie zögerte und sah ihn an, „ … das mit uns wäre etwas Besonderes."

„Das ist es auch", sagte er sanft. „Denn nur so konntest du einen Weg finden, mich retten."

„Du hättest nicht sterben müssen", wandte Sonea heftig ein. „Warum überhaupt musste es soweit kommen?"

„Weil das der einzige Weg war."

Sonea spürte, wie sich der Zorn wie ein dunkler Sturm in ihr zusammenbraute. „Das ist nicht wahr!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Ich hätte dich heilen können. Meine Magie hätte dafür noch ausgereicht. Ich …" Sie brach ab und begann hilflos mit ihren Händen zu gestikulieren.

Akkarin umfasste ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie fest. „Hör auf", sagte er leise.

„Aber …"

„Sonea, es geht nicht darum, wieviel Magie du noch übrig hattest", sagte er behutsam. „Karikos Dolch hatte mich zu stark verletzt, um den Kampf zu überleben. Hätte ich dir nicht meine ganz Kraft übertragen, hätte meine Magie uns beide getötet, noch bevor die Ichani besiegt gewesen waren. Ich hätte nicht mit dem Gedanken versagt zu haben sterben können, weil ich die Sicherheit der Gilde riskiert hätte, damit wir beide überleben. Ich würde eher sterben, als dich in Gefahr zu bringen."

„Nein!" Sonea versuchte sich von ihm loszureißen, weil sie diese Wahrheit nicht hören wollte, doch er hielt sie unerbittlich fest. „Ich will nicht, dass du für mich stirbst. Und auch nicht für irgendjemand anderen. Denkst du, ich will zurückgelassen werden?"

„Das ist mir lieber, als wenn du auch gestorben wärst und wir versagt hätten."

Sonea schnaubte. „Denkst du, ich würde ohne dich weiterleben wollen? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, zurückgelassen zu werden?"

„Ja, die habe ich", sagte er leise. Als er sie ansah, waren seine Augen jedoch wieder hart. „Doch das ändert nichts an meiner Einstellung."

Hatte er den Verstand verloren? Sonea war entsetzt. Sie begriff nicht, wie er ihr das antun konnte. „Dann wirst du damit leben müssen, dass ich immer wieder mein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel setzen werde, um dich zu retten", gab sie zurück. Sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen, doch sie kämpfte sie zurück. „Denn ich bin lieber tot, als ohne dich."

Akkarins dunkle Augen bohrten sich in ihre. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

Sonea unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sie ahnte, dieser Streit würde nicht so schnell beigelegt sein. „Nachdem ich die drei Ichani erledigt hatte, hatte ich fast all meine Kraft aufgebraucht. Dorrien musste mir helfen, dich zu retten. Ohne seine Magie hätte ich es nicht geschafft." Sie betrachtete Akkarin unwirsch. „Denn das alles hat sehr viel mehr Magie erfordert, als ich benötigt hätte, um deine Verletzung sofort zu heilen", fügte sie säuerlich hinzu. „Mit Rothen, Balkan und Dorrien auf dem Dach hätte es gereicht."

 _Hoffentlich wird er nicht wütend, weil es Dorrien war_ , dachte Sonea. Ihr war nicht entgangen, wie sich sein Gesicht bei ihrem Worten zusehends verfinstert hatte. Aber er wusste doch bereits aus dem Bericht, dass es Dorrien gewesen war! Sie verstand nicht, warum er sich noch daran störte, jetzt wo er wusste, dass sie nichts mit Dorrien verband.

Eine Weile musterte Akkarin sie schweigend. Dann erhob er sich und begann den Raum zu durchtigern.

„Sonea", sagte er schließlich. „Ich muss dir hoffentlich nicht sagen, wie verantwortungslos das war. Du hättest dein Leben nicht für die unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit mich wiederzubeleben riskieren dürfen. Nicht, wenn du nur noch so wenig Kraft übrig hattest."

Sonea starrte ihn an. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was er da sagte. Wie konnte er nur so undankbar sein?

„Es ist mein Leben", widersprach sie trotzig. „Ich riskiere es, wofür es mir wert ist."

„Wenn du bei dem Versuch, mich zu retten, gestorben wärst, dann wäre alles, wofür wir gekämpft haben, umsonst gewesen. Einer von uns muss übrigbleiben und das Wissen über schwarze Magie weitergeben. Sonea, wir haben eine Verpflichtung der Gilde gegenüber. Verstehst du das?"

„Ja. Aber wir hätten beide in der Schlacht sterben können, ohne dass wir es hätten verhindern können", widersprach sie mit bebender Stimme. „Das kann uns immer passieren. Dann würde unser Wissen auch verlorengehen und die Gilde wäre auf sich allein gestellt."

Akkarin hielt inne. „Selbstverständlich besteht diese Möglichkeit", räumte er ein. „Aber …"

Sonea ahnte, was er sagen wollte und schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Sie wollte es nicht hören.„Wenn ich es nicht versucht hätte, dann hätte ich mir das den Rest meines Lebens vorgeworfen", sagte sie heftig. „Und wenn du nicht so leichtsinnig gewesen wärst, auf die Magie aus der Arena zu verzichten, wäre es gar nicht erst so weit gekommen!"

Es war absurd, deswegen mit ihm zu streiten. Sonea musste zugeben, in gewisser Weise hatte Akkarin recht. Doch ungeachtet seiner Sicht der Dinge fand sie an jenem Tag, das einzig richtige getan zu haben.

Ohne Akkarin wäre sie nicht gewillt gewesen, der Gilde weiterhin zu helfen. Sie hätte niemals wieder schwarze Magie benutzt. Vielleicht, so überlegte sie, hätte sie ihre Kräfte blockieren lassen und wäre fortgegangen. Irgendwohin, wo es nichts gab, das sie immerzu an ihn erinnerte. Aber sie hätte ihn niemals vergessen. Und sie hätte niemals aufgehört, ihn zu lieben.

Und das hätte sie nicht ertragen.

„Hätte ich dich verloren, so hätte ich nicht mehr leben wollen. Dich zu retten, war ich mir selbst schuldig. Und dir."

Akkarin seufzte. „Sonea, seit wann bist du so selbstsüchtig?"

Die Tränen ließen sich jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten.

 _Seit ich erkannt habe, dass ich dich mehr liebe, als ich es je für möglich hielt._

Wortlos zog er sie in seine Arme.

„Wenn ich statt deiner gestorben wäre, hättest du dann nicht versucht, mich zu retten?", fragte sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergraben.

„Doch", flüsterte er. „Aber hätte ich erkannt, dass es aussichtslos ist, hätte ich dich gehenlassen. Dasselbe erwarte ich von dir."

Sonea begann zu weinen und er hielt sie fest. Es war nicht aussichtslos gewesen. Nicht für sie. Sie hatte ihn nicht aufgeben wollen. Er liebte sie doch genauso wie sie ihn. Konnte er das denn nicht verstehen?

„Sonea, es gibt nichts, das aufwiegen könnte, was du für mich getan hast", sagte Akkarin leise. „Denk nicht, ich würde die Alternative vorziehen, denn ich will dich nicht unglücklich wissen. Aber wir müssen unsere Verantwortung über unsere Beziehung stellen."

Seine Worte beruhigten und bewegten sie. Sonea erkannte, es war nichts Persönliches, das seine Verärgerung ausgelöst hatte. Natürlich war Akkarin dankbar, dass sie ihn gerettet hatte. Aber er verlangte auch, dass sie ihre Bedürfnisse für das Wohl der Gilde zurückstellte. Obwohl Sonea diese Vorstellung nicht behagte, wusste sie, es war das einzig Richtige.

„Ich weiß", murmelte sie.

„Wir dürfen nicht ausschließen, dass einer von uns beiden in einem Kampf gegen einen schwarzen Magier stirbt. Aber ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, um das zu verhindern", versprach Akkarin. Er hob ihr Kinn und sah sie an. „Auch wenn du mich von nun an hasst, weil du mich in Kriegskunst ertragen musst", fügte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu.

„Dann werde ich freiwillig durch diese Hölle gehen", erwiderte Sonea unter Tränen. Der Gedanke, gegen ihn zu kämpfen und dabei jedes Mal an jenen verhängnisvollen Tag erinnert zu werden, entsetzte sie noch immer.

Aber selbst _das_ war besser, als ihn erneut zu verlieren.

Wenn es jedoch am Ende dazu führte, dass sie im Kampf weniger Fehler machte, würde sie eine Wiederholung jener Ereignisse weniger fürchten brauchen.

Akkarin lachte leise. Behutsam wischte er ihre Tränen fort. „Es wird mit der Zeit leichter werden. Ich werde dich nicht mehr fordern, als du ertragen kannst. Aber wir sind mehr als ein Liebespaar oder als Mentor und Novize. Wir tragen jetzt eine große Verantwortung. Wir müssen unsere Beziehung zurückstellen, wann immer es die Situation erfordert."

Sonea nickte. „Das verstehe ich."

Trotzdem gefiel ihr der Gedanke nicht. Es wäre einfacher, hätte sie sich nicht in ihn verliebt. Aber das war etwas, das sich jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig machen ließ. Geschweige denn, dass sie das gewollt hätte.

Akkarin betrachtete sie nachdenklich und strich kurz über ihre Wange. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Bericht zu.

„Trotz allem wirst du diese Passage umschreiben müssen."

Sonea schnitt eine Grimasse. Über ihren Streit hatte sie das völlig vergessen.

„Und wie? Soll ich etwas erfinden?"

Akkarin runzelte die Stirn. „Sonea, du sollst nicht lügen", erinnerte er sie streng. Er starrte eine Weile nachdenklich auf das Papier auf dem Tisch. „Wie wäre es hiermit?", sagte er dann. „ _Auf Grund meiner Ausbildung zur schwarzen Magierin und einiger Ereignisse auf Flucht vor den Sachakanern, welche eine Verbindung unserer Gedanken erforderten, hatte ich die Gelegenheit, einen einzigartigen Blick in Lord Akkarins Geist zu erhalten. Dies gab den ausschlaggebenden Beitrag, den Ort seiner magischen Quelle zu lokalisieren._

„Das formuliert die Textstelle ohne von der Wahrheit abzuweichen so um, dass jeder Leser denkt, was wir getan haben, hätte mit schwarzer Magie zu tun gehabt."

Sonea lachte. „Das klingt viel zu sehr nach dir. Sicher wird sie es sofort merken."

„Nun, es steht dir frei, es in deinen Worten auszudrücken. Achte nur darauf, den Anlass für die Verbindung unserer Gedanken möglichst neutral zu halten."

Sonea seufzte. Jetzt würde sie den Bericht tatsächlich noch einmal schreiben müssen. Doch wenn sie es geschickt anstellte, war es nur die Seite, auf der diese Passage stand.

„Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, bleibe ich hier, bis du den Bericht fertig geschrieben hast", bot Akkarin an.

Sonea schnaubte verächtlich. „Danke, aber ich bin doch kein Baby mehr!"

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten. Seine Roben raschelten leise, als er sich erhob. „Falls dich aus welchen Gründen auch immer, die Sehnsucht nach mir ergreift, findest du mich in der Bibliothek."

Von außen betrachtet war das Bolhaus nicht das Beste, doch Dannyl hatte in den Hüttenvierteln von Imardin schon weitaus üblere Spelunken besucht. Er stieg aus der Kutsche und streckte seine verspannten Glieder. Das ständige Geschaukel und das lange Sitzen hatten seine Muskeln steif gemacht.

„Allzu vertrauenerweckend sieht es ja nicht aus."

Dannyl wandte sich um. Hinter ihm verließ Tayend gerade ihr Reisegefährt. Der Gelehrte sah genauso aus, wie Dannyl sich nach dem langen Tag fühlte. „Beim nächsten Mal reisen wir wieder mit dem Schiff", versprach er.

Tayend verzog das Gesicht. „Das meinst du nicht ernst, Botschafter", sagte er mit leisem Vorwurf in der Stimme.

Dannyl grinste. „Doch. Und jetzt lass uns reingehen. Ich habe Hunger."

Das Bolhaus befand sich in einem kleinen Dorf auf halben Weg zu der Stadt Davlin, die sie auf dem Weg zu den Grauen Bergen, der Grenze zu Elyne, passieren würden. Am Morgen hatten sie den Tarali mit einer Fähre überquert. Gegen Nachmittag hatten sie den Fluss hinter sich gelassen und waren der Straße einen Nebenfluss hinauf gefolgt. Ihr Weg hatte sie entlang lieblicher Auen, Viehweiden und Felder, auf denen goldgelber Tenn geerntet wurde, geführt.

Dannyl gab ihrem Fahrer ein paar Münzen, damit er sich davon etwas zu essen besorgen konnte. Dann betraten er und sein Gefährte das Bolhaus.

Ein überwältigender Geruch von Bol, Essen und Schweiß schlug ihnen entgegen. Dannyl versuchte, sich davon möglichst nicht irritieren zu lassen. Entschlossen schritt er auf die Theke zu, hinter der der Wirt gerade ein paar Krüge spülte. Als er Dannyl erblickte, weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Guten Abend, Mylord", sagte er und verneigte übertrieben. „Ich bin Burin, der Wirt. Was kann ich für Euch tun?"

 _Anscheinend kommen nicht oft Magier hierher_ , dachte Dannyl amüsiert. „Mein Assistent und ich möchten hier übernachten. Habt Ihr noch zwei Zimmer frei?"

Burin nickte. „Ja, Mylord. Ein Gold pro Zimmer."

Dannyl runzelte die Stirn. Das war eine ordentliche Summe für eine Nacht in einem Bolhaus. Für einen Magier war zudem alles mindestens dreimal so teuer wie für gewöhnliche Leute. Und der Wirt wusste, dass Dannyl genug Geld besaß, um sich seine horrenden Preise leisten zu können. Er hegte ein gewisses Verständnis für den Mann. Die auf dem Land lebenden Menschen waren nicht wohlhabend und versuchten auch nur, zu überleben. Dennoch musste er richtigstellen, dass er sich nicht ausnehmen ließ.

„Da waren die Zimmer im letzten Bolhaus, wo wir gefragt haben, billiger und das Bolhaus sah besser aus", sagte er. „Fünfzig Silberstücke für beide."

„Es sind gute Zimmer", wandte Burin ein. „Achtzig Silber für beide. Und das ist ein verdammt guter Preis."

„Fünfzig Silberstücke für zwei Zimmer", beharrte Dannyl. Er fand, das war noch immer sehr großzügig von ihm. „Und Ihr bekommt noch zehn Silber obendrauf, wenn Ihr uns dafür ein ordentliches Abendessen und Frühstück serviert. Es sei denn, es macht Euch nichts aus, wenn ich meinen Kollegen erzähle, sie sollten auf ihren Reisen besser dort nächtigen, wo keine Wucherpreise verlangt werden."

Der Wirt war blass geworden. „Natürlich nicht, Mylord", sagte er unterwürfig. „Fünfzig Silber ist ein guter Preis. Essen gibt's umsonst dazu."

Dannyl lächelte. „Dann verstehen wir uns."

„Ich sag eben meiner Magd, sie soll die Zimmer fertigmachen. In der Zwischenzeit lass ich Euch etwas zu Essen bringen."

„Danke", erwiderte Dannyl.

Er steuerte auf einen noch freien Tisch zu und setzte sich. Tayend ließ sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber fallen.

„Endlich sitzen, ohne herumgeschaukelt zu werden", seufzte er.

„Es war deine Idee, per Kutsche zu reisen", erinnerte Dannyl seinen Freund.

„Ich will mich ja auch gar nicht beklagen. Es ist immer noch besser, als sich die ganze Zeit übergeben zu müssen."

Dannyl sparte sich die Mühe, seinen Freund darauf hinzuweisen, dass er ihn jederzeit heilen konnte. Obwohl es inzwischen keinen ernsthaften Grund mehr gab, eine Heilung der Seekrankheit abzulehnen, zog der Gelehrte es vor, darauf zu verzichten, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt. Dannyl ahnte, dass es dabei auch um Stolz und Abenteuer ging.

Burin erschien mit zwei Krügen Bol. Ihm folgte eine junge Magd. Auf dem einen Arm balancierte sie zwei dampfende Schalen, auf dem anderen ein Tablett mit gebratenem Rassook.

„Das ist das Beste, was unsere bescheidene Küche zu bieten hat", erklärte Burin ein wenig verlegen.

„Ich bin sicher, es schmeckt hervorragend", erwiderte Dannyl.

„Falls Ihr trotzdem noch etwas wollt, ruft mich", sagte Burin. Er und die Magd entfernten sich.

Der Gelehrte blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf seinen Teller.

„Was ist?", fragte Dannyl.

„Es ist nur … ich dachte, kyralische Hausmannskost wäre so ähnlich wie in Elyne", erklärte er ein wenig hilflos. „Aber das kyralische Essen ist so … schwer."

„Du kannst es ruhig essen", ermutigte Dannyl seinen Freund. „Es dauert noch ein paar Tage, bis wir wieder in Elyne sind. Willst du die ganze Zeit hungern?" Er tauchte seinen Löffel in die Suppe und schob ihn in den Mund. _Gar nicht so übel_ , dachte er. „Siehst du? Es ist wirklich gut. Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht das ist, was wir gewohnt sind."

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, führte der Wirt sie zu ihren Zimmern, die sich im Obergeschoss des Bolhaus befanden. Sie wünschten einander gute Nacht, dann betrat Dannyl sein Zimmer.

Es war nicht besonders groß. Die Möbel waren abgenutzt, doch das Zimmer war tadellos sauber. An der linken Wand stand ein Bett, unter dem Fenster mit blauen Papierblenden befand sich ein Tisch mit einer Schüssel und Tüchern zum Waschen.

Dannyl zog seine Stiefel aus und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus. Die Matratze aus Stroh war bei weitem nicht so bequem, wie die Betten, in denen er sonst schlief. Aber es war allemal besser als die Holzbank in der Kutsche.

Seine Augen schließend entspannte er sich von dem langen Sitzen. Er war schon fast eingeschlafen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er schrak hoch und streckte seinen Willen nach der Tür aus.

Draußen stand Tayend. Er wirkte aufgelöst.

„Tayend!" Dannyl sprang auf. Er sah sich rasch um, ob niemand außer ihnen auf dem Flur war. Dann bedeutete er dem Gelehrten, einzutreten und schloss rasch die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich schlafen soll, wenn ich weiß, dass du im Zimmer nebenan bist", antwortete sein Gefährte hilflos. „Seit du die Rebellen nach Imardin überführt hast, haben wir zwei nicht mehr …"

 _Also darum geht es._ Dannyl wusste nicht, ob er verärgert sein oder Mitleid mit Tayend haben sollte. Solange er in Imardin gewesen war, hatte er versucht, seinen Freund möglichst selten zu sehen, um Sehnsucht und Verlangen in Zaum zu halten. Wenn sie sich getroffen hatten, hatte er Abstand gewahrt. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Tayend in Kyralia so nahe zu kommen, denn er wollte nicht ihre Entdeckung riskieren.

Er seufzte und nahm seinen Gefährten die Arme. „Ich weiß", sagte er. „Aber wir sind immer noch in Kyralia."

„Hier kennt uns niemand. Wer soll denn schon bemerken, wenn ich heute Nacht bei dir bleibe?"

„Vielleicht die Magd, die unsere Zimmer aufräumt?"

Tayend grinste mit einer ungewohnten Hinterhältigkeit. „Ah, ich habe mein Bett zerwühlt. Sie wird es nicht merken."

Dannyl runzelte die Stirn. Ihm war noch immer nicht ganz wohl dabei. Während er in Imardin gewesen war, hatte er sein Verlangen unterdrückt, so wie er es all die Jahre getan hatte, bevor er Tayend begegnet war. Aber jetzt waren sie beide allein in diesem Zimmer. Niemand würde sie stören. Als Dannyl die Hand nach seinem Freund ausstreckte und seine Wange berührte, kehrten seine Gefühle mit aller Macht zurück.

Er streckte seinen Willen aus und belegte die Tür mit einem magischen Schloss. Dann küsste er Tayend verlangend und zog ihn hinab auf das Bett.

Sonea rannte durch die Straßen irgendwo im Inneren Ring. Akkarin glitt wie ein großer, dunkler Schatten neben ihr her. Angesichts der zunehmenden Verwüstung rings um sie konnten die Sachakaner nicht mehr weit sein. Wohin sie auch blickte, bot sich ihr ein Bild des Grauens. Überall lagen Leichen und die Trümmer eingestürzter Villen. Die Sachakaner hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet und sich jeder Energiequelle bemächtigt, auf die sie unterwegs gestoßen waren. Tief an dem rauch- und staubverhangenen Himmel, hing eine Sonne, deren Strahlen die Welt in Blut badeten.

Sie bogen um eine Ecke und fanden sich plötzlich einer Gruppe von acht Sachakanern gegenüber, die von Kariko angeführt wurde.

Sonea spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. „Das schaffen wir nicht", brachte sie hervor. „Wir müssen zur Arena."

„Nein", widersprach Akkarin entschlossen. „Wir sind stark genug."

Sonea bezweifelte das und öffnete protestierend den Mund, doch Akkarin hatte bereits begonnen, die Sachakaner anzugreifen. Die Sachakaner konterten mit einer Stärke, die sie erschaudern ließ und die Luft zwischen ihnen und ihren Gegnern mit gleißendem Licht und dem Vibrieren von Magie erfüllte. Ihr gemeinsamer Schild bebte bedrohlich.

„Sie sind uns überlegen!", rief sie. Trotz ihres Entsetzens verspürte sie eine beinahe unheimliche Ruhe. „Wir müssen uns zurückziehen und uns stärken!"

„Sonea", sagte Akkarin, Ärger blitzte in seinen dunklen Augen auf. „Wenn wir anfangen, Magie aus Gebäuden zu beziehen, werden wir zu denselben Barbaren, die auch sie sind."

„Besser Häuser als Menschen", gab sie zurück.

Akkarin erwiderte darauf nichts und fuhr fort, die Sachakaner zu attackieren. Fieberhaft suchte Sonea nach einer Möglichkeit, ihre Kraft zu sparen, wenn er schon nicht gewillt war, ihren Vorschlag zu befolgen. Währenddessen nahmen die Angriffe ihrer Gegner an Intensität zu.

 _Wenn ich die Energie im hinteren Teil des Schildes nach vorne leite, dann brauche ich keine zusätzliche Kraft um den Schild zu verstärken_ , überlegte sie. So würden sie länger durchhalten und hatten vielleicht eine Chance, die Sachakaner zu besiegen. Sie war sicher, niemand würde sie von hinten angreifen und entschied, es zu riskieren.

Für eine Weile schien ihr Plan vielversprechend. Ein Sachakaner brach zusammen, als Akkarin ihn mit Kraftschlag attackierte. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Mit etwas Glück würden sie diese Schlacht vielleicht doch noch gewinnen können.

Plötzlich wurde sie zu Boden gerissen. Sie wollte sich befreien, doch dann sah sie, dass es Akkarin war. Karikos Dolch steckte tief in seiner Brust. Als er sie ansah, erkannte sie die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen, dann wurde sein Blick leer.

Und da wurde Sonea klar, dass sie ihn getötet hatte. Ihr wurde kalt. Sie blickte an sich hinab, ihre Hände waren voller Blut.

Seinem Blut.

„Nein!" Ihre Hände berührten seine Wange und sie begann zu weinen. „Das habe ich nicht gewollt. Es tut mir so leid. Bitte komm zurück!"

Sie versuchte, ihn zu heilen. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät. Aber die Wunde schloss sich nicht. Verzweifelt versuchte sie es wieder und wieder, während Tränen heiß und unaufhörlich über ihr Gesicht rannen. Sie spürte, wie ihre Kräfte schwanden, es fiel ihr immer schwerer zu denken oder sich zu bewegen, aber sie wollte nicht aufgeben.

Sie _durfte_ nicht aufgeben!

„Sonea", sagte jemand und fasste sie sanft an den Schultern.

Sie schlug um sich.

„Lass mich los! Ich muss ihn retten!"

Der Griff an ihren Schultern verstärkte sich und sie machte sich bereit, sich mit Kraftschlag zu befreien …

„Sonea, wach auf", sagte die Stimme erneut. „Es ist nur ein Traum."

 _Ein Traum?_

Sie schlug die Augen auf und erblickte Akkarins Gesicht dicht über ihrem. Seine Stirn war sorgenvoll gerunzelt.

Der Mond tauchte ihr Schlafzimmer in silbriges Licht. Die Welt um sie war friedlich und still und strafte ihre tränenfeuchten Wangen Lügen. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Aber er hatte sich viel zu real angefühlt.

Sonea setzte sich auf und vergrub das Gesicht zwischen ihren angewinkelten Knien. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie schon wieder weinen sah. Nicht wegen eines dummen Traumes. Doch das Entsetzen, das sie in ihrem Traum verspürt hatte, wollte nicht weichen. Ebensowenig wie der damit verbundene Schmerz.

Sonea wollte, dass es endlich aufhörte. Sie hasste es, nicht darüber hinwegzukommen, ihn für eine kurze Weile verloren gehabt zu haben. Sie war kein Baby mehr. Doch seit der Schlacht suchten sie Träume, in denen er starb, immer wieder heim. Während Akkarin noch im Heilerquartier gelegen hatte, war es so schlimm gewesen, dass sie sich in manchen Nächten vor dem Einschlafen gefürchtet hatte.

In ihren ersten beiden Nächten in der Arran-Residenz, waren die Albträume jedoch fern geblieben waren. Sonea hatte geglaubt, es wäre endlich vorbei. Tatsächlich war es jedoch noch nie so furchtbar gewesen wie jetzt.

 _Es muss an dem liegen, was heute passiert ist_ , überlegte sie. Ihr Unterricht in Kriegskunst und ihr Gespräch über den Bericht für Lady Vinara mussten ihre Ängste wieder an die Oberfläche gebracht haben.

„Sonea, rede mit mir", sagte Akkarin sanft, aber fordernd. Seine Hand strich über ihren Rücken. In diesem Moment half es jedoch nicht.

„Ich habe dich getötet", brachte sie hervor.

„Es war nur ein Traum", wiederholte er geduldig.

„Nein." Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Es ist auch in der Schlacht passiert. Es ist meine Schuld, dass du sterben musstest, weil ich unseren Schild vernachlässigt habe. Dabei hätte ich es wissen müssen, nachdem ich dieselbe Strategie bei der Ichani verwendet hatte."

„Sonea, sieh mich an."

„Nein."

Er fasste sanft ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf. Sie presste ihre Lider zusammen, als würde er sie dann nicht sehen können. „Sieh mich an", wiederholte er. Seine Stimme war noch immer sanft, doch dieser Autorität erfüllt, die es ihr unmöglich machte, sich ihm zu widersetzen. Sie erkannte, er würde nicht nachgeben, nur weil sie sich ihrer Tränen schämte. Widerwillig öffnete sie die Augen.

„Ja, du hast den Schild vernachlässigt", sagte Akkarin. „Aber das wird dir jetzt nicht mehr passieren."

Behutsam küsste er ihre Tränen fort und zog sie in seine Arme. Sonea ließ zu, dass er sie tröstete, obwohl sie nicht wollte, dass er sie in einem solchen Moment der Schwäche erlebte. Sie wusste, sie war härter als das.

„Warum hört es nicht auf?", fragte sie. „Warum kann ich es nicht einfach vergessen?"

„Sonea, so einfach ist das nicht. Wenn du etwas verdrängst, nimmst du deinem Geist damit die Möglichkeit, es zu verarbeiten. Hat man dich das in Heilkunst noch nicht gelehrt?"

„Doch", gab sie widerstrebend zu.

„Es ist nicht einfach, ich weiß. Ich fürchte, ich habe dir heute zu viel zugemutet."

Sonea spürte Ärger in sich aufwallen, weil er sie schon wieder beschützen wollte, und kam sich im selben Augenblick undankbar vor.

Sie richtete sich auf, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Es musste sein", widersprach sie. „Das hast du selbst gesagt."

„Ja. Aber vielleicht war es noch zu früh."

Das sah Sonea anders. Ja, es tat weh. Aber wenn sie nur darüber hinwegkommen konnte, wenn sie mit ihren Ängsten und Erinnerungen konfrontiert wurde, dann war ihr das lieber, als in der Furcht zu leben, dass sie sie immer wieder einholten. Sie hatte es satt, wegen einer Geschichte leiden zu müssen, die am Ende gut ausgegangen war.

„Ich werde es schaffen", versicherte sie ihm. „Und wenn es dauert, solange es eben dauert."

Akkarin schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln und strich über ihre Wange. „Das habe ich auch nicht angezweifelt."

Sonea schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte er nach allem, was passiert war nur so gelassen mit diesem Thema umgehen? Sie begriff einfach nicht, wie er das machte. An seiner Stelle wäre sie zutiefst verstört, würde sie wissen, dass sie für eine kurze Zeit tot gewesen war.

„Sonea, ich habe mich jahrelang darauf vorbereitet, Kariko gegenüberzutreten. Ich wusste, ich würde bei dem Versuch, ihn zu töten wahrscheinlich selbst sterben. Nachdem ich fünf Jahre lang Dakovas Sklave gewesen war, war mir mein Leben nicht mehr viel wert. Ich hatte keine Angst zu sterben. Und ich habe es aus Loyalität zu Kyralia und allem, was mir lieb und teuer ist getan."

Sie starrte ihn an. Nicht, weil er schon wieder ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte, sondern wegen dem, was er gesagt hatte. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht schwer, sich für das Wohl einer Sache zu opfern, hatte man nichts mehr zu verlieren.

Plötzlich setzte ihr Herz einen Schlag aus. Was, wenn er es eines Tages wieder tat?

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie die Antwort fürchtend. Aber sie musste es wissen. Wie sollte sie sonst mit ihm zusammen sein können? „Ist dir dein Leben jetzt wieder etwas wert?"

Akkarin küsste sie und ließ sich mit ihr zurück in die Kissen sinken.

 _\- Ja._

Erleichtert schmiegte sie sich an ihn. Sie wusste nicht, was sie getan hätte, wäre seine Antwort anders ausgefallen. Es hätte ihre Angst, ihn erneut zu verlieren nicht gerade gemindert. Doch Sonea verstand, warum sein Leben für ihn bedeutungslos geworden war. An seiner Stelle wäre es ihr nicht anders ergangen, aber auch noch nach so langer Zeit?

Sie war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen, als sie erkannte, dass diese Frage ihr keine Ruhe ließ.

„Akkarin?"

Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches und Sonea befürchtete, ihn geweckt zu haben.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Sie zögerte. „Es ist etwas Persönliches."

Er seufzte leise.

„Sonea, du sollst schlafen."

„Das ist wohl kaum möglich, wenn ich die ganze Zeit nachdenke", gab sie zurück.

„Dann frag."

Sonea holte tief Luft, hoffend, sie würde ihn mit ihrer Frage nicht verärgern.

„Bist du jemals über die Zeit als … bei Dakova hinweggekommen?"

Schweigen.

Sonea sah ihre Befürchtungen bestätigt. Anscheinend hatte sie ein Thema angeschnitten, über das er nicht reden wollte. Nach einer Weile begann sie sich jedoch zu fragen, ob er inzwischen nicht doch eingeschlafen war. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Wieso hatte sie damit nicht bis zum Morgen warten können? Sicher hätte sie einen Weg gefunden, sich abzulenken, bis ihre Müdigkeit irgendwann zurückgekehrt wäre.

„Nein", antwortete er schließlich und sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „Das heißt nicht bis zu dir."

Sonea kam nicht umhin, sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen.

„Du hast mir zugehört, ohne dir ein Urteil anzumaßen. Du hast dich mir angeschlossen, obwohl ich strikt dagegen war. Du hast dich mir widersetzt, wenn ich dabei war, einen Fehler zu begehen. Tatsächlich hast du mehr für mich getan, als ich jemals erwartet oder verlangt hätte."

„Und ich habe angefangen, dich zu lieben."

„Ja."

Das war alles, was er dazu sagte. Aber er sagte es so, dass es sehr viel mehr implizierte, als in Worten auszudrücken war. Sonea lächelte und wurde dann wieder ernst.

„Und trotzdem verlangst du von mir, dass ich dir dasselbe antue, was Dakova dir all die Jahre angetan hat?", fragte sie und strich behutsam über die Narben auf seinem Unterarm.

„Ja", sagte er erneut. „Oder vielleicht gerade auch deswegen."

Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Wie kannst du das nur ertragen?"

„Ich habe eine Theorie, wie man das Abfließen von Magie verhindern kann. Wenn ich recht habe und es funktioniert, dann täten wir beide gut daran, es lernen. Als wir gegen die Ichani gekämpft haben, gab es genügend Situationen, in denen einer von uns fast auf diese Weise gestorben wäre. Das macht es wichtig genug, um die … Unannehmlichkeiten in Kauf zu nehmen."

Sonea schauderte. Das hatte er also vorhin in der Arena gemeint. „Ich dachte immer, man kann sich nicht dagegen nicht wehren", sagte sie. Sie hatte die damit verbundene Trägheit und den Verlust der Kontrolle über ihre Magie während der Schlacht selbst erlebt. Sie konnte sich nichts vorstellen, was dagegen helfen sollte.

„Wenn man ein großes magisches Potential und einen starken Willen besitzt, könnte es möglich sein." Akkarin machte eine Pause und fügte dann trocken hinzu: „Bis jetzt hatte ich nie die Mittel, es auszuprobieren. Aber Dakova hat mir genügend Gelegenheiten gegeben, eine Theorie aufzustellen. Tatsächlich ist mir das jedoch erst kürzlich bewusst geworden."

Und er brauchte sie, um es zu versuchen.

„Aber wie?"

„Das erkläre ich dir, wenn wir damit anfangen. _Nach_ deinen Prüfungen."

Sonea verdrehte die Augen. Immerzu musste sie Geduld haben. Wenigstens war sie sicher, Akkarin würde sein Wort halten und sie rechtzeitig einweihen. Der Gedanke an das, was er von ihr verlangte, behagte ihr indes ganz und gar nicht. Sie wusste, sie konnte damit leben, wenn er ihre Kraft nahm, damit sie lernte, sich dagegen zu wehren. Bevor sie gewusst hatte, dass sie ihm ihre Kraft auch freiwillig geben konnte, hatte sie gedacht, es gäbe nur diesen einen Weg. Aber sie konnte es nicht über sich bringen, dasselbe bei ihm zu tun.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich deine Kraft nehmen kann", sagte sie leise.

„Wenn ich es dir befehle, wirst du mir gehorchen", erwiderte Akkarin ungerührt. „Es ist zu wichtig, als dass ich dabei auf deine Gefühle Rücksicht nehmen darf. Und das solltest du auch tun."

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie. Doch das machte es nicht leichter. Sie konnte ihm das nicht antun. Wenigstens blieben ihr noch ein paar Wochen, um sich darauf vorzubereiten.

„Mit der Zeit wirst du dich daran gewöhnen", fuhr er ein wenig sanfter fort. „Du tust es schließlich nicht, um mich gefügig zu machen. So wie Dakova." Er unterdrückte ein leises Lachen. „So würdest du mich gar nicht mögen."

 _Da hat er recht_ , musste Sonea zugeben.

Sie schnaubte. „Nein, das wäre irgendwie seltsam", stimmte sie zu. Besonders angesichts dessen, was sie für ihn empfand und was er für sie war. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Es wäre irgendwie … verdreht."

Bevor Sonea wusste, wie ihr geschah, war Akkarin über ihr.

„Weil du es vorziehst, dass ich _dich_ gefügig mache."

Soneas Puls beschleunigte sich, als sie erkannte, dass er die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, den Ernst ihrer Unterhaltung in etwas sehr viel Angenehmeres zu verwandeln.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", protestierte sie schwach.

Akkarin lachte leise. „Gedanken lügen nicht", murmelte er und küsste sie.

Sonea versuchte, ihn von sich zu schieben, doch er war zu schwer.

„Du liest schon wieder meine Gedanken?", fragte sie um einen Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme bemüht.

„Das war nicht nötig. Du schreist es mir entgegen. Bei Gelegenheit sollte ich dir zeigen, wie du das vermeiden kannst." Akkarin hielt inne und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Vielleicht sollte ich es dich auch nicht lehren. Es ist so viel amüsanter."

„Wie kannst du es wagen!", rief Sonea und schlug nach ihm.

Akkarin lachte und fasste ihre Handgelenke. Sonea versuchte sich zu befreien, doch er packte sie so fest, dass es unmöglich war, sich seinem Griff zu entwinden.

„Au!", entfuhr es ihr.

„Du tust dir selbst weh."

Die Erheiterung in seinen Augen bemerkend begnügte Sonea sich damit, ihn anzufunkeln. Sie wusste selbst, dass es nicht weh tun würde, würde sie einfach stillhalten. Doch sie war nicht gewillt, ihm diesen Gefallen zu tun.

Akkarin schüttelte den Kopf. „Anscheinend willst du es nicht anders", bemerkte er und drückte ihre Arme zurück in die Kissen. Sonea spürte, wie eine magische Barriere sie dort festhielt.

„Lass mich sofort los!", verlangte sie gegen seine Magie ankämpfend.

Akkarin küsste sie verlangend. Dann spürte Sonea weitere Barrieren auf ihren Beinen.

„Nein."

Seine Hand fuhr unter ihr Nachthemd und strich über ihren Bauch. Obwohl seine Berührung einen angenehmen Schauer in ihr auslöste und sie nach mehr verlangen ließ, zog Sonea es vor, weiterhin Widerstand zu leisten. Er sollte nicht denken, dass sie sich so leicht geschlagen gab.

„Hör auf dich mir zu widersetzen", murmelte er dich an ihrem Ohr. „Du verschwendest deine Kraft. Warum versuchst du es immer wieder?"

„Vielleicht weil ich dir nicht den Gefallen tun will, mich dir so einfach zu ergeben", brachte sie hervor.

Seine Hand wanderte tiefer. Sonea hielt den Atem an und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

„Du bist mir doch bereits völlig ergeben."

Es machte keinen Sinn, sich gegen ihn zu wehren, erkannte Sonea mit einem neuerlichen Schaudern. Nicht, wenn sie das gar nicht wollte.

„Aber nur, weil ich dich so sehr liebe", brachte sie hervor.

Akkarin lächelte und beugte sich zu ihr herab. Seine Lippen streiften ihre. Dann gab er ihre Arme frei, damit sie ihn berühren konnte. Der Rest ihres Körpers blieb indes von seiner Magie gefesselt. Vorsichtig zog er ihr Nachthemd aus, wobei er die magische Barriere gerade so weit wie nötig löste.

Während seine Lippen über ihre Haut wanderten, fragte Sonea sich flüchtig, ob sie je erfahren hätte, was ihr fehlen würde, hätte sie Akkarin niemals so kennengelernt, wie sie ihn jetzt kannte. Dann schob sie alle Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf das Hier und Jetzt.

 _Das waren die ersten fünf Kapitel meiner Fortsetzungstrilogie "Die Bürde der schwarzen Magier". Ich hoffe, sie haben euch gefallen. Insgesamt hat dieser erste Teil 55 Kapitel. Da ich hauptsächlich auf einem großen deutsprachen Fanfiction-Archiv veröffentliche, werden die neuen Kapitel wahrscheinlich nicht so regelmäßig kommen, aber vielleicht habt ihr trotzdem ein wenig Freude an der Geschichte :)_


	7. Kapitel 6 - Damit sie ihre Macht

**Kapitel 6 – Damit sie ihre Macht nicht missbrauchen**

Die Türen der Gildehalle öffneten sich. Ein grauuniformierter Diener eilte durch den Mittelgang zur Empore der höheren Magier. Er verneigte sich und reichte Administrator Osen ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier.

Rothen beobachtete, wie der Administrator es entfaltete und einen Blick darauf warf. Obwohl es nicht seine erste Gildenversammlung als Leiter der alchemistischen Studien war, hatte er sich noch nicht vollständig an seinen Platz unter den höheren Magiern gewöhnt. Es überraschte ihn, wie viel mehr er sich dadurch als Teil eines Ganzen empfand. Seine Meinung war jetzt gefragt, denn er war mehr als nur ein Zuschauer, der gelegentlich eine Lichtkugel schuf, um an einer Abstimmung teilzunehmen. Als Osen aufsah, spürte Rothen, wie seine Anspannung wuchs.

„Die Anhörung bezüglich des Wiederaufbaus von Lord Davins Wetterausguck wird vertagt", verkündete er und schlug einen kleinen Gong.

Auf dem Gesicht des Alchemisten machten sich Ärger und Enttäuschung breit. Rothen verspürte ein jähes Mitgefühl mit dem Mann. Davin kämpfte bereits seit Jahren für die Genehmigung seines Projekts. Es schien, als würden ihm immer wieder Steine in den Weg gelegt. Als der Bau endlich begonnen hatte, waren die Ichani dazwischen gekommen. Rothen hatte sich für eine erneute Genehmigung ausgesprochen, weil Lord Davins Vorhersagen inzwischen recht häufig zutrafen, was seinem Projekt eine wissenschaftliche Begründung verlieh. Die endgültige Entscheidung musste jedoch durch eine Abstimmung in der Gildenversammlung geschehen und war fraglich, weil seit der Schlacht das Geld an allen Enden fehlte.

Rothen ließ seinen Blick durch die Gildehalle wandern. Für einen Vormittag waren die Sitze erstaunlich gut gefüllt. Lord Davins Wetterforschung löste immer wieder kontroverse Diskussionen unter den Magiern aus. Der eigentliche Grund, warum fast die gesamte Gilde anwesend war, war jedoch von anderer Natur. Rothen suchte in der Menge nach Dorrien, aber keiner der grüngewandeten Magier ähnelte seinem Sohn.

Rothen verspürte eine vage Enttäuschung. Er hatte erwartet, Dorrien würde sich diese Versammlung nicht entgehen lassen. Aber wahrscheinlich war genau der Punkt in der Tagesordnung, weswegen er so fest mit Dorriens Anwesenheit gerechnet hatte, der Grund für sein Fortbleiben.

„Lord Davin, bitte kehrt zurück auf Euren Platz", wies Osen den Alchemisten an, der vor der Empore stand an. Mit hängenden Schultern ging dieser zurück in die Reihen der Magier und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz.

Dann erhob sich der Administrator verkündete mit magisch verstärkter Stimme: „Erhebt Euch und beugt Euer Knie vor König Merin, dem Herrscher über Kyralia."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Halle. Roben raschelten, als mehrere hundert Magier sich von ihren Plätzen erhoben und auf ein Knie sanken. Rothen und seine Kollegen auf der Empore taten es ihnen nach.

Die Türen öffneten sich erneut. König Merin, gehüllt in ein kostbares, orangefarbenes Gewand, das mit seinem Incal, dem goldenen Mullook bestickt war, schritt gefolgt von seinen Beratern durch die Gildehalle. Ein goldener Halbmond baumelte an einer langen Kette aus Gold – das königliche Siegel. Er bestieg die Empore und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl oberhalb von Balkan. Lord Rolden und Lord Mirken nahmen zu seinen beiden Seiten Platz.

„Erhebt Euch", sprach Merin. Die Magier erhoben sich und setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze.

Der König nickte dem Administrator zu. „Administrator, wir können anfangen."

Osen neigte den Kopf. „Sehr wohl, Euer Majestät." Er winkte den Diener herbei. „Holt sie herein."

Der Diener verneigte sich und eilte zurück zur Tür. Nur wenige Augenblicke später kehrte er gefolgt von zwei schwarzgewandeten Gestalten zurück.

Akkarin und Sonea.

Es war immer wieder bemerkenswert, wie winzig sie neben ihm wirkte, was nicht nur an Akkarins hochgewachsener Gestalt lag. Sonea schien nervös und blickte allenthalben zu ihrem Gefährten auf. Auf ihrem Weg durch die Halle war nichts außer ihren Schritten zu hören. Vor den höheren Magiern blieben sie schließlich stehen. Akkarin berührte kurz ihre Schulter, worauf Sonea sich ein wenig entspannte.

Offenkundig stolz, eine solch wichtige Ankündigung machen zu dürfen, schwoll Osens Brust an, als er verkündete: „Die Gilde wird nun Zeuge sein, wie Lord Akkarin von Delvon, Haus Velan, und seine Novizin Sonea, seit vier Tagen wieder in die Gilde aufgenommen, vor unserem König Merin, Sohn von Terrel folgenden Eid leisten: Sie werden schwören, niemals schwarze Magie zu einem anderen Zwecke als zur Verteidigung Kyralias einzusetzen und das nur mit Erlaubnis der Gilde _und_ des Königs. Zur Information der Anwesenden möchte ich Folgendes hinzufügen: Nach der letzten Versammlung haben die höheren Magier sich das Recht genommen, mit dem Einverständnis des Königs einige Teile des Eids abzuändern, über den wir bei der letzten Versammlung abgestimmt haben. Wir sehen darin eine Verbesserung."

 _Was für ein Gefühl muss das sein, schon wieder dort unten zu stehen?_ , fragte Rothen sich. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hatten Sonea und Akkarin dort gestanden, als die Gilde sie für ihren Gebrauch schwarzer Magie verurteilt und ausgestoßen hatte. Jetzt sollten sie schwören, diese Macht nur auf Befehl einzusetzen. Sonea würden diesen Eid vermutlich albern finden. Ihre Furcht vor schwarzer Magie war groß und sie war viel zu anständig und ehrenhaft, um sie für finstere Zwecke zu missbrauchen. Und auch wenn Rothen gegenwärtig keine allzu hohe Meinung von Akkarin hatte, so bezweifelte er Selbiges bei ihm.

Aber es musste sein. Von nun an würde jeder, der sich der schwarzen Magie verschrieb, diesen Eid leisten müssen. Heute würden nur Akkarin und Sonea ihn sprechen, aber eines fernen Tages würden sie Nachfolger ausbilden. Rothen wusste, dieser Eid würde niemanden davon abhalten, mit schwarzer Magie Böses zu tun. Aber zumindest heute wurde er von zwei Menschen mit ehrbaren Prinzipien gesprochen. Das würde die Furcht der übrigen Magier vor Akkarin und Sonea verringern, auch wenn es noch lange dauern würde, bis die Gilde die beiden wieder als zwei von ihnen betrachten konnte.

König Merin erhob sich. „Lord Akkarin, sprecht mir nach."

Akkarin trat vor und ging auf ein Knie, seine dunklen Augen auf den König gerichtet. Die Stille in der Gildehalle war absolut.

„Ich, Lord Akkarin von Delvon, Haus Velan, gelobe schwarze Magie nur auf Befehl der Gilde und des Königs und dann auch nur einzig zur Verteidigung Kyralias einzusetzen. Ich gelobe, mein darüber erlangtes Wissen einzig an meine Novizin Sonea weiterzugeben und sie so in schwarzer Magie zu unterweisen, dass niemand Schaden davonträgt. Ich gelobe weiterhin, meine Novizin daran zu hindern, schwarze Magie für böse Zwecke einzusetzen und dies der Gilde zu melden, sollte dieser Fall eintreten. Ich erkenne an, dass ein Bruch dieses Eids mit dem Tode bestraft wird."

Akkarin wiederholte den Eid. Dabei strahlte er eine Selbstsicherheit aus, die Rothen gegen seinen Willen beeindruckte. Als der schwarze Magier geendet hatte, erhob er sich mit einem leisen Rascheln seiner Roben.

„Dann möge nun Sonea den Eid sprechen."

Sonea machte einen zögernden Schritt nach vorne. Rothen schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Doch sie war offenkundig zu nervös, um ihn zu bemerken. Ihr Blick war auf einen Punkt über ihm gerichtet und er konnte darin Furcht und Entschlossenheit sehen. Dann ging sie auf ein Knie.

„Sonea, sprich mir nach", forderte Merin sie auf.

Rothen wusste, sie verachtete den König. Ihm einen Schwur zu leisten gehörte vermutlich zu den letzten Dingen, die sie tun wollte. In diesem Augenblick schien ihre Furcht jedoch weitaus größer als ihr Hass auf den Herrscher Kyralias.

Als sie den Eid wiederholte, war ihre Stimme dennoch klar und deutlich.

„Ich, Sonea, gelobe schwarze Magie nur auf Befehl der Gilde und des Königs und einzig zur Verteidigung Kyralias einzusetzen oder unter Anleitung meines Mentors Lord Akkarin – und dann auch nur zu Unterrichtszwecken. Ich gelobe, meinem Mentor den Gehorsam zu verweigern und es der Gilde zu melden, sollte er mich dazu verleiten, schwarze Magie für böse Zwecke einzusetzen oder selbst schwarze Magie für einen solchen Zweck zu verwenden. Ich erkenne an, dass ein Bruch dieses Eids mit dem Tode bestraft wird."

Nachdem sie den Eid gesprochen hatte, erhob sie sich und trat zurück an Akkarins Seite. Der Blick, den sie tauschten, war seltsam ernst. Rothen fragte sich, was sie in diesem Augenblick empfand. Dieser Eid hatte das Potential sie beide auseinander zu treiben. Egal ob einer von beiden tatsächlich dagegen verstieß.

Rothen hoffte, dies würde niemals geschehen. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was das für sie alle bedeuten würde.

„Somit sind nun Lord Akkarin von Delvon, Haus Velan und seine Novizin Sonea offiziell schwarze Magier der Magiergilde von Kyralia", verkündete Administrator Osen. Rothen glaubte, eine leise Resignation in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Lord Akkarin wird uns von nun an als Experte für schwarze Magie und Sachaka zur Seite stehen. Die Versammlung ist hiermit beendet."

Er schlug erneut auf den kleinen Gong. Die Magier erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und strömten nach draußen. Rothen eilte die Stufen hinab. Akkarin und Sonea standen noch immer vor der Empore.

Als Sonea ihn erblickte, lächelte sie.

„Hallo, Rothen."

„Hallo, Sonea", erwiderte er erfreut. „Lord Akkarin."

Der schwarze Magier nickte kaum merklich. „Lord Rothen."

„Wie geht es dir?", wandte Rothen sich an seine ehemalige Novizin. „Das war nicht gerade angenehm, nicht wahr?"

„Es hätte schlimmer sein können." Sie wirkte überraschend gefasst. „Es war nur völlig anders, als ich erwartet habe."

„Du hast nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie von uns verlangen, einander zu verraten", sagte Akkarin. Es war vielmehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Sie nickte.

„Es war zu erwarten, dass sie das tun." Sein Blick wanderte zu Rothen.

Rothen erschauderte unwillkürlich. Selbst jetzt, wo er keinen Grund mehr dazu hatte, fürchtete er Akkarin. Er war noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihn überhaupt jemals mögen konnte. Das, was Akkarin ihm und Sonea angetan hatte, stand noch immer unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen. Sie mochte ihm verziehen haben. Doch Rothen war nicht sicher, ob er dazu fähig war.

„Das war der einzige Weg, die Gilde davon zu überzeugen, Euch so etwas wie Vertrauen zu schenken", sagte er. Viele Magier sahen seit der Anhörung im Sommer in Akkarins Loyalität gegenüber dem König und der Gilde seine einzige positive Eigenschaft. Nur dank seiner starken moralischen Prinzipien war es ihnen gelungen, ihn ins Exil zu schicken und nur deswegen war er zurückgekommen. Die Gilde hielt daran fest, dass sie ihn auf diese Weise kontrollieren und daran hindern konnte, die Macht an sich zu reißen. Denn sie alle waren sich bewusst, dass sie machtlos gegen ihren ehemaligen Anführer waren. Er hatte offen zugegeben, mit schwarzer Magie getötet zu haben. Wenn er sich gegen die Gilde stellte, würde niemand ihn aufhalten können.

Plötzlich veränderte sich Soneas Gesichtsausdruck. Ihre Kiefermuskeln spannten sich an und ihr Mund wurde zu einer dünnen Linie. Bevor Rothen sich darüber wundern konnte, erklang neben ihm eine inzwischen nur allzu vertraute Stimme.

„Lord Akkarin", sagte König Merin. „Sonea. Willkommen zurück in der Gilde." Er nickte Rothen zu. „Lord Rothen.

„Ich danke Euch, Euer Majestät", sagten Akkarin und Sonea fast gleichzeitig. Letztere jedoch mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Zu Rothens Überraschung lächelte der König huldvoll. „Ich bin Euch zu großem Dank verpflichtet. Ich bitte um Verzeihung, wenn ich mich dessen noch nicht erkenntlich gezeigt habe. Jedoch habe ich noch keinen Weg gefunden, meinen Dank für das, was Ihr für Kyralia getan habt, auf angemessene Weise ausdrücken."

„Das Vertrauen, das Ihr mir und meiner Novizin schenkt, ist das mehr als genug", erwiderte Akkarin glatt.

Der König neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ich bedauere, das nicht schon viel eher getan zu haben. Doch jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich habe einen Termin im Palast. Aber wir werden uns schon bald wiedersehen."

Akkarin nickte. „Auf Wiedersehen, Euer Majestät."

„Auf Wiedersehen."

Sonea verabschiedete sich förmlich und deutete eine unsichere Verneigung an. Jäh wurde Rothen bewusst, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wie man sich bei Hofe oder in Anwesenheit des Königs benahm. Woher auch? Merin schien sich indes nicht daran zu stören. Er nickte Rothen und den beiden schwarzen Magiern zu und schritt dann mit seinen beiden Beratern zum Ausgang.

Als er fort war, stieß Sonea geräuschvoll die Luft aus, die sie offenbar angehalten hatte.

„Das war wild", hauchte sie um ihre Fassung ringend.

„Sonea …", sagten Rothen und Akkarin mahnend.

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Tut mir leid", murmelte sie. Sie wirkte außer sich. „So nahe war er mir noch nie."

„Er hat sicher nicht bemerkt, dass du ihn nicht besonders magst", versuchte Rothen sie zu beruhigen.

„Das bezweifle ich", entgegnete Akkarin. „Merin besitzt eine hervorragende Beobachtungsgabe."

Sonea blickte unbehaglich zu ihm auf. „Glaubt Ihr, er hat etwas gemerkt?"

„Das ist möglich", antwortete Akkarin. „Aber zerbrich dir deswegen nicht den Kopf. Er weiß, dass er nicht von allen Kyraliern gemocht wird. Ganz besonders von denen, die nicht aus den Häusern kommen. Aber selbst in den Häusern ist er nicht überall beliebt."

Sonea schnaubte. „Sehr beruhigend", sagte sie in einem Anflug von Sarkasmus.

Rothen runzelte die Stirn. „Wie auch immer, du hast es nun hinter dir", sagte er aufmunternd. „Deinen nächsten Eid wirst du erst in zwei Jahren sprechen müssen. Und normalerweise erscheint der König nicht zur Abschlusszeremonie."

Sie warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Das ist richtig", sagte Akkarin ihm. Seine Augen begegneten denen Rothens. „Meistens erscheint nur einer seiner Berater, vor dem die Absolventen ihren Eid sprechen."

Rothen zuckte leicht zusammen und überlegte, wie er das Thema wechseln konnte.

Inzwischen hatten auch die letzten Magier die Gildehalle verlassen. Sonea blickte von Rothen zu Akkarin und zurück. Es schien, als habe noch etwas anderes außer Merins plötzlicher Nähe ihr Missfallen erregt.

„Ich muss zurück zum Unterricht", erklärte sie dann. „Es tut mir leid, Rothen. Bis bald."

Sie sah zu Akkarin.

„Ich bringe dich zurück zu deinem Klassenzimmer", sagte der schwarze Magier. „Einen schönen Tag noch, Lord Rothen."

„Euch beiden auch", wünschte er, ein Seufzen unterdrückend.

Akkarin legte eine Hand zwischen Soneas Schulterblätter und führte sie nach draußen.

 _Wenn man es nicht weiß, könnte man gar nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass die beiden ein Liebespaar sind_ , fuhr es Rothen durch den Kopf.

Dass Akkarin seine Beziehung mit Sonea sehr diskret behandelte, war Rothen bereits bei der Trauerfeier aufgefallen. Akkarin suchte als einziger der beiden Körperkontakt. Aber auf eine Weise, die darauf schließen ließ, dass Sonea nicht anderes als seine Novizin war. Sie hingegen suchte den Kontakt zu ihm nur mit Blicken, aus denen mehr hervorging, als wie bedingungslos sie ihm vertraute. Aber solange nur sie ihre Gefühle so offen zeigte, war die Beziehung der beiden sicher. Jeder in der Gilde schien bereits zu vermuten, dass Sonea in ihren Mentor verliebt war. Doch nach allem, was die beiden zusammen erlebt hatten, konnte das leicht mit einer jugendlichen Schwärmerei erklärt werden. Rothen kam jedoch nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob sie sich auch so verhielt, wenn sie und Akkarin alleine waren. Er schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf.

Besser, er dachte gar nicht erst darüber nach.

„Hm", machte Lady Vinara. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln sah sie von dem Bericht auf, den Sonea ihr einen Tag zuvor gegeben hatte.

Sonea begegnete ihrem Blick mit unheilvoller Erwartung. _Sie scheint nicht sehr zufrieden_ , fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. _Ich hätte mir nicht so viel auf Akkarins Meinung zu meinem Bericht einbilden sollen. Nicht, wenn es um etwas geht, das mit Heilkunst zu tun hat._ Akkarins Wissen über Heilkunst beschränkte sich vermutlich auf das, was er als Novize gelernt hatte und was er später bei Gildenversammlungen oder irgendwelchen Besprechungen erfahren hatte. So außergewöhnlich er auch sein mochte, so war er wie jeder Magier ein Experte auf dem Gebiet der Disziplin, der er einst gewählt hatte.

Und das war in seinem Fall die Kriegskunst.

Als ihre Lehrerin sie gebeten hatte, etwas früher zu ihrem Unterricht zu erscheinen, weil sie ihr zu dem Bericht noch einige Fragen stellen wollte, hatte Sonea bereits das Schlimmste befürchtet. Seit fast einer halben Stunde fühlte sie sich einer Art Verhör durch das strenge und zuweilen sauertöpfische Oberhaupt der Heiler ausgesetzt. Es war schwierig, sich dabei nicht zu verraten.

„Mir ist noch immer unklar, wie es dir gelungen ist, Akkarins Kraftquelle zu finden. Welche Übungen hat er mit dir gemacht, die dir einen solchen Einblick erlaubt haben?"

Sonea spürte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde. Die Müdigkeit, die sie ob der vergangenen Nacht kurz zuvor noch verspürt hatte, war wie weggewischt und ihr Herz schlug viel zu schnell. Sie sah keinen Ausweg, der unverfänglich genug war, dass sie ihr Geheimnis nicht preisgab. Sie konnte nur das tun, was Akkarin ihr verboten hatte.

 _Es tut mir leid_ , dachte sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass er sie jetzt unmöglich hören konnte.

„Es war, als er mich in schwarzer Magie unterwiesen hat", log sie.

Lady Vinara runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist ungewöhnlich", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Aber nun gut. Ich weiß zu wenig über schwarze Magie, um das wirklich beurteilen zu können. Und ich will auch nicht, dass du es mir erklärst."

Sonea stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. Trotzdem spürte sie, das Oberhaupt der Heiler glaubte ihr kein Wort. Für Lady Vinara war dieses Thema gewiss noch nicht beendet.

„Dein Bericht vermittelt den Eindruck, als hätte es länger gedauert, Akkarins magische Quelle zu finden", fuhr die Heilerin fort.

Was sollte sie darauf bloß antworten? Sie hatte diesen Teil absichtlich gestreckt, in der Hoffnung es würde die intimen Details verschleiern und den Eindruck erwecken, sie und Akkarin hätten nicht miteinander geschlafen.

„Ich hatte Angst zu versagen und wusste zunächst nicht genau, was ich tun muss", antwortete Sonea. Das zumindest war keine Lüge. Es war ihr tatsächlich so ergangen, wenn auch bevor sie den Einfall mit der magischen Quelle gehabt hatte.

„Wie deinen Körper zu verlassen und deine eigene Magie in seiner Quelle zu bündeln?"

Sonea nickte. „Aber auch danach."

„Nun, auf solch eine Idee kommt man auch nicht so einfach", sagte Lady Vinara. „Sonea, ich finde du hast in dieser Situation außerordentlichen Verstand und große Geistesgegenwart bewiesen."

„Vielen Dank, Mylady", sagte sie erfreut über das Lob.

Über Lady Vinaras harsches Gesicht huschte der Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Und dann hast du auf Grund deiner Theorie seine Vitalfunktionen angeregt und ihn mit deinen Gedanken gerufen?", fragte sie weiter.

„So ist es, Mylady." Sonea hoffte, die Heilerin würde nicht weiter bohren. Außer ihr, Akkarin und Dorrien wusste niemand, _was_ sie ihm durch ihr Blutjuwel kommuniziert hatte, damit er zurückkam. „Ich hatte erkannt, dass sein Körper erst wieder arbeiten muss, damit seine Präsenz zurückkehren kann. Weil er eine lebendige Hülle braucht, um darin gehalten zu werden."

Die Heilerin bedachte Sonea mit einem strengen Blick, indem sich eine tiefe Intelligenz, aber auch Mitgefühl widerspiegelte, doch Sonea hielt ihrem Blick unbeirrt stand.

„Sonea, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich von dir keine befriedigenden Antworten bekommen werde. Weder heute noch in ein paar Tagen oder Wochen."

„Wie ich bereits sagte, Mylady, ich hatte große Angst, zu versagen. Wenn ich deswegen ein Detail vergessen habe, dann bitte ich um Verzeihung."

Lady Vinara nickte langsam. „Sollten deine Erinnerungen zurückkehren, lass es mich wissen. Und du sollst wissen, dass du jederzeit mit mir über deinen Mentor sprechen kannst."

Sonea nickte erneut. Sie mochte Lady Vinara. Aber sie würde ihr niemals irgendwelche Details über ihre Gefühle für Akkarin anvertrauen. Mit leisem Unbehagen erinnerte sie sich an das Gespräch, das sie an dem Tag geführt hatten, an dem er aufgewacht war. Dennoch verspürte sie im Nachhinein Dankbarkeit für das, was die Heilerin damals getan hatte. Nicht auszudenken, was allein in den letzten Tagen hätte passieren können, würde sie nicht wissen, wie sie sich schützte.

„Vielen Dank, Mylady."

Die Heilerin verschränkte die Unterarme auf ihrem Schreibtisch und blickte Sonea direkt an.

„Sonea, ich weiß, dieses Thema ist nicht sehr angenehm für dich", begann sie. „Und deswegen frage ich dich nur ungern nach diesen Dingen. Doch für die Heilkunst wäre es ein gewaltiger Fortschritt, wenn wir diese Methode bei Patienten, die während einer Behandlung oder einer Operation sterben, anwenden könnten."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es ohne schwarze Magie überhaupt möglich ist", sagte Sonea vorsichtig.

Lady Vinara betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Selbst wenn dem so ist, wärst du eine große Bereicherung für uns. Du hast ein unglaubliches Potential, Sonea. Aus dir könnte eine großartige Heilerin werden."

Sonea freute sich über diese Worte. Dennoch konnte sie sie kaum glauben.

„Ich habe die Heilkunst benutzt, um zu töten", wandte sie ein.

„Weil du keine andere Wahl hattest", widersprach die Heilerin ungewöhnlich sanft. „Jedes Wissen und jede Macht kann missbraucht werden. Selbst die Heilkunst ist nicht davor gefeit, wie du bewiesen hast."

 _Dann müsstest du auch verstehen, dass schwarze Magie nicht böse ist_ , dachte Sonea.

„Sonea, von deinem ehemaligen Mentor Lord Rothen weiß ich, dass du der Gilde beigetreten bist, um Heilerin zu werden", fuhr Lady Vinara fort. „Es wäre bedauerlich, wenn du diesen Traum aufgibst, weil du diese Disziplin auf eine Weise eingesetzt hast, die du für unmoralisch hältst."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Sonea langsam. Doch sie wusste nicht, wie sie der anderen Frau erklären sollte, dass es nicht nur das war, was sie zweifeln ließ. „Was ist mit den anderen Heilern?", fragte sie.

Lady Vinara runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun …" Sonea hielt inne. Dann holte sie tief Luft. „Sie fürchten mich. Ich sehe es ihnen an, wenn ich ihnen auf den Fluren begegne. Sicher wäre es ihnen lieber, wenn ich mich einer anderen Disziplin zuwende."

Die Heilerin schürzte missbilligend die Lippen. „Das darf dich bei deiner Entscheidung nicht beeinflussen, Sonea", sagte sie streng. „Es ist wahr, einige fürchten dich. Doch ich bin sicher, das wird sich bessern, wenn sie sehen, dass du mit deiner Macht verantwortungsvoll umgehst."

Sonea nahm diese Worte in sich auf. Sie hoffte, Lady Vinara würde recht behalten. Aber würde sie ihre Bedenken, die Heilkunst zu wählen, überhaupt überwinden können? Würde sie irgendwann aufhören sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie damit getötet hatte? Dann schoss ihr eine neue Frage durch den Kopf.

 _Nein, das kannst du sie nicht fragen_ , dachte sie dann. _Damit wirst du sie bestimmt erzürnen._

Aber sie musste es wissen. Sie waren viermal die Woche einen halben Nachmittag zusammen. Sie wusste, sie würde sich in Lady Vinaras Unterricht nicht wohl fühlen, wenn sie dies nicht in Erfahrung brachte.

„Lady Vinara, fürchtet _Ihr_ mich?"

Die Heilerin schwieg einen Augenblick.

„Nein", antwortete sie schließlich. „Ich kenne dich gut genug, um keinen Grund dafür zu haben. Doch ich habe Respekt vor dem, wozu du fähig bist."

Cery verließ das Lager und ging zurück in den Raum, den er als Esszimmer benutzte. Auf dem Tisch lagen ein Laib frisches Brot und ein großer Käse. Er hatte schon fürstlicher gegessen. Aber auch schon weitaus schlechter. Gol lümmelte sich auf einem der Stühle und entfernte den Dreck hinter seinen Fingernägeln mit seinem Messer.

Als Cery eintrat, steckte Gol das Messer wieder in seinen Gürtel und sah auf. Ein Vorteil seines noch bis vor kurzem andauernden Wohlstandes war der Luxus von richtigem Essensbesteck. Cery hätte es nicht begrüßt, hätte einer seiner Männer mit dem Messer gegessen, mit dem er sich rasierte oder seine Nägel bearbeitete.

Er stellte die Weinflasche auf den Tisch. „Das war die Letzte", sagte er. „Ab morgen gibt's nur noch Bol."

Sein Leibwächter nickte nur. „Wär' auch zu schön gewesen, auf ewig wie die feinen Leute zu leben", brummte er.

Cery entkorkte die Flasche und schenkte ihnen beiden ein. Dann ließ er sich mit einem Seufzer in seinen Stuhl fallen. Ein weiterer anstrengender Tag, den er dem Wiederaufbau seines Territoriums gewidmet hatte, lag hinter ihm. Solange er einen Großteil seines Tages in den Trümmern der Hütten verbrachte, regelte Gol die wenigen seiner Geschäfte, die noch liefen. Cery vertraute seinem zweiten Mann genug für diese Aufgabe und Gol erledigte diese Arbeit verlässlich und gewissenhaft.

Er hob sein Glas und rang sich ein müdes Lächeln ab. „Auf die letzte Flasche Anurischer Dunkelwein!", sagte er und sie stießen an.

„Prost!", sagte Gol und rülpste.

Einen tiefen Schluck nehmend lehnte Cery sich zurück. „Was gibt's Neues von meinen Klienten?", fragte er.

„Nicht viel", antwortete der andere Mann. „Bullin hat endlich bezahlt."

„Hai!", rief Cery aus. „Das's ja mal 'ne gute Neuigkeit!"

„Wie man's nimmt." Gol deutete auf das Brot zwischen ihnen. „'Nen Teil hat er mit Brot bezahlt, weil er nicht mehr Geld auftreiben konnt'. Er hat uns drei Brote gebracht und sagte, er kann noch mehr bringen, wenn dir das nicht reicht."

Cery winkte ab, wenn auch nicht allzu begeistert. „Er hat wirklich versucht, das Geld aufzutreiben", sagte er. „Ihm erneut 'nen Tritt zu verpassen, wäre dumm. In Zeiten wie diesen müssen wir nehmen, was wir kriegen können, ohne unsere Klienten noch mehr auszunehmen. Damit verlieren wir sie am Ende nur an die Konkurrenz. Wenigstens haben wir so was Ordentliches zu essen."

„Wohl wahr!", stimmte Gol zu. Er langte nach dem Brotmesser und schnitt sich eine dicke Scheibe von Bullins Bezahlung ab. Dann schnitt er eine mindestens ebenso dicke Scheibe Käse ab, legte sie auf das Brot und begann zu essen.

Cery betrachtete ihn ein wenig neiderfüllt. Nach dem heutigen Tag hätte er hungrig sein müssen. Tatsächlich war er einfach nur müde. Dennoch schnitt er sich ein wenig Brot und Käse ab und begann sein Nachtmahl.

„Was's mit Kun?", fragte er. „Seine Schulden sind noch von vor der Invasion."

„Er sagt, du kriegst übermorgen 'ne Anzahlung", antwortete Gol kauend. „Eigentlich morgen, aber da macht er seinen Laden zu, weil Wochenende's."

Als ob das ein Grund wäre, nicht zu zahlen! Cery schnitt eine Grimasse. „Das sagt er seit Wochen. Langsam fang' ich wirklich Feuer. Er kann nicht so arm sein, wie er tut. Nicht, wenn er sich'n neues Pferd für seinen Karren leisten kann."

„Sein altes Pferd war krank", wandte sein Leibwächter ein.

Cery schnaubte verächtlich. „Kun's einer der wenigen in meinem Territorium, die keinen Schaden durch die Schlacht erlitten haben. Ich seh' nicht ein, was mich sein altersschwaches Pferd kümmern soll."

Der andere Mann erwiderte nichts darauf. Der Tuchhändler aus Vin hatte sich vor einigen Jahren in der Hoffnung, mit seinen exotischen Stoffen Profit zu machen, in Imardin niedergelassen. Seinem nur mäßigen Erfolg hatte er zu verdanken, dass er in die Hüttenviertel gezogen war. Die Hüttenleute konnten sich seine überteuerten Textilien indes kaum leisten, weswegen Cery den Vindo für einen Halsabschneider hielt. Mit seinen monatlichen Zahlungen ließ er sich zu Cerys Ärger meist viel zu viel Zeit. Cery war sicher, Kun hatte keinen Grund, mit den Zahlungen derart in Verzug zu sein, denn trotz seiner horrenden Preise verkaufte er das beste Tuch in den Hüttenvierteln und machte damit ordentliche Einnahmen. Was machte der Mann mit all dem Geld? War er vielleicht wirklich so geizig, wie man den Vindo im Allgemeinen nachsagte?

„Morgen geh ich mich davon überzeugen, wie arm er wirklich ist", erklärte Cery finster.

„Ich komm' mit dir", erbot sich Gol erfreut.

Cery nickte. „Gut. Am besten, wir nehmen noch'n paar andere aus der Familie mit und machen ihm klar, dass er unseren Schutz verliert, wenn er nicht brav zahlt."

Gol grinste hinterhältig. „Und dann schickst du nachts ein oder zwei Messer, um seinem Geschäft 'nen Besuch abzustatten. Natürlich so, dass er nicht merkt, dass sie von dir sind."

Fast hätte Cery sich vor Lachen an Bullins Brot verschluckt. Hastig spülte er die Krümel mit Wein hinunter. „Hai!", rief er um Atem ringend. „Das sollte ihn überzeugen, in Zukunft pünktlich zu zahlen." In jeden Fall würde ihm Kun einige Gefälligkeiten für diesen Aufschub schulden.

„Wollen wir's hoffen." Gol stopfte sich die Reste seiner Brotscheibe in den Mund und griff nach dem Messer, um sich eine weitere abzuschneiden. „Wie läuft's mit dem Aufbau der Hütten?"

Augenblicklich wurde Cery wieder ernst. „Scheiße", sagte er. „Es fehlt viel Holz. Dafür gibt's so viele Schindeln, dass man damit sämtliche Dächer der Hüttenviertel neu abdecken könnte."

„Vielleicht kannst du mit Ravi tauschen. Ich hab' von einem seiner Leute gehört, dass er ziemlich viel Holz zum Bauen hat."

Cery horchte auf. „Hai! Wo hat er denn das her?"

Gol zuckte mit seinen massigen Schultern. „Vielleicht hat er gute Verbindungen zu 'nem Holzhändler. Oder er hat seine Leute selbst in die Wälder geschickt, um's zu schlagen. Der Kerl, mit dem ich gesprochen hab', wusst' auch nicht mehr."

Im Gegensatz zu anderen Teilen der Hüttenviertel war die Verwüstung in Ravis Territorium verhältnismäßig gering. So wie Cery den anderen Dieb kannte, besaß er weitaus mehr Holz, als er zum Bauen brauchte. Gewiss war Ravi sich dessen wohlbewusst und würde einen hohen Preis dafür verlangen. Cery zweifelte, dass seine Schindeln dafür ausreichen würden. Er würde sich eine gute Strategie überlegen müssen.

Er schenkte sich etwas Wein nach. „Dann werden wir gleich morgen zu Ravi gehen und ihm ein Geschäft anbieten."

Auch an diesem Tag hatte Dorrien in den Hüttenvierteln mehr Menschen behandelt hatte, als er zählen konnte. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und erschöpft und wollte nichts lieber, als endlich schlafen. Doch zunächst musste er seinen Vater sprechen. Rothen frequentierte den Abendsaal mit großer Regelmäßigkeit an jedem Vierttag. Die Chancen, ihn hier zu finden, standen demnach sehr gut.

Der Abendsaal war voller, als Dorrien ihn von seinen gelegentlichen Besuchen kannte. Aus den Gesprächsfetzen, die er auf seinem Weg durch die Menge aufschnappte, drehten sich die Gespräche um die heutige Gildenversammlung. Dorrien hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Er war aus demselben Grund gekommen.

Ein Diener mit einem Tablett eilte an ihm vorbei. Dorrien griff ein Weinglas heraus. Während er davon trank, ließ er seine Augen durch den Raum schweifen.

Ganz hinten in einer Ecke entdeckte er seinen Vater. Er und sein ältlicher Freund Lord Yaldin saßen zusammen in bequemen Sesseln, offenkundig in eine angeregte Diskussion vertieft. Dorrien eilte auf sie zu.

Als Rothen aufsah und ihn näherkommen sah, hob er die Hand und winkte ihn zu sich.

„Dorrien!", rief er überrascht. „Was tust du hier?"

„Guten Abend, Vater", grüßte Dorrien. „Lord Yaldin."

„Guten Abend, Dorrien", sagte Yaldin ein äußerst griesgrämiges Gesicht machend. „Dein Vater und ich hatten gerade ein interessantes Gespräch über die aktuelle Gildenpolitik."

„So könnte man es auch nennen", murmelte Rothen in sein Glas.

„Geht es um die heutige Versammlung?", fragte Dorrien hoffnungsvoll. „Leider konnte ich nicht dabei sein. Die Menschen in der Stadt brauchten meine Hilfe."

Tatsächlich war das nur die halbe Wahrheit. Vielmehr hatte er Sonea aus dem Weg gehen wollen, weil er wusste, sie würde dort sein. Er hatte noch nicht beschlossen, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte, jetzt wo sie unumstößlich mit Akkarin zusammen war.

„Du hast nicht viel verpasst. Wir haben jetzt _zwei_ schwarze Magier", antwortete Yaldin grantig. „Ganz offiziell, mit der Genehmigung des Königs."

Dorrien bemerkte, wie sein Vater leise seufzte. Anscheinend ärgerte er sich über seinen Freund. Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt konnte Dorrien ihn verstehen, denn er hatte Akkarin und Sonea selbst in Aktion erlebt. Schwarze Magie mochte böse und verachtenswert sein, aber war sie alles, was Kyralia vor den Sachakanern schützte. Er wohnte nur einen halben Tag vom Südpass entfernt. Seit der Begegnung mit Parika war er sich der drohenden Gefahr von der anderen Seite der Berge nur allzu bewusst. Schwarze Magie war ein notwendiges Übel, doch Dorrien war weder bereit, Akkarin deswegen Sympathie entgegen zu bringen, noch Soneas Entscheidung gutzuheißen.

„Also hat sie den Eid gesprochen?", fragte er atemlos.

Sein Vater nickte und schilderte ihm detailliert den Verlauf der Versammlung.

Dorrien spürte, wie sich etwas in seiner Brust schmerzvoll zusammenzog. Er hatte gar nicht erst gehofft, Sonea würde der schwarzen Magie abschwören. Dafür war sie viel zu sehr davon überzeugt, das Richtige zu tun. Dass sie den Eid geleistet hatte, hätte ihn insofern beruhigen sollen, dass er jetzt sicher wusste, sie würde keine Dummheiten damit anstellen. Aber das bedeutete auch mit einer Endgültigkeit, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm, sie würde den von ihr eingeschlagenen Weg nicht mehr verlassen.

Und das traf ihn mehr als er für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Du siehst also, weit ist es mit unserer Gilde schon gekommen ist", brummte Yaldin verdrießlich, als Rothen mit seinem Bericht geendet hatte.

Dorrien wusste von seinem Vater, dass der betagte Magier gegen die Wiederaufnahme von Akkarin und Sonea gestimmt hatte. Nicht weil er Sonea keine zweite Chance zugestand, sondern weil er sich von dem ehemaligen Hohen Lord betrogen fühlte. Dorrien selbst hatte nur Sonea zuliebe für eine Wiederaufnahme gestimmt. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätte die Gilde Akkarin nach seiner Genesung auf der Stelle wieder nach Sachaka verbannt.

Bei der ersten Versammlung, bei der dieses Thema aufgekommen war, war eine hitzige Diskussion darüber entbrannt, nur einen der beiden schwarzen Magier wieder aufzunehmen. Die einen fühlten sich von ihrem ehemaligen Anführer betrogen, die anderen sahen in Sonea den Beweis, dass es ein Fehler war, Novizen aus den Hüttenvierteln aufzunehmen. Am Ende waren sie jedoch zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es besser war, Sonea und Akkarin nicht zu trennen, weil die Gilde sonst beide verlieren würde. Sonea war ihrem Mentor schon einmal in die Verbannung gefolgt und würde es ohne Zweifel wieder tun. Und Akkarin würde nicht zulassen, dass die Gilde sie allein fortschickte. Zudem waren sich die Magier uneins, ob Soneas Wissen über schwarze Magie ausreichte, um allein für die Verteidigung der Gilde zu sorgen.

„Yaldin mein Freund, wir brauchen die beiden", sagte Rothen sanft, aber eindringlich. „Ihr müsst Akkarin nicht mögen, aber Ihr solltet akzeptieren, dass er zurück ist. Ohne ihn wären wir alle nicht mehr am Leben."

Yaldin schnaubte leise. „Daran lässt sich jetzt nichts mehr ändern. Doch die Gilde hätte ihm nicht so viel Macht geben sollen."

„Sie hat ihm keine Macht gegeben, die er nicht bereits über uns hat", widersprach Rothen. Dorrien musste ihm widerwillig zustimmen. Wahrscheinlich würde Akkarin selbst mit blockierten Kräften noch so etwas wie Macht ausstrahlen.

„Er ist bereits wieder ein höherer Magier", widersprach Yaldin. „Wie lange wird es dauern, bis sie ihn wieder zum Hohen Lord machen?"

„Akkarin ist nur ein Berater", stellte Rothen richtig. „Selbst wenn er dafür an den Treffen der höheren Magier teilnehmen wird oder bei Gildenversammlungen auf der Empore sitzt, macht ihn das noch lange nicht zu einem höheren Magier."

„Ist es das, was Eure Kollegen sich einreden?", fragte Yaldin.

Rothen unterdrückte ein Seufzen und sah hilfesuchend zu Dorrien.

„Es tut mir leid Vater", sagte Dorrien. „Aber für mich hört sich das so an, als hättet ihr ihn heute zum Leiter der schwarzmagischen Studien oder so etwas ernannt."

„Darüber müsste die Gilde in einer Versammlung erst abstimmen." Rothen wirkte verzweifelt. „Bei der letzten Versammlung haben sie dagegen gestimmt, dass Akkarin jemals wieder ein Amt ausüben darf. Deswegen haben wir ihm keins gegeben und dabei wird es auch bleiben. Der König würde das nicht wollen."

 _Doch, das habt ihr_ , wollte Dorrien erwidern. _Ihr wollt es nur nicht wahrhaben._ Yaldin hatte recht, die Gilde hatte, wenn vielleicht auch ohne Akkarins direkten Einfluss, ihm ein inoffizielles Amt gegeben. Grund dafür war sowohl ihre Furcht vor den Sachakanern als auch ihre Furcht vor dem schwarzen Magier selbst. Dorrien schwante, sein Vater habe für heute genug über dieses Thema diskutiert und entschied daher seine Gedanken für sich zu behalten.

„Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe, Vater", sagte er stattdessen. „Im Augenblick bin ich nicht ganz ich selbst."

Rothens Augen, die so blau waren wie die seinen, begegneten ihm. Er legte eine Hand auf Dorriens Arm.

„Dorrien, sie tut nur, was sie tun muss", sagte er sanft. „Daran kannst du nichts ändern."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Dorrien leise. Er trank einen Schluck Wein. „Eigentlich bin ich auch nur gekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass ich heute Nacht in meinem alten Zimmer schlafen werde."

„Das ist schön", sagte Rothen erfreut.

Dorrien wurde ernst. „Vater, ich reise morgen früh ab."

Die Augen seines Vaters weiteten sich. Aber das änderte nichts für Dorrien. Sein Entschluss stand fest.

„Brauchen die Heiler dich nicht mehr?"

Dorrien schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es wird Zeit, nach Hause zugehen. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich. Ich muss Lady Vinara noch Bescheid geben, dass ich ab morgen nicht mehr zur Verfügung stehe."

„Du bist nicht bei der Sache." Das war keine Frage. Es war eine Feststellung.

Sonea fühlte sich ertappt. So etwas war ihr noch nie passiert. Sie schämte sich.

„Nein", sagte sie und sah auf. „Bitte entschuldige."

Sie wollte damit fortfahren, ihn zu liebkosen, doch Akkarin bekam ihren Arm zu fassen. „Dann hör auf", sagte er mit einem Anflug von Missbilligung in der Stimme. „Das ist, als würde ich dich benutzen."

Er zog sie hoch in seine Arme und hielt sie fest.

Sonea wollte erwidern, es mache ihr nichts aus, von ihm benutzt zu werden, aber sie wusste, das würde seine Entscheidung nicht ändern. Akkarin legte Wert darauf, dass sie sich ihm bedingungslos hingab, wenn sie sich liebten. Besonders dann schien er irgendwie empfänglich für ihre Gedanken und Gefühle. Es machte keinen Sinn es überhaupt zu versuchen, wenn sie nicht zur Ruhe kam. Sie verstand, warum er darauf bestand. Sie würde es ebenfalls nicht mögen, wenn er ausgerechnet dann abgelenkt war.

„Es hat mit dem Eid zu tun, den wir heute gesprochen haben", stellte er fest.

Sie nickte nur.

„Sonea, warum hast du den Eid geleistet, wenn du Zweifel hast?"

Sie stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und sah ihn an. In dem gedämpften Licht der Lichtkugel, die hinter einem Wandschirm schwebte, wirkten seine Augen fast schwarz.

„Weil ich das Richtige tun will."

Trotzdem hatte ihr dieser Eid Angst eingejagt. Das war ihr jedoch erst im Laufe des Tages klargeworden. Sie fürchtete, die Gilde könne ihn verwenden, um sie beide zu trennen. Doch das war noch nicht alles, was sie beunruhigte.

Sie hatte geglaubt, diese Gedanken würden verschwinden, wenn sie erst einmal im Bett lagen. Sie hatte gehofft, Akkarins Nähe würde sie ablenken. Stattdessen hinderten ihre Ängste sie daran, sich ganz auf ihn einzulassen.

Akkarin streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus und strich eine Haarsträhne zurück, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war. Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Sonea fragte sich, wie viel von ihrem Gedanken ihm in diesem Augenblick offenbar wurden.

„Nachdem ich Dakova und seine Sklaven getötet hatte, habe ich mir geschworen, schwarze Magie niemals für etwas Böses einzusetzen", sagte er. „Daran habe ich mich bis heute gehalten. Und das werde ich auch weiterhin."

„Akkarin, das brauchst du mir nicht sagen. Davor habe ich keine Angst."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wovor dann?"

Sie seufzte und holte tief Luft.

„Davor, dass _ich_ etwas Böse damit tue."

„Sonea, das ist Unsinn", wies er sie zurecht. „Dazu bist du viel zu gut."

 _Dann frag mal die ganzen Magier, was sie von mir halten_. Gewiss wartete die Gilde nur darauf, dass sie einen Fehler machte, um sie erneut nach Sachaka zu schicken oder um ihre Kräfte zu blockieren. Niemand hatte seine Meinung ihr gegenüber laut ausgesprochen, doch Sonea brauchte nur durch die Universität zu gehen, um es in den Blicken der anderen zu sehen und ihrem Geflüster zu hören, wenn sie die Köpfe zusammensteckten. Die Furcht, das Misstrauen und die Abneigung der meisten Magier waren nur schwer zu ignorieren. Einzig die Novizen schienen von ihr begeistert.

Aber sie waren naiv. Sie verstanden nicht, was sie getan hatte. Sie wussten nicht, wie es war zu töten.

„Was, wenn ich dieser Verantwortung nicht gewachsen bin?", fragte sie. „Was, wenn ich mit dieser Macht nicht umgehen kann?"

„Allein die Tatsache, dass du das fürchtest, sollte dich beruhigen", sagte Akkarin.

Das sah Sonea anders. Bloß über die Möglichkeit nachzudenken, ihre Macht zu missbrauchen, erschien ihr als der erste Schritt dazu, es wirklich zu tun. Wenn sie nicht vor Größenwahn gefährdet war, warum musste sie dann immerzu daran denken?

„Sonea, wenn ich nicht aus deinen Gedanken gelesen hätte wie gewissenhaft, verantwortungsbewusst und willensstark du bist, hätte ich dich niemals in schwarzer Magie unterwiesen", fuhr Akkarin fort. „Ich hätte es abgelehnt, egal wie sehr du mich darum gebeten hättest."

„Aber das ist fast zwei Jahre her", wandte sie ein. „Ich habe mich verändert. Woher willst du wissen, ob ich noch so immer bin?"

Sie war nicht mehr die Sonea, die einst ihren größten Feind in ihm gesehen und schwarze Magie für böse gehalten hatte. Aber sie war auch nicht mehr die Sonea, die ihm auf Grund ihrer Ideale und ihrer aufkeimenden Gefühle nach Sachaka gefolgt war. Diese Erfahrung hatte sie verändert. Ein Teil von ihr war davon unangetastet geblieben, aber vieles andere hatte sich verändert. In mancher Hinsicht war sie härter geworden, in anderer weicher und verletzlicher. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihn bitten sollte, ihre Gedanken noch einmal zu lesen.

Akkarin bedachte sie mit seinem Halblächeln. „Weil wir beide dann jetzt nicht hier wären." Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre. „Und solange du bei mir bist, wirst du dich hüten, etwas anderes mit schwarzer Magie zu tun, als was ich dir befehle."

Sonea erschauderte, doch sie verspürte zugleich eine unendliche Erleichterung, weil sie darauf vertrauen konnte, dass er sie von irgendwelchen Dummheiten abhielt. Akkarins Worte gaben ihr Sicherheit. Irgendwie schien er einen tieferen Einblick in ihr Wesen zu haben, als sie selbst. Vielleicht waren ihre Ängste wirklich unbegründet. Und sollten sie es doch nicht sein, so würde er dafür sorgen, dass sie es blieben.

„Das werde ich." Sonea lächelte. „Danke."

Akkarin streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und zog sie zu sich hinab. „Und jetzt mach weiter", befahl er sanft und küsste sie.

Ein angenehmer Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinab.

„Ja, Lord Akkarin", sagte sie, unfähig sich ein unanständiges Grinsen zu verkneifen.

Dann ließ sie sich von der Hand in ihrem Nacken dahin führen, wo immer er sie haben wollte.


	8. Kapitel 7 - Neue Freunde, neue Feinde

**Kapitel 7 – Neue Freunde, neue Feinde**

Der Morgen war überraschend frisch. Die schrägstehende Sonne strahlte aus einem stahlblauen Himmel und tauchte die Welt in einen frühherbstlich goldenen Schimmer. Selbst die Luft schien wie mit Gold durchtränkt. Das Gras war nass vom Tau und über den freien Flächen rings um die Universitätsgebäude hingen feine Nebelschwaden. Über alldem lag die friedvolle Stille eines Freitagmorgen. Es war Wochenende.

„Vergiss nicht, dich hin und wieder zu melden", ermahnte Rothen seinen Sohn, der damit beschäftigt war, sein Pferd mit ein paar Habseligkeiten, Proviant und Medizin für die Menschen in den Bergen zu bepacken. „Und komm mich nicht erst wieder besuchen, wenn die nächste größere Katastrophe bevorsteht oder dir deine medizinischen Vorräte ausgehen."

Dorrien verdrehte entnervt die Augen „Ich komme dich besuchen, wenn meine Arbeit es erlaubt, Vater."

„Also nie", mischte Sonea sich ein. Sie löste sich von Akkarins Seite und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Dorriens plötzliche Abreise hatte sie überrascht und mit leichter Bestürzung erfüllt. Spät am vergangenen Abend war ein Diener zur Arran-Residenz geeilt, um ihr die Nachricht zu überbringen, dass Rothens Sohn am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen würde. Obwohl Sonea bewusst gewesen war, dass er irgendwann wieder in sein Dorf in den Bergen zurückkehren würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet, er würde diesen Entschluss so kurzfristig fassen. Es hatte sie ein wenig traurig gestimmt, weil sie gehofft hatte, vorher noch einmal mit zu sprechen.

„ _Wir_ werden uns wiedersehen, keine Sorge", sagte Dorrien ein wenig sanfter.

Sonea lächelte erleichtert. „Das will ich doch sehr hoffen", erwiderte sie.

 _Wahrscheinlich hatte er in den letzten Tagen viel in der Stadt zu tun und sich deswegen nicht früher bei mir gemeldet_ , überlegte sie. Nach ihrer Begegnung im Heilerquartier zu Beginn der Woche hatte sie befürchtet, sie und Dorrien würden niemals wieder Freunde werden. Jetzt schien er indes wie ausgewechselt, so als würde nichts zwischen ihnen stehen. Ja, sie waren wieder Freunde.

Doch das galt nur für sie allein.

Dorrien warf einen finsteren Blick zu Akkarin. „Wahrscheinlich früher, als so manch anderem lieb ist", fügte er hinzu.

Akkarin tat, als habe er Dorriens Bemerkung nicht auf sich bezogen. „Ich danke Euch, weil Ihr Sonea geholfen habt, mein Leben zu retten", sagte er förmlich. „Ich stehe tief in Eurer Schuld."

„Was das angeht, sind wir quitt", erwiderte Dorrien kalt. „Ich habe das einzig für Sonea getan. Wenn Ihr mir etwas schuldig seid, dann, dass Ihr mir die einzige Frau, die mir je etwas bedeutet hat, gestohlen habt."

Sonea trat neben Akkarin und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Sie befürchtete, die beiden Männer würden jeden Augenblick aufeinander losgehen. Wieso mussten Dorrien seine Rivalität mit Akkarin so offen austragen? Und warum musste das überhaupt sein? Ihr Herz gehörte Akkarin. Dorrien war für sie nicht mehr als ein sehr guter Freund. Trotzdem wirkten die beiden Männer, als wären sie kurz davor, sich ihretwegen in der Arena zu duellieren. Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Was war so besonders an ihr?

Sie war doch nur das Hüttenmädchen.

„Sonea hat sich für mich entschieden. An Eurer Stelle würde ich ihre Entscheidung respektieren und darüber hinwegkommen", entgegnete Akkarin kühl.

Dorrien schwang sich auf den Rücken seines Pferdes und blickte mit schmalen Augen auf Akkarin hinab. „Wenn Ihr Sonea das Herz brecht, dann …"

„Ihr tätet besser daran, Eure Kraft nicht auf Dinge zu verschwenden, die nicht geschehen werden", schnitt Akkarin ihm das Wort ab.

Dorrien ignorierte diese Bemerkung. Er wandte sich zu Rothen. „Auf Wiedersehen, Vater." Sich hinabbeugend strich er kurz über Soneas Kopf. „Pass auf dich auf, kleine Sonea."

Dann gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und galoppierte durch die geöffneten Tore der Universität.

„Irgendetwas muss ich bei seiner Erziehung falsch gemacht haben", murmelte Rothen, während er kopfschüttelnd seinem Sohn nachschaute. „Er weiß einfach nicht, wenn es an der Zeit ist, aufzugeben."

Ein beklommenes Schweigen trat ein, in dem niemand etwas zu sagen wagte. Sonea begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Schließlich holte sie tief Luft. „Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte sie. „Ich bin zum Lernen verabredet."

Sie sah hinauf zu Akkarin und lächelte voller Zuneigung. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln kaum merklich, doch sein Blick ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Sie bedauerte, ihn nicht küssen zu können. Auch wenn das Universitätsgelände noch im Tiefschlaf lag, war sie nicht so töricht dieses Risiko einzugehen. Wie an den vergangenen Tagen hatte ihr Abschied in der Arran-Residenz stattgefunden. Irgendwie fühlte sich das für Sonea noch immer seltsam an. Sobald sie das Haus verließen, war sie nichts anderes als seine Novizin. Sie hoffte, sie würde sich daran gewöhnt haben, bevor sie ihr Studium beendet hatte und diese Maßnahme nicht mehr nötig war.

Sie schlug die Augen nieder und verneigte sich vor ihm. „Bis heute Abend, Lord Akkarin." Sie wandte sich zu ihrem ehemaligen Mentor. „Bis bald, Rothen."

„Bis bald, Sonea."

Sie wollte gehen, doch Akkarin fasste ihren Arm. „Solltest du das Gefühl haben, du müsstest Garrels Neffen zu Asche zu verbrennen, kommst du nach Hause", sagte er streng.

Sonea konnte sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Er hat seine Lektion gelernt, glaube ich." Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Und ihr zwei solltet das Wochenende nutzen und euch aussprechen", wies sie die beiden Männer an und bedachte sie mit einem finsteren Blick.

Ihre Stimme klang herrischer, als sie beabsichtigt hatte, aber das machte nichts. Sie erwartete nicht, dass Rothen und Akkarin eines Tages Freunde wurden, doch die Spannung zwischen ihnen war für sie unerträglich.

Die beiden Männer betrachteten sie mit einiger Verwunderung.

„Also von mir hat sie das nicht", sagte Rothen und blickte entschuldigend zu Akkarin.

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Von mir auch nicht."

„Also wirklich!", rief Sonea und verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr zwei seid nicht auszuhalten!"

Mit diesen Worten stieg sie die Stufen zur Universität empor und verschwand in Richtung Bibliothek. Sie hörte Rothen noch sagen: „So, sie lernt also nun mit Regin …"

Akkarins Antwort darauf konnte sie jedoch nicht mehr verstehen.

Rothen betrachtete den Mann mit den schwarzen Roben voll Unbehagen. Dieses Gefühl rührte in diesem Augenblick jedoch weniger von seiner Furcht vor dem ehemaligen Anführer der Gilde, als davor mit ihm über das zu sprechen, was noch immer unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen stand. Er war nicht sicher, ob er Akkarins Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete, doch auch ihm schien nicht ganz wohl dabei zu sein.

Dieser Gedanke machte Rothen neuen Mut. Er holte tief Luft. „Sonea hat recht", sagte er. „Wir sollten tun, was sie sagt. Wir müssen uns unterhalten."

„Dem stimme ich zu."

Rothen verspürte eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und leichter Panik. Ersteres, weil der andere Mann zu diesem Gespräch bereit war und Letzteres, weil es ohne Zweifel unangenehm würde. _Wenn es vorbei ist, werde ich mich besser fühlen_ , redete er sich ein. _Ich war schon in schlimmeren Situationen._

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir in mein Apartment gehen?", schlug er vor. „Dort sind wir ungestört."

„Wie es Euch beliebt", entgegnete der andere Mann kühl.

Schweigend ließen sie die Universität zu ihrer Linken und gingen zu den Magierquartieren. Außer einem sehr betagten Alchemisten und einem Heiler, der hektisch zu seiner Frühschicht eilte, waren die Flure verlassen. Die meisten Magier nutzten das Wochenende zum Ausschlafen. Besonders diejenigen, die am Vierttag zu lange im Abendsaal geblieben waren, wovon es nach der gestrigen Versammlung nicht wenige gab. Die eine Hälfte von ihnen hatte die offizielle Wiederaufnahme von Akkarin und Sonea gefeiert, weil sie sich nun sicherer vor den Sachakanern wähnte. Die andere Hälfte hatte ebendies als ihren Untergang begossen, weil sie glaubten, die Gilde hätte ihren schwarzen Magiern durch die leicht abgeänderten Bedingungen ihrer Wiederaufnahme zu viele Freiheiten gelassen.

Rothen konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Am vergangenen Tag war nichts geschehen, was nicht schon zuvor bekannt gewesen wäre. Obwohl die Gildenversammlung den Veränderungen in der Gilde eine gewisse Endgültigkeit verliehen hatte, die viele verstörte, fand Rothen, Akkarins und Soneas Gegnern war genügend Zeit geblieben, um sich daran zu gewöhnen oder ernsthafter gegen ihre Wiederaufnahme zu protestieren. _Sie haben wirklich keinen Grund sich aufzuregen_ , dachte er. _Aber vielleicht brauchen sie irgendetwas, über das sie sich aufregen können, damit sie glücklich sind._

Auch Rothen war länger als gewöhnlich im Abendsaal geblieben. Zahlreiche Magier waren auf ihn zugekommen und hatten ihn nach seiner Meinung zur Wiederaufnahme der beiden schwarzen Magier gefragt, was nicht immer unverfänglich war, da seine Zuneigung für Sonea allgemein bekannt war. Als er sich zurückziehen wollte, hatte er sich Lord Davin gegenübergefunden, der ihn gefragt hatte, welche Möglichkeiten ihm bezüglich des Ausgucks blieben. Erst lange nach Mitternacht war ihm die Flucht in die Magierquartiere gelungen. Ungeachtet der kurzen Nacht fühlte Rothen sich jedoch frisch und ausgeruht, was vor allem daran lag, dass er nicht so sehr dem Wein zugesprochen hatte, wie seine Kollegen.

Sie stiegen eine Treppe empor und schritten den Flur entlang, auf dem Rothens Apartment lag. Rothen öffnete die Tür und bedeutete dem anderen Mann, einzutreten.

Tania trat mit einem Korb schmutziger Bettwäsche aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Als sie Akkarin erblickte, weiteten sich ihre Augen und ein ehrfurchtsvoller Ausdruck leuchtete darin auf.

„Guten Morgen, Hoher Lord", sagte sie und verneigte sich.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte Akkarin. „Doch ich fürchte, ich bin nicht mehr Hoher Lord."

Tania errötete. „Oh, für mich werdet Ihr das immer bleiben", antwortete sie scheu.

„Das ist schmeichelhaft."

„Sonea spricht sehr oft von Euch", fuhr sie fort. „Sie hält ziemlich viel von Euch."

Akkarin erwiderte darauf nichts.

Rothen schüttelte den Kopf. Wie so viele Nichtmagier hatte Tania nie verstanden, wie gefährlich schwarze Magie war. Sie hatte nie einen Grund gehabt, Akkarin zu fürchten. Stattdessen schien sie ihn vielmehr zu bewundern.

„Tania, würdest du uns bitte allein lassen?", wandte Rothen sich an seine Dienerin. Ihm missfiel die Richtung, in die dieses Gespräch lief. „Lord Akkarin und ich haben einige Dinge zu besprechen."

„Natürlich, Mylord", antwortete sie. „Kann ich Euch etwas bringen?"

„Danke Tania, das ist nicht nötig."

Tania verneigte sich und zog sich zurück. Die Tür fiel leise hinter ihr ins Schloss.

„Sie weiß es nicht", sagte Rothen, als sie alleine waren.

„Das habe ich auch nicht angenommen."

Rothen atmete innerlich auf. Er wollte nicht wissen, wozu Akkarin fähig war, um seine Beziehung zu Sonea geheimzuhalten, wenn er schon vor nichts zurückgeschreckt hatte, um zu verbergen, dass er schwarze Magie praktizierte. Er hatte sich an sein Versprechen gehalten und Soneas und Akkarins Geheimnis gewahrt. Einzig seinem Freund Dannyl gegenüber hatte er einige Andeutungen gemacht, weil Dannyl es bereits erraten hatte und Rothen keinen Weg gesehen hatte, sich herauszureden. Zudem war Dannyl ein Freund Soneas und in Bezug auf vertrauliche Dinge diskret.

Er wies hinüber zu den Sesseln. „Bitte nehmt doch Platz."

Während Akkarin sich in einen der Sessel setzte und seine langen Beine übereinanderschlug, trat Rothen zu seiner Anrichte.

„Sumi?"

„Ja. Bitte."

Rothen griff nach dem Krug, in dem sich noch frischer Sumi vom Frühstück befand und befüllte zwei Tassen mit dem bitteren Getränk. Mit ein wenig Magie erhitzte er die nur noch lauwarme Flüssigkeit. Er reichte Akkarin eine der Tassen und nahm dann in einem Sessel ihm gegenüber Platz.

Eine Weile tranken sie schweigend Sumi.

Rothen überlegte, ob er den Anfang machen sollte, und fragte sich, ob Akkarin wohl dasselbe dachte.

„Ich bedaure die Umstände, unter denen ich Euch und Sonea getrennt habe", begann der schwarze Magier schließlich. „Doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit, Kyralia zu schützen."

„Das verstehe ich jetzt", sagte Rothen. „Doch ich wünschte, ich hätte die Wahrheit gekannt."

„Ihr hättet die Wahrheit doch gar nicht geglaubt, Rothen."

„Es hätte an Euch gelegen, mich zu überzeugen", entgegnete Rothen hart. „Sonea habt Ihr doch auch überzeugt."

„Ich habe Sonea eingeweiht, weil ich einen verlässlichen Mitwisser brauchte, der meine Aufgabe fortführen konnte, sollte ich scheitern."

„Ich hätte Euch helfen können, Euer Geheimnis zu wahren", gab Rothen zurück. „Und das nicht, weil ich dazu gezwungen war. Ich hätte es freiwillig getan, wenn Ihr offen und ehrlich gewesen wärt." Er fand, es hätte ihm und Sonea eine Menge Leid erspart, hätten sie beide die Wahrheit schon früher gekannt. Er hätte sich nicht den Umgang mit Sonea verbieten lassen, sondern darauf bestanden, sie regelmäßig sehen zu dürfen. Und vielleicht hätte das sogar die Invasion der Ichani verhindert.

Akkarin hob leicht die Augenbrauen. „Ihr hättet Eure Karriere riskiert, nur um etwas zu tun, wozu ich auch alleine in der Lage war?"

„Ja." Rothen erschauderte unwillkürlich. „Das heißt, sofern ich dabei nicht mit schwarzer Magie in Berührung gekommen wäre."

„Lord Rothen, ich weiß Eure Hilfsbereitschaft zu schätzen. Doch ich konnte keine weiteren Mitwisser riskieren."

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Rothen eine Spur zu heftig und war zugleich erschrocken über seine Reaktion. _Es muss an den stundenlangen Gesprächen mit Sonea in den vergangenen Wochen liegen_ , überlegte er. Erst diese hatten ihm wirklich bewusstgemacht, wie sehr er Akkarin zu Unrecht verurteilt hatte. Dennoch fand er, der schwarze Magier hätte besser daran getan, ihn und Sonea nicht derart zu erpressen, damit sie sein Geheimnis für sich behielten.

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend zwang Rothen sich, dem Blick des anderen Mannes zu begegnen. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich Euch verzeihe", sagte er dann. „Was nicht heißen soll, dass die letzten anderthalb Jahre damit vergessen sind."

Akkarin nahm das mit einem kaum merklichen Nicken zur Kenntnis. Es schien als habe er nichts anderes erwartet.

„Und ich hoffe, Ihr könnt mir verzeihen, dass ich Euch für ein Ungeheuer gehalten habe", fuhr Rothen fort. „Ich habe mich in Euch getäuscht. Das bereue ich jetzt."

„Angesichts der Umstände ist das verständlich."

Akkarin leerte seine Tasse und stellte sie auf einem kleinen Tisch neben seinem Sessel ab. Seine Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt, betrachtete er Rothen mit einem Blick, der so durchdringend war, dass Rothen sich zu fragen begann, ob der andere Mann in diesem Augenblick seine Gedanken las.

„Was geschehen ist, lässt sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen", sagte Akkarin schließlich. „Doch wenn es irgendetwas geben sollte, wie ich Euch für die letzten anderthalb Jahre entschädigen kann, lasst es mich wissen."

 _Es gibt nichts, was_ das _wieder gutmachen könnte_ , dachte Rothen unwillkürlich.

Anderthalb Jahre hatte er nicht mit Sonea sprechen dürfen. Wie es ihr erging, hatte er nur aus dritter Hand von einem ihrer Lehrer oder durch Tania erfahren. Die meiste Zeit hatte er in der Sorge gelebt, Akkarin könne ihr etwas antun oder sie in seine finsteren Machenschaften hineinziehen. Auch wenn Akkarin das letztendlich getan hatte, um Kyralia vor den Sachakanern zu schützen, fiel es Rothen schwer, zu verzeihen, dass dieser ihn und Sonea getrennt hatte.

Plötzlich wusste er, was er einfordern wollte.

„Ich möchte an jedem Ersttag mit Sonea zu Mittag essen."

„Das müsst Ihr mit Sonea ausmachen", sagte Akkarin kühl.

Rothen blinzelte verwirrt. „Isst sie denn nicht mit Euch zu Mittag?"

Der schwarze Magier schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie frühstückt mit mir und kommt zum Abendessen zurück. Mittags pflegt sie in der Universität zu essen. Es wäre eine unsinnige Zeitverschwendung, die Mittagspause zuhause zu verbringen. Zudem braucht sie den Kontakt zu den anderen Novizen."

Diese Antwort überraschte Rothen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, Akkarin würde Sonea so viele Freiheiten lassen. Dann rief er sich jedoch ins Gedächtnis, dass die beiden jetzt ein Paar waren. Sonea wäre gewiss nicht begeistert, würde er ihr Vorschriften machen, die über ihre Ausbildung hinaus gingen.

„Wenn das Euer Wunsch ist, werde ich Sonea heute Abend fragen, ob sie morgen mit Euch essen möchte", bot Akkarin an. „Ich bin sicher, sie wird zusagen."

„Danke", sagte Rothen erfreut. Er stellte seine Tasse zur Seite. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und überlegte, wie er seine nächsten Worte am besten wählte. „Ich habe mich zu diesem Gespräch nicht nur bereit erklärt, um unsere Differenzen beizulegen", begann er. „Ich möchte auch über Sonea sprechen."

Akkarin runzelte die Stirn. „Inwiefern?"

„Bis jetzt habe ich Euch geholfen, Euer Geheimnis zu wahren", sagte Rothen. „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Euch die höheren Magier in der Arran-Residenz wohnen lassen. Dies habe ich jedoch hauptsächlich Sonea zuliebe getan. Sollte ich herausfinden, dass Ihr sie schlecht behandelt oder Eure Absichten Ihr gegenüber unehrenhaft sind oder Soneas Ausbildung unter dieser Beziehung zu Euch leidet, dann werde ich nicht zögern und Euch bloßstellen."

Akkarin bedachte ihn mit einem langen, berechnenden Blick.

„Ich verstehe Eure Bedenken gegenüber meiner Person", sagte er schließlich. „Aber ich kann Euch versichern, ich habe Sonea gegenüber nichts als ehrenhafte Absichten. Ihre Ausbildung ist mir wichtiger denn je. Ich werde zu verhindern wissen, dass sie sich durch mich von ihrem Studium ablenken lässt."

Rothen stieß einen leisen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Die Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der Akkarin die Worte gesprochen hatten, überzeugten ihn davon, dass der andere Mann Wort halten würde.

Der schwarze Magier hob die Augenbrauen, als wäre er überrascht, dann fixierte er Rothens Blick. „Vielleicht wollt Ihr das nicht hören, Lord Rothen, doch ich liebe Sonea", sagte er ungewöhnlich ernst. „Ich liebe sie bereits sehr lange. Ich möchte, dass sie glücklich ist. Es käme mir nie in den Sinn, ihr Schaden zuzufügen."

Rothen zuckte zusammen. „Wie lange schon?", fragte er atemlos.

Akkarin schien amüsiert. „Das wollt Ihr nicht wissen."

So wie er das sagte, wollte Rothen das wirklich nicht wissen. Widerwillig musste er Akkarin positiv anrechnen, dass er sich von Sonea ferngehalten hatte, solange sie seine Gefühle nicht erwidert hatte.

 _Sie ist erwachsen_ , rief er sich ins Gedächtnis. _So etwas musste früher oder später passieren._ _Ah, aber warum muss es ausgerechnet Akkarin sein?_

Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Obwohl etwas in seinem Inneren sich vehement dagegen wehrte, den schwarzen Magier zu mögen, spürte Rothen instinktiv, dass Sonea mit diesem Mann eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte. Akkarin war mysteriös, furchteinflößend und distanziert, aber er war auch ein Mann von Ehre. Soweit Rothen wusste, hatte Akkarin nur ein einziges Mal gelogen. Um Sonea zu beschützen.

 _Vielleicht ist er doch nicht so übel, wie ich geglaubt habe_ , überlegte er. _Vielleicht sollte ich Soneas Urteil mehr vertrauen. Sie wäre nicht so verrückt nach ihm, wenn er wirklich das Ungeheuer wäre, für das ich ihn immer gehalten habe._

„Möchtet Ihr noch Sumi?", fragte er mit einem unbeholfenen Lächeln.

„Gern."

Sie genossen ihre zweite Tasse Sumi in erneutem Schweigen. Dieses Mal empfand Rothen die Stille zwischen ihnen weniger befremdlich, als bei ihrer ersten Tasse. Er dachte darüber nach, ob es überhaupt noch etwas zu sagen gab. Doch auch Akkarin schien keinen weiteren Klärungsbedarf zu haben. Ihre Unterhaltung war kurz gewesen, aber es war alles gesagt, was gesagt werden musste.

Schließlich erhob Akkarin sich. „Wenn Ihr keine weiteren Anliegen habt, werde ich nun gehen. Ich muss noch ein paar Bücher für unsere Bibliothek in Auftrag geben. Ich werde Sonea ausrichten, sie soll Euch bezüglich morgen Mittag rechtzeitig eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Ich danke Euch für den Sumi und dieses aufschlussreiche Gespräch, Lord Rothen."

Erneut fiel Rothen Akkarins Ausdrucksweise auf. Er hatte _unsere_ Bibliothek gesagt und zuvor Sonea würde _nach Hause_ kommen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Akkarin sich in der Absicht, ihn zu manipulieren, so ausgedrückt hatte. Denn dann hätte er sich anders verhalten. Nein, solche Worte wählte man nur, wenn man mit jemandem _zusammen_ lebte.

Akkarin hatte bereits die Hand auf den Türknauf gelegt, als Rothen einen Entschluss faste. Er räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Bevor Ihr geht, solltet Ihr eines noch wissen."

Der schwarze Magier wandte sich um und Rothens Mut sank erneut.

„Ja?"

Rothen holte tief Luft und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Das, was er sagen wollte, fiel ihm alles andere als leicht. Doch nach allem, was er von Sonea während der letzten Wochen erfahren hatte, und nach diesem Gespräch schien es ihm angemessen. Er hatte nie gedacht, diese Worte jemals zu einem anderen Mann zu sagen, der _seine_ Sonea begehrte. Überhaupt hatte er lange Zeit vielmehr geglaubt, ein solches Gespräch eines Tages mit seinem Sohn zu führen.

Aber ganz bestimmt nicht mit Akkarin.

„Ihr wisst, dass Sonea für mich wie eine Tochter ist", begann er ernster, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Unter Akkarins kühlen Blick schien sein Mut weiter zu schwinden. „Ihr Wohlergehen liegt mir mehr am Herzen, als das meine. Ich habe immer versucht, sie zu beschützen. Und genau wie Ihr möchte ich, dass sie glücklich ist."

Er stockte, dann sah er dem anderen Mann in die Augen.

„Falls Ihr beabsichtigt, sie eines Tages zur Frau zu nehmen, so habt Ihr meinen Segen."

Der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über Akkarins Lippen. „Danke", sagte er leise. „Eure Worte bedeuten mir mehr, als Ihr Euch vorstellen könnt."

Obwohl Wochenende war, herrschte in den Hüttenvierteln reger Betrieb. Die wenigsten Bewohner konnten sich einen freien Tag in der Woche leisten. Ganz besonders nicht, wenn die Hälfte der Hütten in Trümmern lag.

Cery und Gol schritten eine der wenigen unversehrten Straßen im besseren Teil der Hüttenviertel entlang. Ihnen folgten vier von Cerys Leuten. Nach der Schlacht von Imardin hatte Cery es aufgegeben, vor seinen Klienten so zu tun, als würde er für den mysteriösen Dieb Ceryni die Drecksarbeit erledigen. Inzwischen war sein Gesicht in seinem Territorium und darüber hinaus wohlbekannt. Cery bedauerte das jedoch nicht. Denn nur so hatten die er und die Diebe die Hüttenleute vor den Ichani in Sicherheit bringen können. Entgegen seinen anfänglichen Befürchtungen wurden er und die anderen Diebe nun sogar noch mehr von den Hüttenleuten respektiert.

Vor einem kleinen Laden blieben sie stehen. Im Schaufenster lagen mehrere Ballen bunter Stoff aus.

Gol rüttelte an der Tür. „Sie's zu", stellte er fest. „Scheint wirklich Geld zu haben."

Cery nickte. Alle anderen Läden in dieser Straße hatten bereits geöffnet. Das bestärkte ihn nur in seinem Vorhaben, Kun einen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Er wandte sich zu seinen Begleitern. Auf sein Zeichen verschwanden zwei der Männer hinter dem Haus. Nur wenige Augenblicke später kehrte einer von ihnen zurück und machte das Zeichen für 'alles klar'.

„Komm", sagte Cery zu seinem Leibwächter. Mit einem Blick zum Rest seiner Truppe fügte er hinzu: „Und ihr zwei bleibt hier und haltet ein Auge auf die Vordertür. Aber unauffällig."

Die beiden Männer nickten und schlenderten ein Stück die Straße entlang, wobei sie die Auslagen der anderen Geschäfte betrachteten. Cery und Gol gingen rechts an der Hauswand entlang. Hinter dem Haus verbreitete sich der Weg zu einem Hof, an den ein Stall und ein Lagerraum grenzten.

„Lager und Stall's sauber", verkündete der erste der Männer, die Cery vorgeschickt hatte. „Und Kerran hat die Hintertür geknackt."

Dann schliefen Kun und seine Familie also noch. Cery grinste in sich hinein. Er würde Kun ein Erwachen bereiten, das er so schnell nicht vergessen würde.

„Gute Arbeit", sagte er. „Wartet hier. Gol und ich gehen rein."

Während die beiden Männer rechts und links von der Tür Stellung bezogen, betraten Cery und sein Leibwächter das Haus des Tuchhändlers. Sie fanden sich in einer Küche wieder. Das Feuer im Herd war heruntergebrannt. An einer Wand hingen mehrere Pfannen. Die Küche war jedoch überraschend sauber und aufgeräumt.

Cery ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder und legte die Füße auf den Tisch. „Lass uns hier warten", sagte er. „Irgendwann wird er schon aufstehen."

Gol grinste. „Soll ich mal rumgucken, was's hier so zu essen gibt?"

„Nur zu", forderte Cery ihn auf. „Er schuldet mir eh' genug."

Sein Leibwächter begann in Schränken und Regalen zu stöbern, wobei er sich keine Mühe gab, leise zu sein. Schließlich kehrte er mit einem Laib Brot, einem Schinken und einem Krug Bol zurück. Er durchsuchte die Küche ein weiteres Mal und brachte ein Messer und zwei Becher zum Tisch. Cery schnitt sich eine dicke Scheibe Schinken ab und lehnte sich genussvoll kauend zurück.

Gol säbelte zwei Scheiben Brot ab, zwischen die er eine Scheibe Schinken legte. Dann trank er einen tiefen Schluck Bol und rülpste geräuschvoll.

„So gut, wie Kun's hier hat, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er nicht zahlen kann", bemerkte er.

„Ich auch nicht." Cery sah sich um. Die meisten seiner Klienten wohnten in schäbigeren Behausungen. Er würde das Geld aus dem Tuchhändler herauspressen, egal wie. Und er würde keine Kompromisse eingehen.

Während sie aßen, machten sie sich keine Mühe, leise zu sein. Je lauter sie waren, desto schneller würde Kun aus seinem Bett kriechen.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein leises Tapsen.

„Was's das?", fragte Gol alarmiert. Er zog sein Messer und sah sich um.

„Weiß nicht", antwortete Cery. „Hört sich an wie ein Yeel … hai!"

Ein kleines Mädchen stand in der Küchentür. Als sein Blick auf die beiden Männer fiel, stieß sie einen schrillen Schrei aus und stürmte davon. Den Geräuschen ihrer Schritte nach zu urteilen lief sie eine Treppe hinauf in das obere Stockwerk. Für einen Augenblick tat Cery das Mädchen leid. Er hatte sie nicht erschrecken wollen.

Mit einem Grinsen sah er zu Gol. „Kun's sicher gleich bereit, uns zu empfangen."

Sein Leibwächter gluckste nervös.

„Was's los, Gol? Hat dir die Kleine etwa 'nen Schrecken eingejagt?"

Gol erwiderte nichts darauf, aber sein mürrisches Gesicht sagte genug. Cery lachte.

In dem Zimmer über ihnen waren nun Stimmen zu hören, dann erklangen Schritte. Wenige Augenblicke später betraten der Tuchhändler und eine Vindo-Frau die Küche. Als sie die beiden Diebe essend an ihrem Küchentisch erblickten, erstarrte das Paar und die Augen der Frau weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

„Guten Morgen, Kun", sagte Cery mit gespielter Höflichkeit. Neben ihm rülpste Gol erneut nach einem zweiten Becher Bol. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ceryni", brachte der Mann hervor. „Ich hab' deinem Gehilfen schon gesagt, dass du morgen 'ne Anzahlung kriegst."

„Ich warte schon sehr lange auf mein Geld", sagte Cery noch immer freundlich. „Ich will die Anzahlung sofort. Langsam verlier' ich die Geduld. Wenn ich mir dein Haus so ansehe, dann kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass du das Geld, das du mir schuldest, nicht aufbringen kannst."

Kun wandte sich zu seiner Frau. „Jinda, geh nach oben", zischte er.

Die Frau gehorchte wortlos und verschwand.

„Die Geschäfte laufen schlecht in letzter Zeit", verteidigte sich der Tuchhändler, nachdem sie fort war. „Ich brauche mehr Zeit, Ceryni."

„Die Leute brauchen ihr Geld, um ihre Häuser wiederaufzubauen. Da bleibt nix um deine Wucherpreise zu bezahlen."

Kun öffnete protestierend den Mund, doch Cery schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Das Mädchen vorhin. Ist das deine Tochter?"

Der Tuchhändler nickte schwach.

„Gut", sagte Cery gedehnt. Er nahm die Füße vom Tisch und richtete sich auf. „Du wirst mir die Hälfte deiner Schulden jetzt auszahlen", fuhr er in einem weniger freundlichen Ton fort. „Den Rest gibst du mir in 'ner Woche. Wenn du das nicht tust … dann werd' ich mir bis dahin überlegen, ob ich dir'n Messer schicke oder dir meinen Schutz verwehre oder …", er machte Pause und sah Kun fest in die Augen, „… ob ich mir deine Tochter als Pfand hole. Sie's 'n wirklich süßes Ding."

Kun war blass geworden. „Nicht meine Tochter", hauchte er. „Sie hat damit nix zu tun."

Cery lächelte breit. „Dann verstehen wir uns."

Zehn Minuten später verließen er und Gol mit einer ordentlichen Anzahlung das Haus des Vindo.

„Auf zu Ravi", sagte er zu seinen Begleitern und sie wandten sich zum nächsten Zugang zur Straße der Diebe.

„Hast du das mit dem Mädchen ernst gemeint?", fragte Gol, während sie durch die unterirdischen Tunnel schritten.

Cery brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Nein, aber sein Gesicht war's wert!", rief er.

„Hai!", machte Gol und stimmte in sein Gelächter mit ein.

Als Dieb hatte Cery gewisse Prinzipien für den Umgang mit seinen Klienten. Er scheute nicht davor zurück, einem Squimp ein Messer zu schicken. Doch er erpresste andere weder mit Geiseln noch verging er sich an kleinen Kindern. Und er achtete sehr genau darauf, dass seine Familie sich daran hielt. Die anderen Diebe mochten das anders sehen, doch Cery empfand sich auch als Beschützer der Menschen in seinem Territorium. Er wusste indes, es würde ihn den Respekt seiner Klienten kosten, wüssten sie von dieser Regel.

Nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde durch die Tunnel gewandert waren, verließen sie diese in dem Hinterhof eines Bolhauses. Auf einem Fass saß ein bulliger Mann, der damit beschäftigt war, Messer in eine Holzwand zu werfen. Als Cery und seine Begleiter den Hof betraten, sah er auf.

„Ich will zu Ravi", verlangte Cery.

Der Mann stutzte. „Und wer bist du?"

„Ceryni."

Der bullige Mann begann zu lachen. „Das hätt' ich mir denken können!"

Cery schnitt eine Grimasse. „Bringst du mich jetzt zu Ravi?", fragte er ungehalten.

„Ja." Der andere Mann deutete auf Cerys Begleiter. „Aber deine Leute bleiben hier."

Nicht jeder Dieb mochte es, von seinen Kollegen in Begleitung von dessen Leibwächtern aufgesucht zu werden. Allerdings mochte es auch nicht jeder Dieb, ohne Begleitschutz einen anderen Dieb zu besuchen.

„Ich will, dass Gol mitkommt", verlangte Cery.

Der Mann musterte Cerys Leibwächter, als wolle er abschätzen, ob er es mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. „Meinetwegen. Aber er kommt nicht mit rein zu Ravi."

Cery nickte und schob sein Unbehagen beiseite. Er kannte Ravi, seit sein Vater gestorben war, und sie hatten ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander. Er bezweifelte, der andere Dieb würde die Gelegenheit nutzen, um ihn aus dem Weg zu schaffen.

Der bullige Mann verband ihnen die Augen und führte sie zurück in die Tunnel. Nach einem längeren Marsch und mehreren Richtungswechseln traten sie durch eine Tür. Cery hätte nicht sagen können, in welchem Teil der Tunnel sie sich befanden. Sein Führer hatte ihn unterwegs mehrmals um die eigene Achse gedreht, was schließlich dazu geführt hatte, dass Cery seine Orientierung gänzlich verloren hatte.

Cery hörte, wie jemand gegen Holz klopfte.

„Ceryni für Ravi", hörte er den bulligen Mann sagen.

Das leise Quietschen einer Tür erklang und Cery wurde vorwärts geschoben.

„Nimm ihm die Binde ab", sagte eine vertraute Stimme und Cery spürte, wie jemand den Knoten seiner Augenbinde löste.

Gegen das helle Licht blinzelnd blickte Cery sich um. Er befand sich in einem engen, aber komfortablen Raum. An den Wänden hingen kostbare Gemälde, die entweder Diebesgut oder Gefälligkeiten waren. An einer Wand standen ein Schrank und eine Anrichte, auf der mehrere Weinflaschen standen. Ravi saß hinter einem Schreibtisch und lächelte.

„Ceryni", sagte er. „Ich bin überrascht, dich zu sehen. Was führt dich in mein bescheidenes Versteck?"

„Ich bin gekommen, um dir 'nen Handel anzubieten."

Der andere Dieb musterte ihn mit schmalen Augen. „Was könntest _du_ besitzen, was _ich_ von dir wollen würde?"

„Schindeln", sagte Cery. „Ich hab' mehr, als ich für die Bauarbeiten in meinem Territorium brauche. Und man erzählt sich, du hättest 'ne Menge Bauholz."

„Mit dem ich die Hütten in _meinem_ Territorium wieder aufbauen will."

„Komm schon, Ravi, von einem Nagetier zum anderen. So viele Hütten sind in deinem Territorium nicht zerstört. Und ich weiß zufällig, dass du keine Schindeln hast."

Ravi lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ceryni", erwiderte er sanft und breitete die Hände in einer gönnerhaften Geste aus. „Die Schindeln, die ich brauche, würden niemals das ganze Holz aufwiegen, das du für den Wiederaufbau deiner Hütten brauchst. Dafür könnt' ich dir Holz für höchstens zehn Hütten geben. Du musst mir schon'n wenig mehr bieten."

Cery besaß jedoch nichts, was dem anderen Dieb im Gegenzug geben konnte. Er leistete seinen Beitrag zum Wiederaufbau der Hüttenviertel, indem er den Bewohnern Baumaterialien zur Verfügung stellte. Er hatte die Zahlungen all jener ausgesetzt, die von der Schlacht in den Ruin getrieben worden waren, weil er wusste, die Hüttenleute würden sich erkenntlich zeigen sobald sie ihr Leben wieder aufgebaut hatten. Aber das würde Zeit brauchen.

In seiner Tasche hatte er noch die Anzahlung des Tuchhändlers. Doch die würde ihm höchstens Holz für zwei Hütten einbringen. Und davon musste er seine Männer bezahlen und mit Essen versorgen, damit sie weiterhin für ihn arbeiteten. Er befand sich in einer verzweifelten Situation. Jetzt kam es darauf an, wie viel Dieb er wirklich war und ob das reichte, um zu überleben.

„Sag mir, was du willst und ich besorg's dir, sobald meine Geschäfte wieder laufen."

Der andere Dieb tat als zögere er. „Ich weiß nicht, Ceryni", sagte er. „Du hast deinen größten und wichtigsten Klienten verloren. Was, wenn du deine Geschäfte nicht geregelt kriegst? Wie steh' ich dann da?"

Cery unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Es war etwas anderes, einem seiner Klienten zu drohen, als mit einem anderen Dieb zu verhandeln. Während die meisten Klienten leicht einzuschüchtern waren, versuchten die anderen Diebe Selbiges bei ihm. Und es gefiel ihm nicht, dass Ravi in einer offenen Wunde bohrte. Es rief ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass ein Dieb niemals der Freund eines anderen Diebes war. In diesem Augenblick machte diese Tatsache ihn jedoch wütend.

„Als es darum ging, die Stadt zu verteidigen, haben alle Diebe zusammengearbeitet. Warum können wir nicht zusammenarbeiten, um die Stadt wiederaufzubauen? Wir profitieren doch alle davon."

„Weil die Zerstörung nicht bei allen Dieben gleich groß ist. Diejenigen mit dem geringsten Schaden hätten am Ende den größten Nachteil."

 _Du meinst wohl Vorteil._ Cery schnaubte verächtlich. Warum musste jeder Dieb immer nur an seinen eigenen Profit denken? Ravi schien dabei jedoch schlimmer zu sein, als die übrigen Diebe. Selbst Sevli und Limek, die beide dadurch, dass ihr Territorium die Märkte umschloss, in den letzten Jahren ein ordentliches Vermögen angehäuft hatten, hatten in den Wiederaufbau der Stadt investiert, weil sie verstanden hatten, dass sie davon langfristig mehr profitieren würden.

„Ich werd' dir alles zurückzahlen, sobald ich wieder im Geschäft bin", versprach er. „Mehr kann ich dir nicht bieten. Du hast mein Wort, dass ich dich nicht squimpe. Oder zählt das Wort eines Diebes nix mehr?"

Ravi entblößte seine spitzen gelben Zähne und schenkte ihm ein raubtierhaftes Lächeln. „Ah Ceryni, bevor du dir dein Geschäft ruinierst und anfangen musst, für mich zu arbeiten – warum fragst du nicht bei den anderen Dieben, ob sie Schindeln brauchen? Vielleicht bieten sie dir im Gegenzug was, wofür ich dir dein Holz geben würde?"

 _Weil mich das_ ihren _Respekt kosten würde_ , dachte Cery in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung. Er hatte über diese Möglichkeit bereits nachgedacht. Wie würde das aussehen, wenn der noch vor wenigen Wochen mächtigste aller Diebe bei seinen Kollegen betteln ging? Vielleicht, wenn er seine Spione schickte, um herauszufinden, welche Tauschgeschäfte er mit den anderen Dieben machen konnte, und ihnen dann einen direkten Handel anbot und Ravi niemandem von seinen Schwierigkeiten erzählte… vielleicht würden sie seine Notlage dann nicht bemerken.

Er unterdrückte ein resigniertes Seufzen.

Hatte er überhaupt eine Wahl?

„Dann sag mir, was du für dein Holz willst, Ravi."

Für einen Freitag war die Novizenbibliothek war nur mäßig gefüllt. Für gewöhnlich kamen am Wochenende nur Novizen aus den höheren Jahrgängen hierher und das nur selten vor dem Mittagessen. Die jüngeren Novizen nutzten den freien Tag, um ihre Familien in der Stadt zu besuchen, oder ins Theater oder zu Pferderennen zu gehen. Sonea wusste, die Novizen aus den Häusern waren froh, zumindest an einem Tag in der Woche so lange schlafen zu können, wie sie es von zuhause gewohnt waren.

Sie selbst hatte das nie verstanden. Für die Hüttenleute war ausschlafen ein unbezahlbarer Luxus und Sonea hatte ihren Tagesrhythmus, seit sie in der Gilde war, nicht geändert. Es war so viel schöner, die morgendlicihe Stille zu genießen, als von den anderen Novizen belagert zu werden.

Lady Tya saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und sah Listen entliehener Bücher durch.

„Guten Morgen, Lady Tya", grüßte Sonea und verneigte sich.

Die Bibliothekarin zuckte zusammen. Als sie Sonea erblickte, weiteten sich ihre Augen.

„Guten Morgen", murmelte sie kaum hörbar und sah zu Boden.

Sonea verspürte eine vage Enttäuschung. Früher hatte sie Lady Tya oft beim Sortieren der Bücher geholfen. Sie hatten sich gut verstanden, aber jetzt konnte die Bibliothekarin ihr nicht einmal mehr in die Augen sehen.

Sie verdrängte die Frage, ob die andere Frau sich so verhielt, weil sie sie fürchtete, oder weil sie ihr nicht verziehen hatte. Offenkundig empfanden manche Magier ihren Entschluss, schwarze Magie zu erlernen, auch nachdem sie die Gilde vor den Ichani gerettet hatte, als Verrat. Ob das auch für die zierliche Bibliothekarin galt? Sonea seufzte. Wenn sie sich bei jedem Magier und jedem Novizen, der ihr auf diese Weise begegnete, diese Frage stellte, würde sie noch verrückt werden.

 _Ich sollte dankbar sein, wieder hier sein zu dürfen_ , dachte sie. Das letzte Mal, das sie die Gilde verlassen hatte, hatte sie geglaubt, niemals wieder zurückzukehren.

Sie sah sich um. Bis auf drei Novizen aus dem fünften Jahr war die Bibliothek verlassen. Tatsächlich hatte sie nicht erwartet, Regin jetzt schon hier vorzufinden. Sie hatte ihm am vergangenen Tag nur gesagt, dass sie früh hier sein würde. Sonea schwante jedoch, dass sie beide eine unterschiedliche Definition von _früh_ hatten. Einen Augenblick lang fragte sie sich, ob er überhaupt erscheinen würde. Doch dann entschied sie, nicht allzu schlecht von ihm zu denken und ihm diese zweite Chance zuzugestehen. Seit sie wieder am Unterricht teilnahm, hatte er nicht den Eindruck vermittelt, ihr nicht wohlgesonnen zu sein.

Als sie an den Novizen vorbei ging, sahen diese auf. Sie erkannte Genel und Jarend. Der dritte Novize hingegen war ihr fremd.

„Hallo, Sonea", sagte Genel. „Lernst du heute auch hier?"

Sie nickte.

„Das ist übrigens Finlen", stellte Genel vor. „Er ist in unserer Klasse. Wir drei haben Alchemie gewählt."

„Hallo, Finlen", sagte Sonea, höfliches Interesse heuchelnd. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, dich kennenzulernen."

Finlen schenkte ihr ein bewunderndes Lächeln, brachte jedoch kein Wort hervor.

 _Bitte nicht noch einer_ , flehte Sonea innerlich. Jarend, Genel und sein kleiner Bruder Yaen, der an diesem Morgen nicht mit von der Partie war, waren ihr in dieser Woche immer wieder über den Weg gelaufen. Sie tauchten überall auf, wo sie war und sahen bei jeder Stunde Kriegskunst zu, weswegen sie ihren Verehrern inzwischen den Namen _Die drei Schatten_ gegeben hatte. Wenn Finlen jetzt auch noch ein Auge auf sie warf, würden es vielleicht bald die _Vier_ Schatten sein.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du dich zu uns setzen", bot Jarend an. „Falls du Fragen hast, können wir dir helfen."

„Danke, aber ich bin schon zum Lernen verabredet", lehnte Sonea ab.

Die drei Novizen machten enttäuschte Gesichter.

„Ein anderes Mal vielleicht", fügte sie daher hinzu, auch wenn sie insgeheim befürchtete, dass das ihre Schatten nur noch mehr motivieren würde, ihr nachzustellen.

Genel und seinen Freunden den Rücken zukehrend sah sie sich nach einem Tisch um, der weit genug weg von denen der anderen war. Ein kleiner Tisch zwischen einem der Fenster und einem Bücherregal schien ihr als perfekt. Sie öffnete ihre neue Tasche und zog die Bücher und Unterlagen für Alchemie heraus. Dass Regin sich verspätete, brauchte sie nicht daran hindern, mit dem Lernen zu beginnen.

Sie hatte gerade ihr Exemplar von 'Alchemistische Experimente für Fortgeschrittene' aufgeschlagen, als sie hastige Schritte hörte. Regin eilte auf sie zu, einen Stapel Bücher unter seinem Arm. Er warf sie auf den Tisch und ließ sich in den Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen.

„Morgen, Sonea", keuchte er. „Entschuldige die Verspätung. Ich hab verschlafen."

Sonea betrachtete Regin erstaunt. War er wirklich ihretwegen früher aufgestanden?

„Ich habe frühestens in zwei Stunden mit dir gerechnet", sagte sie. Und weil sie befürchtete, sarkastisch zu klingen, fügte sie lächelnd hinzu: „Schön, dass du schon da bist."

„Wenn du jetzt etwas anderes angefangen hast zu lernen, dann kannst du das noch zu Ende machen", bot er an. „Ich lerne so lange für Theoretische Kriegskunst."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Regin, so war das nicht gemeint. Wir können anfangen."

Sie betrachteten einander verlegen. Sonea wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Regin schien es nicht anders zu ergehen. Schließlich beugte sie sich zu ihrer Tasche hinab und zog einen Stapel Papier heraus.

„Hier, deine Notizen", sagte sie. „Danke dafür. Ich bin damit durch."

Regin hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Hast du sie etwa schon durchgearbeitet?"

Sonea nickte. „Ich habe sie mit meinen verglichen und alles ergänzt, was mir fehlt." In Wirklichkeit jedoch hatte sie sich beeilt, weil sie Regins Freundlichkeit nicht überstrapazieren wollte. Wer konnte schon wissen, wie lange sie anhielt? „Lass uns anfangen."

Während sie lernten, füllte sich die Bibliothek allmählich. Wie sich herausstellte, war Alchemie auch nicht Regins Lieblingsdisziplin. Sie diskutierten ausgiebig ihre unterschiedliche Ansichten darüber, wie man ein Experiment interpretierte. Zu Soneas Freude war er dabei nicht so rechthaberisch, wie sie befürchtet hatte, und war bereit, auf ihre Argumente einzugehen.

 _Er kann richtig nett sein, wenn er will_ , stellte Sonea fest und fragte sich, warum es nicht schon früher so gewesen war. Sie hätten Freunde sein können, doch stattdessen hatte er ihre Notizen gestohlen oder zerstört, ihr Regelverstöße untergeschoben und ihr zusammen mit anderen Novizen aufgelauert, um sie anzugreifen, bis sie sich erschöpft hatte. Seit der Schlacht war Regin indes wie ausgewechselt. Er war nett und zuvorkommend und hatte sogar aufgehört, überall im Mittelpunkt stehen zu wollen, egal ob Sonea in der Nähe war oder nicht. Wenn das nur war, weil sie und Akkarin seinen Hals gerettet hatten, war das reichlich übertrieben, fand Sonea. Oder hatte die Schlacht ihm den Kopf etwa zurechtgerückt?

Was es auch war, Sonea hoffte, es würde anhalten.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen", begann er, als sie nach dem Mittagessen auf ihre Plätze zurückkehrten. Noch waren nicht alle Novizen aus der Pause zurückgekehrt. Eine Gruppe kichernder Mädchen aus dem fünften Jahr, die Sonea vage bekannt vorkamen, setzte sich gerade an einen Tisch am Nebenfenster.

„Was?", fragte sie.

Regin beugte sich über die Tischplatte. „Mein Onkel erwartet von mir, dass ich herausfinde, ob du und Akkarin wirklich zusammen sind", sagte er leise. „Also sprich möglichst wenig mit mir über ihn. Je weniger ich weiß, desto besser."

Sonea lachte trocken.

„Regin, ich werde ganz sicher nicht mit dir über Akkarin reden."

Dass er es überhaupt wusste, war nur einem unglücklichen Zufall während der Schlacht zu verdanken. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemals mit ihm über Akkarin zu sprechen. Nicht einmal, wenn sie eines Tages die besten Freunde sein sollten. Ihre Beziehung ging niemanden etwas an. Regins Worte hatten jedoch ihre Neugier geweckt.

„Warum will dein Onkel das wissen?"

„Weil er ihn loswerden will. Er glaubt, Akkarin wolle ihm sein Amt wegnehmen."

Sonea schnaubte verächtlich. „So ein Unsinn! Warum sollte er das wollen?"

Ein paar Novizen drehten sich zu ihr um. Die Mädchen am Fenster starrten sie vorwurfsvoll an. Dann steckten sie die Köpfe erneut tuschelnd zusammen.

„Ssch", zischte Regin. „Nicht so laut!"

Sonea senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Warum denkt Garrel, Akkarin wolle seinen Posten?", wiederholte sie.

„Weil er jetzt für unsere Verteidigung zuständig ist."

„Regin", zischte Sonea. „Akkarin darf kein Amt ausüben. Und es interessiert ihn ganz sicher nicht, Garrel als Oberhaupt der Krieger abzulösen."

„Weil er lieber den direkten Weg zurück an die Macht nehmen will?"

Sonea funkelte ihn an. Sie schlug ihr Buch in einer heftigen Bewegung zu und griff nach ihrer Tasche. Die Mädchen am Fenster fuhren erneut herum.

„Warte! So war das nicht gemeint."

Sie betrachtete Regin unwirsch. „Wie dann?", gab sie zurück.

„Das ist nicht meine Meinung", antwortete er leise. „Es ist das, was mein Onkel glaubt. Und einige seiner Freunde glauben das auch. Sie sind überzeugt, dass Akkarin auf welchem Weg auch immer, versucht wieder an die Macht zu gelangen. Mein Onkel versucht bereits, weitere Magier auf seine Seite zu ziehen und sie davon zu überzeugen."

Soneas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Wenn Garrel ihre Beziehung ans Licht brachte, würde das ihrem und Akkarins Ruf erheblichen Schaden zufügen. Sie überlegte, ob sie Akkarin davon erzählen sollte. Aber was, wenn Garrel genau das beabsichtigte? Es würde seine Vermutungen nur bestärken. Sonea fand, Streitigkeiten unter den höheren Magiern gingen sie nichts an. Akkarin wurde auch gut alleine mit Garrel fertig, er brauchte sie dafür nicht. Alles, was sie tun brauchte, war sich nicht zu verraten.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie.

Regin nickte. „Aber solange mein Onkel keine Beweise hat, wird er nichts unternehmen können."

 _Sehr beruhigend_ , dachte Sonea. _Wenn das wirklich Garrels Angst ist, dann hat Akkarin es wahrscheinlich schon längst aus seinen Gedanken erfahren._

„Lass uns lieber weiterlernen", schlug sie vor. Sie hatte keine Lust, über dieses Thema zu streiten. Den ganzen Vormittag hatten sie sich so gut verstanden. Sie fand, Regins Onkel war es nicht wert, dass die Stimmung kippte. „Hast du 'Die Chemie fester Körper'?"

Regin schüttelte den Kopf. „Du?"

„Nein." 'Die Chemie fester Körper' gehörte zu den Büchern, von denen Akkarin eine Kopie für ihre Bibliothek in der Arran-Residenz anfertigen wollte, weswegen Sonea bis jetzt davon abgesehen hatte, ein Exemplar auszuleihen. „Ich gehe mal nachsehen, ob es hier eine Ausgabe gibt."

Sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Während sie durch die Reihen von Bücherregalen ging, wanderten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Regins Worten zurück. Was, wenn sein Onkel tatsächlich etwas fand, womit er Akkarin schaden konnte? Hatte Akkarin überhaupt genug Einfluss, um etwas gegen Garrels Intrigen zu unternehmen? Und würden die anderen Magier eher ihm oder Garrel Glauben schenken?

Sonea trat in den Gang, wo die Bücher für Alchemie ab dem dritten Jahr aufbewahrt wurden. Zwischen den Regalen herrschte ein ständiges Dämmerlicht. Aber es war noch hell genug, um die Schrift auf den Einbänden zu entziffern. Mit einem Finger über die Buchrücken fahrend, suchte las sie die Titel. Plötzlich stieß sie gegen etwas Weiches.

„Verzeihung", murmelte sie, als sie die Novizin vor sich erblicke.

Es war eines der Mädchen, die am Fenster gesessen hatten. Sie war hochgewachsen. Ihr dunkles, kyralisches Haar trug sie zu einer komplizierten Frisur hochgesteckt. Ihre blasse Haut spannte sich über vornehme Gesichtszüge.

„Beim nächsten Mal passt du besser auf." Die Stimme der anderen Novizin klang eisig.

 _Dieses Mädchen ist es gewohnt, das Sagen zu haben_ , fuhr es Sonea durch den Kopf. Sollte sie sich das wirklich bieten lassen? Andererseits wollte sie keinen Ärger. Denn genau das war es, worauf alle warteten.

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend straffte sie ihre Schultern und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. Trotzdem musste sie zu der anderen Novizin aufsehen.

„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen", sagte sie mit aller Selbstsicherheit, die sie aufbringen konnte. „Ich mache niemals denselben Fehler zweimal."

Das Mädchen beugte sich zu ihr herab. Ein blumiger Duft drang in Soneas Nase. Sie konnte den Atem der anderen spüren, als sie zu sprechen begann. „Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht wahr ist. Es gibt einen Fehler, den du immer wieder begehst."

Sonea konnte nicht glauben, was die andere Novizin da sagte. Seit ihrer Rückkehr hatte keiner der anderen Novizen es gewagt, ihr mit so offener Feindseligkeit zu begegnen.

„Dieser 'Fehler' hat unter anderem _dir_ das Leben gerettet", sagte sie. „Erst gestern habe ich einen Eid darauf geschworen."

Das Mädchen lachte leise. Es klang gefährlich.

„Süße, das meine ich nicht." Sie streckte eine Hand aus und strich über Soneas Wange. „Ich weiß, mit wem du jede Nacht ins Bett gehst", flüsterte sie dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Sonea wollte protestieren. Doch das Mädchen legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Versuch gar nicht erst es zu leugnen. Ich würde dir sowieso kein Wort glauben."

Sonea erstarrte. Wie konnte sie das überhaupt wissen? Sie konnte ihr unmöglich nachspioniert haben. Die wenigen, die von ihrer heimlichen Beziehung mit Akkarin wussten, waren vertrauenswürdig. Selbst Regin. Er hatte ihr das auf eine Art und Weise klar gemacht, bei der es ihm unmöglich gewesen war, zu lügen.

Nein, diese Novizin wollte sie provozieren. Und sie tat es dort, wo sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Aber warum tat sie das? Was hatte Sonea ihr getan?

„Sonea?"

Das Mädchen ließ von ihr ab und fuhr herum. Am anderen Ende des Ganges stand Regin.

„Wo bleibst du?"

„Sie hat das Buch, das sie gesucht hat, nicht sofort gefunden. Da habe ich ihr geholfen", antwortete die andere Novizin mit honigsüßer Stimme. „Und darüber sind wir ins Gespräch gekommen."

Sie wandte sich zu dem Regal in ihrem Rücken und zog ein Buch heraus. „Das ist doch, wonach du gesucht hast, richtig?", fragte sie und hielt Sonea das Buch hin.

Sonea starrte auf den Einband. Es war 'Die Chemie fester Körper'.

„Ja", antwortete sie verdattert. „Danke … wie war noch dein Name?"

Die andere Novizin schenkte Sonea ein raubtierhaftes Lächeln. „Veila", sagte sie. „Veila von Naril, Haus Velan. Es war schön, sich mit dir zu unterhalten. Bis bald, Sonea."

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ Sonea stehen.

Regin runzelte die Stirn. „Was war _das_ denn?"

Sonea zuckte die Schultern. „Nur ein Gespräch unter Frauen."

Sollte sie ihm wirklich erzählen, dass diese Novizin ihr gerade indirekt damit gedroht hatte, sie und Akkarin auffliegen zu lassen? Nein. Besser, sie behielt es für sich.

Sie durfte es nicht einmal Akkarin erzählen.


	9. Kapitel 8 - Dubiose Pläne

**Kapitel 8 – Dubiose Pläne**

„Hast du dich inzwischen wieder bei uns eingelebt?" Rothen legte sein Besteck zur Seite und betrachtete seine ehemalige Novizin über den Esstisch hinweg, während er zu seinem Wasserglas griff.

Sonea zuckte die Achseln. „Es ist irgendwie seltsam", antwortete sie. „Manche Dinge haben sich geändert. Aber es gibt auch Dinge, die noch genau wie früher sind." Sie griff nach der Sauciere mit der Chebolsoße und tat sich einen Nachschlag über ihre Portion.

Rothen freute sich über ihren Appetit. Überhaupt hatte er sich auf dieses Essen gefreut, seit sie ihm am vergangenen Abend eine Nachricht hatte zukommen lassen, in der sie seine Einladung zum wöchentlichen Mittagessen annahm.

„Was hat sich denn geändert?", fragte er. „Außer deinem _Freund_."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und ein Anflug von Ärger huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie schien es nicht zu mögen, wenn er so von Akkarin sprach.

 _Wahrscheinlich hat sie recht damit_ , fuhr es Rothen durch den Kopf. 'Freund' wäre vielmehr die passende Bezeichnung, wenn es sich um einen gleichaltrigen Novizen handelte. Aber etwas Besseres fiel ihm auch nicht ein.

Akkarin war dreizehn Jahre älter als Sonea und eine Beziehung auf Augenhöhe, wie es mit einem Novizen oder jungen Magier der Fall gewesen wäre, war auf Grund seiner Persönlichkeit völlig undenkbar. Soneas Erzählungen nach zu urteilen, war das in Sachaka anders gewesen, doch es war eine ganz andere Situation gewesen und Sonea schien sich mit Vorliebe dann gegen Akkarin aufzulehnen, wenn sie seine Absichten für töricht hielt. Jetzt, wo es wieder sie gegen den Rest der Gilde hieß, orientierte Sonea sich an ihrem Mentor und Rothen war erfreut zu sehen, dass sie darüber ihr Gleichgewicht und ihre Selbstsicherheit zurückerlangt hatte.

 _Ich würde mich nicht so wohl dabei fühlen, würde ich Grund zu der Annahme haben, dass Akkarin ihr nicht guttut_ , überlegte Rothen. In der Gilde war sie eine ausgestoßene. Wäre sie auf sich gestellt, so hätte sie es noch schwerer als in ihrem ersten Jahr. Weil jeder genau auf jeden ihrer Fehltritte achtete.

„Ich habe mich mit einer Klassenkameradin angefreundet", erzählte Sonea. „Ihr Name ist Trassia. Und Regin ist neuerdings ziemlich nett. Vielleicht werden er und ich irgendwann doch noch Freunde."

Rothen lächelte. „Das freut mich für dich", sagte er. Er hatte sich oft gefragt, ob Sonea jemals Freunde unter den anderen Novizen finden würde. Im Gegensatz zu früher gab es jedoch nichts mehr, was dem im Wege stand. Selbst, dass sie schwarze Magie praktizierte, schien nur noch wenige Novizen von ihr abzuschrecken. Die meisten feierten sie wie eine Heldin. Aber er konnte sich auch vorstellen, dass sie das nicht besonders mochte.

„Glaubst du denn, du kannst Regin vertrauen?"

Sie zögerte. „Bis jetzt scheint es, als wäre er aufrichtig. Es wird sich zeigen, wie ernst er es damit wirklich meint."

„Ich verstehe", nickte er. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie Regin sie in ihrem ersten Jahr schikaniert hatte. Allein das wäre Grund genug, sich nicht mit ihm anzufreunden. Allerdings beschlich Rothen so eine Ahnung, Sonea würde es ihrem einstigen Widersacher heimzahlen, sollte er ihr erneut weh tun. „Es ist gut, dass du misstrauisch bleibst."

„Und es ist komisch, von anderen entweder bewundert oder gefürchtet zu werden", kam sie wieder auf seine ursprüngliche Frage zurück. „Oder beides zugleich. Das ist wirklich wild."

„Sonea", mahnte Rothen.

Einst hatte er alles getan, um ihr den Hüttenslang abzugewöhnen. Es war lange gutgegangen, doch irgendetwas hatte sich geändert. Rothen hoffte Akkarin würde darauf achten, dass sie sich so ausdrückte, als käme sie aus den Häusern. Wenn die Beziehung der beiden irgendwann bekanntwurde, würde es umso skandalöser sein, wenn Sonea durch ihre Ausdrucksweise ihre niedere Herkunft betonte.

„Es tut mir leid, Rothen", sagte sie ein wenig zerknirscht. „In letzter Zeit rutscht mir der Hüttenslang dauernd raus."

„Du hast viel durchgemacht", sagte er mitfühlend. „Doch es wird auch wieder besser werden. Spätestens, wenn du dich wieder völlig eingelebt hast und sich dein Leben normalisiert hat."

Er beobachtete, wie sie nach dem Brotkorb langte. Ihr Appetit war nahezu ansteckend. Er entschied sich doch noch etwas zu essen und spießte den Rest Jerras auf seinem Teller mit seiner Gabel auf.

„Was hat sich denn nicht geändert?", fragte er dann.

Soneas Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Ich stehe wieder im Mittelpunkt, obwohl ich das gar nicht will. Einige Novizen und Lehrer zeigen ihre Verachtung sehr offen. Ich habe Verehrer, die mir auf Schritt und Tritt folgen …"

Rothen kicherte. Er hatte bereits mitbekommen, dass einige Novizen aus seiner Klasse eine starke Vorliebe für Sonea entwickelt hatten. Das war sicher nicht nur ungewohnt für sie, sondern auch lästig, da sie kein Interesse an ihnen hatte.

„… und Akkarin ist wie immer hart und unerbittlich. Das heißt, als mein Mentor."

„Es ist bestimmt nicht leicht, ihn abwechselnd als deinen Geliebten oder als deinen Mentor zu betrachten", sagte Rothen.

Sonea machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Wenn er _nur_ mein Mentor wäre, wäre es viel schlimmer. Ich will mich nicht über ihn beschweren, er ist wirklich ein guter Lehrer. Aber er ist so viel härter als die anderen. Ich wusste gar nicht, _wie_ glücklich ich mich früher schätzen konnte, als er mich noch nicht in Kriegskunst unterrichtet hat. Er ist so fürchterlich anspruchsvoll."

Rothen brauchte nicht viel Phantasie, um eine Vorstellung davon zu erhalten, wie hart Akkarin als Lehrer sein musste. _Wahrscheinlich ist er auf Grund ihrer Beziehung besonders streng zu ihr_ , überlegte er. Nach dem gestrigen Gespräch glaubte Rothen, der schwarze Magier legte großen Wert darauf, dass Sonea ihr Studium nicht auf Grund ihrer Beziehung vernachlässigte.

„Ich bin sicher, er will nur das Beste für dich", sagte er daher lächelnd.

Sie nickte ernst. „Ja, ich weiß. Es ist nur …", sie zögerte, „ich will eigentlich gar nicht in der Arena gegen ihn antreten, wegen … Ihr wisst schon. In unserer ersten Stunde hat er dafür gesorgt, dass ich die gleichen Fehler mache, wie in dem Kampf, in dem er … in dem Kampf vor der Universität. Das war … schrecklich."

Das konnte Rothen sich nur allzu gut vorstellen. „Sonea, du kannst nicht mehr so in Kriegskunst unterrichtet werden, wie die anderen Novizen", sagte er sanft. „Das, was die Gilde von dir erwartet, kann nur Akkarin dir beibringen. "

„Das weiß ich." Sie starrte auf ihren Teller, während sie weitersprach. „Als Kariko das Messer warf, hat er zur Ablenkung einen Gedankenschlag benutzt. Dasselbe hat Akkarin in unserer ersten Stunde bei mir gemacht. Danach konnte ich vor Angst nicht mehr klar denken. Am nächsten Tag haben wir nur Gedankenschläge trainiert, bis ich Kopfschmerzen hatte. Aber das Schlimmste war, dass ich die ganze Zeit an den Kampf gegen die letzten drei Ichani denken musste."

Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und Rothen bekam eine Ahnung davon, was sie in ihrer ersten Woche durchgemacht hatte. Er verspürte jähes Mitleid mit Sonea, weil sie auf diese Weise mit den Ereignissen der Schlacht konfrontiert worden war. Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass sie mit ihrer sturen Entschlossenheit schließlich daran wachsen würde, wäre er zu Akkarin gegangen und hätte ihn zur Rede gestellt. Er musste jedoch widerwillig einsehen, dass Akkarin sie damit am besten auf all das vorbereiten konnte, was in einer nahen oder fernen Zukunft noch auf sie zukommen mochte.

„Gewiss tut er das nur, um euer beider Chancen gegen die Sachakaner zu verbessern und nicht, um dir weh zu tun", sagte er. „Bis zum Ende des Halbjahres wirst du dich an seinen Unterricht gewöhnt haben."

Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Das hat Akkarin auch gesagt. Aber es tut gut, das von Euch zu hören, Rothen." Sie trank einen Schluck Pachisaft. „Er ist wirklich großartig", fuhr sie dann fort. Ein schwärmerischer Ausdruck ließ ihre dunklen Augen aufleuchten. „Ich glaube, es gefällt ihm selbst nicht, wenn er so hart zu mir sein muss."

Rothen nickte langsam. Es musste schwer für Akkarin und Sonea sein, dass sie ihre Beziehung nicht so ausleben konnten, wie sie das wollten. Seine Pflichten als ihr Mentor und ihre gemeinsame Verantwortung für die Sicherheit der Gilde, standen ihnen im Weg.

Ohne Letzteres hätten sie womöglich niemals zueinandergefunden. Die beiden schwarzen Magier waren so unterschiedlich in ihren Persönlichkeiten, dass Rothen sich kaum vorstellen konnte, wie ihre Beziehung funktionieren konnte. Dennoch wirkte Sonea glücklich mit ihrer Wahl. Für Rothen war dies das Wichtigste. Sie war stark, solange ihre Welt in Ordnung war, würde sie nicht vor den Herausforderungen, die ihre seltsame Beziehung zu Akkarin mit sich brachte, zurückschrecken.

Tania kam und brachte den Nachtisch. Sie lächelte Sonea zu, als sie einen Teller mit Piorreskuchen vor ihr hinstellte.

„Sonea, das brauchst du mir nicht sagen", sagte Rothen, nachdem seine Dienerin den Raum verlassen hatte. „Ich weiß, wie sehr er dich liebt."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Hat er Euch _das_ gesagt?"

„Unter anderem", antwortete er ausweichend.

„Worüber hat Ihr denn gestern nun gesprochen?"

„Oh, nicht über viel", wich er aus. „Wir haben uns beieinander entschuldigt. Und dann haben wir Sumi getrunken."

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Das war alles?"

Rothen nickte. Besser, er verschwieg Sonea, dass er Akkarin die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, sie zur Frau zu nehmen. Wenn der schwarze Magier das wirklich beabsichtigte, dann wollte er Sonea diese Überraschung nicht verderben. Andererseits wollte er ihr auch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, denn Akkarin würde sie kaum fragen, bevor sie ihre Ausbildung beendet hatte. Sonea war jung. Für sie waren zwei Jahre noch eine halbe Ewigkeit.

„Mehr war nicht zu sagen."

Sonea starrte nachdenklich ins Leere. „Das ist seltsam", murmelte sie. „Er hat genau dasselbe gesagt."

Rothen unterdrückte ein Kichern. Es hätte ihn gewundert, hätte Akkarin ihr von dem zweiten Teil ihres Gesprächs erzählt. _Gut, dass ich es auch nicht getan habe!_

„Wie läuft es mit dem Lernen für deine Prüfungen?", wechselte er das Thema.

„Ganz gut", antwortete sie. „Es ist nicht schwer, aber ich muss sehr viel Stoff aufholen."

Das war keine Überraschung. Sonea hatte einige Wochen des letzten Halbjahres versäumt. Jetzt musste sie alles für die Prüfungen wiederholen, die sie ebenfalls verpasst hatte. Zudem fehlten ihr einige Wochen Unterricht des laufenden Halbjahres.

„Sonea, es gibt etwas, das du wissen solltest", sagte er einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend. Diese Sache quälte ihn schon zu lange und er wusste, er würde erst Ruhe finden, wenn er ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Sie sah auf. „Das hört sich ganz so an, als wäre es etwas Schlimmes."

„Nicht ganz. Versprich mir nur, mich nicht zu Asche zu verbrennen."

Ihre Augen verengten sich und für einen Augenblick verstand Rothen, warum sie von so vielen Magiern gefürchtet wurde. „Was habt Ihr getan?"

„Ich habe Dannyl von dir und Akkarin erzählt. Er hatte es bereits erraten und ich konnte mich nicht mehr herausreden."

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte sie ungewöhnlich sanft und zu Rothens Überraschung huschte ein schiefes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Er hatte mit Jähzorn oder Enttäuschung gerechnet, aber nicht _damit_. „Ich vertraue Dannyl. Er ist einer der wenigen, die unsere Roben nicht zerrissen haben."

Er lächelte. „Das beruhigt mich." Tatsächlich hätte er nicht gewusst, was passiert wäre, wenn er ihr Vertrauen verloren hätte. Dass er Dannyl ihr Geheimnis verraten hatte, hätte ihn besorgt stimmen müssen, hätte er nicht gewusst, dass er sich vor seinem besten Freund nur schwer verstellen konnte, während ihm das bei anderen Magiern nicht passiert wäre.

Während er sie nachdenklich betrachtete, verzerrte ein gehetzte Ausdruck ihre Miene. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Die Mittagspause dauert noch eine Stunde."

Sie stand auf. „Dann muss ich jetzt gehen. Ich bin mit Trassia zum Lernen verabredet. Tut mir leid, Rothen."

Rothen versuchte nicht allzu enttäuscht über ihren plötzlichen Aufbruch zu sein. Dass sie überhaupt zum Essen gekommen war, machte ihn bereits glücklich.

„Schon gut", winkte er ab. „Ich verstehe das."

Er legte seine Serviette beiseite und erhob sich ebenfalls. Dann umrundete er den Tisch, um Sonea zum Abschied zu umarmen.

„Pass auf dich auf", sagte er und strich kurz über ihren Rücken.

„Das tue ich, Rothen."

Er schob sie auf Armeslänge von sich, um sie anzusehen. „Kommst du nächste Woche wieder zum Essen?"

Sie lächelte und Rothen verstand, warum sie so viele Verehrer hatte. Wahrscheinlich war sie sich dessen nicht einmal bewusst. Aber mit diesem Lächeln und ihrer Natürlichkeit konnte sie jeden Mann um den Finger wickeln. Früher wäre ihm das nicht aufgefallen. Aber Sonea war erwachsen geworden.

 _Kein Wunder, dass Dorrien ihr verfallen ist_ , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf und er kam nicht umhin, seinen Sohn zu bedauern.

„Sehr gern komme ich nächste Woche, Rothen", sagte Sonea.

Sie löste sich von ihm und wandte sich zur Tür. Dann hielt sie noch einmal inne.

„Danke, dass Ihr dafür gesorgt habt, dass wir in der Arran-Residenz wohnen dürfen. Ich hätte Euch das schon letzte Woche sagen sollen. Stattdessen habe ich Euch angefahren. Das tut mir so leid, Rothen. Ich war an dem Abend einfach so … wütend."

„Sonea, dafür brauchst du dich bei mir nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich habe so eine Ahnung, was an jenem Abend mit dir los war."

Sie sah auf. Ihr Blick war hart geworden. „Es war nur ein Missverständnis, Rothen. Das weiß ich jetzt."

Als es an einem der geheimen Eingange zu seinem Büro klopfte, sah Cery von dem Buch, in das er seine Einkünfte und Ausgaben schrieb, auf. Auch die Gefälligkeiten, die er erhielt oder anderen schuldete, waren darin aufgelistet. Wenn er nicht so viel Verlust wie in den vergangenen Wochen machte, war das eine erfreuliche Arbeit. Er verspürte eine vage Erleichterung ob der Störung.

„Wer's da?"

Die Tür ging auf und Gol trat ein. „Du hast hohen Besuch, Chef."

Cery runzelte die Stirn. „Jemand aus der Gilde oder jemand, den der König geschickt hat?"

Seit der König das falsche Bild, das er zumindest in Teilen von den Dieben gehabt hatte, während der Schlacht von Imardin korrigiert hatte, rechnete Cery fast jeden Tag mit Besuch aus dem Palast. Er war sicher, spätestens, wenn die Reparaturen im Palast beendet waren, würden die Diebe von Merin hören. Von seinen Spionen wusste er, das würde bald sein.

Der andere Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht ganz so hoch, aber schwerer als deine üblichen Besucher."

Cery verdrehte die Augen. Musste Gol immer so geheimnisvoll tun? Nach seinem Besuch bei Ravi fühlte er sich nicht in der Stimmung zum Rätselraten.

„Jetzt spann' mich nicht auf die Folter!", rief er. „Wer will mich sehen?"

„Faren. Er sagt, er hätt' was Wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen."

Das war ungewöhnlich. Nachdem Cery dem Dieb aus Lonmar wieder zu Ansehen verholfen hatte, hatten sie nur wenig miteinander zu tun gehabt. Eine Weile hatte Cery für Faren kleinere Aufträge erledigt. Aber das war vor seiner Zusammenarbeit mit Akkarin gewesen. Was also konnte der Dieb von ihm wollen? Wollte er Cery vielleicht anbieten, wieder für ihn zu arbeiten, weil irgendwie in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, dass Cerys Geschäft so schlecht lief?

 _Niemals_ , dachte Cery grimmig. Egal, wie tief er noch sinken mochte, lieber ging er alleine unter, als seine Freiheit aufzugeben und noch einmal für einen anderen Dieb zu arbeiten.

Er öffnete eine Schublade und legte das Buch mit seinen Finanzen hinein. Dann lehnte er sich mit seinem Dieb-Lächeln zurück.

„Schick ihn rein", wies er seinen Leibwächter an.

Gol verschwand und wenig später betrat Faren das kleine Büro durch die Vordertür. Als sein Blick auf Cery fiel, entblößte er zwei Reihen blendend weißer Zähne.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Cery ohne Umschweife und wies auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Der andere Dieb schlug die Beine in seinem Stuhl übereinander. Er wirkte beunruhigend angespannt.

„Die Frage sollte eher lauten: Was kann _ich_ für _dich_ tun?"

Cery hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Wie soll ich das verstehen?", fragte er eine unschuldige Miene aufsetzend.

Faren lächelte. „Ich hab dir'n Geschäft anzubieten."

„So", sagte Cery gedehnt. „Ein Geschäft also. Was für'n Geschäft?"

Faren zog ein in Blätter eingewickeltes Päckchen aus seinem Mantel und legte es auf den Tisch. „Ich hab gestern 'ne Lieferung hochfeinen Raka aus Sachaka bekommen. Sieben Kisten davon könnt' ich dir geben."

„Hai!", rief Cery. „Sieben Kisten sind verdammt viel und sachakanischer Raka's teuer." Er öffnete das Päckchen und begutachtete die Rakabohnen. Das Aroma, das ihm entgegenströmte, war viel intensiver als von dem Raka, den er kannte.

Faren lachte leise. „Schmuggelware. Das macht's erschwinglich."

Cery betrachtete den Dieb mit schmalen Augen. Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Sachakanischer Raka war eines der Dinge auf Ravis Liste, für die der Dieb bereit war, Cery Bauholz zu geben. Irgendwie musste Faren davon erfahren haben und wahrscheinlich wollte er Cerys Situation zu seinem Vorteil auszunutzen. Wenn es um das Geschäft ging, kümmerten sich die Diebe nicht um untereinander bestehende Freundschaften, dann ging es nur um den eigenen Profit.

„Worauf bist du aus, Faren?"

„Ich will die Hälfte des Bauholzes, das Ravi dir für den Raka geben würde", antwortete der andere Dieb und bestätigte damit Cerys Verdacht.

„Woher weißt du von meinem Handel mit Ravi?", verlangte Cery zu wissen. Selbst wenn er nur die Hälfte des Holzes, das er von Ravi erhielt, an Faren abgab, würde er genug haben, um eine ganze Straße in seinem Territorium neu aufzubauen. Und er hätte auf einen Schlag mehr Holz, als er in nächster Zeit ohne Hilfe beschaffen konnte. Der Handel war trotz allem verlockend.

Faren entblößte seine Zähne und musterte Cery abschätzend. „Denkst du wirklich, ich geb' meine Quellen preis, Ceryni?"

„Nein" Cery lachte. „Denn wenn du das tätest, dann wärst du'n ziemlich mieser Dieb." Von seinen Leuten wussten nur er und Gol, was er mit Ravi besprochen hatte. Cery vertraute seinem Leibwächter, er konnte Faren nicht informiert haben. Die undichte Stelle musste bei Ravis Leuten liegen. Vielleicht war es der Dieb selbst gewesen, der Faren informiert hatte. Die Gründe dafür konnte Cery nur erahnen. Er fand, es war Zeit Ravi eine Lektion zu erteilen. Und er wusste auch schon wie.

Sich aufrichtend, stützte er die Unterarme auf seinen Schreibtisch und musterte den anderen Dieb abschätzend.

„Wenn du Holz brauchst, warum gehst du dann nicht direkt zu Ravi und bietest ihm deinen Raka an?"

„Weil ich hoffe, dass du mir dafür eines Tages 'ne Gefälligkeit zurückgeben wirst", antwortete Faren zähnebleckend.

Darum ging es also. „Was hat Ravi dir geboten?"

„Er hat mir gar nix geboten. Ich hab's über meine Kontakte erfahren." Faren fuhr sich über die Stirn. Als er weitersprach, wirkte er ungewohnt verzweifelt. „Cery, auch in meinem Territorium müssen Hütten neu aufgebaut werden. Ich weiß selbst, wie das ist, wenn die eigenen Klienten nicht zahlen können. Aber ich hab' mehr Raka, als ich selbst Holz brauche. Die Konkurrenz mag's als Zeichen von Schwäche ansehen, doch in Zeiten der Not sollten wir Diebe zusammenhalten."

Cery war sich noch nicht sicher, ob er Faren vollständig vertrauen konnte. Dieser Mann kannte ihn besser als ihm lieb war. Andererseits hatten seine eigenen Spione ihn bereits über Farens missliche Lage informiert. Das ließ vermuten, dass die Motive des anderen Diebes von ehrlicher Natur waren.

Cery entschied, das Risiko einzugehen. Tat er es nicht, steckte er sowieso in Reibereien. Zudem hatte er Faren auch geholfen, als dessen gescheitertes Geschäft mit Sonea ihn in den Ruin getrieben hatte. Und daher kannte Cery auch das eine oder andere Druckmittel, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Faren seinen Teil der Vereinbarung hielt.

Was also hatte er zu verlieren?

„Ravi wird deinen Raka zu Wucherpreisen weiterverkaufen und'n riesiges Geschäft damit machen", sagte er. „Damit darfst du ihn nicht davonkommen lassen."

„Natürlich nicht!", rief Faren. „Aber hab ich 'ne Wahl?"

Cery grinste. „Ja, die hast du. Ich hab nämlich 'ne Idee, wie du mit dem Raka dennoch ein ordentliches Geschäft machen kannst. Oder besser gesagt, wie _wir_ damit ein ordentliches Geschäft machen können."

Der andere Dieb war offenkundig verwirrt.

„Und wie?"

„Dir das zu verraten, wär' sozusagen die Gefälligkeit, die ich dir für das Holz schulden würde", antwortete Cery mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. „Und die Hälfte dessen, die mein Vorschlag einbringt. Damit du mich nicht squimpst, werden wir das in 'nem Vertrag festhalten, den wir beide unterschreiben."

Cery wusste, ein solcher Vertrag würde ihm vor keinem Gericht weiterhelfen, sollte Faren ihn hintergehen. Doch auf diese Weise würde er einen schriftlichen Beweis haben, dass dieses Geschäft ausgehandelt worden war. Er traute keinem Dieb, nicht einmal Faren, genug um sich auf sein bloßes Wort zu verlassen und so würde er etwas in der Hand haben, womit er Faren festnageln konnte, sollte dieser seinen Teil der Vereinbarung nicht einhalten.

Die dunkle Haut auf Farens Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Indem ich dir den Raka gebe und du die Hälfte des Holzes behältst, helfe ich dir schon mehr als ich müsste", sagte er. „Du willst mich doch selbst squimpen."

„Wenn du's nicht tust, machst du mit deinem Raka nur Verlust", entgegnete Cery. „Du würdest gar nix von dem sehen, was er wert ist. Aber mit dem Gewinn, von dem ich spreche, können wir beide weitere Baumaterialien kaufen und unsere Territorien schnell wieder in ihren alten Zustand bringen. Bei den anderen Dieben wurde nicht so viel zerstört wie bei uns, auf der Südseite waren die Ichani überhaupt nicht." Er machte eine Pause und bemühte sich darum, seine Stimme bei den folgenden Worten eindringlich klingen zu lassen.

„Faren, wir müssen im Geschäft bleiben. Je länger wir uns mit dem Wiederaufbau quälen, desto mehr Macht bekommt die Konkurrenz. Wir beide stecken in derselben Scheiße. Wenn wir nicht zusammenarbeiten, hat Ravi bald das Sagen über alle Diebe, weil er das meiste Geld gehortet hat. Kein Dieb sollte über die anderen Diebe herrschen. Das war schon immer so und das soll auch so bleiben."

Faren stützte eine Hand auf sein Kinn und schwieg. Von den Falten in seiner Stirn konnte Cery sagen, dass er angestrengt nachdachte.

„Es wär'n guter Versuch", sagte er schließlich. „Nicht auszudenken, wenn Ravi oder einer der anderen Diebe die Macht an sich reißt. Sag mir, was für'n Plan du hast und dann sag ich dir, ob ich dazu bereit bin."

Cery zog unauffällig an einer Schnur hinter seinem Schreibtisch, die mit einer kleinen Glocke in einem Nebenzimmer verbunden war, von wo Gol jede Unterredung mitverfolgte.

„Entweder du unterschreibst erst den Vertrag, oder wir kommen nicht ins Geschäft." Der offizielle Eingang zu seinem Büro öffnete sich und Gol trat ein. Cery lächelte sein Dieb-Lächeln. „Mein Leibwächter wird bezeugen, dass dieser Vertrag existiert."

Faren nickte schwach. Er wirkte nicht sehr erfreut ob der Möglichkeiten, die Cery ihm geboten hatte, doch das war Cery egal. Wenn er diese Sache durchzog, dann würden er und Faren den gleichen Gewinn daraus ziehen. Er selbst würde jedoch der wahre Sieger sein und sich damit ein Stück seines Respekts zurückkaufen.

Er öffnete eine Schublade seines Schreibtischs und zog einen frischen Bogen Papier heraus. Er tauchte seine Schreibfeder in ein Tintenfass und begann den Bestandteil des Vertrages und die Vereinbarungen, an die er und Faren sich halten würden, darauf niederzuschreiben. Es war nicht das erste Geschäft, das Cery auf diese Weise abschloss, und so kannte er jedes Schlupfloch und sorgte dafür, dass Faren keines finden würde.

Als er fertig war, reichte er Faren den Vertrag und seine Schreibfeder.

„Unterschreib", wies er den anderen Dieb an.

Der andere Dieb nahm die Schreibfeder entgegen und setzte neben Cerys Unterschrift das Symbol, das jeder Mann und jede Frau in der Unterwelt sofort als sein Zeichen erkennen würde. Das giftige, achtbeinige Tier, dessen Namen er sich gegeben hatte.

Cery stand auf und umrundete den Schreibtisch. Er nahm das Dokument entgegen und klopfte Faren auf die Schulter.

„Dann sind wir jetzt Partner", sagte er feierlich. Er trat zu einem Schrank und holte drei Becher und eine Flasche Bol heraus. Nachdem er sich und den beiden anderen Männern eingeschenkt und sie einen Schluck getrunken hatte, erklärte er ihnen seinen Plan.

„Wir kaufen sieben Kisten billigen, kyralischen Raka. Das wird uns nicht viel kosten. Aus jeder Kiste nehmen wir zwei Schichten Bohnen heraus und ersetzen sie mit dem guten Raka. Den übrigen Raka verkaufen wir für viel Geld. Jeder, der die Ware auf ihre Qualität prüft, wird denken, es wäre nur sachakanischer Raka in den Fässern. Ravi und seine Kunden werden nix bemerken, bis es zu spät ist. Aber dann werden wir das Holz längst verbaut haben und der echte Raka wurde von seinen Käufern getrunken."

Cery warf einen Blick zu Gol, der anerkennend nickte und von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste.

Faren brach in lautes Gelächter aus. Seine gelben Augen leuchten unheilvoll. „Hai!", rief er. „Du bist wirklich gerissen, Ceryni!" Dann wurde er plötzlich ernst. „Aber wenn Ravi das herausfindet, stehen wir vor ihm wie Squimps da."

Cery grinste. Es stimmte, das konnte ihnen Reibereien bereiten, aber wenn sie Erfolg hatten, dann hatte er bei diesem Geschäft am meisten gewonnen.

„Dann behaupten wir, wir hätten nix davon gewusst. Er wird uns nix nachweisen können. Auch ein Dieb kann betrogen werden."

Die Sonne hatte die Gartenbank mit ihrem Strahlen aufgewärmt. Trotz der hellen Mittagsstunde lag eine leichte Kühle in der Luft, die jedem unweigerlich ins Gedächtnis rief, dass der Sommer seinem Ende zu ging.

Mit einem seligen Seufzen schloss Sonea die Augen und genoss den herrlichen Spätsommertag. Nach einer Woche, in der sie wieder offiziell am Unterricht teilgenommen hatte, hatte sich so etwas wie ein neuer Alltag für sie eingestellt. Das tägliche frühe Aufstehen und der Umgang mit Trassia und zuweilen auch Regin suggerierte wie ihr Leben mit Akkarin eine neue Normalität, die ihr Halt verlieh. Ihre Ängste und Albträume waren, nachdem sie ihren Bericht über Akkarins Wiederbelebung abgegeben hatte, weniger geworden, doch auch wenn Sonea sich dadurch wieder befreiter fühlte, ahnte sie, die Erinnerungen an die Schlacht würden noch nicht aufgehört haben, sie heimzusuchen.

Doch das war eine deutliche Verbesserung gegenüber den ersten Wochen nach jenem Tag.

„Ich finde, Lord Larkin ist ein wundervoller Lehrer", sagte Trassia. Sie tauchte ihre Schreibfeder ins Tintenfass und wandte sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz für Architektur zu.

„Das ist wahr", stimmte Sonea zu. „Er schafft es, seine Schüler immer wieder zu begeistern. Das gelingt nicht jedem Lehrer."

Trassia stieß einen seligen Seufzer aus. „Und darüber hinaus sieht er so unglaublich gut aus."

 _Daher also ihre Begeisterung_ , dachte Sonea.

Warum interessierten sich nur so viele der weiblichen Novizen für ihre Lehrer? Lag das daran, dass die Mädchen aus den Häusern meist mit sehr viel älteren Männern verheiratet wurden? Sie unterdrückte ein Kichern. Tatsächlich erging es ihr nicht anders, als den Mädchen aus den Häusern. Wenigstens gab es nur einen, für den sie sich interessierte.

Und der hatte sie bereits.

„Versteh das jetzt bitte nicht falsch, Sonea", fügte Trassia hinzu.

Was gab es da falsch zu verstehen? Sonea musste zugeben, sich noch nie über Lord Larkins Aussehen Gedanken gemacht zu haben. Auf Anhieb hätte sie nicht einmal sagen können, ob sie ihn gutaussehend fand. Bei keinem ihrer Lehrer hatte sie je über so etwas nachgedacht. Selbst bei Akkarin war ihr das erst aufgefallen, als sie bereits ein Paar gewesen waren.

„Ich habe schon kapiert, dass du ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hast", sagte sie trocken.

„Oh, ja." Trassia kicherte. „Aber du sollst nicht von mir denken, dass ich deinen Geschmack für schlecht halten würde. Dein Liebster sieht natürlich auch gut aus. Nur eben auf seine Art. Und das ist auch gut so. Schließlich gehört er dir."

„Er ist nicht mein Liebster!" Sonea schnaubte. „Und er gehört ganz bestimmt nicht mir."

 _Denn das wäre irgendwie seltsam …_ Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen und vertrieb ihre unanständigen Gedanken. Das würde warten müssen, bis sie am Abend mit dem Lernen fertig war. Wenn sie dann nicht zu erschöpft war …

Ihre Freundin hob die Augenbrauen und lächelte wissend. „Nein, das wäre auch ziemlich anmaßend."

Sonea zog es vor, nichts darauf zu erwidern. Ihre Mittagspause war fast vorbei und sie wollte noch den Aufsatz fertigbekommen. Doch bevor sie Trassias Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf ihre Arbeit lenken konnte, fiel ihr etwas ein, was sie ihre Freundin unbedingt fragen musste.

„Sag mal, kennst du eine Veila? Sie ist im fünften Jahr. Ich bin ihr gestern in der Bibliothek begegnet."

Trassias Augen weiteten sich. „Du meinst Veila von Naril, aus Haus Velan?", entfuhr es ihr.

„Ja, kann sein. Was ist mit ihr?"

„Nimm dich bloß vor der in acht", warnte Trassia. „Sie ist ein Biest."

„Diese Seite an ihr habe ich bereits kennengelernt", bemerkte Sonea. Jemanden wie Veila hätte sie früher nicht als Feind haben wollen. Sie fand es seltsam, dass Veila sie bis jetzt in Ruhe gelassen hatte.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich ihr aus dem Weg gehen. Sie hat es auf Akkarin abgesehen. Im Novizenquartier verbreitet sie überall, sie habe ein Anrecht darauf ihn zu heiraten."

Sonea blinzelte verwirrt. _Das_ war mit Abstand das Albernste, das sie je gehört hatte. Was bildete Veila sich ein?

„Wieso sollte sie das Recht dazu haben?"

„Sie kommt aus demselben Haus wie er. Ihre Eltern wollen sie mit jemandem aus der Familie Delvon verheiraten."

„Aber sind sie denn nicht verwandt, wenn sie aus demselben Haus kommen?"

„Nur sehr weitläufig."

„Es gibt doch sicher noch andere unverheiratete Männer aus dieser Familie, oder?"

Trassia zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Wenn Akkarin schon so verdammt gut aussieht, dann ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass der Rest seiner Familie hässlich ist. Aber das weißt du doch sicher besser als ich."

Woher sollte Sonea wissen, ob es in Akkarins Familie noch andere gutaussehende Männer im heiratsfähigen Alter gab? Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie gar nichts über seine Familie wusste. _Aber wenn ihm dieses Thema wichtig wäre, dann hätte er mir schon von seinen Verwandten erzählt_ , überlegte sie dann. Schließlich sprach sie auch nicht andauernd von Jonna und Ranel.

„Du solltest ihm wirklich sagen, dass du ihn liebst", riss Trassia sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Trassia, er ist mein Mentor", erinnerte Sonea die andere Novizin streng. „Das kann ich nicht machen."

Sie bezweifelte, Akkarin würde sich für jemanden wie Veila interessierten. Er wäre nicht mit ihr zusammen, wenn er sie nicht lieben würde. Wenn Veilas Eltern eine Ehe mit ihm arrangieren wollten, würde er das sicher ablehnen – als Magier war das sogar sein gutes Recht. Aber jetzt verstand sie, warum Veila sie hasste. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, diese Begegnung am vergangenen Tag würde nicht die letzte ihrer Art sein.

Es läutete. Die Mittagspause war vorbei.

„Mist, jetzt sind wir nicht fertig geworden", fluchte sie und stopfte die Mappe mit ihren Notizen und ihre Schreibfeder und Tintenfass zurück in ihre Tasche.

„Wir können heute Abend nach dem Unterricht weitermachen", schlug Trassia vor.

Sonea zögerte. Wenn sie ihren Aufsatz nach dem Unterricht zu Ende schrieben, würde sie Akkarin eine Nachricht schicken müssen, dass sie später kam. Dann brauchte er nicht mit dem Abendessen auf sie warten oder konnte Takan anweisen, das Essen später zu servieren. Aber sie wollte auch nicht länger auf seine Gesellschaft verzichten, als unbedingt nötig. Sie war hin und her gerissen.

 _Wenn ich den Aufsatz in der Universität fertigschreibe, muss das nicht heute Abend machen_ , überlegte sie. _Es wird nicht von meiner Zeit mit Akkarin abgehen. Er wird es verstehen._ Für ihn hatte ihre Ausbildung Priorität, also musste das für sie genauso sein.

„In Ordnung", willigte sie daher ein.

Sie eilten zurück in die Universität. Weil die Alchemie-Räume im dritten Stock lagen, mussten sie sich beeilen. In der Eingangshalle begegneten sie nur wenigen Novizen. Die meisten hatten das schöne Spätsommerwetter genutzt, um die Mittagspause draußen zu verbringen.

„Sonea! Trassia!", rief eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihnen.

Sonea und Trassia wandten sich um. Regin eilte keuchend auf sie zu, einen Stapel Bücher und eine Mappe mit Notizen unter seinem Arm.

„Hallo, Regin", sagte Trassia erfreut. „Wie war Kriegskunst?"

Er brummte eine einsilbige Antwort. Als Sonea ihn näher betrachtete, bemerkte sie eine leichte Erschöpfung in seinen Augen. Der Unterricht bei Balkan war anstrengend, wusste sie. Sie entschied jedoch, ihn nicht zu bedauern. Kriegskunst bei Akkarin war bei weitem härter.

Sie liefen die gewundene Treppe hinauf. Sonea spürte, wie etwas ihren Arm berührte.

 _\- Können wir reden?_

Überrascht hielt sie inne und starrte Regin an.

 _\- Was willst du?_

Er warf ihr einen verschwörerischen Blick zu, woraufhin sie die Stirn runzelte. Um sie herum füllte sich die Universität mit Novizen, die zum Nachmittagsunterricht eilten.

„Ich habe meinem Onkel gesagt, ich hätte nichts aus dir herausbekommen", raunte er, während Trassia vorausging. „Er war nicht sehr erfreut. Er sagte, ich solle es weiter versuchen und erst einmal dein Vertrauen gewinnen."

Sonea zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte gehofft, Garrel würde sich leichter geschlagen geben. Oder war das ein Trick, dass sie Regin ihr Vertrauen schenkte und mit ihm über Akkarin sprach? Nun, dann waren sowohl er als auch sein Onkel dumm. Selbst, wenn sie Regin eines Tages gut genug kennen und ihm vertrauen sollte, würde sie ihm _das_ nicht erzählen.

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?"

Regin zuckte die Achseln. Er fasste ihr Handgelenk.

 _\- Keine Ahnung. Wir müssen ihn irgendwie von dir und Akkarin ablenken. Du könntest behaupten, dass du Akkarin zwar bewunderst, dein Herz aber jemand anderem gehört._

Sie zögerte.

 _\- Regin, ich weiß nicht._ Nachher kam das raus und derjenige machte sich Hoffnungen. Das wollte sie nicht verantworten müssen. _Das ist keine gute Idee. Außerdem hat_ er _mir verboten, zu lügen._

 _\- Niemand würde dich einer Wahrheitslesung unterziehen können._

 _\- Das ist egal_. Er _würde es wissen._

 _\- Du hast noch immer Angst vor ihm_ , stellte Regin erheitert fest.

Sonea unterdrückte ihre Verärgerung. Ihre Gefühle für Akkarin, welcher Natur sie auch waren, gingen Regin nichts an. Aber es ging nicht nur darum, ob sie ihn manchmal fürchtete.

 _\- Ich möchte ihn nicht enttäuschen._

Regin musterte sie prüfend, ging zu ihrer Erleichterung jedoch nicht weiter auf das Thema ein.

 _\- Wenn du willst, dann denke ich mir etwas aus_. _Bis jetzt habe ich dir immer nur Schlechtes unterstellt. Es wird Zeit, dir etwas zu unterstellen, das sich zu deinen Gunsten auswirkt. Sieh es als Teil meiner Wiedergutmachung._

Überrascht wandte Sonea sich ihm zu. Es schien ihm wirklich ernst zu sein. Sie wusste nicht viel über Regin, aber sie wusste inzwischen, wann er sie verhöhnte. So verlockend sein Angebot schien – konnte sie wirklich zulassen, dass sie in eine Intrige zwischen den höheren Magiern gerieten?

 _\- Ich werde darüber nachdenken._

Sie waren am Ende der Treppe angelangt. Trassia stand oben und wartete mit ungeduldigem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was trödelt ihr solange? Wir müssen uns beeilen", drängte sie.

„Sag mir, wenn du dich entschieden hast", flüsterte Regin und ließ ihr Handgelenk los.

Sie nickte.

Trassia bedachte sie mit einem Blick, den Sonea nicht so recht zu deuten wusste. Sie verspürte einen jähen Anflug von Schuldgefühl. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Freundin sich ausgeschlossen fühlte und dachte, sie würde ihren ehemaligen Widersacher bevorzugen. Aber sie wollte Trassia nicht auch noch in diese Sache hineinziehen. Es war sicherer, wenn sie nur die offizielle Version von Soneas Beziehung kannte.

Gemeinsam bogen sie in den Flur ein, auf dem Alchemie unterrichtet wurde. Ihr Klassenzimmer lag an seinem anderen Ende. Die Novizen, die bereits vor ihren Unterrichtsräumen warteten, machten ihnen ehrfurchtsvoll Platz.

„He, Regin! Warte mal kurz!"

Sonea wandte den Kopf und erblickte Regins ehemalige Klassenkameraden Kano und Alend. Sie starrten Sonea an, als sähen sie sie zum ersten Mal. Sie erwiderte ihren Blick finster.

„Geht ihr schon mal weiter", sagte Regin zu ihr und Trassia. „Ich komme gleich nach." Er lief zu seinen Freunden.

„Regin!", rief Trassia ihm nach. „Wir kommen zu spät."

Regin ignorierte sie.

„Lass ihn", murmelte Sonea und zog ihre Freundin weiter. „Wenn Lord Elben ihm eine Strafarbeit gibt, ist das allein seine Schuld."

„Aber …", begann ihre Freundin protestierend.

„Trassia, er nicht mehr im ersten Jahr. Er kennt die Regeln."

„Gehen wir am nächsten Freitag zum Pferderennen?", hörte sie Alend noch fragen. Dann waren sie und Trassia außer Hörweite.

Auf dem Flur war inzwischen Stille eingekehrt. Alle hatten sich ihnen zugewandt. Sonea fragte sich, ob dieser Wirbel um sie irgendwann wieder aufhören würde. Auch nach einer Woche schienen die Novizen sich noch nicht an die neue Sonea gewöhnt zu haben. Sie bemerkte ein Pärchen, das noch eng umschlungen an der Wand lehnte und offenkundig zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt war, um ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

Issle und Narron.

Erst als ein anderer Novize Narron am Ärmel zupfte, löste sich dieser von seiner Freundin. Als er Sonea und Trassia erblickte, weiteten sich seine Augen. Während sie an ihm vorbeigingen, starrte er ihnen mit offenem Mund hinterher. Issles Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Sie stieß Narron in die Seite und drehte seinen Kopf zurück zu ihr.

Sonea unterdrückte ihre Erheiterung. Sie fasste ihre Freundin am Arm und schob sie in ihr Klassenzimmer.

„Er scheint noch einiges für dich übrig zu haben", flüsterte sie, als sie zu ihren Plätzen gingen.

„Narron?" Trassia schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat _dich_ angesehen."

„So ein Unsinn!" Sonea hatte nie den Eindruck gehabt, Narron würde sie mögen und sie wollte auch nicht, dass er es tat. „Sicher hängt er noch an dir."

„Oh nein", sagte Trassia. „ _So_ hat er mich nie angesehen."

Sonea wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Es war ihr unangenehm, von den Novizen bewundert zu werden. Die Reihe ihrer Verehrer war seit ihrer Rückkehr größer, als ihr lieb war, wenn auch die drei Schatten, die einzigen wirklich hartnäckigen waren. Zu keinem von ihnen hegte sie jedoch eine persönliche Beziehung. Aber Narron war früher mit Trassia zusammen gewesen. Was, wenn das ihre gerade entstandene Freundschaft gefährdete?

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn er wirklich ein Auge auf mich geworfen hat?", fragte sie.

Trassia runzelte die Stirn. „Nein", sagte sie. „Es macht mir nichts aus." Dann lächelte sie unvermittelt. „Nicht einmal, wenn du in ihn verliebt wärst."

 _Wahrscheinlich, weil er sich nicht mit Lord Larkin messen kann_ , fuhr es Sonea durch den Kopf. Gegen einen sympathischen und attraktiven Lehrer mussten die meisten Novizen wie Kinder wirken.

„Wenn Sonea in wen verliebt wäre?"

Sonea und Trassia fuhren herum. Regin war unbemerkt zu ihnen getreten.

„Regin, das geht dich nichts an", zischte Sonea. „Und schleich dich nicht so an andere heran!"

Regin grinste. „Frauen", sagte er verächtlich.

„Wenn du es wissen willst, es ging um Narron", sagte Trassia ungewohnt hitzig. „Meinen _Ex_ freund."

„Ah, Narron!" Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Regins Gesicht aus. „Der jetzt mit Issle zusammen ist. Hübsches Mädchen."

Er pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

Sonea bemerkte, wie sich die Gesichtszüge ihrer Freundin versteinerten. Sie war verwirrt. Hatte Trassia ihr nicht soeben zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie über Narron hinweg war? Oder konnte sie Issle einfach nur nicht leiden?

Doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, huschte Narron ins Klassenzimmer.

Dicht gefolgt von Lord Elben.

„Guten Tag alle miteinander", wünschte der Alchemist.

Sonea und die anderen Novizen erhoben und verneigten sich.

„Guten Tag, Lord Elben."

Lord Elben bedeutete ihnen, sich wieder zu setzen. „Holt bitte die Protokolle heraus, die ihr als Hausaufgabe für die heutige Stunde schreiben solltet."

Sonea öffnete ihre Tasche und zog die Mappe mit ihren Notizen heraus. Ihr Lehrer ging durch die Reihen und sammelte die Protokolle ein. Als sie ihm das Pergament reichte, nahmen seine harschen Gesichtszüge einen missbilligenden Ausdruck an. Sonea tat, als würde sie das nicht bemerken. Lord Elben gehörte zu denjenigen ihrer Lehrer, die sie für ihren Gebrauch schwarzer Magie verachteten. Und die Farbe ihrer Robe würde ihn jedes Mal daran erinnern, wenn er sie sah.

Der Alchemie-Lehrer legte die Protokolle auf sein Pult. „Schlagt eure Bücher auf Seite sechsunddreißig auf", wies er seine Klasse an. „Ich möchte, dass ihr das dort beschriebene Experiment heute durchführt. Dazu geht ihr bitte in Zweiergruppen zusammen."

Sonea und Trassia tauschten einen erfreuten Blick, doch Lord Elben sagte: „Sonea, du wirst mit Regin arbeiten, Trassia du gehst zu Narron."

 _Arme Trassia_ , dachte Sonea mitleidig. Wie seltsam musste es für sie sein, mit ihrem Exfreund zusammenzuarbeiten? Wäre Trassia nicht gewesen, hätte es ihr nichts ausgemacht, das Experiment gemeinsam mit Regin durchzuführen. Nicht nachdem sie gestern den ganzen Tag für Alchemie gelernt hatten. Doch jetzt wünschte sie, Elben hätte sie nicht getrennt.

Schweigend nahm sie ihre Sachen und ging hinüber zu Regins Tisch.

„Möchtest du lieber die Utensilien oder die Chemikalien holen?", fragte er, nachdem sie die Anleitung gelesen hatten.

Sonea zuckte die Schultern. „Mir egal."

„Dann geh du die Chemikalien holen", sagte er übertrieben großzügig.

Sie betrachtete ihn von erneutem Misstrauen erfüllt. Während sie zu dem Schrank am hinteren Ende des Klassenzimmers ging, fragte sie sich, ob er das gesagt hatte, weil er hoffte, sie würde durch eine Unachtsamkeit mit den Chemikalien in Berührung kommen und den Rest der Stunde im Heilerquartier verbringen. Aber vielleicht hatte er das auch nur gesagt, weil das seiner Meinung nach der spannendere Teil war. Die männlichen Novizen schienen allesamt verrückt nach gefährlichen Chemikalien.

Wahrscheinlich war es Letzteres, entschied sie, denn die Enttäuschung blieb seinen Augen fern, als sie unversehrt mit mehreren Phiolen und Dosen zurückkehrte und sie auf ihren Arbeitstisch stellte.

 _Vielleicht sollte ich ihm ein wenig mehr vertrauen_ , überlegte sie, während sie das Experiment aufbauten. _Er mag mir furchtbare Dinge angetan haben, aber er gibt sich wirklich Mühe, nett zu sein._

Sie schützten sich und ihren Arbeitsplatz mit magischen Schilden. Dann begannen sie mit der Durchführung.

„Wir könnten Narron nehmen", sagte Regin nach einer Weile leise. Sie saßen nebeneinander und beobachteten, wie sich die Flüssigkeit in dem Kolben vor ihnen allmählich erhitzte.

Sonea blinzelte verwirrt. „Lord Elben hat gesagt, wir sollen zu zweit arbeiten."

„Ich meine als Alibi", entgegnete Regin. „Das wäre doch perfekt."

 _Gibt er denn niemals Ruhe?_ , dachte Sonea unwirsch. Wenn er ihr helfen wollte, sollte er sich etwas Besseres ausdenken. Etwas, bei dem nicht noch andere involviert wurden.

„Was soll daran perfekt sein?", entfuhr es ihr. „Wenn er wirklich in mich verliebt ist, wie Trassia behauptet, dann werde ich ihn nicht mehr los, sobald er hört, ich hätte romantische Gefühle für ihn!"

„Du sollst ihm ja auch keine Hoffnungen machen", raunte Regin. „Da er schon eine Freundin hat, kannst du gar nicht mit ihm zusammen sein. Du könntest behaupten, dass so etwas gegen deine Prinzipien verstößt, weil Issle deine ehemalige Klassenkameradin ist."

Sonea starrte ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren. Sie erinnerte sich noch allzu lebhaft daran, wie Issle bei seinen 'Späßen' mitgemacht hatte.

„Regin!", zischte sie. „Das kommt auf keinen Fall in Frage!"

Aus dem Kolben perlten kleine Blasen und zogen ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Experiment.

„Ich denke, wir können jetzt das Schwefelpulver hineingeben", sagte sie, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte.

Regin nickte und zählte drei Spatelspitzen von dem gelben Pulver ab. Die Flüssigkeit in dem Kolben begann zu zischen und zu schäumen. Sonea zählte langsam bis zweihundert, dann kühlte sie die Flüssigkeit mit Magie ab.

„Aber wenn nicht Narron, wer dann?", fragte Regin.

„Niemand", sagte Sonea bestimmt.

„Was ist mit Lord Rothens Sohn? Lief da nicht mal was zwischen euch?"

„Ich sagte nein!" Sonea schnappte erregt nach Luft. „Was verstehst du daran nicht?"

„Sonea, ich will dir helfen."

Lord Elben schritt an ihrem Tisch vorbei und begutachtete den Verlauf ihres Experiments. Er warf ihnen beiden einen strengen Blick zu und ging dann kommentarlos weiter.

„Wir sollten unsere Unterhaltung vielleicht ein anderes Mal fortführen", flüsterte Sonea, nachdem er außer Hörweite war. „Auch wenn das Gespräch für mich schon längst beendet ist."

„Verehrteste Sonea, bitte, ich flehe dich an", bettelte Regin. „Sei nicht so unerbittlich."

Sie hob die Augenbrauen, musterte ihn kurz und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was das angeht, hatte ich den besten Lehrer."


	10. Kapitel 9 - Eine Einladung

**Kapitel 9 – Eine Einladung**

„Oh, bevor ich es vergesse: Lady Vinara sagte heute, ich hätte ein besonderes Talent mit Patienten umzugehen. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube sie hat das nicht nur gesagt, weil sie hofft, ich würde die Heilkunst wählen", schloss Sonea ihren allabendlichen Bericht. „Wenn sie mich anlügen würde, könnte ich das fühlen."

Sie streckte ihren Willen aus und ließ die Schüssel mit Crots und die Platte mit den Harrelkeulen heranschweben, um sich einen Nachschlag aufzutun.

„Wenn du ungeeignet für den Umgang mit Menschen wärst, würde sie nicht andauernd versuchen, dich für die Heilkunst zu gewinnen", bemerkte Akkarin. „Etwas mehr Vertrauen in deine eigenen Fähigkeiten würde dir manchmal gut tun."

Er faltete seine Serviette und legte sie beiseite. Sonea fragte sich, wie er mit nur einer Portion auskommen konnte, während sie jeden Abend fast zu verhungern glaubte.

„Vielleicht", überlegte sie. Sie musste einsehen, dass er recht hatte. Seit ihrer Rückkehr hatte das Oberhaupt der Heiler ihr mehr als einmal zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie es begrüßen würde, wenn sie die Heilkunst wählte. Trotzdem konnte Sonea kaum glauben, so gefragt zu sein. „Ich bin es gewohnt, dass die Menschen keine hohe Meinung von mir haben. Deswegen wäre es umso anmaßender, hätte ich eine hohe Meinung von mir selbst. Denn das würde bedeuten, dass die anderen Menschen eine noch schlechtere Meinung von mir hätten."

Akkarin lachte leise in sein Weinglas.

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Was ist daran so komisch?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Nichts", antwortete er. „Ich bin nur immer wieder überrascht, wie hart du mit dir selbst ins Gericht gehst. Das bringt mich zu der Frage, ob du mich überhaupt brauchst."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Musste sie das verstehen?

„Was gibt es Neues bei dir?", fragte sie stattdessen.

Während des gesamten Abendessens hatte sie nur von sich erzählt. Sie wusste, Akkarin verbrachte viel Zeit damit, Lehrpläne für ihren Unterricht in Kriegskunst und für die Zeit nach ihren Prüfungen auszuarbeiten, wenn er sie weiter in schwarzer Magie unterwies. Zudem hatte er wieder begonnen, mit schwarzer Magie zu experimentieren, wozu er sich einen Raum in ihrem Keller eingerichtet hatte. Allerdings sprach er nur wenig davon, um sie nicht von ihren Prüfungen abzulenken.

„Heute kam ein offizielles Schreiben von König Merin", erzählte er. „Er möchte sich in aller Form für unsere Verbannung entschuldigen und sich für unsere Unterstützung bei der Schlacht bedanken."

Sonea ließ ihre Gabel sinken und starrte Akkarin über den Tisch hinweg ungläubig an. „Das fällt ihm erst jetzt ein?", entfuhr es ihr. „Wir sind doch schon seit Wochen wieder zurück."

„Das ist richtig. Doch die Reparaturen im Palast sind nun abgeschlossen. Merin möchte zu unseren Ehren ein Bankett veranstalten."

Ein Bankett? War das nicht ein wenig übertrieben?

„Wann?", wollte sie wissen.

„In drei Tagen."

Sonea nickte. Sie entschied, einen Abend ohne ihn würde sie überleben. Momentan musste sie so viel lernen, dass sie ohnehin kaum Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten. „Wenn ich den Abend über lerne, können wir das Wochenende vielleicht ein wenig für uns nutzen. Ich bin am Freitag zwar wieder mit Regin in der Bibliothek verabredet, aber abends …"

Akkarin runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Die Einladung gilt auch für dich, Sonea", sagte er streng. „Ich dachte, das müsste ich nicht erwähnen."

„Oh."

Sonea hätte nicht sagen können, was sie erwartet hatte, aber ganz sicher nicht _das_. Wenn Akkarin früher an irgendwelchen Feiern im Palast teilgenommen hatte, hatte er seine Novizin auch nicht mitgenommen. Aber es machte durchaus Sinn, da sie die Ichani gemeinsam besiegt hatten. Trotzdem missfiel ihr die Aussicht, an einem Fest teilzunehmen, bei dem sie beide womöglich vor sämtlichen Mitgliedern der Häuser gefeiert wurden.

„Muss ich wirklich mit?"

„Ja."

In einem Anflug von Rebellion schob sie ihr Kinn vor. „Und wenn ich nicht will?", fragte sie aufsässig.

„Eine Einladung des Königs schlägt man nicht aus", entgegnete er ungerührt. „Außerdem _wünsche_ ich, dass du mitkommst."

Das klang vielmehr wie ein Befehl. Sonea seufzte. Die Autorität in seiner Stimme erfüllte sie dieses Mal mit widerwilliger Resignation.

„Warum hat er sich nicht etwas anderes einfallen lassen?"

„Weil er uns auf diese Weise offiziell rehabilitieren wird. Bei dem Bankett werden die wichtigsten Angehörigen der Häuser dabei sein. Das ist Politik, Sonea. Sieh es ihm nach."

Sonea wusste nicht, ob sie dem Mann, der sie beide nach Sachaka verbannt hatte und die Hüttenleute wie lästigen Abschaum behandelte, auch nur irgendetwas nachsehen wollte. Und Politik interessierte sie nun wirklich nicht.

„Ich muss lernen", wandte sie ein. „Es sind keine drei Wochen mehr bis zu meinen Prüfungen. Und ich habe Unterricht. Weiß er das denn nicht?"

„Es würde mich wundern, wenn er das nicht weiß. Deswegen findet das Fest an einem _Vierttag_ statt."

Sonea wollte erneut protestieren, doch Akkarin fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Du lernst mehr als gesund ist. Ein freier Abend wird dir nicht schaden. Im Gegenteil, dich ein wenig zu amüsieren, wird dir guttun."

Sie wollte einwenden, dass sie nicht amüsieren würde, weil sie sich im Palast vollkommen fehl am Platz fühlen würde. Zudem wusste sie überhaupt nicht, wie man sich bei Hofe benahm. Doch sie schwieg, weil sie wusste, es war sinnlos zu protestieren. Es war schwer genug, sich gegen Akkarin auflehnen, wenn er auf etwas bestand. Aber sich gegen Akkarin _und_ den König aufzulehnen, war schlichtweg unmöglich.

Mit nachdenklicher Miene trank Akkarin einen Schluck Wein. „Drei Tage sind nicht viel Zeit, um dich die Hofetikette zu lehren und dir die wichtigsten Gesellschaftstänze zu zeigen. Aber wenn du dich nicht ungeschickt anstellst, sollte es gehen", sagte er.

„Ich soll tanzen?", entfuhr es Sonea. „Also _das_ kannst du wirklich nicht von mir verlangen!"

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten. „Jede andere junge Frau wäre über die Chance, auf einem Ball im Palast zu tanzen, mehr als glücklich", bemerkte er trocken.

„Wie du sehr gut weißt, bin ich nicht jede andere junge Frau. Ich dachte immer, das wäre einer der Gründe, warum du _mich_ liebst!", gab sie zurück.

„Das ist es auch." Akkarin schien unbeeindruckt von ihrem Zorn. „Aber ich muss darauf bestehen. Ich bin sicher, es wird dir gefallen. Wenn du für heute mit Lernen fertig bist, fangen wir an."

Sonea verdrehte die Augen, worauf sie sich einen missbilligenden Blick von Akkarin einfing. Sie ahnte, aus dieser Sache würde sie nicht mehr herauskommen und wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn sie sich schnell damit abfand. In wenigen Tagen würde ohnehin alles wieder vorbei sein.

„Müssen wir in Begleitung dorthin?", fragte sie unwirsch.

„Das ist kein Muss, aber erwünscht. Besonders, wenn man nicht mit einer fremden Person tanzen möchte."

Sonea fragte sich, wie sie es schaffen sollte, einen Begleiter zu finden und wen Akkarin wohl wählen würde. Wenn er früher bei Hofe gewesen war, hatte er dann auch immer eine Frau mitgenommen? Sie würde einen Magier fragen müssen, wenn sie nicht mit einem Mann aus den Häusern tanzen wollte. Allein der Gedanke war ihr unerträglich.

„Weißt du schon, wer dich begleiten soll?", fragte sie.

„Selbstverständlich."

Obwohl Sonea wusste, dass es unmöglich für sie war, als Paar zu einer solchen Veranstaltung zu gehen, verletzten seine Worte sie. Er hätte wenigstens sagen können, dass es ihm leidtue, weil er eigentlich sie als Begleitung wollte.

Ihre Enttäuschung unterdrückend überlegte sie, wer für sie überhaupt in Frage kam. Die Schatten wären sicher hellauf begeistert und würden sich anschließend darüber streiten, wer von ihnen sie nun begleiten durfte. Aber Sonea konnte sich Besseres vorstellen, als von Genel, seinem kleinen Bruder, oder Jarend einen ganzen Abend lang angeschmachtet zu werden.

Vielleicht mit Regin? Nein, er war jünger als sie. Das wäre wirklich seltsam. Und was für einen Eindruck würde es hinterlassen, wenn sie, die schwarze Magierin, mit einem Novizen erschien? Besser sie fragte einen ihrer Lehrer. Doch auf Anhieb fiel ihr nur Lord Larkin ein, der ihr sympathisch genug und nicht alt genug war, um ihr Vater zu sein.

Doch wie sollte sie _das_ Trassia beibringen?

„Sonea, _du_ wirst meine Begleitung sein", riss Akkarin sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Aber das … das geht nicht!", protestierte sie.

„Der König hat sich in seiner Einladung so ausgedrückt, als würde er genau das erwarten. Es wird niemanden überraschen, wenn wir gemeinsam zu dem Fest gehen. Es ist unangenehm, den Abend mit jemandem zu verbringen, wenn man weiß, dass diese Person einen fürchtet."

Sonea nickte. Von dieser Seite hatte sie das noch gar nicht betrachtet. _Ob ihm unsere früheren Abendessen auch unangenehm waren?_ , fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, ihm unrecht getan zu haben, weil sie ihn damals nicht besser gekannt hatte.

„Sonea, ich werde nicht dulden, dass dich jemand anderes begleitet", fügte Akkarin leise hinzu. Es klang beinahe wie eine Warnung. „Schon gar nicht Garrels Neffe."

Hatte er etwa schon wieder ihre Gedanken gelesen?

„Und wenn ich genau das wollte?", fragte sie und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Dann würde ich es dir als dein Mentor verbieten."

Auf Grund dieses so offenkundigen Missbrauchs seiner Position verschlug es ihr für einen Moment den Atem. Doch Sonea fühlte sich auch geschmeichelt, weil er sie nicht in Begleitung eines anderen Mannes zu diesem Fest gehenlassen wollte. Zusammen mit Akkarin würde sie den Abend so gut überstehen, wie es angesichts der Umstände überhaupt möglich war.

„Sonea, es ist mein Wunsch, dass du mich an diesem Abend begleitest", sagte er ein wenig sanfter und sie erkannte, dass seine vorherigen Worte nur eine Reaktion auf ihre offensichtliche Provokation gewesen waren. „Es gibt keine andere Frau, die ich lieber an meiner Seite sähe."

Seine Worten erfüllten sie mit einem Gefühl von Wärme. Sie lächelte besänftigt und leerte ihr Weinglas. Dann schob ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

„Ich sollte jetzt besser lernen gehen", sagte sie. Umso eher konnten sie mit dem Tanzunterricht beginnen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie ihn vor den Angehörigen der Häuser blamierte!

Sie umrundete den Tisch, um Akkarin zu küssen. „Dürfen wir denn die Gilde für dieses Fest überhaupt verlassen?"

Akkarin umschlang ihre Hände und zog sie zu sich. „Die höheren Magier haben eine Ausnahme gemacht. Wir werden eine Eskorte von Kriegern bekommen. Außerdem hat der König die gesamte Führung der Gilde mit eingeladen. Rothen wird also auch mitkommen."

 _Soviel Aufwand wegen einer dummen Feier_ , dachte Sonea.

Warum konnte der König sich nicht etwas Sinnvolleres einfallen lassen, um sich zu entschuldigen? Dann müsste nicht die halbe Gilde ausrücken, weil ihre beiden schwarzen Magier die Gelegenheit nutzen könnten, um das zu tun, was alle fürchteten. Und sie müsste nicht tanzen lernen. Doch ein wenig freute sie sich auch. Rothen würde dabei sein.

Dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein.

„Werde ich ein Kleid brauchen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist eine Magierin. Es gibt, wenn überhaupt, nur einen einzigen Anlass, zu dem es dir erlaubt ist, ein Kleid zu tragen."

„Zu welchem Anlass?"

„Zu deiner Hochzeit."

„Oh."

Sonea wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Sie hatte es bis jetzt vermieden, mit Akkarin über dieses Thema zu sprechen und sie wollte nicht diejenige sein, die damit anfing. Irgendwie schien bis jetzt auch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen zu sein. Bis zu ihrem Abschluss waren es noch zwei Jahre. Solange würden sie ihre Beziehung noch geheim halten müssen. Es machte überhaupt keinen Sinn, vorher über eine Hochzeit nachzudenken.

Akkarin musterte sie durchdringend. Obwohl Sonea inzwischen wusste, warum er sie so ansah, spürte sie, wie ein Schauer ihren Rücken herablief. Plötzlich begriff sie, sie würde ihre Furcht vor ihm niemals ganz ablegen.

„Ich bin sicher, ein Brautkleid würde dir hervorragend stehen", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

Sonea blinzelte verwirrt.

 _Was war denn das schon wieder?_ , fragte sie sich. Fürchtete er sich genau wie sie vor diesem Thema? Oder hatte er ihr gerade einen Antrag gemacht? Dann schalt sie sich selbst für ihre Dummheit. Akkarin gehörte ganz sicher nicht zu den Männern, die einen Heiratsantrag mal eben in ein Gespräch einfließen ließen.

Besser, sie fragte gar nicht erst, wie er das gemeint hatte. Stattdessen schenkte sie ihm im Hinausgehen ein äußerst verlegenes Lächeln und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie dabei rot anlief.

 _Ich bin viel zulange fort gewesen_ , fuhr es Dorrien durch den Kopf. Vor ihm machte der Weg eine Biegung. Dahinter kam ein sanft geschwungener Grashang in Sicht, auf dem eine einsame Kate stand.

Das Haus von Kullen, dem Reberhirten.

Seit einer Woche war Dorrien wieder zurück in Windbruch. Während er sich freiwillig in das nach der Schlacht in der Stadt herrschende Chaos gestürzt hatte, um vor dem unerträglichen Chaos zwischenmenschlicher Beziehungen zu fliehen, war er aus selbigem Grund schließlich in das Bergdorf in der Nähe des Südpasses geflohen, doch nicht ohne einen ordentlichen Vorrat an Arzneien. Obwohl Sonea für Dorriens Vater wie eine Tochter war, schien Rothen kein Verständnis dafür zu haben, wie es Dorrien ihretwegen erging. Verschiedene Diskussionen darüber, warum sie unbedingt mit diesem schwarzen Magier zusammen sein musste, hatten Rothens Meinung nicht ändern können und Dorrien war deswegen umso erleichterter, die Stadt endlich verlassen zu haben. Wenn er weit fort von der Gilde war, machte das den Schmerz Sonea verloren zu haben, ein wenig erträglicher.

Dorrien hatte gehofft, die friedliche Einsamkeit der Berge würde ihn wieder auf andere Gedanken bringen. Aber er war kaum zuhause gewesen, als die ersten Dorfbewohner an seine Tür klopften, weil sie oder ihr Vieh krank waren.

Dorrien seufzte. Er war wirklich viel zu lange fort gewesen. Die Erntezeit war vorbei, das Heu war gemäht, getrocknet und in die Scheunen gebracht worden. Die Nächte waren spürbar länger und kälter und die Menschen in den Bergen bereiteten sich auf den Winter vor. Inzwischen hatte die Jagdsaison begonnen. In dieser Zeit geschah es immer wieder, dass Männer während der Jagd von wilden Tieren angegriffen wurden und er ihre Wunden behandeln musste.

Am vergangenen Abend war Kullen zu ihm gekommen, weil seine Frau seit einigen Tagen hohes Fieber hatte und hustete.

„Hustet sie schwarzen Schleim aus?", hatte Dorrien gefragt, woraufhin der Reberhirt angstvoll genickt hatte.

„Dann hat sie wahrscheinlich das Lungenfieber befallen", hatte er Kullen erklärt. „Ist sie noch bei Bewusstsein?"

„Ja, Mylord."

„Lass niemanden zu ihr", hatte Dorrien den Reberhirt angewiesen. „Ganz besonders nicht deine Kinder – sie könnten sich anstecken. Und du solltest nicht mit deiner Frau im selben Bett schlafen, solange sie krank ist."

Er hatte Kullen versprochen, sofort am nächsten Morgen vorbei zu kommen, weil er noch die nötigen Arzneien zusammenmischen musste und den Reberhirten angewiesen, das Fieber seiner Frau bis dahin mit Wadenwickeln zu kühlen. Im Laufe des Abends und der Nacht waren noch weitere Dorfbewohner und Bauern aus den umliegenden Höfen zu ihm gekommen, weil ein oder mehrere Familienmitglieder von demselben Leiden befallen waren.

Jedes Jahr mit dem Beginn des Herbstes gab es eine Epidemie von Lungenfieber in den Bergen. Dorrien musste seine Kenntnisse über Heilkräuter und Medizin zur Hilfe nehmen, um all seine Patienten zu behandeln, weil seine Magie nicht ausreichte, um halbe Dörfer zu heilen. Nur in Fällen mit einem schweren Krankheitsverlauf vollzog er die Behandlung ausschließlich mit Magie.

Vor der Kate war ein kleiner Platz aus ebenem Erdboden mit einem Brunnen in der Mitte. Der Stall neben dem Haupthaus diente Kullens Rebern als Winterquartier. Das übrige Jahr grasten sie indes auf der weitläufigen Weide unterhalb von Kullens Haus. Dorrien versuchte einen Blick auf die störrischen Tiere zu erhaschen, bis auf einige vereinzelte Flecken in Weiß und Braun war die Weide verlassen, und er nahm an, die Reber grasten am Fuße des Hangs, wo ein kleiner Bach umsäumt von Tirobäumen entlang plätscherte.

Die Dächer beider Gebäude waren mit Schindeln gedeckt, die in regelmäßigen Abständen mit Steinen beschwert waren. Zum Schutz vor den in den Bergen oft heftig tobenden Stürmen, wusste Dorrien. In den meisten Fällen ging dies gut, doch nachdem zwei Winter zuvor ein heftiger Schneesturm das Dach von Gadens Bauernhof abgedeckt hatte, hatte Dorrien begonnen, sein eigenes Dach zusätzlich mit Magie zu verstärken.

Dorrien zügelte sein Pferd und band es neben dem Stall an einen Pfahl. Dann schritt er zum Haus und klopfte an.

Eine junge Frau von vielleicht achtzehn oder neunzehn Jahren öffnete ihm die Tür. Ihre langen Haare waren golden wie die Tennfelder im Spätsommer und zu zwei dicken Zöpfen geflochten. Dorrien wusste, sie war Kullens ältere Tochter Viana.

Als sie Dorrien erblickte, weiteten sich ihre großen braunen Augen.

„Lord Dorrien!", entfuhr es ihr.

Sie verneigte sich anmutig. Dann wandte sie sich um und rief in das Innere der Kate. „Vater, Lord Dorrien ist hier!"

„Ich komme!", hörte Dorrien den Reberhirten von drinnen rufen.

Während sich Kullens schwere Schritte der Tür näherten, betrachtete die junge Frau ihn weiterhin. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte Dorrien ein wenig an einen verängstigten Harrel. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich vor ihm fürchtete, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, um die Spannung zwischen ihnen zu lösen, trat ein großer, vierschrötiger Mann, neben Viana. Sein Haar war so tennblond wie das seiner Tochter, sein gutmütiges Gesicht, war indes von Sorgenfalten durchfurcht. Als er Dorrien erblickte, glomm Hoffnung in seinen Augen auf.

„Seid gegrüßt, Mylord", sagte er und verneigte sich. „Kommt rein."

Dorrien trat durch die Tür in eine kleine Wohnstube und sah sich um. Die Mitte des Raumes wurde von einem großen, grob gezimmerten Tisch mit zwei Bänken ausgefüllt. Hinter der Feuerstelle befand sich ein Alkoven, in dem Kullens Töchter schliefen. Unter einem der Fenster entdeckte Dorrien ein Spinnrad und einen Webstuhl. Er wusste, Kullens Frau verarbeitete die Wolle der Reber zu Garn und machte Kleidung daraus. Jetzt indes war ihre Arbeitsstätte verwaist.

„Wie geht es deiner Frau?"

Kullen hob die Schultern. „Sie hat noch immer Fieber und hustet schwarzen Schleim."

„Hast du ihr kalte Wadenwickel gemacht?"

Der Reberhirt nickte. „Wie Ihr gesagt habt. Das Wasser aus unserem Brunnen ist kalt wie Eis. Aber sie hat nichts gespürt."

Wenn Yuna keine Reaktion auf eiskaltes Wasser zeigte, dann war ihr Fieber so hoch, dass sie bereits im Delirium war. Das bedeutete, die Krankheit war schon weit fortgeschritten. Dorrien unterdrückte einen Fluch. Er hoffte, noch etwas für die Frau des Reberhirten tun zu können.

„Seit wann ist das so?"

„Es fing in der Dämmerung an."

Dann bestand noch Hoffnung. Es wäre schwieriger gewesen, hätte Yuna die Nacht in diesem Zustand verbracht.

„Bring mich zu deiner Frau", befahl Dorrien.

Kullen nickte und bedeutete Dorrien ihm durch eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes zu folgen. Dorrien trat in ein kleines Zimmer, das von einem großen Bett und einem Schrank beinahe komplett ausgefüllt wurde. Die vergilbten Papierblenden am Fenster gaben teilweise den Blick auf den grasbewachsenen Berghang frei.

Kullens Frau lag unter mehreren Wolldecken. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Gesicht hatte einen aschfahlen Farbton angenommen und ihre Stirn war mit Schweiß bedeckt. Ein kleines Mädchen von vielleicht vier Jahren saß an ihrer Seite auf dem Bett. Ihre Haare hatten wie die ihres Vaters und ihrer Schwester die Farbe von reifem Tenn.

„Lina!", brüllte Kullen. Sein Gesicht hatte eine dunkelrote Färbung angenommen. „Geh sofort raus da!"

„Ich will bei meiner Ma sein!", protestierte das Mädchen.

„Raus!", befahl Kullen scharf.

Lina brach in Tränen aus.

„Lina, komm zu mir."

Kullens ältere Tochter stand auf der Türschwelle. Sie hatte eine Hand ausgestreckt.

„Du kannst mir mit dem Abendessen helfen", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. „Lass Lord Dorrien seine Arbeit tun."

Noch immer weinend gehorchte Lina und lief zu ihrer älteren Schwester.

„Viana, pass auf, dass sie dir nicht wieder wegläuft", sagte Kullen. „Sie darf nicht auch noch krank werden."

Viana nickte. Sie schenkte Dorrien ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und führte Lina dann hinüber zur Kochstelle.

Mit einem entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck schloss der Reberhirt die Tür hinter ihnen. „Tut mir leid, dass Ihr das miterleben musstet, Mylord. Lina hängt noch so fürchterlich an ihrer Mutter. Wenn sie auch krank wird, könnt ich das nicht ertragen. Sie ist doch so ein süßes Kind. Wenn Viana einen Mann findet, der sie ernähren kann, und dann hab ich nur noch sie."

Dorrien nickte verständnisvoll. Er wusste, der Reberhirt liebte seine beiden Töchter über alles. Das Leben in den Bergen war hart. Die Menschen hier wussten das, aber das machte sie nicht weniger empfindlich gegenüber einem Verlust. Die Mitglieder einer Familie waren sehr viel mehr aufeinander angewiesen, als es in den reichen Familien in der Stadt der Fall war.

Kullen wandte sich seiner Frau zu. „Yuna, mein Liebes", sagte er mit seiner rauen Stimme. Er streckte eine schwielige Hand aus und strich über ihre Wange. „Lord Dorrien ist hier. Er wird dich wieder gesund machen."

Yuna antwortete nicht. Ihr Atem ging schwer und rasselnd.

Dorrien trat zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf die Stirn der Frau. Er streckte seinen Geist aus und untersuchte, wie weit die Krankheit inzwischen fortgeschritten war. Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass sich der Schleim bereits auf einen Großteil der Lunge gelegt hatte. Ihr Puls ging viel zu schnell. Das Fieber war sehr hoch und drohte, ihren Körper zu verzehren. Er würde es lindern, doch er würde es nicht ganz zurückgehen lassen, weil es notwendig war, um die Infektion zu bekämpfen.

Dorrien setzte sich auf die Bettkante und begann die Behandlung. Zuerst kümmerte er sich um die winzigen Organismen, die ihre Lunge befallen hatten und die für den Schleim verantwortlich waren. Hätte er an diesem Tag nicht noch mehrere Hausbesuche wegen Lungenfieber vor sich, so hätte er Yuna vollständig geheilt, doch er musste seine Kräfte einteilen, weswegen er nur so viele der Organismen zerstörte, dass Yunas Körper mit den Übriggebliebenen alleine fertig werden konnte. Dann senkte er das Fieber auf ein Maß herab, das ihrem Körper keinen Schaden mehr zufügen konnte und ihr stattdessen bei der Selbstheilung half.

Als er die Augen öffnete, hatte Yunas Gesicht wieder eine etwas gesündere Farbe angenommen. Ihr Puls hatte sich beruhigt, aber ihre Atmung war noch immer schwerfällig.

„Wird sie wieder gesund?"

Dorrien sah auf und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht des anderen Mannes. „Das Lungenfieber deiner Frau war bereits sehr fortgeschritten. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, um die Infektion zu bekämpfen und das Fieber zu senken. Nun muss ihr Körper den Rest erledigen."

Er griff in seine Tasche, die diverse Arzneien und Verbände enthielt, und zog eine kleine Flasche heraus.

„Gib ihr davon morgens, mittags und abends einen Löffel voll", wies der den Reberhirten an. „Es wird ihr helfen, den Schleim abzuhusten. Am besten, du vermischst es mit Wasser. Achte darauf, dass sie viel trinkt. Das ist wichtig, damit ihr Körper die Krankheit auswäscht. Und wechsele das Bettzeug und ihr Nachtgewand und koch die Sachen aus."

„Kann ich ihr auch was zu essen geben?"

Dorrien nickte. „Aber noch keine feste Nahrung. Suppe, Brei oder Grütze ist alles, was sie im Augenblick zu sich nehmen sollte."

„Danke, Mylord", sagte Kullen und verneigte sich.

Dorrien lächelte. „Dank mir lieber erst, wenn sie wieder gesund ist", entgegnete er. Yuna würde es noch lange nicht überstanden haben. „Morgen werde ich wiederkommen und erneut nach deiner Frau sehen. Bevor ich gehe, möchte ich aber noch dich und deine Kinder untersuchen."

Nach einem eher herbstlichen Beginn war der Spätsommer noch einmal überraschend warm geworden. Sonea und Trassia saßen auf einer Gartenbank, um in den warmen Strahlen der Mittagssonne zu lernen. In der Nähe jagten sich ein paar Squimps einen Baumstamm hinauf. Sonea gähnte ausgiebig und vertrieb ihre Müdigkeit mit ein wenig Magie. In der letzten Nacht hatte sie nicht viel Schlaf bekommen.

Nachdem sie mit ihren Hausaufgaben fertig geworden war, hatte sie mit Akkarin bis spät in die Nacht Gesellschaftstänze geübt. Takan hatte sie auf einer Laute begleitet, damit sie ein besseres Gefühl für den Rhythmus und die Abfolge der Tanzschritte bekam. Für Sonea war dieser Unterricht wie ein Albtraum gewesen. Sie verstand nicht, was die Frauen aus den Häusern daran so toll fanden. Erst gegen Ende hatte sie begonnen, zumindest ein wenig Gefallen daran zu finden.

Während ihres gemeinsamen Unterrichts bei Lady Indria hatte Sonea darauf gebrannt, Trassia von dem bevorstehenden Fest zu erzählen. Doch die junge Lehrerin für Medizin hatte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit verlangt und so hatte sie sich bis zur Mittagspause gedulden müssen. Die Begeisterung ihrer Freundin überraschte Sonea nach dem vergangenen Abend nur mäßig. Für die Mädchen aus den Häusern schienen Bälle am Hofe des Königs ein besonderer Höhepunkt in ihrem Leben zu sein.

„Ich beneide dich", seufzte Trassia. „Wie gerne würde ich mit dir tauschen!"

„Wenn das ginge, dann dürftest du das auf der Stelle", erwiderte Sonea trocken und stieß damit bei ihrer Freundin auf erneutes Unverständnis. „Lass uns noch einmal die Liste mit den Heilkräutern und ihren Anwendungen durchgehen", schlug sie dann vor, um eine neuerliche Diskussion darüber, warum sie nicht auf diesen Ball wollte, zu vermeiden. „Ich möchte sichergehen, dass ich nichts vergessen habe."

Trassia reichte ihr die Aufzeichnungen, die sie sich für die Sommerprüfungen gemacht hatte.

„Am besten du vergleichst meine Notizen mit deinen", sagte sie.

Sonea nahm die Unterlagen entgegen und beugte sich darüber. Sie hatte gerade die erste Seite mit ihren Aufzeichnungen abgeglichen, als sie Schritte auf dem Kiesweg hörte und ein Schatten auf sie fiel. Verstimmt sah sie auf. Vor ihr standen Genel, Jarend und Yaen.

Die drei Schatten.

„Hallo, Sonea", sagte Genel.

„Hallo", sagte sie und unterdrückte ihre Verärgerung. Wann würden die beiden Novizen aus dem fünften Jahr und Genels kleiner Bruder endlich aufhören, ihr nachzustellen? Jede Woche versuchten sie, sich mit ihr für Freitag zu verabreden oder ihr beim Lernen zu helfen und tauchten überall auf, wo sie war. Sie kamen sogar in die Arena, wenn sie Kriegskunst hatte. Und das, obwohl Sonea noch kein einziges Mal gegen Akkarin gewonnen hatte. Dass sie den Schatten jedes Mal einen Korb gab, schien diese indes völlig unbeeindruckt zu lassen.

„Was wollt Ihr?"

„Wir haben von dem Bankett gehört, das dir und deinem Mentor zu Ehren übermorgen im Palast stattfindet", erklärte Genel eifrig.

Sonea runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist richtig. Es wird ein Bankett geben."

„Und da haben wir uns gefragt, ob wir dich begleiten können", fuhr Yarend fort. „Das heißt natürlich, nur einer von uns. Du kannst dir aussuchen, mit wem du gehen möchtest."

„Aber wenn du dich nicht entscheiden kannst, können wir uns auch duellieren", fügte sein Freund hinzu.

Nur mühsam gelang es Sonea, ihre Erheiterung ob der Vorstellung, wie sich die drei Schatten ihretwegen duellierten, zu verbergen. Allein der Gedanke daran war es wert vorzugeben, dass sie einen von ihnen als Begleiter wollte.

„Danke, aber ich brauche keine Begleitung", lehnte sie ab.

„Aber du willst doch sicher tanzen", wandte Yaen vorsichtig ein. „Dazu brauchst du einen Tanzpartner."

„Dann habe ich mich wohl nicht richtig ausgedrückt." Sonea unterdrückte ihre Gereiztheit und versuchte, mitfühlend zu klingen, weil sie den drei Novizen schon wieder einen Korb geben musste. „Ich habe bereits einen Begleiter."

„Wer ist es?", wollte Genel wissen.

Sonea betrachtete ihn mit schmalen Augen. „Warum interessiert dich das?"

„Dann könnten wir ihn fragen, ob er etwas dagegen hat, wenn einer von uns mit ihm tauscht."

 _Das kann er unmöglich ernst meinen!_ , dachte Sonea. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Oh, ich glaube, er hätte eine ganze Menge dagegen", sagte sie kühl.

„Wir könnten uns mit _ihm_ duellieren", schlug Yaen ungewöhnlich mutig vor.

Sonea brach in lautes Gelächter aus und hielt sich dann rasch die Hand vor den Mund. „Tut mir leid, aber gegen _ihn_ würdet ihr eine ziemlich blamable Niederlage einstecken, fürchte ich. Versucht es lieber gar nicht erst."

Die drei Schatten waren nun offenkundig neugierig geworden. _Vielleicht sollte ich die drei Schatten wirklich in die Arena schicken, um gegen Akkarin anzutreten_ , fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. _Vielleicht lassen sie mich dann endlich in Ruhe._

„Wer ist denn nun dein Begleiter?", fragte Genel.

„Jemand, mit dem keiner von euch mithalten kann", antwortete Trassia für sie.

„Ist es er?", fragte Jarend und zeigte auf den Anführer einer Gruppe von Novizen, die den Weg entlang kamen.

Regin und seine beiden Freunde Kano und Alend. Soneas ehemaliger Erzfeind schenkte ihr ein verschwörerisches Lächeln und nickte Trassia zu. Sonea erwiderte sein Lächeln, während Trassia ihm ein wenig verunsichert zuwinkte.

„Es geht das Gerücht, dass ihr auf einmal ziemlich gute Freunde seid. Manche behaupten sogar, ihr würdet miteinander gehen", sagte Jarend, als Regin und seine Freunde außer Hörweite waren.

Sonea schnaubte verächtlich. Allein die Vorstellung war völlig absurd. „Ich gehe nicht mit Regin zu dem Bankett."

„Sonea und Regin sind wirklich nur Freunde", fügte Trassia hinzu. Sie warf Sonea einen eindringlichen Blick zu. „Du würdest mir doch sicher erzählen, wenn da mehr wäre, nicht wahr?"

Sonea blinzelte verwirrt. „Natürlich würde ich das."

„Aber wenn es nicht Regin ist, mit dem du zu dem Bankett gehst, mit wem gehst du dann?", fragte Yaen verunsichert.

„Hast du es noch immer nicht geschnallt?", rief Trassia. „Sie geht natürlich mit ihrem Mentor auf das Fest. Wegen ihnen wird es doch überhaupt erst veranstaltet. Und ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Lord Akkarin es wünscht, wenn jemand anders Sonea dorthin begleitet."

 _Wenn du wüsstest, wie Recht du damit hast_ , dachte Sonea. Sie hatte dieses Detail ihrer Freundin bewusst verschwiegen. Trassia wäre misstrauisch geworden und ihr wäre keine passende Ausrede eingefallen.

„Oh", machte Yaen bedrückt.

„Na, dann wünschen wir dir trotzdem viel Spaß", sagte Genel mit hängenden Schultern.

„Danke", sagte Sonea trocken.

„Bis bald, Sonea."

Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

All ihrer Erfahrung nach, würde _bald_ bald sein. Die Schatten schienen zwar zu akzeptieren, dass sie bezüglich des Banketts gegen Akkarin keine Chance hatten, doch sie glaubten weiterhin, Sonea sei noch zu haben.

„Bis bald."

Die drei Schatten trollten sich.

„Was ist denn auf einmal in dich gefahren?", wandte sie sich an Trassia. „So aufbrausend bist du doch sonst nicht."

„Naja, ich finde, das musste mal gesagt werden." Verlegen strich Trassia eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Zu Soneas Überraschung färbten sich ihre Wangen rosa. Sie senkte den Kopf und begann ihre Notizen zu sortieren. „Lass uns lieber weiterlernen."

Cery betrat das Bolhaus _Zur lüsternen Jungfrau_ , das zugleich ein Bordell war. Hinter ihm polterte Gol in die selbst für diese Zeit verlassene Schankstube. Corbins Mädchen aalten sich gelangweilt in einer Nische auf einer Gruppe Polstermöbel. Als sie die Neuankömmlinge entdeckten, warfen sie ihm und Gol anzügliche Blicke zu, blieben jedoch, wo sie waren. Sie kannten Cery und wussten, dass er kein Interesse an ihnen hatte.

Corbin, der Besitzer, war damit beschäftigt, die Theke zu polieren. Als er Cery und seinen Begleiter erblickte, weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Du bist früh, Ceryni", sagte er statt eines Grußes.

„Es war nie Bestandteil unsrer Abmachung, dass ich erst abends komme, um mein Geld zu kassieren", entgegnete Cery.

„'Türlich", erwiderte Corbin nervös. Sein Blick wurde unstet und er sah auf die Theke. „Nur dann hätt' ich dir was mehr geben können."

Cery setzte eine drohende Miene auf und beugte sich über die Theke. „Also heißt das, du kannst nicht zahlen."

Der andere Mann nickte ängstlich. „Das heißt, ich kann dir die Hälfte geben", sagte er. „Was mehr, wenn du bis heute Abend wartest. Den Rest kriegst du, sobald ich's hab'."

„Corbin, so war das nicht vereinbart." Cery war es leid, sich von seinen Klienten immer wieder hinhalten zu lassen. „Dein Hurenhaus hat die Schlacht unbeschadet überstanden. Du kannst mir nicht verklickern, du hättest kein Geld."

„Die Kunden ha'm Schaden erlitten", verteidigte sich der andere Mann. „Sie kommen nicht, weil ihnen's Geld für'n bisschen Spaß fehlt."

 _Und ich dachte immer,_ das _wäre das einzige Geschäft, das immer läuft_ , fuhr es Cery durch den Kopf.

„Ceryni, ich hab' wirklich alles gesammelt, was ich an Einkünften hab", fuhr Corbin fort. „Aber mehr's nicht drin. Ich kann meine Mädchen nicht hungern lassen. Und wenn ich die Preise erhöhe, bleiben die Kunden erst recht aus. Wenn du heute Abend wieder kommst, wirst du sehen, wie leer's hier geworden's."

Davon brauchte Cery sich nicht überzeugen. Er brauchte sich nur umzusehen. Trotzdem konnte er den Bordellbesitzer nicht so leicht davonkommen lassen. Seine Klienten sollten nicht auf die Idee kommen, er würde ihnen jede Zahlungsverzögerung nachsehen. Schließlich war er kein Wohltäter. Er war ein Dieb.

Cery warf einen Blick zu den Huren. Die meisten waren alles andere als attraktiv. Er konnte sich keinen Mann vorstellen, der sein Geld ausgeben würde, um sich von ihnen bedienen zu lassen.

„Wenn ich mir deine Mädchen so ansehe, würd' ihnen was weniger Fett auf den Rippen ganz gut stehen", sagte er hart. „Die Freier wären eher bereit, ihr Geld hier zu lassen, du hättest höhere Einnahmen und ich krieg' meine Zahlung pünktlich und vollständig."

Corbin zögerte. „Schon", gab er zu.

„'Ne andere Wahl hast du nicht. Außer, du kündigst unsere Vereinbarung."

Der Bordellbesitzer erbleichte. „Bitte nimm mir nicht deinen Schutz", flehte er. „Was wird denn dann aus meinen Mädchen? Wie soll ich sie dann vor brutalen Kunden beschützen? Oder den ganzen Überfällen, die hier in der letzten Zeit waren?"

Cery seufzte übertrieben. Ihm war wohlbewusst, dass Huren zuweilen hilflose Opfer der Gewalt ihrer Freier waren. Die Frauen, die in dieses Geschäft einstiegen, waren von Armut und Verzweiflung getrieben. Cery wusste das besser als alle anderen. Auch seine Mutter war eine Hure gewesen. Corbins Mädchen trugen keine Schuld daran, dass ihre Großmutter nicht das nötige Geld aufbringen konnte, um für ihren Schutz zu sorgen. Sie mochten keine Schönheiten sein, doch _Die lüsterne Jungfrau_ war eines der am häufigsten besuchten Bordelle in der Gegend. Aber wenn das Geschäft seiner Klienten nicht lief, dann lief Cerys Geschäft ebenfalls nicht.

„Corbin, diese Entscheidung musst du selbst treffen", sagte er.

„Du hast ja recht", gab Corbin nach. „Ich brauch' deinen Schutz, Ceryni. In der letzten Zeit's hier zu viel passiert."

Cery nickte, eine verständnisvolle Miene aufsetzend. Vor einigen Wochen war eins von Corbins Mädchen bei einem Überfall auf das Bordell getötet worden. Er hatte sich darum gekümmert und den Übeltätern zwei seiner besten Messer vorbeigeschickt.

„Dann tätest du gut dran, meinen Vorschlag anzunehmen", sagte er.

„'Türlich", sagte der andere Mann rasch. „Aber's wird was dauern, bis ich das restliche Geld hab'". Er machte eine Pause, als warte er, dass Cery etwas sagte. Cery hielt seinem Blick kühl und unbeeindruckt stand. „Bis dahin kann ich dir als Gefälligkeit eins meiner Mädchen geben. Du kannst sie für umsonst haben, wann immer du willst."

„Danke, ich hab' kein Interesse."

„Du kannst sie auch haben, wenn ich meine Schulden bezahlt hab'", bot Corbin an. „Du kannst sie haben, solang und sooft du willst."

Erneut warf Cery einen Blick hinüber zu den Mädchen in der Ecke mit den Sesseln.

„Corbin, was soll ich mit 'ner Hure?", fragte er. „Davon kann ich mich und meine Leute nicht versorgen."

„Stimmt. Aber du kannst dich was amüsieren." Er warf einen Blick zu Gol. „Oder deine Leute. Ihr könntet sie alle haben."

Gol gluckste unverhohlen.

„Nein", sagte Cery entschieden. „Aber ich weiß dein Angebot zu schätzen."

„Aus der Nähe sind sie viel hübscher", wandte Corbin ein. Er bedeutete den Mädchen, näher zu kommen.

Mit gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck erhob sich ein Mädchen nach dem anderen und trottete hinüber zur Theke. Sie stellten sich in eine Reihe und betrachteten Cery und Gol mit mäßigem Interesse. Ihre Kleider ließen die Schultern unbedeckt, ihre Mieder waren lässig geschnürt und gaben mehr Blick auf das darunterliegende frei, als anständig gewesen wäre.

Cery unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Corbin würde keine Ruhe geben, bevor er ihm seine Mädchen nicht angepriesen hatte. Er beschloss, es könne nicht schaden, sich zumindest eine auszusuchen. Er brauchte diese Gefälligkeit ja nicht nutzen, doch er ahnte, er musste nehmen, was er kriegen konnte. Es würde dauern, bis Corbin oder die anderen seiner Klienten wieder komplett zahlungsfähig waren und er wollte keinen von ihnen an die Konkurrenz verlieren.

„An deiner Stelle würd' ich danach auswählen, was du am liebsten hast", riet der Bordellbesitzer. „Tanna's sehr geschickt mit ihrer Zunge, sie kann dir ungeahnte Höhen der Lust zeigen. Lania mag's gern sehr hart, an ihr kannst du dich austoben. Und das mein' ich so. Aber wenn du für 'ne Nacht lieber'n Sklave sein willst, musst du zu Dara gehen." Er zeigte nacheinander auf drei verschiedene Mädchen, die allesamt keine Schönheiten waren. Die Haut der Letzten hatte trotz ihrer kyralischen Gesichtszüge eine leichte Goldtönung, was vermuten ließ, dass sie zur Hälfte Sachakanerin war.

 _Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein Sklave sein will_ , fuhr es Cery durch den Kopf. Er schauderte. _Nicht einmal im Bett._ Aber wenn es Freier gab, die Jungen bevorzugten, gab es sicher auch solche, die es erregte, von einer Frau unterworfen zu werden. Tannas so gepriesene Zunge reizte ihn jedoch auch nicht. Ebensowenig wie der Gedanke, grob zu sein.

„Was's mit den anderen?", fragte er Interesse heuchelnd und deutete auf die vier restlichen Mädchen.

„Die machen alles, was du willst. Egal was."

Cery runzelte die Stirn und musterte alle sieben Mädchen eingehend, die seinen Blick inzwischen erwartungsvoll erwiderten. Die Aussicht, sich einem Dieb hinzugeben, war für die meisten von ihnen offenkundig verlockend.

„Das Mädchen dort, wie's ihr Name?", verlangte Cery zu wissen und deute auf ein kleines, kyralisches Mädchen, von höchstens sechzehn Jahren. Sie gehörte zu jenen, die laut Corbin alles taten, aber sie war mit Abstand die Hübscheste.

„Das's Nenia", antwortete Corbin. „Aber die gehört mir."

Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass ein Bordellbesitzer sich ab und an selbst mit seinen Huren vergnügte oder unter ihnen seine Lieblinge hatte, die er regelmäßig in sein eigenes Bett holte. Aber wenn Corbin ihm schon diese Gefälligkeit anbot, dann durfte er keine Einschränkungen machen, fand Cery.

„Die und keine andere", befahl er. „Oder unser Geschäft platzt."

Die Augen des anderen Mannes weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

„Aber ich hab' keine Frau", protestierte er.

„Dann such dir eine", sagte Cery ungerührt. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie sich Gol drohend neben ihm aufbaute. „Am besten in deinem Alter. Ich will Nenia und keine andere und ich werd' sie jetzt mitnehmen. Ich bring' sie dir morgen zurück."

„Sie gehört dir", stammelte Corbin.

Cery lächelte. Neben ihm entspannte sich sein Leibwächter.

„Dann verstehen wir uns." Er nahm Nenias Hand. Sie blickte ihn aus ängstlichen Augen an, was ihn seine Entscheidung fast wieder bereuen ließ. Er entschied, sie nicht zu verführen, solange sie kein Vertrauen zu ihm gefasst hatte und er nicht den Drang verspürte, sie sich zu nehmen. Aber für heute Nacht würde sie ihm gehören.

„Ich kann Euch gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, Euch wohlbehalten zurück in Elyne zu wissen." Botschafter Errend zog ein Taschentuch aus seinem Ärmel und tupfte sich damit den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Er und Dannyl spazierten durch den Garten der Botschaft zu Capia. Nach dem frühherbstlichen Wetter in Kyralia schien es Dannyl, als sei der Sommer noch einmal zurückgekehrt. Die Nachmittagssonne schien angenehm warm. Aus der Bucht wehte eine leichte Brise die Berghänge hinauf. Ein paar Insekten summten über den in allen Farben des Sommers blühenden Blumen in den akkurat angelegten Beeten.

„Dasselbe gilt für mich", erwiderte er. Endlich war er wieder zuhause. Spät am gestrigen Abend waren er und Tayend in Capia angekommen. Die erste Nacht in seinem eigenen Bett hatte er genutzt, um auszuschlafen. Anschließend hatte er ein ausgiebiges Bad genommen, bevor er sich bei Botschafter Errend gemeldet hatte. „Auch wenn ich befürchte, dass viel Arbeit auf mich wartet."

Seit Dannyl vor zwei Jahren nach Elyne gekommen war, hatte Errend einen Großteil seiner Pflichten auf ihn abgewälzt. Dannyl beklagte sich darüber indes nur selten, weil er seine Arbeit als Diplomat liebte. Dieses Mal war er jedoch länger als sonst fortgewesen.

„Das kann man wohl sagen", antwortete Errend. „Ich werde Euch eine Liste mit Aufgaben zukommen lassen. In den nächsten beiden Monaten wird es zudem mehrere Feierlichkeiten geben, zu denen Ihr eine Einladung erhalten habt. Die erste ist Bel Fiores Geburtstagsfeier in vier Wochen."

Dannyl lächelte. „Diesen Teil meiner Arbeit mache ich noch immer am liebsten", scherzte er. „Was gibt es sonst Neues?"

Botschafter Errend gab ihm eine kurze Zusammenfassung, wer von den Dems und Bels geheiratet hatte, wer gestorben war, welche Familien miteinander im Streit lagen und was sich politisch in Elyne während seiner Abwesenheit getan hatte.

„Und der König möchte Euch so bald wie möglich sprechen", beendete er seinen Bericht. „Er will wissen, ob Elyne auch Gefahr von Sachaka droht."

Dannyl unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Es war nicht bewiesen, dass Farand wirklich von König Marend vergiftet worden war. Doch nach diesem Vorfall verspürte er keine große Lust, dem Herrscher von Elyne gegenüberzutreten. Ein paar Tage würde er diese Angelegenheit vielleicht aufschieben können, aber auch nicht länger.

„Ich werde sehen, ob ich morgen Zeit finde", sagte er. „Spätestens zum Wochenende sollte sich ein Termin gefunden haben."

Errend nickte. „Es wäre ungünstig, wenn Ihr Seine Majestät zu lange warten lasst."

Sie erreichten eine Anhöhe, von der aus sich ein atemberaubender Blick über Capia und die Bucht bot. Errend schwebte hinüber zu einer Gartenbank aus behauenem Stein, die unter einem Baum mit ausladenden Ästen stand. Ein wenig schwerfällig ließ er sich mit seiner gesamten Körpermasse darauf nieder.

„Setzt Euch, mein Freund", sagte er. „Genießt den Duft der Heimat."

Dannyl setzte sich neben ihn und berührte mit den Handflächen den kühlen Stein der Sitzfläche. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Ja, er war zuhause.

Eine Weile saßen sie da und genossen die Stille.

„Erzählt mir von der Schlacht von Imardin", forderte der andere Mann ihn schließlich auf.

Dannyl unterdrückte einen weiteren Seufzer. Er hatte gewusst, dass dieser Augenblick kommen würde. Er ahnte, er würde diese Geschichte noch nicht zum letzten Mal erzählt haben.

Er berichtete Errend, was sich während der Schlacht zugetragen hatte, von den anschließenden Aufräumarbeiten in der Stadt und wie sich die Gilde neu organisiert hatte.

„Eine Handvoll sachakanischer Magier hat beinahe die komplette Gilde ausgelöscht", murmelte Errend. Er hatte sein massiges Kinn auf seine Hand gestützt und sah nachdenklich hinaus in die Bucht.

„Es waren schwarze Magier", korrigierte Dannyl. „Ich war dabei, wie wir einen von ihnen erledigt haben. Wir waren etwa vierzig Gildenmagier gegen einen Sachakaner. Nachdem wir ihn getötet hatten, hatten wir uns so gut wie erschöpft."

Errend schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist grauenhaft, Dannyl. Wirklich grauenhaft."

Dannyl nickte zustimmend. Selbst jetzt verspürte er noch den Schrecken, den er an jenem Tag empfunden hatte. An das, was wäre, wenn weitere Sachakaner Kyralia angriffen, wollte er gar nicht erst denken.

„Und diese Sachakaner sind allesamt schwarze Magier? Auch ihr König, richtig?"

Dannyl nickte. „Zumindest jene Sachakaner, die über Magie gebieten. Die übrigen sind Sklaven, die für ihre Magie und nieder Arbeiten gehalten werden."

Errend erschauderte sichtlich. „Nur eine Bergkette trennt uns von diesen Barbaren. Seit Generationen treiben wir Handel mit diesen Leuten. Und die ganze Zeit wussten wir nicht, mit welch gefährlichen Ungeheuern wir es zu tun haben."

„Die frühere Gilde hat das Wissen über schwarze Magie fast vollständig vernichtet", wandte Dannyl ein. „Wir wussten weder wirklich, was schwarze Magie ist, noch dass die Sachakaner sie praktizieren."

Botschafter Errend nickte langsam. „Und die Gilde kann sich nur vor ihnen schützen, wenn sie selbst ein paar schwarze Magier hat."

„So ist es", sagte Dannyl. „So verabscheuungswürdig diese Kunst auch ist, so sind wir doch darauf angewiesen." Seit Akkarins Anhörung drehten sich seine Gedanken bei diesem Thema immer und immer wieder im Kreis. Es widerstrebte seinem gesunden Menschenverstand, wie etwas so Böses so gut sein konnte. Dannyl wusste, er würde niemals schwarze Magie zu erlernen – nicht einmal um die Verbündeten Länder vor dem Untergang zu bewahren. Er bewunderte Akkarin und Sonea, weil sie das gewagt hatten, feierte sie sogar, und wusste zugleich nicht, ob ihm das gefallen sollte.

„Dannyl, was denkt Ihr?", riss Errend ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Dannyl wandte sich ihm zu. Das Gesicht des Botschafters war bleich geworden. „Ist Elyne in Gefahr?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Dannyl hatte sich diese Frage in den vergangenen Wochen oft gestellt. „Der Hass der Sachakaner bezieht sich hauptsächlich auf Kyralia. Wir waren es, die sie im letzten Krieg besiegt haben, auch wenn Elyne dabei geholfen hat. Wir haben ihr Land so sehr verwüstet, dass es noch immer in großen Teilen unbewohnbar ist. Lord Akkarin behauptet, die politische Lage in Sachaka sei dadurch sehr kompliziert geworden und dass eine Art Bürgerkrieg herrscht.

„Bis vor wenigen Monaten dachten die Sachakaner, die Gilde würde noch immer schwarze Magie praktizieren, weswegen sie uns gefürchtet haben. Sie wissen, dass die Gilde aus Magiern aller Verbündeter Länder besteht, wenn auch die meisten Kyralier sind. Es ist reine Spekulation, ich bin kein Krieger, aber wir sollten uns nicht allzu sicher wähnen. Die Sachakaner könnten zuerst Elyne einnehmen, sich stärken und dann von dort aus Kyralia angreifen. Umgekehrt könnte Elyne ihr nächstes Ziel sein, wenn sie erst einmal Kyralia erobert haben."

Errend nickte langsam. „Allein durch das Bündnis beider Länder wäre Elyne in Gefahr, weil es zur Hilfe verpflichtet ist, sollte es zu einem Krieg kommen. Es ist sehr schwierig vorauszusagen, was passieren wird."

Dannyl konnte seine Beunruhigung förmlich spüren. „Ich denke aber nicht, dass wir uns Sorgen machen müssen", sagte er. „Die Elyner haben nicht viel getan, was ihnen den Zorn Sachakas einhandeln dürfte."

„Ist es das, was Ihr glaubt?"

„Ja", antwortete Dannyl. „Aber wir sollten dennoch anfangen, Sachaka als potentielle Gefahr zu betrachten. Selbst, wenn wir uns aus allem heraushalten, wären wir für die Sachakaner ein leichtes Ziel."

Der von Hecken gesäumte Weg vom Heilerquartier zur Arena war kurz. Sonea beeilte sich, weil Lady Vinara an diesem Tag ihren Unterricht wieder einmal überzogen hatte. Die Behandlung eines Patienten konnte mit dem Gong zum Unterrichtsende nicht einfach abgebrochen werden. Inzwischen hatte Soneas Lehrerin das mit Akkarin besprochen und er nahm ihr Zuspätkommen hin.

Aber wenn sie später zu Kriegskunst erschien, überzog Akkarin ebenfalls. Das bedeutete, sie waren später zuhause, aßen später zu Abend und sie fing später mit Lernen an. Und sie gingen später schlafen. Zu Soneas Freude wartete Akkarin mit dem Zubettgehen jeden Abend auf sie, egal wie lange sie lernte. Allerdings hatte sie dann oft nicht mehr viel von seiner Nähe, weil sie sofort einschlief, was zuweilen frustrierend war. An diesem Abend würde es sehr spät werden, weil Akkarin ihr wieder Unterricht in kyralischen Standardtänzen und Hofetikette geben würde.

Eine Gestalt trat aus einem der Seitenwege und versperrte ihr den Weg.

Veila.

„Hallo, Veila", sagte Sonea betont freundlich. „Tut mir leid, aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für dich. Ich muss zu Kriegskunst."

„Ich weiß, du willst deinen Liebsten nicht warten lassen", sagte Veila gespielt einfühlsam.

Sonea verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Musste sie sich das wirklich bieten lassen? „Er ist mein Mentor", zischte sie.

Mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln strich Veila über Soneas Wange. „Süße, lassen wir doch einfach dieses Versteckspiel."

„Veila, was willst du?", fragte Sonea kühl, während ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Es kostete sie all ihre Beherrschung, nicht nach ihrer Magie zu greifen und Veila von sich zu stoßen. Sie wusste, das würde Konsequenzen geben.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du deinen Liebsten zu dem Bankett begleitest, das morgen im Palast stattfindet."

„Weil er mir befohlen hat, ihn zu begleiten."

„Und du gehorchst ihm natürlich bereitwillig." Veila kicherte leise. „Hoffst du etwa, ihm damit zu gefallen?"

„Wenn ich ihm nicht gehorchen würde, dann wäre ich wohl eine schlechte Novizin", gab Sonea zurück. Du _hättest bestimmt nicht viel bei ihm zu lachen_ , dachte sie verächtlich und verspürte mit einem Mal einen unverhohlenen Stolz, Akkarins Novizin zu sein.

Veila betrachtete sie mit einem abschätzigen Blick. „Etwas anderes gehört sich für jemanden wie dich auch nicht", sagte sie herablassend.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Du kommst aus dem Dreck. Darüber kann weder dein perfekt gekämmtes Haar noch deine makellose Haut hinwegtäuschen. Du bist eine Schande für Haus Velan. Deswegen wirst du nicht mit Lord Akkarin zu dem Ball gehen."

Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte Sonea das Zittern, das sie bei Veilas Worten befallen hatte. Es stimmte, sie kam aus dem ärmsten Teil der Stadt. Aber sie besaß weitaus mehr Menschlichkeit und Anstand als diese andere Novizin. Nur leider würde ihr das nicht helfen. Veila hatte sich bereits ihre Meinung über sie gemacht.

„Wenn du so dringend mit _Lord_ Akkarin zu dem Bankett gehen willst, warum fragst du ihn dann nicht einfach?", gab sie zurück. „Ich werde ihn jetzt gleich in der Arena sehen. Du kannst mitkommen und ihn direkt fragen. Ich weiß, du bist sowieso jedes Mal da um ihn anzuschmachten."

Veila wollte den Mund öffnen, doch Sonea schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Ich kenne genügend Männer, die sich sogar mit ihm duellieren würden, um mich morgen Abend zu begleiten. Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege, kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass er in Begleitung einer so oberflächlichen Reberkuh wie dir zu einer Veranstaltung gehen will, wo der König ihm vor allen einflussreichen Leuten aus den Häusern verzeiht. Denn _das_ würde wirklich Schade über Haus Velan bringen." Sie runzelte die Stirn und tat als denke sie nach. „Geh ruhig und frag ihn. Aber ich bin sicher, er wird nein sagen."

Veilas Gesicht war vor Zorn dunkelrot angelaufen und ihre vornehmen Gesichtszüge hatten sich verzerrt.

„Das werden wir ja sehen", zischte sie und stürmte in Richtung Arena davon.

Sonea lächelte humorlos. Sie gewährte Veila einen Vorsprung von zwei Minuten. Das war bereits überaus großzügig. Wahrscheinlich würde Veila sehr viel weniger Zeit benötigen, um einen Korb von Akkarin zu bekommen. Sonea hoffte, das würde der hochnäsigen Novizin eine hinreichend gute Lektion sein, um aufzugeben.

Schließlich nahm sie ihre Tasche und ging zur Arena.

Akkarin erwartete sie auf der Kampffläche.

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung, Mylord", sagte Sonea und verneigte sich. „Lady Vinara hat mich länger dabehalten."

Er winkte ab. „Mir ist selbst etwas dazwischen gekommen."

„Was denn?", fragte sie, bemüht ihre Neugier zu verbergen. Aber wahrscheinlich waren ihre Gedanken für ihn in diesem Moment nur unschwer zu ignorieren.

Akkarins Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Sein Blick huschte flüchtig zur Zuschauertribüne. „Jemand hat sich angemaßt, meine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen", sagte er gefährlich leise.

Sonea blickte zur Tribüne. Dort saß Veila zwischen ihren Freundinnen aus dem fünften Jahr. Sie wirkte noch wütender als wenig zuvor beim Heilerquartier. Ein wenig bewunderte sie ihre Rivalin, weil sie tatsächlich den Mut gehabt hatte, Akkarin zu fragen.

 _Siehst du?_ , dachte Sonea. Sie verspürte einen jähen Triumph. _Er würde dich niemals in Betracht ziehen._

Als Akkarin ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, um ihren Inneren Schild zu errichten, freute sie sich zum ersten Mal auf Kriegskunst.


	11. Kapitel 10 - Das Bankett

**Kapitel 10 - Das Bankett**

Die Kutsche schaukelte hin und her, als sie das Gelände der Universität verließ und auf die gepflasterte Straße im Inneren Ring einbog. Nervös drehte Sonea die Enden der Schärpe ihrer Robe zwischen den Fingern. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie an diesem Abend erwarten würde und sie fürchtete, sich zu blamieren. An jedem Abend dieser Woche hatte Akkarin sie in der höfischen Etikette unterwiesen, aber ihr fehlte die jahrelange Übung, die sie gehabt hätte, wäre sie in einem der Häuser aufgewachsen.

Davon abgesehen war dies nicht ihre Welt.

Gleich nach dem Unterricht war Sonea zu Rothens Quartier geeilt, wo Tania sie frisiert und mit einer Pinzette ihre Augenbrauen in Form gezupft hatte. Als sie anschließend in den Spiegel geblickt hatte, hatte sie sich seltsam entstellt gefühlt. Was ihre Frisur betraf, hatte Tania sich jedoch selbst übertroffen. Ihr Haar schimmerte seidig und fiel offen über ihre Schultern, nur ein paar einzelne Strähnen hatte die Dienerin miteinander verflochten.

„Kann ich so wirklich zu dem Bankett gehen?", fragte Sonea nun schon zum wiederholten Mal.

Sie war überzeugt, dass egal wie aufwändig sie zurechtgemacht war, alle nur das Hüttenmädchen in ihr sehen würden, das im Palast nichts verloren hatte. Mit Schaudern erinnerte sie sich an Veilas Worte am Tag zuvor. _Du kommst aus dem Dreck_ , hatte die Novizin aus dem fünften Jahr gesagt. _Darüber kann weder dein perfekt gekämmtes Haar noch deine makellose Haut hinwegtäuschen._ Sollten alle aus den Häusern so denken, dann würde es Sonea nicht wundern, wenn ihr jemand unterstellte, Besteck oder einen mit Diamanten verzierten Trinkpokal mitgehen zu lassen.

„Du bist hübscher als Rothen und ich zusammen", bemerkte Akkarin trocken.

Sonea lachte. Diese Antwort hatte sie bis jetzt noch nicht bekommen.

„Das ist ja auch wirklich nicht schwer!", gab sie zurück.

Rothen machte ein glucksendes Geräusch.

„Sonea, wo bleibt dein Respekt?", fragte Akkarin streng.

„Wir sind gerade erst losgefahren", protestierte sie. „Und es ist nur Rothen hier. Und der kennt das schon von mir."

Rothen prustete los.

Akkarin runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Es wird ein langer Abend und ich wünsche, dass du _jetzt_ anfängst, mich wie deinen Mentor zu behandeln", sagte er. „Wir sind zum ersten Mal lange in der Öffentlichkeit. Ich möchte nicht in die Verlegenheit geraten, zu erklären, warum sich meine Novizin mir gegenüber vertraulicher verhält, als sie es eigentlich sollte."

Sonea stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. „Ja, Lord Akkarin."

Sie lernte so viel für ihre Prüfungen, dass sie kaum Zeit füreinander hatten. Ein freier Abend wäre eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen, das nachzuholen, doch von ihr wurde erwartet, dass sie an diesem albernen Fest teilnahm. _Wir sind auch jetzt zusammen_ , redete sie sich ein. Selbst, wenn er sie unterrichtete oder sie in der Universität waren, hatte sie das Gefühl, mehr als nur seine Novizin zu sein. Überhaupt in seiner Nähe zu sein, machte sie glücklich.

 _Aber es wäre so viel besser, sich nicht verstellen zu müssen!_

„Was, wenn ich es nicht mehr abstellen kann, wenn wir wieder zuhause sind?"

Rothen kicherte erneut.

Akkarin lange Finger schlangen sich um ihre Hand.

 _\- Ich glaube, ich will lieber nicht wissen, was du ihm alles von uns erzählst._

 _ _-_ Wie gut, dass du _das _niemals erfahren wirst!_ , entgegnete Sonea und fing sich einen strengen Seitenblick von Akkarin ein. _Rothen weiß nicht mehr, als du ihm auch erzählen würdest_ , fügte sie ein wenig ernsthafter hinzu. _Ich kann gewisse Dinge für mich behalten. Aber manchmal muss ich dich einfach aufziehen._

Akkarin erwiderte nichts darauf. Dennoch er hielt ihre Hand weiterhin umschlungen. Sonea ersparte es sich, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er sich ebenfalls nicht wie ihr Mentor verhielt, und genoss seine Berührung einfach nur.

„Ich bezweifle, dass du überhaupt noch in der Lage sein wirst, zu sprechen, wenn wir zurück sind", sagte er plötzlich .

„Wieso?"

„Die Feste bei Hofe pflegen recht ausschweifend zu sein. Es erfordert Übung, die Palastdiener daran zu hindern, das Weinglas immer wieder aufzufüllen. Vielleicht solltet auch Ihr Euch das zu Herzen nehmen, Lord Rothen."

„Ich werde mein bestes tun", erwiderte Rothen.

Sonea wusste, ihr früherer Mentor war zuletzt als Kind bei Hofe gewesen. Während Tania sie frisiert hatte, hatte er ihr anvertraut, dass er einen gemütlichen Abend in seinem Wohnzimmer diesem Fest vorziehen würde. Sonea war jedoch dankbar für seine Begleitung. Sie würde nicht den ganzen Abend bei Akkarin sein können und sie wollte nicht die übrige Zeit des Abends mit Menschen verbringen müssen, die allesamt auf sie herabsahen.

Der Palast kam in Sicht. In der Dunkelheit waren seine Türme nur schemenhaft hinter der hohen Mauer zu erkennen.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten diesen Anblick, abgesehen von der Architektur, vermisst zu haben", murmelte Akkarin. „Als ich noch Hoher Lord war, habe ich beinahe jede Woche an diesen lästigen, gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen teilgenommen."

 _Wundervoll_ , dachte Sonea. Sie war gezwungen, auf ein Fest zu gehen und ihre beiden Begleiter wollten lieber zuhause bleiben.

Auf einem Platz vor dem Palast kam die Kutsche zum Stehen. Akkarins Hand löste sich von ihrer. Sonea warf einen Blick durch das Fenster. Die Krieger, die als ihre Eskorte mitgekommen waren, hatten den Platz in einem weiten Kreis umstellt. Ihre Lichtkugeln erleuchteten die Statuen früherer Könige, die wie stille Wächter zwischen den Kriegern standen.

Ein uniformierter Palastdiener öffnete die Tür und sie stiegen aus. Balkan, Administrator Osen, Lord Garrel, und Lady Vinara standen vor dem Eingang. Hinter Sonea hielt gerade eine weitere Kutsche, aus der Lord Peakin, Lord Telano und Rektor Jerrik ausstiegen.

Das Oberhaupt der Alchemisten und der Leiter der medizinischen Studien hatten ihre Frauen mitgebracht. Lord Telanos Frau trug wie ihr Mann grüne Roben und war eine Vindo, während Lord Peakins Frau, eine Kyralierin mittleren Alters, ein aufwändig geschneidertes Abendkleid trug. Lady Vinara hatte sich bei Balkan eingehakt. Selbst an diesem Abend wirkte ihre Miene streng und sauertöpfisch.

Akkarin blickte zu Sonea. Seine dunklen Augen blitzen. „Nun, Sonea?", fragte er und bot ihr seinen Arm. „Bist du bereit, dich auf das Schlachtfeld von Politik und feiner Gesellschaft zu stürzen?"

Sie sah zu ihm auf und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Er bedachte sie mit seinem Halblächeln. „Dann komm."

Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter. Es fühlte sich irgendwie merkwürdig an, doch das würde sie irgendwie ertragen müssen, weil es bei den Angehörigen der Häuser und bei Hofe so üblich war. Auch die übrigen Frauen hatten sich bei einem Mann eingehakt und Sonea war sicher, dass Lady Vinara und Balkan kein Paar waren, da sie mindestens zwanzig Jahre älter sein musste.

 _Wenn unsere Beziehung auffliegt, dann bestimmt nicht heute Abend_ , versuchte sie sich einzureden. Die Gefahr erschien ihr groß, doch sie war sicher, wenn es geschah, dann geschah es dann, wenn sie es am wenigsten erwartete.

Gemeinsam mit den höheren Magiern stiegen sie die Stufen zum Palast empor und traten in eine Eingangshalle, die jener der Universität ähnelte. Auf dem Boden war das Incal des Königs, der Mullook, aus einem Mosaik vieler winziger Steine dargestellt und von der Decke hingen zahlreiche Leuchter aus Gold. Sonea blinzelte, als ihr Blick auf das große Uhrwerk in der Mitte des Raumes fiel, dessen Zeiger und Zahnräder munter vor sich hintickten.

Ein Palastdiener trat auf sie zu, verneigte sich und führte sie einen Korridor entlang, an dessen Wänden prächtige Gemälde hingen.

Der Korridor endete in einer Halle, in der mehrere Dutzend Männer und Frauen in kostbaren Gewändern versammelt waren, die meisten offenkundig Paare. Einige hatten sogar ihre Kinder mitgebracht, die wie kleine Prinzessinnen und Prinzen gekleidet waren. An der Seite wand sich eine fragile Treppe hinauf in ein höheres Stockwerk. Sonea erkannte den Stil von Lord Loren wieder.

Sie sah zu Akkarin. „Was passiert jetzt?"

Er deutete zu zwei großen Türflügeln am anderen Ende der Halle. „Das ist der Bankettsaal. Die Gäste werden gleich mit ihrer Begleitung dort hereingebeten. Der König wird jedes Paar einzeln empfangen."

„Und da muss ich dann diesen Knicks machen?"

Seine dunklen Augen begegneten ihren.

„Ja."

Sonea widerstand dem Drang, eine Grimasse zu schneiden. Akkarin hatte ihr erklärt, dass im Gegensatz zu den anderen Begegnungen mit dem König die Frauen bei einem derartigen Empfang knicksten, während die Männer sich verneigten. Er hatte sie diesen Knicks solange wiederholen lassen, bis es anmutig aussah. Sonea war sich dabei reichlich albern vorgekommen. Warum konnte sie sich nicht einfach vor dem König verneigen, so wie sie es vor den Magiern tat oder auf ein Knie gehen, wie sonst auch? Und warum überhaupt musste die Hofetikette so kompliziert sein?

„Sonea, wie sicher bist du in Gesellschaftstänzen?"

Sie wandte sich um und fand sich Lord Garrel gegenüber.

„Sicher genug, um Lord Akkarin nicht auf die Füße zu treten", antwortete sie.

Ein paar der Magier lachten.

„Es wäre viel unerfreulicher, würde ich _ihr_ auf die Füße treten", bemerkte Akkarin.

„Also ist es Euch in der kurzen Zeit tatsächlich gelungen, Sonea gesellschaftsfähig zu machen?", fragte Balkan.

Sonea betrachtete den Hohen Lord verärgert. Er tat, als hätte sie zu Beginn der Woche noch in den Hüttenvierteln gelebt.

„Selbstverständlich. Sonea ist intelligent und alles anderes als untalentiert. Zudem lässt sie sich bereitwillig führen."

Garrel musterte sie neugierig. Unter seinem Blick begann Sonea sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Sie hing noch immer an Akkarins Arm und sie fragte sich, wie viel der Krieger bereits ahnte. Unwillkürlich musste sie an ihr Gespräch mit Regin über seinen Onkel denken. Es war ihr nicht gelungen, ihrem Freund seinen Plan auszureden. Inzwischen hatte Regin seinem Onkel erzählt, sie sei in Rothens Sohn verliebt, was ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel. Wenn Dorrien davon erfuhr, würde er sich erneut Hoffnungen machen, während es ihr ohne Zweifel Akkarins Zorn einhandeln würde. So wie Garrel sie anstarrte, konnte sie sich indes nicht vorstellen, dass das Oberhaupt der Krieger Regins Geschichte glaubte.

 _Akkarin ist mein Mentor_ , redete sie sich ein. _Ich bewundere ihn. Aber vor allem fürchte ich ihn._

Sie hoffte, das würde helfen.

Am anderen Ende der Halle öffneten sich die großen Türen. Allmählich setzten sich die Gäste in Bewegung. Entweder als Paar oder einzeln schritten sie einen orangefarbenen Teppich entlang.

„Nach Euch, Lord Akkarin", sagte Balkan, als sie sich den Türen näherten. „Es ist Euer Abend."

„Nein", widersprach Akkarin. „Ihr seid Hoher Lord. Ihr solltet zuerst gehen."

„Ich bestehe darauf", widersprach Balkan.

„Wie Ihr wünscht", erwiderte Akkarin kühl.

Sonea runzelte die Stirn. Nach allem, was sie über Hofetikette gelernt hatte, führte das Oberhaupt eines Hauses seine Mitglieder, die mit absteigendem Rang folgen, bei einem solchen Empfang an. In diesem Fall hätten sie und Akkarin den Schluss bilden müssen. Es gefiel ihr nicht, dass sie, die schwarzen Magier, damit das Erste von der Gilde sein würden, was alle Anwesenden zu sehen bekamen.

„Perril von Airen und seine Frau Selana, Haus Dillan", rief der Palastdiener und notierte sich etwas auf einer Liste.

Sonea beobachtete, wie das Paar vor ihnen einen orangefarbenen Teppich hinab schritt. Am anderen Ende saß König Merin auf einem prachtvollen Thron. Sonea ließ die Frau nicht aus den Augen. Sie musste genau hinsehen, wie sie diesen Knicks machte. Das Paar erreichte den Thron und die Frau knickste, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan.

Sonea seufzte leise. _So_ würde das bei ihr niemals aussehen.

Ein weiterer Palastdiener trat auf das Paar zu. Er sagte etwas zu ihnen und wies zu einer langen Tafel an einer Wand des Saales.

„Lord Akkarin von Delvon, Haus Velan und seine Novizin Sonea."

Sonea zuckte zusammen. _Das sind wir!_

„Komm", murmelte Akkarin.

Sie straffte ihre Schultern und schritt an seiner Seite auf den König zu. Alle Augenpaare im Saal waren auf sie gerichtet, sie konnte die Blicke förmlich spüren. Ihre Panik niederkämpfend zwang sie sich zu einem Lächeln.

 _ _-_ Es ist alles gut_, sandte Akkarin. _Ich bin bei dir. Niemand wird es wagen, dich zu beleidigen._

 _ _-_ Damit könnte ich leben. Ich fürchte vielmehr, dich heute Abend zu blamieren._

Sonea konnte seine Erheiterung spüren.

 _ _-_ Das kannst du gar nicht._

Das Gefühl, das er ihr mit diesen Worten sandte, ließ ihre Knie weich werden und ihr Herz schneller lagen. Fast wäre sie gestolpert, doch sie hatte sich rechtzeitig wieder unter Kontrolle. Dann hatten sie auch schon den Thron erreicht.

„Lord Akkarin und Sonea, ich heiße Euch Willkommen", sprach König Merin.

Zu Soneas Überraschung lächelte er. Verstört sah sie auf die Spitzen ihrer Stiefel.

„Vielen Dank Euer Majestät. Wir haben Eure Einladung mit Freuden angenommen", erwiderte Akkarin und verneigte sich.

Sonea knickste. Es fühlte sich plump und unbeholfen an und sie glaubte, die Blicke der Gäste in ihrem Rücken zu spüren.

„Als meine Ehrengäste werdet Ihr heute Abend einen besonderen Platz an meiner Tafel bekommen", teilte der König ihnen mit. „Mein Diener wird Euch zu Euren Plätzen führen."

Er gab dem Palastdiener, der dem Paar vor ihnen ihre Sitzplätze zugewiesen hatte, einen Wink.

„Lord Akkarin, Lady Sonea, bitte folgt mir", forderte der Mann sie auf.

Sie folgten dem Diener zu der Tafel, an der bereits einige Gäste saßen. Die übrigen hatten sich entlang des orangefarbenen Teppichs aufgestellt und beobachteten die Neuankömmlinge.

Hinter ihnen kündigte der Palastdiener an den Türen Balkan und Lady Vinara an. Sonea kam nicht umhin, den Kopf zu schütteln. Anscheinend zählte es bei Hofe nicht, dass Magier mit dem Beitritt zur Gilde ihre Häuserzugehörigkeiten ablegten. Sie fand, die Hofetikette war alles andere als sinnvoll und konsequent. Aber sie hatte es aufgegeben, sich darüber zu wundern.

Der Palastdiener führte sie zu zwei gegenüberliegenden Plätzen am Kopfende der Tafel. Zwei weitere Diener erschienen und schoben ihre Stühle zurück. Sonea fiel auf, dass sich zwischen ihnen am Kopfende des Tisches nur ein einziges weiteres Gedeck befand. Der dazugehörende Stuhl war weitaus größer und prächtiger als die übrigen.

„Dort wird doch nicht etwa _er_ sitzen?", hauchte sie entsetzt. Der Gedanke, an der Seite des Königs speisen zu müssen, erfüllte sie mit einem ungeahnten Horror.

„Selbstverständlich." Akkarin setzte sich auf den Platz ihr gegenüber und musterte sie durchdringend. „Ich bezweifle, dass diese Erfahrung für dich schlimmer wird, als unser erstes formales Dinner."

Sonea funkelte ihn an. Musste er sie ausgerechnet jetzt daran erinnern?

Während die höheren Magier die Plätze neben ihnen einnahmen und sich die Tafel allmählich mit Gästen füllte, ließ Sonea ihren Blick durch den Bankettsaal schweifen. Der Tisch war mit zahlreichen Blumengestecken geschmückt, dazwischen Kerzenleuchter, deren Licht sanft von den goldenen Tellern und dem Essbesteck reflektiert wurde. Die Stühle aus Nachtholz waren mit einem seidigen Stoff gepolstert und an den Lehnen mit Schnitzereien verziert. Der Stuhl, auf dem der König sitzen würde, war höher als die anderen und überdies mit Goldblatt überzogen. Von der hohen mit Ornamenten verzierten Decke hingen weitere Kerzenleuchter, an denen Diamanten das Kerzenlicht brachen.

Als auch die letzten Gäste ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, erhob sich König Merin von seinem Thron und setzte sich an das Kopfende der Tafel.

Palastdiener eilten herbei und füllten die Gläser der Gäste mit dunkelrotem Wein. Weitere Diener brachten Platten und Schüsseln gefüllt mit köstlich duftenden Speisen, die allesamt sehr aufwändig zubereitet aussahen. Nachdem sie sich entfernt hatten, nahm der König einen kleinen Löffel und schlug gegen sein Weinglas.

Die Gespräche der Gäste verstummten. Alle wandten sich ihrem Herrscher zu.

„Ich habe etwas bekanntzugeben", verkündete er und erhob sich. Er machte eine kleine Pause, wie um sicherzustellen, dass jeder Gast ihm seine vollständige Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Vor zwei Monaten stand ich vor einer schweren Entscheidung. Ich musste entscheiden, ob ich Lord Akkarin, damals noch Hoher Lord der Magiergilde, und seine Novizin Sonea für ihren Gebrauch schwarzer Magie verbannen oder ihren Worten, dass uns ein entsetzlicher Krieg bevorsteht, Glauben schenken sollte.

„Auf Grund mangelnden Wissens und persönlicher Gründe traf ich die falsche Entscheidung. Dies hätte fast den Untergang Kyralias bedeutet. Doch in dieser Stunde bewiesen Lord Akkarin und seine Novizin weitaus mehr Loyalität, als sie mir nach meiner Fehlentscheidung schuldig waren. Aus diesem Grund möchte ich mich heute Abend bei ihnen in aller Form entschuldigen. Ich verziehe ihnen, dass sie ihren Eid gebrochen haben, um uns zu retten. Denn ohne sie befänden wir uns jetzt unter der Herrschaft von Barbaren."

Er sah zu Akkarin.

„Lord Akkarin, nehmt Ihr meine Entschuldigung an?"

„Das tue ich, Euer Majestät."

„Sonea?"

Soneas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als der König das Wort an sie richtete.

„Ich nehme Eure Entschuldigung an, Euer Majestät", sagte sie scheu und senkte den Kopf.

Musste er eine so große Sache aus dieser Angelegenheit machen? Es gefiel ihr nicht, so viel Aufmerksamkeit von den Gästen zu bekommen. Aber wahrscheinlich war das hier Teil ihrer öffentlichen Rehabilitierung.

 _Es ist wichtig_ , redete sie sich ein. _Wenn der König und öffentlich verzeiht, dann zeigt er damit, dass er uns vertraut. Und dann wird die Gilde auch eher geneigt sein, uns wieder zu vertrauen._

Zu ihrem Entsetzen war König Merin noch nicht fertig. Er hob sein Weinglas.

„Auf Akkarin und Sonea", sprach er. „Unsere Retter."

„Auf Akkarin und Sonea!", wiederholten die Gäste, selbst die höheren Magier. Sonea spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden und sie wünschte sich nichts lieber, als im Erdboden zu versinken.

„Hiermit erkläre ich das Bankett für eröffnet", sagte Merin und nahm wieder Platz.

Die Gäste füllten ihre Teller mit Speisen und begannen zu essen. Im Hintergrund stimmte ein Orchester leise Musik an. Alsbald erfüllten Stimmen und Gelächter den Bankettsaal. Die höheren Magier und der König begannen ein Gespräch über Gildenpolitik und über die Frage, ob es Sinn mache, die Stadtmauer als besseren Schutz vor einem neuen Angriff der Sachakaner auszubauen.

Sonea begann sich bald zu langweilen. Sie fand, sie hatte weder das Recht, noch die nötige Erfahrung, um an einem solchen Gespräch teilzunehmen. Solange sie aß, war sie wenigstens beschäftigt. Die vielen verschiedenen Speisen waren unvorstellbar köstlich und ihr Magen knurrte schon seit Kriegskunst bedenklich.

„Du hast bald deine Prüfungen, richtig?"

Sie wandte den Kopf zu dem Mann neben ihr. Inzwischen hatten die Diener das Dessert gebracht. Dazu gab es einen süßen Wein, den Sonea sehr süffig fand.

„In zwei Wochen, Administrator", antwortete sie.

Osen lächelte. „Dann lernst du sicher viel."

Sie nickte an ihrem Weinglas nippend. „Ich hoffe, es reicht, damit ich nicht durchfalle."

„Du lernst mehr als gut für dich ist", bemerkte Akkarin.

Sie senkte den Kopf. „Ja, Mylord."

Zuhause hätte sie ihm in dieser Angelegenheit widersprochen. Aber sie fand, es war besser, es nicht vor dem König und den höheren Magiern zu tun.

Der Blick des Administrators hatte sich verfinstert. Dennoch blieb seine Stimme freundlich, als er fortfuhr: „Ab dem dritten Jahr hat man nicht mehr allzu viel Freizeit. Nach dem Abschluss wird es jedoch wieder besser. Es sei denn, man wird Administrator."

Sonea lachte. „Ich bedaure, Administrator. Doch ich fürchte, Ihr macht mir diesen Beruf nicht gerade schmackhaft."

Garrel und der Hohe Lord begannen zu lachen. Selbst Rothen, der ein paar Plätze weiter saß, unterdrückte ein Kichern.

„Wenn Ihr eines Tages einen Nachfolger sucht, solltet ihr gelernt haben, diese Position in ein etwas attraktiveres Licht zu rücken", bemerkte das Oberhaupt der Krieger.

„Müssen die Novizen nicht spätestens zu Beginn des vierten Jahres entscheiden, welche Disziplin sie wählen?"

Sonea zuckte zusammen. Der König hatte das Wort an _sie_ gerichtet!

„Ja, Euer Majestät", brachte sie hervor. „Das ist richtig. Weil ich die Sommerprüfungen versäumt habe, brauche ich mich aber erst entscheiden, wenn ich sie nachgeholt habe."

„Gibt es eine Disziplin, die du bevorzugst?"

Sie sah auf ihren Teller. „Es war immer mein Wunsch, Heilerin zu werden."

„Und was empfiehlt dir dein Mentor?"

„Darüber haben wir noch nicht gesprochen", antwortete Akkarin für sie. Seine dunklen Augen blitzten kurz zu ihr herüber. Sonea lächelte in einem jähen Anflug von Zuneigung. „Diese Entscheidung soll Sonea nicht von ihren Prüfungen ablenken."

„Wird nicht von ihren Noten abhängen, welche Disziplinen überhaupt in Frage kommen?"

„Soneas Noten sind in jedem Fach ausgezeichnet. Ihr steht jede Möglichkeit offen."

„Nach allem, was passiert ist, hätte ich erwartet, du würdest die Kriegskunst wählen, Sonea", wandte sich der König erneut an sie.

Sie errötete. „Das würde bedeuten, ich hätte noch mehr Privatunterricht bei Lord Akkarin."

König Merin runzelte die Stirn. „Sollte sich ein Novize nicht darüber freuen, von seinem Mentor unterrichtet zu werden?"

„Natürlich, Euer Majestät. Aber Lord Akkarin ist ein sehr strenger Lehrer." Sie sah, wie Akkarin kaum merklich die Augenbrauen hob, und begegnete seinem Blick. „Was nicht heißen soll, dass Ihr ein schlechter Lehrer seid. Ich könnte mir keinen Besseren vorstellen."

Einige Sitze entfernt hustete Rothen geräuschvoll. Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu ihm.

Sein Sitznachbar, Lord Peakin, schlug ihm kräftig auf den Rücken. „Habt Ihr Euch verschluckt, Lord Rothen?"

„Nur ein Krümel", brachte Rothen hervor.

„Trinkt einen Schluck Wein", riet Lord Telano. „Das beruhigt den Hals."

Rothen leerte sein Weinglas in einem Zug.

Sonea betrachtete ihn erschrocken. Als sie Rothens Blick begegnete, schüttelte er unmerklich den Kopf. Er wirkte verärgert. Sonea blinzelte verwirrt. Als sie in die Gesichter der anderen sah, erkannte sie, was gerade geschehen war.

Sie hatte begonnen, mit Akkarin zu flirten.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, den Ball zu eröffnen", erklärte der König zu ihrer Erleichterung. „Lord Akkarin, da der Ball Euch zu Ehren gegeben wird, bitte ich Euch und Eure Novizin um den Eröffnungstanz."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euer Majestät." Akkarin schob seinen Stuhl zurück und umrundete den Tisch.

 _Nein_ , dachte Sonea verzweifelt. Warum musste immer, wenn sie glaubte, das Schlimmste überstanden zu haben, etwas noch schlimmeres kommen?

Akkarin blieb neben ihr stehen.

„Darf ich bitten?"

„Sehr gern, Lord Akkarin", antwortete sie, obwohl es ihr zutiefst widerstrebte. Als sie aufstand, traute sie für einen Moment ihren Beinen nicht. Anscheinend hatte ihr der süffige Wein mehr zugesetzt, als sie geglaubt hatte. Rasch griff sie nach ihrer Magie und heilte ihre Trägheit.

Akkarin bedachte sie mit seinem Halblächeln und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Sonea sah, dass die anderen Gäste sich ebenfalls erhoben und am Rand der Tanzfläche aufstellten.

 _ _-_ Bitte entschuldige, dass ich mich gerade daneben benommen habe._

 _ _-_ Daran lässt sich jetzt nichts mehr ändern. Aber der Abend hat gerade erst begonnen. Morgen werden sich alle nur noch an sein Ende erinnern._

Seine Worte beruhigten Sonea ein wenig.

 _ _-_ Müssen wir das wirklich tun?_, fragte sie. _Alle werden uns anstarren. Sie warten nur darauf, dass ich einen Fehler mache._

Aber was noch viel schlimmer sein würde: Alle würden ihnen ansehen, dass sie sich liebten. Davon war Sonea fest überzeugt.

 _Du wirst keinen Fehler machen. Entspann dich und überlass mir die Führung._

In der Mitte der Tanzfläche blieb er stehen. Die Musik begann ein neues Stück zu spielen. Akkarin legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und deutete eine Verneigung an. Sonea machte einen Knicks, der weitaus anmutiger war, als der den sie vor König Merin gemacht hatte. Er nahm ihre rechte Hand und legte seine freie Hand auf ihre Taille.

Dann begannen sie zu tanzen.

Sonea stieß einen gelangweilten Seufzer aus. „Warum finden sie daran bloß Gefallen?"

Rothen betrachtete seine ehemalige Novizin mitleidig. Sie saßen am Rand des Bankettsaals auf einer gepolsterten Bank und beobachteten die Paare auf der Tanzfläche.

„Das frage ich mich auch", stimmte er zu.

Er war selbst kein besonders guter Tänzer. Weil er aus keiner einflussreichen Familie kam, war er bis jetzt von solchen Veranstaltungen verschont geblieben. Und irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, dass Frauen mehr Gefallen daran fanden als die männlichen Gäste. Alle, bis auf Sonea.

Rothen war überzeugt, sie würde den Abend mehr genießen, würde Akkarin ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Angesichts der Umstände war dies jedoch völlig undenkbar.

Obwohl Akkarin nicht mehr Hoher Lord war, hatte er an diesem Abend offenkundig einer Vielzahl gesellschaftlicher Verpflichtungen nachzukommen. Rothen und Sonea hatten beobachtet, wie er mit einigen Oberhäuptern der einflussreichsten Häuser Kyralias gesprochen hatte. Weil sie beide keine bis gar keine Ahnung von Politik hatten, hatten sie sich die Zeit damit vertrieben, wilde Spekulationen über den Inhalt dieser Gespräche anzustellen, was für eine kurze Weile erheiternd gewesen war. Zwischendurch war Akkarin zu Rothens Verwunderung mehrfach von einer Gruppe Kinder belagert worden, die aus einem für Rothen unersichtlichen Grund von ihm begeistert waren. Rothen hatte stets geglaubt, wenn schon Erwachsene den schwarzen Magier fürchteten, dann würden Kinder erst recht in Panik ausbrechen, sobald er in der Nähe war.

„Dannyl würde sich sicher amüsieren", überlegte er laut.

„Habt Ihr seit seiner Abreise etwas von ihm gehört?", fragte Sonea.

„Bis jetzt nicht. Wahrscheinlich ist er voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, die Arbeit zu erledigen, die sich während seiner Abwesenheit aufgehäuft hat. Aber ich bin sicher, es geht ihm gut, sonst hätte ich bereits davon erfahren."

„Es wäre schön, würde er uns häufiger besuchen."

„Das wäre es", stimmte Rothen zu. „Seine Gesellschaft fehlt mir."

Mit Dannyl in Elyne war das Leben in der Gilde für Rothen nicht mehr dasselbe. An jedem Ersttag ging er zu Yaldin und Ezrille zum Abendessen und er frequentierte noch immer häufig den Abendsaal. Doch das entschädigte ihn nicht für Dannyls Scherze und seine Vorliebe für Klatsch und Tratsch. Beim Gedanken an seinen Freund fiel ihm jedoch noch etwas anderes ein.

„Habe ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, dass ich einen neuen Novizen habe?"

Sonea wandte ihm für einen Augenblick den Kopf zu. Anscheinend war es ihm gelungen, ihr Interesse zu wecken.

„Nein", antwortete sie erstaunt. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Das heißt, Rektor Jerrik hat es einmal kurz erwähnt. Seit wann?"

„Eigentlich, seit das Sommerhalbjahr begonnen hat. Ich habe ihn jedoch erst offiziell erwählt, nachdem feststand, dass Akkarin sich wieder erholt. Es wäre mir dir gegenüber nicht richtig erschienen, hätte ich es vorher getan. Sein Name ist Farand. Dannyl hat ihn aus Elyne mitgebracht kurz, nachdem man dich und Akkarin festgenommen hat."

Er hatte es ihr schon bei einem ihrer wöchentlichen Essen erzählen wollen. Aber nach ihrem ersten Mittagessen hatte Sonea alle weiteren Essen bis zu ihren Prüfungen abgesagt. Rothen versuchte, darüber nicht allzu enttäuscht zu sein. Im Augenblick nutzte sie jede Gelegenheit zum Lernen und er wusste, wie wichtig es für sie war, die Prüfungen zu bestehen, um nicht den Anschluss an ihre Klasse zu verlieren.

„Oh", machte sie. „Dann ist mir auch klar, warum ich noch nichts davon weiß. Wie ist er denn so?"

„Still, aber ziemlich neugierig. Er ist ein paar Jahre älter als du." Rothen lächelte. „Ich glaube, er entwickelt eine Vorliebe für Alchemie. Wenn du möchtest, dann stelle ich ihn dir irgendwann einmal vor, ihr werdet euch sicher gut verstehen."

„Sehr gern", sagte Sonea. „Aber wie kommt es, dass ich ihn noch nie gesehen habe?"

„Er bekommt Privatunterricht. Genau wie du, darf er die Gilde nicht verlassen."

Sie blinzelte überrascht. „Warum nicht?"

„Er hat sich einer verbotenen Vereinigung angeschlossen, deren Mitglieder außerhalb des Einflusses der Gilde Magie erlernen wollten", erzählte Rothen. „Dann hat Dannyl auch noch ein Buch über schwarze Magie im Besitz ihres Anführers entdeckt, woraufhin er die gesamte Gruppe festnahm und nach Imardin brachte. Ihr Anführer wurde hingerichtet und die übrigen Mitglieder wurden eingekerkert."

Sonea erbleichte und starrte Rothen entsetzt an.

„Wie schrecklich!", hauchte sie.

Rothen betrachte Sonea nachdenklich. Sie war noch so jung und hatte bereits so viel Grauen erlebt. Ihr und Akkarin hätte die gleiche Strafe gedroht, hätte die Gilde ihren ehemaligen Anführer nicht so sehr gefürchtet. Manchmal fragte er sich, wie sie damit zurechtkam.

„Aus diesem Grund habe ich mich Farands Ausbildung angenommen", lenkte er das Gespräch wieder in weniger deprimierende Bahnen zurück. Er lächelte schief. „Du weißt ja, ich habe eine Schwäche für die schwierigen Fälle."

Doch Sonea hörte bereits nicht mehr zu. Sie hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Tanzfläche gerichtet, wobei sich ihr Blick zusehends verfinsterte.

„Seht Euch das an", murmelte sie. „Jetzt tanzt er schon seit fast einer halben Stunde mit dieser Frau. Und es scheint ihm zu gefallen! Mit mir hat er nur ein einziges Mal getanzt. Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich mir nicht so viel Mühe gegeben, diese ganzen albernen Schritte zu lernen!"

Rothen betrachtete Akkarins Tanzpartnerin. Sie trug ein weitausgeschnittenes, dunkelblaues Abendkleid, das die Vorzüge ihrer Figur hervorhob. Ihre dunklen Haare waren zu einer komplizierten Turmfrisur hochgesteckt.

Er unterdrückte seine Erheiterung. „Sonea, er macht das nicht um dich zu ärgern. Sicher kommt er nur irgendwelchen gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen nach."

Sie stöhnte gequält. „Das muss doch irgendwann einmal ein Ende haben."

Ein Palastdiener kam vorbei und füllte ihre Weingläser auf. Sie trank einen Schluck und fuhr dann fort, die Frau mit der Turmfrisur anzustarren.

„Sie weiß überhaupt nicht, was für ein Mensch er ist", grollte sie. „Für sie ist er nur der Held, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass sie nicht ihre ganzen Besitztümer verliert. Und dann dieses Kleid!"

„Ich bin sicher, das interessiert Akkarin nicht", sagte Rothen sanft. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass er vor dir jemals irgendein Interesse an Frauen hatte."

„Aber seht Euch doch nur an, wie sie ihn die ganze Zeit anstarrt!", rief sie empört. „Wenn sie könnte, dann würde sie ihn mit ihren Blicken auf der Stelle ausziehen!"

Rothen entfuhr ein Kichern, worauf sie ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Pass auf, dass niemand dich hört", ermahnte er sie leise. Vorsichtshalber errichtete er jedoch einen schalldichten Schild um sie beide. Die nächsten Gäste standen zwar in einiger Entfernung und über die Stimmen und die Musik würde ihr Gespräch kaum zu verstehen sein, doch er wollte kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen.

Sonea verdrehte die Augen. Rothen runzelte leicht die Stirn. Sie war offenkundig so erregt, dass sie ihre Manieren vollständig vergaß. Er sah sich im Saal um. Glücklicherweise schien niemand ihnen Beachtung zu schenken. Die meisten Gäste vergnügten sich auf der Tanzfläche, zu seiner Verwunderung sogar einige der Magier.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was sie an ihm findet", fuhr sie etwas leiser fort. „Sie weiß doch überhaupt nicht, wie er wirklich ist."

Rothen brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Was ist denn _daran_ schon wieder so komisch?", fragte Sonea irritiert.

Rothen rang nach Luft. „Weil du genau dasselbe vor ein paar Monaten auch gesagt hättest", erklärte er, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Nur damals hättest du das anders gemeint."

„Ja", gab sie zögernd zu. Nachdenklich trank sie noch einen Schluck Wein und ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich erneut. „Aber sie weiß es wirklich nicht."

„Ich glaube, du hast für heute genug getrunken." Sanft nahm er Sonea das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf das Tablett eines vorbei eilenden Dieners.

„Aber ich bin durstig", protestierte sie.

 _Wahrscheinlich hat sie mehr Wein getrunken, als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben_ , überlegte Rothen. _Und ich bald auch._ Er erinnerte sich an Akkarins Warnung in der Kutsche. Der schwarze Magier hatte mit seiner Warnung vor den Palastdienern nicht übertrieben.

„Könnt Ihr der Lady bitte ein Glas Wasser bringen?", wandte er sich an den Diener.

„Sehr wohl, Mylord."

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns einen Ort suchen, wo wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten können", schlug Rothen vor, nachdem der Diener das Wasser gebracht hatte. Er ahnte, er musste sie von hier fortbringen, damit sie nicht die ganze Zeit mit ansehen musste, wie ihr Liebster mit anderen Frauen tanzte. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie zögernd, ohne den Blick von Akkarin abzuwenden.

„Es wird schon nichts passieren", versicherte Rothen. „Du vertraust ihm doch, oder?"

„Ja", gab Sonea widerstrebend zu. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich vertraue ihm absolut."

„Dann komm", forderte Rothen sie auf. Er erhob sich. „Dort drüben scheint mir ein Raum zu sein, in dem es etwas ruhiger ist."

Er wies auf eine Tür an der Wand rechts von ihnen.

„Also gut", murmelte Sonea.

Ein wenig zögernd folgte sie Rothen an der Tanzfläche vorbei, zu dem Nebenraum, den Rothen entdeckt hatte. Er öffnete die Tür und schloss sie sofort wieder. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand neben einem Fenster stand ein Paar, das so mit sich selbst beschäftigt war, dass es die Störung nicht einmal bemerkte.

„Dort gehen wir nicht rein", entschied er. „Das ist ja der reinste Sündenpfuhl!"

„Warum?", wollte Sonea wissen.

„Sieh selbst. Oder nein, lass es besser."

Doch Sonea hatte ihren Kopf schon durch die Tür gesteckt.

„Ihr habt recht", bemerkte sie trocken, nachdem sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte. „Vielleicht sollten wir nach draußen gehen."

Sie warf einen zögernden Blick zu Akkarin und der Frau in dem blauen Kleid. Ein Palastdiener kam auf die beiden zu und sagte etwas zu Akkarin. Dieser nickte kurz und verabschiedete sich von der Frau mit einem Handkuss.

Soneas Augen weiteten sich. „Habt Ihr _das_ gesehen?", rief sie.

Rothen unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Ja, das habe ich."

 _Heute Abend ist sie wirklich schwierig_ , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. _Wer weiß, was sie anstellen würde, wenn ich nicht mitgekommen wäre._ Er gab sich Mühe, nachsichtig mit ihr zu sein. Diese Veranstaltung musste für sie mehr Stress als Vergnügen sein. Der König, die vielen Leute aus den Häusern, die Erwartungen, die alle an sie hatten, die seltsamen Regeln bei Hofe und ihre komplizierte Beziehung mit Akkarin – das alles war für einen so jungen Menschen nicht leicht zu ertragen.

„Das hat er bei mir nicht gemacht."

„Weil sich jeder wundern würde, wenn er es täte", erwiderte Rothen.

Sonea runzelte die Stirn. „Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte sie. „Wenn zwischen ihm und dieser Frau nichts ist und er sie netter behandelt als mich … das ist doch total verdreht!"

Rothen seufzte. „Lass uns bitte nach draußen gehen, dann versuche ich dir das zu erklären."

Er fasste Sonea am Arm und führte sie hinaus auf den Balkon, der an der Außenwand des Bankettsaals entlang lief. Die Nacht war kalt, doch nach der Hitze im Bankettsaal empfand Rothen die Kälte als angenehme Erfrischung.

Sich an die Balustrade lehnend blickte er hinunter in den Park. Zwischen den Sträuchern konnte er die Lichtkugeln der patrouillierenden Krieger ausmachen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnten die höheren Magier nur glauben, Akkarin und Sonea würden die Wiederherstellung ihrer Ehre nutzen, um gegen ihren Eid zu verstoßen?

Sonea trat neben ihn, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Also, ich höre, Rothen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es nur mir so ergeht, weil ich über euer Geheimnis Bescheid weiß", begann er. „Vielleicht liegt es auch an dieser Veranstaltung. Akkarin versteht es wirklich, seine Gefühle für dich zu verbergen. Trotzdem ist er in deiner Gegenwart weniger distanziert, als sonst. Anderen mag das nicht auffallen, weil sie es nicht wissen. Deine Gefühle hingegen sind viel offensichtlicher."

Soneas Augen weiteten sich. „Ist das wahr?"

Rothen nickte. „Verstehst du jetzt, warum er mit dieser Frau tanzt? Ich bin sicher, er würde lieber den ganzen Abend mit dir verbringen."

„Ja", antwortete sie und seufzte. „Warum muss immer alles so kompliziert sein?"

Rothen lächelte über ihre Frage. „Das Leben ist selten einfach."

Sie nickte und sah hinaus in die Nacht. Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie noch immer grübelte.

„Rothen?"

„Ja?"

„Ist es schlimm, dass man mir meine Gefühle so sehr ansieht?"

„Ich denke nicht." Überrascht wandte er sich ihr zu. „Du bist jung. Ihr wart einige Zeit lang ganz auf euch gestellt. Da ist so etwas zu erwarten. Ich denke, die meisten machen sich eher Sorgen, er könnte deine Gefühle ausnutzen."

Sonea kicherte. „So wie Lady Vinara."

„Genau."

Als der Abgesandte von Haus Maron den Raum verließ, stieß Merin einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Die Angehörigen dieses Hauses hatten einige Eigenarten, die er als anstrengend empfand. Er hatte sich bewusst für eine Weile von den in seinem Bankettsaal stattfindenden Feierlichkeiten zurückgezogen, um mit einigen Oberhäuptern der Häuser über politische Angelegenheiten zu diskutieren, die nicht warten konnten.

Dass der König während seiner Parties Privataudienzen hielt, war nichts Ungewöhnliches. An diesem Abend waren es bereits drei Stück gewesen. Einige einflussreiche Angehörige der Häuser lebten auf abgelegenen Landgütern und kamen nur selten in die Stadt. Andere Angelegenheiten waren so wichtig, dass sie keinen Aufschub duldeten. So auch an diesem Abend.

Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch und begann die darauf liegenden Papiere zu ordnen, bevor sein nächster Besucher kam. Unordnung gehörte zu den Dingen, die er überhaupt nicht schätzte.

Ein Palastdiener trat ein. „Lord Akkarin, Euer Majestät", meldete er.

Merin sah auf. „Er möge eintreten."

Akkarin betrat das Arbeitszimmer. Seine dunklen Augen erfassten den Raum mit einem scheinbar flüchtigen Blick. Merin war sich indes sicher, dass ihm dabei nicht das kleinste Detail entging. Es hätte ihn beunruhigen müssen, mit einem derart gefährlichen Mann alleine zu sein. Tatsächlich hatte Merin nur Verärgerung und Enttäuschung empfunden, als er erfahren hatte, dass Akkarin ein schwarzer Magier war.

In diesem Augenblick kam es ihm jedoch vor, als hätte es diesen Vorfall nie gegeben.

„Ihr habt nach mir rufen lassen, Euer Majestät?", fragte Akkarin und beugte das Knie.

Merin schob die Papiere zur Seite und wies auf einen Sessel.

„Ja. Bitte nehmt Platz."

Akkarin setzte sich und schlug seine langen Beine übereinander. „Wenn es sich um Politik handelt, bin ich nicht mehr der richtige Ansprechpartner, fürchte ich."

Merin verließ seinen Schreibtisch und ging zu einer Anrichte, auf dem eine mit Wein gefüllte Karaffe und mehrere Gläser aus Kristall standen.

„Ich wollte persönlich mit Euch sprechen. Wir hatten heute Abend noch keine Zeit für ein Gespräch unter alten Freunden." Er schenkte zwei Gläser ein und reichte eins davon an Akkarin weiter. Dann wählte er einen Platz in einem Sessel Akkarin gegenüber. „Zum Wohl", sagte er und hob sein Glas.

Akkarin tat es ihm nach.

„Ah, Anurischer Dunkelwein!", bemerkte er, nachdem er einen Schluck gekostet hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Welcher Jahrgang ist das?"

„Er stammt noch aus der Zeit meines Vaters. Der Wein ist zwanzig Jahre alt."

Beeindruckt hob Akkarin die Augenbrauen. „Das scheint mir ein sehr guter Jahrgang zu sein."

Merin lächelte wissend. „In meinen Weinkeller lagern noch einige wenige Flaschen von diesem Wein", sagte er einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend. „Ich wäre geehrt, Euch eine davon als Geschenk zu überreichen."

„Vielen Dank, Euer Majestät. Das ist sehr großzügig von Euch."

Der König lächelte. „Ihr solltet sie Euch für einen besonderen Anlass aufheben."

„Das werde ich."

Merin lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete den Mann in den schwarzen Roben. Es fiel ihm schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um auszudrücken, was er sagen wollte. Bei den meisten seiner Untertanen wäre ihm das nicht so ergangen. Aber das hier war etwas Persönliches, weil er und Akkarin Freunde waren.

„Es liegt mir sehr viel daran, mich bei Euch für die Unannehmlichkeiten, die ich Euch bereiten musste, zu entschuldigen", begann er. „Ihr seid mir stets ein guter Freund gewesen. Ich hoffe, Ihr versteht, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte, als Euch Eures Amtes zu entheben und ins Exil zu schicken."

„Das verstehe ich, Euer Majestät", antwortete Akkarin.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass Ihr mir auch verzeihen könnt, an Eurer Loyalität gezweifelt zu haben, da mein Vertrauen in Euch erschüttert war", fügte Merin hinzu.

„Von Eurem Standpunkt aus gesehen waren Eure Zweifel wohlberechtigt."

Merin nickte. Es erleichterte ihn, mit seinem alten Freund ohne Groll über die Geschehnisse des Sommers sprechen zu können.

„Würde es einzig in meiner Macht stehen, so würde ich Euch wieder in Euer Amt einsetzen. Es wäre nur folgerichtig, jetzt wo Eure Ehre wiederhergestellt ist", sagte er. „Jedoch obliegt diese Entscheidung der gesamten Gilde."

Dass Akkarin seinen Eid gebrochen hatte, erschien Merin jetzt, wo er die Motive verstand, nebensächlich. Er hatte es für Kyralia getan. Und damit waren sie einander gar nicht so unähnlich. Als Herrscher über Kyralia und Oberbefehlshaber der Gilde war Merin berechtigt, im Falle einer Bedrohung jede Maßnahme zu ergreifen, die nötig war. Ein guter Anführer musste dazu in der Lage sein. So auch Akkarin. Angesichts der Gesetzeslage und der lange gehegten Einstellung zu schwarzer Magie, verstand Merin, warum Akkarin das heimlich getan hatte.

Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er blind gegenüber der Gefahr gewesen war, die hinter den Bergen im Osten lauerte, und stattdessen den Feind in den eigenen Reihen gesucht hatte.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, es zu bedauern, nicht mehr Hoher Lord der Magiergilde zu sein", sagte Akkarin. „So habe ich endlich Zeit, mich Dingen zu widmen, die ich jahrelang versäumt habe. Ich bin überzeugt, Balkan ist ebenso fähig, die Gilde anzuführen, hat er sich erst an sein Amt gewöhnt."

König Merin lächelte. Sein Freund war stets verschlossen und distanziert. Dennoch schien seine Gelassenheit echt zu sein.

„Plant Ihr vielleicht, Euer Junggesellendasein endlich aufzugeben?", fragte er. „Ich wüsste da einige Kandidatinnen aus einflussreichen Häusern im heiratsfähigen Alter, die sehr an einer Ehe mit Euch interessiert wären."

„Euer Majestät, ich weiß dieses Angebot zu schätzen, doch ich fürchte, ich muss sowohl Euch als auch diese Frauen enttäuschen, da dieses Interesse nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht."

Mit einer derartigen Antwort hatte Merin gerechnet. Auch früher hatte sein Freund jeden Heiratsantrag abgelehnt. Aber er hatte so eine Ahnung, warum er das dieses Mal tat.

„Also habt Ihr Euch bereits für eine Frau entschieden?"

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht, in nächster Zeit zu heiraten."

Merin musterte den anderen Mann eingehend. „Ihr weicht mir aus, mein Freund", stellte er fest.

„Wieso sollte ich das tun, Majestät?", erwiderte Akkarin mit unbewegter Miene.

Merin verkniff sich ein Lächeln. „Weil Ihr nicht wollt, dass die Schwäche, die Ihr für Eure Novizin hegt, bekanntwird", antwortete er und brachte die Sache damit auf den Punkt. „Es ist mir bereits bei Eurer Anhörung im Sommer aufgefallen. Aber sorgt Euch nicht deswegen. Ihr seid wie immer ein Meister darin, Eure Gefühle zu verbergen."

„Und was bringt Euch zu der Schlussfolgerung, ich hätte Gefühle für Sonea, wenn ich sie so gut verberge?", fragte Akkarin glatt.

 _Er scheint nicht im Geringsten überrascht_ , fiel Merin auf. _Aber er war schon immer ein ausgezeichneter Politiker._

„Ich wäre ein schlechter König, wenn ich keine so gute Beobachtungsgabe hätte", erwiderte er und trank einen Schluck Wein. „Ich möchte lieber nicht wissen, wie oft Ihr sie schon in Euer Bett geholt habt."

Akkarin erwiderte nichts darauf. Aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Eine Weile betrachteten beide Männer sich schweigend. Merin fragte sich, wie viel sein Freund bereit war zuzugeben. Früher hatten sie stets offen miteinander reden können. Allerdings hatte er diesen Sommer festgestellt, dass der ehemalige Hohe Lord einen sehr bedeutenden Teil seines Lebens gänzlich vor ihm verborgen gehalten hatte.

Schließlich brach Akkarin das Schweigen. „Es steht Euch frei, mich wieder nach Sachaka zu schicken, wenn Ihr der Meinung seid, dies wäre der Situation angemessen", sagte er. „Aber ich kann Euch versichern, das würde nicht das Geringste ändern."

 _Natürlich nicht!_ , fuhr es Merin durch den Kopf. Er begann zu lachen. „Nein, da habt Ihr wohl Recht! Besonders, weil Sonea Euch auch dieses Mal wieder folgen würde."

„Ja, das würde sie", stimmte Akkarin leise zu.

Merin sah auf. „Dann ist es Euch also ernst?"

Akkarin nickte. „Ihre Natürlichkeit ist erfrischend", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, sein Weinglas in seinen Händen drehend. „Ihre Sturheit ist – wenn auch manchmal ärgerlich – liebenswert. Trotz allem, was sie in ihrem kurzen Leben durchmachen musste, hat sie sich eine beneidenswerte Unschuld erhalten. Sie ist nicht wie die Frauen aus den Häusern. Sie ist etwas Besonderes."

 _Es hat ihn ganz offensichtlich erwischt_ , bemerkte der König. Er hatte immer geglaubt, Akkarin würde sein ganzes Leben Junggeselle bleiben. Merin kannte keinen anderen Mann, der so viele Heiratsanträge abgelehnt hatte wie der ehemalige Hohe Lord der Magiergilde. Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass sein Freund jede seiner Handlungen gründlich durchdachte, so wäre er über diese Beziehung entsetzt gewesen. Sonea war nicht nur seine Novizin, sie kam aus dem ärmsten Teil der Stadt. Sollte das Verhältnis der beiden bekanntwerden, so hätte Akkarin nicht nur seinen Eid gebrochen, sondern würden einen Skandal auslösen. Andererseits war es vielleicht für sie besser, wenn die beiden schwarzen Magier für sich blieben. Merin war hin und hergerissen dazwischen, Akkarin zurechtzuweisen und sich für ihn zu freuen.

Als König konnte er die Sache jedoch nicht auf sich beruhen lassen.

„Wie lange geht das jetzt schon?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Akkarin musterte ihn eine Weile so durchdringend, dass Merin einen Eindruck davon erhielt, warum er von so vielen gefürchtet wurde. „Seit wir in Sachaka waren", antwortete er schließlich. „Tatsächlich liebe ich Sonea ohne ihr Wissen schon sehr viel länger."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Merin. Also war diese Beziehung erst entstanden, als sie beide schon Rang und Titel verloren hatten. Das sprach für Akkarin. Der ehemalige Hohe Lord der Magiergilde war trotz allem ein Mann von Ehre, er hätte niemals eine intime Beziehung zu seiner Novizin angefangen. In jedem anderen Fall hätte Merin verlangt diese Beziehung zu beenden, jetzt wo die Gilde die beiden schwarzen Magier wieder aufgenommen hatte.

„Ihr solltet sie heiraten."

„Nein", sagte Akkarin bestimmt. „Nicht bevor sie ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen hat. Es würde sie zu sehr ablenken. Ich bezweifle, sie würde vorher ja sagen."

„Aber sie _würde_ ja sagen?"

„Ja", antwortete Akkarin, ohne zu überlegen.

„Ich verstehe Eure Besorgnis", sagte Merin. „Aber ich halte sie für unberechtigt. Ihr würdet Euch eine Vielzahl von Problemen ersparen, wenn Ihr Sonea schon früher heiratet. Ihr könntet diese Heimlichtuerei beenden. Da Eure Beziehung offenkundig bereits über jeden Anstand hinaus geht, wäre es überdies unehrenhaft, noch länger zu warten."

„Die Gilde würde es verbieten", wandte Akkarin ein. „Sollte sie es erlauben, dann verliere ich Sonea als meine Novizin."

Merin erkannte das Problem. Sonea war auf einen Mentor angewiesen. Weil sie eine schwarze Magierin war, gab es nur einen, der dafür in Frage kam. Akkarin. Die Gilde verbot jedoch intime Beziehungen zwischen Mentor und Novize. Es war eine ausweglose Situation.

Sein plötzliches Mitgefühl überraschte ihn. Endlich hatte sein Freund eine Frau gefunden und nun durfte er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein, weil die Regeln der Gilde es verbaten. Dabei hatten beide der Gilde nicht angehört, als sie ein Paar geworden waren.

König Merin fand, es war an der Zeit Wiedergutmachung zu leisten. Die Gilde und die Häuser würden protestieren, aber er hatte die besseren Argumente. Akkarins Loyalität ihm und der Gilde gegenüber war alles, was die beiden schwarzen Magier kontrollierbar machte. Sie zu trennen konnte sich als folgenschwerer Fehler erweisen.

Denn wenn es etwas gab, was der König von Kyralia mehr als alles andere fürchtete, dann einen schwarzen Magier, der sich nicht kontrollieren ließ.

Nichtsdestotrotz war dieser Schritt weniger skandalös, als den Willen der Gilde zu übergehen und Akkarin wieder in sein früheres Amt einzusetzen.

„Wenn Ihr Sonea zur Frau nehmt, dann bekommt Ihr meine Erlaubnis, sie weiterhin zu unterrichten", sagte er. „Ihre Noten sind ausgezeichnet und mir Beweis genug, dass Eure heimliche Beziehung ihr nicht schadet."

„Bei allem Respekt, Euer Majestät, damit würdet Ihr einen Skandal auslösen."

Merin lächelte. „Das mag sein. Aber ich habe bei allen Entscheidungen der Gilde das letzte Wort. Ich mache Euch dieses Angebot als Euer Freund. Doch es ist an eine Bedingung geknüpft: Ich werde derjenige sein, der Euch und Sonea den Eheschwur abnimmt."

Akkarins Mund verzog sich zu einem kaum merklichen Halblächeln. „Ich fühle mich geehrt. Doch ich weiß nicht, ob ich Euer Angebot annehmen kann."

Merin lächelte. „Tut mir den Gefallen und denkt zumindest darüber nach."

„Das werde ich, Euer Majestät."

Mit nachdenklicher Miene trank der König einen Schluck Wein. „Ich denke, es wäre angemessen, wenn ich Sonea in den Adelsstand erhebe", überlegte er. „Das würde für weniger Proteste aus den Häusern sorgen, wenn Ihr sie heiratet."

„Sie würde keinem Haus angehören", wandte Akkarin ein.

„Nun, das zu ändern, läge an Euch", erwiderte Merin augenzwinkernd.

„Ich bezweifle, dass Sonea das will."

„Warum nicht? Sie hat mehr Loyalität ihrem Land und ihrem König entgegengebracht, als die meisten Mitglieder der Häuser jemals aufbringen würden. Und das, obwohl sie allen Grund hatte, genau das Gegenteil zu tun und obwohl sie eine Abneigung gegen mich hegt, die ich ihr nicht verübeln kann", entgegnete Merin. „Wenn das kein Grund ist, dann nennt mir einen besseren."

„Wenn Ihr Euch Soneas Sympathie erkaufen wollt, dann würde ich Euch raten, etwas Gemeinnütziges zu tun."

Der König runzelte die Stirn. Wie so oft hatte Akkarin recht. Jemand wie Sonea würde sich nur schwerlich von Titeln und Rängen beeindrucken lassen. Erst als er während der Schlacht mit den Dieben in einem unterirdischen Versteck gesessen hatte, war Merin bewusst geworden, wie sehr er die Bewohner der Hüttenviertel vernachlässigt hatte und wie wenig Sympathie diese daher für ihn hegten. Er hatte bereits einige Pläne geschmiedet, um die Situation in den nächsten Jahren zu verbessern. Dazu gehörte auch das Einstellen der alljährlichen Säuberung, zumal diese offenkundig mehr Schaden als Nutzen anrichtete und ihren eigentlichen Zweck verfehlte.

„Und an was denkt Ihr dabei?", fragte er.

„Soneas größter Wunsch ist, dass die arme Bevölkerung von Imardin eine medizinische Versorgung bekommt, die sie sich leisten kann. Das ist der Grund, warum sie sich der Gilde überhaupt angeschlossen hat und warum sie die Disziplin der Heilkunst erwählen möchte." Akkarins Miene verdüsterte sich. „Angesichts der Zeiten, die uns möglicherweise bevorstehen, wird ihr diese Möglichkeit vielleicht verwehrt sein. Ich könnte dazu gezwungen sein, ihr davon abzuraten."

„Ich verstehe." Auch Merin wusste, die Bedrohung aus Sachaka war noch lange nicht gebannt. Nicht seit seine Nachbarn wussten, wie schwach die Gilde war. Es wäre töricht gewesen, sich in Sicherheit vor ihnen zu wiegen.

Akkarin trank einen Schluck Wein. Der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Tut mir den Gefallen und denkt über meinen Vorschlag nach, Euer Majestät."

„Das werde ich", erwiderte Merin, seine Erheiterung unterdrückend. „Aber wo wir dieses Thema schon angeschnitten haben, würde ich gerne Eure Meinung zu einer meiner Ideen hören."

„Selbstverständlich", sagte Akkarin. „Worum geht es bei Eurer Idee?"

„Ich plane, die Hüttenviertel in die Stadt zu integrieren. Unter den Mitgliedern der Häuser wird das für einen ähnlichen Skandal sorgen, wie wenn ich offiziell veranlasse, dass Ihr Sonea heiraten dürft. Aber ich kann die Bedürfnisse der armen Bevölkerung nicht mehr länger ignorieren. Während die Reichen aus der Stadt geflohen sind, als die Ichani kamen, haben die Bewohner der Hüttenviertel mit großem Mut und Tapferkeit bei der Verteidigung Imardins geholfen."

Er machte eine Pause und sah Akkarin offen an. Das, was er jetzt sagen würde, hatte bisher noch niemandem anvertraut. Er wusste, Akkarin war einer der wenigen, gegenüber denen er eine solche Schwäche zeigen durfte. „Ich bin zutiefst beschämt, weil es erst soweit kommen musste, damit ich mich ihrer annehme."

„Ihr tut das einzig Richtige", sagte sein Freund. „Es ist die Aufgabe eines guten Königs sich um das Wohlergehen einer jeden Bevölkerungsschicht zu sorgen. Doch dabei solltet Ihr die richtige Balance für alle finden. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Ihr dabei auf Widerstand sowohl bei den Armen, als auch bei den Angehörigen der Häuser stoßen werdet. Auf Dauer werden jedoch alle erkennen, dass sie davon profitieren."

Merin nickte langsam. Er verspürte eine ungeahnte Erleichterung, weil sein Freund das so sah. „Wenn die Hüttenviertel ein Teil der Stadt werden, wird dort eine Stadtwache benötigt", fuhr er fort. „Und damit meine ich nicht die gelegentlichen Patrouillen, die von der Stadtwache dort durchgeführt werden. Ich spreche von Wachhäusern und einer stärkeren Präsenz von Ordnungshütern. Die Bewohner sollen Ansprechpartner haben, die sich um ihre Anliegen kümmern.

„Die jetzige Stadtwache ist mit den Hüttenvierteln jedoch restlos überfordert und ihre vermehrte Präsenz würde von den Bewohnern kaum akzeptiert. Dennoch möchte ich den Leuten die Sicherheit gewähren, die ihnen zusteht."

Akkarin nickte. „Ich nehme an, Euch schwebt bereits eine bestimmte Lösung vor und Ihr wünscht meine Ansichten dazu."

Das war vielmehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Für einen flüchtigen Moment fragte Merin sich, ob der andere Mann das wusste, weil sie einander schon so lange kannten oder ob er in diesem Moment seine Gedanken gelesen hatte. Einen weiteren Schluck Wein trinkend, vertrieb er den Gedanken an Letzteres.

„So ist es", bestätigte er, „wenn auch diese Lösung etwas unkonventionell ist."

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten. „Mir scheint, Unkonventionalität ist zurzeit in Mode."

„Allerdings." Der König stellte sein Weinglas auf einem Beistelltisch ab und faltete die Hände vor seinem Bauch. „Erzählt mir von Eurer Zusammenarbeit mit den Dieben in den vergangenen zwei Jahren", forderte er seinen Freund auf.

Akkarin stellte sein Weinglas ebenfalls zur Seite, seine dunklen Augen musterten ihn aufmerksam. „Tatsächlich habe ich nur mit einem von ihnen gearbeitet. Sein Name ist Ceryni. Er mag ein Dieb sein, aber er ist hochanständig. Ich schenke ihm großes Vertrauen."

Merin lächelte. „So wie ich Euch."

Akkarin lehnte sich zurück. „Wenn es Euch nicht zu viel von Eurer Zeit stiehlt, werde ich Euch gerne alles berichten, was Ihr wissen wollt, sofern es nicht das Vertrauensverhältnis zwischen Ceryni und mir gefährdet."

Der Abend schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Sonea hatte längst das Gefühl für die Zeit verloren. Trotz der vorgerückten Stunde wirkte keiner der Gäste müde. Außer ihr. Inzwischen schwirrte ihr der Kopf von all den Namen und Gesichtern, die sie sich hatte merken müssen.

Und sie hatte zu viel getrunken.

Zwei junge Männer aus einem Haus, dessen Name sie bereits wieder vergessen hatte, hatten sie und Rothen in ein Gespräch verwickelt, in denen sich beide über ihre vermeintlichen Heldentaten während der Evakuierung von Imardin brüsteten. Sonea war kurz davor, ihnen von dem wirklichen Grauen der Schlacht zu erzählen und sie damit vorzuführen, als Rothen sie plötzlich mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß.

„Au!", entfuhr es ihr.

„Sieh mal, wer da kommt", raunte er ihr zu und nickte in die Richtung der großen Flügeltüren.

Sonea folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte Akkarin. Die Gäste wichen mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Respekt vor ihm zurück, während er unbeirrt auf sie und Rothen zuhielt. Zwischen den farbenfroh gekleideten Gästen in ihren prachtvollen Gewändern hätte er seltsam fehl am Platze erscheinen müssen. Tatsächlich bewegte er sich, als würde er regelmäßig zu solchen Festen gehen.

„Ich dachte schon, er kommt nie mehr zurück", murmelte sie.

Wenige Augenblicke später hatte Akkarin sie erreicht.

„Darf ich den Herren meine Novizin für eine Weile entführen?" Trotz der Höflichkeit seiner Frage war die Autorität in seiner Stimme nicht zu überhören.

Sonea unterdrückte ein Grinsen. _Offensichtlich ist er in guter Stimmung_ , stellte sie erfreut fest.

„Natürlich, Lord Akkarin", erwiderten die beiden Jünglinge auf der Stelle und verneigten sich. „Sie gehört Euch."

„Selbstverständlich tut sie das", entgegnete Akkarin kühl. Er legte eine Hand zwischen Soneas Schulterblätter. „Lass uns ein Stück abseits gehen."

Sonea warf Rothen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Kommt Ihr ohne mich zurecht?"

„Los, geh schon", sagte er. „Das hier ist dein Abend." Sein klägliches Lächeln strafte seine Worte jedoch Lügen.

An einem der großen Fenster blieb Akkarin stehen.

„Was war _das_ denn gerade?", verlangte Sonea zu wissen.

„Nun, ich hatte den Eindruck, du müsstest vor diesen Windbeuteln gerettet werden", antwortete Akkarin.

„Das meine ich nicht, Mylord."

„Was dann?"

„Na das ganze 'natürlich gehört sie mir'", antwortete Sonea, wobei sie seinen Tonfall möglichst zu imitieren versuchte. „Findet Ihr nicht, dass das ein bisschen zu dick aufgetragen war?"

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten. „Du hast zu viel getrunken", stellte er fest.

„Ein bisschen."

„Hat Rothen nicht aufgepasst?"

„Doch", beeilte sie sich zu sagen. „Das heißt, er hat es versucht. Aber die Diener waren schneller."

Sie hoffte, Akkarin würde das Rothen nicht übelnehmen. Die beiden hatten sich gerade erst ausgesprochen und schienen einander akzeptiert zu haben. Sie wollte nicht, dass dies durch etwas zerstört wurde, woran ihr ehemaliger Mentor keine Schuld trug. Wenigstens hatte sie dank ihm im späteren Verlauf des Abends mehr Wasser als Wein getrunken, was dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie nicht noch betrunkener wurde. Stattdessen wurde sie allmählich müde.

„Ich hätte dich nicht so lange allein lassen sollen", sagte Akkarin zu ihrer Überraschung. „Bitte entschuldige, doch ich hatte einige gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen zu erfüllen. Wenn du möchtest, habe ich jetzt Zeit für dich." Er warf einen Blick zu den beiden jungen Männern, bei denen sie Rothen zurückgelassen hatte. „Es sei denn, du möchtest lieber wieder zu ihnen zurück."

Sonea kicherte. „Darauf kann ich verzichten. Danke, dass Ihr mich gerettet habt."

Akkarin musterte sie eine Weile schweigend. „Möchtest du tanzen?", fragte er dann.

Sie starrte ihn an. „Mit Euch?"

„Ich frage bestimmt nicht für jemand anderen", entgegnete er trocken und nahm ihre rechte Hand in seine. Sonea erschauderte leicht unter seiner Berührung.

 _ _-_ Davon abgesehen, dass jeder, der mich um einen Tanz mit dir bittet, ein deutliches Nein erhalten würde_.

 _ _-_ Das trifft sich gut. Denn jeder andere, der mich fragen würde, bekäme von mir ebenfalls ein Nein_, erwiderte sie.

„Ich würde sehr gern mit Euch tanzen", sagte sie dann laut. Sie hoffte, ihre Worte würden nicht allzu übertrieben wirken. Denn sie war sich ihrer Angetrunkenheit wohlbewusst.

„Dann komm."

Er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Sonea sah die Frau mit der Turmfrisur, die jetzt mit Administrator Osen tanzte, und warf ihr einen abschätzigen Blick zu. _Das, was ich habe, bekommst du sowieso niemals_ , dachte sie grimmig.

Akkarin legte seine andere Hand auf ihre Taille und sie begannen zu tanzen.

 _ _-_ Mit dir macht es viel mehr Spaß_, sandte Sonea nach einer Weile.

 _ _-_ Hast du denn überhaupt mit einem anderen außer mir und Balkan getanzt?_

 _Nein. Rothen wollte nicht._

Gleich nach dem Eröffnungstanz war sie von Balkan aufgefordert worden. Mit ihm zu tanzen war, nachdem Sonea sich auf Akkarin eingestellt hatte, eine ziemliche Katastrophe gewesen. Anschließend hatte sie sich Rothen gegenüber wiedergefunden. Sie beide waren sich jedoch einig gewesen, es gar nicht erst miteinander zu versuchen.

 _ _-_ Dann kannst du das gar nicht wissen._

 _ _-_ Bei jedem anderen als dir würde etwas fehlen._

Die ganze Woche über hatte er jeden Abend mit ihr geübt. Sie hatte sich an seinen Tanzstil gewöhnt, was angesichts ihres Größenunterschiedes nicht einfach gewesen war. Aber das war nicht der wahre Grund. Es lag daran, was sie für ihn empfand und der Art und Weise, wie sie sich ihm nahe fühlte, wenn sie tanzten.

Eine Weile bewegten sie sich schweigend über die Tanzfläche. Um Akkarin nicht die ganze Zeit anzusehen, ließ Sonea ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Nach ihrem Gespräch mit Rothen auf dem Balkon hielt sie das für sicherer.

Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass es Rothen gelungen war, sich von seinen Gesprächspartnern loszueisen. Als sie aber seinen neuen Gesprächspartner erkannte, kamen neuerliche Schuldgefühle, weil sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Denn es war ausgerechnet Lord Garrel. Sonea musterte den Krieger verstimmt. Alles, was sie und Regin ausgeheckt hatten, um ihn abzulenken, würde wahrscheinlich an diesem Abend zunichtegemacht. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wandte Garrel sich rasch ab.

 _ _-_ Ich finde auch, dass es mit dir mehr Spaß macht_, sandte Akkarin plötzlich.

 _ _-_ Ach und warum hast du dann solange mit dieser Frau getanzt?_, fragte Sonea und sandte ihm ein Bild von der Frau mit der Turmfrisur, das indes durch ihre Eifersucht verzerrt war.

 _Weil sie bei jedem Fest darauf besteht_.

Zu Soneas Erheiterung klang er gequält.

 _ _-_ Denk jetzt bitte nicht, ich hätte Mitleid mit dir_, entgegnete sie ungerührt. _Seit wann lässt du dich überhaupt von einer Frau herumkommandieren?_

Allein die Vorstellung war absurd. Ihr selbst gab er hin und wieder nach. Aber Sonea war sicher, er tat es nur, weil er es für vernünftig hielt.

 _ _-_ Die gesellschaftlichen Regeln bei Hofe sind kompliziert. Ich möchte dich nicht damit langweilen. Du solltest jedoch wissen, dass sie eine sehr einflussreiche Person aus Haus Korin ist – einem Haus, zu dem Haus Velan enge politische und gesellschaftliche Beziehungen pflegt._

 _ _-_ Schon gut. Ich denke, ich kann es mir vorstellen._

 _ _-_ Zürnst du mir?_

 _ _-_ Nein_, antwortete Sonea und begegnete seinem Blick. _Ich vertraue dir._

Etwas daran, wie er ihren Blick erwiderte, ließ sie wünschen, ihn jetzt einfach küssen zu können. Sie war sich jedoch zu schmerzlich bewusst, dass dies im Augenblick völlig undenkbar war.

Die Musik wurde langsamer. Akkarin zog Sonea dichter zu sich heran. Ein wenig zu dicht für ihren Geschmack angesichts der vielen Zuschauer.

 _ _-_ Wir werden beobachtet_, sandte sie. _Von Garrel._

 _ _-_ Ich weiß_, antwortete Akkarin finster. _Er ist wie ein lästiges Insekt._

 _ _-_ Vielleicht sollten wir lieber aufhören._

 _ _-_ Und ihm erst recht einen Grund liefern, seiner Neugier weiter nachzugehen? Wir tun nichts Anstößiges, Sonea. Jeder hier kann das bezeugen. Es wäre etwas anderes, würde er uns bei gewissen Dingen in einem Séparée erwischen._

Sonea kicherte.

 _ _-_ Schon alleine, dass du auf solche Gedanken kommst, sagt alles über deine Absichten aus!_

 _ _-_ Ich habe nur gute Absichten_, antwortete er ernsthaft und fügte dann in einem Anflug von Erheiterung hinzu: _zumindest, was dich betrifft._

Was sollte denn das schon wieder heißen? Sonea schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, manche seiner Äußerungen zu verstehen und sie nahm an, im Stillen amüsierte er sich über sie.

 _ _-_ Wo warst du vorhin eigentlich solange?_, verlangte sie zu wissen.

 _ _-_ Ich habe mit König Merin gesprochen._

 _ _-_ Worum ging es?_

 _ _-_ Das erzähle ich dir, wenn wir zuhause sind._

Sonea nahm sich vor dafür zu sorgen, dass er das auch wirklich tat.

„Ich wüsste nur zu gern, was zwischen den beiden wirklich läuft", sagte Garrel wie beiläufig und deutete auf die Tanzfläche zu Akkarin und Sonea. „So tanzt kein Paar, das nicht auch das Bett miteinander teilt."

Rothen zuckte unmerklich zusammen. „Woran meint Ihr das zu erkennen?", fragte er unschuldig. „Soweit ich erkennen kann, machen sie nichts Anstößiges." Er betrachtete die anderen Paare auf der Tanzfläche, die allesamt ebenso eng tanzten. „Dieser Ball wird ihretwegen gegeben. Da wird erwartet, dass sie auch miteinander tanzen. Bis jetzt ist Akkarin jedoch noch nicht dazu gekommen."

„Natürlich müsst Ihr das sagen, so vernarrt, wie Ihr in Sonea seid", brummte das Oberhaupt der Krieger verdrießlich.

Rothen seufzte. Wo war nur Dannyl, wenn er ihn am meisten brauchte? Jetzt hatte er Garrel am Hals und so wie es aussah, würde er ihn für den Rest des Abends auch nicht mehr loswerden. Kaum, dass Akkarin seine Novizin zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte, war der Krieger erschienen. Rothen vermutete, um ihm ein paar intime Details über die wahre Beziehung der beiden zu entlocken.

„Sonea ist für mich wie eine Tochter. Und deswegen werde ich zu verhindern wissen, dass sie sich für einen Mann entscheidet, der nicht gut für sie ist", erklärte er hoffend, Garrel damit zum Schweigen gebracht zu haben.

„Also wisst Ihr über die Beziehung zwischen Lord Akkarin und seiner Novizin Bescheid", unterstellte der Krieger.

Rothen spürte, wie er auf dünnes Eis geriet. „Das geht mich nichts an", sagte er. „Auch ich habe mir anfangs Sorgen wegen all dieser Gerüchte gemacht. Aber vor ein paar Wochen hatte ich ein äußerst aufschlussreiches Gespräch mit Lord Akkarin. Er hat mir versichert, dass er keine unehrenhaften Absichten gegenüber Sonea hegt. Ich vertraue ihm und sie tut es auch."

„Das war aber bis vor kurzem noch anders", entgegnete Garrel.

 _Dieser Mann ist so gerissen_ , fuhr es Rothen durch den Kopf. _Wie soll ich bloß aus dieser Sache wieder herauskommen?_ Gespräche dieser Art hatte er bereits unzählige Male in seinem Kopf durchgespielt. Nur irgendwie waren ihm alle schlagfertigen Antworten abhandengekommen.

„An Eurer Stelle würde ich lieber nichts unternehmen, was die beiden dazu veranlassen könnte, sich gegen die Gilde zu wenden", sagte er warnend. „Denn was dann passiert, wollt Ihr Euch nicht einmal in Euren schlimmsten Albträumen ausmalen."

Garrel betrachtete ihn mit einem finsteren Blick und schwieg. Rothen unterdrückte seine Erheiterung. _Gewiss wäre Dannyl jetzt stolz auf mich_ , dachte er.

„Was mich angeht, so würde ich lieber auf Eure Meinung zu dieser Sache verzichten, Lord Garrel", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme neben ihnen.

Rothen wandte sich um. „Hoher Lord", sagte er.

Balkan nickte ihm und Garrel zu und sah dann zur Tanzfläche. „Wenn Akkarin und Sonea, was auch immer sie tun, für sich behalten, will ich nichts darüber wissen. Ich möchte mich nur ungern mit den Konsequenzen auseinandersetzen müssen, die eine intime Beziehung der beiden mit sich ziehen würde. Besonders auf Grund des Status, den sie in der Gilde haben. Solange sie ihm gehorcht ist es mir gleich. Denn dann haben wir es im schlimmsten Fall mit nur einem Gegner zu tun."

„Du siehst müde aus", stellte Akkarin fest. Die Musik war nicht wieder schneller geworden und Soneas anfänglicher Enthusiasmus war erloschen.

Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Das bin ich auch."

Sie würde es begrüßen, würden sie auf der Stelle zurück zur Gilde fahren. Alles, was sie wollte, war schlafen.

„Es ist spät", sagte er sanft. „Die höheren Magier wollen sicher nicht mehr lange bleiben."

 _Hoffentlich_ , dachte Sonea und seufzte innerlich. Sie fand es nicht richtig, dass der Ball ihretwegen gegeben wurde, sie aber auf die Führung der Gilde warten mussten. Irgendwie war das ziemlich verdreht.

„Lehn dich an mich", sagte Akkarin.

Sonea warf einen nervösen Blick zu Lord Garrel, der sie noch immer interessiert beobachtete, während er sich mit Rothen unterhielt. Inzwischen war Balkan zu ihnen gestoßen. Das verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Nein."

„Sonea, es ist nichts dabei. Jemand, der uns so sieht, wird denken, dass du müde bist. Und das entspricht der Wahrheit."

 _Garrel wird das sicher nicht denken_ , dachte sie träge.

Akkarin fuhr mit einer Hand unter die Haare in ihrem Nacken und zog ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Tu doch einfach einmal das, was ich dir sage." Obwohl seine Stimme streng klang, konnte Sonea einen leicht amüsierten Unterton heraushören.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Mylord", sagte sie mit gespielter Unterwürfigkeit.

„Über deinen Respekt gegenüber meiner Person reden wir, wenn wir zuhause sind", bemerkte Akkarin. Erheitert stellte Sonea fest, dass es ihm selbst schwerfiel, ernst zu bleiben.

 _ _-_ Ich will nicht, dass wir auffliegen_, sandte sie.

 _ _-_ Ich auch nicht_, antwortete er, während seine Finger leicht über ihren Nacken strichen. Soneas Haus begann zu kribbeln, wo er sie berührte. _Aber ich weiß, wie weit ich gehen kann. Bei Hofe gelten andere Regeln als in der Gilde. Im Übrigen ist Lord Garrel geschwätzig wie ein Waschweib. Was auch immer er über diesen Abend erzählen wird, niemand wird ihn ernstnehmen._

 _ _-_ Du hast gesagt, alle würden sich am Ende nur noch daran erinnern, wie der Abend geendet hat_, erinnerte sie ihn. _Der Abend_ ist _fast zu Ende._

Und sie tanzten enger, als sie eigentlich durften. Durch den Stoff seiner Robe konnte Sonea seinen Körper spüren. Er roch so wahnsinnig angenehm und jede seiner Berührungen ließ sie wünschen, jetzt mit ihm alleine zu sein. Und sie war sicher, keiner der Anwesenden musste Gedanken lesen können, um zu wissen, was sie in diesem Augenblick empfand.

Statt einer Antwort zog er sie dichter zu sich und hielt sie fest.

Plötzlich gab es einen Tumult an einer der Türen, die zu den Nebenräumen führten. Die Musik erstarb. Sonea und Akkarin hielten inne.

„Was ist das?"

„Offenbar ein Streit", murmelte Akkarin.

Sonea folgte seinem Blick. Die Tür zu dem Raum, in dem sie und Rothen sich vor mehr als einer Stunde hatten unterhalten wollen, war aufgegangen. Die Frau, die Sonea darin eng umschlungen mit einem Mann gesehen hatte, wurde von einem anderen, dafür jedoch sehr zornigen Mann herausgezerrt.

„Ich hatte Argan von Yaden davon abgeraten, eine elynische Frau zu wählen", murmelte Akkarin. „Elisade versteht es, jedes Fest zu einem unvergesslichen Ereignis zu machen."

Als er sie wieder ansah, wirkte er erheitert.

„Ich denke, _jetzt_ ist der Abend zu Ende."

Es gab einen Ruck und die Kutsche rollte vorwärts.

„Endlich geht es nach Hause." Mit einem Seufzen lehnte Sonea sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Morgen schläfst du dich aus", sagte Akkarin streng.

Sonea antwortete nicht.

„Ich glaube, sie ist eingeschlafen", sagte Rothen lächelnd.

„Ja." Akkarin legte einen Arm um seine Novizin und zog sie zu sich. Ihr Kopf fiel gegen seine Schulter. „Ich hoffe nur, dass sie vernünftig ist und morgen nicht wieder in aller Frühe aufsteht, um zu lernen", fuhr er leise fort.

„Hat sie nicht bald Prüfungen?", fragte Rothen verwirrt.

„Das ist richtig. Aber sie lernt als wäre sie besessen, was ihr auf Dauer mehr schaden als nützen wird. Ich kann es ihr nicht ausreden, weil sie sich weigert, in diesem Punkt auf mich zu hören."

Rothen lächelte. „Wenn Sonea sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann kann ihr das niemand ausreden." Wenn selbst Akkarin fand, sie lernte zu viel, musste etwas Wahres daran sein. Jetzt verstand er auch, warum sie das wöchentliche Mittagessen abgesagt hatte.

„Ich weiß", sagte Akkarin finster. Dennoch streckte er zu Rothens Überraschung eine Hand aus, um über Soneas Haar zu streichen.

 _Das ist wahrhaftig absurd_ , fuhr es Rothen durch den Kopf, während sie durch den Inneren Ring fuhren. _Ich sitze hier mit dem Mann, der einst mein größter Feind war und er vertraut mir seine Sorgen bezüglich Sonea an._

„Wenn ich Euch einen Rat geben darf …", begann er zögernd.

Der schwarze Magier betrachtete ihn mit einem Blick, der Rothen erschaudern ließ.

„Nur zu."

„Akzeptiert diese Eigenart Soneas einfach. Ihr werdet sowieso nichts dagegen ausrichten können." Er beobachtete, wie der andere Mann Sonea nachdenklich betrachtete, während sie in seinen Armen schlief.

„Soneas Eigensinn ist ein Teil von ihr", sagte Akkarin und sah Rothen in die Augen. „Ich liebe ihn ebenso wie alles andere an ihr. Ich werde mir nicht anmaßen, etwas daran zu ändern."

Rothen kam nicht umhin, ihm zu glauben. „Und dennoch fürchtet Ihr, Soneas Sturheit könnte ihr schaden", stellte er fest.

„Ja."

„Sie war schon immer sehr ehrgeizig. Gleich in ihrem ersten Jahr hat sie eine ganze Klasse übersprungen. Jetzt muss sie zwar weniger aufholen, doch die Anforderungen haben sich erhöht."

„Den größten Anspruch stellt sie an sich selbst", entgegnete Akkarin. „Sie fürchtet, wenn sie in den Prüfungen nicht gut abschneidet, könnte dies die über uns kursierenden Gerüchte weiter anfachen. Sie hat Angst, die Gilde würde dann versuchen, uns zu trennen. Sie will mir nicht glauben, wenn ich ihr sage, dass ihre Leistungen nach wie vor hervorragend sind und es keinen Anlass zur Sorge gibt. Ich sehe keine Möglichkeit, ihr diese Angst zu nehmen."

Rothen nickte mitfühlend. „Ich glaube, die Gilde fürchtet sich viel zu sehr davor, Ihr und Sonea könntet Euch gegen sie wenden, wenn sie Euch beide trennt", sagte er.

Bevor Akkarin darauf etwas erwidern konnte, kam die Kutsche mit einem Ruck vor dem Universitätsgebäude zum Stehen. Sie waren zurück.

Akkarin wandte sich zu Sonea. „Sonea, wach auf", sagte er sanft und streichelte ihre Wange. „Wir sind zuhause."

„Hm", machte Sonea, ihre Augen blieben jedoch geschlossen.

„Komm, Sonea ich trage dich nach Hause." Akkarin nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste sie auf die Stirn, dann legte er ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Rothen betrachtete die beiden versonnen. Wenn er noch Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit von Akkarins Gefühlen gehabt hatte, dann waren sie jetzt endgültig weggewischt. Trotz aller Schwierigkeiten, mit denen die beiden konfrontiert wurden, beneidete er die beiden schwarzen Magier ein wenig. Seit Yilaras Tod hatte er keine Liebe mehr erfahren.

„Soll ich Euch helfen, Sonea zu Bett zu bringen?"

„Ich weiß Euer Angebot zu schätzen, Lord Rothen, doch ich möchte Euch nicht den weiten Weg zu unserer Residenz zumuten", lehnte Akkarin ab. „Gewiss seid Ihr selbst müde."

Rothen nickte dankbar. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich unendlich müde und wollte nichts lieber, als auf der Stelle in sein Bett zu kriechen. Dafür würde er sogar auf seinen allabendlichen Sumi verzichten.

Der schwarze Magier hob Sonea hoch und sie stiegen aus. Die übrigen Magier hatten sich vor der Universität versammelt. Einige, darunter Lord Garrel, runzelten die Stirn, als sie sahen, dass Akkarin seine Novizin auf den Armen trug.

„Ein paar von uns haben beschlossen, noch in den Abendsaal zu gehen", sagte Balkan, als sie zu den anderen traten. „Wollt Ihr Euch vielleicht anschließen?"

Rothen schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Hatten die anderen denn noch nicht genug gefeiert?

„Besten Dank Hoher Lord, doch ich gehe lieber schlafen", lehnte er ab.

„Und ich muss meine Novizin zu Bett bringen", sagte Akkarin. „Der Abend war offenkundig ein wenig zu lang für sie." Sein Blick begegnete dem von Lord Garrel, der sichtlich zusammenzuckte. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich danach noch einmal hierher kommen werde."

Lady Vinara betrachtete Sonea mitfühlend. „Sie schläft tief und fest", stellte sie fest. „Es ist wirklich spät geworden. Sorgt dafür, dass sie sich morgen ausruht."

„Darauf habt Ihr mein Wort", sagte Akkarin. „Gute Nacht allerseits."

Mit Sonea auf den Armen schritt er davon.


	12. Kapitel 11 - Wo sie es am wenigsten

**Kapitel 11 – Wo sie es am wenigsten erwartet hätte**

In der lauen Spätsommerluft hing ein Hauch von Vergänglichkeit. An den Büschen überall auf dem Universitätsgelände färbten sich allmählich die ersten Blätter gelb. Trotz der angenehmen Mittagsstunde fröstelte Sonea leicht in einer lauen Brise.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich es gestern nicht in die Bibliothek geschafft habe", entschuldigte sie sich bei ihren Freunden. „Lord Akkarin hat darauf bestanden, dass ich mir einen freien Tag nehme."

Sie saßen auf einer Gartenbank. Solange das schöne Wetter noch anhielt, verbrachten sie ihre Mittagspausen draußen. Abgesehen davon, einfach nur die Sonne zu genießen, hatte Sonea hier mehr Ruhe vor ihren Bewunderern, als wenn sie in der Novizenbibliothek lernten.

„Wir haben eigentlich gar nicht damit gerechnet, dich vor heute wiederzusehen", sagte Regin, während Trassias Augen sich bei ihren Worten vor Entsetzen geweitet hatten.

„Er hat dir verboten zu lernen?"

Sonea zuckte die Achseln. „Er findet, ich lerne zu viel."

Das war jedoch nur die halbe Wahrheit. Um sich den Spott ihrer Freunde zu ersparen, verschwieg Sonea, dass sie am Tag nach dem Bankett mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen und einem rebellierenden Magen erst gegen Mittag aufgewacht war. Nachdem ihre Lebensgeister wieder einigermaßen zurückgekehrt waren, hatte sie trotz Akkarins Verbot ein wenig unter den Pachibäumen in ihrem verwilderten Garten gelernt. Dabei hatte sie sich jedoch darauf beschränkt, ihre Notizen von Heilkunst durchzulesen. Zugegebenermaßen hatte sich bereits das als eine ziemliche Herausforderung herausgestellt.

Irgendwann war Akkarin gekommen. Doch anstatt sie zu schelten, hatte er sich untypisch informell neben ihr niedergelassen und sie abgefragt. Anfangs war Sonea sich dabei albern vorgekommen, doch nach einer Weile hatte sie sich entspannt. Seine Fragen hatten ihr etwas von ihrem Druck genommen und am Ende war es ein heiterer Nachmittag geworden.

„Damit hat er auch recht", sagte Regin. „Du bist völlig besessen vom Lernen."

Sonea zuckte die Achseln. „Ich möchte nicht durch die Prüfungen fallen." In zwei Wochen würde es soweit sein. Für ihren Geschmack war die Zeit bis dahin viel zu schnell vergangen. Von ihrem Abschneiden würde mehr als die Geheimhaltung ihrer Beziehung abhängen. Wenn sie die Prüfungen nicht bestand, würde sie ein ganzes Halbjahr wiederholen müssen. Dadurch, dass sie durch ihre Verbannung mehr als einen Monat Unterricht versäumt hatte, war alles irgendwie sehr viel komplizierter geworden.

„Du kannst gar nicht durchfallen", widersprach Regin. „Dafür bist du viel zu gut."

„Das stimmt", pflichtete Trassia ihm bei. „Und jetzt erzähl uns, wie es auf dem Bankett war. Regin muss gleich zur seiner Privatstunde bei Balkan."

Sonea nickte. Sie hatte sich bereits eine Version zurechtgelegt, die sowohl Trassia als auch Regin wissen durften. Trassia glaubte, die Wahrheit über sie und Akkarin zu kennen und hielt es für ein Geheimnis zwischen ihr und Sonea. Regin dagegen _kannte_ die Wahrheit. Aber ihm würde Sonea niemals irgendwelche Details ihrer Beziehung anvertrauen. Obwohl sie inzwischen beiden vertraute, hielt Sonea es für sicherer, möglichst wenig von sich preiszugeben, um keinen ihrer Freunde tiefer als nötig in diese Sache hineinzuziehen.

„Eigentlich war es ziemlich langweilig", berichtete sie. „Es gab viel zu viel zu essen und das war wirklich unglaublich gut und es gab sehr viel Wein. Die meiste Zeit habe ich mit Rothen verbracht, der das Fest genauso fürchterlich fand wie ich. Und, oh, König Merin hat eine Rede gehalten, in der er uns öffentlich verziehen hat. Das war ziemlich … unangenehm."

Sie schauderte, als sie daran zurückdachte, wie sie sich am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst hätte, während ihre Wangen vor Scham gebrannt hatten, als die Oberhäupter der Häuser auf sie und Akkarin angestoßen hatten.

„Hast du denn nicht getanzt?", fragte Trassia.

Sonea verdrehte die Augen. „Doch. Lord Akkarin und ich mussten den Eröffnungstanz machen. Es war entsetzlich, alle haben uns angestarrt." Erst sehr viel später, als sie länger getanzt hatten, war es ein schöner Abend geworden. Aber sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihren Freunden _davon_ erzählen sollte.

„Mein Onkel behauptet, ihr zwei hättet fast den ganzen Abend zusammen getanzt", sagte Regin. „Und ihr hättet ziemlich viel Liebesgeflüster ausgetauscht und euch schmachtende Blicke zugeworfen."

„Was?", entfuhr es Sonea. „Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Ich habe nur gesagt, was er gesehen hat."

Sonea war außer sich. Wie konnte Garrel es wagen, solche Lügen zu verbreiten? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand dem Glauben schenken würde. Das alles war so unglaublich lächerlich!

„Alle höheren Magier waren dabei. Und überhaupt, Lord Akkarin ist mein Mentor! Er hat nur so viel Zeit mit mir verbracht, wie nötig war, um nicht unhöflich zu sein."

Regin warf ihr einen wissenden Blick zu und betrachtete dann das Gras zu seinen Füßen.

„Wie ist es denn wirklich gewesen?", fragte Trassia vorsichtig.

Sonea erzählte von dem Bankettessen, wobei sie ihren peinlichen Ausrutscher ausließ, und von dem anschließend stattfindenden Ball. Sie erzählte, wie sie nach einem Tanz mit Akkarin von Balkan aufgefordert worden war und wie sie sich anschließend fast den kompletten Abend mit Rothen unterhalten hatte. Sie ließ nicht aus, dass sie am Ende wieder mit Akkarin getanzt hatte. Doch sie versuchte, es so harmlos wie möglich darzustellen.

„Als er wieder Zeit für mich hatte, war es schon sehr spät und ich war schon ziemlich müde und wollte nur noch nach Hause", schloss sie. „Aber die höheren Magier wollten erst gehen, als das Fest zu Ende war und ohne sie durften wir den Palast nicht verlassen. Deswegen hat er erlaubt, dass ich mich an ihn lehne. Rothen hätte dasselbe getan. Dein Onkel hat das sicher falsch interpretiert, Regin. Sag ihm, wie es wirklich war."

Ihr Freund nickte langsam. „Vielleicht sollte ich das."

Sonea hoffte, er würde es tun. Und sie hoffte noch mehr, dass es half. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie Garrel sie angestarrt hatte, als sie und Akkarin getanzt hatten. „Auf dem Weg zurück in die Gilde bin ich eingeschlafen und erst gestern Mittag in meinem Bett aufgewacht", schloss sie ihren Bericht. „Lord Akkarin musste mich nach Hause tragen, weil er mich nicht wecken konnte."

„Das ist wirklich nett von ihm." Trassias dunkle Augen leuchteten schwärmerisch.

„Ja, manchmal ist er nett", stimmte Sonea zu. „Ich meine, wir haben einiges zusammen durchgemacht. Da sollte das selbstverständlich sein, dass er sich um mich kümmert."

„Eigentlich schon", stimmte ihre Freundin zu.

Regin erhob sich. „Ich muss jetzt zu Kriegskunst", verkündete er. „Sonea, können wir uns nach deinem Unterricht kurz treffen? Ich habe da noch etwas, was ich dir zurückgeben wollte."

Sonea runzelte die Stirn. „Zurückgeben? Was denn?"

„Das Buch, was du mir letzte Woche geliehen hast."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Was sollte das schon wieder werden?

„Regin, ich habe dir kein Buch geliehen."

Er stellte seinen Fuß auf die Bank und beugte sich hinab, um den Staub von seiner Stiefelspitze zu wischen. Dabei streifte er ihren Arm.

\- _Es geht um unseren Plan. Wir müssen uns etwas Neues überlegen._

 _Natürlich_ , dachte Sonea. Seit dem Ball würde Garrel nicht mehr glauben, dass sie Akkarin nur bewunderte. Nicht, wenn er bereits begann, die Tatsachen zu verdrehen. Aber konnten sie überhaupt etwas dagegen unternehmen?

„Richtig!", rief sie laut. „Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder!"

„Was ist deine letzte Stunde?"

„Heilkunst. Bei Lady Vinara."

„Dann treffen wir uns vor dem Heilerquartier. Bis später."

„Bis später", wiederholte Sonea.

„Viel Spaß bei Kriegskunst", wünschte Trassia. Sie sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Dann wandte sie sich zu Sonea. „Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Regin?"

Sonea setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

Ihre Freundin bedachte sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick. „Na, euer ständiges Getuschel, die Blicke, die ihr euch zuwerft und eure Geheimsprache. Früher konntet ihr euch nicht ausstehen und jetzt seid ihr auf einmal beste Freunde. Da stimmt doch etwas nicht."

Sonea blinzelte verwirrt. „Geheimsprache?"

„So wie jetzt das mit dem Buch", erklärte Trassia. „Ihr zwei wollt euch heimlich treffen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glauben, du wärst in ihn verliebt."

Sonea lachte. „Trassia, denkst du wirklich, ich und Regin wären ineinander verliebt?"

Trassia errötete. „Natürlich nicht." Sie senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern herab. „Schließlich weiß ich, wem dein Herz gehört. Aber irgendetwas haltet ihr vor mir geheim."

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis Trassia etwas von ihrer und Regins Heimlichtuerei mitbekam, wusste Sonea. Doch, was sollte sie jetzt sagen, um ihre Freundin zu beruhigen und ohne sie wissen zu lassen, worum es bei dieser Sache ging?

Sonea holte tief Luft. „Trassia, du bist meine Freundin", begann sie. „Du weißt, ich würde dir alles erzählen. Aber das mit Regin darf ich dir nicht sagen. Es zu wissen könnte dich in Gefahr bringen. Ich kann dir nur so viel sagen: Es ist nichts Verbotenes. Regin leistet auf diese Weise nur Wiedergutmachung für das, was er mir früher angetan hat. Aber eines Tages werde ich dir alles erzählen, das verspreche ich dir."

Trassia nickte zögernd. „Ich vertraue dir." Sie drehte sich zu Sonea, ein Bein unter ihr Gesäß geschoben. Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Und jetzt, wo er weg ist, erzähl mir, wie Akkarin war. Wie war, es mit ihm zu tanzen?"

Sonea lächelte. Das war etwas, was sie ihrer Freundin anvertrauen konnte. Sie zog ihre Beine an die Brust und umschlang sie mit ihren Armen.

„Es war sehr schön. Er war ganz anders als sonst. Viel charmanter, weißt du? Aber das gehörte auch einfach dazu, glaube ich. Und ich habe mich ihm dabei so unglaublich nahe gefühlt."

Es war sehr schön, aber auch irgendwie seltsam gewesen. Sonea mochte Akkarin lieber, wie er sonst war – kühl, distanziert, streng aber auch liebevoll. Dennoch war es auch nicht so übel, hin und wieder den anderen Akkarin zu erleben.

„Was denkst du? Mag er dich?"

Sonea schnaubte. „Sonst wäre ich wohl kaum seine Novizin."

„Das meine ich nicht", sagte Trassia. „Ich meine, ob er dich _persönlich_ mag."

 _Er mag mich nicht nur, er liebt mich sogar_ , dachte Sonea und sah verträumt hinüber zum Wald. Ob sie das mit dem Tanzen irgendwann wiederholen konnten? Sie musste zugeben, so sehr sie sich zu Beginn dagegen gesträubt hatte, hatte es ihr am Ende doch gefallen.

„Kann schon sein. Aber _das_ kann ich ihn unmöglich fragen."

Trassia lachte. „Nein, besser nicht!"

Rothen betrat das Büro des Administrators und registrierte die Anwesenden. Neben den höheren Magiern erblickte er Lord Davin und Akkarin. Osen saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Die übrigen hatten bis auf Lord Garrel in bequemen Sesseln Platz genommen. Das Oberhaupt der Krieger lehnte mit äußerst griesgrämiger Miene am Fenster.

„Lord Rothen, bitte setzt Euch." Osen wies auf einen letzten Stuhl, der noch frei war. „Wir warten nur noch auf den Hohen Lord, dann können wir beginnen."

Rothen grüßte seine Kollegen und setzte sich. Er begriff nicht, warum dieses Treffen überhaupt stattfinden musste. Lord Davins Projekt war bereits im Frühjahr von Akkarin genehmigt worden. Warum mussten die höheren Magier jetzt erneut darüber diskutieren, anstatt den Wiederaufbau einfach zu genehmigen, sobald das nötige Geld wieder vorhanden war?

Die Tür ging erneut auf und Balkan trat ein. Als Osen ihn erblickte, sprang er förmlich von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Hoher Lord, bitte nehmt meinen Stuhl", sagte er unterwürfig.

Balkan winkte ab. „Ich kann stehen", brummte er. „Lasst uns anfangen."

Rothen bemerkte, dass der Saum seiner Roben von Schmutz bedeckt war. Er wusste, Balkan gab Garrels Neffen in jeder Mittagspause Privatunterricht in der Arena. Sein Verständnis scheiterte jedoch daran, wieso die höheren Magier sich ausgerechnet für Weiß entschieden hatten.

„Die Entscheidung, ob der Bau von Lord Davins Wetterausguck wieder aufgenommen werden soll, wurde bei der letzten Gildenversammlung vertagt", rief der Administrator den höheren Magiern ins Gedächtnis. „Die nötigen Baumaßnahmen wurden im Frühjahr von Balkans Vorgänger, Lord Akkarin, genehmigt. Lord Akkarin, würdet Ihr bitte Eure Gründe für diesen Schritt für diejenigen unter uns, die damals noch keine höheren Magier waren, erläutern?"

„Es gab zwei Gründe, warum ich den Bau des Wetterausgucks genehmigt habe", antwortete Akkarin. „Der erste ist rein wissenschaftlicher Natur. Lord Davins Vorhersagen haben mit der Zeit an Präzision gewonnen, was für die kyralische Bevölkerung von Nutzen sein wird, sollte er die Gelegenheit haben, die Phänomene des Wetters weiter zu erforschen."

„Was für einen Nutzen sollten die Kyralier denn davon haben?", fragte Lord Peakin irritiert.

Akkarin legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Schiffe würden nicht auslaufen, wenn ein schwerer Sturm auf See bevorsteht. Bauern könnten für eine ausreichende Bewässerung ihrer Felder sorgen, sollte sich eine Dürre ankündigen. Es gibt noch weitere Vorteile, doch ich möchte die Anwesenden nicht damit langweilen."

„Und was war der zweite Grund?"

„Ein militärischer, was das Projekt für den König attraktiv macht. Damit Lord Davin seine Studien ernsthaft betreiben kann, müsste zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit jemand den Ausguck besetzen. Feinde wären zu sehen, lange bevor sie Imardin erreichen. Sollte uns ein erneuter Angriff drohen, würde uns dieser Ausguck erlauben, die Schritte des Feindes genau zu beobachten."

Schweigen trat ein, als die höheren Magier über seine Worte nachdachten. Balkan stützte das Kinn auf eine Hand.

Das Oberhaupt der Krieger schnaubte verächtlich. „Bei dem letzten Angriff wussten wir auch ohne diesen Ausguck, wo unsere Feinde sind", sagte er.

„Die Spur der Verwüstung, die sie hinterlassen hatten, war auch kaum zu übersehen", entgegnete der Hohe Lord. „Sie haben sich keine Mühe gemacht, ihr Eindringen in unser Land zu verbergen. Wären sie über den Südpass gekommen und hätten sie nicht unterwegs alles abgeschlachtet, was sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt hat, hätten wir sie erst bemerkt, als sie bereits vor unseren Stadttoren standen."

„Dem stimme ich zu", sagte Akkarin, woraufhin das Oberhaupt der Krieger ihm einen finsteren Blick zu warf.

Rothen unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Diese Krieger schafften es doch wahrhaftig, die Diskussion über ein wissenschaftliches Projekt zu einer Streitfrage der Verteidigung zu machen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns zunächst auf den eigentlichen Sinn von Lord Davins Vorhaben beschränken", schlug er vor.

„Als Euer Vorgänger kann ich nur sagen, dieses Projekt ist reine Zeit- und Geldverschwendung", erklärte Lord Peakin. „Wir sollten diese Sitzung besser beenden und uns unserer eigentlichen Arbeit widmen."

Lord Davin machte ein gekränktes Gesicht. „Ihr seid doch nur zu stolz, um zuzugeben, dass meine Forschung sinnvoll ist", warf er dem Oberhaupt der Alchemisten vor.

„Lord Peakin, Eure persönlichen Ansichten in dieser Angelegenheit sind uns allen wohlbekannt", sagte Osen beschwichtigend. „Ich denke nicht, dass es nötig ist, sie uns erneut darzulegen. Wir wollen hier die wissenschaftliche Begründung und die finanzielle Durchführbarkeit von Lord Davins Projekt prüfen. Dabei geht es _nicht_ um persönliche Meinung oder Kriegsstrategien, wobei wir Letztere vielleicht im Hinterkopf behalten sollten. Lord Davin, seid bitte so gut und erläutert uns noch einmal, worum genau es in Eurer Wetterstudie geht und wie Eure Vorgehensweise ist."

Davin lächelte erfreut. „Sehr gern, Administrator." Der Alchemist richtete sich ein wenig in seinem Sitz auf. „Ich erforsche das Wetter, indem ich den Himmel beobachtete und die auftretenden Phänomene wie Regen, Wind, Sonne, Wolkenformen, Temperaturen und dergleichen aufzeichne. Diese vergleiche ich mich den Aufzeichnungen, die ich in den vergangenen Jahren gemacht habe. Um Daten aus der Zeit davor zu erhalten, erhebe ich Umfragen und suche in Archiven.

„Ich habe herausgefunden, dass es Phänomene gibt, die periodisch jedes Jahr wiederkehren, wobei dies auch Schwankungen unterworfen ist. Mit den mir bisher zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln konnte ich diese jedoch nicht ausreichend untersuchen. Für einige Wochen im Sommer ist es beispielsweise sehr heiß und trocken. In dieser Zeit weht der Wind meistens schwach von Osten. Vor einem heftigen Sommergewitter steigt die Luftfeuchtigkeit über mehrere Tage an, weil sie in der Flussmündung des Tarali nur schwer abziehen kann. Im Frühjahr und im Herbst, wo es vermehrt regnet, kommt der Wind meistens vom Meer.

„Zurzeit verfolge ich eine Theorie, dass der Regen entsteht, wenn Meerwasser verdunstet, was von hier jedoch nur schwierig zu beobachten ist. Kurzfristige Wetterveränderungen lassen sich recht gut vorhersagen. Doch um das Wetter für die nächsten Tage oder Wochen vorherzusagen, müsste ich mir einen besseren Überblick des Himmels verschaffen. Dazu brauche ich diesen Ausguck."

„Dass es im Frühjahr regnet und im Sommer heiß und trocken ist, weiß jedes Kind", brummte Lord Peakin verdrießlich.

Davin warf dem Oberhaupt der Alchemisten einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Das ist richtig. Doch wie ich bereits sagte, ist dies Schwankungen unterworfen, die nicht so leicht vorauszusagen sind. In diesem Jahr war das Frühjahr ungewöhnlich warm und trocken, der Sommer dagegen verregnet, während wir vor fünf Jahren eine Dürre hatten. So etwas kommt alle paar Jahre vor, doch es entbehrt jeder Regelmäßigkeit, deren Verständnis detaillierte Studien erfordern."

Er öffnete eine lederne Mappe und verteilte einige Bögen Pergament an die Anwesenden.

„Diese Seiten enthalten weitere Details meiner Forschung", erklärte er. „Unter anderem auch darüber, wie ich diese Schwankungen zu erforschen beabsichtige."

Rothen nahm die für ihn bestimmten Bögen entgegen. „Und Ihr wollt also mit Hilfe des Ausgucks diese Schwankungen besser vorhersagen?", fragte er. Er hatte mit Davin bereits ausgiebig über seine Forschung diskutiert, um zu verstehen, worum es dabei ging und stellte diese Frage jetzt nur, damit seine Kollegen ein besseres Verständnis von dem Projekt des Alchemisten erhielten.

Lord Davin nickte. „Das ist richtig, Lord Rothen."

Administrator Osen beugte sich über seinen Schreibtisch. „Lord Davin, ist es richtig, dass Ihr Eure Forschung bisher aus Eurem eigenen Geldbeutel finanziert habt?"

„Ja", bestätigte Davin. „Doch der Wetterausguck würde meine finanziellen Mittel sprengen, sollte er genehmigt werden."

Rothen räusperte sich. „Ich habe mich bereits bei der letzten Gildenversammlung für dieses Projekt ausgesprochen. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Projekten, die mir seit meinem Amtsantritt vorgelegt wurden, besitzt es Anspruch auf Wissenschaftlichkeit und ist von Nutzen für die Allgemeinheit."

„Da die Bauarbeiten wegen der Invasion der Ichani nicht beendet werden konnten, ist der Turm eingestürzt", wandte Administrator Osen ein. „Ihn wieder aufzubauen, würde eine erneute Genehmigung des Königs erfordern. Dazu kommen die ganzen Kosten."

„Aber über die Kosten war sich die Gilde doch bereits im Frühjahr einig", protestierte Davin.

„Die Folgen der Schlacht haben eine Menge Geld verschlungen." Das Bedauern in der Stimme des Administrators war echt. „Euer Projekt erneut zu genehmigen, wäre gewiss einfacher, wenn das nötige Geld verfügbar wäre."

Enttäuscht ließ Davin die Schultern hängen. Dennoch schien er sich an jeden Strohhalm zu klammern, der sich ihm darbot. „Was ist mit Lord Akkarins anderem Argument?", fragte er. „Ich wäre noch immer einverstanden, würde der Ausguck auch für strategische Zwecke genutzt werden."

„Ich bezweifle, dass uns dies wirklich von Nutzen wäre", antwortete Garrel.

„Das sehe ich anders."

Lord Davin und die höheren Magier zuckten zusammen. Anscheinend hatte Akkarin in dieser Angelegenheit noch lange nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen.

„Das Fort am Nordpass dient ebenfalls dem Zweck, das Umland zu überwachen. Seid Ihr nun auch der Meinung, dieses Fort entbehre jeglichem militärischen Nutzen, weil die Ichani es überrannt haben, Lord Garrel?"

Das Oberhaupt der Krieger blickte nervös zu Boden. „Selbstverständlich nicht, Lord Akkarin", sagte er hastig.

„Selbst wenn wir beide Pässe bewachen, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass die Sachakaner unbemerkt nach Kyralia eindringen", fuhr der schwarze Magier unbeirrt fort. „Sie könnten einen anderen Weg finden und wir würden sie erst bemerken, wenn sie Imardin bereits erreicht haben."

„Insofern würde Davins Wetterausguck tatsächlich Sinn machen", überlegte Balkan. „Auch wenn ich eine gute Sicherung sämtlicher Pässe nach Sachaka und Patrouillen im dazwischenliegenden Gebiet für sinnvoller halten würde. Dazu fehlt uns jedoch erst recht das Geld."

„So ist es", stimmte Akkarin zu. „Der wirtschaftliche Nutzen des Wetterausgucks würde langfristig jedoch für höhere Steuereinnahmen sorgen. Das würde uns eine wirksame Sicherung der Grenze ermöglichen."

Rothen nickte. „Ich bin derselben Meinung."

Garrel und Peakin machten finstere Gesichter.

„Das Ganze ist reine Geldverschwendung", murmelte Peakin und das Oberhaupt der Krieger nickte bestätigend.

Der Administrator seufzte. „Nachdem alle Meinungen gehört sind, halte ich es für das Beste, wenn wir dieses Thema vertagen", verkündete er. „Diejenigen, die an der Realisierung von Lord Davins Projekt interessiert sind, mögen bitte bis zur nächsten Gildenversammlung einen genauen Kostenplan aufstellen, wobei ich dazu raten würde, die Kosten möglichst gering zu halten." Sein Blick wanderte zu Davin. „Das heißt, keine unzweckmäßigen architektonischen Designs – egal wie berühmt ihr Erfinder sein mag."

Roben raschelten, als sich die höheren Magier von ihren Plätzen erhoben.

Rothen trat zu Lord Davin. „Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr für Euch tun konnte."

Der Alchemist lächelte schwach. „Ihr unterstützt mein Projekt und das ist mir viel wert."

„Keine Ursache", winkte Rothen ab.

„Dasselbe gilt natürlich auch für Euch", sagte Davin zu Akkarin gewandt.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum ich meine Meinung seit dem Frühjahr geändert haben sollte", antwortete dieser.

Der Hohe Lord trat zu ihnen. „So wie es aussieht, werden wir von nun an zusammenarbeiten", sagte er.

 _Wundervoll_ , dachte Rothen. _Zwei Alchemisten und zwei Krieger, die sich zusammentun, um ein Wetterprojekt durchzusetzen._

Lieber hätte er mit Davin allein eine Finanzierung aufgestellt. Er hatte nichts gegen Akkarin oder Balkan. Jedoch befürchtete er, dass ihre Zusammenarbeit dem Projekt eher im Weg stehen würde. Er wusste, Balkan misstraute Akkarin noch immer. Dass sie heute überhaupt einer Meinung gewesen waren, war bemerkenswert.

Sonea verließ das Heilerquartier. Ein Teil von ihr bedauerte, dass der Unterricht schon wieder zu Ende war, während der andere sich auf Zuhause freute. Und auf Akkarin. Lady Vinara war eine strenge Lehrerin, aber sie war auch geduldig und forderte Soneas Wissen und ihre Intelligenz. Sonea schwante, dass sie mehr lernte, als der Lehrplan eigentlich vorsah. An diesem Tag hatte sie erstmals bei einer Operation assistieren dürfen. Für gewöhnlich war dies nur Novizen im fünften Jahr erlaubt, die Heilkunst als Disziplin gewählt hatten. Es gefiel ihr, dass Lady Vinara ihr so viel Vertrauen schenkte. Und was noch besser war: Sie hatte sie in keiner Weise auf das Bankett angesprochen.

Allerdings fragte sie sich auch, ob Lady Vinara das tat, um sie als Heilerin zu gewinnen oder um sich mit Akkarin gut zu stellen. Sie entschied indes, die wahren Beweggründe ihrer Lehrerin brauchten sie nicht kümmern, solange sie davon profitierte.

Regin lehnte an einem Baumstamm ein wenig abseits vom Weg.

Sonea eilte auf ihn zu. „Ich hoffe, es dauert nicht lange", sagte sie. „Akkarin erwartet mich zum Abendessen."

Sie wusste, er schätzte Pünktlichkeit. Er sah es ihr nach, wenn sie sich verspätete, aber er erwartete von ihr, dass sie ihn rechtzeitig darüber informierte.

„Das kommt darauf an", antwortete Regin. „Durch das Bankett ist unser Plan gescheitert. Wir müssen uns etwas Neues ausdenken."

„Wir mussten zusammen dorthin. Und das mit dem Eröffnungstanz hat der König so gewollt."

„Sonea, du hast mit ihm geflirtet", erinnerte Regin. „Und ihr habt ziemlich eng getanzt."

„Alle haben so getanzt", protestierte sie. „Und was das Flirten angeht: Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich mir keinen besseren Lehrer für Kriegskunst vorstellen kann. Eigentlich war vorgesehen, dass dein Onkel mich in Kriegskunst unterrichtet. Wenn er jetzt deswegen beleidigt ist oder wieder fürchtet, Akkarin wolle ihm seinen Posten wegnehmen, dann ist das nicht mein Problem!"

„Sonea, jetzt reg dich nicht so auf."

Sie verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich rege mich so viel auf, wie ich will!", fuhr sie ihn an. „In zwei Wochen finden meine Prüfungen statt. Ich habe im Augenblick wirklich Besseres zu tun, als mich um Intrigen und Gildenpolitik zu kümmern. Das geht mich absolut nichts an!"

„Sonea, wenn das deine Beziehung gefährdet, dann muss es dich etwas angehen", sagte Regin vorsichtig. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch für dich lügen kann. Mein Onkel macht mir ziemlichen Druck."

„Regin", zischte sie. „Wenn ich diese Prüfungen bestehe – und das mit Bestnoten – dann wird es _niemanden_ mehr interessieren, ob zwischen mir und Akkarin etwas läuft."

„Und was wird aus unserem Plan?", fragte er. „Was soll ich meinem Onkel erzählen?"

Entnervt fuhr Sonea sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht zur Abwechslung die Wahrheit? Erzähl ihm, dass ich mich gelangweilt habe. Sag ihm, wie entsetzlich ich den Abend fand, weil der Hof nicht meine Welt ist. Erzähl ihm meinetwegen auch, wie unangenehm mir Merins Ansprache und der Eröffnungstanz waren. Und vergiss nicht zu erwähnen, dass an dem Abend Rothen und Akkarin die Einzigen waren, die mir vertraut waren. Sag ihm, dass ich auch mit Rothen getanzt hätte, er jedoch nicht wollte. Das kann er ihn sogar selbst fragen."

Regin grinste. „Dann ist auch klar, warum du am Ende so viel mit Akkarin getanzt hast. Jedes Mädchen will sich auf einem Ball amüsieren."

Sonea schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber nicht das Hüttenmädchen."

„Ach, komm schon Sonea", drängte er. „Ein bisschen muss es dir doch gefallen haben."

„Ein bisschen", gab sie widerwillig zu. „Aber wirklich nur ein bisschen. Und jetzt muss ich wirklich gehen."

Sie verabschiedeten sich. Regin lief zum Novizenquartier, Sonea überquerte das Universitätsgelände und schlug den Weg zu den Residenzen ein. Im Wald war es empfindlich kalt. Um diese Jahreszeit hatten die Sonnenstrahlen nicht mehr die Kraft, die Luft unter den Bäumen aufzuwärmen. Die Arme um den Leib geschlungen, schlug sie einen schnellen Schritt an. Es war spät geworden und sie wollte Akkarin nicht warten lassen.

Plötzlich ertönte vor ihr Gekicher.

Alarmiert machte Sonea sich bereit, einen Schild zu errichten.

Vor ihr traten Veila und zwei ihrer Freundinnen unter den Bäumen hervor. Die eine hatte dunkle Locken, die andere trug ihre Haare zu einem streng geflochtenen Zopf.

„Sieh einmal an, wen haben wir denn da?"

Veilas Stimme war honigsüß, doch ihre Augen waren kalt und entbehrten jeder Menschlichkeit.

„Hallo, Veila", sagte Sonea. „Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen."

Sie warf den beiden anderen Novizinnen einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Bist du zu feige, mir allein gegenüberzutreten und hast dir Verstärkung geholt? Glaubst du wirklich, ihr könntet mich zu dritt bezwingen?"

„Veila, ich habe dir gesagt, dass das keine gute Idee ist", wandte das Mädchen mit den Locken unsicher ein.

„Ich weiß, was ich tue, Trisha", fuhr Veila ihre Freundin an. Sie machte einen Schritt auf Sonea zu. „Ich will dich nicht angreifen", sagte sie. „Wobei die Vorstellung durchaus reizvoll wäre, weil du dich nicht wehren darfst. Denn so bald du das tust glauben alle, du wärst ausgerastet. Und dann hast du wirklich Ärger."

 _Bleib ruhig_ , befahl Sonea sich. _Sie ist es nicht wert._

Sie straffte ihre Schultern und schob ihr Kinn vor. „Das habe ich auch gar nicht nötig, Veila", erwiderte sie kalt. „Mein Schild würde immer noch halten, wenn du und deine Mitstreiterinnen euch schon lange erschöpft habt. Aber wenn du deine Kraft verschwenden willst, nur zu."

Veila schenkte ihr eins ihrer raubtierhaftes Lächeln. „Ein anderes Mal vielleicht."

„Und was willst du dann von mir?"

Die andere Novizin fasste ihr Kinn, so dass Sonea gezwungen war, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Du hast es zu weit getrieben. Ich will, dass du nach Hause gehst und diese kleine Affäre beendest. Wenn du das nicht tust, dann gehe ich zu den höheren Magiern und verrate ihnen dein schmutziges Geheimnis."

Sonea wurde kalt. Allein die Vorstellung war entsetzlich. Aber Veila konnte unmöglich davon wissen. Alles, was sie wusste, konnte sie nur aus Gerüchten erfahren haben. Nein, die andere Novizin bluffte nur, weil sie hoffte, Sonea würde einen Fehler machen und sich verraten, wenn sie sich von ihr provoziert fühlte.

„Wenn du wirklich zu den höheren Magiern gehst, werden sie merken, dass du das alles nur erfunden hast", zischte Sonea. „Denn dann müssen sie die Wahrheitslesung bei dir durchführen und das würde kein gutes Licht auf dich werfen."

Veila ließ von ihr ab. In ihre Augen glomm ein Ausdruck beängstigender Befriedigung. „Irgendwann wirst du dich verraten und dann werde ich zur Stelle sein. Dass du es nicht leugnest, ist mir Beweis genug."

Sie nickte ihren Freundinnen zu. „Trisha, Yannia, lasst uns gehen."

Die beiden Novizinnen folgten ihr augenblicklich.

Als sie verschwunden waren, stieß Sonea den Atem aus, den sie angehalten hatte. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Wie sollte sie sich bloß wieder beruhigen, bis sie zuhause war? Sie wollte nicht, dass Akkarin von Veila erfuhr. Ihre bisherigen Begegnungen mit Veila hatte sie ebenso wie ihren und Regins Plan nur dadurch vor ihm verborgen, dass sie alle Gedanken daran so gut wie möglich verdrängt hatte, wenn Akkarin in der Nähe war. Doch wie sollte sie _das_ vor ihm verbergen, wenn sie ihm in wenigen Minuten beim Abendessen gegenübersitzen würde?

Sonea seufzte, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie spät es bereits war. Wenn sie sich nicht beeilte, würde Akkarin sich möglicherweise Sorgen machen. Und _dann_ würde er Fragen stellen.

Sie warf sich ihre Tasche quer über die Schulter und begann zu rennen.

Die Straße, durch die Cery schritt, war um einige neugebaute Hütten reicher. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass ein Großteil seines Territoriums wiederhergestellt war. Der Gewinn, der ihm und Faren der Raka, um den sie Ravi hintergangen hatten, eingebracht hatte, hatte für den Kauf weiterer Baumaterialien gereicht. Cery war überrascht gewesen, wie viel die etwas wohlhabenderen Leute im Nordviertel bereit waren, für ein wenig hochqualitativen Raka auszugeben.

 _Faren hat den Preis ganz schön in die Höhe getrieben_ , dachte er. Diese Vorstellung erheiterte ihn selbst jetzt noch so sehr, dass er Mühe hatte, nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Der Dieb aus Lonmar hatte seinen Käufern gegenüber behauptet, auf Grund der Ereignisse im Sommer würde der sachakanische Raka bald knapp werden, weil viele kyralische Händler jetzt nicht mehr bereit waren, mit den Sachakanern Handel zu betreiben. Die meisten seiner Kunden hatte ihm das abgekauft und bereitwillig den verlangten Preis gezahlt. Dabei wussten sie gar nicht, dass sachakanischer Raka in Imardin nahezu unbekannt war. Er selbst hatte erst durch Savara von diesem Luxusgut erfahren.

„Eigentlich's das ein Grund zu feiern, was meinst du Gol?", fragte er seinen Leibwächter und wies auf die bezugsfertigen Hütten zu ihrer beiden Seiten. Bald würden seine Geschäfte wieder wie gewohnt laufen, wenn auch er weiterhin auf sein bestes Geschäft verzichten musste.

„Seh' ich auch so", brummte Gol erfreut. „'S gab schon lange nix mehr zu feiern."

Cery grinste. „Lass uns zum Markt gehen und einkaufen. Da gibt's die beste und größte Auswahl."

Gol nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu den Märkten in der Nähe des Hafens. Plötzlich blieb sein Leibwächter stehen.

„Willst du nicht mit deiner kleinen Gefälligkeit feiern?", fragte er auf das Haus auf der anderen Straßenseite deutend. „Wenn du schon feierst, dann auch richtig."

Cery war einen Augenblick verwirrt. Als er jedoch das Schild über dem Bolhaus las, begriff er, was der andere Mann meinte. Er zögerte.

„Ich weiß nicht." Er hatte die Gefälligkeit von Corbin, dem Besitzer der _Lüsternen Jungfrau_ , erst ein einziges Mal für sich beansprucht. Jeder seiner Leute, selbst Gol, glaubte, er hätte mit Nenia geschlafen. In Wirklichkeit hatte Cery sie in jener Nacht kein einziges Mal angerührt und ihr stattdessen eines seiner Gästezimmer gegeben.

„Wenn du sie nicht willst, dann nehm' ich sie", sagte Gol in einem Anflug von Verwegenheit. „Manchmal sehne ich mich auch nach 'ner Frau."

Der Gedanke gefiel Cery nicht.

„Nenia's _meine_ Gefälligkeit", entgegnete er scharf. „Corbin hat sie mir gegeben und _ich_ entscheide, was ich mit ihr mache." Gol war seine rechte Hand und Cery zögerte nicht, ihn angemessen für seine gute Arbeit zu belohnen. Aber der Gedanke, ein junges Mädchen, an seine Leute weiterzureichen, war abstoßend. Egal, ob sie eine Hure war oder nicht. „Wenn du 'ne Frau willst, such dir 'ne eigene."

Sein Leibwächter gluckste. „Du hast'n Auge auf sie geworfen."

„Sie scheint ganz in Ordnung zu sein", gab Cery zu. In Wirklichkeit wusste er jedoch nicht, was er mit einer anderen Frau als Savara anfangen sollte.

„Dann hol' sie dir", forderte Gol auf. „Wir könn'n sie mit zum Markt nehmen."

„Ich glaub' nicht, dass sie genug Geld hat, um sich dort was zu kaufen", wandte Cery ein.

„Das's ja auch deine Aufgabe", sagte Gol augenzwinkernd.

Cery seufzte. Aus dieser Sache würde er nicht mehr so leicht herauskommen. Vielleicht sollte er Nenia wirklich mitnehmen. Dann würde sie wenigstens ein ordentliches Abendessen bekommen. Im Gegensatz zu Corbin hatte er einen hervorragenden Koch.

Wenig später betraten sie zu dritt die Märkte. Die Menschen drängten sich in den Gassen zwischen den Ständen und es roch nach frischen Lebensmitteln, Abfall und Schweiß. Über alldem schallte das Geschrei der Marktschreier.

Cery griff nach Nenias Hand, damit sie ihm nicht verlorenging, während Gol vorausschritt, um ihnen einen Weg durch das Gedränge zu bahnen. Er und Cery achteten gleichsam darauf, nicht von kleinen Taschendieben ausgeraubt zu werden. Besonders auf dem Markt gab es trotz der überall präsenten Stadtwache und den Leuten von Limek und Sevli mehr als genug von ihnen. Cery wusste das nur zu gut, denn er war einst einer von ihnen gewesen.

Sie erstanden fünf gerupfte Rassook und zehn Harrelkeulen, genug um Cery und seine Leute satt zu bekommen, sowie ein Fass Anurischen Dunkelwein. Obwohl Cery in der Stimmung war, Geld auszugeben, feilschte er hart um die Preise. Jeder sollte merken, dass er sich nicht übers Ohr hauen ließ. Er beschloss, das Brot für ihr Festmahl auf dem Rückweg bei Bullin zu holen. Der Bäcker war bald wieder mit seiner monatlichen Zahlung an der Reihe und immer noch knapp bei Kasse.

Je länger ihr Besuch der Märkte dauerte, desto mehr wurde es zu einer Art Vergnügungsausflug. Hier und da blieben sie stehen, wenn ein Stand Nenias Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Wie alle Frauen interessierte sie sich für Schmuck, Kleider und Schuhe. Obwohl sie sich nichts davon leisten konnte, schien sie sich prächtig zu amüsieren und war es zufrieden, die feilgebotene Ware einfach nur zu bestaunen. Cery begann ihre Gesellschaft zu mögen.

 _Anscheinend lässt Corbin sie nicht oft raus_ , erkannte er in einem Anflug von Mitleid, der ihn selbst überraschte. An diesem Nachmittag war Nenia so unbeschwert und glücklich, wie sie es hätte sein können, hätte sie ein besseres Leben gehabt.

An einem Stand mit in Sirup getauchten Früchten blieb sie stehen.

„Können wir'n paar davon mitnehmen?", fragte sie scheu. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie um etwas bat. „Ein gutes Festmahl sollte doch auch 'nen Nachtisch haben, oder?"

„Ich bin auch für Nachtisch", erklärte Gol freudig.

Cery betrachtete die Gläser näher. Sie waren mit verschiedenen Beerenfrüchten gefüllt, die entweder in dicken Sirup oder Honig eingelegt waren. Das alles sah aus, als wäre es eine sehr süße und klebrige Angelegenheit, doch mit einem verfressenen Leibwächter und einem jungen Mädchen, das vermutlich nie etwas Gutes zu Essen bekam, fühlte er sich überstimmt.

„Also gut", gab er nach. „Zur Feier des Tages." Er wählte ein Glas mit Dornbeeren und eins mit Vare in Honig aus und nach harten Verhandlungen mit dem Verkäufer hatte er den Preis auf die Hälfte heruntergehandelt und noch eine karamellisierte Pachi gratis dazu bekommen.

„Hier", sagte er und reichte Nenia die Pachi.

„Danke." Sie nahm die Pachi strahlend entgegen und begann genüsslich daran zu nagen, während sie sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang machten.

Cery betrachtete sie von der Seite. Ihr Kleid sah aus, als wäre es schon ein paar Jahre alt, an einigen Stellen war es bereits geflickt worden.

 _In 'nem ordentlichen Kleid würde sie viel hübscher aussehen_ , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Da er noch immer in Spendierlaune war, entschied er, das zu ändern. Aber wenn er ihr schon etwas Schönes zum Anziehen besorgte, dann würde er ihr keines von den Kleidern kaufen, die hier auf dem Markt feilgeboten wurden. Nein, er würde ihr einen schönen Stoff kaufen und sie dann zu seinem Schneider bringen.

„Kommt mit", sagte er und steuerte auf die Gasse mit den Textilständen zu.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Gol.

„Zu den Stoffhändlern", antwortete Cery. „Hab was vergessen."

Sein Leibwächter nickte und schritt dann mit den Einkäufen unter den Armen in Richtung der Stoffhändler voran. Sie bahnten sich ihren Weg durch einen Gegenstrom von Menschen und hielten wenig später vor einem Stand, der Stoffe in allen erdenklichen Farben und Qualitäten verkaufte.

„Such dir was aus", sagte er zu Nenia gewandt. „Egal, was es kostet. Ich zahle."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Aber warum?"

„Weil ich dich in 'nem hübschen Kleid sehen will."

Sie errötete. Hinter ihm gluckste Gol vernehmlich. Cery verdrehte die Augen. Mit einem finsteren Blick wandte er sich zu seinem Leibwächter um.

„Mach deine Arbeit", raunte er ihm zu.

„Ja, Chef", murmelte Gol und fuhr fort, die Umgebung zu überwachen.

Nenia hatte sich bereits den Stoffen zugewandt. Ihre nach der karamellisierten Pachi nicht mehr ganz sauberen Finger fuhren über die Stoffmuster.

„Die sind alle sehr schön", hauchte sie ehrfürchtig.

Cery lachte. „Du kannst auch zwei auswählen", bot er an. „Mein Schneider wird dir daraus schon was Ordentliches machen."

„Was wenn Corbin dagegen's?"

„Dann steckt er in ziemlichen Reibereien."

Nenia zögerte. Sie sah aus, als müsse sie überlegen, ob sie so viel Großzügigkeit zulassen durfte. Dann wählte sie einen grünen Stoff, der hervorragend zu ihrer blassen Haut passte und eine rosafarbene Seide. Nach weiterem erbitterten Feilschen klemmte Cery sich das Päckchen mit den zwei Stoffen unter den Arm und wandte sich dieses Mal wirklich zum Ausgang.

„Danke, Ceryni", flüsterte Nenia neben ihm.

Er lächelte. „Schon in Ordnung", murmelte er. Nenias Leben war hart genug. Wenn er etwas tun konnte, um ihren Alltag zu verschönern, reichte ihm das als Dank.

Auf dem Rückweg zu Cerys Versteck holten sie bei Bullin noch zwei große Laibe Brot. Weil Gol unter der Last ihrer Einkäufe ächzte und Nenias Füße allmählich zu schmerzen begannen, nahmen sie eine Abkürzung durch eine schmale Gasse, in der sich die Hütten dicht aneinander drängten. Der für die Hüttenviertel typische Geruch von Schweiß, Abfall und Fäkalien schien hier sehr viel intensiver, selbst wenn man daran gewöhnt war. Die Tür zu einem schmierigen Bolhaus stand offen. Die Schankstube war bis auf einen Mann an der Theke leer.

Plötzlich wurde Cery hart zur Seite gestoßen.

„Was …?", entfuhr es ihm.

Er fiel auf etwas Weiches. Unter ihm erklang ein Schrei. Nenia. Sie warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte er.

Er beeilte sich, auf die Beine zu kommen und die Situation zu erfassen. Ihre Einkäufe lagen verstreut auf dem Boden. Die Gläser mit den eingelegten Beeren waren zerbrochen, ihr zäher, klebriger Inhalt breitete sich langsam in der Gasse aus. Gol hatte sein Messer gezückt und kämpfte gegen einen stämmigen Mann. Aus einem Hauseingang vor ihnen kamen drei weitere Männer auf ihn zu. Entschlossen ließ Cery die beiden in seinen Ärmeln versteckten Messer herausgleiten.

„Lauf weg und versteck dich", zischte er dem Mädchen an seiner Seite zu.

Sie gehorchte und lief zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Dann wandte Cery sich zu seinen Gegnern. Es gelang ihm, zwei der Kerle mit seinen Messern auf Abstand zu halten, wenn auch er ihre Bewegungen nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. Der Dritte sah seine Chance gekommen und wollte Cery von vorne angreifen, doch Cery trat ihm die Klinge aus der Hand. Als der Mann sich danach bücken wollte, traf ihn Cerys Fuß unterm Kinn. Er taumelte und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Eine Fahne von Bol wehte Cery entgegen. Er verzog das Gesicht. Um den würde er sich noch kümmern, wenn er die anderen beiden erledigt hatte.

Mittlerweile hatte Gol seinen Gegner erledigt und kam Cery zur Hilfe. Der Ärmel seines Hemdes war aufgeschlitzt und blutgetränkt.

„Alles in Ordnung, Gol?", rief Cery.

„Hab' schon Schlimmeres erlebt", grunzte sein Leibwächter. Er attackierte den Mann rechts von Cery, der nun von Cery abließ und sich seinem neuen Gegner zuwandte.

 _Irgendwoher kenne ich diesen Mann_ , fuhr es Cery durch den Kopf. Doch er konnte sich nicht mehr entsinnen, von wo. Der Mann war wie Cery ein schneller und geschickter Kämpfer. Doch Cery hatte den Vorteil von zwei Messern. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er seinen Gegner bezwang.

Als der andere Mann seine Klinge vorschnellen ließ, blockte Cery seinen Angriff, indem er seinen Arm von beiden Seiten traf. Der Mann schrie vor Schmerz auf. Cery schlug ihm das Messer aus der Hand und rammte ihm beide Klingen an Stellen in den Leib, die sicherstellten, dass der Mann nicht überlebte. Während er röchelnd zusammenbrach, hob Cery sein Messer auf und kam Gol zur Hilfe.

„Kümmer dich lieber um deine Kleine", sagte Gol und machte eine vage Bewegung zum Ausgang der Gasse. „Ich hab' den hier gleich erledigt."

Cery wandte den Kopf und erstarrte vor Schreck. Ein fünfter Mann hielt Nenia umklammert, eine blitzende Klinge an ihrem weißen Hals. Ihr Gesicht war von Panik verzerrt, doch sie schrie nicht.

Die Arme mit seinen Messern leicht von sich gestreckt, ging Cery langsam auf die beiden zu.

„Lass sie los!", befahl er.

Der andere Mann lachte boshaft.

„Wenn ich sie töte, 's das nur 'ne kleine Wiedergutmachung für den Schaden, den du meinem Auftraggeber zugefügt hast", sagte er. „Aber's wird dich mehr treffen, als Geld aufwiegen kann."

„Ihr Tod wird mich nicht treffen", gab Cery kalt zurück. „Sie's nur 'ne Hure. Sie bedeutet mir nix."

Der Mann drückte seine Klinge fester an Nenias Kehle. Sie wimmerte.

„Ist das so?"

Cery versuchte, sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. „Wer's dein Auftraggeber?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Ich glaube, du weißt wer, Ceryni", antwortete er mit einem überheblichen Grinsen. „Schließlich hast du ihm um 'ne Menge Geld gesquimpt."

 _Ravi_ , dachte Cery in einem Anflug von Entsetzen. _Er hat herausgefunden, dass der Raka in den Fässern nicht aus Sachaka ist_. Jetzt fiel ihm auch wieder ein, woher er den Mann kannte, gegen den er zuvor gekämpft hatte. Er hatte ihn bei einem seiner Besuche bei Ravi gesehen. Für den Augenblick entschied er jedoch, den Unschuldigen zu spielen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte er. „Ich bin'n ehrlicher Dieb."

Der andere Mann begann zu lachen, doch plötzlich ging sein Lachen in ein Röcheln über. Seine Arme erschlafften und er brach zusammen. Nenia stieß einen Schrei aus und stürzte auf Cery zu. Er schloss sie in seine Arme.

„Alles's gut", flüsterte er und strich tröstend über ihren Rücken.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gefährlich lebst, Ceryni", sagte sie.

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte er seltsam erheitert.

Hinter dem nun reglos auf dem Boden liegenden Mann stand Gol und zog sein Messer aus dessen Rücken.

Cery grinste. „Danke Gol."

„Was war'n das für Kerle?", fragte sein Leibwächter.

„Ein kleiner Gruß von Ravi, glaube ich." Cery sah sich um. Die Straße war nun völlig verlassen. Offenkundig hatten die Bewohner es für sicherer befunden, sich nicht blicken zulassen.

Sie legten die Leichen im Schatten eines Hauses ab. Cery würde später ein paar seiner Leute herschicken, um sie verschwinden zu lassen. Dann hoben sie ihre über die Straße verstreuten Einkäufe auf und eilten zum nächsten Zugang zur Straße der Diebe.

Der Nachmittag war grau und trübe. Aus tiefhängenden Wolken fiel ein feiner Nieselregen und verhüllte die Sicht auf die Berge. Unter Dorriens Schild war die Luft dagegen warm und behaglich, was die Hausbesuche bei den Bergbewohnern mehr als erträglich machte. An diesem Tag gehörte nur ein Haus zu seiner Visite. Das Haus von Kullen, dem Reberhirten.

Vor einer Woche hatte Dorrien dessen Frau erstmals wegen Lungenfieber behandelt. Yuna war eine besonders schwierige Patientin. In den Nächten nach seiner ersten Behandlung war ihr Fieber wieder gestiegen. Während die übrigen seiner Patienten, die von der aktuellen Epidemie dieser Krankheit befallen worden waren, bereits wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung gewesen waren, hatte Dorrien bei jeder Visite Yunas Lunge erneut von den Schleim erzeugenden Organismen befreien müssen. Wenigstens konnte er sich jetzt, wo es seinen übrigen Patienten besserging, Kullens Frau sehr viel intensiver widmen.

Als die Kate in Sicht kam, ließ Dorrien sein Pferd in einen langsamen Trab fallen. Vor dem Reberstall saß er ab und band seine Stute an einen Pfahl. Dann ging er zur Tür und klopfte.

Zunächst öffnete niemand.

Er klopfte erneut. „Hallo, ist jemand zuhause?", rief er.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spaltbreit. Durch die schmale Öffnung konnte Dorrien nur die Wand dahinter sehen. Alles andere war in Dunkelheit gehüllt.

„Kommst du wegen meiner Ma?", erklang eine hohe Mädchenstimme.

Dorrien blickte nach unten.

Lina stand in der Tür und starrte ihn aus großen braunen Augen, die denen ihrer Schwester so sehr ähnelten, neugierig an.

Dorrien lächelte. „Ja", antwortete er. „Lina, lässt du mich bitte rein?"

„Da ist bei den Rebern", teilte sie ihm mit. „Aber meine Schwester ist da."

Die Kleine öffnete die Tür nun ganz und Dorrien trat in die Wohnstube. Viana saß an einem Spinnrad am Fenster und spann Reberwolle zu einem dicken Garn. Als sie Dorrien erblickte, wollte sie sich erheben, doch Dorrien winkte ab. Es war ihm unangenehm, wenn die Menschen, für deren Wohl er sorgte, ihn so respektvoll behandelten. Auch nach den sechs Jahren, die er nun hier lebte, hätte er es lieber gesehen, würden sie ihn wie einen der ihren behandeln. Immerhin gehörten Kullen und seine Familie zu denjenigen, die ihm gegenüber ein wenig unbefangener waren, als der Rest der Dorfbewohner.

„Bleib sitzen, Viana. Du brauchst deine Arbeit nicht wegen mir zu unterbrechen."

„Danke, Mylord", antwortete sie und schenkte ihm ein scheues Lächeln.

„Wie geht es deiner Mutter?"

„Schon besser. Das Fieber ist leicht gesunken und sie hustet weniger."

Dorrien war erfreut. Wenn die Genesung von Kullens Frau solche Fortschritte gemacht hatte, dann konnte er ihre Krankheit vielleicht vollständig zum Verschwinden bringen und würde hinterher noch genügend Kraft übrig haben, falls er zu einem Notfall gerufen wurde.

„Ich gehe sie untersuchen", teilte er Viana mit.

Die junge Frau nickte. „Tut das, Mylord."

Ihre kleine Schwester machte Anstalten, Dorrien in das Schlafzimmer zu folgen.

„Lina, du bleibst hier", befahl Kullens ältere Tochter scharf.

„Aber ich will zu meiner Ma!", protestierte Lina.

„Du musst warten, bis sie gesund ist", erwiderte Viana.

„Wann ist das?"

Dorrien lächelte unwillkürlich. Bei jedem seiner Besuche seit Yunas Erkrankung hatte es eine ähnliche Diskussion zwischen Lina und ihrer Schwester oder ihrem Vater gegeben. Er ging vor Lina in die Hocke und strich sanft über ihren Kopf.

„Deine Ma wird bald wieder gesund sein, kleine Lina", versuchte er sie zu trösten. „Hab nur noch ein wenig Geduld."

Lina betrachtete ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck als wäre sie unsicher, ob sie seinen Worten Glauben schenken sollte.

„Na gut", sagte sie zögernd.

„Ich werde jetzt noch einmal nach ihr sehen und dann kann ich dir sagen, wann du wieder zu ihr kannst", versprach Dorrien lächelnd.

Lina nickte stumm und sah ihn mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen an.

Er stand auf und trat in das elterliche Schlafzimmer. Yuna schlief, genau wie in den vergangenen Tagen, doch sie sah besser aus als gestern. Dorrien legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn und streckte seine Sinne aus. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass die Infektion weiter zurückgegangen war. Es würde nur wenig Magie benötigen, um die Infektion völlig zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit. Dieses Mal war sie rasch erledigt.

Nachdem er seine Behandlung beendet hatte, öffnete Yuna die Augen und sah ihn an.

„Lord Dorrien", murmelte sie.

Ein mattes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen lagen jedoch noch immer in dunklen Höhlen.

„Wie geht es dir, Yuna?"

„Besser", antwortete sie. „Aber ich fühle mich noch schwach."

„Es wird ein paar Tage dauern, bis du wieder vollständig bei Kräften bist", sagte Dorrien. „Ich konnte dein Lungenfieber heilen, aber du wirst noch eine Weile schwarzen Schleim husten. Doch das Fieber sollte nicht mehr ansteigen und falls doch, schick deinen Mann oder Viana zu mir."

Die Frau des Reberhirten schien tief bewegt. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Euch danken soll, Mylord."

„Es ist mir Dank genug, wenn du gesund wirst", erwiderte Dorrien.

Es kam ihm falsch vor, eine Gegenleistung für seine Dienste als Heiler zu verlangen. Die Bergbewohner hatten nicht viel zum Leben und er wollte ihnen nicht noch ihre Existenzgrundlage nehmen. Das Gehalt, das die Gilde ihm zahlte, war mehr als er ausgegeben konnte. Es reichte sogar für die Medikamente, die er brauchte, um die meisten Krankheiten zu behandeln. Aber Dorrien konnte den Menschen nicht verbieten, ihm mit kleinen Gaben zu danken. Oft erhielt er daher selbstgebrautes Bol, Pachiwein, frischgebackenes Brot oder Decken aus Reberwolle.

Im vergangenen Jahr hatte ein Bauer ihm sogar ein Enka geschenkt, weil Dorrien verhindert hatte, dass seine Frau bei der Geburt ihres dritten Kindes verblutet war. Das Gehöft lag ein wenig abgelegen und so hatte Dorrien die Nacht dort verbracht, um zur Stelle zu sein, sollte sich der Zustand der Bäuerin verschlechtern. Darüber war der Bauer so dankbar gewesen, dass er ihm einen seiner im Frühjahr geborenen Tiere geschenkt hatte. Dorrien hatte es jedoch nicht übers Herz gebracht, den Enka zu schlachten. Seitdem hauste Bordas, wie er das Tier liebevoll getauft hatte, in seinem Garten und Dorrien hatte die Beete, in denen er Heilkräuter züchtete, mit einem magischen Schutz umgeben müssen, damit der Enka mit seinen Hörnern nicht alles verwüstete.

„Ich versuche es", versprach Yuna.

Dorrien nickte. „Morgen werde ich noch einmal nach dir sehen", sagte er. „Bis dahin solltest du dich weiterhin ausruhen."

Er erhob sich und ging zurück in die Wohnstube.

Lina saß zu den Füßen ihrer Schwester im Bodenstroh und spielte mit der rohen Reberwolle. Als Dorrien in die Wohnstube trat, wandten sich die beiden Schwestern zu ihm um.

„Eure Mutter wird wieder gesund", teilte er ihnen mit. „Du kannst jetzt zu ihr, Lina. Sie ist nicht mehr ansteckend."

Lina stieß einen Schrei der Begeisterung aus und rannte ins Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern.

Ihre Schwester unterbrach ihre Arbeit und sah zu Dorrien auf. „Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass Ma wieder gesund wird, Mylord."

Dorrien lächelte. „Es war mir eine Ehre, kleine Viana."

Vianas Wangen färbten sich rosa und sie senkte den Blick.

 _Jetzt habe ich sie in Verlegenheit gebracht_ , dachte Dorrien betreten. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Er hatte nur nett sein wollen und nicht beabsichtigt, dass Viana sich von ihm eingeschüchtert fühlte. Er entschied, es sei besser sich zu verabschieden, bevor er noch mehr Schaden anrichtete.

Sonea eilte durch die Universität zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Die Mittagspause war fast zu Ende und sie hatte in der Bibliothek fast die Zeit vergessen. Unglücklicherweise lag ihr Unterrichtsraum am anderen Ende der Universität. Um Zeit zu sparen, lief sie durch die Inneren Passagen, die um die Mittagszeit völlig verwaist waren.

Anders als an den vorangegangenen Tagen war sie alleine unterwegs. Regin hatte Kriegskunst bei Balkan und Trassia war zurück zum Novizenquartier gelaufen, um ihre vergessenen Alchemiebücher zu holen. Ein leichtes Unbehagen verspürend hoffte Sonea, Veila würde die Gelegenheit nicht nutzen, um ihr aufzulauern. Für ihren Geschmack war das in der letzten Zeit zu oft geschehen. Denn auch wenn Veila und ihre Freundinnen sie noch zu sehr zu fürchten schienen, um sie anzugreifen, ahnte sie, das würde nicht so bleiben.

An einer Ecke stieß sie mit einer großen Gestalt zusammen.

„Verzeihung", murmelte sie und wollte weiter hasten.

Als sie jedoch die schwarzen Roben erkannte, erstarrte sie.

„Akkarin!" Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, wo sie gerade waren. Sie verneigte sich hastig. „Verzeihung, ich meine natürlich, Lord Akkarin", korrigierte sie sich und schlug die Augen nieder.

„Sonea!" Akkarin fasste sie an den Schultern. „Hast du dir weh getan?"

Sie sah auf. „Nein, Mylord, ich glaube nicht." Der Schrecken, ihm so unerwartet begegnet zu sein, saß noch immer in ihren Gliedern. Auch wenn sie von allen Menschen wahrscheinlich am wenigsten Grund hatte, ihn zu fürchten, so war die vertraute Furcht mit einem Mal stärker denn je.

„Was macht Ihr hier?", wollte sie wissen, nachdem sie sich wieder gesammelt hatte.

„Ich habe mit Rektor Jerrik über den Inhalt deiner Prüfung in Kriegskunst gesprochen."

„Oh", machte Sonea. Es erklärte zwar nicht, wieso er durch die inneren Passagen schlich, doch seine Worte verhießen nichts Gutes für die nächste Woche. Diese Prüfung würde mit Sicherheit die schlimmste von allen werden.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte er.

Sonea nickte. „Ich habe mich nur erschrocken."

Erheitert hob Akkarin die Augenbrauen. „Findest du mich so furchterregend?"

„Manchmal", gab sie zu, „wenn Ihr so kühl und unnahbar und ehrfurchtgebietend seid." Sie runzelte die Stirn. Früher hätte sie es nie gewagt, so mit ihm zu sprechen. Das war sicher einer der Vorteile, die ihre Beziehung hatte. „Eigentlich sogar ziemlich oft", fügte sie daher hinzu.

Akkarin bedachte sie mit einem Blick, den sie nicht so recht zu deuten wusste. Er schien amüsiert, doch da war noch etwas anderes.

Ein durchtriebenes Funkeln.

Er blickte sich rasch um, wie um sich vergewissern, dass sie unbeobachtet waren, dann zog er sie in einen Seitengang, wo er sich an einem Gemälde zu schaffen machte. Sonea erinnerte sich, dass hinter diesem Gemälde ein Zugang zu den Geheimgängen lag.

Ein Holzpaneel glitt zur Seite. Akkarin schob sie in den dunklen Gang dahinter. Er ließ sich nicht viel Zeit damit, ihr zu folgen und den Zugang wieder zu verschließen.

Ahnend, was Akkarin vorhatte, erstarrte Sonea. Sie hatte sich in diesen Gängen vor Regin und seiner Bande versteckt, bis Akkarin sie dabei erwischt und ihren Feinden ausgeliefert hatte. Aber _das_ hier hätte sie sich von ihm niemals träumen lassen. Sie kämpfte ihre Furcht nieder, jemand könnte sie gesehen haben. Veila würde diese Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt lassen, um sie beide zu verraten. An Garrels triumphierendes Gesicht wollte sie besser gar nicht erst denken.

„Lord Akkarin, ich muss zum Unterricht!", protestierte sie.

Statt einer Antwort fuhr Akkarin mit einer Hand in ihren Nacken und küsste sie verlangend.

Soneas Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er grob ihre Handgelenke packte und sie gegen die kühle Wand schob. Sie hatte rasch herausgefunden, dass er im Bett ein gewisses Maß an Unberechenbarkeit und Autorität zeigte. Beides wurde übermächtig, wenn er längere Zeit keine Gelegenheit hatte, sein Verlangen nach ihr zu befriedigen. Und Sonea hatte seit Wochen kaum etwas anderes getan, als für ihre Prüfungen zu lernen. Sie musste sich jedoch eingestehen, dass es ihr gefiel, wenn er ihr seinen Willen aufzwang und sie nicht wusste, was er als Nächstes mit ihr tun würde.

„Wo musst du hin?", fragte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Lord Elben, dritter Stock", antwortete sie atemlos.

Akkarin erlöste ihrer Handgelenke aus ihrer festen Umklammerung. „Du wirst rechtzeitig da sein", versprach er. Seine Hände glitten unter ihre Robe. „Findest du mich immer noch kühl?"

Sie musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihn anzusehen.

„Nein, Mylord", flüsterte sie.

„Unnahbar?"

„Nein."

„Ehrfurchtgebietend?"

„Ja", hauchte sie. „Sehr sogar."

Die Erkenntnis jagte einen Schauer ihren Rücken herab, der durch das Gefühl, das seine Hände auf ihrer Haut auslösten, noch verstärkt wurde und Sonea realisierte, dass sie ihn vorhin auf dem Flur unbeabsichtigt provoziert hatte.

„Gut", murmelte er.

Seine Hand wanderte zwischen ihre Beine. Sonea unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und zog ihn zu sich.

„Mir scheint, dir gefällt das", stellte er fest.

„Das wisst Ihr doch", sagte sie kaum hörbar. Binnen weniger Augenblicke hatte er sie an den Punkt gebracht, an dem er alles mit ihr tun konnte. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie es begrüßen oder bedauern sollte, dass ihnen dafür keine Zeit blieb.

Akkarin lachte leise und presste sie fester gegen die Wand, während seine Hand in ihrem Schoß verweilte.

Sonea stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um seine Halsbeuge zu küssen. „Was, wenn uns jemand hört, Lord Akkarin?", flüsterte sie.

„Uns wird niemand hören", raunte er. „Denn du wirst leise sein. Und hör jetzt auf damit. Du forderst meine Beherrschung heraus, wenn du so bist."

„Wenn ich wie bin?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Das weißt du genau", sagte er heiser und drehte sie mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Bevor er in sie hineinstieß, legte er eine Hand auf ihren Mund, während die andere zwischen ihren Beinen blieb und sie unerbittlich zum Höhepunkt brachte und alle Gedanken an Veila und Garrel auslöschte.

 _\- Zeig mir, was du fühlst_ , befahl er.

Sonea gehorchte, ohne zu zögern und sandte ihm, was sie empfand, während sie sich liebten. Sie zeigte ihm, wie sehr es sie erregte, dass er diese Macht über sie hatte. Wären sie zuhause gewesen, so hätte er das nicht erlaubt. Sie wusste, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich zu beherrschen, wenn sie ihn derart mit ihrer Lust bombardierte, doch sie tat es hin und wieder, um sein Verlangen zu steigern oder um eine bestimmte Reaktion zu provozieren. Aber heute fehlte ihnen für derartige Spiele die Zeit. Sie mussten es schnell zu Ende bringen.

Und dann spürte sie, wie eine Flut von Gefühlen auf sie einstürmte, die nicht die ihren waren. Er war _in_ ihr. Seine Antwort auf das, was sie ihm sandte, brachte sie beinahe um den Verstand. Sie wollte schreien, doch sie zwang sich leise zu sein, so wie er es ihr befohlen hatte. Aber es war einfach zuviel.

 _Das halte ich nicht aus_ , dachte sie und biss in seine Hand.

„Lass das", knurrte er.

 _\- Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht anders_ , sandte sie.

 _\- Dann kann ich jetzt auch nicht mehr anders._

Da war kein Bedauern, wie Sonea ohne Entsetzen registrierte. Das, was Akkarin mit ihr tat, war intensiver als sie glaubte, ertragen zu können. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich ihm hinzugeben und ihre Stirn gegen den kühlen Stein zu lehnen, der gegen die Hitze in ihrem Körper nicht viel ausrichten konnte.

Fünf Minuten später standen sie vor einem Ausgang in der Nähe von Lord Elbens Klassenzimmer. Während Sonea noch damit beschäftigt war, ihre Robe zu glätten und ihre Haare zu ordnen, spähte Akkarin durch ein Guckloch.

„Es ist niemand zu sehen", verkündete er schließlich. „Du kannst gehen."

„Was ist mit deiner Hand?"

Akkarin winkte ab. „Halb so schlimm. Das habe ich mir selbst zuzuschreiben. Ich hätte nicht so grob sein sollen."

 _Grob ist wohl kaum der richtige Ausdruck_ , dachte Sonea. Sie erschauderte unwillkürlich. In ihrem Körper hallte noch immer das Echo der noch soeben verspürten Lust wider.

„Mir hat es gefallen", sagte sie und sah in seine dunklen Augen.

Akkarin musterte sie mit einem Blick, den sie nicht zu deuten wusste und der ein Echo der soeben verspürten Lust in ihr auslöste. „Das ist mir nicht entgangen."

 _Beim nächsten Mal aber bitte nicht in der Universität_ , fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Akkarin beugte sich vor und steckte einen der silbernen Kämme fest, mit denen sie ihre Haare feststeckte, damit sie ihr nicht andauernd ins Gesicht fielen.

„Geh jetzt", sagte er leise.

Sonea holte tief Luft und hoffte, sie würde sich auf den Nachmittagsunterricht konzentrieren können. Sie waren sehr leichtsinnig gewesen. Sie durften das, was sie gerade getan hatten, nicht wiederholen, sonst würden sie irgendwann auffliegen. Dennoch fühlte sie sich irgendwie beschwingt. Ihre unerwartete Begegnung war auch für sie überfällig gewesen.

„Dann bis heute Abend", erwiderte sie und küsste ihn zum Abschied auf die Wange. Dann stieg sie durch das Portal und betrat den Flur, der zu den Alchemieräumen führte.


	13. Kapitel 12 - Ein Kuss mit Folgen

**Kapitel 12 – Ein Kuss mit Folgen**

Das sanfte Licht des Nachmittags fiel in Rektor Jerriks Büro. Angesichts der Bedrohung, der sich der Rektor ausgesetzt fühlte, erschien es ihm wie eine Farce. Er öffnete eine Schublade seines Aktenschranks und zog einen Ordner heraus. Während er damit zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch ging, versuchte er sich seine Furcht nicht anmerken zu lassen. Dennoch war er sicher, sein Gegenüber hatte sie längst bemerkt.

 _Ihm_ entging niemals irgendetwas.

Jerrik setzte sich und schlug den Ordner auf. „Es freut Euch sicher zu hören, dass Eure Novizin ihre Prüfungen mit hervorragenden Noten bestanden hat", sagte er und blickte nervös über seinen Schreibtisch hinweg zu dem anderen Mann.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Akkarin kühl. Er saß in einem Sessel und hatte die Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt. In dem hellen, sonnendurchfluteten Raum wirkte er auf den Rektor wie ein dunkler, bedrohlicher Schatten. „Danke, dass Ihr mich darüber informiert habt, Rektor."

Die Prüfungen hatten alle bis auf eine in der vergangenen Woche stattgefunden. Sofern jene Lehrer, die Sonea im letzten Halbjahr unterrichtet hatten, die Invasion im Sommer überlebt hatten, war sie von diesen geprüft worden. Ihre Prüfung in Alchemie hatte ihr jetziger Lehrer Lord Elben übernommen, nachdem Lord Halvin bei der Schlacht von Imardin gestorben war. Lord Makin war beim Angriff auf das Fort gefallen, weswegen Balkan, Soneas zweiter Kriegskunst-Lehrer im letzten Halbjahr, die Prüfung hätte durchführen sollen. Doch ihr Mentor hatte darauf bestanden, seinen Unterricht ebenfalls zu einem Teil der Prüfung zu machen, was er mit dem Stellenwert, den er und seine Novizin in der Gilde hatten, begründet hatte, und damit, dass er Soneas Training bereits im letzten Halbjahr in diese Richtung gelenkt hatte. Jerrik hatte sich nicht in der Lage gefühlt, dem schwarzen Magier zu widersprechen und Akkarins Vorhaben genehmigt.

Am Ende war Soneas Prüfung in dieser Disziplin doppelt so lang wie vorgesehen ausgefallen und hatte aus drei Teilen bestanden: dem Stoff des letzten Halbjahres, dem Einzelkampf gegen einen schwarzen Magier und dem Zweikampf von ihr und Akkarin gegen einen weitaus stärkeren Gegner, der aus der vereinten Kraft von zwanzig Kriegern bestanden hatte. Weil die Regeln der Gilde es nicht gestatteten, dass ein Mentor seinen Novizen selbst prüfte, war der Hohe Lord bei dieser Prüfung ebenfalls anwesend gewesen, da er nach Akkarin die beste Kenntnis von Soneas Fertigkeiten besaß.

„Freut Ihr Euch denn gar nicht über Soneas Leistung?", fragte Jerrik vorsichtig. Die Gefühlskälte des schwarzen Magiers beunruhigte ihn.

„Ich habe mit keinem anderen Resultat gerechnet."

Jerrik zuckte unmerklich zusammen. _Hat dieser Mann überhaupt Gefühle?_ , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf.

Entweder die Gerüchte über Akkarin und seine Novizin waren falsch, oder der schwarze Magier nutzte Sonea für seine Zwecke aus. Hastig verdrängte Jerrik seine Gedanken, da er nicht wusste, ob Akkarin gerade dabei war, sie zu lesen. Wenn dem Geschwätz der Waschweiber unter seinen Kollegen Glauben schenkte, war der schwarze Magier dazu durchaus in der Lage.

Jerrik richtete sich ein wenig auf und holte tief Luft. Besser, er brachte diese Angelegenheit möglichst schnell hinter sich. „Ich habe hier eine Zusammenschrift ihrer Ergebnisse", sagte er.

Er zog ein Pergament aus dem Ordner und reichte es Akkarin, wobei er das Zittern in seiner Hand zu unterdrücken suchte. Jerrik hatte Akkarin bereits gefürchtet, als dieser noch Hoher Lord gewesen war. Seitdem er wusste, wozu der andere Mann fähig war, drohte seine Furcht indes jedes Mal in Panik umzuschlagen, wenn er gezwungen war, mit ihm alleine in einem Raum zu sein.

Akkarin nahm das Pergament entgegen und überflog es. Falls er beeindruckt war, ließ er sich das nicht anmerken.

„Jetzt, wo Sonea ihre Prüfungen bestanden hat, wird es Zeit, dass sie sich für eine Disziplin entscheidet", fuhr Jerrik nervös fort. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, ihre Noten der vergangenen Halbjahre dafür ebenfalls zu Rate zu ziehen. Auf Grund ihrer Leistungen in den verschiedenen Disziplinen hat sie die Möglichkeit, jede Disziplin zu wählen, die ihr zusagt. Habt Ihr bereits mit Sonea über dieses Thema gesprochen?"

„Nein."

Jerrik spürte, wie seine Nervosität anstieg. „Darf ich fragen, wieso nicht?"

„Weil die Entscheidung für eine Disziplin nicht leichtfertig getroffen werden sollte. Vor ihren Prüfungen hätte das Sonea zu sehr abgelenkt."

„Dann solltet Ihr bald mit ihr sprechen", riet Jerrik. „Spätestens in einem Monat muss sie sich entschieden haben, da sie sonst ein halbes Jahr verliert. Abhängig von ihrer Wahl wird sie neue Kurse belegen und den zugehörigen Unterrichtsstoff aufholen müssen."

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre Entscheidung wohlüberlegt und bald trifft", versicherte Akkarin. Er erhob sich. „Einen schönen Tag noch, Rektor."

„Ebenso, Lord Akkarin."

Nachdem der schwarze Magier das Büro verlassen hatte, stieß der Rektor den Atem aus, den er angehalten hatte. Er fuhr sich über die schweißfeuchte Stirn und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Die Sonne war ein Stück weiter gewandert und verschwand gerade hinter der Krone eines nahen Baumes. Die plötzliche Dunkelheit resultierte für Jerrik indes weniger aus dem fehlenden Licht, als daraus, dass auch nach Akkarins Verschwinden seine Präsenz noch immer den Raum zu beherrschen schien.

Nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde hatten Sonea und Trassia sich noch einmal in der Novizenbibliothek getroffen, um einen Aufsatz für Lady Indria zu schreiben. Trassias Aufmerksamkeit hatte allerdings wie an jedem Tag, an dem sie Architektur hatten, mehr Lord Larkin als ihren Hausaufgaben gegolten. Am Vormittag hatte Trassia die Antwort auf eine besonders schwierige Frage gewusst, woraufhin Lord Larkin sie gelobt hatte. Darüber war sie so glücklich gewesen, dass für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr viel mit ihr anzufangen gewesen war. Sonea hatte gehofft, der Nachmittagsunterricht würde ihre Freundin auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Doch als sie sich nach Soneas Unterricht bei Lady Vinara in der Bibliothek getroffen hatten, hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Sonea sich geirrt hatte. Es hatte sie einiges gekostet, Trassias Aufmerksamkeit auf Medizin zu lenken, aber schließlich hatten sie ihren Aufsatz fertigbekommen.

„Glaubst du, er ist von mir beeindruckt?", fragte Trassia, während sie die lange, gewundene Treppe hinab in die Eingangshalle stiegen.

Sonea zwang sich, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Woher sollte sie das wissen? Schließlich konnte sie nicht die Gedanken anderer aus der Entfernung lesen. Für gewöhnlich war Trassia eine angenehme Gesellschaft. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Novizen schien sie ernsthaft an einer Freundschaft interessiert und suchte Soneas Nähe nicht um ein wenig von dem Ruhm, den sie unfreiwillig genoss, zu erhaschen.

Sobald Trassia jedoch anfing, von Lord Larkin zu schwärmen, musste Sonea all ihre Geduld aufbringen, um ihrer Freundin zuzuhören. Ihre große Verehrung für den jungen, gutaussehenden Architekturlehrer war eine der wenigen Dinge, die Trassia mit der Mehrheit der weiblichen Novizen teilte. Sie selbst sprach dagegen nur selten und dann auch ungern über ihre Gefühle für Akkarin, Wäre Sonea nicht gezwungen, ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten, so war dieses Thema zu persönlich, um darüber zu sprechen, egal wie vertraut sie mit ihrem Gesprächspartner war. Selbst vor ihrer Tante Jonna war es Sonea unangenehm gewesen.

„Du hattest alle Fragen im letzten Test richtig", sagte sie. „Sicher hält er dich nicht für dumm."

„Aber nur, weil du mit mir gelernt hast."

„Du hast mir auch geholfen, den Stoff für meine Prüfungen aufzuholen", erwiderte Sonea.

„Trotzdem." Trassia schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast."

Sonea antwortete nicht. Sie hatte gerade Akkarin entdeckt, der sich mit einigen Kriegern in der Eingangshalle unterhielt. Als seine dunklen Augen den ihren begegneten, machte er ein Zeichen, das verdächtig nach 'warte draußen' in der Sprache der Diebe aussah und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Gesprächspartnern zu. Sonea fragte sich, wann Akkarin die Zeichensprache der Diebe gelernt hatte und welche Fähigkeiten er noch besaß, von denen sie nichts wusste.

Trassia warf Sonea einen wissenden Blick zu. „Dann bis morgen", sagte sie und verschwand in Richtung der Novizenquartiere.

 _Lass mich nicht mit ihm allein_ , flehte Sonea innerlich, während sie ihrer Freundin hinterher sah. Sie seufzte. Sie konnte ihr nicht sagen, warum sie ausgerechnet jetzt ihre Gesellschaft brauchte.

Seit dem Vorfall in den Geheimgängen fürchtete Sonea eine erneute Begegnung mit Akkarin in einem verlassenen Flur der Universität. Es störte sie nicht, wenn er sein körperliches Verlangen nach ihr stillte, solange es zuhause geschah. Auch wenn sie darauf vertraute, dass Akkarin wusste wie viel er riskieren konnte, so hatte sie kein gutes Gefühl bei einer Wiederholung, so erfüllend es sich auch angefühlt haben mochte. Sie fand, die Universität war der denkbar schlechteste Ort für Intimitäten dieser Art. Außer Veila und Lord Garrel gab es gewiss noch weitere Magier, die daran interessiert waren, dass ihre Beziehung aufflog.

Seit ihrer Wiederaufnahme war mehr als ein Monat vergangen. Der Aufruhr um sie und Akkarin hatte sich gelegt und die Gilde schien sich weitgehend mit der Gegenwart von zwei schwarzen Magiern arrangiert zu haben. Sonea wusste, es war noch ein weiter Weg, bis die Gilde sie wirklich akzeptierte und aufhörte sie zu fürchten und zu verurteilen, doch es war ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Sie durften das nicht riskieren.

Sonea beeilte sich, die Eingangshalle zu verlassen. Die Sonne war bereits hinter den Gebäuden versunken und hatte den Innenhof in tiefe Schatten getaucht. Die kurze Wärme des Mittags hatte sich bis auf einen kleinen Rest, der von einer Mauer abgestrahlt wurde, verflüchtigt, doch nach der staubigen Novizenbibliothek genoss Sonea die kühle Luft.

Sie setzte sich auf die Mauer, die den Brunnen umgab, und schloss die Augen. Ihre Prüfungen waren vorbei, von jetzt an würde sie etwas mehr Zeit haben.

Für Soneas Geschmack verging eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis Akkarin kam. Nach einer Weile begann sie sich zu fragen, ob sie ihn überhaupt richtig verstanden hatte und er ihr nicht versucht hatte zu sagen, dass sie nicht auf ihn warten und nach Hause gehen sollte.

 _Es wäre alles so viel einfacher, dürfte ich meinen Blutring tragen_ , dachte sie. Aber sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, ihre Blutringe nur im äußersten Notfall zu tragen, um den anderen Magiern nicht mehr als nötig ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, was sie waren. Sonea vermutete indes, Akkarin hatte sich auch dagegen ausgesprochen, damit sie nicht versucht war, sich während ihres Unterrichts mit ihm darüber zu unterhalten.

Endlich schritt er die Stufen der Universität herab, seine schwarze Robe wallte hinter ihm her, wie ein langer Schatten. Sonea stieß sich von der Mauer ab und ging ihm entgegen.

„Guten Abend, Lord Akkarin", sagte sie, als er vor ihr stand, und verneigte sich.

„Guten Abend, Sonea", erwiderte er und bedachte sie mit dem Halblächeln, das sie so sehr an ihm liebte. „Entschuldige, dass du so lange warten musstest. Lord Garrel neigt zu recht detaillierten Ausführungen."

Sonea verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass Akkarin heute in ungewöhnlich guter Stimmung zu sein schien.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie.

Akkarin betrachtete sie amüsiert. „Lass uns erst ein Stück gehen", sagte er. „Es könnte eventuelle Zuschauer irritieren, wenn du mir gleich hier um den Hals fällst."

Seine Worte machten Sonea erst recht neugierig. „Was ist es?", verlangte sie zu wissen, während sie den Innenhof verließen und den Weg zu den Residenzen einschlugen. „Haben sie Euch wieder zum Hohen Lord ernannt?"

„Nein."

„Dürfen wir das Gelände der Gilde verlassen?"

„Was das angeht, muss ich dich ebenfalls enttäuschen, fürchte ich."

Dennoch er wirkte offenkundig erheitert. Er streckte eine Hand aus.

„Gib mir deine Tasche."

„Lord Akkarin, Ihr seid nicht mein Diener!", protestierte Sonea.

„Sonea, ich wiederhole mich nur ungern."

Die Autorität in seiner Stimme ließ keine Widerrede zu. Inzwischen wusste sie, wann es Sinn machte, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen und wann es aussichtslos war. Das hier war einer der letzteren Fälle.

„Also wenn _das_ nicht merkwürdig auf andere wirken würde!" Sonea zog den Lederriemen ihrer Tasche über die Schulter und reichte sie Akkarin.

Eine Weile schritten sie schweigend den Waldweg entlang. Die Gebäude der Universität fielen hinter ihnen zurück und verschwanden schließlich hinter den Bäumen. Im Wald war es kühler als zwischen den Universitätsgebäuden und ein unangenehm scharfer Wind frischte auf.

Plötzlich blieb Akkarin stehen. „Heute Abend werde ich dir beibringen, wie du deine Gedanken vor mir verbergen kannst."

Sonea blinzelte verwirrt. „Ist es das, was Ihr mir sagen wolltet?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber das Ausmaß deiner Neugier ist nur schwer auszublenden."

Sie starrte ihn an. _Wieso kann er mich gerade jetzt schon wieder denken hören?_

„Ich vermute, es liegt daran, dass wir beide über ein sehr großes magisches Potential verfügen", beantwortete er ihre unausgesprochene Frage. Er senkte die Stimme, als er fortfuhr. „Und es wird verstärkt, weil wir uns so nahe stehen."

Das _würde zumindest so einiges erklären_ , dachte Sonea.

„Was wolltet Ihr mir nun sagen?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Heute Nachmittag war ich bei Rektor Jerrik. Er hat mir deine Prüfungsergebnisse mitgeteilt. Du hast überall Bestnoten erzielt. Damit hast du die Möglichkeit, jede Disziplin zu wählen, die dir zusagt. Ich dachte, du würdest es sofort wissen wollen."

Soneas Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Das ist ja toll!", rief sie und umarmte ihn.

Weil sie nicht sicher war, ob sie es wagen durfte, ihn hier zu küssen, ließ sie jedoch rasch wieder von ihm ab. Ihre Hände glitten an seinen Armen entlang. Als sie seine großen, stets leicht kühlen Hände streife, schlangen sich seine Finger um ihre.

Sie sahen einander an, plötzlich verlegen.

„Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt, dass du es schaffen würdest, Sonea", sagte Akkarin. „Aber ich weiß auch, wie schwer es für dich war, dich wieder in der Gilde einzuleben. Du hast seit unserer Rückkehr sehr viel geleistet. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Sonea strahlte. Akkarin ging stets sparsam mit Lob und Komplimenten um. Trotz ihrer intimen Beziehung war er in allen Dingen, die ihre Ausbildung betrafen, objektiv geblieben, weswegen seine Worte für sie umso größeren Wert hatten.

„Dann hat es sich ja gelohnt, dass ich die letzten Wochen so hart gearbeitet habe", sagte sie.

Ihre letzte Prüfung hatte während der ersten Stunde an diesem Morgen stattgefunden, doch erst jetzt spürte sie, wie die Anspannung von ihr abfiel. Sie würde sich wieder an jedem Ersttag mit Rothen zum Mittagessen treffen können. Und sie würde abends endlich wieder mehr Zeit mit Akkarin haben.

„Das hat es. Und es dürfte uns die Gerüchte für eine Weile vom Leib halten."

Sonea lächelte erleichtert. Sie hatte nie offen zugegeben, dass ihre größte Sorge während der letzten Wochen die Furcht davor gewesen war, was passieren würde, wenn sie in den Prüfungen schlecht abschnitt. Sie war sicher, es würde diejenigen, die fest davon überzeugt waren, dass sie und Akkarin eine heimliche Beziehung führten, nur in ihrem Verdacht bestärken. Vielleicht würden manche das auch jetzt noch denken. Aber nun hatte sie bewiesen, dass ihre Gefühle sie nicht von ihrem Studium ablenkten.

Dann fiel ihr plötzlich wieder etwas ein, das Akkarin nach ihrer ersten Stunde Kriegskunst zu ihr gesagt hatte und sie wurde schlagartig ernst.

„Aber das bedeutet ja dann, dass wir …", begann sie.

Ein kalter Wind raschelte durch die Bäume und irgendwo im Unterholz knackte ein Ast. Mit einem Mal fiel Sonea auf, wie dunkel es bereits geworden war. Sogar das Abendkonzert der Vögel war verklungen.

Sie erschauderte.

„Ja", sagte Akkarin nur und betrachtete sie mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn.

Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie behutsam. Es war nur ein kurzer, flüchtiger Kuss und dennoch mehr als sie beide unter normalen Umständen gewagt hätten. Aber er genügte, um Soneas Furcht für eine Weile zurückzudrängen.

Akkarin nahm ihre Hand. „Gehen wir nach Hause", sagte er sanft.

Bel Fiores Geburtstagsfeier war wie auch in den Jahren zuvor ein rauschendes Fest. Dems und Bels aus überall in Elyne waren zu diesem Fest angereist und verstopften mit ihren Kutschen die Straße bis in mehr als eine Meile Entfernung zur Einfahrt. Das Anwesen mit dem weitläufigen Grundstück lag auf der Kuppe eines Hügels, eine halbe Stunde außerhalb von Capia und war groß genug, um den gesamten elynischen Adel für einen Abend zu bewirten.

Inspiriert von dem milden Klima waren elynische Häuser nach außen hin offen gebaut. Dannyl fand, diese Freizügigkeit in der Architektur spiegelte die Natur der frivolen Bewohner dieses Landes in gewisser Weise wider.

Ein Weinglas in den Händen drehend lehnte er an einem Pfeiler des steinernen Säulengangs, der den Innenhof des Anwesens umrandete. Der Platz war optimal, um die anderen Gäste zu beobachten und ihren Gesprächen zu lauschen. Einige Paare spazierten Arm in Arm unter den Säulen umher und eine Schar Kinder spielte in dem kleinen Garten des Innenhofs, in dessen Mitte ein Springbrunnen munter sprudelte.

Es war ein lauer Abend, die Zikaden zirpten in den Sträuchern und eine schmale Mondsichel hing über der Bucht. Während er an seinem Getränk nippte, wartete er darauf, der Gastgeberin seine Aufwartung machen zu können. Bel Fiore pflegte ihre Gäste in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ankunft ungeachtet ihrer Position in der Gesellschaft zu begrüßen. Demnach musste Dannyl bald an der Reihe sein.

Allmählich verspürte er jedoch eine gewisse Unruhe. Tayend hatte ebenfalls eine Einladung erhalten und Dannyl brannte darauf, ihn zu sehen.

„Botschafter Dannyl?"

Er wandte sich um.

Vor ihm stand eine Frau mittleren Alters. Ihre langen, roten mit Silberfäden durchwirkten Haare, in denen noch keine einzige weiße Strähne zu sehen war, fielen ihr offen über die unbedeckten Schultern. An diesem Abend trug sie ein Kleid aus einem grünen, schimmernden Stoff, der hervorragend die Farbe ihrer Augen komplementierte. Sie gehörte zu den wenigen wohlhabenden Frauen, die sich nur sparsam mit Gold, Silber und Edelsteinen schmückten, doch genau das ließ sie sehr natürlich wirken.

„Bel Fiore", sagte er erfreut. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen. „Ich gratuliere Euch herzlichst zu Eurem Geburtstag."

„Vielen Dank, Botschafter", erwiderte sie und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Amüsiert Ihr Euch?"

Dannyl nickte. „Euer Fest ist mir wie immer ein besonderer Genuss."

Bel Fiore lächelte, doch ihre Augen blickten ihn aufmerksam an. „Könnt Ihr vielleicht einen Augenblick Eurer Zeit erübrigen? Es gibt da etwas, worüber ich mit Euch sprechen möchte."

Alarmiert hob Dannyl die Augenbrauen. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand auf diese Weise seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte, fürchtete er insgeheim, es würde um seine Beziehung mit Tayend gehen. Er versuchte, seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten und sich seine Furcht nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Für Euch habe ich immer Zeit, meine Teuerste", erwiderte er.

„Oh, Ihr seid immer so charmant!", rief sie entzückt.

Dannyl betrachtete sie lächelnd. „Stets zu Euren Diensten."

„Lasst uns ein Stück gehen." Bel Fiore vor hängte sich an Dannyls freien Arm, ihr Weinglas in der anderen Hand balancierend.

Sie traten einen Durchgang in den Garten ihres Anwesens, der die Größe eines Parks hatte. Das Mondlicht tauchte die Bucht in flüssiges Silber und überall in den akkurat geschnittenen Sträuchern und Bäumen brannten kleine Lampions aus Papier.

Bel Fiore sah hinauf in den Himmel und stieß einen glückseligen Seufzer aus. „Diese Nacht ist einfach wundervoll", sagte sie.

 _Offenbar hat sie auch bereits einiges getrunken_ , fuhr es Dannyl durch den Kopf.

„Wie gemacht für die Geburtstagsparty einer ebenso wundervollen Frau", erwiderte er galant.

Bel Fiore lachte. „Ich kenne wirklich keinen Mann, der charmanter ist, als Ihr. Es gibt so viele Frauen, die alles dafür geben würden, Euch zu heiraten."

Dannyl neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ich bin Diplomat. Es gehört zu meinem Beruf, höflich und zuvorkommend zu sein."

Sie winkte ab. „Ach hört auf! Ihr seid so ein Schmeichler!"

„Worüber wolltet Ihr nun mit mir sprechen?", kam er auf das Anliegen der Bel zurück. _Hoffentlich will sie mich nicht verkuppeln_ , dachte er flehentlich _._ Denn dann würde sie nicht mehr Erfolg haben, als die anderen Dems und Bels, die das in der Vergangenheit versucht hatten. Dannyl fragte sich unbehaglich, wie lange er noch behaupten konnte, seine Arbeit ließe ihm zu wenig Zeit für eine Frau.

„Ah, richtig", fiel ihr wieder ein. „Es geht um eine Eurer früheren Interessen."

Dannyl runzelte die Stirn. Bevor er Botschafter geworden war, hatte er sich als Forscher verstanden. Von Natur aus war er neugierig auf alles, bei dem es ein Geheimnis zu entschlüsseln gab. Wirklich intensiv hatte er sich jedoch nur mit seinem Projekt, Gedankenbilder dauerhaft auf Papier zu bringen, beschäftigt. „Welche meiner Interessen meint Ihr?"

„Oh, ich meine Euer Interesse an alter Magie", antwortete sie. „Ich weiß noch, wie versessen Ihr darauf wart, als Ihr gerade nach Elyne gekommen wart."

Dannyl horchte auf und war zugleich erleichtert. Er hatte dieses Thema lange recherchiert, war jedoch nur mäßig erfolgreich gewesen. Jetzt wo er wusste, dass alte Magie eine andere Bezeichnung für schwarze Magie war, musste er alles, was er darüber entdeckte, sie sofort der Gilde aushändigen.

„Ich interessiere mich noch immer für alte Magie", sagte er. „Was genau wollt Ihr wissen?"

„Das werdet Ihr mir sagen müssen. Ich habe erst kürzlich ein Buch über Magie im Nachlass meines Großonkels gefunden. Es ist unglaublich alt. Die Einträge sind vor mehr als neunhundert Jahren geschrieben worden. Ich würde gern mehr darüber erfahren. Mein Großonkel und ich hatten ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zueinander. Ich weiß, wie vernarrt er in Bücher war, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich für Magie interessierte."

Bel Fiores Worte hatten Dannyls Neugier geweckt. Er erinnerte sich, ihr Großonkel Ralend von Callene war plötzlich und unerwartet im Frühjahr verstorben. Was auch immer die Bel entdeckt hatte, Dannyl war verpflichtet, der Sache nachzugehen. „Danke, dass Ihr mich informiert habt", sagte er. „Ich würde gerne einen Blick in dieses Buch werfen."

Die Bel nickte. „Wenn Ihr wollt, dann kommt diese oder nächste Woche vorbei und seht es Euch an."

„Sehr gern", erwiderte Dannyl. „Ich muss jedoch zunächst meinen Terminkalender konsultieren, da ich im Augenblick sehr viel Arbeit habe."

„Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr abends vorbeikommt? Sagen wir heute in einer Woche zum Abendessen? Dann wäre das Problem mit Eurer Arbeit erledigt."

Der Blick, mit dem sie ihn bedachte, machte es ihm unmöglich, ihr Angebot auszuschlagen.

„Das hört sich gut an." Dannyl zögerte. „Wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne meinen Assistenten mitbringen. Er versteht weitaus mehr von alten Büchern als ich."

„Selbstverständlich dürft Ihr Tayend mitbringen", erwiderte Bel Fiore. „Ich hatte das eigentlich vorausgesetzt."

Dannyl runzelte die Stirn. Er mochte es nicht, wenn er und Tayend von anderen als unzertrennlich betrachtet wurden. Es wäre etwas anderes gewesen, hätte er offen zu dieser Beziehung stehen können, doch auf Grund seines Status als Botschafter der Gilde verbat sich das sogar in Elyne von selbst.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Botschafter?"

Er wandte den Kopf und blickte in Bel Fiores grüne Augen, die ihn besorgt anstarrten, und er erkannte, er musste sie beruhigen. „Ja." Er lächelte. „Ihr habt richtig gehandelt. Es wäre nur sicherer, wenn Ihr das Buch nicht anrührt, bis Tayend und ich einen Blick darauf geworfen haben."

Sie nickte ernst. „Ich bin nicht so dumm wie Royend, Dannyl", sagte sie. „Ich habe nicht einmal magisches Potential."

„Dann braucht Ihr Euch keine Sorgen zu machen", erwiderte Dannyl. „Wir werden uns dieser Angelegenheit annehmen. Wahrscheinlich enthält es nicht einmal verbotenes Wissen. In jedem Fall wird Tayend außer sich vor Freude sein, wenn er erfährt, dass Ihr ein uraltes Buch entdeckt habt."

Bel Fiore lächelte. „Dann geht und erzählt es ihm. Ich glaube, er ist irgendwo hier im Garten. Ich sollte mich jetzt ohnehin um meine anderen Gäste kümmern. Lasst mir eine Nachricht zukommen, damit ich weiß, wann ich mit Euch und Eurem Assistenten rechnen kann."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Dannyl machte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Gefährten.

Er brauchte nicht lange suchen. Er fand Tayend im Garten bei einer Gruppe junger Männer, von denen er inzwischen wusste, dass sie allesamt als Knaben bekannt waren. Jeder von ihnen war ausgesprochen gutaussehend und von athletischem Körperbau. Es gefiel Dannyl nicht, wenn Tayend sich in derartiger Gesellschaft aufhielt. Aber er hatte nicht das Recht, es ihm zu verbieten.

„Guten Abend, Botschafter", rief Tayend, als er ihn erblickte, und verneigte sich übertrieben. Es war offenkundig, dass er bereits ziemlich angeheitert war. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob du überhaupt hier bist."

Amüsiert betrachtete Dannyl seinen Gefährten. An diesem Abend trug er enge gelbe Hosen, die hervorragend zu seinem grün und purpur gestreiften Obergewand passten. Dannyl fand, der Schnitt und die Längsstreifen betonten Tayends schmalen Körperbau auf eine schmeichelnde Art und Weise. Das gefiel ihm, doch er hätte es lieber gesehen, würde sein Freund solche Kleidung nicht in der Gegenwart anderer Knaben tragen.

„Ich hatte einige geschäftliche Dinge zu regeln", entschuldigte er sich.

„Auf einer Geburtstagsfeier?"

„Ich bin Botschafter. Außerdem hat unsere Gastgeberin meine Aufmerksamkeit erfordert."

Tayend wirkte besänftigt. „Wenn die Bel deine Aufmerksamkeit einfordert, entlässt sie dich so bald nicht mehr aus deinen Fängen", sagte er.

„Können wir uns irgendwo ungestört unterhalten?", fragte Dannyl, die vielsagenden Blicke von Tayends Gesprächspartnern ignorierend. „Ich habe etwas erfahren, was dich erfreuen wird. Es geht um eines unserer Projekte."

Die Augen des Gelehrten leuchteten auf. „Jetzt hast du meine Neugier erweckt, Botschafter."

Dannyl verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Dann komm."

Während sie über das Anwesen spazierten, berichtete er, was er von Bel Fiore erfahren hatte. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie der Gelehrte bei jedem seiner Worte aufgeregter wurde. Dannyl hatte richtig gelegen. Die Aussicht, ein fast eintausend Jahre altes Buch zu untersuchen, entfachte Tayends Forschergeist auf Neues.

„Glaubst du, das Buch hält, was es verspricht?", fragte Tayend.

„Das werden wir wissen, wenn wir es uns ansehen. Bel Fiore sagte nur, das Buch sei über neunhundert Jahre alt. Es wurde also lange vor dem Sachakanischen Krieg geschrieben und bevor schwarze Magie verboten wurde. Trotzdem es muss nicht zwingend Wissen darüber enthalten."

„Und falls doch, werden wir es zu Lord Akkarin schicken?"

Dannyl schüttelte den Kopf. Administrator Osen hatte ihm vor seiner Abreise eingeschärft, genau dies nicht zu tun, sollte er wieder auf solche Literatur stoßen. „Die höheren Magier werden erst prüfen, ob sie ihm das Buch gefahrlos aushändigen können."

Tayend lachte. „Deine Gilde ist ganz schön töricht, Dannyl."

„Sag das nicht mir", brummte Dannyl.

„Ihr Magier habt das Gespür für die Wahrheit verloren", erklärte sein Freund. „Ihr haltet Euch so sehr an eure Fähigkeiten, dass ihr verlernt habt, euch auf euren Instinkt zu verlassen."

Dannyl runzelte die Stirn. „Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Dass du und deine Gilde aufhören sollt, euren Anführer zu verurteilen, weil er sich einer Form von Magie bedient, die ihr als böse erachtet. Doch anstatt euch sicher zu fühlen, weil er euch beschützt, fürchtet ihr ihn und fühlt euch von ihm verraten."

„Akkarin ist nicht mehr unser Hoher Lord", stellte Dannyl richtig. „Und schwarze Magie _ist_ böse."

„Nicht böser als jede andere Form von Magie auch, wenn sie missbraucht wird", widersprach Tayend. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du einen Mann in Kiko Town getötet hast. Ich _weiß_ , wozu ein Magier auch ohne schwarze Magie fähig ist."

Dannyl seufzte. „Das ist etwas anderes", sagte er. „Ich habe es getan, um dein Leben zu retten."

„Und Akkarin hat diese sachakanischen Magier getötet und euch zu retten. Streite es nicht ab, Dannyl. Ich weiß, dass du ihn insgeheim dafür bewunderst."

Sie waren bei einem kleinen Pavillon angekommen. Dannyl lehnte sich über das Geländer und sah hinaus auf die Bucht. Irgendwo im Hintergrund plätscherte ein künstlich angelegter Bach. Es hätte romantisch sein können, wäre er sich nicht darüber bewusst gewesen, dass sie nicht ungestört waren.

Er selbst hätte nie den Mut aufgebracht, sich verbotenes Wissen anzueignen, um die Gilde zu retten. Er konnte Akkarin und Sonea nicht dafür verurteilen und er fand, die Gilde hatte richtig gehandelt, als sie ihnen verziehen und sie wieder aufgenommen hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz geboten sie über eine entsetzliche Macht, die sie für jeden ihrer Feinde gefährlich machte.

Das Problem lag Dannyls Meinung jedoch an anderer Stelle.

„Ja, ich bewundere ihn", gab er zu. „Doch mach mir deswegen bitte keine Szene."

Tayend lehnte sich neben ihn. „Du wärst wohl kaum sein Typ", lachte er. „Selbst, wenn du eine Frau wärst!"

Dannyl schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte Tayend nie erzählt, was er an seinem letzten Abend in der Gilde von Rothen erfahren hatte. Trotzdem war die Affäre, die Akkarin mit seiner Novizin hatte ein offenes Geheimnis zwischen ihnen, da Tayend es bereits von selbst erraten hatte.

 _Vielleicht hat Tayend recht und wir haben tatsächlich verlernt auf unsere Intuition zu hören_ , überlegte er.

„Ihr Magier wollt es vielleicht nicht wahrhaben, aber er ist noch immer euer Anführer", sagte Tayend leise. „Das war bei den wenigen Malen, die ich in der Gilde war, deutlich zu spüren. Aber ich fürchte, darauf müsst ihr selbst kommen."

 _Irgendetwas ist heute seltsam_ , dachte Sonea, als sie nach ihrer Geschichtsstunde zu ihrem Medizin-Kurs bei Lady Indria ging. Für gewöhnlich wichen die Novizen ehrfurchtsvoll vor ihr zurück, wenn sie an ihnen vorbei ging. Heute standen sie allerdings noch mehr als üblich in Gruppen beieinander und steckten tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen. Irgendetwas Bedeutendes schien ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt zu haben. Auch ihr Lehrer, Lord Solend, hatte sich an diesem Morgen merkwürdig verhalten.

„Schön, dass du uns auch noch mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst", hatte er sie begrüßt, als würde sie sonst den Unterricht schwänzen.

Da hatte Sonea noch geglaubt, der schon sehr betagte Historiker habe bloß einen schlechten Tag erwischt. Es gab Tage, an denen Lord Solend ausgesprochen mies gelaunt war. Doch jetzt verstärkte sich das unheilvolle Gefühl, dass irgendetwas im Gange war, von dem sie nichts wusste. Die Novizen warfen ihr wütende, neidische, aber zum Teil auch bewundernde Blicke zu und sie begann sich zu fragen, ob irgendjemand ihre Prüfungsergebnisse herausgefunden und herum erzählt hatte.

„ … hat ja wirklich Nerven", hörte sie jemanden sagen.

„ … das war doch abzusehen …"

„ … ich finde, er hat wirklich etwas Besseres verdient …"

 _Er?_

Wer? Ging es also doch nicht um sie?

Sonea hielt inne und sah sich nach dem Mädchen um, das gesprochen hatte. Es war Veila. Sie hatte ein paar ihrer Freundinnen um sich geschart. Sonea entdeckte bei ihren Anhängern jedoch auch Novizinnen aus anderen Jahrgängen, darunter ihre ehemaligen Klassenkameradinnen Issle und ihre Freundin Bina. Als ihre Blicke sich begegneten, verzog sich Veilas Gesicht zu einem höhnischen Grinsen.

„Jetzt bist du dran, Dreckstück", zischte sie mit einer Befriedigung, die Sonea einen eisigen Schauer den Rücken hinabjagte.

Sie tat als hätte sie Veila nicht gehört und ging weiter. Derartige Beleidigungen hatte sie in den letzten Wochen andauernd ertragen müssen. Sie fand, Veila war es nicht wert, dafür auch noch von ihr beachtet zu werden. Dennoch wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieses Mal mehr dahinter streckte.

In der Eingangshalle traf sie Trassia. „Du hast es ihm also endlich gesagt!", strahlte sie.

Sonea runzelte die Stirn. Sie kam sich vor, wie in einer elynischen Komödie.

„Was gesagt?", fragte sie. „Wem?"

„Na, wem wohl! Alle reden doch davon. Gestern Abend im Wald, Lord Garrel hat euch gesehen."

Soneas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Es war, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und sie glaubte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Wie konnte Garrel …?

Und dann wurde ihr auf einmal alles klar.

Sie hätte ihm niemals vertrauen dürfen.

Seine Freundlichkeit, seine Hilfsbereitschaft, ihr gemeinsamer Plan – all das war nur gespielt gewesen, um sie endgültig loszuwerden.

„Regin!", zischte sie. „Das wirst du noch bereuen!"

Sie wirbelte herum und rannte durch die Flure, bereit Regin auf der Stelle zu Asche zu verbrennen.

„Sonea, warte!", rief Trassia und rannte hinter ihr her. Doch Sonea achtete nicht auf sie. Trassia verstand nicht, worum es hier ging. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was für sie alles auf dem Spiel stand.

Sie fand Regin in einem Flur im Erdgeschoss zusammen mit seinen Freunden Kano und Alend, die gerade mit einigen Mädchen aus dem ersten Jahr herumflachsten. Schon mehrfach war er deswegen fast zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen.

„Regin von Winar!", rief sie und stürmte auf ihn zu. „Wie konntest du es wagen!"

Regin erstarrte. Als er sie erblickte, weiteten seine Augen sich vor Entsetzen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

„Tu nicht so unschuldig!", fuhr sie ihn an und griff nach ihrer Magie. Ein Kraftschlag warf Regin gegen die nächste Wand, so Sonea ihn mit einer magischen Barriere fesselte. Nach einem Monat Kriegskunst bei Akkarin beherrschte sie die Technik fast so gut wie er selbst. Es war so ungemein befriedigend, das einmal an einem Gegner auszuprobieren, der zu schwach war, um sich zu befreien.

„Sonea, lass mich runter!"

„Wenn du gestehst und dich entschuldigst, dann werde ich vielleicht über diese Möglichkeit nachdenken", sagte sie schroff.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du meinst", presste er hervor.

„Ach nein? Die ganze Gilde redet davon. Deinen Onkel vorzuschieben, war wohl auch nicht deine glanzvollste Idee."

Sie stand dicht unter ihm, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah wütend zu ihm auf.

„Sonea, bitte lass ihn in Ruhe", hörte sie Trassia hinter sich. Die Stimme ihrer Freundin klang ängstlich. „Er ist doch dein Freund."

„Regin weiß gar nicht, was Freundschaft bedeutet", gab Sonea zurück ohne den Blick von ihrem Opfer zu wenden.

„Ehrlich, Sonea, er war es nicht", sagte Alend. „Das kannst du mir glauben."

Sonea fuhr herum. „Auf dein Wort gebe ich so wenig wie auf einen Haufen Gorin-Mist!"

Instinktiv wich Alend zu seinem Freund Kano zurück. Sonea schnaubte verächtlich und wandte sich wieder zu Regin. „Ist es wieder an der Zeit, dass ich dir eine Tracht Prügel verpassen muss? Ist es das, was du willst? Oder erfindest du diese Gerüchte nur, weil du mir auf anderem Weg keinen Schaden mehr zufügen kannst, weil ich inzwischen so viel stärker bin als du? Dass du es ein zweites Mal mit derselben Geschichte versuchst, ist erbärmlich!"

Unglücklicherweise war die Geschichte dieses Mal wahr. Sie musste so tun, als habe Regin alles erfunden, um ihr zu schaden und das widerte sie an. Aber so konnte sie vielleicht noch etwas retten. Denn egal, ob Regin die Wahrheit erzählte und sie am vergangenen Abend beobachtet hatte oder alles erfunden hatte, das Resultat war das gleiche. Die Gilde würde sie und Akkarin trennen. Sie würde ihn als Mentor verlieren und auf sich gestellt sein. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausdenken, was das für ihre Ausbildung bedeuten würde. Oder wie sie es ertragen sollte, nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

„Ich habe versucht, meinen Onkel daran zu hindern, es auszuplaudern", presste Regin hervor. Seine Füße zappelten nutzlos in der Luft. „Ich hatte wirklich nichts damit zu tun. Du hast uns alle gerettet. Wieso sollte ich dir schaden wollen?"

„Das ist doch wirklich krank, Regin", sagte Sonea verächtlich. „Du widerst mich an."

„Sonea, lass Regin sofort frei!", erklang eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr. „Wir sind nicht im Krieg!"

Sonea gefror das Blut in den Adern.

Akkarin.

Sie gehorchte und löste das Kraftfeld auf, das Regin noch immer an die Wand fesselte. Ausdruckslos sah sie zu, wie er schwer schnaufend zu Boden sank.

Dann holte sie tief Luft und wandte sich zu Akkarin. So verärgert hatte sie ihn erst ein einziges Mal erlebt. Bei ihrer Anhörung im Sommer, als sie den Mord an der Ichani gestanden hatte, damit die Gilde sie ebenfalls nach Sachaka verbannte. Damals war er verärgert gewesen, weil sie ihm nicht gehorcht hatte. Später hatte Akkarin jedoch eingesehen, dass Sonea das Richtige getan hatte.

Dieses Mal zweifelte sie jedoch daran, dass er erneut zu einer solchen Einsicht gelangen würde. Sonea wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihre Kehle war mit einem Mal wie zugeschnürt.

„Du hast gerade eine Regel der Gilde gebrochen", sagte er finster. „Das wird Konsequenzen haben."

Sie wollte protestieren, alles erklären, ihn wissen lassen, dass es ihr leidtat, doch sie brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Du wirst jetzt nach Hause gehen. Begib dich in dein Zimmer und warte dort auf mich. Du wirst dich nicht von der Stelle rühren, bis ich komme und bis dahin wirst du darüber nachdenken, welches Verhalten unter zivilisierten Menschen angemessen ist."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und schritt durch die Menge von Novizen und Magiern, die sich inzwischen um sie versammelt hatte und die angstvoll vor ihm zurückwich.

Sonea sah ihm nach und mit einem Mal fürchtete sie ihn so sehr wie eh und je.

Rothen eilte durch die Korridore. Nur wenige Minuten zuvor war ein Diener in seine Klasse gekommen und hatte ihm mitgeteilt, sich unverzüglich in das Büro des Rektors zu begeben. Überall auf den Fluren begegnete er aufgeregten Novizen, die in Gruppen zusammenstanden und sich unterhielten. Hin und wieder schnappte er Gesprächsfetzen auf wie „ … ist völlig ausgerastet …" oder „ … nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das passiert …"

Zuerst hatte er noch geglaubt, sein Novize hätte etwas angestellt, doch tatsächlich bezweifelte er, dass Farand schon genug magisches Wissen besaß, um dafür zu sorgen, dass fast allen Kursen der Unterricht ausfiel. Nein, es musste etwas wirklich Schlimmes passiert sein.

Rothen war überrascht, die übrigen höheren Magier in Jerriks Büro versammelt zu finden. Ihre Mienen waren ungewöhnlich ernst. Rothen glaubte jedoch, in Lord Garrels Gesicht so etwas wie Triumph zu lesen.

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, Rektor?"

Jerrik nickte finster. Er wies auf einen freien Stuhl. „Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch lieber setzen."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Rothen alarmiert.

„Lord Akkarins Novizin hat Lord Garrels Neffen angegriffen", antwortete Balkan mit grimmiger Miene.

„Soviel dazu, sie in den Unterricht gehenzulassen", murmelte Jerrik säuerlich.

Rothens Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Sonea und Regin hatten sich zu seiner Überraschung angefreundet. Es war nicht Soneas Art, auf einen anderen Novizen loszugehen. Was musste vorgefallen sein, dass sie derart reagierte? Was hatte Regin ihr schon wieder angetan?

„Aber … wieso?", fragte er schwach.

Lady Vinaras Mund war zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst. „Wir haben eine Vermutung, doch wir warten noch auf Lord Akkarin", sagte sie offenkundig nur mit Mühe ihren Zorn unterdrückend.

Rothen konnte nur nicken. Während sie warteten, malte er sich die schlimmsten Dinge aus und er fragte sich wiederholt, was Sonea dazu bringen konnte, einen Novizen anzugreifen. In der Vergangenheit hatte Regin sie oft schikaniert und sie hatte es stillschweigend ertragen. Eines Tages hatte Sonea schließlich genug von seinen Demütigungen gehabt und ihn zu einem öffentlichen Duell herausgefordert. Danach hatte Regin sie in Ruhe gelassen.

In diesem Sommer hatte Sonea indes Dinge erlebt, nach denen ihr die Niederträchtigkeiten der anderen Novizen lächerlich vorkommen mussten. Überhaupt hatte Rothen sie erst ein einziges Mal wirklich außer sich erlebt.

Als Akkarin vor den Stufen der Universität gestorben war.

War ihre Beziehung vielleicht aufgeflogen? Regin war einer der wenigen, der davon wusste. Hatte er es herum erzählt? Oder war er gleich zu Garrel gegangen? Das Oberhaupt der Krieger besaß das außerordentliche Talent, Gerüchte schneller zu verbreiten, als der Harrel flüchten konnte. Aus diesen Grund Rothen nicht sonderlich erfreut gewesen, als Garrel Balkans alten Posten erhalten hatte. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass die Gilde Garrel nur deswegen zum Oberhaupt der Krieger ernannt hatte, weil er nach Balkan als Einziger in Frage kam. Die vielversprechenderen Kandidaten waren allesamt beim Angriff auf das Fort, in der Schlacht von Imardin oder bei Calia gefallen.

Rothen blickte in das Gesicht des Kriegers. Als ihre Blicke sich begegneten, grinste dieser hämisch. Rothen wusste, Garrel konnte den schwarzen Magier nicht ausstehen. Hatte er die Gelegenheit ergriffen, um Akkarins kaum wiederhergestellten Ruf zu schaden?

Eins war Rothen jedoch klar: Sollte der Anlass für Soneas Ausraster tatsächlich ihre heimliche Beziehung sein, durfte er auf keinen Fall zu erkennen geben, dass er darüber Bescheid wusste. Er musste alles tun, um Sonea zu schützen, aber er durfte seinen Posten dabei nicht aufs Spiel setzen, denn dann würde er jeden Einfluss auf die höheren Magier und damit auf Soneas Wohlergehen verlieren.

Die Tür ging auf und Akkarin trat ein, seine schwarzen Roben flatterten zornig hinter ihm. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Rothen, Zorn in seinen harschen Gesichtszügen zu lesen. Als er sich jedoch auf den letzten freien Stuhl setzte, wirkte er so ehrfurchtgebietend und distanziert wie eh und je.

„Hoher Lord, Administrator, Rektor", sagte Akkarin und nickte den übrigen zu. „Lasst uns dieses Missverständnis aus der Welt schaffen."

Rektor Jerrik bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick. „Lord Akkarin, die Sachlage ist eindeutig, zumal Ihr selbst Zeuge wart, wie Eure Novizin Sonea Lord Garrels Neffen Regin angegriffen hat."

„Das ist richtig", sagte Akkarin. „Aber ich nehme an, sie hatte einen guten Grund für ihr Verhalten."

„Was heißt, Ihr nehmt an?", fragte Balkan.

Akkarin betrachtete den Hohen Lord kühl. „Unser Verhältnis beruht auf Vertrauen. Wenn ich mich vollständig von den Absichten meiner Novizin vergewissern wollte, müsste ich jeden Tag ihre Gedanken lesen."

Lady Vinara gab ein empörtes Zischen von sich.

„Das heißt, Ihr habt nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was Sonea dazu veranlasst haben könnte, einen schwächeren Novizen anzugreifen?", fragte Jerrik.

„Ich kenne Sonea gut genug, um zu wissen, dass impulsive Handlungen nicht ihrem Charakter entsprechen. Sie ist zu sehr darauf bedacht, das Richtige zu tun und bedenkt jede ihre Handlungen gründlich."

„Dann hat sie das geplant?", fragte Lord Peakin verwirrt.

„Das halte ich für ausgeschlossen."

Das Oberhaupt der Alchemisten nickte verunsichert und sah zu Boden.

„Lord Rothen wird mir gewiss zustimmen, dass Aggression nicht Soneas normalem Verhalten entspricht."

Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu Rothen.

„Das ist richtig", sagte Rothen unbehaglich. „Aggressives Verhalten sieht Sonea nicht ähnlich. Sie hat ein sehr friedfertiges Wesen. Selbst als Regin sie noch schikaniert hat, wäre es ihr nie eingefallen, ihn einfach anzugreifen. Es gehört weitaus mehr dazu, sie derart aus der Fassung zu bringen."

„Meine Novizin muss sich bedroht gefühlt haben, wenn auch das ihr Verhalten keinesfalls rechtfertigt." Akkarin sah zu Lord Garrel. Unter seinem lauernden Blick erstarb Garrels hämisches Grinsen.

„Dann nehme ich an, Soneas Verhalten hängt mit Lord Garrels Beobachtungen am gestrigen Abend zusammen", folgerte Balkan, der Akkarin aufmerksam beobachtet hatte.

Rothen spürte, wie seine Anspannung wuchs. Anscheinend wussten bereits alle außer ihm, was Lord Garrel gesehen hatte. Selbst Akkarin schien zu wissen, um was es ging, denn er zeigte nicht die kleinste Spur von Überraschung.

„Darf ich erfahren, worum es geht?", fragte er.

„Selbstverständlich, Lord Rothen."

Das Oberhaupt der Krieger schenkte ihm ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln. Offensichtlich sah er seine große Stunde gekommen. „Gestern Abend hatten Lord Akkarin und ich eine Diskussion über den Kampf gegen schwarze Magier. Zwanzig meiner Krieger kämpfen an jedem Vierttag gegen ihn und seine Novizin, doch ihre Strategie lässt noch sehr zu wünschen übrig. Während wir uns unterhielten, verließ Sonea die Universität. Anstatt jedoch direkt zu ihrer Residenz zu gehen, wartete sie auf Lord Akkarin. Er beeilte sich daraufhin sehr, unser Gespräch zu beenden.

„Zuerst dachte ich mir nichts dabei. Doch als er Sonea ihre Tasche abnahm, wurde ich neugierig. Ich folgte den beiden in den Wald, weil ich herausfinden wollte, wie viel an den Gerüchten dran ist. Nachdem sie außer Sichtweite der Universität waren, blieben sie stehen. Um nicht entdeckt zu werden, beobachtete ich sie aus einer sicheren Entfernung und verbarg mich hinter einem Baum. Obwohl ich von dort aus das Gesprochene nicht verstehen konnte, sah ich ganz deutlich, wie Sonea ihren Mentor umarmt hat. Anstatt sie jedoch so, wie es der Anstand verlangt hätte, von sich zu schieben, hielt er sie fest und dann sah ich, wie er sie küsste."

Rothen konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. Hatte Garrel das alles nur erfunden, oder hatte Akkarin die Beherrschung verloren? Er betrachtete den schwarzen Magier, der Garrels Bericht regungslos gelauscht hatte und dabei drängte sich ihm mehr und mehr die Vermutung auf, dass an den Worten des Kriegers etwas dran war.

„Lord Akkarin, wenn das wahr ist, habt Ihr Eure Aufsichtspflicht als Soneas Mentor verletzt", sagte Rektor Jerrik ernst. „Sollten sich diese Vorwürfe als wahr erweisen, wird Euch das Recht für Soneas Ausbildung zu sorgen, entzogen. Was habt Ihr zu Lord Garrels Anschuldigungen zu sagen?"

Akkarin lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Ich stimme Lord Garrel weitgehend zu. Es ist richtig, dass Sonea mich gestern Abend im Wald umarmt hat. Sie war außer sich vor Freude, weil ich ihr gerade die Ergebnisse ihrer Nachprüfungen mitgeteilt hatte. Nach all ihrer Verunsicherung während der vergangenen Wochen und ihrer Furcht, zurück nach Sachaka zu müssen, ist das verständlich. Unser Verhältnis hat sich seit unserem Aufenthalt in Sachaka deutlich verbessert, weswegen ich mir nicht anmaße, sie für solche Gefühlsausbrüche zurechtzuweisen."

„Sie macht das auch hin und wieder bei mir", fügte Rothen hinzu. Es fiel ihm schwer, seine plötzliche Wut auf Akkarin im Zaum zu halten. _Ich tue das für Sonea_ , sagte er sich und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich bin sicher, es hat nichts weiter zu bedeuten. Sonea ist eine sehr herzliche junge Frau."

„Lord Rothen, vielleicht habt Ihr es bereits vergessen, doch als Ihr noch Soneas Mentor wart, wurden gegen Euch ähnliche Vorwürfe wie jetzt gegen Lord Akkarin erhoben", erinnerte Garrel. „Ich sehe da ein wiederkehrendes Muster."

„Das ist doch nichts als dummes Geschwätz", warf Lady Vinara verächtlich ein. „So wie ich Sonea kenne, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Ihr Verhältnis zu Lord Rothen jemals über eine Vater-Tochter-Beziehung hinausging, auch wenn viele von uns damals etwas anderes vermutet haben, während …"

Sie brach ab und betrachtete Akkarin missbilligend.

„Lassen wir doch die Vergangenheit ruhen und wenden uns den aktuellen Ereignissen zu", entschied Balkan. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er Akkarin musterte. „Lord Garrel hat erwähnt, Ihr hättet Eure Novizin geküsst. Was habt Ihr dazu zu sagen?"

Akkarins Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem humorlosen Lächeln. „Die Dämmerung war bereits weit fortgeschritten. Ich bin sicher, Lord Garrels Augen haben ihm einen Streich gespielt."

„Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe", beharrte Garrel.

Akkarin hob die Augenbrauen, als wäre er erheitert. „Dann habt Ihr sicher nichts gegen eine Wahrheitslesung einzuwenden."

Das Oberhaupt der Krieger zuckte zusammen. „Das ist doch lächerlich!" Er streckte einen anklagenden Finger aus. „Glaubt Ihr eher mir oder _ihm_?"

„Wir glauben gar nichts, bis sich eine Darstellung der Ereignisse als wahr erweist", sagte Administrator Osen.

Rothen blinzelte verwirrt. Was wurde hier eigentlich gespielt? Von den drei in diesen Vorfall involvierten Personen war nur bei Garrel eine Wahrheitslesung möglich. Akkarin und Sonea konnten nicht befragt werden, weil die Person, die die Wahrheitslesung durchführte, dabei das Geheimnis schwarzer Magie entdecken konnte. Und der Einzige, der gefahrlos alles aufklären konnte, weigerte sich einer Wahrheitslesung zuzustimmen.

Hatte Garrel etwas zu verbergen? Oder hatte er den Kuss nur erfunden, um sich wichtig zu machen?

„Wenn Sonea eine Affäre mit ihrem Mentor hätte, würde man das an ihren Noten erkennen", versuchte Rothen zu vermitteln. „Über diese Möglichkeit haben wir bereits bei ihrer und Akkarins Wiederaufnahme diskutiert. Um derartige Leistungen zu erbringen, muss sie sehr viel lernen. Wie soll sie da Zeit für eine intime Beziehung mit wem auch immer haben?"

„Vielleicht tut sie es, um Akkarin zu gefallen?", überlegte Lady Vinara. „Sie könnte versuchen, auf diese Art seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen."

„Sonea hat noch nie in irgendeiner Form Interesse daran gezeigt, mir zu gefallen", sprach Akkarin kühl. „Und ich kann allen hier Anwesenden versichern, dass ich keine Affäre mit meiner Novizin habe."

 _Nein_ , dachte Rothen, _weil es sehr viel mehr ist als das_.

Der Hohe Lord betrachtete Akkarin mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Vielleicht sollten wir die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass tatsächlich eine intime Beziehung zwischen Lord Akkarin und seiner Novizin existiert und dass diese von ernster Natur ist", sagte er und sprach damit aus, was Rothen dachte. „Das würde sowohl ihre Noten erklären, als auch warum sie auf Regin losgegangen ist. Sie ist nicht dumm, sie wird wissen, was auf dem Spiel steht, sollte die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen."

„Das würde aber bedeuten, sie hat es Regin erzählt", wandte Lady Vinara ein. „Sie sind erst seit kurzer Zeit befreundet. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihm genug Vertrauen entgegenbringt, um ihm derart persönliche Dinge anzuvertrauen. Nicht nach allem, was er ihr in der Vergangenheit angetan hat."

„Also ist jetzt doch Regin der Schuldige?", fragte Rothen verwirrt.

„Lord Garrel ist gestern Abend Lord Akkarin und Sonea in den Wald gefolgt und behauptet, dabei gewisse Intimitäten zwischen ihnen beobachtet zu haben", erklärte Osen entnervt. „So wie ich das verstehe, glaubt Sonea jedoch, Regin habe ein neues Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt, um ihr zu schaden und ist deswegen auf ihn losgegangen."

„Ich denke es wäre das Beste, wenn wir meinen Neffen zu dieser Sache befragen", schlug Garrel vor.

„Dann geht ihn holen", sagte Rektor Jerrik.

Während Garrel seinen Neffen aus dem Unterricht holte, herrschte in dem kleinen Büro bedrückende Stille. Inzwischen kochte Rothen förmlich vor Wut. Akkarin hatte den Kuss nicht abgestritten. Rothen war sicher, der schwarze Magier hatte die Beherrschung verloren. Er hatte Sonea in Gefahr gebracht und jetzt wünschte Rothen sich nichts lieber, als ihn bloßzustellen.

Und genau das durfte er nicht tun.

Nicht nur für Sonea, wie ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde. Sondern auch für die Gilde. Er sah zwei mögliche Konsequenzen aus dieser Beziehung: entweder die Gilde trennte Sonea und Akkarin oder sie schickte sie beide wieder nach Sachaka. Beides konnte Folgen haben, für die er nicht verantwortlich sein wollte.

Endlich kehrte Garrel mit Regin zurück. Der Junge sah aus, als hätte er das Grauen gesehen.

 _Sie muss wirklich wütend gewesen sein_ , fuhr es Rothen durch den Kopf. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verspürte er eine grimmige Befriedigung bei dem Gedanken, dass Sonea ihrem früheren Widersacher so sehr zugesetzt hatte – und Stolz. Selbst, wenn ihr Angriff völlig ungerechtfertigt gewesen war, so glich er zumindest ein wenig von Regins Schikanen aus.

„Regin", begann Rektor Jerrik ernst. „Dein Onkel hat dich hergebracht, weil wir mit dir darüber reden möchten, was dazu geführt hat, dass Sonea heute Morgen auf dich losgegangen ist."

„Ich weiß nicht, warum sie das getan hat, Rektor." Die Gegenwart der höheren Magier schien Regin einzuschüchtern. „Ich habe mich mit zwei Freunden unterhalten, als sie plötzlich auf mich zu stürmte. Bevor ich wusste, wie mir geschah, wurde ich von einem Kraftschlag gegen die Wand geworfen und dort mit Magie gefesselt."

„Hat Sonea gesagt, warum sie das getan hat?", fragte Lady Vinara.

Regin zögerte. „Sie hat behauptet, ich habe das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt, sie und ihr Mentor hätten eine Affäre." Sein Blick huschte flüchtig zu seinem Onkel. „Doch ich schwöre, das war ich nicht."

„Regin", sagte Rothen behutsam. „Du und Sonea seid erst seit kurzem befreundet. Wie gut würdest du sagen, ist euer Verhältnis? Vertraut sie dir genug, dass sie dir anvertrauen würde, wenn sie eine intime Beziehung hätte?"

Bei seinen Worten blitzten Akkarins dunkle Augen zu ihm herüber. Rothen erschauderte unwillkürlich.

„Naja, wir sprechen hauptsächlich über den Unterricht. In der Mittagspause und an jedem Freitag lernen wir zusammen in der Novizenbibliothek. Und wir haben mehrere Kurse zusammen."

„Wenn ihr so viel Zeit miteinander verbringt, dann werdet ihr doch sicher auch über andere Dinge sprechen", suggerierte der Hohe Lord.

„Manchmal", gab Regin zu. „Einmal habe ich sie gefragt, ob sie wirklich mit ihrem Mentor zusammen ist. Darauf meinte sie nur, sie würde Lord Akkarin bewundern, doch ihr Herz würde jemand anderem gehören. Aber ich weiß nicht, von wem sie gesprochen hat. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es einer der Novizen ist, weil sie jedem einen Korb gibt, der sich mit ihr verabreden will. Ich glaube eher, es ist Lord Rothens Sohn. Sie sind befreundet und er hat ihr geholfen, Lord Akkarin zu retten."

„Du meinst Dorrien?", fragte Rothen überrascht.

Regin nickte. „Ja, Mylord".

„Ihr habt nicht davon gewusst?", fragte Balkan überrascht.

„Nun, ich weiß, dass in Soneas erstem Jahr etwas zwischen ihr und meinem Sohn gewesen ist", antwortete Rothen. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass Dorrien in diese Sache hineingezogen wurde. Was, wenn er irgendwie davon erfuhr und wieder anfing, sich Hoffnungen zu machen? „Sie hat es jedoch schnell wieder beendet, um ihn vor Akkarin zu schützen. Über ihr aktuelles Verhältnis kann ich auch nur spekulieren, weil ich in den letzten Wochen weder mit ihr noch mit meinem Sohn viel Kontakt hatte."

Der Hohe Lord runzelte die Stirn. Auch Lady Vinara, Administrator Osen und Lord Vorel wirkten nicht überzeugt.

Dann begann das Oberhaupt der Krieger plötzlich laut zu lachen. „Es ist doch ganz offensichtlich, dass Sonea versucht hat, meinen Neffen an der Nase herumzuführen!", erklärte er. „Nichts für ungut, Lord Rothen."

Rothen zog es vor, nichts darauf zu erwidern.

„Regin, glaubst du Sonea vertraut dir?", fragte Lady Vinara.

„Nein, Mylady", antwortete Regin, ohne zu zögern. „Zumindest nicht vollständig. Denn sonst hätte sie mich nicht heute beschuldigt, dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt zu haben. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich belogen hat."

„Würdest du einer Wahrheitslesung zustimmen?", fragte Administrator Osen.

Regin zögerte.

„Auf keinen Fall!", erklärte sein Mentor. „Das verbiete ich!"

Balkan sah stirnrunzelnd auf. „Warum?"

„Regin hat nichts getan", sagte Garrel. „Ich möchte ihn nicht den Strapazen einer Wahrheitslesung aussetzen, wenn er unschuldig ist."

Die übrigen höheren Magier tauschten vielsagende Blicke. Nach den Gesetzen der Gilde konnte kein Magier zu einer Wahrheitslesung gezwungen werden. Wenn ein Magier einen anderen eines Verbrechens beschuldigte, so konnte er einer Wahrheitslesung zustimmen, um die Tat zu beweisen und seine Anschuldigung zu stützen und der Beschuldigte hatte das Recht, auf dieselbe Weise seine Unschuld beweisen. So würden sie nicht weiter kommen. Rothen wusste nicht, ob er frustriert oder erleichtert sein sollte.

„Regin, du kannst jetzt wieder zurück in deine Klasse", sagte Rektor Jerrik. „Lord Garrel, bitte begleitet ihn hinaus."

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter Regin und seinem Onkel geschlossen hatte, sahen die höheren Magier einander an.

„Es steht Aussage gegen Aussage", sagte Balkan schließlich. „Weder Akkarins noch Garrels Version des gestrigen Abends können bewiesen werden. Wir können Akkarin jedoch nur von seinen Pflichten als Mentor entbinden, wenn wir eindeutige Beweise haben." Er sah zu Akkarin. „So wie es aussieht, seid Ihr noch einmal davon gekommen. Doch sollte ich noch einmal mitbekommen, dass Ihr Eurer Novizin mehr Vertraulichkeiten entgegenbringt, als es sich in Eurer Position gehört, so werde ich nicht zögern, Euch beide zu trennen."

„Das habe ich verstanden", sagte Akkarin kühl.

„Findet Ihr es denn nicht auch seltsam, dass der Einzige, der die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen könnte, eine Wahrheitslesung strikt ablehnt?", fragte Rothen.

„Ja, das ist in der Tat seltsam", murmelte Balkan. „Anscheinend ist Lord Akkarin nicht der Einzige, der etwas zu verbergen hat." Er bedachte den schwarzen Magier mit einem finsteren Blick. Akkarin hob leicht die Augenbrauen und erwiderte den Blick seines Nachfolgers gelassen.

„Wir sollten die Sache beobachten", schlug Administrator Osen vor. In jedem seiner Worte schwang Hass mit. „Sowohl, was Lord Akkarin und seine Novizin angeht, als auch bezüglich Lord Garrel."

„Das ist eine gute Idee", stimme Lady Vinara zu. „Ich muss gestehen, ich traue Lord Garrel in dieser Sache nicht."

„Dann sollten wir jetzt über eine für Sonea angemessene Strafe nachdenken", sagte Rektor Jerrik. Die anderen nickten.

„Sonea sieht sich als Opfer einer Intrige", sagte Rothen. „Ich finde, wir sollten das berücksichtigen. Sie ist nicht von Natur aus aggressiv."

Jerrik nickte. „Ungeachtet dessen muss diese Strafe außergewöhnlich hart ausfallen. Ein Novize darf einen anderen außerhalb der Arena nicht angreifen. Ganz besonders nicht, wenn er über Soneas Kräfte und Fähigkeiten verfügt. Ich spreche mich auch dafür aus, sie aus dem Unterricht zu nehmen. Sie ist eine Gefahr für die anderen Novizen."

„Das sehe ich auch so", sagte Balkan. Lady Vinara, Lord Peakin und Administrator Osen pflichteten ihm bei.

Rothens Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Wollten die höheren Magier das wirklich durchsetzen? Er verstand Jerriks Argumente. Aber er bezweifelte, das würde Sonea guttun, zumal er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sie ein zweites Mal derart ausrasten würde. Nicht, nachdem Akkarin mit ihr fertig war. Er brauchte Akkarin nur anzusehen, um das zu wissen.

„Nein", sagte Akkarin entschieden. Alle wandten sich ihm zu. „Sonea wird weiterhin am Unterricht teilnehmen. Der heutige Vorfall wird sie den Respekt der Novizen, den sie sich erarbeitet hat, gekostet haben. Ihr Privatunterricht zu erteilen käme einer Belohnung gleich."

Rothen erschauderte. Sagte Akkarin das nur, um Sonea zu retten oder hatte sie ihn derart erzürnt, dass er sie auf diese Weise bestrafen wollte?

Zu seiner Überraschung erhob keiner der höheren Magier Einwände. Selbst Lady Vinara, die sonst nie zögerte, Akkarin für seine Unmenschlichkeit zu verurteilen, schien einverstanden.

„Er hat recht", sagte sie säuerlich. „Sie kann nur dann den zivilisierten Umgang mit anderen lernen, wenn wir sie nicht isolieren."

Jerrik schürzte die Lippen. Er sah aus, als fühle er sich übergangen. „Dann schlage ich vor, die Entscheidung, ob Sonea ausschließlich Privatunterricht bekommen soll, bis zum Ende des Halbjahres aufzuschieben, vorausgesetzt ihr unterlaufen keine weiteren Fehler."

„Was, wenn sie doch wieder jemanden angreift?", fragte Lord Peakin.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dieser Vorfall der einzige seiner Art bleibt", antwortete Akkarin. Die Autorität, die er ausstrahlte, ließ Rothen erschaudern.

Der Rektor wirkte sichtlich unbehaglich. „Also wollt Ihr persönlich die Bestrafung Eurer Novizin übernehmen?"

„Ja."

Erneut erhob niemand Einwand. Rothen hätte mit massivem Protest gerechnet. Aber Akkarin hatte seinen Standpunkt mit wenigen Worten deutlich gemacht. Rothen musste zugeben, dies war der beste Weg, um die höheren Magier zu überzeugen, dass er und Sonea keine Affäre hatten.

„Sollte sich etwas Ähnliches noch einmal ereignen, so muss die Gilde davon ausgehen, dass Ihr Eure Novizin nicht unter Kontrolle habt", sagte Jerrik schließlich. „In diesem Fall wird Sonea nicht mehr zum Unterricht gehen dürfen und Ihr werdet nicht mehr länger ihr Mentor sein. Zudem würde ich den höheren Magiern empfehlen, ihre Kräfte zu blockieren. Habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt?"

„Das habt Ihr."

„Dann erkläre ich dieses Treffen hiermit für beendet", verkündete der Rektor.

Die höheren Magier erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen und verließen nacheinander das Büro.

Draußen auf dem Flur blieb Rothen stehen. Die anderen mochten mit Akkarin fertig sein, er hingegen hatte dem schwarzen Magier noch einiges zu sagen.

Als Akkarin das Büro des Rektors verließ, kam ihm jedoch Lady Vinara zuvor.

Neugierig und um nicht gesehen zu werden, drückte Rothen sich in eine Nische.

„Lord Akkarin, ich muss mit Euch über Sonea sprechen", hörte er Vinara sagen.

Akkarin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete das Oberhaupt der Heiler mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

„Ich höre."

„Ich habe Sonea versprochen, in dieser Angelegenheit Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Was die höheren Magier betrifft, werde ich mein Versprechen halten. Aber ich fühle mich verpflichtet, Euch darauf anzusprechen."

Akkarin hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

Die Heilerin machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Euch dürfte kaum entgangen sein, dass Sonea, egal was Garrels Neffe behauptet, gewisse Gefühle für Euch hegt", sagte sie leise.

Für einen Moment schien Akkarin von ihren Worten überrascht. „Nein, das ist es nicht", antwortete er dann. „Es ist mir fast unmöglich, es nicht zu bemerken."

Die Stimme der Heilerin wurde eisig. „Haltet Euch von Sonea fern." Als sie sprach, klang es beinahe wie eine Drohung. „Ihre Zuneigung für Euch, wenn vielleicht auch nichts weiter als eine jugendliche Schwärmerei soll Ihr nicht zum Verhängnis werden. Geht auf Distanz, macht ihr keine Hoffnungen. Und vor allem: Hört auf, ihr den Kopf zu verdrehen."

Akkarin schien von ihren Worten unbeeindruckt. „Ich denke nicht, dass es mir möglich ist, Sonea den Kopf zu verdrehen", sagte er.

 _Wie auch_ , fuhr es Rothen durch den Kopf. _Du hast ihr den Kopf schon längst verdreht._

„Eure Sorgen sind vollkommen unbegründet. Soneas Schwärmerei, wie Ihr es nennt, ist durchaus schmeichelhaft. Aber sie hat einen entscheidenden Vorteil: Sie sichert mir ihren Gehorsam, ohne dass ich zu anderen Maßnahmen greifen muss."

Lady Vinaras Augen verengten sich. „Sollte ich herausfinden, dass Ihr Soneas Gefühle für eure finsteren Zwecke ausnutzt oder ihr auf irgendeine andere Weise schadet, so könnt Ihr gewiss sein, dass ich die höheren Magier davon in Kenntnis setzen werde", drohte sie. „Und das wird dann auch für Euch Konsequenzen haben."

„Ich respektiere Soneas Gefühle", entgegnete Akkarin kalt. „Ich habe weder vor, das zu meinem Vorteil zu nutzen noch sie zu verletzen. Sie hat es sich nicht ausgesucht. Und ich werde es ganz bestimmt nicht zu ändern versuchen, weil ihre Gesellschaft seitdem weitaus angenehmer ist, als zu jener Zeit, in der sie mich noch gehasst hat."

Lady Vinara stieß wütend die Luft aus. „Ihr seid ein Ungeheuer", zischte sie.

„Damit kann ich leben", erwiderte Akkarin ungerührt.

Wortlos wandte sich die Heilerin ab. Ihre grünen Roben wehten hinter ihr her, als sie den Korridor hinab schritt.

„Ihr könnt nun aus Eurem Versteck herauskommen, Lord Rothen", erklang Akkarins tiefe Stimme, nachdem Vinaras Schritte verhallt waren.

Rothen zuckte zusammen. Obwohl er mit so etwas hätte rechnen müssen, fühlte er sich ertappt. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend trat er aus seiner Nische hervor.

„Tut mir einen Gefallen und fasst Euch kurz. Es wird Zeit, dass ich nach Sonea sehe."

„Wo ist sie?", verlangte Rothen zu wissen.

„Ich habe sie nach Hause geschickt. Sie ist für den Rest des Tages vom Unterricht suspendiert." Für einen Augenblick verlor Akkarins Blick seinen Fokus. „Wir können offen reden", sagte er dann. „Niemand wird uns hören."

 _Er hat uns in eine schalldichte Blase eingeschlossen_ , erkannte Rothen erleichtert. Jetzt konnte er seinem Zorn freien Lauf lassen.

„Habt Ihr den Verstand verloren?", fuhr er Akkarin an. „Was habt Ihr Euch dabei gedacht, sie in aller Öffentlichkeit zu küssen?"

Akkarin seufzte. „Ich gebe zu, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben", sagte er leise. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Garrel uns nachstellt."

„Ist das alles, was Ihr dazu zu sagen habt?"

„Ja. Ich bin Euch keine Erklärung schuldig. Aber ich danke Euch für Eure Unterstützung bei dieser unerfreulichen Besprechung."

Rothen konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Akkarin die Beherrschung verloren und damit Sonea in Gefahr gebracht. Weil _er_ sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, musste _sie_ jetzt leiden.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah zu dem Mann in den schwarzen Roben auf.

„Das habe ich für Sonea getan", entgegnete er. „Euch hingegen werde ich nicht länger unterstützen. Alles was Ihr tut, ist sie in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Es wird Zeit, dass Ihr zur Vernunft kommt und die richtigen Konsequenzen aus dieser Sache zieht. Tut endlich, was angesichts der Situation anständig und angemessen wäre."

Akkarin bedachte ihn mit einem berechnenden Blick.

„Das werde ich."

Sonea lag auf dem Bett in ihrem Studierzimmer, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Seit sie am Vormittag nach Hause gekommen war, lag sie hier und versuchte an gar nichts zu denken, während sich ihre Gedanken immer und immer im Kreis drehten. _Du wirst dich nicht von der Stelle rühren, bis ich komme und bis dahin wirst du darüber nachdenken, welches Verhalten unter zivilisierten Menschen angemessen ist_ , hatte Akkarin sie angewiesen. Doch auch ohne diesen Befehl hätte sie sich wie gelähmt gefühlt. Immer wieder sah sie Regin vor sich an der Wand von einer Barriere aus Magie gefesselt. Sie sah das Entsetzen in seinen Augen und sie hörte den Zorn in Akkarins Stimme, als er sie so gefunden hatte.

Sie seufzte. Was hatte sie nur dazu getrieben, Regin anzugreifen?

Inzwischen bezweifelte sie, dass es wirklich Regin gewesen war, der ausgeplaudert hatte, was zwischen ihr und Akkarin im Wald geschehen war. Viel wahrscheinlicher war Garrel ihnen am vergangenen Abend tatsächlich gefolgt. Er war einer der Krieger gewesen, mit denen Akkarin sich unterhalten hatte, als sie die Universität verlassen hatte. Es konnte nur er gewesen sein. Nachdem der Garrel über seinen Neffen nichts über sie und Akkarin hatte herausfinden können, würde er die Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt gelassen haben.

Sonea unterdrückte einen rüden Fluch. Warum war sie nicht sofort auf diese Idee gekommen? War es die unbewusste Angst gewesen, Regin würde ihr Vertrauen ausnutzen?

Sonea wusste, sie hätte nicht ausrasten dürfen. Früher wäre es ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, einen anderen Novizen anzugreifen, egal was dieser ihr angetan hatte. Aber es war geschehen. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. Irgendwie setzten ihre Gefühle für Akkarin zuweilen ihren Verstand außer Kraft. Der Vorfall mit Regin war nicht der erste dieser Art gewesen. Während sie versucht hatte, Akkarin wiederzubeleben, war sie auf Rothen losgegangen, und als er mit den höheren Magiern über die Bedingungen ihrer Wiederaufnahme verhandelt hatte, war sie so blind vor Zorn und Enttäuschung gewesen, dass sie geglaubt hatte, er wolle nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein.

Das alles war noch entschuldbar gewesen. Das, was sie an diesem Tag getan hatte, jedoch nicht. Sie hatte die Regeln der Gilde gebrochen. Das war nicht einmal Veila mit ihren wiederholten Versuchen, sie zu provozieren, gelungen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, ihre Strafe würde nicht so hart ausfallen, wie sie befürchtete, aber sie wusste auch, sie würde jede Strafe akzeptieren, solange sie mit Akkarin zusammenbleiben konnte. Aber würde er das nach diesem Vorfall noch wollen?

Was auch immer geschehen würde, Sonea nahm sich vor, ihre Gefühle besser unter Kontrolle zu haben. Was, wenn die Gilde sie sonst wieder nach Sachaka verbannte? Sofern die Magier das nicht bereits beschlossen hatten.

Je länger sie da lag und darauf wartete, dass Akkarin zurückkam, desto größer wurde ihre Furcht vor dem, was sie dann erwarten würde. Sie fragte sich, worin die Konsequenzen bestanden, die er ihr angedroht hatte. Inzwischen war sie auf alles gefasst, selbst darauf, ins Novizenquartier zu ziehen. Wenn er nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein wollte, würde sie diese Möglichkeit dem Luxus, den sie hier hatte, vorziehen.

Das Tageslicht begann allmählich zu schwinden, ohne dass sie es wirklich zur Kenntnis nahm. Sie fühlte sich seltsam losgelöst von allem. Obwohl sie seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen hatte, erregte der Gedanke an eine Mahlzeit Übelkeit in ihr.

Sonea hatte längst das Gefühl für die Zeit verloren, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Wortlos stand sie auf und befahl der Tür sich zu öffnen. Sie wollte Akkarin aufrecht gegenübertreten.

Aber es war nur Takan. „Der Meister erwartet Euch in der Bibliothek", teilte er ihr mit und verneigte sich.

„Ist er sehr wütend?", fragte Sonea und versuchte, gefasst zu wirken.

Takan zögerte, als überlege er, ob es besser war, zu lügen. „Ja", antwortete er schließlich. „Aber es liegt nicht in seinem Interesse, Euch zu verletzen, Mylady. Das kann ich Euch versichern."

 _Sehr beruhigend_ , dachte Sonea. Sie würde Takan erst glauben, wenn Akkarin mit ihr fertig war.

Sie holte tief Luft. „Dann muss ich das jetzt wohl hinter mich bringen", sagte sie ein Zittern unterdrückend und überquerte den Flur zur Bibliothek.

Akkarin stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr an dem großen Fenster hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte hinaus in die Dämmerung. Als er ihre Schritte hörte, drehte er sich um und wies mit finsterem Blick auf einen der Sessel.

„Setz dich."

Sonea gehorchte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie etwas sagen sollte, oder ob es besser war zu schweigen. Womöglich würde es Akkarin nur noch mehr erzürnen, wenn sie versuchte, ihr Verhalten zu erklären. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, warum sie Regin angegriffen hatte. Aber es war so schwierig, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, Sonea", sagte Akkarin leise und begann hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab zu gehen. „Nach diesem Zwischenfall heute Vormittag wurde ich in Rektor Jerriks Büro gerufen. Die anderen höheren Magier waren bereits dort und haben eine Erklärung, sowohl auf dein Verhalten als auch auf das, was Garrel beobachtet hat, verlangt."

Sonea wagte nicht zu fragen, ob es wirklich Garrel gewesen war. Sie traute sich noch immer nicht, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

„Garrel ist uns gestern Abend gefolgt. Er hat offen zugegeben, seine unstillbare Neugier habe ihn dazu getrieben. Dabei hat er gesehen, wie du mich umarmt hast. Ich habe erklärt, du wärst über deine Prüfungsergebnisse so erfreut gewesen, dass du allen Anstand vergessen hättest. Zu unserem Glück hat er eine Wahrheitslesung von sich und seinem Neffen abgelehnt, wie ich annehme, weil er selbst eine Menge schmutziger Geheimnisse hat. Andernfalls wäre es mir nicht möglich gewesen, den Rest so darzustellen, als hätten seine Augen ihm in der Dämmerung einen Streich gespielt. Hätte Garrel ausgesagt, dann hätte uns die Gilde getrennt und ich wäre jetzt nicht mehr dein Mentor."

Akkarin machte eine Pause, während er weiterhin hinter seinem Schreibtisch hin und her schritt.

„Anschließend hat Lady Vinara mich zur Seite genommen und mir eingeschärft, dass ich mich von dir fernhalten soll. Danach hat mir Rothen – wenn auch in einem etwas abweichenden Wortlaut – dasselbe gesagt. Dies war bei weitem der unangenehmste Teil. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn du Regin nicht angegriffen hättest. Jetzt fragen sich die höheren Magier, wie viel an den Gerüchten über uns wahr ist und ob ich überhaupt in der Lage bin, dein Temperament zu kontrollieren."

Er hielt inne und fixierte sie mit einem seiner durchdringenden Blicke. „Es fällt der Gilde nicht leicht, zwei schwarze Magier unter sich zu akzeptieren. Du hast die alten Bücher aus der Truhe gelesen, du kannst dir vorstellen, wie sehr sie sich vor etwas fürchten, das sich ihrer Kontrolle entzieht. Es ist mir dennoch gelungen, die höheren Magier davon überzeugen, ihre Entscheidung, dich aus dem Unterricht zu nehmen, bis zum Ende dieses Halbjahres aufzuschieben." Seine dunklen Augen durchbohrten sie und seine Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton, als er fortfuhr. „Von jetzt an wirst du dir keine Fehler mehr leisten."

Sonea schwieg weiterhin. Inzwischen schämte sie sich zutiefst. Sie hatte sich geschworen, es ihm nicht allzu schwer mit ihr zu machen. Doch das hatte sie an diesem Tag zunichtegemacht. Gestern war ihre Welt so perfekt gewesen, jetzt hingegen schien es, als könne es nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Und das alles nur wegen ihres unüberlegten Handelns.

„Es war zu erwarten, dass wir früher oder später bloßgestellt werden", sagte Akkarin ein wenig sanfter. „Dass es überhaupt soweit gekommen ist, ist zum Teil auch meine Schuld."

Sein Eingeständnis überraschte Sonea. Doch dann begriff sie, worauf er hinauswollte.

Und ihr wurde kalt.

„Aber das entschuldigt nicht, was du heute getan hast", fuhr er fort und seine Stimme wurde eisig. „Du hast einen schwächeren Novizen angegriffen. Es ist nicht nötig, mir zu erklären, warum du das getan hast, Sonea. Trotzdem hattest du nicht das Recht dazu. Ich erwarte, dass du in Zukunft zu mir kommst, bevor du dich zu unüberlegten Handlungen hinreißen lässt. Früher wäre es dir nie eingefallen, einen anderen Novizen anzugreifen, erst recht nicht, wenn er so viel schwächer ist als du. Es wäre mir lieber, würdest du dir deinen Zorn für die Arena aufsparen. Für deinen Unterricht wäre das sogar von Vorteil. Ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Von meiner Novizin hätte ich so ein undiszipliniertes, respektloses Verhalten niemals erwartet."

 _Wenigstens hat er nicht gesagt, dass er von mir_ persönlich _enttäuscht ist_ , dachte Sonea. Sie hatte gelernt, auf diese Feinheiten zu achten. Aber sie versuchte, nicht allzu erleichtert zu sein. Sie ahnte, dass er noch nicht mit ihr fertig war.

„Lord Akkarin, ich bereue zutiefst, was ich getan habe", sagte sie. Sie zwang sich, ihn anzusehen und versuchte, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu kontrollieren. „Ich werde jede Strafe akzeptieren, die Ihr mir auferlegt."

Akkarin blieb stehen und bedachte sie mit einem kalten Blick.

Sonea erschauderte.

„Die höheren Magier und ich sind uns darin einig, dass deine Strafe ungewöhnlich hart ausfallen muss. Sie soll dich wieder mehr Respekt vor deinen Mitmenschen lehren und zeigen, dass ich dich unter Kontrolle habe. Sie haben es mir überlassen, dich zu bestrafen."

 _Das verheißt nichts Gutes_ , dachte Sonea und starrte Akkarin weiterhin voller Furcht an. Weil sie einmal einen Vormittag lang den Unterricht geschwänzt hatte, hatte sie eine Woche lang Dienst in der Magierbibliothek verrichten müssen. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was sie heute getan hatte, war das harmlos gewesen. Trotzdem hatte Sonea die Strafe als zu hart empfunden und Akkarin dafür verflucht.

Das hier würde daran bemessen sehr viel unangenehmer werden.

„In den nächsten drei Wochen wirst du Küchendienst in der Speisehalle verrichten", teilte Akkarin ihr mit. „Das heißt zum Frühstück, zum Mittag- und zum Abendessen. Während des Küchendienstes wirst du keine Magie benutzen. Und du wirst dich bei Regin entschuldigen. Indem er vor den höheren Magiern gelogen hat, hat er dir mehr Loyalität entgegengebracht, als du nach deiner unüberlegten Aktion verdient hättest. Hast du das verstanden?"

Sie senkte den Kopf. Die Strafe war hart, aber mehr als angemessen.

„Ja, Mylord", sagte sie und war zugleich zutiefst bewegt, weil Regin das für sie getan hatte.

Akkarin lehnte sich ihr gegenüber an den Schreibtisch. „Gut."

„Ich muss also nicht ins Novizenquartier ziehen?"

„Sei nicht albern, Sonea", ermahnte er sie streng.

„Und auch nicht in mein Schlafzimmer?"

„Du weißt, wo dein Schlafzimmer ist", entgegnete er ungerührt.

Doch Sonea konnte sehen, dass er ein wenig erheitert war und sie atmete innerlich auf.

„Es wäre keinem von uns gegenüber fair, würde ich solche Vorfälle auf die persönliche Ebene ziehen, was nicht heißt, dass ich dein Verhalten billige. Ich habe nicht viel für Garrels Neffen übrig. Ich habe Verständnis, weil du denkst, er habe dein Vertrauen missbraucht. Auch verstehe ich deine Angst, unsere Beziehung könnte bekanntwerden. In Zukunft wirst du erst nachdenken, bevor du handelst, andernfalls bringst du uns mehr in Gefahr, als du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Ja, Mylord", sagte sie erneut.

„Wir beide waren unvorsichtig. Wir können von Glück sagen, dass Garrel uns gestern erwischt hat und nicht als wir in den Inneren Passagen …"

„Ja", sagte Sonea und dachte das Gleiche.

Sie sahen einander an. Sonea fragte sich, was er gerade dachte und ob er es bereute, sich auf diese Beziehung mit ihr eingelassen zu haben. Sie selbst musste zugeben, dass es gerade komplizierter war, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte und das beunruhigte sie.

Schließlich streckte Akkarin seine Hände nach ihr aus. „Komm her." Seine Stimme war ein wenig weicher geworden. „Ich denke, das war genug der Strafpredigt."

Sonea ergriff seine Hände und ließ zu, dass er sie zu sich zog. „Danke, dass du mich vor den höheren Magiern gerettet hast", sagte sie und sah zu ihm auf.

„Dafür bin ich da", erwiderte er und strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Doch ich wäre glücklicher, müsste ich es nicht tun. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, wir werden nicht immer so glimpflich davon kommen wie heute. Die höheren Magier werden uns von jetzt an genau beobachten. Ab heute werde ich, wenn wir nicht hier sind, der strenge Mentor sein, der das Fehlverhalten seiner Novizin nicht duldet. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du mich außerhalb dieses Hauses ganz besonders respektvoll behandelst und aufhörst, mich so anzusehen."

Sonea blinzelte verwirrt. „Wie sehe ich dich denn an?"

„Als würdest du mich auf der Stelle ausziehen wollen."

„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!", protestierte sie.

Akkarin seufzte. „Sonea, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie viel Selbstbeherrschung es mich kostet vorzugeben, dass du mir nichts bedeutest?", fragte er sanft. „Wenn ich dem auch nur einmal nachgebe, gefährdet das die gesamte Fassade, die ich aufrechterhalten muss."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wusste ich nicht."

„Aus diesem Grund war ich anfangs dagegen, eine Beziehung mit dir anzufangen." Er runzelte die Stirn. Doch dann lächelte er leicht. „Doch selbst wenn ich das noch ändern wollte", murmelte er, „ist es dafür längst zu spät."

Sonea starrte ihn an. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, es würde ihm leicht fallen, so zu tun, als würde er sie nicht lieben, weil er seine Gefühle für gewöhnlich gut verbarg. Die Tatsache, dass es ihm jedoch _so_ schwer fiel, erfüllte sie mit wilder Freude.

„Ich werde alles tun, um es dir leichter zu machen", versprach sie. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich habe dich enttäuscht und das wollte ich nicht."

Akkarin betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Das ist richtig, du hast mich enttäuscht. Jedoch nicht persönlich, sondern als meine Novizin", stellte er richtig. „An deiner Stelle hätte ich wahrscheinlich dasselbe tun wollen. Aber ich hätte nicht so impulsiv gehandelt."

Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Ich habe alles zerstört. Gestern Abend habe ich gehofft, sie würden endlich aufhören, über uns zu reden, doch jetzt werden sie es erst recht tun."

„In ein paar Wochen haben sie einen neuen Skandal gefunden." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte etwas gegen Garrel unternommen, als ich noch Hoher Lord war."

Bei seinen Worten fiel Sonea plötzlich etwas ein. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie sich kurz nach dem Bankett mit Regin vor dem Heilerquartier gestritten hatte.

 _Ich habe im Augenblick wirklich Besseres zu tun, als mich um Intrigen und Gildenpolitik zu kümmern_ , hatte sie ihn angefahren. _Das geht mich absolut nichts an!_

 _Sonea, wenn das deine Beziehung gefährdet, dann muss es dich etwas angehen_ , hatte Regin darauf erwidert.

Offenbar war jetzt der Zeitpunkt bekommen, wo die Gildenpolitik anfing, ihre Beziehung zu gefährden. Sie holte tief Luft und straffte sich.

„Es gibt etwas, das du über Garrel wissen solltest."

Akkarin hob kaum merklich die Augenbrauen.

„Sprich", forderte er sie auf.

Sie erzählte ihm, was Regin ihr gesagt hatte, als sie sich das erste Mal zum Lernen in der Bibliothek getroffen hatten. Sie erzählte von dem Plan, den sie ausgeheckt hatten, um Garrel in die Irre zu führen und wie dieser nach dem Bankett gescheitert war.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht erzählt habe", schloss sie. „Ich dachte, wenn ich dir von Garrels Absichten erzähle, wäre es genau das, was er will."

Statt einer Antwort schob Akkarin sie von sich. Mit finsterer Miene begann er erneut den Raum zu durchtigern. Sonea betrachtete ihn ein wenig verletzt. Hatte sie ihn etwa erneut erzürnt?

„Jetzt verstehe ich so einiges", sagte er schließlich. „Das erklärt sein Verhalten bei den Besprechungen der höheren Magier, an denen ich in den letzten Wochen teilgenommen habe. Und es erklärt, warum er eine Wahrheitslesung von sich und seinem Neffen abgelehnt hat."

„Und was wirst du jetzt tun?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht", antwortete er. Er fuhr herum, sein Blick wurde streng. „Aber ich erwarte von dir, dass du mir solche Dinge in Zukunft sofort erzählst."

„Ja, Lord Akkarin."

Akkarin kehrte zu ihr zurück und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Finger.

„Wir werden eine Lösung finden", versprach er und führte ihre Finger an seine Lippen.

Ein Schaudern verspürend sah Sonea zu ihm hoch. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie so viel Vertrautheit jetzt schon wieder zulassen konnte. Seine simple Geste zeigte ihr jedoch, dass der heutige Tag nichts an seinen Gefühlen für sie änderte. Und das verlieh ihr eine Sicherheit, die sie schon fast verloren geglaubt hatte.

„Wenn ich Küchendienst machen muss, werde ich zu spät zu unserem Abendessen kommen", fiel ihr ein. „Werden wir dann später essen?"

„Unser Abendessen wird ebenso wie das Frühstück während deiner Strafe ausfallen. Ich werde Takan bitten, dir etwas aufzuheben, damit du nicht hungrig zu Bett gehen musst."

„Wir werden noch weniger Zeit füreinander haben."

Akkarin seufzte. „Ich weiß. Sieh es als meine Bestrafung an. Ich hätte dich gestern im Wald nicht küssen dürfen. Es sind nur drei Wochen, Sonea. Die Alternative wäre weitaus schlimmer für uns."

„Das ist doch alles völlig absurd", sagte sie und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Es wird nicht immer so sein", erwiderte er sanft.

 _Nein, nur noch fast zwei Jahre_ , dachte sie bitter.


	14. Kapitel 13 - Verehrt und angespien

**Kapitel 13 – Verehrt und angespien**

Über den Gebäuden der Universität wich die Schwärze der Nacht nur widerwillig einer dunkelblauen Morgendämmerung, als Sonea die Arran-Residenz verließ. Sie glaubte, noch halb zu schlafen, doch während sie durch den Wald schritt, spürte sie, wie ihre Anspannung wuchs. Dieser Tag würde der erste einer langen Folge von Tagen werden, die jeder das Potential hatten, zu einem nicht enden wollenden Albtraum zu werden. Das versprach nur insofern eine Verbesserung gegenüber zum gestrigen Tag, als dass Sonea nicht mehr mit der Ungewissheit leben brauchte, welche Strafe sie erwartete.

Obwohl es Akkarin gelungen war, das Geschehene so darzustellen, als sei nichts Anstößiges passiert, hatte sich das Gerücht über ihre heimliche Beziehung zweifelsohne bereits in der gesamten Gilde verbreitet. Sonea fürchtete die Reaktion ihrer Lehrer und der anderen Novizen ob dieser Neuigkeit. Ganz besonders im Hinblick auf ihr unbeherrschtes Verhalten am vergangenen Vormittag.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung begegnete sie keinen Magiern oder Novizen, als sie die Universität betrat. Sie wusste, die meisten Novizen schliefen bis kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn und schlangen dann nur ein hastiges Frühstück hinunter. Anstatt den gewohnten Weg zur Speisehalle zu wählen, verließ sie den Hauptflur und betrat die Küche durch den Dienstboteneingang, nur um sicherzugehen, dass ihr wirklich keine unangenehmen Begegnungen widerfuhren.

„Ihr seid spät", blaffte sie einer der Köche an. „Dafür werdet Ihr heute Abend länger bleiben."

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie ein Stöhnen unterdrückend. Das würden drei anstrengende Wochen werden. „Dann werde ich morgen früher kommen."

Der Koch nickte mit grimmiger Miene. „Mein Name ist Jehin", stellte er sich vor. „Es ist mir egal, ob Ihr aus den Häusern kommt oder Magie beherrscht. In dieser Küche habe ich das Sagen – verstanden?"

Sonea nickte.

„Dann fangt an." Er wies zu einem Tisch, auf dem sich kleine Körbe stapelten. „In jeden Korb kommen zehn Brötchen. Die kommen in die Speisehalle. Immer einen Korb pro Tisch und keine Magie."

Sie nickte erneut.

Die nächste Stunde war sie damit beschäftigt, Brötchen in Körbe zu füllen, kleine Kuchen auf Platten anzurichten und in der Speisehalle zu verteilen. Sie kochte literweise Sumi, füllte Pachisaft in Krüge, und als die ersten Novizen ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, räumte sie das schmutzige Geschirr ab und spülte es. Die Novizen riefen ihr hämische Bemerkungen hinterher und lachten sie aus. Noch nie im Leben hatte Sonea sich so gedemütigt gefühlt. Selbst die Diener in der Küche behandelten sie mit Herablassung und sie begann sich zu fragen, ob das Teil ihrer Strafe war.

Mit einem Mal hätte sie den Privatunterricht als Strafe vorgezogen. Doch Akkarin hatte ihr am vergangenen Abend ausführlich erklärt, warum das nicht in Frage kam. Obwohl ihr einige seiner Gründe grausam erschienen waren, musste Sonea zugeben, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte. Sie würde sich niemals richtig in die Gilde einfügen, wenn sie von den anderen isoliert war.

Kurz bevor es zum Unterrichtsbeginn läutete, entließ Jehin sie endlich. Sonea beeilte sich, vor Beginn der ersten Stunde hatte sie noch etwas Dringendes zu erledigen. Sie wusste, diese Angelegenheit würde ihr sonst keine Ruhe lassen. Um weniger den anderen Novizen ausgesetzt zu sein, wählte sie einen Weg durch die Inneren Passagen und stellte sich in der Nähe ihres Klassenzimmers in einem Seitengang.

Während sie wartete, füllte sich der Flur rasch mit Novizen, die zu ihren Unterrichtsräumen eilten. Soneas Unruhe wuchs. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die erste Stunde begann und sie tat besser daran, pünktlich zu sein, um nicht noch eine Strafarbeit zu bekommen.

Dann endlich schritt ein einzelner Novize den Korridor entlang.

„Regin!", rief Sonea leise und winkte.

Als der Novize sie erkannte, verfinsterte sich ein Gesicht. „Was willst du?", fragte er schroff, kam aber dennoch näher.

Sonea errichtete einen schalldichten Schild um sie beide. „Wir müssen reden", sagte sie, ihre Nervosität niederkämpfend.

„So?", fragte er und baute sich vor ihr zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Worüber willst du mit mir reden?"

Sich ins Gedächtnis rufend, dass sie die stärkere von ihnen beiden war, versuchte Sonea sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern zu lassen. Die Zeiten, wo sie einen Grund gehabt hatte, ihn zu fürchten, waren lange vorbei. Dennoch war es absurd, etwas zu tun, wozu er seinerseits unzählige Gelegenheiten hatte verstreichen lassen, als sie noch verfeindet gewesen waren.

„Regin, ich möchte mich bei dir in aller Form für gestern entschuldigen", begann sie einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend. „Als ich dich angegriffen habe, habe ich nicht nachgedacht. Ich war so wütend, weil ich geglaubt habe, du hättest mein Geheimnis herumerzählt. Wenn ich nachgedacht hätte, wäre ich darauf gekommen, dass es tatsächlich dein Onkel war, der uns verraten hat und nicht du. Es tut mir leid."

Regin betrachtete sie kühl. „Ach wirklich?"

„Es war ein Fehler und das weiß ich jetzt. Es tut mir leid, ich habe dir nicht vertraut."

„Sonea, ich habe wirklich versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten, es überall zu erzählen", sagte Regin leise. „Aber anscheinend wollte er unbedingt einen neuen Skandal ins Leben rufen. Er fürchtet noch immer, Akkarin könnte sein Amt wollen."

Sonea lächelte leicht. „Danke, dass du es wenigstens versucht hast. Und danke, dass du vor den höheren Magiern gelogen hast."

„Ich würde es wieder tun."

Sie blinzelte ihn überrascht. „Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an?"

Regin nickte. „Ich habe versprochen, wiedergutzumachen, was ich dir in deinem ersten Jahr angetan habe und ich halte mein Wort." Er grinste verlegen. „Und nach gestern wäre ich auch wirklich nicht mehr erpicht darauf, dir Ärger zu bereiten", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Heißt das, wir sind noch Freunde?"

Sonea streckte ihre Hand aus. Als sie ihn ansah, verspürte sie eine quälende Erwartung. Plötzlich wusste sie nicht, ob sie ertragen könnte, wenn er nein sagte.

„Freunde", sagte er feierlich und schlug ein.

Sonea stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. _Wer hätte jemals gedacht, ich hätte Angst, Regin als Freund zu verlieren?_ , dachte sie sarkastisch. Aber war das wirklich so abwegig? Ja, er war arrogant und ein Idiot, aber Sonea hatte ihn oft mit seinen Freunden beobachtet. Obwohl er sich Schwächeren gegenüber aufspielte, schien er auch jemand, auf den man sich verlassen konnte. Allein die Tatsache, dass er sich gegen seinen Onkel gestellt hatte, machte einen guten Teil seiner Schikanen wett, weil er es für sie und Akkarin getan hatte.

„Was für eine Strafe hat er dir eigentlich gegeben?", fragte Regin. „Nach allem, was ich von meinem Onkel gehört habe, muss es etwas ziemlich Hartes gewesen sein."

Sonea lächelte grimmig. „Oh, du wärst außerordentlich erfreut, wenn ich dir sage, was es ist!"

„So?" Regin hob die Augenbrauen. „Was ist es?"

„Drei Wochen Küchendienst", brummte sie. „Morgens, mittags und abends."

Er schnalzte anerkennend mit der Zunge. „ _Das_ ist wirklich übel." Er senkte seine Stimme. „Und das lässt du ihm durchgehen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist mein Mentor. Ich habe die Regeln gebrochen, etwas anderes als es zu akzeptieren bleibt mir kaum übrig, oder? Akkarin musste mich bestrafen. Hast du einmal darüber nachgedacht, was wäre, wenn er seine Novizin, deren Kräfte für ihr Alter bereits ungewöhnlich groß sind und die außerdem eine schwarze Magierin ist, nicht unter Kontrolle hat? Das, was ich gestern getan habe, würde dem nicht annähernd gerecht."

Regin schauderte. „So habe ich das noch gar nicht gesehen."

„Natürlich hast du das nicht." Sie zögerte. „Versteh das bitte nicht falsch. Es ist nur so, für die meisten Novizen bin … war ich so etwas wie eine Heldin. Sie verstehen nicht, zu welch schrecklichen Dingen ich fähig bin." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Nun, seit gestern vielleicht schon. Die meisten Magier fürchten mich dagegen, als würde ich ihnen den Weltuntergang bringen. Mit Akkarin ist es dasselbe."

„Das klingt ganz so, als wäre das alles nicht sehr einfach für dich", sagte Regin und Sonea glaubte, so etwas wie Mitgefühl in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Nein, das ist es nicht", erwiderte sie leise. Manchmal fühlte es sich an, als würde ihre Existenz von dem Wohlwollen ihrer Lehrer und der Novizen abhängen. Mal wurde sie gehasst, dann wieder verehrt. Beides war auf seine eigene Art und Weise unerträglich. Dass die Stimmung unter den Lehren und Novizen wegen ihr und Akkarin gespalten war, machte alles noch komplizierter.

„Seid ihr beide denn noch zusammen?", fragte Regin vorsichtig.

Sonea schnaubte. „Er beendet doch keine Beziehung, bloß weil es einmal schwierig ist." Dies auszusprechen erschien ihr unwirklich selbstsicher, weil sie einen Tag zuvor noch daran gezweifelt hatte. Heute wusste sie jedoch, wie töricht ihre Ängste gewesen waren.

Regin lächelte. „Dann wäre er auch ziemlich dumm."

Bevor Sonea darauf etwas erwidern konnte, läutete es zum Unterricht. Rasch eilten sie in ihr Klassenzimmer, bevor Lord Elben auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, Sonea eine Strafarbeit für ihre Verspätung aufzugeben.

„Mylord, der Hohe Lord wünscht, Euch zu sprechen."

Rothen sah auf. Er und Farand saßen in seinem Arbeitszimmer und diskutierten über das Experiment der vergangenen Unterrichtsstunde. Weil ihr Unterricht heute rein theoretischer Natur war, hatte Rothen ihre Stunde kurzerhand in sein Apartment verlegt. Er kam ihm immer ein wenig seltsam vor, mit seinem Novizen ein ganzes Klassenzimmer zu belegen.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte er.

„Es ist gleich Mittag", antwortete Tania.

 _So spät schon?_ Rothen war so vertieft in seinen Unterricht gewesen, dass er darüber das Treffen mit Akkarin, Balkan und Davin vergessen hatte. Da er über kein eigenes Büro verfügte, hatte er als Treffpunkt seine eigenen Räumlichkeiten vorgeschlagen. Nach Farands heutigem Privatunterricht kam ihm das sogar sehr gelegen.

„Ich komme sofort", sagte er.

Sein Novize sah enttäuscht auf. „Ist die Stunde schon wieder um?"

„Wir können unsere Diskussion heute Abend fortführen, wenn du magst", bot Rothen an.

Farand strahlte. „Das würde mich freuen."

Rothen lächelte. Seit Beginn des Sommerhalbjahres hatte Farand bemerkenswerte Fortschritte in Alchemie gemacht. Der junge Elyner war begierig darauf, sich neues Wissen anzueignen und dieses im Unterricht anzuwenden. Inzwischen überlegte Rothen, Rektor Jerrik um Erlaubnis zu bitten, Farand in Alchemie für Novizen des zweiten und dritten Jahres zu unterrichten. „Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend."

Er erhob sich und ging hinüber in sein Empfangszimmer. Als er in den anderen Raum trat, erstarrte er. Dicht hinter ihm sog Farand leicht die Luft ein. Statt des Mannes mit den weißen Roben fand er sich Akkarin gegenüber.

„Lord Akkarin", brachte er hervor. „Ich hatte nicht mit Euch gerechnet."

Akkarin hob eine Augenbraue, als sei er amüsiert.

„Das sieht man Euch an."

Rothen notierte sich, seiner Dienerin bei Gelegenheit noch einmal klarzumachen, dass Balkan der Hohe Lord war, und fragte sich zugleich, ob das überhaupt Sinn machte. Tania schien von Akkarin viel zu begeistert zu sein. Er runzelte die Stirn. _War das schon immer so?_

„Kennt Ihr bereits meinen neuen Novizen Farand?", fragte er sich an die Grundregeln der Höflichkeit erinnernd.

„Nicht persönlich."

„Ich bin erfreut Euch kennenzulernen, Lord Akkarin", sagte Farand und verneigte sich scheu.

Akkarin lächelte dünn. „Sehr erfreut", erwiderte er. „Gefällt dir der Unterricht bei Lord Rothen?"

Farand sah zu Boden, offenkundig eingeschüchtert von Akkarins großer, finsterer Gestalt. Rothen verspürte einen jähen Anflug von Mitleid mit seinem Novizen. Er wusste, viele Novizen fürchteten den ehemaligen Hohen Lord der Gilde. Und der eine oder andere Novize legte diese Furcht selbst nach dem Abschluss nicht ab.

„Ja", antwortete Farand. „Er ist ein sehr guter Lehrer."

„Farand, du kannst gehen", sagte Rothen.

„Danke, Mylord." Erleichtert eilte Farand zur Tür und schloss sie hinter sich.

„Akkarin, bitte setzt Euch", forderte Rothen den schwarzen Magier auf, nachdem sie alleine waren.

Obwohl es ihm zutiefst widerstrebte, freundlich zu dem Mann zu sein, der ihm seine Sonea genommen und erneut in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, zwang Rothen sich zu einem Mindestmaß an Gastfreundschaft. Jetzt, wo er mit Akkarin allein in seinem Wohnzimmer war, fürchtete Rothen ihn sehr viel mehr als noch am Tag zuvor vor Jerriks Büro. Es brachte unangenehme Erinnerungen an einen anderen Besuch des schwarzen Magiers zurück. _Hoffentlich kommen Balkan und Davin bald_ , dachte er.

Akkarin nahm in einem der Sessel Platz und schlug seine langen Beine übereinander.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Rothen.

„Sie ist stark, sie wird es überstehen."

„Also habt Ihr meinen Rat befolgt?"

„Nein. Ich halte es für unangemessen, etwas an unserem Verhältnis zu verändern, solange Sonea ihre Strafe ableistet."

Rothen erschauderte. Die Worte des schwarzen Magiers klangen grausam und unmenschlich in seinen Ohren und er hätte es lieber gesehen, hätte Akkarin die Beziehung sofort beendet. Doch vielleicht war es besser, das zu tun, wenn Sonea wieder etwas gefestigter war. Es hinauszuzögern erschien Rothen jedoch ebenso falsch, selbst wenn das Sonea davor bewahrte, ein zweites Mal außer Kontrolle zu geraten.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er daher tonlos und ärgerte sich, weil er sich so hilflos ob dieser Situation fühlte. Am liebsten hätte er Sonea auf der Stelle wieder unter seine Fittiche genommen und hätte dafür sogar in Kauf genommen, versehentlich das Geheimnis schwarzer Magie zu erfahren. Doch die Gilde würde das niemals erlauben. Sollte sich ein Vorfall wie der gestrige in Rothens Obhut wiederholen, so würde er nur an ihre Vernunft appellieren können, weil sie ihm an Stärke weit überlegen war. Es gab nur einen, der noch stärker war als sie und der ihr die Stirn bieten konnte.

Und das war Akkarin.

„Sumi?", fragte er um das unbehagliche Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu brechen.

„Ja bitte."

Rothen trat zu seiner Anrichte und bereitete zwei Tassen Sumi zu. Nach den Ereignissen des letzten Tages hätte er dieses Treffen auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verlegen sollen. Er wollte Akkarin nicht sehen. Aber die nächste Gildenversammlung würde bereits in wenigen Wochen stattfinden. Und seine Zeit war begrenzt.

„Lord Rothen, ich weiß Ihr zürnt mir, weil ich Sonea in Schwierigkeiten gebracht habe", begann Akkarin, nachdem Rothen sich ihm gegenübergesetzt hatte. „Dennoch muss ich Euch warnen."

Rothen runzelte die Stirn. „Vor was?"

„Vor Lord Garrel."

„Wieso sollte mich das kümmern?"

„Lord Garrel ist dabei, eine Intrige zu inszenieren. Mein Fehlverhalten am letzten Ersttag hat ihm dabei in die Hände gespielt. Ich muss Euch bitten, Eure Worte besonders in seiner Gegenwart mit Bedacht zu wählen. Er weiß, dass Ihr Sonea nahesteht und sein rhetorisches Geschick sollte nicht unterschätzt werden."

Die Gefährlichkeit von Garrels Redegewandtheit verbunden mit seiner Neugier hatte Rothen bereits auf dem Bankett erkannt. Akkarins Worte gefielen ihm gar nicht.

„Was hat er vor?", fragte er.

„Eine Dummheit, die uns alle in Gefahr bringen könnte", antwortete Akkarin leise.

Rothen erschauderte. Er war noch immer sehr wütend auf Akkarin und hätte ihm am liebsten jede Unterstützung verweigert. Doch wenn er dessen Worte richtig verstanden hatte, plante das Oberhaupt der Krieger etwas um den schwarzen Magier loszuwerden. Und Rothen wollte sich lieber gar nicht erst ausmalen, was alles geschehen konnte, sollte Garrels Vorhaben gelingen.

„Danke, für die Warnung", murmelte er. „Ich werde mich vor Garrel in acht nehmen."

Akkarin nahm das mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis und fuhr dann damit fort, seinen Sumi zu trinken.

Rothens Erleichterung kannte keine Grenzen, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein!", rief er seinen Willen nach dem Türknauf ausstreckend.

Dieses Mal war es tatsächlich der Hohe Lord. „Ich habe unseren Wetterpropheten gleich mitgebracht", sagte er.

Er bedachte Akkarin mit einem scharfen Blick und trat ein. Lord Davin folgte ihm, eine lederne Mappe unter den Arm geklemmt.

„Wir sollten uns auf die Fakten beschränken", begann Rothen, nachdem alle in seinen Sesseln Platz genommen hatten und an ihrem Sumi nippten. „Nach der Mittagspause unterrichte ich die Novizen im fünften Jahr."

„Ihr werdet rechtzeitig zu Eurem Unterricht kommen", versprach Balkan. „Ich bezweifle, dass wir heute eine befriedigende Lösung finden werden. Deswegen schlage ich ein zweites Treffen in der nächsten Woche vor."

Rothen unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Eigentlich hätte er damit rechnen müssen, dass es nicht bei diesem einen Termin bleiben würde. Eine Finanzierung für ein Projekt zu finden, wenn kein Geld vorhanden war und höhere Magier involviert waren, schien unmöglich. Aus jahrelanger Erfahrung mit Gildenversammlungen und den Sitzungen, an denen er als Leiter der alchemistischen Studien teilgenommen hatte, wusste Rothen, wie sehr es die höheren Magier, noch mehr als der Rest der Gilde, liebten zu diskutieren. Er hoffte, dass wenigstens Akkarin nicht am Diskutieren gelegen war. Immerhin erhob der schwarze Magier nur selten das Wort und machte seinen Standpunkt meist mit in wenigen Worten klar.

„Lord Davin, habt Ihr einen Kostenplan für Euer Projekt aufgestellt?", fragte er den Alchemisten.

Davin nickte. Er öffnete seine Mappe und zog einige Bögen Papier heraus, die er an die anderen weiterreichte.

„Ich habe versucht, die Baukosten, so gering wie möglich zu halten", begann er. Er verzog das Gesicht, als würde irgendetwas ihm Schmerzen bereiten. „Dazu habe sogar auf Lord Lorens Entwürfe verzichtet, die ich mir im Frühjahr für den Bau erhofft hatte."

„Euer Wetterausguck soll der Forschung dienen und nicht zu einer von Imardins Sehenswürdigkeiten werden", brummte Balkan.

Davin öffnete protestierend den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch wieder.

Rothen unterdrückte ein Kichern. Der andere Alchemist hatte ihm bereits ausführlich von seinen Ideen, wie sein Turm gestaltet werden sollte, berichtet. Er wusste indes auch, dass Balkan bei der ersten Konstruktion des Wetterausgucks fast einen Tobsuchtanfall gehabt hatte, als Davin auf Lord Lorens Design beharrt hatte.

„Lord Davin, bitte fahrt fort", forderte er den Alchemisten daher freundlich auf.

Einen zögernden Blick zu Balkan werfend, räusperte Davin sich. „Von dem ersten Bauversuch stehen noch das Fundament und Teile des Sockels. Der neue Turm könnte auf dieser Basis erbaut werden, was Material und Zeit sparen würde.

„Meine Berechnungen haben ergeben, dass der Turm eine Höhe von einhundertsiebzig Fuß haben muss, damit könnte man bei klarer Sicht etwa sechzehn bis siebzehn Meilen weit sehen. Außer auf der Spitze benötige ich drei weitere Stationen in unterschiedlichen Höhen für Datenerhebungen, eine davon auf Bodenniveau. Berücksichtigt man, was von dem ersten Turm noch übrig ist, würden sich damit die Materialkosten auf ungefähr siebentausend und siebenhundert Goldstücke belaufen.

„Dazu kommen noch die Kosten für die am Bau beteiligten Arbeiter. Wenn der Turm bis zum Winter fertig werden soll, was eine Bauzeit von zwei Monaten voraussetzen würde – und das ist eine sehr optimistische Schätzung – benötige ich zwei auf Architektur spezialisierte Magier, zwei Meister aus der Gilde der Steinmetze für die Koordination der Arbeiter und fünfzig Arbeiter. Die Magier sollen mit je zehn Goldstücken, die Steinmetze mit je zwei und die einfachen Arbeiter mit je einem Goldstück pro Monat entlohnt werden. Dadurch käme eine Gesamtsumme von etwa siebentausendachthundertfünfzig Goldstücken zusammen, wenn noch Verpflegung für die Arbeiter mit einberechnet wird."

„Welche die Gilde nicht hat", sagte Balkan. „Ich habe vor dieser Besprechung Administrator Osen gefragt, wie viel die Gilde maximal für dieses Projekt aufbringen kann. Selbst, wenn dieser Turm einzig strategischen Zwecken dienen würde, was eine Baugenehmigung erleichtert, können wir nicht mehr als zweitausend Goldstücke dafür erübrigen."

Das war erschreckend wenig, fand Rothen. Ihm war sehr daran gelegen, dass Davin seinen lange ersehnten Wetterausguck bekam. Es war das erste große Projekt, das er als Leiter der alchemistischen Studien unterstützte. Davin hatte jahrelang um den Bau dieses Ausgucks gekämpft, während seine Forschung von den meisten Magiern belächelt worden war. Jetzt hatte er endlich die Chance, seine Forschung seriöser zu machen und zum Wohl der Allgemeinheit beizutragen.

„Und woher sollen wir den Rest nehmen?", fragte Davin entsetzt.

„Ich schlage vor, dem König dieses Projekt erneut zu unterbreiten", sprach Akkarin. Er hatte sich in seinem Sessel zurückgelehnt und die Spitzen seiner Finger aneinandergelegt. „Da der Turm auch einen strategischen Nutzen hat, ist Merin dem Projekt nicht abgeneigt. Ihm den wirtschaftlichen Nutzen für die Bevölkerung und damit für ihn selbst zu erläutern, sollte ihn dazu veranlassen, uns mit einer großzügigen Spende zu unterstützen."

„Woher wollt Ihr wissen, ob der König sein Geld nicht bereits für die Reparaturen seines Palastes und der Stadtmauer ausgegeben hat?", fragte Balkan mit offenkundigem Misstrauen.

„Als König ist Merin ein vorausschauender Mann", antwortete der schwarze Magier kühl. „Er wird Reserven zurückbehalten haben."

„Was ist mit der Bezahlung des Personals?", fragte Rothen. „Ist es möglich, ihnen weniger zu zahlen? Das wäre zumindest ein Anfang …"

„Ich habe die Bezahlung bereits so gering wie möglich gehalten", antwortete Lord Davin. „Kein Magier würde für weniger als zehn Goldstücke monatlich an diesem Projekt teilnehmen wollen, das wäre unter seiner Würde. Und die Männer aus der Stadt können wir nur locken, wenn ihr Gehalt deutlich über dem eines Hafenarbeiters liegt."

„Die Architekten bekommen bereits ein Gehalt von der Gilde", sagte Balkan. „Es gibt keinen Grund, ihnen einen zusätzlichen Lohn zukommen zu lassen, wenn sie an dem Projekt teilnehmen."

„Wenn es in ihrer Freizeit ist, schon", widersprach der Alchemist.

„Ihr wollt ihnen ein halbes Monatsgehalt dafür geben!"

„Angesichts der mäßigen Begeisterung, auf die mein Projekt stößt, ist das durchaus angemessen", verteidigte Davin sich.

„Im Inneren Ring sind zurzeit mehr Architekten als benötigt werden", sagte Akkarin ruhig. Die beiden Streitenden verfielen in Schweigen und wandten sich ihm zu. „Der Wiederaufbau der zerstörten Villen schreitet gut voran. Es wäre am einfachsten, Lord Davins Architekten von dort abzuziehen und ihnen den Ausguck als neues Projekt zu erteilen."

„Und wir müssten nicht über eine zusätzliche Bezahlung nachdenken", stimmte Rothen widerwillig zu.

Der Hohe Lord stützte sein Kinn auf eine Hand. „Selbst ohne die Architekten zu bezahlen, fehlen noch immer fünftausend Goldstücke", murmelte er.

„Ich habe in den letzten Jahren einiges angespart", sagte Davin. „Ich könnte dreihundert Goldstücke aus meinem eigenen Geldbeutel zahlen. Vorausgesetzt, die Gilde bezahlt die Arbeiter. Mehr kann ich allerdings nicht beitragen, da meine Forschung bereits einen Großteil meines Vermögens verschlungen hat."

Das war viel, fand Rothen. Doch als in der Gilde lebender Magier hatte man nur dann große Ausgaben, wenn man in übertriebenem Luxus schwelgte. Die Magier mussten weder für ihre Roben noch für ihre Quartiere Geld zahlen. Der Luxus, den Rothen sich gönnte, beschränkte sich auf eine seltene Sorte Sumi aus Lan, die in Kyralia teuer war, historische Literatur und hin und wieder eine gute Flasche Wein. Was er darüber hinaus nicht für Essen, die Bezahlung seiner Dienerin oder Alchemieprojekte ausgab, legte er in der Hoffnung, irgendwann vielleicht dafür Verwendung zu finden, beiseite.

Er sah zu den beiden Kriegern. „Was ist mit Euch? Wärt Ihr bereit, das Projekt mit Euren Ersparnissen zu unterstützen?"

Es war nicht üblich, dass Projekte auf diese Weise finanziert wurden. Aber weil ihn und den anderen drei Magiern dringend an der Realisierung gelegen war und die Geldmittel nach der Schlacht knapp waren, erschien ihm das als der beste Kompromiss.

„Ich könnte vierhundert Goldstücke erübrigen", antwortete Akkarin.

Balkan runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr wart acht Jahre lang Hoher Lord und da wollt Ihr mir erzählen, das ist alles, was Ihr aufbringen könnt?"

Akkarin betrachtete ihn kühl. „Die Miete für die Arran-Residenz ist nicht gerade gering, dazu kommt meine eigene Forschung. Zudem hatte ich in den letzten Jahren einige Sonderausgaben. Doch ich sehe keinen Grund, mich für den Verbleib meines Privatvermögens zu rechtfertigen."

Rothen hatte so eine Ahnung, welcher Art Akkarins Sonderausgaben gewesen waren. Er wandte sich zu Balkan. „Hoher Lord, wärt Ihr ebenfalls zu einer Spende bereit?"

„Ich kann zweihundertfünfzig Goldstücke aufbringen."

„Und ich kann zweihundert Goldstücke beitragen", sagte Rothen. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen „Damit fehlen uns noch fast viertausendsiebenhundert."

Er hätte Davins Projekt gerne mehr unterstützt, doch sein Vermögen war geringer, weil er erst seit zwei Monaten ein höherer Magier war. Ihm schwante, Akkarin und Balkan machten nur deswegen so großzügige Spenden, weil sie sich einen strategischen Nutzen von Davins Wetterausguck erhofften. Solange das Davin jedoch zu seiner Glückseligkeit verhalf, sollte Rothen das recht sein.

„Ich werde dem König unser Vorhaben unterbreiten, wenn ich nächste Woche bei Hofe bin", versprach Balkan. „Möglicherweise hat Akkarin recht und Merin ist bereit, den noch offenen Betrag zu zahlen. Bis dahin macht es keinen Sinn, dieses Thema weiter zu erörtern."

Rothen war erleichtert. Diese Besprechung war kürzer gewesen, als er befürchtet hatte. „Dann treffen wir uns danach wieder", entschied er.

„Endlich verrichtet sie eine Arbeit, die ihrer Herkunft angemessen ist. Auch wenn ich finde, ein Bordell in den Hüttenvierteln würde besser zu ihr passen."

Sonea unterbrach das Abräumen von schmutzigem Geschirr und wandte sich um. Ihr Blick fiel auf Veila und ihre Freundinnen Trisha und Yannia. Jede von ihnen trug ein Tablett mit köstlich duftendem Essen. Sie verspürte unwillkürlichen Hunger, doch sie würde erst nach dem Ende ihrer Schicht zu Mittag essen dürfen.

„Ach du schon wieder", sagte sie und versuchte so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen, während sie sich innerlich auf eine Vielzahl weiterer Beleidigungen vorbereitete. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis die andere Novizin wieder anfing, sie zu schikanieren. In den Ereignissen des vergangenen Tages würde Veila dafür genügend Gründe gefunden haben. Sonea runzelte die Stirn. Lief die andere Novizin etwa deswegen mit ihrem Mittagessen herum?

„Etwas mehr Respekt wäre angemessen, Hüttenmädchen", zischte Veila. „Ich denke, _Lady_ Veila würde genügen, was meint ihr?"

„Klingt gut", sagte Yannia zögernd.

Sonea fragte sich flüchtig, ob Veila ihre Freundinnen dazu zwang, ihr zu folgen. Sie taten nie wirklich etwas, um Veila zu unterstützen, doch sie erhoben auch keinen Widerspruch, wenn Veila eine neue Gemeinheit ausübte. Sie waren einfach immer da.

„Darauf würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht hoffen", sagte sie frostig. „Du magst zwar aus einem sehr einflussreichen Haus kommen, aber in deinem Herzen bist du völlig verdorben."

Veilas vornehme Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich vor Wut. „Mach den Tisch sauber, wir wollen essen", befahl sie.

„Dann halt's Maul und lass mich meine Arbeit tun", knurrte Sonea.

Zu ihrer Überraschung erhob Veila keine Einwände. Sonea räumte das Geschirr in einen Korb. Sie nahm einen Lappen und tauchte ihn in ihren Eimer mit Putzwasser, bevor sie den Tisch sauber wischte. Diese Arbeit wurde sonst nur von den Dienern verrichtet, doch sie hätte Sonea nichts ausgemacht, wären die Novizen nicht so herablassend zu ihr. Besonders bei Veila fiel es ihr jedoch schwer, das zu ignorieren.

„Bitteschön, _Lady_ Veila von Hochnäsig", sagte sie mit aller Verachtung, die sie aufbringen konnte.

Veila und ihre Freundinnen setzten sich.

Sonea wollte den Korb zurück in die Küche bringen, aber Veila war noch nicht fertig.

„Jetzt ist mein Essen kalt geworden", beklagte sie sich. „Mach es warm."

„Mach es selbst." Sonea spürte, wie sie zu zittern begann. Es kostete sie alle Mühe, ihre Stimme normal klingen zu lassen. „Oder reicht dein magisches Talent dafür nicht aus? Wie hast du es dann überhaupt hierher geschafft? Haben deine Eltern die Gilde bestochen?"

Veilas Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Zorn. „Wieso sollte ich mir die Mühe machen, wenn du hier bist, um mich zu bedienen?"

„Weil ich keine Magie benutzen darf."

„Dann wirst du mir jetzt neues Essen bringen."

Veila erhob sich und reichte ihr das Tablett. Sonea streckte die Hände aus, um es entgegenzunehmen, aber die andere Novizin ließ es fallen.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", fuhr Veila sie an.

„Soviel von meiner Aufmerksamkeit bist du gar nicht wert", gab Sonea zurück.

Nur mit Mühe konnte sie dem Drang widerstehen, Veila den Eimer mit dem Putzwasser ins Gesicht zu schütten. Sie durfte nicht noch einmal die Beherrschung verlieren. Wenn das geschah, würden die höheren Magier ihre Kräfte blockieren und es würde nichts geben, was Akkarin noch für sie tun konnte.

„Los, mach das weg", befahl Veila. „Aber auf den Knien, so wie sich das für dich gehört, du kleine Hure."

Yannia entfuhr ein Kichern. Hastig schlug sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Lass sie sofort in Ruhe!"

Das Kichern erstarb. Veila fuhr herum.

Von einem der benachbarten Tische hatte sich eine Novizin erhoben.

Trassia.

Einen unsicheren Blick zu Sonea werfend kam sie näher und stellte sich zwischen sie und Veila.

„Wenn du meine Freundin nicht in Ruhe lässt, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun."

Sonea betrachtete die andere Novizin überrascht. Den ganzen Vormittag über hatte Trassia sie ebenso wie die anderen ihrer Klassenkameraden ignoriert. Und so hatte sie angenommen, der gestrige Tag habe ihre Freundschaft überstrapaziert.

„Willst du mir etwa drohen?", höhnte Veila. „Glaub mir, du willst dich nicht mit mir anlegen."

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, Veila", sagte Trassia ungewöhnlich mutig. Das Zittern in ihrer Stimme war indes für Sonea nicht zu überhören.

Veila verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Vielleicht solltest du das." Ein gefährliches Lächeln huschte über ihre vornehmen Züge. „Denn deine kleine Freundin aus den Hüttenvierteln wird dich nicht vor mir beschützen können. Wenn du nicht willst, dass die Gilde sie ein zweites Mal verstößt, dann halt' dich da raus."

„Aber wir können sie vor dir beschützen. Ebenso wie wir Sonea beschützen."

Sonea fuhr herum. Regin und seine beiden Freunde Kano und Alend waren neben Trassia getreten. Veila zuckte unmerklich zusammen, während Sonea die drei Novizen ungläubig anstarrte.

„Vielleicht solltest _du_ dir lieber überlegen, mit wem du dich anlegst, Veila", sagte Regin angriffslustig.

Veila betrachtete ihn als wäre er ein schmutziger Ravi. „Das werden wir ja sehen", entgegnete sie verächtlich. „Es gab eine Zeit, in der ich sehr viel von dir gehalten habe, Regin von Winar. Aber anscheinend hat die kleine Hure dich ebenfalls um den Finger gewickelt. Was sie dafür wohl mit dir getan haben mag?"

Regins Kiefermuskeln verhärteten sich. Er ballte wütend die Faust. „Wage es nicht, Sonea so zu nennen!"

„Sag mir nicht, was ich tun oder lassen soll." Veila nickte hinüber zu ihren beiden Freundinnen. „Lasst uns gehen."

Trisha und Yannia folgten ihr. Während sie sich entfernten, konnte Sonea noch hören, wie Trisha ein wenig vorwurfsvoll fragte: „Und was ist mit unserem Mittagessen?"

Sonea schüttelte den Kopf und blickte zu ihren seltsamen Rettern.

„Danke", sagte sie leise. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihre Freunde so selbstverständlich einschreiten würden, um ihre Ehre zu verteidigen. Sie war zutiefst bewegt.

„Keine Ursache", erwiderte Regin.

„Ihr solltet jetzt lieber gehen."

Ihre plötzlichen Tränen fortblinzelnd nahm Sonea Eimer und Putzlappen und begann die Überreste von Veilas Mittagessen vom Boden zu wischen. Im Vorbeigehen klopfte Regin ihr kurz auf die Schulter.

„Warte, ich helfe dir."

Sonea blickte auf. Trassia hockte sich neben sie und half ihr die Scherben aufzusammeln.

„Nicht", sagte Sonea. „Sonst gehen sie auch noch auf dich los."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung."

„Nein." Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Trassia, das ist meine Strafe. Bitte mach es mir nicht leichter."

Trassia seufzte. „Wie du willst", erwiderte sie kühl.

Sie erhob sich und verließ die Speisehalle.

Sonea stieß einen Seufzer aus und fuhr mit ihrer Arbeit fort. Sie verstand ihre Freundin nicht. Warum tat sie das? Hielt Trassia nur deswegen zu ihr, weil sie fürchtete, sie könne ihr etwas antun, wenn sie sich von ihr abwandte? Sonea konnte spüren, wie der Vorfall vom vergangenen Tag ihre Freundschaft belastete. Sie nahm sich vor, Trassia bei der nächsten Gelegenheit darauf anzusprechen.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung ließ diese Gelegenheit nicht allzu lange auf sich warten.

Als sie die Küche durch den Dienstboteneingang verließ, wartete Trassia im Korridor.

„Ich dachte, du würdest das vielleicht haben wollen", sagte sie zögernd und reichte ihr mehrere Bögen Papier.

Sonea nahm die Blätter entgegen und warf einen Blick darauf. Sie blinzelte überrascht. „Deine Medizin-Notizen von gestern?"

Trassia nickte.

„Danke. Das hättest du nicht tun brauchen."

„Doch."

„Warum?", verlangte Sonea zu wissen. „Wenn du wegen gestern nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein willst, dann verstehe ich das. Ich werde deine Freundschaft nicht mit Drohungen oder Erpressung erzwingen, falls du das denkst."

„Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dass ich vielleicht einfach deine Freundin sein will, weil ich dich _mag_?", gab Trassia überraschend scharf zurück. „Du hast mir gestern wirklich Angst eingejagt. Regin ist unser Freund. Dass du ihn angegriffen hast, wäre für mich Grund genug, mich nicht mit Veila anzulegen. Aber ich habe es getan. Ich habe es für _dich_ getan."

Sonea seufzte. Sie bereute, dass sie in der Speisehalle so schroff zu Trassia gewesen war. Ihre Freundschaft schien der anderen Novizin ernst zu sein. Trassia von sich zu stoßen, jetzt wo sie sie mehr denn je brauchte, erschien ihr wie eine große Dummheit.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie. „Danke, dass du noch zu mir hältst."

„Ich werde immer zu dir halten", erwiderte Trassia. „Nur lass bitte Regin in Ruhe."

„Keine Sorge, wir vertragen uns wieder."

Trassia betrachtete sie zweifelnd.

„Er war es nicht, der dieses Gerücht verbreitet hat", erklärte Sonea. „Es war sein Onkel. Regin hat sogar versucht, ihn aufzuhalten."

Ihre Freundin bedachte sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der soviel besagte, wie _das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können._ Sonea war indes froh, dass sie es nicht tat, da sie es selbst hätte wissen müssen.

„Möchtest du darüber reden, was wirklich passiert ist?"

Sonea schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht heute. Vielleicht, wenn sich die ganze Aufregung gelegt hat."

Trassia nickte verständnisvoll. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir den Rest der Mittagspause für unsere Hausaufgaben nutzen?", schlug sie vor. „Wir können sie draußen erledigen, wenn du willst. Da haben wir etwas mehr Ruhe."

Sonea lächelte „Das ist eine gute Idee."

Cery starrte auf den Traum aus grün und rosa, in den gehüllt Corbins Gefälligkeit vor ihm stand.

„Wie seh' ich aus?", fragte sie begierig.

„Toll", brachte er hervor. Er hatte das fertige Kleid heute bei seinem Schneider abgeholt. Der Mann hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. _Wenn sie das in der_ Lüsternen Jungfrau _trägt, werden die Freier bestimmt Schlange stehen_ , dachte er. Er runzelte die Stirn _Will ich das überhaupt?_

In den Hüttenvierteln würde es gefährlich sein, dieses Kleid auf der Straße zu tragen, weil man sie auf den ersten Blick für wohlhabend halten würde, wusste Cery. Er wollte nicht, dass Nenia seinetwegen in Reibereien geriet. Vielleicht sollte er ihr noch ein zweites, unauffälligeres Kleid machen lassen.

Sie lächelte erleichtert und trat auf ihn zu.

„Danke für dieses Geschenk", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

„Keine Ursache", antwortete Cery. Ihre Nähe machte ihn verlegen. Sie hatte so etwas verspielt Unschuldiges an sich, das ihn verwirrte. Er wusste nicht, wie viel davon echt war oder ob das ihre Art war, Freier zu verführen. Cery wurde indes das Gefühl nicht los, dass er früher oder später ihrem Charme erliegen würde. War das der Grund, warum Corbin sie ihm nicht hatte geben wollen? Weil sie etwas war, das er höchstens mit gesichtslosen Fremden zu teilen bereit war?

Nenia setzte sich lasziv auf das Bett und machte eine einladende Geste, er solle sich zu ihr setzen.

Cery zögerte.

„Was's mit dir, Ceryni?", fragte sie. „Was muss ich tun, um dich ins Bett zu kriegen?"

 _Wie Savara sein_ , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber er wusste, das war nicht möglich. Keine Frau der Welt würde sie ersetzen können. Und es wäre Nenia gegenüber nicht fair. Was konnte sie schon dafür, dass er immer noch an Savara hing? Plötzlich erkannte Cery, dass er aufhören musste, der schönen Sachakanerin nachzutrauern, wenn er nicht bis ans Ende seines Lebens ein Junggeselle sein wollte. Savara hatte nicht in seine Welt gehört, sie hatten nicht zueinander gepasst. Es war besser, wenn er sich für etwas Neues freimachte. Vielleicht würde er dann irgendwann eine Frau finden, die wirklich zu ihm passte.

Aber es sprach nichts dagegen, sich bis dahin ein wenig zu amüsieren.

„Es ist nix", antwortete er.

„Findest mich nicht hübsch genug?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Warum mussten Frauen immer solche Fragen stellen? „Wenn ich dich nicht hübsch fände, hätt' ich bei Corbin nicht darauf bestanden, dass er dich mir überlässt", antwortete er. „Dann hätt' ich vielleicht Dara gewählt."

Zu Cerys Erheiterung weiteten ihre Augen sich vor Entsetzen.

„Sowas magst du also?"

Cery lachte. „Nein."

Er ging zu einem Schrank, holte ein verschlossenes Glas heraus und setzte sich dann zu ihr, wobei er einen anständigen Abstand zwischen ihnen ließ.

„Hier", sagte er und reichte ihr das Glas. „Das bin ich dir nach unserem missglückten Ausflug auf den Markt schuldig."

Nenia nahm das Glas entgegen und betrachtete es näher.

„Das sind Vare!", rief sie erfreut.

Er lächelte. „In Honig."

Nachdem sie von Ravis Messern überfallen worden waren, hatte Cery neue eingelegte Beeren auf dem Markt gekauft, um sie Nenia bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung zu schenken. Sie hatte sich die Süßigkeit so sehr gewünscht, dass Cery nicht umhin gekommen war, ihr diese Freude zu machen. Ihre Begeisterungsfähigkeit für die kleinen, einfachen Dinge machte ihre Gesellschaft angenehm, weswegen er inzwischen gerne seine Freizeit mit ihr verbrachte.

Er verkniff sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen, als er daran zurückdachte, wie er Ravi seinen Überfall heimgezahlt hatte. Von jedem seiner Messer hatte Cery ein paar ausgewählte Gliedmaßen abgeschnitten und sie Ravi zugespielt. Was danach von den Leichen noch übriggeblieben war, hatten seine Leute auf die übliche Art und Weise entsorgt. Seit dieser Aktion hatte der andere Dieb sich mit weiteren Mordanschlägen zurückgehalten. Cery ahnte, das lag nicht nur daran, dass er und Gol Ravis beste Messer erledigt hatten. Mit seinem Denkzettel hatte er klargestellt, dass er wieder im Geschäft war und man sich gut überlegen sollte, ob man sich mit ihm anlegte. Dennoch schickte er immer Gol, um Nenia abzuholen oder zurück zur _Lüsternen Jungfrau_ zu bringen, aus Furcht, Ravi könne sie benutzen, um sich zu an ihm rächen.

„Darf ich's öffnen?", fragte seine Gefälligkeit begierig, das Glas noch immer in den Händen haltend.

„Sicher", lachte Cery.

Sie öffnete das Glas und tauchte zwei Finger in die klebrige Flüssigkeit. Zu spät fiel Cery ein, dass er besser eine Gabel besorgt hätte, um die Früchte aus dem Honig zu holen. Er beobachtete, wie Nenia eine Beere aus dem Glas zog. Der Honig zog Fäden. Nenia versuchte sie mit ihrer anderen Hand, aufzufangen und hatte schließlich beide Hände mit Honig verklebt.

Cery beobachtete, wie sie sich mit einem erwartungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck die Beere in den Mund schob.

„Oh, die sind wirklich gut!", seufzte sie und leckte den Honig hingebungsvoll von ihren Fingern. Sie hielt ihm das Glas hin. „Möchtest du auch?"

„Meinetwegen", sagte Cery. „Aber nur eine."

Er tauchte seine Finger in das Glas und fischte eine Vare heraus. Er hatte das gleiche Problem mit dem Honig wie Nenia, weil auch ihm keine bessere Methode einfiel, um die Fäden daran zu hindern, immer weiter zu laufen. Trotzdem gelang es ihm irgendwie, weder sich noch das Bett zu bekleckern, bevor die Beere seinen Mund erreichte. Sofort breitete sich der säuerliche Geschmack von Vare komplementiert von der Süße des Honigs auf seiner Zunge aus.

Als er aufsah, bemerkte er, wie Nenia ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte.

„Und?"

„Sehr süß", antwortete er. „Aber gut."

Sie lachte. „Du hast noch Honig an deiner Hand … warte."

Bevor Cery wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte sie seine Hand bereits in ihre genommen und saugte sachte an seinen Fingern. Er spürte eine leichte Erregung in sich aufwallen.

„Nicht", murmelte er. „Hör auf."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah zu ihm auf. Plötzlich war ein hinterhältiges Funkeln in ihren Augen.

„Dann musst du mich aufhalten", sagte sie keck und wandte sich wieder seinen Fingern zu.

„Dazu müsste ich grob werden", wandte Cery ein. Es widerstrebte ihm, eine Frau grob zu behandeln. Schon gar nicht, weil sie etwas tat, das ihm eigentlich gefiel …

„Und wenn mir _das_ gefällt?"

Cery betrachtete sie zögernd. Meinte sie das etwa ernst? Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, zog seine Hand aus ihrer und stellte das Glas mit den Beeren in einen sicheren Abstand. Dann zog er Nenia zu sich und küsste sie. Zuerst schien sie überrascht, doch dann teilten sich ihre Lippen und sie erwiderte den Kuss.

Er schnürte ihr Kleid auf und half ihr, es auszuziehen. Zu seiner Überraschung war sie darunter attraktiver als er erwartet hatte, wenn auch etwas molliger als Savara es gewesen war. Rasch verdrängte Cery die Erinnerungen an die schöne Sachakanerin. Er wollte sich einzig dem Verlangen hingeben, das sich in ihm seit Wochen aufgestaut hatte.

Mit einem begierigen Gesichtsausdruck schnürte Nenia seine Hose auf. Die Vorahnung auf das, was nun folgen würde, löste eine ungeahnte Erregung in ihm aus. Sie war nicht die Frau, die er liebte, aber er wollte sie. Und als sie sich endlich zu ihm hinabbeugte und ihn zu liebkosen begann, löschte das auf einen Schlag alle Gedanken an Savara aus.

Sonea betrat die Empfangshalle der Arran-Residenz. Es war viel zu spät geworden und sie war erschöpft. Der Küchendienst hatte länger gedauert, als sie erwartet hatte und das nicht nur, weil sie keine Magie benutzen durfte. Jehin hatte sich anscheinend in den Kopf gesetzt, sie spüren zu lassen, dass sie ihm gehorchen musste, solange sie in seiner Küche war. Sie fühlte sich müde und zerschlagen, wohlwissend, dass der Tag noch lange nicht zu Ende war, da sie noch kaum Zeit für ihre Hausaufgaben gehabt hatte.

Sie fand Akkarin in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf einem Sofa, ein Buch in seinen langen Fingern haltend.

Als sie eintrat, sah er auf. „Du siehst müde aus", bemerkte er. „War dein Tag so anstrengend?"

Sie nickte und versuchte, ihn nicht allzu anklagend anzusehen. Schließlich hatte er nur getan, was er tun musste, als er sie bestraft hatte. „Und ich hatte noch keine Zeit zu lernen. Du brauchst also nicht auf mich warten, wenn du ins Bett gehst."

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Sonea, komm her", sagte Akkarin streng und wies auf den freien Platz neben sich. „Du solltest dich ein wenig entspannen. Fünf Minuten, mehr verlange ich nicht."

„Wenn ich mich entspanne, schlafe ich ein", protestierte sie.

„Du wirst nicht einschlafen."

„Meinetwegen", gab Sonea nach. Wenn der Rest der drei Wochen auch so entsetzlich wie dieser Tag werden würde, dann würden sie sich außer in Kriegskunst kaum sehen. Bei der Vorstellung wurde ihr Herz schwer. „Aber wirklich nur fünf Minuten."

Sonea stellte ihre Tasche ab und setzte sich zu ihm auf das Sofa. Akkarin griff nach ihren Händen, um sie zu sich zu ziehen.

„Warte." Sonea streckte ihren Willen nach einem Kissen auf einem der Sessel aus und legte es auf Akkarins Schoß. Dann bettete sie ihrem Kopf darauf und machte sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Sie schloss die Augen und stöhnte leicht, als sie spürte, wie verspannt ihr Nacken war.

Akkarin legte das Buch zur Seite und begann mit seinen kühlen Fingern sachte über ihre Stirn zu streichen, während er sie mit dem anderen Arm umschlungen hielt. Ein leichtes Kribbeln breitete sich unter ihrer Kopfhaut aus und sie spürte, wie sie sich entspannte.

„Hm", machte sie. „Das ist schön."

„Erzähl mir von deinem Tag", forderte er sie auf.

Sonea seufzte. Sie verspürte keine Lust, _darüber_ zu reden, aber sie fürchtete, nicht um diese Angelegenheit herum zu kommen. Also berichtete sie Akkarin, was sie gelernt hatte, wie die Lehrer und die anderen Novizen sie behandelt hatten und wie sie sich bei Regin entschuldigt hatte. Sie erzählte auch, wie Regin, seine Freunde und Trassia zu ihr gehalten hatten, als einige Novizinnen ihr beim Mittagessen zugesetzt hatten. Veilas Namen erwähnte sie jedoch nicht. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob Akkarin sich bewusst war, dass eine Novizin aus seinem Haus ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das aushalten soll", schloss sie ihren Bericht. „Alle reden von unserer Affäre …"

„Sonea, sag nicht dieses Wort", ermahnte er sie.

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie und sah herausfordernd zu ihm auf. Sie waren zusammen, obwohl sie nicht zusammen sein durften. Wie sollte sie ihre Beziehung dann bezeichnen? „Was ist so falsch daran?"

„Es ist mehr als das", sagte er leise. „Viel mehr. Und das weißt du."

Sie nickte langsam. Ja, es war mehr, aber sie wusste trotzdem nicht, _was_ sie waren. „Du hast recht", stimmte sie zu. „Bitte entschuldige."

„Schon in Ordnung", murmelte er. „Erzähl weiter."

„Viele beschimpfen mich, wenn sie mich sehen. Jedoch weniger, weil ich Regin angegriffen habe, sondern wegen uns. Von den Beleidigungen, die ich zu hören bekam, war 'Hure' noch die schmeichelhafteste."

Akkarin runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Wer hat dich so genannt?", verlangte er zu wissen. „Die Lehrer?"

Sonea schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Die sind viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mich zu ignorieren. Es waren hauptsächlich andere Mädchen, aber auch einige von den Jungen. Dafür bin ich anscheinend meine Schatten endlich los."

Obwohl Sonea ihre Verehrer oft verflucht hatte, fand sie es deprimierend, auch von ihnen gemieden zu werden. Sie hätte auf Anhieb die ewige Verfolgung durch die drei Novizen gegen die Gehässigkeiten der anderen eingetauscht. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie es nicht anders verdient.

„Ich kann mir denken, von welchen Novizinnen du sprichst", bemerkte Akkarin.

 _Natürlich_ , dachte sie. Es hätte sie gewundert, würden Veila und ihre Anhängerinnen ihm auf Dauer entgehen.

„Was denkst du, soll ich dagegen tun?", fragte sie.

„Nichts. Du musst es ignorieren. Das ist nichts als dummes Geschwätz. Sie sind wütend, weil du etwas hast, das sie niemals haben werden."

„Du meinst, dass ich dich habe."

„Ja."

Akkarin bedachte sie mit seinem Halblächeln. Als sein Blick dem ihren begegnete, verspürte Sonea das inzwischen schon vertraute Kribbeln. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte sie sich seltsam leicht und ihre Sorgen verloren vorübergehend an Bedeutung.

Plötzlich hielt er inne. „Du hast mir noch gar nicht von deinem Küchendienst erzählt."

Sonea verdrehte die Augen. Wahrscheinlich würde er keine Ruhe geben, bis sie ihm auch das erzählt hatte. _Oh hoffentlich will er das nicht wissen, um meine Strafe noch härter zu machen_ , fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Am besten, sie hielt sich an die Fakten und versuchte, nicht zu übertreiben oder zu beschönigen.

„Es war demütigend. Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen harte Arbeit hätte, aber die Diener in der Küche sind fürchterlich herablassend. Besonders, weil ich keine Magie benutzen darf. Wenn sie mich hinaus in die Speisehalle schicken, um Geschirr abzuräumen … nun, du kannst es dir vorstellen."

In dieser Hinsicht hatte Akkarin sich dieses Mal wirklich selbst übertroffen. Es war, als hätte er nach einem Tag bereits sein Ziel erreicht. Aber Sonea wusste auch, dass sie ihn daran hindern musste, den Rest ihrer Strafe auszusetzen, sollte ihn deswegen sein Gewissen plagen.

Akkarin lachte leise. „Du weißt gar nicht, was wirklich demütigend ist", erwiderte er sanft und strich die Konturen ihrer Augenbrauen entlang. „Aber es ist gut, dass du das niemals am eigenen Leib erfahren wirst."

Sie sah auf. Mit einem Mal kam sie sich undankbar vor und schämte sich. „Wirst du mir davon erzählen?"

„Ja", antwortete er. „Aber nicht jetzt. Deine fünf Minuten sind um."


	15. Kapitel 14 - He is my guardian

**Kapitel 14 – He is my guardian**

„Ich habe seit Wochen prophezeit, dass es nichts als Ärger bedeuten wird, wenn die Gilde Akkarin und seine Novizin wieder aufnimmt", erklärte Yaldin. „Verzeiht, mein Freund, ich weiß, Sonea ist wie eine Tochter für Euch. Doch das ist nun einmal die Wahrheit. Akkarin hat sie völlig verdorben."

Rothen seufzte und nippte an seinem Sumi. „In dieser Sache bin ich ausnahmsweise einmal Eurer Meinung."

Sein betagter Freund war zu einem kurzen Besuch vorbei gekommen. Angeblich, um bei einer Tasse Sumi zu plaudern. Rothen argwöhnte jedoch, Yaldin hatte ihn nur aufgesucht, um für eine Stunde seiner manchmal recht herrischen Frau zu entkommen. Aber so war es Rothen lieber. Auf Ezrilles Ansichten zu Soneas und Akkarins Beziehung konnte er in diesem Augenblick gut verzichten.

Yaldin lächelte. „Ich wusste, früher oder später, würdet Ihr Eure Meinung wieder ändern."

Rothen schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein anfängliches Vertrauen in Akkarin war nicht allzu angebracht. Ich habe mich in ihm getäuscht. Ich wünschte nur, Sonea hätte nach ihrer Rückkehr wieder meine Novizin werden können. Das hätte ihr sehr viel Ärger erspart."

„Es wäre nicht gutgegangen", widersprach Yaldin ungewöhnlich sanft. „Sie ist zu stark für Euch."

„Ja, ich weiß", stimmte Rothen bedauernd zu.

In der Zeit, in der sie bei ihm gewohnt hatte, war es jedoch genau das gewesen, was er sich gewünscht hatte. Aber wäre es möglich gewesen, Sonea zurückzubekommen, so hätte er Farand nicht erwählt. Der junge Mann war ebenso wie Sonea sehr selbstständig. Aber er brauchte noch viel Anleitung, wo Sonea bereits alleine zurechtkam. „Andererseits kann ich mit ihr fertig werden. Sonea hört auf mich. Sie ist von Grund auf anständig."

„Nicht alle denken so über sie", wandte sein Freund ein.

Rothen runzelte die Stirn. „Was wollt Ihr damit sagen?"

„Nun." Yaldin stellte seine Tasse ab und schürzte die Lippen. „Da Ihr gestern nicht mit in den Abendsaal kommen wolltet, habe ich mir erlaubt, ein wenig für Euch zu lauschen. Ihr werdet nicht glauben, was Ihr verpasst habt, mein Freund."

„Es war doch klar, dass alle über den Vorfall von letzter Woche reden", winkte Rothen ab. „Besonders unsere Waschweiber. Ihr solltet nicht immer alles glauben, was sie erzählen."

„Vielleicht", stimmte Yaldin zu. „Doch ich denke, dass an dem was unser größtes Waschweib behauptet hat, einiges dran ist. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn es ihm dieses Mal gelingt, mehr als seine üblichen Anhänger um sich zu scharen und seine Ziele zu erreichen. Auch wenn mir noch schleierhaft ist, welche Ziele das genau sind."

Rothens Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

„Wer?", fragte er atemlos.

Yaldin kicherte. „Ihr wisst schon, unser allseits beliebtes Oberhaupt der Krieger. Seine beiden Freunde Lord Kerrin und Lord Iskren waren für seine Sache sofort entflammt. Ebenso wie Lord Elben, der es schon immer mit den Stänkerern gehalten hat."

„Garrel!", entfuhr es Rothen sich an sein letztes Gespräch mit Akkarin erinnernd. „Wahrhaftig! Er ist der Schlimmste von allen!"

Yaldin runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Garrel ist gefährlich. Er ist dabei, eine Intrige zu inszenieren und Ihr wollt Euch lieber nicht ausmalen, was passiert, wenn er damit Erfolg hat. Dieses ganze Gerede um Lord Akkarin und seine Novizin nutzt er ungeniert, um an sein Ziel zu gelangen."

„Und welches Ziel verfolgt er Eurer Meinung nach?"

„Uns den Sachakanern auszuliefern."

Yaldins Augen weiteten sich. „Das ist doch Unsinn!", sagte er dann heftig. „Warum sollte er das tun?"

„Weil er ein Dummkopf ist. Er weiß nicht, was er tut. Er hätte niemals zum Oberhaupt der Krieger ernannt werden dürfen. Er ist für diese Aufgabe völlig ungeeignet. Er ..."

Er brach ab.

 _Jetzt rede ich selbst wie jemand, der Intrigen spinnt_ , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Nun, Ihr seid jetzt ein höherer Magier", sagte Yaldin. „Sicher kennt Ihr Garrel besser als ich."

„Garrel führt nichts Gutes im Schilde, das könnt Ihr mir glauben", versicherte Rothen seinem Freund. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass er Akkarin hasst. Aber es ist genauso offensichtlich, dass er etwas verbirgt. Sonst hätte er einer Wahrheitslesung zugestimmt, um die Anschuldigungen gegen Akkarin zu bestätigen. Ich weiß nicht genau, was Garrel vorhat und warum, aber ich vermute, er will Akkarin auf irgendeine Weise loswerden. Und dabei sind er und Sonea alles, was zwischen uns und den Sachakanern steht. Garrels Verstand ist durch seinen Hass völlig vernebelt. Wahrscheinlich ist ihm gar nicht bewusst, was er damit anrichten kann."

Yaldin nahm diese Worte mit gerunzelter Stirn in sich auf. „Jetzt, wo Ihr mir das gesagt habt, erscheinen mir seine Worte von gestern Abend in einem ganz anderen Licht", murmelte er. „Und ja, irgendwie machte er den Eindruck als wäre er voller Hass." Er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf und starrte in den Bodensatz seiner Tasse.

„Erzählt mir, was er gesagt hat", drängte Rothen.

„Es wird Euch nicht erfreuen", warnte sein Freund.

„Damit muss ich leben."

Egal, wie wenig Sympathie Rothen in diesem Augenblick für Akkarin hegte, er musste alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass Garrel Erfolg hatte.

„Also schön", willigte Yaldin ein. „Aber sagt hinterher nicht, ich hätte Euch nicht gewarnt." Er lehnte sich zurück und faltete die Hände vor seinem Bauch. „Es fing damit an, wie er seine Geschichte über Akkarin und seine Novizin zu Besten gegeben hat. Ihr wisst schon, was letzten Ersttag im Wald passiert ist. Garrel erzählte, dass sie kaum außer Sichtweite der Universität gewesen wären, als Akkarin ihre Hand nahm. Dann blieb er stehen, um sie zu küssen. Sie hat sich nicht gewehrt, sondern sich ihm entgegen gedrängt. Garrel behauptet, sie hätten sich wie ein Liebespaar geküsst, das es nicht erwarten kann, miteinander ins Bett zu gehen. Er behauptet sogar, Akkarin hätte zu ihr gesagt, dass er an diesem Abend bestimmte Dinge von ihr erwarten würde, wenn sie weiterhin so gute Noten in ihren Prüfungen bekommen will. Anschließend hat Garrel wieder mit dem Bankett angefangen und erklärt, dass er sich da bereits etwas Derartiges gedacht hätte."

Während Rothen dem Bericht seines Freundes lauschte, spürte er eine fürchterliche Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Es geschah selten, dass er so wütend auf jemanden war, dass er ihn am liebsten getötet hätte. Bis jetzt hatte nur Akkarin solche Gefühlsregungen in ihm ausgelöst. Im Gegensatz zu Garrel erschien ihm sein Zorn auf den schwarzen Magier im Augenblick jedoch nahezu lächerlich. Garrels Tun würde viel weiterreichendere Konsequenzen haben.

„Diese stinkende, widerwärtige Agamotte!", fluchte er. „Wie kann er es wagen?"

„Nun, vielleicht könnt Ihr die höheren Magier davon überzeugen, ihn wieder nach Sachaka zu verbannen", schlug Yaldin vor.

„Nicht Akkarin", knurrte Rothen. „Ich spreche von Garrel. Als die höheren Magier sich nach jenem Vorfall getroffen haben, hat er noch etwas völlig anderes erzählt. Merkt Ihr nicht, dass diese Geschichte seiner Phantasie entsprungen ist und er die Gilde damit gegen Akkarin aufhetzen will? Wenn es sich wirklich so zugetragen hätte, hätte er einer Wahrheitslesung zustimmen können."

Yaldin schüttelte den Kopf. „Dass Akkarin und Sonea eine Affäre haben, ist doch ein offenes Geheimnis."

Rothen spürte, wie sich seine Wut ins Unermessliche steigerte. Daran war jedoch weniger sein betagter Freund mit seinen manchmal etwas verqueren, konservativen Ansichten, als das Oberhaupt der Krieger Schuld.

„Akkarin und Sonea haben keine Affäre", stellte er richtig und wiederholte damit, was der schwarze Magier in der vergangenen Woche zu den höheren Magiern gesagt hatte. Es schien von Anfang mehr als das gewesen zu sein, doch zu Rothens Erleichterung würde es in absehbarer Zeit auch sehr viel weniger als das sein.

„An jenem Abend ist Sonea ihm vor Freude um den Hals gefallen, weil er ihr die Ergebnisse ihrer Nachprüfungen mitgeteilt habt", erklärte er seinem Freund. „Sie hat in jedem ihrer Kurse Bestnoten. Habt Ihr überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie hart sie dafür gearbeitet hat?"

„Nein."

„Aber ich. Sie hat nicht grundlos unsere Mittagessen an jedem Ersttag abgesagt. Die wenigen Male, die ich sie gesehen habe, wirkte sie ziemlich gehetzt. Sie hatte Angst, die Gilde würde sie wieder verstoßen, wenn sie die Prüfungen nicht besteht."

„Also hat sie es nicht getan, um ihm zu gefallen und er hat auch nicht nachgeholfen, indem er ihre Lehrer bedroht hat?", fragte Yaldin.

„Nein", antwortete Rothen. „Das sähe Akkarin nicht ähnlich. Ich habe zwar keine allzu hohe Meinung von ihm, doch was Garrel da gestern verbreitet hat, würde er niemals tun. Denkt doch einmal nach: Wäre er Sonea gegenüber so unbeherrscht, wie Garrel behauptet, wäre er dann nicht auch in anderer Hinsicht unbeherrscht und hätte seine Macht schon vor Jahren missbraucht?"

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte Yaldin langsam. „Aber ich finde, schwarze Magie und sexuelles Verlangen sind nicht gerade dasselbe."

Rothen verkniff sich eine Erwiderung. Er fühlte sich im Augenblick nicht in der Lage, seinem Freund auf angemessene Weise zu widersprechen. Er leerte seine Tasse und stellte sie zur Seite.

„Würdet Ihr mir den Gefallen tun, weiterhin für mich zu spionieren?", fragte er. „Wenn ich im Abendsaal bin, wird Garrel sich wahrscheinlich zurückhalten."

Garrel war nicht dumm. Er musste, dass Rothen es Sonea zuliebe meist mit dem schwarzen Magier hielt. In seiner Gegenwart würde der Krieger sich hüten, seine Hetzreden zu verbreiten.

Yaldin gönnte sich ein ungewohnt hinterhältiges Lächeln. „Sicher, mein Freund", antwortete er. „Denn jetzt habt Ihr mich neugierig gemacht und nun will ich herausfinden, was Garrel im Schilde führt."

Rothen grinste schief. „Ich fürchte nur, ich muss Euch jetzt wieder zurück zu Eurer Frau schicken", sagte er. „Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich noch etwas erledigen muss."

„Am Wochenende?"

Rothen nickte. Ihm gefiel nicht, was er jetzt tun würde. Aber er musste alles tun, um Garrel aufzuhalten.

Sonea saß in der Novizenbibliothek und ging ihre Notizen für Medizin durch. Hier und da ergänzte sie etwas aus dem Buch _Wie die Gewächse der Natur die Heilkunst unterstützen_. Seit sie Küchendienst verrichten musste, hatte sie nur noch ihre wenigen Freistunden und das Wochenende, um tagsüber zu lernen. Es war erst der dritte Tag ihrer Strafarbeit, und doch fühlte sie sich bereits jetzt erschöpfter als vor den Prüfungen. Sie sehnte das Ende dieser drei Wochen mehr als alles andere herbei. Wäre es nur der Küchendienst gewesen, so hätte sie sich irgendwie damit arrangieren können.

Die ständigen Sticheleien und Beleidigungen, die sie sich von vielen Novizen gefallen lassen musste, raubten ihr dagegen den Rest ihrer Kraft. Während die einen sie für ihren Angriff auf Regin verurteilten, hassten die anderen sie für ihre heimliche Beziehung mit ihrem Mentor, von deren Existenz die meisten jetzt überzeugt schienen. Mit den Lehrern schien es sich ähnlich zu verhalten, wenn auch diese ihr nicht so offensiv wie die Novizen begegneten. Sonea ahnte, die Novizen nutzten die Situation aus, weil sie wussten, sie durfte sich nicht gegen sie zur Wehr setzen. Denn inzwischen hatte sich in der Gilde herumgesprochen, dass ihre Kräfte blockiert würden, wenn sie noch einmal jemanden angriff und das minderte die Furcht der Novizen, besonders wenn sie geschlossen gegen sie auftraten. Es war beinahe so entsetzlich wie während ihres ersten Jahres an der Universität, wo Regin sie fortwährend schikaniert hatte.

Dieses Mal war es jedoch sein Onkel, der die Schuld an dieser Situation trug. Sonea wusste nicht, wie sie das alles ohne Regins und Trassias Beistand ertragen hätte, jetzt da Akkarin sie nicht mehr beschützen konnte, ohne den Verdacht bezüglich ihrer Beziehung zu bestätigen.

Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Novizenbibliothek schweifen. Wie an jedem Wochenende nutzten die meisten älteren Novizen die Zeit, um hier zu lernen. Während sie in ihrer Mittagsschicht in der Speisehalle noch die hämischen Bemerkungen der anderen Novizen ertragen hatte, war sie hier nur ihren hasserfüllten Blicken ausgesetzt. Lady Tya achtete scharf darauf, dass in ihrer Bibliothek Ruhe herrschte. Alles, was über leise Gespräche am Tisch hinaus ging, war verboten.

Sonea atmete einmal tief durch und blätterte eine Seite um. Sie stutzte, als ein Schatten über ihren Tisch fiel.

Verstimmt hob sie den Kopf. Sie war überrascht, nicht Veila und ihre beiden Anhängsel zu sehen. Stattdessen erblickte sie Regin, der sich mit seinen beiden Freuden Kano und Alend vor ihrem Tisch aufgebaut hatte.

„Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte sie unwirsch.

„Sonea, ich habe hier ein paar Bücher gefunden, die uns vielleicht weiterhelfen."

Trassia tauchte zwischen den Regalen mit einem Stapel Bücher auf dem Arm auf. Als sie Regin erblickte, breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein verlegenes Lächeln aus.

„Oh, hallo Regin."

Regin würdigte die andere Novizin keines Blickes.

„Ich habe eine Bitte an dich", sagte er zu Sonea gewandt.

 _Interessant_ , dachte Sonea. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann Regin sie je um etwas gebeten hatte.

„Und dafür musst du die beiden mitnehmen?", fragte sie kühl und deutete auf Kano und Alend.

Obwohl sie sich bei Regin entschuldigt hatte und er ihr mit seinen beiden Freunden vor zwei Tagen in der Mittagspause zur Hilfe gekommen war, war ihr Verhältnis seit ihrem Angriff ein wenig unterkühlt. Die Loyalität, die er ihr an jenem Tag und auch danach entgegengebracht hatte, hatte sie tief bewegt. Etwas in ihr weigerte sich jedoch, so mit ihm umzugehen, als wäre nichts geschehen. Der Vorfall hatte das Vertrauen in ihren Freund gestört und zu wissen, dass es in Wirklichkeit Garrel gewesen war, der sie verraten hatte, half nicht. Und Sonea erkannte, obwohl sie bereit war, Regin seine früheren Taten zu verzeihen, war sie noch nicht vollständig darüber hinweg.

„Sonea, würdest du uns bitte deinen Stundenplan geben?", fragte er unbeirrt.

„Was willst du damit?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Gib ihm doch einfach deinen Stundenplan", fiel Trassia ein und sah Regin an. „Er will dir gewiss nichts Böses."

„Nein, das will ich wirklich nicht", stimmte dieser zu und betrachtete Trassia über den Tisch hinweg, als habe er sie gerade erst entdeckt. Trassia erwiderte seinen Blick mit unnatürlich geweiteten Augen als wäre sie hypnotisiert.

Sonea schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Wusste Trassia etwa über Regins Vorhaben Bescheid? Irgendwie hatten ihre beiden Freunde die Angewohnheit, sich zuweilen seltsam zu verhalten.

„Dann erklär mir doch einfach, was du mit meinem Stundenplan willst", forderte sie. „Vielleicht gebe ich ihn dir dann."

„Das wirst du dann sehen", antwortete er mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln.

Sie seufzte. Es machte keinen Sinn, mit Regin zu streiten. Er würde solange darauf beharren, ihren Stundenplan zu bekommen, bis sie nachgab. Und sie verspürte keine Lust, mit ihm zu diskutieren oder darauf zu warten, dass er irgendwie an den Inhalt ihrer Tasche gelangte.

„Meinetwegen", brummte sie.

Noch immer misstrauisch zog sie ihren Stundenplan aus ihren Unterlagen hervor und reichte ihn Regin. Er und seine Freunde zogen Pergament und Schreibfeder hervor und machten sich eifrig daran, den Plan zu kopieren.

Sonea betrachtete die drei mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. „Wenn ihr wieder anfangt, mir aufzulauern, dann werdet ihr das ganz schnell sehr bereuen", erklärte sie finster. „Und dafür kann ich auch ohne jegliche Magie sorgen."

„Wirklich Sonea, keiner von uns ist scharf darauf, sich mit dir anzulegen", sagte Alend.

Sie beließ es dabei, die Augenbrauen und heben und ihn mit einem kühlen Blick zu strafen, was Alend sichtlich verstörte. Von Regins Freunden war er allerdings auch derjenige, der sich am leichtesten verunsichern ließ.

„Vielen Dank, Sonea." Regin lächelte höflich und deutete eine galante Verneigung an. Er faltete seine Kopie und steckte sie in die Tasche. „Wir sehen uns dann."

Er zwinkerte Trassia zu und marschierte mit seinen beiden Freunden davon.

Trassia stellte ihre Bücher auf dem Tisch ab. „Ich finde wirklich, du solltest ihm vertrauen", sagte sie. „Er ist doch immer so nett und zuvorkommend."

„Dir hat er ja auch nie nachgestellt", entgegnete Sonea trocken.

„Trotzdem ist er zu dir netter als zu mir", wandte Trassia ein. Sie setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Sonea. „Du hast wirklich Glück, dass er dein Freund sein möchte."

„Vielleicht hast du recht", gab Sonea widerwillig zu. „Obwohl ich weiß, dass es wirklich sein Onkel war, der …", _uns gesehen hat_ , wollte sie sagen, doch es gelang ihr noch rechtzeitig, sich auf die Zunge zu beißen, „ … dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt hat, fange ich irgendwie wieder an ihm zu misstrauen. Dabei haben wir uns die letzten Wochen wirklich gut verstanden."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Bis vor ein paar Tagen war es beinahe gewesen, als wären sie immer Freunde gewesen. Wollte sie wirklich zulassen, dass Regins Onkel das zerstörte?

„Hat Lord Garrel das alles denn jetzt erfunden oder nicht?", fragte Trassia leise. „Ich habe gehört, dass er dich und Lord Akkarin wirklich gesehen haben soll."

Sonea hatte schon darauf gewartet, dass ihre Freundin sie irgendwann darauf ansprechen würde. Jetzt, wo ein paar Tage vergangen waren, war sie bereit, mit Trassia darüber zu sprechen. Sie war dankbar, weil ihre Freundin ihre Neugier zurückgehalten hatte, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Er ist uns an jenem Abend gefolgt", antwortete sie. „Du erinnerst dich, wie er und Lord Akkarin sich unterhalten haben, als wir durch die Eingangshalle gingen?"

Trassia nickte. „Aber _wieso_ ist er euch gefolgt?"

„Weil er neugierig auf alles ist, worüber er tratschen kann."

Ihren Verdacht, Garrel versuche ihnen zu schaden, weil er um seinen Posten fürchtete, behielt Sonea lieber für sich. Es war bereits schlimm genug, es Akkarin erzählt zu haben und sie hoffte, damit alles nicht noch schlimmer gemacht zu haben. Ihre Freundin wollte sie auf keinen Fall auch noch mit in diese Sache hineinziehen.

„Also ist es doch wahr", sagte Trassia.

„Was?", fragte Sonea.

„Na das mit dir und Akkarin."

Sonea holte tief Luft und überlegte, wie sie ihre Worte wählen musste, um nicht zu lügen.

„An jenem Abend hat Lord Garrel gesehen, wie ich Akkarin umarmt habe, weil ich mich so sehr über meine Prüfungsergebnisse gefreut habe. Er hatte es mir da gerade gesagt."

„Und das ist alles?" Trassia wirkte enttäuscht. „Alle behaupten, ihr hättet euch geküsst."

Sonea setzte einen strengen Blick auf und sah ihrer Freundin in die Augen. „Er ist mein Mentor! Vertraust du lieber dem Wort deiner besten Freundin oder den Waschweibern?"

„Dir natürlich!", antwortete Trassia sofort.

„Dann würde ich es wirklich begrüßen, wenn du mir nicht mehr solche Fragen stellst", sagte Sonea scharf. „Und nun lass uns noch etwas arbeiten, bevor die Stunde zu Ende ist."

„In Ordnung." Trassia sortierte ihre Notizen. Sie kicherte unvermittelt. „Eines muss ich aber noch wissen: Wie hat er auf deine Umarmung reagiert? Ich meine, das war doch ganz schön mutig von dir. So etwas würde ich mich an deiner Stelle niemals trauen. Schon gar nicht bei _ihm_."

Sonea seufzte. Was sollte sie darauf bloß erwidern? Dass es nichts Ungewöhnliches war, Akkarin zu umarmen, weil sie es andauernd tat? Weil sie noch ganz andere Dinge taten, die Trassia wahrscheinlich zutiefst entsetzen würden? Sie versuchte, sich an jenen Abend zurückzuerinnern. Sie hatten geglaubt, alleine zu sein, aber sie waren noch nicht zuhause gewesen. Das hatte bei ihnen eine gewisse Zurückhaltung bewirkt.

„Ich glaube, er war ein wenig verlegen", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber genau kann ich es nicht sagen, weil er immer so ernst und reserviert ist."

„Also hat es ihn nicht gestört?"

Sonea zuckte die Achseln.

„Und er hat dir später deswegen keine Vorwürfe gemacht?"

„Wenn ja, dann ist das in seiner Strafpredigt nach meinen Angriff auf Regin untergegangen", antwortete Sonea. „Aber ich glaube, er hat nichts dagegen, weil wir ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander haben. Du weißt schon, wegen allem, was im Sommer passiert ist. Rothen habe ich auch schon mehrmals umarmt, nur das interessiert niemanden. Aber wegen dieser ganzen Gerüchte ist es Lord Akkarin wohl lieber, wenn ich es da tue, wo es keiner sieht."

Trassia kicherte. „Ich wette, er mag dich."

„Oh hör bloß auf!", brummte Sonea und verdrehte die Augen. „Es wird Zeit, dass du wieder einen Freund hast."

Nie zuvor hatte der Anblick der Arran-Residenz ihm einen solchen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. Daran waren weniger die finsteren Regenwolken schuld, die der Wind vom Meer herangetrieben hatte, als das Wissen, dass er dieses Haus gleich betreten würde. Sein Zorn auf Garrel, so heftig er auch war, wurde für einen Augenblick unbedeutend.

 _Du alter Narr_ , schalt Rothen sich selbst. _Er wird dir nichts tun. Denn das würde Sonea ihm nie verzeihen._

Er holte tief Luft und stieg die Stufen zum Eingang empor. Auf sein Klopfen hin schwang die Tür auf. Rothen trat in eine kleine, aber prunkvoll eingerichtete Empfangshalle. Mit einem Mal verstand er, warum die Miete, die Akkarin an das Haus Arran zahlte, um hier mit Sonea wohnen zu können, so hoch war.

Aus einer Tür erschien ein Diener. _Das muss Takan sein_ , dachte Rothen, _der Sachakaner, mit dem Akkarin befreundet ist, seit er ein Sklave war._ Takan war der Einzige, dessen Leben Akkarin verschont hatte, als er Dakova getötet hatte. Von Sonea wusste er, Takan fühlte sich deswegen in einer Art Lebensschuld und bestand darauf, von Akkarin wie ein Sklave behandelt zu werden, was nicht nur daran lag, dass er kein anderes Leben kannte.

Rothen erschauderte und vertrieb diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Je mehr er über den schwarzen Magier wusste, desto größer wurden seine Furcht vor diesem Mann und seine Zweifel, ob er überhaupt der Richtige für Sonea sein konnte. Und seine Vergangenheit wirkte dem in keinster Weise entgegen.

„Was kann ich für Euch tun, Mylord?", fragte Takan und verneigte sich.

„Mein Name ist Lord Rothen", stellte Rothen sich vor. „Ich möchte Lord Akkarin sprechen."

Das Gesicht des Sachakaners hellte sich auf. „Er erwartet Euch", antwortete er. „Ich bringe Euch zu ihm."

Er bedeute Rothen, ihm zu folgen und stieg die Treppe an der rechten Seite der Empfangshalle empor.

Mit wachsendem Unbehagen erklomm Rothen die Treppe. Er fragte sich, woher Akkarin von seiner Ankunft wusste. Hatte er ihn vielleicht gespürt, als er die Residenz betreten hatte? Er schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. Besser, er versuchte nicht, dieser Frage auf den Grund zu gehen.

Im Obergeschoss bog Takan auf einen Flur ein. Sie passierten mehrere Türen und blieben schließlich vor einer Doppeltür am Ende des Flures stehen. Takan klopfte und trat ein, als die Tür aufschwang.

„Lord Rothen wünscht Euch zu sprechen, Mylord", meldete er und verneigte sich.

Die Ergebenheit, die Takan seinem Herrn entgegenbrachte, war für Rothen nahezu greifbar. Er unterdrückte ein neuerliches Schaudern.

Akkarin saß hinter einem massiven Schreibtisch, auf dem sich mehrere Bücher und ein dicker Stapel mit Papieren in perfekter Ordnung befanden.

„Danke Takan", sagte er. „Lass uns allein."

Takan verneigte sich erneut und verließ dann den Raum.

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter dem Sachakaner geschlossen hatte, fühlte Rothen sich unbehaglicher denn je. Er versuchte, sich seine Furcht nicht anmerken zu lassen. Trotzdem war er sicher, dass Akkarin seine Gefühle längst wahrgenommen hatte.

Der schwarze Magier wies auf eine Gruppe von Sesseln an einem der Fenster. „Lord Rothen, setzt Euch."

„Danke", sagte Rothen und setzte sich zögernd.

Akkarin legte seine Schreibfeder beiseite und musterte Rothen durchdringend über den Tisch hinweg.

„Was führt Euch zu mir? Sicher seid Ihr nicht den weiten Weg gekommen, um eine Tasse Sumi mit mir zu trinken und ein wenig zu plaudern."

„Nein", antwortete Rothen, seine Furcht niederkämpfend. „Wir müssen uns unterhalten. Es geht um Sonea."

Augenblicklich wurde Akkarin ernst. Er kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und setzte sich Rothen gegenüber.

„Dann lasst uns reden."

Er schien zu warten, dass Rothen den Anfang machte. Wiederholt rief Rothen sich ins Gedächtnis, dass Akkarin ihm nicht schaden würde. Dies würde gegen die Prinzipien verstoßen, die dieser Mann offenbar hatte. Was also hatte er zu verlieren?

„Ich habe Euch vertraut", begann er heftiger, als er beabsichtigt hatte. „Ich habe eingewilligt, dass Ihr Sonea zur Frau nehmen dürft, ich habe alles getan, um Eure Beziehung zu schützen. Doch jetzt ist ein für alle Mal Schluss damit. Ihr habt Sonea in Gefahr gebracht, weil Ihr Eure Beherrschung verloren habt. Die ganze Gilde ist deswegen in Aufruhr und glaubt mir, es hat gerade erst angefangen. In diesem Augenblick ist Lord Garrel dabei, Euren Fehler für seine Zwecke auszunutzen. Er wird Eurem kaum wiederhergestellten Ansehen mehr Schaden zufügen, als Ihr es Euch vorstellen könnt. Ich habe Euch bereits vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, dass Ihr die richtigen Konsequenzen aus dieser Sache ziehen solltet. Wenn Ihr das nicht tut, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass die Gilde Euch und Sonea trennt und ich werde mich ihrer annehmen."

Rothen verstummte. Es schien, als habe irgendetwas ihm allen Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Oder lag es daran, dass Akkarin ihn die ganze Zeit über so kühl und unbewegt anstarrte?

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch erst einmal beruhigen, mein Freund", sagte Akkarin.

Rothen unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Er fand, er war alles andere als Akkarins Freund.

„Zunächst möchte ich eine Sache klarstellen", fuhr der schwarze Magier nach einer kleinen Pause fort. „Ihr habt mir lediglich Euren _Segen_ gegeben, Sonea zur Frau zu nehmen. Da Ihr jedoch nur ihr Ziehvater seid, seid Ihr nicht in der Position, mir eine Heirat mit ihr zu erlauben oder zu verbieten. Wenn ich entscheide, Sonea zur Frau zu nehmen, dann werdet Ihr dem nichts entgegenzusetzen haben."

Die Unverfrorenheit seiner Worte entsetzte Rothen. Was ihn jedoch beinahe noch mehr erzürnte, war die Tatsache, dass Akkarin recht hatte.

„Erst nehmt Ihr sie mir als Novizin und jetzt wollt Ihr mir sie auch noch auf diese Weise nehmen?", brachte er entsetzt hervor.

Akkarin lachte leise. „Ich habe sie mir bereits genommen", korrigierte er. „Sonea gehört mir. Es gibt nur eine einzige Person, die daran etwas ändern könnte: Sonea selbst."

Rothen schnappte erregt nach Luft. „Das könnt Ihr Euch nicht anmaßen", hauchte er.

„Doch, das kann ich", entgegnete Akkarin kühl.

Bevor Rothen erneut protestieren konnte, fuhr Akkarin fort: „Wie _ich_ Euch bereits vor zwei Tagen gesagt habe, werde ich die richtigen Konsequenzen aus dieser Angelegenheit ziehen. Jedoch werde ich keine vorschnellen Entscheidungen treffen, weil eine Beziehung zu führen auch Verantwortung bedeutet. Ich gebe zu, diese Verantwortung an jenem Tag im Wald vernachlässigt zu haben. Die Gründe dafür, warum ich Sonea im Wald geküsst habe, werde ich Euch jedoch nicht erläutern."

Also hatte er es doch getan! Rothen verspürte einen grimmigen Triumph, weil der schwarze Magier es endlich zugab. Tatsächlich hatte er nichts anderes erwartet. Die anderen mochten sich von ihm in die Irre führen lassen, aber er hatte Akkarins Taktik gegenüber den höheren Magiern durchschaut.

„Das solltet Ihr aber", gab er zurück.

Akkarin musterte ihn durchdringend. „Ihr wollt diese Gründe doch gar nicht hören, Lord Rothen", sagte er überraschend sanft.

„Aber ich will es verstehen."

„Dann fragt Euren Sohn. Er kann diese Frage ebenso gut beantworten."

Rothen runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das denn heißen?

„Ich weiß nicht, was Dorrien damit zu tun haben soll", sagte er.

„Mehr als Ihr vielleicht ahnt, weil Ihr in Sonea nur eine Tochter seht", antwortete Akkarin. „Fragt ihn nach dem wahren Grund, warum er sich nicht damit abfinden kann, dass sie sich gegen ihn entschieden hat."

Bis jetzt hatte Rothen immer geglaubt, dieser Grund wäre eine Mischung aus Dorriens Dickköpfigkeit und seinem Hass auf Akkarin. War da vielleicht doch noch mehr? Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Sonea ihn angelächelt hatte, als sie vor einigen Wochen bei ihm zum Mittagessen gewesen war. Da hatte er erstmals eine Ahnung davon bekommen, warum Dorrien so besessen von ihr war. Ja, auch er selbst war völlig vernarrt in sie. Wie ein Vater, der seine Tochter über alles liebte. Wäre er zwanzig Jahre jünger, würde er möglicherweise dasselbe für sie empfinden, wie sein Sohn. Ging es Akkarin vielleicht ähnlich?

Er wollte es nicht wissen. Der Gedanke, dass ein Mann wie Akkarin romantische Gefühle für jemanden hegte, den er auf der Stelle adoptiert hätte, erregte eine heftige Übelkeit mit ihm.

Akkarin erhob sich und trat zu einer Anrichte. Er entkorkte eine Flasche Wein und befüllte zwei Gläser.

„Danke, ich möchte nichts", wehrte Rothen ab, als der schwarze Magier ihm eins von den Gläsern mit der sehr dunklen Flüssigkeit reichte.

„Es wäre besser, wenn Ihr etwas trinkt." Akkarins Stimme war bestimmt und ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

Widerstrebend nahm Rothen das Glas entgegen.

„Ich bestehe darauf, dass Sonea ihre Ausbildung beendet", begann Akkarin, nachdem er sich wieder gesetzt hatte. Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn drehte er das Weinglas zwischen seinen langen Fingern. „Sollte die Gilde uns jedoch voneinander trennen, so würde sie damit einen großen Fehler begehen. Denn das würde bedeuten, dass wir spätestens nach Soneas Abschluss nicht mehr zu ihrer Verfügung stehen."

Er sah auf und seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in die Rothens.

„An Eurer Stelle wäre ich also vorsichtig damit, _wem_ ihr droht. Und _womit_."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Rothen langsam. „Auch wenn ich nicht damit einverstanden bin, dass Ihr Sonea in diesem Fall aus ihrem Zuhause herausreißt."

„Sonea würde ein Leben im Exil einer Trennung vorziehen", entgegnete Akkarin. „Sie wird mir überall hin folgen, auch wenn das für sie bedeutet, alles andere was ihr lieb und teuer ist zurückzulassen."

 _Das klingt so, als wäre dies bereits beschlossene Sache_ , fuhr es Rothen durch den Kopf. Er fragte sich, ob Akkarin eine Erwiderung von ihm erwartete. Doch was hätte er darauf sagen sollen? Er wusste selbst, wie stur Sonea war, wenn sie sich erst etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

„Wenn Ihr hier seid, weil Ihr wirklich etwas _für_ Soneas Wohlergehen tun wollt, dann solltet Ihr aufhören, gegen mich zu arbeiten", sagte Akkarin. „Ich erwarte nicht, dass Ihr mir Sympathie entgegenbringt. Aber wir werden nicht nur der Frau, die wir beide auf die eine oder andere Art lieben, sondern auch uns selbst schaden, wenn wir nicht bereit sind, unser Ziel gemeinsam zu erreichen."

Rothen schnaubte unwillig. „Ich habe Euch seit Eurer Rückkehr geholfen, weil ich glaubte, Euch würde tatsächlich etwas an Sonea liegen. Wenn Ihr wollt, dass ich das weiterhin tue und diese Angelegenheit für mich behalte, dann müsst Ihr mir gegenüber bezüglich Sonea offen und ehrlich zu mir sein", forderte er.

Er hob das Weinglas und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck. Der Wein war vollmundig und von einer angenehmen Süße. _Angesichts des Verlaufs, den dieses Gespräch zu nehmen scheint, sollte ich wohl mehr davon trinken_ , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. „Und es ist mir egal, ob mir die Wahrheit gefällt oder nicht. Das, was ich wissen will, könnt nur Ihr mir beantworten. Nicht Dorrien und auch sonst niemand."

Akkarin setzte an etwas zu sagen, doch Rothen war noch nicht fertig.

„Wenn ich anschließend zu der Überzeugung gelange, dass Eure Liebe für Sonea aufrichtig ist und Ihr ihr die Sicherheit und Aufmerksamkeit geben könnt, die sie verdient und braucht – dann werde ich alles tun, um Euch zu helfen, solange ich dabei nicht mit dem Gesetz oder meinem Eid in Konflikt gerate. Und ich werde Euch mit Garrel helfen."

Bei diesen Worten fühlte Rothen sich, als würde er gerade einen Pakt mit dem Bösen schließen. Ein Teil seines Herzens wollte indes unbedingt glauben, dass Akkarin zutiefst ehrenhaft war und dass Sonea sich für den richtigen Mann entschieden hatte.

Der schwarze Magier lehnte sich zurück und hob leicht amüsiert die Augenbrauen.

„Ah, das ist doch ein Wort."

Auch die Woche nach dem Vorfall mit Regin schien nicht viel besser zu werden. Sonea hatte sich angewöhnt, noch vor Morgengrauen zur Universität zu gehen, um ihren Küchendienst zu verrichten, damit sie fertig war, bevor die große Mehrheit der Novizen zum Frühstück kam. Obwohl sie jeden Morgen noch halb im Schlaf zur Universität ging, war ihr der Frühstücksdienst der liebste Teil ihrer Strafarbeit. So konnte sie das Klassenzimmer erreichen, solange es auf den Fluren noch leer war. Allerdings musste sie dafür sehr viel früher als sonst aufstehen. Wenn sie in Akkarins Armen aufwachte, war es noch dunkel, und während sie zur Universität ging, setzte gerade die Dämmerung ein.

Ihr graute vor jedem Tag, denn sie konnte alle Macht, über die sie verfügte, nicht zum Einsatz bringen, um sich vor den hämischen Blicken und Bemerkungen der anderen Novizen zu schützen.

 _Eigentlich hat sich so viel gar nicht geändert, seit ich der Gilde beigetreten bin_ , dachte sie und seufzte resigniert. _Warum bringt meine Dummheit mich bloß immer wieder in die denkbar schlimmsten Situationen?_

Als sie die Küche durch den Dienstboteneingang verließ, wurde ihr Herz schwer. Sie wünschte, Akkarin hätte vor den höheren Magiern nicht darauf bestanden, dass sie weiterhin am Unterricht teilnahm. Die meisten höheren Magier hatten sich zunächst für Privatunterricht ausgesprochen, weil sie fürchteten, Sonea könne eine ernsthafte Gefahr für die anderen Novizen darstellen. Doch Akkarin hatte die überzeugenderen Argumente gehabt.

Der Angriff auf Regin ein fürchterlicher Fehler gewesen und die Strafe musste entsprechend nachhaltig ausfallen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie Akkarin eines Tages dankbar sein, weil er verhindert hatte, dass sie Privatunterricht bekam, denn wegzulaufen entsprach noch viel weniger ihre Art. Im Augenblick war sie jedoch trotz des Verständnisses, das sie für seine Entscheidung hatte, noch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihn zu verfluchen.

Dort wo der Flur auf den Hauptkorridor traf, lungerten drei Novizen herum. Sonea erkannte Regin, Kano und Alend. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht ihretwegen hier waren. Wenn Regin und seine Freunde tatsächlich wieder anfingen, ihr das Leben schwerzumachen, weil sie ihn angegriffen hatte und er seine Freundlichkeit nur vortäuschte, würde jeder Tag in der Universität erst recht zu einem Spießrutenlauf werden.

„Guten Morgen, Sonea", grüßten sie höflich, als sie an ihnen vorbeiging.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte sie und ging weiter, ohne die drei Novizen eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Regin und seine Freunde standen auf und folgten ihr in die Eingangshalle, wo sie zu ihr aufschlossen. Sonea hielt inne und fuhr herum.

„Was soll das?", fragte sie ungehalten. „Warum lauft ihr mir nach?"

„Wir sind deine Eskorte", erklärte Regin.

 _Eskorte? Was soll_ das _denn schon wieder? Er versucht doch nicht etwa, sich auf diese Weise über mich lustig zu machen?_

„Danke, aber ich finde den Weg alleine", entgegnete sie kühl. „Ich wüsste also nicht, wozu ich eine Eskorte bräuchte."

„Um dich vor den anderen Novizen zu schützen", antwortete Regin ernsthaft. „Wenn sie sehen, dass du nicht alleine durch die Universität läufst, sondern deine Freunde dich begleiten, werden sie dich eher in Ruhe lassen."

Sonea schnaubte. „Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen."

Kano lachte trocken. „Das haben wir ja gesehen."

Sonea warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Regins Freund wich unwillkürlich vor ihr zurück.

„Nein", sagte sie bestimmt. „Das wird mir ihren Respekt nicht zurückbringen. Es würde aussehen, als wenn ich mich hinter euch verstecken müsste."

„Oh, verehrte Sonea!", rief Regin. „Bitte lass uns dir diesen Dienst erweisen!" Als Sonea ihn mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte, trat er auf sie zu und senkte die Stimme. „Du wirst es in der nächsten Zeit sehr schwer haben. Mein Onkel wird dafür sorgen, dass ihr beide wieder verbannt werdet, wenn du noch einmal ausrastest."

„Dein Onkel ist nicht in der Position das zu entscheiden", gab sie zurück.

„Es wäre nicht schwer für ihn, Unterstützung zu finden. Dein _Freund_ kann nichts für dich tun und ich habe dir versprochen, alles wieder gutzumachen. Also bitte, lass mich dir diesen Dienst erweisen."

„Meinetwegen", lenkte Sonea widerwillig ein. „Aber du und deine Freunde müsst mir schwören, sofort damit aufzuhören, wenn ihr alles nur noch schlimmer macht."

Regin, Kano und Alend sahen sich an.

„Wir schwören, dich, Sonea, vor den anderen Novizen mit unserem Leben zu beschützen und dich keiner Gefahr auszusetzen", erklärten sie feierlich.

Sonea runzelte die Stirn. _Das wird ja immer besser_ , dachte sie unwirsch. Hatten die drei diesen Schwur etwa vorbereitet? Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Dann lasst uns gehen", sagte sie. „Ich möchte im Klassenzimmer sein, bevor mich zu viele Novizen mit euch sehen."

Regin deutete eine leichte Verneigung an.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylady."

Er nickte seinen beiden Freunden zu und sie folgten ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

Zu Soneas Überraschung nahmen Regin und seine beiden Freunde ihre neue Aufgabe sehr ernst. Nach jeder Unterrichtsstunde warteten sie vor Soneas Klassenzimmer und brachten sie zu ihrem nächsten Kurs. Trassia schloss sich der Eskorte ebenfalls an, wenn sie denselben Weg hatten. Sonea musste widerwillig zugeben, dass sie sich tatsächlich ein wenig sicherer fühlte, und fand sich zugleich albern, weil es eine Schar von Novizen, die allesamt jünger und weitaus schwächer als sie selbst waren, benötigte, damit die anderen Novizen sie in Ruhe ließen.

Im Unterricht war sie jedoch weiterhin den Launen ihrer Lehrer ausgesetzt. Wenigstens schienen nicht alle Lehrer gewillt, sie dauerhaft mit Ignoranz zu strafen. Lord Larkin und Lady Indria waren weiterhin freundlich zu ihr, auch wenn sich die Lehrerin für Heilkräuter neuerdings ein wenig vor ihr zu fürchten schien. Von Lord Elben und Lord Solend würde sie jedoch so bald keine Sympathie erwarten können. Was Lord Kiano betraf, war Sonea sich absolut nicht sicher, wie er zu ihr stand. Er war zu jedem Novizen streng und fordernd. In ihrem Privatunterricht dagegen war alles unverändert. Sowohl Akkarin als auch Lady Vinara waren so streng und anspruchsvoll wie eh und je.

Als sie am folgenden Tag das Heilerquartier verließ, um zur Arena zu gehen, warteten Regin, Kano und Alend erneut auf sie.

„Der Unterricht ist vorbei, warum seid ihr noch hier?", verlangte Sonea zu wissen.

„Für uns vielleicht", antwortete Alend. „Aber du hast noch Kriegskunst."

Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Tut, was ihr nicht lassen könnt", sagte sie mit leichter Resignation.

„Es ist uns eine Ehre!", rief Regin und stieß sich von dem Baum ab, an dem er gelehnt hatte. „Los, ihr zwei, sonst kommt Sonea noch wegen uns zu spät zu Kriegskunst! Und wir wollen ja nicht, dass Lord Akkarin sie erneut bestrafen muss!"

Sonea verdrehte die Augen und schlug den Weg zur Arena ein. Ein eher unangenehmer Nebeneffekt ihrer Begleiter war, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie mit ihnen reden sollte oder ob Regin und seine Freunde das überhaupt erwarteten. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob und wie sie auf ihre Witze reagieren sollte.

Als sie die Arena erreichte, war Akkarin bereits dort. Als er ihre drei Begleiter sah, verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht.

„Guten Tag, Lord Akkarin", grüßte Sonea und verneigte sich respektvoll.

„Guten Tag, Sonea", erwiderte er kühl.

 _Er ist ungewöhnlich distanziert_ , stellte Sonea fest.

Sie war unsicher, ob er ihretwegen verärgert war, oder ob er einfach nur beschlossen hatte, ihr gegenüber mehr Distanz zu wahren, solange sie nicht alleine waren. Es war nicht ihre erste Stunde in Kriegskunst seit dem Vorfall mit Regin und doch war er reservierter als in der Woche zuvor. Das verstörte sie.

Akkarins dunkle Augen musterten Regin und seine beiden Freunde abschätzend. „Was wollt ihr hier?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Lord Akkarin, wir haben Sonea von Heilkunst abgeholt. Wir sind ihre Eskorte", erklärte Regin. Zu Soneas Erheiterung wirkte er dabei, als habe er all seinen Mut verloren.

„Dürfen wir vielleicht zusehen?", fragte Alend vorsichtig.

„Meinetwegen." Akkarin schien indes nicht sehr erfreut über diese Vorstellung. „Ihr könnt euch zu den anderen Schaulustigen gesellen."

Er machte eine knappe Bewegung in Richtung der Tribüne, wo sich bereits einige Novizen versammelt hatten. Sonea erkannte ihre Schatten und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Am vergangenen Freitag hatten die drei Novizen ihr versichert, dass nichts was sie auch tun würde, etwas an ihrer tiefen Verehrung für sie ändern konnte. Seitdem folgten sie ihr wieder überall hin und kamen jedes Mal zu ihrem Privatunterricht bei Akkarin. Sie hatte Regin und seinen Freunden eingeschärft, die Schatten nicht für ihre Eskorte zu rekrutieren. Stattdessen folgten sie ihr immer in einigem Abstand, was beinahe noch schlimmer war. Als Yaen ihr begeistert zuwinkte, schnitt sie eine Grimasse und ließ ihren Blick weiter über die Tribüne schweifen. In einiger Entfernung zu den Schatten saßen ein paar Mädchen, darunter auch Veila und ihre Freundinnen. Sie waren fast jedes Mal da um Akkarin anzuschmachten und das ärgerte Sonea.

„Vielen Dank, Lord Akkarin", sagten die drei Novizen wie aus einem Mund und liefen zur Tribüne.

„So, deine Eskorte also", bemerkte Akkarin, als sie alleine waren. „Erzählst du mir, wie es dazu gekommen ist?"

„Es war nicht meine Idee." Unter seiner kühlen Distanziertheit verspürte Sonea das unwillkürliche Gefühl, sich verteidigen zu müssen. „Vor ein paar Tagen hat sich Regin meinen Stundenplan ausgeliehen und seitdem folgen sie mir überall hin. Ich kann sie nicht davon abbringen. Regin hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, mich vor den anderen Novizen beschützen zu müssen."

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten. „Wahrscheinlich meint er, sie vor _dir_ beschützen zu müssen", bemerkte er.

Sonea funkelte ihn an.

„Du bist wütend", stellte er fest. „Das ist gut."

Sonea verkniff sich eine passende Erwiderung.

„Lasst uns anfangen, bevor meine Wut wieder verraucht ist", sagte sie stattdessen und sah mit grimmiger Miene zu ihm auf.

„Dann halt still, damit ich deinen Inneren Schild errichten kann."

Sonea gehorchte und schloss die Augen, als er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie spürte, wie seine Magie sie durchfloss. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie keinen Inneren Schild brauchte. Als der Schild fertig war, hielt Akkarin einen Moment inne.

 _\- Nützen sie dir denn etwas?_

Seine unerwartete Frage ließ sie zusammenzucken.

 _\- Wer soll mir etwas nützen?_

 _\- Regin und seine Freunde._

Sonea überlegte einen Augenblick.

 _\- Ja, ich glaube schon_ , antwortete sie dann. _Die Novizen auf den Fluren haben sich etwas mehr zurückgehalten. Aber ich komme mir ziemlich albern vor. Wahrscheinlich lachen sie jetzt auch noch hinter meinen Rücken über mich._

 _\- Entschuldige, dass ich nichts tun kann, um dich vor ihnen zu schützen._

 _\- Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich weiß ja selbst, warum das nicht geht._

Er ließ sie los.

Aufgewühlt öffnete Sonea die Augen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich angesichts der ganzen Zuschauer. Akkarin wirkte im Gegensatz zu ihr so kühl und distanziert wie eh und je. Sie spürte, wie ihre Verunsicherung wuchs. Doch bevor sie sich darüber den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, sah sie wie die Luft um ihn kurz vibrierte. Da Akkarin dazu neigte, sie überraschend anzugreifen, errichtete sie hastig ihren eigenen Schild. Dann traf sie auch schon sein Kraftschlag.

Die Kutsche überquerte die Kuppe eines Hügels und gab den Blick die nächste Anhöhe frei, über die sich Bel Fiores Anwesen mitsamt seinen weitläufigen Gärten erstreckte. Der gelbe Stein des Gebäudes schimmerte orangefarben im Licht der schrägstehenden Sonne, die schon bald in der Bucht versinken würde.

„Ich bin so gespannt auf dieses Buch." Tayends Augen waren vor Aufregung ganz glasig geworden. Er berührte Dannyls Arm. „Ich hoffe, sie wird es uns eine Weile ausleihen, damit ich es gründlich studieren kann."

Dannyl lächelte ob des Eifers seines Freundes. „Wenn ich meinen Charme spielen lasse, wird sie das bestimmt." Er war indes sicher, Bel Fiore würde ihnen das Buch auch ausleihen, ohne dass Dannyl ihr schmeicheln musste, da sie ihn bereits um seine Hilfe gebeten hatte.

„Glaub nicht, du könntest mich mit ihr eifersüchtig machen, Botschafter!", rief Tayend.

„So etwas würde ich niemals tun", erwiderte Dannyl mit gespielter Entrüstung.

„Und was war vor zwei Wochen im Theater mit Dem Vallane?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte Dannyl um ein unschuldiges Gesicht bemüht.

An jenem Abend hatten er und Tayend sich das Drama 'Schnee im Pachi-Garten' im königlichen Theater zu Capia angesehen. Während der Abend für Tayend eher Zerstreuung gewesen war, hatte Dannyl die Gelegenheit genutzt, um mit einigen Dems zu verhandeln, die zurzeit über ihre Positionen im Parlament stritten. Unter ihnen war Dem Vallane gewesen, von dem Tayend überzeugt war, dass er ein Knabe war. Dannyl hatte ihm nicht geglaubt, bis er entdeckt hatte, dass er den Dem mit Schmeicheleien ködern konnte.

„Oh, und ob du das weißt", entgegnete Tayend.

„Das war rein geschäftlicher Natur", stellte Dannyl richtig.

„Du hast mit Dem Vallane geflirtet!", warf der Gelehrte ihm vor.

„Tayend, ich bin Diplomat", erinnerte Dannyl seinen Freund streng. „Wenn ich ihn nur so dahin bringen kann, wo ich ihn haben will, dann muss ich das in Kauf nehmen. Im Übrigen habe ich ihm kein zweifelhaftes Angebot gemacht. Selbst wenn er mir gefallen und mein Herz nicht bereits dir gehören würde, könnte ich mir das nicht erlauben."

Tayend seufzte. „Es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn wir uns öffentlich zueinander bekennen könnten", sagte er. „Dieses Versteckspiel macht mich noch wahnsinnig."

„Du weißt, es geht nicht anders", sagte Dannyl leise. „Doch falls es dich tröstet: Manchmal ist das für mich auch sehr schwer."

Sie sahen sich an. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, streckte Dannyl die Hand nach seinem Freund aus und küsste ihn. Er spürte, wie Tayend seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn zu sich zog. Für einen kurzen Augenblick genoss Dannyl seine Nähe. Manchmal glaubte er, er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen, dass ihre Zweisamkeit meist nur von kurzer Dauer war, weil sie sonst riskierten, entdeckt zuwerden. Dieses Mal war es nicht anders.

Es gab einen Ruck und die Kutsche hielt an.

„Wir müssen aufhören", murmelte er.

Widerwillig lösten sie sich voneinander. Dannyl strich seine Robe glatt und sie stiegen aus.

Bel Fiore erwartete sie auf den Stufen, die zum Eingang hinauf führten. Als sie näher kamen, streckte sie lächelnd die Hände nach ihnen aus. „Botschafter Dannyl", sagte sie und verneigte sich anmutig. „Tayend von Tremmelin. Welch eine Freude, Euch wieder hier zu haben."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, verehrte Bel Fiore", erwiderte Dannyl galant und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken.

„Dasselbe gilt für mich", sagte Tayend und beugte sich ebenfalls über ihre Hand.

Die Bel betrachtete sie aufmerksam. „Es ist doch sicher in Eurem Interesse, wenn wir zuerst in die Bibliothek gehen, damit Ihr einen Blick auf das Buch werfen könnt?", fragte sie. „Es sei denn, Ihr zwei seid so hungrig, dass wir uns zunächst dem Abendessen widmen sollten."

Der Gelehrte machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Oh, das Abendessen kann warten!"

Dannyl verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Mein Assistent wird keinen Bissen hinunter bekommen, wenn er nicht vorher dieses Buch gesehen hat."

Bel Fiore lächelte wissend und bedeutete ihnen, ihr zu folgen.

Sie durchquerten die Eingangshalle und stiegen eine Treppe hinauf in das Obergeschoss. Dort betraten sie einen zweiten Säulengang, der über jenem auf Bodenlevel lag. Die Türen, die sie passierten, hatten nur einen Flügel – Schlaf- und Gästezimmer, nahm Dannyl an.

Vor einer Doppeltür blieb Bel Fiore schließlich stehen. „Ich brauche Euch hoffentlich nicht zu sagen, dass Ihr sehr behutsam mit dem Buch umgehen müsst?", fragte sie und musterte sie mit ihren wachsamen grünen Augen. „Es wäre eine Katastrophe, wenn es zu Staub zerfällt."

„Selbstverständlich werden wir vorsichtig sein", versicherte Dannyl und Tayend nickte zustimmend.

Die Bel nickte erleichtert. Dann zog sie einen Schlüssel aus ihrem Gewand und schloss auf. Dannyl brauchte seinen Freund nicht anzusehen, um seine Vorfreude zu bemerken.

Der vertraute Geruch von Büchern schlug ihnen entgegen. Zu beiden Seiten des Raumes erstreckten sich Regale, die bis zur Decke mit Einbänden unterschiedlicher Größe und Dicke gefüllt waren. Sie folgten der Bel durch die Bibliothek bis zu einem Pult vor einem großen Fenster, das zur Bucht hinaus ging.

 _Von hier muss man einen atemberaubenden Blick auf den Sonnenuntergang haben_ , fuhr es Dannyl durch den Kopf.

Bel Fiore trat vor das Pult und strich liebevoll über das Buch darauf. „Das ist es", sagte sie. „Es ist auf Alt-Elynisch geschrieben."

Dannyl und Tayend beugten sich über das Pult.

„Darf ich?", fragte Tayend aufgeregt.

Bel Fiore nickte.

Ehrfürchtig schlug Tayend das Buch auf. Seine schlanken Finger glitten sachte über die Seiten. „Es wurde von einem Lord Sadakane geschrieben." Er sah zu Dannyl. „Habt Ihr diesen Namen schon einmal gehört, Botschafter?"

Dannyl schüttelte den Kopf. „Steht denn nichts über ihn in der Großen Bibliothek?"

„Das würde ich wissen. Dieses Buch ist so alt, dass es schon eine Sensation ist. So etwas würde mir nicht entgehen."

„Vielleicht ist es zu lange her, um in der Großen Bibliothek etwas darüber zu finden", überlege Dannyl.

„Möglich", sagte Tayend geistesabwesend. Er betrachtete das Buch genauer. „Es zerfällt beinahe. Bevor wir es untersuchen, wäre es besser, eine Abschrift anzufertigen." Er senkte seine Stimme und fuhr fort: „Dannyl, wir können sie auf keinen Fall fragen, ob wir es uns ausleihen können. Einen weiteren Transport wird es vielleicht nicht überstehen."

Dannyl runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich sollte das Buch keinen Schaden nehmen. Allein durch sein Alter war es vermutlich von unvorstellbarem Wert. „Wie lange würde es dauern, eine Abschrift anzufertigen?", fragte er.

„Etwa zwei Wochen, wenn die Schrift gut zu lesen ist. Ich könnte diese Abschrift selbst machen."

„Was würdet Ihr dafür brauchen?", fragte Bel Fiore.

Der Gelehrte musterte das Buch eingehend. „Etwa fünf- bis sechshundert Bögen Papier, drei Fässer Tinte und mehrere Schreibfedern. Wenn sich Skizzen darin befinden, außerdem noch einen oder zwei Kohlestifte zum Zeichnen, sowie Lineal und Zirkel. Und einen Ort, an dem ich vollkommen ungestört daran arbeiten kann. Von einem solch alten Buch eine Abschrift anzufertigen, kostet sehr viel Fingerspitzengefühl."

„Ich kann Euch diese Sachen besorgen. Zum Arbeiten könnt Ihr die Bibliothek nehmen, ich halte mich hier eher selten auf", bot Bel Fiore an. „Wann wollt Ihr anfangen?"

„Sobald Ihr das wünscht."

Dannyl wusste, sein Freund hätte am liebsten heute schon mit der Abschrift begonnen, hätte er die dazu nötigen Utensilien gehabt.

„Also morgen?"

Tayend strahlte.

„Das ist wundervoll", erklärte Bel Fiore. „Wenn Ihr wollt, treffen wir uns morgen in Capia und dann können wir auch gemeinsam besorgen, was Ihr für die Abschrift benötigt."

„Sehr gern", erwiderte der Gelehrte.

Die Bel lächelte. „Ich nehme an, Ihr wollt auch einen Blick auf die anderen Bücher aus dem Nachlass meines Onkels werfen, die ich hierher gebracht habe? Einige von ihnen scheinen ebenfalls sehr alt zu sein. Jedoch könnt Ihr sie ohne Bedenken anrühren."

Dannyl und Tayend tauschten einen Blick.

„Es wäre uns seine Freude", sagte Dannyl.

Bel Fiore trat zu einem Regal gleich neben dem Pult. „Ich habe selbst noch nicht alle studiert", sagte sie. „Nur zu, seht sie Euch an. Ich besorge uns inzwischen etwas zu trinken."

Sie verließ die Bibliothek. Dannyl warf einen Blick zum Fenster. Die Sonne würde bald untergehen. Dieses Ereignis wollte er auf keinen Fall verpassen.

„Sieh nur!", rief Tayend. „Die Originalausgabe der gesammelten Werke von Bartoli dem Dramenkönig. Was würde ich für dieses Exemplar geben!"

Dannyl lächelte. Sein Freund hatte eine Vorliebe für elynische Dramen und Lustspiele, besonders, wenn sie vor Hunderten von Jahren geschrieben worden waren.

„'Die Affären der Ayane'", las Tayend begeistert. „'Prinz Agol muss sterben' – oh, wie ich dieses Stück liebe!" Er trat neben Dannyl. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Botschafter?"

„Ja." Dannyl wies hinaus in die Bucht. „Aber wir können uns die Bücher noch den ganzen Abend lang ansehen. _Das_ hier dagegen nicht."

Über die Bucht hatte sich ein leichter Dunst gelegt, der die Luft golden schimmern ließ. Die wenigen Wolken am Himmel leuchteten ockerfarben und ein Schiff lief mit der Abendflut aus. Die Sonne war jetzt nur noch wenige Fingerbreit vom Horizont entfernt.

Tayend legte seinen Kopf auf Dannyls Schulter. „Das ist wirklich wunderschön", seufzte er.

Dannyl wandte den Kopf. Die rötlichen Haare seines Freundes schimmerten im Licht der untergehenden Sonne wie flüssiges Kupfer. Er wollte seine Hand danach ausstrecken, doch ein Geräusch an der Tür ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

Erschrocken stoben sie auseinander.

Bel Fiore war zurück. Sie trug ein Tablett mit drei gefüllten Weingläsern, das sie auf einen Tisch neben dem Pult stellte. Dann reichte sie Dannyl und Tayend jeweils ein Glas.

„Der Sonnenuntergang ist hier wirklich einzigartig", sagte sie und stellte sich zu ihnen. „Ganz besonders um diese Jahreszeit."

„Da habt Ihr vollkommen Recht", stimmte Dannyl ihr zu.

Bel Fiore betrachtete ihn und Tayend eingehend. „Was haltet Ihr davon, in meinem Haus zu bleiben, bis die Abschrift fertig ist?", fragte sie. „Dann braucht Ihr nicht jeden Tag hierher raus zu fahren. Meine Gästezimmer stehen zurzeit alle leer."

„Danke, das ist wirklich ein großzügiges Angebot", sagte Dannyl. „Doch ich fürchte, ich habe in den nächsten Tagen in Capia zu tun."

Die Sommerpause war vorbei. Bald begann wieder die Parlamentssaison im Palast. Als Botschafter der Gilde war Dannyl zu der Teilnahme an den diesen Sitzungen gezwungen, seit Errend diese Aufgabe auf ihn abgewälzt hatte und er musste sich noch darauf vorbereiten.

„Vielleicht möchte Euer Assistent hier bleiben? Ihr braucht ihn doch nicht bei Eurer eigentlichen Arbeit, nehme ich an."

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre", sagte Tayend erfreut.

Dannyl glaubte jedoch, einen wehmütigen Unterton in der Stimme seines Freundes zu hören. Der Gelehrte mochte es nicht, wenn sie voneinander getrennt waren, selbst wenn es nur für einige wenige Tage war. Dannyl war indes sicher, die Aussicht altertümliche Bücher zu untersuchen, würde seinen Freund besser als ihn selbst über ihre Trennung hinwegtrösten.

Die höheren Magier drängten sich im Büro des Administrators zusammen. Sie waren noch nicht lange versammelt, aber Rothen empfand die Luft bereits jetzt schon als zu stickig. Daran ändert auch die Tatsache nichts, dass Osens Büro schon zu Zeiten seines Vorgängers zugig gewesen war, weil es einen Zugang zu den Geheimgängen beherbergte. _Vielleicht sollte ich mich dafür einsetzen, dass solche Treffen in Zukunft in den Sieben Bögen abgehalten werden_ , überlegte Rothen.

Abgesehen von der unangenehmen Zugluft bot das Büro schlichtweg nicht genug Platz für zehn höhere Magier. Rothen runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich waren es nur neun, doch aus irgendeinem Grund zählte er Akkarin immer dazu. Der schwarze Magier war fast immer dabei, weil die höheren Magier andauernd seinen Rat suchten. Rothen fand es absurd, dass bei ihren Besprechungen stets die komplette Führung der Gilde und nicht nur die Oberhäupter der Disziplinen anwesend waren und er fragte sich, ob sie damit eine Front gegen Akkarin bilden wollten.

Unter den Anwesenden hatte sich brütendes Schweigen breitgemacht, nachdem Balkan ihnen von seinem erfolglosen Versuch, den König für Lord Davins Wetterprojekt zu gewinnen, berichtet hatte.

Rothen blickte zu Davin. Der sonst so enthusiastische Alchemist wirkte zutiefst niedergeschlagen. Lady Vinara betrachtete ihn mitfühlend, doch Rothen wusste, dass die Heilerin Davins Studien von Anfang an als sinnlos betrachtet hatte. Das Oberhaupt der Heiler war intelligent, einfühlsam und brillant auf dem Gebiet der Heilkunst. Aber für die auf der Alchemie basierende Wissenschaft fehlte ihr das Verständnis. Lord Peakin und Lord Garrel wirkten dagegen sehr selbstzufrieden mit sich. Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Akkarin. Der schwarze Magier hatte die Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt und starrte mit nachdenklicher Miene ins Leere.

„Der König hat mir ziemlich deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er keinen Nutzen in Lord Davins Wetterforschung sieht", erklärte Balkan. Er sah zu Akkarin. „Ebenso wenig in seinem strategischen Nutzen. Zumindest nicht zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt. Er ist wie ich der Meinung, wir sollten uns zunächst um die Sicherung unserer Grenzen kümmern."

Das war Rothen neu. Noch vor wenigen Tagen bei dem Treffen in seinem Apartment war der Hohe Lord vom Gegenteil überzeugt gewesen.

„Aber dafür ist doch noch weniger Geld da", wandte er ein. „Es wird Monate oder Jahre dauern, bis das nötige Geld aus den Steuereinnahmen vorhanden ist, um die komplette Grenze zu Sachaka zu sichern und ein Fort am Südpass zu bauen."

„Das ist richtig", stimmte der Hohe Lord zu. „Doch der König bezweifelt, dass die Sachakaner uns in nächster Zeit angreifen werden."

Rothen schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie hatten dieses Thema doch bereits diskutiert. Mit Davins Wetterforschung würde der König langfristig höhere Steuereinnahmen haben und das Geld für die Absicherung der Grenze wäre schneller vorhanden.

„Dann begeht der König einen Fehler", sagte Akkarin leise. „Es geht hier nicht nur darum, die nächstliegenden Schutzvorkehrungen zu treffen. Hier geht es auch um das Wohl der Bevölkerung. Habt Ihr das nicht erwähnt, Hoher Lord?"

„Natürlich habe ich das", brummte Balkan.

 _Anscheinend nicht genug_ , dachte Rothen.

Seit er und Akkarin sich ausgesprochen hatten, fühlte er sich einigermaßen besänftigt und war wieder dazu bereit, offen auf seiner Seite zu sein. Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass er dem schwarzen Magier noch immer zürnte, weil er Sonea im Wald geküsst hatte, auch wenn er ihn jetzt besser verstand. Er unterdrückte ein leises Schnauben. Niemals hätte er sich auch nur träumen lassen, sich mit Akkarin in irgendeiner Weise zu verbünden.

„Nach allem, was Merin für die arme Bevölkerung Imardins seit der Schlacht getan hat, ist das seltsam", sagte Akkarin.

„Die Säuberungen einzustellen und ein Hospital zu bauen, kostet weitaus weniger als Davins Wetterausguck", konterte Balkan. „Nach der Schlacht im Sommer _ist_ einfach kein Geld mehr da für solche Spielereien."

Rothen konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Keine zwei Wochen zuvor hatte der Hohe Lord sich noch für das Projekt eingesetzt und jetzt vertrat er Garrels Ansicht. Er hatte Balkan für vernünftiger gehalten. Mit ihm hatten sie ihren mächtigsten Verbündeten verloren. Balkan hatte nicht unrecht, aber die Sachakaner wussten inzwischen, wie verwundbar Kyralia war. Zwei schwarze Magier stellten wahrscheinlich keine große Abschreckung dar. Es war besser, schnell alles zu tun, das möglich war, um sich vor den Sachakanern zu schützen, als zu warten bis genügend Geld vorhanden war, um eine gute Verteidigung aufzubauen. Wenn die Sachakaner einen Angriff planten, so würden sie nicht warten, bis Kyralia bereit war.

„Das sind keine Spielereien", sagte er scharf. „Wenn die Ernte schlecht ausfällt, weil eine Dürre eingetreten ist, und die Bauern nicht rechtzeitig ihre Felder bewässern können, weil sie nicht gewarnt wurden und keine Wasservorräte anlegen konnten, wird auch der König unter den Folgen leiden, weil die Steuern geringer ausfallen."

„Aber es ist nur vernünftig", wandte Lady Vinara ein. „Wir sollten unsere Bemühungen darauf konzentrieren, den Menschen zu helfen und nicht Kriegstreiberei zu betreiben. Wenn dieser Turm gebaut wird und die Sachakaner davon erfahren, werden sie sich provoziert fühlen."

Rothen runzelte die Stirn. Das sah dem Oberhaupt der Heiler überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Was wurde hier gespielt? War es Garrel gelungen, sie und Balkan von seiner Meinung zu überzeugen? Und wie überhaupt sollte ein Turm weit weg von der Grenze die Sachakaner provozieren?

Er musste den Kriegern insofern recht geben, dass eine Absicherung der Grenze einen größeren Nutzen für Kyralias Sicherheit hatte, als ein Turm vor der Stadt. Aber der eigentliche Zweck des Ausgucks war wissenschaftlicher und allgemeinnütziger Natur. Nur den Kriegern war zu verdanken, dass er zu einer Streitfrage über Kyralias Verteidigung geworden war. Mit diesem Turm würde zudem schneller das nötige Geld zur Verfügung stehen, um die Grenze auszubauen.

„Das denke ich auch", stimmte Peakin ihr zu. „Es ist besser, wir verhalten uns ruhig. Dann werden die Sachakaner uns wieder vergessen. Mit nur einer halbherzigen Verteidigung würden sie sich provoziert fühlen und uns wäre dennoch nicht geholfen."

Lord Garrel lächelte selbstgefällig. „Genau das habe ich die ganze Zeit gesagt", erklärte er. „Die Gilde sollte darauf sparen, das Fort am Nordpass zu reparieren und ein zweites am Südpass zu errichten. Egal, wie lange es dauert. Und wenn die Sachakaner uns dann tatsächlich angreifen, wie manch einer behauptet, sind wir vorbereitet."

„Da gebe ich Euch Recht, Lord Garrel", sagte der Hohe Lord. „Die Sicherheit Kyralias hat Vorrang vor den Belangen der Bevölkerung und wir sollten sie nicht gefährden, bevor wir dazu bereit sind. Denn nur auf diese Weise können wir der Bevölkerung ihren Wohlstand garantieren. Wir sollten die Sachakaner nicht provozieren, solange wir es uns nicht leisten können."

Rothen war fassungslos. Der plötzliche Meinungsumschwung unter seinen Kollegen mochte Garrels Verschulden sein, aber je länger er den anderen Magiern lauschte, desto sicherer war er, dass es hier auch um Furcht ging. Er fand indes, sich ängstlich wie ein Harrel in seinem Bau zu verkriechen, lockte den Limek eher an, weil er die Angst seiner Beute witterte. Er sah zu Akkarin. Der schwarze Magier starrte weiterhin konzentriert auf das Dreieck, das seine Fingerspitzen bildeten.

 _Bitte tu doch etwas_ , flehte er in der Hoffnung, Akkarin würde ihn hören. _Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass Garrel die Gilde dazu bringt, einen solchen Fehler zu begehen._

Für einen kurzen Moment begegneten die dunklen Augen des schwarzen Magiers den seinen. Rothen zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und zwang sich, dem Blick des anderen Mannes standzuhalten. Dann wandte Akkarin sich ab und fuhr damit fort, seine Fingerspitzen anzustarren.

Sonea und Trassia eilten durch die verlassene Eingangshalle zur Speisehalle, das Geräusch ihrer Stiefel hallte an den fernen Wänden wider. An diesem Tag hatte Lord Kiano den Unterricht ein wenig früher beendet, weswegen sie ausnahmsweise nicht in der Begleitung von Regin und seinen Freunden waren. Sonea empfand das zur Abwechslung als angenehm. Wenn auch die Eskorte ihren Zweck zu erfüllen schien, kam sie sich lächerlich dabei vor, von drei Novizen, die allesamt jünger als sie selbst waren, durch die Universität begleitet zu werden. Kano und Alend waren allerdings noch im Unterricht und Regin hatte bereits die Kriegskunst als Disziplin gewählt und belegte daher nur einen Grundkurs in Heilkunst, der von einem anderen Lehrer unterrichtet wurde.

Sie rannten beinahe, weil Sonea nicht viel Zeit zum Essen bleiben würde, bevor sie in die Küche musste. Jehin hatte ihr erlaubt, vor dem Küchendienst zu essen, wenn sie früher aus dem Unterricht kam. Trotz ihrer Eile versuchte Sonea, ihrer Freundin geduldig zuzuhören, während diese über die vergangene Unterrichtsstunde diskutieren wollte. Dieser Austausch war ihnen beiden sehr wichtig, kam jedoch, solange Sonea ihre Strafe ableisten musste, viel zu kurz.

Aus einem Flur im Erdgeschoss näherte sich eine Gruppe von Magiern. Höhere Magier, erkannte Sonea. Sie lächelte, als Rothen ihr zuzwinkerte. Neben ihm erblickte sie Akkarin. Wie so oft war seine Stirn nachdenklich gerunzelt.

Trassia hielt mitten im Satz inne. Sie stieß Sonea mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite und flüsterte: „Oh, sieh mal, wer da ist."

„Ich weiß, ich habe ihn auch gesehen", zischte Sonea. „Los, komm jetzt."

Sie wollte Trassia weiterziehen, doch es war zu spät. Akkarin hatte sie bereits entdeckt. Er löste sich von der Gruppe und kam auf sie zu.

 _Oh, warum muss das ausgerechnet jetzt sein?_ , dachte Sonea mit wachsendem Entsetzen.

In den vergangenen Wochen war sie Akkarin in der Universität erfolgreich aus dem Weg zu gegangen, um komplizierte Situationen zu vermeiden. Und _das_ hier würde mit Sicherheit kompliziert werden.

„Trassia von Haron, Haus Dillan", sagte er und blieb vor ihnen stehen. Die dunklen Augen blitzten zu Sonea.

„Sonea."

„Lord Akkarin", sagten Sonea und Trassia gleichzeitig und verneigten sich.

„Ich nehme an, ihr seid auf dem Weg in die Speisehalle."

„Ja, Mylord", antwortete Sonea und Trassia fügte hinzu: „Damit wir noch zusammen essen können"

„Lord Kiano hat uns früher entlassen", erklärte Sonea, bevor er fragen konnte, was sie auf den Fluren machten, bevor es zur Mittagspause geläutet hatte. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass er in der Universität ihren strengen Mentor spielen würde. Besser, sie spielte mit, als sich weiteren Ärger einzuhandeln.

„Deswegen sehe ich also weit und breit keine Spur von Regin und seinem kleinen Begleittrupp", stellte Akkarin fest, während sein Blick unentwegt auf ihr ruhte.

Sonea spürte, wie sie errötete. Sie wusste, warum er sie so ansah. Aber auch, wenn außer ihr niemand den Grund kannte, war es ihr unangenehm, dass er es in der Universität tat.

„So ist es, Mylord." Sie schlug die Augen nieder und betrachtete die Spitzen ihrer Stiefel. Warum gab es keinen Weg, gewisse Gefühle in unpassenden Situationen mit Magie abzustellen?

„Wie war dein Unterricht bis jetzt?", fragte Akkarin.

„Schön." Die Spitzen ihrer Stiefel waren ein wenig staubig. Sicher kam das von dem Waldweg, den sie jeden Tag zur Universität nahm. „Das heißt, ich habe einiges gelernt."

„Gut", sagte er und seine Stimme wurde streng. „Sonea, sieh mich an, wenn du mit mir sprichst."

Sie hob den Blick, wobei sie erfolglos versuchte, ein weiteres Erröten zu verhindern. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Lord Akkarin."

Akkarin nickte kurz. „Dann wünsche ich euch beiden einen guten Appetit. Sonea, ich sehe dich nachher in der Arena. Sei pünktlich."

Sonea sah erneut zu Boden, unfähig seinem durchdringenden Blick standzuhalten. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. _Für die höheren Magier ist das hier wahrscheinlich die perfekte Vorstellung_ , fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf und sie war dankbar, dass sie nicht in der Lage waren, ihre Oberflächengedanken zu lesen, die gerade unanständige Formen annahmen.

„Natürlich, Lord Akkarin", murmelte sie.

Vielleicht sollte sie den Staub entfernen. Lohnte sich das überhaupt, wenn sie nachher noch in die Arena ging?

Eine kühle Hand fasste behutsam ihr Kinn und zwang sie, zu Akkarin aufzusehen. Ein missbilligender Ausdruck erschien in seinen Zügen, doch Sonea war sicher, dass er nur gespielt war. Dennoch erschauderte sie.

 _\- Versuche, dich normal zu verhalten._ _Es darf nicht aussehen, als wenn du respektlos wärst. Vorhin hättest du fast die Flucht vor mir ergriffen._

 _\- Wundert dich das nach der Sache in den Inneren Passagen noch?_ , gab sie zurück.

 _\- Nicht wirklich. Doch die höheren Magier müssen sehen, dass du mir gehorchst._

 _\- Ich gehorche dir. Aber du weißt, was ich tun würde, würde ich mich_ normal _verhalten_ , entgegnete sie darum bemüht, ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu verändern. _Also hör bitte auf, uns beide so zu quälen. Oder denkst du, ich wüsste nicht, was gerade in dir vorgeht?_

Es war nicht gerade angenehm, auf diese Weise öffentlich von ihm gedemütigt zu werden. Aber Akkarin tat nur, was er tun musste. Sonea war sich wohlbewusst, dass alle höheren Magier ihnen in diesem Augenblick zusahen und sie fand, ihr Unbehagen über diese Situation war nur ein geringer Preis dafür, dass die höheren Magier nun überzeugt waren, Akkarin habe sie unter Kontrolle. Zu viel hing davon ab. Sie wollte weder von ihm getrennt werden noch, dass die ihre Kräfte blockiert wurden. Trotzdem verspürte sie ein nur allzu vertrautes Gefühl in sich aufkeimen, das sie in diesem Augenblick lieber abgestellt hätte, und sie entschied, ihn deswegen später noch zur Rede zu stellen.

 _\- Du hast recht_ , sandte er. _Bitte entschuldige._

Sonea nahm einen Anflug von Erheiterung wahr, bevor er von ihr abließ.

„Also bis heute Nachmittag", sagte er.

„Bis heute Nachmittag, Mylord", wiederholte sie und sah ihm aufgewühlt nach, als er mit wallenden Roben die Eingangshalle verließ. Irgendwie wurde es immer komplizierter. Wie sollte das bloß enden? Und wie sollte sie das noch fast zwei Jahre lang durchhalten?

„Was war _das_ denn gerade?", fragte Trassia.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte Sonea unschuldig. _Hoffentlich fängt sie nicht schon wieder an, mich auszufragen_ , dachte sie. Im Augenblick konnte sie es nicht gebrauchen, dass ihre Freundin ihr Fragen stellte, bei denen sie um die Wahrheit herumreden musste.

„Findest du ihn nicht ein wenig unheimlich?"

Sonea schüttelte den Kopf. Darüber war sie hinweg. „Unheimlich nicht. Ehrfurchtgebietend, ja. Er ist mein Mentor. Er muss dafür sorgen, dass ich ihm Respekt entgegenbringe und ihm gehorche."

„Ich denke, das tust du mehr als genug", sagte Trassia. „Immerhin warst du ganz schön unterwürfig."

„So ein Unsinn!", widersprach Sonea.

„Doch und wie!" Trassia kicherte. „Und du bist rot geworden."

„Das wäre jeder andere an meiner Stelle auch", wich Sonea aus und war froh, dass ihre Freundin den wahren Grund für ihr Erröten nicht kannte. „Darin ist er wirklich gut."

„Anscheinend nicht nur darin", bemerkte Trassia. Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten, als sie fortfuhr. „Er wusste sogar, aus welchem Haus ich komme."

„Natürlich weiß er so etwas. Schließlich war er acht Jahre lang Hoher Lord."

„Du hast es ihm also nicht erzählt?"

Aber Sonea hörte schon nicht mehr zu. Akkarin stieg gerade die Stufen in vor der Universität herab. Eine Gruppe von Mädchen aus dem fünften Jahr, darunter Veila und ihre Freundinnen kam ihm entgegen. Die Tatsache, dass Akkarin weder ihr albernes Gekicher, noch Veilas schmachtende Blicke beachtete, ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen und wischte für einen Augenblick alle Zweifel und Ängste hinweg.


	16. Kapitel 15 - Soneas Kriegserklärung

**Kapitel 15 – Soneas Kriegserklärung**

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was bei meinem Experiment falsch gelaufen ist. Ich habe Lord Elbens Anweisungen ganz genau befolgt." Regin ließ seine Schreibfeder sinken und starrte nachdenklich ins Leere, wobei sich seine Stirn in konzentrierte Falten legte. „Weißt du, wie das sein kann?"

Sonea seufzte. Sie saßen in der Bibliothek und protokollierten den Versuch, den sie in ihrer letzten Stunde Alchemie durchgeführt hatten. Von allen Experimenten, die sie seit Beginn ihrer Ausbildung gemacht hatten, war dieses das komplizierteste gewesen. Lord Elben hatte damit ihre Kenntnisse und ihre Geschicklichkeit getestet, um herauszufinden, wer sich als Alchemist eignen würde. Bei allen anderen außer Sonea war das Experiment fehlgeschlagen. Am Ende der Stunde hatte Regin auf dem Boden seines Reagenzglases ein verklumptes schwarzes Etwas gefunden, die Versuche von Hal und Benon waren sogar in einem zerstörten Versuchsaufbau geendet. Lord Elben hatte die beiden Novizen mit Verätzungen im Gesicht und an den Händen ins Heilerquartier geschickt, weil die beiden entgegen seiner ausdrücklichen Anweisung vergessen hatten, sich mit einem Schild zu schützen. Sonea hatte als Einzige eine klare, purpurfarbene Flüssigkeit erzeugt, wofür ihr Lehrer ihr ein unerwartetes Lob ausgesprochen hatte. Die Ironie bei der Sache war indes, sie hatte überhaupt nicht vor, Alchemie als Disziplin zu wählen.

Regins Noten in Alchemie hatten sich seit dem letzten Jahr verschlechtert. Sonea nahm an, sein übersteigertes Interesse an Kriegskunst war daran schuld. Obwohl Sonea sein mäßiges Interesse an dieser Disziplin teilte, waren ihre Leistungen besser und so hatte sie ihm angeboten, auch nach ihren Nachprüfungen weiterhin mit ihr zu lernen. Lord Garrel bestand darauf, dass Regins Leistungen bis zu den Winterprüfungen wieder so gut wie in seinem ersten Jahr wurden. Sonea fragte sich ob Garrel nicht auch wollte, dass Regin mit ihr mithielt, weil der Krieger ihr ihren Erfolg nicht gönnte oder weil er hoffte, auf diese Weise etwas zu erfahren, was ihm bei seiner Intrige half.

„Du hast die Lösung zu schnell erhitzt", beantwortete sie seine Frage.

„Aber wie kann sich etwas verfestigen, wenn es erhitzt wird?", wunderte er sich.

„Weil Kristalle austreten." Sie blätterte in ihrem Exemplar von 'Alterthümliche Alchemie für Fortgeschrittene' und schob Regin das Buch zu. Der Umgang mit ihm fiel ihr inzwischen wieder leichter. Trotzdem hatte sie keine Lust, ihm etwas zu erklären, worauf er selbst kommen konnte. „Hier lies selbst."

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Alchemie wäre so viel interessanter, wenn es sich in der Arena verwenden ließe", sagte er.

Sonea runzelte die Stirn. „Und wie soll das gehen?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung", sagte er und wandte sich dem Text zu.

 _Jungs_ , dachte sie verächtlich, während sie darauf wartete, dass er die Textstelle las. Aber je länger sie über seine Idee nachdachte, desto besser erschien sie ihr. _Wenn man mit Alchemie etwas herstellen könnte, das effektiv genug ist, um etwa den Schild des Gegners zu durchbrechen, dann würde man weniger Magie brauchen, um seinen Gegner zu besiegen …_

„Hallo, Sonea", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Sonea zuckte zusammen. Die Stimme war ihr auf eine unerfreuliche Weise vertraut. Sie gehörte Genel. Und wenn Genel sie ansprach, waren seine beiden ständigen Begleiter auch nicht weit. Sie warf Regin einen vielsagenden Blick zu und verdrehte die Augen. Die Schatten hatten also beschlossen, einen neuen Versuch zu wagen. In den letzten Tagen waren sie dank Regins Eskorte auf Abstand geblieben. Kano und Alend hatten jedoch gerade Unterricht, ebenso wie Trassia. Sonea musste sie allein loswerden.

Sie holte tief Luft, straffte ihre Schultern und drehte sich bedächtig um. Wie sie erwartet hatte, standen dort ihre drei Schatten und sahen sie mit einer Mischung aus Erwartung und Nervosität an.

„Hallo, Genel", sagte sie und nahm seine beiden Begleiter mit einem Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis. „Was wollt ihr?"

„Deine Strafarbeit ist doch jetzt bald zu Ende, nicht wahr?"

„In drei Tagen", antwortete sie kühl und versuchte dabei so lässig und distanziert wie Akkarin zu wirken.

Genel strahlte. „Das freut uns für dich."

„Danke", sagte sie trocken und fragte sich, was als Nächstes kommen würde.

„Also wir haben uns gefragt … weil deine Prüfungen ja auch vorüber sind …", fuhr er mit offenkundiger Verunsicherung fort.

Sonea hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Ja?"

„Ob du vielleicht am nächsten Wochenende mit uns ausgehen möchtest", ergänzte Jarend. „Also nächste Woche, nicht morgen."

„Ich darf das Gelände noch immer nicht verlassen", erinnerte Sonea. „Ganz besonders nicht nach den letzten Ereignissen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass die höheren Magier es in nächster Zeit erlauben werden."

„Das wissen wir", sagte Yaen ungewöhnlich mutig. „Deswegen dachten wir an einen kleinen Ausflug in den Wald. Ein Picknick vielleicht. Tagsüber wird es oft noch recht warm draußen. Lord Davin behauptet, das warme Herbstwetter wird sich noch ein paar Wochen halten. Hast du einen Lieblingswein? Welcher ist es?"

 _Das geht jetzt eindeutig zu weit_ , dachte Sonea, ihre Verärgerung unterdrückend.

Sie hatte gehofft, die Schatten würden irgendwann das Interesse an ihr verlieren, wenn sie ihnen wieder und wieder einen Korb gab. Sie hatte auf nette, höfliche Weise abgelehnt. Sie hatte versucht, die Schatten mit kühler Distanziertheit zu verunsichern. Nicht einmal der Vorfall mit Regin hatte ihr ihre drei Verehrer auf Dauer vom Leib gehalten.

Es war an der Zeit, dem ein Ende zu bereiten. Aber was sollte sie ihnen sagen? Sollte sie behaupten, ihr Mentor würde ihr einen derartigen Umgang mit anderen Novizen verbieten, damit sie sich auf ihr Studium konzentrierte? Nein, das würde die Gerüchte nur noch weiter anfachen.

„Wisst ihr, ich kann nächstes Wochenende nicht", begann sie gedehnt. „Ich habe nämlich schon eine Verabredung."

„Mit wem?", wollte Genel wissen.

„Mit ihm." Sie deutete spontan auf Regin. Es war noch nicht einmal gelogen. Sie trafen sich jeden Freitag zum Lernen, wenn auch sie dafür keinen festen Termin ausmachten.

Etwas traf ihr Schienbein. Sonea verzog das Gesicht. Als sie Regins finsterem Blick begegnete, wusste sie, dass er das gewesen war. Rasch vertrieb sie den Schmerz mit ein wenig Magie, bevor die Schatten ihre Grimasse bemerkten.

Die drei Schatten machten enttäuschte Gesichter. „Oh, das wussten wir nicht", sagte Genel. „Wie wäre es dann mit dem Wochenende danach?"

Sonea unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Würden sie es jemals verstehen? Musste sie denn wirklich zu harten Maßnahmen greifen, damit die Schatten endlich aufgaben?

Sie betrachtete Genel, Jarend und Yaen ungehalten. „Habt ihr es denn noch immer nicht kapiert?", fragte sie unwirsch. „Regin ist mein Freund."

Sie beugte sich vor und zog Regin zu sich, um ihn zu küssen, worauf sie sich einen zweiten Fußtritt einhandelte. Ihr Schmerzensschrei klang wie ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen, weil sie ihren Mund dabei noch immer auf seinen gepresst hatte.

„Oh tut uns leid, das wussten wir nicht", sagte Genel verlegen. Er blickte betreten zu Boden. „Dann wollen wir auch nicht länger stören."

Die Schatten entfernten sich.

„Mach das bloß nicht noch einmal", zischte Regin, als sie wieder allein waren. Mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck fuhr er sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe über den Mund.

„Keine Sorge", erwiderte Sonea trocken. „So toll küsst du auch nicht."

„Danke", brummte er.

Was sollte denn das schon wieder? Erst wollte er nicht, dass sie ihn küsste und dann beschwerte er sich auch noch, weil es ihr nicht gefallen hatte? Sonea schüttelte verärgert den Kopf.

„Warum hast du mir nicht geholfen?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Dann hätte ich das gar nicht tun müssen."

„Mit denen wirst du doch locker alleine fertig. Für _die_ brauchst du meine Hilfe nicht."

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Wundervoll!", rief sie. „Dann hast du auch kein Recht, dich zu beschweren!"

„Du hättest mich wenigstens vorwarnen können. Das war widerwärtig!"

„Glaubst du für mich nicht?", gab sie zurück.

Regin zuckte die Schultern. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen und schloss ihn dann wieder, als habe er es sich anders überlegt.

Sonea schnitt eine Grimasse. Sie hatte keine Lust, deswegen mit ihm zu streiten. Schon gar nicht, wenn die ganze Bibliothek es mitbekam.

„Lass uns lieber …" _weiterlernen_ , wollte sie sagen. Doch dann wurde ihr mit einem Mal bewusst, was für eine Dummheit sie da gerade begangen hatte.

 _Er_ würde es schneller erfahren, als ihr lieb war.

Und es würde ihm gar nicht gefallen.

Hastig raffte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und stopfte sie in ihre Tasche.

„Bitte entschuldige mich, ich muss jetzt gehen."

„Was ist denn _jetzt_?", fragte er verstört.

„Nichts", log sie. „Mir ist nur gerade etwas eingefallen. Bis dann."

„Bis dann."

Sonea rannte mit wehenden Roben aus der Bibliothek. Sie hörte noch, wie Regin „Frauen" murmelte. Die Blicke der anderen Novizen und Lady Tyas ängstliches Gesicht, als sie an ihnen vorbeirauschte, ignorierte sie.

Die Flure der Universität waren verwaist. Um diese Zeit waren die meisten Novizen im Unterricht. Diejenigen, die eine Freistunde hatten, nutzten die Zeit, um in der Bibliothek zu lernen. Die wenigen Magier, denen Sonea begegnete, betrachteten sie verstört und wichen zu den Wänden zurück. Endlich erreichte sie den hinteren Ausgang der Universität, stürmte die Stufen hinab und rannte durch den Hof. Obwohl sie rannte, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen, verging eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis die ersten Residenzen vor ihr auftauchten. Nur wenige Augenblicke später teilten sich die Bäume vor ihr und gaben den Blick auf die Arran-Residenz frei.

„Wo ist er?", rief sie, als sie keuchend die Empfangshalle erreichte und Takan ihr entgegeneilte.

„Ist etwas passiert, Mylady?", fragte der Diener besorgt.

„Ich muss ihn sofort sprechen!", verlangte sie.

„Der Meister ist in der Bibliothek", antwortete Takan. „Aber er wünscht, nicht gestört zu werden."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung", erwiderte Sonea und stürmte die Treppe hinauf. Akkarins Verärgerung, weil sie ihn gestört hatte, erschien ihr vernachlässigbar gegenüber seiner Reaktion, wenn sie ihm erzählte, was sie soeben getan hatte.

Vor der Tür blieb sie kurz stehen, um sich zu sammeln. Der Gedanke an das, was sie tun musste, erfüllte sie mit blanker Panik. Aber er würde es früher oder später sowieso erfahren. Dazu brauchte er noch nicht einmal ihre Gedanken zu lesen. _Ich tue das Richtige_ , sagte sie sich. _Besser er erfährt es von mir als von jemand anderem._

Sonea holte tief Luft. Dann klopfte sie kurz, stieß die Tür zur Bibliothek auf und trat ein.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, weil ich so hereinplatze", stieß sie hervor.

Akkarin saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Selbst im Sitzen wirkte er auf sie finster und bedrohlich. Sie entschied, es war besser sich vor ihm zu verneigen.

„Sonea, was ist passiert?" Akkarin schon seinen Stuhl zurück. In nur wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr und fasste sie sanft an den Schultern. „Haben die Novizen dir etwas getan?"

Er wollte sie zu einem der Sessel schieben, doch sie wehrte sich. Das hier würde keine gemütliche Angelegenheit werden.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen", erklärte sie atemlos. „Ich … es tut mir leid."

Akkarins Blick wurde streng. „Hast du etwas angestellt?"

Sie schlug die Augen nieder. „Ja, Mylord."

„Wenn es so schlimm wäre, hätte ich schon längst davon erfahren, meinst du nicht?", fragte er sanft.

„Es ist eben erst passiert. Ich wollte nicht, dass du es von jemand anderem erfährst."

Akkarin ließ von ihr ab. Er lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch und musterte sie, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Sonea, was hast du getan?"

„Ich habe Regin geküsst", antwortete sie und zwang sich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, was ihr unter seinem durchdringenden Blick fast unmöglich schien. „Wir waren in der Bibliothek und haben gelernt. Plötzlich waren meine Schatten wieder da und wollten sich mit mir verabreden. Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, ich wollte nur, dass sie mich endlich in Ruhe lassen. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Du weißt, mein Herz gehört dir. Ich liebe Regin nicht. Aber wenn du mich jetzt bestrafen willst, dann werde ich das akzeptieren."

Eine Weile standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Sonea fühlte sich zunehmend unbehaglicher. Allmählich beruhigte sich ihre Atmung. Ihr Herz schlug dagegen noch immer viel zu schnell.

Plötzlich brach Akkarin in lautes Gelächter aus. „Also _das_ hätte ich dir nun wirklich nicht zugetraut!"

Sonea starrte ihn an. Seine Reaktion überraschte und verwirrte sie. „Du bist nicht wütend?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Oder eifersüchtig?"

„Im Gegenteil. Es ist eine hervorragende Tarnung, wenn du Regin als deinen Freund ausgibst. Ihr zwei versteht euch inzwischen sehr gut. Auf die meisten würde es glaubhaft wirken. Du kannst den Vorfall von vorletzter Woche damit erklären, dass du glaubtest, er hätte die Gerüchte über uns aus Eifersucht verbreitet. Weil dich das so sehr verletzt hat, hast du ihn angegriffen."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", rief Sonea entsetzt.

Sie hatte etwas getan, wozu sie kein Recht hatte. Es war falsch, jemand anderen zu küssen, als den Mann mit dem sie zusammen war und der sie liebte. Selbst dann nicht, wenn sie keine Gefühle für diese Person hatte. Vorhin in der Bibliothek hatte sie nicht darüber nachgedacht, weil es ihr nur darum gegangen war, die Schatten loszuwerden. Und jetzt sollte sie _bewusst_ gegen ihre Grundsätze verstoßen, um ihre eigentliche Beziehung zu schützen?

Sonea fühlte sich verraten. Hätte Akkarin eine andere Frau geküsst, wäre sie außer sich vor Zorn gewesen, egal welche Motive ihn dazu bewegt hätten. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er mit Zorn, einer Strafarbeit oder Ignoranz reagieren würde, damit hätte sie leben können. Aber nicht damit, ihn zu erheitern. Sie hatte das Gefühl, er nahm sie nicht ernst. Und das verletzte sie mehr als sie je erwartet hatte.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Also _das_ kannst du wirklich nicht von mir verlangen!"

„Ich gebe zu, es mutet ein wenig seltsam an, aber es braucht nur für ein paar Wochen zu sein. Solange bis sich die Gerüchte über uns wieder gelegt haben."

„Nein", erklärte Sonea entschieden. Sie schob ihr Kinn vor und sah finster zu ihm auf. „Auf keinen Fall. Denk nicht einmal daran!"

Allein der Gedanke, Regin noch einmal zu küssen, erregte eine gewisse Übelkeit in ihr. Und Regin würde von dieser Idee ganz und gar nicht begeistert sein.

Als habe Akkarin ihre Gedanken erraten, fügte er ein wenig sanfter hinzu: „Es muss ja nicht so offensichtlich sein, wie vorhin."

„Nein", wiederholte sie. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Wie konnte er nur so skrupellos sein? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass ihn das so kalt ließ! „Warum stört es dich nicht, wenn ich so tue, als wären Regin und ich ein Paar?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Warum sollte es? Du empfindest doch nichts für ihn, oder irre ich mich etwa?" Er musterte sie durchdringend.

Sonea fühlte sich ertappt. Obwohl sie für Regin nichts als Freundschaft empfand, konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihre Wangen heiß wurden.

„Natürlich nicht!", rief sie. Wie konnte er so etwas auch nur denken?

„Dann braucht es mich auch nicht zu kümmern", erklärte Akkarin.

„Aber auf Dorrien bist du noch immer eifersüchtig", unterstellte sie ihm.

„Das mit Dorrien ist etwas anderes. Ich bezweifle, du würdest Garrels Neffen für eine Beziehung in Betracht ziehen, weswegen ich ihn nicht als ernsthafte Konkurrenz einstufe."

„Dorrien ist dir niemals eine ernsthafte Konkurrenz gewesen", widersprach sie. Er wusste doch, was sie für ihn empfand. Niemand würde je Akkarins Platz in ihrem Herzen einnehmen. Wie kam er dann auf die Idee, sich mit Dorrien zu vergleichen?

„Darüber werde ich jetzt nicht mit dir diskutieren", sagte Akkarin streng. „Du musst zurück zum Unterricht. Wir sehen uns nachher in der Arena."

Sonea spürte, wie ihre anfängliche Furcht in Zorn umschlug. Anstatt dieses Thema hier und jetzt auszudiskutieren, schickte er sie zurück in die Universität. Es war offenkundig, dass er sie nicht ernst nahm, und ihr Ärger darüber trug nur noch mehr zu seiner Erheiterung bei. Es entsetzte sie, wie er mit dieser Sache umging. Das konnte sie ihm unmöglich durchgehen lassen.

„Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst!", fauchte sie. „Wenn ich heute gewinne, wird Regin nicht mein Alibi sein."

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. „Du weißt, wir kämpfen heute gegen Balkans Krieger", erinnerte er sie.

„Dann schick sie weg", befahl sie und rauschte aus dem Raum. „Wir zwei sind noch nicht miteinander fertig!"

„Nimm dir lieber nicht zu viel vor!", rief er ihr nach.

Vor der Tür zu Osens Büro blieb Rothen stehen. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht lieber draußen warten möchtest?", fragte er seinen Novizen.

Farands Blick flackerte nervös zwischen der Tür und seinem Mentor hin und zurück. „Wenn es um mich geht, sollte ich auch dabei sein", sagte er tapfer.

Rothen betrachtete den jungen Mann nachdenklich. Er war ungewöhnlich bleich. Aber Administrator Osen war alles andere als einschüchternd und beinahe noch sanftmütiger als sein Vorgänger.

„So schlimm wird es bestimmt nicht werden", versicherte er Farand mit einem Lächeln. „Er könnte höchstens nein sagen. Und dann bleibt alles, wie es ist."

Farand nickte. Er schien nicht wirklich überzeugt, doch Rothen fand, der junge Mann musste seine Furcht vor den übrigen Magiern allmählich überwinden. Niemand hier wollte ihm Böses. Mit der Zeit würde der junge Elyner das hoffentlich von selbst erkennen.

„Also Farand, was meinst du?", fragte er. „Wollen wir es hinter uns bringen?"

Sein Novize nickte erneut. Rothen holte einmal tief Luft und straffte seine Schultern, dann klopfte er. Die Tür schwang auf und sie traten in das Büro des Administrators.

Osen saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, umgeben von akkurat angeordneten Stapeln mit Pergamenten und Ordnern. Als er ihre Schritte hörte, ließ er seine Schreibfeder sinken und sah auf.

„Administrator, ich hoffe wir kommen nicht ungelegen", begann Rothen.

Osen lächelte. „Keineswegs, Lord Rothen. Ich war gerade dabei, die Buchführung des letzten Monats zu überprüfen. Aber das ist nichts, was ich nicht später fortsetzen könnte." Er wies auf die Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Bitte setzt Euch", forderte er sie auf. „Was kann ich für Euch und Euren Novizen tun?"

„Das Anliegen, mit dem wir zu Euch kommen, ist ein wenig … heikel", sagte Rothen, nachdem er und Farand es sich in den Sesseln bequem gemacht hatten.

Der Administrator runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Nun …" Rothen räusperte sich. Neben ihm begann Farand, sich unbehaglich in seinem Sessel zu regen. „Sicher habt Ihr bereits von Farands Vorliebe für Alchemie gehört."

Osen nickte. „Ich weiß. Ihr hattet deswegen bereits einige Diskussionen mit Lord Peakin, Lord Sarrin und dem Rektor."

„Richtig", bestätigte Rothen. Mit leichtem Stolz erinnerte er sich daran, wie er diese Diskussionen gemeistert hatte. Es war nicht gerade einfach gewesen, die anderen davon zu überzeugen, Farand in fortgeschrittener Alchemie zu unterrichten, obwohl er noch in seinem ersten Jahr war.

„Doch dieses Mal brauche ich _Eure_ Hilfe."

„Lord Rothen, ich bin kein Alchemist", sagte Osen. „Wie kann ich Euch dann überhaupt helfen?"

„Ich möchte die Erlaubnis, Farand mit in die Stadt zu nehmen, um einige alchemistische Gerätschaften und Substanzen zu besorgen. Diese Dinge benötigte ich für die Experimente, die ich mit ihm in den nächsten Wochen durchführen will."

„Wäre es möglich, diese Geräte und Substanzen auch alleine zu besorgen?", fragte Osen.

„Schon", gab Rothen zu. „Aber der Lerneffekt wäre größer, wenn Farand mich begleitet. Sollte er sich entscheiden, die Alchemie als Disziplin zu wählen, so würde ich ihn gerne zu meinem Assistenten machen."

Osen beugte sich über seinen Schreibtisch und blickte Rothen ernst an. „Lord Rothen, Euch sind doch die Bedingungen, unter denen die Gilde Farand aufgenommen hat, bekannt, richtig?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Rothen. „Aber Farand ist kein schwarzer Magier, noch ist er ein Verbrecher. Ich verbürge mich für ihn. Selbstverständlich werde ich die volle Verantwortung für Farand außerhalb der Gilde übernehmen."

„Ich verspreche auch, nichts anzufassen, mit niemandem zu sprechen und nicht Lord Rothens Seite zu weichen", fügte Farand ernsthaft hinzu.

Der Blick des Administrators wanderte von Rothen zu seinem Novizen und wieder zurück. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein wenig sanfter. „Ich verstehe Eure Argumente", sagte er. „Und ich habe keine persönlichen Einwände gegen Euer Anliegen. Jedoch muss der Hohe Lord die endgültige Entscheidung treffen. Ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn …"

Es klopfte.

Osen warf ihnen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Seine Augen wanderten zur Tür und verengten sich.

„Herein!"

Zwei Männer in roten Roben traten ein. Ihnen folgten zwei mäßig wohlhabend gekleidete Männer mittleren Alters.

„Administrator, diese beiden Männer wünschen Euch zu sprechen", sagte einer der Krieger. „Wir haben sie am Tor aufgegriffen."

Osen betrachtete die Neuankömmlinge. „Ich bin gerade in einer Besprechung mit Lord Rothen", sagte er. „Worum geht es?"

„Diese beiden Männer gehören einer Händlerkarawane an, die soeben aus Sachaka zurückgekehrt ist", antwortete der Krieger. „Sie sagen, sie hätten dort etwas erfahren, was sie der Gilde dringend mitteilen müssten."

Rothen horchte auf. Wichtige Informationen? Aus Sachaka? Er musterte die beiden Fremden näher. Jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie wie Kaufleute gekleidet waren.

„Sie mögen bleiben", sagte der Administrator. „Lord Rothen, ich werde Euer Anliegen dem Hohen Lord vortragen. Ihr könnt …", er hielt inne und winkte ab, „ … Ihr könnt direkt hierbleiben und hören, was die beiden Händler zu berichten haben."

„Soll ich meinen Novizen nach draußen schicken?", fragte Rothen.

Osen betrachtete Farand nachdenklich. „Auch wenn ich Euch vertraue, dass Ihr Euren Novizen zum Stillschweigen anhalten würdet, Rothen, so wäre es mir lieber, wenn Farand nicht dabei ist", sagte er. „Wir wissen nicht, von welcher Natur diese Informationen sind."

Rothen nickte und schickte Farand nach draußen.

Die Krieger hatten sich inzwischen zurückgezogen. Die beiden Händler standen mit unschlüssiger Miene mitten im Raum. Ihren Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, sahen sie die Universität zum ersten Mal von innen und fühlten sich in der Gegenwart so vieler Magier unwohl.

„Meine Herren, bitte setzt Euch", forderte Osen sie auf und wies auf zwei weitere Sessel. Die beiden Männer taten wie geheißen, wobei sie den Administrator nicht aus den Augen ließen.

„Mein Name ist Osen. Ich bin der Administrator der Gilde", stellte er sich vor. Er wies auf Rothen. „Das ist Lord Rothen, der Leiter der alchemistischen Studien."

„Ich bin Solstan von Peril", stellte sich der ältere der beiden Händler vor. Er stand auf und verneigte sich, bevor er sich wieder setzte. „Dies hier ist mein Geschäftspartner Jarrel von Tonvar."

Jarrel erhob sich ebenfalls und verneigte sich.

„Wir sind im Simba-Matten Geschäft tätig. Zusammen mit einer Gruppe Tuchmacher brachen wir kurz nach der Schlacht nach Sachaka auf um unsere Ware zu verkaufen oder gegen andere Ware einzutauschen", erzählte Solstan. „Unser Weg führte uns durch mehrere kleine Siedlungen, in denen wir keinen Umsatz machen konnten, nach Arvice. Dort liefen unsere Geschäfte so erfolgreich, dass wir ganze zwei Wochen dort blieben. Es ist uns gelungen, all unsere Simba-Matten für eine ordentliche Summe zu verkaufen."

Er machte eine Pause als wäre er unsicher, ob die Magier das überhaupt hören wollten.

„Sprecht weiter", forderte Rothen ihn freundlich auf.

„Die Tuchhändler waren ebenfalls sehr erfolgreich. Es dauerte jedoch einige Tage länger, bis sie all ihre Ware verkauft hatten. Jarrel und ich haben die Zeit genutzt, um uns ein wenig in der Stadt umzusehen. Unser Sachakanisch ist nicht das Beste, aber wir haben einige interessante Dinge aufgeschnappt." Er warf den beiden Magiern einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „Die ganze Stadt hat nur über ein einziges Thema gesprochen. Es ging um eine Versammlung, die Marika, das ist der König von Sachaka, kurz vor unserer Ankunft in seinem Palast abhielt. Dazu hatte er alle Ashaki eingeladen, selbst jene, mit denen er im Streit ist. Und das sind nicht wenige."

„Könntet Ihr uns bitte erklären, was Ashaki sind?", fragte Osen.

„Ein Ashaki ist ein Lehnsmann des Königs", antwortete Jarrel. „Er ist frei, bis auf die Steuerabgaben, die er dem König leisten muss. Die meisten Ashaki besitzen ein großes Stück Land, das sie bewirtschaften, wodurch sie nahezu unabhängig von anderen sind, und eine nicht geringe Anzahl von Sklaven."

„Gebieten diese Ashaki über Magie?", fragte Rothen.

Jarrel hob die Schultern. „Das weiß ich nicht, Mylord."

„Nun, das macht nichts", erwiderte Rothen freundlich. Er war sicher, Akkarin wusste über die Ashaki Bescheid. Rothen glaubte jedoch, die Antwort bereits zu kennen. In einem Land wie Sachaka konnte man nur zu Macht gelangen, wenn man über Magie gebot. Oder in diesem ganz speziellen Fall über _schwarze_ Magie. „Das lässt sich herausfinden."

Der Administrator nickte zustimmend. „Erzählt uns mehr über diese Versammlung", forderte er die Händler auf.

„Soweit wir das verstehen konnten, diente die Versammlung dem Zweck über die Schwäche der Gilde zu debattieren", berichtete Solstan. „Dass die Gilde nur zwei schwarze Magier hat, sieht König Marika wohl als Chance, sich für den letzten Krieg zu rächen und Kyralia wieder zu einem Teil Sachakas zu machen. Auf den Märkten haben wir Leute reden hören, dass die meisten Ashaki dem nicht abgeneigt sind, aber den König nicht unterstützen wollen, weil sie sich dazu mit Ashaki verbünden müssten, mit denen sie verfeindet sind. Zudem sehen sie in der Gilde auf Grund der haarsträubenden Geschichten über die Schlacht von Imardin, die in Arvice kursieren, eine unberechenbare Gefahr.

„Es geht außerdem das Gerücht, dass der König die Ichani für seine Sache gewinnen will, wenn sich ihm nicht genug Ashaki anschließen", fügte Jarrel hinzu. „Er beabsichtigt wohl, sie mit dem Versprechen zu locken, ihre Ehre wiederherzustellen und sie wieder in die Gesellschaft aufzunehmen, sollten sie ihn unterstützen. Aber das stößt bei den Ashaki auf wenig Gegenliebe, weil …"

Rothens Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Die letzten Worte des Händlers rauschten an ihm vorbei. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen schienen gerade wahr geworden. „Soll das heißen, der sachakanische König will Krieg?", brachte er hervor, während ein Teil von ihm sich an die Hoffnung klammerte, dass die Händler die mitgehörten Gespräche missverstanden hatten.

„Ich dachte, die Ichani wären besiegt", murmelte Osen.

„Nicht alle", sagte Rothen. „Es war nur eine kleine Gruppe, die uns im Sommer angegriffen hat. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, gibt es in den Ödländern noch mehr von ihnen."

Osen stieß einen frustrierten Seufzer aus und fuhr sich über die Stirn.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, weil wir so schlechte Nachrichten bringen", entschuldigte sich Solstan. „Es sind nur Gerüchte und unser Sachakanisch ist bescheiden, doch wir hielten es für das Beste, die Gilde davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, sollten sich diese Gerüchte bewahrheiten."

„Jeder Sachakaner hasst Kyralia, ausgenommen, wir beliefern sie mit kostbarer Ware", fügte sein Kollege hinzu. „Von daher wollten wir die Gefahr nicht ignorieren."

„Ihr habt richtig gehandelt", sagte der Administrator. „Die Gilde ist Euch zu Dank verpflichtet. Aber ich verstehe noch nicht, wieso verfeindete Ashaki einem Krieg im Wege stehen. Die Sachakaner könnten uns mit einer Handvoll Magier auslöschen."

„Die meisten Ashaki sind untereinander verfeindet und bekämpfen sich", erklärte Solstan. „Sie tun dies schon seit Generationen, hat uns einer unserer Kunden erzählt. Ich verstehe nicht viel davon, aber ihr Zögern hat wohl mit Macht und Politik zu tun."

„Sie würden ihren politischen Einfluss gegenüber ihren Gegnern verlieren", half Rothen nach.

„Den sie nicht mehr brauchen würden, wenn ihnen dafür Kyralia gehört", wandte Osen ein.

„Ihre Feinde und der König würden es nicht dulden."

Der Administrator nickte langsam. „Wie auch immer. Wir wissen zu wenig, um uns über die Situation ein Bild machen zu können", sagte er. „Spekulationen bringen uns nicht weiter."

 _Aber ich weiß, was uns weiterbringen könnte_ , fuhr es Rothen durch den Kopf. Er wusste nicht, ob das Osen gefallen würde. Aber so würden sie vielleicht mehr erfahren. Er beugte sich vor.

„Wenn wir auch das in Erfahrung bringen könnten, was sie nicht verstehen konnten, werden wir mit größerer Sicherheit wissen, ob uns wirklich Gefahr droht", sagte er leise.

„Und wie wollt Ihr das anstellen?", fragte Osen. „Wenn Ihr sie einer Wahrheitslesung unterziehen wollt, dann brauchen wir neben ihrer Zustimmung jemanden mit sehr guten Sachakanisch-Kenntnissen."

„Lord Akkarin spricht fließend Sachakanisch. Er könnte die Wahrheitslesung durchführen."

Die Augen des Administrators weiteren sich vor Entsetzen. „Seid Ihr des Wahnsinns?"

Rothen verkniff sich ein Lächeln. „Administrator, Ihr müsst zugeben, dass er der einzige Magier ist, dessen Sachakanisch für diesen Zweck ausreicht. Akkarin ist zudem der beste Wahrheitsleser, den die Gilde hat. Wenn Ihr wissen wollt, was die Sachakaner planen, brauchen wir ihn."

Osen schwieg eine Weile. Ihm war anzusehen, dass ihm der Gedanke daran, die beiden Kaufleute einer Wahrheitslesung durch Akkarin zu unterziehen, nicht behagte.

„Ich werde Balkan rufen", beschloss er. „Er soll das entscheiden. Dann könnt Ihr ihn auch gleich fragen, ob Ihr Euren Novizen mit in die Stadt nehmen dürft."

Sonea verließ das Behandlungszimmer und unterdrückte einen Fluch. Noch nie hatte sie ein gebrochenes Bein so unsanft gerichtet, wie an diesem Nachmittag. Ihre Wut auf Akkarin war ungebrochen und sie befürchtete, ihren Patienten eher Schaden zuzufügen, als sie zu heilen. Am liebsten würde sie Lady Vinara bitten, ihr eine andere Aufgabe zu geben, wie Medizin herzustellen oder eine Stunde lang Theorie zu behandeln.

Sie seufzte und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand. Lady Vinara hätte sofort bemerkt, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte und Fragen gestellt. Zum Glück war der Unterricht bald zu Ende und sie konnte ihre Wut in der Arena herauslassen.

Dann fiel Sonea wieder ein, warum sie das Behandlungszimmer verlassen hatte. Sie sollte doch neue Verbände aus dem Lager holen! Sie unterdrückte einen weiteren Fluch und rannte los.

Als sie zurückkam, wartete Lady Vinara vor dem Behandlungszimmer. „Sonea, auf ein Wort in meinem Büro bitte", sagte sie streng.

 _Sie hat es doch gemerkt_ , fuhr es Sonea durch den Kopf. Lady Vinaras Miene nach zu urteilen, würde jetzt eine Strafpredigt folgen.

Von unheilvollen Vorahnungen erfüllt, folgte sie der Heilerin in ihr Büro. Lady Vinara wies auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Zögernd setzte Sonea sich, während die Heilerin hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz nahm.

„Sonea, du bist heute sehr unkonzentriert", begann ihre Lehrerin. „In diesem Zustand kann ich dich nicht zu den Patienten lassen. Was ist los mit dir? Wo ist dein Feingefühl geblieben? Es ist wichtig, den Patienten zu zeigen, dass sie dir vertrauen können, sie müssen sich bei dir wohl fühlen. Die junge Frau vorhin hatte richtige Angst vor dir."

Sonea sah auf ihre Hände, die sie im Schoß gefaltet hatte. Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Das hatte ihr noch gefehlt. Was, wenn Lady Vinara den höheren Magiern davon berichtete und diese entschieden, es wäre besser, ihre Kräfte zu blockieren, weil sie eine Gefahr für andere darstellte? Sie wusste, sie durfte sich nicht den kleinsten Fehler erlauben, wenn sie das vermeiden wollte.

„Es tut mir leid, Mylady. Ich verspreche, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen", sagte sie leise. Die Behandlung von Patienten bereitete ihr Freude, sie wollte nicht, dass sie sie fürchteten. Aber durch ihren Zorn auf Akkarin hatte sie ihre Emotionen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.

Über den Schreibtisch hinweg unterzog Lady Vinara sie eines prüfenden Blickes.

„Was bedrückt dich, Sonea?"

 _Kann sie jetzt etwa auch Gedankenlesen?_ , dachte Sonea unwirsch. Wenn die andere Frau schon bemerkt hatte, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte, dann musste sie versuchen, das irgendwie herunterzuspielen. Es musste erklären, warum sie so außer sich war, aber die Heilerin durfte keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Sonea wusste, Lady Vinara würde nicht locker lassen, bis sie ihr geantwortet hatte.

„Ich habe mich heute sehr geärgert", antwortete sie achselzuckend. „Aber bis zu unserer nächsten Stunde werde ich mich wieder beruhigt haben."

„Ist es wegen der anderen Novizen?", fragte Lady Vinara mitfühlend.

Sonea schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte eine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit meinem Mentor."

Die Heilerin horchte auf. „Möchtest du darüber reden?"

„Ich denke nicht", sagte Sonea, unsicher, wie viel sie der anderen Frau anvertrauen durfte. Warum hatte sie nicht einfach behauptet, es wäre wegen der Novizen und die damit verbundene Lüge in Kauf genommen? „Eigentlich ging es nur darum, wie ich meine Freizeit verbringe. Oder besser gesagt, wie ich sie _seiner_ Meinung nach verbringen sollte." _Oder mit wem_ , fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. „Das hat mich wütend gemacht."

Lady Vinara schürzte missbilligend die Lippen. „Akkarin hat nicht das Recht dir vorzuschreiben, was du in deiner Freizeit tust", bemerkte sie säuerlich. „Zumindest nicht, solange du genug lernst und deine Noten gut sind. Und das ist zweifelsohne der Fall. Lass dir nicht alles gefallen, Sonea. Egal was du für ihn empfindest."

„Das tue ich nicht", versicherte sie. „Trotzdem vielen Dank für Euren Rat."

Lady Vinara lächelte aufmunternd. „Sonea, ich habe wirklich großes Verständnis für dich", sagte sie. „Akkarins Novizin zu sein, ist für dich gewiss nicht immer leicht. Ganz besonders auf Grund der Ereignisse der letzten Wochen. Aber bitte versuche, dich auf den Rest unserer Unterrichtsstunde zu konzentrieren. Du kannst deinen Zorn anschließend in der Arena ausleben."

Sonea betrachtete die Heilerin überrascht. Der Zuspruch der anderen Frau tat ihr gut. Auch wenn dieser aus der nicht allzu hohen Meinung resultierte, die Lady Vinara von Akkarin hatte. Sie spürte, wie sich ein grimmiges Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl.

„Ihr habt Recht, Mylady", stimmte sie zu.

Eine halbe Stunde später war sie auf dem Weg zur Arena. Nach dem Gespräch mit Lady Vinara hatte sie ihren Zorn soweit unter Kontrolle gehalten, dass sie keine weiteren Patienten verschreckt hatte. Jetzt kehrte er jedoch mit aller Macht zurück. Sie nahm sich vor, es Akkarin gleich zu zeigen.

Oh und wie sie es ihm zeigen würde!

Als sie den Eingang der Arena erreichte, hielt sie überrascht inne. Zwei Krieger hatten sich rechts und links davon aufgestellt.

„Lord Darren, Lord Kayan!", rief sie. Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an ihre Manieren und verneigte sich. Beide konnten kaum älter sein als Dorrien und hatten mindestens ebenso viele Flausen im Kopf. Die beiden Krieger nahmen jeden Vierttag an ihrem und Akkarins Kampf gegen Balkans Krieger teil. Sonea mochte sie, weil sie sie nicht wie eine Aussätzige behandelten, weswegen sie manchmal vergaß, dass sie ihnen ihren Respekt erweisen musste, solange sie noch studierte.

Lord Darren lächelte. „Hallo, Sonea", sagte er. „Dein Mentor erwartet dich bereits."

„Natürlich tut er das." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Warum steht Ihr hier herum?"

„Weil wir die ehrenvolle Aufgabe haben, niemanden außer dir in die Arena zu lassen", antwortete Darren mit unverhohlener Erheiterung. „Anordnung vom …", er hüstelte, „... von Lord Akkarin. Er hat gesagt, er wolle etwas Neues mit dir ausprobieren."

 _So könnte man es auch ausdrücken_ , dachte Sonea trocken.

„Aber so geraten wir heute wenigstens nicht in die Verlegenheit von euch wieder eine Tracht Prügel zu bekommen", fügte Kayan grinsend hinzu. „Du bist doch jetzt hoffentlich nicht allzu traurig, oder? Wir werden das morgen nachholen."

Sonea lachte. „Oh, also wenn das so ist, dann kann ich gar nicht traurig sein", erwiderte sie. „Das macht die Vorfreude nur umso größer."

Darren stieß seinen Freund an. „Siehst du das Feuer in ihren Augen?", raunte er ihm so laut zu, dass Sonea ihn verstehen konnte. „Sie will uns fertigmachen."

Sie grinste. „Oh und wie ich das will! Aber vielleicht solltet Ihr dazu nur gegen mich antreten, damit Ihr eine faire Chance habt."

Die beiden Krieger lachten.

Als Sonea wieder einfiel, warum sie hier war, verspürte sie ein leises Bedauern. Zu gern hätte sich noch länger mit Darren und Kayan herumgealbert. Der Gedanke, Akkarin zu verärgern, weil sie mit zwei jungen Magiern flirtete, bereitete ihr diebische Freude. Aber sie wollte ihr Vorhaben nicht unnötig erschweren. Sie fand, er kämpfte schon unfair genug, wenn er in guter Stimmung war.

„Ich sollte jetzt lieber gehen, bevor mein Mentor ungeduldig wird", erklärte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich besser", stimmte Darren zu. „Wenn er dir trotzdem eine Strafarbeit gibt, dann sag ihm, es war unsere Schuld."

Sonea lächelte. „Das ist wirklich nett von Euch."

Sie winkte ihnen zu und schritt zum Eingangsportal.

„Viel Spaß!", riefen die beiden Krieger ihr nach.

Während sie durch das Portal ging, dachte sie über Kayans Worte nach. Am nächsten Tag war Wochenende. Dachte er wirklich, sie und Akkarin würden da gegen die Krieger antreten? Und dann Darrens Beinahe-Versprecher. Waren die beiden Krieger etwa auf ihrer und Akkarins Seite? Aber warum sonst waren sie immer nett zu ihr? Bestimmt nicht, weil sie romantisches Interesse an ihr hatten. Nein, Akkarin musste ihre Einstellung aus ihren Gedanken gelesen haben und hatte sie deswegen am Eingang postiert. Wenn sie ihren Streit schon hier austrugen, dann würde er jemand brauchen, bei dem er sich darauf verlassen konnte, dass sie nicht gestört wurden.

„Ich habe Balkans Krieger auf morgen vertröstet und dafür gesorgt, dass wir keine Zuschauer haben", teilte er ihr mit und bestätigte damit, was sie bereits vermutet hatte.

„Aber morgen ist Wochenende", wandte sie protestierend ein.

„Wir müssen eine Stunde nachholen", erinnerte er sie.

Das hatte Sonea völlig vergessen. An dem Tag, an dem sie Regin angegriffen hatte, war sie für den Rest des Tages vom Unterricht suspendiert worden. Dazu hatte auch ihr Unterricht in Kriegskunst gehört. Es ärgerte sie, dass er dafür ausgerechnet den Freitag gewählt hatte.

„Es ist dir sicher lieber, wenn wir heute keine Zuschauer haben", fuhr Akkarin fort. „Dann kannst du mit mir machen, was du willst. Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass du die Gelegenheit erhältst, mich zu töten, solltest du dir vorher gut überlegen, ob du das wirklich willst. Du könntest es später bereuen."

 _Er scheint sich über seine eigenen Worte zu amüsieren_ , erkannte Sonea. Sie spürte, wie ihr Zorn erneut aufloderte.

„Oh, mir fallen da auf Anhieb genug andere Möglichkeiten ein, wie ich dich leiden lassen kann!", gab sie zurück.

Akkarin musterte sie durchdringend. Mit einem Mal wirkte er sehr ernst. „Willst du unsere Meinungsverschiedenheit wirklich auf diese Weise austragen?", fragte er.

„Ja", antwortete sie und zwang sich, ihn anzusehen.

„Wie du willst", erwiderte er kühl und reichte Sonea ihren Dolch.

Sie nahm ihn stillschweigend entgegen und befestigte ihn am Gürtel ihrer Robe. Mit möglichst grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie zu, dass Akkarin ihren Inneren Schild errichtete.

„Dir ist doch hoffentlich bewusst, dass dein Vorhaben aussichtslos ist, da ich viel stärker bin, als du", sagte er.

„Hast du dich bei Takan gestärkt?", rief sie. „Das ist ungerecht!"

Dann würde er die Kraft, die sie und Takan ihm am vergangenen Abend gegeben hatten, besitzen _und_ den Teil, den Takan über Nacht regeneriert hatte. Sie dagegen hatte nur ihre eigene Magie. Das war alles andere als fair, weil es ihr einen möglichen Sieg noch mehr erschwerte.

Akkarin lachte. „Ah, das war gar nicht nötig. Ich bin auch ohne schwarze Magie stärker als du. Ich wollte dir eine Chance geben, auch wenn sie verschwindend ist."

Sonea starrte ihn an. Sie hatte bereits vermutet, dass seit dem Vorfall vor der Universität sein magisches Potential noch einmal gewachsen war. Damit war er bereits ohne schwarze Magie für einen gewöhnlichen Magier so gut wie unbesiegbar. Es entsetzte sie, dass er es so offen zugab.

„Wie kann das sein?", brauchte sie hervor.

„Werde erst einmal so alt wie ich und erschöpfe dich vollständig, dann können wir darüber reden."

Die Herablassung in seinen Worten genügte, um Soneas Wut so weit zu steigern, dass sie alle Zweifel an ihrem Vorhaben vergaß.

„Du willst es anscheinend nicht anders!", rief sie. „Also lass uns endlich anfangen!"

Ihr Angriff erfolgte ohne Vorwarnung. Ganz so, wie er es jede Stunde tat. Mit einiger Befriedigung stellte sie fest, dass es ihr gelungen war, Akkarin zu überraschen. Zu wissen, wie sie ihre Gedanken und Gefühle vor ihm verbergen konnte, kam ihr dabei sehr gelegen. Es gelang ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig, einen Schild zu errichten, bevor ihr Feuerschlag ihn traf.

Sein Gegenangriff war dafür umso vernichtender, doch ihr Schild war stark genug, um ihm standzuhalten. Inzwischen hatte sie sich auf seine brutalen Angriffe eingestellt und leitete dementsprechend ausreichend Energie in ihren Schild.

Sonea konterte mit Kraftschlag. Ihr Zorn erschwerte es, sich eine wirkliche Strategie zurechtzulegen. Wenn sie nur mit brutaler Stärke gegen ihn antrat, würde sie verlieren, weil er stärker war. Bis jetzt hatte er sie in jeder Einzelstunde besiegt. Vielleicht sollte sie den Sand aufwirbeln und ihr Messer werfen, so wie Kariko es getan hatte. Doch sie verwarf diese Idee sofort wieder, da sie zu viel Angst davor hatte, ihn dabei zu töten. Egal wie sehr sie ihn in diesem Augenblick hasste, egal wie groß ihr Zorn auf ihn war – allein der Gedanke, etwas zu tun, das ihn töten konnte, war unverzeihlich.

Schließlich liebte sie ihm.

Und genau das war es, was es ihr immer wieder unmöglich machte, ernsthaft gegen ihn zu kämpfen.

Sonea stieß einen rüden Fluch aus und schob ihre Gefühle beiseite. Sie reagierte auf seinen Gegenangriff mit einer Vielzahl kleiner Kraftschläge, die seinen Schild von allen Seiten trafen. Sie musste eine Schwäche finden. Aber Akkarin hatte aus den Fehlern, die sie beide während der Schlacht von Imardin gemacht hatten, ebenfalls gelernt. Selbst von unten war sein Schild zu stark, als dass sich ein Angriff durch den Boden lohnte. Es ärgerte sie, dass er über genügend Magie verfügte, um sich diesen Luxus leisten zu können.

Akkarin lachte leise. „Egal, was du versuchst, du wirst verlieren. Und dann gehörst du mir."

„Dann werde ich mich wehren, bis ich mich erschöpft habe", gab sie zurück.

„Das Resultat wird dasselbe sein."

Sonea fluchte, als ein Kraftschlag ihren Schild zum Flackern brachte. Rasch leitete sie zusätzliche Energie in ihre Abwehr.

 _Wenn er meine Gedanken nicht lesen kann, weiß er nicht, was ich vorhabe_ , fiel ihr ein. Es war erst ein paar Wochen her, dass Akkarin ihr beigebracht hatte, wie sie ihre Gedanken vor ihm verbergen konnte, damit sie ihn nicht ständig damit penetrierte. Oft vergaß sie es, weil es sie nicht störte, wenn er ihre Gedanken kannte. Jetzt aber konnte sie von dieser Technik profitieren. Sie schirmte ihren Geist ab und formte einen Gedankenschlag, dem sie einen Hitzeschlag hinterherschickte.

Akkarins Schild flackerte kurz auf. Und dann konterte er mit einer Wucht, die sie instinktiv zurückweichen ließ. Gleißendes Licht erfüllte die Arena, als seine Magie auf ihre traf und Sonea spürte, wie sich die Härchen auf ihren Armen aufstellten. Sie konterte mit allem, was sie aufbringen konnte. Magie streute gegen den Schild der Arena, raste in Wellen darüber und tauchte alles in ein rötliches Licht. Akkarins Verteidigung hielt jedoch stand und seine Angriffe schienen an Stärke zuzunehmen.

Plötzlich wünschte Sonea sich nichts sehnlicher, als ihn zu Asche zu verbrennen. Was sie auch tat, er war ihr immer überlegen. Ihr Zorn darüber setzte jede Faser ihres Körpers in Brand. Sie wusste, sie würde verlieren. Aber vorher musste sie ihm unbedingt zeigen, was sie von ihm hielt. Entschlossen griff sie nach der Magie in ihr und kanalisierte so viel davon, wie noch gesund für sie war in einen einzigen Angriff, in der Hoffnung, es würde reichen.

Sie sah, wie sein Schild erzitterte …

… und dann war alles in grelles Weiß getaucht.

 _Ich habe ihn erwischt_ , schoss es Sonea durch den Kopf. Die Panik, die sie mit einem Mal verspürte, nahm ihr den Atem. Sie hatte ihn nicht töten wollen. Sie hatte nicht einmal _geglaubt_ , dass ihr Kraftschlag dafür stark genug war.

 _Aber wie konnte ich dann überleben? Mein Schild hätte das nicht ausgehalten. Oder doch?_

 _Nein, das kann nicht sein_ , redete sie sich ein. _Er muss mich geblendet haben, damit ich genau das denke. Und ich bin darauf hereingefallen!_

Rasch heilte sie sich und sah sich um.

Akkarin war verschwunden.

Sonea wollte herumwirbeln, doch ein Arm, der sich fest um ihre Taille schlang, hinderte sie daran. Etwas Kaltes, Hartes drückte gegen ihre Kehle. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass er seinen Dolch gar nicht angelegt hatte – und sie erstarrte. Er hatte sie nicht nur in die Irre geführt, er hatte sie auch noch entwaffnet. Sie hätte erleichtert sein sollen, weil er unversehrt war, doch sie ärgerte sich zu sehr, weil er stattdessen ihre Ängste wieder hervorgeholt hatte.

„Du bist besiegt", sagte er und sein Atem strich über ihren Nacken. „Ergib dich."

„Niemals", stieß sie hervor. „Das hier ist noch nicht vorbei."

Die Art und Weise, wie er sie festhielt, machten es ihr schwer, nicht nachzugeben. Aber dieses Mal wollte sie um jeden Preis verhindern, dass er das bekam, was er wollte.

„Das sehe ich anders", widersprach er sanft. „Du hast dich erschöpft."

„Ich weigere mich trotzdem, zu deinen Bedingungen zu kapitulieren."

„Das ist mir egal."

Dass er die Runde gewonnen hatte, kratzte mehr an ihrem Stolz als Sonea von ihren früheren Duellen gewohnt war. Eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht ernsthaft gegen ihn gewinnen. Irgendwie war es darum auch gar nicht gegangen, als sie ihn herausgefordert hatte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie ihn nicht besiegen konnte, sie fürchtete insgeheim den Tag, an dem das geschah. Dieses Mal ging es jedoch um mehr als nur um kämpferisches Können. Es ging darum, dass er sie respektlos behandelt hatte, als sie ihm von dem Kuss erzählt hatte.

Fieberhaft überlegte Sonea, wie sie sich aus dieser Situation noch befreien konnte, ohne ihre ganze Würde zu verlieren. Sie hatte verloren. Er würde sie nicht loslassen, bevor sie auf seine Forderungen einging. Sie konnte ihre Arme nicht bewegen und ihre Magie war nahezu erschöpft. Alles, was ihr einfiel, waren die Tricks die Cery ihr vor einer halben Ewigkeit gezeigt hatte, wenn auch sie ihr bei jemand wie Akkarin nicht viel helfen würden. Aber es war zumindest einen Versuch wert. Sie dachte intensiv daran, ihre Arme in einer heftigen Bewegung auseinanderzureißen. Zugleich zog sie ihr rechtes Bein an, um nach seiner Kniescheibe zu treten.

„Versuch es gar nicht erst", raunte er und packte sie ein wenig fester. Sie spürte, wie sich Fesseln aus Magie um ihre Beine schlangen. „Du verschwendest nur deine Kraft. Mach es uns nicht unnötig schwer und gestehe deine Niederlage ein."

Er war ihr viel zu nahe. Sie konnte seinen Körper in ihrem Rücken spüren, sein angenehmer Geruch brachte sie um den Verstand. Und sie war sicher, er wusste das. Es kostete sie ihren ganzen Willen, sich ihm nicht zu ergeben.

„Ich gebe zu, diese Runde verloren zu haben, aber ich werde auf keinen Fall Regin als meinen Alibi-Freund vorschieben", erklärte sie mit bebender Stimme. Sie durfte nicht schwach werden, nicht jetzt. „Das ist absolut inakzeptabel. Lieber mache ich für den Rest dieses Halbjahres Küchendienst. Besser noch, ich mache die nächsten zwei Jahre Küchendienst! Dann wird es auch keine Gerüchte mehr geben, denn ich werde überhaupt keine Zeit mehr für einen Freund haben."

„Inakzeptabel." Akkarins Lippen streiften ihr Ohr, was Sonea einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Da habe ich auch ein Wort mitzureden, findest du nicht? Zumal du dich im Augenblick nicht in einer Position befindest, in der es dir zusteht, zu verhandeln."

Die Spitze ihres Dolches pikste leicht gegen ihre Halsschlagader. Sonea wusste, er würde ihr keinen Schaden zufügen, aber er ließ sie damit seine Überlegenheit nur allzu deutlich spüren.

„Dann mach einen besseren Vorschlag", knurrte sie.

„Ich entschuldige mich, weil ich dir den Vorschlag unterbreitet habe, Regin als deinen Freund auszugeben", sagte er.

„Du hättest nicht einmal daran denken sollen!", korrigierte Sonea ihn scharf.

„Wahrscheinlich hätte ich das", stimmte Akkarin zu. „Ich neige dazu, jedes Mittel zu ergreifen, um zu meinem Ziel zu gelangen. Was dich angeht, ist das jedoch ein großer Fehler, wie mir gerade klargeworden ist. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, weil ich für die Lösung unseres Problems eine scheinbare Beziehung von dir und Regin überhaupt in Betracht gezogen habe. Das war unangemessen. Denkst du, du kannst mir verzeihen?"

Sein Eingeständnis überraschte sie. Sie spürte, dass es ihm wirklich leidtat. Doch das besänftigte sie nur zum Teil.

„Wenn ich nicht mehr wütend bin, kann ich das vielleicht."

Akkarin seufzte. „Was muss ich tun, damit du aufhörst, mir zu zürnen, Sonea?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie leise. Sie fühlte sich unendlich schwach und müde. Es machte ihr nichts aus, wenn Akkarin ihr überlegen war. Er war älter, erfahrener und sie respektierte ihn. Widerwillig hatte sie sich eingestanden, dass dies sogar zu den Dingen gehörte, die ihr an ihm gefielen. Dieses Mal war er jedoch zu weit gegangen. Er durfte sie nicht respektlos behandeln, weil sie etwas getan hatte, das ihm möglicherweise missfiel. Sie verstand nicht, warum er plötzlich damit anfing. Es verletzte sie mehr als ihr anfangs bewusst gewesen war. Es nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen. Wie sollte sie damit nur umgehen?

„Kann ich dich jetzt loslassen, ohne dass du gleich auf mich losgehst?", fragte er.

Sonea nickte schwach.

Akkarin ließ sie los. Jetzt, wo der Zorn aufgehört hatte, so heftig in ihr zu brennen, brach eine plötzliche Woge der Erschöpfung über sie herein. Sie taumelte.

„Vorsicht", murmelte er und fing sie auf.

Sie atmete tief durch, darum bemüht nicht zusammenzubrechen. Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass sie zu viel Kraft in ihren letzten Angriff gegeben hatte. So konnte sie unmöglich den Rest des Tages überstehen.

Bevor sie sich darüber den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, spürte sie, wie Akkarins Magie sie durchfloss. In jeder anderen Situation wäre sie dafür dankbar gewesen. Aber nicht jetzt. Trotzdem ließ sie es geschehen. Sie wusste, er würde nicht aufhören, nur weil ihr das nicht gefiel. Zudem war es besser, als sich bei ihrer Abendschicht durch die Küche zu schleppen.

„So gut wie heute warst du noch nie", sagte er, als er fertig war und sie sich ihm zu wandte. Er nahm ihre Hände sanft in seine. Nur unwillig sah Sonea zu ihm auf. „Selbst in deiner Prüfung nicht und das trotz deiner anfänglichen Unkonzentriertheit. Vielleicht sollte ich öfter deinen Zorn erregen."

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Unterstehe dich!"

Wenn Vorfälle wie dieser sich häuften, dann wusste sie nicht, wie sie die Zeit bis zu ihrem Abschluss überstehen sollte. Es würde sie beide zerstören.

Und _das_ würde sie nicht ertragen.

„Nein, von einem Lord Sadakane habe ich noch nie gehört." Irand, der Bibliothekar schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, sein kurzes weißes Haar schimmerte im Schein von Dannyls Lichtkugel.

Dannyl stieß einen frustrierten Seufzer aus. Nachdem Tayend der Name bereits nicht bekannt vorgekommen war, hatte er es für unwahrscheinlich gehalten, dass er Irand etwas sagte, da sowohl er als auch Tayend die Bibliothek in und auswendig kannten. Trotzdem hatte Dannyl die leise Hoffnung gehegt, Irand könnte ihm weiterhelfen. Die Große Bibliothek war die größte Ansammlung von Wissen in den Verbündeten Ländern. Wenn es überhaupt Informationen über diesen Lord Sadakane gab, dann hier.

Sie saßen in dem Raum, den Dannyl und Tayend für ihre Treffen nutzten, und tranken Wein. Es war seltsam, mit dem betagten Bibliothekar hier zu sitzen anstatt mit seinem Freund. Der Gelehrte war jedoch noch immer auf Bel Fiores Anwesen damit beschäftigt, eine Abschrift des antiken Buches aus Dem Callenes Hinterlassenschaft anzufertigen.

Für Dannyls Geschmack waren zu viele Tage vergangen, seit er seinen Freund in Bel Fiores Obhut zurückgelassen hatte. Er vermisste Tayend. Er wünschte, er hätte Irand schon früher aufgesucht, um Tayend und Bel Fiore zu berichten, was er herausgefunden hatte und um seinen Freund zu sehen. Wegen des Beginns der Parlamentssaison hatte er jedoch erst an diesem Abend Zeit gefunden, zur Großen Bibliothek zu fahren.

Er verfluchte Botschafter Errend insgeheim, weil er die ganze Arbeit auf ihn abwälzte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Dannyl das weniger ausgemacht, da die Sitzungen des elynischen Parlaments oft recht erheiternd waren. Allerdings reizte ihn das Geheimnis um Dem Callene und sein altertümliches Buch weitaus mehr als die endlosen Diskussionen und kleinen Intrigen der Abgeordneten und es war darüber hinaus eine gute Entschuldigung um Zeit mit Tayend zu verbringen.

„Sadakane ist zudem nicht gerade ein typischer elynischer Name", fuhr der Bibliothekar fort. „Selbst für … von wann sagtet Ihr noch stammen die Einträge in dem Buch?"

„Sie sind fast eintausend Jahre alt."

„Eintausend Jahre", wiederholte Irand nachdenklich. „Das war die Zeit, wo Elyne und Kyralia gerade ihre Unabhängigkeit von Sachaka erlangt hatten. Damals durften sich nur diejenigen Magier Lord oder Lady nennen, denen Land gehörte. Diese Titel gab es jedoch nur in Kyralia. Elyne hatte da bereits die Dems und Bels."

„Aber es ist kein kyralischer Name", wandte Dannyl ein. „Alte kyralische Männernamen sind oft etwas ausgefallen, doch soweit ich weiß, endeten sie auch damals schon auf 'n', 'l' oder 'k'."

Der Bibliothekar nickte zögernd. „Da habt Ihr recht, Dannyl."

Dannyl streckte seinen Willen nach der Weinflasche aus und schenkte ihnen Wein nach. „Welche typisch elynischen Namen, die ähnlich wie Sadakane klingen, gab es zu jener Zeit?", fragte er.

Irand runzelte die Stirn. „Sakand, Sakane", überlegte er. „Nein. Vielmehr Sarane oder Sarand. Der Buchstabe 'S' war damals sehr in Mode." Er nahm einen Schluck Wein und sah Dannyl an. „Seid Ihr sicher, dass es sich um einen Elyner handelt?"

„Das hatte ich angenommen." Inzwischen war Dannyl sich dessen jedoch nicht mehr so sicher. „Der Titel würde auf Kyralia hinweisen, aber das erklärt nicht seinen Namen. Wisst Ihr, ob es kurz nach der Unabhängigkeit noch andere Länder gab, in denen Magier sich als Lords bezeichneten?"

Der Bibliothekar dachte eine Weile nach. „Zumindest nicht in den Ländern der heutigen Allianz", antwortete er dann. „Entweder dieser Lord Sadakane kam von weither oder er hat sich diesen Namen selbst gegeben."

„Damit man ihn für einen Elyner hält?"

„Möglich", überlegte Irand. „Aber wozu sollte jemand das tun?"

„Um unterzutauchen?", schlug Dannyl vor. „Aber wäre es dann nicht intelligenter gewesen, sich _Dem_ Sadakane zu nennen?" Nachdenklich drehte er sein Weinglas in den Händen. Irgendwie war das alles ausgesprochen seltsam.

Plötzlich begann Irand laut zu lachen.

Dannyl sah auf. „Was ist?", fragte er irritiert.

„Nichts. Es ist nur … wir beide sind so besessen von der Idee, dass Lord Sadakane ein finsteres Geheimnis hat, dass wir das Offensichtliche übersehen."

Dannyls Verwirrung wuchs. Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Idee, worauf der andere Mann anspielte. „Und was ist für Euch so offensichtlich?"

„Nun, das ist doch ganz einfach: Sadakane war der Sohn eines kyralischen Magiers, dem Ländereien gehörten und einer Elynerin."

Dannyl schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Natürlich!", rief er. Auch vor so langer Zeit hatten Elyner und Kyralier schon einander geheiratet. Doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass sie Sache einen Haken hatte. „Aber wie Ihr bereits sagtet, Sadakane ist kein elynischer Name und kyralisch ist er auch nicht."

„Womit Ihr schon wieder recht habt" Irands blaue Augen leuchteten. Er sah zu Dannyl. „Aber was, wenn er als jemand untertauchen wollte, der zur Hälfte Kyralier und Elyner war?"

„Hm", machte Dannyl. Er trank einen Schluck Wein. „Ihr wollt wohl unbedingt, dass Sadakane ein finsteres Geheimnis hat, nicht wahr?"

Irand grinste. „Nun, das macht die Recherchen umso spannender. Doch ob er nun etwas zu verbergen hat oder nicht, Ihr habt meine Neugier geweckt und jetzt bin ich geneigt, das Geheimnis um diesen Mann zu lüften."

Dannyl lächelte. Die Aussicht, in der Vergangenheit zu stöbern, um neues Wissen ans Licht zu bringen, schien den betagten Bibliothekar mit neuem Leben zu erfüllen. Anscheinend hatte er eine Herausforderung gefunden, die ihm eine Abwechslung zu dem Labyrinth von Büchern bereitete, das er so liebte. Er musste selbst zugeben, sowohl das Buch als auch sein Verfasser waren ein Mysterium. Bevor er die Gilde in Aufregung versetzte, wollte er darüber so viel wie möglich in Erfahrung bringen.

„Wir sollten damit anfangen, über alle Magier zu recherchieren, die in jenem Jahrhundert gelebt haben", sagte er. „Das heißt, sofern Ihr Aufzeichnungen darüber habt. Vielleicht hat zu dieser Zeit ein Magier mit einem ähnlichen Namen gelebt. Oder einer, der Vorfahren in Kyralia _und_ Elyne hat."

„Es gibt einige Aufzeichnungen in der Großen Bibliothek", sagte Irand. „Aber sie sind nicht sehr detailliert."

„So wie alles, was mit Magie zu tun hat und das aus der Zeit der Sachakanischen Krieges oder von davor stammt", sagte Dannyl düster.

Seit er wusste, dass alte Magie nichts anderes als schwarze Magie war und die Gilde jedes ihr bekannte Wissen darüber ausgelöscht hatte, verstand er, warum seine Suche so lange so erfolglos gewesen war. Das machte Ermittlungen wie diese indes zu einer harten Geduldsprobe. Er fand es war falsch, Geschichte auszulöschen, egal wie finster diese war. Wie sonst sollte man aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit lernen?

„Es könnte helfen, wenn Ihr mir sagen könntet, wie dieses Buch in Dem Callenes Hände geraten ist", riss Irand ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Soweit ich weiß, befand es sich im Familienbesitz", antwortete Dannyl. „Allerdings konnte Bel Fiore mir auch nicht viel mehr darüber sagen. Sie hat bis zum Tod ihres Großonkels selbst nichts seinem Interesse an Magie gewusst."

„Verstehe." Der Bibliothekar nickte langsam. „Dann befindet es sich entweder schon sehr lange im Familienbesitz oder Dem Callene hat es aus welchem Grund auch immer erworben und für sich behalten."

„Falls es sich wirklich im Familienbesitz befunden hat, sollten wir vielleicht seinen Stammbaum zurückverfolgen", schlug Dannyl vor.

Irand nickte erfreut. „Eine gute Idee. Lasst uns die Recherchen aufteilen. Da Ihr von uns beiden derjenige mit der knapp bemessenen Zeit seid, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Ihr Euch darum kümmert, Dem Callenes Stammbaum zu rekonstruieren. Wenn Bel Fiore Euch nicht dabei helfen kann, solltet Ihr in der Großen Bibliothek genügend Informationen finden. Derweil werde ich alle Aufzeichnungen über Magier aus der damaligen Zeit zusammentragen. Wenn ich damit fertig bin, sage ich Euch Bescheid."

„In Ordnung."

Lieber hätte Dannyl Irands Teil übernommen, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm wusste der Bibliothekar, wo er mit seiner Suche beginnen sollte. Immerhin würde Dannyl auf diese Weise einen Grund haben, um Tayend zu sehen.

„Und sobald Tayend mit seiner Arbeit fertig ist, werden wir Euch berichten, wovon das Buch handelt", versprach er.

Die Augen des Bibliothekars funkelten, als er Dannyls Blick begegnete. „Ich bitte darum."

Als die ersten Häuser von Windbruch in Sicht kamen, war es schon lange dunkel. Warmes, gedämpftes Licht, das durch die Papierblenden an den Fenstern drang, hieß Dorrien willkommen. So spät am Abend waren die Dorfbewohner in ihren Häusern, verzehrten ihr Nachtmahl, spielten mit ihren Kindern oder sorgten auf andere Weise noch für ein wenig Zerstreuung, bevor sie sich nach einem langen, harten Tag zur Ruhe legten.

Auch Dorrien sehnte sich nach einer Mahlzeit und seinem warmen Bett. Der heutige Tag war zu lang und zu verstörend gewesen. Am Morgen war er nach Wildwasser, einem kleinen Dorf einen halben Tagesritt entfernt, geritten, um den gebrochenen Arm einer Bäuerin zu heilen. Knochenbrüche zu heilen, gehörte zu den Grundkenntnissen, die alle Novizen lernten. Wäre es dabei geblieben, so wäre Dorrien lange vor Sonnenuntergang nach Windbruch zurückgekehrt. Aber etwas anderes war ihm dazwischen gekommen.

Etwas war geschehen.

Etwas, das die Bewohner von Wildwasser in helle Aufregung versetzt hatte.

Mullin, der Dorfälteste, hatte Dorrien berichtet, dass mehrere Dorfbewohner in den letzten Tagen spurlos verschwunden waren. Es geschah oft, dass Menschen in den Bergen verunglückten. Es war tragisch, aber nicht ungewöhnlich. In dieser Häufigkeit jedoch schon.

Es hatte vor ungefähr einer Woche mit Rorin, dem Schmied begonnen, der mit seinem Sohn Grogin in die Berge zur Jagd geritten war. Als sie nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit noch nicht zurückgekehrt waren, war Rorins Frau misstrauisch geworden. Am nächsten Tag waren ein paar Männer ausgeritten, um den Schmied und seinen Sohn zu suchen. Alles, was sie jedoch gefunden hatten, waren die im Wald umherirrenden Pferde der beiden Männer gewesen.

Zwei Tage später war eine junge Mutter beim Sammeln von Tugorwurzeln verschwunden. Bis dahin glaubten noch alle an einen Zufall. Aber als einen Tag später ein Reberhirt beim Hüten seiner Herde verschwunden war, war die Betroffenheit der Dorfbewohner in Angst umgeschlagen.

Dorrien ahnte, irgendetwas war hier im Gange. Was in Wildwasser geschehen war, war mehr als nur eine unglückliche Aneinanderreihung von Unfällen und er glaubte nicht einen Augenblick daran, dass es der Sakan König war, wie Mullin mit großer Beharrlichkeit behauptete. In den Bergen gab es genug wilde Tiere, die hin und wieder auch Menschen angriffen. Und manche von ihnen verzehrten ihre Beute komplett.

Dorrien sorgte sich jedoch nicht nur um die Leute aus Wildwasser, er sorgte sich auch um seine eigenen. Die Jagdreviere der meisten größeren Raubtiere, wie Bovar oder Limeks, erstreckten sich über viele Meilen. Welches Tier auch immer die Menschen von Wildwasser angefallen hatte, möglicherweise lag Windbruch innerhalb seines Territoriums. Oder eines der anderen Dörfer in der Gegend.

Mullin hatte ihn um Hilfe gebeten und Dorrien hatte ihm darauf sein Wort gegeben. Am nächsten Tag würde er seine Männer zusammenrufen und die Bewohner von Wildwasser bei ihrer Suche unterstützen. Dorrien wusste nicht, was diesen Menschen zugestoßen war oder ob sie noch am Leben waren, aber er musste zumindest versuchen, sie zu finden, bevor der erste Schnee fiel.

Als seine Kate in Sicht kam, spürte er wie die Erschöpfung über ihn hereinbrach. Er zügelte sein Pferd, stieg ab und brachte es in den Unterstand neben seinem Haus. Einen richtigen Stall besaß er nicht, doch sein Pferd war an die harten Witterungsbedingungen in den Bergen gewöhnt. Er sattelte ab, füllte die Wassertränke mit frischem Wasser und holte frisches Heu. Einen Großteil des Heus warf er auf den Boden, behielt aber eine Handvoll zurück um sein Pferd zu füttern.

„Friss dich nur satt", sagte er und streichelte über den Kopf des Tieres. „Morgen werden wir zu einer langen Reise aufbrechen."

Das Pferd schnaubte und begann das Heu vom Boden zu fressen.

„Gute Nacht", wünschte er und tätschelte seine Flanke.

Bevor er ins Haus ging, sah er noch nach Bordas. Der Enka lag unter seinem Lieblingsstrauch im Garten und schlief. Dorrien lächelte. Er würde wieder jemanden bitten müssen, sich um das Tier zu kümmern, während er nach den Vermissten suchte. Als er das letzte Mal für längere Zeit fortgeritten war, hatte er seine Nachbarin Ela, die einige hundert Schritt die Straße hinab wohnte, gefragt, ob sie bereit wäre, Bordas zu füttern. Zuerst hatte sie ihn angestarrt, als wäre er nicht mehr ganz bei Trost, weil er ein Nutzvieh als Haustier hielt. Dann hatte sie jedoch eingewilligt und Dorrien hatte den Enka bei seiner Rückkehr wohlgenährt vorgefunden.

Er wollte gerade sein Haus betreten, als ein Licht gefolgt von einer großen und breiten Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit auf ihn zukam. Dorrien erkannte die Silhouette des Reberhirten, dessen Frau er einige Wochen zuvor vom Lungenfieber geheilt hatte.

„Mylord!", rief Kullen atemlos. „Gut, dass Ihr zurück seid!"

Dorrien musterte den Reberhirt alarmiert. War wieder etwas mit seiner Frau? Dorrien rechnete nach, wie viel Zeit seit der Heilung vergangen war – zu lange, für einen Rückfall, befand er. Zudem war der Ausbruch von Lungenfieber, der vor einigen Wochen in Windbruch gewütet hatte, bereits wieder erstickt. Aber vielleicht war Yuna erneut krank, oder hatte sich verletzt.

„Kullen, was ist passiert?", fragte er.

Keuchend blieb der Reberhirt vor ihm stehen. „Meine Töchter", brachte er sich die Seite haltend hervor. Er schwankte leicht, das Gesicht hochrot vor Anstrengung. „Sie sind weg."

Dorrien fasste den Reberhirt bei den Schultern und stützte ihn. „Was heißt, sie sind weg?", fragte er, während eine dunkle Vorahnung in ihm aufstieg.

„Sie sind heute Morgen in den Wald, um Tironüsse zu sammeln. Aber als es dunkel wurde, waren sie noch nicht zurück."

Dorriens Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. War das, was den Menschen in Wildwasser zugestoßen war, nun auch hier hergekommen?

„Komm erst einmal mit nach drinnen und ruh dich aus", sagte er. Er öffnete die Tür und legte Kullen eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Mann nickte und ließ sich ohne Protest in das Innere der Kate führen.

Drinnen war es kalt. Dorrien veränderte seine Lichtkugel und schickte sie hinter einen Wandschirm, von wo aus sie eine angenehme Wärme und ein sanftes Licht verströmte.

„Setz dich", forderte er den Reberhirt zu dem Tisch am Fenster deutend auf.

Kullen nickte dankbar und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Dorrien trat zu einem Regal, in dem ein Laib Brot und ein großes Stück Käse lagen. Zusammen mit einem Messer ließ er beides auf einem Holzbrett zum Tisch hinüber schweben.

„Nimm dir so viel du willst", forderte er Kullen auf.

„Danke Mylord, aber ich kriege nichts runter", wehrte Kullen ab.

Dorrien nickte verständnisvoll. Der Reberhirt war ein kräftiger Mann, der nicht zusammenbrechen würde, wenn er einmal keinen Appetit hatte, und so ließ Dorrien ihn in Ruhe.

„Was hältst du von einem Becher heißem Bol?", fragte er stattdessen. „Das wärmt und beruhigt die Nerven. Oft sogar besser als jede Medizin."

Das grobschlächtige Gesicht des Reberhirten verzog sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Ihr seid der Heiler. Wenn Ihr das sagt, wird es wohl stimmen."

Lächelnd füllte Dorrien zwei Becher mit Bol, das er in einem Krug für _medizinische Notfälle_ aufbewahrte. Während er beide Becher zum Tisch trug, erhitzte er sie mit Magie.

„Erzähl mir bitte genau, was passiert ist", verlangte er, nachdem er sich Kullen gegenübergesetzt hatte. Er nahm das Messer und schnitt sich eine dicke Scheibe Brot ab und biss hungrig hinein. Nachdem er den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen war, fühlte er sich völlig ausgehungert.

Der Reberhirt trank einen Schluck Bol und fluchte höchst unanständig. „Verdammt ist das heiß!" Dann wurde er jedoch schlagartig wieder ernst. „Kennt Ihr diese Stelle unten im Tal mit den vielen Tirobäumen?", fragte er.

Dorrien nickte kauend.

„Heute Morgen ist Viana dort hinunter um Tironüsse zu sammeln", begann er. „Sie sind ja jetzt reif. Lina wollte unbedingt mit. Meine Frau ist noch immer ein etwas schwach vom Lungenfieber und Lina ist noch zu klein, als dass ich sie mit zu den Rebern nehmen kann. Also hat sie Viana ins Tal begleitet. Eigentlich wollten sie bis zum Abendessen wieder zurück sein. Doch sie kamen nicht. Da bin ich los und hab' nach ihnen gesucht."

Als er fortfuhr, wirkte er unendlich verzweifelt. „Ich habe wirklich überall im Tal gesucht, aber ich konnte sie nicht finden. Alles, was ich fand, war ein halb mit Nüssen gefüllter Beutel und ein Fetzen Stoff von Vianas Umhang. Da bin ich zu Euch." Er blickte Dorrien flehend an. „Bitte helft mir sie zu finden, Mylord."

Dorrien legte dem Reberhirten eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich werde deine beiden Töchter finden, Kullen", versprach er. „Aber nicht mehr heute. Wenn es das ist, was ich fürchte, dann brauche ich dabei Hilfe."

Kullens Augen weiteten sich. „Was glaubt Ihr, was ist ihnen zugestoßen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht genau", gestand Dorrien. „Vielleicht war es eine wilde Bestie, vielleicht auch etwas, das wir noch nicht kennen. Heute war ich in Wildwasser. Dort sind in der letzten Woche vier Menschen spurlos verschwunden." Er beugte sich vor und begegnete den Augen des anderen Mannes. „Kullen, ich denke, dasselbe, was die Leute von Wildwasser geholt hat, hat auch deine Töchter geholt und es könnte gefährlich sein."

Kullen leerte seinen Becher in einem Zug. „Das ist ja schrecklich!", sagte er tonlos. „Glaubt Ihr, es war der Sakan König?"

„Nein", antwortete Dorrien. „Aber was auch immer es ist, wir sollten es ernst nehmen."

„Wie kann ich helfen?"

„Komm morgen mit deiner Frau ins Dorf. Ich werde eine Versammlung einberufen und dann beraten wir, was zu tun ist."

Der Reberhirt nickte zögernd. Er wirkte nur halb überzeugt.

Dorrien verspürte jähes Mitleid mit dem anderen Mann. Er selbst hätte sich am liebsten sofort auf die Suche begeben. Aber es war spät. Er war müde und auch ohne diese unbekannte Bedrohung war es selbst für einen Magier nicht ungefährlich, nachts in den Bergen umherzustreifen. Außerdem fürchtete er, was Lina und ihre Schwester geholt hatte, hatte sie entweder rasch getötet oder sie waren noch am Leben. Doch Dorrien zog es vor, diese Gedanken Kullen zu verschweigen.

„Ich weiß, am liebsten möchtest du sofort losziehen und nach ihnen suchen", sagte er. „Doch solange wir nicht wissen, womit wir es zu tun haben, sollten wir nichts Unüberlegtes tun. Du könntest dich dabei selbst in Gefahr bringen. Willst du das deiner Frau antun?"

Kullen schüttelte den Kopf.

Dorrien zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Geh jetzt schlafen, Kullen. Morgen überlegen wir, was zu tun ist."

„Die Novizenbibliothek schließt gleich."

Sonea hob den Kopf und erblickte Lady Tya in einigem Abstand vor ihrem Tisch wartend. Die Bibliothekarin war blass und verängstigt.

„Oh, ist es schon so spät?"

Lady Tya nickte. „Alle außer dir sind bereits gegangen", antwortete sie zögernd.

Sonea sah sich um. Alle anderen Tische waren verlassen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Kein Wunder, dass Lady Tya sich unbehaglich fühlte, wenn Sonea die Letzte war. Obwohl Sonea stets höflich und freundlich gegenüber der Bibliothekarin war, hatte sich ihr Verhältnis zu ihrem Bedauern nicht wieder gebessert. Inzwischen glaubte sie jedoch nicht mehr, dass Lady Tya sie für das was sie war, verachtete. Vielmehr waren es Furcht und Enttäuschung – Furcht, vor der Macht über die Sonea gebot und Enttäuschung, weil sie diesen Weg gewählt hatte.

„Dann will ich Euch nicht länger aufhalten", sagte Sonea. „Sicher seid Ihr müde."

Sie seufzte und packte Bücher und Notizen in ihren Bücherkoffer. Drei Schichten Küchendienst, ihre Auseinandersetzung mit Akkarin und der Zorn, der seit Stunden fast ungedämpft in ihr brannte, ließen sie sich zum Sterben müde fühlen.

„Gute Nacht, Lady Tya", wünschte sie sich zu einem Lächeln zwingend.

„Gute Nacht."

Sonea verließ die Novizenbibliothek. Die Flure waren verlassen und als sie aus der Universität trat, blies ihr ein scharfer Wind entgegen. Schaudernd schlang sie die Arme um ihren Leib. Ihre Magie reichte nicht mehr für einen Wärmschild.

Anstatt den Weg zu den Residenzen einzuschlagen, wählte sie den Weg in die andere Richtung. Bevor sie nach Hause ging, hatte sie noch etwas anderes zu erledigen.

Als das Novizenquartier vor ihr auftauchte, hielt sie einen Moment inne. Seit sie Akkarins Novizin geworden war, war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig fehl am Platze.

 _Sei nicht albern_ , schalt sie sich. _Du willst schließlich nicht wieder einziehen._

Sie straffte ihre Schultern und trat in den Eingangsbereich.

Lord Ahrind, der Aufseher, war augenblicklich zur Stelle. „Was willst _du_ denn hier?", fragte er barsch und betrachtete sie übellaunig. „Hier ist kein Platz für solche wie dich."

„Ich möchte jemanden besuchen", antwortete Sonea seine letzte Bemerkung übergehend. Sie wusste von Rothen, dass er heftigen Einspruch gegen ihre Unterbringung im Novizenquartier erhoben hatte, als diese Frage während der Abstimmung über ihre Wiederaufnahme noch offen im Raum gestanden hatte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie vielleicht Mitleid mit dem Krieger empfunden, aber heute war sie dazu nicht in der Stimmung.

„Dafür ist es zu spät!", blaffte er sie an. „Komm morgen wieder."

Sonea holte tief Luft und reckte sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, was den großen, hageren Krieger unbeeindruckt ließ. Es widerstrebte ihr, anderen Furcht einzuflößen, aber das hier konnte nicht bis morgen warten. Sie machte einen Schritt auf den Mann vor ihr zu und sah mit einem finsteren Blick zu ihm auf.

„Ich hatte vorher keine Zeit, aber es ist wichtig. Ihr tätet gut daran, mich einzulassen", sagte sie leise und ließ eine unterschwellige Drohung in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen.

Zu ihrer Befriedigung wich Lord Ahrind ein Stück zurück. „Na schön", knurrte er. „Du hast eine halbe Stunde und dann verschwindest du wieder."

Sonea schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Vielen Dank, Mylord", sagte sie und verneigte sich.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Zu wem willst du überhaupt?"

„Regin von Winar."

„Zweiter Stock, das dritte Zimmer auf der linken Seite."

Sonea dankte ihm erneut und stieg die Treppe empor. Verwundert stellte sie fest, dass er ihr direkt auf den Fersen war. Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. Natürlich traute er ihr jetzt noch weniger, als zu der Zeit wo sie selbst noch hier gewohnt hatte.

Als sie den zweiten Stock erreicht hatte, hatte Lord Ahrind zu ihr aufgeschlossen. Sie betraten einen Flur, auf dem ein paar Novizen herumlungerten, die offenkundig versuchten, mit zischenden Feuerwirbeln und Funken einige Mädchen aus dem ersten Jahr zu beeindrucken.

Lord Ahrinds Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Keine Magie auf den Fluren!", herrschte er sie an. „Los, verschwindet sofort auf eure Zimmer!"

Die Novizen stoben auseinander und verschwanden in ihren Zimmern.

„Das gilt auch für euch", wies er die Novizinnen an.

Die Mädchen verließen kichernd den Flur. Sonea musste unwillkürlich lächeln. So war es also, wenn man im Novizenquartier wohnte und von den anderen Novizen gemocht und respektiert wurde. Ein wenig wünschte sie, es wäre bei ihr ebenso gewesen. Als sie endlich akzeptiert worden war, hatte sie bereits in der Residenz des Hohen Lords gewohnt und es vermieden, Freundschaften zu knüpfen, weil sie dringendere Sorgen gehabt hatte.

Vor einer Tür blieb Ahrind schließlich stehen und klopfte.

„Wer ist da?," hörte Sonea eine vertraute Stimme gedämpft durch die Tür.

„Du hast Besuch", antwortete Ahrind.

Die Tür schwang auf.

Der Aufseher wandte sich Sonea zu und hob drohend den Zeigefinger. „In einer halben Stunde bin ich zurück. Wenn du Ärger machst oder dich unanständig verhältst, dann lasse ich das deinen Mentor wissen."

Sonea sah unbeeindruckt zu ihm auf. „Deswegen bin ich nicht hier, Lord Ahrind", sagte sie und war ernsthaft bemüht, nicht allzu spöttisch zu wirken. Sie bezweifelte, dass er tatsächlich zu Akkarin gehen würde, sollte ihm ihr Verhalten nicht passen. Wenn es ihr schon gelang, den unfreundlichen Aufseher des Novizenquartiers einzuschüchtern, dann würde er Akkarin erst recht fürchten.

Ihr noch einen finsteren Blick zuwerfend, entfernte er sich.

Sonea atmete einmal tief durch und trat dann durch die Zimmertür.

„Hallo, Regin."

Regin saß an seinem Pult und las in einem Buch. Überall um ihn herum waren Notizen verteilt. Sie fragte sich, wie er in diesem Chaos nur lernen konnte.

„Hallo, Sonea", sagte er und lächelte schief. „Bitte setz dich."

Er wies auf sein Bett. Selbst dort langen Zettel verstreut.

„Danke."

Vorsichtig schob Sonea seine Notizen zur Seite und hockte sich auf die Bettkante.

Regin klappte sein Buch zu und setzte sich rittlings auf den Stuhl, die Arme auf der Rückenlehne verschränkt. Er betrachtete sie neugierig.

„Warum bist du gekommen? Es ist schon ziemlich spät."

Sonea schluckte. Das hier konnte peinlich werden. Aber wenn sie wollte, dass sie und Regin Freunde blieben, musste sie da jetzt durch.

„Ich möchte mich für heute Mittag entschuldigen, und dass ich danach ohne eine Erklärung weggelaufen bin", begann sie. „Ich habe mich so dumm verhalten. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Diese dummen Schatten …"

Regin winkte ab. „Schon gut. Ich weiß, wie sehr dich deine Schatten aufregen. Ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren dürfen."

Sonea lächelte schief. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht geholfen habe, das Experiment fertig auszuwerten. Deswegen habe ich dir meine Aufzeichnungen mitgebracht. Ich habe das Protokoll vorhin in der Bibliothek zu Ende geschrieben."

Sie zog ein Bündel Pergament aus ihrer Tasche und reichte es ihm.

„Danke." Regin nahm die Notizen entgegen. „Ich bin dir nicht böse, wenn es das ist, was du wissen willst. Eigentlich bist du ganz in Ordnung, weißt du. Als Freundin, meine ich."

„Danke", erwiderte sie leise. Aus Regins Mund kam das einem Kompliment gleich. Sie war froh, dass dieser Kuss nicht zwischen ihnen stand.

„Heute Nachmittag wurde ich mehrmals gefragt, ob wir wirklich zusammen sind", erzählte er dann. „Ich habe es selbstverständlich abgestritten."

Sonea spürte, wie sich etwas in ihr löste. „Das tut gut zu hören", antwortete sie leise. Sie dachte an Akkarins Vorschlag, sie und Regin sollten vorgeben, ein Paar zu sein. _Was ist nur in ihn gefahren …?_

Regins Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise. „Du wirkst nicht sehr glücklich."

Sonea stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Akkarin und ich haben uns gestritten."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie war es seltsam, das ausgerechnet Regin anzuvertrauen. Sie fühlte, dass sich seit ihrem Ausraster doch etwas zwischen ihnen zum Positiven verändert hatte. Sie waren wirklich Freunde geworden.

Regin hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Ich dachte immer, es gäbe kein perfekteres Paar, als dich und Akkarin", bemerkte er. „Wieso habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Na, wegen dir."

Regin lachte auf. „Er ist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig, oder?"

„Nein", antwortete Sonea ausweichend. „Das nun nicht gerade."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Dann verstehe ich es nicht."

„Das brauchst du auch nicht."

„Willst du darüber reden?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das würde mich nur wieder aufregen. Trotzdem vielen Dank für dein Angebot. Akkarin und ich haben unsere Meinungsverschiedenheit vorhin in der Arena beigelegt und dabei würde ich es gerne belassen."

„Das erklärt dann auch, wieso der Schild rot geglüht hat."

Sonea starrte ihn an. Während Kriegskunst war sie zu beschäftigt mit Akkarin gewesen, um viel von ihrer Umgebung wahrzunehmen. „Er hat rot geglüht?"

Regin nickte. „Es war beinahe unheimlich. Es hörte sich an, als würde die Arena einstürzen. Ich wollte mit Kano und Alend hingehen und nachsehen, was los ist, aber die beiden Krieger am Eingang haben uns weggescheucht. Deswegen haben wir geglaubt, ihr würdet dort drin irgendetwas Schwarzmagisches machen."

 _Damit wird er bald gar nicht mehr so falsch liegen_ , dachte Sonea. Sie hatte nicht vergessen was jetzt, wo ihre Prüfungen vorbei waren, auf sie zu kommen würde. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis Akkarin wieder anfing, sie in schwarzer Magie zu unterweisen. Wahrscheinlich würde er noch warten, bis sie ihre Strafarbeit abgeleistet hatte, da sie im Augenblick keine Zeit hatte, um etwas zu lernen, das nicht zu ihren normalen Kursen gehörte.

„Nun, ich war sehr wütend", sagte sie. „Und Akkarin geht nicht gerade zimperlich mit mir um, wenn wir in der Arena sind. Aber das hast du ja schon gesehen."

„Ja, er nimmt dich ziemlich hart ran", stimmte er zu. „Die meisten Novizen würden das nicht aushalten." Seine Augen funkelten. „Wer von euch hat gewonnen?"

Sonea schnitt eine Grimasse. „Er", antwortete sie grimmig. „Aber ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass ich recht habe."

Regin grinste. „Also vertragt ihr euch wieder?"

„Mehr oder weniger." Sie zürnte Akkarin noch immer zu sehr, um ihm wirklich zu verzeihen. Sie wusste, sie würde das erst können, wenn ihr Zorn verraucht war. Zudem fand Sonea, sie musste ihm eine Lektion erteilen. Es durfte nicht wieder geschehen, dass er sie so respektlos behandelte. Wie sollte sie sich sonst in dieser Beziehung sicher fühlen?

Es klopfte.

„Die Besuchszeit ist um", rief Lord Ahrind draußen auf dem Flur.

 _Das war doch keine halbe Stunde_ , dachte Sonea empört. Sie erhob sich seufzend. „Ich muss gehen", sagte sie. „Bis morgen dann. Du kannst mir die Notizen in der Bibliothek zurückgeben." Sie sah ihn an und lächelte schief. „Sofern du noch mit mir lernen möchtest."

Regin zögerte. „Mein Onkel war vorhin hier und hat mir genau das verboten. Er will nicht, dass wir noch Freunde sind. Er behauptet, du wärst keine gute Gesellschaft mehr für mich."

Sonea erstarrte. „ _Das_ hat er gesagt?"

Regin nickte. „Aber er kann mir nicht verbieten, zum Lernen in die Novizenbibliothek zu gehen", fuhr er fort und lächelte verschwörerisch.

„Oh, Regin", hauchte sie. „Wir sollten ihn nicht noch mehr reizen." Dann würde Garrel seine Bemühungen verstärken, sie und Akkarin loszuwerden.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern", erklang Lord Ahrinds Stimme vom Flur.

„Ja, sofort!", rief Sonea.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen", sagte Regin. „Schlaf gut und ärger dich nicht zu sehr. Ich werde das mit meinem Onkel schon regeln. Was mich angeht, werden wir Freunde bleiben."

Sie schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. Für Regins Verhältnisse war er gerade ausgesprochen verständnisvoll gewesen. Und er wollte sich für sie gegen seinen Onkel auflehnen. Hatte Trassia recht und er war eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl?

„Ich versuche es", sagte sie. „Gute Nacht."

Als Sonea das Novizenquartier verließ, spürte sie wie die bleierne Schwere, die während ihres Besuchs bei Regin für eine Weile von ihren Schultern genommen worden war, zurückkehrte. Ihr graute davor, Akkarin gegenüberzutreten. Sie hatte seine Entschuldigung angenommen, aber sie sah sich unfähig, ihm ganz zu verzeihen. Der Kuss mit Regin hatte alles verkompliziert und sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich Akkarin gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sollte sie auf Distanz gehen, bis ihr Zorn verraucht war? Sollte sie vielleicht sofort zu Bett gehen und so tun als würde sie schlafen, wenn er ins Schlafzimmer kam? Oder sollte in ihrem Studierzimmer schlafen, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte? Vielleicht, so überlegte sie, war Letzteres sogar das Beste. Aber sie konnte auch weiterhin in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett schlafen und ihn dabei auf Distanz halten.

Sonea seufzte. _Bin ich überhaupt stark genug, um_ das _zu ertragen?_

Viel zu schnell hatte sie die Arran-Residenz erreicht. Ihre Hoffnungen, unbemerkt das Haus zu betreten, wurden noch auf der Türschwelle durch eine schwarzgewandete Gestalt, die in der Empfangshalle auf und ab schritt, zunichtegemacht.

Als sie eintrat, hielt er inne.

„Guten Abend, Lord Akkarin", sagte sie und verneigte sich.

„Sonea", sagte er und war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr. „Wo warst du so lange? Die Novizenbibliothek hat längst geschlossen!"

„Ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen", antwortete sie. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung."

Er hob sanft ihr Kinn, um sie zu küssen, doch sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Du bist noch wütend", stellte er fest.

„Natürlich bin ich das!"

Akkarin seufzte. „Sonea, ich habe mich bereits bei dir entschuldigt. Wie lange willst du mir noch zürnen?"

„Solange, wie es braucht, um nicht mehr wütend zu sein", gab sie zurück. Sie wollte ihm nicht weh tun. Aber sie musste ihn spüren lassen, dass er es zu weit getrieben hatte. „Bis dahin werdet Ihr nichts als mein Mentor sein. Und jetzt gehe ich schlafen. Gute Nacht, Lord Akkarin."

Sie wandte sich zur Treppe und dachte dabei intensiv an das Bett in ihrem Studierzimmer. Als sie die erste Stufe erklomm, stieß sie gegen eine Barriere aus Magie.

„Du wirst nicht in deinem Studierzimmer schlafen", sagte Akkarin bestimmt. „Das ist ein _Befehl_."

Einen Augenblick schwankte sie zwischen Entsetzen über den Missbrauch seiner Funktion als Mentor und diebischer Freude. Er würde sehr bald spüren, was er davon hatte. Rasch verbarg sie ihre Gedanken jedoch.

„Wie Ihr wünscht", sagte sie kühl. „Aber kommt nicht auf die Idee, mich anzurühren."

Akkarin musterte sie abschätzig. „So wie du im Augenblick bist, verlangt es mir nicht danach", bemerkte er. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wobei der Gedanke, dich auf diese Weise zu bändigen, durchaus reizvoll ist."

Sonea spürte, wie die Wut zurückkehrte.

 _Er will dich nur provozieren_ , erkannte sie. Sie war es, die diesen Krieg angefangen hatte. Wenn es das war, was sie wollte, dann musste sie auch damit rechnen, dass er ihr genau das zurückgab.

Statt einer Erwiderung schnaubte sie verächtlich und stieg dann ungehindert die Treppe hinauf.


	17. Kapitel 16 - Offenbarungen

**Kapitel 16 – Offenbarungen und Ausweglosigkeiten**

Auf den Fluren der Universität herrschte an diesem Vormittag nur mäßiger Betrieb. Es war Wochenende und so waren nur wenige Magier und Novizen unterwegs. Rothen genoss diese seltene Ruhe. Seinaem Novizen schien es ähnlich zu ergehen. In der Gegenwart anderer Magier wirkte Farand oft leicht nervös. Heute war er dagegen völlig entspannt, wozu sicher auch an Vorfreude auf ihrem bevorstehenden Ausflug in die Stadt, den Balkan ihnen genehmigt hatte, beitrug.

Rothen hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, sich am Freitag intensiver seinem Novizen zu widmen, als es während der Woche möglich war. Nach einem gemeinsamen Frühstück in seinem Apartment diskutierten sie oft über höhere Alchemie oder führten in einem leeren Klassenzimmer entsprechende Experimente durch. Für beide war dies Unterricht und Freizeit zugleich. Nachmittags war Rothen dagegen oft mit dem Vorbereiten des Unterrichts für die kommende Woche beschäftigt.

Sie betraten die Magierbibliothek. Lord Jullen, der Bibliothekar, blickte stirnrunzelnd auf, als Rothen ihn grüßte, und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Bücherlisten zu. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Farand mitbrachte. Das Interesse seines Novizen überstieg oft den im Lehrplan vorgesehenen Stoff, was es schwierig machte, entsprechende Literatur in der Novizenbibliothek zu finden.

„Geh du die Bücher holen, die Lady Kinla dir aufgeschrieben hat", sagte Rothen. „Ich suche derweil ein paar Bücher über Alchemie heraus, die dir gefallen werden."

Farand nickte. „Danke, dass Ihr das für mich tut, Mylord."

Rothen lächelte. „Ich mache das gerne, Farand."

Der junge Mann erwiderte sein Lächeln scheu und eilte dann in die Abteilung, in der die Bücher über Heilkunst aufbewahrt wurden. Seit Lady Kinla ihm beigebracht hatte, wie man Vergiftungen heilte, hatte Farand ebenfalls ein Interesse für diese Disziplin entwickelt. Das kam nicht überraschend und Rothen hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht allzu enttäuscht zu sein, sollte Farand wider Erwarten kein Alchemist werden. Solange sich sein Novize nicht in den Kopf setzte, schwarze Magie zu erlernen, würde Rothen ihn in allem unterstützen.

Rothen wandte sich zur Abteilung für Alchemie und begann die Regale abzuschreiten. Hier und da zog er Bücher heraus, die Alchemisten normalerweise erst nach ihrer Ausbildung lasen und von denen er glaubte, dass Farand bereits in der Lage war, sie zu verstehen. Unverständnis führte meistens zu Frustration, was den Lerneffekt verminderte, weswegen Rothen seine Wahl stets sorgfältig traf.

„Lord Rothen, welch eine Überraschung Euch am Wochenende in der Bibliothek zu sehen", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm. Rothen erstarrte. Diese Stimme war ihm vertrauter als ihm lieb war. „Ich hätte erwartet, Ihr würdet Euch zumindest einen freien Tag in der Woche gönnen."

Rothen wandte sich um. Er war nicht erfreut, den Mann in den roten Roben und der schwarzen Schärpe so dicht vor sich zu erblicken.

„Guten Tag, Lord Garrel", grüßte er höflich. „Alchemie ist nicht nur eine Disziplin, es ist auch eine Leidenschaft, der man sein ganzes Leben widmet. Das schließt selbstverständlich die Freizeit mit ein. Doch was führt Euch hierher? Wollt Ihr etwa das Grundwissen aus Eurer Novizenzeit ein wenig auffrischen?"

Seit er wusste, was das Oberhaupt der Krieger im Schilde führte, konnte er sich einen gewissen Sarkasmus nicht verkneifen. Zudem war es höchst ungewöhnlich, Garrel in der Bibliothek anzutreffen. Der Mann war von ganzem Herzen Krieger, seine Begeisterung für Literatur hielt sich in Grenzen.

Garrel lächelte raubtierartig. „Ich suche ein paar Bücher für meinen Neffen. Vielleicht könnt Ihr mir dabei helfen. Wie Ihr wisst, geht er in dieselbe Klasse wie Eure ehemalige Novizin."

Rothen runzelte die Stirn. „An was genau dachtet Ihr?"

„Ich dachte an etwas, das mehr … Hintergrundwissen vermittelt", antwortete der Krieger.

 _Also hat Regin Lernschwierigkeiten_ , folgerte Rothen. Er wusste, Sonea und Regin hatten vor ihren Prüfungen zusammen gelernt. Da sie trotz des Vorfalls vor einigen Wochen noch immer befreundet waren, nahm er an, dass sie das noch immer taten.

„Wenn er mit Sonea lernt, sollte er eigentlich mit dem Stoff zurechtkommen", sagte er daher. „Ihre Noten in Alchemie sind sehr gut."

„Mir scheint, sie übt einen schlechten Einfluss auf meinen Neffen aus", entgegnete Garrel. „Es wäre besser, wenn sie nicht zusammen lernen. Deswegen suche ich nach guten Büchern, mit denen Regin lernen soll, bis ich einen Lehrer gefunden habe, der ihm Nachhilfe gibt."

Rothen winkte ab. „Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, vertragen sich längst wieder."

Der Krieger senkte seine Stimme. „Sie vertragen sich besser, als mir lieb ist."

Rothen horchte auf. „Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Nun, ein Mädchen wie Sonea ist wohl kaum die richtige Wahl für einen jungen Mann aus dem Haus Paren", antwortete Garrel.

„Sonea hat sich sehr gut in der Gilde eingelebt", sagte Rothen. „Wenn man es nicht weiß, dann könnte man sie für eine junge Frau aus den Häusern halten. Sie stiehlt nicht, sie ist ehrlich und sie hat gute Manieren."

Garrel lachte leise. „Ah, ich meinte auch weniger ihre niedere Herkunft, als ihre speziellen _Fähigkeiten_."

Rothen war verwirrt. So wie Garrel es ausgesprochen hatte, meinte er ganz offenkundig nicht Soneas Fertigkeiten als Taschendiebin, die sie inzwischen kaum noch beherrschte. „Und wieso sollte sie damit einen schlechten Einfluss auf Euren Neffen haben?", fragte er. „Sie benutzt sie nicht, noch prahlt sie damit. Ich weiß, viele verachten oder fürchten sie. Aber ich bezweifle, dass sie befreundet wären, wenn Regin sich daran stören würde."

„Oh, ich fürchte, dass es mehr als das ist."

 _Darauf_ wollte Garrel also hinaus! Rothen unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Auch er hatte von dem Kuss in der Novizenbibliothek gehört. Am vergangenen Abend hatten sich einige Magier im Abendsaal die Geschichte erzählt. Er wusste nicht, warum Sonea das getan hatte, doch Rothen war sicher, sie hatte dafür einen guten Grund gehabt.

„Ich bin sicher, sie hat kein romantisches Interesse an Eurem Neffen", versicherte er dem Krieger.

Garrels Augen leuchteten auf. „Also hat sie einen anderen?", fragte er. „Sind die Gerüchte also doch wahr? Oder ist es wirklich Euer Sohn?"

 _Er will mich in die Enge treiben_ , erkannte Rothen. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Möglichkeit, aus dieser Sache wieder herauszukommen. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass Garrel während ihres gesamten Gesprächs auf genau diesen Punkt hingearbeitet hatte. Er fluchte innerlich.

„Ich habe mich seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr mit Sonea unterhalten", sagte er. „Damals hat sie mir erzählt, dass sie und Regin Freunde sind. Wäre da mehr gewesen, hätte ich es bemerkt. Selbst wenn sie versucht hätte, es mir zu verschweigen."

Die Augen des Kriegers verengten sich. Er machte einen Schritt auf Rothen zu. Instinktiv wich er zurück.

„Wenn Ihr etwas über eine Beziehung mit einem gewissen Magier wisst, ist es Eure Pflicht, es den höheren Magiern zu sagen", sagte er leise.

„Ebenso wie es die Eure wäre", gab Rothen zurück und fühlte sich dabei sehr mutig.

„Das habe ich bereits." Garrel kam noch näher und es war Rothen unmöglich, ihm weiter auszuweichen, weil sich hinter ihm ein Bücherregal befand. „Aber weil mir niemand glaubt, muss ich andere Mittel und Wege finden, die Magier zu überzeugen. Ich war von Anfang an dagegen, dass die Gilde Lord Akkarin und seine Novizin wieder aufnimmt. Bis jetzt haben sich meine Befürchtungen allesamt bestätigt. Während für Sonea vielleicht noch eine geringe Hoffnung besteht, sofern die Gilde sie bald von ihm trennt, wäre es für alle Beteiligten besser, Akkarin wieder aus unserer Mitte zu entfernen. Er ist dabei, die Macht an sich zu reißen, aber er geht dabei sehr geschickt vor. Rothen, mein Freund, wir dürfen nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen. Je früher wir dafür sorgen, dass er wieder verbannt wird, desto besser ist das für die Gilde. Und für Kyralia. Die Sachakaner haben uns nur angegriffen, weil sie noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen hatten. Seinetwegen wollen sie nun Krieg. Er ist eine Gefahr für uns. Wenn er erst einmal wieder die Macht erlangt hat, wird es schwierig werden, ihn wieder loszuwerden. Aber wenn wir ihn erneut nach Sachaka schicken, werden die Sachakaner von uns ablassen."

Rothen starrte Garrel entsetzt und ungläubig an. Es war also wahr. Garrel war dabei, eine Intrige gegen Akkarin zu inszenieren. Hätte er nicht gewusst, was Sonea von Regin erfahren hatte und wäre er nicht selbst dabei gewesen, als Garrel die Wahrheitslesung abgelehnt hatte, so hätte er das vielleicht nicht geglaubt.

Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er auf die Worte des Kriegers reagieren sollte. Er hatte sein Versprechen, Akkarin zu unterstützen, nicht vergessen. Bis jetzt hatte er indes wenig tun können, was dem schwarzer Magier in irgendeiner Weise von Nutzen gewesen wäre. Für gewöhnlich hütete Garrel seine Zunge in seiner Gegenwart und im Abendsaal war er zu sehr von seinen Anhängern umgeben, dass es aufgefallen wäre, hätte Rothen sich unter sie gemischt. Und auch Yaldin, den Rothen in dem Glauben gelassen hatte, für Soneas Wohl zu spionieren, konnte nur die Gerüchte weitergeben, die er von seinen konservativen Freunden aufschnappte.

 _Vielleicht sollte ich es mit einer Provokation versuchen_ , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Ich kann mir mein eigenes Urteil selbst bilden", sagte er kühl. „Doch mir scheint, die wahre Gefahr liegt ganz wo anders."

Der Krieger lächelte glatt. „Ihr solltet Euch gut überlegen, wem Ihr Loyalität schuldet und wem Ihr vertraut", warnte er. „Davon kann auch für Euch einiges abhängen."

Rothen erschauderte. Es war Zeit, dieses Gespräch zu beenden. „Ich werde es mir merken", sagte er. Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Einen schönen Tag noch, Lord Garrel."

Während er den Gang hinab schritt, spürte er wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. Was bildete Garrel sich ein? Glaubte er wirklich, er könne ihn erpressen? Seine freie Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Von jetzt an musste er sehr vorsichtig sein, Garrel würde alles daran setzen, die Wahrheit herauszufinden.

Er verspürte unendliche Erleichterung, als er das Ende des Gangs erreichte. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie dunkel es zwischen den Bücherregalen war. Plötzlich kam etwas Großes, Braunes auf ihn zu, dem er gerade noch ausweichen konnte.

„Farand!", entfuhr es ihm. „Musst du mich so erschrecken?"

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Lord Rothen", entschuldigte sein Novize sich. „Ich wartete schon eine Weile auf der anderen Seite, weil ich Euer Gespräch mit dem anderen Magier nicht unterbrechen wollte."

Rothen betrachtete seinen Novizen überrascht. „So, du warst direkt auf der anderen Seite?"

Der junge Mann errötete sichtlich. „Dort sind die Bücher über Heilkunst", verteidigte er sich. „Ich wollte nicht lauschen, Mylord."

„Wir reden darüber, wenn wir in meinem Quartier sind."

Farands Augen weiteten sich.

„Schon gut", murmelte Rothen. Er schenkte seinem Novizen ein zuversichtliches Lächeln, als eine Idee in ihm zu reifen begann. Er wusste noch nicht, was er daraus machen sollte, aber zum ersten Mal, seit er Akkarin seine Hilfe angeboten hatte, glaubte er, etwas gegen Garrel in der Hand zu haben. „Es war sogar sehr gut, dass du da warst."

Fast einhundert Kinder, Männer und Frauen hatten sich in Tulins Scheune zusammengefunden. Manche saßen auf Strohballen, manche gingen auf und ab, manche unterhielten sich. Eines aber war ihnen allen gemeinsam.

Sie waren beunruhigt.

Dorrien ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Ganz in der Nähe standen Kullen und seine Frau. Der Reberhirt hatte einen Arm um Yunas Schultern gelegt. Sie wirkte gefasst, doch an ihren geröteten Augen erkannte Dorrien, dass sie die ganze Nacht geweint hatte.

Es hatte einige Stunden gedauert, die Bauern und Reberhirten aus der Umgebung zu versammeln. Inzwischen hatte das Gerücht, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen war, die Runde gemacht.

Als alle vollzählig waren, nickte er Tulin zu, woraufhin der Bauer das Scheunentor schloss. Die Scheune wurde jetzt nur noch von den Lichtkugeln erhellt, die Dorrien an der Decke verteilt hatte. Ohne das von draußen kommende Tageslicht wirkte es in der Scheune mit einem Mal zu dunkel. Dorrien verstärkte die Helligkeit seiner Lichtkugeln, um die Angst der Dorfbewohner nicht noch durch Düsternis zu schüren.

„Ich grüße euch", begann er. „Danke, dass ihr so schnell hierher gekommen seid. Mein Dank gilt auch Tulin, der seine Scheune zur Verfügung gestellt hat." Er nickte dem Bauern zu und fuhr dann fort: „Ich habe diese Versammlung einberufen, weil ich euch etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen habe. Gestern war ich in Wildwasser und erfuhr, dass dort in der vergangenen Woche vier Menschen spurlos verschwunden sind. Mein erster Gedanke war es, mit einer Schar tapferer Männer zurückzukehren und den Dorfbewohnern bei ihrer Suche zu helfen. Bei meiner Rückkehr erfuhr ich jedoch von Kullens Töchtern."

Dorrien machte eine Pause und sah in die Gesichter der Männer und Frauen. Sie alle lauschten Dorriens Worten wie gebannt.

„Es sieht so aus als wäre das, was in Wildwasser gewütet hat, zu uns gekommen. Das heißt, wir müssen nun auch für unsere eigene Sicherheit sorgen. Ich habe Mullin Hilfe versprochen, aber das kann ich nicht alleine schaffen. Ich brauche Freiwillige, um die in Wildwasser verschwundenen Menschen und Kullens Töchter suchen. Das Gebiet, das wir absuchen müssen, ist groß, weswegen ich so viele Freiwillige wie möglich brauche."

Die Dorfbewohner sahen einander an. Dorrien war erfreut, neben Furcht auch Entschlossenheit in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen.

„Mylord, wisst Ihr, was für ein Tier das war?", fragte ein Bauer.

„Das kann ich euch leider nicht sagen", antwortete Dorrien. „In den Bergen gibt es viele gefährliche Bestien. Ich bezweifle jedoch, dass es ein Limek oder ein Bovar war, denn hätte man Spuren eines Kampfes gefunden. Eine Bestie, die so etwas vollbringt, muss sehr schnell und geschickt vorgehen, und das lässt vermuten, dass sie sehr gefährlich ist. Das heißt, wir müssen vorsichtig sein." Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Von jetzt an wird niemand mehr alleine in den Wald gehen", verkündete er. „Frauen und Kinder dürfen nur in Begleitung von Männern das Dorf verlassen. Geht nur in den Wald, wenn ihr unbedingt müsst. Jeder, der eine Waffe besitzt, wird diese von nun an tragen. Verlasst eure Häuser nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht mehr."

Das würde kaum helfen, die Dorfbewohner vor der Bestie zu schützen, ahnte Dorrien. Die Bestie schien die Menschen nicht zu fürchten. Doch indem er den Leuten Anweisungen gab, konnte er sie zumindest beruhigen.

„Mylord, was wenn es in unserem Haus brennt oder jemand krank ist und dringend Eure Hilfe braucht?", fragte ein Bauer, dessen Gehöft eine halbe Stunde vor Windbruch lag.

„Wenn es brennt, sollten du und deine Familie euer Haus natürlich verlassen, Jal", sagte Dorrien. „Und wenn einer von euch krank ist, dann komm zu mir."

Es gab ein paar nervöse Lacher, die jedoch rasch wieder erstarben.

„Gibt es weitere Fragen?", fragte Dorrien.

Jemand hob seine Hand. Es war Loken, der Schmied. „Was sollen wir tun, wenn uns die Bestie begegnet? Sollen wir kämpfen oder wär' es besser zu fliehen?"

 _Rorin und sein Sohn haben sicher nicht die Flucht ergriffen_ , überlegte Dorrien. Er kannte den Schmied von Wildwasser flüchtig. Ebenso wie Loken war er ein tapferer Mann. Viana und ihre kleine Schwester hatten dagegen wahrscheinlich zu fliehen versucht und doch waren sie auch verschwunden.

„Deine Frage ist nicht einfach zu beantworten, weil ich nicht weiß, womit wir es zu tun haben", sagte er daher zu Loken. „Wenn die Bestie es gewohnt ist, ihre Beute zu jagen, wäre eine Flucht genau das Falsche. Vielleicht wäre ein langsamer Rückzug möglich. Aber ich fürchte, egal was du tust, sie wird versuchen, dich zu kriegen. Tut mir leid, dass ich keine beruhigendere Antwort für dich habe." Er wandte sich an die Dorfbewohner. „Und aus diesem Grund geht ihr von jetzt an mindestens zu zweit in den Wald."

„Was ist mit uns Reberhirten?", fragte Kullen. „Ihr habt gestern gesagt, in Wildwasser wäre einer verschwunden. Sollen wir die Reber jetzt zu mehreren hüten?"

„Das wäre sicher das Beste", stimmte Dorrien zu. „Ich würde jedoch empfehlen, die Reber in die Ställe zu bringen, bis wir diese Bestie gefangen habe."

Die nächste halbe Stunde stellten die Dorfbewohner weitere Fragen, die Dorrien nach bestem Können beantwortete. Da er nichts über die Bestie wusste, konnte er oft nur Empfehlungen aussprechen, die in diesem Fall wahrscheinlich allesamt wirkungslos waren. Aber wenn es schon half, eine Panik in Windbruch zu vermeiden, war das schon mehr als er sich erhoffen konnte.

„Ich werde jetzt die Suchtrupps zusammenstellen", verkündete er, als alle Fragen beantwortet waren. „Jeder Suchtrupp wird aus vier Männern bestehen. All jene, die mutig und tapfer sind und die für einige Tage, vielleicht auch für ein bis zwei Wochen von ihren Familien entbehrt werden können, mögen zu mir kommen."

Fünfzehn Männer erhoben sich, darunter auch Kullen. Seine Frau wollte ihn zurückhalten, doch der Reberhirt schritt unbeirrt auf Dorrien zu.

Dorrien schüttelte den Kopf. „Kullen, ich weiß du willst deine Töchter suchen", sagte er sanft. „Aber wer kümmert sich dann um Yuna? Was wird aus ihr, wenn du nicht wiederkommst?"

„Yuna hat Familie hier im Dorf", antwortete der Reberhirt stur. „Die werden sich um sie kümmern."

„Und deine Reber?"

„Kol hat mir schon gesagt, dass er sie solange nehmen wird. Er hat einen großen Stall und zwei Söhne, die ihm beim Hüten helfen."

„Nein", sagte Dorrien entschieden. „Ich werde eine Patrouille aus den Männern, die hier bleiben, zusammenstellen. Sie werden das Dorf und die Bauernhöfe bewachen. Wenn du etwas tun willst, schließ dich ihnen an."

Die massigen Schultern des Reberhirten sanken herab. „Bitte Mylord, lasst mich mitkommen. Ich muss das tun. Für Yuna und für die Kinder."

Dorrien seufzte. Diese Menschen waren nicht seine Untergebenen. Er hatte kein Recht, ihnen etwas zu verbieten, er konnte höchstens an ihre Vernunft appellieren. Kullen schien jedoch nicht gewillt, Vernunft anzunehmen. Er liebte Yuna und seine Töchter und er war bereit, alles zu tun, um sie zu beschützen, was Dorrien nur zu gut nachempfinden konnte.

„Also gut", gab er nach. „Du kannst dich meinem Suchtrupp anschließen."

Wenn er den Reberhirten schon nicht von seinem törichten Vorhaben abhalten konnte, dann wollte er wenigstens für seinen Schutz sorgen. Dorrien schauderte bei der Vorstellung, Yuna würde in wenigen Tagen nicht nur ihre beiden Töchter, sondern auch ihren Mann verloren haben. Das wünschte er nicht einmal seinem schlimmsten Feind.

Kullen strahlte. „Danke, Mylord."

Dorrien betrachtete die übrigen Männer, die sich um ihn versammelt hatten. Einige waren vierschrötige Bauern, wie Tulin und Korten. Wie schon im Sommer, als er den Südpass überwacht hatte, hatten sich Kalin und Loken erneut freiwillig gemeldet, ebenso wie Gaden und Forren, die mit ihm patrouilliert hatten. Er wies Kalin, Loken und Korten an, sich jeder drei weitere Männer für ihre Gruppen zu suchen. Für seine eigene Gruppe wählte er noch einen Bauern namens Yul und den Tischler Borgin. Kalins Gruppe, zu der Gaden und Forren gehörten, sandte er als Unterstützung nach Wildwasser und um in ein paar Dörfern weiter nördlich gelegen nach dem Rechten zu sehen, während er Kortens Gruppe zu den Dörfern südlich der Straße zum Pass schickte. Seine und Lokens Gruppe würde das dazwischenliegende Gebiet unter sich aufteilen.

„Packt eure Sachen und sattelt eure Pferde", sagte er zu den Männern. „Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde am Brunnen."

„Dann muss ich jetzt los, Mylord", sagte Kullen.

Dorrien nickte. „Nur keine unnötige Eile, wir werden auf dich warten. Bring deine Frau direkt mit, wenn du kommst."

Der Reberhirt trat zu seiner Frau und sprach leise auf sie ein. Yuna sah aus, als wäre sie kurz davor, erneut in Tränen auszubrechen. Kullen legte einen Arm um seine Frau, seine riesigen Hände strichen über ihren Kopf. Yunas Rücken bebte, doch dann ließ sie sich ohne Widerstand von ihrem Mann aus der Scheune führen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen sah Dorrien sich in der Scheune um und erhob ein letztes Mal seine Stimme.

„Die Männer, die hier bleiben, mögen eine Patrouille zusammenstellen", rief er. „Bei Tag sollen sie vor allem in der Umgebung umherstreifen, bei Nacht nur im Dorf. Die Bauern, die außerhalb wohnen, werden nachts ebenfalls eine Wache aufstellen. So können wir vielleicht verhindern, dass weitere Leute aus Windbruch verschwinden. Seid vorsichtig und viel Glück euch allen."

Sonea betrat die Arena durch das unterirdische Portal. In dem Glauben, spät dran zu sein hatte sich nach ihrer Mittagsschicht in der Küche beeilt. Doch außer Akkarin war noch niemand da, nicht einmal die üblichen Schaulustigen. Anscheinend hatte es sich noch nicht herumgesprochen, dass sie an diesem Wochenende Kriegskunst hatte.

„Du bist früh", stellte er fest, nachdem sie ihn formal begrüßt hatte.

 _Bestimmt nicht, weil ich Sehnsucht hatte_ , wollte sie erwidern, verkniff sich diese Bemerkung jedoch. Seit Sonea an diesem Morgen neben ihm erwacht war, quälten sie heftige Schuldgefühle, weil sie am Tag zuvor selbst nach ihrem Duell in der Arena noch kühl und abweisend zu ihm gewesen war. Das machte es schwer, ihn noch ein paar Tage schmoren zu lassen. Aber Sonea hatte sich vorgenommen, das durchzustehen.

„Wo bleibt Balkan?", fragte sie stattdessen ungeduldig. Je eher die Krieger kamen, desto kürzer musste sie mit ihm alleine sein. Irgendwie fühlte sich das gerade seltsam an.

„Er kommt sicher gleich." Akkarin bedeutete ihr stillzuhalten, damit er ihren Inneren Schild errichten konnte. Sonea bemerkte, dass er sie nicht länger festhielt, als nötig. Verletzt fragte sie sich, ob er das nur tat, weil er respektierte, dass sie ihm zürnte oder ob es vielleicht etwas anderes zu bedeuten hatte.

Der Gedanke an Letzteres ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Wir sollten über unsere Strategie sprechen", sagte Akkarin, bevor sie sich weiter darüber den Kopf zerbrechen konnte.

Sonea blinzelte verwirrt. „Ich dachte, unsere Strategie wäre gut."

„Das ist richtig. Aber heute wirst du den Angriff übernehmen."

Das kam überraschend. Für gewöhnlich übernahm Akkarin diesen Teil, weil er der Erfahrenere von ihnen war und sie unterstützte ihn nur, wenn nötig. Er wusste besser als sie, wie man gegen einen überlegenen Gegner kämpfte und Sonea hatte die Gelegenheit an ihrer Verteidigung zu arbeiten, wenn sie den Schild hielt. Bisher hatten sie erst ein oder zwei Mal die Rollen getauscht.

„Warum?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Weil es mir als die sicherere Variante erscheint."

 _Darum_ ging es also!

„Lord Akkarin, ich habe nicht vor, Euch zu töten", erklärte Sonea. „Auch nicht aus Versehen."

Erheitert hob Akkarin die Augenbrauen. „Das habe ich nicht angenommen", sagte er. „Aber so bekommst du die Gelegenheit, dein ... Temperament an den Kriegern auszulassen. Du neigst dazu, deine Verteidigung zu vernachlässigen, wenn du wütend bist."

Sonea wollte protestieren, weil sie ihrer Meinung nach genug auf ihren Schild achtete, ganz besonders wenn sie gemeinsam kämpften, doch Akkarin fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Wir werden in unserer nächsten Einzelstunde daran arbeiten, das zu ändern. Ich wünsche, dass du den Angriff genauso gut zu beherrschen lernst, wie die Verteidigung."

Sie nickte. „Ja, Mylord."

Anscheinend plante er, sich öfter mit ihr abzuwechseln. Sonea wusste, wie wichtig das war, sollte einer von ihnen während eines Kampfes seine Aufgabe nicht mehr fortführen können. Bis jetzt hatte indes die Verteidigung im Vordergrund gestanden, weil Sonea nach der Schlacht damit Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte.

Akkarin sah zum Portal. Sonea folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte Balkan und zwanzig seiner stärksten Krieger, Garrel unter ihnen. Er war jedes Mal dabei. Bei seinem Anblick verspürte sie eine kalte Wut und sie bedachte den Krieger mit einem finsteren Blick. Nur seinetwegen war alles so kompliziert geworden. Als er sie bemerkte, zuckte er unmerklich zusammen. Sonea lächelte grimmig.

„Lord Akkarin, seid Ihr und Eure Novizin bereit?", fragte Balkan, nachdem sie einander begrüßt und die Krieger ihren Inneren Schild errichtet hatten.

Akkarin nickte. „Wir können anfangen."

„Stellt Euch auf!", rief Balkan seinen Kriegern zu.

Die Krieger bezogen ihre Stellungen um den Hohen Lord. Sonea konnte den Schild, den sie errichteten, mehr fühlen, als dass sie ihn sah. Zur gleichen Zeit spürte sie, wie Akkarin einen Schild um sie beide errichtete.

„Beginnt!", rief Balkan.

Ein zaghafter Hagel von Feuerschlägen prasselte wie feiner Regen auf ihren Schild. Sonea verdrehte die Augen. Es war jedes Mal dasselbe. Inzwischen sollten die Krieger wissen, dass sie stärker angreifen mussten, wenn sie ihr und Akkarin Schaden zufügen wollten. Sie antwortete mit mehreren starken Kraftschlägen, die den Schild der Krieger an verschiedenen Stellen trafen.

Weil sie bis jetzt meist für die Verteidigung zuständig gewesen war, musste sie zunächst herausfinden, wo die Krieger am verwundbarsten waren. Nach jeder Runde diskutierte Akkarin mit ihr den Verlauf ihres Kampfes und daher wusste Sonea, dass Lord Kerrin nervös wurde und den gemeinsamen Schild vernachlässigte, wenn Akkarin oder sie direkt auf ihn zielten oder dass Lord Vorel dazu neigte, Angriffe vorzutäuschen, um dann etwas völlig Unerwartetes zu tun. In der Praxis musste sie jedoch noch lernen, dieses Wissen gegen die Krieger einzusetzen. Zudem veränderten die Krieger ihre gemeinsame Strategie in jeder Runde, was die Sache verkomplizierte.

Ein heftiger Kraftschlag erschütterte ihren Schild. Als sie Garrels hämisches Grinsen bemerkte, war ihr jedoch weniger danach, die Krieger mit Taktik als mit brutaler Stärke zu schlagen.

All ihre Wut kanalisierend konterte Sonea mit einem Kraftschlag ihrerseits, der den Schild eigentlich hätte schwächen sollen. Sie unterdrückte einen Fluch. Die Antwort der Krieger erfüllte die Luft mit gleißender Magie und Sonea spürte, wie Akkarin mehr Energie in ihren Schild gab.

Das ermutigte sie, ein zweites Mal mit brutaler Stärke zuzuschlagen.

Doch auch ihr erneuter Angriff erzielte keine Wirkung. Der Schild war stark und die Krieger standen dicht zusammen, um die zu schützende Fläche klein zu halten. Soneas Frustration wuchs. Es musste doch irgendeinen Schwachpunkt geben!

Erneut attackierte sie den Schild von allen Seiten, selbst von hinten und durch den Boden. Dieses Mal schlug sie mit weitaus mehr Kraft zu.

Nichts geschah.

Sonea fluchte. Was sie auch versuchte, sie kam nicht durch den Schild der Krieger. Selbst direkte Angriffe auf Lord Kerrin schienen ihre Wirkung zu verfehlen. _Anscheinend bin ich für sie nicht furchterregend genug_ , dachte sie grimmig.

Sie schob ihre Frustration beiseite. Sie war stark, aber gegen zwanzig Krieger konnte sie ohne schwarze Magie nicht bestehen. Sonea vermutete, nicht alle von ihnen hielten den Schild. Sie musste nur diejenigen, die für die Verteidigung zuständig waren, herausfinden und ausschalten.

Sonea sah zu Garrel. Wenn sie dieses Mal verloren, wollte sie ihm diesen Triumph nicht gönnen. Allerdings musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie nicht weiter wusste. Bis jetzt hatte sie vermieden, Akkarin um Hilfe zu bitten. Es wäre ihr lieber, die Krieger ohne sein Zutun zu besiegen, aber diese Krieger waren kein einziger Magier. Ihre Anzahl machte ihre Reaktionen unberechenbar.

Sonea entschied, ihren Stolz zu ignorieren. Egal wie sehr Akkarin sie verärgert hatte, in der Arena war kein Platz für persönliche Gefühle.

Sie berührte seinen Arm.

 _\- Ich komme nicht durch ihre Verteidigung._

 _\- Versuche herauszufinden, wer von ihnen den Schild hält und such dir den schwächsten von ihnen heraus_ , wies er sie an.

 _\- Aber wie? Ich habe ihren Schild bereits von allen Richtungen attackiert._

 _\- Du weißt wie._

 _Natürlich!_ , dachte sie. Die wirkungsvollste Methode herauszufinden, wer den Schild hielt, war der Gedankenschlag. Sonea ärgerte sich, weil sie nicht von selbst darauf gekommen war. Schwäche hatte nicht nur mit geringer Kraft, sondern auch mit einem Mangel an Konzentration und Kontrolle zu tun. Es war möglich, einen unkonzentrierten, stärkeren Magier zu besiegen und gegen einen schwächeren zu verlieren, wenn man durch Unaufmerksamkeit Fehler beging. Je schlechter die Konzentration war, desto leichter ließ sie sich durch Gedankenschlag stören.

Sonea sandte einen starken Gedankenschlag, der alle Krieger zugleich traf, gefolgt von einer Vielzahl Betäubungsschläge. Sie achtete weniger auf die nachlassenden Angriffe als auf die Stellen, wo der Schild aufflackerte. Sie unterdrückte ein Kichern, als sie sah, wie der Schild vor Garrel instabil war.

 _\- Gib mir deine Hand_ , sandte Akkarin,

Sie griff nach seiner Hand. Sofort spürte sie, wie seine Kraft sie durchströmte und sich mit ihrer vereinte. Sie dachte daran, was Garrel ihnen angetan hatte. Er hatte die Gerüchte über sie und Akkarin verbreitet. Er wollte sie beide wieder verbannen lassen. Seinetwegen verrichtete sie seit mehr als zwei Wochen dreimal pro Tag Küchendienst. Seinetwegen war alles viel komplizierter geworden, als es hätte sein müssen.

Seinetwegen drohte ihre Beziehung auseinanderzubrechen.

Sonea holte tief Luft. Dann leitete sie all ihren Schmerz und Zorn in einen weiteren Gedankenschlag gegen Garrel. Die Krieger hatten die Lücke im Schild fast wiederhergestellt, doch ihr Angriff brachte ihre Verteidigung erneut ins Wanken. Einige von ihnen griffen noch immer an. Als Akkarin konterte, versuchten sie verzweifelt, sich zu schützen. Und da war Sonea überzeugt, dass sie ihn mehr fürchteten als sie.

Sonea nutzte die Abgelenktheit der Krieger und projizierte mehrere starke Hitzeschläge auf die Lücke vor Garrel. Garrel taumelte und der Schild brach endgültig zusammen. Doch Sonea war mit dem Krieger noch lange nicht fertig. Die letzten Angriffe hatten das meiste ihrer Kraft verbraucht, aber dank Akkarins Unterstützung hatte sie noch genug Kraft, um Garrel den Rest zu geben. Ein weiterer Kraftschlag traf seinen Inneren Schild und riss den Krieger von den Füßen. Er fiel direkt in Lord Vorels Arme.

„Aufhören!", rief Balkan.

Die Angriffe erstarben und Stille legte sich über die Arena.

Sonea spürte, wie Akkarin ihren Schild fallenließ.

 _\- Gut gemacht_ , sandte er und ließ sie los.

„Danke", erwiderte sie leise.

Sie gingen hinüber zu den Kriegern.

„Ihr habt Euch doch hoffentlich nicht verletzt, Lord Garrel?", fragte Akkarin.

Sonea glaubte, einen Anflug, von Erheiterung in seiner Stimme wahrzunehmen.

„Das war ein tödlicher Treffer", grollte Garrel. „Ihr habt Glück, dass mein Innerer Schild gehalten hat."

„Wir alle haben schon tödliche Treffer von Lord Akkarin und Sonea eingesteckt", sagte Lord Vorel. Neben ihm erblickte Sonea Lord Darren und Lord Kayan. Die beiden jungen Krieger grinsten über ihr ganzes Gesicht.

Darren zwinkerte ihr zu, worauf sie unwillkürlich lächeln musste. „Lord Garrel, Ihr müsst Euch besser schützen", fügte der Krieger hinzu.

„Das wäre nicht nötig, wäre es ein fairer Kampf gewesen."

„Ich bin überrascht. Ich dachte, Ihr würdet inzwischen wissen, dass ein Kampf gegen schwarze Magier selten fair ist." Akkarin musterte Garrel durchdringend. „Und wie mir scheint, gilt dies für beide Seiten."

Das Gesicht des Kriegers verfinsterte sich. „Eines Tages werden wir Euch besiegen", prophezeite er. „Und das mit fairen Mitteln."

„Wir werden sehen." Akkarins Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Halblächeln. „Bis dahin solltet Ihr an Eurer Konzentration und Eurer Strategie arbeiten. Sonst werdet Ihr Euer Ziel niemals erreichen."

Garrel schnaubte verächtlich.

Sonea verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Sie hatten es Garrel gezeigt und Akkarin hatte ihm indirekt zu verstehen gegeben, dass er von seiner Intrige wusste. Sie hoffte, das würde Garrel zu denken geben.

Sie sah zu Akkarin. Als er ihren Blick auffing, huschte der Anflug eines Lächelns über sein Gesicht. Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verloren. Sie verspürte den unwillkürlichen Impuls ihn anzustrahlen, stattdessen sah sie jedoch zu Boden. Ihre Wut war soeben endgültig verraucht, aber es war noch zu früh, ihm das zu zeigen. Sie musste sicher sein, dass er so etwas wie am vergangenen Tag nicht noch einmal wagen würde.

„Ich muss jetzt zurück in die Bibliothek", sagte sie.

Er nickte. „Bis heute Abend. Komm nicht zu spät."

„Ja, Mylord."

Sie verneigte sich vor ihm und den Kriegern und verließ die Arena.

„Ich fürchte, so kommen wir nicht weiter." Tayend seufzte und schenkte sich Wein nach. „Spätestens übermorgen werde ich mit der Abschrift fertig sein, aber ich glaube nicht, dass in dem unfertigen Teil irgendetwas über Lord Sadakanes Herkunft stehen wird. Das ganze Buch ist voll mit Experimenten und ihren theoretischen Grundlagen."

„Und Bibliothekar Irand konnte sich wirklich nicht an diesen Namen erinnern?", fragte Bel Fiore erneut.

Dannyl schüttelte den Kopf. Sie saßen in Bel Fiores Bibliothek um einen kleinen Tisch, auf dem Tayend die losen Blätter seiner Abschrift ausgebreitet hatte. Obwohl Dannyl den Bibliothekar erst am vergangenen Abend aufgesucht hatte, hatte er auf dem Weg zu Bel Fiore einen Umweg über die Große Bibliothek gemacht, um sich zu erkundigen, ob Irand bereits etwas herausgefunden hatte. Doch der Bibliothekar hatte keine Neuigkeiten für ihn gehabt. Dafür hatte Bel Fiore sich bereit erklärt, ihm mit dem Familienstammbaum zu helfen.

„Er sagte nur, dass Sadakane kein alter elynischer Name sein kann", antwortete er. „Aber er konnte mir auch nicht sagen, von wo Lord Sadakane sonst stammen könnte oder ob er sich den Namen selbst zugelegt hat."

Er berichtete von seinen und Irands Überlegungen zu Sadakanes Herkunft.

Der Gelehrte runzelte die Stirn. „Sadakane", murmelte er. „Ich werde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, diesen Namen schon einmal gehört zu haben."

„Vielleicht erinnert er dich an jemand, der so ähnlich hieß?", überlegte Dannyl.

„Hm", machte Tayend. „Vielleicht. Wenn ich mich doch nur erinnern könnte, wann und wo das war. Er kommt mir so bekannt vor."

„Ich bin sicher, es wird dir wieder einfallen", sagte Dannyl lächelnd.

„Hoffentlich." Der Gelehrte starrte nachdenklich in sein Weinglas. „Ich bin sicher, es war etwas von Bedeutung."

„Was wissen wir denn bis jetzt überhaupt?" Bel Fiore beugte sich vor, so dass ihre im Kerzenlicht schimmernden Haare nach vorne über ihre Schultern fielen.

Unwillkürlich musste Dannyl sich vorstellen, wie dies bei seinem Freund aussehen würde, doch er wagte es nicht, einen Blick zu riskieren. Bereits ihre Begrüßung früher an diesem Abend war für seinen Geschmack zu herzlich ausgefallen. Die Bel war indes diskret genug, dies unkommentiert zu lassen, doch Dannyl war sicher, ihr war nicht entgangen, dass ihre Umarmung für zwei gute Freunde ein wenig zu zärtlich gewesen war. Er wusste noch nicht, ob ihm das behagen sollte, da er Bel Fiore nur flüchtig kannte. Zu Dannyls Verärgerung hatte Tayend der Bel während seiner Anwesenheit in ihrem Haus bereits erzählt, dass er und Dannyl neben ihrer offiziellen Beziehung sehr enge Freunde waren, und behauptet, sie hätte das aufgenommen, ohne anzügliche Bemerkungen oder wissende Blicke von sich zu geben. Dannyl fand, der Gelehrte war manchmal zu offenherzig und glaubte zu sehr an das Gute im Menschen. Doch obwohl er fremden Menschen gegenüber misstrauisch war, sagte ihm sein Gefühl, dass sie der Bel vertrauen konnten.

„Wir wissen, dass wir nichts wissen", sagte Tayend mit einem Anflug von Resignation in der Stimme. „Alles, worauf wir stoßen, wirf tausend neue Fragen auf."

Dannyl unterdrückte ein Schnauben. „Nun sei doch nicht so pessimistisch! Immerhin haben wir eine ganz wichtige Sache herausgefunden: Dem Callenes Buch ist voll mit Wissen über schwarze Magie und Anleitungen zu schwarzmagischen Experimenten."

Er hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf Tayends Abschrift werfen brauchen, um zu erkennen, womit sie es zu tun hatten. Den Rest hatte er zu seiner Erleichterung von Tayend erfahren. Es war ihm lieber, wenn er so wenig wie möglich mit diesen Dingen in Berührung kam. Das Buch war so voll mit schwarzer Magie, dass jeder schwarze Magier wahrscheinlich alles dafür geben würde, dieses Buch in die Hände zu bekommen.

„Also werdet Ihr es der Gilde übergeben", folgerte die Bel.

Dannyl betrachtete sie. „Ja", antwortete er bedauernd, „das ist meine Pflicht. Jedoch nicht bevor wir nicht das ganze Geheimnis um Euren Großonkel, dieses Buch und Lord Sadakane gelüftet haben. Bis dahin wäre es besser, wenn nur wir drei und Irand Bescheid wissen." Wenn er an die Einstellung der Gilde zu schwarzer Magie dachte, dann hielt er das für das Beste.

Bel Fiore nickte zustimmend.

Die Ungewissheit, ob Dem Callene und sein Buch nicht noch ein tieferes Geheimnis bargen, waren indes nicht die alleinigen Gründe für Dannyls Zögern. Er hatte nicht mit der Reaktion gerechnet, die seine wahr gewordenen Befürchtungen über den Inhalt dieses Buches in ihm auslösen würden. Mit einem Mal war er sich unsicher, wem seine Loyalität gehörte. Er wusste, es war seine Pflicht, die Gilde über dieses Buch zu informieren, aber es war ihm lieber, diese Entscheidung solange herauszuzögern, wie er diese Frage nicht für sich geklärt hatte. Der Gedanken, was diese Entscheidung nicht nur für seine Karriere, sondern auch für ihn persönlich bedeutete, ließ ihn frösteln.

„Botschafter Dannyl?"

Dannyl zuckte zusammen und blickte in Bel Fiores grüne Augen. „Verzeihung", murmelte er. „Ich habe nur gerade über etwas nachgedacht."

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte sie. „Das ist schon in Ordnung", sagte sie und ihre Augen funkelten im Kerzenlicht.

Dannyl fragte sich, ob sie nicht von etwas völlig anderem sprach als er. „Was sagtet Ihr gerade?", fragte er.

„Oh, ich wollte vorschlagen, zum Anwesen meines Großonkels zu reisen, um dort nach weiteren Hinweisen zu suchen. Ich war nur einmal kurz dort, nachdem er gestorben ist, aber ich sollte vor dem Winter noch einmal nach dem Rechten sehen. Es liegt am Meer, ein Stück die Küste hinauf. Ich habe eine Yacht, mit der wir dorthin reisen könnten."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Dannyl, wie der Gelehrte erbleichte.

„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee", sagte er. „Doch ich weiß noch nicht, wann ich Zeit finden werde. Botschafter Errend wird meine Anwesenheit bei den Parlamentssitzungen erwarten." Sicher würde Errend ihn gehenlassen, wenn er wusste, warum Dannyl zu Dem Callenes Anwesen wollte, doch dann würde Errend die Gilde möglicherweise über seinen Fund informieren. Und das wollte Dannyl im Augenblick noch lieber vermeiden.

Bel Fiore winkte ab. „Wenn er Euch nicht gehenlässt, rede ich ein Wort mit ihm", erklärte sie resolut. „Ich weiß, wie man mit solchen Männern umgehen muss."

Dannyl lächelte ob ihres Eifers. Ebenso wie er und Tayend schien sie eine unstillbare Neugier für alles Rätselhafte zu besitzen. Sie war intelligent, interessiert und leistete konstruktive Beiträge zu ihrer Suche. Während der letzten Tage hatten sie und Tayend viel über das Buch ihres Großonkels diskutiert. Es schien Dannyl, als hätten sie und der Gelehrte Freundschaft geschlossen. Tatsächlich wunderte ihn das nicht. Bel Fiore war ein Mensch, den man nur schwerlich nicht mögen konnte. Zudem schien sie eine besondere Vorliebe für die beiden vermeintlichen Junggesellen zu haben.

„Können wir nicht dorthin reiten?", fragte Tayend. „Die Küstenlandschaft im Norden Elynes ist um diese Jahreszeit sehr schön anzusehen."

„Es würde länger dauern und es gibt unterwegs nicht viele Gelegenheiten, um die Pferde zu wechseln", wandte Bel Fiore ein. „Außerdem möchte Botschafter Dannyl seine Abwesenheit vom Parlament sicher so kurz wie möglich gestalten."

„Eigentlich schon", gab Dannyl zu.

„Aber?", hakte Bel Fiore nach.

„Ich vertrage Seereisen nicht sehr gut", antwortete Tayend an seiner Stelle.

Bel Fiore betrachtete Dannyl und seinen Freund aufmerksam. Unter ihrem Blick fühlte sich Dannyl ein wenig ertappt und er fragte sich, wie viel sie bereits ahnte. „Dann sollten wir vielleicht doch lieber reiten", sagte sie.

„Wie lange würden wir jeweils unterwegs sein?", fragte Dannyl.

„Mit dem Schiff etwa zwei Tage, wenn der Wind günstig ist. Über Land eine Woche. Ich kann allerdings nicht beurteilen, wie viel Zeit wir dort für unsere Recherchen brauchen. Als ich im Frühjahr dort war, habe ich nur die Bücher mitgenommen, die mir interessant erschienen. Tatsächlich gibt es dort noch weitere Bücher, aber ich weiß nicht genau, was sie enthalten. Außerdem besaß mein Großonkel eine Sammlung seltsamer Gegenstände, die Euch möglicherweise interessieren könnten. Leider habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, um was es sich handelt und ob das überhaupt mit diesem Buch zu tun hat."

Dannyl und Tayend tauschten einen aufgeregten Blick. Das alles klang sehr vielversprechend, doch Dannyl würde auf unbestimmte Zeit fort sein. „Wollen wir hoffen, dass Errend mich lange genug entbehren kann, damit du nicht seekrank werden brauchst", sagte er.

Der Gelehrte lächelte gequält. „Zwei Tage werde ich schon irgendwie überstehen."

Cery schlüpfte in seine Hose und streifte sich das nicht mehr ganz saubere Hemd vom Vortrag über. Dann verließ er leise das Schlafzimmer und steuerte vor sich hin pfeifend auf die Küche zu. Über dem Herd fand er einen Kessel mit heißem Wasser. In seinem Versteck herrschte die Regel, dass derjenige, der morgens als Erstes aufstand, Wasser abkochte. Es wunderte Cery nicht, dass er Kessel bereits halb leer war. Er hatte den halben Vormittag verschlafen.

Noch immer pfeifend nahm er sich einen Becher aus dem Regal und goss sich einen Raka auf. Er liebte den Geruch, den das Getränk verströmte, wenn es frisch zubereitet war. Bereits die aus dem Becher aufsteigenden Dämpfe belebten seine Sinne.

„Da hat jemand aber gute Laune."

Cery fuhr herum. Gol lehnte im Türrahmen und grinste über sein ganzes Gesicht.

Cery lehnte sich an die Tischkante. Vorsichtig trank er einen Schluck Raka. Die Flüssigkeit war noch immer sehr heiß und brannte sich ihren Weg seinen Hals hinab in den Magen.

„Der Tag hat ja auch grade erst angefangen", erwiderte er.

„Und ich dacht' schon es wär' wegen letzter Nacht", sagte Gol augenzwinkernd.

Cery wusste, worauf sein Leibwächter anspielte. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er immer auf diese Weise versuchte, ihm zu entlocken, wie sich sein Verhältnis zu Corbins Gefälligkeit entwickelte. Aber Cery war nicht gewillt, auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren.

 _Er will sicher nur, dass ich endlich über Savara hinwegkomme_ , überlegte er. Die Nächte mit Nenia waren, wie er sich eingestehen musste, auf eine subtile Weise schön. Er begehrte, sie, er konnte sie gut leiden, er sorgte sich in einem gewissen Maße um ihr Wohl, aber er war sicher, keine Liebe für sie zu empfinden. Cery wusste nicht, ob daran lag, dass er sich noch nicht vollständig von Savara gelöst hatte oder weil sie eine Hure war, doch er zog es vor, nicht darüber zu spekulieren. Seine Welt war in Ordnung, solange er nicht an Savara dachte.

„Wirst du jemals aufgeben, Gol?", fragte er.

Gol lachte. „Kann ich dir nicht versprechen."

Cery wollte gerade eine passende Erwiderung machen, wurde jedoch von einem seiner Männer unterbrochen, der in die Küche trat.

„Du hast Besuch, Chef."

Cery runzelte die Stirn. „Wer ist es?"

„Irgendso'n Fremder", antwortete der Mann, „schon was älter. Sieht wohlhabend aus. Er sagt, er wär'n Händler, nennt sich Mirkin oder so. Wir ha'm ihn in den Hüttenvierteln aufgegriffen, als er nach 'nem Weg in die Tunnel gesucht hat."

Cery und Gol tauschten einen Blick.

„Nie gehört", sagte Cery. „Was will er von mir?"

„Das wollt' er nicht sagen. Er hat drauf bestanden, nur mit dir zu reden."

Cery seufzte. _Soviel also dazu, dass ich Nenia versprochen habe, mit ihr zu frühstücken_. Er überlegte, den Fremden warten zu lassen. Aber seine Neugier und seine halbwegs guten Manieren verbaten ihm das. Er ließ Besucher nur dann warten, wenn sie ihn verärgert hatten, oder er ihnen zeigen wollte, dass sie von ihm kein Entgegenkommen zu erwarten brauchten.

„Bring ihn in mein Büro", sagte er. „Ich bin gleich da."

Der Mann verschwand und ließ ihn mit Gol alleine.

„Sorg dafür, dass Nenia'n ordentliches Frühstück bekommt", wies er seinen Leibwächter an. „Und dann bring sie sicher zurück zu Corbin."

„Mach ich, Chef", sagte Gol.

Cery nickte. Froh, weil Gol weitere anzügliche Bemerkungen unterließ, verließ er die Küche.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro betrachtete er seinen Besuch, der in einem kleinen Zimmer davor wartete, durch ein Guckloch. Der Mann kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Sein graues Haar war auf altmodische Art im Nacken zusammengebunden und er trug keinen Bart. Sein Aussehen und der kostbar bestickte Umhang ließen eher auf eine Herkunft aus den Häusern schließen, als darauf, dass dieser Mann war, wofür er sich ausgab. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was wollte dieser Mann von ihm?

Die Leute aus den Häusern waren an Geschäften mit den Dieben nicht interessiert. In ihren Augen waren die Diebe Abschaum, so wie der gesamte Rest der Hüttenviertel. Natürlich durfte er die Möglichkeit nicht ausschließen, dass jemand aus den Häusern die Hilfe der Diebe benötigte, um eine Straftat zu begehen, ohne dabei seinen Ruf zu verlieren. _Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich ihn bluten lassen_ , dachte Cery und lächelte grimmig. Ein Geschäft mit jemandem aus den Häusern würde eine Menge Geld bedeuten, wenn derjenige verzweifelt genug war, sich an die Diebe zu wenden.

Nun, aus welchem Grund auch immer dieser Mann hier war, er würde ihn gleich erfahren. Cery betrat sein Büro durch die Hintertür und ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder, die Füße auf dem Tisch. Dann befahl er, den Mann hereinzubringen.

Nur einen Augenblick später öffnete sich die Tür und der Fremde trat ein. Seine aufmerksamen Augen wanderten durch den Raum und blieben dann an Cery hängen und ein dünnes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

„Guten Morgen, Ceryni."

„Guten Morgen … Mirkin", erwiderte Cery, um eine saubere Aussprache bemüht. „Das ist doch Euer Name, richtig?"

„Mirken", antwortete der Mann und schlug seinen Umhang zurück. Darunter erblickte Cery eine Robe mit goldener Schärpe. „Mein Name ist Lord Mirken. Ich bin ein Berater Seiner Majestät König Merin."

Fast wäre Cery mit seinem Stuhl hintenüber gekippt. Seit der Schlacht fürchtete er, der König würde sich in die Geschäfte der Diebe einmischen. Tatsächlich war er überrascht, dass Merin solange damit gewartet hatte, aber jetzt erinnerte er sich auch wieder, woher ihm Mirken bekannt vorkam. Als die Ichani die Stadt unsicher gemacht hatten, hatte Cery dem König und seinen Beratern ein sicheres Versteck gewährt.

„Ich erinnere mich an Euch." Cery wies auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Setzt Euch."

Mirken dankte ihm und ließ sich auf dem ihm zugewiesenen Stuhl nieder. Cery nahm die Füße vom Tisch und richtete sich auf. Es war der falsche Zeitpunkt, um zu demonstrieren, dass dies sein Territorium war und er hier das Sagen hatte Kein Magier würde sich von einem Dieb beeindrucken lassen. Nein, es war besser ihn wie einen Geschäftspartner zu behandeln.

„Lord Mirken, was kann ich für Euch tun?", fragte er, die plötzliche Nervosität verdrängend. Was, wenn der andere Mann hier war, um ihn und seine Leute festzunehmen? Jeder in Cerys Familie hatte genügend Verbrechen begangen, um mehrfach den Tod zu verdienen. Zudem war sein Lager voll mit illegalen Drogen und Schmuggelware. Aber Cery und seine Leute hatten auch viel für das Wohl der Hüttenviertel getan. Er runzelte die Stirn. Würde _das_ den König überhaupt interessieren?

„Ich bin hier, um Euch ein Angebot zu unterbreiten", begann der Magier. „Ihr seid doch so etwas wie der Anführer der Diebe, richtig?"

„Die Diebe haben keinen Anführer", korrigierte Cery. „Jeder Dieb herrscht über sein eigenes Territorium."

„Dennoch habt Ihr eine herausragende Position unter Euresgleichen", erwiderte Mirken. „Ihr seid es, dem Seine Majestät von allen Dieben das größte Vertrauen entgegenbringt."

Cery betrachtete den anderen Mann mit schmalen Augen. „Warum sollte Merin _mir_ vertrauen?", fragte er. Der König konnte weder über ihn noch über die anderen Diebe viel wissen. Vorausgesetzt, er hatte keine Spione in der Unterwelt von Imardin.

„Weil König Merin von Eurer früheren Zusammenarbeit mit Lord Akkarin weiß", erklärte der Magier. „Der König erkennt Eure Hilfe im Kampf gegen die Sachakaner und Eure Taten während der Schlacht an und bietet Euch als Gegenleistung, Euch die Strafe für Eure Verbrechen zu erlassen."

Cery legte die Unterarme auf den Tisch und beugte sich vor. Er ahnte, die Sache hatte einen Haken. „So, tut er das. Und was verlangt er dafür?"

„Seine Majestät wünscht, dass Ihr ihm auf _ehrliche_ Art und Weise helft, die Kriminalität in den Hüttenvierteln zu verringern", antwortete Mirken. „Ohne die Erpressung von Schutzgeldern und dergleichen. Selbstverständlich würdet Ihr für den entstehenden … nennen wir es … finanziellen Schaden angemessen entschädigt."

 _Interessant_ , dachte Cery. Der König hatte nie Interesse daran gezeigt, die Diebe zu jagen, weil sie ihn nur um einen kleinen Teil seiner Steuereinnahmen brachten. In gewisser Weise hatte er sie sogar geduldet, weil sie ihm halfen, die Verbrechensrate in den Hüttenvierteln gering zu halten. Es erschien Cery, als habe Merin beschlossen, aus diesem stillschweigenden Abkommen etwas Offizielles zu machen. Er war jedoch nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte.

„Niemand weiß, wie sich die Tatsache, dass der König die Säuberungen eingestellt hat, auf die Verbrechensrate in der Stadt auswirken wird", fuhr Mirken fort. „Die Stadtwache ist damit ausgelastet, die Viertel und den Inneren Ring zu überwachen. Die Hüttenviertel liegen zwar außerhalb der Stadtmauern, doch sie sind ebenso ein Teil von Imardin, wie der innerhalb der Mauern liegende Teil. Es ist wichtig, auch dort eine spürbare Präsenz von Ordnungshütern zu haben. In der Vergangenheit war die Stadtwache mit dieser Aufgabe allerdings völlig überfordert. Da die Diebe jedoch bereits eine Art Miliz der Hüttenviertel darstellen und wenn auch auf zweifelhafte Weise den Menschen dort ihren Schutz bieten, liegt es nahe, ihnen diese Aufgabe zu übertragen. Jedoch müsstet Ihr dafür allen kriminellen Handlungen für immer abschwören."

Um ein Haar hätte Cery laut aufgelacht. Kein Dieb würde jemals freiwillig sein Geschäft aufgeben, um für den König zu arbeiten. Er konnte sich jedoch gerade noch beherrschen, sein Gegenüber seine Erheiterung nicht spüren zu lassen.

Trotz der Absurdität dieser Idee konnte Cery den Worten des Magiers jedoch auch etwas Positives abgewinnen. Der König hatte also beschlossen, die Hüttenviertel offiziell als Teil der Stadt anzuerkennen. Vielleicht hatte sein Gespräch mit den Dieben während der Schlacht gegen die Ichani doch etwas Gutes bei diesem Mann bewirkt. Die Diebe als Ordnungshüter der Hüttenviertel einzusetzen, war eine wahnwitzige, aber brillante Idee. Während die Stadtwache im ärmsten Teil der Stadt grundsätzlich nicht gerne gesehen wurde, wurden die Diebe mit Furcht und Respekt betrachtet und nicht wenige Hüttenleute kamen, um ihren Schutz zu erbitten. Cery wusste nicht, wie seine Kollegen darüber dachten, er wollte in seinem Territorium jedoch keine Stadtwachen herumstreunen sehen. Trotzdem entschied er, misstrauisch zu bleiben. Er wollte so viele Informationen wie möglich aus Mirken herausholen, bevor er dessen Angebot überhaupt in Erwägung zog.

„Ich verstehe." Cery lehnte sich zurück und faltete die Hände vor dem Bauch. „Angenommen, ich gehe wirklich auf Euer Angebot ein, dann könnte ich vielleicht in meinem Territorium für die Ordnung sorgen, die Euer König sich wünscht. In den übrigen Teilen der Hüttenviertel würde sich jedoch nix ändern."

Der Magier lächelte milde. „Ceryni, Merin ist auch Euer König."

„Bisher hat er nicht gerade viel getan, dass ich ihn als solchen anerkennen würde", gab Cery zurück.

„Seine Majestät ist gewillt diesen Umstand zu ändern. Gewährt ihm diese Chance."

„Das muss ich mir erst überlegen", entgegnete Cery kühl.

Mirken hob leicht die Augenbrauen. „Wie auch immer, Ceryni. Seine Majestät bittet Euch, die anderen Diebe für diese Sache zu gewinnen. Es ist Euch schon einmal gelungen, sie zu vereinen. Selbst, wenn nur ein paar von ihnen sich bereit erklären für den König zu arbeiten, wäre das ein großer Fortschritt für das Wohl der Hüttenviertel."

„Und was ist mit denen, die dieses Angebot ablehnen?"

Mirken musterte ihn mit einem berechnenden Blick. „In ihren Territorien wird die Stadtwache das Gesetz durchsetzen."

Cery erstarrte. So wie der andere Mann das sagte, klang es wie eine Drohung. Entweder die Diebe entschieden sich, für den König zu arbeiten oder er würde sie festnehmen und verurteilen lassen. Aber welcher Dieb wollte schon sein Tagewerk für einen Herrscher aufgeben, der ihn für Abschaum hielt?

 _Haben die Diebe überhaupt eine Wahl?_

Cery entschied, es war Zeit, ein Treffen der Diebe einzuberufen, um über diese Entwicklung zu beraten. Er würde sie wieder vereinen müssen. Doch ob für oder gegen den König, musste er zunächst für sich entschieden.

Eines war jedoch sicher: Sollten die Diebe sich gegen den König zusammentun, würde das Krieg bedeuten. Und diejenigen, die Cery zu schützen geschworen hatte, würden darunter am meisten leiden.

„Ich werde Euer Angebot den anderen Dieben unterbreiten", sagte er. „Wie kann ich Euch wissen lassen, wie wir entschieden haben?"

Mirken erhob sich. „Ich werde Euch in … sagen wir … drei Wochen erneut aufsuchen. Das sollte ausreichen, um das Angebot des Königs zu überdenken."

Wie immer wenn Rothen in den vergangenen Wochen in Rektor Jerriks Büro gerufen worden war, fürchtete er es wäre wegen Farand. Deswegen war er umso überraschter, alle höheren Magier vorzufinden. Ein Novize musste schon etwas ziemlich Entsetzliches anstellen, um eine solche Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Farand schien jedoch vielmehr daran gelegen, so unscheinbar wie möglich zu sein. Sein Interesse an fortgeschrittener Alchemie hatte Rothen andererseits schon einige Diskussionen mit Jerrik und seinem Vorgänger Lord Peakin beschert. Am darauffolgenden Vierttag war das sogar das Hauptgesprächsthema im Abendsaal gewesen.

„Lord Rothen, bitte setzt Euch", forderte Jerrik ihn auf.

„Worum geht es?"

„Es geht um Soneas Zukunft", antwortete der Rektor säuerlich.

Rothens Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Hatte sie wieder gegen die Regeln verstoßen? Oder war Garrels Intrige geglückt? Er sah zu dem Krieger. Doch das erwartete triumphierende Grinsen blieb aus. Er war verwirrt.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte er.

„Das soll heißen, dass wir heute darüber entscheiden, welche Disziplin sie erwählen wird", erklärte Jerrik. „Die ersten zwei Monate des Sommerhalbjahres sind um. Wenn sie nicht bald eine der drei Disziplinen wählt, kann sie den erforderlichen Stoff nicht mehr aufholen. Sie würde ein halbes Jahr verlieren."

Rothen runzelte die Stirn. „Ist dafür nicht, wenn überhaupt, Lord Akkarin zuständig?"

„Das ist richtig." Balkan schritt mit grimmiger Miene vor den Aktenschränken auf und ab. „Doch auf Grund des Sonderstatus, den er und seine Novizin in der Gilde haben, sind einige von uns der Meinung, sie sollte eine bestimmte Disziplin wählen. Unsere Entscheidung wird durch das bestärkt, was wir letzte Woche von den beiden Simba-Matten Händlern über die Pläne der Sachakaner erfahren haben."

Rothen sah Garrel, Vorel, Peakin und Jerrik zustimmend nicken. Lady Vinaras Miene war verschlossen. Ebenso wie die des Administrators und die von Lord Telano. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an den Nachmittag, an dem er in das Büro des Administrators gegangen war, um Osen um Erlaubnis zu bitten, Farand für einige alchemistische Besorgungen mit in die Stadt zu nehmen. Ihr Gespräch war von der Ankunft der beiden Händler unterbrochen worden, die ihnen mitgeteilt hatten, der König von Sachaka versuche Mitstreiter für einen Krieg gegen Kyralia um sich zu scharen. Balkan hatte schließlich zugestimmt, die beiden Kaufleute einer Wahrheitslesung durch Akkarin zu unterziehen. Der schwarze Magier hatte die Gespräche der Sachakaner, an die sich die Händler erinnern konnten, übersetzt und damit all ihre Befürchtungen untermauert. Seitdem waren die höheren Magier in Aufruhr.

Das ließ keinen Zweifel, worauf dieses Treffen hinauslaufen sollte. Anscheinend hatten die höheren Magier ihren Entschluss bereits ohne ihn gefasst und ihn gerufen, um ihn auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, bevor sie Akkarin informierten, da sie wussten, ihr Vorhaben würde dem schwarzen Magier nicht gefallen. Rothen sah sich dieser Verschwörung machtlos gegenüber und das machte ihn wütend. Es war mehr als anmaßend von den höheren Magiern, Sonea diese Entscheidung abzunehmen.

„Damit verstoßt Ihr gegen die Regeln der Gilde", sagte er entsetzt. „Wie wollt Ihr das rechtfertigen?"

„Mit unserer Sicherheit", antwortete der Hohe Lord. „Die Gilde hat Akkarin und Sonea nur deswegen wieder aufgenommen, weil wir sie für unsere Verteidigung brauchen. Lord Akkarin ist ein sehr fähiger Krieger. Und auch Sonea verfügt über ein nicht zu verleugnendes Potential, was jedoch nur dann voll ausgeschöpft werden kann, wenn sie die Kriegskunst wählt."

„Die Regeln der Gilde lassen sich nicht direkt auf Soneas Fall anwenden", fügte Administrator Osen erklärend hinzu. „Die Funktion, die sie haben soll, wurde bereits _während_ ihrer Ausbildung festgelegt. Sie hat sie nicht erst _auf Grund_ der von ihr erwählten Disziplin zugetragen bekommen."

„Das wird sie nicht wollen", sagte Rothen. „Es war immer ihr Wunsch, Heilerin zu werden. Sie verachtet die Kriegskunst."

„Soneas Vorurteile gegenüber der Kriegskunst sind allen hier wohlbekannt", warf Jerrik ein. „Inzwischen hat sie sich jedoch einer weitaus verabscheuungswürdigeren Kunst zugewandt. Insofern sollte das keine Rolle spielen."

Rothen war entsetzt, wie sich Jerrik mit seinen Worten einfach über die Regeln der Gilde hinwegsetzte. „Das war so nicht vereinbart", protestierte er. „Es hieß, wenn sie in ihren Nachprüfungen entsprechend abschneidet, darf sie jede Disziplin wählen, die sie möchte."

„Als wir diese Entscheidung getroffen haben, waren wir uns nicht bewusst, welche Bedrohung tatsächlich von Sachaka ausgeht", sagte Balkan. „Seid doch vernünftig, Lord Rothen."

„Ihr könnt sie nicht dazu zwingen!" Wütend schüttelte Rothen den Kopf. „Es ist nicht einmal sicher, ob die Sachakaner wirklich einen Krieg mit uns anfangen wollen."

„Die Anzeichen sollten dennoch ernstgenommen werden."

„Sachaka hat genug eigene politische Probleme, als dass es sich einen Krieg leisten könnte", widersprach Rothen. Es war absurd, dass dieselben höheren Magier, die wenige Wochen zuvor noch eine Strategie des Rückzugs und der Unauffälligkeit aufgefahren hatten, nun eine unsinnige Furcht vor etwas hatten, von dem nicht sicher war, ob es wirklich jemals eintreffen würde. Entweder sie waren endlich aufgewacht oder Garrel hatte sie irgendwie davon überzeugt. Aber warum? War Garrel von seinem Hass auf Akkarin so geblendet, dass er nicht sah, welche Dummheit er beging, wenn er alles daran setzte, ihn und Sonea wieder loszuwerden?

Rothen schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Die hinter Garrels Verhalten steckende Logik wollte sich ihm nicht erschließen. „Ihr dürft Sonea nicht zwingen, die Kriegskunst zu erwählen", sagte er. „Wenn der König davon erfährt, wird er nicht sehr erfreut sein."

 _Und Akkarin erst recht nicht_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Er fragte sich, wie Akkarin auf diese Neuigkeit reagieren würde. Rothen wusste nicht, welche Pläne der schwarze Magier für Sonea hatte, doch inzwischen konnte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen, Akkarin würde ihr vorschreiben, welche Disziplin sie wählen sollte.

„Dem König ist die Sicherheit Kyralias wichtiger, als die privaten Wünsche einzelner Personen", entgegnete Balkan. „Ganz besonders wenn diese seine Werkzeuge sind."

„Er hat Recht, Lord Rothen", sagte Lady Vinara sanft. „Es ist für uns alle das Beste."

Rothen starrte die Heilerin an. „Ich dachte immer, Ihr wärt auf Soneas Seite."

„Das bin ich auch. Wenn Sonea die Kriegskunst wählt, wird das ein großer Verlust für die Heiler sein. Doch sie und Akkarin sind unsere einzigen schwarzen Magier. Sie sind alles, was wir gegen Sachaka aufbieten könnten."

Rothen betrachtete die höheren Magier zornig. „Sonea und Akkarin sind doch keine Assassinen!"

Der Hohe Lord blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Doch, genau das sind sie."

Unwillkürlich ballte Rothen die Fäuste. Für die übrigen der höheren Magier schienen Akkarin und Sonea so etwas wie eine Waffe zu sein. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass hinter ihren Rücken solche Entscheidungen getroffen wurden.

„Ich verstehe Eure Furcht vor den Sachakanern", sagte er. „Aber ich bin sicher, Akkarin wird auch ohne Eure Einmischung dafür sorgen, dass aus Sonea eine gefürchtete Kriegerin wird."

„Es gefällt mir auch nicht", erwiderte Osen ungewöhnlich bedrückt. „Aber es muss sein."

„Und wie wollt Ihr das Akkarin erklären?", fragte Rothen. Dachten sie wirklich, er würde sich kooperativ zeigen, wenn sie von ihm verlangten, Sonea zu etwas zu zwingen, das gegen ihre Prinzipien verstieß?

„Wie wollt Ihr mir was erklären?"

Rothen und die anderen Magier zuckten zusammen. Akkarin stand in der Tür. Niemand hatte bemerkt, wie er hereingekommen war. Und wie überhaupt hatte er von diesem Treffen erfahren?

„Lord Akkarin", stammelte Jerrik sichtlich nervös. „Wir haben nur ..."

„Spart Euch Eure Erklärungen, Rektor. Ich kann mir denken, worum es bei Eurem konspirativen Treffen geht."

Akkarin trat in die Mitte des Raumes. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, zuckten alle bis auf Balkan und Lady Vinara erneut zusammen.

„Aber wie konntet Ihr ...?", begann Lord Peakin, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Er hat uns ausspioniert!", rief Garrel und warf Rothen einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, als verdächtige er ihn, Akkarin informiert zu haben.

„Lord Rothen hat nichts damit zu tun", sagte Akkarin kalt.

Rothen glaubte, einen Anflug von Zorn in Akkarins Stimme zu hören. Noch vor wenigen Wochen wären ihm solche Gefühlsregungen bei dem schwarzen Magier nicht aufgefallen. Akkarin wirkte nach außen hin stets ruhig und beherrscht, man musste ihn gut kennen, um seine Gefühle zu erahnen. Inzwischen hatte Rothen jedoch oft genug das zweifelhafte Vergnügen für ein persönliches Gespräch mit dem schwarzen Magier gehabt. Dennoch musste er zugeben, inzwischen eine, wenn auch geringe, Sympathie für den Mann zu hegen, der ihm seine Sonea genommen hatte.

Die höheren Magier schwiegen betreten.

„Ihr solltet bei Euren Entscheidungen bedenken, dass Euer Überleben von mir und Sonea abhängt", sagte der schwarze Magier. Seine Stimme war leise, jedoch von einer unterschwelligen Drohung erfüllt. „Sollte ich zu der Ansicht gelangen, Ihr habt nur Euer eigenes Wohlergehen im Sinn, so werde ich die Gilde verlassen und Sonea mit mir nehmen. Selbst meine Loyalität kennt Grenzen."

„Das könnt Ihr nicht tun!", hauchte Administrator Osen. „Was wird dann aus Soneas Ausbildung?"

„Wie mir scheint, kann ich dafür ebenso gut sorgen, wie acht höhere Magier", bemerkte Akkarin trocken.

Lord Garrel gab ein empörtes Schnauben von sich. Lady Vinara hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ihre Lippen waren zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst.

„Sonea ist _meine_ Novizin", fuhr Akkarin unbeirrt fort. „Deswegen ist es _meine_ Aufgabe, mich um ihre Ausbildung zu kümmern, was selbstverständlich auch die Wahl ihrer Disziplin betrifft. Eine Einmischung der Gilde käme einem Anzweifeln meiner Kompetenz gleich."

Rothen hätte erwartet, Garrel würde die Gelegenheit nutzen, um Akkarins Fähigkeiten als Mentor auf Grund der zum Teil von ihm selbst in die Welt gesetzten Gerüchte anzuzweifeln. Dem Oberhaupt der Krieger hatte es jedoch die Sprache verschlagen. Rothen verspürte eine gewisse Befriedigung, weil sich Garrel von seinem größten Feind so leicht einschüchtern ließ.

„So seht doch ein, dass es in unser aller Interesse ist, wenn Sonea die Kriegskunst wählt", sagte Lady Vinara beschwichtigend.

„Sonea ist eine selbstständige junge Frau und nicht Eure Waffe", entgegnete Akkarin. „Sie wird nicht hinnehmen, dass die Gilde so mit ihr verfährt."

„Dann verschweigt es ihr", schlug Garrel vor.

Akkarin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nein. Wenn ich dieses Gespräch mit ihr führe, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie alle Fakten kennt. Nur so kann sie die für sie richtige Entscheidung treffen."

„Dann wird sie sich weigern."

Der Hohe Lord runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Nicht, wenn sie vernünftig ist", sagte er. „Wir hatten gehofft, es wäre in Eurem Sinne, wenn Sonea die Kriegskunst wählt. Da sie Euch gehorcht, wird sie sich fügen, wenn Ihr ihr diese Entscheidung abnehmt. Trotzdem muss ich im Namen aller darauf bestehen, ihr die Gründe für diese Entscheidung zu verschweigen, da sie der Geheimhaltung unterliegen."

Zu Rothens Entsetzen nickten die höheren Magier zustimmend.

„Sonea ist nicht irgendeine Novizin", sagte er energisch. „Sie ist erwachsen. Sie hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wofür sie ihren Traum aufgeben soll."

„Auf keinen Fall", sagte Balkan. „Bis jetzt wissen nur die höheren Magier und", er warf einen finsteren Blick zu Akkarin, „Lord Akkarin von den Plänen der Sachakaner. Die Einweihung weiterer Personen, egal um welche es sich dabei handelt, birgt ein unnötiges Risiko. Ich will keine verfrühte Panik in der Gilde auslösen."

 _Das ist doch absoluter Unsinn!_ , dachte Rothen. Sonea würde entgegen den Behauptungen gewisser unter den höheren Magiern vertretenden Waschweibern niemals etwas so streng vertrauliches unerlaubt in der Gilde verbreiten. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es sogar ihren Freunden verschweigen. Rothen hegte indes den leisen Verdacht, dass es gar nicht darum ging. Balkan und die höheren Magier versuchten einzig, ihre Autorität durchzusetzen und zu beweisen, dass sie die beiden schwarzen Magier unter Kontrolle hatten. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Glaubten sie wirklich, das würde Akkarin aufhalten?

„Wollt Ihr riskieren, dass Sonea sich gegen Euch stellt?", fragte er aufgebracht.

Der Hohe Lord betrachtete ihn entnervt. „Lord Rothen, so nehmt doch Vernunft an", sagte er. „Sonea wird sich unserem Willen nicht widersetzen, wenn ihr bewusstwird, dass sie auf anderem Wege ihre Ausbildung nicht zu Ende bringen kann. Abhängig davon, wie heftig ihr Widerstand ist, könnte er als Angriff ausgelegt werden …"

Rothen sah, wie Akkarins Wangenknochen hervortraten.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen", sagte der schwarze Magier leise. Der unterschwellige Zorn in seiner Stimme ließ selbst Rothen erschaudern.

Lady Vinara atmete tief durch. Mit leicht zitternder Hand fuhr sie sich über die Stirn. Als sie zu Akkarin sah, wirkte sie jedoch so streng und sauertöpfisch wie eh und je.

„Wenn Ihr sie dazu überredet, die Kriegskunst zu wählen, wäre ich bereit, sie dennoch in Fortgeschrittener Heilkunst zu unterweisen, sollten ihre Noten das zulassen", sagte sie beschwichtigend. „Ich halte das für einen guten Kompromiss, damit sie ihren Traum nicht vollständig aufgeben muss. Ich bin sicher, Sonea würde …"

Akkarin musterte das Oberhaupt der Heiler kalt. „Nein", schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. „Ich lasse bei diesem Thema nicht mit mir verhandeln. Ebenso wenig werde ich Sonea zu einer bestimmten Disziplin nötigen."

„Es war vereinbart, dass wir Euch und Sonea wieder aufnehmen, wenn Ihr für unsere Verteidigung gegen die Sachakaner sorgt", sagte Administrator Osen. „Wollt Ihr eine Niederlage gegen die Sachakaner riskieren?"

„Sonea ist besser ausgebildet als während der Schlacht im Sommer", antwortete Akkarin. „Damals haben wir _nur_ gegen acht sachakanische Magier gekämpft. Sollte es Marika gelingen, eine ganze Armee von ihnen gegen Kyralia aufzustellen, wird es keine Rolle mehr spielen, welche Disziplin sie erwählt hat."

 _Gegen eine solche Übermacht kann die Gilde selbst mit der besten Verteidigung nichts ausrichten_ , hatte Akkarin nach der Befragung der Händler gesagt, erinnerte Rothen sich mit einem Schaudern. _Wir würden überrannt._

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch anders ausdrücken, Administrator." Garrel sah zu Akkarin und lächelte glatt. Sein Hass war für Rothen nahezu spürbar. „Die Gilde _duldet_ Euch, weil sie Eures Schutzes bedarf. Sollte die Gilde jedoch zu der Entscheidung kommen, dass Ihr und Sonea sie nicht ausreichend beschützen können, kann sie Eure Wiederaufnahme wieder rückgängig machen."

„Damit kann ich leben." Akkarin betrachtete das Oberhaupt der Krieger ausdruckslos. „Die Frage ist nur: Könnt Ihr das auch? Ihr solltet die Antwort darauf finden, bevor die Sachakaner auf die Idee kommen, uns anzugreifen. Denn andernfalls könnte es dann bereits zu spät sein."

„Genug jetzt!", befahl Balkan scharf. „Dieser Streit führt doch zu nichts."

Garrels selbstgefälliges Lächeln erstarb.

Rektor Jerrik räusperte sich. „Lord Akkarin, Ihr habt zwei Wochen Zeit, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Sonea die Kriegskunst erwählt. Hat sie sich bis dahin nicht entschieden, verliert sie ein halbes Jahr, weil dann die Zeit zu knapp wird, um den nötigen Stoff aufzuholen. Dies sollte auch in Eurem Interesse sein."

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen eine wohlüberlegte Entscheidung darüber trifft, welche Disziplin sie erwählt", sagte Akkarin. „Mehr werde ich nicht tun."

„Ihr habt nicht das Recht, Euch den höheren Magiern zu widersetzen", brachte Osen hervor.

Akkarins dunkle Augen blitzten zum Administrator hinüber. „Doch", sagte er. „Genau das habe ich. Sonea und ich besitzen etwas, das Ihr braucht. Denn es gibt nichts, was Ihr tun könnt, sollte ich zu der Ansicht gelangen, die Gilde sei unserer Unterstützung nicht mehr wert."

Lord Peakin schnappte empört nach Luft, Lady Vinara knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen. Es erfüllte Rothen mit einer leisen Befriedigung, dass die höheren Magier sich so in Akkarin getäuscht hatten und nun die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekamen. Er empfand eine plötzliche Bewunderung für die Unverfrorenheit, mit der Akkarin seine Ziele vertrat.

 _Ich hoffe nur, er meint diese Drohungen nicht ernst_ , dachte Rothen. Oder würde Akkarin die Gilde tatsächlich sich selbst überlassen, wenn die höheren Magier ihn dazu trieben?

Balkan betrachtete den schwarzen Magier aufmerksam. „Ihr wärt also bereit, Soneas Zukunft für Euren Willen aufs Spiel zu setzen?"

„Sie weiß, dass sie eine bessere Zukunft hat, wenn sie mit mir kommt, als unter inakzeptablen Bedingungen in der Gilde zu bleiben", antwortete Akkarin. „Ihre Loyalität gehört mir. Selbst wenn ich ihr befehlen würde, hier zu bleiben, würde sie nicht auf mich hören."

„Dann bleibt uns nichts, als an Eure eigene Vernunft zu appellieren."

Akkarin hob leicht die Augenbrauen. „Ich kann Euch versichern, die Wahl von Soneas Disziplin wird nicht anders getroffen werden."

Der Rektor sah in die Gesichter der anderen. „Ich denke, damit ist alles gesagt", sagte er. „Alle hatten Gelegenheit, ihre Meinung zu äußern. Weder Lord Akkarin noch die höheren Magier sind bereit, von ihrem Standpunkt abzuweichen. Eine weitere Diskussion wäre reine Zeitverschwendung."

Einige der höheren Magier machten enttäuschte Gesichter.

„Danke, Rektor", sagte Akkarin glatt. „Ich bin ganz Eurer Meinung."

Stühle wurden über den Boden geschoben und Roben raschelten, als die höheren Magier sich erhoben. Rothen lächelte erleichtert. Akkarin war nicht auf die Forderungen der höheren Magier eingegangen. Er beeilte sich, das Büro des Rektors zu verlassen, um den schwarzen Magier auf dem Flur abzufangen.

„Ihr habt richtig gehandelt", sagte er, als er Akkarin erreicht hatte. „Ich bin kein Freund von Machtspielen, aber Ihr könnt nicht zulassen, dass sie Sonea zu etwas zwingen, das sie nicht will."

Akkarin warf ihm einen berechnenden Blick zu. „Sonea wird wählen, was das Beste ist", sagte er und ließ Rothen stehen.

Rothen war verunsichert. Was, wenn er sich geirrt hatte und Akkarin zwar nicht dem Willen der höheren Magier folgte, sondern seine eigenen Vorstellungen für Soneas Zukunft durchsetzen wollte?

„Sonea, darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Von der anderen Seite des Arbeitstischs, den sie sich teilten, blickte Trassia unsicher auf.

„Du kannst es versuchen", antwortete Sonea. „Aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich auch antworten möchte." Sie hatte schlechte Laune. Das kam selten vor, aber dann hatte es auch einen guten Grund. Ihr Verhältnis zu Akkarin wurde zusehends komplizierter. Neben dem üblichen Gespött der anderen Novizen über ihre Affäre waren inzwischen auch noch Bemerkungen zu ihrem Kuss mit Regin hinzugekommen. Veila nutzte die Gelegenheit schamlos um jedem, der es hören wollte, zu erzählen sie habe schon immer gewusst, dass Sonea eine Hure sei.

Sie hoffte, Trassias Frage würde sich darauf beziehen, wie man am besten einen Hustensaft mischte. Sonea war die Einzige in diesem Kurs, die das bereits gelernt hatte, denn Lady Vinara hatte es ihr kurz nach ihren Nachprüfungen beigebracht. Eigentlich hätte sie Lady Indria darauf hinweisen müssen, damit sie eine andere Aufgabe bekam, doch sie war zu übellaunig, sich darum zu kümmern.

„Also", begann Trassia zögernd. Sie machte eine Pause und holte tief Luft. „Sind du und Regin jetzt ein Paar?"

„Nein."

Sonea zerhackte die Wurzel, die vor ihr auf dem Schneidebrett lag, so heftig, dass die zwei Hälften zu beiden Seiten vom Tisch flogen. Unwirsch streckte sie ihren Willen aus und ließ die Stücke zurück auf ihren Arbeitsplatz schweben. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte Lady Indria nicht hingesehen. Narron und Seno warfen ihr dagegen furchterfüllte Blicke zu.

Sie wollte ihren Ärger nicht an Trassia auslassen. Ihre beste Freundin war nicht schuld daran, dass seit dem Frühstück am Freitag sämtliche Novizen von diesem Kuss sprachen. Ihre Freundin war nicht die Erste, die fragte, ob sie und Regin tatsächlich zusammen waren. Sonea indes war überrascht, dass Trassia sie nicht schon früher darauf angesprochen hatte.

„Das ist gut." Trassia klang erleichtert.

„Oh, bis jetzt bist du die Erste, die das so sieht", sagte Sonea sarkastisch. „So manch anderem käme das durchaus gelegen."

Ihre Freundin schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Wie meinst du das?"

Sonea sah sich kurz im Klassenzimmer um. Die übrigen Novizen arbeiten konzentriert an ihrem Hustensaft. Rasch errichtete sie einen schalldichten Schild um sie beide, damit die anderen ihr Gespräch nicht mit anhören konnten.

„Mein Mentor hält es für eine ausgezeichnete Idee, wenn Regin und ich ein Paar werden", erklärte sie grimmig, während sie ihre Wurzel in kleinste Stücke zerhackte. Bei der Erinnerung an Akkarins Reaktion auf ihr Geständnis, kochte die ganze Wut, von der sie eigentlich geglaubt hatte sie überwunden zu haben, wieder in ihr hoch. „Natürlich nur zum Schein."

„Das ist nicht sein Ernst!", rief Trassia entsetzt.

„Doch, das ist es", sagte Sonea, während sie die Wurzel weiter zerhackte und sich ihr Messer mit jedem Hieb tiefer in das Schneidebrett grub.

„Und deswegen musst du jetzt die Zutaten für deinen Heiltrank umbringen?"

„Ja."

„Dann musst du sehr wütend sein."

„Natürlich bin ich das! Was meinst du, wie ich ihm anschließend in der Arena zugesetzt habe?" Bevor er mich besiegt hat, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ist ihm denn nicht klar, dass er damit deine Gefühle verletzt?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Dann weiß er also noch immer nicht, was du für ihn empfindest?"

Sonea seufzte und sah ihre Freundin an. „Natürlich weiß er das! Er ist doch nicht dumm."

„Also hast du es ihm gesagt?"

Sonea bedachte Trassia mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Aber du musst es ihm sagen", beharrte ihre Freundin. „So kann das doch nicht weitergehen."

Das weiß ich auch, dachte Sonea frustriert. „Und was soll ich ihm deiner Meinung nach sagen?"

„Zum Beispiel, dass du nicht mit Regin, sondern mit ihm zusammen sein möchtest", schlug Trassia vor.

Als ob Akkarin das nicht bereits wüsste! „Und damit wieder einmal gegen die Regeln verstoßen?", gab Sonea zurück.

„Ihr könntet doch heimlich zusammen sein."

„Die Gilde würde uns erneut verbannen, wenn sie davon erfährt. Oder uns zumindest voneinander trennen. Er könnte nicht mehr mein Mentor sein und das wäre für mich denkbar schlecht." Sonea schob das, was von ihrem Stück Wurzel noch übrig war, mit dem Messer zusammen und hackte erneut darauf herum.

„Denk doch einmal nach, Trassia. Ich bin ihm nützlich, weil ich ihm als Kraftquelle diene und er mich im Kampf braucht. Wenn mein Nutzen für ihn darüber hinausginge, meinst du nicht, dass er dann nicht allen Regeln zum Trotz schon längst etwas unternommen hätte? Sicher findet er, ich solle mich lieber in jemanden verlieben, der so alt ist wie ich. Doch alle, die in Frage kämen, interessieren mich nicht. Weil es nichts gibt, das ich mit ihnen gemein habe und weil sie nicht das durchgemacht haben, was Akkarin und ich durchgemacht haben."

Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie all diese Dinge soeben nur im Zorn gesagt hatte. Aber ein Teil von ihr fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht nicht doch der Wahrheit entsprachen. Was, wenn Akkarin nur mit ihr zusammen war, weil sie ihm nützlich war? Was, wenn sie seine Gefühle die ganze Zeit falsch interpretiert hatte und er sie nur begehrte, weil sie im Bett so gut miteinander harmonierten, da aber nicht mehr war?

 _Sei nicht albern_ , schalt sie sich dann. _Du_ weißt, _dass er dich liebt._ Trotzdem gelang es ihr nicht, ihre Zweifel vollständig beiseitezuschieben. Und das beunruhigte sie.

„Sonea, ist dir schon einmal der Gedanke gekommen, dass Akkarin eifersüchtig ist?", fragte Trassia vorsichtig.

Sonea schnaubte verächtlich. „Auf Regin? Ist das dein Ernst? So aufregend ist Regin doch nun wirklich nicht!"

Trassia wandte den Blick ab und beugte sich mit angestrengter Miene über das Gefäß, in dem sie ihren Hustensaft zubereitete. Sonea achtete nicht weiter auf sie und fuhr damit fort, weiter auf die Wurzel einzuhacken, die inzwischen nahezu pulverisiert war, weswegen das Schneidebrett nun ganz allein ihrem Zorn ausgesetzt war.

In letzter Zeit verstand sie sich selbst nicht mehr. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, durch ihre Beziehung würde sie sich stärker und sicherer fühlen. Stattdessen fühlte Sonea sich viel zu verletzlich. Sie hatte sich nie zu so starken Emotionen wie Eifersucht oder Jähzorn fähig gehalten. Früher war sie niemals besitzergreifend gewesen, aber heute hatte sie Angst, Akkarin zu verlieren. Und das nicht nur in einem Kampf, sondern auch an eine andere Frau oder einfach, weil er aufhören könnte, sie zu lieben. Es war richtig, in seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich sicher und beschützt – ein Gefühl, das ihr früher völlig fremd gewesen war und das ihr guttat, weil sie nicht mehr auf sich allein gestellt war. Aber es war niemals so, wie es sein sollte, weil sie ihre Beziehung geheim halten mussten. Und in den letzten Wochen hatte sie ihm wahrscheinlich mehr Ärger als alles andere eingehandelt.

Soneas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Was, wenn die letzten Wochen ihm vor Augen geführt hatten, dass sie eigentlich viel zu jung für ihn war?

„Aber dein Verhältnis zu Regin ist dem zu Akkarin doch gar nicht so unähnlich", fuhr Trassia schließlich fort und riss Sonea aus ihren Gedanken. „Ihr habt euch früher auch nicht verstanden und er hat dir eine harte Zeit bereitet."

„Nicht so", entgegnete Sonea. „Was Regin mir angetan hat, war furchtbar und er hat es aus purem Hass getan. Akkarin hat mich nie schikaniert oder herablassend behandelt. Ich habe ihn gefürchtet, aber nur weil ich die Wahrheit nicht kannte."

„Und du bist kein bisschen in Regin verliebt?"

Sonea schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind gute Freunde geworden, aber das ist auch alles."

„Und wird es jetzt weitergehen? Ich meine, mit dir und Akkarin."

Sonea zuckte die Schultern. „Ich werde ihm eine Weile aus dem Weg gehen. Darin habe ich ja inzwischen mehr als genug Übung." Sie lachte bitter. „Es ist nur ein bisschen schwierig, wenn wir abends …" ins Bett gehen, wollte sie sagen, konnte sich jedoch noch rechtzeitig auf die Zunge beißen.

Es war hart, jeden Abend im selben Bett zu schlafen, ohne sich in seine Arme zu kuscheln, wie sie es sonst tat. Akkarin hatte bis jetzt keinen Versuch unternommen, zwischen ihnen wieder mehr Nähe herzustellen. Es schmerzte sie und sie sehnte sich mehr denn je nach ihm. So gesehen wäre es besser gewesen, in ihrem Studierzimmer zu schlafen, doch Sonea hatte sich dagegen entschieden, damit die Kluft zwischen ihnen nicht noch größer wurde.

Ihr anfänglicher Plan, ihm auf diese Weise zu zeigen, was sie im Augenblick von ihm hielt, war gescheitert. Sie fühlte sich hilflos und war zugleich wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie es soweit hatte kommen lassen. Es verlangte ihr danach, sich ihrer Freundin anzuvertrauen, war sich jedoch nur allzu bewusst, dass dies nicht möglich war. Dabei hätte sie alles dafür gegeben, mit jemandem über ihre Sorgen sprechen zu können. Ihre Beziehung wurde von Tag zu Tag komplizierter und sie sah keinen Ausweg aus ihrer Situation.

„ … wieder immer zusammen Essen werden", fuhr sie daher fort. „Meine Strafarbeit endet heute. Das heißt, ich werde ihn von morgen an wieder zum Frühstück und zum Abendessen sehen."

Trassias Augen weiteten sich. „Ihr esst jeden Morgen und Abend zusammen? Das war doch früher nicht so, oder?"

„Das war vor unserer Verbannung. Seitdem hat sich viel geändert."

Die Augen ihrer Freundin weiteten sich. „Achtung, Lady Indria kommt!", zischte sie.

Sonea löste die Schallbarriere und tat, als würde sie angestrengt an ihrem Heiltrank arbeiten, während Lady Indria auf ihren Tisch zuhielt. Die Heilerin beugte sich über den Tisch und betrachtete ihre Arbeit.

„Sonea, warum hast du die Wurzel pulverisiert? Es hätte genügt, wenn du sie in kleine Stückchen geschnitten hättest."

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches kicherte Trassia unterdrückt.

Sonea spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. „Nun, äh, ich dachte, so wäre der Hustensaft vielleicht wirkungsvoller."

Lady Indria schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Fang noch einmal von vorne an. Den Aufsatz schreibst du dann als Hausaufgabe. Zusätzlich zu den anderen Aufgaben, die ich euch allen geben werde."

Sie ging zu Trassia. „Das sieht sehr schön aus. Gut gemacht, Trassia."

Trassia strahlte. Dann warf sie Sonea einen entschuldigen Blick zu.

Sonea versuchte, ihr aufmunternd zuzulächeln. „Keine Sorge, das schaffe ich schon", versicherte sie. „Wenn ich dann heute Abend länger in der Universität bleiben muss, soll mir das nur recht sein."

„Ich glaube trotzdem, dass Akkarin eifersüchtig ist", sagte Trassia, als sie nach der Stunde vom Heilerquartier zurück zur Universität gingen.

Sonea unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Während sie keine Lust verspürte, weiter über dieses Thema zu reden, schien der Diskussionsbedarf ihrer Freundin noch lange nicht gestillt.

„Aber Trassia, wieso sollte er das? Er ist doch so viel …?" _Ja, was eigentlich? Attraktiver? Charmanter? Gebildeter als Regin?_

„Na, weil Regin so viel jünger ist", antwortete ihre Freundin.

„Regin ist sogar jünger als ich", entgegnete Sonea.

Trassia bedachte sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick. „Sieh es doch einmal so", sagte sie. „Akkarin merkt sicher, wie sehr du ihn anhimmelst und das schmeichelt ihm. Wenn du dich plötzlich jemand anderem zuwendest, verletzt ihn das. Selbst, wenn er dich einfach nur mag. Und ich bin sicher, er tut das."

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber maßlos", stellte Sonea fest. „Regin und ich sind nur Freunde. Das ist nicht 'sich einem anderen zuwenden'."

Aber was, wenn Trassia recht hatte? Was, wenn sie durch den Kuss wirklich Akkarins Gefühle verletzt hatte, obwohl es nichts gewesen war? Er musste doch wissen, dass sie nur ihn liebte! Aber wie würde sie sich fühlen, wenn er eine andere Frau küssen würde? Bis jetzt hatte Sonea immer geglaubt, nur Akkarin hätte sich respektlos verhalten. Dabei war _sie_ diejenige, die damit angefangen hatte. Es mochte unabsichtlich gewesen sein, aber in dem Augenblick, in dem sie Regin geküsst hatte, hatte sie ihrer Beziehung nicht den geringsten Respekt entgegen gebracht.

 _Und das alles nur, weil Garrel uns loswerden will._

Soneas Stimmung verdüsterte sich zusehends, als eine Erkenntnis in ihr dämmerte. Es war nicht wegen Garrel so kompliziert geworden. Es war kompliziert geworden, weil sie ihre Beziehung nicht offen leben durften. Garrel mochte das zu seinen Zwecken ausnutzen, doch wenn Sonea die Ereignisse seit ihrer Wiederaufnahme nüchtern betrachtete, musste sie erkennen, dass einzig die Regeln der Gilde ihr und Akkarin im Weg standen. Angesichts der Geschwindigkeit, mit der sich die Schwierigkeiten häuften, befiel sie mit einem Mal die Furcht, ihre Beziehung würde nicht bis zu ihrem Abschluss überdauern. Egal, wie sehr sie und Akkarin einander lieben mochten.

„Das mag sein", räumte ihre Freundin ein. „Aber sollte Akkarin mehr für dich empfinden, wird ihn der Kuss sehr getroffen haben. Und deswegen musst du es ihm endlich sagen."

„Warum soll ich ihm etwas sagen, das er schon längst weiß?", gab Sonea zurück.

„Weil er tun kann, als wüsste er von nichts, solange du ihm nicht sagst, dass du ihn willst. Sonst wird es vielleicht irgendwann eine andere Frau tun. Tu es, bevor ihn dir wirklich irgendwann jemand wegschnappt."

Sonea bezweifelte, dass Akkarin sich ihr 'wegschnappen' lassen würde, wie ihre Freundin es stets so gern ausdrückte. „Wer bitte sollte mir denn da zuvor kommen?", fragte sie. „Er ist ein schwarzer Magier. Welche Frau, die noch halbwegs bei Verstand ist, würde ihn wollen?"

„Er ist vor allem auch ein Held." Trassias Augen leuchteten schwärmerisch. „Mir fallen auf Anhieb mindestens zehn Novizinnen ein, die alles tun würden, um mit dir zu tauschen."

Sonea seufzte. Für gewöhnlich fand sie solche Gespräche erheiternd. An diesem Tag hingegen war ihre Laune so schlecht, dass es sie ärgerte.

„Dann habe ich ja nichts zu befürchten", bemerkte sie trocken. Sie konnte sich schon vorstellen, wen Trassia meinte. „Und jetzt lass uns bitte das Thema wechseln. Die Eskorte ist im Anmarsch."

Drei Novizen stiegen die Stufen der Universität herab und hielten direkt auf sie zu. Regin schritt mit stolzgeschwellter Brust voran, während Kano und Alend sich im Gehen mit den Ellenbogen gegenseitig in die Seiten boxten. Bei ihrem Anblick schüttelte Sonea unwillkürlich den Kopf. Manchmal konnte sie kaum glauben, auf diese halbwüchsigen Jungen angewiesen zu sein, damit die anderen Novizen sie in Ruhe ließen. Ein wenig freute sie sich jedoch auch, weil Regin das Verbot seines Onkels ignorierte und weiterhin offen zu ihrer Freundschaft stand.

Trassia kicherte und errötete. „Eines muss ich dich aber noch fragen."

Sonea verdrehte die Augen. „Was denn?", fragte sie ungehalten. „Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht auch alles tun willst, um Akkarin zu bekommen."

Entsetzt schlug Trassia die Hände vor den Mund. „Nein, das nicht."

„Oh, ich vergaß, du bist ja bereits unsterblich in Lord Larkin verliebt", frotzelte Sonea.

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber maßlos."

„Soll ich für dich herausfinden, ob er noch zu haben ist?"

„Oh, wenn du das machen könntest", hauchte Trassia verzückt. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Aber ich wollte eigentlich etwas anderes wissen." Sie sah nervös zu ihrer näher kommenden Eskorte und dann zu Sonea. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen. „Wie war es, Regin zu küssen?"

Sonea verdrehte die Augen. Warum musste Trassia bloß immer so neugierig sein?

„Schleimig", sagte sie, ohne lange nachzudenken.

Ihre Freundin machte ein angeekeltes und ungläubiges Gesicht. „Schleimig?"

Mit einiger Sehnsucht dachte Sonea daran, wie es war Akkarin zu küssen und wie viele Tage sie wohl noch aushalten konnte, es nicht zu tun.

„Ja. Ich denke, schleimig beschreibt es am besten."

„Euer Majestät, ein Abgesandter von Haus Velan wünscht Euch zu sprechen."

„So spät noch?"

Merin sah von seiner Lektüre 'Das Abendlied des Mullook' auf. Die alte elynische Tragödie war eines seiner Lieblingswerke. Nicht, weil der Mullook das Incal des kyralischen Königshauses war, sondern weil ihn die herzzerreißende Geschichte der unglücklichen Liebe von Dem Aguerrin und der schönen Kayra so sehr berührte.

Das Paar verband eine nahezu unmögliche Liebe. Für Dem Aguerrin war eine junge Frau aus dem elynischen Adel vorgesehen, doch er liebte einzig seine Dienerin Kayra. Das Liebespaar musste diverse Hindernisse in Form von Mordanschlägen, Intrigen und dem Widerstand ihrer Familien überwinden, bevor sie endlich zusammen sein konnten. Sie verbrachten eine Nacht voller Leidenschaft auf Dem Aguerrins Weingut in den Bergen. Im Morgengrauen überfiel eine Horde Sachakaner das Weingut. Sie plünderten Dem Aguerrins Anwesen, setzten es in Brand und nahmen Kayra mit sich. Völlig außer sich vor Zorn folgte Dem Aguerrin ihnen mit einer Schar seiner Gefolgsleute, doch die Sachakaner lockten sie in einen Hinterhalt und Kayra musste mit ansehen, wie ihr Geliebter starb.

Ein derart tragisches Ende war typisch für die elynische Prosa und stand im starken Widerspruch zu der Lebensweise dieses Volkes, weswegen ihre Literatur überall in den Verbündeten Ländern als Gesellschaftskritik interpretiert wurde. Doch Merin war an diesem Abend nicht daran gelegen, das Volk auf der anderen Seite der Grauen Berge zu studieren. Nach einem Tag, an dem er den Vertretern der Häuser zahlreiche Audienzen gewährt und dem drögen Gerede seiner Berater gelauscht hatte, verlangte es ihm nach ein wenig Zerstreuung.

„Er sagt, es sei dringend und könne nicht warten", antwortete der Palastdiener.

Merin runzelte die Stirn. Die Angehörigen der Häuser erschienen für gewöhnlich zu angemessenen Tageszeiten und kündigten ihren Besuch an. Zudem war die offizielle Zeit für Audienzen längst vorüber. Was konnte der Mann von ihm wollen?

„Hat er seinen Namen genannt?"

„Nein, Euer Majestät." Der Palastdiener war von offenkundigem Unbehagen erfüllt. „Ich möchte ihn nur ungern wieder fortschicken", fügte er zögernd hinzu.

Es gefiel dem König nicht, wenn jemand aus den Häusern den Versuch unternahm, sich über seinen Willen hinwegzusetzen. Er überlegte, den Besucher auf der Stelle wieder nach Hause zu schicken, doch die Tatsache, dass sein Diener sich vor diesem Mann zu fürchten schien und er aus Haus Velan war, hatten ihn stutzig gemacht. Er entschied, ihn zu empfangen.

„Bring ihn herein", befahl er. „Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern."

„Sehr wohl, Euer Majestät." Der Palastdiener zögerte. „Soll ich nach Euren Beratern schicken?"

„Nicht nötig", winkte Merin ab. „Ich werde allein mit ihm fertig."

Der Diener verschwand und kehrte nach wenigen Augenblicken mit einem hochgewachsenen, in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllten Mann zurück. Nachdem der Diener sich zurückgezogen hatte, schlug der Mann seine Kapuze zurück und sank auf ein Knie.

„Euer Majestät", sagte er. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung für die späte Störung."

König Merin stockte der Atem, als er seine Vermutung bestätigt sah. Wie konnte _er_ es wagen?

„Lord Akkarin", sagte er scharf, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Was fällt Euch ein, hierher zu kommen?"

„Die Umstände haben es erfordert. Ich hatte eine Angelegenheit in der Stadt zu erledigen, mit der ich niemand anderen betrauen konnte. Aus demselben Grund bin ich zu Euch gekommen."

„Dann sollte das ein sehr guter Grund sein, damit ich Euren Regelverstoß nicht der Gilde melde und dafür sorge, dass Ihr auf Schritt und Tritt bewacht werdet", entgegnete Merin säuerlich.

Es missfiel ihm, dass Akkarin die Auflagen, unter denen die Gilde ihn wieder aufgenommen hatte, nicht respektierte. Zugleich imponierte ihm der Mut des schwarzen Magiers. Kein anderer hätte ihm in dieser Situation noch in die Augen sehen können.

„Dieses Risiko bin ich bereit, auf mich zu nehmen", erwiderte Akkarin. Seine Hand verschwand unter dem Umhang. Als er sie wieder herauszog, sah Merin darin etwas Silbernes glitzern.

„Wenn es Euer Wille ist, werde ich für den Rest meines Lebens das Gelände der Gilde nicht mehr verlassen und mich vor den höheren Magiern für mein unerlaubtes Verlassen verantworten. Doch vorher bitte ich Euch um die offizielle Erlaubnis, Sonea zur Frau nehmen zu dürfen, während sie bis zum Ende ihres Studiums meine Novizin bleibt."

Trotz seiner Verärgerung fiel es Merin schwer, sein Lächeln zurückzuhalten. _Also hat er doch über meine Worte nachgedacht_ , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Jetzt erkannte er auch, was es war, das Akkarin in der Hand hielt.

Es war ein Verlobungsring.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Akkarin war Dem Aguerrin gar nicht so unähnlich. Was den König jedoch bewegte, war die Bestimmtheit, mit der der schwarze Magier sein Ziel, seine Geliebte zu seiner Frau zu machen, verfolgte. Er musste Sonea sehr lieben, wenn er für sie solch törichte Risiken einging.

„Erhebt Euch", sagte Merin streng. Dann wies er auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber. „Und nehmt Platz. Darf ich Euch ein Glas Wein anbieten?"

Akkarin nickte. „Das ist sehr freundlich von Euch, Euer Majestät."

Der König legte das Buch zur Seite und ging zu einer Anrichte. Er befüllte ein Weinglas, reichte es Akkarin und ließ sich wieder in seinem Sessel nieder.

„Mir war nicht bekannt, dass Ihr Bartoli lest", bemerkte der schwarze Magier.

Merin reichte Akkarin sein Glas. „Ihr kennt 'Das Abendlied des Mullook'?"

„Selbstverständlich."

Diese Antwort überraschte Merin nicht. Akkarin war trotz seiner Jugend sehr gebildet. Neben der kyralischen Kultur war er auch bestens mit den Kulturen der anderen Länder der Allianz vertraut. Ebenso wie mit der sachakanischen, wie er inzwischen wusste. Dem König wurde schwer ums Herz, wenn er daran dachte, wie sein Freund zu diesem Wissen gelangt war und wie wenig es ihm jetzt noch von Nutzen war.

„Bartolis Werke sind ein angenehmer Zeitvertreib", sagte er.

„Dem stimme ich."

„Was hat Euch dazu gebracht, meinen Rat so schnell zu befolgen?", wechselte Merin das Thema. Ein langer Tag lag hinter ihm und er verspürte nicht das Bedürfnis nach belangloser Konversation.

Akkarin drehte das Weinglas zwischen seinen langen Fingern. „Die letzten Wochen haben mir bestätigt, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit ist, um Sonea die Sicherheit zu geben, die sie braucht", antwortete er. „Diese Entscheidung noch länger aufzuschieben, würde mehr Schaden als Nutzen anrichten. Und das nicht nur in unserer Beziehung." Er machte eine Pause. Merin beobachtete, wie der schwarze Magier nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte. „Wenn ich nichts unternehme, werde ich sie verlieren", fügte er leise und eher zu sich selbst hinzu.

„Die Vorfälle der letzten Wochen sind auch bis in den Palast vorgedrungen", sagte Merin. „Lord Garrel nutzt die Situation zu seinen Gunsten aus. Wenn die Gilde Euch und Sonea nicht entzweit, könnte ihm das im Alleingang gelingen." Die Konsequenzen von Garrels Handeln waren für den König undenkbar und mussten verhindert werden. Wäre es nach Merin gegangen, so hätte er Garrel seines Amtes enthoben. Doch der Mann war zu geschickt, um gegen ein Gesetz zu verstoßen. Der einzige Weg ihn zu stoppen war, ihm die Chance zu nehmen, seine Intrige weiterzuspinnen.

„Wie viel ist an den Gerüchten über seinen Neffen dran?", fragte er.

„Nichts", antwortete Akkarin. „Regin von Winar und Sonea sind befreundet. Allerdings wächst ihr die Situation mit den anderen Novizen über den Kopf. Es wird Zeit, klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen."

Merin nickte. „Ich verstehe."

Der König war über die Vorgänge in der Universität und die Pläne der Sachakaner bestens informiert. Sollte es Garrel gelingen, die Beziehung von Akkarin und seiner Novizin aufzudecken oder gar dafür sorgen, dass die Gilde ihre beiden schwarzen Magier wieder nach Sachaka schickte, konnte das ihre Feinde zu einem erneuten Angriff ermutigen. Zudem musste der König damit rechnen, dass sein Freund der Gilde die Unterstützung verweigern würde, wenn man ihn dazu zwang, sich von Sonea zu trennen. Und nach allem, was der König über Sonea wusste, würde sie Akkarin folgen.

Auch wenn es nichts gab, das Merin mehr fürchtete, als einen schwarzen Magier, der nicht zu kontrollieren war, empfand er auch ein gewisses Mitgefühl mit Sonea. Wie schwer musste es für eine so junge Frau sein, mit der Bewunderung und der Verachtung der anderen Novizen umzugehen? Akkarin konnte sie nicht beschützen. Nicht, wie die Dinge im Augenblick standen.

Doch als König musste Merin der Gilde und seinem Volk garantieren, dass die beiden schwarzen Magier vertrauenswürdig waren. Während Akkarin tat, was immer Merin von ihm verlangte, musste er sich darauf verlassen, dass dieser seine Novizin unter Kontrolle hatte, weil er offenkundig die einzige Autorität war, der Sonea zu gehorchen bereit war.

Merin hatte das Mädchen aus den Hüttenvierteln als rebellisch und unangepasst kennengelernt, doch sie besaß zugleich auch starke Vorstellungen von Moral und Loyalität und hatte ein gutes Herz. Er würde ihr niemals vergessen, dass sie ihm während der Schlacht von Imardin das Leben gerettet hatte. Mit der richtigen Anleitung würde sie sich seinem Willen ebenso beugen, wie Akkarin es tat. Aber das würde nur der Fall sein, wenn Garrel sie nicht mehr entzweien konnte.

„Zeigt mir den Ring", befahl er.

Akkarin reichte ihm den Ring. Der König nahm in entgegen und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Es war ein zierlicher Ring aus reinstem Silber geschmiedet und mit einem winzigen, weißen Diamanten verziert. Auf der Innenseite waren die Worte _Für immer_ eingraviert.

„Ein wenig schlicht für einen Verlobungsring", bemerkte er. „Die meisten kyralischen Frauen wären nicht sonderlich beeindruckt."

Er gab Akkarin den Ring zurück.

„Sonea macht sich nichts aus Schmuck. Sie mit dem Prunk zu überhäufen, den die Frauen aus den Häusern gewohnt sind, würde _sie_ wohl kaum beeindrucken", entgegnete Akkarin.

Merin dachte an die eindrucksvollen juwelenbesetzten Ringe, mit denen die Männer der Häuser um ihre Angebeteten warben. Er genehmigte sich ein leises Lachen. „Zumal Ihr es wohl kaum noch nötig habt, Sonea zu beeindrucken."

Akkarin hob kaum merklich die Augenbrauen. „Nein", stimmte er zu. Stirnrunzelnd trank er einen Schluck Wein. „Obwohl es mir immer wieder passiert."

Merin fragte sich, wie er das verstehen sollte oder ob Akkarin soeben wieder einen seiner trockenen Scherze gemacht hatte.

„Wie weit sind die Bauarbeiten am städtischen Hospital fortgeschritten?", erkundigte der schwarze Magier sich dann.

„Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, kann es im nächsten Monat eröffnet werden."

„Haben sich bereits Heiler gemeldet, die bereit sind, dort zu arbeiten?"

„Es gibt vier Zusagen. Drei sind noch unentschlossen. Ich bin jedoch sicher, auch von ihnen eine Zusage zu erhalten. Ich habe Euren Rat befolgt und ihnen einen zusätzlichen Lohn verweigert."

Inzwischen hatte Merin begriffen, dass die medizinische Versorgung der mittellosen Stadtbevölkerung eine Hingabe erforderte, die mit Geld nicht aufzuwiegen war. Mit Balkans und Lady Vinaras Hilfe hatte er schließlich einige Heiler gefunden, die ihren Beruf aus genau diesem Grund erwählt hatten und die bereit waren, im Krankenhaus zu arbeiten.

„Sieben Heiler sollten für den Anfang genügen", sagte Akkarin. „Es wird nicht den gesamten Bedarf decken, doch für viele Aufgaben könnten zusätzlich einige Kurierer eingestellt werden."

„Diese würden allerdings auf ein Gehalt bestehen", wandte der König ein.

Akkarin winkte ab. „Das sollte das geringste Problem sein. Ihre Gehaltsvorstellungen leichter zu befriedigen als die der Magier."

Merin verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Solche Konversationen hatten sie früher oft geführt. Er musste sich eingestehen, das zu vermissen. Es wäre indes falsch, diesen Zustand wieder herbeizuführen, denn das war eine Entscheidung, welche die Gilde treffen musste. Als König stand es ihm frei, die Entscheidungsgewalt der Gilde zu übergehen. Aber das bedeutete stets eine Reihe politischer Konsequenzen.

„Wie viel ist an den Gerüchten über die Sachakaner dran?", fragte er.

Die dunklen Augen des schwarzen Magiers begegneten seinen. „Ich nehme an, Ihr spielt auf den Bericht der Händler an?"

Der König nickte finster.

„Nun, die Ichani waren nicht die Einzigen, die mitbekommen haben, dass die Gilde schwarze Magie verbietet. Vereint würden die Ashaki eine noch größere Bedrohung darstellen, doch Sachaka ist ein Land voll politischer Spannungen und Kämpfe um das wenige fruchtbare Land. Jede Partei, die aus diesem System ausbricht, um Kyralia zu erobern, würde im eigenen Land an Macht verlieren und einen Vergeltungsschlag ihrer Gegner riskieren."

„Das heißt, sie werden erst zu einer Bedrohung, wenn es ihrem König gelingt, sie zu vereinen?"

„Richtig."

„Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass dies geschieht?"

Akkarin schürzte die Lippen. „Das ist schwierig zu beantworten. Eine Eroberung Kyralias würde ihre wirtschaftlichen Probleme lösen, doch die Ashaki misstrauen einander. Dass König Marika versucht, die Ichani für seine Sache zu gewinnen, deutet darauf hin, dass sie so bald keine Bedrohung für uns darstellen, zumal sie fürchten, die Gilde würde weitere schwarze Magier ausbilden. Dennoch sollten wir die Situation nicht ignorieren."

„Nein", stimmte Merin zu. „Diesen Fehler werde ich kein zweites Mal machen." Stirnrunzelnd trank er einen Schluck Wein. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken müssen, wie dieses Problem am besten gelöst werden kann. Wahrscheinlich werde ich die Botschafter der anderen Allianzmitglieder konsultieren. In jedem Fall werdet Ihr und die höheren Magier bald von mir hören."

„Ich stehe Euch jederzeit mit meinem Rat zur Seite", erwiderte Akkarin.

Der König von Kyralia lächelte. „Ich habe nichts anderes von Euch erwartet." Er stellte sein Weinglas zur Seite und erhob sich. „Eine Maßnahme gegen meinen kriegerischen Nachbarn kann ich jedoch sofort erledigen."

Es würde für einen Aufschrei in der Gilde und in den Häusern sorgen, doch angesichts der Bedrohung, der er sein Land von jenseits der Berge ausgesetzt sah, erschien ihm das als akzeptabler Preis, wenn er dafür zwei kooperative schwarze Magier zur Seite hatte.

Er trat hinter seinen Schreibtisch und zog Pergament und Schreibfeder hervor. Dann begann er, die notwendigen Zeilen in zweifacher Ausführung niederzuschreiben. Der König versiegelte das erste Schreiben und überreichte es Akkarin zusammen mit der Kopie. Der schwarze Magier überflog das unversiegelte Dokument und ließ dann beides unter seinem Umhang verschwinden.

„Dies gilt jedoch nur unter den Bedingungen, die ich Euch bei unserer letzten Unterredung genannt habe", fügte Merin hinzu. „Solltet Ihr nicht in der Lage sein, Sonea sowohl ein Mentor als auch ein Ehemann zu sein und sollte das der Gilde weiteren Ärger bereiten, so werde ich nicht zögern, Euch beide endgültig zu trennen."

Über Akkarins Gesicht huschte der Anflug eines Lächelns. „Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet", sagte er. „Selbstverständlich werde ich mich an Eure Forderungen halten." Er leerte sein Weinglas und erhob sich. „Ich danke Euch. Nun sollte ich jedoch gehen, bevor die Gilde mein Verschwinden bemerkt."

König Merin nickte. „Viel Glück bei Eurem Vorhaben. Gute Nacht, mein Freund."

„Gute Nacht, Majestät."

Der schwarze Magier wandte sich zum Gehen. Kurz vor der Tür hielt er noch einmal inne. „Ich nehme an, mein Nachfolger hat Euch mit Lord Davins Wetterstudien vertraut gemacht?"

„Balkan hat mir ausführlich den strategischen Nutzen zu erläutern versucht. Meine Antwort darauf kennt Ihr."

„Hat er Euch auch auf die zusätzlichen Steuereinnahmen hingewiesen, würde sich das Projekt als erfolgreich erweisen?"

Merin runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. Bitte erklärt mir das."

Akkarins dunkle Augen blitzten. „Sehr gern, Euer Majestät."


	18. Kapitel 17 - Der Antrag

_Hey guys! An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei allen bedanken, die bis hierhin gelesen haben. Danke für eure Zeit, eure Reviews und eure Favos! Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt euch auch weiterhin :)  
_

 **Kapitel 17 – Der Antrag**

Die Nachmittagssonne schien warm auf das Deck der _Stolz von Capia_ und der Seewind brachte eine angenehme Kühlung. Dannyl saß an einem kleinen Tisch im hinteren Teil der kleinen Yacht und studierte die fertige und gebundene Abschrift von Dem Callenes Buch 'Die thieferen Geheymnisse Höherer Magie'. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, weil sowohl der Besitz als auch das Lesen von Schriften über schwarze Magie ein Verbrechen waren. Aber er musste wissen, womit sie es zu tun hatten. Vielleicht gab ihm das Hinweise darauf, was sie auf Dem Callenes Anwesen finden würden. Es beruhigte Dannyl, dass es unmöglich war, aus diesen Büchern zu lernen, wie man schwarze Magie praktizierte.

Es war der zweite Tag ihrer Seereise entlang der elynischen Küste. Gegen Abend würden sie in dem kleinen Hafen Arvina anlegen. Von dort war es nicht mehr weit bis zu ihrem Ziel. Tayend lag in seiner Kabine und schlief. Wenig zuvor hatte Dannyl ihn zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag von den Auswirkungen seiner Seekrankheit geheilt. Der Gelehrte hatte das, wenn auch widerwillig, über sich ergehen lassen. Trotz Dannyls Einsatz von Magie fühlte Tayend sich weiterhin matt. Dannyl hatte versucht, ihn zu überreden an Deck zu kommen und die frische Luft zu genießen, doch sein Freund hatte darauf bestanden dort zu bleiben, wo er das Meer nicht sehen musste.

Dannyl verspürte Schuldgefühle, weil er Tayend diese Seereise antun musste. Aber die Reise über Land hätte zu lange gedauert. Botschafter Errend hatte ihm vor seiner Abreise deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, er solle seinen Ausflug so kurz wie möglich halten, weil er ihn in Capia brauchte. Hätte Dannyl ihm genauer erklärt, worum es bei dieser Reise ging, hätte Errend ihm vielleicht mehr Zeit zugestanden. Aber Dannyl hatte ihm unmöglich den wahren Grund für seine Reise nennen können.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah hinaus auf die Wellen. Je mehr er in diesem Buch las, desto größer wurde sein Respekt vor dem, was es enthielt. Er wusste nicht viel über schwarze Magie. Als Alchemist konnte er die Gefährlichkeit der in diesem Buch beschriebenen Experimente dennoch gut einschätzen. Während manche offenbar in vielen Bereichen des Alltags nützlich schienen, wollte Dannyl bei der Durchführung der übrigen Experimente lieber möglichst weit fort sein. Dieses Buch schien ungeahnte Chancen zu bergen, die ihn wünschen ließen, es schon vor Monaten entdeckt zu haben. Es hätte so viele Leben retten können.

Dannyl seufzte leise. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er da dachte. Es hätte ihn entsetzen müssen. Tatsächlich berührte ihn dieses Gefühl jedoch nicht. Was war geschehen, dass er so dachte? Wenn er dieses Buch der Gilde übergab, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass es vernichtet wurde. Wie sollte er _das_ mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren?

Eine Hand strich sanft über seinen Arm. Dannyl sah auf und erblickte Bel Fiore. An diesem Tag trug sie ein weißes Kleid aus einem leichten Stoff, der sich in der sanften Brise bauschte. Sie musterte ihn besorgt mit ihren unergründlichen grünen Augen und setzte sich neben ihn. „Was bedrückt Euch, Botschafter Dannyl?"

Dannyl machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Nichts, womit Ihr Euch belasten braucht, werte Bel", antwortete er, darum bemüht unbekümmert zu wirken.

„Plagt Euch Euer Gewissen, weil Ihr Eurem Freund die Seereise nicht ersparen konntet?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Was nicht heißen soll, dass es mir nicht leidtut, ihm das anzutun. Aber das ist es nicht. Es ist wegen dieses Buches."

Sie blickte direkt in seine Augen. Dannyl hatte das unwillkürliche Gefühl, sie würde direkt auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken.

„Wollt Ihr darüber sprechen? Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung von Magie, aber vielleicht hilft es Euch, alles einmal aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu sehen."

Dannyl zögerte. Obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, der Bel vertrauen zu können, war er nicht sicher, ob er bereit war, überhaupt mit jemandem über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Seit Tagen grübelte er darüber nach, ohne zu einem befriedigenden Ergebnis zu gelangen. Er kannte sich selbst nicht mehr und das beunruhigte ihn nicht einmal. Es war völlig absurd.

Dannyl wusste, er konnte dieses Thema jederzeit mit Tayend erörtern. Aber er kannte die Meinung des Gelehrten bereits. Und er hätte nicht einmal sagen können, ob dieser in dieser Sache wirklich objektiv war. Nicht so, wie er von einem gewissen Gildenmagier sprach.

Er beschloss, sich Bel Fiore anzuvertrauen, war einen Versuch wert. Im besten Fall gab sie ihm eine unabhängige Meinung, im schlimmsten Fall würde sie ihn nicht verstehen. Aber er wusste, sie würde alles für sich behalten.

„Vielen Dank für Euer Angebot", sagte er daher. „Ich denke, ich sollte es versuchen."

Bel Fiore lächelte. „Ich hole uns etwas zu trinken", erklärte sie und erhob sich. „Damit redet es sich leichter."

Sie verschwand und kehrte wenig später mit einer Flasche Wein und zwei Gläsern zurück. Während sie die Flasche entkorkte und ihnen einschenkte, überlegte Dannyl, wie er am besten anfangen sollte.

„Also, Dannyl." Die Bel schenkte ihm ein hinreißendes Lächeln und reichte ihm ein Glas. „Ich bin ganz Ohr."

Dannyl nahm das Glas entgegen. Er trank einen Schluck und stellte es dann ab.

„Ihr habt es so gewollt", warnte er. Dann holte er tief Luft und begann zu erzählen. Er begann mit dem wahren Grund seiner Suche nach Büchern über alte Magie, als er vor zwei Jahren nach Elyne gekommen war. Er erzählte, wie er herausgefunden hatte, was alte Magie in Wirklichkeit war und warum es verboten war, sie zu praktizieren. Bel Fiore hörte aufmerksam zu und stellte hin und wieder eine Frage. Dannyl freute sich, weil sie im Gegensatz zur Mehrheit der Nichtmagier begriff, warum schwarze Magie so gefährlich war. Jedoch stand sie auch der Meinung der Gilde kritisch gegenüber.

Dann erzählte er ihr von Akkarin. Von seiner Zeit in Sachaka und was er getan hatte, um Kyralia zu beschützen. Er erzählte ihr, wie sehr er diesen Mann fürchtete und ihn dennoch bewunderte, weil er seinen Eid gebrochen hatte, um die Gefahr aus Sachaka abzuwenden. Er ließ weder aus, dass die Sachakaner noch immer eine Bedrohung darstellten, weil ihre Magier viel stärker waren als die der Verbündeten Länder, noch Tayends Ansichten zu den neuen Machtverhältnissen in der Gilde. Und zuletzt erklärte er, welche Rolle Dem Callenes Buch bei dieser ganzen Sache spielte.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, herrschte eine Weile Stille, die nur von den leise gegen die Bordwand klatschenden Wellen und dem Knattern der Segel unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich erkenne Euer Problem", sagte Bel Fiore schließlich. Sie streckte ihre schlanke und gepflegte Hand aus und berührte seine. „Ihr befindet Euch in einem inneren Konflikt über Pflicht und Moral. Aber Eure Definitionen dieser Begriffe haben sich aufgelöst. Ich will mir nicht anmaßen Euch zu sagen, wie ich an Eurer Stelle entscheiden würde. Denn damit würde ich Euch beeinflussen. Diese Sache ist zu wichtig, als dass Euch jemand anderes sagen kann, was Ihr tun sollt."

„Was würdet Ihr mir raten?", fragte Dannyl.

„Überlegt Euch genau, was Pflicht und Moral für Euch bedeuten, ohne dabei über die Gilde oder schwarze Magie nachzudenken. Wenn Ihr das für Euch geklärt habt, dann wisst Ihr, wem Eure Loyalität gehört. Aber dann müsst Ihr dazu stehen und die Konsequenzen auf Euch nehmen."

Dannyl nahm diese Worte in sich auf. „Danke", sagte er erleichtert. „Ihr habt mir sehr geholfen."

Er wusste noch immer nicht, wie er sich entscheiden sollte. Aber jetzt wusste er wenigstens, wo er anfangen musste.

Bel Fiore lächelte. „Nur tut mir einen Gefallen und lasst Euch so viel Zeit, wie Ihr braucht. Je länger die Gilde nichts von diesem Buch weiß, desto wohlüberlegter könnt Ihr Eure Entscheidung treffen." Ihre Augen flackerten zum Vorderteil des Schiffes. Dann zog sie ihre Hand zurück.

„Welches konspirative Treffen findet denn hier statt?"

Dannyl fuhr herum. „Tayend!", rief er erfreut. „Fühlst du dich besser?"

Das Gesicht des Gelehrten hatte noch immer eine kränkliche Färbung. Das rot, gelb und purpurfarbene Muster seines Gewandes, ließ ihn dieses Mal noch blasser wirken. „Ein wenig", antwortete er mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Ihr seid der tapferste Bibliothekar, der mir je begegnet ist", erklärte Bel Fiore lächelnd.

„Oh, das ist wirklich sehr aufmerksam von Euch, werte Bel", sagte Tayend in einem Anflug von Verlegenheit. „Aber ich fürchte, Ihr irrt Euch. Fragt Botschafter Dannyl."

„Jeder andere Bibliothekar würde es vorziehen, bei seinen Büchern zu bleiben, anstatt durch die Welt zu reisen", entgegnete die Bel.

„Ohne meinen Botschafter würde ich das auch tun", entgegnete Tayend.

Dannyl hüstelte. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sein Freund in der Gegenwart anderer mit ihm flirtete.

„Nun, heute Abend habt Ihr es ausgestanden. Dann könnt Ihr in einem Bett schlafen, das nicht schaukelt."

Dannyl verkniff sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen. „ _Fast_ ausgestanden wäre wohl der bessere Ausdruck", sagte er. „Schließlich müssen wir wieder zurück nach Capia."

Die Augen des Gelehrten weiteten sich.

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch setzen, Tayend." Bel Fiore erhob sich und bot ihm ihren Stuhl an. „Ich wollte mich ohnehin noch ein wenig zurückziehen, bevor wir in Arvina einlaufen."

Sie zwinkerte Dannyl zu und verschwand unter Deck.

Tayend ließ sich in den freien Stuhl fallen. Er griff nach Dannyls noch halbvollem Glas und trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Du solltest nicht trinken, wenn dir schon schlecht ist", ermahnte Dannyl seinen Freund.

Der Gelehrte winkte ab. „Wenn ich genug trinke, dass sich mir alles dreht, dann spüre ich wenigstens das Schwanken des Schiffes nicht mehr."

Dannyl schüttelte den Kopf. Das war wieder einmal typisch für Tayend. „Hast du eigentlich auch das Gefühl, dass sie über uns Bescheid weiß?", fragte er leise.

„Wer? Bel Fiore?"

Dannyl nickte.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sein Freund. „Wenn sie es weiß, dann scheint es sie nicht zu stören. Sie ist diskret und es soll uns nur recht sein, wenn sie unser Geheimnis kennt. Ich bin es so leid, dass wir uns immer verstecken müssen."

„Ich vertraue ihr auch", sagte Dannyl. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es mir recht wäre, wenn wir uns vor anderen als Liebespaar zeigen."

„Und was ist mit Irand?", wandte Tayend ein. „Anfangs hast du dich auch dagegen gesträubt, es ihm zu sagen. Und jetzt bist du froh, weil wir uns in der Bibliothek treffen können."

„Da kannte ich Irand auch bereits eine Weile", entgegnete Dannyl.

„Bel Fiore ist eine gute Freundin", widersprach der Gelehrte störrisch. „Das kannst du mir glauben, denn ich war schließlich fast zwei Wochen mit ihr allein."

Die Straße vor ihnen wand sich einen steilen Berghang hinauf. Dorrien spürte, wie das Pferd unter ihm vor Anstrengung zu zittern begann.

„Wir steigen ab und gehen das letzte Stück zu Fuß", entschied er.

Er und seine drei Begleiter saßen ab. Dorrien nahm die Zügel seines Pferdes und schritt voran. Hohenklüfte war eines der abgelegensten Bergdörfer im Stahlgurtgebirge und lag in einem kleinen, nur schwer zugänglichen Hochtal. Für Dorrien war der Aufstieg nicht anstrengend, weil er seine Muskeln mit Magie heilen konnte. Kullen, Borgin und Yul hingegen begannen bereits nach wenigen Schritten schwer zu schnaufen.

Auf ihrer Suche nach der Bestie oder dem Sakan König, wie die Bergbewohner immer wieder vehement behaupteten, hatten sie bei mehreren Weilern haltgemacht, um die Leute vor der unbekannten Gefahr zu warnen. Hin und wieder hatte Dorrien Kranke geheilt, was ihr Weiterkommen verlangsamt hatte. Von den Vermissten hatten sie indes keine Spur gefunden, doch in den Dörfern, die sie besucht hatten, war bisher auch niemand verschwunden. Hohenklüfte war das letzte Dorf auf ihrer Liste, bevor sie zurück nach Windbruch reiten würden, um sich mit den anderen Suchtrupps auszutauschen.

Nachdem sie eine Stunde lang den steilen Berghang erklommen hatten, flachte die Straße allmählich ab. Sie durchquerten eine Schlucht aus hohen Felswänden, die sich nach etwa fünfhundert Schritten verbreiterte und den Blick auf ein kleines Tal freigab. Auf teils schneebedeckten Weiden standen kleinere Herden von Rebern und Gorin. Das Fell der Tiere war in Vorbereitung auf den Winter dicht und flauschig.

Am südlichen Hang drängten sich mehrere kleine Häuser, aus deren Schornsteinen dicker Rauch träge in den Himmel quoll. Dorrien und seine Begleiter hielten darauf zu. Das Gebell von Yeel erklang von irgendwoher und eine Schar Rassook rannte schnatternd über den Dorfplatz, gefolgt von mehreren kleinen Kindern. Ein paar Frauen mit Körben kamen ihnen entgegen. Als sie Dorrien erblickten, verneigten sie sich scheu.

Vor der Schmiede hielten sie an. Neben dem Wohnhaus befand sich ein Schuppen, aus dem metallisches Hämmern erklang. Dorrien überreichte Kullen die Zügel von seinem Pferd und hielt darauf zu. Er fand sich in einem Raum voll mit Werkzeugen, Feuerholz und frisch geschmiedeten Gegenständen aller Art wieder. Dahinter lag in einem zweiten Raum die eigentliche Schmiede.

„Hallo!", rief er. „Elkin, bist du da?"

Das Hämmern erstarb. Dann trat ein hochgewachsener Mann mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren durch die Tür. Er trug ein mit Ruß und Brandflecken übersäten Lederwams. Seine muskulösen Arme waren schweißüberströmt.

„Mylord", sagte er und verneigte sich. „Ihr habt Euch keine gute Zeit für einen Besuch ausgesucht."

„Warum?", fragte Dorrien alarmiert.

Der andere Mann wurde ernst. „Vor drei Tagen haben wir zwei Männer bei der Jagd verloren. Morvan und Dekel."

Dorrien erinnerte sich an die beiden Bauern. Es waren anständige Männer gewesen. „Das tut mir leid", sagte er mit aufrichtigem Bedauern. „Wie ist es passiert?"

Der Schmied seufzte. „Vielleicht wollt Ihr lieber reinkommen und Euch setzen."

„Danke", sagte Dorrien. „Jedoch warten meine Männer noch draußen."

„Sie sind natürlich eingeladen", erwiderte Elkin.

Dorrien nickte. „Das ist sehr freundlich von dir", sagte er. „Wir kommen durch die Vordertür."

Er verließ die Schmiede und trat hinaus zu seinen Begleitern. „Bindet die Pferde irgendwo fest und kommt mit ins Haus", wies er seine Männer an.

Kullen, Borgin und Yul gehorchten anstandslos. Sie banden die Pferde an einen Holzpfahl neben dem Eingang. Dorrien wartete, bis sie damit fertig waren, und schritt dann zur Haustür. Elkin lehnte im Türrahmen, über seine muskulösen Arme hatte er einen einfachen Kittel geworfen.

„Das sind Borgin, Kullen und Yul aus Windbruch", stellte Dorrien vor. „Und das ist Elkin, der Schmied und Anführer von Hohenklüfte."

„Sehr erfreut", sagte Elkin und Dorriens Männer murmelten eine Erwiderung.

Der Schmied bedeutete ihnen, einzutreten. Dorrien und seine Männer folgten ihm in eine Wohnstube, in deren Mitte ein großer Tisch stand. An einer Wand stand ein Regal mit Töpfen und Kochgeschirr. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand war eine Feuerstelle, über der ein Kessel hing, aus dem Dampf aufstieg.

„Bitte setzt euch", forderte Elkin sie auf. „Bol?"

„Gerne", sagte Dorrien, während er sich setzte. Kullen, Borgin und Yul nickten nur und drängten sich dann zu dritt auf die Bank auf der anderen Seite des Tisches.

Der Schmied holte fünf Becher von einem Regal. Er öffnete den Kessel, befüllte die Becher mit der sich darin befindenden dunklen, dampfenden Flüssigkeit und brachte die Becher zum Tisch. Der würzige Geruch von heißem Bol stieg Dorrien in die Nase.

„Vorsicht, heiß", warnte er.

„Also Elkin", begann Dorrien, während die anderen an ihren Getränken nippten. Das Bol löste ein angenehmes Gefühl von Wärme aus, das sich von seinen Eingeweiden aus in seinem ganzen Körper verbreitete. „Was genau ist mit Dekel und Morvan geschehen?"

„Dekel und Morvan sind losgezogen, um Bovar zu jagen", berichtete der Schmied. „Sie sind die Einzigen aus Hohenklüfte, die Bovar jagen und sie sind wirklich sehr erfahren darin. Wenn sie auf Jagd gehen, bringen sie meist zwei bis drei von ihnen mit. Das Fleisch und der Pelz werden unter den Familien aufgeteilt. Die beiden kennen die Gegend um unser Dorf sehr gut. In all den Jahren, die sie schon Bovar jagen, ist ihnen nie etwas passiert. Deswegen ist ihr Verschwinden auch so furchtbar." Elkin machte eine Pause. Er trank einen Schluck Bol und blickte Dorrien dann direkt an.

„Sie sind mit ihren Pferden in eine Schlucht weiter unten im Tal gestürzt", fuhr er fort. „Wir haben nur ihre Pferde dort liegen sehen. Ein Mensch kann in diese Schlucht weder hineinklettern, noch würde er da lebend wieder rauskommen. Irgendetwas muss die Pferde erschreckt haben, so dass sie dort runter gestürzt sind. Vielleicht ein wütender Bovar, den sie bei der Jagd verletzt hatten."

„Du sagtest, ihr hättet nur die Pferde gefunden", sagte Dorrien. „Und niemand kann in die Schlucht hinein oder heraus, richtig?"

Elkin nickte.

„Wo sind dann ihre Leichen hin?"

„Viele Tiere hier können leicht in die Schlucht klettern, wie ein Berglöwe oder ein Limek. Und natürlich die Vallook, die mögen Menschenfleisch."

Dorrien runzelte die Stirn. Ihn beschlich der leise Verdacht, dass Dekel und Morvan der Bestie ebenfalls zum Opfer gefallen waren. Dass man nur die Pferde gefunden hatte, bestärkte ihn in seiner Theorie, denn auch die vorherigen Fälle wiesen darauf hin, dass die Bestie einzig an Menschen interessiert war.

„Habt ihr in der Nähe verdächtige Spuren gefunden?", fragte er.

Der Schmied schüttelte den Kopf. „An dem Tag gab es einen Schneesturm. Da war nichts mehr zu finden."

Das war ärgerlich, aber nicht zu ändern. Trotzdem entschied Dorrien, den Ort des Unglücks zu inspizieren. „Liegen die Pferde noch da?", wollte er wissen.

„Wenn sie nicht gefressen wurden, ja."

„Kannst du uns den Weg beschreiben? Ich möchte mir die Pferde gerne ansehen."

Elkins Augen weiteten sich. „Wollt Ihr wirklich da runter steigen, Mylord? Das ist lebensgefährlich."

Dorrien verkniff sich ein Lächeln. „Elkin, ich bin ein Magier. Ich kann dorthin gelangen, ohne mich zu verletzen."

Der Schmied schien einigermaßen beruhigt. „Nehmt den Weg zurück ins Tal. Wenn Ihr in den Wald kommt, geht in der zweiten Rechtsbiegung nach links. Und dann immer weiter am Berghang entlang."

Dorrien bedankte sich. Er und seine Begleiter tranken ihr Bol aus. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Elkin mit dem Versprechen, ihm bei ihrer Rückkehr hoffentlich mehr über das Schicksal der beiden Bauern sagen zu können. Dann stiegen sie wieder auf ihre Pferde und verließen Hohenklüfte.

Sie folgten Elkins Wegbeschreibung und fanden die Schlucht auf Anhieb. Nachdem sie ihre Pferde an einen Baum gebunden hatten, bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch das Unterholz in Richtung der Schlucht. Ein schmaler Pfad führte sie an der Felswand entlang. Als Dorrien einmal nach unten blickte, erschauderte er kurz. Elkin hatte recht gehabt, es war unmöglich in die Schlucht hinabzuklettern. Die glatten Felswände fielen nahezu senkrecht mehrere hundert Schritt nach unten. Der Boden der Schlucht selbst war aus nacktem Fels, nur hier und da wuchsen niedrige Sträucher. Von Dekel und Morvan war keine Spur zu sehen.

Eine Weile folgten sie dem Pfad, bis Borgin auf etwas in der Schlucht wies.

„Da unten, Mylord."

Dorrien folgte seinen Blick und entdeckte die Kadaver zweier Pferde. Er sah zu seinen Begleitern. „Borgin und Yul, sucht den Weg entlang nach allem, was euch verdächtig erscheint. Sucht auch im Gebüsch. Elkin sagte zwar, sie hätten keine Spuren gefunden, aber ich möchte absolut sichergehen."

„Ja, Mylord", sagten sie wie aus einem Mund und machten sich daran, den Weg abzusuchen.

Dorrien wandte sich zu Kullen. „Du kommst mit mir."

Der Reberhirt erbleichte. „Mylord, wollt Ihr wirklich _da_ runter gehen?"

Dorrien grinste. „Nicht gehen", antwortete er. „Wir schweben."

Kullens Gesicht wurde noch bleicher. „Schweben", brachte er hervor.

Für Dorrien war das Entsetzen des Reberhirten keine Überraschung. Viele Menschen in den Bergen fürchteten sich vor Magie. Sie akzeptierten, dass Dorrien sie oder ihr Vieh heilte, aber alles, was darüber hinaus ging, erfüllte die meisten von ihnen mit blanker Panik.

„Kullen", sagte Dorrien sanft. „Du bist ein sehr tapferer Mann. Du erkennst besser als Borgin und Yul, welches Tier die Pferde angegriffen haben könnte."

Als Tischler und Tennbauer kamen Borgin und Yul eher selten mit wilden Tieren in Berührung. Kullen hingegen erlebte regelmäßig, dass seine Reber von wilden Tieren angegriffen wurden, und verstand sich auf Spurenlesen.

„Ja schon, Mylord", gab der Reberhirt zögernd nach.

„Schweben macht Spaß", redete Dorrien ihm zu. „Du wirst sehen, es wird dir gefallen. Vertrau mir einfach, dir wird nichts passieren."

„Meinetwegen, Mylord. Weil Ihr es seid."

Dorrien lächelte. „Halte dich an meinem Arm fest und bleib stehen, egal was passiert", wies er ihn an. „Bewege dich erst wieder, wenn ich es dir sage."

Kullen nickte. Er war noch bleicher geworden. Seine große, prankenartige Hand griff nach Dorriens Arm.

„Wenn es dir hilft, schließ deine Augen", riet er.

„Ich schaff das schon, Mylord", entgegnete Kullen mutig.

 _Wir werden sehen_ , dachte Dorrien amüsiert. Er bereitete sich darauf vor, den Reberhirten wenn nötig aufzufangen. Sich konzentrierend schuf er unter ihnen eine Scheibe aus Magie, die er langsam mit seinem Willen emporhob, so dass er und Kullen in der Luft schwebten. Er warf dem Reberhirten einen Blick zu. Kullens Miene war angespannt, aber gefasst. Vorsichtig bewegte Dorrien die Scheibe zum Rand der Schlucht und dann darüber hinaus und spürte, wie Kullens Finger sich dabei in seinen Unterarm krallten.

„Alles in Ordnung", murmelte Dorrien beruhigend.

Kullen antwortete nicht.

Allmählich schwebten sie zum Grund der Schlucht hinab. Nicht so schnell, dass Kullen sich ängstigte, aber auch nicht so langsam, dass er fürchten musste, ihr Abstieg ginge nie zu Ende. Schließlich landeten sie behutsam auf dem Boden der Schlucht.

„Du kannst jetzt wieder loslassen", sagte Dorrien.

Zögernd löste sich Kullen von ihm. Er tat einen unsicheren Schritt nach vorne und stieß dann erleichtert die Luft aus.

„Kullen, wie geht es dir?", fragte Dorrien.

„Es geht schon wieder, Mylord. Zuerst dachte ich, wir würden fallen. Aber dann war es ganz in Ordnung."

Dorrien lächelte. „Gut."

Er konnte sich Besseres vorstellen, als den kräftigen Reberhirten bewusstlos zu schlagen, damit er von ihrem Aufstieg nichts mitbekam. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, sah er sich um. Die Kadaver der beiden Pferde lagen etwa zwanzig Schritt vor ihnen.

Er kletterte über den felsigen Grund der Schlucht, Kullen dicht auf den Fersen. Ein übler Geruch von Verwesung schlug ihnen entgegen. Aus der Nähe betrachtet, sahen die Pferde – _oder das, was von ihnen noch übrig war_ , korrigierte Dorrien sich – entsetzlich aus. Ihre Gliedmaßen waren durch den Sturz mehrfach gebrochen, ihre Schädel zerschmettert. Aus dem rechten Vorderbein des einen Pferdes ragte ein Stück weißer Knochen heraus. Das andere Pferd hatte an der Flanke eine riesige klaffende Wunde, die aussah, als hätten einige Vallook darin gepickt.

Dorrien zeigte Kullen die Wunde. „Meinst du, das waren Vallook?"

„Kann sein." Kullen betrachtete die Wunde genauer. „Aber da muss vorher schon etwas gewesen sein. Ein Bovar hat das Pferd vielleicht gerissen. Es ist aber schwer zu sagen, weil die Vallook ganze Arbeit geleistet haben." Er runzelte die Stirn, dann deutete er auf eine Stelle, wo das Fell des Pferdes seltsam dunkel war. „Aber es hätte auch ein Blitz sein können. Seht Ihr das hier?"

„Ja", sagte Dorrien tonlos.

Elkin hatte erwähnt, an jenem Tag hätte es einen Schneesturm gegeben. Vielleicht waren die Pferde und ihre Reiter von einem Blitz getroffen worden. Die Pferde waren in Panik geraten und in die Schlucht gestürzt. Aber wo waren dann die Reiter?

Dorrien unterzog die Brandspuren einer eingehenden Untersuchung. Sie erinnerten ihn noch an etwas anderes. Zu seiner Frustration war der Rest der Spur jedoch bereits von gierigen Raubvögeln angepickt worden.

„Wir sollten es umdrehen", entschied er. Wenn diese Brandspuren auch auf der anderen Seite zu sehen waren, würde er vielleicht mehr erfahren. „Das heißt, ich werde es umdrehen", fügte er hinzu, als er Kullens verwirrten Blick sah.

Der Reberhirt öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, sich dann jedoch eines besseren besann. Dorrien bedeutete ihm, ein Stück zurück zur Seite treten. Dann hob er den Kadaver mit Magie an, drehte ihn in der Luft, bis die Unterseite oben war, und ließ ihn dann wieder zu Boden schweben.

Auf der anderen Seite fanden sie ebenfalls Ansätze von Brandspuren. Aber weil das Pferd mit jener Seite auf den Felsboden aufgeschlagen war, war nicht mehr viel davon übrig. Sie untersuchten das andere Pferd, aber Dorrien fand nichts, was ihn weitergebracht hätte.

„Und was jetzt, Mylord?", fragte Kullen.

„Wir sehen uns gründlich in der Schlucht um", antwortete Dorrien. Dekel und Morvan konnten den Sturz unmöglich überlebt haben. Trotzdem wollte er die Schlucht erst wieder verlassen, wenn er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass die beiden Männer nicht doch hier unten waren.

Dorrien bedeutete Kullen, ihm zu folgen und gemeinsam durchstreiften sie die Schlucht. Der Reberhirt schien erleichtert, weil ihm der Aufstieg noch für eine Weile erspart blieb.

„Also ich weiß nicht, was mir lieber ist", begann Kullen, als sie bereits die Hälfte der Schlucht ergebnislos durchsucht hatten. „Wenn wir die beiden Männer hier finden oder wenn wir hinterher immer noch nicht wissen, was mit ihnen passiert ist."

„Das weiß ich auch nicht, Kullen", erwiderte Dorrien.

Er ahnte, was gerade in dem anderen Mann vorging. Wenn sie Dekel und Morvan tot vorfanden, dann musste er dasselbe für Viana und Lina fürchten. Aber falls sie sie nicht fanden, so war das Schicksal seiner Töchter weiterhin ungewiss. Beides barg einen ungeahnten Schrecken für den tapferen Reberhirten. Die einzige Gewissheit, die er gebrauchen konnte, war seine Töchter wohlbehalten zurückzubekommen.

Doch diese Gewissheit konnte Dorrien ihm nicht geben.

„Ich hatte schon einen Mann für Viana ausgesucht", sagte der Reberhirt plötzlich. Dorrien gewann den Eindruck, er wollte das schon seit einer Weile loswerden. „Ich meine, sie ist erwachsen. Es wird Zeit, dass sie heiratet."

„Wem willst du sie denn geben?"

„Loken."

Dorrien lächelte. „Loken ist eine gute Wahl. Er wird sicher gut für sie sorgen."

„Ja", stimmte Kullen zu und strahlte unvermittelt über sein grobschlächtiges Gesicht. „Er mag sie ziemlich. Und ich glaube, Viana mag ihn auch."

„Das ist schön", sagte Dorrien. „Weiß Loken schon von seinem Glück?"

Kullen schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber er hat mir gesagt, er würde sie nehmen."

Dorrien blieb stehen und wandte sich dem Reberhirten zu. „Kullen", sagte er, „wir werden deine Töchter finden. Und dann können Viana und Loken heiraten."

„Danke, Mylord."

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie die Schlucht komplett abgesucht. Von Dekel und Morvan hatten sie keine Spur gefunden. Dorrien begann sich zu fragen, ob sie überhaupt jemals in der Schlucht gewesen waren. Er sah hinauf zu der Stelle, wo er und seine Begleiter ihre Pferde angebunden hatten. Borgin und Yul warteten bereits dort.

„Habt ihr etwas gefunden?", fragte er, als sie wieder auf dem Pfad waren. Kullen hatte sich während ihres Aufstiegs aus der Schlucht erstaunlich gut gehalten.

„Die Pferde sind von der anderen Seite hinabgestürzt", antwortete Borgin. „Aber alles, was wir dort gefunden haben, sind ein paar Hufabdrücke. Es sieht so aus, als wären sie ohne Reiter hier gewesen. Sonst hätten wir Fußspuren gefunden. Aber weit und breit gibt es keine außer unseren." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Aber vielleicht sind Morvan und Dekel auch vor diesem Schneesturm in die Schlucht gestürzt und die Hufabdrücke sind nur von denen, die nach ihnen gesucht haben."

Dorrien nickte langsam. Er hatte sich von diesem Ausflug mehr erhofft. Alles, was sie hatten, waren zwei tote Pferde mit seltsamen Brandspuren, zu sehr von anderen Verletzungen zerstört, um sie einer ernsthaften Untersuchung zu unterziehen. Es war niederschmetternd und frustrierend. Er war der einzige Magier in den Bergen am Südpass. Die Angehörigen der Vermissten vertrauten darauf, dass er sie fand, doch nach einer Woche der Suche hatte er weder eine Spur, noch eine Idee, was ihnen zugestoßen sein könnte. Und der Winter rückte immer näher.

„Wir gehen zurück zu Elkin und sagen ihm, was wir herausgefunden haben", entschied er. „Und dann reiten wir zurück nach Windbruch, um die anderen Suchtrupps zu treffen. Vielleicht hatten sie mehr Erfolg als wir."

Die Dämmerung war bereits weit fortgeschritten, als Sonea die Universität verließ und den Weg zu den Residenzen einschlug. Unter den Bäumen war es so dunkel, dass sie eine Lichtkugel brauchte, um sich zurechtzufinden. Sonea indes nahm weder das noch die kühle Abendluft wirklich wahr. Sie war so tief in ihren düsteren Gedanken versunken, dass sie sogar vergessen hatte, einen Wärmeschild zu errichten.

Ihre Auseinandersetzung mit Akkarin lag fast eine Woche zurück. Seitdem wachte sie jeden Morgen neben ihm auf und fühlte sich entsetzlich, weil sie ihn auf Distanz hielt, obwohl sie ihm insgeheim längst verziehen hatte. Nur widerwillig hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen eingestanden, dass er sie mehr verletzt hatte, als sie anfangs geglaubt hatte. Sie war sicher, er bereute er seine Respektlosigkeit ihr gegenüber inzwischen ebenso sehr wie sie die ihre. Andererseits hatte er auch nichts unternommen, um sie zu besänftigen.

Und das erfüllte sie mit Furcht.

Seine Nachricht, die ihr ein Diener während Architektur gebracht hatte, hatte sie daher um so mehr überrascht. _Ich erwarte dich nach Einbruch der Dämmerung zum Abendessen. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass du dich vorher auf den morgigen Unterricht vorbereitest_ , hatte darin in Akkarins eleganter Handschrift gestanden.

Heute war der erste Tag nach ihrer Strafarbeit und so blieb ihr kein Vorwand mehr, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dachte er, sie hätte ihr gemeinsames Abendessen vergessen? Oder dachte er, sie würde nicht erscheinen, weil sie ihm immer noch zürnte? Und warum bestand er darauf, dass sie _vor_ dem Abendessen ihre Hausaufgaben erledigte?

Sonea lächelte humorlos. Wenn Akkarin wirklich glaubte, dass sie noch wütend auf ihn war, dann hatte sie ihre Rolle gut gespielt. So gut, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr wusste, wie sie wieder zurück zur Normalität übergehen sollte. Allein der Gedanke, mit ihm über etwas anderes zu sprechen, als ihren Unterricht oder ihn einfach nur zu berühren, erfüllte sie mit Furcht. Sie fürchtete ganz besonders seine Reaktion auf einen Annäherungsversuch, denn der Gedanke, abgewiesen zu werden, war ihr unerträglich. Seit dem Kuss mit Regin war kaum eine Woche verstrichen, dennoch war ihr mit jedem Tag die Vorstellung, Akkarin nicht mehr so kühl und abweisend zu behandeln, seltsamer erschienen.

Seine wenn auch ein wenig förmliche Einladung hätte Sonea daher erleichtern, wenn nicht sogar erfreuen müssen. Stattdessen fühlte sie sich wie an jenem Tag, an dem er sie das erste Mal zum Essen eingeladen hatte. Damals wie heute hatte sie dem Abendessen den ganzen Tag mit wachsender Panik entgegengefiebert. Es war ihr unmöglich gewesen, sich auf ihren Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Dazu kam, dass er an diesem Nachmittag in Kriegskunst so distanziert gewesen war, wie zu jener Zeit, als sie noch kein Paar gewesen waren. Danach war Sonea völlig verstört gewesen. Sie verstand nicht, warum Akkarin sich so verhielt, wenn er zugleich einen Annäherungsversuch unternahm. Das anschließende Lernen mit ihren Freunden in der Novizenbibliothek war ihr wie eine Qual erschienen.

 _Das ist doch völlig absurd_ , dachte Sonea, _soviel hat sich seit jenem ersten Dinner verändert und doch fürchte ich ihn wieder so sehr wie zu jener Zeit, wo ich ihn noch für das größte Übel aller Zeiten hielt._

Sie passierte die Residenzen. Durch die Fenster der Häuser sickerte heimeliges Licht. Sonea mochte das Gefühl, das es in ihr auslöste, an diesem Abend kam es ihr jedoch unwirklich vor. So als wäre es nicht für sie bestimmt. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken bog in den Weg zur Arran-Residenz ein.

Nach einer ihr viel zu kurz erscheinenden Zeit teilten sich die Bäume vor ihr und gaben den Blick auf ihr Zuhause frei. Sie schluckte einmal und stieg dann die Stufen zum Eingang empor.

Auf ihre leichte Berührung des Türknaufs hin schwangen die Türen auf. Sonea trat in die Empfangshalle und sah sich um. Für gewöhnlich pflegte Akkarin hier auf sie zu warten. Heute war er jedoch nicht da.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Dass Akkarin nicht da war, war seltsam. Allein der Einladung wegen hätte er hier sein müssen. Dann fiel Sonea wieder ein, dass er am vergangenen Abend auch nicht zuhause gewesen war. Obwohl es sie brennend interessiert hatte, wo er gewesen war, hatte Sonea ihn nicht danach gefragt. Als er schließlich ins Bett gekommen war, hatte sie vorgegeben, zu schlafen.

Takan erschien und verneigte sich. „Der Meister erwartet Euch im Speisezimmer, Mylady", sagte er lächelnd und beendete damit ihre Grübelei.

„Danke, Takan", erwiderte Sonea. Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab und folgte Takan in das Speisezimmer, während ihr das Herz plötzlich bis zum Hals schlug.

Kaum dass sie über die Türschwelle getreten war, sog sie vor Überraschung die Luft ein. Überall brannten Kerzen. Im Kamin, den sie noch nie benutzt hatten, loderte ein kleines Feuer. An der hohen Decke schwebten unzählige winzige Lichtkugeln wie Sterne. Der Tisch war sehr viel festlicher gedeckt als sonst und mit Herbstblumen dekoriert. In der Mitte stand ein großer silberner Kerzenleuchter mit fünf brennenden Kerzen.

Akkarin stand am Fenster. Als sie eintrat, wandte er sich um. Seine dunklen Augen glitzerten im Licht der Kerzen.

„Guten Abend, Sonea", sagte er sanft.

 _Irgendetwas an ihm ist heute anders_ , dachte Sonea. _Oder liegt das nur am Licht?_

„Guten Abend, Lord Akkarin", stammelte sie überwältigt.

Sie war nicht sicher, ob er von ihr erwartete, dass sie sich vor ihm verneigte. Seine Einladung hatte so förmlich geklungen. Zudem wusste sie nicht, was sie von der Dekoration des Speisezimmers halten sollte. Oder von ihm. Er wirkte noch ehrfurchtgebietender als sonst. Sonea entschied, es würde nicht schaden, ihm ihren Respekt entgegenzubringen.

Akkarin runzelte leicht die Stirn. Dann wandte er sich an Takan. „Lass uns bitte allein. Ich werde nach dir rufen, wenn wir zu essen wünschen."

„Natürlich, Meister", antwortete Takan unterwürfig und zog sich zurück. Plötzlich war Sonea nur allzu bewusst, dass sie mit ihm allein war.

Mit wenigen Schritten durchmaß Akkarin den Raum. „Keine Förmlichkeiten heute Abend", sagte er leise, aber entschieden.

Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille, während er mit seiner freien Hand ihren Kopf zurückbog und sie küsste. Sonea spürte, wie das Eis in ihr brach. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte sie, das all ihre Ängste hinweg spülte. Sie legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte seinen Kuss, woraufhin er sie fest an sich drückte.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt", flüsterte sie, die Stirn gegen seine Brust gelehnt, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

Akkarin nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und sah sie an.

„Du mir auch", murmelte er.

„Es tut mir so leid."

„Es ist in Ordnung", erwiderte er und bedachte sie mit seinem Halblächeln. „Ich hätte dich nicht so respektlos behandeln dürfen, weil ich mich in meinen Stolz gekränkt gefühlt habe. Das war unverzeihlich."

Sein Eingeständnis überraschte sie, doch für Sonea war es unnötig. „Nein", widersprach sie heftig. „Das alles ist meine Schuld, ich hätte Regin nicht küssen dürfen."

„Soll das ein Wettstreit darüber werden, wer wen mehr verletzt hat?", fragte er sanft.

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Sonea, wir beide haben einen Fehler gemacht, den wir beide bereuen. Lernen wir daraus und bemühen uns, damit sich so etwas nicht wiederholt."

Sonea nickte erleichtert, weil er dieses Thema auf sich beruhen lassen wollte. Da er ihre Gedanken kannte, gab es indes auch nichts, worüber sie noch hätten sprechen müssen.

Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das Speisezimmer schweifen. „Wozu die ganze Dekoration?"

„Gefällt es dir?"

Sie nickte. „Gibt es etwas zu feiern?"

„Das kommt ganz darauf an", antwortete er.

„Worauf?"

„Auf das, was du davon hältst."

Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Was soll ich wovon halten?"

Sie war es gewohnt, dass er sich seltsam verhielt. Diese Form von Seltsamkeit war ihr jedoch neu.

„Von der Lösung, die ich für unser Problem gefunden habe. Aber das wirst du nach dem Essen erfahren." Er nahm ihre Hand und wollte sie zum Tisch führen. „Wollen wir essen?"

Sonea nickte erneut. Jetzt, wo sich ihre Panik verflüchtigt hatte, verspürte sie entsetzlichen Hunger. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie den festlich gedeckten Tisch. Nachdem sie Beete mit Heilkräutern umgegraben, in der Arena gekämpft und mit gefährlichen Chemikalien experimentiert hatte, fühlte sie sich schmutzig und zerzaust.

„Aber ich möchte mich erst umziehen." Sie deutete auf sich und dann auf den Esstisch. „ _So_ kann ich mich nicht _dorthin_ setzen."

Akkarin lachte leise. „Du weißt, das ist mir egal. Aber ich will, dass du dich wohl fühlst. Lass dir Zeit."

Sonea lächelte. „Danke."

Sie gab ihm einen raschen Kuss und eilte die Treppe hinauf ins Bad. Für eine ausgiebige Wäsche würde keine Zeit sein, also wusch sie sich Gesicht und Hände und säuberte ihre Fingernägel, die vor Schmutz nur so starrten. Dann ging sie ins Schlafzimmer, um eine frische Robe aus dem Kleiderschrank zu wählen. Obwohl sie richtige Magierroben trug, wirkten ihre Roben neben denen von Akkarin wie Novizenroben. Sonea lächelte unwillkürlich. Inzwischen hatte sie sich so daran gewöhnt, dass sie das kaum noch wahrnahm, wenn sie etwas aus dem Schrank holte.

Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, trat sie vor die Kommode und kämmte ihre nicht mehr ganz ordentlichen Haare, bis sie seidig glänzten. Sonea spürte Ärger in sich aufwallen, weil sie so ungeschickt darin war, sich zu frisieren und steckte ihre beiden Kämme erneut fest. Sie verspürte den absurden Drang, sich an diesem Abend besonders für Akkarin zurechtzumachen, als fürchte sie plötzlich, sie würde ihm nicht mehr so genügen, wie sie war, während sie zugleich wusste, das würde nichts ändern.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild. Was für eine Lösung hatte Akkarin gemeint? Sie hatte ihn mehrere Tage lang so behandelt, als wäre er nichts als ihr Mentor und die Zeit vor ihrem Streit war auch nicht gerade einfach gewesen.

Plötzlich keimte ein schrecklicher Verdacht in ihr auf. Was, wenn er sie ins Novizenquartier schickte und dieser Abend als Abschied gedacht war? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, oder? Würde er das wirklich tun? Er wusste, dass sie dort nicht mehr hingehörte. Aber warum hatte er sie dann vorhin so geküsst? Vielleicht um sich noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, wie es sich anfühlte, bevor er sie aufgab? Dieser Gedanke erfüllte sie mit noch größerer Furcht, wie jene Furcht wenig zuvor auf dem Heimweg. Der soeben noch verspürte Appetit schlug in Übelkeit um.

Sonea stieß frustriert die Luft aus. Grübeln machte keinen Sinn, sie musste zurück ins Speisezimmer und es herausfinden.

Während sie mit weichen Knien die Treppe hinabstieg, nahm sie sich vor, sich heute Abend von ihrer besten Seite zu geben. Vielleicht gelang es ihr, ihn zu überzeugen und dann würde er es sich noch einmal überlegen.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht besser zurechtmachen konnte", begann sie nervös, als sie zurück war und vor ihm stehenblieb.

Akkarin strich über ihre Wange. Seine Berührung löste einen angenehmen Schauer aus, der sich in ihrer Wirbelsäule fortsetzte.

„Du bist wunderschön", widersprach er und küsste sie. „Aber wenn das dein Wunsch ist, wirst du eine Dienerin bekommen, die dich frisiert."

Sonea sah verwirrt zu ihm hoch, während er sie zu ihrem Platz führte. Das würde doch alles nur noch komplizierter machen. Alle Diener neigten zu Tratsch, Takan war der Einzige, auf dessen Diskretion sie vertrauen konnten. Sie nahm sich indes vor, diese Frage auf später zu verschieben. Zunächst musste sie herausfinden, was dieser ganze Aufwand für ein nicht-formales Dinner sollte.

Sie setzte sich. „Was wird das hier eigentlich?", verlangte sie zu wissen. „Willst du dich wegen der Sache mit Regin entschuldigen? Versuchst du mich auf diese Weise zu besänftigen?"

„Weder noch." Akkarin schenkte zwei Gläser Wein aus einer Karaffe ein und reichte ihr eines davon. Dann setzte er sich auf seinen Platz ihr gegenüber. „Ersteres habe ich bereits am letzten Vierttag getan. Was Letzteres angeht, so würde ich das hier nicht wagen, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass du mir schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr zürnst."

„Jetzt bin ich wirklich verwirrt", sagte Sonea.

Akkarin lachte oder zumindest sollte es ein Lachen werden. Sonea runzelte die Stirn. Er benahm sich wirklich seltsam.

„Das sieht man dir an", bemerkte er.

„Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, dass ich dir nicht mehr zürne?", fragte sie rebellisch.

Inzwischen war sie ziemlich gut darin, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle vor Akkarin zu verbergen, wenn er sie nicht erfahren sollte und diese nicht ungewöhnlich stark waren. Sie hatte akribisch darauf geachtet, die Verwirrung und Schuldgefühle der letzten Tage vor ihm zu verbergen. Aber woher wusste er es dann?

„Ah, Sonea, wenn du wütend bist, hast du so einen ganz bestimmten Gesichtsausdruck. Jedoch bist du nicht besonders gut darin, ihn zu imitieren."

Sonea öffnete protestierend den Mund, doch dann ging die Tür auf und Takan erschien mit einem Tablett Vorspeisen, die er zwischen ihnen anrichtete, bevor er sich wieder zurückzog. Der Duft von Essen ließ sie wieder einen leichten Appetit verspüren.

Akkarin hob sein Weinglas. Sonea hatte den Eindruck, dass er etwas sagen wollte, sich dann jedoch eines besseren besann. Sie war verunsichert. Als sie seinem Blick begegnete, hob er kaum merklich die Augenbrauen.

Sie stießen an.

Noch immer ein wenig verunsicherte, kostete Sonea einen Schluck von ihrem Wein.

„Das ist Anurischer Dunkelwein!", rief sie. Lange bevor sie ein Paar geworden waren, hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie denselben Lieblingswein hatte wie Akkarin. Damals war sie jedoch nicht allzu glücklich darüber gewesen. „Aber irgendwie schmeckt er anders als sonst", fügte sie hinzu. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Besser. Und süßer."

„Er wurde zwanzig Jahre im Keller des Palastes gelagert." Akkarin wählte von den Speisen und Sonea tat es ihm nach. „Es ist ein Geschenk von König Merin. Er hat mir die Flasche auf dem Bankett überreicht und mir empfohlen, sie für einen besonderen Anlass aufzuheben."

Also war das doch ein Abschied. Sonea blieb ihr Bissen fast im Hals stecken. Anscheinend war doch noch nicht alles gesagt.

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend richtete sie sich in ihrem Sitz auf. „Bevor du mich ins Novizenquartier schickst, muss ich dir noch etwas sagen", erklärte sie mit bebender Stimme. Trotz ihrer Furcht sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihr heraus. Es konnte die letzte Chance sein, es ihm zu sagen. „Es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich dich in den letzten Tagen ignoriert habe. Ich war so wütend auf dich und habe daher nicht gesehen, dass auch ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Es war respektlos von mir, Regin zu küssen. Seit wir wieder in der Gilde sind, habe ich mich oft so dumm benommen. Obwohl ich das nicht wollte, habe ich es dir immer wieder schwergemacht, so dass du mich vor den höheren Magiern in Schutz nehmen musstest. Aber ich habe wirklich nicht gewollt, dass es so weit kommt."

„Es war für uns beide nicht einfach", erwiderte Akkarin sanft. „Ich dachte, wir würden das Richtige tun, aber die Situation ist uns schneller über den Kopf gewachsen, als ich es für möglich gehalten habe. Unser Versuch, wieder an unser altes Leben anzuknüpfen und das mit einer Beziehung, die unter den denkbar unmöglichsten Umständen zustande gekommen ist, ist gescheitert. Wenn wir jetzt nichts ändern, sind wir in zwei Jahren wieder dort, wo wir angefangen haben und du wirst mich erneut hassen. Und ich kann mir eine Vielzahl angenehmerer Dinge vorstellen, als von dir gehasst zu werden."

Soneas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Ihre Panik drohte sie zu überwältigen und sie hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr sprechen zu können.

„Soweit wird es nicht kommen, das verspreche ich dir", brachte sie schließlich hervor. Sie war bereit alles tun, um ein solches Ende abzuwenden.

Wenn er sie nur ließe …

„Akkarin, bitte glaub' mir das."

Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Sonea stellte fest, dass er besorgt wirkte.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe mich nicht richtig ausgedrückt", sagte er schließlich. „Ah, ich bin wohl nicht gut in solchen Dingen."

Er trank einen Schluck Wein und nun war Sonea sicher, auch Akkarin war nervös. Das verunsicherte sie noch mehr, hatte sie ihn bis jetzt selbst in den denkbar schlimmsten Situationen ruhig und beherrscht erlebt, was ihr stets ein wenig von ihrer eigenen Angst genommen hatte.

Aber jetzt _hatte_ sie Angst, große Angst.

Sie starrte Akkarin an und fürchtete sich von dem, was als Nächstes kommen würde.

„Sonea, der Gedanke dich ins Novizenquartier zu schicken, ist völlig inakzeptabel", erklärte er schließlich. „Ich habe nicht einen einzigen Augenblick darüber nachgedacht."

Irgendetwas an ihm brachte sie dazu, ihm zu glauben.

„Dann möchtest du also nicht, dass wir uns trennen?", fragte sie spürend, wie ihre Stimme zu zittern begann.

„Nein."

 _Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum er sagt, ich dürfe eine Dienerin haben_ , dachte Sonea verwirrt. Es würde völlig unmöglich sein, ihre Beziehung vor jemandem, der sich täglich in ihrem Haushalt aufhielt, zu verbergen. Akkarins Antwort beruhigte sie überhaupt nicht. Sie warf mehr Fragen als Antworten auf.

„Dann hör bitte damit auf, mich auf die Folter zu spannen", sagte sie. Das Zittern in ihrer Stimme geriet außer Kontrolle. „Ich halte das gleich nämlich nicht mehr aus."

Akkarins dunkle Augen bohrten sich ihn ihre.

„Ich auch nicht", sagte er leise.

Sie blickten einander über den Tisch hinweg an. Soneas Herz schlug so schnell, dass sie dachte, ihre Brust müsse jeden Augenblick zerspringen. Irgendetwas Seltsames geschah gerade. Sie hatte Akkarin noch nie so erlebt, wie an diesem Abend. Es war, als wolle er ihr die ganze Zeit etwas sagen, aber entweder er wusste nicht wie, oder er fürchtete ihre Reaktion so sehr, dass er immer wieder um das Thema herumredete. Das alles passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Sie war es gewohnt, dass er oft unberechenbar war. Aber dann wusste er jedes Mal, was er tat.

Im Gegensatz zu jetzt.

Schließlich hob Akkarin sein Weinglas und leerte es in einem Zug.

„Sonea", begann er. „Vor kurzem hat ein guter Freund mir zu dem geraten, was ich gleich tun werde. Ich gestehe, zunächst gezögert zu haben, weil es mir dafür zu früh erschien. Aber er hatte recht. Wenn ich noch länger warte, wird unsere Beziehung noch mehr Schaden erleiden. Es ist jetzt schon nahezu unerträglich für uns."

Sonea hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

 _Das war es also_ , dachte sie entsetzt. _Er macht tatsächlich Schluss._

Benommen nahm sie wahr, wie Akkarin sich von seinem Platz erhob, den Tisch umrundete und auf sie zu kam. Sie erhob sich ebenfalls und trat ihm entgegen, während sie erfolglos versuchte, ihre Panik niederzukämpfen. Ihre kompletten Beine fühlten sich an wie Tugorbrei.

Sie wusste, es war zu spät. Sie würde ihn nicht mehr aufhalten können. Trotzdem wollte sie ihm lieber aufrecht gegenüberstehen, wenn er es tat.

„Bleib sitzen", sagte er.

Sonea wich zurück.

„Nein warte. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du stehst."

Sie gehorchte verwirrt.

Akkarin blieb vor ihr stehen und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Sie fühlten sich kühl und seltsam klamm an. Erst als er ihre Hände leicht drückte, spürte Sonea, wie sehr ihre eigenen zitterten.

„Sonea. Ich …", er brach ab.

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Als sie seinem Blick begegnete, verspürte sie ein seltsames Prickeln, als würde er auf den Grund ihrer Seele blicken.

Dann, ohne eine Vorwarnung, ging er vor ihr auf die Knie.

 _Was soll_ das _denn jetzt werden?_ , fragte sie sich verwirrt. Wollte er sie für seine Reaktion auf den Kuss mit Regin um Verzeihung bitten? Oder wollte er sich im Voraus für ihre Trennung entschuldigen? Aber hatte er nicht gerade gesagt, dass er sich nicht von ihr trennen wollte?

Voll Unbehagen erkannte Sonea, dass sie ihn jetzt überragte. Als er zu ihr aufsah, blitzte ein Ausdruck in seinen Augen auf, der ihr fast das Herz zerriss. Dann er hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Sonea, willst du meine Frau werden?"

Sonea war so überrascht, dass sie einen Augenblick brauchte, um die Bedeutung seiner Frage zu begreifen. Dann schlug ihre Panik in etwas um, das sich so ähnlich anfühlte. Nur sehr viel besser. Plötzlich wusste sie, dass er sie nicht aus irgendeiner verrückten Laune heraus fragte, oder um irgendeinen gesellschaftlichen Anstand zu wahren.

Es war ihm ernst. Mit allen daraus folgenden Konsequenzen. Sie war absolut überwältigt.

„Ja", flüsterte sie.

Akkarin bedachte sie mit seinem Halblächeln. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest."

Seine Hand glitt in seine Robe und zog einen silbernen Ring mit einem winzigen weißen Juwel heraus, den er über ihren linken Ringfinger streifte.

„Oh Akkarin, der ist wunderschön!", hauchte sie. „Wo hast du ihn her?"

Er hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen. „Es ist besser, wenn du das nicht erfährst."

Sie betrachtete ihn mit schmalen Augen. „Du hast dich in die Stadt geschlichen", unterstellte sie ihm und drohte ihm spielerisch mit einem Finger. In Wirklichkeit war sie jedoch zutiefst bewegt, weil er das für sie gewagt hatte.

Bevor Akkarin etwas darauf erwidern konnte, ging die Tür auf und Takan trat ein.

„Meister, kann ich den Hauptgang … ?" Er brach ab, als sein Blick auf Akkarin fiel, und brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, meinen Meister jemals wieder vor jemandem knien zu sehen!"

Akkarins Miene verfinsterte sich. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, nach dir gerufen zu haben."

 _\- Bestimmt ist er bloß neugierig_ , sandte Sonea.

 _\- Selbstverständlich ist er das._

Obwohl Takans Reaktion Akkarin zu verärgern schien, konnte Sonea seine Erheiterung spüren.

„Wenn du den Hauptgang auftragen sollst, werde ich dir Bescheid geben", sagte er streng.

Er erhob sich würdevoll. Sonea beobachtete ihn schaudernd. In diesem Augenblick dämmerte ihr, dass sie gerade zu dem Mann _Ja_ gesagt hatte, den sie am meisten liebte und am meisten fürchtete. Sie wusste, sie hätte jeden anderen zurückgewiesen. Und dass _er_ , ausgerechnet _er_ , sie zur Frau wollte, erfüllte sie mit wilder Freude.

„Natürlich Meister", sagte Takan und verneigte sich unterwürfig. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung für die Störung." Er wandte sich zum Gehen und hielt dann inne. „Wolltet Ihr Lady Sonea nicht erst beim Dessert fragen?"

„Die Dinge haben sich anders entwickelt, als ich geplant habe", antwortete Akkarin.

Sonea war nicht überrascht, dass Takan Bescheid wusste. Aber wenn er der 'gute Freund' war, mit dem Akkarin über sein Vorhaben gesprochen hatte, warum hatte er das dann nicht sofort erwähnt?

Als sie wieder alleine waren, machte Akkarin einen Schritt auf sie zu. Dann zog er sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Robe konnte Sonea sein Herz schlagen hören. Sie war überrascht, wie beherrscht er dennoch nach außen wirkte.

Ihre Hände berührten seine Wangen. Sonea stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn und er zog sie dichter zu sich. Eine Weile gab sie sich ganz seinem Kuss hin.

„Aber was soll uns das helfen?", fragte sie, als sie voneinander abließen. Die Gilde würde sie zwar nicht mehr trennen können, aber dafür würde Akkarin das Recht verlieren, sie weiterhin ausbilden zu dürfen.

Akkarin wurde ernst. „Sonea, der Freund der mir geraten hat, um deine Hand anzuhalten, ist niemand Geringeres als König Merin", sagte er. „Er hat mir sein Wort gegeben, alles zu Nötige zu veranlassen, damit der Gilde keine andere Wahl bleibt, als unsere Beziehung zu akzeptieren und ich bis zu deinem Abschluss dein Mentor bleibe."

Soneas Freude schlug in Entsetzen um. „Du hast mit Merin über _uns_ gesprochen? Bist du des Wahnsinns?"

„Er wusste es bereits."

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie vertraute Akkarin und seinem Urteil absolut. Aber sie weigerte sich, dem König zu vertrauen. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es das nicht nur vorgegeben hat, um dir die Wahrheit über uns zu entlocken?"

„Absolut."

„Aber …", begann sie, „ … wieso wusste er es?"

Akkarin lachte leise. „Weil er der König ist."

„Die Sache hat doch einen Haken." Sonea konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Merin ihnen so einfach ihre Erlaubnis gab. Immerhin hatte er sie nur wenige Monate zuvor nach Sachaka verbannt. Er musste doch Forderungen gestellt haben!

„Seine einzige Bedingung war, dass er uns den Eheschwur abnimmt", sagte Akkarin.

Das verschlug Sonea die Sprache. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Merin sich derart in ihre Beziehung einmischte. Sie fand, er hatte nicht das Recht dazu. Und sie würde Akkarin ganz bestimmt nicht vor dem König ihre ewige Liebe schwören!

„Sonea, du hast mir soeben dein Wort gegeben. Du kannst es nicht zurücknehmen, bloß weil der König uns vermählen wird", sagte er. „Das werde ich nicht akzeptieren."

 _Natürlich nicht_ , dachte Sonea. Der König war sein Freund und beide zählten zu den mächtigsten Männern Kyralias. Trotz ihrer Abneigung gegen diesen Mann musste sie einsehen, dass es keinen geeigneteren gab, um ihre Eheschließung durchzuführen. Und wenn Akkarin nicht davon überzeugt wäre, hätte er sich nicht darauf eingelassen. Sie entschied, mit ihm für immer vereint zu sein, war es wert, den König dafür zu ertragen.

Als sie zu dem Mann, den sie mehr liebte, als sie je für möglich gehalten hatte, aufsah, spürte sie erneut diese seltsame Erregung, die die Ehrfurcht, die sie vor ihm empfand, in ihr auslöste. Sie wusste, er würde sie nicht gehenlassen, solange sie das nicht selbst wollte.

Und sie wusste, sie würde nicht gehen.

„Also gut, ich bin einverstanden", sagte sie ihr Kinn in einer rebellischen Geste vorschiebend. „Aber unter einer Bedingung: Cery wird unser Trauzeuge."

Von einer leisen Nervosität erfüllt blickte Cery sich in der kleinen Runde um, die sich um den kleinen Tisch versammelt hatte. Jeder Dieb hatte seinen Leibwächter mitgebracht, als fürchteten sie einen Mordanschlag. Diese standen nun hinter ihren Chefs und beäugten einander misstrauisch. Von allen Dieben wirkte Gorin am unruhigsten. Es war sein sicheres Haus, in dem sie sich trafen und vermutlich wurde es für ihn durch die Anwesenheit der anderen Diebe gerade weniger sicher. Sein Leibwächter, ein drahtiger Mann, der aussah, als könne er nicht nur mit seinem Messer besonders gut umgehen, hatte seine Muskeln sichtlich angespannt, bereit seinen Chef zu verteidigen.

Dass sie überhaupt gekommen waren, grenzte an ein Wunder, fand Cery. Einige, wie Ravi, hatten sich zunächst uneinsichtig gezeigt, warum sie ausgerechnet zu einem von ihm einberufenen Treffen kommen sollten. Und das erinnerte ihn nur allzu schmerzhaft daran, wie viel er von seinem einstigen Ruf verloren hatte, seit seine Jagd auf die sachakanischen Spione so abrupt geendet hatte.

 _Und das, was ich ihnen zu sagen habe, wird mich auch ihren letzten Respekt kosten_ , dachte Cery bitter. Vielleicht sollte er einfach auf Mirkens Angebot eingehen. Er wusste, vor den anderen Dieben würde er wie ein Squimp dastehen, aber er würde all seine Geldsorgen für immer los sein und nicht die Verfolgung durch das Gesetz fürchten müssen. Er würde sich indes für einen noch größeren Squimp halten, würde er den Dieben diese Informationen vorenthalten.

Und den König würde das auch nicht von seiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit überzeugen.

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, richtete er sich in seinem Stuhl auf. „Danke, dass ihr alle gekommen seid", begann er. „Ich hab' dieses Treffen einberufen, weil der König 'ne Entscheidung getroffen hat, die unser Leben als Diebe verändern wird. Wie, hängt von uns ab. Nur eins ist klar: Es wird nie mehr so, wie's jetzt ist."

„Wir wissen, dass der König die Säuberungen eingestellt hat", brummte Gorin.

„Es geht um viel mehr als die Säuberungen." Cery berichtete den anderen von Mirkens Besuch. Während er sprach, versuchte er den Verlauf seines Gesprächs mit dem Magier so neutral wie möglich darzustellen. Er wollte weder etwas beschönigen, noch sollten die anderen Diebe den Eindruck erhalten, Merin würde sie erpressen. Zudem hatte er noch nicht vollständig für sich entschieden, wie er zu dieser Sache stand und er wollte den anderen diese Chance nicht nehmen, indem er ihnen ihre Meinung vorwegnahm.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, sprach niemand ein Wort. Limeks Miene hatte sich verfinstert, während Zill mit wachen Augen auf einen Punkt an der ihr gegenüberliegenden Wand starrte und Sevli mit einem ironischen Lächeln leicht die Spitzen seiner schlanken Finger gegeneinander trommelte.

Ravi strich sich über den Spitzbart an seinem Kinn. „Ceryni", sagte er, seine gelben Zähnen blitzten im Licht der Laternen, „woher sollen wir wissen, dass du nicht gemeinsame Sache mit dem König machst, um uns andre ans Messer zu liefern, damit du die Herrschaft über die Unterwelt von Imardin an dich reißen kannst?"

„Wenn ich das wollte, hätt' ich mir nicht erst die Mühe gemacht, euch zusammenzurufen", erwiderte Cery, „sondern die Macht sofort an mich gerissen."

Er betrachtete Ravi kalt. Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass der andere Dieb ihm seine Messer geschickt hatte, weil er und Faren ihn um Raka betrogen hatten. Cery und Gol hatten die Männer getötet und Ravi einige ihrer Einzelteile zurückgeschickt. Seitdem stand dieses Thema unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen, aber Ravi hatte es auch nicht mehr gewagt, sich für den Tod seiner Männer oder den Raka zu rächen und Cery damit indirekt seine Überlegenheit zugestanden. „Ich hätt' die Stadtwachen in die Tunnel gelassen und eure Verstecke ausgeräuchert."

„Vielleicht hast du sie ja direkt hierher bestellt?", gab Ravi zurück. „Du bist'n Squimp, Ceryni. Wie dein Vater. Das ist kein Geheimnis."

Cery spürte, wie Zorn in ihm hochkochte. Hinter ihm straffte sich Gol. Ein leises Knurren drang aus der Kehle seines Leibwächters.

Ravi lächelte raubtierhaft und sah in die Gesichter der anderen Diebe. „Ihr habt doch sicher schon alle gehört, wie dieses gerissene Nagetier mich um meinen Raka betrogen hat."

Einige Diebe murmelten eine Zustimmung. Cery unternahm indes keinen Versuch, seine Aktion mit Faren zuzugeben oder abzustreiten. Inzwischen hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass Ravi ihn verdächtigte, ihm billigen Raka angedreht zu haben. Doch der einzige Beweis für diese Aktion war ein Stück Papier, das sich in einem sicheren Versteck befand. _Sollen die anderen Diebe daraus machen, was sie wollen_ , fuhr es Cery durch den Kopf. Ravi würde die Wahrheit weder von ihm noch seinen Mitwissern erfahren.

Zill begann zu lachen. „Das geschieht dir nur recht, Ravi!", rief sie. „So wie du deine Klienten übers Ohr haust!"

Sevli, Limek und Gorin brachen in lautes Gelächter aus, selbst Farens Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem widerwilligen Grinsen. Zu Cerys Erleichterung hatte der Dieb aus Lonmar bis jetzt zu diesem Thema geschwiegen. Es war ihm lieber, wenn Ravi ihn für den alleinigen Übeltäter hielt, zumal Faren ihm auf diese Weise eine Gefälligkeit schuldete. Er selbst hingegen fand seinen Betrug nur mäßig schlimm, da in seiner Branche das Panschen von teuren Genussmitteln durchaus üblich war und er mit dieser Aktion ein edles Ziel verfolgt hatte: das Wohl der Menschen in seinem Territorium.

„Hai!", rief Sevli. „Da hat sie recht. Jeder in diesem Raum weiß, wie du versucht hast, ein Geschäft aus dem Elend zu machen, das nach der Schlacht in den Hüttenvierteln herrschte."

„Genug jetzt!", befahl Limek scharf. „Ceryni hat uns aus 'nem bestimmten Grund zusammengerufen. Wenn wir nicht noch morgen früh hier sitzen wollen, sollten wir überlegen was wir jetzt tun sollen und unsere Revierkämpfe ein anderes Mal fortführen."

„Danke, Limek", sagte Cery, erleichtert, weil er dieses Thema nicht jetzt ausdiskutieren musste. „Also was haltet ihr von Merins Angebot?"

Sevli runzelte die Stirn. „Er will uns ganz eindeutig erpressen", antwortete er. „Entweder wir geben auf wofür wir stehen und arbeiten für ihn oder wir landen alle am Galgen."

„Das seh' ich auch so", stimmte Gorin zu. Er zog sein Messer und begann an der Tischplatte vor seinem Bauch herumzuschnitzen. „Er weiß jetzt, wie man in die Tunnel kommt. Es wär'n Leichtes für ihn, die Stadtwache hineinzuschleusen und uns alle auszuräuchern."

„Also heißt es, entweder sterben oder uns selbst verraten", brummte Faren düster.

„Oder das Land verlassen", fügte Limek hinzu.

„Nicht unbedingt", widersprach Zill.

Die Köpfe der übrigen Diebe und ihrer Leibwächter wandten sich ihr zu.

„Willst du uns vorschlagen, unsere Geschäfte vor ihm zu verbergen?", fragte Ravi verächtlich. Er wirkte noch immer verstimmt, weil die einzige Frau unter den Dieben ihn vor allen anderen lächerlich gemacht hatte. „Das wird niemals gutgehen."

„Diese Möglichkeit sollten wir auf jeden Fall im Auge behalten", erwiderte Zill. „Und es wär' möglich, wenn wir uns geschickt anstellen. Aber ich war eigentlich auf was anderes aus." Sie nahm eine rote Haarsträhne und zwirbelte sie zwischen ihren Fingern. „Zwischen dem was wir jetzt tun und dem, was der König von uns will, gibt's keinen so großen Unterschied. Wir beschützen die Händler, Bäcker, Bolhausbesitzer, Großmütter und so weiter vor kleinen Gaunern. Daran wird sich nix ändern. Ändern wird sich, dass wir nicht von unseren Klienten, sondern vom König für unsere Leistungen bezahlt werden. Aber strenggenommen _ist_ es das Geld unserer Klienten, weil sie Steuern an den König zahlen. Die schmutzige Arbeit unserer Messer wird das Gericht für uns erledigen. An unseren Händen wird weniger Blut kleben und die Bewohner unserer Territorien hätten keinen Schaden davon. Im Gegenteil."

„So sprechen nur Squimps!", rief Ravi. „Ceryni hat sicher nix dagegen, wenn du dich mit ihm zusammentust."

Cery verdrehte entnervt die Augen. „Können wir die Diskussion nicht auf ernsthafte Beiträge beschränken?", fragte er. „Wenn du nix zu sagen hast, Ravi, dann halt dein Maul."

Für einen Moment bohrten sich Ravis schwarze Knopfaugen in seine. Dann wandte er den Blick ab und schwieg.

„Was Zill sagt, klingt gar nicht so falsch", sagte Gorin schließlich. „Aber das würde den Sinn und Zweck unserer Arbeit völlig zerstören."

„Aber es würde uns ebenso gut wie jetzt gehen, wenn nicht sogar besser", wandte Zill ein. Sie schenkte Ravi ein schiefes Lächeln. „Besonders, wenn wir auf unsere Geschäfte achtgeben. Merin kann nicht alles kontrollieren. Wenn wir als Diebe überleben wollen, seh' ich keine andere Möglichkeit, als auf sein Angebot einzugehen. Wir sollten ihn nicht treten, dafür ist er zu mächtig. Er hat die Magier auf seiner Seite."

Cery grinste. „Nicht alle", sagte er „Akkarin und Sonea sind auf unserer."

„Die, die Gilde eingesperrt hat", brummte Limek düster.

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie uns im Stich lassen, wenn wir sie brauchen", sagte Cery. „Der König hält noch immer sehr viel von Akkarin. Akkarin kann den König zu unseren Gunsten beeinflussen. Trotzdem sollten wir es nicht so weit kommen lassen. Wenn wir wirklich beschließen, unsere Geschäfte heimlich fortzuführen, dann brauchen wir 'nen guten Plan, damit Merin nix merkt. Es würde mich wundern, wenn er sich nicht denken kann, dass wir das tun."

„Merins Angebot, uns nicht zu verurteilen würde dann ungültig", wandte Faren ein. Er sah zu Cery. „Oder war das'n leeres Versprechen, um uns zu ködern?"

Cery schüttelte den Kopf. „Lord Mirken schien das ernst zu meinen. Denkt doch nur daran, was Merin seit der Schlacht alles für die Hüttenviertel getan hat. Er hat die Säuberungen eingestellt und lässt sogar ein Krankenhaus bauen, in dem sich die Hüttenleute heilen lassen können, ohne dass sie was dafür zahlen müssen. Mirken sagte, die Hüttenviertel gehörten ebenfalls zu Imardin. Je mehr der König sich um die Hüttenviertel kümmert, desto schwerer werden es die Diebe haben. Aber er will's mit uns versuchen, weil wir all die Jahre dafür gesorgt haben, dass es weniger Verbrechen in den Hüttenvierteln gibt. Dafür hat er in Kauf genommen, dass ihm durch unsere Geschäfte Geld fehlt. Aber er wird's nicht mehr dulden, wenn wir für ihn Stadtwache spielen." Er lächelte ironisch und fügte hinzu: „Aber er wird's auch nicht mehr dulden, wenn er seine eigenen Leute als Stadtwache in die Hüttenviertel schickt."

Als Cery die Worte aussprach, wurde ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass die Zeiten der Diebe endgültig vorbei waren. Er hatte indes keine Bedenken dabei, als Stadtwache seine Geschäfte weiterzuführen. Er kannte unter den Stadtwachen genügend Männer, die korrupt oder geldblind waren.

„Du denkst also, dass wir keine Wahl haben?", fragte Zill.

„Ja", antwortete Cery. „Wenn der König die Hüttenviertel offiziell zu 'nem Teil der Stadt macht, werden die Menschen dort wen brauchen, dem sie vertrauen können. Und das sind wir."

„Sie werden sich von uns gesquimpt fühlen, wenn wir plötzlich für den Mann arbeiten, der sie jahrelang wie Abschaum behandelt hat", widersprach Faren. „Viele meiner Klienten hassen den König. Jetzt wo er anfängt, Krankenhäuser zu bauen und sich um sie zu kümmern, trauen sie ihm noch weniger, als wo sie ihm noch egal waren."

Zill machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Dann sind deine Klienten dumm, Faren. Ich war beim Gespräch mit dem König dabei. Ich weiß, wenn jemand versucht, mir was vorzumachen. Der König war wirklich betroffen, als er vom Leid der Hüttenleute erfuhr und erkannte, wie viel davon er selbst verschuldet hatte. Er hatte 'nen ordentlichen Respekt vor uns, weil wir ihm getrotzt und uns um die Hüttenleute gekümmert haben. Sicher werden nicht alle Hüttenleute begeistert sein, wenn wir sie im Auftrag des Königs beschützen. Aber sie werden merken, dass es so besser ist."

Cery und die anderen Diebe nahmen diese Worte in sich auf. Zill hatte das ausgesprochen, was ihm seit Mirkens Besuch um Kopf herumging. Sie waren in eine ausweglose Situation geraten. Er hatte selbst einen Teil des Gesprächs von Merin und den Dieben während der Schlacht mitbekommen. Der König mochte Fehler gemacht haben, aber er schien ein aufrichtiger Mann zu sein. Und Cery wusste, Akkarin vertraute ihm.

Plötzlich setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus. Was, wenn der ehemalige Hohe Lord der Magiergilde hinter all dem steckte? Bisher hatte er diese Möglichkeit noch nicht bedacht, aber als er sich an sein Gespräch mit Mirken zurückerinnerte, schien ihm dies mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr als so unwahrscheinlich.

 _Und auf diese Weise verhilft er mir schon wieder zu Einfluss._ Cery wusste nicht, ob ihm das gefallen sollte, doch nach gründlichem Nachdenken sah er in Merins Angebot mehr Vor- als Nachteile.

„Cery, was denkst du?", riss Faren ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Cery zögerte. „Ich denke", begann er nach einer Weile, „egal wie wir uns entscheiden, die Zeiten der Diebe sind vorbei. Der König hat dem mit seinen Absichten ein Ende gesetzt. Wir müssen 'nen Weg finden, wie wir uns am besten anpassen. Wir müssen das Wohl der Hüttenleute im Auge behalten, egal was wir tun. Mir wär's lieber, wenn ich und meine Familie sich um die Leute in meinem Territorium kümmern, als wenn's die Stadtwache tut. Die hat dort nix zu suchen."

„So sehr ich Merin verachte, ich will auch nicht, dass die Stadtwache bei mir rumstreunt", sagte Gorin. „Wenn's nach mir geht, dann sollte sie meinem Territorium ganz fernbleiben. Ich lasse mir von Merin nicht mein Geschäft zerstören. Ich bin Dieb und genau das werde ich immer bleiben."

„Das seh' ich genauso", stimmte Faren zu und auch die anderen Diebe nickten. Selbst Ravi, wenn auch zögerlich. „Aber wenn wir das machen, müssen wir unsere Feindseligkeiten aufgeben. Nur wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, können wir dem König und der Stadtwache trotzen."

Limek verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das könnte Krieg bedeuten. Das heißt, egal ob wir Stadtwache spielen oder uns weigern, da mitzumachen."

„Dadurch, dass Merin den Dieben ein Ende gesetzt hat, befinden wir uns schon im Krieg", entgegnete Ravi.

„Aber wenn wir Merins Angebot annehmen und zusammenarbeiten, um unsere Geschäfte vor ihm zu verbergen, brauchen wir keinen Krieg führen", sagte Sevli. „Und wir müssen zusammenarbeiten, denn ich wette, der König _wird_ uns kontrollieren. Faren hat völlig recht, wird müssen mit den Revierkämpfen aufhören. Der König kann uns zu mehr Macht verhelfen, wenn alles glatt läuft, aber er kann zu unserem größten Feind werden."

„Wohl wahr", brummte Gorin und stieß die Spitze seines Messers in die Tischplatte, wie um seine Worte zu untermauern. Ravis Augen waren bei Sevlis letzten Worten indes aufgeleuchtet.

Cery betrachtete die anderen Diebe. „Wer von euch zieht es vor, Merins Angebot nicht anzunehmen?", fragte er.

Als sich niemand zu Wort meldete, sagte er: „Gut, dann sollten wir uns jetzt 'nen _guten_ Plan zurechtlegen, damit wir unsere Geschäfte nicht aufgeben müssen."

„Du kommst zu spät."

„Der Unterricht beginnt erst in einer Viertelstunde."

„Solange brauchst du bis zur Universität."

„Ich kann rennen."

Akkarin runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Wenn ich von Lord Larkin höre, dass du zu spät zu Architektur erschienen bist, werde ich nicht zögern, dir eine Strafarbeit zu geben", sagte er streng. „Ab morgen hört das auf."

Sonea schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. „Nur noch fünf Minuten", bettelte sie. „Ich verspreche, ich werde rechtzeitig im Unterricht sein."

„Du hattest den ganzen Morgen schon fünf Minuten", entgegnete Akkarin ungerührt. „Ich fürchte, du musst dich bis heute Abend gedulden."

Es hatte damit angefangen, dass sie ihn dazu überredet hatte, noch ein wenig länger liegenzubleiben und damit geendet, dass sie ein hastiges Frühstück hinunter geschlungen hatte. Jetzt standen sie in der Empfangshalle und sie konnte sich noch immer nicht von ihm lösen. An jedem anderen Tag hätte Sonea keine Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt, weil sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte, sich zu Hause zu verabschieden, selbst wenn er sie zur Universität begleitete. Aber heute war alles anders.

Alles hatte sich verändert.

„Oh, warum musst du nur immer so unerbittlich sein!", rief sie.

„Deswegen liebst du mich doch", erwiderte er offenkundig erheitert. Er zog sie an sich, um sie zu küssen.

„Darf ich es Rothen erzählen?", fragte sie, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

„Ja."

Sonea strahlte. „Und was ist mit Trassia? Es wäre nicht fair, wenn sie es von jemand anderem erfährt."

„Ist sie vertrauenswürdig?"

„Ja", antwortete Sonea, ohne zu zögern. Bis jetzt hatte Trassia ihr 'Geheimnis' für sich behalten. Ihre Freundin war mit großer Ernsthaftigkeit an diese Sache herangegangen, wenn auch ihre Neugier manchmal zum Problem wurde. Sonea verspürte permanente Schuldgefühle, weil sie ihrer Freundin die ganze Zeit die Wahrheit hatte verschweigen müssen. Jetzt spielte es dagegen keine Rolle mehr, da es bald die ganze Gilde wissen würde. Sonea wollte jedoch, dass ihre Freundin es von _ihr_ erfuhr.

„Meinetwegen." Akkarin küsste sie noch einmal. „Du solltest jetzt wirklich gehen."

Sonea seufzte. „Dann bis heute Abend."

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, doch er hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Warte."

„Was ist?"

„Dein Ring. Du solltest ihn nicht offen tragen, solange wir unsere Verlobung noch nicht bekanntgegeben haben."

„Oh", machte Sonea. Daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Sie nahm den Ring von ihrem Finger und steckte ihn in eine Tasche ihrer Robe.

„Verlier ihn nicht", ermahnte Akkarin sie.

„Bestimmt nicht", versicherte sie ihm. Allein der Gedanke war unvorstellbar. „Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich los."

„Warte."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist denn _jetzt_ noch?"

„Ich lasse dich nicht gehen, bevor du dich nicht anständig verabschiedet hast."

Sie lachte und verneigte sich. Anscheinend fiel es ihm an diesem Morgen ebenso schwer, sie gehenzulassen, wie ihr zu gehen.

„Bis heute Nachmittag, Lord Akkarin."

Akkarin schüttelte den Kopf. „Dass wir heiraten, heißt nicht, dass du dich über mich lustig machen darfst", bemerkte er. Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. „Komm her."

Sie gehorchte und ließ zu, dass er sie erneut zu sich zog. Sie küssten sich erneut, dieses Mal ein wenig länger.

„War das anständig genug, Lord Akkarin?"

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten. „Unter Berücksichtigung der Zeit, ja."

„Jetzt muss ich wirklich rennen", sagte sie.

„Dann lauf."

Sonea rannte los. Sie legte den Weg zur Universität in der Hälfte der üblichen Zeit zurück. Ihr war bewusst, Akkarin würde seine Drohung bezüglich der Strafarbeit wahr machen, wenn sie zu spät zum Unterricht erschien. Er wusste zu verhindern, dass sie sich durch ihn nicht von ihrem Studium ablenken ließ. Seine damit verbundene Härte war für Sonea nicht immer leicht zu ertragen, aber sie fand, es war gut, dass er so war.

Ihre Lungen brannten, als die Gebäude der Universität zwischen den Bäumen auftauchten. Novizen eilten vom Novizenquartier zu ihren Unterrichtsräumen. Aus dem Magierquartier kamen die ersten Lehrer.

Vor den Stufen zum Haupteingang wurde Sonea von ihrer Eskorte erwartet, die Regin den Befehlen seines Onkels zum Trotz nicht eingestellt hatte. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass Trassia bei ihnen war.

„Sonea, wo warst du so lange?", rief Regin ungeduldig, als sie schnaufend vor ihm zum Stehen kam.

„Hab verschlafen", erklärte sie atemlos, weil ihr keine bessere Ausrede einfiel.

„Aber du verschläfst doch sonst nie", sagte Trassia verwirrt.

Sonea zuckte die Achseln. „Ich war eben sehr müde. Kann doch mal passieren, oder?" Eine unschuldige Miene aufsetzend ließ sie den Blick über die Gesichter der anderen schweifen. Niemand ihrer Freunde brauchte zu wissen, wie spät es gewesen war, als sie endlich eingeschlafen war. Oder _warum_ sie so spät eingeschlafen war. „Drei Wochen Küchendienst sind ziemlich übel", fügte sie wie beiläufig hinzu.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen", drängte Alend. „Es wird gleich läuten."

Sonea betrachtete ihre Freunde mit einer Mischung aus Rührung und Verärgerung. „Ihr hättet wirklich nicht so lange auf mich warten müssen", sagte sie. „Ich will nicht, dass ihr meinetwegen zu spät kommt."

„Zerbrich dir darüber nicht deinen hübschen Kopf", erwiderte Regin.

Sonea unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sie hatte vergeblich versucht, Regin seine Idee mit der Eskorte auszureden. Sie hatte gehofft, sie würden irgendwann von alleine aufhören, sie überall hin zu begleiten. Vielleicht, überlegte Sonea, würde es nicht mehr nötig sein, wenn sie und Akkarin ihre Verlobung bekanntgegeben hatten. Dann würden die anderen Novizen es nicht mehr wagen, ihr etwas anzutun.

Allerdings war Sonea sicher, viele der weiblichen Novizen würden ihren Krieg gegen sie im Verborgenen fortsetzen. Ganz besonders Veila. Selbst wenn Akkarin sie von nun an besser beschützen konnte, konnte jede Gegenwehr von ihrer Seite als Angriff ausgelegt werden. Die Drohung der höheren Magier, sie aus dem Unterricht zu nehmen und ihre Kräfte zu blockieren, hing selbst an diesem Morgen wie ein finsterer Schatten über ihr. Und sie wusste, der König würde seine Erlaubnis, Akkarin zu heiraten, wieder zurückziehen, wenn sie sich nicht an die Regeln hielt.

Sie stiegen die Stufen hinauf und betraten die Eingangshalle. Trassia hielt sich an Soneas Seite, während Regin wichtigtuerisch voranschritt. Kano und Alend folgten ihnen in einigem Abstand.

„Lernen wir nach dem Mittagessen wieder in der Bibliothek?", fragte Sonea ihre Freundin leise. Regin würde wie immer Kriegskunst bei Balkan haben und sie würde ausreichend Zeit haben, um Trassia alles zu erzählen. Bei schönem Wetter konnten sie dafür sogar nach draußen gehen. Es sah jedoch nicht so aus, als würde es in den nächsten Stunden aufhören zu regnen.

Trassia strahlte. „Das wäre toll! Dann können wir schon mit unserem Aufsatz für Lord Larkin anfangen."

Sie bogen auf den Flur, an dessen Ende ihr Klassenzimmer lag. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen sie an einigen Novizen aus dem fünften Jahr vorbei, die auf ihren Lehrer warteten. Sonea entdeckte Veila und ihre Freundinnen, umringt von einigen anderen Novizinnen. Als ihre Blicke sich begegneten, verzogen sich die Lippen ihrer Rivalin zu einem hämischen Grinsen. Sonea konnte sich nicht verkneifen, ihr Lächeln mit einem gewissen Triumph zu erwidern.

„Geht schon einmal weiter", sagte sie. „Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

Sie verließ ihre Eskorte und schritt zielstrebig auf Veila zu.

„Sonea, was hast du vor?", rief Kano ihr verunsichert hinterher.

„Ich fürchte ich weiß, was sie vorhat", hörte sie Trassia sagen.

Sonea ignorierte ihre Freunde und drängte sich zwischen den Novizinnen durch, bis sie Veila erreicht hatte. Ein Gefühl der Unbesiegbarkeit hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen.

„Hallo Veila", sagte sie und lächelte honigsüß.

Veila betrachtete sie verächtlich. „Was willst _du_ denn?"

„Dir eine Lektion erteilen."

Veila hob eine ihrer stets ordentlich gezupften Augenbrauen. „Was willst du tun? Du willst doch nicht etwa gegen mich kämpfen?"

Einige der umstehenden Novizinnen begannen zu lachen. Soneas Faust ballte sich um den Ring in ihrer Tasche.

„So viel meiner Kraft bist du gar nicht wert", erwiderte sie kalt. „Aber eines sollst du wissen: Egal, wie sehr du meinen Ruf in den Schmutz ziehst, du kannst mich damit nicht treffen. Denn du tust das nur aus bloßem Neid. Wenn du auch nur ein bisschen Verstand hättest, würde dir klar sein, dass er sich für so eine dumme Reberkuh wie du es bist, niemals interessieren würde."

Veilas Mund klappte auf. Es schien als habe es ihr die Sprache verschlagen.

Sonea spürte, wie zwei paar Hände sich um ihre Arme schlangen.

„Komm, lass uns gehen", hörte sie Trassia neben sich sagen.

Sonea sah zu ihrer anderen Seite, wo Regin sich aufgebaut hatte. Ihre Freunde wollten sie von Veila wegziehen, doch Sonea war noch nicht fertig. Sie schob das Kinn vor und fixierte Veila mit ihrem Blick.

„Du bist einfach nur erbärmlich!", zischte sie.

„Sonea, sie ist es nicht wert", sagte Trassia leise.

„Nein, du hast recht", stimmte sie zu, während sie sich von ihren beiden Freunden von Veila und ihrer Anhängerschaft wegführen ließ. „Das war nur lange überfällig."

„Was fällt dir ein?", fuhr Regin sie an, als sie außer Hörweite von Veila und ihren Freundinnen waren. „Das wird nur Ärger geben."

„Veila kann mir nichts tun", sagte Sonea. „Nicht mehr."

„Was soll das heißen, Sonea?" verlangte Regin zu wissen und auch Trassia machte ein fragendes Gesicht.

Von irgendwo ertönte ein Gong.

„Wir müssen!", rief Kano und rannte zusammen mit Alend los.

„Bis später!", rief Regin ihnen nach.

Sonea erblickte Lord Larkin am anderen Ende des Flurs. „Kommt", sagte sie, bevor ihre Freunde auf die Idee kamen, weitere Fragen zu stellen. „Lasst und auf unseren Plätzen sein, bevor er reinkommt."


	19. Kapitel 18 - Für immer

**Kapitel 18 – Für immer**

„Lass uns diesen Tisch nehmen." Sonea deutete auf einen Tisch in der Ecke zwischen zwei Bücherregalen, weit genug von den anderen entfernt, um ungestört zu sein. Während der Mittagspause herrschte oft reger Betrieb in der Novizenbibliothek. Viele Novizen nutzten die nach dem Essen verbleibende Zeit zum Lernen und dem Ausleihen von Büchern. An diesem Tag hatten Sonea und ihre Freundin sich mit dem Essen beeilt, so dass die Bibliothek noch relativ leer war.

„Dort werden wir nicht viel Platz haben", wandte Trassia ein.

„Egal", winkte Sonea ab. Sie musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht übers ganze Gesicht zu grinsen. „Ich muss dir etwas erzählen."

„Was denn?", fragte Trassia neugierig. „Ist etwas passiert?"

Sonea steuerte auf den Tisch zu. „Könnte man so sagen."

Sie setzten sich. Sonea spürte, wie ihre Freude in Nervosität umschlug. Den ganzen Vormittag hatte sie überlegt, wie sie dieses Gespräch beginnen sollte. Trassia war ihre Freundin, sie wollte sie nicht verletzen, indem sie ihr eröffnete, sie während der letzten Wochen in gewisser Weise angelogen zu haben. Sie hatte sich verschiedene Möglichkeiten zurechtgelegt und jetzt schien nichts davon angemessen.

Als sie ihre Notizen aus der Tasche zog, bemerkte sie, wie Trassia sie erwartungsvoll ansah. „Also, was wolltest du mir erzählen?"

Spürend, wie sie rot wurde, holte Sonea tief Luft. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um den Ring in ihrer Tasche.

„Das hier", sagte sie all ihre Vorsätze über den Haufen werfend. Sie zog den Ring aus ihrer Robe und legte ihn auf den Tisch. „Ich fürchte, ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir."

Trassias Augen weiteten sich. „Der ist aber schön! Wo hast du ihn her?" Sie hielt inne und ihre Miene wurde mit einem Mal ernst. „Du hast ihn doch nicht etwa gestohlen?"

Mit dieser Reaktion hatte Sonea am wenigsten gerechnet. „Nein", beeilte sie sich zu sagen. Dachte Trassia wirklich, sie hätte wieder angefangen zu stehlen? „Ich bin doch nicht verrückt. Es ist ein Verlobungsring. _Mein_ Verlobungsring."

„Von wem?"

„Na, von Akkarin."

Für einen langen Augenblick war Trassia sprachlos. Dann sprang sie auf, zog Sonea von ihrem Stuhl und fiel ihr Sonea um den Hals.

„Das ist ja so wundervoll!", rief sie. „Ich freue mich so für dich!"

„Ja, es ist wirklich unglaublich", brachte Sonea atemlos hervor.

Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz bei der Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend schneller schlug. An das so wundervoll dekorierte Speisezimmer, die Art und Weise wie Akkarin sie wenn auch ungewollt verunsichert hatte, seinen unerwarteten Antrag und an das, was danach geschehen war, nachdem sie mehr als drei Wochen darauf hatte verzichten müssen. Insbesondere die Erinnerungen an die letzten beiden Dinge ließen sie unwillkürlich erschaudern. Die Bestimmtheit, mit der Akkarin klare Verhältnisse zwischen ihnen geschaffen hatte, ließ keinen Zweifel an seinen Absichten und erfüllte sie mit einer berauschenden Mischung aus Furcht und Vorfreude.

Jetzt, wo es endlich heraus war, glaubte Sonea, vor Glück zu bersten. Trassia ein Stück von sich schiebend sah sie sich um. Die Bibliothek füllte sich allmählich mit Novizen, die vom Mittagessen kamen. Von ihrem Schreibtisch aus warf Lady Tya ihnen einen strengen Blick zu.

„Lass uns etwas leiser sein, sonst werden die anderen noch auf uns aufmerksam", sagte sie.

Sie setzten sich wieder. Sonea errichtete eine schalldichte Blase um sie beide.

„Wann hat er dich gefragt?", fragte Trassia.

„Gestern Abend."

Trassia blinzelte überrascht. „Das ging aber sehr schnell", bemerkte sie.

„Ich habe doch vorhin gesagt, dass ich nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir war", sagte Sonea. Sie schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Jetzt kam der bei weitem schlimmste Teil. „Akkarin und ich sind zusammen, seit wir in Sachaka waren."

„Ich wusste es!", rief Trassia mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln. „Aber warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?"

„Weil wir es geheim halten mussten. Es war zu riskant, andere einzuweihen. Die Gilde verbietet Beziehungen wie die unsere und es interessiert sie nicht, ob es während unserer Verbannung passiert ist. Die Gilde hätte uns getrennt und Akkarin hätte das Mentorenamt über mich verloren."

„Aber jetzt müsst ihr es den anderen sagen", wandte Trassia ein. „Oder nicht?"

Sonea nickte. Sie war erleichtert, dass ihre Freundin diese Offenbarung so gelassen aufnahm. „Ja, das werden wir wohl bald müssen", sagte sie. Der Gedanke ließ sie frösteln.

Dank des Königs brauchte sie die Konsequenzen einer Beziehung zwischen Mentor und Novize nun nicht mehr fürchten. Aber wenn die Gilde gezwungen war, ihre Beziehung zu akzeptieren, bedeutete das nicht zwangsläufig, dass sie auf sehr viel Sympathie stoßen würden. Sie waren schwarze Magier und sie hatten eine Regel gebrochen. Sonea hatte nicht vergessen, dass sie und Akkarin nur geduldet wurden, weil die Gilde sie brauchte. Und dass sie ihnen nur entgegenkam, weil sie sich davor fürchtete, dass sie sich andernfalls als sehr unkooperativ erweisen würden.

„Vielleicht wird es ja gar nicht so schlimm, wie du befürchtest", sagte ihre Freundin.

Sonea seufzte. „Ich hoffe es. Schließlich hat der König uns sein Einverständnis gegeben."

Trassias Mund klappte auf. „ _Das_ hat er getan?"

„Ja."

Sonea erzählte, wie es dazu gekommen war. Nachdem sie am vergangenen Abend mit Akkarin ausführlich über Merins Einmischung gesprochen hatte, glaubte sie, damit leben zu können. Widerwillig musste sie sich sogar eingestehen, dass sie ihm sogar ein wenig dankbar war. Der König hätte sie beide für ihre heimliche Beziehung erneut verbannen können, doch stattdessen würde von an alles einfacher werden. Mit dieser Geste hatte Merin ihnen auf eine viel wirkungsvollere Weise verziehen, als mit dem Bankett, an das Sonea noch immer mit leichtem Unbehagen zurückdachte. Wenn Akkarin so viel von ihm hielt, war Merin vielleicht doch nicht so übel, wie sie immer gedacht hatte. Trotzdem genoss sie ihr plötzliches Vertrauen in den König noch mit Vorsicht. Wer wusste schon, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er erfuhr, wer ihr Trauzeuge sein würde?

„Los, steck den Ring an", drängte Trassia. „Ich will sehen, wie er dir steht."

Lächelnd schob Sonea den Ring auf ihren linken Ringfinger.

Trassia stieß einen sehnsüchtigen Seufzer aus. Sonea schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie war solche Reaktionen von ihrer Freundin sonst nur gewohnt, wenn sie über Lord Larkin sprachen.

„Ich beneide dich so."

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Die Augen ihrer Freundin schienen Soneas eigene Glückseligkeit zu reflektieren. Mit einem Mal kam Sonea sich dumm vor, weil sie befürchtet hatte, dass Trassia gekränkt wäre, wenn sie erfuhr, dass sie ihr zwei Monate lang etwas so Wichtiges verheimlicht hatte-

Ein Schatten fiel über den Tisch und der Ring rutschte von Soneas Finger.

„Was haben wir denn da?", feixte eine vertraute Stimme.

Sonea erstarrte.

„Regin!", zischte sie.

Ihr ehemaliger Widersacher grinste. Er hielt den Ring ins Licht, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Seine Augen verengten sich. „Da ist etwas eingraviert."

„Gib das sofort wieder her!", befahl Sonea. „Oder ich sorge dafür, dass du es bereust!"

„Offensichtlich hat dir der Küchendienst gefallen", bemerkte Regin spöttisch. „Vielleicht möchtest du ihn ja _für immer_ verrichten."

Er ließ den Ring in Soneas ausgestreckte Hand gleiten.

Sonea funkelte ihn erbost an. „Drei weitere Wochen in der Küche würden mich nicht davon abzuhalten, mit dir zu machen was ich will, wenn du _das_ herum erzählst, Regin von Winar", drohte sie.

„Keine Sorge." Regin lächelte entwaffnend. „Habe ich bis jetzt nicht auch dicht gehalten?"

„Er hat es _gewusst_?", rief Trassia und blickte Sonea anklagend an. „Warum durfte ich es dann nicht wissen?"

Sonea seufzte. „Regin war zufälligerweise zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort." Sie bedachte Regin mit einem vernichtenden Blick. „Es war nicht gerade so, dass ich es ihm unbedingt erzählen _wollte_."

Regin lachte.

Sonea betrachtete ihn mit schmalen Augen. „Warum bist du eigentlich nicht in der Arena?"

„Gildenversammlung", antwortete er.

 _Richtig_ , fiel Sonea ein. Akkarin hatte so etwas beim Frühstück gesagt. Die Versammlung war am Tag zuvor unerwartet einberufen worden. Deswegen hatte sie auch Rothen nicht in seinem Apartment vorgefunden, als sie vor dem Mittagessen dorthin geeilt war. Ein wenig bedauerte sie das, denn sie konnte es kaum erwarten, ihm die Neuigkeit zu erzählen.

Sie unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Diese Gildenversammlung drohte, ihren ganzen Tag durcheinanderzubringen und sie musste sich darauf einstellen, dass ihr Nachmittagsunterricht erst später anfing. Fast befürchtete sie, Akkarin würde die Versammlung nutzen, um ihre Verlobung bekanntzugeben. _Aber nein, das kann er unmöglich tun_ , dachte sie dann. _Er würde wollen, dass ich dabei bin. Auch wenn ich lieber einer Horde Sachakaner gegenübertreten würde, als der Gilde, wenn sie_ das _erfährt._

„Wir sehen uns dann." Regin klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Meinen Glückwunsch übrigens."

Dem Callenes Landgut lag in einem weiten und flachen Tal, das ebenfalls zu dem großen Anwesen gehörte. Es war unterteilt in Tennfelder, Obstgärten, Pferdeweiden und Weinstöcke. Jenseits davon führte ein schmaler Weg die Steilküste hinab zu einer kleinen Bucht mit weichem, weißen Sand. Der Hafenort Arvina lag etwa eine Stunde in südlicher Rüstung.

Dannyl und Tayend hatten das Gelände noch am vergangenen Abend erkundet. Damit sich der Gelehrte von ihrer Seereise erholen konnte, hatten sie beschlossen, erst am Tag nach ihrer Ankunft mit der Suche zu beginnen.

Den ganzen Abend und die halbe Nacht über hatte Dannyl darauf gebrannt, die Recherchen zu beginnen. Früh am Morgen waren sie aufgestanden und hatten das Haupthaus des Landguts durchsucht. Nachdem sie sich durch die obere Etage gearbeitet hatten, hatten sie sich dem großzügig geschnittenen Wohnzimmer im Erdgeschoss gewidmet. Den Regalen nach zu urteilen, die sich selbst die Flure entlang zogen, musste Dem Callene ein regelrechter Büchernarr gewesen sein. Außer einigen alten Chroniken über die Geschichte Elynes und mehreren berühmten Werken längst verstorbener elynischer Autoren, für die Tayend ihre eigentliche Suche unterbrochen hatte, um darin zu stöbern, hatten sie bisher jedoch nichts gefunden, das ihr Interesse geweckt hätte oder in irgendeiner Form mit schwarzer Magie zu tun hatte.

Bel Fiore sich ihnen noch nicht angeschlossen. Das Landgut besaß eine Dienerschaft, die sich seit Dem Callenes Ableben um die anfallenden Arbeiten kümmerte und die Bel sah es als ihre Pflicht, den Zustand ihres Erbes zu inspizieren. An diesem Nachmittag war sie bei den Pferden, nachdem sie direkt nach ihrer Ankunft die Weinstöcke und das Vorratslager inspiziert hatte. Sie hatte Dannyl und seinen Freund indes ermuntert, ohne sie mit ihrer Suche zu beginnen, damit Dannyl nicht so viel Zeit verlor.

„Sieh dir mal diese Tür an, Dannyl", sagte Tayend auf eine unscheinbare Tür deutend.

Dannyl betrachtete die Tür. „Was soll damit sein?"

Der Gelehrte lächelte eifrig. „Hinter dieser Wand liegt die Eingangshalle. Aber es gibt keine Tür auf der anderen Seite." Er wies nach links zu dem großen Durchgang. „Denn es gibt bereits einen Eingang."

Dannyls Blick wanderte zu dem großen Durchgang und wieder zurück zu der Tür. Das war in der Tat seltsam.

„Was könnte dahinter sein?", überlegte Tayend laut. „Ein Geheimgang vielleicht?"

Erheitert betrachtete Dannyl seinen Freund. Nach einer durchgeschlafenen Nacht wirkte er wieder so lebendig wie eh und je. Seine Wangen hatten ihre leicht rosige Färbung zurückerlangt und seine Augen leuchteten wie sie es immer taten, wenn es darum ging, ein Rätsel zu lösen.

„Wenn es ein Geheimgang wäre, dann wäre er besser versteckt", widersprach er.

„Schon." Sein Freund runzelte die Stirn. „In der Wand wäre trotzdem genug Platz für einen schmalen Gang. Wozu sonst sollte hier eine Tür sein?"

„Wir holen Bel Fiore und dann erkunden wir, was sich hinter dieser Tür befindet", entschied Dannyl.

„Bel Fiore muss sich um den Haushalt kümmern", wandte Tayend ein. „Vielleicht hat sie erst heute Abend Zeit. Sie wird es sicher verstehen. Und was, wenn dahinter etwas Gefährliches auf uns lauert? Wir können doch nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passiert."

Dannyl lachte. Wenn er ein Geheimnis entdeckt hatte, dann war Tayend nicht mehr aufzuhalten. „Dann sollte ich besser zuerst alleine nachsehen", schlug er vor. „Damit, was auch immer hinter dieser Tür lauert, dir nichts tun. Denn dann wäre ich untröstlich."

„Du machst dich über mich lustig!", warf Tayend ihm vor.

Dannyl verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Ein bisschen vielleicht."

Zu seiner Erheiterung verdrehte Tayend die Augen. „Dann geh, mein Magierheld und sieh nach, was dort unten lauert!" Er drohte Dannyl spielerisch mit dem Finger. „Aber komm mir bloß nicht auf die Idee, alles allein zu erkunden!"

Dannyl klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge Tayend, ich werde dir nicht den Spaß nehmen, die Geheimnisse hinter dieser Tür als Erster zu entdecken."

Sie traten vor die Tür. Dannyl drehte den Knauf, doch die Tür blieb verschlossen. Er untersuchte das Schloss mit seinen Sinnen und stellte fest, dass es von einem einfachen Mechanismus versperrt war. Der Einsatz von ein wenig Magie genügte und die Tür schwang widerstandslos auf.

Dannyl schuf eine Lichtkugel und sandte sie in das Dunkel. Dahinter erblickte er einen schmalen Gang, der in Stufen nach unten führte.

„Ich sehe nach, wohin der Gang führt", teilte er Tayend mit. Erheitert fügte er hinzu: „Wenn dort etwas Bedrohliches lauert, werde ich es für dich beseitigen."

Tayend schnaubte. „Dann los, Botschafter."

Dannyl lächelte und stieg dann in den Tunnel, bereit jederzeit einen Schild zu errichten, sollte er sich geirrt haben. Bei seiner letzten derartigen Erkundungstour wäre er fast gestorben. Er bezweifelte jedoch, dass Dem Callenes Landgut eine unterirdische Hinrichtungskammer für Magier beherbergte. Während er die Stufen hinab schritt, betrachtete er die Wände. Sie waren aus solidem Stein. Die Treppe führte etwa zwanzig Fuß unter das Fundament des Anwesens. Auch hier war der Gang mit Steinen gemauert. Am Ende der Treppe befand sich eine weitere Tür, die auf dieselbe Weise verschlossen war, wie die erste. Dannyl öffnete sie und trat in den Raum dahinter.

Der Schein seiner Lichtkugel fiel auf eine Art kleines Laboratorium. An den Wänden befanden sich Regale und Vitrinen, vollgestopft mit Büchern und Geräten. Ein Großteil des Raumes wurde von einem Versuchstisch in Anspruch genommen, auf dem die seltsamsten Gegenstände lagen die Dannyl je gesehen hatte. Einige Utensilien waren Dannyl aus der Alchemie bekannt. Andere dagegen waren ihm völlig fremd.

 _Sieh einer an!_ , dachte er. _Ralend von Callene war also nicht nur ein Buchliebhaber, sondern auch ein Forscher._

Als er die Gegenstände genauer betrachtete, bemerkte er, dass sie allesamt sehr alt aussahen. Neugierig griff er nach einer Schatulle und öffnete sie. Zu seiner Verwirrung enthielt sie mehrere Juwelen verschiedener Farben und Größen.

„Wie sieht es da unten aus?", rief Tayend.

Fast hatte Dannyl vor Begeisterung seinen Freund vergessen. „Komm runter!", rief er. „Das hier könnte dich interessieren!"

Er schuf eine zweite Lichtkugel und sandte sie die Stufen hinauf.

Wenige Augenblicke später war Tayend bei ihm. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sich in dem Raum umsah. „Endlich haben wir etwas entdeckt!" Aufgeregt deutete er auf die Regale. „Diese Bücher sollten wir uns genauer ansehen."

„Das denke ich auch", stimmte Dannyl zu. Er wies auf den Tisch. „Aber sieh dir das hier an. Hast du solche Utensilien schon einmal gesehen?"

Tayend trat neben ihn. „Das erinnert mich ein wenig an die Sammlung von Dem Ladeiri und doch wieder nicht." Vorsichtig nahm er eines der Instrumente in die Hand. „Ob das die Sammlung seltsamer Gegenstände ist, von der Bel Fiore gesprochen hat?"

„Möglich", antwortete Dannyl. Auch er erinnerte sich an Dem Ladeiris Bibliothek und die merkwürdigen uralten Gegenstände und Artefakte, die er dort aufbewahrte. Er konnte sich indes nicht entsinnen, dass diese irgendwelche Ähnlichkeit mit Dem Callenes Sammlung gehabt hatten. „Aber hätte sie uns dann nicht von diesem Keller erzählt?"

Der Gelehrte zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht dachte sie, dass wir sowieso hier nachsehen. Oder sie hielt es für unwichtig, weil es nichts Magisches ist. Was glaubst du, hat Dem Callene hier experimentiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Dannyl. Für Nichtmagier waren die meisten Experimente, die er kannte, zu gefährlich. Und wenn die Bücher in diesem Raum von ähnlichem Inhalt waren, wie das, dessen Abschrift Tayend angefertigt hatte, würde Bel Fiores Großonkel bei dem Versuch, eines dieser Experimente durchzuführen, sein komplettes Landgut vernichtet haben. „Vielleicht hat er diese Sachen einfach nur gesammelt, weil er ein Liebhaber von alten Büchern und Artefakten war."

„Da wäre er nicht der erste Dem." Tayend betrachtete das Instrument in Dannyls Hand eingehend. „Was glaubst du, wozu man das gebrauchen könnte? Kennst du so etwas aus der Alchemie?"

Dannyl musterte den länglichen Gegenstand. Er sah aus wie eine Schere, doch statt Klingen hatte es zwei dicke gewundene Drähte mit kleinen runden Scheiben am Ende. Er öffnete und schloss es wieder.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er. „Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Vielleicht um etwas zu spreizen?"

Tayend nahm seinem Freund das Instrument aus der Hand. Eine Weile starrte er nachdenklich darauf, dann grinste er. „Wenn ich nicht vermuten würde, dass es etwas Alchemistisches ist, könnte ich mir so einige andere Zwecke vorstellen."

Dannyl schüttelte den Kopf. „Deiner Phantasie sind wohl in keiner Hinsicht Grenzen gesetzt", bemerkte er.

„Das liegt daran, dass wir schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr allein waren", entgegnete Tayend unschuldig. „Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist: Wenn wir uns nicht sehen, oder wenn wir uns sehen, aber trotzdem nicht zusammen sein können."

Dannyl seufzte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst."

Die Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie zusammen _und_ alleine waren, waren selten. Außer während ihrer Besuche bei Tayends Schwester gab es kaum eine Möglichkeit, wirklich ungestört zu sein. Jeden Morgen, wenn er aufwachte, wünschte Dannyl, sein Freund wäre bei ihm. Es wäre so viel schöner, wenn sie die Nacht miteinander verbringen und morgens gemeinsam aufwachen könnten und sich nicht mehr verstecken müssten.

Ein ungewohnt durchtriebenes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Gelehrten. Er hob das seltsame Utensil hoch und sah Dannyl an.

„Sie ist draußen bei den Pferden", sagte er. „Wir sind ganz für uns."

Dannyl zögerte. „Sie kann jederzeit wiederkommen."

„So ein Landgut zu verwalten bedeutet viel Arbeit", widersprach Tayend und hielt Dannyl das Utensil unter die Nase. „Was meinst du, Botschafter?"

Dannyl nahm seinem Freund das Utensil ab. Sein Verlangen nach Tayends Nähe war plötzlich übermächtig. Er streckte seinen Willen aus, löschte die Lichtkugel im Gang und verschloss die Kellertür.

Dann zog er Tayend zu sich. „Keine Gegenstände, von denen wir nicht wissen, wozu sie gut sind und die wir noch untersuchen müssen."

Lächelnd schlang der Gelehrte seine Arme um Dannyl. „Das überlasse ich ganz Euch, Botschafter", erklärte er und sah zu ihm auf.

Dannyl spürte, wie ihn ein Gefühl von Wärme durchströmte. Er verstand nie so ganz, was Tayend an ihm fand, doch seine Hingabe machte es leicht, ihn zu lieben. Er beugte sich hinab und küsste ihn. Tayend drängte sich ihm entgegen. Seine Hände wanderten Dannyls Rücken hinab und lösten einen angenehmen Schauer aus. Voll Verlangen schob Dannyl seinen Freund gegen den Tisch.

Ein Geräusch von der Treppe ließ ihn innehalten. Leise Schritte kamen näher.

„Hallo, ist hier jemand?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme. „Botschafter Dannyl? Tayend?"

Bel Fiore.

Dannyl erstarrte. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt mit ihrer Inspektion fertig werden? Rasch ließ er von Tayend ab und glättete seine Robe.

„Wir sind hier", antwortete er.

Das Licht einer Laterne kam näher. Dann trat Bel Fiore in den Kellerraum. An diesem Tag trug sie eine luftige Bluse und eine enge Hose, die sie in ihre Stiefel gesteckt hatte, was für Dannyl ein höchst seltsamer Anblick war. Die einzige Frau, von der er wusste, dass sie Hosen trug, war Tayends Schwester Mayrie.

Die Bel lächelte. „Ihr habt den unterirdischen Raum also schon gefunden", stellte sie fest.

Dannyl nickte. Es war nichts geschehen, sie konnte unmöglich etwas mitbekommen haben. Trotzdem fühlte er sich ertappt.

Bel Fiore stellte die Laterne auf dem Versuchstisch ab. „Habt Ihr das Haus schon durchsucht?"

Er nickte erneut. „Wir konnten jedoch nichts Interessantes finden."

„Hätte ich das gewusst, so wäre ich gleich heute Morgen mit Euch hergekommen. Ich nahm an, Ihr wärt bis heute Abend mit dem Rest des Hauses beschäftigt."

„Die von Euch beschriebenen verborgenen Zimmer und Verstecke waren nicht annähernd so interessant, wie wir uns erhofft haben", antwortete Dannyl. _Bleib ruhig_ , ermahnte er sich. _Es ist unmöglich, dass sie dich und Tayend gesehen hat._ Er deutete auf die Regale. „Wenn es etwas gibt, das mit unserer Suche in Verbindung steht, dann ist es vermutlich hier."

Die grünen Augen der Bel wanderten durch den Raum. „Womöglich habt Ihr recht. Ich bin beeindruckt, wie schnell Eure Suche vorangeschritten ist."

„Ihr habt unsere Neugier unterschätzt. Ich hoffe, Ihr seid nicht enttäuscht, weil wir den Raum ohne Euch erkundet haben."

Bel Fiore winkte ab. „Dieser Raum enthält mit Sicherheit genug Geheimnisse, um Tage oder Wochen damit zu verbringen."

„Es wird einige Tage dauern, die Bücher zu untersuchen", stimmte Dannyl zu. Er wies auf den Versuchstisch, wo das Gerät, das Tayend hatte zweckentfremden wollen, noch immer lag. Die Erinnerung erfüllte ihn mit Unbehagen und er war dankbar, dass die Bel seine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. „Vielleicht finden wir darin auch eine Antwort, was diese ganzen Instrumente und Gegenstände zu bedeuten haben."

„Das hoffe ich auch." Die Bel betrachtete ihn und Tayend aufmerksam. „Was denkt Ihr? Könnte es sich bei diesen Gegenständen um etwas handeln, was man für Experimente mit alter – also schwarzer Magie braucht?"

„Wir waren noch nicht lange unten, als Ihr kamt", antwortete Tayend. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Dannyl, wie er Gelehrte errötete und zu Boden sah.

„Ich verstehe."

„Warum hat Euer Großonkel all dies ausgerechnet hier versteckt?", fragte Dannyl, bevor die Situation noch peinlicher werden konnte. „Das Versteck ist ziemlich offensichtlich."

Die Bel hob die Schultern. „Diese Räume dienten früher zur Lagerung von Feuerholz, damit es den Winter über trocken bleibt. Man findet sie nur noch in sehr alten elynischen Häusern wie diesem. Vielleicht hat mein Großonkel die Bücher dort aufbewahrt, damit sie nicht vermodern, denn wenn sie ebenfalls schwarze Magie enthalten, hätte er sie kaum dort aufbewahrt, wo jeder sie sehen kann."

Dannyl und Tayend tauschten einen Blick und Dannyls Herz machte unwillkürlich einen Sprung. „Das würde Sinn machen", sagte er Gelehrte. „Denn sonst hätten wir sie schon längst entdeckt."

„Das denke ich auch." Es kostete Dannyl all seine Selbstbeherrschung, seinen Freund nicht anzulächeln. „Aber warum hat er sie nicht in einem der verborgenen Zimmer, auf die wir gestoßen sind, aufbewahrt?"

„Weil man diese leicht finden kann, wenn man weiß, worauf man achten muss. Geheimtüren waren in alten elynischen Herrenhäusern ziemlich beliebt."

„Wenn man bedenkt, was er hier all die Jahre versteckt hält, ergibt das Sinn", stimmte Dannyl zu. „Vielleicht finden wir die Antwort auf unsere Fragen irgendwo hier unten."

Bel Fiore blickte von ihm zu Tayend und wieder zurück. „Bis zum Abendessen werde ich mit der Verwaltung des Anwesens fertig sein. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir anschließend das Geheimnis meines Großonkels gemeinsam entschlüsseln. Fühlt Euch frei bis dahin zu tun, was immer Euch beliebt. Wenn wir erst einmal begonnen haben, diese Bücher zu untersuchen, werdet Ihr vermutlich keinen Sinn mehr für Zerstreuung haben. Geht nach draußen und genießt den Tag. Nehmt Euch meinetwegen eine Flasche Wein aus dem Weinkeller und geht zum Strand."

Unter ihrem wissenden Blick fühlte Dannyl sich zusehends ertappt. Mit einem Mal wusste er nicht, was er auf ihre Worte erwidern sollte.

Bel Fiore schüttelte den Kopf. Im Schein der Laterne leuchteten ihre roten Haare wie lebendig gewordenes Feuer.

„Ihr zwei seid wirklich kaum auszuhalten!"

„Wie meint Ihr das?", fragte Dannyl vorsichtig. „Wir sind Forscher. Finstere Gewölbe voll seltsamer Bücher und Gegenstände erwecken eher unser Interesse als ein Strand ..."

Sie lachte. „Das meine ich nicht. Ständig schleicht Ihr zwei umeinander herum. Immer wenn Ihr glaubt, ich sehe nicht hin, werft Ihr Euch schmachtende Blicke zu. Und vorhin war nicht das erste Mal, wo ich Euch in einem unpassenden Moment gestört habe."

Dannyls Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er aus dieser Situation wieder herauskommen sollte. Als Diplomat war er es gewohnt, immer auf alles eine passende Antwort zu wissen, selbst in den prekärsten Situationen. Diese Fähigkeit schien ihm jedoch gerade abhandengekommen zu sein. Er sah zu Tayend. Auch dem Gelehrten hatte es offenkundig die Sprache verschlagen.

Bel Fiore winkte ab. „Kein Grund zur Sorge", sagte sie. „Es stört mich nicht, was Ihr seid. Ich kenne Euer Geheimnis schon seit einer Weile. Ihr könnt darauf vertrauen, dass ich es für mich behalten werde. Ich weiß, wie viel für Euch auf dem Spiel steht, wenn die Wahrheit herauskommt."

„Wie habt Ihr es herausgefunden?", fragte Dannyl schwach.

„Das ist nicht schwer, wenn man eine gute Beobachtungsgabe hat", antwortete die Bel augenzwinkernd. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass die anderen Bels und Dems es wissen."

 _Sehr beruhigend_ , dachte Dannyl. Er fragte sich, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Niemand außer Irand und Mayrie wusste über ihn und Tayend Bescheid. Er vermutete, dass auch Akkarin sein Geheimnis kannte, doch dieser hatte es nie offen ausgesprochen und wahrscheinlich kümmerte es ihn auch nicht. Dannyl war sich der Verschwiegenheit dieser Personen sicher. Er wusste, er konnte Bel Fiore vertrauen, aber es gefiel ihm nicht, einen weiteren Mitwisser zu haben.

„Danke, dass Ihr es für Euch behalten werdet", sagte er mich brüchiger Stimme.

Sie lächelte. „Ich betrachte Euch zwei als Freunde. Da ist das doch selbstverständlich." Ihr Blick wurde streng und sie nickte zur Tür. „Und jetzt verschwindet und genießt den Tag!"

Sonea verließ das Heilerquartier und eilte zur Arena. Die Gildenversammlung hatte länger als die Mittagspause gedauert und so war es spät geworden. Sie wusste nicht, was dort besprochen worden war, aber es war offenkundig, dass die Versammlung nicht nach Lady Vinaras Geschmack verlaufen war. So sauertöpfisch wie an diesem Nachmittag hatte Sonea das Oberhaupt der Heiler noch nie erlebt.

Sonea beeilte sich, denn Kriegskunst war ihre letzte Stunde. Danach würde das Wochenende beginnen und sie freute sich darauf, ihre freie Zeit mit Akkarin zu verbringen. Dass es noch immer regnete, tat ihrer guten Laune keinen Abbruch.

Als sie in einen von Hecken gesäumten Weg einbog, trat eine große, schwarze Gestalt aus einem Seitengang heraus und versperrte ihr den Weg. Soneas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, dann entspannte sie sich.

„Akkarin!", entfuhr es ihr. „Was machst _du_ denn hier?"

Hastig schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Verzeihung, Mylord", murmelte sie und wollte sich verneigen.

Akkarin lachte leise und zog sie in den Seitenweg und umgab sie beide mit einem Schild. Sonea wollte protestieren, doch er legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. Dann zog er sie zu sich, um sie zu küssen. Obwohl die Berührung seiner Lippen jede Faser ihres Körpers in Brand zu versetzen schien, wehrte sie sich.

„Es ist niemand in der Nähe", murmelte er und zog sie dichter in seine Arme.

Seine Entschlossenheit ließ Soneas Knie weich werden.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte sie schwach.

„Intuition."

Sonea betrachtete ihn zweifelnd. Ihr schwante, er hatte gerade wieder eine seiner unheimlichen Fähigkeiten benutzt, um sicherzugehen, dass sie ungestört waren. Bevor sie jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, küsste er sie erneut. Sonea spürte, wie ihr Puls sich beschleunigte. Sie fand, er sollte sie nicht auf diese Weise küssen, wenn sie noch Unterricht hatte. Sie kam indes nicht umhin, sich ihm entgegenzudrängen und seinen Kuss zu erwidern.

„Was ist mit Kriegskunst?", fragte sie, als er schließlich von ihr abließ. „Fällt unser Unterricht heute aus?"

Akkarin schüttelte den Kopf. „Den Gefallen werde ich Balkan nicht tun."

„Wieso?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Sagen wir, er ist seit der Gildenversammlung nicht besonders gut auf mich zu sprechen."

Sonea stellte fest, dass ihn das zu erheitern schien. Überhaupt war seine Laune so gut, dass es fast unheimlich war. Sie war neugierig, was bei der Versammlung geschehen war, doch sie behielt ihre Fragen für sich. Akkarin würde ihr davon erzählen, wenn er der Meinung war, sie durfte es wissen.

Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich die Konturen ihrer Wangenknochen entlang. „Wir werden es ihnen heute Abend sagen", sagte er sanft.

Sie erstarrte. „Schon?"

Sie hatte gehofft, sie könnte noch ein wenig länger in dieser Blase aus Glückseligkeit schweben. Zumindest über das Wochenende. Zugleich war ihr jedoch bewusst, dass sie diese Sache nicht aufschieben durften. Nicht angesichts der Rolle, die König Merin bei alldem spielte. Obwohl sein Einverständnis ihr Sicherheit geben sollte, erfüllte sie der Gedanke, ihre Beziehung öffentlich zu machen, mit Furcht.

„Es könnte kaum eine bessere Gelegenheit als heute geben." Akkarin küsste sie erneut, dann legte er eine Hand zwischen ihre Schulterblätter. „Komm, wir sollten unsere Gegner nicht warten lassen."

Sonea ließ sich willig von ihm in Richtung der Arena führen. Unterwegs grübelte sie weiter über die Gildenversammlung nach. Irgendetwas Bedeutendes musste dabei geschehen sein. Und das hatte nicht nur Balkan gegen Akkarin aufgebracht und Lady Vinara verärgert, sondern Akkarins Stimmung auf ein ihr noch unbekanntes Niveau angehoben. Jetzt brannte sie wirklich darauf, zu erfahren, was er getan hatte. Lady Vinara und Balkan waren zweifelsohne nicht die einzigen Magier, deren Tag Akkarin bei der Gildenversammlung verdorben hatte. Sie war so sicher, dass dies sein Werk war!

„Wirst du mir erzählen, was dich so erheitert?", fragte sie.

Akkarin musterte sie kurz von der Seite. „Beim Abendessen", versprach er.

„Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen."

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich einem Halblächeln. „Das darfst du."

Als sie die Arena betraten, verscheuchte Sonea das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie fürchtete, jeder würde ihr sofort ansehen, was sie und Akkarin soeben auf dem Weg vom Heilerquartier getan hatten.

Balkan und seine Krieger warteten bereits auf sie. Die meisten machten finstere Gesichter, besonders Garrel und der Hohe Lord. Lord Vorel und einige jüngere Krieger, darunter Darren und Kayan wirkten dagegen seltsam zufrieden.

 _Anscheinend hat die heutige Versammlung, sogar Uneinigkeit zwischen den Kriegern geschaffen_ , überlegte Sonea. Das konnte ihr und Akkarin in der nächsten Stunde zum Vorteil gereichen. Unwillkürlich fielen ihr eine Reihe von Strategien ein, wie sie die Krieger entzweien konnten.

Eine Gestalt in braunen Roben trat zwischen Balkan und Garrel hervor. Sonea starrte sie entgeistert an.

„Regin", sagte sie tonlos.

„Damit hast du wohl nicht gerechnet", feixte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso bist _du_ hier?"

„Weil mein Unterricht in der Mittagspause ausgefallen ist. Der Hohe Lord und mein Onkel haben entschieden, es würde nicht schaden, wenn ich lerne, gegen schwarze Magier zu kämpfen." Ein gehässiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Für den Fall, dass du noch einmal auf die Idee kommst, mich anzugreifen", fügte er hinzu.

 _Ist er in der Arena immer so ätzend?_ , fragte Sonea sich. _Oder liegt es daran, dass sein Onkel dabei ist?_

Nun sollte das tatsächlich Regins Art sein, sich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf einzustimmen, dann würde sie dafür sorgen, dass er bekam, was er wollte. Sie würde es heute nicht nur Regin zeigen. Auch sein Onkel, Balkan und die übrigen der dreißig Krieger würden ihren über Wochen angestauten Zorn zu spüren bekommen.

Sie schenkte Regin ein honigsüßes Lächeln. „Weißt du Regin, dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr", frotzelte sie.

Regin hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Für immer?", fragte er.

Sie warf ihm einen Handkuss zu.

„Für immer."

Sonea spürte, wie Akkarin eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, um ihren Inneren Schild zu errichten. Sie wandte sich ihm zu.

 _\- Was läuft da zwischen euch beiden?_

 _\- Regin versucht bloß wieder, sich wichtig zu machen_.

Akkarin betrachtete sie amüsiert.

 _\- Für immer?_

 _\- Er war wieder einmal zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort_ , erklärte Sonea und sandte ihm ihre Erinnerung daran, wie Regin aufgetaucht war, als sie Trassia den Ring gezeigt hatte.

Akkarin ließ sie los. Als sie zu ihm aufsah, blitzten seine Augen.

„Nun Sonea, was möchtest du heute machen?"

„Alles, was Ihr wollt Mylord."

Akkarin hob kaum merklich die Augenbrauen. Er hatte ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass er weiterhin darauf bestehen würde, von ihr als ihr Mentor behandelt zu werden, wenn er sie unterrichtete. Sonea war diese Trennung zwischen Studium und Privatem nur recht. Trotzdem konnte sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, mit ihm zu flirten. Schon gar nicht an einem solchen Tag.

„Dann schlage ich vor, du übernimmst den Angriff heute", sagte er.

Soneas Herz machte einen Sprung. Diese Unterrichtsstunde schien ganz nach ihrem Geschmack zu werden.

„Sehr gern", erwiderte sie.

Sie sah zu Regin und den Kriegern und lächelte grimmig. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass sie in dieser Stunde keinen Spaß haben würden.

Neben ihr errichtete Akkarin einen Schild um sie beide. Und als Balkan das Startsignal gab, schlug sie los.

In Tulins Scheune hocken zwölf Männer auf dem mit Stroh ausgestreuten Boden im Kreis. Sie alle hielten einen Becher mit heißem Bol in den Händen. Trotz der behaglichen Wärme, die Dorriens Lichtkugel verströmte, wich die Kälte nur zögernd aus ihren Gliedern. Nach dem langen Ritt zurück nach Windbruch waren die meisten von ihnen bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren.

„Wo bleibt Kortens Gruppe?" Loken wirkte besorgt. Das war bemerkenswert, weil sich der Schmied nur selten aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. „Hat irgendjemand was von ihnen gehört?"

Kalin schüttelte den Kopf. So auch Dorrien.

Die Suchtrupps waren im Laufe des Nachmittags zurückgekehrt. Was sie herausgefunden hatten, war beunruhigend. Wenn Korten und seine Begleiter sich an die abgesprochene Route gehalten hatten, dann hätten sie schon längst wieder hier sein müssen.

Obwohl Tulin zu Kortens Gruppe gehörte, war seine Frau so großzügig gewesen, ihnen die Scheune als Beratungsort zur Verfügung zu stellen und sie mit heißen Getränken zu versorgen. Im Bolhaus wäre es behaglicher gewesen, doch Dorrien zog es vor, die Ergebnisse ihrer Suche für sich zu behalten, bis sie Näheres wussten.

„Sie sind nach Felsenfeste und Klippenhorst geritten", sagte er. „Vielleicht wurden sie unterwegs von einem Schneesturm überrascht und haben Unterschlupf gesucht, bis die Straße wieder passierbar war."

Die Dörfer Felsenfeste und Klippenhorst lagen ähnlich hoch im Gebirge wie Hohenklüfte, jedoch südlich vom Pass. Obwohl um diese Jahreszeit dort schon oft der erste Schnee fiel, hatte Dorrien kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Korten war ein Mann, auf den er sich verlassen konnte. Es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, zu spät zu einem Treffen zu erscheinen.

„In Hohenklüfte war vor ein paar Tagen auch ein Schneesturm", fügte Kullen hinzu.

„Wenn Korten und sein Trupp bis morgen früh nicht zurück sind, werde ich nach ihnen suchen", erklärte Dorrien. „Doch bis dahin sollten wir uns anderen Dingen widmen. Es hilft ihnen nicht, wenn wir uns sorgen."

„Glaubt Ihr, die Bestie hat sie erwischt, Mylord?", fragte Gaden. „Oder der Sakan König?"

„Der Sakan König ist nur eine Legende", sagte Dorrien scharf. Der Aberglaube der Bergbewohner war zuweilen erheiternd, jedoch nicht, wenn die Situation so ernst war wie jetzt. Inzwischen war er sogar ziemlich entnervt, weil er diesen Namen für seinen Geschmack in den letzten Tagen zu oft gehört hatte.

„Glaubt Ihr, sie sind tot?"

Dorrien überlegte, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er wollte den Männern keine Angst einjagen. Ihnen die Wahrheit vorzuenthalten war dagegen beinahe ebenso undenkbar. Kalin und Loken hatten ihm bereits mitgeteilt, dass in Oberjoch und Sturmbann ebenfalls Menschen vermisst wurden. Und sogar in Windbruch selbst, wie Dorrien bei seiner Rückkehr mit Entsetzen erfahren hatte. Es war in der Nacht nach ihrem Aufbruch geschehen.

Zwei der Vermissten in Wildwasser waren inzwischen tot wieder aufgetaucht. Kalins Suchtrupp hatte Dorrien berichtet, dass die Bewohner von Wildwasser derweil noch immer nach ihrem Schmied und dessen Sohn suchten. _Was, wenn die übrigen Vermissten ebenfalls tot sind?_ , fragte er sich. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was das für die Familien dieser Menschen bedeuten würde.

„Ich will es nicht hoffen", antwortete er. „Solange wir ihre Leichen nicht gefunden haben, sollten wir davon ausgehen, dass sie und die anderen noch am Leben sind. Aber egal, ob sie noch leben oder nicht, wir sind es ihren Familien schuldig, dass wir herausfinden, was ihnen zugestoßen ist."

„Wenn Ihr sie suchen geht, komme ich mit Mylord", erklärte Kalin.

„Ich auch", meldete sich Loken. Gaden und Kullen schlossen sich ihm an.

Dorrien betrachtete die vier Männer. „Nein", sagte er entschieden. „Das ist zu gefährlich für euch."

Wenn es der Bestie tatsächlich gelungen war, vier tapfere Männer zu überwältigen, dann war es besser, wenn er niemanden dieser Gefahr aussetzte, der sich nicht mit Magie schützen konnte. Als Magier würde Dorrien diese Bestie leicht besiegen können, aber dabei auf vier Nichtmagier aufzupassen, war etwas völlig anderes, selbst wenn einige erfahrene Jäger waren.

„Mylord, wenn Euch was passiert, wer kümmert sich dann um uns?", fragte Kalin.

„Während wir fort waren, sind Sina und Bal verschwunden", erinnerte Dorrien die anderen. „Ich brauche euch hier, um Windbruch zu beschützen."

Nichts hatte Dorrien auf die Schuldgefühle vorbereiten können, die ihn plagten, seit er davon erfahren hatte. Hätte er geahnt, dass die Bestie noch in der Nähe war, so hätte er sie hier stellen können. Stattdessen hatte er Windbruch nur von Bauern und Reberhirten bewacht zurückgelassen und war auf die Jagd gegangen. Für Bal und Sina hatte das nicht ausgereicht.

Zugleich wusste Dorrien jedoch, er konnte nicht überall sein zugleich sein. Er wünschte, er wäre nicht der einzige Magier in dieser Gegend. Er hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Verstärkung aus Imardin anzufordern, aber die Gilde hatte vermutlich dringendere Probleme, als ihm dabei zu helfen, ein wildes Tier zu fangen. Es war eine seltsame Ironie, dass es dazu überhaupt einen Magier benötigte.

„Meine Töchter sind da draußen", sagte Kullen. „Ich werde nicht tatenlos hier rumsitzen und warten. Ich muss da raus und sie suchen."

„Was, wenn Kortens Männer der Bestie auf der Spur waren und sie sie sich geholt hat?", fragte Loken und sprach damit Dorriens Befürchtungen aus. „Dann hätten wir gute Chancen, sie bei Felsenfeste und Klippenhorst zu finden."

„Und wenn wir uns wieder irren?", fragte Dorrien. „Was, wenn sie bis dahin schon weitergezogen ist."

„Nehmt uns mit", beharrte der Schmied. „Gemeinsam können wir ein größeres Gebiet absuchen."

„Wenn Ihr alleine geht, wird nie jemand erfahren, was Euch passiert ist, falls Ihr nicht zurückkommt", fügte Kalin hinzu. „Nehmt zumindest zwei von uns mit."

Ihre Beharrlichkeit war beeindruckend. Dorrien verspürte ein ungeahntes Gefühl von Wärme. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken", versprach er. „Doch erzählt mir zuerst alles, was ihr über das Verschwinden der Leute aus Oberjoch und Sturmbann wisst."

„Als wir in Oberjoch ankamen, sagte man uns dort, dass es schon über eine Woche her war", berichtete Kalin. „Es muss passiert sein, bevor die Leute in Wildwasser verschwunden sind."

„Wie viele Menschen?", fragte Dorrien atemlos.

„Drei. Ein Jäger, die Frau des Anführers und ihr Sohn. Sie sind alle an einem Tag verschwunden. Den Jäger haben wir allerdings tot im Wald gefunden. Von ihm war nicht mehr viel übrig, nachdem ein Bovar sich über ihn hergemacht hatte."

 _Das ist doch alles völlig absurd_ , fuhr es Dorrien durch den Kopf. „Ein Jäger von einem Bovar getötet und gefressen?", entfuhr es ihm.

„Ja, Mylord. Auch die besten Jäger werden irgendwann zur Beute."

„Gab es Spuren?"

Kalin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, Mylord. Die ganze Gegend um das Dorf ist abgesucht worden. Sie haben keine einzige Spur gefunden. Nur den toten Jäger."

„Was ist mit Brandspuren?"

Wieder schüttelte Kalin den Kopf.

„Gab es zu der Zeit ein Unwetter?"

„Nein, Mylord. Die Leute aus Wildwasser, die mit uns gesucht haben, hat das alles in Angst und Schrecken versetzt und wir konnten ihnen nur sagen, dass Ihr alles tut, um ihre Angehörigen zu finden."

„Und was ist mit den beiden Leichen aus Wildwasser?"

„Keine Ahnung." Kalin zuckte die Schultern. „Die lagen schon unter der Erde, als wir auf dem Rückweg durch Wildwasser kamen."

Das war nicht, was Dorrien zu hören gehofft hatte. Sollten diese Verschwinden alle miteinander in Zusammenhang stehen, dann würde er nicht nur in Hohenklüfte Brandspuren gefunden haben. Natürlich konnten diese auch zufällig auf dem Fell der Pferde gewesen sein. _Nein, nicht zufällig_ , korrigierte er sich. Aber sie mussten nicht mit dem Verschwinden von Dekel und Morvan in Verbindung stehen.

Aber er war sich so sicher, es gab eine Verbindung! Auch wenn sie einzig darin bestand, dass an keinem Tatort wirkliche Spuren gefunden worden waren. Irgendetwas an dieser ganzen Sache war seltsam. Allmählich begann Dorrien sich zu fragen, ob die Geschichten um den Sakan König nicht doch wahr waren.

Aber wie passte dann der tote Jäger ins Bild? War er tatsächlich von einem Bovar getötet worden, oder hatte die Bestie ihn erwischt und war dann aus irgendeinem Grund ohne die Beute geflohen? Und was war dann mit den Leuten aus Wildwasser? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das alles wurde immer mysteriöser.

„Was ist mit Sturmbann?", fragte er Loken.

„Sturmbann war der letzte Ort auf unserer Runde", antwortete der Schmied. „Wir sind vorgestern dort durchgekommen. Dort ist ein Reberhirt verschwunden, während er mit seiner Herde draußen war. Es war gerade einen Tag her. Auch hier gab es keine Spuren. Und kein Unwetter."

Dorrien rechnete nach. Nur einen Tag früher waren Dekel und Morvan in Hohenklüfte verschwunden. Sich vorbeugend schob er das Stroh auf dem Boden vor sich zur Seite. „Loken, gib mir dein Messer."

Der Schmied nickte und zog das Messer aus seinem Gürtel. Dorrien nahm es entgegen und begann nachdenklich mit der Klinge auf dem Boden der Scheune zu zeichnen.

„Was wird das, Mylord?", fragte Kullen verwirrt.

Dorrien antwortete nicht sofort. Er zeichnete aneinandergereihte Winkel in einer langen Linie. Zwischen diesen markierte er Stellen mit einem Punkt. Dann wischte er mit dem Ärmel über die Winkel an einer bestimmten Stelle und zog senkrecht zu ihnen eine leicht gewundene Linie hindurch.

„Das", erklärte er den anderen Männern. „Ist eine Karte der Gegend, in der wir leben." Er deutete nacheinander auf die Winkel und die Linie, die diese kreuzte. „Das ist das Stahlgurtgebirge und das hier ist der Südpass und die Straße, die ihn überquert."

Er wies mit seinem Messer nacheinander auf verschiedene Punkte entlang der Berge.

„Das sind die Dörfer Oberjoch, Wildwasser, Windbruch, Hohenklüfte und Sturmbann", fuhr er fort. „Wir wissen jetzt, dass in diesen Dörfern Menschen spurlos verschwunden sind. Und zwar von Norden nach Süden."

Er deutete auf einen Berg zwischen Wildwasser und Windbruch. „Das ist der Berg Kanlor. Der Geist, der ständig für die Vorfälle verantwortlich gemacht wird, lebt dort. Wieso sollte er in Sturmbann, das fast zwei Tagesritte entfernt liegt, spuken?"

Die Männer hoben die Schultern.

„Ich will nichts mehr von dem Sakan König hören", sagte Dorrien streng.

„Ja, Mylord", murmelten einige eingeschüchtert.

Dorrien nickte. „Korten ist mit seiner Gruppe nach Felsenfeste und Klippenhorst geritten", fuhr er dann fort. „Diese Dörfer liegen südlich des Südpasses, sind jedoch ebenfalls innerhalb eines Tages zu erreichen, wenn man den direkten Weg nimmt. Diese Bestie, oder was auch immer für das Verschwinden der Leute aus unserer Gegend verantwortlich ist, bewegt sich offenbar von Norden nach Süden. Kalin lag wahrscheinlich gar nicht so falsch mit seiner Vermutung, Korten könnte der Bestie begegnet sein. Wir werden ebenfalls nach Felsenfeste und Klippenhorst reiten. Vielleicht war die Bestie dort und wir finden ihre Fährte. Und dann machen wir Jagd auf sie."

Die Männer starrten Dorrien an.

„Also wollt Ihr nun doch, dass wir mitkommen, Mylord?", fragte Loken.

„Ja." Die Gefahr, dass die Bestie nach Windbruch zurückkehrte, schien ihm nach dieser Erkenntnis gering. Falls doch, so würden sie ihr entgegenkommen. Und egal, ob er die Männer mitnahm oder nicht, sollte die Bestie doch nach Windbruch zurückkommen, so würde sie sich von den elf Männern wahrscheinlich nicht abschrecken lassen. Zusammen hatten sie jedoch bessere Chancen, das wilde Tier zu finden. „Jetzt wissen wir, wo wir suchen müssen. Die Jagd kann beginnen."

 _Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen_ , dachte Sonea. Der Weg vor ihnen wurde von einer einzigen Lichtkugel erhellt. Die Nacht war windig und kühl, doch unter Akkarins Wärmeschild war die Luft behaglich warm. Zum ersten Mal gingen sie den gesamten Weg von der Arran-Residenz bis zur Universität Hand in Hand.

Sonea hätte nervös sein müssen. Akkarins Nähe verlieh ihr jedoch eine ungeahnte Sicherheit. Eine Sicherheit, die sie nicht mehr gefühlt hatte, seit sie zurück in der Gilde waren. Und das erfüllte sie mit dem Gefühl, alles würde gut werden. Noch war sie sich allerdings unsicher, wie viel Glauben sie dem schenken sollte.

Die Gebäude der Universität kamen in Sicht. Das Gelände wirkte verlassen. Nur hinter wenigen Fenstern der Magierquartiere brannte Licht.

Als sie den Innenhof betraten und sich in Richtung der Sieben Bögen wandten, spürte Sonea, wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte und ihre Furcht kehre zurück. Wie würden die anderen Magier auf ihre Beziehung reagieren? Mit Entsetzen? Mit Verachtung? Würden sie den Erlass des Königs ignorieren und sie und Akkarin voneinander trennen? Sonea konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendein Magier außer Rothen ihr Verhältnis billigen würde.

Vor den Türen des Abendsaals blieb Akkarin stehen.

Sonea betrachtete ihn verunsichert. „Was ist?"

Akkarin wandte sich ihr zu. Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und blickte sie an. „Bevor wir dort hineingehen, sollst du eines wissen", sagte er. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie uns trennen. Egal, wie dieser Abend ausgeht."

Sonea versuchte, ihre plötzliche Angst niederzuzwingen. „Können sie das denn, wenn Merin auf unserer Seite ist?"

Akkarin trug das versiegelte Schreiben bei sich, das der König ihm ausgehändigt hatte. Was, wenn das nicht ausreichte? Was, wenn die anderen ihm nicht glaubten? Was, wenn sie ihnen irgendetwas Schreckliches antaten, bevor Merin auch nur davon erfuhr?

„Sie könnten Merins Siegel für eine Fälschung halten", antwortete Akkarin. „Sie könnten mir unterstellen, ich hätte ihn zu diesem Schreiben gezwungen. Sie ... nun, du weißt inzwischen, wie sie sind."

Sonea nickte düster. Plötzlich wünschte sie, sie würden ihre Beziehung einfach weiterhin geheim halten, bis sie ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte. Aber sie wusste, das war nicht möglich. Merin würde sie nur dann beschützen, wenn sie noch während ihres Studiums heirateten. Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass ihre Beziehung zumindest einen Rest Anstand wahrte.

„Sind wir stark genug, um uns dort wieder herauszukämpfen?", fragte sie. Akkarin bezog jeden Tag Kraft von Takan und sie gab ihm abends, was sie noch übrig hatte. Allerdings hatten sie am Nachmittag in der Arena gekämpft. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie viel er dort verbrauchte. Auch ohne schwarze Magie war er mittlerweile stärker als jeder andere Magier, sie selbst mit eingeschlossen. Aber würde das ausreichen?

Akkarin betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Mit etwas Glück, ja. Aber ich bezweifle, dass es wirklich so weit kommt."

Seine Worte beruhigten Sonea nicht. Sie versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Sie waren schon in schlimmeren Situationen gewesen. Sie würde das hier aushalten. Zumindest irgendwie.

Akkarin strich über ihre Wange. „Es wird alles gut werden", versprach er und beugte sich zu ihr hinab.

„Wann habe ich _das_ schon einmal gehört?", murmelte sie.

Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich. „Du weißt, ich lag jedes Mal richtig."

Seine Lippen berührten ihre. Sonea verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss. In diesem Augenblick kümmerte es sie nicht, was die Gilde von ihrer Verlobung halten würde. Nicht, wenn er ihr so nahe war wie jetzt. Nicht, wenn er sie auf diese Weise spüren ließ, dass sie ihm gehörte.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte sie.

Schritte kamen näher und ein einzelner Magier in roten Roben erschien. Sonea zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Selbst wenn es bald alle wussten, würde sie sich nicht so rasch daran gewöhnen, _so_ mit Akkarin gesehen zu werden.

„Einen guten Abend, Lord Iskren", sagte Akkarin ohne sie loszulassen.

Unwillkürlich schüttelte Sonea den Kopf. Wie gelang es ihm nur, selbst in den unmöglichsten Situationen so würdevoll und gelassen zu bleiben?

Lord Iskren betrachtete sie und Akkarin entsetzt und verwirrt zugleich. „Guten Abend, Lord Akkarin", grüßte er. „Sonea."

Ihr und Akkarin einen weiteren verunsicherten Blick zuwerfend verschwand er im Abendsaal.

„Wir sollten ihm besser folgen, bevor er uns unseren Auftritt stiehlt." Akkarin bedachte Sonea mit seinem Halblächeln. „Bist du bereit?"

„Nein", antwortete sie. Konnte man für _so etwas_ jemals bereit sein?

Akkarin musterte sie, ein durchtriebenes Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen.

„Dann komm", sagte er und nahm ihre Hand.

Sonea versuchte, ihre Furcht zurückzudrängen. Ein Gesicht aufsetzend von dem sie glaubte, dass es Entschlossenheit zeigte, folgte sie Akkarin in den Abendsaal.

„Lord Peakin sieht heute Abend nicht sehr glücklich aus", bemerkte Yaldin. Er und Rothen saßen in ihren Lieblingssesseln im Abendsaal und belauschten die Gespräche der anderen Magier.

Rothen verkniff sich ein Lächeln. „Kein Wunder nach der heutigen Gildenversammlung."

„Ich bin überrascht, dass Balkan Lord Davins verrückte Idee auf einmal doch genehmigt hat", sagte Yaldin kopfschüttelnd.

Rothens betagter Freund hatte nicht an der Gildenversammlung an diesem Mittag teilgenommen. Er hatte behauptet, er wäre in seinem Leben schon bei zu vielen dieser Veranstaltungen gewesen und sei das ewige Diskutieren leid. Rothen traf seinen Freund nur noch dann in der Gildehalle, wenn ein Thema angekündigt war, das die gesamte Gilde in Aufruhr versetzte.

Obwohl die Versammlung einen Tag zuvor unerwartet einberufen worden war, hatten zunächst nur Themen von geringer Bedeutung auf dem Tagesplan gestanden. Dann hatte Lord Mirken plötzlich verkündet, dass der König den Bau von Lord Davins Wetterausguck genehmigte und bereit war, die gesamten anfallenden Kosten zu übernehmen, weil die nächsten Steuereinnahmen diese Investition erlauben würden. Daraufhin war eine neue Diskussion über den Sinn und Nutzen dieses Projekts entbrannt. Trotz der Zustimmung des Königs musste die endgültige Entscheidung durch die bei der Versammlung Anwesenden gefällt werden.

Am Ende hatte die Mehrheit der Gilde für den Bau gestimmt. Aber die Art und Weise, wie diese Entscheidung herbeigeführt worden war, hatte die Gilde gespalten. Auch Stunden später wurde die Diskussion im Abendsaal fortgeführt. Sogar die Magier, die nicht bei der Gildenversammlung gewesen waren, weil sie den Streit um den Wetterausguck leid waren, waren gekommen und stellten sich mit ihrer Meinung auf die eine oder andere Seite.

In gewisser Weise fand Rothen das alles unterhaltsam. Zudem freute er sich, weil Davins Wetterprojekt nun doch noch Unterstützung gefunden hatte. Und das nicht nur, weil er selbst so hart dafür gekämpft hatte. Den Ereignissen dieses Tages unterlag jedoch zugleich etwas, das ihn alarmieren sollte.

„Die Mehrheit der Magier hat für den Bau abgestimmt", sagte Rothen. Als er fortfuhr, senkte er seine Stimme. „Balkan musste das Projekt genehmigen. Andernfalls hätte ihn das zu viel seiner Macht gekostet."

In nur einer einzigen Gildenversammlung hatte Balkan einen beachtlichen Teil seiner Anhänger verloren. Das war niemals ein gutes Zeichen. Erst recht nicht, wenn der Hohe Lord noch nicht lange in seinem Amt war.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum er diesen Unsinn zuerst unterstützt hat und dann plötzlich dagegen war", murmelte Yaldin. „Mit seiner Unentschlossenheit spielt er Akkarin doch erst recht in die Hände."

Rothen unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er hatte Yaldin ausführlich den wissenschaftlichen, wirtschaftlichen und strategischen Nutzen von Davins Wetterprojekt erklärt. Er hatte ihm verdeutlicht, warum es besser war, mit dem Ausbau der Grenze zu Sachaka zu warten, bis genügend Geld vorhanden war, anstatt die Sachakaner zu provozieren, bevor die Gilde einer Konfrontation gewachsen war. Yaldins Verständnis ging indes über den strategischen Nutzen nicht hinaus. Er war der festen Überzeugung, das Wetter ließe sich nicht vorhersagen. Nicht einmal mit Magie.

„Wahrscheinlich hat unser lieber Freund Garrel ihn gegen Akkarin aufgebracht", sagte Rothen. „Balkan hat seine Meinung geändert, nachdem Garrel mit seiner Intrige seinen ersten großen Erfolg hatte."

„Und trotzdem hat sich die Mehrheit der Gilde heute auf Akkarins Seite gestellt", sagte Yaldin düster. „Wenn Ihr mich fragt, dann macht Balkan irgendetwas falsch. Ich finde, er sollte etwas dagegen unternehmen, dass Akkarin mehr und mehr Macht bekommt."

„Akkarin hat nun einmal mit seinen Argumenten recht", wandte Rothen vorsichtig ein.

Yaldin schnaubte. „Seid Ihr jetzt unter die Wankelmütigen gegangen? Erst hasst Ihr ihn und jetzt seid Ihr auf seiner Seite? Was hat er mit Euch getan, dass Ihr Euch mit ihm verbündet?"

„Ich habe mich nicht mit Akkarin verbündet", sagte Rothen bemüht, verärgert zu klingen. Er war noch nie ein guter Schauspieler gewesen, doch er hielt es für besser, wenn Yaldin nicht den wahren Grund erfuhr, warum er Akkarin unterstützte. „In manchen Dingen bin ich derselben Meinung wie er. Ich vertraue darauf, dass er das Richtige tut."

„Balkan ist ein ebenso fähiger Anführer", widersprach Yaldin grantig. „Meiner Meinung nach kann er mit der Zeit ebenso respektiert werden. Akkarin hat nicht das Recht, seine Arbeit für ihn zu machen."

„Das stelle ich auch gar nicht in Frage", murmelte Rothen in sein Weinglas.

Sein Freund betrachtete den Hohen Lord, der sich mit einigen Kriegern unterhielt. „Er wirkt ziemlich frustriert. Wie sehr muss er um sein Amt fürchten!"

 _Nun, ich wäre an seiner Stelle auch nicht glücklich, wenn ich wüsste, dass ich nur eine Marionette bin_ , dachte Rothen.

Mit einigem Schaudern dachte er daran zurück, wie Akkarin mit nur wenigen Worten erst viele der jüngeren Magier aus den Reihen der Krieger und Heiler, aber auch einige der Alchemisten auf seine Seite gebracht hatte. Die höheren Magier waren ihm nach und nach gefolgt. Bis auf Balkan, Osen und Garrel. Am Ende war die Mehrheit der Magier überzeugt gewesen, dass Davins Wetterprojekt eine sinnvolle Investition war. Balkan hatte schließlich mit offenkundigem Widerwillen nachgeben müssen.

Rothen war sicher, der Hohe Lord hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon längst den Nutzen des Wetterausgucks erkannt. Er war nur hart geblieben, um seine Autorität durchzusetzen. Inzwischen schien es ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Akkarin und nicht Balkan das eigentliche Sagen in der Gilde hatte. Akkarin führte diesen Zustand indes nicht mit Absicht herbei. Seine Meinung wurde noch immer geschätzt und respektiert und seine Ausstrahlung war so ehrfurchtgebietend wie eh und je. Zudem fühlten sich viele Magier durch ihn sicherer. Das machte es schwer, ihm nicht zu folgen und Rothen musste sich eingestehen, den schwarzen Magier ein wenig dafür zu bewundern, während er sich zugleich der von dieser Situation ausgehenden Gefahr bewusst war.

„Was ist da vorne los?", riss Yaldin ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Rothen sah auf. In der Nähe des Eingangs war ein Tumult entstanden. Lord Iskren hatte soeben den Abendsaal betreten. Er ging geradewegs zu Lord Garrel und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Das Oberhaupt der Krieger lächelte verschlagen und rieb sich die Hände. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinen beiden Gesprächspartnern Lord Kerrin und Lord Elben zu, wohl um ihnen die Neuigkeit zu erzählen.

„Anscheinend hat Garrel gerade etwas Neues zum Tratschen erfahren", stellte er fest, erfreut über den Themenwechsel.

Yaldin kicherte. „Nun, dann wird es sicher nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch wir es erfahren", bemerkte er und lehnte sich genüsslich zurück. „Ich liebe die kleinen Skandale unter den Magiern."

Rothen schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Freund schien mit zunehmendem Alter seltsamer zu werden. Unwillkürlich musste er an Dannyl denken. Wie spannend hätte er den Verlauf dieses Tages gefunden! Rothen nahm sich vor, seinem Freund am nächsten Tag in einem Brief ausführlich von den heutigen Ereignissen zu berichten. Er war gespannt, Dannyls Meinung dazu zu erfahren.

Die Tür des Abendsaals öffnete sich erneut.

„Da ist Akkarin", sagte Yaldin und setzte sich wieder auf. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Und er hat Sonea bei sich. Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Mit einem Mal war die Stille im Abendsaal absolut. Alle hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden schwarzen Magier gerichtet, die gemeinsam in die Mitte des Abendsaals schritten. Rothen fiel auf, dass sie sich an den Händen hielten. Während Akkarins Miene wie immer undurchdringlich und distinguiert war, wirkte Sonea ängstlich, aber entschlossen. Garrel und seine Anhänger machten dagegen höchst selbstzufriedene Gesichter.

Rothen runzelte die Stirn. _Konnte es wirklich sein, dass … ?_

„Ich habe so eine Ahnung, warum sie hier sind", antwortete er und erhob sich. „Bitte entschuldigt mich, mein Freund, aber ich sollte jetzt besser bei Sonea sein."

Voll Unbehagen beobachtete Sonea, wie die Magier im Abendsaal vor ihr und Akkarin zurückwichen. Ihre Furcht war nahezu spürbar. Es schien als würde die gesamte Gilde glauben, sie und Akkarin wären gekommen, um die Macht an sich zu reißen. Nachdem, was Akkarin ihr beim Abendessen über die heutige Gildenversammlung erzählt hatte, wunderte sie das nicht. Sie war indes überzeugt, genauso viel Angst vor den Magiern zu haben, wie diese vor ihr und Akkarin.

 _\- Das ist als würde ein wilder Limek in einen Harrelstall eindringen_ , bemerkte Akkarin.

Überrascht wandte Sonea den Kopf. Es schien, als würde ihn die Reaktion der Magier amüsieren. Für einen kurzen Moment blitzten seine Augen zu ihr und linderten ihre Furcht.

 _\- Lass es uns ihnen sagen, bevor sie bemerken, dass wir ihnen gar nichts tun wollen_ , sandte sie. _Dann sind sie noch zu schockiert von unserem Auftritt._

Anstelle einer Antwort drückte er ihre Hand kurz.

 _\- Soll ich einen Schild errichten?_ , fragte sie nervös.

 _\- Nur, wenn ich es sage._

In der Mitte des Abendsaals blieben sie stehen. Inzwischen waren die Gespräche verstummt. Alle hatten sich ihnen zugewandt und starrten sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Furcht an. Vor ihnen teilte sich die Menge und schaffte eine Gasse für Balkan, der energisch auf sie zu schritt, dicht gefolgt von einem sehr blassen und angespannten Administrator Osen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", verlangte Balkan zu wissen. „Lord Akkarin, ich muss Euch hoffentlich nicht darauf hinweisen, dass Eure Novizin im Abendsaal nichts verloren hat, auch wenn sie Magierroben trägt. Die Regeln sind eindeutig, was den Aufenthalt von Novizen in den Sieben Bögen betrifft."

„Ich bin mit den Regeln vertraut, Hoher Lord", erwiderte Akkarin kühl. Zu Soneas hehrer Freude ließ er ihre Hand nicht los ließ, während er sprach. „Aber Sonea ist nicht als meine Novizin hier."

Balkans Augen verengten sich. „Was wollt Ihr damit sagen?"

„Ja, das würde ich auch gerne erfahren", sagte Osen.

„Sonea ist meine Verlobte."

Mehrere Magier schnappten entsetzt nach Luft, so als hätte Akkarin soeben erklärt, die Führung der Gilde zu übernehmen. Anscheinend war die Vorstellung, dass sie beide ein Paar waren, mindestens ebenso entsetzlich. Balkans Miene hatte sich bei Akkarins Worten zusehends verfinstert, während das Gesicht des Administrators eine aschgraue Färbung angenommen hatte. Sonea fürchtete, er würde jeden Augenblick ohnmächtig werden.

„Sie ist _was_?", entfuhr es Osen.

„Ihr habt richtig gehört, Administrator", antwortete Akkarin mit unbewegter Miene. „Sonea ist meine Verlobte."

Hinter ihr erklang ein niederträchtiges Lachen.

„Damit habt Ihr soeben Eure Zukunft in der Gilde zunichtegemacht."

Sonea fuhr herum und erblickte Lord Garrel. Seine Miene wirkte überaus selbstzufrieden. Neben ihm standen ihr Alchemielehrer Lord Elben sowie Lord Iskren und Lord Kerrin, gegen die sie und Akkarin noch vor wenigen Stunden in der Arena gekämpft hatten. Jetzt verstand Sonea auch, warum sie keinen von ihnen besonders mochte. Sie schienen so etwas wie Garrels beste Freunde zu sein. Sie funkelte Garrel an. Das Oberhaupt der Krieger lächelte gehässig und trat dann neben Balkan und Osen.

„Ich habe es die ganze Zeit gewusst", sagte er triumphierend. „Aber meinen Worten wollte niemand Glauben schenken. Stattdessen hat sich die Gilde von Akkarins Wortgewandtheit blenden lassen."

Der Hohe Lord verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dann existiert diese Beziehung also schon länger?", fragte er offenkundig nicht begeistert.

„Seit unserer Verbannung."

„Ich habe es geahnt", murmelte Balkan halblaut mit einem Gesichtsdruck, der dem bei der Anhörung im Sommer in nichts nachstand.

„Ihr hättet diese Verbindung lösen müssen, als die Gilde Euch wieder aufgenommen hat", sagte Osen entsetzt. „Sie ist Eure Novizin."

„Nein."

Einige der umstehenden Magier zuckten ob der Autorität in Akkarins Stimme zusammen. Selbst Sonea erschauderte. Früher hatte sie diese Seite an Akkarin mindestens ebenso gefürchtet, wie die anderen. Inzwischen gefiel ihr diese Eigenschaft indes mehr als ihr manchmal lieb war.

„Also ist es Euch ernst mit dieser Beziehung?"

„Selbstverständlich. Warum sonst sollte ich sie zur Frau nehmen?"

„Damit verliert Ihr das Recht für Soneas Ausbildung zu sorgen", erklärte Balkan. „Wobei sich die Gilde vorbehält, Euch zu bestrafen, weil Ihr und Sonea gegen die Regeln verstoßen habt."

Sonea zuckte zusammen.

 _\- Können sie das?_ , fragte sie aufgebracht.

 _\- Sie können es_ , antwortete Akkarin. _Aber Merin wird nicht sehr erfreut sein._

 _\- Dann zeig ihnen das Schreiben._

 _\- Noch nicht. Vertrau mir._

Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen, da aus Akkarin nicht mehr herauszuholen war. Anscheinend verfolgte er wieder irgendeinen Plan.

„Die Gilde kann uns bestrafen, doch das würde nichts ändern", sagte Akkarin. „Ich werde Sonea heiraten und mir vorbehalten, dass sie bis zum Ende ihres Studiums meine Novizin bleibt. Zudem solltet Ihr Euch über die politischen Konsequenzen, die eine Bestrafung nach sich zöge, im Klaren sein."

Inzwischen waren mehrere höhere Magier aus der Menge hervorgetreten und hatten sich zu Balkan, Osen und Garrel gestellt. Sonea erblickte Rothen und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Als er ihr aufmunternd zulächelte, schüttelte sie kaum merklich den Kopf. Er durfte auf keinen Fall zu erkennen geben, dass er von ihrer Beziehung wusste. Rothen zwinkerte ihr zu, wie zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Ihr wollt die Macht an Euch reißen, das ist alles", warf Garrel ihm vor.

„Das habe ich nicht nötig", sagte Akkarin kalt.

„Ihr streitet es also ab?"

„Ich würde lügen, wäre meine Antwort ja."

Lord Garrels Gesichtsausdruck wurde zusehends aggressiver. „Also streitet Ihr auch ab, dass Ihr meinen Posten wollt?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich Oberhaupt der Krieger sein wollte."

„Vielleicht weil Ihr Euch den Umweg zu Eurem wahren Ziel ersparen wollt?", schlug Garrel angriffslustig vor.

„Wenn das im Bereich meiner Interessen läge, dann hätte ich das in den letzten Wochen jederzeit tun können", erwiderte Akkarin glatt.

„Lord Garrel, das führt doch zu nichts", sagte Balkan scharf.

„Er ist gefährlich", verteidigte sich der Krieger. „Wir müssen ihn daran hindern, zu noch mehr Macht zu erlangen, als er bereits schon innehat. Wenn es uns schon nicht möglich ist, ihn mit Magie zu bezwingen, dann müssen wir zu andern Mitteln greifen."

„Die da wären?", fragte Balkan.

Garrel erbleichte. „Ich … Da gäbe es sicher verschiedene Möglichkeiten."

„Wie zum Beispiel Tatsachen zu verdrehen, um Lord Akkarins gerade wiederhergestellten Ruf zu schädigen?", fragte Rothen. „Aus diesem Grund habt Ihr doch die Wahrheitslesung abgelehnt, nicht wahr? Und dann Euer Versuch, mich zu erpressen, als wir uns neulich in der Bibliothek begegnet sind." Er wandte sich an Balkan. „Mein Novize kann das wenn nötig bezeugen."

Garrels Mund klappte auf. Es schien, als hätten Rothens Worte ihm die Sprache verschlagen.

Der Hohe Lord bedachte Garrel mit einem finsteren Blick. „Ist das wahr, Garrel?"

„Nun, ich gebe zu, die Wahrheit ein wenig ausgeschmückt zu haben", antwortete der Krieger. „Aber ich habe es ausschließlich im Interesse der Gilde getan. Akkarin ist eine Gefahr für uns und das nicht nur auf Grund der Macht, über die er gebietet, sondern weil die Sachakaner uns nur angegriffen haben, weil sie noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen hatten. Und sie werden nicht aufhören, solange er noch unter uns weilt."

Balkan betrachtete ihn ausdruckslos. „Wir werden später noch darüber sprechen", erklärte er. „Bereitet Euch darauf vor, Euch einer Befragung zu unterziehen. Bis auf weiteres werdet Ihr das Gelände der Gilde nicht verlassen." Es klang wie eine Drohung und Sonea verspürte eine grimmige Genugtuung bei seinen Worten. Als der Hohe Lord sich zu Akkarin wandte, wirkte er indes nicht weniger verärgert und Soneas Anspannung wuchs. „Über die Konsequenzen, die Eure Beziehung mit Eurer Novizin für Euch haben werden, unterhalten wir uns morgen. Für heute habe ich genug der Unerfreulichkeiten."

Akkarins Hand glitt unter seine Robe. Er zog Merins Schreiben hervor und reichte es Balkan. „Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch bis dahin dieses Dokument zu Gemüt führen." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. „Damit Ihr Eure Zeit nicht auf falsche Entscheidungen verschwendet."

Der Hohe Lord nahm das versiegelte Pergament entgegen. Als sein Blick auf das Siegel fiel, runzelte er die Stirn.

„Was ist das?"

„Wenn Ihr es öffnet, werdet Ihr es erfahren."

Seine Erheiterung wirkte auf Sonea nahezu ansteckend. Sie musste sich zwingen, nicht lauthals zu lachen.

Balkan erbrach das Siegel und entfaltete das Pergament. Die höheren Magier scharten sich um ihn. Während er las, verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck zusehends. Sonea sah zu Akkarin. Er schenkte ihr ein zuversichtliches Lächeln und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Es sieht echt aus", sagte der Hohe Lord schließlich. Er musterte Akkarin mit schmalen Augen. „Sollte ich herausfinden, dass Ihr den König erpresst habt, so werde ich nicht zögern, Euch und Sonea erneut zu verbannen."

Akkarin lächelte dünn. „Es steht Euch frei, das zu überprüfen", sagte er ruhig. „Aber ich fürchte, Merin wird Euch enttäuschen."

Eine Weile betrachteten die beiden Männer einander schweigend. Schließlich räusperte sich Balkan.

„Nun, ich denke es ist angemessen, wenn ich Euch und Sonea im Namen der Gilde meinen Glückwunsch ausspreche", verkündete er laut. „Auch, wenn diese Verbindung wahrscheinlich unser Untergang sein wird."

Einige Magier lachten nervös.

Balkan trat auf Akkarin zu und schüttelte seine Hand, bevor er weiter zu Sonea ging. Sonea sah, dass die übrigen der höheren Magier sich ihm anschlossen. Als Nächstes folgte Lady Vinara.

„Vielleicht habe ich mich in Euch getäuscht und Ihr seid doch nicht das Ungeheuer, für das ich Euch gehalten habe", sagte sie.

„Wir werden sehen", erwiderte Akkarin amüsiert.

Die Heilerin trat vor Sonea. Sie drückte ihre Hände. „Alles Gute", sagte sie und lächelte ungewöhnlich warmherzig.

„Danke, Mylady", stammelte Sonea überwältigt und überrascht, weil Lady Vinara ihre Beziehung zu billigen schien. Sie verstand nicht, warum die Heilerin mit einem Mal so viel freundlicher als am Nachmittag war. War es vielleicht, weil sie durch Garrel eine falsche Meinung von Akkarin gehabt hatte? Oder hatte sie einfach nur erkannt, dass Sonea durch diese Beziehung keinen Schaden erlitt und es so besser als, als die Alternative?

An den Glückwünschen der übrigen höheren Magier konnte Sonea leicht absehen, wer von ihnen ihre Verlobung begrüßte und wer sie strikt ablehnte. Lord Peakin und Lord Garrel gratulierten ihr ziemlich steif und wohl nur, weil sie durch Balkan dazu gezwungen waren. Der Leiter der medizinischen Studien und Lord Vorel schienen ihr dagegen wohlgesonnen. Bei Administrator Osen war sie sich jedoch absolut nicht sicher.

„Meinen Glückwunsch", sagte er, um einen festen Ton in seiner Stimme bemüht. Er zögerte kurz und tat dann einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Pass auf dich auf", murmelte er und wandte sich dann schnell ab.

Sonea blinzelte verwirrt. Traute der Administrator Akkarin so wenig, dass er der Meinung war, sie vor ihm warnen zu müssen? Sie lächelte humorlos. Sie lebte inzwischen schon so lange mehr oder weniger freiwillig mit Akkarin zusammen, dass sie derartige Ratschläge, so gut gemeint sie auch sein mochten, getrost ignorieren konnte.

Als Letzter war Rothen an der Reihe. Er schüttelte Akkarin wortlos die Hand, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Sonea bemerkte, dass in seinen Augen Tränen glitzerten. Dann trat er auf sie zu und schloss sie fest in seine Arme.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich es Euch nicht früher gesagt habe", flüsterte sie. „Aber er hat mich erst gestern gefragt. Als ich heute Mittag zu Euch wollte, wart Ihr in der Versammlung."

„Das macht nichts", erwiderte Rothen heiser. „Ich bin nur froh, dass er es endlich getan hat." Er ließ sie los und betrachtete sie lächelnd.

„Ihr habt es gewusst?", fragte Sonea überrascht.

„Nicht direkt", antwortete Rothen. „Als ihr noch nicht lange wieder hier wart, haben wir über dich gesprochen. Akkarin hat mich …", er räusperte sich, „ … positiv überrascht. Daraufhin habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich nichts dagegen habe, wenn ihr heiratet."

Soneas Augen weiteten sich. Sie wandte sich zu Akkarin. „Davon hast du mir gar nichts erzählt", sagte sie streng.

Er bedachte sie mit einem Halblächeln. „Das war eine Sache zwischen Rothen und mir", erwiderte er und sah zu Rothen.

Sonea blickte verwirrt von ihm zu Rothen und wieder zurück. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Zuerst waren beide ihretwegen verfeindet gewesen und nun war es fast, als wären sie Freunde. Musste sie das verstehen?

Ein Diener mit einem Tablett Weingläser eilte vorbei. Akkarin winkte ihn zu sich und griff zwei Gläser heraus. Er reichte eins davon an Sonea weiter.

„Ihr auch?", wandte er sich an Rothen.

Rothen lächelte und wies auf sein halbvolles Glas. „Danke ich habe noch." Er runzelte die Stirn und hob dann sein Glas. „Auf Euch beide!"

Sie stießen an. Sonea konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Irgendwie wurde das mit Rothen und Akkarin immer seltsamer. Als sie einander noch gemieden hatten, waren sie irgendwie leichter zu durchschauen gewesen. _Sofern Akkarin überhaupt jemals zu durchschauen ist_ , fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

 _Armer Yaldin_ , dachte Rothen. _Dieser Abend muss für ihn ein einziger Albtraum gewesen sein._ Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich sein Freund leise aus dem Abendsaal schlich. Als ihre Blicke sich begegneten, nickte Yaldin ihm kurz zu. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht verriet Rothen, dass er sich bei ihrem nächsten gemeinsamen Abendessen auf eine Vielzahl von Fragen einstellen musste. So wie er seinen Freund kannte, brauchte er vielleicht nicht einmal solange warten. Wenn Yaldin etwas auf der Seele brannte, kam er oft schon freitags auf eine Tasse Sumi vorbei.

Seufzend trank Rothen einen Schluck Wein. Dann wandte er sich wieder Sonea zu. Als er sie betrachtete, fragte er sich, ob er sie überhaupt schon einmal so glücklich gesehen hatte. Ihre Augen leuchteten und ihre Wangen hatten eine leichte Rosafärbung angenommen. Selbst Akkarin wirkte, soweit Rothen das sagen konnte, weniger distanziert als üblich.

Eigentlich hatte Rothen an dem Tag, wo er Akkarin für den Kuss im Wald zur Rede gestellt hatte, etwas anderes gemeint als Sonea einen Heiratsantrag zu machen.

 _Es wird Zeit, dass Ihr zur Vernunft kommt und die richtigen Konsequenzen aus dieser Sache zieht_ , hatte er gesagt. _Tut endlich, was angesichts der Situation anständig und angemessen wäre._

An jenem Tag war er sehr zornig auf Akkarin gewesen. Für Soneas Wohlergehen hatte er sogar in Kauf genommen, dass ihr Herz gebrochen wurde. Inzwischen war Rothen jedoch sicher, Akkarin hatte ihn mit Absicht falsch verstanden, wofür er jetzt dankbar war.

 _Ich halte es für unangemessen etwas an unserem Verhältnis zu verändern, solange Sonea ihre Strafe ableistet_ , hatte Akkarin ihm am Tag darauf mitgeteilt, als Rothen ihn gefragt hatte, ob er in dieser Sache bereits etwas unternommen habe. Das ließ sich auf die eine oder die andere Art interpretieren.

Was für ein Dummkopf war er doch zu glauben, der schwarze Magier würde auf ihn hören! Akkarin war es gewohnt, zu bekommen, was er wollte. Und ausgerechnet an diesem Tag war ihm das in gleich mehrfacher Hinsicht gelungen, doch wenigstens hatte er damit seine und Soneas Situation erheblich verbessert.

„Bist du froh, dass diese ganze Heimlichtuerei jetzt ein Ende hat?", fragte Rothen seine ehemalige Novizin.

Sonea zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ja", antwortete sie schließlich. „Auch wenn ich mich erst noch daran gewöhnen muss."

„Dem könnte ich nachhelfen", bot Akkarin an.

Sie sah mit einer Mischung aus Zweifel und leichter Furcht zu ihm auf.

Rothen unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Soll ich mich wegdrehen?"

„Wie es Euch beliebt", erwiderte Akkarin. „Doch für den Augenblick werde ich Sonea damit verschonen. Es ist viel amüsanter, wenn sie nicht damit rechnet."

Sonea gab ein leises Schnauben von sich und Rothen entfuhr ein glucksendes Geräusch.

„Rothen, ich finde es nicht witzig, wenn Ihr zwei Euch auf meine Kosten amüsiert", beschwerte sie sich. „Von jedem von Euch hätte ich mehr erwartet."

„Tut mir leid", murmelte er noch immer erheitert.

„Mir auch", sagte Akkarin leise. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste ihr Haar.

„Jetzt werde ich für den Rest des Abends auf der Hut sein", brummte sie offenkundig nicht besänftigt.

 _Sie beide scheinen eine positive Wirkung aufeinander zu haben_ , dachte Rothen erleichtert. Irgendwie gelang es Sonea, Akkarin aus seiner Reserviertheit zu locken, was ihn menschlicher wirken ließ. Er hingegen war der Einzige, auf den Sonea wirklich hörte und von dem sie sich, wenn auch meist widerwillig, beschützen ließ.

Vielleicht, überlegte Rothen, waren sie beide das Beste, was ihnen hatte passieren können. Er spürte einen leisen Anflug von Neid. Jemanden zu haben, den man seine ganze Liebe schenken konnte, gehörte zu den wertvollsten Dingen im Leben überhaupt. Rothen hatte solche Gefühle nicht mehr empfunden, seit er Yilara verloren hatte. Sein Herz wurde schwer, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie sehr er sie vermisste. Ein Seufzen unterdrückend schob er seine düsteren Gedanken beiseite.

„Wisst Ihr schon, wann Ihr heiraten werdet?", wechselte er das Thema.

„Noch nicht", antwortete Akkarin. „Im Augenblick ist das noch Nebensache. Jedoch wohl nicht mehr dieses Jahr."

„Der Winter ist auch keine gute Jahreszeit zum Heiraten", stimmte Rothen zu.

„Es wäre am einfachsten, würden wir bis nach meinem Abschluss warten", sagte Sonea.

„Auf keinen Fall", widersprach Akkarin entschieden.

Ihre dunklen Augen blitzten. „Fürchtest du, ich könnte meine Meinung ändern?", gab sie zurück.

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten kaum merklich. „Darüber mache ich mir weniger Sorgen, als darum, dass Merin seine Entscheidung dann wieder rückgängig machen könnte."

Sonea verzog das Gesicht. „Dass es nicht genügt, wenn wir zwei Jahre warten …", begann sie.

Rothen blinzelte verirrt. „Warum?"

„Merins Bedingung war, dass wir noch während Soneas Studium heiraten", antwortete Akkarin. „Da wir beide nicht gewillt sind, auf gewisse … _Vorzüge_ , die unsere Beziehung bietet, zu verzichten, müssen wir unser Verhältnis bereits früher legitimieren lassen. Alles andere würde gegen jeden Anstand verstoßen."

Rothen hüstelte. „Verstehe", murmelte er. Er brauchte nicht viel Phantasie, um sich vorzustellen, von welchen Vorzügen Akkarin sprach.

Sonea seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte meinen Abschluss schon."

„Es wird nicht komplizierter werden, als es jetzt ist." Akkarin streckte eine Hand aus und strich sanft den Haaransatz an ihrer Stirn entlang bis zu ihren Wangenknochen. „Genau genommen wird es sogar einfacher als in den letzten Wochen."

Sonea lachte. „Sehr viel schlimmer als _das_ kann es wohl kaum werden!"

Akkarin musterte sie kurz. Dann zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie. Rothen blickte betont in sein Weinglas und ließ dann seinen Blick durch den Abendsaal schweifen. Inzwischen hatten die Magier ihre Gespräche wieder aufgenommen. In einer Ecke steckten Garrel und seine Anhänger die Köpfe zusammen. Rothen hatte so eine Ahnung, dass die Gildenversammlung nicht mehr das vorrangige Gesprächsthema war. Sicher ersannen sie bereits eine neue Strategie, um Akkarin loszuwerden.

Wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, jetzt wo der Hohe Lord von Garrels Intrige erfahren hatte und der König eine schützende Hand über die beiden schwarzen Magier hielt. Zudem war Rothen sicher, Balkan würde von nun an ein besonderes Auge auf das Oberhaupt der Krieger haben.

Zwei junge Krieger, die Rothen vage bekannt vorkamen, steuerten auf sie zu. Beide grinsten über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ah, da ist ja das glückliche Paar!", rief der größere von ihnen.

Akkarin ließ von Sonea ab, jedoch ohne sich vollständig von ihr zu lösen. Für einen Augenblick trat ein gehetzter Ausdruck in Soneas Augen, dann lächelte sie unvermittelt.

„Lord Darren, Lord Kayan", sagte sie.

Als sie die Namen der beiden Krieger aussprach, fiel Rothen wieder ein, woher er die beiden jungen Männer kannte. Sie waren in Dorriens Jahrgang gewesen. Für seinen Geschmack hatten sie als Novizen zu viele Flausen im Kopf gehabt. Ebenso wie sein Sohn selbst. Sie und Dorrien waren, nachdem Dorrien schließlich von seinen Klassenkameraden akzeptiert worden war und trotz der unterschiedlichen Disziplinen, die sie gewählt hatten, Freunde geworden. In ihrem letzten Jahr hatten sie zu Rothens Ärger begonnen, sich für Mädchen zu interessieren. Selbst heute konnte er nur mit Kopfschütteln an die damaligen Auseinandersetzungen mit seinem sturen Sohn zurückdenken.

„Lord Akkarin, Sonea, wir möchten Euch unsere besten Glückwünsche ausrichten", sagte Darren und schüttelte beiden feierlich die Hand. „Nicht, dass wir nicht immer gewusst hätten, dass Ihr zusammengehört."

 _Anscheinend hat sich seit ihrer Zeit als Novizen nicht viel geändert_ , fuhr es Rothen durch den Kopf. Darren und Kayan wirkten noch genauso flegelhaft wie damals. Rothen wusste indes, dass sie hinter ihren heiteren Gemütern, intelligente junge Männer waren.

„Sollten die höheren Magier Euch dennoch Ärger bereiten, so werden wir Euch tatkräftig zur Seite stehen", fügte Kayan ehrfürchtig hinzu.

Akkarin hob kaum merklich die Augenbrauen. „Ich weiß Eure Loyalität zu schätzen, Lord Kayan", sagte er. „Doch ich fürchte, die Gilde ist unseretwegen bereits zur Genüge gespalten."

„Solltet Ihr Eure Meinung ändern, wisst Ihr, wo Ihr uns findet", erklärte Darren.

„Danke", erwiderte Akkarin trocken.

Darren und Kayan tauschten einen Blick.

„Nun, dann wollen wir nicht länger stören", sagte Darren. „Es warten sicher noch andere darauf, Euch zu gratulieren und belanglose Konversation zu betreiben."

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten. „Das fürchte ich auch."

„Einen schönen Abend noch", wünschten die beiden Krieger. „Euch selbstverständlich auch, Lord Rothen."

„Danke", murmelte Rothen und sah den beiden Kriegern nach. Er war dankbar, weil sie ihn nicht nach Dorrien gefragt hatten. Es erschien ihm unpassend, ausgerechnet jetzt das Thema auf seinen Sohn zu lenken. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass Sonea und Akkarin heiraten würden.

Neben ihm gähnte Sonea plötzlich herzhaft. Rothen betrachtete sie mitfühlend. Dieser Tag musste anstrengend und nervenaufreibend für sie gewesen sein.

„Sollen wir nach Hause gehen?", fragte Akkarin leise.

Sie nickte. „Bitte."

Als sie zu Akkarin aufsah, lag eine Ergebenheit in ihrem Blick, die Rothen lieber entgangen wäre. Er hatte so etwas bereits geahnt, doch es zu sehen tat weh, weil es sich so anfühlte, als habe er sie erneut verloren. _Sie ist erwachsen_ , redete er sich wie schon so oft in den vergangenen Wochen ein. _Sie kann tun, was ihr beliebt, solange sie keine Gesetze bricht._

Rothen trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und drückte sie kurz an sich. „Sehen wir uns übermorgen beim Essen, Sonea?", fragte er.

Ihre Prüfungen waren vorbei, ebenso wie ihre Strafarbeit. Es gab keinen Grund, ihr wöchentliches Mittagessen nicht wieder aufzunehmen. Dennoch fürchtete er für einen Moment, sie könnte Nein sagen.

Sonea blinzelte verwirrt. „Stimmt!", rief sie dann. „Übermorgen ist ja Ersttag!" Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Natürlich komme ich zum Essen. Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf."

„Ich mich auch." Er lächelte. „Schlaf gut", wünschte er ihr dann.

„Ihr auch", erwiderte sie.

Akkarin legte eine Hand zwischen ihre Schulterblätter und führte sie aus dem Abendsaal heraus.

Bevor der Schmerz unerträglich werden konnte, wandte Rothen sich ab. Er leerte sein Weinglas und reichte es einem vorbei eilenden Diener. Dann beeilte er sich, den Abendsaal ebenfalls zu verlassen.

„Das hast du geplant!" Kaum, dass sie die Hitze der Sieben Bögen verlassen hatten, spürte Sonea, wie die kühle Nachtluft ihre Sinne belebte. Nachdem die Anspannung von ihr abgefallen war, war sie müde geworden. Die vorgerückte Stunde und der Wein hatten ihr Übriges getan.

Ihr Besuch im Abendsaal war bei weitem nicht so entsetzlich geworden, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Die Reaktionen der Magier hatten sie eher positiv überrascht. Zumindest einige schienen ihre Verlobung zu begrüßen. Auch wenn Sonea den Eindruck hatte, diese Gruppe bestand hauptsächlich aus jungen Magiern und Magiern aus Elyne und Vin. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, es würde besser, sobald die anderen feststellten, dass sie und Akkarin dadurch zu keiner größeren Bedrohung geworden waren und ihre Noten nicht unter ihrer Beziehung litten.

Akkarin zog seine Kapuze über. Sonea tat es ihm nach.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte er.

Sonea betrachtete ihn zweifelnd. Sie glaubte ihm kein Wort.

Er nahm ihre Hand, die Luft um sie wurde warm und sie schlugen den Weg zu den Residenzen ein.

„Na, das alles heute. Dass du die Gilde während ihrer Versammlung spaltest, indem du Balkans Autorität untergräbst. Und ausgerechnet das nutzt du dann auch noch aus, um ihnen unsere Beziehung unter die Nase zu reiben. Aber erst, nachdem du Garrel bloßgestellt hast."

Akkarin lachte leise. „Garrel hat sich selbst bloßgestellt", stellte er richtig. „Dazu hat er mich nicht gebraucht. Und ich habe die Gilde nicht mit Absicht gespalten. Meine Argumente für Lord Davins Wetterprojekt waren überzeugender als die Gegenargumente von Balkan oder Peakin. Sie haben sich das selbst zuzuschreiben."

„Aber dich fürchten die Magier mehr", wandte Sonea ein. Sie war sicher, viele Magier hatten sich nur deswegen auf seine Seite gestellt.

„Ja, sie fürchten mich", sagte er leise. „Und sie vertrauen mir. Ich gestehe, mir ihre Ohnmacht zunutze gemacht zu haben, um unsere Verlobung bekanntzugeben. Aber du musst selbst zugeben, es war ziemlich amüsant."

Sonea lachte. Ja, das war es gewesen. Für sie war Akkarins Erheiterung an diesem Abend nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Sie freute sich, weil er sich so amüsiert hatte.

Ein wenig taten ihr die Magier jedoch auch leid für alles, was sie an diesem Tag dank Akkarin durchlitten hatten. Aber sie fand, es hätte keinen bessern Zeitpunkt geben können. An einem anderen Tag wären sie vielleicht auf mehr Widerstand gestoßen. Wäre sie nicht sicher, dass Akkarin das alles nur tat, um zu schützen, was ihm lieb und teuer war, wäre sie wahrscheinlich entsetzt gewesen.

Das Beste an alldem war jedoch: Garrels Intrige war endlich aufgeflogen. Jetzt würde es dem niederträchtigen Oberhaupt der Krieger kaum noch möglich sein, ihr und Akkarin zu schaden.

Sie spürte, wie Akkarins Daumen sachte über ihren Handrücken strich.

„Wie soll das weitergehen?", fragte sie.

„Was?"

„Das mit dir und Balkan. Du hast gesagt, du wärst nicht an seinem Amt interessiert. Trotzdem tust du nichts dagegen, dass die Gilde nach und nach auf deine Seite abwandert."

„Sonea, ich kann niemanden davon abhalten, vernünftig zu handeln."

Er schien ihre Frage falsch verstanden zu haben.

„Aber wo soll das enden, Akkarin?", fragte sie besorgt.

Seit sie zurück waren, hatte Akkarin die höheren Magier immer wieder von seiner Meinung überzeugt. Inzwischen schien es Sonea, als wäre sein Einfluss so ungebrochen, wie als er noch Hoher Lord gewesen war. _Wenn erst die ganze Gilde auf seiner Seite ist und Balkan jeglichen Rückhalt verloren hat, dann wäre das als wäre Akkarin wieder ihr Anführer_ , überlegte sie. Auf Grund der Bedingungen ihrer Wiederaufnahme würde Balkan dann nur noch offiziell die Führung der Gilde innehaben. Sonea würde lieber Akkarin wieder als Hohen Lord sehen und das nicht nur, weil sie fand, dass er der bessere Kandidat für dieses Amt war. Sie fand, es zeugte nicht gerade von Stärke, wenn die Gilde sich uneins war und die Machtverhältnisse nicht eindeutig waren.

Und die Sachakaner würden ohne Zweifel versuchen, das zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen.

„Sonea, ich habe nicht vor, jemals wieder das Amt des Hohen Lords zu übernehmen", antwortete Akkarin. „Selbst dann nicht, wenn die gesamte Gilde darum bettelt."

„Warum nicht?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Weil es nicht richtig wäre. Ich bin ein schwarzer Magier."

„Das hat dich beim letzten Mal doch auch nicht davon abgehalten."

„Das war etwas anderes. Damals hat niemand etwas geahnt."

Sonea wollte einwenden, dass die Gilde mit Sicherheit mehr gefürchtet würde, wenn ihr Anführer ein schwarzer Magier war, als wenn dieser wie ein Gefangener gehalten wurde. Sie wollte einwenden, dass die anderen Magier Akkarin für gefährlicher und unberechenbarer halten würden, solange er noch nicht alle Macht hatte, die er besitzen konnte. Und sie wollte einwenden, dass er in jeder Hinsicht die bessere Führungspersönlichkeit war als Balkan.

„Sonea, ich werde nicht mit dir über dieses Thema diskutieren", sagte Akkarin streng, bevor sie auch nur irgendetwas davon sagen konnte. „Weder jetzt noch an einem anderen Tag."

Sie betrachtete ihn ein wenig verletzt.

Akkarin blieb stehen. „Ich weiß, du hast nur gute Absichten. Aber ich habe meine Gründe", fügte er ein wenig sanfter hinzu.

Sie nickte. „Gildenpolitik geht mich nichts an, ich weiß."

Er bedachte sie mit seinem Halblächeln. „Wenn das so wäre, würde ich gar nicht mit dir darüber sprechen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du zwischen die Fronten gerätst, je nachdem wie diese Angelegenheit ausgeht."

„Das verstehe ich."

Vielleicht, so überlegte Sonea, war es wirklich besser, wenn sie dieses Thema aus ihrem Kopf verbannte. Egal, was geschehen würde, ihre Loyalität gehörte Akkarin. Das war alles, was zählte. Sie wollte nicht dazu gezwungen sein, Entscheidungen zu treffen, die sie besser nicht treffen sollte oder treffen wollte.


	20. Kapitel 19 - Entscheidungen

**Kapitel 19 – Entscheidungen**

„Was sagen deine Klassenkameraden dazu, dass du deinen Mentor heiratest?" Ein Kichern unterdrückend betrachtete Rothen seine ehemalige Novizin, die an ihrem Pachiwein nippte. Der silberne Verlobungsring glitzerte an ihrer Hand. Er war nicht gerade das, was eine an Gold und Klunker gewöhnte Frau aus den Häusern beeindrucken würde, doch er war von einer schlichten Schönheit, die hervorragend zu Sonea passte.

Rothen war sicher, dieser Ring hatte Akkarin ein kleines Vermögen gekostet. Die Goldschmiede in der Stadt stellten solch prunklosen Schmuck wenn überhaupt nur auf Anfrage her und einen so winzigen Diamanten zu schleifen erforderte sehr viel Geschick. Rothen schob alle weiteren Gedanken an dieses Thema beiseite. Wenn er noch länger darüber nachdachte, würde er ernsthaft beginnen sich zu fragen, ob Akkarin für diesen Ring heimlich die Gilde verlassen hatte. Und das gehörte zu den Dingen, die er nicht wissen wollte.

„Einige waren ziemlich verwirrt", antwortete sie. „Sie haben tatsächlich geglaubt, ich wäre mit Regin zusammen."

Sie kicherte in ihr Weinglas. Rothen hoffte, sie habe nicht bereits zu viel von dem süßen Wein getrunken. Er hatte entschieden, ein Glas zum Mittagessen würde nicht schaden, um die jüngsten Ereignisse zu feiern. Sowohl er als auch seine ehemalige Novizin würden nach der Mittagspause Unterricht haben. Ein einziges Glas war indes kaum ausreichend, um betrunken werden.

„Sie dachten, das mit Regin habe nur eine Woche gedauert. Ich wette, jetzt fragen sie sich, wie lange das mit Akkarin halten wird."

Rothen hatte gerade die richtige Version der ziemlich wilden Geschichte um den Kuss mit Regin gehört, von dem er bereits gerüchteweise erfahren hatte, kaum dass es geschehen war. Er hatte sich damals bereits gedacht, dass etwas anderes dahinter steckte, als Waschweiber wie Garrel oder Iskren behaupteten. Es hatte ihn beeindruckt, wie unnachgiebig Sonea anschließend wegen dieser Sache bei Akkarin gewesen war. An ihrer Stelle wäre er auf Akkarins Reaktion mindestens ebenso wütend gewesen wie sie.

„Denken deine Schatten das auch?"

Sie sah auf. „Sie haben eingesehen, dass sie gegen Akkarin keine Chance haben", antwortete sie mit offenkundiger Erheiterung. Dann wurde sie plötzlich ernst. „Als ich ihnen nach Heilkräuter begegnet bin, sahen sie ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Eigentlich tun sie mir sogar ein wenig leid ..."

„Aber du freust dich viel zu sehr, weil du sie endlich los bist", folgerte er.

Sonea nickte erleichtert. „Manchmal waren sie nicht auszuhalten."

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln legte sie das Besteck zur Seite und lehnte sich zurück.

 _Sie scheint endlich satt zu sein_ , stellte Rothen erfreut fest. Nach drei Portionen war das eigentlich zu erwarten. Irgendwie war Sonea immer hungrig. Allerdings neigte sie dazu, sich in Kriegskunst zu erschöpfen, wenn sie ihre Magie nicht Akkarin gab. Er wusste, sie war besessen von dem Gedanken, in dieser Disziplin möglichst gut zu sein. Nicht, um Akkarin zu gefallen oder weil er so hohe Ansprüche an sie stellte, sondern weil sie sich die Schuld dafür gab, ihren Geliebten fast verloren zu haben.

„Aber ich will nicht zu viel darauf geben, sie los zu sein", fuhr Sonea fort. „Nach dem Angriff auf Regin haben meine Schatten nur ein paar Tage gebraucht, um mir wieder auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen. Und nach dem Kuss waren sie nur wenig gekränkt ..."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte finster auf die abgenagten Harrelknochen auf ihrem Teller. „Wahrscheinlich wird meine Verlobung mit Akkarin sie auch nicht lange davon abhalten, mir nachzustellen."

„Nun, mit Akkarin zusammen zu sein, ist etwas anderes als mit Regin", wandte Rothen ein.

„Weil er mein Mentor ist?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil er ehrfurchtgebietend und gefährlich ist. Deine Schatten wären dumm, würden sie eure Verlobung nicht ernst nehmen."

Niemand, der noch halbwegs bei Verstand war, würde sich freiwillig mit Akkarin anlegen. Der schwarze Magier hatte sich für Sonea entschieden. Und obwohl er nicht mehr Hoher Lord war, wagte es niemand, seine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen.

„Also manchmal halte ich sie schon für ein wenig dumm", entgegnete Sonea lachend.

Tania kam herein und brachte den Nachtisch, gebackene Pachi mit Sirup in kleinen Schalen. Als sie Soneas Portion vor ihr abstellte, lächelte sie strahlend. Seit sie erfahren hatte, dass Sonea und Akkarin heiraten würden, war Rothens Dienerin außer sich vor Freude. Die Verehrung, die sie seit der Schlacht für die beiden schwarzen Magier empfand, schien durch diese Neuigkeit noch größer geworden zu sein.

„Glaubt Ihr, die anderen Magier werden sich mit der Zeit an uns gewöhnen?", fragte Sonea, nachdem sie wieder alleine waren.

Rothen nahm sich die Zeit, über eine Antwort nachzudenken. Diese Frage schien ihr ernsthafte Sorgen zu bereiten. Am vergangenen Abend war Balkan aus dem Palast zurückgekehrt und hatte die höheren Magier zusammengerufen. Mit grimmiger Miene hatte er ihnen mitgeteilt, dass Akkarin die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Der König war verärgert gewesen, weil die Gilde seine Anordnung in Frage stellte. „Ich habe lieber zwei skandalöse schwarze Magier als zwei unkooperative schwarze Magier", hatte der Hohe Lord Merin zitiert. Garrel hatte zudem eine Verwarnung erhalten, weil er versucht hatte, Akkarin durch eine Intrige loszuwerden, was er freimütig bei seiner Befragung am Vormittag gestanden hatte. Rothen hätte es lieber gesehen, wäre Garrels Bestrafung härter ausgefallen, weil der Krieger noch immer fest von der Richtigkeit seines Handelns überzeugt war und während der Befragung erneut versucht hatte, die höheren Magier für sich zu gewinnen. Er wusste indes, dass dies auf Grund des herrschenden Mangels an guten Kriegern unmöglich war. Balkans Pflichten ließen ihm keine Zeit, zwei Ämter zugleich auszuführen, doch nun, wo die höheren Magier Bescheid wussten, würden sie ein besonderes Auge auf das Oberhaupt der Krieger haben. Sollte Garrel erneut versuchen, mit seinen gefährlichen Ideen Akkarin oder der Gilde zu schaden, würde er es dabei ziemlich schwer haben.

„Das weiß ich nicht", antwortete er ehrlich. „Doch ich denke, mit der Zeit werden sie das."

Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Während einige von Rothens Kollegen sich inzwischen mit der eklatanten Tatsache abgefunden hatten, dass der ehemalige Hohe Lord der Magiergilde beabsichtigte, seine Novizin zu heiraten, hatten einige Oberhäupter der Häuser mit Entsetzen reagiert. Und auch von Yaldin hatte er am vergangenen Nachmittag so einiges zu hören bekommen. Doch das brauchte Sonea nicht zu kümmern. Sowohl Magier als auch Häuser mussten sich dem Willen ihres Königs beugen.

Sonea aß ein Stück gebackene Pachi und kaute mit nachdenklicher Miene darauf herum „Ich kenne mindestens einen, der sich nie daran gewöhnen wird", sagte sie trocken.

„Du meinst Dorrien?"

„Oh, ich dachte vielmehr an Administrator Osen." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er Akkarin nicht leiden kann. Ich glaube, er denkt, Akkarin wäre nicht gut für mich. Nun ich bin sicher, Garrel wird unsere Beziehung auch nicht so leicht akzeptieren, weil es seine ganzen Pläne zunichtemacht."

Sie kicherte. Rothen fragte sich, ob das eine Glas Pachiwein vielleicht nicht doch zu viel für sie gewesen sei.

„Aber Ihr habt recht. Dorrien wird sich ganz bestimmt nicht _daran_ gewöhnen!", rief sie dann.

„Vielleicht schlägt er sich dich dann endlich aus dem Kopf", überlegte Rothen hoffnungsvoll.

Sonea starrte ihn an. „Trauert er mir etwa noch immer hinterher?"

„Wenn Dorrien sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann gibt es nichts, was ihn noch aufhalten könnte", antwortete Rothen. „Diese Eigenschaft hat er von seiner Mutter."

Sonea seufzte und stützte das Kinn auf ihre Hand. „Das alles ist meine Schuld", sagte sie leise. „Ich hätte niemals zulassen sollen, dass Dorrien sich in mich verliebt. Wenn ich das alles damals schon gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich mich von ihm ferngehalten. Obwohl ich für eine kurze Zeit wirklich glaubte, in ihn verliebt zu sein, war er für mich eigentlich nie mehr als ein guter Freund. Ich wollte ihm niemals weh tun. Nicht _so_."

„Sonea, wenn dir damals jemand erzählt hätte, was passieren wird, dann hättest du kein bisschen davon geglaubt", entgegnete Rothen erheitert.

„Nein", antwortete sie und runzelte die Stirn. „Allein die Vorstellung, dass Akkarin und ich jemals ein Paar würden, wäre damals völlig absurd gewesen!"

Sie lachten. Von ihrem heutigen Standpunkt aus gesehen schienen alle Sorgen und Ängste von damals albern und bedeutungslos.

„Trotzdem tut Dorrien mir leid", sagte sie, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Er wird darüber hinwegkommen. Meiner Meinung nach wäre er sowieso nicht der Richtige für dich gewesen."

„Rothen, wie könnt Ihr so etwas sagen!", rief Sonea entsetzt. „Er ist Euer Sohn!"

Rothen lächelte. „Das ist richtig", sagte er sanft. „Aber eine Beziehung zwischen euch beiden würde nicht lange gutgehen. Dorrien ist nicht in der Lage, dein Temperament zu zügeln. Du brauchst jemanden, der dir auf Dauer die Stirn bieten kann und dem du freiwillig gehorchst. Ganz besonders jetzt, wo du eine schwarze Magierin bist."

Er schauderte, als er das aussprach. Es wäre ihm lieber, wäre Sonea noch immer die Novizin, die sie früher gewesen war. Die liebe, aber sture Sonea, die Heilerin hatte werden wollen. Wenn er nicht daran dachte, was sie geworden war, dann war sie für ihn noch immer diese Sonea. Aber ihm war nur allzu schmerzlich bewusst, wie gefährlich sie auf Grund der Macht über die sie gebot werden konnte. Das zu ignorieren, wäre ein schwerer Fehler.

„So habe ich das noch nie betrachtet", sagte sie nachdenklich. Als sie aufsah, bemerkte Rothen, dass sie lächelte.

„Wenn den anderen das klarwird, müssen sie unsere Beziehung akzeptieren."

„Nein Mylord, in den letzten Tagen sind hier keine Fremden durch", sagte Kel. „Nicht aus Eurem Windbruch, noch von anderswo."

Kel war der Dorfälteste von Felsenfeste. Wie Klippenhorst, wo sie am Tag zuvor gewesen waren, lag die kleine Ansammlung von Katen hoch im Gebirge und war nur schwer zugänglich.

Dorrien sah von seinem Raka auf. „Gab es in dieser Gegend in den letzten zwei Wochen Unwetter mit Blitz und Donner?"

Kel schüttelte den Kopf und sog an seiner Pfeife. Der Geruch von Iker stach in Dorriens Nase. Seit er Kel dieses Kraut verordnet hatte, um seine Gicht zu lindern, rauchte der alte Mann es regelmäßig. Als Heiler wusste Dorrien, dass man dieses Kraut in rauen Mengen konsumieren musste, damit es seine angebliche potenzsteigernde Wirkung entfalten konnte. Es war jedoch viel wahrscheinlicher, dass Kel vorher ersticken würde, sollte er das versuchen.

„Nein, Mylord."

„Sind in der letzten Zeit Leute aus Felsenfeste fortgegangen und nicht mehr zurückgekehrt?", fragte er. „Oder des Nachts aus ihren Häusern verschwunden?"

Der Dorfälteste sah ihn an, als wäre er nicht mehr ganz bei Trost. „Hier ist niemand verschwunden."

Erleichtert stieß Dorrien die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte. Dann war die Bestie also noch nicht nach Felsenfeste gekommen. In Klippenhorst hatten er und seine Männer von zwei weiteren Vermissten erfahren. Sehr wachsam waren sie daher weiter nach Felsenfeste geritten. Unterwegs war ihnen nichts Verdächtiges aufgefallen, aber Dorrien war dennoch wachsam geblieben. Die Bestie konnte ebenso gut einen anderen Weg genommen oder ihren Beutezug in eine andere Richtung fortgesetzt haben. Solange sie nicht wussten, womit sie es zu tun hatten, war keines der Bergdörfer außer Gefahr.

Während sie vor dem Herdfeuer in Kels Haus saßen und der Dorfälteste nachdenklich am Stiel seiner Pfeife kaute, erzählte Dorrien, was in den Dörfern weiter im Norden geschehen war. Und dass der Suchtrupp, den er nach Felsenfeste geschickt hatte, ebenfalls vermisst wurde. Als Dorrien seinen Bericht beendete, hatten sich die Augen des alten Mannes vor Entsetzen geweitet.

„Das ist ja entsetzlich, Mylord", brachte er hervor „Ich werde heute noch für eine Wache sorgen. Auch wenn wir hier vor wilden Tieren ziemlich sicher sind."

„Tut das", sagte Dorrien. „Doch ich fürchte, eine Wache allein wird nicht reichen. Diese Bestie ist sehr intelligent. Nehmt euch in acht."

Kel betrachtete ihn furchterfüllt. „Könnt Ihr ein paar von Euren Männern zu unserem Schutz hier lassen?"

Dorrien dachte über seine Frage nach. Neben seinem eigenen Suchtrupp waren ihm die Männer gefolgt, die zuvor mit Kalin und Loken unterwegs gewesen waren. Sein Plan hatte ursprünglich darin bestanden, mit ihnen das Gelände abzusuchen, nachdem sie sich in den beiden Dörfern nach dem Rechten erkundigt hatten. Nun, wo er wusste, dass Felsenfeste bis jetzt von der Bestie verschont geblieben war, konnte es vielleicht nicht schaden, ein paar seiner Männer als Verstärkung zurückzulassen. Sollte die Bestie tatsächlich noch hier herkommen, so hatten sie die Möglichkeit, sie hier zu fangen. Das Dorf trug seinen Namen nicht umsonst. Bis auf einen schmalen Zugang war es von steilen Felsen umgeben und somit leicht zu verteidigen.

„Ja", antwortete er. „Wenn es uns gelingt, die Bestie hierher zu locken, besteht vielleicht die Möglichkeit, sie einzufangen und zu töten. Wenn all deine Männer und die Verstärkung, die ich dir geben werde, den Zugang zum Dorf bewachen, sollte das gelingen."

„Und wie wollt Ihr sie anlocken?"

Das war eine gute Frage. „Die Bestie sucht sich ihre Beute nach keinem erkennbaren Muster", antwortete Dorrien. „Sie hat sich Männer und Frauen, aber auch Kinder geholt. Meistens, wenn diese fernab ihres Dorfes einer ihrer Tätigkeiten nachgegangen sind. Aber sie hat auch nicht davor zurückgeschreckt des Nachts in zwei Häuser in Windbruch einzudringen, während meine Leute und ich die Gegend nach ihr abgesucht haben."

Kel runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, Mylord. Die Bestie hinterlässt keine Spuren, sie überwältigt vier starke Männer auf einmal, sie zieht keine bestimmte Beute vor ... Das klingt alles eher nach dem Sakan König als nach einem wilden Tier."

Dorrien verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Wenn er noch einmal diesen Namen hörte …

„Diese Möglichkeit konnte ich bereits ausschließen", sagte er. „Es gibt viele gefährliche Kreaturen in diesen Bergen, aber ich habe noch nie etwas gesehen, was so etwas anrichtet. So auch die Leute, die ich bisher befragt habe."

„Was, wenn sie nicht von hier ist?", fragte Kel.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Sie könnte aus Elyne gekommen sein. Oder aus Sachaka. In den Ödländern lebt nicht viel, ich bin selbst als junger Mann einmal hinter der Grenze gewesen. Vielleicht war das Tier hungrig und ist deswegen über die Berge gekommen."

„Möglich", überlegte Dorrien. Das würde erklären, warum die Bestie bei ihrer Beute nicht wählerisch war. Aber warum drang sie dann nachts in Häuser ein, wenn es viel einfacher gewesen wäre, die Wachpatrouille anzugreifen? Warum jagte sie Menschen? Wäre es nicht in der Natur eines Tieres von einer solchen Gefährlichkeit, Tiere zu jagen, die ihm ebenbürtig waren? Jede mögliche Erklärung brachte Dorrien zu unzähligen neuen Fragen. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und auf das zu beschränken, was er wusste. Doch allmählich gingen ihm die Ideen aus.

Wahrscheinlich war es am einfachsten, eine Auswahl Männer und Frauen verschiedenen Alters aus Felsenfeste als Köder zu benutzen, entschied er. Sie würden in Begleitung von ihm und seinen Leuten die Gegend durchstreifen. Sobald die Bestie zuschlug, würden Dorrien und seine Männer sie erlegen. Doch er zögerte, weil er nicht noch mehr Opfer verantworten wollte.

„Ich lasse dir vier meiner Männer als Verstärkung zurück", sagte er. „Mit den übrigen werde ich die Gegend absuchen. Wir werden versuchen, die Bestie hierher zu treiben, aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass es uns gelingt. Die Bestie könnte bereits weitergezogen sein."

 _Oder uns selbst überfallen_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Doch er sprach es nicht aus, um den alten Mann nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen. Stattdessen überlegte er, welche seiner Männer für die Jagd unverzichtbar waren. Borgin und Yul waren furchtlos, aber keine besonders guten Jäger. Auch Jal und Fargen aus Lokens Gruppe konnte er getrost zurücklassen. Sie beide waren Tennbauern und ihr Talent im Spurenlesen war nicht allzu herausragend. Auf Kalin und Loken wollte er dagegen nicht verzichten. Ebenso wie auf Gaden und Forren. Kullen hingegen war ein anderes Thema. Am liebsten hätte Dorrien ihn in Felsenfeste zurückgelassen, doch er wusste, er würde den Reberhirten nur mit Gewalt davon überzeugen können.

Dorrien leerte seinen Raka und erhob sich. „Komm mit", sagte er. „Ich stelle dir die Männer vor, die dir helfen werden, die Bestie zu fangen, sollte sie nach Felsenfeste kommen."

Sie verließen die kleine Kate. Ein scharfer von den Berggipfeln kommender Wind blies ihnen entgegen und kündete von Schnee, während sie den Dorfplatz überquerten, um den sich die wenigen Häuser der kleinen Siedlung drängten. Kel steuerte auf das Bolhaus zu, das jetzt nach Ende der Ernte- und Jagdsaison schon tagsüber gut besucht war.

Als Dorrien die Tür aufstieß und in die Schankstube trat, hoffte er inständig, seine Männer noch halbwegs nüchtern vorzufinden. Er hatte sie hierher geschickt, damit sie sich aufwärmen konnten, während er mit dem Dorfältesten sprach, da in dessen Haus nicht genug Platz gewesen wäre.

Die Bauern und Reberhirten aus Windbruch nahmen gerade an einem Trinkspiel mit einigen Reberhirten aus dem Dorf teil. Loken unterhielt sich angeregt mit dem hiesigen Schmied. Dorrien schwante jedoch, dass die Krüge auf ihrem Tisch nicht die ersten waren, die sie an diesem Tag tranken. Kalin und der Rest seiner Truppe tranken mit einigen Dorfbewohnern, wobei sie laut lachten und lärmten.

Dorrien schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Seine Männer waren loyal, aber er hatte etwas mehr Disziplin von ihnen erwartet. Er räusperte sich vernehmlich.

Sofort kehrte Stille ein.

Sämtliche Gesichter im Bolhaus wandten sich ihm zu. Es widerstrebte Dorrien, die Macht, die ihm seine grünen Roben verliehen, auf diese Weise einzusetzen, aber nur so konnte er sich Gehör verschaffen.

„Da bin ich keine Stunde fort, um den Dorfältesten vor der Bestie zu warnen und schon habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun, als euch volllaufen zu lassen", sagte er missbilligend.

„'Tschuldigung, Mylord", murmelten Kalin, Loken und einige andere.

Dorrien seufzte. „Wir werden gleich unsere Suche fortsetzen", teilte er ihnen mit. „Also sorgt dafür, dass ihr schnell wieder nüchtern werdet."

„Ich bin nüchtern, Mylord", erklärte Kullen. Der Reberhirt erhob sich unsicher. Als er auf Dorrien zu schritt, hatte er sich jedoch wieder unter Kontrolle.

Dorrien musterte ihn verärgert. Dann erklärte seinen Männern und den übrigen Gästen in knappen Worten, was er mit Kel besprochen hatte.

„Jal, Borgin, Fargen und Yul – ihr bleibt hier und helft den Dorfbewohnern, den Zugang zu Felsenfeste zu sichern, sollte es uns gelingen, die Bestie hierher zu locken. Kel wird für eure Unterkunft sorgen."

„Mylord, was wenn die Bestie nicht hierher kommt?", fragte Jal lallend. „Sollen wir dann für immer hier bleiben?"

Ein paar Männer lachten.

Dorrien unterdrückte einen weiteren Seufzer. „Ich werde jemand schicken, der euch abholt, wenn alles vorbei ist. Und ihr anderen lasst euer Bol stehen und kommt mit."

Dorriens Männer murrten, weil sie die behagliche Wärme des Bolhauses der beißenden Kälte draußen vorzogen, dennoch folgten sie ihm nach draußen. Kel brachte Jal, Borgin, Fargen und Yul zu ihren Unterkünften. Sie würden bei Familien wohnen, deren Häuser groß genug waren, um einen oder zwei von ihnen für ein paar Tage aufzunehmen.

Während seine Männer ins Freie wankten, beobachtete Dorrien sie genau. Nur zwei von ihnen schienen ihr Bol nicht ganz verkraftet zu haben. Die Kälte würde allerdings dafür sorgen, dass auch sie bald wieder nüchtern waren. Trotz seiner Verärgerung verspürte er auch Mitleid mit seinen Männern. Während er sich mit einem Wärmeschild vor der Kälte des Hochgebirges schützen konnte, waren sie ihr permanent ausgesetzt, weswegen er ihnen ihr Vergnügen im Bolhaus nicht allzu übelnehmen konnte. Die nächsten Tage würden für sie alle sehr anstrengend werden.

Und sie hatten keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Er wollte die Vermissten finden, bevor der Winter seinen Einzug in den Bergen beendet hatte.

„Du hast Besuch."

Sonea sah auf und blickte in Lady Vinaras sauertöpfisches Gesicht. Offenkundig schien sie diese Art der Unterbrechung ihres Unterrichts zu missbilligen. Das konnte Soneas Stimmung indes nicht trüben. Seit Akkarins Heiratsantrag fühlte sie sich auf eine seltsame Weise unbesiegbar. Weder Veilas hasserfüllte Blicke, wenn sie einander auf den Fluren der Universität begegneten, noch Lord Elbens missbilligende Bemerkungen in Alchemie konnten etwas daran ändern.

Bisher hatte niemand gewagt, sie für ihre Beziehung mit Akkarin offen zu verurteilen oder sie in irgendeiner Weise anzugreifen. Es schien als würden sich alle vor den Folgen fürchten, die dies haben könnte, jetzt wo der König offiziell seine schützende Hand über sie und Akkarin hielt. Ihr kam das indes sehr gelegen, weil es ihr Leben sehr viel angenehmer machte. Sie würde endlich auf ihre Eskorte verzichten können, zumindest sobald sich die Aufregung um sie und Akkarin gelegt hatte.

„Wenn du hier fertig bist, komm in mein Büro."

„Ja, Mylady", antwortete Sonea.

Sie legte ihrem Patienten, einem Mann aus dem Inneren Ring, eine Schiene an sein rechtes Bein. Er war bei einem Reitturnier am Wochenende vom Pferd gestürzt und hatte sich dabei den Unterschenkel gebrochen. Der Knochen hatte Haut und Muskeln durchdrungen, wobei Schmutz in die Wunde gelangt war. Anscheinend war das Bein nicht richtig desinfiziert worden, denn die Wunde hatte sich entzündet. Sonea hatte den Mann zunächst von seinen Schmerzen erlöst und dann seine Körpersäfte dazu angeregt, den Eiter abzutransportieren.

Nachdem sie die Schiene befestigt hatte, reichte sie ihrem Patienten ein kleines Fläschchen. „Rührt dreimal täglich einen Löffel von diesem Heiltrank in Euren Sumi", wies sie ihn an, während sie sich an einem Waschbecken die Hände wusch. „Damit sollte die Entzündung in wenigen Tagen abgeklungen sein. Es darf auch ein anderes Getränk sein, aber kein Alkohol, denn das würde die Wirkung aufheben."

Der Mann nickte. Er erhob sich und belastete vorsichtig sein verletztes Bein. „Habt vielen Dank, Mylady", sagte er erfreut und verneigte sich.

„Sollte es in drei Tagen noch nicht besser sein, so kommt noch einmal her."

„Das werde ich."

„Gute Besserung", wünschte sie und verließ das Behandlungszimmer.

Auf dem Weg zu Lady Vinaras Büro fragte sie sich, wer sie sehen wollte und warum das nicht bis nach ihrem Unterricht warten konnte. Für gewöhnlich verlief ihr Unterricht ohne Störungen. Sonea ahnte, der Besuch konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Während sie sich dem Büro der Heilerin näherte, wuchsen ihre Neugier und ihre Aufregung und so war sie umso erfreuter, als sie den großen schwarzgewandeten Mann erblickte, der in Lady Vinaras Büro auf und ab ging.

„Lord Akkarin!"

Sonea unterdrückte ihren ersten Impuls, ihn zu umarmen und verneigte sich stattdessen. Sein Besuch war wohl kaum privater Natur. Zudem empfand sie es noch immer als seltsam, ihm außerhalb ihres Zuhauses ihre Gefühle zu zeigen.

„Hallo, Sonea", sagte er und der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht.

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie errötete, und fand sich zugleich albern, weil sie noch immer so auf ihn reagierte.

Hinter dem Schreibtisch erklang ein Räuspern. Sonea fuhr herum. Lady Vinara hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und musterte die beiden schwarzen Magier in ihrem Büro mit kritischem Blick.

„Dein Mentor ist hier, um sich ein Bild von deinem Privatunterricht zu machen", erklärte sie mit säuerlicher Miene und stellte damit eindeutig klar, dass Akkarins Erscheinen nicht von persönlicher Natur war und dass sie keine Intimitäten zwischen ihnen in ihrem Reich wünschte.

Überrascht sah Sonea zu Akkarin. „Ist das wahr?"

Bisher hatte es ihm immer genügt, wenn sie ihm von ihrem Unterricht erzählte oder wenn er direkt mit ihren Lehrern sprach. Dass er jedoch in ihren Unterricht kam, war neu.

Akkarin nickte. „Ich hoffe, es macht dir nicht aus."

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte sie rasch. „Ich mache Visite bei einigen Patienten, die hier einquartiert sind. Ihr könnt mich begleiten."

„Dann geh voraus."

Lady Vinara schürzte missbilligend die Lippen. „Das kommt nicht in Frage", erklärte sie. „Ihr würdet unsere Patienten verschrecken."

„Ich denke, das können Eure Patienten selbst entscheiden, sofern sie nicht an einer Krankheit leiden, die ihr Sprachvermögen beeinträchtigt", entgegnete Akkarin kühl. „Sonea kann sie vorher fragen."

„Ja, genau", stimmte Sonea zu und blickte Lady Vinara herausfordernd an.

Die Heilerin seufzte resigniert. Es schien, als fühle sie ihre Autorität untergraben.

„Meinetwegen." Sie warf Akkarin einen finsteren Blick zu. „Unter einer Bedingung: Ihr sprecht mit keinem und Ihr fasst auch nichts an."

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten. „Selbstverständlich, Mylady."

Lady Vinara bedachte Akkarin mit einem weiteren finsteren Blick und verließ dann den Raum.

Sonea unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Kommt, Lord Akkarin", sagte sie und ging zur Tür. „Ich zeige Euch alles. Aber vorher müsst Ihr Euch die Hände waschen und desinfizieren."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Selbst wenn ich nichts anfassen darf?"

Sonea verdrehte hinter seinem Rücken die Augen. Stellte er sich absichtlich so dumm? Oder sollte das hier ein Test werden?

„Auch dann", antwortete sie streng. „Für den Fall, dass Ihr Keime mit Euch tragt."

Während ihrer Runde erzählte Sonea ihm, woran die Patienten litten, wie man es diagnostizierte und welche Therapie sie dagegen anwandte. Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass Akkarin sich für das, was sie hier tat, ernsthaft interessierte. Hin und wieder stellte er Fragen, die sie allesamt beantworten konnte. Zu ihrer Befriedigung erhob keiner der Patienten Einwände gegen Akkarins Anwesenheit in seinem Krankenzimmer, was die Führung erheblich erleichterte. Sonea fand, es war so viel einfacher, ihm den Inhalt ihres Privatunterrichts direkt zu zeigen, als wenn sie es beim Abendessen zu erklären versuchte.

Schließlich blieb sie vor einer Tür stehen.

„Und jetzt kommen wir zu meinem kleinen Freund."

Akkarin hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Dein kleiner Freund?"

Sonea lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Ihr werdet schon sehen."

Sie betrat das Krankenzimmer. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand lag ein kleiner, blasser Junge in einem Bett so groß, dass er darin zu verschwinden schien.

„Hallo, Tristin", sagte sie freundlich. „Wie geht es dir heute?"

„Schon viel besser, Lady Sonea", antwortete er und strahlte sie an.

„Das ist schön. Mein Mentor ist heute hier, um meine Leistungen zu beurteilen. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich ihn hereinbitte?"

Der kleine Junge schüttelte den Kopf.

Sonea lächelte und bedeutete Akkarin, hereinzukommen. „Tristin, darf ich dir Lord Akkarin vorstellen?", fragte sie unfähig, den Stolz in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

Tristins Mund klappte auf und sein blasses Gesicht färbte sich rosa.

„Guten Tag, Tristin, es ist mir eine Ehre, dich kennenzulernen", sagte Akkarin.

„Guten Tag … Lord Akkarin", brachte Tristin hervor.

„Ist Sonea auch immer nett zu dir?"

Sonea funkelte Akkarin an. Sie war sicher, er stellte mit Ansicht solche Fragen. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten. Ihr kleiner Patient schien indes aus seiner Starre zu erwachen.

„Meistens ja, aber manchmal ist sie auch gemein", beklagte sich Tristin.

„Ja und zwar jedes Mal, wenn du dich weigerst, deine Medizin zu nehmen", gab Sonea zurück.

„Weil sie eklig schmeckt!"

„Das ist kein Pachisaft. Diese Medizin soll dich heilen", sagte Sonea streng. „Und nun setz dich auf, damit ich dich untersuchen kann."

Tristin gehorchte ohne weiteren Protest. Sonea trat neben sein Bett. Sie fühlte seine Stirn und sandte ihren Geist in den Körper des Jungen, um ihn zu untersuchen. Das Resultat erleichterte sie.

„Das Fieber ist fast zurückgegangen und die Entzündung auch", teilte sie ihrem kleinen Patienten mit.

Tristin schien beleidigt. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass es mir bessergeht", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich muss mich trotzdem davon überzeugen, dass du die Wahrheit sagst. Denn sonst musst du noch länger hier bleiben, fürchte ich."

Der Junge verzog das Gesicht. Es war offenkundig, dass er wieder nach Hause wollte.

„Was ist mit deiner Narbe?", fragte Sonea. „Tut sie noch weh?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Beruhigt wandte Sonea sich zu Akkarin. „Sein Blinddarm musste entfernt werden. Aber irgendwie hat sich die Wunde entzündet und er hatte tagelang hohes Fieber, weswegen er noch nicht entlassen wurde. Ich versuche, die Entzündung mit ..."

„Lady Sonea, werdet Ihr und Lord Akkarin heiraten?", unterbrach Tristin sie.

Sonea runzelte die Stirn. „Wer hat dir denn _davon_ erzählt?"

„Die andere Heilerin, die gestern hier war", antwortete er. „Lady Trassia. Sie war deswegen ganz aufgeregt."

Sie spürte, wie Akkarin eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.

 _\- So, Trassia_ , sandte er. _Sagtest du nicht, sie sei vertrauenswürdig?_

 _\- Jetzt ist es doch ohnehin kein Geheimnis mehr._

Akkarin erwiderte nichts darauf.

„Es ist wahr", sagte sie zu Tristin. „Wir werden heiraten."

Sie hätte es schlimmer gefunden, hätte ihre Freundin es überall in der Universität herumerzählt, bevor sie und Akkarin es offiziell bekanntgegeben hatten. Doch über das Wochenende hatte sich diese Nachricht ganz von selbst verbreitet. Sonea war nur überrascht, dass ihre Freundin es den Patienten erzählt hatte. _Wahrscheinlich hat sie es nur getan, weil sie weiß, wie begeistert Tristin von mir ist_ , überlegte sie.

„Lord Akkarin, ist es wahr, dass man Euch und Lady Sonea nach Sachaka verbannt hat?", fragte Tristin weiter. Er war so aufgeregt, dass Sonea sich zu wünschen begann, er habe noch Fieber. „Und dass Ihr trotzdem zurückgekommen seid, um uns zu retten?"

„Das ist richtig."

Tristin strahlte. „Wenn ich groß bin, will ich auch ein schwarzer Magier werden", erklärte er ernsthaft.

„Hast du denn magisches Potential?"

„Ja."

„Nun, dann sollten wir darüber reden, wenn du in die Gilde aufgenommen wirst", sagte Akkarin.

„Werdet Ihr mich ausbilden?", fragte Tristin hoffnungsvoll.

„Das werden wir dann sehen. Schwarze Magie zu erlernen bedeutet eine große Verantwortung. Es ist sehr gefährlich. Das muss dir bewusst sein."

Tristin nickte ernst.

Sonea schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. Lady Vinara hatte recht gehabt. Sie fand, es war alles andere als eine gute Idee gewesen, Akkarin auf die Patienten loszulassen. Sie nahm ein kleines Fläschchen vom Nachttisch.

„Deine Medizin ist aufgebraucht", stellte sie fest. „Ich gehe dir neue machen."

„Aber es geht mir doch schon wieder besser!", protestierte Tristin.

„Es mag dir vielleicht wieder gut genug gehen, dass du meinst, du könntest frech zu mir sein, aber du bist noch lange nicht gesund", widersprach Sonea. „Also wirst du deine Medizin schön weiter nehmen."

„Du solltest ihr besser gehorchen", stimmte Akkarin ihr zu.

Sonea warf ihm einen weiteren vernichtenden Blick zu. „Lord Akkarin, wollt Ihr vielleicht zusehen, wie ich Tristins Medizin herstelle?", fragte sie, hoffend, er würde zustimmen. Die Zubereitung von Tristins Medizin würde lange genug dauern, um ihm die Meinung zu sagen. „Das ist etwas, das Ihr Euch wirklich nicht entgehen lassen solltet."

„Dann sollte ich das wohl tun", erwiderte Akkarin. „Auf Wiedersehen, Tristin."

„Kommt Ihr mich bald wieder besuchen?", fragte der kleine Junge.

„Vielleicht. Aber nur, wenn du versprichst, Lady Vinara nichts von unserem Gespräch zu erzählen. Oder Lady Trassia."

„Versprochen", sagte Tristin feierlich.

Sonea verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Mit einer energischen Handbewegung scheuchte sie Akkarin aus dem Krankenzimmer.

„Lady Vinara hat genau gewusst, warum sie nicht wollte, dass du mit den Patienten sprichst", bemerkte sie säuerlich, als sie einen Raum im ersten Stock betraten, in dem die Medikamente hergestellt wurden. „Was ist nur in dich gefahren? Wie kannst du dem Jungen solche Flausen in den Kopf setzen? Er ist _sieben_!"

„Richtig, er ist sieben." Akkarin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte sie kühl. „Ein Alter, in dem die Kinder aus den Häusern die absurdesten Träume haben. Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, hätte ich ihn enttäuscht?"

Sonea öffnete einen Schrank und holte ein paar Flaschen und eine Dose mit einem gelblichen Pulver heraus. Sie betrachtete ihn erzürnt.

„In diesem speziellen Fall? Ja!"

„Er wird früh genug erwachsen und herausfinden, dass diese Welt nicht so funktioniert, wie er sich das wünscht, Sonea."

„Für ihn bist du ein Held, weil du ihn vor den bösen Männern aus Sachaka gerettet hast", gab Sonea zurück. Sie ging zu einem anderen Schrank und nahm eine Pipette und einen kleinen Spatel heraus. „Er sieht nicht, was du Schreckliches getan hast, um für seine Sicherheit zu sorgen", fuhr sie fort, während sie mit dem Spatel Pulver aus der Dose in eine leere Flasche gab. „Er weiß nicht, wie es sich anfühlt, einen anderen Menschen zu … zu töten. Und ihm das zu verschweigen finde ich falsch."

Akkarin ließ die Arme sinken. „Sonea, selbst Erwachsene neigen dazu, das zu übersehen", sagte er sanft. „Weil sie es nicht sehen _wollen_. Du weißt, ich bin nicht gerade stolz auf das, was ich getan habe."

Sonea seufzte. „Ich weiß", erwiderte sie leise. „Ich für meinen Teil bin es auch nicht. Trotzdem hättest du ihn nicht dazu ermuntern dürfen, ein schwarzer Magier werden zu wollen."

„Ah, ich bin sicher, er wollte das schon, bevor er mich kennengelernt hat."

Sie funkelte ihn an. Hatte er etwa Tristins Gedanken gelesen?

„Sonea, es liegt nicht in meiner Absicht, Tristin zu rekrutieren", beruhigte Akkarin sie. „Das ist eine Entscheidung, die _wir_ _beide_ mit Zustimmung der Gilde _und_ dem König treffen werden. Doch das wird frühestens in zwanzig Jahren passieren. Ich bin sicher, bis Tristin sein Studium beginnt, wird er seinen Berufswunsch noch mehrfach geändert haben"

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil alle Jungen aus den Häusern so sind." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Nebenbei bemerkt, ich bin auch nicht das geworden, was ich werden wollte, als ich in seinem Alter war."

Sonea sah auf.

„Und was war das?", fragte sie unwirsch. „Prinz? Drachentöter?"

Sie kannte die Abenteuergeschichten, die die Kinder aus den Häusern lasen. Sie hatte sie selbst gelesen, als Rothen ihr das Lesen beigebracht hatte und später, als Zeitvertreib während der Ferien. Viele waren Märchen, die von einem Helden von meist königlichem Geblüt handelten, der verschiedene Abenteuer bestehen musste, um das Herz seiner Angebeteten zu erobern. Der geistige Anspruch war dabei eher gering, da solche Geschichten der reinen Unterhaltung dienten. Sie war sicher, es musste etwas derart Albernes sein.

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

„Pirat."

Sonea starrte ihn an. Dann brach sie in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Es wäre besser gewesen, hätte ich dir das nicht gesagt", bemerkte Akkarin trocken.

„Oh, das sehe ich anders!", rief sie nach Luft schnappend. Sie musste sich an ihrem Arbeitstisch abstützen, weil ihr Körper von heftigen Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde. Jetzt hatte sie etwas, womit sie ihn aufziehen konnte. Sie fand, das geschah Akkarin recht. „Pirat! Wirklich! Das passt zu dir!"

„Sonea, dir ist doch hoffentlich bewusst, dass dein Unterricht noch nicht vorbei ist", sagte er mit einem Anflug von Strenge.

Schlagartig wurde sie wieder ernst. „Natürlich, Mylord", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder der Zubereitung von Tristins Medizin zu. Sie fand, ihre ganze Diskussion wäre nicht nötig gewesen, hätte sie sich nicht so über ihn geärgert. Wenigstens beruhigte es sie, dass er nicht wirklich beabsichtigte, Tristin auszubilden. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte sie das tatsächlich geglaubt.

Allerdings hatte sie Akkarin auch noch nie im Umgang mit Kindern erlebt.

Während sie mit ihrer Arbeit fortfuhr, erklärte sie ihm, welche Zutaten sie für Tristins Medizin verwendete und was sie genau bewirkten. Zwischendurch stellte er ihr einige schwierige Fragen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung wusste sie jedoch auf alle die richtige Antwort. Akkarin schien zufrieden.

„Du trägst deinen Ring nicht", stellte er plötzlich fest.

„Es ist verboten, Schmuck im Heilerquartier zu tragen", erklärte Sonea. „Daran könnten sich Krankheitserreger heften, die ich dann zu anderen Patienten tragen würde."

„Ich verstehe."

Es läutete zum Unterrichtsende.

„Oh, ist es schon so spät?", sagte Sonea eine leise Enttäuschung verspürend. In Akkarins Gegenwart war die Stunde viel zu schnell vergangen. „Dann beeile ich mich besser, damit wir rechtzeitig mit Kriegskunst beginnen können."

„Wir gehen nicht in die Arena", sagte Akkarin. „Nicht heute."

Sonea ließ den Spatel sinken. „Warum nicht? Ist sie schon belegt?"

Akkarin betrachtete sie ernst. „Dein Unterricht fällt heute aus. Wir gehen nach Hause. Es gibt etwas, das wir besprechen müssen."

Seine Worte lösten eine leise Panik in ihr aus. _Das sieht ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich_ , dachte sie beunruhigt. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, sonst würde Akkarin Kriegskunst nicht ausfallen lassen. Dieser Kurs war ihm so wichtig, dass er jedes Mal überzog, wenn sie wieder zu spät aus dem Heilerquartier kam. Was also konnte so wichtig sein, dass sie es jetzt besprechen mussten?

„Das war ein sehr aufschlussreicher Einblick in deinen Unterricht in Heilkunst", fuhr er fort. „Ich habe alles gesehen, was ich wissen muss. Lass dir mit der Herstellung der Medizin so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst. Ich muss noch einmal mit Lady Vinara sprechen, bevor wir gehen."

Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, doch Sonea entging nicht, dass das Lächeln seine Augen nicht erreichte.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie. Das ungute Gefühl verstärkte sich. „Bitte sagt es mir."

„Nicht hier", sagte er entschieden.

Sonea wusste, er würde in dieser Hinsicht nicht nachgeben. Eine unangenehme Ahnung, worüber er mit ihr sprechen wollte, drängte sich ihr auf. Sie hatte indes immer gewusst, dass es eines Tages soweit sein würde.

„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"

Mit zwei Schritten durchmaß Akkarin die Distanz zwischen ihnen. „Darauf kann ich dir keine eindeutige Antwort geben." Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich kurz über ihre Wange. „Warte vor Lady Vinaras Büro auf mich."

Er verließ den Raum und Sonea sah ihm verstört nach. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich alles andere als unbesiegbar.

„Werd' ich dich eigentlich noch sehen, wenn du für den König arbeitest?" Nenia rollte sich auf die Seite und fuhr spielerisch mit einem Finger über Cerys entblößte Brust.

Cery lachte. „Denkst du, ich will dann nix mehr mit dir zu tun haben, weil ich mich für was Besseres halte?", fragte er erheitert.

Sie zögerte. Cery beobachtete wie sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzogen als überlege sie, wie sie ihre Worte am besten wählen sollte.

„Es ist nur ...", begann sie. „Ich meine, wenn du in Merins Auftrag für Recht und Ordnung in den Hüttenvierteln sorgst, werden Gefälligkeiten doch überflüssig, oder?"

Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war furchtsam und traurig zugleich. Bei ihrem Anblick zog sich etwas in Cerys Brust schmerzvoll zusammen.

„Das Geld, das Corbin mir für seinen Schutz zahlt, wird er als Steuern an den König zahlen", erklärte er. Auch jetzt musste Corbin Steuern wie alle anderen Hüttenleute zahlen. Um die neue Stadtwache zu finanzieren, hatte der König jedoch ein neues, aber gerechteres Steuersystem eingeführt, bei dem sich die monatlichen Abgaben nach dem Einkommen der Hüttenleute und der Anzahl ihrer Kinder richteten. Arme Familien wurden dabei entlastet, während die Besitzer der Bolhäuser und Hurenhäuser nun mehr Steuern zahlen mussten, wohingegen das Schutzgeld für die Diebe entfallen würde. „Aber der König wird mir für meine Arbeit natürlich auch Geld zahlen."

Und das würde nicht gerade wenig sein. Der Plan, den er und die anderen Diebe bei ihrem Treffen geschmiedet hatten, ließ zudem Raum für Gefälligkeiten. Ein weiteres Treffen war für den nächsten Tag angesetzt, um weitere Einzelheiten ihres Plans und die Reaktion ihrer Klienten zu besprechen, die von der Veränderung in Mitleidenschaft gezogen würden. Cery war nicht der einzige Dieb mit Klienten, die ihr Tun lieber vor dem Gesetz verborgen hielten und die bereit waren, alles zu tun, um diesen Zustand beizubehalten. Inwiefern er tatsächlich Gefälligkeiten einfordern würde, um ihnen dabei zu helfen, wusste er indes noch nicht. Sicher würde der König ihn und seine Leute genau beobachten lassen. Er hoffte, er und die anderen Diebe würden bei ihrem nächsten Treffen eine Lösung dafür finden. Und dann würde er abwarten müssen, wie sich das alles entwickeln würde.

Aber das war es nicht, was das junge Mädchen in seinem Bett bedrückte. Sie wusste nichts von den geheimen Abmachungen unter den Dieben.

Nenia fürchtete, Cery würde sie nicht mehr wollen, wenn er für ihre Dienste bezahlen musste.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Geld das sein wird", fuhr er daher fort. „Bestimmt mehr als 'ne einfache Stadtwache kriegt. Der König muss den Dieben schon'n ordentliches Gehalt zahlen, wenn er will, dass wir für ihn arbeiten. Aber's wird ausreichen, um dich für ganze Nächte zu haben." Er betrachtete Nenia und lächelte. „Ich könnt' dich Corbin sogar abkaufen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Das würdest du tun?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Cery wusste, sie mochte Corbin nicht besonders. Bevor sie Cerys Gefälligkeit geworden war, hatte der Bordellbesitzer sie regelmäßig in sein Bett geholt. Aus dem, was er ihr gelegentlich entlockte, ahnte Cery, dass der Mann schlimmer gewesen war als Nenias übliche Freier.

„Vielleicht", antwortete er. „Ich will dir nicht zu viel versprechen."

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel er Corbin für das ihm liebste seiner Mädchen bieten musste. Sicher würde sich der Bordellbesitzer weigern, Nenia herzugeben. Zudem hatte Cery nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er mit ihr anstellen sollte, wenn sie ihm gehörte.

„Willst du dann, dass ich für dich arbeite?", fragte sie.

Cery musterte sie. Sie schien diese Frage ernst zu meinen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte er. „Wenn ich dich eines Tages wirklich Corbin abkaufe, dann wirst du nie wieder als Hure arbeiten müssen. Du könntest alles tun, was du möchtest. Ich könnt' dir helfen, irgendwo 'ne anständige Arbeit zu finden."

„Und wenn ich einfach nur hierbleiben möchte? Hier bei dir?"

Cery runzelte die Stirn. „Du würdest lieber in 'nem Diebesnest leben, anstatt 'nen Beruf zu ergreifen, zu heiraten und Kinder zu kriegen?

„Es wär' ja dann kein Diebesnest mehr. Ich könnt' für dich kochen, einkaufen, deine Kleider waschen und so. Und du könntest mich weiterhin ficken."

Cery missfiel der Verlauf, den dieses Gespräch allmählich nahm. Fast wünschte er, nicht ihre Hoffnungen geweckt zu haben, als er laut überlegt hatte, sie Corbin abzukaufen. Sie war jetzt schon mehr auf ihn fixiert, als er für gut befand. Er mochte ihre Gesellschaft, aber der Gedanke sie in seinem Haushalt zu haben, hatte den Beigeschmack einer Beziehung, die er nicht wollte. Es lag nicht an ihr. Er fürchtete sich davor, sich erneut an eine Frau zu verlieren.

Er setzte sich auf. „Nenia", sagte er. „Du könntest so viel mehr aus deinem Leben machen, wenn du die Chance hättest. Du könntest 'ne Lehre machen, oder als Dienerin in 'nem Herrenhaus im Inneren Ring arbeiten. Ich hab viele gute Verbindungen, ich könnte dir so ziemlich jeden Traum ermöglichen."

Nenia biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schwieg. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hatte Cery sie verletzt. Er war verwirrt, weil er nicht wusste, was er getan hatte. Jedes Mädchen an ihrer Stelle hätte glücklich über so eine Aussicht sein müssen.

Während er noch darüber nachdachte, schlug sie das Laken zurück und stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er.

„Ich muss zurück, bevor der Abendbetrieb losgeht", antwortete sie ungewöhnlich kurz angebunden. Sie hob ihr Kleid vom Boden auf und streifte es über.

 _Anscheinend hab' ich wirklich was falsch gemacht_ , dachte Cery in einem Anflug von Schuldgefühl. _Aber ich versteh's nicht._

Er erhob sich ebenfalls. „Nenia, warte."

Sie hielt inne. Der Blick, mit dem sie ihn bedachte, verstärkte Cerys Schuldgefühle. Er wusste, sie tat das nicht, um ihn zu manipulieren, so wie er das bei manch anderen Frauen erwartet hätte. Er hatte sie wirklich auf eine seltsame Weise getroffen.

Rasch schritt er auf sie zu und schloss sie in seine Arme.

„Wenn ich was Falsches gesagt hab', tut mir das leid", murmelte er und strich sanft über ihren Rücken.

„Schon gut", erwiderte sie. „Es ist meine Schuld. Ich war einfach nur dumm, weil ich geglaubt hab', dass du dir wirklich was aus mir machst." Sie drückte ihre Nase in eine Vertiefung an seiner Schulter, während sie weitersprach. „Ich meine, ich bin doch nur 'ne Hure. Also wieso solltest du … ?"

Cery nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Natürlich mache ich mir was aus dir. Sonst würd' ich doch nicht wollen, dass du'n besseres Leben hast."

Nenia schwieg. Ihre Augen glitzerten jedoch verräterisch. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend beugte Cery sich vor und küsste sie. Zuerst wehrte sie sich, doch dann öffneten sich ihre Lippen und sie begann seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Cery zog sie fester in seine Arme. Er spürte, wie das Verlangen zurückkehrte. Er wusste, es war falsch, sie ausgerechnet jetzt erneut zu verführen, doch ihr weicher Körper drängte sich ihm entgegen, bis er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, als es mit ihr zu tun.

„Hör auf", flüsterte sie und schob ihn von sich. „Ich muss gehen."

„Du willst doch gar nicht gehen", entgegnete erheitert.

Sie neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und betrachtete ihn. In ihren Augen glitzerten noch immer ein paar Tränen, aber sie wirkte bereits wieder fröhlicher.

„Nein", stimmte sie zu. „Das will ich nicht. Aber jetzt grade wär's für uns beide besser."

Sie löste sich von ihm und stieg in ihre Schuhe. Ein Seufzen unterdrückend reichte Cery ihr den Mantel. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln nahm sie ihn entgegen. „Danke."

Cery griff nach seiner Hose und seinem Hemd.

„Mach dir keine Umstände", sagte sie. „Gol kann mich zurückbringen."

Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand durch die Schlafzimmertür.

Von einem unguten Gefühl erfüllt, sah Cery ihr hinterher. Er wusste noch immer nicht, was er soeben falsch gemacht hatte. Aber er ahnte, er würde sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen, um ihre Gunst wiederzugewinnen.

Seufzend stand er auf und zog sich an. Vor dem nächsten Treffen der Diebe hatte er noch einiges an Arbeit zu erledigen. An diesem Tag erwartete er noch mehrere Klienten, die mit ihm über die Zukunft ihrer Geschäfte reden wollten. Er würde sich ihre Probleme anhören und Strategien ersinnen, um ihnen zu helfen, und diese mit den anderen Dieben bei ihrem nächsten Treffen diskutieren. Wenn Cery an all das dachte, was es noch zu erledigen galt, bevor Lord Mirken die Antwort der Diebe erwartete, dann würde sein Problem mit Nenia warten müssen. Also begann er besser sofort mit der Arbeit.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro begegnete er Kerran.

„Hai, Chef! Ich hab' schon nach dir gesucht!"

„Ich wollte nicht gestört werden", sagte Cery. „Was gibt's?"

„Gerade kam 'ne Nachricht aus der Gilde. Wie's aussieht, hat Sonea 'nen Heiratsantrag von ihrem Magier bekommen."

Cery starrte seinen Gehilfen ungläubig an. „Hai! Von Akkarin?"

„Hat sie noch 'nen anderen?"

Erheitert schüttelte Cery den Kopf. „Nein. Hat mein Kontakt von den Dienern das mit dem Antrag gehört?"

„Ja. Ist wohl schon'n paar Tage her. Die ganze Gilde und die Häuser sind deswegen wild."

 _Das_ konnte Cery sich vorstellen. Er lachte. Dass ein Mädchen aus den Hüttenvierteln einen Magier aus einem reichen und einflussreichen Haus heiratete, würde für Aufregung sorgen. Erst recht, wenn dieser der ehemalige Anführer der Magier war. Aber er war sicher, die beiden hätten diesen Schritt nicht gewagt, wären sie nicht absolut sicher, sie würden damit durchkommen.

 _So, Sonea heiratet also_ , dachte er. Er verspürte einen leisen Neid, jedoch nicht, weil er einst zu gern derjenige gewesen wäre, dem sie ihre ewige Liebe schwor, sondern weil sie mehr Glück in der Liebe hatte, als er. Doch je tiefer die Bedeutung von Kerrans Worten in sein Bewusstsein durchsickerte, desto mehr freute er sich für sie. Nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatte, hatte sie es mehr als jeder andere verdient, glücklich zu sein. Und er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass Akkarin dafür genau der Richtige war.

„Danke, Kerran", sagte er. „Ich werd' den beiden 'ne Nachricht schicken und …" Er hielt inne und schüttelte den Kopf. Sonea war seine beste Freundin aus Kindertagen, ihr eine Nachricht zu schicken, in der er ihr gratulierte, war mehr als nur unpersönlich. „Nein, vergiss es. Ich geh' die beiden besuchen, sobald ich hier alles wieder im Griff hab'."

Insgeheim fragte er sich jedoch, wann das sein würde.

Den Heimweg legten sie in absolutem Schweigen zurück. Sonea empfand die Stille so, als wüssten sie beide, dass alles was zu sagen war, besser dort ausgesprochen wurde, wo sie ungestört waren. Sie hatte eine leise Ahnung, von welcher Art das Gespräch war, das Akkarin mit ihr führen wollte. Und ihr graute davor. Akkarin hatte ihre Hand in die seine genommen, doch die beruhigende Wirkung blieb dieses Mal aus. Sonea wusste, er konnte sie nicht vor allem beschützen. Erst recht nicht vor Dingen, die sie beide betrafen.

Das herrliche Herbstwetter schien sie zu verhöhnen. Die Luft war kühl und die Sonne strahlte von einem tiefblauen Himmel auf sie hernieder. In ihrem Licht schimmerte das Laub an den Bäumen golden, wo es von ihren Strahlen berührt wurde. Auch die Wolken, die Türme der Universität, sogar die Luft selbst waren von einem sanften Goldton durchtränkt. Der Wind raschelte leise in den Wipfeln der Bäume und löste hin und wieder gelbe Blätter von den Zweigen, die beinahe lautlos zu Boden taumelten.

Als Sonea an diesem Morgen aufgewacht und hinaus auf den Balkon getreten war und den Herbstwald im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne bewundert hatte, hatte sie noch geglaubt, dieser Tag könne einfach nur wundervoll werden. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr seit Akkarins Heiratsantrag anhaltendes Hochgefühl ein so jähes Ende finden würde. Jetzt erschien es ihr unwirklich, für ein paar Tage so glücklich gewesen zu sein. Der Morgen lag in unendlich weiter Ferne, so wie alles andere, was sie an diesem Tag bis hin zu Akkarins Besuch im Heilerquartier erlebt hatte.

 _Seltsam, wie schnell sich alles ändern kann_ , dachte Sonea. Immer wenn sie glaubte, alles würde endlich gut werden, geriet ihre Welt stattdessen aus den Fugen. War ihnen denn kein dauerhaftes Glück vergönnt? War das vielleicht der Preis dafür, dass sie Akkarin gerettet hatte?

Für ihren Geschmack erreichten sie die Arran-Residenz viel zu schnell. Akkarin verlor keine Zeit und führte sie direkt in die Bibliothek.

„Setz dich", sagte er streng und wies auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, während er auf der anderen Seite Platz nahm, als wolle er eine räumliche Distanz zwischen ihnen schaffen.

Sonea gehorchte, eingeschüchtert von der plötzlichen Autorität in seiner Stimme. Jetzt würden sie also das Gespräch führen, vor dem sie sich seit Wochen fürchtete und das sie auf Grund ihrer Prüfungen, ihrem Küchendienst und ihrer plötzlichen Verlobung, in die hinterste Ecke ihres Bewusstseins verdrängt hatte. Sie betrachtete den Mann, der in diesem Augenblick mehr denn je ihr Mentor war, furchterfüllt und darauf wartend, dass er den Anfang machte.

Akkarin lehnte sich zurück, die Ellenbogen auf den Armlehnen, die Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt.

„Ich nehme an, du weißt bereits, worüber ich mit dir sprechen möchte."

Sonea nickte stumm. Ihr Sprachvermögen schien ihr mit einem Mal abhandengekommen.

Akkarin musterte sie einen langen Augenblick durchdringend. Sie versuchte, seinem Blick standzuhalten, während sie ihre Panik niederkämpfte.

„Sonea, ich habe dich mit Absicht mit diesem Thema solange es mir möglich war verschont", begann er. „In den letzten Wochen ist genug geschehen, was dich aufgewühlt hat, doch ich kann die höheren Magier nicht mehr länger hinhalten. Sie verlangen, dass du dich bis in spätestens einer Woche für eine der drei Disziplinen entscheidest, da dir andernfalls nicht mehr genügend Zeit bleibt, den Stoff in den neuen Kursen aufzuholen, was dich ein halbes Jahr kosten würde. Ich gebe den höheren Magiern darin recht, denn es besteht kein Grund, deinen Abschluss hinauszuzögern. Was den anderen Teil ihrer Forderungen betrifft, so habe ich entschieden, mich über die Wünsche der höheren Magier hinwegzusetzen. Es wird dich sicher freuen zu hören, dass Rothen in dieser Sache als Einziger auf meiner Seite ist."

Sonea starrte ihn an. Sie fragte sich, was für Wünsche das waren, doch sie wagte es nicht, die Frage zu stellen. So wie Akkarin das sagte, konnte es jedoch nichts Gutes sein. Dass Rothen zu ihr hielt, war ihr zumindest ein kleiner Trost.

„Die höheren Magier verlangen, dass du eine bestimmte Disziplin erwählst", fuhr Akkarin fort. „Zudem erwarten sie von mir, dass ich dir die wahren Gründe dafür verschweige, was ich für kurzsichtig und verantwortungslos halte. So vernünftig ihre Argumente sein mögen, so ist dies auch ein Missbrauch ihrer Macht, den sie mit den Bedingungen unserer Wiederaufnahme begründen. Ich brauche dir nicht zu erklären, warum ich das für falsch halte. Es ist dein Recht, jede Disziplin zu erwählen, die deine Noten dir erlauben. Tatsächlich hast du sogar das seltene Glück, die freie Wahl zu haben. Wenn du dir deiner Entscheidung unsicher bist, kannst du mich selbstverständlich um Rat bitten. Sollte die Wahl deiner Disziplin nicht den Wünschen der höheren Magier entsprechen, so werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie deine Wahl akzeptieren. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja, Mylord", antwortete Sonea. Seine Worte entsetzten sie und machten sie vor allem wütend. Dachten die höheren Magier wirklich, sie könnten derart respektlos mit ihr verfahren? Sie und Akkarin waren nicht ihre Werkzeuge. Sonea fand, wenn die Gilde ihren Schutz wollte, dann musste sie ihnen ein wenig mehr entgegen kommen. Sie fühlte sich indes auch geschmeichelt, weil Akkarin ihr diese Dinge erzählte, aber sie verstand nicht warum. Wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie sich den höheren Magiern beugte – würde es dann nicht genügen, ihr zu sagen, dass jede Disziplin ihr offen stand?

 _Er sollte das nicht tun, nur weil ich für ihn mehr als seine Novizin bin_ , dachte Sonea ein Seufzen unterdrückend. Dabei fiel auch ihr es schwer, manchmal nur den Mentor in ihm zu sehen.

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend versuchte sie, eine emotionale Distanz zwischen ihnen zu schaffen, um sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren, was ihr selbst jetzt, wo er so streng und ehrfurchtgebietend war, schwerfiel.

„Was verlangt Ihr von mir?"

„Ich verlange, dass du, nachdem du alle Fakten kennst, dich für die Disziplin entscheidest, die du gewillt bist, für den Rest deines Lebens auszuüben."

 _Selbst das kann unter Umständen sehr schwierig werden_ , fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf.

Es wäre so viel einfacher, würde Akkarin diese Entscheidung für sie treffen und sie vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen, fand Sonea. Doch so war er nicht. Er war streng und erwartete Respekt und Gehorsam. Aber er würde sich niemals anmaßen, sie zu einer bestimmten Disziplin zu zwingen oder dahin zu manipulieren. Auch früher wäre ihm das nicht in den Sinn gekommen, wie sie inzwischen begriffen hatte. Sie wusste, er tat es nicht nur aus Liebe oder um sich gegen die höheren Magier aufzulehnen. Er tat es, weil es seine Aufgabe war.

„Es ist dein Wunsch, Heilerin zu werden und den Menschen zu helfen, besonders jenen in den Hüttenvierteln", fuhr er fort. „Heute konnte ich mich davon überzeugen, mit wie viel Gewissenhaftigkeit, Begeisterung und Hingabe du dieser Aufgabe nachkommst. Das hat mich sehr beeindruckt."

Sein Lob überraschte und freute sie. „Vielen Dank, Lord Akkarin", sagte sie leise.

Akkarin lächelte leicht. „Du hast die Begabung, eine ausgezeichnete Heilerin zu werden. Lady Vinara hat mir das heute Nachmittag bestätigt. Deine Patienten vertrauen dir und sie fühlen sich bei dir wohl. Lady Vinara hat mir zudem mitgeteilt, dass die meisten Heiler ihre anfängliche Furcht vor dir abgelegt haben und es schätzen würden, dich in zwei Jahren als Kollegin zu begrüßen. Wenn das noch immer dein Wunsch ist, dann werde ich dich in jeder Hinsicht dabei unterstützen."

„Danke", erwiderte Sonea, während sie innerlich mit sich rang, um dieses Lob annehmen zu können.

„Bevor du deine Entscheidung triffst, solltest du jedoch die Gründe erfahren, aus denen die höheren Magier dir deine Wahl aufzwingen wollen", sagte Akkarin dann und sie ahnte, jetzt würde der unangenehme Teil folgen. „Die höheren Magier sehen das anders, weil du in ihren Augen nur eine Novizin bist, doch du hast ein Recht darauf, diese Dinge zu erfahren. Ich möchte vermeiden, dass du deine Wahl hinterher bereust, weil dir wichtige Informationen vorenthalten wurden"

Akkarin machte eine Pause und blickte sie ausdruckslos an.

Sonea erwiderte seinen Blick herausfordernd. _Bitte sag es mir_ , flehte sie innerlich.

„Seit dem Angriff der Ichani wissen die Sachakaner, dass wir schwach sind. Viele sehen darin eine Chance auf Rache für den letzten Krieg. Vor einigen Wochen hat ihr König aus diesem Grund seine Ashaki versammelt, um mit ihnen darüber zu debattieren, ob ein Angriff auf die Gilde lohnenswert wäre.

„Glücklicherweise sind König Marikas Verhandlungen an der komplizierten politischen Lage in Sachaka gescheitert. Die verschiedenen Parteien der Ashaki bekämpfen einander in einer Art Krieg, einige von ihnen sind dem König wohlgesonnen, andere arbeiten gegen ihn. Und dann sind da noch die Ichani, die die Ashaki im Grenzgebiet der Ödländer überfallen. Das Land ist politisch zu instabil, als dass es sich einen Krieg leisten kann. Der König würde nicht dulden, dass seine Gegner eine Invasion Kyralias versuchen und ihn selbst würde es seine Macht kosten, sollte er den Versuch ohne genügende Unterstützung wagen. Die höheren Magier und der König sind, zu recht, besorgt. Der Hass der Sachakaner auf die Gilde ist groß genug, dass sie sich früher oder später gegen uns zusammentun werden. Und in diesem Fall hätten wir es nicht nur mit einer Handvoll schwarzer Magier zu tun, sondern mit Hunderten. Wir beide wären dem nicht gewachsen."

Soneas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Ihr größter Albtraum schien mit einem Mal wahr geworden. Entsetzt starrte sie Akkarin an. „Was können wir tun? Werden wir schon bald damit beginnen, weitere schwarze Magier ausbilden?"

Akkarin schüttelte den Kopf. „Zu dieser Lösung werde ich nur greifen, wenn uns keine andere Wahl mehr bleibt. Das Risiko, dass einer der von uns ausgewählten Kandidaten dieser Verantwortung nicht gewachsen ist, ist zu groß. Die höheren Magier vertrauen uns inzwischen – nun sie vertrauen uns nicht wirklich, aber weit genug, um sich einigermaßen sicher vor uns zu wähnen, was vermutlich mehr aus Verzweiflung als aus Erfahrungswerten resultiert. Deswegen haben mir bei unserer Wiederaufnahme erlaubt, die Bücher aus der Truhe zu behalten und dich weiterhin in schwarzer Magie zu unterweisen. Das eröffnet uns vielleicht eine Alternative zum Ausbilden weiterer schwarzer Magier und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du mir bei ihrer Erforschung behilflich bist."

Sonea brauchte eine Weile um das zu verdauen. Tatsächlich hatte sie etwas Derartiges seit ihrer Wiederaufnahme befürchtet. Sie hatte ihre Ängste indes beiseitegeschoben, weil sie näherliegende Sorgen gehabt hatte. Das alles schien nun bedeutungslos angesichts dessen, was noch immer in Sachaka lauerte.

„Ist das der Grund, warum der König den Bau des Wetterausgucks genehmigt hat?", fragte sie.

„Es ist einer der Gründe. Die übrigen haben vor allem mit Steuereinnahmen und Wohlstand zu tun. Der Wetterausguck hätte nur für Imardin einen strategischen Nutzen. Es wäre sinnvoller, die Grenze besser zu schützen, aber dazu fehlen uns erst recht die Zeit und die Mittel."

 _Das macht Sinn_ , dachte Sonea. Sie fand dennoch, es war besser, wenn sich die Bewohner von Imardin rechtzeitig vor den Sachakanern in Sicherheit bringen konnten, als wenn sie solange ungeschützt waren, bis die Grenze gesichert werden konnte.

„Die Sachakaner bereiten sich also auf einen Krieg vor", schloss sie, „oder haben zumindest diese Absicht." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Aber wieso weiß die Gilde darüber Bescheid? Hat sie Spione nach Sachaka geschickt?"

„Vor ungefähr zwei Wochen kam eine Karawane kyralischer Händler zurück aus Sachaka. Während sie in Arvice waren, hat König Marika die Versammlung der Ashaki in seinem Palast abgehalten. Einige der dort besprochenen Details sind nach draußen gedrungen."

Sonea war entsetzt. Das alles war geschehen, während sie sich den Kopf über alltägliche Banalitäten wie ihre Nachprüfungen, ihre Beziehung, Veila oder Lord Garrel zerbrochen hatte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sich in der Welt außerhalb der Universität ein sehr viel schlimmeres Übel zusammengebraut. Mit einem Mal kam sie sich unendlich dumm und naiv vor.

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir?", brachte sie hervor.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ein paar Jahre möglicherweise. Das hängt davon ab, wie bald es Marika gelingt, die Sachakaner gegen uns zu verbünden und wie stark sich die Gilde derweil nach außen präsentiert. Allerdings sind sich unsere Magier und besonders die höheren Magier seit einer Weile in den meisten Fragen uneins. Und das schwächt uns." Er runzelte die Stirn und fixierte ihren Blick. „Es wäre besser, du fragst nicht nach dem Warum."

Sonea schwieg. Innerlich brannte sie jedoch vor Neugier, den Grund zu erfahren. War es nur das Ergebnis der letzten Gildenversammlung? Oder steckte noch mehr dahinter? Ihr schwante, dass sie und Akkarin mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig zu dieser Spaltung beigetragen hatten. _Und den Sachakanern kommt das natürlich mehr als gelegen …_ Plötzlich wünschte sie sich mehr denn je, dass Akkarin wieder Hoher Lord wäre und seine Macht benutzen würde, um die Gilde wieder zu einen.

„Nach der Schlacht hatte ich gehofft, das alles wäre vorbei", sagte sie tonlos. Aber in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass sie sich etwas vorgemacht hatte. Irgendwie hatte sie immer geahnt, dass die Ichani nicht die letzten Sachakaner gewesen sein würden, die versuchen würde, Kyralia zu erobern. Denn der jahrhundertealte Konflikt zwischen beiden Ländern schwelte noch immer. Und jetzt spürte sie unwiderruflich, wie ihre Welt erneut ins Wanken geriet.

„Warum habt Ihr mir das alles nicht schon viel eher gesagt?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Weil es dich zu sehr abgelenkt hätte", antwortete Akkarin überraschend sanft. „Und weil ich dich nicht mit etwas beunruhigen wollte, von dem nicht einmal sicher ist, ob es überhaupt jemals eintrifft. Aber wenn das dein Wunsch ist, dann werde ich dich von nun an über solche Dinge sofort informieren."

„Ja, das will ich."

Er nickte kaum merklich.

Sonea wusste, er hatte sie nur beschützen wollen. Aber sie wusste auch, er konnte sie nicht vor dem bewahren, was ihnen vielleicht bevorstand. Sie hob den Kopf und sah in Akkarins dunkle Augen.

„Sie wollen, dass ich mich für die Kriegskunst entscheide. So ist es doch, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", sagte Akkarin leise. „So ist es."

Die Stille, die sich daraufhin über sie herabsenkte, schien absolut. Sonea sah ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr geworden. Sie dachte über Akkarins Worte nach. Sie dachte an ihren Traum Heilerin zu werden und an den eigentlichen Grund, weswegen sie der Gilde überhaupt beigetreten war. Irgendwie schien das alles nun zu einem anderen Leben zu gehören.

Ihr gesamtes Studium über hatte sie die Heilkunst als eine Art Berufung angesehen. Aber sie hatte auch die andere, die dunkle Seite kennengelernt. Sie hatte Parika getötet, indem sie sein Herz zum Stillstand gebracht hatte und diese Disziplin damit auf die denkbar schlimmste Weise missbraucht. Es zählte nicht, ob sie das getan hatte, um zu überleben oder wie viele Sachakaner sie getötet hatte. Sie hatte etwas Gutes genommen, um damit etwas sehr Böses zu tun. Jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Patienten heilte, kamen die Erinnerungen an das, was sie am Südpass getan hatte, wieder hoch. Und dann zählte nicht, ob ihr Mentor, ihre Lehrerin oder ihre Patienten sie für ihre Arbeit lobten, Sonea fand, sie hatte ihr Lob gar nicht verdient. Denn sie würde nie vergessen können, wozu sie fähig war.

Doch selbst, wenn es ihr gelingen würde, damit zu leben, wusste sie, dass sie nicht mehr ins Heilerquartier gehörte. Trotz der Freude, die sie an ihrem Unterricht bei Lady Vinara hatte, hatte der Sommer etwas in ihr verändert. Sie war nicht mehr die Sonea, die Heilerin werden wollte. Sie war alles andere als das.

Und das wusste sie nicht erst seit heute.

Dass sie die Kriegskunst wählte, war nur die logische Konsequenz aus allem, was in den letzten Monaten geschehen war, und des Weges, den sie eingeschlagen hatte, als sie entschieden hatte, Akkarin bei seinem Kampf zu unterstützen, wie ihr nun mit absoluter Klarheit bewusst wurde. Sie würde ihr Ziel, den Hüttenleuten zu helfen, nicht mehr verfolgen können, wenn sie ihm weiter folgte. Aber selbst damit würde sie sich für das Wohl dieser Menschen einsetzen, wenn auch nicht so, wie sie ursprünglich beabsichtigt hatte. Aber indem sie für sie kämpfte und sie vor den Sachakanern beschützte, würde sie ihnen ein noch viel größeres Gut als Gesundheit geben können: Leben und Freiheit.

Sonea verstand, warum Akkarin wollte, dass sie die ganze Wahrheit kannte. Ohne dieses Wissen hätte sie vielleicht die falsche Wahl getroffen. Sie wusste, sie hätte diese bereut, kaum dass die Sachakaner der Gilde den Krieg erklärten.

„Ich mache es", sagte sie.

Akkarin musterte sie durchdringend.

„Sonea, du musst das nicht tun", erwiderte er sanft. „Nicht für mich. Ich erwarte, dass du die Disziplin wählst, die _du_ wirklich willst und nicht die, die von dir erwartet wird. Selbst als Heilerin kannst du mich weiterhin unterstützen. Du würdest meine Kraftquelle bleiben und ich würde dich weiterhin in schwarzer Magie unterweisen, so wie es mein Plan vorsah. Aber mit der Wahl deiner Disziplin bietet sich dir auch die Möglichkeit zu einem normalen Leben zurückzukehren, wenn das dein Wunsch ist. Du brauchst nur einen Eid schwören, niemals wieder schwarze Magie zu praktizieren, damit du deinen Traum leben kannst. Den Rest werde ich für dich arrangieren."

Sonea schüttelte heftig den Kopf. _Das_ konnte er unmöglich ernst meinen!

„Nein", widersprach sie heftiger als beabsichtigt. „Es ist an uns, Kyralia zu beschützen. Ich muss … nein … ich _will_ das tun. Selbst wenn wir zu zweit nicht viel gegen die Sachakaner ausrichten können. Wir sind die einzigen schwarzen Magier, die die Gilde hat, und deswegen bleibt mir keine andere Wahl, als mein Potential voll und ganz für diese Sache einzusetzen, denn ich werde es nie mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren können, wenn ich das nicht tue. Wir beide wissen, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist. Es wäre mehr als leichtsinnig, wenn wir das nächste Mal nicht besser vorbereitet sind."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sonea, bist du dir dessen wirklich sicher? Es muss nicht so sein. Ich weiß, dass du dir ein Leben in Sicherheit für dich und die, die du liebst, wünscht."

„Ja, das tue ich. Aber es liegt an mir, ihnen das zu garantieren", erwiderte sie unnachgiebig.

„Sonea", sagte er sanft. „Willst du dir das nicht in Ruhe überlegen? Die höheren Magier erwarten deine Entscheidung erst in der nächsten Woche. Du solltest deine Wahl nicht unüberlegt treffen."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe meine Entscheidung bereits getroffen, als ich mich Euch angeschlossen habe", gab sie zurück. „Meine Meinung hat sich seitdem nicht geändert. Für ein Zurück ist es längst zu spät, denn ich habe diesen Weg eingeschlagen, als ich mich dafür entschieden habe, schwarze Magie zu erlernen, um Kyralia zu verteidigen. Also versucht bitte nicht, mich zu beschützen. Nicht in dieser Sache."

Akkarin musterte sie eine Weile kühl, doch Sonea hielt seinem Blick trotzig stand. Dann erhob er sich und begann, mit nachdenklicher gerunzelter Stirn hinter dem Schreibtisch auf und ab zu gehen. Er wirkte so finster wie an dem Tag, an dem Sonea ihm erklärt hatte, sie wolle von ihm in schwarzer Magie unterwiesen werden. Doch sie wusste, er würde ihr nicht ausreden können, was seit der Invasion der Ichani in ihr schlummerte. Er hatte ihr noch nie etwas ausreden können, von dessen Richtigkeit sie überzeugt war. Was er auch versuchen würde, er würde sie nicht umstimmen können. Ihre Entscheidung stand.

„Nun, ich muss sagen, ich bin nicht überrascht", sagte er schließlich. „Und ich begrüße deine Entscheidung. Auch wenn ich es persönlich lieber gesehen hätte, wenn du dich nicht mehr in Gefahr begibst. Doch ich sehe ein, dass in dieser Sache nicht mit dir zu verhandeln ist."

Sonea starrte ihn ungläubig an. Warum hatte er dann versucht, sie davon abzubringen?

„Ich musste sichergehen, ob es auch wirklich das ist, was du willst", beantwortete er ihre unausgesprochene Frage. „Und ich wollte dir die Chance bieten, das alles hinter dir zu lassen, um das zu tun, was du tun willst, und nicht, was du meinst, tun zu müssen."

„Ich _will_ das tun, was ich tun muss", entgegnete Sonea hart. Sie wusste, sie würde alles andere niemals mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren können. Als sie diese Worte aussprach, erkannte sie zum ersten Mal, dass es wirklich das war, was sie wollte. _Kriegskunst und schwarze Magie …_ Sie verspürte eine seltsame Erregung bei diesem Gedanken. Sie wusste, sie tat das Richtige, auch wenn sie jetzt schon wusste, dass es alles andere als leicht werden würde.

Akkarins Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein wenig weicher. „Ich habe mit Lady Vinara eine Vereinbarung getroffen. Wann immer es deine Zeit und deine Noten erlauben, darfst du im Heilerquartier aushelfen, solltest du dich für die Kriegskunst entscheiden. Wenn deine Leistungen in deinen übrigen Kursen mich zufriedenstellen, wird sie dich mehr lehren, als sie in einem Grundkurs für Heilkunst verpflichtet ist. Je nachdem, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln, wäre es sogar möglich, dass du eines Tages die Heiler im Krankenhaus in der Stadt unterstützen darfst."

Sonea war überwältigt. „Danke", stammelte sie. Wahrscheinlich würde sie nicht viel Zeit haben, um zusätzliche Stunden in Heilkunst zu nehmen. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass Akkarin ihr diese Chance ermöglichte, bedeutete ihr mehr, als sie je geahnt hatte. Entgegen ihren Befürchtungen hatte sie ihren Traum nicht vollständig aufgeben müssen. Sie war dankbar, weil er ihr dies erst jetzt mitgeteilt hatte, denn so hatte sie ihre Entscheidung unvoreingenommen treffen können.

„Wie genau wird es jetzt weitergehen?"

„Nun, zunächst sollten wir die höheren Magier informieren. Selbstverständlich wirst du einen neuen Stundenplan erhalten mit weitaus mehr Stunden in Kriegskunst als bisher. Und ich werde dich von nun an wieder in schwarzer Magie unterrichten."

Sonea schauderte. Sie wusste, was das bedeutete. Nicht alles, was auf sie zukommen würde, würde angenehm sein. Aber ein wenig freute sie sich auch. Sie würden mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, wenn auch nicht als Paar. Es war so viel besser, dies gemeinsam durchzustehen, als wenn sie auf sich allein gestellt wäre oder sie nicht so vertraut miteinander geworden wären.

„Es wird nicht einfach werden", warnte Akkarin und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch zu ihr. Mit einem Mal wirkte er so finster und bedrohlich, dass sie sich wieder vor ihm zu fürchten begann. „Ich werde Dinge von dir verlangen, die du nicht tun willst, doch das wird mir egal sein. Ich werde dich wenn nötig bis an deine Grenzen treiben. Doch vor allem erwarte ich von dir bedingungslosen Gehorsam. Hast du das verstanden?"

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Sonea erschauderte ob der Strenge in seinen Augen. Sie versuchte, entschlossen zu wirken und sich ihre Furcht nicht anmerken zu lassen. Wenn sie nicht wollte, dass Kyralia eines Tages in die Hände der Sachakaner fiel, dann musste sie das aushalten.

„Ja, Lord Akkarin", sagte sie, das Beben in ihrer Stimme unterdrückend. „Ich verspreche, Euch zu gehorchen."


	21. Kapitel 20 - Eine grausige Entdeckung

**Kapitel 20 – Eine grausige Entdeckung**

In seiner letzten Klasse an diesem Tag unterrichtete Rothen die Novizen des fünften Jahres in fortgeschrittener Alchemie. In diesem Teil des Studiums waren die Experimente schon lange nicht mehr trivial und dementsprechend gefährlich für unerfahrene Alchemisten. Bei dem Versuch, den er für den heutigen Unterricht gewählt hatte, wurde aus zwei normalerweise harmlosen Substanzen durch mehrere komplizierte Umwandlungen ein leichtentzündliches Gemisch hergestellt. Bereits bei der geringsten Abweichung in der Versuchsdurchführung konnte sich die Mischung vorzeitig entzünden, weswegen Rothen alle Novizen angewiesen hatte, Schutzbarrieren um ihre Plätze zu errichten und sich selbst mit einem Schild zu umgeben.

„Denkt daran, den Phasenübergang ganz langsam auszuführen", ermahnte Rothen seine Klasse. „Es sei denn, ihr wollt für die nächsten zwei Wochen ohne Augenbrauen herumlaufen."

Einige Novizen lachten nervös. Genel wirkte verstört.

„Ich bin sicher, es wird ihr nicht auffallen", versuchte Jarend ihn zu trösten.

Sein Freund verzog das Gesicht. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht", murmelte er düster. „Für _sie_ bin ich doch völlig unsichtbar."

 _Deswegen ist er also so niedergeschlagen_ , dachte Rothen. Genels Angebetete musste ihm einen Korb gegeben haben. Das erklärte zumindest, warum der Junge seit einigen Tagen so unaufmerksam und zerstreut war. Es störte Rothen nicht, wenn sich die Novizen in seiner Klasse für Mädchen interessierten, solange ihre Noten nicht darunter litten. Er nahm sich vor, Genel beiseite zu nehmen, sollte er nicht bald über dieses Mädchen hinwegkommen und wieder zu dem fleißigen Novizen werden, der er für gewöhnlich war.

Als er in die Gesichter der anderen Novizen blickte, bemerkte er, dass Genel nicht der Einzige war, den die Vorstellung sich die Augenbrauen zu verbrennen, entsetzte. Yannia blickte ihn auf seinen misslungenen Scherz hin mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an.

„Das wäre entsetzlich!", entfuhr es ihr.

„Dann stell dich nicht so dumm an, wie du es sonst immer tust", herrschte ihre Sitznachbarin sie an.

Rothen runzelte die Stirn. Veila kam aus einem sehr reichen und einflussreichen Haus und führte sich dementsprechend oft hochnäsig und herablassend auf. Neuerdings wirkte sie jedoch permanent wütend. Einen derartigen Zorn kannte er nur von schwierigen Novizen. Abgesehen von ihrer Arroganz war Veila jedoch eine ehrgeizige und wissbegierige Schülerin. Bis vor einigen Tagen hatte sie ihm nie Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Rothen begann sich zu fragen, ob zwischen ihrer Aggression und Genels Deprimiertheit irgendeine Verbindung bestand. War sie vielleicht das Mädchen, das Genel das Herz gebrochen hatte?

„Nur keine Sorge, die Augenbrauen wachsen wieder nach", beruhigte er seine Klasse. „Wenn ihr euch an die Vorgaben haltet, wird euch nichts geschehen."

Seinen Novizen aufmunternd zulächelnd schritt er zwischen den Sitzreihen auf und ab und beobachtete sie bei ihrer Arbeit. Er war sich bewusst, wie sehr er diese jungen Menschen forderte, aber der Lehrplan schrieb Experimente dieser Art vor und es bereitete ihm Freude, solch anspruchsvolles Wissen zu vermitteln.

Er war so darin vertieft, seine Schüler zu beobachten, dass er zusammenzuckte, als eine barsche Stimme in seinem Kopf erklang.

 _\- Rothen!_

 _\- Balkan?_

 _\- Kommt bitte unverzüglich in Jerriks Büro._

 _\- Ich bin gerade mitten im Unterricht_ , entgegnete Rothen mit aller Geduld, die er für den Krieger aufbringen konnte. _Meine Klasse führt gerade ein sehr gefährliches Experiment durch, das ich nur ungern unterbrechen möchte._

 _\- Welcher Jahrgang?_

 _\- Fünfter. Die Novizen in dieser Klasse haben Alchemie bereits als Disziplin erwählt._

 _\- Ich werde Lord Sarrin als Vertretung schicken. Sobald er eintrifft, macht Euch auf den Weg._

 _\- Ja, Hoher Lord._

 _So, Lord Sarrin_ , dachte Rothen. Nach seinem Wechsel in den Ruhestand würde die ungeplante Abwechslung den betagten Alchemisten gewiss freuen. Er fragte sich, warum Balkan ihn so dringend sprechen wollte. Bis zum Unterrichtsende war es noch mehr als eine halbe Stunde. Würde es nach ihm gehen, so würde Rothen versuchen, die Angelegenheit bis dahin aufzuschieben, denn er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, seine Novizen mit einem so wichtigen Experiment alleine zu lassen. Nicht einmal, wenn seine Vertretung das ehemalige Oberhaupt der Alchemisten war.

Er seufzte und erhob seine Stimme. „Meine Damen, meine Herren, bitte hört mir einen Augenblick zu!"

Die Novizen unterbrachen ihre Arbeit und blickten ihn an.

„Ich bin soeben zu einer Besprechung gerufen worden", teilte er ihnen mit. „Deswegen werde ich leider den heutigen Unterricht nicht fortführen können. Doch bevor ihr in allzu großen Jubel ausbrecht, solltet ihr wissen, dass mich niemand Geringeres Lord Sarrin für den Rest dieser Stunde vertreten wird. Eure Hausaufgabe ist es, dieses Experiment zu protokollieren und eine detaillierte Auswertung und Interpretation zu schreiben."

Die Novizen tauschten erfreute Blicke. Anscheinend waren sie alle neugierig darauf, wie es sein würde, von Lord Sarrin unterrichtet zu werden.

 _Das ist sicher einer der Vorteile, die es hat, zukünftige Alchemisten zu unterrichten_ , dachte Rothen. Im Gegensatz zu den Novizen, die andere Disziplinen erwählten, brachten sie die nötige Begeisterung auf und waren sogar enttäuscht, wenn der Unterricht einmal ausfiel.

Wenige Minuten später betrat er Jerriks Büro und sog überrascht die Luft ein. Sämtliche der höheren Magier hatten sich in dem kleinen Raum versammelt. Diejenigen, die keine Sitzgelegenheit mehr gefunden hatten, gingen entweder auf und ab oder standen mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da. Auf sein Erscheinen hin wandten alle ihm ihre Gesichter zu, so als hätten sie auf seine Ankunft gewartet.

Was Rothen jedoch am meisten überraschte, war, dass Akkarin dieses Mal Sonea mitgebracht hatte. Er stand hinter ihr und hatte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt, wie um sie zu beschützen. Er war der Einzige in diesem Raum, der ruhig und gelassen wirkte. Soneas Miene hingegen hatte diesen Ausdruck, den er inzwischen schon allzu gut von ihr kannte und der ihm jedes Mal das Herz zu zerreißen drohte. Immer wenn Rothen sie so sah, wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, wie erwachsen sie war und dass er nicht mehr für sie da sein konnte, weil sie ihren Weg gewählt hatte.

Und da erkannte Rothen, warum man ihn hergerufen hatte. Sonea hatte ihre Disziplin erwählt.

Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Er fragte sich, ob Akkarin ihr erzählt hatte, dass er sich als Einziger dafür eingesetzt hatte, ihr die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen und sie nicht dazu zu zwingen, ihren Traum aufzugeben, indem sie die Kriegskunst wählte.

„Da wir nun alle versammelt sind, lasst uns diese Angelegenheit hinter uns bringen", sprach Rektor Jerrik, nachdem Rothen seine Kollegen begrüßt hatte. „Da dieses Treffen Lord Akkarins Wunsch war, sollte er uns vielleicht auch den Anlass nennen."

Er warf Akkarin einen kurzen, säuerlichen Blick zu.

„Ich denke, das sollte Sonea tun", entgegnete dieser kühl.

Sonea wandte sich zu ihm um und blickte in fragend an. Akkarin sagte etwas zu ihr, jedoch so leise, dass Rothen seine Worte nicht verstehen konnte. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, wirkte sie ein wenig ruhiger. Sie holte tief Luft und straffte ihre Schultern.

„Heute Nachmittag hat mein Mentor mit mir ein Gespräch über die Wahl meiner Disziplin geführt", begann sie. Ihre Stimme war ungewöhnlich eisig, was einige Magier mit offenkundigem Unbehagen erfüllte. „Lord Akkarin hat mich über einige Dinge informiert, die wichtig waren, damit ich die richtige Entscheidung treffe und welche die Gilde mir dennoch vorenthalten wollte. Ich billige nicht, was die höheren Magier getan haben. Ich habe dafür nichts als Verachtung übrig."

Nacheinander blickte sie in die Gesichter der höheren Magier. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war ungewohnt kalt und ihre Gesichtszüge hatten ihre Sanftheit verloren. Mit einer grimmigen Befriedigung bemerkte Rothen, dass nur wenige Magier ihrem Blick standhielten und er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass sie eines Tages dieselbe Furcht wie Akkarin verbreiten würde.

„Was ich erfahren habe, hat mich sehr beunruhigt. Deswegen habe ich die Kriegskunst gewählt. Die meisten von Euch werden das sicher begrüßen. Aber ich tue das nicht für die Gilde. Ich tue es für Kyralia."

Rothens Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Sie hatte es tatsächlich getan. Und Akkarin hatte sie nicht davon abgehalten. Als er jedoch über ihre Worte nachdachte, musste er feststellen, dass er nichts anderes von Sonea erwartet hatte. Es war nicht das, was sie sich immer erträumt hatte, aber es entsprach ihren Prinzipien. Wenigstens hatte Akkarin nicht zugelassen, dass sie von den höheren Magiern hintergangen wurde. Sie hatte ihre Wahl frei treffen können.

„Läuft das nicht auf dasselbe hinaus?", fragte Lord Garrel unwirsch, während er mit äußerst mürrischer Miene neben Balkan am Fenster lehnte.

„Akkarin und ich sind nicht Eure Verbündeten", entgegnete Sonea schneidend. „Wir sind hier, um Kyralia zu verteidigen. Unsere Loyalität gilt Kyralia und dem König. Der Gilde ist anscheinend nicht daran gelegen, das zu ändern. Denn sonst würden die meisten der hier Anwesenden es nicht vorziehen, mir die Wahrheit zu verschweigen und dabei in Kauf nehmen, dass ich die für uns alle falsche Entscheidung treffe. Ich bin weder ein Kind, das man vor Gefahren schützen muss, noch bin ich Euer Werkzeug. Ihr solltet Euch schämen."

Betretene Stille trat ein. Rothen kam nicht umhin, Sonea für ihren Mut zu bewundern.

„Lord Akkarin, Ihr habt Euch nicht an unser Verbot gehalten!", rief das Oberhaupt der Krieger schließlich. „Das alles beweist, dass Ihr nicht in der Lage seid, Eure persönliche Beziehung zu Eurer Novizin von ihrer Ausbildung zu trennen."

„Wie ich bereits sagte, als dieses Thema zum ersten Mal aufkam, hatte ich nie die Absicht, mich an dieses _Verbot_ zu halten", entgegnete Akkarin kalt. „Euer Vorgehen zeugt nicht gerade von den Werten, die die Gilde offiziell vertreten sollte. Ich lehne diese Haltung ab und werde sie nicht an meine Novizin weitergeben. Dass Sonea sich trotzdem nach Euren Wünschen entschieden hat, rechne ich ihr hoch an. Doch sie hat es nicht für Euch getan."

Sogar der Hohe Lord wirkte ob Akkarins Worten beschämt. Rothen war sicher, Balkan wusste, dass diese Worte vor allem ihm galten. Er hätte es gar nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen, doch Balkan war nicht gerade für seine Diplomatie und sein politisches Geschick bekannt. Als Krieger machte er alles zu einer Frage der Strategie.

Schließlich räusperte sich der Hohe Lord. „Nun, es lässt sich wohl nicht mehr ändern, dass wir jetzt zwei nur widerwillig kooperierende schwarze Magier haben", sagte er, „was immer noch besser ist, als zwei überhaupt nicht kooperierende schwarze Magier. Nichtsdestotrotz begrüßt die Gilde Soneas Entscheidung. Sie wird die erste Kriegerin seit vielen Jahrgängen, wenn auch sie nach ihrer Ausbildung keine roten Roben erhalten wird. Dank ihr werden wir alle ruhiger schlafen können."

Er wandte sich an Rektor Jerrik. „Arbeitet einen neuen Stundenplan für Sonea aus", wies er ihn an. „Sie soll so bald wie möglich mit ihren neuen Kursen beginnen. Nach Möglichkeit schon morgen."

„Das habe ich bereits, Hoher Lord."

„Wunderbar." Die Hände in den Ärmeln seiner weißen Robe verschränkt, begann der Hohe Lord vor dem Fenster auf und ab zu gehen. Rothen fragte sich flüchtig, wessen Novizin Sonea eigentlich war. „Die bis zum Ende des Halbjahres verbleibende Zeit sollte ausreichen, damit Sonea den bisher versäumten Stoff aufholen kann." Balkans Blick fiel auf das Oberhaupt der Krieger. „Lord Garrel, hat Euer Neffe zu Beginn des Sommerhalbjahres nicht auch die Kriegskunst gewählt?"

„Ja, Hoher Lord. Das hat er."

„Dann ist er sicher bereit, Sonea zu unterstützen, sollte sie mit ihren neuen Kursen Schwierigkeiten bekommen."

Garrel erbleichte. Offenbar hatte ihm die Freundschaft zwischen Sonea und Regin nur behagt, solange sie ihm nützlich gewesen war, um seine Intrige gegen Akkarin zu spinnen. Nach dem Kuss in der Novizenbibliothek hatte er Regin den Umgang mit Sonea verboten und Rothen nahm an, das Oberhaupt der Krieger würde es inzwischen lieber sehen, wenn die beiden Novizen wieder erbitterte Feinde waren. Doch anscheinend ließ Regin sich von seinem Onkel nicht viel sagen und es stand diesem nicht zu, seinem Neffen den Umgang mit bestimmten Novizen zu verbieten, solange es dafür keinen berechtigten Grund gab.

„Regin wird ihr mit Freuden helfen", versicherte der Krieger mit einem humorlosen Lächeln.

Rektor Jerrik räusperte sich leise. „Da wäre noch eine Sache, die bezüglich Soneas Entscheidung erwähnt werden sollte", sagte er. „Jetzt, wo sie die Kriegskunst gewählt hat, hat sie die Möglichkeit, Schwertkampf als Wahlpflichtfach zu belegen. Es genügt jedoch, wenn sie diese Entscheidung bis zum Beginn des Winterhalbjahres trifft, weil dieser Kurs nur über ein Jahr geht."

Soneas Augen weiteten sich. „Schwertkampf?", rief sie. „Ich bin eine _Magierin_!"

Dieser alberne Sport war bis vor kurzem eine Freizeitaktivität gewesen, die sich unter den Novizen, die Kriegskunst wählten, großer Beliebtheit erfreute, wusste Rothen. Lord Fergun, der Sonea zu erpressen versucht hatte, damit sie der Gilde beitrat und er allen demonstrieren konnte, dass es ein Fehler war, Novizen aufzunehmen, die nicht aus den Häusern stammten, hatte lange dafür gekämpft, dass Schwertkampf offiziell zu einem Unterrichtsfach wurde. Erst nachdem er zum Fort versetzt worden war, hatte die Gilde beschlossen, einen freiwilligen Kurs daraus zu machen. Kein Novize sollte gezwungen sein, etwas zu lernen, das nichts mit Magie zu tun hatte, hatte es geheißen. Obwohl Rothen bis heute nicht begriffen hatte, wie Fergun damit durchgekommen war, kam er nicht umhin zu befürworten, dass die Novizen auf diese Weise die Chance auf körperliche Ertüchtigung erhielten, auch wenn sie noch so sinnfrei war, wie Schwerter für Magier.

Akkarin sagte leise etwas zu Sonea, woraufhin sich ihr Blick verfinsterte. Rothen kam nicht umhin, sie zu bemitleiden. Sie würde sich um diese alberne Veranstaltung nicht drücken können.

Dorrien starrte auf die beiden Leichen, die einst Korten und Falken gewesen waren. Die Körper der beiden Männer waren so übel zugerichtet, dass ihr Anblick selbst einen fertig ausgebildeten Heiler wie ihn entsetzte. Einige Gliedmaßen waren verdreht oder standen in seltsamen Winkeln ab und beide Leichen waren mit blutigen Schrammen und Blutergüssen förmlich übersät. An einigen ungeschützten Körperstellen hatten sich Aasfresser zu schaffen gemacht.

Nachdem Dorriens Suchtrupp Felsenfeste verlassen hatte, waren sie einem Jäger begegnet, der die beiden Männer wenige Stunden zuvor entdeckt hatte und der von dem Fund völlig entsetzt gewesen war. Dorrien hatte sich von ihm den Weg zu der Stelle beschreiben lassen und den Mann dann zurück nach Felsenfeste geschickt, um die Dorfbewohner zu warnen.

Dem Grad der Verwesung und den zu dieser Jahreszeit in den Bergen herrschenden Temperaturen nach zu urteilen, waren Korten und Falken seit mindestens drei Tagen tot.

Dorrien ging neben den beiden Leichen in die Hocke, um sie zu untersuchen. „Auf ihren Körpern befinden sich Verbrennungen und Kratzer oder Schnittwunden, wie man sie von Dornengestrüpp bekommt", sagte er mehr zu sich als zu Kalin und Loken, die sich neben ihn gehockt hatten.

Dorrien hatte mit Bedacht nur seine beiden besten Männer mit zum Fundort genommen. Die Übrigen hatte er dort zurückgelassen, wo sie dem Jäger begegnet waren, um ihnen den Anblick ihrer toten Nachbarn und Freunde zu ersparen. Wie sich herausstellte, war das genau die richtige Entscheidung gewesen.

Er berührte Korten und sandte seine Magie in dessen Körper. Obwohl Dorrien in seinem Leben bereits mehrfach Leichen obduziert hatte, erfüllte es ihn jedes Mal mit leisem Grauen, wie einfach es war, in einen fremden Körper einzudringen, wenn die natürliche Barriere nicht mehr existierte.

„Korten hat innere Verletzungen. Aber das ist es nicht, woran er gestorben ist", murmelte er. „Sie wurden ihm nach seinem Tod zugefügt." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Seine Knochenbrüche weisen darauf hin, dass er gestürzt ist und seine Organe dabei verletzt wurden." Er blickte die Felswand hinauf. Kalin und Loken folgten seinem Blick. „Wenn er dort runtergefallen ist, muss er bereits dort gestorben sein."

„Das würde bedeuten, die Bestie hat ihn getötet und dann die Klippe hinabgeworfen." Der Schmied wirkte gefasst und entschlossen. Wenn der Anblick seiner toten Kameraden ihn entsetzte, dann zeigte er das nicht. „Welches Tier tut so etwas?"

Dorrien zögerte. Er war noch nicht sicher, wie er das Ergebnis seiner Obduktion interpretieren sollte. Er wandte sich zu Falken, um ihn ebenfalls zu untersuchen.

Auch Falken war nach seinem Tod die Felswand hinunter gestürzt. Die Verletzungen, die er sich zuvor zugezogen hatte, waren dagegen allesamt nicht tödlich. Dorrien runzelte die Stirn. Dann erhob er sich und trat einen Schritt zurück, bevor er die beiden toten Männer erneut betrachtete. Er begann ihre Verletzungen miteinander zu vergleichen, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas zu finden, was ihm weiterhalf.

Auf den ersten Blick schien es, als sei Falken und Korten dasselbe zugestoßen, bloß mit dem Unterschied, dass ihre Verletzungen einander nicht exakt glichen. Ihre Rippen waren unterschiedlich gebrochen, die Verbrennungen waren an unterschiedlichen Stellen, ebenso wie die Schrammen und Blutergüsse auf ihrem Körper. Das machte Sinn, da sie unterschiedlich auf den Boden aufgeschlagen sein mussten, als sie von der Klippe gestürzt waren, wenn auch das nicht die Verbrennungen erklärte. Doch da war eine Verletzung, die bei beiden …

Dorrien hielt den Atem an. Falken und Korten hatten beide haargenau dieselbe Schramme an ihrem Hals. Auf der rechten Seite, direkt über der Halsschlagader.

Aufgeregt ging er neben Falkens Hals auf die Knie. Er drehte den Kopf des Toten ein Stück zur Seite und betrachtete die Wunde genauer. Es war keine Schramme, wie man sie sich bei einem Kampf oder beim Durchstreifen des Unterholzes zuzog. Solch saubere Wundränder entstanden nur durch einen sehr scharfen Gegenstand. Aber sie war dennoch zu oberflächlich, um zu töten.

Dorriens Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er wandte sich zu Korten und untersuchte dessen Hals. Die Wundränder waren so perfekt wie die seines Gefährten. _Wie von einer scharfen Klinge_ , fuhr es Dorrien durch den Kopf. Jetzt ergaben auch die Verbrennungen einen Sinn. Eigentlich hätte er bereits bei den Pferden, die er eine Woche zuvor in der Schlucht bei Hohenklüfte untersucht hatte, darauf kommen müssen, dass sie von einem mittelstarken Betäubungsschlag stammen mussten. Aber es war auch nicht gerade der Normalfall, dass Menschen im Stahlgurtgebirge auf _diese_ Weise zu schaden kamen.

Als Dorrien die Leichen erneut untersuchte, erschauderte er. Die Körper waren sämtlicher Magie entleert.

Er erhob sich und sah zu Kalin und Loken.

„Ich weiß jetzt, mit was für einer Bestie wir es zu tun haben", teilte er ihnen mit. Es fiel ihm schwer, das auszusprechen, so sehr entsetzte ihn die Wahrheit. „Die Bestie, die das hier getan hat, ist menschlicher Natur. Sie ist das Gefährlichste und Verabscheuungswürdigste, was Menschen überhaupt hervorbringen können – ein schwarzer Magier."

Loken und Kalin erschauderten. Seit dem vergangenen Sommer hatten sie eine Ahnung davon, was das bedeutete. Aber es konnte nicht anders sein. Ein schwarzer Magier erklärte auf einen Schlag all die Seltsamkeiten, auf die Dorrien bei seiner Suche gestoßen war. Die Verletzungen, die Korten und Falken nach ihrem Tod zugefügt wurden, die Schnitte am Hals, die Verbrennungen an ihren Körpern und denen der Pferde bei Hohenklüfte. Es erklärte, warum sie nie auf eine Fährte gestoßen waren. Ein Magier, der nicht entdeckt werden wollte, wusste seine Spuren zu verwischen. Doch vor allem erklärte es, warum Menschen unterschiedlichen Alters und Geschlechts verschwunden waren. Er musste sich seine Opfer nach ihrem magischen Potential ausgesucht haben.

„Glaubt Ihr, er hat auch die ganzen Leute, die verschwunden sind, getötet?", fragte Kalin.

„Was, wenn es mehr als nur einer war?", fügte Loken hinzu.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Dorrien. „Ich weiß nur eines sicher: Er muss aus Sachaka gekommen sein."

Es gab nur zwei schwarze Magier in den Verbündeten Ländern. Akkarin und Sonea. Doch sie konnten es unmöglich gewesen sein, weil sie das Gelände der Gilde nicht verlassen durften. Falls sie ausgebrochen wären, so hätte die Gilde Dorrien gewarnt. Zudem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Sonea Kyralier tötete, um sich zu stärken. Selbst Akkarin musste er widerwillig so viel Anstand gegenüber seinen Landsleuten zugestehen.

In Sachaka hingegen war schwarze Magie nicht verboten. Einer dieser Barbaren musste über die Berge gekommen sein und dieses ganze Unheil angerichtet haben. Möglicherweise waren es auch zwei oder mehr, aber Dorriens Instinkt sagte ihm, dass sie dann schon früher auf eindeutigere Spuren gestoßen wären. Er bezweifelte, sie hätten sich die Mühe gemacht, ihre Spuren zu verwischen.

Doch in jedem Fall mussten der oder die Eindringlinge aufgehalten und die Entführten, sofern sie noch am Leben waren, befreit werden.

Die Sachakaner hielten Sklaven, um sich an ihnen zu stärken. Wenn die Vermissten latentes magisches Potential besaßen, dann bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie noch am Leben waren. _Zumindest einige_ , korrigierte Dorrien sich. Denn die Frage, wie die Menschen gestorben waren, deren Leichen seine Leute in der Nähe von Oberjoch und Wildwasser gefunden hatten, war noch immer unbeantwortet. Waren sie eines natürlichen Todes gestorben oder waren sie zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen?

„Ich denke es besteht eine geringe Chance, sie lebend zu finden", sagte er. „Wahrscheinlich hat der schwarze Magier sie bei sich, um sie mit zurück nach Sachaka zu nehmen."

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, blickte er seine beiden Begleiter ernst an. „Allein werde ich ihn nicht stellen können. Ich muss Verstärkung aus Imardin anfordern. Kalin, reite noch heute zur Gilde. Geh zu Administrator Osen und sag ihm, was hier passiert ist. Die Magier neigen dazu, ihre Entscheidungen tagelang zu diskutieren. Mach ihnen klar, wie dringend das hier ist. Sag ihnen, dass ein schwarzer Magier aus Sachaka mehr als fünfzehn Menschen entführt hat und wir zwei von ihnen tot aufgefunden haben. Sag ihnen, dass ich versuche, den Mann aufzuspüren. Und dann verlangst du nach Akkarin und Sonea. Sie sind die Einzigen, die ihn aufhalten und die Vermissten retten können. Bring sie nach Windbruch."

Kalins Augen weiteten sich. „Die beiden, nach denen wir im Sommer gesucht haben?"

„Ja, genau die beiden", bestätigte Dorrien finster und vertrieb die Erinnerungen an jenen Morgen, an dem er in den Bergen am Südpass patrouilliert hatte. Er hatte noch immer das Bild vor Augen, wie er Sonea schlafend in Akkarins Armen vorgefunden hatte. Selbst jetzt zog sich seine Brust bei dieser Erinnerung schmerzvoll zusammen.

Kalin nickte. „Ja, Mylord. Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg."

„Gut." Dorrien wandte sich zu seinem anderen Begleiter. „Loken, ich brauche deine Kenntnisse als Jäger, um den Sachakaner aufzuspüren und ihm unauffällig zu folgen. Deswegen wirst du mich begleiten."

„Ja, Mylord", sagte Loken. „Aber was ist mit den anderen, die unten warten?"

„Ich werde sie zurück nach Windbruch schicken. Dieser Sachakaner ist gefährlicher als jedes wilde Tier. Ich will sie nicht dabei haben und dieser Gefahr aussetzen. Zudem sind zwei Männer unauffälliger und können sich besser verstecken als eine Horde von acht Mann."

Der Gedanke, _das_ Kullen beizubringen, erfüllte Dorrien mit Unbehagen, aber er wollte den Reberhirt nicht dabei haben. Inzwischen war ein Plan in ihm gereift. Während Kalin zur Gilde ritt, würde Dorrien gemeinsam mit Loken den Sachakaner aufspüren und ihm folgen. Und wenn Akkarin und Sonea eintrafen, würden sie ihn stellen und die Entführten befreien.

Er sah hinauf zu den Felsen. Dort oben mussten Falken und Korten angegriffen worden sein. Dort würden er und Loken mit der Suche beginnen.

„Was werden das für neue Kurse sein, von denen Balkan gesprochen hat?" Sonea ergriff Akkarins ausgestreckte Hand und ließ sich von ihm auf einen Felsvorsprung oberhalb der Quelle ziehen. Gleich nach der Versammlung in Rektor Jerriks Büro waren sie hierher gekommen. Akkarin hatte auf den Spaziergang bestanden, damit sie ihre Gedanken ordnen konnte, wofür Sonea dankbar war. Was sie an diesem Nachmittag erfahren hatte, hatte sie zutiefst verstört, weil die Bedrohung aus Sachaka plötzlich eine greifbare Gestalt angenommen hatte. Es hätte Sonea gewundert, wäre ihm das entgangen.

Die Strahlen der Sonne waren lang geworden. Die hart umrandete Scheibe streifte die Wipfel der Bäume im Wald unter ihnen und sandte Streifen aus Orange in das Unterholz. Sonea konnte kaum glauben, dass es schon so spät war. Nach Akkarins Besuch im Heilerquartier war ihr das Gefühl für die Zeit irgendwie verlorengegangen.

Akkarin ließ sich auf dem Felsvorsprung nieder und bedeutete Sonea, sich neben ihn zu setzen. „Du wirst drei neue Kurse haben", antwortete er, als sie neben ihm niedergelassen hatte. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie zu sich. Anscheinend hatte er entschieden, für eine Weile nicht ihr Mentor zu sein. „Theoretische Kriegskunst, Strategie und Geschichte der Kriegskunst. Dazu kommt selbstverständlich dein praktischer Unterricht in der Arena."

Sonea runzelte die Stirn. „Für mich klingt das alles, wie was ich bisher in Kriegskunst gelernt habe", sagte sie. „Warum wird das in vier Kurse aufgeteilt?"

„Weil du diese Dinge von nun an sehr viel intensiver lernen wirst. Für jeden deiner neuen Kurse wirst du einen Lehrer bekommen, der auf seinem Gebiet ein Experte ist. Ich habe bereits vor einigen Tagen mit Rektor Jerrik darüber gesprochen, welche Lehrer die Vertiefungskurse in deinem Jahrgang unterrichten und ob diese auch für dich in Frage kommen, da ich bereits erwartet hatte, dass du so entscheidest."

Dann würde er sie also nicht selbst in diesen neuen Kursen unterrichten. Sonea verspürte eine vage Enttäuschung. Doch sie vertraute Akkarins Urteil. Seine Ansprüche waren hoch und er wollte, dass sie die bestmögliche Ausbildung genoss.

„Wirst du mich denn weiter in der praktischen Kriegskunst unterrichten?"

„Ja", antwortete er. „Daran wird sich nichts ändern."

Dann würde sie immerhin zwei Kurse bei ihm haben. _Sofern man schwarze Magie als Kurs bezeichnen kann_ , fügte sie trocken für sich hinzu.

„Und was ist mit meinen anderen Kursen?", fragte sie weiter. Sie bezweifelte, sie würde alle behalten können. Ihr Stundenplan war schon ziemlich voll.

„Du wirst weiterhin den Grundkurs in Alchemie besuchen. Architektur und Geschichte wirst du jedoch nicht mehr belegen können. Lady Vinara wird dich weiter in Heilkunst unterrichten. Sie wird dich von nun an auch das lehren was du bis jetzt bei Lady Indria und Lord Kiano gelernt hast, jedoch vorerst nur an zwei Doppelstunden pro Woche."

„Oh", machte Sonea. Das war erschreckend wenig Heilkunst, fand sie. Tatsächlich war es sogar noch weniger als sie gedacht hatte.

„Wenn du den Rückstand in deinen neuen Kursen aufgeholt hast, wirst du wieder deine kompletten Stunden bei ihr belegen können", fügte Akkarin hinzu. „Ich erwarte jedoch, dass du dich zuvor auf Kriegskunst konzentrierst."

Sonea nickte. „Ja, Lord Akkarin."

Sie war schnell im Lernen. In ihrem ersten Jahr hatte sie eine ganze Klasse übersprungen und sie hatte gerade mehrere Wochen Rückstand aufgeholt, um das letzte Halbjahr nicht wiederholen zu müssen. Sie war sicher, sie würde bald auf dem Stand ihrer neuen Klassenkameraden sein und dann konnte sie wieder an vier Nachmittagen pro Woche von Lady Vinara unterrichtet werden. Von all ihren Heilkunst-Lehrern war das strenge und zuweilen sauertöpfische Oberhaupt der Heiler ihr am liebsten. Sie forderte sie, wo Lady Indria sanftmütig war und sie zeigte Verständnis, wo Lord Kiano uneinsichtig war.

Dennoch verspürte sie auch eine leichte Wehmut. Ab dem nächsten Tag würde sie Trassia nur noch in Alchemie sehen. Sonea verspürte leise Schuldgefühle, weil sie keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, ihre Freundin vorzuwarnen. Sie hoffte, Trassia würde ihr das nicht übelnehmen. Sie würde es vermissen, gemeinsam zum Unterricht zu gehen, sich einen Arbeitstisch zu teilen oder in der Bibliothek zu lernen. Dafür würde sie von nun an die meisten ihrer Kurse mit Regin haben.

Der Gedanke an Regin brachte Sonea zu der Frage, wie die Novizen in ihren neuen Kursen sein würden. Sie wusste, Hal, Benon und Yarend aus ihrer Klasse hatten ebenfalls Kriegskunst als Disziplin gewählt. Obwohl sie in Harrins Bande das einzige Mädchen gewesen war, bereitete Sonea die Vorstellung, nur mit halbwüchsigen Jungs in diesen Kursen zu sitzen Unbehagen. Sie war die erste Novizin seit Jahren, die die Kriegskunst gewählt hatte. Sie war sicher, ihre neuen Klassenkameraden würden es ihr nicht leichtmachen.

Akkarin strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Seine Finger waren kühl. Sonea erschauderte leicht, da sie in der Abendluft bereits zu frösteln begonnen hatte.

„Was denkst du?", fragte er sanft.

Sie kuschelte sich ein wenig dichter an ihn. Sein angenehm herber Duft hatte etwas Beruhigendes, was sie von ihren größten Sorgen, den Sachakanern, für eine Weile ablenkte. „Ich denke darüber nach, was sich jetzt alles ändern wird."

„Macht es dir Angst?"

„Etwas", gab sie zu. „Ich frage mich, was mich in meinen neuen Kursen erwarten wird. Was, wenn mir das alles nicht liegt und ich den Erwartungen, die alle in mich haben, nicht genüge?"

Sonea machte sich nichts vor. Die nächsten beiden Jahre würden hart werden. Sie hatte indes für sich entschieden, sich nicht entmutigen zu lassen. Wenn das der Preis war, damit sie Akkarin gegen die Sachakaner mit all ihrem Potential unterstützten konnte, dann sollte es so sein.

„Sonea, das wird nicht passieren", versprach Akkarin. „Du bekommst ausgezeichnete Lehrer, die sich um die kümmern werden. Du kannst mit Regin lernen." Er bedachte sie mit seinem Halblächeln. „Außerdem habe ich das alles auch einmal gelernt."

Sie sah zu ihm auf.

Akkarin hob ihr Kinn und küsste sie. „Besser?", fragte er dann.

Sonea nickte.

Er zog sie in seine Arme. Während die Sonne hinter den Dächern von Imardin versank und das Tageslicht allmählich zu schwinden begann, hielt er sie fest an sich gedrückt. Sonea genoss ihre stille Zweisamkeit. Sie wusste, es würde nicht immer so sein. Bis zu ihrem Abschluss würde sie nur sehr wenig Freizeit haben. So betrachtet war es gut, dass Akkarin sie wieder in schwarzer Magie unterrichten würde. Auch wenn es nicht dasselbe war, wie wenn sie als Paar zusammen waren, war sie glücklich, wenn sie überhaupt mit ihm zusammen war.

„Du frierst", stellte Akkarin fest.

Er erhob sich und errichtete einen Wärmeschild um sie beide. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sonea, dass sie zitterte. Die Sonne war untergegangen und von den Bäumen unten im Wald streckte die aufziehende Dunkelheit ihre tastenden Finger nach der Hügelkuppe aus.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen", sagte er. „Takan wird bald mit den Vorbereitungen zum Abendessen fertig sein."

Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. Sonea ergriff sie und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen. Während sie zurück zur Arran-Residenz gingen, war sie ausnahmsweise einmal dankbar für den schnellen Schritt, den er anschlug. Trotz des Wärmeschilds fröstelte sie noch immer. Durch die Bewegung wurde ihr jedoch allmählich wärmer.

„Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, was es mit diesem Wahlpflichtfach auf sich hat", erinnerte sie, als sie in den Weg zu den Residenzen einbogen.

„Ah richtig, das Wahlpflichtfach!" Akkarin machte eine Pause und runzelte die Stirn. „Schwertkampf ist seit etwa einem Jahr ein Wahlpflichtfach für Novizen, die Kriegskunst wählen. Davor war es eine reine Freizeitbeschäftigung. Dass es zu einem Unterrichtsfach wurde, ist wohl das einzig Gute, das die Gilde Lord Fergun zu verdanken hat."

Sonea schnaubte leise. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie auch nur etwas Gutes an Fergun gewesen sein sollte. Er hatte ihren Freund Cery in den Tunneln unter der Universität gefangen gehalten, um sie zu erpressen. Akkarin hatte ihren Freund damals schließlich schmutzig und halb verhungert gefunden und Ferguns Intrige aufgedeckt.

 _Das einzig Gute an Fergun_ , überlegte Sonea, _war sein Tod._ Der Krieger war als Strafe für seine Vergehen zum Fort am Nordpass versetzt worden. Als die Ichani das Fort im Sommer überfallen hatten, hatte Fergun sich vor ihnen versteckt. Doch die Ichani hatten ihn gefunden und kurzerhand getötet. Soneas Mitleid hatte sich trotz ihres Entsetzens über das Massaker am Nordpass in Grenzen gehalten.

„Schwertkampf wird jetzt von Lord Kerrin unterrichtet", fuhr Akkarin fort. „Wie du sicher schon in der Arena bemerkt hast, ist er alles andere, als ein ernstzunehmender Krieger. Dafür ist er mit dem Schwert nicht zu unterschätzen."

Er lachte leise. Sonea fragte sich, ob Akkarin das wusste, weil gegen ihn gekämpft und ihn schließlich besiegt hatte. Doch sie behielt ihre Frage für sich, damit er nicht auf die Idee kam, dass sie Interesse an diesem Sport hatte.

„Was genau bedeutet 'Wahlpflichtfach'?", fragte sie stattdessen.

„Es bedeutet, dass du es nicht belegen musst. Entscheidest du dich jedoch dafür, wird es Bestandteil deiner Abschlussprüfung."

Sonea stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. Das heißt, sie würde es nicht belegen müssen.

„Sonea, ich wünsche, dass du Schwertkampf belegst", sagte Akkarin streng. „Ich lasse dir bereits mehr Entscheidungsfreiheit, als ich müsste. Aber was dieses Wahlpflichtfach angeht, lasse ich nicht mit mir verhandeln."

In einer rebellischen Geste schob sie ihr Kinn vor. „Warum?", verlangte sie zu wissen. „Ich bin eine Magierin. Was soll ich mit einem albernen Schwert?"

„Schwertkampf schult die Ausdauer und die Reflexe. Dies geschieht zwar auf eine andere Art und Weise als im Kampf mit Magie, aber es wird dir helfen, dich in der Arena oder auf dem Schlachtfeld zu konzentrieren. Deine Reaktion wird sehr viel schneller und besser sein, als sie es jetzt ist."

Sonea bedachte Akkarin mit einem finsteren Blick. Irgendwie hatte sie das befürchtet, seit Rektor Jerrik das Thema angesprochen hatte.

„Hast du als Novize etwa auch Schwertkampf gelernt?"

Sie kannte die Antwort bereits, bevor sie die Frage ganz ausgesprochen hatte.

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten. „Selbstverständlich."

Sonea schnitt eine Grimasse. Kein Wunder, dass er darauf bestand. Plötzlich begann sie laut zu lachen.

„Etwas anderes hätte ich bei jemandem, dessen größter Berufswunsch es einst war, Pirat zu werden, auch nicht erwartet!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie Akkarins missbilligendes Kopfschütteln wahr. „Sonea", ermahnte er sie streng. „Was du auch versuchst, meine Entscheidung steht. Denk an dein Versprechen."

Sie senkte den Kopf. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Lord Akkarin", sagte sie betont unterwürfig, aber nicht ohne Erheiterung.

„Wenn es dir so sehr widerstrebt, diesen Kurs zu belegen, genügt es mir, wenn du zum Winterhalbjahr damit anfängst", sagte er ein wenig sanfter. „Bis dahin wirst du genug damit beschäftigt sein, den Stoff für deine neuen Kurse aufzuholen."

Sonea begriff, dass sie mehr Entgegenkommen von ihm in dieser Hinsicht nicht erwarten durfte. Sie versuchte, sich nicht allzu sehr darüber zu ärgern. Akkarin tat das nicht, um sie zu quälen. Als ihr Mentor war es seine Aufgabe, sie bestmöglich zu fördern und das tat er mit einer Gewissenhaftigkeit, die Sonea nicht immer gefiel. Sie wusste, sie würde ihm eines Tages dafür dankbar sein, ganz besonders jetzt, wo sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, sich ihm und seiner Sache vollständig und unwiderruflich anzuschließen.

„Mylord, das könnt Ihr nicht machen! Ihr könnt mich nicht nach Hause schicken, jetzt wo wir so nah dran sind!" Kullen war außer sich. Sein Gesicht hatte eine bedenklich dunkle Färbung angenommen, seine Augen waren geweitet vor Entsetzen über Dorriens Befehlsgewalt.

„Kullen", versuchte Dorrien den Mann zu beruhigen. „Der Mann, der deine Töchter entführt hat, ist ein noch viel stärkerer Magier, als ich es bin. Ich kann es nicht verantworten, einen von euch mitzunehmen. Loken und ich werden ihn alleine aufspüren."

Er und Loken waren zurück zu dem Rest seines Suchtrupps geritten, um den anderen Männern von ihrem Fund zu berichten. Sie hatten die leblosen Körper von Korten und Falken mitgenommen. Kalin war bereits unterwegs nach Imardin.

Dorriens Männer hatten die Nachricht zunächst mit Schrecken aufgenommen. Inzwischen hatte jedoch wieder der stoische Gleichmut der Bergbewohner von ihnen Besitz ergriffen, was sie davor bewahrte, in schwierigen Situationen die Nerven zu verlieren.

Bis auf Kullen.

Der Reberhirt öffnete protestierend den Mund.

„Lord Dorrien hat recht." Loken legte eine Hand auf Kullens Arm. „Wir haben alles getan, was wir konnten. Alles andere ist jetzt Aufgabe der Magier. Ich begleite unseren Lord nur, weil ich Jäger bin und zuhause niemand auf mich wartet. "

Kullen verzog das Gesicht. Es war offensichtlich, wie sehr er in diesem Augenblick mit seiner Beherrschung kämpfte.

„Wir werden dir Lina und Viana zurückbringen", versprach Dorrien. „Und dafür sorgen, dass dieser Mann dafür bestraft wird. Darauf hast du mein Wort."

Dorriens Plan, dem schwarzen Magier unbemerkt zu folgen, bis Akkarin und Sonea hier eintrafen, war gefährlich. Wenn man schnell ritt und oft das Pferd wechselte, brauchte man bestenfalls drei Tage bis Imardin. In diesem Fall würde es nicht sehr viel länger als eine Woche dauern, bis sie den Sachakaner stellen konnten. Dorrien kannte jedoch die Diskussionsfreudigkeit der Magier. Besser, er rechnete mit zwei Wochen oder mehr, in denen er sich nicht erwischen lassen durfte. Mit einem erfahrenen Jäger und Spurenleser an seiner Seite war das Risiko indes geringer.

Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Alles wäre einfacher, könnte er die Gilde per Gedankenrede direkt informieren. Aber damit hätte er den Sachakaner alarmiert und das ganze Vorhaben gefährdet. Und wer wusste, wer sonst noch alles mithörte.

„Danke Mylord", sagte Kullen, wenn auch nur mäßig beruhigt.

Dorrien nickte. Sein Blick schweifte über seine Männer und blieb schließlich bei dem einzig anderen Reberhirten in seiner Gruppe hängen.

„Gaden, gib mir deine Kleidung. Du bekommst dafür meine Robe."

Gaden starrte ihn an, als wäre er nicht mehr ganz bei Trost.

Dorrien unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Angesichts seiner Entdeckung fiel es ihm schwer, die nötige Geduld mit seinen Männern aufzubringen. „Du hast in etwa meine Statur. Wenn ich Jagd auf den schwarzen Magier mache, sollte ich mich besser nicht als Gildenmagier zu erkennen geben", erklärte er. „Sonst könnte es passieren, dass er mich auf der Stelle tötet."

„Ach so", machte Gaden. „Aber ist das nicht verboten?"

„Wir machen eine Ausnahme. Zuhause in Windbruch ziehst du wieder deine eigenen Sachen an."

Er bedeutete dem Reberhirten, ihm hinter ein Gebüsch zu folgen. Dort errichtete er einen Wärmeschild, um sich und Gaden vor dem eisigen Wind zu schützen. Während er in die Kleider des Reberhirten stieg, verspürte Dorrien Dankbarkeit, weil der andere Mann so kooperativ war. Wenn die Bergbewohner sich nicht gerade vor ihm fürchteten, hielten sie ihn für einen Sonderling. Er unterdrückte ein Schnauben, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die Angehörigen der Häuser ihn wahrscheinlich auch als das empfanden.

Sie kehrten zurück zu dem Rest ihrer Gruppe. Als die Männer den Reberhirten in grünen Roben erblickten, begannen einige laut zu lachen.

„Müssen wir uns jetzt vor Euch verneigen, Lord Gaden?", feixte Forren.

„Gerade _du_ tätest wohl besser daran", gab Gaden zurück.

Kullen gab ein Glucksen von sich.

Gaden fuhr herum. „Und du auch."

Auch Dorrien hatte Mühe, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. „Gaden, du bringst die Männer zurück nach Windbruch", wies er ihn an. „Zuvor holst du noch die Vier, die wir in Felsenfeste zurückgelassen haben. Jetzt wo wir wissen, womit wir es zu tun haben, sind sie dort nicht mehr von Nutzen. Und nimm die Leichen von Korten und Falken mit nach Hause."

„Ja, Mylord", sagte Gaden unterwürfig, worauf die übrigen Männer in erneutes Gelächter ausbrachen. „Aber was, wenn der Sachakaner dorthin kommt?"

„Ich halte es für wahrscheinlicher, dass er den Südpass überquert und zurück nach Sachaka geht", antwortete Dorrien. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der schwarze Magier noch sehr viel länger in Kyralia bleiben würde, wenn er bereits so ausgiebig unter der Bevölkerung gewildert hatte. Schließlich musste er seine Gefangenen auch irgendwie bewachen, was Dorrien wieder zu der Frage brachte, ob es sich wirklich um einen einzigen schwarzen Magier handelte. _Aber ich würde lieber nicht gleich vom Schlimmsten ausgehen!_

„Wenn ihr sichergehen wollt, bleibt ein paar Tage in Felsenfeste, bevor ihr zurück nach Windbruch reist", fügte er daher hinzu.

Der Reberhirt nickte erleichtert.

Dorrien wandte sich zu Loken. „Wir sollten aufbrechen. Ich würde gerne noch heute die Felsen untersuchen, von denen Korten und Falken gestoßen worden sind. Vielleicht finden wir dort irgendwelche Hinweise, die uns auf die Spur des Sachakaners führen."

Loken nickte. „Ich bin bereit, Mylord."

Dorrien lächelte schief. „Viel Glück euch allen", wünschte er den anderen.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie wieder auf dem Weg zum Fundort der Leichen. Die anderen Männer hatten ihnen ihren Proviant überlassen, damit sie die nächsten zwei Wochen in der Wildnis überleben konnten. Dorrien war es lieber, wenn sie nicht jagen mussten. Das Risiko, dem Sachakaner in die Arme zu laufen, erschien ihm als zu groß. Zudem hatten sie ein paar zusätzliche Decken mitgenommen. Die Nächte würden nun immer kälter werden und Dorrien war nicht sicher, ob ein schwarzer Magier spüren konnte, wenn er Magie wirkte.

An einer Weggabelung wandten sie sich nach rechts auf einen Weg, der stetig nach oben führte. Das Licht der tiefer sinkenden Sonne fiel schräg durch die fast kahlen Bäume. Schließlich endete der Wald vor einer Felswand. Nachdem Dorrien und Loken dem Weg ungefähr eine Meile entlang der Felswand gefolgt waren, hatten sie die Stelle erreicht, von der Korten und Falken gestürzt sein mussten.

Dorrien und Loken saßen ab und banden ihre Pferde an einen Baum. Vor ihnen stieg der Weg weiterhin an.

„Wonach soll ich Ausschau halten, Mylord?", fragte der Schmied.

Dorrien nahm sich die Zeit, über diese Frage nachzudenken. Jemand, der nicht viel mit Magiern zu tun hatte, würde die typischen Anzeichen kaum als solche erkennen.

„Sieh nach, ob es irgendwo Spuren eines Kampfes gibt, wie Blut oder Brandspuren", antwortete er. „Oder etwas, das uns einen Hinweis darauf gibt, was mit Tulin und Hen geschehen ist. Am besten wäre es jedoch, wenn wir Spuren finden, die von hier wegführen."

Obwohl Dorrien vermutete, dass der Sachakaner die andere Hälfte des Suchtrupps mit sich genommen hatte, wollte er nicht ausschließen, dass sie irgendwo auf die Überreste von Tulin und Hen stießen. Fast hoffte er sogar, sie zu finden, denn dann würde er sich nicht fragen müssen, was mit ihnen geschehen war, sollte er den schwarzen Magier aufspüren und sie nicht dort sein.

Während der Schmied das Gelände absuchte, schloss Dorrien die Augen und streckte seine Sinne aus. Novizen lernten in ihrem ersten Jahr, ihre Aura zu verbergen. Doch die zusätzliche Magie eines schwarzen Magiers war aufspürbar, wenn dieser nicht wusste, wie er sie verbergen konnte. Dorrien hatte eine solche Aura gespürt, als er mit Sonea und Akkarin gegen den Ichani am Südpass gekämpft hatte.

 _Wenn der Sachakaner noch in der Nähe ist, werde ich ihn vielleicht durch seine Aura aufspüren_ , überlegte er. _Womöglich besitzt er nicht einmal das Wissen, sie unaufspürbar zu machen._

Mehrere Minuten vergingen, in denen er angestrengt mit seinem Geist in seine Umgebung horchte, doch die einzigen Präsenzen, die er spüren konnte, waren die von Loken und zahlreiche weitere nichtmenschlicher Natur.

Enttäuscht öffnete er die Augen und fand sich Loken gegenüber. Das Gesicht des Schmieds drückte offenkundige Verwunderung aus und Dorrien begann sich zu fragen, wie lange er dort bereits stand.

„Mylord, geht es Euch gut?"

Dorrien nickte. „Jeder Magier hat eine Aura, die für ihn einzigartig ist", erklärte er. „So wie Fingerabdrücke." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Loken würde nicht wissen, wovon er sprach. „Oder wie die Spur eines Tieres. Selbst die Fußabdrücke zweier Bovar unterscheiden sich."

Lokens Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er verstand. „Und das ist etwas, was nur Ihr finden könnt, weil Ihr auch ein Magier seid", folgerte er.

„Richtig", antwortete Dorrien. „Gildenmagier lernen ihre Aura zu verbergen, schwarze Magier sind jedoch sehr viel stärker, so dass ihre Aura spürbar ist. Ich habe versucht, den Sachakaner auf diese Weise zu finden, aber leider ohne Erfolg."

Der Schmied wies ein Stück den Weg hinauf. „Dafür habe ich dort oben etwas gefunden, das wie Brandspuren aussieht. Wenn Ihr sie Euch anseht, könnt Ihr dann feststellen, ob sie durch Magie entstanden sind?"

Dorriens Herz machte einen Sprung. „Sehr gut, Loken!", rief er erfreut und eilte den Weg entlang, der Schmied ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

Die Brandspuren an den Felsen waren selbst in der einsetzenden Dämmerung nicht zu übersehen. Dorrien schuf eine Lichtkugel und besah sich die geschwärzten Stellen genauer. Er vermutete starke Betäubungsschläge oder auch mittelstarke Hitzeschläge.

Dorrien sah sich um. Der Weg war an dieser Stelle so schmal, dass sie hintereinander gehen mussten. „Seltsam", sagte er. „Sieht fast so aus, als wären Korten und seine Männer ihm hier begegnet. Korten und Falken haben die Gefahr erkannt und sind geflohen, doch er hat sie erwischt, ihre Magie genommen und dann in den Abgrund gestoßen."

„Und die anderen?", fragte Loken.

„Ich hoffe, dass sie gefangen genommen wurden."

Loken nickte nur. Sie beide kannten die Alternative.

Dorrien verspürte das nagende Gefühl, etwas zu unternehmen. Obwohl er nun wusste, womit sie es zu tun hatten, gab es keinerlei Anhaltspunkte, was das nächste Ziel des schwarzen Magiers war. Er war nur sicher, dass der Mann früher oder später den Südpass überqueren würde, um zurück in seine Heimat zu gehen. So wie er auch nur von dort gekommen sein konnte. Denn der Südpass war der einzige unbewachte Übergang nach Kyralia.

Von Felsenfeste brauchte man etwa zwei Tage bis zum Südpass, wenn man den direkten Weg nahm und in normalem Tempo reiste, wusste Dorrien. Mit einer Gruppe von Gefangenen, die vermutlich ausgehungert und erschöpft waren, würde der schwarze Magier jedoch langsamer vorankommen. Wenn Dorrien und Loken sich beeilten, dann hatten sie gute Chancen, ihn einzuholen, bevor er in der Wildnis auf der sachakanischen Seite verschwand.

Dorrien entschied, er musste alles daran setzen, den Sachakaner zu finden. Er konnte nicht untätig bleiben, bis Akkarin und Sonea hier eintrafen, während seine Leute in Gefahr waren.

Wenn die beiden schwarzen Magier überhaupt kamen. Vielleicht würde die Gilde nur ein paar ihrer Krieger als Verstärkung schicken, weil sie die Bedrohung nicht ernst nahm. Doch allein die Vorstellung, Sonea wiederzusehen, ließ Dorriens Herz höher schlagen.

„Lord Dorrien, was glaubt Ihr, warum wir nur Korten und Falken gefunden haben?", riss Loken ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Entweder er hatte schon genug Sklaven oder er hat sie getötet, weil sie kein oder nur wenig magisches Potential haben", antwortete Dorrien. _Oder sie mussten sterben, weil sie ihm auf die Spur gekommen sind …_

Der Schmied erschauderte. „Lasst uns das Ungeheuer finden", sagte er entschlossen.

Dorrien lächelte grimmig. „Dann auf zum Südpass. Denn früher oder später wird er dort entlang kommen müssen, wenn er nicht bereits dort ist."

Dannyl klappte das von Lord Sadakane verfasste Buch 'Magische Kriegsführung' zu und schob es so weit von sich, wie es ihm nur möglich war. Was er gerade in diesem Buch gelesen hatte, entsetzte ihn zutiefst. Die Experimente in Sadakanes anderem Werk, dessen Abschrift Tayend angefertigt hatte, erschienen ihm dagegen nahezu harmlos.

'Magische Kriegsführung' enthielt indes Anleitungen zur Herstellung einer Waffe mit verheerender Wirkung. Der eigentliche Bestandteil war ein Mineral, das fast ausschließlich in einer Lavawüste im Norden Sachakas vorkam. Durch langwieriges Experimentieren hatte Lord Sadakane herausgefunden, wie es auf künstliche Weise hergestellt werden konnte. Dazu musste der Anwender jedoch neben dem Wissen über schwarze Magie, das offenkundig die Grundvoraussetzung für Sadakanes Experimente war, die Alchemie sehr gut beherrschen. Denn selbst als ausgebildeter Alchemist war es Dannyl nur möglich gewesen, die Ansätze der Experimente zu begreifen. Zudem waren ihm viele der verwendeten Fachbegriffe fremd und er konnte weder sagen, ob sie in dem alten elynischen Dialekt, in dem die Bücher verfasst waren, gängige Begriffe der damaligen Alchemie waren oder ob es sich dabei um eine Art Geheimcode handelte. Doch trotz dieser Einschränkungen war 'Magische Kriegsführung' definitiv kein Buch, das in die falschen Hände geraten durfte.

Unwillkürlich musste Dannyl an die Gruppe elynischer Rebellen denken, die er einige Monate zuvor festgenommen hatte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie irgendwie an diese Bücher geraten wären!

Was wenn Bel Fiores Großonkel einer von ihnen gewesen war? Dass der Dem im Frühjahr gestorben war, bedeutete nicht, dass er sich vor seinem Tod nicht mit ihnen assoziiert hatte. Nach allem, was die Bel ihm erzählt hatte, bezweifelte er Callenes Anteil daran jedoch.

„Was hast du entdeckt?"

Dannyl schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Sein Freund betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Sorge.

„Das willst du nicht wissen", antwortete er. „Glaub mir."

Sie saßen in dem großzügig geschnittenen Wohnzimmer auf Dem Callenes Landgut. Die laue Nachtluft flutete die durch die weitgeöffneten Türen und Fenster herein und trug das Zirpen unzähliger Zikaden mit sich. Obwohl es nicht kalt war, hatte Bel Fiore ein Feuer im Kamin entzündet.

„Kann es denn noch schrecklicher werden, als das, was wir in dem letzten Buch gefunden haben?"

Dannyl nickte. „Ich glaube, ich habe gerade erfahren, was die alte Gilde im letzten Krieg getan hat, um Sachaka zu verwüsten", sagte er tonlos.

Der Gelehrte erbleichte. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ja", antwortete Dannyl. „Der Text erklärt es ziemlich deutlich."

Er streckte seinen Willen nach seinem Weinglas aus. „Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wie diese Bücher es geschafft haben, der Vernichtung durch die Gilde zu entgehen", murmelte er einen Schluck Wein trinkend.

Bel Fiore sah von Dem Callenes Tagebuch auf. Seit mehreren Tagen arbeitete sie sich durch die Aufzeichnungen ihres Großonkels um Hinweise darauf zu finden, woher er diese ganzen Bücher hatte.

„Noch mehr schwarze Magie?", fragte sie.

„Ja", bestätigte Dannyl. „Und zwar von ihrer finstersten Seite."

 _Sofern eine derart finstere Kunst überhaupt noch finsterer werden kann_ , fügte er für sich hinzu.

„Dann ist es gut, dass wir hierher gekommen sind", sagte die Bel. „Allein von den Titeln wäre ich gar nicht darauf gekommen, worum es sich bei diesen Büchern wirklich handelt!"

Dannyl betrachtete sie mitfühlend. Gewiss war es nicht angenehm zu erfahren, eine Bibliothek voll mit verbotenem magischen Wissen geerbt zu haben. Allein der Besitz von Büchern über schwarze Magie galt als Verbrechen. Dannyl und Tayend mussten diese Werke jedoch studieren, um zu erfahren, womit sie es zu tun hatten und um zu entscheiden, was sie mit den Büchern tun sollten. Und obwohl auch das strenggenommen verboten war, hatte Dannyl entschieden, lieber gegen ein Gesetz als gegen sein Gewissen zu verstoßen.

„Nein, darauf hättet Ihr nicht von selbst kommen können", stimmte er zu.

Ein Großteil von Dem Callenes Kellerbibliothek bestand aus uralten Büchern über schwarze Magie, viele davon verfasst von Lord Sadakane, wie sie in den vergangenen Tagen herausgefunden hatten. Die Titel ließen entweder nichts über den Inhalt vermuten oder nur, dass es sich um Magie handelte. Angesichts der Zeit, zu der Sadakane gelebt hatte, kam das nicht überraschend. Jemand, der sich mit Magie nicht auskannte, hätte dagegen unmöglich darauf kommen können, welch fürchterliches Wissen Ralend von Callene jahrelang in seinem Keller gehortet hatte.

Dannyl hatte mit Hilfe der Bücher einige der Utensilien aus dem Kellerraum identifizieren können. Einige waren alchemistische Instrumente, wie sie heute niemand mehr benutzte, andere wurden bei der Durchführung schwarzmagischer Experimente verwendet. Andere wiederum schienen das Resultat von vor langer Zeit durchgeführten Experimenten zu sein und waren möglicherweise von Lord Sadakane selbst erschaffen worden. Trotzdem wurde Dannyl das Gefühl nicht los, dass alles was sie entdeckten, nur noch weitere Fragen aufwarf.

Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund hatte ihn das stundenlange Lesen ermüdet.

„Sollen wir schlafen gehen, Botschafter?", fragte Tayend vorsichtig. Er rückte ein Stück näher zu Dannyl und berührte seine Hand.

Dannyl schüttelte den Kopf. Die Erinnerungen an das, was er soeben erfahren hatte, waren noch zu präsent und er fürchtete, davon in seinen Träumen heimgesucht zu werden.

„Eine etwas entspannendere Lektüre käme mir jetzt sehr gelegen", sagte er, seine Müdigkeit mit ein wenig Magie vertreibend, während er seinen Kopf auf Tayends Schulter legte.

Seit Bel Fiore ihnen zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie von ihrer Beziehung wusste, teilten sie sich ein Gästezimmer. Dannyl hatte seine anfänglichen Bedenken einen weiteren Mitwisser zu haben, schnell überwunden. Es war so viel schöner, jeden Morgen gemeinsam aufzuwachen und er fand, er könne sich daran gewöhnen, wäre ihm nicht bewusst, dass er schon bald wieder zurück nach Capia musste.

„Ihr könnt mir mit den Tagebüchern helfen." Bel Fiore wies auf den Stapel neben ihrem Sessel. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten im Kerzenlicht und sie schenkte Dannyl ein ironisches Lächeln. „Ich wette, _davon_ werdet Ihr sehr bald müde."

Ralend von Callene hatte zu jenen Menschen gehört, die jedes Detail ihres Lebens akribisch festhielten. Dementsprechend groß war die Anzahl seiner persönlichen Aufzeichnungen. Seit die Bel die Verwaltung des Landguts erledigt hatte, tat sie nichts anderes mehr als die Tagebücher ihres Großonkels zu durchforsten, während Dannyl und Tayend sich mit den Büchern über Magie auseinandersetzten.

„Solange es mich von 'Magische Kriegsführung' ablenkt, ist mir alles Recht", bemerkte Dannyl trocken. Er streckte seinen Willen aus und ließ das oberste Buch von Bel Fiores Stapel zu sich schweben. Begierig etwas Anspruchsloses zu lesen, schlug er es auf.

Es war vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren geschrieben worden. Zu jener Zeit war Dem Callene bereits in seinen Mittvierzigern gewesen. Die Aufzeichnungen begannen mit einem Besuch bei seinem Großvater Dem Semelin in den Bergen nahe der Grenze zu Lonmar. Dannyl unterdrückte ein Gähnen, während er den Verlauf der Reise nachvollzog. Bel Fiore hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Die ausführlichen Beschreibungen der wechselnden Landschaft hatten eine einschläfernde Wirkung auf Dannyl. Erheiternd waren indes Dem Callenes Kommentare über seine Frau Freyrie, über die er sich allenthalben beklagte.

 _Diese Reise wäre weitaus weniger strapaziös, würde Freyrie öfter ihr Mundwerk halten_ , schrieb Dem Callene an einer Stelle. Als sie bereits die Hälfte der Reise zu Dem Semelin zurückgelegt hatten, folgte: _Endlich ist sie eingeschlafen. Mir war bereits entfallen, wie lieblich die Stille doch ist._

Und einen Tag später: _Sie ist eine Frau, wieso hat sie kein Auge für die Schönheit der Landschaft? Wieso kann sie nicht einfach ruhig sein und staunen? Mir ist unbegreiflich, wie ein einziger Mensch so viel reden kann!_

Dannyl grinste unwillkürlich. Bel Fiores Großonkel hatte eine amüsante Art zu schreiben. Zudem schien er nicht allzu glücklich über seine Ehe zu sein. Dannyl nahm an, die Verbindung mit Freyrie war arrangiert worden. Dem Callenes gelegentliche Bemerkungen über seine Frau verliehen der Lektüre zumindest etwas Kurzweiliges. Nachdem er einige weitere Seiten über Dem Callenes Reise gelesen hatte, blätterte Dannyl zur Ankunft bei seinem Großvater vor. Ab da weckte das Tagebuch plötzlich Dannyls Interesse.

 _Nach dem Abendessen bat Großvater mich in sein Arbeitszimmer. Wir setzten uns und tranken einen sechs Jahre alten Porreni-Wein. Freyrie war bereits zu Bett gegangen. Nachdem sie mich drei Tage nur unterbrochen von einigen Stunden Schlaf mit ihrem Mundwerk penetriert hatte, genoss ich die Ruhe. Eine Weile saßen wir einfach nur da und tranken Wein. Wie ich ist Großvater nicht sehr gesprächig. Dies ist eine der Seiten, die ich sehr an ihm schätze._

 _Plötzlich und ohne jede Vorwarnung sagte Großvater: „Ralend, ich will dir nichts vormachen. In einigen Jahren werde ich sterben. Du hast deine Begeisterung für alte Bücher von mir geerbt. Deswegen werde ich dir meine Bibliothek vererben. Ich weiß, dass du sie nicht in falsche Hände geben wirst."_

 _Ich war sprachlos. Doch etwas daran, wie er das Wort Bibliothek aussprach, machte mir unwillkürlich klar, dass er etwas anderes meinte, als die Bücher in seinem Arbeitszimmer. „Vielen Dank, Großvater", sprach ich gänzlich überwältigt. „Von was für Büchern genau sprichst du?"_

 _Großvaters hellblaue Augen blitzten verschwörerisch und er wirkte zehn Jahre jünger. Er stand auf und führte mich zu einem Regal, hinter dem sich eine Geheimtür befand. Dahinter war ein kleiner Raum, voll mit sehr alt aussehenden Büchern._

 _Wir betraten den Raum. Großvater zeigte mir einige der Einbände. Er sagte, ich dürfe sie studieren, schärfte mir jedoch ein, ihre Existenz für mich zu behalten. Als ich nach dem Warum fragte, sagte er, es handele sich um verbotenes Wissen, das jedoch nicht vollständig in Vergessenheit geraten dürfte. Er selbst habe die Bücher von seinem Vater geerbt. Mehr bekam ich an diesem Abend jedoch nicht aus ihm heraus. Als ich später im Bett lag – zu meinem Glück schlief Freyrie bereits tief und fest – grübelte ich darüber nach, von welchem verbotenen Wissen mein Großvater gesprochen haben mochte. Aber ich stellte alsbald fest, dass ich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte._

Am unteren Rand der Seite befand sich eine mit einer anderen Tinte hastig gekritzelte Notiz.

 _Nachtrag: Für eine Weile gerieten Großvaters Bücher in Vergessenheit. Ich fand erst mehr heraus, als Großvater zwei Jahre später starb._

Dannyl sah auf. Die von Dem Callene verfassten Zeilen hatten seinen Forschergeist wieder erweckt. „Ich brauche das Tagebuch aus dem Jahr, in dem Dem Semelin gestorben ist", sagte er aufgeregt.

Tayend und Bel Fiore starrten ihn an.

„Hast du etwas gefunden?", fragte der Gelehrte.

Dannyl nickte und sah zu Bel Fiore. „Ich denke, jetzt weiß ich, woher Euer Großonkel diese Bücher hat."

„Hier ist Soneas neuer Stundenplan." Mit sichtbar nervösem Gesichtsausdruck reichte der Rektor Akkarin einen Bogen Papier. „Die Abendstunden habe ich für Euren …", er machte eine Pause und runzelte die Stirn, „ … _Unterricht_ freigehalten. Ich hoffe, alles entspricht Euren Wünschen."

Akkarin nahm den Plan entgegen und begutachtete ihn. Der Rektor betrachtete ihn derweil unbehaglich.

Sonea verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Immer wenn Jerrik gezwungen war, sich ohne die Unterstützung der höheren Magier in einem Raum mit Akkarin aufzuhalten, wurde er plötzlich ausgesprochen furchtsam und unterwürfig. Inzwischen beinhaltete das für sie eine gewisse Erheiterung.

„Ein guter Stundenplan für einen Novizen, der im vierten Jahr Kriegskunst wählt", sagte Akkarin schließlich. „Die Lehrer in Soneas neuen Kursen sind die besten auf ihrem Gebiet. Ich habe keine Einwände."

„Das freut mich zu hören."

Jerrik wirkte erleichtert. Er reichte Sonea eine Kopie, die sie sofort eingehend studierte. Zu ihrer Freude stellte sie fest, dass ihre Nachmittagskurse bei Akkarin und Lady Vinara bestehen geblieben waren. Ebenso wie ihr Alchemiekurs bei Lord Elben. Jedoch hatte sie jetzt vier Mal pro Woche eine Doppelstunde praktische Kriegskunst in der Arena. Jeden Abend nach dem Essen hatte Jerrik zudem zwei Stunden für 'Privatunterricht bei Lord Akkarin' reserviert. Es war eine sehr vage Bezeichnung, die alles Mögliche bedeuten konnte. In ihrem Fall bedeutete es jedoch schwarze Magie.

Ein Schauer aus Furcht und Erregung rann Soneas Wirbelsäule hinab. Heute Abend würde sie ihre erste offizielle Stunde in dieser fragwürdigen Disziplin haben. Es war alles so schnell gegangen. _Gestern Morgen noch hätte ich mir nicht träumen lassen, dass ich so bald eine Disziplin wählen werde_ , dachte sie fassungslos. _Meine größte Sorge war, was die anderen Novizen von mir denken, jetzt wo sie wissen, dass Akkarin und ich heiraten, und wie ich Veilas Rache entgehen kann. Ich habe mir keinen einzigen Augenblick Gedanken über die Pläne der Sachakaner gemacht ... und jetzt ist es schon soweit, heute werde ich zum ersten Mal meine neuen Kurse haben_.

Sonea warf einen Blick auf ihren neuen Stundenplan. Ihre ersten beiden Stunden an diesem Tag waren Strategie bei einem Lord Daron. Der Name sagte ihr nichts und sie fragte sich, wie ihr neuer Lehrer wohl sein würde. Theoretische Kriegskunst würde sie bei Lord Vorel haben. Das war insofern begrüßenswert, weil sie ihn trotz seiner Strenge mochte. Sie hatten keinen guten Start gehabt, weil Regin ihr einst während seines Unterrichts einen Diebstahl untergeschoben hatte. Vorels Einstellung ihr gegenüber hatte sich jedoch geändert, nachdem sie sich den Respekt der Lehrer und Novizen erarbeitet hatte. Es überraschte sie nicht, dass Geschichte der Kriegskunst bei dem mürrischen Lord Skoran stattfinden würde. Neben Lord Solend war er der einzige andere Historiker, den die Gilde hatte.

Danach würde sie wie in den Wochen zuvor bis zum Mittagsessen Alchemie mit Trassia haben. Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Freundin sank Soneas Herz. Inzwischen musste sich die Neuigkeit in der gesamten Universität herumgesprochen habe. Sie wünschte, sie hätte die Möglichkeit gehabt, es Trassia persönlich zu sagen.

„Lord Akkarin, Ihr solltet zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass Sonea in Eurem eigenen Privatunterricht weder Prüfungen ablegen wird, noch werden ihre Leistungen beurteilt", fuhr Jerrik unsicher fort.

„Das ist mir bewusst, Rektor", erwiderte Akkarin kühl. „Zumal ihre Leistungen in diesem Kurs nur im Vergleich mit meiner Person beurteilt werden könnten, was reichlich anmaßend wäre."

Seine Worte schienen Jerrik nur mäßig zu beruhigen. „Natürlich, Lord Akkarin", sagte er unterwürfig.

Akkarin nahm das mit einem kaum merklichen Nicken zur Kenntnis. „Komm, Sonea", sagte er dann. „Der Unterricht beginnt gleich. Ich begleite dich noch zu deiner ersten Stunde."

Er legte eine Hand zwischen ihre Schulterblätter und schob sie sanft zur Tür. Während sie durch die Flure schritten, füllten sich die Flure mit Novizen, die ihnen mit offenen Mündern hinterher starrten. Sonea fühlte sich in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt. Jeder in der Universität wusste, dass sie sich für die Kriegskunst entschieden hatte.

„Bist du nervös?"

Sie wandte den Kopf und sah zu Akkarin auf. „Ein wenig."

„Einige deiner neuen Klassenkameraden kennst du bereits. Sie werden dir deinen Einstieg erleichtern."

Sonea runzelte die Stirn und warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick von der Seite zu. „Wieso sollten sie das?"

„Weil du seit langer Zeit die erste Novizin bist, die Kriegskunst als Disziplin gewählt hat. Sie werden dich respektieren. Noch mehr, als sie es bereits tun."

Sonea hoffte, er habe damit recht. Glauben würde sie das jedoch erst, wenn dieser Tag vorbei war.

Vor einem Klassenzimmer im zweiten Stock blieben sie stehen.

„Wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag in der Arena", sagte Akkarin. „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Vormittag."

Sonea verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Vielen Dank, Lord Akkarin", sagte sie und verneigte sich.

Ein Novize eilte vorbei. „Guten Morgen, Lord Akkarin", grüßte er. „Sonea."

Sonea fuhr herum. „Hallo Regin."

Regin blieb stehen, um sich vor Akkarin zu verneigen. Dann sah er zu Sonea und ein feixendes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Dann werden wir von nun an also wieder erbitterte Feinde sein."

Sonea musterte ihn kühl. „Sieht ganz so aus. Trotzdem kann ich dich jederzeit in der Arena fertigmachen."

Etwas Kühles berührte ihre Wange. Akkarin.

 _\- Viel Spaß_ , wünschte er. _Sei nicht zu hart zu Regin._

Sie grinste.

 _\- Er wird nur bekommen, was er verdient_ , erwiderte sie und sah zu ihm auf.

Akkarins dunkle Augen blitzten. Dann wandte er sich um und schritt mit wallenden Roben davon. Sie starrte ihm hinterher.

Regin schubste sie an. „Wach auf", sagte er. „Du wirst noch oft genug Gelegenheit haben, ihn anzuschmachten."

Sonea funkelte ihn an. „Eifersüchtig?", fragte sie mit betonter Gleichgültigkeit.

Regin zuckte die Achseln. „Selbst wenn, könnte ich mit _ihm_ kaum mithalten."

 _Nein, das kannst du nicht_ , dachte sie. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen und sie spürte, wie das Gefühl der Unbesiegbarkeit zurückkehrte.

„Komm", sagte Regin. „Wir haben noch etwas Zeit, bevor Lord Daron kommt."

Sonea nickte und folgte ihm in das Klassenzimmer. In der vorletzten Reihe entdeckte sie Hal und Benon, die ihr zunickten. Alle Plätze, bis auf einen Fensterplatz in der ersten Reihe und einen Platz ganz hinten waren bereits von anderen Novizen aus der nächsthöheren Klasse belegt, die Sonea nur flüchtig kannte. Entweder sie mussten diesen Kurs wiederholen oder sie hatten sich verspätet für diese Disziplin entschieden.

Als Regin auf den vorderen freien Platz zusteuerte, schritt sie wie selbstverständlich zu dem Platz am anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers. Regin hielt stirnrunzelnd inne.

„Farlend", herrschte er den rothaarigen Novizen an, der links von dem freien Stuhl in der ersten Reihe saß. „Verzieh dich nach hinten."

Farlend gehorchte ohne Protest. Er klemmte sich seine Bücher unter den Arm und eilte an Regin vorbei zu dem Platz, auf den Sonea sich hatte setzen wollen. Sonea sah ihm verwundert hinterher und wandte sich dann ungläubig Regin zu.

„Sonea, neben mir ist noch ein Platz frei", sagte er. „Du kannst dich dorthin setzen."

Sie zögerte. „Regin, das geht doch nicht", begann sie.

Regin verdrehte die Augen. „Sei kein Mädchen!", rief er verächtlich. „Du gehörst jetzt zu uns."

Sonea blinzelte verwirrt und setzte sich dann ohne jeden weiteren Kommentar auf den nun frei gewordenen Platz. Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass sie von hier einen guten Blick auf die Tafel hatte.

„Danke", flüsterte sie.

Regin zuckte die Schultern. „Du bist jetzt eine Kriegerin. Da ist kein Platz für das Mädchen in dir. Merk dir das."

Sonea schnaubte. „Mädchen!", entfuhr es ihr. „Ich wollte nur höflich sein."

Regin bedachte sie mit einem wissenden Blick. Bevor er jedoch noch etwas erwidern konnte, betrat ein rotgewandeter Mann mit wirren, schlohweißen Haaren das Klassenzimmer.

„Lord Daron", zischte er ihr zu.

Lord Daron legte die Bücher, die er unter seinen Arm geklemmt hatte, auf sein Pult und warf einen Blick in die Runde. „Guten Morgen meine Herren", grüßte er.

Die Novizen erhoben sich und verneigten sich vor ihm. So auch Sonea.

„Guten Morgen, Lord Daron."

Darons Blick fiel auf Sonea. „Ah, ich sehe, wir haben Zuwachs bekommen", bemerkte er. „Sonea, richtig?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, Mylord."

„Willkommen in meinem Kurs." Die Miene des Kriegers drückte weder Furcht noch Missbilligung aus. Jedoch auch keine übertriebene Freundlichkeit.

 _Es scheint ihn nicht zu kümmern, wer oder was ich bin_ , stellte Sonea erleichtert fest. Die wenigsten ihrer Lehrer waren so. Entweder sie fürchteten sie, weil sie eine schwarze Magierin war, oder sie sahen auf Grund ihrer Herkunft auf sie herab, oder sie versuchten ihr zu schmeicheln, weil sie Akkarins Novizin war. Meistens war es sogar eine verwirrende Mischung aus diesen Dreien. Dabei wünschte Sonea sich nichts sehnlicher, als so wie die anderen Novizen behandelt zu werden.

„Nach dieser Stunde bleibst du bitte noch da, damit ich dich über die bisherigen Inhalte dieses Kurses in Kenntnis setzen kann", sagte Lord Daron. „Ich werde dir außerdem eine Liste von Büchern geben, mit denen wir in diesem Halbjahr arbeiten. Bis dahin teilst du dir ein Buch mit Regin."

„Ja, Mylord", wiederholte Sonea.

Der alte Krieger bedeutete seiner Klasse, wieder Platz zu nehmen. Sonea schob ihren Stuhl zu Regins Pult.

„Schlagt eure Bücher bei Kapitel zwölf auf. Wer kann mir sagen, welche Vorteile die Dreieckformation gegenüber der Kreisformation hat?"

Mehrere Novizen meldeten sich, darunter auch Regin. Sonea starrte sie an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, worum es ging.

„Ja? Farlend?"

„Die Dreiecksformation kann bereits mit drei Magiern gebildet werden", antwortete der Novize. „Für eine gute Kreisformation benötigt man jedoch mindestens acht Magier. Der Schild ist an jeder Seite des Dreiecks am stärksten, weswegen man am besten vor dort angreift. Allerdings sind die Ecken schwieriger zu schützen und daher anfälliger für einen Angriff."

„Sehr gut, Farlend."

Sonea unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Dieser Unterricht würde alles andere als einfach werden.

„Ich leihe dir meine Notizen, wenn du willst", raunte Regin ihr zu.

„Danke", murmelte sie.

Zwei entsetzliche Stunden später waren sie auf dem Weg zu Alchemie. Sonea hatte alles, was im Unterricht besprochen worden war, notiert und versucht es zu verstehen. Inzwischen fragte sie sich jedoch, ob sie nicht doch die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Wenn jede Stunde Strategie so würde, dann wusste sie nicht, wie sie die Winterprüfungen bestehen sollte.

„Was machst du so ein grimmiges Gesicht?", fragte Regin, während sie die Treppen in den dritten Stock erklommen. „Die anderen Novizen haben richtige Angst vor dir."

Sonea betrachtete die Novizen, die ihnen entgegen kamen, und musste wider Willen lachen. Tatsächlich wirkten nicht wenige nervös. Anstatt wie so oft zu tuscheln, wichen sie sogar ohne Soneas alberne Eskorte furchtsam zu den Wänden des Korridors zurück.

Nachdem Akkarin ihre Beziehung enthüllt hatte, hatte Sonea darauf bestanden, dass die ständige Begleitung durch Regin und seine Freunde aufhörte. Sie bezweifelte, dass jetzt noch irgendjemand es wagen würde, sie zu schikanieren. Trotzdem schlossen sich Kano und Alend ihnen noch immer an, wenn sich ihnen die Gelegenheit bot. Sonea schwante indes, sie taten das hauptsächlich, um sich wichtig zu machen.

„Als ob die mich nicht auch sonst fürchten würden", bemerkte sie.

„Nur weil du Kriegerin wirst, musst du nicht alle noch mehr in Angst und Schrecken versetzen, als du es sonst tust", erwiderte er. „Also, was ist mit dir?"

Sonea seufzte. „Ich frage mich nur, wie ich Lord Darons Unterricht überleben soll."

Regin zuckte die Achseln. „Mach dich nicht wegen des alten Fossils verrückt. Keiner der Novizen findet seinen Unterricht gut und keiner kann ihn wirklich ausstehen. Ich habe ein paar Novizen aus dem fünften Jahr gefragt, die er auch unterrichtet. Sogar sie finden sein Unterricht ist ein effektiveres Schlafmittel, als ein Becher Nemmin. Glaub mir, das Beste an Kriegskunst ist der Unterricht in der Arena."

Sonea betrachtete Regin zweifelnd. Sie wusste nicht, wie ihr die Gewissheit, dass keiner Lord Daron leiden konnte, dabei helfen sollte, Strategie zu verstehen. Vielleicht, überlegte sie, würde es besser, wenn sie Regins Notizen des bisherigen Halbjahres durchgearbeitet hatte. Sie durfte nicht erwarten, den Unterrichtsstoff zu verstehen, wenn sie nach zwei Monaten dazu stieß.

Trassia war bereits im Alchemieraum. Als sie Sonea erblickte, begann sie über ihr ganzes Gesicht zu strahlen.

„Da bist du ja endlich!"

Sie sprang auf und lief auf Sonea zu.

„Trassia, es tut mir so leid", begann Sonea mit wachsendem Unbehagen. „Ich weiß, ich hätte dich vorwarnen sollen, aber es kam alles so plötzlich. Gestern Nachmittag hat Akkarin sich mit mir über mein Studium unterhalten und da habe ich meine Disziplin gewählt. Heute Morgen habe ich meinen neuen Stundenplan bekommen und danach hatte ich sofort meine neuen Kurse. Ich hatte keine Chance, es dir zu sagen."

Ihre Freundin winkte ab. „Das ist doch alles nichts Neues! Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wann es soweit sein wird." Sie fiel Sonea um den Hals. „Nur ohne dich war Heilkräuter so viel langweiliger."

„Glaub mir, ich habe mich heute Morgen auch sehr gelangweilt", gestand Sonea. Sie zögerte. „Sind wir noch Freundinnen?"

„Natürlich!", rief Trassia und drückte sie an sich. „Nur weil du keine Heilerin wirst, mag ich dich doch nicht weniger. Im Gegenteil. Du musst mir nachher beim Mittagessen unbedingt alles ganz genau erzählen!"

Regin verdrehte die Augen. „Weiber!", sagte er verächtlich und schritt zu seinem Platz, von wo aus er ein Gespräch mit Hal und Benon begann, die bereits auf ihren Plätzen saßen.

Sonea und Trassia kicherten.

„Wie hast du das vorhin gemeint?" Sonea schob ihre Freundin auf Armeslänge von sich, so dass sie sie ansehen konnte. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich die Kriegskunst wähle?"

„Ich wusste es, seit du und Akkarin zurück seid und wir uns beim Mittagessen darüber unterhalten haben", erklärte ihre Freundin. „Mit jeder anderen Disziplin hättest du verraten, wofür ihr gekämpft habt und wofür ihr einsteht."

So hatte Sonea das noch gar nicht gesehen. Aber es war nur logisch. Sie war erleichtert, weil ihre Entscheidung nichts an ihrer Freundschaft änderte. Und das bedeutete ihr mehr, als sie für möglich gehalten hätte. Plötzlich fand sie sich albern, weil sie überhaupt daran gezweifelt hatte. Ihre Freundschaft hatte bereits ihren Angriff auf Regin und die Geheimhaltung ihrer Beziehung mit Akkarin überstanden. Wieso sollte sie an einer albernen Disziplin scheitern?

Narron und Seno betraten das Klassenzimmer. Als sie die beiden Novizinnen erblickten, die sich noch immer in den Armen hielten, stießen sie einander kichernd an.

Sonea betrachtete sie finster. „Habt ihr ein Problem?", fragte sie kühl.

„Nein, nein", sagte Narron schnell, während Seno sie nur verstört anstarrte.

Bevor Sonea eine schlagfertige Erwiderung finden konnte, rauschte Lord Elben in den Raum und forderte die Klasse auf, ihre Plätze einzunehmen.


	22. Kapitel 21 - Was sie niemals tun wollte

**Kapitel 21 – Was sie niemals tun wollte**

Sonea starrte auf das Messer, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Es war das Messer, das Akkarin vor den Stufen der Universität in die Brust getroffen hatte. Karikos Messer, das nun ihr gehörte. Auf dem Tisch befanden sich außerdem eine Schüssel mit Wasser und ein Handtuch.

Akkarin saß ihr gegenüber und betrachtete sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der bar jeder Emotion war. Es kostete Sonea all ihren Willen, ihn nicht zu fürchten. Wieder und wieder redete sie sich ein, dass er sich nur deswegen so verhielt, weil sie sich sonst weigern würde, das zu tun, was er von ihr verlangte. Aber das war immer noch besser, als wenn er sie dazu zwingen musste und sie zweifelte keinen Augenblick, dass er sie bestrafen würde, wenn sie ihm nicht gehorchte. Was sie hier taten, war zu wichtig, als dass sie auf ihre persönlichen Gefühle Rücksicht nehmen durften. Es konnte eines Tages ihrer beider Überleben sichern.

„Fang du an", sagte er. „Ein kleiner Schnitt sollte ausreichen. Für den Anfang wirst du mir meine Kraft nur ganz langsam nehmen."

Er reichte ihr das Messer. Von Grauen erfüllt nahm Sonea es entgegen. Diesen Augenblick hatte sie seit Wochen gefürchtet. Alles in ihr schrie danach, sich zu weigern. Aber sie wusste zugleich, es würde nichts helfen. Akkarin würde dafür sorgen, dass sie es tat.

Wenn er seine Gefühle für sie ausblenden konnte, dann musste sie das jetzt auch tun.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte er.

 _Niemals_ , dachte sie verzweifelt, nickte aber.

„Dann fang an."

Er schlug den rechten Ärmel seiner Robe zurück und legte seinen Arm auf den Tisch. Sonea starrte auf die Narben, mit denen sein Unterarm übersät war. Sie sah sie jeden Abend, wenn sie im Bett lagen. Das hier war jedoch etwas völlig anderes.

„Soll ich eine bestimme Stelle wählen?", fragte sie.

„In meinem Fall ist das wohl kaum nötig", bemerkte Akkarin trocken.

„Es wird weh tun", wandte sie vorsichtig ein.

„Sonea, ich bin das gewohnt." Akkarin wirkte ungehalten. „Ich weiß, du willst das nicht tun. Doch du willst mich noch weniger verärgern."

Nein, das wollte sie wirklich nicht.

Sonea unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Allmählich gingen ihr die Ideen aus, um diese unangenehme Sache hinauszuzögern. Sie hatte sich dafür entschieden, diesen Weg weiterhin zu beschreiten. Sie hatte versprochen, ihm zu gehorchen. Sie wollte ihm das hier nicht antun müssen. Aber sie wusste, es musste sein.

Sie holte tief Luft. Dann beugte sie sich über den Tisch und drückte Karikos Messer ganz sachte auf eine dünne Narbe dicht unterhalb von Akkarins Handgelenk. Als sie ihre Hand zurückzog, war dort nicht mehr zu sehen, als ein haarfeiner Schnitt, in dem sich hellrotes Blut sammelte. Sie legte das Messer zur Seite und umschloss seinen Unterarm mit ihrer Hand.

„Wie viel Kraft soll ich nehmen?"

„So viel, wie nötig." Seine dunklen Augen durchbohrten sie. „Es versteht sich von selbst, dass du mich nicht dabei tötest. Inzwischen solltest du wissen, wie viel Magie du nehmen kannst. Und jetzt hör auf, Zeit zu schinden."

Sonea funkelte ihn an. „Dann fange ich jetzt an", sagte sie, ihre Verärgerung unterdrückend.

Akkarin nickte nur. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Sonea nahm das als Startzeichen. Sie dehnte sich in ihrer Kraftquelle aus und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Wunde unter ihrer Hand, die wie ein Fenster zu einer fremden Energie war, und konzentrierte sich auf das, was dahinter lag. Sofort wurde sie sich Akkarins starker Präsenz bewusst. Für einen kurzen Moment war sie versucht, ihn mit ihrem Geist zu berühren. Doch sie widerstand der Versuchung, weil sie ihn damit vielleicht abgelenkt hätte. Stattdessen visualisierte sein magisches Potential und sog überrascht die Luft ein.

Sonea wusste nicht, was genau sie erwartet hatte. Jedenfalls nicht _das_. Akkarin war sehr viel stärker, als sie bisher angenommen hatte. Sie wusste, durch den Vorfall bei der Schlacht von Imardin war sein magisches Potential noch einmal gewachsen, doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es _so_ stark gewachsen war. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, nach einem Nachmittag in der Arena hätte er mehr von seiner Kraft aufgebraucht und dass die Magie, die er jeden Abend von ihr und Takan bezog, das nur zum Teil ausglich. Es schmerzte sie, das auch nur anzutasten.

Entschlossen drängte sie ihre Zweifel beiseite und begann dann ganz langsam seine Kraft zu nehmen, bevor Akkarin ungehalten werden konnte. Sonea glaubte, noch nie etwas getan zu haben, was ihr mehr widerstrebt hätte. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich falsch an!

Nach einer Weile begann sie sich zu wundern, dass nichts geschah. Würde sie es denn nicht bemerken, wenn Akkarin sich wehrte?

 _\- Funktioniert es?_ , sandte sie.

Keine Antwort.

 _\- Kannst du mich hören?_

Noch immer nichts. Vielleicht war es nicht möglich, dabei Gedankenrede zu benutzen.

Sonea öffnete die Augen und betrachtete Akkarin. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet und auf seiner Stirn glänzten Schweißtropfen. Er wirkte absolut konzentriert. Sie entschied, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

 _Vielleicht bin ich zu schnell_ , überlegte sie und verlangsamte den Kraftfluss. Sie wartete und hoffte auf eine Reaktion von ihm, doch nichts geschah. Als sie kurz davor war, ihn zu erschöpfen, brach sie ab. Langsam öffnete Akkarin die Augen und blickte sie an.

„Es hat nicht funktioniert, nicht wahr?", fragte sie, eine vage Enttäuschung verspürend, weil er sich geirrt hatte.

„Nein. Aber ich habe auch nicht erwartet, dass es bereits beim ersten Versuch gelingt."

Akkarin richtete sich auf und beugte sich über den Tisch. Er tauchte eine Spitze des Handtuchs in die Wasserschale und wischte das Blut von seinem Arm.

„Und jetzt heile meine Wunde", wies er sie an.

Sonea nickte und heilte seinen Arm, bis der Schnitt ganz verschwunden war. Akkarin verzog das Gesicht und rieb sich den Arm.

„Warum hast du nicht geantwortet?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Weil ich nicht konnte. Dabei Gedankenrede zu benutzen ist schwieriger, als ich erwartet habe. Offensichtlich erfordert auch das Übung. Es ist … nun, du wirst es gleich selbst erfahren."

Er wischte die Klinge an dem Handtuch sauber und nickte dann zu ihr.

„Mach deinen Arm frei."

Sonea gehorchte und legte ihren Arm auf den Tisch. „Dort bitte", sagte sie auf eine Narbe in ihrer Handfläche deutend, wo sie sich als Kind an einem Abflussrohr geschnitten hatte.

Vorsichtig ritzte Akkarin die Narbe auf. Der Schmerz, der daraufhin ihren Arm durchschoss, ließ sie zusammenzucken.

„Geht es?", fragte er mit offenkundiger Besorgnis.

„Ja", antwortete Sonea unwirsch und verkniff sich eine Bemerkung darüber, dass er bloß nicht auf die Idee kommen sollte, sie plötzlich sanft zu behandeln.

Akkarin legte eine Hand auf ihre Wunde, während er mit der anderen ihre Schläfe berührte.

„Ich werde dir zeigen, was ich versucht habe."

Sonea nickte nur. Ihre einzige Erfahrung dieser Art war kurz und entsetzlich gewesen. Sie war so sehr in Panik geraten, dass sie keinen klaren Gedanken hatte fassen können. Wenn das hier genauso wurde, dann würden viele lange und frustrierende Abende auf sie zukommen.

Dann spürte sie, wie sie eine unendliche Trägheit überkam und wie sie sich entspannte. Plötzlich war es ihr absolut unmöglich, irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als sich dieser Trägheit hinzugeben. Wenigstens blieb die Panik dieses Mal aus.

 _\- Versuch wach zu bleiben_ , sandte Akkarin.

 _Ich kann nicht_ , wollte sie erwidern. Aber die Gedankenrede funktionierte bei ihr ebenso wenig. Es war als wäre ihr der Zugriff auf ihre Magie in jeder Hinsicht verweigert. Ob es sich so anfühlte, wenn die eigenen Kräfte blockiert waren?

 _\- Du musst dich wehren. Versuch einmal_ das _._

Akkarin sandte ihr eine Folge von Eindrücken, die zu kompliziert waren, um in Worte gefasst zu werden.

 _Klingt interessant_ , dachte Sonea. Sie konnte sich jedoch nicht dazu bewegen, es auszuprobieren. Sie fühlte sich viel zu müde. Akkarin war bei ihr. Alles war in Ordnung, ihr würde nichts geschehen.

Plötzlich löste er sich von ihr. Mit einem Mal war sie wieder hellwach.

„Was ist?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Warum hörst du auf?"

„Wenn ich weitermache, werde ich dich völlig erschöpfen", antwortete er, während er ihre Wunde heilte.

Sonea zog ihren Arm zurück und kratzte sich verärgert. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass das alles gewesen sein sollte. Er hatte doch gerade erst angefangen.

„Ich habe noch genug Kraft für einen zweiten Versuch", protestierte sie.

„Nein", entgegnete er bestimmt. „Schluss für heute. Wir machen morgen weiter. Für den Rest der Stunde werde ich dich etwas anderes lehren. Doch zuvor, gib mir deine Hände."

„Warum?"

„Damit ich dir deine Kraft zurückgeben kann."

„Nein." Sonea verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Die kannst du behalten. Ich würde sie dir sowieso nachher geben."

Akkarin musterte sie eine Weile schweigend. „Du hast recht", sagte er dann. Er begann, die Klinge zu säubern. „Wenn wir das hier morgen Abend wiederholen, sei etwas weniger sanft. Jemanden, der dich töten will, würde das auch nicht interessieren."

„Dann sei du aber bitte auch weniger sanft", erwiderte sie leise und hoffte, dass ihr das helfen würde. Wenigstens brauchte sie an diesem Abend nicht ein zweites Mal seine Kraft zu nehmen.

Akkarin stand auf und ging zu einem Schrank. Er öffnete ihn und legte das Messer in eine Schatulle. Daneben befand sich eine weitere Schatulle, von der Sonea wusste, dass sie ihre Blutringe enthielt. Seit der Schlacht hatten sie sie nicht mehr verwendet, weil Akkarin darauf bestand, sie nur einzusetzen, wenn sie wirklich darauf angewiesen waren. Sonea betrachtete die kleine Schatulle und irgendwie doch wieder nicht. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich unendlich leer. Jedoch nicht, weil ihre Magie fast erschöpft war.

Akkarin wandte sich um. „Sonea, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Akkarin trat zu ihr und ging neben ihren Stuhl in die Hocke, so dass sie auf Augenhöhe waren.

„Ich weiß, es ist ein entsetzliches Gefühl, wenn einem die eigene Kraft genommen wird", sagte er sanft. „Man will sich dagegen wehren, aber es geht nicht."

 _Wenn es doch nur das gewesen wäre_ , dachte Sonea verzweifelt. Sie hatte ja nicht einmal versucht, sich dagegen zu wehren. Aber das konnte sie vor ihm unmöglich zugeben. Sie senkte den Kopf, weil sie es nicht ertragen konnte, ihn anzusehen.

„Sonea, sieh mich an", sagte Akkarin.

Seine kühle Hand fasste sanft ihr Kinn und hob es an. Sonea begegnete seinem Blick mit aller Entschlossenheit, die sie aufbringen konnte.

„Wir haben das heute zum ersten Mal versucht", sagte er und strich über ihre Wange. „Du hast einen sehr starken Willen. Wenn meine Theorie stimmt und es möglich ist, wirst du es schaffen. Aber ich erwarte nicht, dass es dir bis zu den Winterprüfungen oder einem anderen Termin gelingt. Du bekommst keine Noten in schwarzer Magie. Ich erwarte von dir einzig, es zu versuchen."

Sonea verstand, dass er sie nur damit quälte, weil es notwendig war. Wenn es ihr gelang, sich gegen das Abfließen ihrer Magie zu wehren, konnte das ihr Leben retten. Das einzige Problem war nur:

Sie hatte es gar nicht versuchen _wollen_.

Loken zügelte sein Pferd und blickte hinauf zu den finsteren Wolken, die die Berge vor ihnen verhüllten. „Ich fürchte, der Südpass ist dicht."

„Sieht ganz so aus." Dorrien unterdrückte einen Fluch. „Dann reiten wir so weit wir können."

Sie hatten eine kleine Hügelkuppe erreicht und starrten hinauf zum Pass. Dunkle Wolken verhüllten die Spitzen der Berge, die gelegentlich daraus zuckenden Blitze zeugten von dem in ihnen tobenden Unwetter. Ein eisiger Wind wehte ihnen einzelne Schneeflocken von der Passhöhe entgegen und stach wie feine Nadeln in die Haut ihrer Gesichter. Der erste einer Reihe von Winterstürmen, die das Leben in den Bergen um diese Zeit lebensgefährlich machten, wusste Dorrien. Selbst Magier waren davon nicht ausgenommen. Im eisigen Schneegestöber konnte man sich leicht verirren und bei dem Versuch, Wind und Kälte fernzuhalten durch Erschöpfung sterben.

Ihrem Vorhaben kam das Wetter ebenfalls in die Quere. Der Sturm konnte Tage andauern und den Pass unpassierbar machen. In diesem Fall würde es viel Magie erfordern, allein den Schnee auf der Straße bis hinauf zum Pass zu schmelzen. So geschwächt wollte Dorrien es lieber vermeiden, dem Sachakaner in die Arme zu laufen.

„Es gibt ein paar Höhlen weiter oben", sagte Loken. „Dort können wir Unterschlupf finden. Das heißt, sollten wir's dahin schaffen."

Dorrien nickte. „Dann bring uns zu den Höhlen."

Der Schmied straffte die Zügel seines Pferdes. „Folgt mir, Mylord."

Sie durchquerten ein flaches Tal und ritten dann weiter hinauf in Richtung des Südpasses. Nach etwa einer Stunde wurde der Weg steiler und beschwerlicher. Mit jedem Schritt wurde es spürbar kälter und dunkler. Dorrien warf einen Blick zum Himmel. Sie hatten das Unwetter beinahe erreicht. In den Wolken über ihnen waren nun Blitze zu erkennen.

Schaudernd hüllte er sich fester in seinen Umhang, der gegen den eisigen Wind kaum etwas auszurichten schien. So nah am Südpass wagte er es nicht, Magie zu verwenden. Was, wenn der Sachakaner ihn spürte, weil das Unwetter ihn auf dieser Seite der Berge gefangen hielt?

Dorrien schloss zu Loken auf. „Diese Höhlen", fragte er. „Wie groß sind sie?"

„Es gibt mehrere im Umkreis von einer halben Meile. Manche sind klein, andere groß genug, dass ganz Windbruch darin Platz hätte."

„Das heißt, wenn der Sachakaner es vor dem Unwetter nicht über den Pass geschafft hat, könnte er dort Unterschlupf gesucht haben?"

„Das ist gut möglich. Einen besseren Platz, um Schutz zu suchen, gibt es hier oben nicht."

„Dann bring uns zu einer kleinen Höhle. Am besten zu einer, die sich nahe von einer oder mehreren großen Höhlen befindet. Aber führe uns unauffällig dorthin. Mit etwas Glück finden wir den Sachakaner dort."

„Ja, Mylord."

Es begann zu schneien. Obwohl sie nun weniger sehen konnten, kam Dorrien das gelegen. Der Schneefall würde ihre Spuren verwischen und er brauchte keine Magie einzusetzen, um unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Er und Loken zogen die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge über und folgten der Straße weiter zum Pass hinauf. Nachdem sie etwa eine halbe Stunde in völligem Schweigen geritten waren, bog Loken nach links in den Wald ab.

Dorrien folgte ihm durch das Unterholz. Auf dem Boden lagen allenthalben größere Felsblöcke, die von Gerölllawinen vom Gipfel stammten. Als sie den Wald verließen, wurde das Schneetreiben so dicht, dass sie kaum noch erkennen konnten, was vor ihnen lag. Der Schnee schien jedes Geräusch zu schlucken. Selbst die Schritte ihrer Pferde waren kaum noch zu hören.

 _Wenigstens kann uns der Sachakaner jetzt auch nicht mehr sehen_ , dachte Dorrien grimmig.

Loken wandte sich zu ihm um. „Wir sind bald da, Mylord."

Dorrien nickte erleichtert. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er sich noch nie so durchgefroren gefühlt. Er hoffte, in den Höhlen würde sich eine Gelegenheit bieten, unbemerkt Feuer zu machen. Sonst würden er und Loken erfroren sein, bevor sie den Sachakaner gefunden hatten.

Nach einem kurzen Ritt steil bergauf, machten Dorriens Augen schließlich etwas Dunkles hinter dem Vorhang aus Schnee aus. Als sie näher kamen, erkannte er, dass es eine Felswand war. Loken hielt darauf zu. Nachdem sie etwa dreißig Schritt daran entlang geritten waren, tat sich vor ihnen eine Öffnung in der Wand auf.

Der Schmied zügelte sein Pferd und stieg ab. „Wir sind da."

Erleichtert löste Dorrien sich vom Rücken seines Pferdes. Seine Glieder waren steifgefroren und schlotterten vor Kälte. Loken schien die Kälte indes weniger auszumachen, allerdings war er nicht durch den Luxus über Magie zu gebieten verwöhnt. Als einer der wenigen Männer aus Windbruch, die auf die Jagd gingen, war er jedoch gegen Wind und Kälte abgehärtet. Munter schritt er, sein Pferd am Halfter gefasst, auf die Höhle zu und verschwand darin. Dorrien betrachtete ihn neiderfüllt.

„Mylord, worauf wartet Ihr?", rief der Schmied aus dem Innern der Höhle. „In der Höhle ist genug Platz für uns zwei und die Pferde."

„Ich komme", antwortete Dorrien und folgte ihm.

Kaum, dass er das Innere der Höhle betreten hatte, wurde die Luft wärmer. Dorrien wusste indes, das fühlte sich nur so an, weil der Wind fehlte. Anerkennend sah er sich um. Nach hinten öffnete sich die Höhle zu einem Raum etwa so groß wie die Wohnstube einer Bauernkate.

„Was glaubst du, Loken?", fragte er. „Können wir hier ein kleines Feuer wagen?"

Der Schmied nickte. „Wir sind weit genug weg von den größeren Höhlen und der Wind weht in die andere Richtung. Außerdem wäre der Sachakaner wahnsinnig, wenn er bei diesem Wetter draußen herumläuft."

Dorrien bezweifelte insgeheim, dass dem Sachakaner der Schneesturm viel ausmachte. Allerdings er würde seine Gefangenen nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen wollen. Ohne seine wertvolle Beute würde er wahrscheinlich nicht zögern, den Pass während des Unwetters zu überqueren. Wenigstens bot sich ihm und Loken auf diese Weise die Gelegenheit, sich aufzuwärmen.

„Ich gehe Brennholz sammeln", erklärte der Schmied.

„Dann komme ich mit."

„Ihr habt kalt, Mylord", widersprach Loken. „Und ich bin ersetzbar."

„Nein, das bist du nicht", beharrte Dorrien. „Nicht für Windbruch."

 _Und nicht für Kullen und seine älteste Tochter_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Mylord, ich bin Jäger. Ich weiß, was ich tun muss, damit er keine Witterung aufnimmt. Ich werde in die andere Richtung gehen, als wo die Höhlen sind."

Dorrien seufzte. In einer Sache hatte Loken recht, er fror bis auf die Knochen. Aber er wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, den loyalsten seiner Männer zu verlieren, weil er versehentlich dem Sachakaner begegnet war.

„Wenn der Sachakaner dich wittert, dann kann er das auch gegen den Wind", wandte er ein.

Loken schnaubte unwillig. „Und dann würde er uns beide schnappen. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, Mylord."

Dorrien musterte den anderen Mann eine Weile. Schließlich entschied er, dass es besser war nachzugeben.

„Dann beeil dich."

Der Schmied nickte und verschwand im Schneegestöber. Beunruhigt sah Dorrien ihm nach. Dann schüttelte er sich und begann die Pferde abzusatteln. Er packte die Satteltaschen aus und bereitete zwei Lager vor. Als er damit fertig war, wickelte er sich fest in seine Decke aus Reberwolle und wartete auf Lokens Rückkehr.

Während er wartete, dachte er wie so oft in den beiden vergangenen Tagen darüber nach, ob sie auf dem richtigen Weg waren. Was, wenn der Sachakaner weiter nach Süden gezogen war? Doch auch in diesem Fall musste er irgendwann zum Südpass zurückkehren, wenn er zurück in seine Heimat wollte. Wiederholt ging Dorrien im Kopf die Orte durch, in denen Menschen verschwunden waren. Es hatte zwei Tagesritte nördlich vom Südpass in Oberjoch begonnen und von dort aus hatte sich der Sachakaner nach Süden vorgearbeitet. Von allen Dörfern, in denen einige Bewohner vermisst wurden, lag Windbruch am nächsten am Ppass, die letzten Menschen waren indes in Felsenfeste zwei Tagesritte weiter südlich entführt worden und alles deutete daraufhin, dass der Sachakaner nicht bis zum noch weiter entfernten Klippenhorst vorgedrungen war. Dorrien war überzeugt, früher oder später musste er hier entlang kommen.

Aber was, wenn nicht? Was, wenn er sich irrte? Was, wenn der Sachakaner einen anderen Weg über die Berge gefunden hatte oder den Südpass bereits vor Beginn des Schneesturms überquert hatte? Wie sollte er dann in Sachaka nach den Vermissten suchen?

Nach dem Fund von Falken und Korten waren sie so schnell sie es wagten, ohne zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, zum Südpass geritten. Dorrien konnte nur hoffen, dass der Sachakaner noch auf dieser Seite der Berge war. Denn dann würden sie hier irgendwann auf seine Spur stoßen. Aber das bedeutete zugleich auch, dass er und Loken ganz besonders vorsichtig sein mussten.

Für Dorriens Geschmack dauerte es viel zu lange, bis der Schmied wieder auftauchte. Inzwischen war er bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren und seine Gedanken hatten düstere Gestalten angenommen. Der Anblick von Brennholz hob seine Stimmung jedoch.

„Das sollte bis morgen reichen", sagte Loken, während er ein paar Äste in der Mitte der Höhle aufschichtete.

„Danke, Loken", erwiderte Dorrien. „Hast du da draußen irgendetwas bemerkt?"

Der Schmied schüttelte den Kopf. „Da draußen ist absolut nichts", antwortete er, während er das übrige Brennholz an der Rückwand der Höhle deponierte. „Selbst die Tiere haben sich verkrochen."

„Hast du Hunger?"

„Und wie!"

Dorrien lächelte. Er selbst verspürte keinen Hunger, aber er wusste, er musste etwas essen, wenn er bei Kräften bleiben wollte. In seine Decke gewickelt erhob er sich und holte etwas Brot, Käse und getrocknetes Fleisch sowie einen Weinschlauch aus dem Sack mit ihrem Proviant.

Loken hatte derweil erfolgreich ein kleines Feuer mit den Zweigen entfacht. „Es könnte etwas Rauch geben, weil das Holz nass vom Schnee ist", sagte er. „Aber der Wind wird es in die andere Richtung wehen."

 _Dann sollten wir hoffen, dass er Sachakaner nicht irgendwo dort ist_ , dachte Dorrien.

Er reichte dem Schmied seine Hälfte ihrer kalten Mahlzeit und sie aßen schweigend. Dorrien hielt den Weinschlauch über das Feuer, damit sich der Wein darin erwärmte. Allmählich spürte er, wie wieder etwas Leben in seine Hände und Füße kam.

„Loken, würdest du dich hier im Dunkeln zurechtfinden?", fragte er, als sie beide satt waren und in ihre Decken gewickelt am Feuer saßen.

„Ja, Mylord. Selbst bei _dem_ Wetter." Der Schmied runzelte die Stirn und sah Dorrien direkt an. „Habt Ihr etwa vor, den Sachakaner heute Nacht zu suchen?"

Dorrien nickte. „Ich muss wissen, ob er sich wirklich hier in den Höhlen versteckt, oder ob wir an der völlig falschen Stelle suchen." Im Dunkeln war es ihnen vielleicht möglich, sich dem Sachakaner unauffällig zu nähern. Dorrien musste unbedingt in Erfahrung bringen, ob es seinen Leuten gutging und ob er mit seiner Vermutung wirklich richtig lag.

„Oder ob er bereits über den Pass ist?"

Dorrien schauderte, als Loken seine schlimmste Befürchtung aussprach. Selbst der schwerste Schneesturm würde nicht anhalten, bis die Verstärkung aus Imardin eintraf. Wenn der Sachakaner noch auf dieser Seite der Berge war, dann würde er den Pass überqueren, sobald sich das Wetter besserte. Und dann würde Dorrien ihm folgen müssen. Er hoffte jedoch, der Sachakaner würde noch möglichst lange in Kyralia gefangen sein.

Er sah auf und blickte Loken ernst an.

„Ja."

Der Unterricht hatte unlängst begonnen, als Rothen endlich das Klassenzimmer betrat. Offenkundig war es nicht möglich, eine Besprechung der höheren Magier pünktlich zu beenden. Dieses Mal war Rothen sogar gezwungen gewesen, auf sein Mittagessen zu verzichten. Nicht zum ersten Mal in den vergangenen beiden Wochen hatten sie über die Absichten der Sachakaner diskutiert und darüber, ob es aus diesem Grund nicht besser war, Lord Davins Wetterausguck noch vor dem Winter zu erbauen.

Eigentlich war es beschlossene Sache gewesen, den Turm noch in diesem Jahr fertigzustellen, doch nachdem der König sich mit einer großzügigen Spende an dem Projekt beteiligt hatte, hatte Davin erneut versucht, seine verqueren Konstruktionspläne durchzusetzen. Rothen fand, es wäre einfacher gewesen, den Wetterausguck einfach zu bauen, anstatt erneut darüber zu streiten, ob ein Entwurf von Lord Loren dazu verwendet werden sollte. Denn je länger die höheren Magier über dieses Thema diskutierten, desto wahrscheinlicher würde der Bau erst im nächsten Frühjahr stattfinden.

Seine Gedanken an diese überflüssige Sitzung vertreibend sah er sich in seinem Klassenzimmer um. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war höchst seltsam. Die einzigen drei Mädchen, die diesen Kurs belegten, hatten sich am Fenster versammelt. Ihrer Körperhaltung nach zu urteilen hatte draußen etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit erweckt. Die männlichen Novizen machten dagegen allesamt entnervte Gesichter. Als Rothen ihnen zunickte, spiegelte sich auf ihren Mienen unendliche Erleichterung wider.

„Das mit den beiden ist ja so romantisch!", rief Trisha. „Seht mal, jetzt er für sie diesen Zweig zum Blühen gebracht!"

„Ich wünschte, mein Freund würde so etwas auch für mich tun", sagte Yannia.

„Dein Freund ist so begabt wie ein Gorin", entgegnete Veila verächtlich. „Aber _er_ …"

Neugierig geworden trat Rothen neben die Mädchen und sah hinunter in den Garten. Seine Überraschung war nur mäßig, als er Sonea und Akkarin auf einer Bank sitzen sah. Sie hielt etwas in den Händen, das aussah wie der blühende Zweig eines Pachibaums. Für einen Moment fragte Rothen sich, warum sie nicht im Unterricht war. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sie um diese Zeit immer eine Freistunde hatte. Anscheinend hatte sie das schöne Wetter genutzt, um draußen zu lernen. Akkarin sagte gerade etwas zu ihr, woraufhin ihr Gesicht erstrahlte und sie ihm um den Hals fiel. Rothen lächelte unwillkürlich.

„Wie mag er das bloß gemacht haben?", wunderte sich Yannia laut. „Es ist doch Herbst."

„Wahrscheinlich hat er schwarze Magie benutzt", sagte Trisha. „Aber wen kümmert das schon! Für mich spielt das jedenfalls keine Rolle, denn ich würde ihn auch so nehmen ..."

Einen hingebungsvollen Seufzer ausstoßend sah sie hinab in den Garten.

„Er sollte mir gehören!", sagte Veila kalt. „Wenn hier schon jemand Anspruch auf ihn erhebt, dann ich."

 _Das ist also der Grund für ihre ständige Aggressivität_ , fuhr es Rothen durch den Kopf. Offenkundig konnte Veila es nicht ertragen, dass Akkarin sich für Sonea entschieden hatte. Er wusste, Veila war nicht die einzige Novizin, die ein Auge auf den schwarzen Magier geworfen hatte. Seit seiner Wiederaufnahme erfreute sich Akkarin besonders unter den weiblichen Novizen großer Beliebtheit. Aber vielleicht war Veila die Eifersüchtigste von allen.

„Du bist eine weit entfernte Kusine von ihm", erinnerte Yannia ihre Freundin.

„Weit genug, dass einer Heirat nichts im Wege stünde", widersprach Veila. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was er an ihr bloß findet. Sie ist noch nicht einmal hübsch."

„Sie ist klein. Das ist nicht dasselbe wie hässlich", wandte Trisha ein, ohne den Blick von der Szene im Park zu wenden.

„Ich wette, sie hat ihn irgendwie dazu gebracht, sie zu heiraten", sagte Veila finster. „Und sie hat dafür ganz bestimmt schwarze Magie benutzt."

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass er das mit sich machen lässt?", rief Yannia. „Er ist viel stärker als sie." Der Seufzer, den sie ausstieß, stand dem ihrer Klassenkameradin in nichts nach. „Nein, ich glaube, er ist einer von denen, die sich nehmen, was sie wollen."

„Das glaube ich auch", hauchte Trisha. „Seht doch nur!"

Unten im Park küsste Akkarin seine Verlobte gerade und erhob sich dann. Sonea sprang auf und hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. Akkarin wandte sich um und zog sie zu sich, um sie erneut zu küssen und Yannia und Trisha stießen einen weiteren hingebungsvollen Seufzer aus.

 _Anscheinend lag ich mit meiner Vermutung falsch_ , dachte Rothen. Als er Sonea am Vormittag auf einem Flur begegnet war, hatte sie blass und verstört gewirkt. Seiner Frage, ob etwas passiert sei, war sie ausgewichen. Aber sie hatte ihm versprochen, es ihm bei ihrem nächsten Mittagessen zu erzählen.

Rothen hatte geglaubt, sie und Akkarin hätten sich gestritten. Doch in diesem Fall hätte ein blühender Pachizweig nicht genügt, um sie wieder zu besänftigen. Rothen wusste, wenn es Akkarin gelang, ihren Zorn zu erregen, dann ließ Sonea ihn das auch spüren.

„Und deswegen solltest du ihn dir lieber aus dem Kopf schlagen, Veila", fuhr Yannia fort. „Es gibt so viele andere nette und attraktive Männer."

Rothen unterdrückte ein Kichern und räusperte sich. Die drei Novizinnen fuhren erschrocken zu ihm herum.

„Nun meine Damen, ich denke, das solltet ihr alle", sagte er. „Wie ihr zweifelsohne sehen könnt, hat Lord Akkarin sich bereits genommen, was er will. Zudem hat der Unterricht schon vor einigen Minuten begonnen."

Sonea saß auf einer Gartenbank und las Regins Notizen der letzten beiden Monate Strategie durch. Sie hatte die gesamte Mittagspause mit ihren Freunden verbracht. Nun hatten beide Unterricht, während sie vor Heilkunst bei Lady Vinara eine Freistunde hatte.

Für einen Tag so spät im Herbst war es noch einmal überraschend warm geworden. Die Sonne schien und nur eine leichte Brise raschelte in den Bäumen, von denen allenthalben welke Blätter zur Erde fielen. Obwohl ihr der Schrecken über ihren Unterricht am vergangenen Abend noch immer in den Gliedern saß, half der warme Sonnenschein, ihre Stimmung ein wenig zu heben.

Sie seufzte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie von dem, was Regin aufgeschrieben hatte, kein einziges Wort verstanden hatte. Sie blätterte zurück zur ersten Seite und versuchte es erneut, als ein dunkler Schatten auf sie fiel.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich dich hier finde", sagte eine vertraute Stimme.

Soneas Kopf fuhr hoch. „Akkarin!", rief sie und sprang auf.

„Untersteh dich das zu tun", warnte er und drückte sie sanft wieder zurück auf die Bank. Seine Stimme klang streng, doch Sonea glaubte, eine gewisse Verlegenheit herauszuhören. „Jeder kann uns sehen."

Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte sie. „Deswegen wollte ich es ja tun."

Akkarin nahm ihre Hand. „Sonea, wir werden heiraten. Niemand erwartet noch, dass du dich vor mir verneigst."

Sie wollte erwidern, dass es nicht gerade einfach war, alle paar Wochen ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber ändern zu müssen, verkniff sich diese Bemerkung jedoch. Schließlich würde sich von nun an nichts mehr ändern. Akkarin erwartete von ihr, dass sie sich weiterhin respektvoll verhielt, wenn er sie unterrichtete, um die emotionale Distanz zu schaffen, die sie beide brauchten, um sich auf ihren Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Allerdings schien er selbst das nicht immer ganz so genau zu nehmen.

Und jetzt gerade hatte sie sowieso keinen Unterricht bei ihm.

„Was machst du hier?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich hatte eine Besprechung in der Gilde. Und ich wollte dir einen Vorschlag machen."

Sonea runzelte die Stirn. _So, einen Vorschlag also_ , dachte sie. Wollte er sie etwa überreden, Schwertkampf als Wahlpflichtfach noch in diesem Halbjahr zu belegen? Weil es ihr so sehr widerstrebte, diese Kunst zu lernen, hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass sie erst zum Winterhalbjahr damit beginnen brauchte. Sie hatte beschlossen, sich ihm mit allen Mitteln zu widersetzen, sollte er sie dazu bringen wollen, den Kurs schon früher zu belegen. Wenn er nicht bereit war, ihr diese Schmach zu erlassen, dann wollte sie ihm das zumindest nicht allzu leicht machen.

Akkarin zog einen kleinen Ast aus seiner Robe hervor.

Soneas Verwirrung wuchs. „Was ist das?", fragte sie.

„Das ist ein Zweig von einem Pachibaum aus unserem Garten. Takan hat heute Vormittag die Äste geschnitten. Er behauptet, wenn man sie vor dem Winter schneidet, würden die Bäume im nächsten Jahr mehr Früchte tragen."

Sonea starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Und das ist wahr?"

„Nun, wir werden es im nächsten Jahr herausfinden."

„Und was wolltest du mir vorschlagen?"

„Das hier."

Akkarin starrte einen Augenblick auf den Ast. Dann plötzlich sprossen winzige weiß-rosa Blüten aus den Ansätzen der kleinen Verzweigungen.

Sonea war hingerissen. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Das erkläre ich dir heute Abend, wenn du willst."

Er reichte ihr den Zweig. Sonea nahm ihn entgegen, ihre Verwirrung hatte sich nicht verringert. Eher im Gegenteil.

„Als Takan auf die Idee kam, die Bäume zu beschneiden, hatte ich eine Eingebung", fuhr Akkarin fort. „Es gibt eine Zeit im Frühling, in der die Pachibäume immer blühen, egal wie früh oder spät der Frühling beginnt. Dieser Zeitraum beträgt ungefähr zwei Wochen. Wir könnten in dieser Zeit heiraten. Vorausgesetzt du bist einverstanden."

„Das wäre wundervoll!", rief Sonea und umarmte ihn. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so schnell einen Termin für ihre Hochzeit finden würden. Die Zeit der Pachiblüte schien nahezu perfekt. Allein die Tatsache, dass er diese Idee gehabt hatte, überwältigte sie.

Verglichen mit den anderen Dingen, die sie organisieren mussten, war das vermutlich die leichteste Übung. Sie hatten weder eine Idee, wo sie feiern wollten, noch wer alles eine Einladung erhalten sollte – doch das größte Problem überhaupt war: Wer sollte ihr zweiter Trauzeuge werden?

Sie hatten beschlossen, dass Akkarin denjenigen benennen sollte. Aber wen sollte er mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen, wenn der, der es hätte sein sollen, nicht mehr in Frage kam?

 _Was Lorlen wohl dazu sagen würde, dass wir heiraten?_ , fragte Sonea sich. Würde er sich für sie freuen oder würde er Akkarin vorwerfen, dass er eine Beziehung mit seiner Novizin begonnen hatte? Hätte er Akkarin den Verrat ihrer Freundschaft überhaupt verziehen?

Sonea fand, es war müßig darüber nachzudenken, sie würde nie die Antwort auf diese Fragen erhalten. Und was die Organisation ihrer Hochzeit betraf, so konnten sie sich getrost Zeit lassen, weil es bis zu diesem Tag noch ein halbes Jahr hin war.

 _Ein halbes Jahr_ … Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Aber da sind keine Ferien."

„Dann heiraten wir einen Freitag. Da die meisten unserer Gäste Magier sein werden, wäre das die beste Lösung. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du den nächsten Tag vom Unterricht befreit bist."

Soneas Herz machte einen Sprung. „Du bist großartig!"

Akkarin bedachte sie mit seinem Halblächeln. Dann zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie. „Wir sehen uns später", sagte er und erhob sich. „Genieß deine Freistunde."

„Warte!" Sonea griff nach ihm und bekam seinen Ärmel zu fassen. „Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach wieder verschwinden."

„Doch", erwiderte er und zog sie auf die Füße. „Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen und du möchtest sicher lernen."

In einer rebellischen Geste sah sie zu ihm auf. „Verabschiede dich wenigstens anständig."

Er lachte und schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille. Mit seiner freien Hand griff er sanft, aber bestimmt in die Haare in ihrem Nacken. Sonea erschauderte leicht. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf. Sie küssten sich ein weiteres Mal, dieses Mal jedoch länger.

„War das anständig genug?", fragte er.

„Für's Erste schon", neckte sie ihn. „Es ist sicher noch verbesserungswürdig."

Akkarin lachte leise. „Ich fürchte, ich habe dich zu sehr verwöhnt." Seine Hand strich über ihre Wange und ihre Halsbeuge hinab.

Sie erschauderte erneut.

„Und deswegen werde ich jetzt gehen."

Sonea widerstand dem Drang, ihn für seine Unverschämtheit zurechtzuweisen. Denn das hätte ihn nur noch weiter herausgefordert. Während sie ihm den Pachizweig in der Hand haltend hinterher sah, musste sie sich jedoch wiederholt eingestehen, dass sie ihn gar nicht anders wollte.

 _Auf Großvaters Schreibtisch fand ich einen Umschlag, auf den mein Name geschrieben stand. Ich erbrach das Siegel. In dem Umschlag befanden sich ein Schlüssel und ein Brief. Ich entfaltete den Brief und begann zu lesen:_

An dieser Stelle fand Dannyl ein in einer fremden Schrift geschriebenes Pergament an die Seite gepinnt.

 _Mein lieber Ralend,_

 _Wenn Du diesen Brief erhältst, werde ich diese Welt bereits verlassen haben. Dieser Umschlag enthält den Schlüssel zu meiner verborgenen Bibliothek. Und doch ist er mehr als das. Er ist der Schlüssel zu einem längst verlorengegangenen Wissen. Du musst diese Bücher an einem Ort aufbewahren, den nur Du kennst. Wenn Du dich entscheidest, sie zu studieren – was ich Dir nahelege, damit Du um Deine Verantwortung weißt – dann behalte, was Du erfährst, für Dich._

 _Von allen meinen Enkeln trage ich Dir diese Aufgabe zu, weil Du unter ihnen der verantwortungsbewussteste und derjenige mit der größten Weitsicht bist. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Du die Existenz dieses Wissens nur in Zeiten größter Not enthüllst._

 _Dein Dich liebender Großvater._

Darunter wurde der Text in Dem Callenes Schrift fortgeführt:

 _Ich konnte meine Enttäuschung kaum verbergen, hatte Großvater mir nichts als diese seltsamen Bücher vererbt. Meine Großvettern und Großkusinen erbten allesamt wertvolles Essgeschirr aus Gold, Silber und Kristall, Gemälde oder Schmuck. Das Anwesen ging an meine Tante Ilya. Er hätte mir wenigstens noch den Rest seiner Bibliothek, seinen Weinkeller (den übrigens Onkel Valend erhielt – also ob er nicht schon genug trinken würde!) oder eines seiner Rennpferde vererben können. Die Rennpferde hat er übrigens meiner Großkusine Teslie vermacht. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass das nicht das Einzige ist, das sie gerne reitet._

Auch auf den nächsten Seiten klagte Dem Callene mit oft bissigen Bemerkungen über seine lasterhafte Verwandtschaft und darüber, wie sehr er sich bei der Verteilung von Dem Semelins Erbe übergangen fühlte. Leise seufzend blätterte Dannyl ein paar Seiten weiter. Über das, was er las, konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln. Jeder Gelehrte hätte sich über ein solches Erbe gefreut. Bel Fiores Großonkel war allerdings alles andere als ein gewöhnlicher Gelehrter gewesen. Er war intelligent und neugierig, aber er war auch reich, habgierig und missgünstig gewesen. Endlich kam Dem Callene wieder auf das Thema zurück, das Dannyl so brennend interessierte.

 _Doch ich konnte Großvaters Letzten Willen nicht ignorieren_ , schrieb er. _Egal, wie sehr mich seine Entscheidung traf, so hatte mich doch an jenem Abend, wo er mir seine geheime Bibliothek zeigte, die Neugier gepackt. Also nahm ich schließlich den Schlüssel und ritt zu seinem Anwesen, um die Bücher nach Arvina zu bringen._

Es folgte eine lange und ausführliche Beschreibung derselben Reise, die Dannyl bereits ein Mal durch Dem Callenes Erinnerungen erlebt hatte. Dieses Mal reiste er ohne seine Frau und der Detailreichtum seiner Ausführungen ließ erahnen, wie sehr er die Abwesenheit Freyries genoss.

Nach Dem Callenes Rückkehr folgte mehrere Tage kein einziger Eintrag, was angesichts des sonstigen Schreibeifers dieses Mannes bemerkenswert war. Doch dann stieß Dannyl auf eine Passage, die erneut sein Interesse weckte.

 _Mein Wissen über die Magie ist begrenzt, aber das, auf was ich in Großvaters Büchern gestoßen bin, ist die finsterste – ja schwärzeste Form der Magie überhaupt. Die Art, wie sie praktiziert wird, ist abstoßend und barbarisch. Ich gestehe, diese Bücher haben mich in ihren grausigen Bann gezogen. Seit Tagen schon lese ich darin, bis tief in die Nacht. Freyrie keift derweil, da ich ihr ihrer Meinung nach nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit schenke. Sie beklagt sich, ich würde nicht mehr sie, sondern diese Bücher lieben. Sie versteht einfach nicht, wie wichtig das, was ich hier in meinen Händen halte, ist. Manche Anwendungen dieser Magie scheinen nützlich für die Allgemeinheit. Andere dagegen scheinen gefährlich. Man könnte damit ganze Städte, ja sogar Landstriche verwüsten._

 _Nichtsdestotrotz verstehe ich jetzt auch, warum Großvater sagt, ich müsse den Besitz dieser Bücher geheim halten. Es geht nicht darum, dass die Magiergilde mich für den Besitz dieser finsteren Bibliothek bestrafen wird, sollte sie es jemals herausfinden. Nein, diese Bücher sind auch ein Schatz von Wissen, der nicht verlorengehen darf – egal wie finster und entsetzlich dieses Wissen ist. Solange diese Bücher nicht in Zeiten größter Not in die Hände der Magiergilde fallen, würden sie vernichtet. Jetzt, wo ich die Wahrheit kenne, wäre dies ein Akt der Verantwortungslosigkeit. Nicht nur an der Magiergilde selbst – nein an der Gesamtheit der Verbündeten Länder._

 _Zu unserer aller Sicherheit beschloss ich schließlich, die Bücher dort aufzubewahren, wo niemand sie vermutete: im alten Brennholzkeller unter unserem Wohnzimmer. Dort versteckte ich auch die bizarren Artefakte, die ich in einer Kiste in Großvaters geheimer Bibliothek fand. Einige schienen mir Instrumente zu sein, wie man sie für magische Experimente verwenden könnte, andere waren möglicherweise das Ergebnis eben dieser oder dienten einem Zweck, der sich mir nicht erschließen wollte._

 _Den Schlüssel zu jenem Kellerraum verwahrte ich fortan an einem Ort, an dem weder Freyrie noch unsere Dienerschaft ihn finden konnten._

An dieser Stelle beendete Dem Callene seinen täglichen Eintrag. Dannyl sah auf und sog tief die warme Luft ein. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er beim Lesen den Atem angehalten hatte.

Die halbe Nacht hatte er in dem Tagebuch aus dem Jahr, in dem Dem Semelin verstorben war, gelesen. Kaum, dass das erste Licht des Tages ihn geweckt hatte, war er leise aufgestanden, um weiter zu lesen. Tayend war deswegen beleidigt gewesen, doch Dannyl hatte ihm versprochen, es am Abend wiedergutzumachen.

Dem Semelin und sein Enkel hatten trotz ihres mangelnden Wissens über Magie den Wert dieser Bücher erkannt. Trotzdem war das Geheimnis um Dem Callenes Büchersammlung nicht einmal ansatzweise geklärt. Sie wussten weder, woher sein Großvater die Bücher hatte, noch wer dieser Lord Sadakane war. Befanden sich die Bücher seit Lord Sadakanes Lebzeiten im Familienbesitz? Gehörte Lord Sadakane vielleicht selbst zur Familie und hatte er diese Tradition begonnen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sadakane hatte lange, bevor die Gilde schwarze Magie verboten hatte, gelebt.

Eines wusste Dannyl nach dieser Lektüre jedoch mit Sicherheit: Dem Callene hatte nichts mit den Rebellen zu tun gehabt. Er hatte diesen verbotenen Schatz ganz für sich allein gehortet. Und auch wenn er damit gegen das Gesetz verstoßen hatte, kam Dannyl nicht umhin, die Voraussicht des Dem und seines Großonkels zu begrüßen. Inzwischen hatte er sogar aufgehört, ob seiner Einsicht Entsetzen zu verspüren. Mit dem in den Büchern enthaltenen Wissen würde die Gilde einem neuen Angriff aus Sachaka trotzen können.

Dannyl rieb sich die Schläfen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Sein Kopf schmerzte vom Entziffern der fremden, verschnörkelten Handschrift. Das Denken fiel ihm schwer. „Ich brauche eine Pause", murmelte er und legte das Buch zur Seite.

„Dann ruh dich ein wenig aus", sagte Tayend. „Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du das Geheimnis ganz allein und noch heute lüftest."

Lachend streckte Dannyl sich neben seinem Freund im Gras aus. Der Baum über ihnen spendete angenehmen Halbschatten in der Nachmittagshitze in Bel Fiores Garten. Vom Meer wehte eine laue Brise heran und ließ das Laub über ihren Köpfen leise rascheln.

„Das sagst du doch nur, damit mehr Arbeit für dich bleibt", entgegnete er.

„Oh, ich werde noch früh genug in Arbeit ertrinken, wenn ich Abschriften dieser Bücher anfertige", erwiderte der Gelehrte.

Sie hatten sich bereits beim Frühstück darauf geeinigt, dass es das Beste wäre, von allen Büchern Abschriften zu erstellen. Egal, wie Dannyl entschied, wie er wegen der Bücher verfahren würde. Die meisten Bücher waren so alt, dass sie beim Lesen auseinanderzufallen drohten. Sie nicht zu kopieren war allein aus einer Vielzahl wissenschaftlicher und historischer Gründe undenkbar.

„Wenigstens wirst du dann endlich einmal anständig arbeiten", gab Dannyl zurück.

„Also wirklich, Botschafter", rief Tayend empört. „Als ob _deine_ Arbeit anständig wäre! Sie besteht doch auch nur aus Empfängen, Bällen und Geburtstagsfeiern bei den Dems und Bels."

„Du vergisst die Parlamentssitzungen und den ganzen Papierkram", erinnerte Dannyl seinen Freund. „Botschafter zu sein, bedeutet sehr viel mehr, als sich nur auf Festen herumzutreiben."

„Und du wirst dafür auch noch fürstlich bezahlt!"

„Das liegt daran, dass ich ein Gildenmagier bin."

Tayend schnaubte hörbar.

„Ich dachte, deswegen liebst du mich", bemerkte Dannyl erheitert.

„Ja, ich liebe dich _auch_ deswegen", gab Tayend zu. Er legte sich neben Dannyl und wandte sich ihm zu. „Trotzdem bist du manchmal ganz schön eingebildet, Botschafter."

Dannyl lachte. „Und ich liebe dich, weil …" Er brach ab, vergeblich nach den richtigen Worten suchend. Hätte ihn jemand gefragt, warum er Tayend liebte oder welche Eigenschaft er an ihm besonders schätzte, so hätte er diese Frage nicht beantworten können. Was er empfand, ließ sich nicht in Worte fassen. „ … weil du so bist, wie du bist", sagte er schließlich.

Sie sahen sich an. Dannyl griff nach Tayends Hand und lächelte. Eine Weile sahen sie einfach nur in das Geäst des Baumes über ihren Köpfen und genossen den warmen Nachmittag.

„Ich lese soviel in diesen Büchern, weil ich wirklich neugierig bin", vertraute Dannyl seinem Freund an. Er musste zugeben, ein wenig wie Dem Callene auf diese Bücher zu reagieren. Was sie enthielten, war abstoßend und fesselnd zugleich. Doch jetzt, wo er begonnen hatte, dieses Geheimnis zu ergründen, musste er es zu Ende bringen. Denn nur so konnte er herausfinden, ob diese Bücher es wirklich wert waren, gegen das Gesetz der Gilde zu verstoßen. Dannyl würde diese Frage jedoch erst dann für sich beantworten können, wenn er alles über diese Bücher und Lord Sadakane herausgefunden hatte.

„Nur so kann ich das Richtige tun. Ich muss unbedingt wissen, was hinter all dem steckt. Aber zugleich habe ich das Gefühl, ich müsste schnell damit fertig werden, weil Errend mich im Parlament braucht."

Tayend betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Du weißt, ich mag es nicht, wenn wir getrennt sind", begann er. „Aber wenn du meinst, du musst zurück, dann überlass die Arbeit doch Bel Fiore und mir. Wir werden dir natürlich alles berichten, was wir herausgefunden haben. Und bei den Abschriften kannst du mir ohnehin nicht helfen."

„Danke", sagte Dannyl tief bewegt von der Loyalität seines Freundes. „Das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen. Trotzdem werde ich noch solange bleiben, wie ich vor Errend und meinem Gewissen verantworten kann."

Der Gelehrte grinste. „Ich habe nichts anderes von dir erwartet."

„Das ist gut, denn ich könnte es niemals über mich bringen, dich zu enttäuschen."

„Nein, das könntest du nicht."

Lächelnd schloss Dannyl die Augen und genoss den warmen Wind auf seiner Haut. Er war dankbar für Tayends Nähe und seine Einfühlsamkeit. Auch wenn der Gelehrte ihm seine Entscheidung nicht abnehmen konnte, so war es gut, dass er da war und Dannyl ihm seine Sorgen anvertrauen konnte.

„Dannyl?"

Dannyl wandte den Kopf und sah seinen Freund an, milde überrascht, weil er ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen nannte.

„Ja?"

„Hör auf, dir etwas vorzumachen. Du hast dich doch längst entschieden."

Die Dunkelheit war absolut. Außer dem dicht fallenden Schnee direkt vor seinen Augen und dem Schemen von Lokens Rücken konnte Dorrien nichts von seiner Umgebung erkennen. Er fragte sich, wie es dem Schmied gelang, sich so zurechtzufinden. Er selbst hätte jetzt alles für eine Lichtkugel und einen Wärmeschild gegeben.

Während sie auf den Einbruch der Nacht gewartet hatten, hatten sie sich in der Höhle ausgeruht und aufgewärmt. Dann hatte Dorrien den Schmied aufgefordert, ihn zu den Höhlen zu bringen, die nach Lokens Meinung das beste Versteck für den Sachakaner und seine Gefangenen boten.

Obwohl die nächste Höhle weniger als eine Viertelmeile entfernt war, erschien Dorrien der Weg endlos. Der eisige Wind hatte im Laufe des Tages weiter an Stärke gewonnen. Er heulte unheilschwanger um die Felsen, zwang die Bäume in eine besorgniserregende Verneigung und drang Dorrien bis in die Knochen. Der Gedanke, dass ihm bis vor einer halben Stunde noch behaglich warm gewesen war, erschien ihm wie ein ferner Traum.

Vor ihnen machte die Felswand einen Knick. Loken blieb stehen und wandte sich um. Er beugte sich zu Dorrien, um nicht laut gegen den Wind schreien zu müssen.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit, Mylord. Hinter dieser Ecke ist eine der größeren Höhlen. Wir sollten jetzt vorsichtig sein, falls der Sachakaner die Gegend bewacht."

Dorrien nickte. Eine leise Furcht ergriff von ihm Besitz. Zum ersten Mal, seit er aufgebrochen war, um die Vermissten aus Windbruch und den benachbarten Dörfern zu suchen, hatte er das Gefühl, ganz nah an seinem Ziel zu sein.

„Geh du voran", sagte er.

Loken nickte nur und bog um die Ecke. Dorrien hielt sich dich hinter ihm und wäre fast in den anderen Mann gerannt, als dieser plötzlich stehenblieb. Ein Laut der Überraschung entfuhr ihm.

„Sschh!", machte Loken. „Seht Ihr nicht dort vorne?"

Dorrien blinzelte den Schnee von seinen Wimpern. Dann setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus. Etwa vierzig Schritt vor ihnen war eine Lichtquelle.

„Ich denke wir haben ihn, Mylord", raunte Loken ihm triumphierend zu. „Es würde mich wundern, wenn das jemand anderes ist. Kein normaler Mensch geht bei dem Wetter hier oben jagen."

 _Wahrscheinlich nicht_ , dachte Dorrien. Die Menschen in dieser Gegen waren mit den Wetterverhältnissen der Berge vertraut. Wenn sie bei einem solchen Unwetter ihre sicheren Behausungen verließen, dann nur, wenn es einen guten Grund dafür gab. Er verspürte eine grimmige Befriedigung, weil er richtig vermutet hatte, dass der Sachakaner in den Höhlen Schutz suchen würde.

„Wie weit kommen wir an ihn heran?", fragte Dorrien. Er wollte sichergehen, dass es auch wirklich der Sachakaner war und nicht Jäger aus einem der Dörfer. Zudem wusste er, er würde keine Ruhe haben, bevor er sich nicht vom Wohlergehen seiner Leute überzeugt hatte.

Der Schmied warf einen prüfenden Blick hinaus in das Schneegestöber.

„Fünfundzwanzig Schritt vielleicht." Er wies hinüber zu der Lichtquelle. „Der Schnee fällt sehr dicht und seine Augen werden nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt sein, wenn er innerhalb der Höhle ist."

Vorsichtig pirschten sie näher. Allmählich konnte Dorrien die Umrisse der Höhle ausmachen. Als sie noch näher kamen, erkannte er die Silhouetten von Menschen. Einige von ihnen saßen um ein Feuer, die übrigen kauerten zu zweit oder zu dritt im hinteren Teil der Höhle.

Dorrien entdeckte Rorin, den Schmied von Wildwasser. Die etwas kleinere Gestalt neben ihm musste sein Sohn Grogin sein. Auch Tulin war noch am Leben, während von Hen keine Spur zu sehen war. In einer Felsnische hockte Viana, ihre kleine Schwester fest an sich gedrückt. Sie wirkte blass und verstört. Bei ihrem Anblick verspürte Dorrien einen Stich. Am liebsten wäre er in die Höhle gestürmt und hätte sie und die anderen mit sich genommen. Aber er wusste, er musste sich zurückhalten. Wenn er sich jetzt zu impulsiven Handlungen hinreißen ließ, war damit niemandem geholfen.

„Bal und Sina fehlen", murmelte Loken.

Dorrien zählte die Menschen in der Höhle durch. Es waren zehn. Bal und Sina waren nicht unter ihnen.

„Du hast recht", sagte er. „Und es fehlen fünf weitere."

„Vielleicht konnten sie fliehen", überlegte der Schmied.

„Das hoffe ich auch", sagte Dorrien tonlos, obwohl er nicht daran glaubte. Wenn Bal und Sina versucht hatten zu fliehen, dann waren sie bei dem Versuch getötet worden. Der Gedanke ließ seine Eingeweide zusammenkrampfen.

„Seht Ihr die beiden Männer am Höhleneingang?", fragte Loken. „Das sind nie im Leben Kyralier."

Dorrien folgte seinen Blick und betrachtete die beiden Männer genauer. Sie lehnten auf jeder Seite des Eingangs an der Wand. Sie trugen einfache, aber bunte Kleidung. Nicht wie die Leute in den Bergen, deren Kleidung meist braun war. Ihre Haare waren schwarz, ihre Haut zu dunkel, um kyralisch zu sein, und ihre Stirn war breiter als die eines Kyraliers.

„Sachakaner", sagte Dorrien und erschauderte, während allenthalben Schneeflocken dicht vor den beiden Männern an einer unsichtbaren Barriere zischend verdampften. „Anscheinend haben wir es mit zwei schwarzen Magiern zu tun. Sie bewachen die anderen. Und sie haben die Höhle mit einem Schild verschlossen, damit niemand hinaus oder hinein kann." Er unterdrückte einen Fluch. „Und damit wären nur acht von unseren Vermissten hier."

Was war mit den anderen sieben geschehen? War ihnen, wie Loken vermutet hatte, die Flucht gelungen oder lagen sie irgendwo tot in den Bergen so wie Korten und Falken oder der Jäger aus Oberjoch und waren von den Suchtrupps nicht gefunden worden, weil sie an Orten lagen, die für Menschen nicht zugänglich waren?

„Der eine von ihnen sieht immer wieder nach draußen", stellte Loken leise fest und wies auf den Sachakaner an der rechten Seite des Eingangs. „Der andere beobachtet dagegen nur die Gefangenen. Glaubt Ihr, er spürt, dass wir ihn beobachten?"

Dorrien runzelte die Stirn. Jetzt wo der Schmied es ansprach, kam es ihm vor, als wäre der Mann ein wenig nervös. Er fand, dass zwei schwarze Magier nicht viel Grund zu Furcht haben sollten. Ganz besonders, wenn die Einzigen beiden, die Jagd auf sie machen konnten, wie Gefangene in Imardin gehalten wurden.

„Das sind keine Magier", sagte er schließlich. „Das müssen seine Sklaven sein, die er aus Sachaka mitgebracht hat, um ihn unterwegs zu stärken."

„Außer ihnen sehe ich keinen Sachakaner in der Höhle", bemerkte Loken.

„Nein", stimmte Dorrien zu. Plötzlich verspürte er eine Kälte, die nicht von den eisigen Temperaturen rührte. „Vielleicht ist er jagen gegangen oder erkundet die Gegend. Wir sollten verschwinden."

„Gleich hier gibt's eine kleine Höhle, wo wir uns verstecken können", schlug Loken vor. „Dann sehen wir, wenn er zurückkommt."

„Eine gute Idee." Dorrien wollte nur ungern zurück zu ihrem Lagerplatz, wenn der Sachakaner sich trotz des Schneesturms draußen herumtrieb. Er schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. Das alles gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Dann folgt mir, Mylord."

Loken machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis die Höhle nur noch schemenhaft zu erkennen war, und wandte sich dann nach rechts. Dorrien beeilte sich ihm zu folgen. Nach wenigen Schritten hielt der Schmied auf die Felswand zu. Erst als sie dicht davor waren, erkannte Dorrien die Öffnung.

Die Höhle war so winzig, dass sie ihren Namen kaum verdient hatte, doch sie erfüllte ihren Zweck. Dorrien und Loken hockten sich so in den Eingang, dass sie die andere Höhle im Blick hatten. Dorrien hoffte, der Sachakaner würde bei seiner Rückkehr ihre Fußspuren nicht bemerken. Der Schnee fiel noch immer dicht und würde jeden Hinweis darauf, dass sie und Loken hier waren, verschwinden lassen. Nichtsdestotrotz verspürte Dorrien eine gewisse Nervosität.

„Wenn diese beiden Sachakaner seine Sklaven sind, warum versuchen sie dann nicht zu fliehen, solange er fort ist?", wunderte sich Loken. „Ich meine jetzt nicht wegen dieses Schildes vor der Höhle. Sie schienen sich eher wie seine Gehilfen zu verhalten."

Dorrien zögerte. Das meiste, was er über die sachakanische Kultur wusste, hatte er von Akkarin erfahren, als er ihn und Sonea im Sommer zurück nach Imardin gebracht hatte. Für die meisten Kyralier war das Verhältnis von Meister und Sklave nicht einfach zu verstehen. Und es entzog sich auch seinem Verständnis.

„Sie sind ihm treu ergeben", antwortete Dorrien. „So wie wir dem König ergeben sind."

„Oder Euch, Mylord", fügte Loken hinzu.

Dorrien lächelte verlegen. Lokens Worte schmeichelten ihm. Ihm war nie bewusst gewesen, wie sehr die Menschen in den Bergen zu ihm aufsahen. Trotzdem war er alles andere als ein sachakanischer Sklaventreiber.

„Ja und nein", sagte er. „Im Gegensatz zu einem Sklavenhalter brauchst du von mir keine Strafe zu fürchten. Diese Sklaven fürchten ihren Meister vor allem auch. Sie wollen sogar bestraft werden, wenn sie ihm einmal nicht gehorchen. Sie kennen es nicht anders."

Der Schmied machte ein ungläubiges und entsetztes Gesicht. „Sie _wollen_ bestraft werden?"

„Ja", sagte Dorrien und versuchte vergeblich, die richtigen Worte zu finden, damit Loken ihn verstand. „Sie …"

Er brach ab. Nur wenige Schritte vor ihnen war ein Licht zu erkennen, das im Schneegestöber zu tanzen schien und stetig größer wurde. Dorriens Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Der Sachakaner.

Dorrien erkannte die Silhouette des Mannes hinter seiner Lichtkugel. Über seine Schulter hatte er etwas geworfen, das verdächtig nach einem erlegten Mullook aussah.

Der Sachakaner passierte die Stelle, an der Dorrien und Loken wenig zuvor noch gestanden hatten. Instinktiv wichen die beiden Männer tiefer in die Höhle zurück. Zu Dorriens Erleichterung hielt der schwarze Magier jedoch weiter auf die andere Höhle zu. Er sagte etwas in einer zischenden Sprache zu den beiden Männern am Eingang. Für einen Augenblick flackerte der Schild, dann verschwand der Sachakaner im Innern der Höhle. Dorrien und Loken verließen ihr Versteck. Vorsichtig schlichen sie zu ihrem vorherigen Posten zurück, um zu beobachten, was als Nächstes geschah.

Der Sachakaner warf seine Beute auf den Boden der Höhle. Er sagte etwas und lachte. Sofort eilte einer der Männer, die Wache gehalten hatten, herbei und begann, den Vogel zu rupfen.

Währenddessen hatte der Sachakaner einen juwelenbesetzten Dolch aus seinem Gürtel gezogen. Mit einem kalten Lächeln strich er über die Klinge. Dann sah er sich in der Höhle um. Die Gefangenen waren mit einem Mal wie erstarrt und warfen ihm furchterfüllte Blicke zu.

Schließlich zerrte der Sachakaner Rorins Sohn vor. Grogin wehrte sich, woraufhin ihm der Sachakaner eine schallende Ohrfeige gab. Dann zwang er den jungen Mann auf die Knie. Er entblößte sein Handgelenk und drehte es mit der Innenseite nach oben.

„Was hat er vor?", hauchte Loken entsetzt, als der Sachakaner die Klinge seines Dolches auf die Haut des halbwüchsigen Jungen drückte.

„Er nimmt seine Kraft", erklärte Dorrien finster. „Um sich selbst zu stärken."

Es war, wie er befürchtet hatte und es erfüllte ihn mit einem Grauen, für das er keine Worte fand.

„Aber", begann Loken verständnislos. „Wird das den Jungen nicht umbringen?"

„Das kommt darauf an, wie viel er nimmt. Lässt er ihn am Leben, kann er jeden Tag seine Kraft nehmen. Sicher hat er nur die mit dem größten magischen Potential entführt."

Ein kalter Schauer lief Dorriens Rücken hinab, als er beobachtete, wie der Sachakaner Grogins Kraft nahm. Was er sah, entsetzte ihn zutiefst. Es widerte ihn an und doch war er unfähig, den Blick von dieser Szene wenden.

„Mylord?"

Dorrien zuckte zusammen, als Loken eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

„Wir sollten zurückgehen, solange er beschäftigt ist", sagte der Schmied ungewöhnlich sanft. „Ihr könnt nichts für Grogin und die anderen tun."

„Du hast recht", stimmte Dorrien widerwillig zu.

Während sie zurück zu ihrem Unterschlupf gingen, versuchte er sich einzureden, dass sie heute etwas sehr Wichtiges herausgefunden hatten. Zumindest einige der Entführten waren noch am Leben. Und sie hatten es nur mit einem schwarzen Magier aus Sachaka zu tun.


	23. Kapitel 22 - Plötzlicher Aufbruch

Teil 2

Kapitel 22 – Plötzlicher Aufbruch

Der Vormittag zog sich endlos. Lord Darons Ausführungen über den Unterschied zwischen Kämpfen von Magiern und Nichtmagiern war mit Abstand das langweiligste, was Sonea je gehört hatte. Sie alle waren Magier, wozu sollten sie lernen, wie Nichtmagier kämpften? Sie warf einen Blick zu ihren Klassenkameraden. Den meisten fiel es schwer, einen interessierten Eindruck zu heucheln. Neben ihr lümmelte Regin sich in seinem Stuhl und malte lustlos in sein Notizheft. Hal und Benon schoben sich unauffällig Botschaften zu, während die übrigen Jungen darum bemüht waren, nicht einzuschlafen.

Es klopfte.

Lord Daron sah auf und runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.

„Herein!"

Von den benachbarten Plätzen hörte Sonea vereinzelte erleichterte Seufzer. Moren schrak auf, als wäre er während Lord Darons Vortrag tatsächlich eingedöst. Sechs Köpfe drehten sich erwartungsvoll zur Tür, begierig auf jede noch so kleine Ablenkung.

Ein grau uniformierter Diener trat ein und verneigte sich vor Lord Daron.

„Ich habe eine Nachricht für Lady Sonea", sagte er.

Die sechs Köpfe drehten sich nun zu Sonea.

„Lord Akkarin wünscht Euch am Haupteingang der Universität zu sehen", teilte der Diener ihr mir. „Es ist dringend."

Sonea blinzelte verwirrt. Wenn Akkarin sie aus dem Unterricht holte, musste er dafür einen guten Grund haben. Vor etwa einer Stunde hatte der Hohe Lord per Gedankenrede zunächst ihn und die höheren Magier und kurz darauf mehrere Magier in Osens Büro gerufen, von denen Sonea wusste, dass sie Krieger waren. Das allein war bereits seltsam genug. Sie fragte sich, ob Akkarin sie deswegen sehen wollte. Aber warum sollte sie dann _vor_ die Universität kommen?

Sie warf einen fragenden Blick zu Lord Daron.

„Es ist nicht mehr lange bis zur Mittagspause, Sonea", sagte ihr Lehrer unerwartet freundlich. „Du kannst deine Sachen mitnehmen."

„Vielen Dank, Mylord", erwiderte sie erfreut.

Hastig packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie nahm sich nicht die Zeit, ihre Notizen zu ordnen und stopfte sie einfach mit ihrem Füllfederhalter und dem Tintenfass in ihre Tasche.

„Weißt du, worum es geht?", raunte Regin ihr zu.

Sonea zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Ich erzähle dir später davon."

Sie warf sich den Riemen ihrer Tasche über die Schulter, verneigte sich vor Lord Daron und hastete zur Tür. Einige ihrer Klassenkameraden pfiffen ihr vielsagend nach. Sonea verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte schnell gelernt, dass derlei Flapsigkeiten nur jenen zustanden, die die Akzeptanz ihrer Klasse erlangt hatten. Jedes Mal wenn Moren sich mit seiner Freundin traf oder Hal mit einer der Novizinnen aus dem ersten Jahr anzubandeln versuchte, benahmen die Jungs sich so kindisch. Obwohl Sonea sich nicht daran beteiligte, weil sie sich diesem Alter entwachsen fühlte, kam sie nicht umhin, sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, als erste Novizin seit Jahren von einer Klasse angehender Krieger so offen und freundlich aufgenommen zu werden. Es war so viel besser, als wenn ihre Klassenkameraden sie ignorieren würden. Sie gehörte dazu.

„Wenn die Herren sich jetzt wieder auf den Unterricht konzentrieren würden", hörte sie Lord Daron noch leicht ungehalten sagen, dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr.

Den Weg bis zum Haupteingang rannte sie. Ihre Schritte hallten durch die leeren Flure. Die wenigen Magier, die ihr begegneten, starrten sie erschrocken an und wichen zu den Wänden zurück. Während sie rannte, konnte Sonea nur an eine einzige Sache denken: Was war so wichtig, dass Akkarin nach ihr hatte schicken lassen? Was auch immer es war – so wie der Diener sich ausgedrückt hatte, tat sie besser daran, ihn nicht warten zu lassen.

Endlich erreichte sie das Eingangsportal und ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Auf dem Platz vor der Universität standen dreizehn gesattelte Pferde, zehn Männer in roten Roben, ein Mann in gewöhnlicher Kleidung, der sehr erschöpft wirkte und ihr von irgendwoher bekannt vorkam – und Akkarin.

Als er sie erblickte, verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Halblächeln. Sein Gesicht blieb jedoch ernst.

Sonea eilte die Stufen hinab. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, während sie gegen die plötzliche Panik ankämpfte.

Schickte die Gilde ihn etwa wieder in die Verbannung? Aber warum? Und war das dreizehnte Pferd dann für sie gedacht? Mussten sie die Gilde vielleicht verlassen, weil die Magier entschieden hatten, ihre Beziehung nicht zu akzeptieren?

Statt einer Antwort zog Akkarin sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. Seine Umarmung nahm ihr fast die Luft zum Atmen.

„Ich muss für ein paar Tage fort."

„Warum?", verlangte Sonea zu wissen. Seine Worte erleichterten sie und erfüllten sie zugleich mit neuer Furcht. Wenn er die Gilde verlassen durfte, musste etwas Schreckliches passiert sein.

Akkarin schob sie ein Stück von sich, damit sie einander ansehen konnten. „In der Nähe vom Südpass streift ein sachakanischer Magier umher und entführt Bauern und Reberhirten. Wir wissen, dass er zudem mindestens zwei der Bergbewohner getötet und ihre Leichen anschließend übel zugerichtet hat. Dorrien hat ihn aufgespürt und jemanden geschickt, um die Gilde zu informieren."

Seine Augen blitzten hinüber zu dem erschöpft wirkenden Mann. Und plötzlich fiel Sonea wieder ein, woher sie ihn kannte. Er war einer der Männer, die Dorrien begleitet hatten, als er sie und Akkarin in den Bergen aufgelesen hatte.

„Die höheren Magier haben den Ernst der Lage richtig eingeschätzt und entschieden, dass wir sofort handeln müssen", fuhr Akkarin fort. „Dorrien jagt diesen Mann mittlerweile seit vier Tagen nur in Begleitung eines Jägers aus seinem Dorf und es ist möglich, dass er dabei bereits die sachakanische Grenze überschritten hat."

Soneas verspürte ein wachsendes Entsetzen, als ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte klarwurde. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Pferde.

„Also brechen wir sofort auf?"

Akkarins Blick wurde hart. „Sonea, du wirst hierbleiben."

Also hatte er mit 'wir' sich und die Krieger gemeint. Sonea spürte Ärger in sich aufwallen, weil er sie ausschloss. Sie hatte sich nicht entschieden, schwarze Magie weiterhin zu praktizieren und die Kriegskunst gewählt, nur um nicht dabei sein zu dürfen, wenn Akkarin sie brauchte.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", entfuhr es ihr. „Was, wenn er stärker ist als du und dich tötet? Du wirst meine Hilfe brauchen."

„Meine Begleiter werden ausreichen, um mich zu stärken."

Sonea schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Du kannst mich nicht einfach zurücklassen", beharrte sie. „Ich _will_ mitkommen. Was, wenn es ein Hinterhalt ist und da noch mehr Sachakaner sind und ihr keine Chance gegen sie habt?"

„Dann wären unsere Chancen auch nicht viel besser, wenn du dabei wärst", entgegnete er ruhig.

Sie schnaubte. „Das kannst du nicht wissen! Seit unserer Rückkehr haben wir den Kampf gegen einen stärkeren Gegner in der Arena geübt. Ich habe aus meinen Fehlern während der Schlacht gelernt. Auch wenn wir zu zweit nicht so viel Magie mehr zur Verfügung haben, werden wir ihm an Geschick überlegen sein. Also lass mich verdammt noch mal mitkommen!"

Ein paar Krieger wandten sich zu ihr um und betrachteten sie stirnrunzelnd. Garrel räusperte sich leise. Doch Sonea kümmerte das herzlich wenig. Sie bedachte die Krieger mit einem finsteren Blick. Zu ihrer Befriedigung zuckten einige zurück.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder zu Akkarin. „Du kannst mich nicht zurücklassen", wiederholte sie ein wenig leise. Sie wies auf die Krieger. „Wenn er dich erledigt oder sie in der Überzahl sind, wird niemand von _denen_ dich wiederbeleben können."

Akkarin seufzte und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. „Es muss sein, Sonea", sagte er sanft. „Balkan will einen von uns beiden hierbehalten. Die Gilde hat gerade begonnen, uns zu vertrauen. Wir dürfen das nicht riskieren. Wenn du dich den Befehlen der höheren Magier widersetzt, werden sie vielleicht deine Kräfte blockieren und ich werde nichts tun können. Denn andernfalls könnten sie auch ihr Vertrauen in mich verlieren."

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was die höheren Magier wollen", grollte sie. „Sie sind dumm, wenn sie mich nicht mit dir kommen lassen. Für die Sicherheit der Gilde wäre es sehr viel besser, wenn ich dich begleite."

„Ich werde mit dir weder über die Intelligenz der höheren Magier diskutieren", sagte er leise, „noch darüber, ob du ihnen gehorchen sollst. Doch ich erwarte, dass du mir gehorchst." Seine dunklen Augen bohren sich in ihre. „Sonea, falls mir etwas zustößt, wird die Gilde dich brauchen."

Diese Diskussion kam Sonea nur allzu bekannt vor. Sie fand, sie war mehr als nur eine Reserve.

„Sie brauchen dich eher als mich", widersprach sie heftig. „Du bist viel stärker als ich es jemals sein könnte und du besitzt weitaus mehr Erfahrung. Ich bin doch nur eine dumme Novizin, ich sollte gehen."

Akkarin lächelte leicht. „Du bist alles andere als das", widersprach er eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht streichend. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du noch mehr Unterricht versäumst. Wenn es wirklich nur ein Sachakaner ist, wie Dorrien behauptet, dann werde ich alleine mit ihm fertig."

„Und was, wenn nicht? Was, wenn es eine Falle ist und dort noch mehr Sachakaner lauern?"

„Dann würden wir sie auch zu zweit nicht bezwingen können. Nicht mit unseren Kraftreserven."

Sie schloss die Augen. _Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Wenn wir sterben, dann sterben wir gemeinsam._

„Sonea, sieh mich an."

Unwillig öffnete sie die Augen und sah zu ihm auf.

„Wirst du mir in dieser Sache gehorchen?"

Alles in ihr schrie danach, sich zu weigern und ihm vorzuwerfen, dass er seine Funktion als Mentor und ihre Gefühle nicht ausnutzen sollte, um in dieser Sache seinen Willen zu bekommen. Doch sie hielt sich zurück, denn sie wusste, dass er ihr dieses Mal nicht nachgeben würde.

 _Wir sind mehr als ein Liebespaar, oder als Mentor und Novize_ , hatte er kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr gesagt. _Wir haben jetzt eine Verantwortung. Wir müssen unsere Beziehung zurückstellen, wann immer es die Situation erfordert._

Und das hier war eine solche Situation, erkannte Sonea. Sie erkannte jedoch auch, dass sie dafür noch nicht bereit war. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass sie erst eines fernen Tages gezwungen sein würde, das Wohl der Gilde über ihre Beziehung zu stellen. Dieser Gedanke hatte ihr Sicherheit gegeben. Doch dieser Tag war sehr viel schneller gekommen, als sie sich in ihren schlimmsten Albträumen ausgemalt hatte. Jetzt musste sie sich den Konsequenzen stellen.

Insgeheim war sie überzeugt, dass es nicht dem Wohl der Gilde dienen würde, wenn sie zurückblieb. Doch sie sah sie außerstande, etwas daran zu ändern, da Akkarins Entschluss feststand.

„Ja", flüsterte sie ein Seufzen unterdrückend. „Ich verspreche es."

Akkarin beugte sich zu ihr hinab und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Dann zog er sie erneut in seine Arme.

Seine Nähe ließ ihr das Herz schwer werden. Wie sollte sie sich auf ihr Studium konzentrieren, wenn sie wusste, dass er irgendwo da draußen war und einen schwarzen Magier jagte? Wie sollte sie nachts schlafen? Und was war überhaupt …

„Was ist mit unserem Unterricht?", fragte sie. „Wer wird mich in Kriegskunst unterrichten?"

„Kriegskunst wird während der nächsten beiden Wochen für alle Novizen ausfallen. Alle Lehrer, die den praktischen Teil unterrichten, werden fort sein. Ebenso wie Lord Vorel. Du solltest die Zeit nutzen, um den Stoff in deinen neuen Kursen aufzuholen. Und lies die Bücher über schwarze Magie, die du noch nicht kennst."

„Ja, Lord Akkarin", sagte Sonea resigniert. Damit würden gleich drei ihrer Kurse ausfallen, sofern man schwarze Magie überhaupt als Kurs bezeichnen konnte. Das bedeutete, sie würde mehr Freizeit haben, als ihr lieb war. Der Gedanke gefiel ihr nicht.

Sie betrachtete die Krieger genauer. Es waren die Besten von jenen, gegen die sie und Akkarin jede Woche in der Arena kämpften, aber das beruhigte sie nicht. Gegen einen schwarzen Magier würden auch sie nicht viel ausrichten können.

„Wenn du meinst, du hast dennoch zu viel Zeit und langweilst dich, dann bitte Lady Vinara, dich an den Nachmittagen den Stoff für Heilkunst im Vertiefungsfach zu lehren", fügte er hinzu. „Sie ist …"

Er brach ab, als Balkans Stimme über den Platz dröhnte. „Da alle anwesend sind, brechen wir auf. Lord Akkarin, macht Euren Abschied von Sonea bitte kurz. Die Zeit drängt."

Sonea verdrehte die Augen, worauf sie sich einen missbilligen Blick von Akkarin einhandelte. Sie fand, der Hohe Lord hatte kein Recht ihr den Abschied zu vermiesen, wenn er schon nicht wollte, dass sie Akkarin begleitete.

 _Hat dieser Mann überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie es ist, jemanden so sehr zu lieben?_ , dachte sie unwirsch. Dass er mit Akkarin und den Kriegern gehen würde, überraschte sie. Sie hätte eher erwartet, er würde hierbleiben, um die Angelegenheiten der Gilde zu regeln.

 _Natürlich ist er dabei_ , dachte sie dann, _er ist einer der wenigen starken Krieger, die die Schlacht überlebt haben. Und er traut Akkarin nicht._ Das erklärte zumindest das überzählige Pferd. Und sie hatte geglaubt, es wäre für sie!

„Hör nicht auf ihn", murmelte Akkarin und beugte sich zu ihr hinab, um sie zu küssen.

Ihre plötzliche Furcht zurückdrängend, schlang Sonea die Arme um ihn und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Eine Erinnerung daran, wie sie vor Monaten den Geheimgang in Lorlens Büro verlassen hatten, stahl sich in ihr Bewusstsein. Sie versuchte sie von sich zu schieben, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Stattdessen drückte sie Akkarin so fest an sich, wie sie nur konnte und versuchte, sich genau einzuprägen, wie es sich anfühlte.

Schließlich schob er sie sanft, aber bestimmt von sich. „Ich muss gehen", sagte er leise. „Ich verspreche, ich werde zurückkommen."

Die Angst war so stark, dass sie ihr die Kehle zuschnürte. „Bitte sei vorsichtig", flüsterte sie. „Ich habe nicht eingewilligt, deine Frau zu werden, nur um dich noch vor der Hochzeit wieder zu verlieren."

„Vertrau mir. Es wird alles gutgehen."

Sonea betrachtete ihn unwillig. „Das glaube ich dir nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn du das sagst, geht irgendetwas schief."

Erheitert hob Akkarin die Augenbrauen. „Für gewöhnlich halte ich meine Versprechen. Und das weißt du", sagte er und küsste sie erneut.

Sonea hörte, wie sich Lord Garrel vernehmlich räusperte.

„Wir brechen auf!", rief Balkan erneut.

Die Krieger ritten an.

Akkarin wandte sich um und schwang sich auf das einzige Pferd, das noch keinen Reiter hatte. Sonea folgte ihm. Sie versuchte die plötzlichen Tränen zurückzukämpfen. Sie wollte ihm sagen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und vermissen würde, doch das hätte ihren Abschied nur schlimmer gemacht und sie brauchte Akkarin nicht sagen, was er bereits wusste.

„Wir werden auf deinen Liebsten aufpassen!", rief Lord Darren. „Und wenn wir ihn dafür mit unserem Leben vor dem Sachakaner beschützen."

„Und wenn nicht, darfst du uns bei unserer Rückkehr in der Arena fertigmachen!", fügte sein Freund Kayan hinzu.

Sonea hob den Kopf und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Die beiden jungen Krieger wirkten so fröhlich, als würden sie zu einem Vergnügungsritt aufbrechen. Sie lachten und winkten ihr zu. Sonea winkte zurück.

„Trag deinen Blutring, dann können wir in Verbindung treten", sagte Akkarin. „Wenn etwas ist, dann geh zu Rothen. Er wird sich während meiner Abwesenheit um dich kümmern."

Er lehnte sich aus seinem Sattel und berührte kurz ihre Wange.

 _Bleib anständig, während ich fort bin. Und mach Rothen keinen Ärger._

Bevor sie etwas darauf erwidern konnte, wendete er sein Pferd und ritt hinter den anderen her.

Sonea sah ihm mit brennenden Augen nach. Irgendwo ertönte ein Gong, der das Ende des Vormittagsunterrichts verkündete. Wenig später hallte das Gelächter von Novizen, die zum Mittagessen eilten, durch die offenen Türen hinaus, doch Sonea nahm es kaum wahr. Erst als sich der Staub vor den Toren der Universität gelegt hatte, wandte sie sich ab.

Dannyl schlug das sechste Kapitel von 'Höhere Magie im Kampf' auf. Er las die ersten beiden Absätze, tauchte seine Schreibfeder in ein Fass Tinte und machte sich einige eilige Notizen. Der nächste Absatz war etwas länger. Er las ihn durch und überlegte, welche Information er daraus ziehen konnte. Er wollte gerade zu einer weiteren Notiz ansetzen, als er plötzlich innehielt.

 _Ist das wirklich relevant?_

Es war keine neue Erkenntnis, dass man mittels schwarzer Magie seinen Schild um das Vielfache des Schilds eines gewöhnlichen Magiers verstärken konnte.

Dannyl fuhr sich in einer fahrigen Bewegung über die Stirn. Er begann den Überblick zu verlieren. Seit Tagen tat er nichts anderes, als in diesen Büchern zu lesen. Er führte Listen, in denen er das Für und das Wider festhielt, diese Bücher der Gilde auszuhändigen. Tayend und Bel Fiore hatten ihn wieder und wieder überreden müssen, etwas zu essen oder ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Er wusste nicht mehr, wann er sich zuletzt rasiert oder seine Robe gewechselt hatte, so groß war die Besessenheit, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Was war eigentlich mit ihm geschehen? Wie konnte er sich wegen ein paar alter Bücher derart gehenlassen?

 _Tayend hatte recht_ , erkannte Dannyl. Er hatte seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen. Er hatte es nur nicht wahrhaben wollen. Die letzten Tage hatte er damit verbracht, etwas zu finden, das ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugte. Etwas, das ihn wieder dazu brachte, seine Pflicht zu erfüllen, die mit dem Fund eines solchen Wissens einherging.

Seit sie auf Dem Callenes Landgut waren, hatte er mehr über schwarze Magie erfahren, als gut für ihn war. Zu Dannyls Erleichterung beschränkte sich dieses Wissen jedoch auf die möglichen Anwendungen von Lord Sadakanes Experimenten. Um diese Experimente durchzuführen, fehlte ihm indes neben den entsprechenden Kenntnissen der höheren Alchemie und dem Verständnis der seltsamen Begriffe, die selbst Tayend nicht hatte entschlüsseln können, das Wissen, _wie_ man schwarze Magie praktizierte. Er war dankbar, dass eintausend Jahre zuvor jeder Magier davon gewusst hatte, so dass Lord Sadakane es in seinen Büchern nicht hatte erläutern müssen. Dannyl war überzeugt, sein Entsetzen würde keine Grenzen kennen, würde er Sadakanes Experimente gänzlich begreifen, wenn ihr Sinn und Zweck bereits derart fürchterlich war. Zudem konnte er auf das Wissen, _wie_ man schwarze Magie praktizierte, gut verzichten.

Ja, schwarze Magie war schrecklich und gefährlich. Aber war das nicht jede Macht, wenn sie in die falschen Hände geriet?

Während er mit diesen Büchern eine gefährliche Waffe, die zugleich die beste Chance der Gilde gegen einen erneuten Angriff schwarzer Magier sein konnte, gefunden hatte, hatten sie indes noch immer kaum etwas über die Herkunft der Bücher und den geheimnisvollen Lord Sadakane herausgefunden. Aber das war jetzt auch nicht mehr nötig. Zumindest nicht für das, was Dannyl für sich selbst in diesem Augenblick herausfand.

Mit einer energischen Bewegung klappte er 'Höhere Magie im Kampf' zu. Es war Zeit, das hier zu beenden.

Dannyl erhob sich und streckte seine steifen Glieder. Er griff nach seiner Magie, um die verspannten Muskeln in seinem Nacken zu lösen. Dann schritt er zu der Tür des Raumes, in dem er sich die letzten Tage verschanzt hatte, und trat hinaus auf den Flur.

Es war später Nachmittag, wie ihm allmählich bewusst wurde. Das Licht war gedämpft und golden. Als er die Treppenstufen hinabstieg, nahm er Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer wahr und ließ sich von ihnen leiten.

Bel Fiore und Tayend saßen auf der Veranda und diskutierten eifrig. Auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen waren ein Stapel Pergament, ein Tintenfass, zwei Gläser und eine angebrochene Flasche Wein ausgebreitet. Von der plötzlichen Helligkeit geblendet blinzelte Dannyl, als er hinaus in das Sonnenlicht trat.

Als er näherkam, sahen die beiden Elyner auf.

„Schön, dass du dich endlich entschlossen hast, deine Höhle zu verlassen und dich wieder unter Menschen zu begeben", freute sich der Gelehrte.

Dannyl schnitt eine Grimasse. Das helle Licht blendete ihn noch immer.

„Setzt Euch zu uns, Dannyl", forderte Bel Fiore ihn strahlend auf. „Möchtet Ihr Wein?"

Er nickte. „Danke", sagte er und nahm Platz. Ein Glas Wein kam ihm jetzt sehr gelegen. Vor seinen Freunden das auszusprechen, was er mit ihren Funden zu tun beabsichtigte, würde ihm auch so schon schwer genug fallen.

Bel Fiore winkte einen Diener herbei und bat ihn, ihnen ein drittes Glas zu bringen.

„Woran arbeitet ihr?", fragte Dannyl, nachdem der Diener ihm das Glas gebracht und ihm eingeschenkt hatte.

„Wir versuchen den Stammbaum meiner Familie zu rekonstruieren", antwortete Bel Fiore. „Allein die verwandtschaftlichen Verhältnisse jener zu klären, die ich zu ihren Lebzeiten gekannt habe, ist schwieriger als ich dachte. Meine Familie ist so unglaublich groß. Es gibt nicht einen Dem oder eine Bel in Elyne, die mit mir nicht mindestens weitläufig verwandt sind oder durch Heirat zum Familienmitglied wurden. Sobald wir wieder in Capia sind, werde ich wohl die Große Bibliothek aufsuchen müssen, um einen Überblick zu bekommen."

Dannyl trank einen Schluck Wein. Als die Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinab rann, spürte er, wie seine Lebensgeister zurückkehrten. „Nun, da werdet Ihr nicht mehr lange warten müssen. In drei Tagen können wir bereits wieder zuhause sein."

Die Augen des Gelehrten weiteten sich. „Du hast dich also endlich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen!"

Dannyl lächelte schief. „Könnte man so sagen."

Bel Fiore musterte ihn eingehend. Die Intelligenz, die sich hinter ihren grünen Augen verbarg, war nahezu sichtbar.

„Wie habt Ihr Euch entschieden?", fragte sie ruhig.

„Für das einzig Vernünftige." Dannyl trank einen weiteren Schluck Wein. Dann holte er tief Luft und sah seine beiden Freunde an. „Ich werde der Gilde diese Bücher übergeben, so wie es meine Pflicht ist. Ich werde zugeben, sie gelesen zu haben, weil ich die von ihnen ausgehende Gefahr einschätzen wollte. Balkan und Administrator Osen werden mich für meine gute Arbeit mit Lob überhäufen, denn damit werde ich der Gilde etwas liefern, über das sie die nächsten Wochen oder Monate diskutieren können. Und das ist es, was sie am liebsten tun."

Mit einem diebischen Grinsen lehnte er sich zurück und rieb sich die Hände.

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, Botschafter!" Tayend warf ihm einen entsetzten Blick zu. „Du willst alles, woran wir seit Wochen arbeiten, auf diese Weise zunichtemachen?"

Dannyl lächelte durchtrieben. Strenggenommen war er gerade dabei, einen schwerwiegenden Betrug zu begehen. Dieses Risiko nahm er jedoch bereitwillig in Kauf. Hier ging es um sehr viel mehr, als das Befolgen von Gildengesetzen.

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete er. „Wir werden sie austricksen."

Amüsiert stellte er fest, dass Bel Fiore und Tayend ihn wie gebannt anstarrten.

„Wir nehmen die Bücher und alles, was wir in dem Keller gefunden haben, mit zurück nach Capia", fuhr er fort. „Tayend wird wie abgesprochen von jedem Buch eine Kopie anfertigen. Und dann werden Tayend und ich die Bücher und ihre Kopien zusammen mit den Utensilien aus dem Keller nach Imardin bringen. Die Originale bringen wir den höheren Magiern. Ich werde ihnen darüber berichten, wie wir sie gefunden haben, aber ich werde mit keinem Wort die altertümlichen Gegenstände noch die Abschriften erwähnen. Denn diese haben ein anderes Ziel ..."

Bel Fiores Augen leuchteten. „Ihr steckt voller Überraschungen", sagte sie anerkennend. „Auf diese Weise erfüllt Ihr Eure Pflicht gegenüber der Gilde und tut dennoch das, was Eure Moral Euch befiehlt."

„Richtig. Genau so ist es gedacht." Dannyl zögerte. „Wenn die Gilde jedoch herausfindet, dass Kopien existieren, und wo diese sich befinden, kann mich das mehr als nur mein Amt kosten."

Tayend lächelte und legte seine Hand auf Dannyls Arm. „Dannyl, du tust das Richtige", versicherte er ihm. „Und wenn sie es herausfinden, dann ist es an dir, sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. Du wärst nicht Botschafter geworden, wenn du nicht so gut darin wärst, andere zu überzeugen."

„Da hat Euer Freund recht", stimmte die Bel zu. „Ich hatte gehofft, Ihr würdet eine solche Entscheidung treffen. Macht Euch nicht jetzt schon Sorgen um etwas, das vielleicht nie eintreffen wird." Sie schenkte Dannyl ein zuversichtliches Lächeln.

„Ich versuche es", sagte Dannyl ihr Lächeln ein wenig schief erwidernd.

„Bitte sagt mir, was hat Euch schließlich dazu gebracht, so zu entscheiden?"

Dannyl zuckte die Achseln. „Irgendwie habe ich es schon länger gewusst. Es hat etwas mit einer veränderten Denkweise und mit Loyalität zu tun. Das habe ich jedoch erst heute erkannt."

Bel Fiore bedachte ihn mit einem wissenden Blick. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Dannyl die kleinen Lachfältchen um ihre Augen.

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie und erhob sie sich. Der Stoff ihres himmelblauen Kleides raschelte leise, als sie sich bewegte. „Bitte entschuldigt mich. Es gibt einige Dinge, die bis zum Abendessen geregelt werden müssen, damit wir morgen früh abreisen können." Sie betrachtete Dannyl und seinen Freund. „Ihr solltet den Rest des Tages für Euch nutzen", fügte sie augenzwinkernd hinzu.

Sie verließ die Veranda und ließ Dannyl und den Gelehrten allein.

„Du hast mir vorhin eine ziemliche Angst eingejagt", sagte Tayend, nachdem sie gegangen war.

„Weil du dachtest, ich würde die Bücher der Gilde ausliefern, ohne dass du deine Abschriften machen kannst?" Erheitert füllte Dannyl sein Glas auf und lehnte sich zurück. Jetzt, wo es heraus war, fühlte er sich besser. Eine unendliche Erleichterung breitete sich ihn ihm aus, als die Anspannung der letzten Tage von ihm abfiel.

Tayend nickte. Sein Blick drückte Anerkennung und Respekt aus. Ein Gefühl von Wärme durchströmte Dannyl. Tayend war so unglaublich vernarrt in ihn. Er glaubte an ihn, was immer Dannyl auch tat. Trotz seiner Gefühle verlor der Gelehrte dabei niemals seine Objektivität. Was sie beide hatten, war mehr, als Dannyl je zu träumen gewagt hatte. Er hoffte, es würde für immer sein.

„Ich bin sicher, es wird dir gelingen, die Gildenmagier zu täuschen", fügte sein Freund hinzu. „Zumindest, wenn du bei ihnen so überzeugend bist, wie vorhin bei mir und Bel Fiore." Er kicherte. „Was meinst du, wie lange werden sie brauchen, bis sie sich über diese Bücher einig sind?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Dannyl. Die Bücher würden für heftigen Aufruhr in der Gilde sorgen. Trotz des Verbots schwarzer Magie hatten sie die Zeit überdauert. Und obwohl sich Dannyls Suche nach dieser Art von Literatur in Elyne herumgesprochen hatte, hatte er erst durch Bel Fiore von diesen Büchern erfahren, weil ihr Großonkel sein Geheimnis sorgfältig gehütet hatte. Manche Magier würden sich nun fragen, ob es nicht noch mehr schwarzmagische Literatur gab, von denen die Gilde nichts wusste und ob sie innerhalb der Verbündeten Länder irgendwo heimlich praktiziert wurde.

„Lange", fuhr er fort, Tayends Frage zu beantworten. „Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie noch darüber diskutieren, wenn die Sachakaner eines Tages tatsächlich nach Kyralia einmarschieren."

Der Anblick der Arran-Residenz erschien Rothen weitaus weniger furchteinflößend als bei seinem letzten Besuch, der erst wenige Wochen zurücklag. Dennoch kam es ihm vor, als wären Jahre vergangen. Irgendwie war in der Zwischenzeit viel zu viel geschehen. Vielleicht, so überlegte er, rührte sein Mangel an Furcht auch ein wenig von der Tatsache, dass der Herr des Hauses in diesem Augenblick bereits weit fort war.

Wenn Rothen indes an den Grund dachte, aus dem Akkarin die Gilde verlassen hatte, verspürte er Entsetzen. In den Stunden, die vergangen waren, seit man ihn in das Büro des Administrators gerufen hatte, um ihn über den am Südpass wildernden Sachakaner zu informieren und Maßnahmen zu beschließen, waren seine Furcht und Besorgnis noch weiter gewachsen. Sein Sohn war irgendwo dort draußen und machte eigenständig Jagd auf einen schwarzen Magier. Der Mann, den er geschickt hatte, hatte die Strecke nach Imardin in einem Gewaltritt in weniger als vier Tagen zurückgelegt, und so lange folgte Dorrien dem Sachakaner bereits. Dass die höheren Magier ausnahmsweise einmal auf eine ausführliche Diskussion der Lage verzichtet hatten und Balkan seine Führungskraft unter Beweis gestellt hatte, indem er eine schnelle Entscheidung getroffen hatte, beruhigte ihn dabei nicht im Geringsten. Denn so wie Rothen seinen Sohn kannte, war dieser in seiner sturen Entschlossenheit dem Eindringling bereits in dessen Heimat gefolgt.

Doch für den Augenblick musste er seine Sorgen vergessen und sich um jemanden kümmern, der selbst vor Sorge fast umkam.

Er stieg die Stufen zum Eingang empor. Auf seine Berührung des polierten Holzes schwang die Tür auf. Rothen trat in die Empfangshalle und sah sich um. Nach wenigen Augenblicken erschien Takan und verneigte sich.

„Was kann ich für Euch tun, Lord Rothen?"

„Ich möchte Sonea besuchen. Ist sie da?"

„Sie ist in ihrem Studierzimmer. Ich werde Euch zu ihr bringen."

„Danke", erwiderte Rothen.

Der Diener stieg die Treppe an der linken Seite der Empfangshalle empor. Rothen folgte ihm. Sie schritten einen Flur entlang und blieben vor der letzten Tür auf der rechten Seite stehen.

Takan klopfte.

„Herein", erklang Soneas Stimme von innen und die Tür schwang auf.

„Mylady, Lord Rothen ist hier um Euch zu sehen", teilte Akkarins Diener ihr mit.

„Danke, Takan." Sonea saß an einem Schreibtisch, auf dem sich mehrere Bücherstapel und ein leicht unordentlicher Haufen Notizen befanden. Auf Takans Worte hin wandte sie sich um.

„Bitte lass uns allein. Wenn ich etwas brauche, rufe ich nach dir."

„Sehr wohl, Mylady."

Der Diener verneigte sich erneut und verließ dann den Flur.

Rothen trat ein. „Hallo, Sonea", sagte er lächelnd.

„Hallo, Rothen", erwiderte sie und bedeutete ihm, einzutreten. Ihr Lächeln wirkte jedoch ein wenig gequält.

„Ich störe doch hoffentlich nicht?", fragte er vorsichtig. Jetzt, wo sie ihre Disziplin gewählt hatte, musste sie eifrig damit beschäftigt sein, all den Stoff aufzuholen, den sie in ihren neuen Kursen versäumt hatte, weil sie sie nicht bereits zu Beginn des Halbjahres belegt hatte.

Sonea klappte das Buch zu, in dem sie gerade gelesen hatte. „Nein, Rothen", sagte sie und stand auf. In ihrer Stimme schwang ein Anflug von Resignation mit. „Ihr stört nicht. Im Augenblick habe ich mehr Zeit zum Lernen, als mir lieb ist."

Rothen nickte verständnisvoll. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, warum ihr die plötzliche Freizeit nicht willkommen war. Er hielt jedoch davon Abstand, sie darauf anzusprechen, um ihren Schmerz nicht zu vergrößern.

Stattdessen ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Hinter dem Schreibtisch entdeckte er einen Erker mit großen Fenstern, der zu einem der Türme gehören musste. Die niedrige Fensterbank war mit Kissen ausgepolstert, damit man darauf sitzen konnte. An den Wänden befanden sich Regale voll mit Büchern.

„Ein schönes Studierzimmer hast du", bemerkte er.

Sonea lächelte leicht. „Danke." Sie wies auf etwas in Rothens Rücken. „Dahinter geht es noch weiter. Eigentlich ist es als Schlafzimmer gedacht. Aber ich benutze es meistens zum Lesen. Wollt Ihr es Euch ansehen?"

Rothen bemerkte, wie selbstverständlich sie mit ihren Worten suggerierte, dass sie und Akkarin ein Bett teilten. Obwohl das für ihn nichts Neues war, bereitete ihm der Gedanke daran hin und wieder noch Unbehagen.

„Gerne", erwiderte er und folgte ihr in den anderen Raum.

Der zweite Raum war eher wie ein Schlafzimmer eingerichtet. Auch hier reichten die Fenster fast bis zum Boden. Es gab einen Kleiderschrank und eine Kommode mit einem Spiegel. Rothen bezweifelte, dass sie etwas davon jemals benutzt hatte. Das Bett war jedoch alles andere als ein Bett. Sowohl Kopf- und Fußende als auch die Seite, die an die Wand geschoben war, waren mit Kissen dekoriert. Es sah vielmehr wie ein gemütliches Sofa aus. Rothen fragte sich, ob sie auch nur ein einziges Mal darin geschlafen hatte.

Sonea nahm auf dem Bettsofa Platz und bedeutete Rothen, sich neben sie zu setzen.

„Wie geht es dir, Sonea?", fragte er.

„Ganz gut", antwortete sie.

Er musterte sie eingehend. „So wirkst du aber nicht."

„Rothen", sagte sie und ihr Blick wurde hart. „Ich komme schon klar."

Rothen nickte, obwohl ihn ihre Antwort nicht wirklich überzeugte. Zugleich wusste er jedoch, dass sie sich ihm versperren würde, wenn er versuchte, weiter in sie zu dringen. Vielleicht würde es ihr helfen, wenn er ihr den eigentlichen Grund seines Besuchs mitteilte. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren würde. Früher hätte sie sich über Nachrichten dieser Art gefreut. Aber inzwischen hatten sich die Dinge geändert.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Sonea", begann er behutsam. „Akkarin hat mir für die Dauer seiner Abwesenheit seine Pflichten als Mentor übertragen. Aber du sollst wissen, es ist mir mehr als nur eine Pflicht, mich von deinem Wohlergehen zu überzeugen. Ich bin wirklich gerne für dich da, solltest du mich brauchen."

Soneas Augen weiteten sich. „ _Das_ hat er getan?"

Rothen nickte.

Sie blinzelte verwirrt. „Aber warum? Ihr könnt mich weder in Kriegskunst noch in schwarzer Magie unterrichten."

„Er möchte verhindern, dass deine Lehrer dich schlecht behandeln", erklärte Rothen. „Oder die anderen Novizen."

Sonea lachte trocken. „Das hat ihn früher auch nicht interessiert."

„Da wart Ihr auch nicht zusammen. Damals lagen die Dinge anders. Er wollte, dass du lernst, dich zu verteidigen. Jetzt möchte er genau solche Situationen vermeiden, um dir und sich selbst den daraus resultierenden Ärger zu ersparen."

Sonea seufzte. „Ich verstehe", sagte sie langsam. Sie wirkte alles andere als begeistert.

Rothen versuchte, seine Enttäuschung zu unterdrücken. Sicher war es nicht seinetwegen. Vielleicht ärgerte sie sich, weil Akkarin es ihr nicht persönlich gesagt hatte. „Du kannst bei mir wohnen, solange Akkarin fort ist", bot er ihr an. „Sicher fühlst du dich einsam, so ganz allein in diesem großen Haus."

„Ich bin nicht allein", entgegnete sie stur. „Takan ist da."

Rothen schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Es war nicht leicht, mit Sonea zu reden, wenn sie so schwer zugänglich war, wie jetzt. Dass Akkarin so plötzlich ohne sie die Gilde verlassen hatte, um einen schwarzen Magier zu jagen, musste sie tiefer getroffen haben, als sie zugeben wollte. Obwohl Akkarin ihn vorgewarnt hatte, dass er auf Widerstand stoßen würde, hatte Rothen seinen Worten nicht glauben wollen. Es gehörte einiges dazu, Sonea aus der Fassung zu bringen. Ihre Reaktion ließ ihn jedoch erahnen, dass sie sich davor fürchtete, Akkarin könne nicht zurückkommen.

„Das Angebot steht trotzdem", sagte er.

„Danke, Rothen."

Er betrachtete sie mitfühlend. „Sonea, du sollst wissen, dass du nicht allein bist. Mein Sohn ist ganz allein da draußen und verfolgt diesen Sachakaner. So wie ich ihn kenne, sind seine Leute ihm wichtiger, als die Gefahr, in die er sich damit begibt. Auch ich mache mir Sorgen."

Das war eine maßlose Untertreibung. Seit Rothen erfahren hatte, dass Dorrien schon seit Tagen die Berge nach dem Eindringling absuchte, war er außer sich. Er fühlte sich noch elender, wie als die Gilde Sonea und Akkarin nach Sachaka verbannt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Sonea hatte Dorrien niemanden, der auf ihn aufpasste, und war ohne schwarze Magie nahezu schutzlos. Rothen konnte nur darauf vertrauen, dass sein Sohn wusste, was er tat.

„Das tut mir leid für Euch", flüsterte sie. „Aber ich bin sicher, Dorrien kann auf sich aufpassen."

„Das kann er", erwiderte Rothen mit mehr Zuversicht, als er empfand. Er musste stark bleiben. Für Sonea.

„Sonea, ich möchte, dass wir uns solange Akkarin fort ist, jeden Tag sehen", fuhr er dann fort. „Ob zum Essen oder nur auf eine Tasse Sumi ist mir egal. Du bist alt genug, um für dich selbst zu sorgen und auf dich aufzupassen. Ich werde dir deine Selbstständigkeit nicht nehmen – du weißt, so bin ich nicht. Aber ich habe jetzt die Verantwortung für dich und dein Studium."

Sie sah auf. „Ihr nehmt das sehr ernst, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich", antwortete er. „Dafür bist du mir viel zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen."

Und er wollte Akkarin nur ungern erzürnen. Der schwarze Magier hatte Rothen nach der Besprechung am Vormittag deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, was er von ihm erwartete. Da Rothen Sonea als seine Ziehtochter betrachtete, kam er Akkarins Wünschen gerne nach. Es machte ein wenig von dem gut, was der schwarze Magier ihm und Sonea vor Jahren angetan hatte.

Sonea lächelte und dieses Mal erreichte es ihre Augen „Oh, Rothen!", rief sie und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte Rothen und strich über ihren Rücken. „Ich mache das wirklich gerne."

Er spürte, wie ein leichtes Zittern ihren zierlichen Körper erbeben ließ.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie. „Natürlich freue ich mich. Ich will nicht undankbar erscheinen. Das wäre nicht fair, besonders weil Euer Sohn auch da draußen ist. Ich habe nur solche Angst, dass er nicht zurückkommt."

„Sonea", sagte Rothen sanft. „Akkarin wird wiederkommen. Ganz bestimmt."

„Er hätte mich mitnehmen sollen! Es ist nicht fair, dass er mich zurückgelassen hat!"

Rothen seufzte und hoffte, sie mit seinen nächsten Worten nicht noch mehr aufzuregen. „Akkarin war nicht der Einzige, der dagegen war, dich mitzunehmen", teilte er ihr behutsam mit. „Wir alle waren es."

Sie versteifte sich in seinen Armen und er hielt sie fest, während sie anscheinend darum kämpfte, ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Dann richtete sie sich auf. Als sie ihn ansah, wirkte sie wieder völlig ruhig.

„Aber was ist mit Eurem Novizen?"

„Es stört ihn nicht, mich mit dir zu teilen", antwortete Rothen. „Es ist schließlich nur für zwei Wochen. Farand ist wie du sehr selbstständig und braucht meine Hilfe kaum. Im Übrigen bin ich sicher, du wirst mich auch kaum brauchen."

Sonea lachte. „Nicht einmal in der Arena!", rief sie.

Rothen schob sie auf Armeslänge von sich. „Denkst du, ich alter Mann könnte nicht kämpfen?", fragte er mit gespielter Entrüstung.

„Tut mir leid, aber Ihr seid alles andere als ein Krieger", erwiderte sie erheitert.

„Du hast recht", stimmte er zu. „Meine Fähigkeiten im Kampf sind ziemlich eingerostet." Bei der Schlacht von Calia hatte er das deutlich zu spüren bekommen. Die Erinnerung erfüllte ihn selbst jetzt noch mit Entsetzen. Auch wenn von den Sachakanern im Augenblick keine akute Gefahr drohte, so überlegte er hin und wieder, ob er seine kämpferischen Fertigkeiten nicht bei Gelegenheit verbessern sollte.

Sonea musterte ihn nachdenklich. Zwischen ihren Brauen hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet. „Vielleicht sollten wir doch in die Arena gehen", überlegte sie. „Damit Ihr wieder in Form kommt. Auch wenn ich fürchte, dass das ein kurzes Duell werden wird."

Ihre Worten ließen Rothen erschaudern. Er wusste, sie verfügte nur über ihre eigene Magie, weil sie Akkarins Kraftquelle war. Nichtsdestotrotz war ihr eigenes Potential größer als das eines jeden anderen Gildenmagiers. Er hatte sie bereits mehrfach kämpfen sehen. Es war bei weitem nicht ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung, aber wenn sie einmal damit begonnen hatte, ließ sie kein Haar an ihrem Gegner.

Dafür, dass sie die Kriegskunst einst so verachtet hatte, hatte sie es erstaunlich weit darin gebracht. Sie war nicht mehr die Novizin, deren Unsicherheit sie zu einem leichten Opfer machte. Vielmehr war es inzwischen ein leichtsinniges Unterfangen, sich mit ihr anzulegen.

Trotzdem fand Rothen, es könne nicht schaden, gegen sie anzutreten.

Und er musste zugeben, er war neugierig, wie es sein würde gegen eine schwarze Magierin zu kämpfen, die nicht die Absicht hatte, ihn zu töten.

„Ich möchte es versuchen", erklärte er.

Sonea blinzelte. „Seid Ihr sicher?"

Rothen nickte. Mit einem Schaudern beobachtete er, wie ihre dunklen Augen zu blitzen begannen.

„Dann morgen Nachmittag. Nach Heilkunst."

„Das ist kein Ort, wohin'n Dieb freiwillig geht." Gorin schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Was wenn das Ganze nur'n Trick ist, um uns endlich an den Galgen zu bringen?"

„Wenn sie darauf aus wären, dann hätten sie uns in den letzten Monaten schon längst die Stadtwache in die Tunnel schicken können", erinnerte Zill. Sie hatte sich als Einzige für diesen Anlass herausgeputzt. Ihre roten Haare waren gekämmt und frisiert, ihre Fingernägel geschnitten und von Schmutz befreit. Das Kleid, das sie trug, sah indes aus als wäre es vor zehn Jahren in Mode gewesen. Die Kleidung der anderen Diebe war ihrer Position zwar angemessen, erweckte jedoch den Eindruck, seit Wochen nicht mehr gewaschen geworden zu sein. Außer Sevli, der als Einziger keinen Bart trug, hatte zudem keiner sich die Mühe gemacht, sich zu rasieren. Einzig der Schmuck an ihren Händen und Handgelenken zeugte von dem, was sie waren.

„Ich denke, wir sollten einfach reingehen und es hinter uns bringen", sagte Cery. Er warf einen Blick zum Hauptquartier der Stadtwache auf der anderen Straßenseite, einem beeindruckenden Gebäude im Inneren Ring. Dort hatten sie sich mit Mirken verabredet, um mit ihm und dem Captain Commander der Stadtwache die Details ihrer Abmachung auszuhandeln. Dass der Magier zu diesem Zweck ausgerechnet die Zentrale der Stadtwache ausgewählt hatte, verlieh dem Anlass etwas Offizielles. Wenn das den Zweck hatte, die Diebe einzuschüchtern, so hatte Mirken sich jedoch in ihnen getäuscht.

Auch Cery verspürte ein leichtes Unbehagen. Seine Neugier auf das Ergebnis dieses Treffens war indes stärker. Er hatte Mirken bereits darüber informiert, dass die Diebe einige Forderungen stellen würden, deren Erfüllung für sie Voraussetzung sein würde, um für den König zu arbeiten. Cery war sicher, Mirken und der Captain Commander würden nicht mit allen Punkten einverstanden sein. Wahrscheinlich würden sie versuchen, die Diebe durch Androhung von Strafe dazu zu bringen, nach ihren eigenen Vorstellungen für sie zu arbeiten. Aber Cery und seine Kollegen waren darauf vorbereitet. Ihre Verhandlungspartner würden sehr bald merken, dass sie sich besser nicht mit allen Dieben zugleich anlegten.

 _Und wenn das doch eine Falle sein sollte, haben wir vorgesorgt_ , rief er sich ins Gedächtnis. Alle Diebe hatten ihre Familien über ihr Treffen mit Mirken und dem Captain Commander informiert. Wenn sie bis zum nächsten Morgen das Hauptquartier der Stadtwache nicht wieder verlassen hatten, würden sie dafür sorgen, dass die Stadtwache diesen Schritt bereute und es würde zu einem Aufstand in den Hüttenvierteln kommen, den Imardin in dieser Form noch nie gesehen hatte.

 _Ah, aber sie werden uns nichts tun. Wir haben etwas, das sie wollen und brauchen. Und das wissen sie._

Er schritt auf den Eingang zu. Die anderen folgten ihm erst zögernd, dann jedoch mit mehr und mehr Zuversicht.

Vor der Tür standen zwei Wachen. „Wer seid ihr?", fragte die eine und musterte sie abschätzig. „Und was wollt ihr hier?"

„Wir sind die Diebe", antwortete Cery ruhig. Früher hätte ihn die Unhöflichkeit des anderen Mannes entflammt. Aber jetzt war er ein Dieb und fühlte sich über die Beleidigungen und Herablassungen der Reichen erhaben. „Wir sind hier mit Lord Mirken verabredet."

„Geht in die Empfangshalle", wies ihn die Wache an. „Dort wird man euch weiterhelfen."

Cery bedankte sich höflich und stieg mit den anderen Dieben die Stufen zum Eingang empor. Zwei Diener öffneten ihnen die große Doppeltür, die in eine Empfangshalle führte, in der Leute in zu Gruppen angeordneten Sesseln warteten. Ihren gelangweilten Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, warteten sie darauf, dass sich jemand um ihr Anliegen kümmerte. Hinter einem Schreibtisch saß ein weiterer uniformierter Mann über eine Liste gebeugt. Als die Diebe eintraten, sah er auf.

„Ihr seid die Diebe, richtig?"

Cery nickte.

Der Mann wies auf einen Flur an der Rückseite der Empfangshalle. „Geht dort entlang. Am Ende befindet sich ein Konferenzraum. Lord Mirken und Captain Commander Worril erwarten euch bereits."

Cery bedankte sich erneut und steuerte auf den Flur zu.

„Ich frag' mich, ob die nur so unhöflich sind, weil sie's mit den Dieben zu tun haben, oder ob sie nicht anders können", brummte Gorin hinter ihm.

„Die Stadtwache's nur zu den Leuten aus den Häusern freundlich", sagte Zill verächtlich.

„Wenn sie das auch von uns verlangen, steig' ich aus", erklärte Faren.

„Vielleicht werden sie netter, wenn sie 'ne Weile mit uns zusammenarbeiten mussten", überlegte Sevli.

Zill schnaubte. „Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!", gab sie zurück. „Für die werden wir immer nur das Pack aus der Unterwelt sein. Es würd' mich nicht wundern, wenn der König uns eines Tages durch echte Stadtwachen ersetzt."

Sie hatten die Tür am Ende des Flurs erreicht. Cery wandte sich zu seinen Kollegen um. „Und jetzt benehmt euch", raunte er. „Das hier's wichtig, wenn ihr nicht im Gefängnis landen wollt."

Ohne die Reaktion der anderen abzuwarten, klopfte er an. Die Tür öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf einen großen, ovalen Tisch aus poliertem Holz umringt von gepolsterten Stühlen frei. Davor standen Lord Mirken und ein hochgewachsener und breitschultriger Mann. Die vielen Abzeichen an seiner Uniform zeigten, dass er einen weitaus höheren Rang bekleidete, als die Stadtwachen, denen Cery bisher begegnet war.

„Guten Abend, Diebe", sagte Lord Mirken freundlich. „Ich freue mich, dass Ihr gekommen seid."

„Wollen mal sehen, ob du das nach dieser Versammlung noch immer tust", hörte Cery Gorin hinter sich brummen.

Der Magier tat, als habe er die Bemerkung überhört. Er wies auf den Mann neben sich. „Das ist Worril von Nelan, der Captain Commander der Stadtwache", stellte er vor.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch kennenzulernen", sagte Cery höflich und stellte seinerseits sich selbst und die übrigen Diebe vor.

Der Captain Commander nickte ihnen zu und deutete hinüber zum Tisch. „Setzt Euch."

Cery und seine Kollegen nahmen Platz.

„Es ist begrüßenswert, dass ihr bereit seid, mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten", begann Worril. „Lord Mirken hat mich bereits darüber informiert, dass Ihr einige Bedingungen stellt. Tragt diese nun vor. Dann werden wir weitersehen."

 _Anscheinend denkt er, er könnte uns seinen Willen aufzwingen_ , dachte Cery. Er musterte den anderen Mann eingehend und versuchte ihn einzuschätzen. Er war kurz angebunden, wirkte aber zugleich ein wenig freundlicher als die Stadtwachen, denen sie auf dem Weg begegnet waren. Trotz der Strenge, die er ausstrahlte, schätzte Cery ihn als fair ein. Zumindest als kompromissbereit. Wenn die Diebe geschlossen und überzeugend ihre Bedingungen vertraten, dann würden sie bei dieser Verhandlung vielleicht nicht vollständig verlieren.

„Wir fordern ein Wachhaus für jedes Territorium", begann Cery darum bemüht, sich einigermaßen gewählt auszudrücken und den Hüttenslang zu vermeiden. Da Mirken sich mit seinem Angebot an ihn gewandt hatte, hatten die Diebe ihn widerstrebend zu ihrem Sprecher ernannt. „Wir werden nur unsere eigenen Leute als Stadtwachen einstellen. Wir fordern, dass jeder Dieb das Gehalt eines Captains bekommt und das übliche Gehalt einer Stadtwache für seine Helfer. Und wir wollen für jeden unserer Leute Kebin, doch sie werden keine Uniformen tragen."

Worril und Mirken schwiegen. Während der Gesichtsausdruck des Captain Commanders grimmig war, hatte der Magier die Stirn nachdenklich gerunzelt.

„Nein", sagte Worril schließlich entschieden. „Das kommt nicht in Frage."

Cery blinzelte. Mit einer solchen Antwort hatte er gerechnet. Einige Diebe unterdrückten ein Stöhnen.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er mit unschuldiger Miene.

Der Captain Commander betrachtete ihn, als sei er nicht mehr ganz bei Trost. „Beginnen wir bei Eurer ersten Forderung", blaffte er. „Damit hätten die Hüttenviertel allein _sieben_ Wachhäuser. Das ist mehr als in der gesamten Stadt!"

Jedes Stadtviertel außer der Gilde besaß ein Wachhaus, wusste Cery, ebenso wie der Innere Ring. Das waren vier Wachhäuser auf einer Fläche, die insgesamt sehr viel größer war als die Hüttenviertel. Zudem lebten in den Hüttenvierteln fast mehr Menschen als im ganzen Rest der Stadt.

„Die meisten Verbrechen geschehen in den Hüttenvierteln", entgegnete er kühl. „Also sollte es dort mehr Stadtwachen geben."

„Das ist richtig", räumte Worril ein. „Zwei Wachhäuser sind dennoch völlig ausreichend."

„Jeder von uns ist bereits für sein Territorium zuständig. Die Leute dort vertrauen auf unseren Schutz."

„Dann müsst Ihr lernen, zusammenzuarbeiten."

Cery straffte sich. Er ahnte, das hier würde hart werden. „Zwei sind zu wenig. Wir haben bereits jetzt alle Hände voll zu tun, unseren Klienten all die Gauner, Betrüger und Mörder vom Leib zu halten."

„Wenn die Diebe weniger damit beschäftigt wären, selbst Verbrechen zu begehen, hätten sie dafür ausreichend Zeit", gab Worril zurück.

Limek entfuhr ein drohendes Knurren. Sevli zischte und Ravi beäugte den Captain Commander finster aus seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Man merkt, dass Ihr die Hüttenleute nicht kennt, Captain Commander", fuhr Cery die letzte Bemerkung des anderen Mannes ignorierend fort. „Sie sind den Dieben aus den anderen Territorien gegenüber misstrauisch. Eine Zusammenarbeit könnte zu einem Aufstand in den Hüttenvierteln führen. Und wir würden sie nicht daran hindern."

Der Captain Commander seufzte. Mirken beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

„Wir haben kein Geld für sieben Wachhäuser", brummte Worril unwirsch.

„Ich bin sicher, seine Majestät würde sich an den Kosten beteiligen", sagte Mirken laut.„Zudem sollte es vorerst genügen, sie mit einfachen, aber stabilen Materialien zu bauen oder geeignete, leerestehende Häuser zu restaurieren."

Worril machte ein Gesicht als fühle er sich überstimmt. „Bezüglich Eurer Gehaltsforderungen muss ich Euch eine Absage erteilen", erklärte er dann. „Soll heißen, zumindest vorerst. Während einer Probezeit von einem Jahr wird jeder Dieb das Gehalt einer einfachen Stadtwache erhalten. Die Stadtwache wird sich vorbehalten, die Arbeit der Diebe zu überprüfen und festzustellen, ob sie sich an die vereinbarten Abmachungen halten, wozu jeder Dieb von uns zwei Stadtwachen zugeteilt bekommt, die Euch zudem in Eurer Arbeit unterstützen werden. Sollte das nicht der Fall sein, werden _echte_ Stadtwachen in den betreffenden Bezirken eingesetzt. Sind wir jedoch mit Eurer Arbeit zufrieden, bekommt Ihr nach Jahresfrist das Gehalt eines Captains."

Cery sah in die Gesichter der anderen Diebe. Die Forderung war im Grunde fair. Aber mit zwei in seinen Angelegenheiten schnüffelnden Stadtwachen würde es schwierig werden, sich um jene Geschäfte zu kümmern, die keiner der Diebe bereit war, aufzugeben und die weiterhin als zusätzliche Einnahmequellen dienen würden. Er erkannte, dass er das damit verbundene Risiko nicht einschätzen konnte.

„Ein Jahr ist zu lang", brummte Gorin und die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Das Gehalt von 'ner Stadtwache ist sehr viel weniger, als ich jeden Monat einnehme. Ich bin doch nicht verrückt und verzichte so lange darauf!"

„Das seh' ich genauso", sagte Ravi. „Ich mach' da nicht mit."

 _Gerade du, der sich das Elend der Hüttenleute nach der Schlacht so sehr zunutze gemacht hat, hat es nicht anders verdient_ , dachte Cery verächtlich.

„Der Vorschlag's an sich nicht schlecht", sagte er. „Aber auch ich finde, dass ein Jahr zu viel Zeit ist, da wir unsere Geschäfte aufgeben müssen und uns dadurch Geld fehlt." Er sah zu Mirken und Worril. „Drei Monate und nicht länger."

„Auf keinen Fall", erklärte der Captain Commander entschieden. „Ich bin bereit, die Probezeit auf zehn Monate zu verkürzen. Und keinen Tag weniger."

„Sechs Monate", forderte Cery.

„Wir sind hier nicht auf dem Markt!", blaffte Worril.

Mirken beugte sich erneut zu ihm. Die beiden Männer berieten sich eine Weile ohne, dass Cery ein Wort davon hören konnte. Es gelang ihm jedoch, die Unterhaltung von den Lippen der beiden Männer abzulesen. Anscheinend fürchtete Worril, die Diebe würden nach Ablauf der Probezeit ihre Geschäfte wieder aufnehmen. Er hoffte, eine möglichst lange Probezeit würde sie davon vielleicht vollständig abhalten, weil sie dann erkennen würden, dass man von ehrlicher Arbeit ebenfalls gut leben konnte. Mirken schien indes überzeugt, die Diebe würden eher zu ihren alten Gewohnheiten zurückkehren, wenn sie für ihre Arbeit nicht angemessen bezahlt wurden.

Cery verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Die Wahrheit lag, wie er wusste, irgendwo dazwischen. Inzwischen hatten sich alle Diebe für die Idee begeistern können, als Stadtwachen für das Wohl ihrer Klienten zu sorgen und all die kleinen und großen Gauner, die ihnen das Leben schwermachten, bald sehr viel effektiver jagen zu können. Kein Geld der Welt würde die Diebe indes dazu bringen, ihre wichtigsten und profitabelsten Geschäfte aufzugeben. Die Kontrollen durch die Stadtwache waren daher nur angemessen und nichts, was Cery nicht erwartet hätte. Allerdings waren er und die anderen Diebe bereits dabei, dafür zu sorgen, dass Worrils Leute nichts finden würden, was sie ihre neue Aufgabe kosten und sie an den Galgen bringen würde.

„Also gut", sagte Worril schließlich. „Wir haben Folgendes beschlossen: Das erste halbe Jahr der Probezeit bekommt jeder Dieb das Gehalt einer Stadtwache, danach das eines Captains. Die Kontrollen werden von uns jedoch das komplette Jahr über in unregelmäßigen Abständen und unangekündigt durchgeführt. Und nach eigenem Ermessen auch darüber hinaus." Er beugte sich über den Tisch und blickte Cery warnend an. „Ihr tätet gut daran, dieses Angebot anzunehmen."

Cery sah in die Gesichter der anderen Diebe. Sie alle nickten, wenn auch zum Teil widerwillig. Er blickte zu Worril.

„Wir akzeptieren."

Der Captain Commander schürzte die Lippen. „Kommen wir nun zu Euren Forderungen bezüglich der Ausstattung", sagte er. „Da Ihr als Stadtwache in den Hüttenvierteln eingesetzt werdet, versteht es sich von selbst, dass Ihr Euch dementsprechend kleidet und die zugehörige Ausrüstung tragt."

„Keine Uniformen", beharrte Cery. „Die Hüttenleute vertrauen der echten Stadtwache nicht. Sie werden unsere Leute für welche von ihnen halten." Zudem war die Vorstellung absolut lächerlich.

Worril betrachtete ihn finster. „Ceryni, Ihr stellt meine Geduld auf eine harte Probe", sagte er leise, aber drohend. „Ich habe allmählich genug der Verhandlungen."

Cery lächelte unverbindlich. „Damit seid Ihr nicht alleine."

Eine Ader an der linken Schläfe des Captain Commanders pochte bedrohlich, sein Gesicht hatte sich zusehends dunkelrot gefärbt. _Ich muss ihn ziemlich entflammt haben_ , stellte Cery mit einiger Erheiterung fest.

Der Captain Commander tauschte einen Blick mit Lord Mirken. Dann sah er die Diebe nacheinander an. „Abzeichen mit dem Incal der Stadtwache für alle Diebe und ihre … _Angestellten_ während des ersten halben Jahres. Danach gilt Uniformpflicht für alle!"

Sonea lag auf dem Rücken und wartete auf den Schlaf. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich seit Stunden um Akkarin und den Sachakaner in den Bergen. Jetzt, wo sie das Lernen für diesen Tag beendet hatte und es keine andere Ablenkung mehr gab, kehrten ihre Sorgen mit aller Macht zurück.

Nachdem Akkarin mit Balkan und den Kriegern aufgebrochen war, war sie nach Hause gelaufen, um ihren Blutring zu holen. Sie hatte gehofft, Akkarin habe seinen Ring mitgenommen. Dieser hatte jedoch in der Schatulle neben ihrem gelegen. Zunächst war Sonea deswegen wütend gewesen. Vertraute er ihr etwa nicht genug, um ihn während seiner Abwesenheit zu tragen?

Als sich ihr Zorn gelegt hatte, hatte Sonea indes zugeben müssen, dass es so vielleicht besser war. Akkarin würde nicht wollen, dass sie ihre Zeit lieber damit verbrachte, ihn zu beobachten, anstatt zu lernen.

Und vielleicht wollte er sie auch davor bewahren, etwas zu sehen, von dem er nicht wollte, dass sie es sah.

Sonea schnaubte leise. Sie fand, es gab nichts, was sie noch erschüttern konnte. Dennoch fühlte sie sich geschmeichelt, weil er versuchte sie zu beschützen. Die einzige Ironie dabei war: Sie würde nicht so empfinden, wäre er hier.

Jetzt lag der Ring an einer Kette befestigt schwer auf ihrer Brust. Sie hatte beschlossen, ihn um den Hals zu tragen, verborgen unter ihre Robe, wo niemand ihn sehen konnte. Inzwischen würde jeder Magier und jeder Novize wissen, dass dieser Ring ein schwarzmagischer Gegenstand war. Sie hatte weder Lust, sich deswegen auf Diskussionen einzulassen, noch wollte sie, dass man ihn ihr wegnahm, wie nach der Schlacht, als die Gilde über ihre und Akkarins Wiederaufnahme diskutiert hatte.

 _Bleib anständig, während ich fort bin_ , hatte Akkarin gesagt. Wie sollte sie nicht anständig sein, wenn er sie durch den Ring beobachten konnte, wann immer er es wollte? Dass er das konnte, hatte indes etwas Tröstliches. Sonea hatte sich so sehr an seine Nähe gewöhnt, dass sie sich ohne ihn seltsam unvollständig fühlte. Durch den Ring fühlte es sich dagegen so an, als wäre er zumindest _irgendwie_ bei ihr. Sie entschied, sie würde ihn nicht ablegen, bis Akkarin wohlbehalten zurückkehrte.

 _Ist es nicht ein wenig spät, um noch wach zu sein?_

Sonea zuckte zusammen, als sie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf erkannte.

 _Akkarin!_

Überdeutlich nahm sie seine Erheiterung wahr.

 _Wer sonst?_

Sie grinste unwillkürlich.

 _Ich liege bereits im Bett_ , sandte sie.

 _Aber nicht in unserem._

Das war eine Feststellung. Sonea war erleichtert, weil er nicht verärgert schien.

 _Ich bin in mein Studierzimmer gezogen_ , antwortete sie. _Es ist nur vorübergehend._

Es hatte sich seltsam angefühlt, als sie vor mehr als einer Stunde unter ihre Decken geschlüpft und er nicht da gewesen war. Mit einem Mal war Sonea das Bett viel zu groß erschienen. Es war ihr unmöglich gewesen einzuschlafen, weil sie es gewohnt war, dabei in seinen Armen zu liegen und weil die Decken nach ihm rochen. Wenn sie ihre Sorge um ihn schon nicht abstellen konnte, dann wollte sie zumindest so wenig wie möglich an ihn erinnert werden.

 _Du fehlst mir auch_ , sandte er.

Sonea lächelte.

 _Danke für Rothen_ , sagte sie dann.

 _Keine Ursache. Irgendwer muss schließlich während meiner Abwesenheit auf dich aufpassen._

Sonea schnaubte und entschied, sich eine passende Erwiderung zu ersparen. Dann setzte ihr Herz einen Schlag aus. Was, wenn er seine Pflichten an Rothen übertragen hatte, weil er wusste, dass er nicht zurückkommen würde? Hatte er sie vielleicht deswegen zurückgelassen?

Der Gedanke erfüllte Sonea mit Furcht. Die Mission, zu der er aufgebrochen war, war zweifelsohne gefährlich. Wie sollte sie ihre Aufgabe ohne ihn fortführen? Ihr fehlten sein Wissen und seine Erfahrung. Sie wusste nur, wie man sich mittels schwarzer Magie stärkte und wie man damit tötete. Zudem zweifelte sie noch immer, dass sie den nötigen Willen aufbringen würde, der Gilde zu helfen, sollte er sterben.

 _Ich habe dir versprochen zurückzukommen_ , sandte er. _Du weißt, ich halte meine Versprechen._

 _Das glaube ich erst, wenn du zurück bist_ , entgegnete Sonea verärgert. _Lebend._

 _Inzwischen solltest du mir besser vertrauen, Sonea_ , erwiderte er ruhig. _Tu mir nur in der Zwischenzeit einen Gefallen und bring Rothen nicht um, wenn ihr in die Arena geht._

 _Du hast mich beobachtet?_ , entfuhr es ihr.

 _Selbstverständlich_ , antwortete Akkarin. _Aber zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber. Du wirst nicht merken, wenn ich es tue._

Sonea grummelte leise. Sie war sicher, ihm war bewusst, wie sehr sie sich über die Unverfrorenheit, mit der er das zugab, ärgerte. Wäre er jetzt hier gewesen, hätte sie versucht, ihn dafür zurechtzuweisen und er hätte ihren Protest mit Zärtlichkeiten erstickt, woraufhin sie ihren Widerstand aufgegeben hätte. Und das alles hätte schließlich in etwas höchst Unanständigem geendet. Entschlossen schob sie alle Gedanken daran beiseite. Akkarin war nicht hier, es machte keinen Sinn sich vorzustellen, was er tun würde, wenn er es wäre.

Akkarin war auf dem Weg zum Südpass, um einen schwarzen Magier aus Sachaka zu jagen. Und Sonea wusste nicht, ob er von dieser Mission zurückkehren würde. Sie verspürte einen Stich, als sie daran dachte. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen und zu den Ställen gerannt um sich ein Pferd zu nehmen und ihm hinterher zu reiten. Akkarin würde sie nicht wieder zurückschicken können, wenn sie erst einmal bei ihm war. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie sogar spüren lassen, dass sie unerwünscht war. Doch das hätte sie wie die übrigen Konsequenzen ihres Ungehorsams bereitwillig in Kauf genommen, wenn sie dafür da sein konnte, wenn er sie brauchte.

 _Schlaf gut und hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen_ , sandte er. _Du hast morgen Unterricht._

 _Schlaf du auch gut_ , antwortete sie, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob er sie noch gehört hatte.

Dann rollte sie sich auf die Seite, den Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst und versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass er hinter ihr lag und sie an sich drückte.

Aber irgendwie wollte der Schlaf nicht kommen. Etwas fehlte.

Sonea seufzte und verließ das Bett. Sie streifte die Kette mit ihrem Ring über den Kopf und tappte hinüber in ihr Schlafzimmer. Er hatte nicht gesagt, sie müsse den Ring immer tragen und sie wollte nicht, dass er sie hierbei sah. Sich der Absurdität ihres Tuns bewusst, holte sie Akkarins Bettdecke und trug sie zurück in ihr Studierzimmer.

Sie zog ihre Kette wieder über und kuschelte sich mit ihrer neuen Decke erneut an die Wand. Ja, das war eindeutig besser.

Bevor Sonea einschlief, machte sie sich noch eine Notiz im Kopf, Takan zu verbieten, ihr Bett während Akkarins Abwesenheit neu zu beziehen. Und wenn sie das tat, würde sie eine Situation abwarten, in der er sie nicht beobachten konnte.

Dorrien erwachte von einer Helligkeit, die er fast vergessen hatte. Seine Augen mit einer Hand bedeckend blinzelte er gegen das ungewohnte Gleißen. Vorsichtig streckte er sich und richtete sich auf. Dann sah er sich um.

An der gegenüberliegenden Höhlenwand lag Loken und schnarchte laut. Auch ihre beiden Pferde schliefen noch, Dorriens Pferd lag alle Viere von sich gestreckt an der Felswand, während das von Loken im Stehen döste. Dorrien zog seine Hand zurück, bis seine Augen nur noch halb bedeckt waren, und sah hinaus. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien und der Sturm war abgeflaut. Die Welt vor der Höhle war ganz in Weiß getaucht. Von irgendwo sandte die Sonne ihre Strahlen auf den Schnee. Ihr Licht verursachte einen stechenden Schmerz in seinen Augen.

Eine plötzliche Aufregung verspürend stand Dorrien auf und bewegte seine steifen Glieder. Tagelang hatten er und Loken den Sachakaner beobachtet, der auf Grund des Schneesturms auf dieser Seite der Berge gefangen war. Es hatte Dorrien frustriert und wütend gemacht, dass er nichts unternehmen durfte, um die Gefangenen zu befreien. Jetzt fühlte er sich indes von neuem Tatendrang erfüllt.

Eine Decke um den Leib gewickelt, trat er zum Höhleneingang und sah hinaus. Der Himmel war von einem strahlend tiefen Blau. Es war absolut windstill. Die Bäume ein Stück weiter hangabwärts beugten sich unter der Last des Schnees auf ihren Ästen.

Er wandte sich zu Loken. „Loken, wach auf!", rief er leise und rüttelte den Schmied an der Schulter. „Es hat aufgehört zu schneien."

Loken grunzte und drehte sich.

„Loken", rief Dorrien etwas eindringlicher. „Wir müssen nachsehen, ob der Sachakaner seine Höhle verlassen hat."

Der Schmied reagierte nicht. Dorrien seufzte. Wenn Loken einmal schlief, konnte ihn nichts so leicht aufwecken. Nun, dann musste er eben zu härteren Mitteln greifen. Er trat vor die Höhle und griff eine Handvoll Schnee. Dann ging zurück zu Loken und rieb ihn dem Schnee ins Gesicht.

Mit einem Mal kam Bewegung in den Schmied. Er schlug mit seinen kräftigen Armen um sich. Hastig trat Dorrien einen Schritt zurück.

„Was zum …?", begann Loken.

Dorrien grinste. „Auch dir einen guten Morgen."

Loken fluchte. „Hättet Ihr mich nicht ganz normal wecken können?", brummte er.

„Das habe ich versucht."

Der Schmied betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unwillen und Scham. Dann wanderte sein Blick nach draußen. „Es hat aufgehört zu schneien", stelle er fest. „Wir sollten nachsehen, ob der Sachakaner noch da ist."

„Deswegen habe ich dich geweckt."

Noch immer missmutig erhob Loken sich von seinem Lager. Seine Gelenke knackten hörbar, als er sich streckte. Dorrien verkniff es sich, ihn daraufhin zu weisen, dass das erste Anzeichen einer Gicht sein konnten, denn das hätte Lokens Laune nur noch verschlechtert. Stattdessen folgte er dem Schmied, der bereits zum Eingang wankte.

Loken steckte seinen Kopf in den Schnee. Als er ihn wieder herauszog, waren seine langen Haare weiß. Er schüttelte den Kopf, so dass der Schnee nach allen Seiten spritzte, und band seine Haare im Nacken zusammen.

„Lasst uns gehen, Mylord", sagte er.

Dorrien nickte und sie gingen den ihnen inzwischen bekannten Weg zu der Höhle, in der der Sachakaner mit seinen Gefangenen während der letzten Tage Unterschlupf gefunden hatte. Es hatte tagelang fast unaufhörlich geschneit und so kamen sie nur langsam vorwärts. Bisher hatten sie sich nur bei Nacht hierher gewagt und es hatte sie viel Mühe gekostet, ihre Spuren wieder zu verwischen, damit der Sachakaner sie nicht bemerkte, bevor wieder Schnee darauf gefallen war. Doch bis zum Einbruch der Dämmerung wollte Dorrien nicht warten, da er fürchtete, dass der Sachakaner bereits auf dem Weg zum Pass war.

Sie erreichten die Stelle, wo die Felswand einen Knick machte. Dorrien bedeute Loken zurückzubleiben. Vorsichtig spähte er um die Kante. Die Höhle lag etwa vierzig Fuß vor ihm. Fast hätte er geglaubt, sie wären an der falschen Stelle, so anders sah alles bei Tageslicht aus.

Seine Augen mit einer Hand abgeschirmt, spähte Dorrien in die Höhle. Sie war leer. Er sah noch einmal genauer hin. Doch da war keine Spur von dem Sachakaner oder den Gefangenen.

Er zog sich zurück.

„Sie sind fort", sagte er zu Loken. „Lass uns nachsehen, ob sie etwas zurückgelassen haben."

Der Schmied nickte und folgte ihm.

Sie bahnten sich einen Weg durch den Schnee, bis sie die Höhle erreicht hatten. Wie Dorrien erwartet hatte, gab es keine Spuren, die aus der Höhle hinausführten.

„Hat er wieder Magie benutzt, um seine Spur zu verwischen?", fragte Loken.

Dorrien sah sich um. „Das nehme ich an."

Er stieg auf einen Felsvorsprung und trat in die Höhlenöffnung. Er klopfte den Schnee aus seinen Kleidern. Loken tat es ihm nach. Dann traten sie ins Innere. Dort, wo das Feuer gebrannt hatte, lagen die verkohlten Überreste von Holz und ein paar abgenagte Knochen. Aus dem hinteren Teil der Höhle strömte ihnen der beißende Gestank menschlicher Exkremente entgegen.

„Hier finden wir nichts mehr, Mylord", sagte Loken. „Sieht nicht so aus, als würden sie wiederkommen."

Dorrien achtete nicht auf ihn. Neben der Wand, wo Kullens Töchter an jedem Abend gesessen hatten, lag ein Stück Stoff. Er bückte sich und hob es auf. Ein schwacher, aber angenehmer Duft drang in seine Nase.

„Vianas Schal", sagte er und strich über den Stoff. Es war feingesponnene Reberwolle.

Lokens Augen weiteten sich. „Glaubt Ihr, er hat sie getötet?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Dorrien. „Aber dann hätten wir ihre Leichen gefunden. Ich glaube eher, sie sind in aller Eile aufgebrochen und sie hat ihn liegengelassen." Behutsam faltete er den Schal und verbarg ihn unter seinem Umhang. Er hoffte, er würde recht behalten. „Bringen wir ihn ihr zurück, bevor sie Winterhusten bekommt."

„Tun wir das", stimmte der Schmied entschlossen zu.

Dorrien überlegte, wie sie nun weiter verfahren sollten. Sie wussten ziemlich sicher, wohin der Sachakaner unterwegs war, doch jetzt, wo sich das Wetter gebessert hatte, würden sie gegen den Schnee gut zu erkennen sein.

Er wandte sich zu Loken. „Kannst du uns so zum Südpass bringen, dass wir möglichst nicht von ihm gesehen werden?"

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun, Mylord."

Sie beeilten sich, zurück zu ihrer Höhle zu kommen. Rasch packten sie ihre Habseligkeiten und sattelten die Pferde.

Eine Weile ritten sie in südliche Richtung am Berghang entlang. Auf ihrem Weg mussten sie allenthalben Felsbrocken und Dornengestrüpp ausweichen. Dafür hatten sie zugleich ein wenig Sichtschutz.

Weil auch die Pferde mit dem Schnee ihre Mühe hatten, kamen sie nur langsam voran. Ihre Reisegeschwindigkeit machte Dorrien nervös und er musste sich wiederholt einreden, dass der Sachakaner auch nicht schneller vorankam, egal, ob er Magie benutzte, um sich seinen Weg durch den Schnee zu bahnen oder ob er es ohne tat. Zudem würde er höchstwahrscheinlich die Spuren, die er und seine Gefangenen hinterließen, verwischen, was ihn weiter verlangsamen würde.

Gegen Mittag erreichten sie die Straße, die hinauf zum Pass führte. Von dem Sachakaner war noch immer keine Spur zu sehen. Dorrien begann sich allmählich zu fragen, ob der Sachakaner nicht doch einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Dennoch ritten er und Loken vorsichtig weiter und sprachen nur, wenn es nötig war. Jede Stelle, an der die Straße eine Biegung machte, passierten sie mit äußerster Vorsicht, fürchtend, der Sachakaner könne sie dahinter erwarten.

Nachdem sie etwa eine Stunde bergauf geritten waren, führte der Weg durch einen Wald. Unter den Bäumen lag der Schnee nicht ganz so hoch und sie erhöhten ihr Tempo, solange sie sich sicher wähnten. Dorrien versuchte möglichst nicht daran zu denken, was er im Sommer in diesem Wald gefunden hatte. Er war erleichtert, als sich die Bäume wieder vor ihnen teilten und den Blick auf das letzte Stück Weg bis zur Passhöhe freigaben.

Im selben Augenblick riss er instinktiv an den Zügeln seines Pferdes. Sein Pferd schnaubte gefährlich laut. Ebenso wie Lokens Pferd, als dieser es ihm gleich tat.

Ungefähr zweihundert Schritt vor ihnen war eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten. Die sachakanischen Sklaven behielten die Gefangenen im Auge, die mit bloßen Händen damit beschäftigt waren, die Straße von Schnee zu befreien, der so nah am Pass mehr als zwanzig Fuß hoch gefallen war. Doch auch der schwarze Magier war damit beschäftigt, sich einen Weg durch den Schnee zu schmelzen. Er hatte bereits ein gutes Stück geschafft und es sah nicht so aus, als wolle er sich die Mühe machen, den Weg hinter sich wieder zu verschließen.

 _Wahrscheinlich, weil es ihn trotz seiner Sklaven zu viel Kraft kosten würde_ , überlegte Dorrien.

Er bedeutete seinem Begleiter, ihm ins Unterholz zu folgen. Sie wanderten ein kurzes Stück, bis sie schließlich hinter einer Gruppe Dornbeersträucher Schutz fanden. Jetzt konnten sie nur noch hoffen, dass weder der Sachakaner noch seine Sklaven auf die Idee kamen, zurück in den Wald zu gehen, um etwas zu jagen oder Brennholz zu sammeln.

„Da sind Kullens Töchter", murmelte Loken und wies auf zwei tennblonde Gestalten.

Eine Woge der Erleichterung durchströmte Dorrien. Seine Hand wanderte unter seinen Umhang zu Vianas Schal.

„Sie sind am Leben", murmelte er.

Jetzt mussten sie nur noch warten, bis der Sachakaner einen so großen Vorsprung hatte, dass sie ihm unbemerkt zum Pass folgen konnten.

In den letzten Jahren war es gelegentlich vorgekommen, dass Rothen die Arena als Zuschauer betreten hatte. Auf ihrem Boden hatte er jedoch zuletzt als Novize gestanden. Mit einem leichten Schaudern sah er sich um. Die Magie summte unsichtbar und dennoch spürbar zwischen den Masten und auf der Tribüne hatten sich bereits mehrere Novizen und Magier versammelt.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Sonea hatte ihm versichert, dass sich niemand für ihren Kampf interessieren würde. Sie hatte behauptet, die Schaulustigen würden nur kommen, um sie und Akkarin kämpfen zu sehen. Anscheinend hatte Sonea jedoch mehr Verehrer, als ihr bewusst war.

„Rothen!"

Er wandte sich um. Sonea eilte durch den Eingang auf ihn zu.

„Tut mir leid, dass Ihr warten musstet", sagte sie atemlos. „Lady Vinara hat überzogen."

Rothen lächelte. „Das macht nichts", erwiderte er. Heilkunst gehörte wohl kaum zu den Unterrichtsfächern, die man pünktlich mit dem Gong beenden konnte. Schon gar nicht als Privatunterricht. „Ich fürchte nur, wir werden nicht alleine sein."

Sonea sah sich um. „Oh", machte sie, als sie die inzwischen reichlich gefüllte Tribüne erblickte.

Aus der Menge winkten ihr zwei Novizen zu. Rothen erkannte Garrels Neffen. Das hübsche Mädchen mit den dunklen Locken neben ihm musste ihre Freundin Trassia sein.

„Habt Ihr jemandem etwas gesagt?"

„Ich habe Administrator Osen gefragt, ob es in Ordnung ist, wenn wir das hier machen", sagte er. „Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er für die Zuschauer verantwortlich ist."

Rothen hatte sich in dieser Sache an Osen gewandt, weil er nicht wusste, ob es erlaubt war, wenn Sonea ihm gewissermaßen Unterricht erteilte. Sie war keine vollständig ausgebildete Magierin und zudem konnte ihre Lektion als Verstoß gegen die Auflagen, unter denen die Gilde sie wieder aufgenommen hatte, ausgelegt werden.

Der Administrator war indes selbst sichtlich unsicher gewesen, wie er diese Angelegenheit handhaben sollte. Es war offenkundig, dass er dazu lieber Balkans Meinung gehört hätte. Als Rothen jedoch auf seine Pflichten als Soneas Mentor in Vertretung hingewiesen hatte, hatte Osen das Übungsduell schließlich genehmigt.

„Hast du jemandem hiervon erzählt?", fragte er Sonea.

„Nur Regin und Trassia."

Rothen zuckte die Achseln. „Was soll's", sagte er. „Dann wird eben die halbe Gilde dabei zusehen, wie ich mich von dir verprügeln lasse."

Sonea musterte ihn erheitert. „Rothen", sagte sie streng. „Jeder hier weiß, dass ich Euch überlegen bin. Ihr habt wirklich keinen Grund Euch zu schämen."

„Ich werde es versuchen", murmelte er.

„Falls es Euch tröstet, ich habe noch kein einziges Mal gegen Akkarin gewonnen."

Er lächelte ironisch. „Das tröstet mich ungemein."

Sonea runzelte die Stirn. Dann zog sie eine silberne Haarspange aus ihrer Robe, mit der sie ihre Haare im Nacken befestigte. Rothen fiel auf, dass die Haare an ihren Schläfen geflochten waren. Das war neu. Er fragte sich, ob sie sich das selbst beigebracht hatte.

„Kommt her", sagte sie.

Er gehorchte und machte zwei Schritte auf sie zu. Sonea legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Rothen glaubte zu spüren, wie ihre Magie in ihn durchströmte, doch das Gefühl war nur sehr vage.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er.

„Ich mache Euch einen inneren Schild. Damit ich Euch nicht aus Versehen töte."

Rothen erschauderte. Der Schild machte auf ihn keinen stabilen Eindruck. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob es vielleicht nicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war, gegen seine ehemalige Novizin in der Arena anzutreten.

„Bist du sicher, dass er hält?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sonea ließ von ihm ab. „Der Schild hält mehr aus, als Ihr denkt."

Er betrachtete seine ehemalige Novizin verwirrt. „Müsste ich dann nicht mehr davon spüren?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht zwingend. Es kämpft sich leichter, wenn man den inneren Schild kaum spürt. Akkarin hat mir gezeigt, wie das geht. Ich werde selbst mit einem solchen Schild kämpfen, damit Ihr Euch nicht zurückhalten müsst."

Ihre Worte beruhigten Rothen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Akkarin seine Novizin in der Arena einer unnötigen Gefahr aussetzte. Nicht bei der Brutalität, mit der die beiden gegeneinander zu kämpfen pflegten. Dieser Gedanke jagte Rothen jedoch einen erneuten Schauer über den Rücken. Wenn Sonea auch auf ihn so losgehen würde …

„Seid Ihr bereit?", fragte sie. Ihre Augen verengten sich und sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Oder habt Ihr es Euch anders überlegt?"

„Nein", sagte Rothen mit aller Entschlossenheit, die er aufbringen konnte. „Lass uns anfangen."

Sonea lächelte. Es schien, als freue sie sich auf diesen Kampf. Sie drehte sich um und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte. Dann wandte sie sich ihm zu. Eine Weile betrachtete sie ihn lauernd. Rothen fragte sich, ob sie darauf wartete, dass er den ersten Schlag machte.

Ihr Angriff kam ohne jede Vorwarnung. Rothen hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie angreifen würde, ohne selbst geschützt zu sein. Es gelang ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig, einen Schild zu errichten. Er erwiderte ihren Angriff mit einem Feuerschlag, den Sonea jedoch mühelos abwehrte.

Ein leichter Kraftschlag traf seinen Schild. Rothen hatte ihn kaum kommen sehen. Er konterte so gut es ihm möglich war, woraufhin sie seinen Schild von allen Seiten mit einer Reihe schwacher Feuerschläge attackierte. Rothen erschauderte und gab etwas mehr Energie in seinen Schild.

Er sah zu Sonea und versuchte ihren nächsten Angriff zu erraten. Für einen Augenblick wirkte sie, als würde sie sich sehr auf etwas konzentrieren. Etwas blitzte auf und mehr instinktiv als sich seiner Handlung bewusst, wich Rothen zur Seite aus. Hinter ihm begann der Schild der Arena zu vibrieren und der sandige Boden unter ihm wurde in rötliches Licht getaucht.

„Damit hättest du mich umbringen können!", entfuhr es ihm entsetzt.

Sonea lachte. „Wenn ich diesen Kampf gewinnen wollte, dann hätte ich das schon längst getan", entgegnete sie.

Bevor Rothen wirklich bewusst wurde, was gerade geschah, hatte ihn ein weiterer tödlicher Kraftschlag knapp verfehlt. Er unterdrückte einen Fluch und zwang sich, härter zu kontern.

 _Wahrscheinlich lacht sie mich insgeheim aus, weil ich zögere_ , überlegte er. Er musste sich von seiner Furcht lösen, er könne ihr in diesem Kampf Schaden zufügen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er viel bei ihr ausrichten konnte. Inzwischen war Sonea Duelle von ganz anderer Intensität gewohnt.

Nach einer Weile fiel Rothen auf, dass sie die Treffer nur mit schwächeren Angriffen erzielte, während ihn die tödlichen knapp verfehlten. Er fragte sich, ob Sonea ihn damit ärgern wollte. Sie hätte ihn schon längst erledigen können. Es war, als würde sie mit ihm spielen. Und die halbe Gilde sah ihr dabei zu.

Rothen verspürte einen Anflug von Ärger. Er entschied zu tun, was sie wenig zuvor getan hatte und attackierte ihren Schild von allen Seiten, um eine Lücke in ihrer Verteidigung zu finden. Wahrscheinlich war das sinnlos, weil Akkarin ihr inzwischen wahrscheinlich jede Schwachstelle abtrainiert hatte, aber er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. Sein strategischer Listenreichtum beschränkte sich auf den Grundkurs in Kriegskunst, den er während seines Studiums belegt hatte. Er musste einen Weg finden, um sie zu überraschen.

Während er überlegte, womit sie am wenigsten rechnen würde, sah er wie ihr Schild erlosch. Sofort kanalisierte Rothen so viel seiner Kraft, wie er aufbringen konnte, in einen Angriff, doch Sonea lachte nur und wehrte seinen Kraftschlag ab, während sie ihren Schild mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit erneut errichtete.

Entsetzt stellte Rothen fest, dass ihn dieser Angriff gefährlich nah an die Erschöpfung gebracht hatte.

 _Sie hat mich provoziert. Und ich alter Narr bin darauf reingefallen._

Rothen erkannte, mit den konventionellen Methoden würde er nicht die geringste Chance gegen seine ehemalige Novizin haben.

Dann kam ihm jedoch eine Idee. Er würde sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen. Aber er musste schnell sein. Er unterdrückte ein Kichern.

Als sie das nächste Mal angriff, schuf er eine rasch expandierende Lichtkugel, und während die Arena in gleißendes Licht getaucht wurde, formte er den Rest seiner verbleibenden Energie zu einem letzten Kraftschlag. Doch dann durchbrach etwas seine Konzentration und die Energie, die er soeben noch zu bündeln versucht hatte, dissipierte ins Nichts.

Etwas warf ihn zu Boden. Er versuchte, aufzustehen, doch ein unsichtbares Kraftfeld fesselte ihn. Dann war Sonea über ihm.

„Das war gar nicht so übel, Rothen", sagte sie. „Trotzdem fürchte ich, die Runde geht an mich."

Sie zog ihren juwelenbesetzten Dolch aus ihrem Gürtel hielt ihn so, dass Rothen ihn sehen konnte. Er erschauderte.

„Wenn ich ein Sachakaner wäre, würdet Ihr jetzt sterben." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte eine ungewohnte Härte angenommen. In diesem Augenblick verstand Rothen, dass das hier für sie alles andere als ein Spiel gewesen war.

„Ich werde es mir merken", presste er hervor.

Sonea steckte den Dolch zurück in den Gürtel ihrer Robe. Dann erhob sie sich und reichte Rothen die Hand. Er ergriff sie dankbar und erhob sich ächzend.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Euch beim nächsten Mal ein paar Tricks beibringen, wie man gegen einen stärkeren Magier kämpft", überlegte sie. Sie betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Das heißt, wenn Ihr jetzt nicht genug habt", fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

Rothen zögerte. Dieser Kampf war eine interessante Erfahrung gewesen. Am eigenen Leib zu erleben, wie gefährlich Sonea sein konnte, hatte ihn entsetzt. Aber zugleich empfand er großen Stolz, weil sie es so weit gebracht hatte. Auf diese Weise würde sie die Sachakaner das Fürchten lehren. Er atmete einmal tief durch und strich seine Robe glatt.

„Ich würde das gerne fortsetzen", sagte er. Er sah hinüber zur Tribüne. Ihre Zuschauer schienen alle wie erstarrt. Sie hatten wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sonea ihm so sehr zusetzen würde. „Beim nächsten Mal sorge ich jedoch dafür, dass wir keine Zuschauer haben."

Sonea runzelte die Stirn. „Jetzt wollt Ihr es wohl wissen, nicht wahr?"

Statt einer Antwort lächelte er schief.

Ein hinterhältiges Funkeln erschien in ihren Augen.

„Wie Ihr wollt. Aber sagt hinterher nicht, ich hätte Euch nicht gewarnt."

Ein unsanftes Rütteln riss Dorrien unbarmherzig aus seinen Träumen. Instinktiv schützte er sich mit einem Schild und sprang auf, bereit sich im Zweifelsfall zu verteidigen. Rasch blickte er sich um. Nur wenige Fuß vor ihm richtete Loken sich auf.

„Mylord, tut mir leid", sagte der Schmied und klopfte den Schnee aus den Kleidern. „Ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken."

Dorrien erstarrte. Er hatte Loken im Halbschlaf angegriffen.

„Loken!", rief er. „Hast du dich verletzt?"

„Sieht nicht so aus, Mylord. Das gibt wahrscheinlich nur ein paar blaue Flecken."

Dorrien atmete tief durch und genoss die kalte, klare Luft. Zu seiner Überraschung reagierte der Schmied über diesen versehentlichen Einsatz von Magie nicht mit dem erwarteten Entsetzen. Er schien einzig betroffen, weil er Dorrien so erschreckt hatte. Allmählich verebbte der Schrecken, den Loken ihm eingejagt hatte. Es war noch dunkel, aber ein silberner Schimmer hinter den Bergen ließ vermuten, dass die Dämmerung allmählich einsetzte.

„Ich dachte, es wäre der Sachakaner", sagte er. „Oder war das deine Rache für neulich?"

Loken grinste, dann wurde er ernst. „Der Sachakaner ist vorhin aufgebrochen", informierte der Dorrien. „Er ist über den Pass und hat die Gefangenen mitgenommen."

Seine Worte vertrieben auch den letzten Rest von Dorriens Müdigkeit.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch? Brechen wir auf und folgen ihm."

Hastig räumten sie ihr Lager und sattelten die Pferde. In der Dämmerung leuchtete der Schnee so hell, dass sie den Weg zur Passhöhe auch ohne Licht fanden. In den vergangenen beiden Tagen hatten sie von einem Versteck im Wald aus beobachtet, wie der Sachakaner sich einen Weg durch den immer höher liegenden Schnee hinauf zum Pass geschmolzen hatte, wofür er vermehrt Kraft von seinen Sklaven und Gefangenen bezogen hatte. Mehrfach wären sie fast entdeckt worden, als der Sachakaner oder seine beiden Sklaven im Wald nach Essen gejagt hatten. Zwischendurch hatten weitere Schneefälle die Arbeit des schwarzen Magiers behindert, wenn auch diese nicht mehr ganz so heftig ausgefallen waren. Dorrien vermutete, dies hatte den Sachakaner so viel Kraft gekostet, dass er den Weg hinter sich nicht wieder verschlossen hatte.

Oder er hatte es einfach nur eilig, zurück in seine Heimat zu kehren.

Während sie hinauf zur Passhöhe ritten, wurde es allmählich heller. Zu beiden Seiten des Weges türmte sich der Schnee stellenweise fast vierzig Fuß hoch. Mit dem Pferd war es nicht viel länger als eine Stunde hinauf zum Pass, und weil der Weg nun frei war, kamen sie schnell voran.

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang schien die Kälte noch um einige Grad zuzunehmen. Fröstelnd hüllte sich Dorrien fester in seinen Umhang hoffend, es würde auf der anderen Seite der Berge etwas wärmer sein. Er war noch nie in Sachaka gewesen, aber die Wolken, die den Schnee brachten, kamen stets vom Meer im Westen, zogen über Kyralia hinweg und stauten sich auf dieser Seite des Stahlgurtgebirges, was immerhin besseres Wetter auf der anderen Seite der Berge verhieß.

Schließlich erreichten sie den Pass und ritten um eine Kurve. Im Osten erhob sich gerade die Sonne über eine weitere Bergkette. Geblendet zügelte Dorrien sein Pferd und sah sich um.

Soweit sein Auge reichte, erblickte er schroffe Berge. Vor ihnen fiel die Straße allmählich ab und die Schneedecke wurde dünner. Weiter im Osten waren die felsigen Berghänge karg und braun. Nur vereinzelt konnte Dorrien verkrüppelte Bäume oder Sträucher ausmachen. Der Anblick ließ ihn erschaudern. Diese Verwüstung hatte die frühe Gilde zu verschulden. Was um alles in der Welt hatten sie getan, dass das Land viele Jahrhunderte später noch immer ein so lebensfeindlicher Ort war?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich zu Loken. „Bist du schon einmal hier gewesen?"

„Nein, Mylord. Kein Jäger aus Windbruch oder den Nachbardörfern geht in Sachaka jagen. Hier lebt nicht viel, was man überhaupt jagen könnte."

Dorrien nickte. Wahrscheinlich war es auch besser so. Seit er wusste, wie gefährlich die Sachakaner waren, hätte er jeden seiner Leute versucht davon abzuhalten, den Pass zu überqueren.

Er seufzte und holte tief Luft. „Loken", begann er, „du bist mir in den letzten Tagen ein treuer Gefährte gewesen. Ohne dich hätte ich den Sachakaner nicht so leicht aufspüren können. Bei dem Versuch, ihn mit Magie zu finden, hätte er mich nur allzu leicht erwischen können. Deine Kenntnisse als Jäger haben mir sehr geholfen."

„Danke, Mylord."

Der Schmied schluckte, als wisse er bereits, was als Nächstes kommen würde.

„Ich will, dass du zurück nach Windbruch reitest", fuhr Dorrien fort. „Warte auf Kalin und die Verstärkung aus Imardin und führe sie hierher. Sie sollten in einem oder zwei Tagen in Windbruch eintreffen. Ich werde eine Spur zurücklassen, damit du mich finden kannst."

Loken zögerte. „Mylord, ich habe Kullen versprochen, dass ich Euch helfe, seine Töchter zu befreien", erklärte er entschieden. „Ihr könnt mich nicht einfach unverrichteter Dinge nach Hause schicken."

„Wenn du mit Akkarin und Sonea zurückkommst, wirst du noch genug Gelegenheit haben, mir zu helfen", entgegnete Dorrien. „Aber ich möchte dich nur ungern weiteren Gefahren aussetzen. Das hier ist das Land unserer Feinde. Wer weiß, wie viele schwarze Magier in diesen Bergen hausen."

Der Schmied erschauderte. „Gegen die könnt Ihr auch nichts ausrichten", wandte er ein. „Wenn ich bei Euch bleibe, braucht Ihr das wenigstens nicht allein durchstehen."

„Loken, ich weiß deine Loyalität und deine Tapferkeit zu schätzen", sagte Dorrien mit einer Spur Ungeduld in der Stimme. „Aber ich will, dass du nach Hause gehst. Das ist ein _Befehl_."

Es gefiel ihm nicht, auf diese Weise mit jemandem zu reden, der beinahe wie ein Freund für ihn war. Doch es musste sein. Loken sollte Kullens ältere Tochter heiraten. Selbst wenn es Akkarin und Sonea gelang, die Gefangenen zu befreien, was nützte Loken Vianas Freiheit, wenn er vorher starb?

„Ja, Mylord", sagte Loken. Er sagte es ohne Resignation, aber dafür mit einer Entschlossenheit, die seiner Loyalität gerecht wurde. „Passt auf Euch auf."

Dorrien lächelte schief. Er klopfte Loken freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Das versuche ich."

Dann straffte er die Zügel seines Pferdes und folgte der Straße hinein nach Sachaka, dem Land des Feindes.

An diesem Mittag war die Speisehalle überfüllt. Sonea schnitt eine Grimasse und sah sich um. Überall saßen Novizen, ganz in ihr Essen und die Gespräche mit ihrem Klassenkameraden vertieft.

Seit sie und Trassia nur noch Alchemie gemeinsam hatten, mussten sie sich immer irgendwo verabreden, bevor sie gemeinsam zum Mittagessen gingen. Bis dahin waren die anderen Novizen schon in der Speisehalle und hatten die meisten Tische belegt. Wenn Regin ihnen Gesellschaft leistete, war es schwierig, drei Plätze an einem Tisch zu bekommen.

„War wohl keine gute Idee, hier zu essen", murmelte sie trocken. Es behagte ihr nicht, mit so vielen Novizen an einem Ort zu sein. Sie konnte die mitleidigen Blicke der anderen nicht ertragen. Es machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

Der Grund für den plötzlichen Aufbruch von Akkarin, Balkan und einer Eskorte von zehn Kriegern war inzwischen bis in jeden Winkel der Universität gedrungen. Alle spekulierten nur noch über den im Stahlgurtgebirge wildernden Sachakaner.

Trassia stupste sie an. „Dort drüben in der Ecke sind noch zwei Plätze frei", sagte sie und wies zu einem winzigen Tisch neben der Tür, die in die Küche führte.

Sonea folgte ihrem Blick. Um dorthin zu gelangen, würden sie die gesamte Speisehalle durchqueren müssen. Sie entschied, das Mittagessen ausfallen zu lassen.

„Dann setzt ihr zwei euch dorthin", sagte sie. „Ich gehe schon einmal in die Bibliothek."

„Kommt nicht in Frage", erklärte Regin. „Die Drei da drüben sind schon längst fertig. Sie sitzen nur da und unterhalten sich. Damit nehmen sie anderen den Platz weg."

Er zeigte zu einem Tisch am Fenster. Ein Stöhnen unterdrückend, erkannte Sonea Genel, Jarend und Yaen. Ihre drei Schatten. Seit sie und Akkarin ihre Verlobung bekanntgegeben hatten, hatten die drei Novizen sie nicht mehr behelligt, da sie anscheinend erkannt hatten, dass sie gegen einen Mann wie Akkarin keine Chance hatten. Sonea fürchtete indes, sich den Schatten wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, wenn sie jetzt dorthin ging.

„Regin, nicht", sagte sie. „Lassen wir sie lieber in Ruhe."

Aber es war zu spät. Regin schritt bereits auf die drei Novizen zu. Sonea und Trassia tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick und folgten ihm.

„Macht Platz für die allseits verehrte Kriegsheldin Sonea", herrschte ihr Freund die Schatten an.

Sonea verdrehte die Augen. Sie fand, Regin hatte allmählich genug Wiedergutmachung geleistet. Es war nicht nötig, sie damit auch noch in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Die drei Schatten sahen auf.

„Hallo Sonea", sagte Genel, der sich als Erster wieder gefasst hatte. „Wie geht es dir?" Er betrachtete ihre Freunde mit einem kühlen Blick. „Regin, Trassia."

„Es geht mir gut", antwortete Sonea kurz angebunden.

„Ist es nicht schwer für dich, so ganz ohne Lord Akkarin?", fragte sein Bruder. „Du machst dir doch sicher Sorgen um ihn?"

Sonea verdrängte die bei seinen Worten von neuem aufsteigende Furcht. „Lord Akkarin ist ein hervorragender Krieger", sagte sie scharf. „Keiner hat mehr Erfahrung in der Jagd auf schwarze Magier aus Sachaka als er. Ich bin sicher, er wird auch diesen schnell aufspüren und erledigen."

Yaen nickte langsam.

„Wenn wir trotzdem etwas für dich tun können, um dich aufzumuntern, lass es uns wissen", fügte Jarend hinzu. „Du sollst wissen, dass wir immer für dich da sind."

Sonea seufzte innerlich. Fing das etwa schon wieder an? „Können meine Freunde und ich uns vielleicht hierhin setzen?", fragte sie dann mit aller Freundlichkeit, die sie aufbringen konnte. „Ihr seid doch fertig mit eurem Essen."

Genel erhob sich. „Selbstverständlich." Er wandte sich zu Jarend und Yaen. „Kommt und lasst uns noch ein wenig lernen, bevor die Mittagspause zu Ende ist. Bis bald, Sonea."

Die drei Schatten erhoben sich und verließen den Tisch. Diener kamen und tauschten die benutzten Tabletts der Schatten gegen welche mit frischem Essen aus.

Sonea ließ sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Regin, kannst du das in Zukunft bitte lassen?", fragte sie entnervt.

Ihr Freund betrachtete sie verständnislos. „Es hat funktioniert", entgegnete er. „Was willst du?"

„Es wirkt lächerlich." Sie imitierte seine Stimme. „Macht Platz für die allseits verehrte Kriegsheldin – das ist kein Theaterstück!"

Regin funkelte sie an. „Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich sagen würde: Macht Platz für das Hüttenmädchen?", frotzelte er. „Da würde wohl kaum jemand aufstehen."

Sonea biss die Zähne zusammen und erwiderte seinen Blick wütend.

Ein lautes Klopfen auf dem Tisch ließ sie beide zusammenzucken. Sonea fuhr herum zu Trassia. Ihre Freundin hatte den Griff ihres Messers fest mit ihrer Faust umschlossen.

„Hört auf Euch zu streiten!" Trassias Stimme war ungewohnt scharf. Sie fuchtelte aufgebracht mit dem Messer vor ihnen in der Luft. Instinktiv wichen Sonea und Regin vor ihr zurück. „Und zwar alle beide. Das führt doch zu nichts. Zwei Menschen, die euch nahe stehen, sind auf der Jagd nach einem Sachakaner und ihr habt nichts Besseres zu tun, als euch anzugiften."

Betreten sah Sonea auf ihren Teller. Mit einem Mal kam sie sich albern vor, weil sie sich so aufgeführt hatte. Regin schien es indes nicht anders zu ergehen.

„Regin, Sonea hat recht damit, dass du dabei bist, alles ins Lächerliche zu ziehen", sagte Trassia streng. Sie sah zu ihrer Freundin. „Aber Sonea, er meint es nicht böse. Regin ist auf deiner Seite."

Sonea tauchte den Löffel in ihren Eintopf mit Reberfleisch und Tugorwurzeln.

„Ich weiß", brummte sie. „Tut mir leid."

Obwohl Rothen und ihre Freunde für sie da waren, fühlte sie sich mit ihren Sorgen allein. Akkarins Abwesenheit war für sie schwerer zu ertragen, als sie vor anderen zugeben mochte. Sonea verstand inzwischen, warum sie hatte zurückbleiben müssen. Seit ihr Ärger darüber verraucht war, war ihre Sorge dafür umso größer. Sie hatte erkennen müssen, dass es nicht darum ging, zurückgelassen zu werden, sondern darum, dass sie fürchtete, ihn erneut zu verlieren. Und dieses Mal vielleicht für immer.

Inzwischen mussten er und die Krieger nahe der Grenze sein. Mit jedem Tag, dem Akkarin der Begegnung mit dem Sachakaner näher kam, wuchs Soneas Anspannung. Das machte sie reizbar. Ohne Kriegskunst konnte sie ihre Aggressionen nicht in der Arena ausleben. Sie hatte einige Male mit Rothen gekämpft, aber Rothen war nicht stark genug, als dass sie ihn ruhigen Gewissens mit all ihrer Kraft angreifen konnte. Nach ihrem ersten Kampf hatte Sonea sich daher darauf beschränkt, ihm zunächst ein paar Tricks beizubringen.

„Morgen sage ich Kano und Alend, dass sie uns einen Tisch freihalten sollen", sagte Regin besänftigend. „Oder macht das den Damen etwas aus?"

Sonea und Trassia schüttelten die Köpfe. _Sie sind doch andauernd da_ , wollte Sonea sagen, verkniff sich diese Bemerkung jedoch, um den Frieden nicht erneut zu stören.

„Hast du eigentlich wieder etwas von Akkarin gehört?", wechselte ihre Freundin das Thema.

„Wir haben gestern Abend kurz gesprochen."

Ihre Freunde wussten von dem Blutring, den sie unter ihrer Robe trug. Jeden Abend, wenn sie in dem Bett in ihrem Studierzimmer lag, unterhielten sie und Akkarin sich eine Weile darüber. An den Fragen nach ihrem Unterricht hatte Sonea erkannt, dass er sie nicht andauernd beobachtete. Sie wusste, die Krieger verlangten immer wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit in Diskussionen über Strategien, den Sachakaner oder sachakanische Magier im Allgemeinen zu stellen.

„Was hat er gesagt?", wollte Regin wissen.

Sonea grinste. „Das meiste davon war ziemlich privat", antwortete sie, woraufhin Trassia zu kichern begann.

Regin verdrehte die Augen. „ _Das_ will ich auch gar nicht wissen"!, rief er. „Hat er etwas über meinem Onkel gesagt? Geht es ihm gut?"

„Er versucht immer wieder, sich mit Akkarin zu streiten, also geht es ihm wahrscheinlich gut", sagte Sonea, ihre Erheiterung unterdrückend.

Trassias Augen weiteten sich. „Sie streiten sich?"

„Garrel hat noch immer Angst, Akkarin könne ihm seinen Posten wegnehmen", erklärte Sonea achselzuckend. Soweit sie wusste, beharrte Garrel hartnäckig auf seiner Meinung, selbst wenn sie denkbar unsinnig war und die meisten Magier dies inzwischen erkannt hatten. Balkan und ein Großteil der Krieger hielten Akkarins Ansichten oft für vernünftiger, weswegen Regins Onkel weiterhin um sein Amt fürchtete.

„Männer!", sagte ihre Freundin verächtlich und tauchte ihren Löffel in ihren Eintopf.

Sonea wandte sich wieder zu Regin. „Solange sie den Sachakaner nicht gefunden haben, brauchst du dir keine Sorgen um deinen Onkel zu machen", versicherte sie ihm.

„Werden wir erfahren, wenn etwas passiert?"

Sonea hob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn der Suchtrupp in Schwierigkeiten gerät, wird die Gilde es sicher erfahren." Sie wusste, auch Regin sorgte sich um seinen Onkel. Obwohl sie das Oberhaupt der Krieger nicht mochte, hätte sie sich an Regins Stelle genauso gesorgt, wäre ihr Onkel auf eine solche Mission geschickt worden, wenn auch ihr Onkel kein Magier war.

Bei dem Gedanken an Ranel und Jonna verspürte Sonea einen Stich. Sie vermisste die beiden und ihre beiden kleinen Kinder Kerrel und Hania. Ohne Akkarin sogar mehr denn je. Aber selbst jetzt, wo Balkan fort war, traute sie sich nicht, sich in die Stadt zu schleichen, um ihre Familie zu besuchen, während Jonna und Ranel die Magier zu sehr fürchteten, um zur Universität zu kommen. Dabei brannte sie darauf, ihnen von ihrer Verlobung zu erzählen.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", riss eine herablassende Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Sonea wandte den Kopf und erblickte Veila neben ihrem Tisch. Sie hatte wie immer ihre Freundinnen Trisha und Yannia im Gefolge.

„Veila", zischte sie. „Was willst du?"

„Oh, ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, wie es unserem Hüttenmädchen so geht", sagte sie mit honigsüßer Stimme, aus der die Verachtung nicht zu überhören war. „So ganz allein ohne ihren Liebsten, der gerade sein Leben für ein paar Reberhirten riskiert."

„Es geht mir dabei besser als du denkst", antwortete Sonea sich dazu zwingend, ruhig zu bleiben. Veila würde jede Spur von Verunsicherung als Bestätigung werten. „Also verschwende deine Zeit nicht damit zu hoffen, dass es mir deswegen schlecht ergeht."

Veila hob ihre perfekt gezupften Augenbrauen. „Es ist dir also egal, dass er an dieser gefährlichen Mission teilnimmt", folgerte sie. „Du enttäuscht mich."

„Nein", erwiderte Sonea und schob ihr Kinn vor. „Natürlich ist es mir nicht egal. Ich vertraue Akkarin. Ich _weiß_ , wozu er fähig ist. Wozu also soll ich mir Sorgen machen?"

 _Ja, warum eigentlich?_ , dachte sie. _Vielleicht, weil du ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren willst?_

„Wenn du dich da nicht irrst", sagte Veila. „Wenn ihm etwas zustößt, wer wird dich dann noch beschützen?"

Sonea spürte, wie die Wut in ihr hochkochte. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich und sie war kurz davor, auf Veila loszugehen. Neben ihr legte Trassia eine Hand auf ihren Arm, wie um sie zu beschwichtigen.

„Wenn Akkarin etwas zustößt, dann kannst du ihn erst recht nicht haben", gab sie zurück, das Beben in ihrer Stimme kontrollierend.

„Nein", sagte Veila und lächelte kalt. „Aber dann ich kann mich an deinem Leid erfreuen."

Sonea öffnete protestierend den Mund, doch Trassia kam ihr zuvor.

„Oh, wie sehr muss es dich wurmen, dass Lord Akkarin die hochwohlgeborene Veila nie auch nur eines Blickes würdigt und eine Frau vorzieht, die trotz ihrer niederen Herkunft sehr viel mehr Herz und Güte besitzt", sagte sie giftig.

Veila betrachtete Sonea ausdruckslos. „Er bringt Schande über das Haus Velan, indem er dich heiratet", zischte sie.

Soneas Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sie war kurz davor, sie der anderen Novizin in ihr makelloses Gesicht zu rammen. „Nicht so sehr wie du", knurrte sie.

„Veila", sagte Regin. „Es reicht. Nimm deine Hofdamen und verschwinde. Wir wollen essen."

Veila funkelte ihn an, erhob jedoch keinen Protest. Sie war losgeworden, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Was Sonea betraf, hatte sie ihr Ziel offenkundig erreicht. Sie nickte zu Trisha und Yannia und verschwand.

Kaum dass sie die Speisehalle verlassen hatten, stieß Sonea hörbar die Luft aus, die sie angehalten hatte. Als sie nach ihrem Wasserglas griff, bemerkte sie wie ihre Hand zitterte. Veila konnte ihr keinen Schaden mehr zufügen. Aber sie konnte sie noch immer mit Sticheleien treffen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Trassia besorgt.

„Es geht schon", antwortete Sonea sich zu einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln zwingend. „Danke."

„Ich könnte meine Freunde mal zu ihr schicken", schlug Regin vor. „Danach sollte Veila dich in Ruhe lassen."

„Das wirst du nicht tun!", sagte Sonea scharf. „Jeder wird denken, ich hätte sie dazu angestiftet."

Während sie schweigend weiter aßen, nahm sie sich vor, die Speisehalle zu meiden, bis Akkarin zurück war. Rothen würde sich gewiss freuen, wenn sie jeden Tag mit ihm zu Mittag aß. Und damit würde sie auch seine Forderung erfüllt haben, ihn einmal pro Tag zu sehen.


	24. Kapitel 23 -Der Sachakaner in den Bergen

**Kapitel 23 – Der Sachakaner in den Bergen**

Die Flüssigkeit in dem Rundkolben verfärbte sich allmählich von Dunkelblau in ein giftiges Grün. Sonea griff nach einer langen Pipette und führte sie vorsichtig, ohne den glühendheißen Kolben in seinem Schwebezustand zu stören, in die Öffnung ein. Behutsam füllte sie die Pipette mit der grünen Flüssigkeit und zog sie dann langsam wieder aus dem Kolben heraus. Dann träufelte sie ein wenig von der Flüssigkeit auf das Brasiblatt, welches in einer Schale ganz rechts von ihr lag.

Ein zischendes Geräusch erklang, als sich die Flüssigkeit durch das Blatt ätzte und es vollständig auflöste. Sonea wiederholte den Vorgang mit einem Stück Nachtholz in der nächsten Schale. Auf der Oberfläche bildeten sich Blasen. Ein Loch entstand, wo die Säure das Holz berührt hatte.

 _Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, was passiert, sollte ich das mit unseren Möbeln versuchen_ , dachte sie trocken.

Als sie die Pipette zum dritten Mal voll zog, erklang eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie für einen Augenblick erstarren ließ.

 _\- Sonea!_

Sie zuckte zusammen, der Kolben stürzte auf ihren Tisch und zerbarst. Grüne Flüssigkeit spritzte auf den Boden und gegen den Schild, den sie zu ihrem Schutz vor sich errichtet hatte. Die anderen Novizen im Grundkurs Alchemie starrten sie erschrocken und vorwurfsvoll an.

Lord Elben, der gerade Benons Experiment begutachtete, wandte den Kopf.

„Sonea!", sagte er mahnend. „Was soll das werden?"

„Ich … es tut mir leid", stammelte sie, das angerichtete Chaos betrachtend. „Ich habe wohl einen Augenblick nicht aufgepasst."

Sie richtete ihren Willen auf den Ring unter ihrer Robe.

 _\- Akkarin, was soll das?_ , fragte sie erbost.

Es störte sie nicht, wenn er sie im Unterricht beobachtete. Während der letzten Tage hatte er es allenthalben getan. Meistens hatte Sonea es erst bemerkt, wenn er sie bei ihrem allabendlichen Gespräch nach ihrem Tag gefragt hatte. Doch es störte sie, wenn er sie derart ablenkte.

 _\- Entschuldige bitte diese Unannehmlichkeit_ , sandte er. _Ich hätte dich nicht gerufen, wäre es nicht wichtig. Ich werde deinem Lehrer alles erklären, sobald ich zurück bin._

Sonea sah zu Lord Elben, der sie mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte, als würde er ihr unterstellen, im Unterricht geträumt zu haben. Sie wusste, er gehörte zu jenen Magiern, die ihre Beziehung mit Akkarin missbilligten.

 _Ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Erklärung_ dachte sie grimmig, halb darauf hoffend, Akkarin habe das gehört. Zu ihrer leisen Enttäuschung ging er jedoch nicht darauf ein. Aber das hatte nicht zu bedeuten, dass er ihre Gedanken nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Mach das sauber, dann fang noch einmal neu an", befahl Lord Elben.

„Ja, Mylord", antwortete Sonea. Zu ihrer Erleichterung waren die Tische und der Fußboden in den Versuchsräumen vor Unfällen dieser Art mit Magie geschützt und sie würde die Überreste ihres Experiments leicht entsorgen können. Sie wollte aufstehen, um ihren Platz zu reinigen und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

 _\- Geh sofort zu Osen. Er soll die höheren Magier zusammenrufen. Ich will, dass du an sie überträgst, was ich dir gleich zeigen werde._

Sonea spürte, wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte.

 _\- Also habt ihr den schwarzen Magier?_

 _ _-_ Noch nicht. Beeil dich und sorge dafür, dass Rothen dabei ist._

Er zog sich zurück. Sonea stellte fest, dass Lord Elben und der Rest der Klasse sie noch immer anstarrten. Wie musste es auf die anderen wirken, wenn sie plötzlich reglos ins Leere starrte, als würde sie eine Gedankenrede führen, die niemand hören konnte?

Sie holte tief Luft. Ihre nächsten Worte würden auf ihren Lehrer und ihre Klassenkameraden noch seltsamer wirken. Doch das durfte sie nicht kümmern. Sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren.

„Ich muss sofort gehen", erklärte sie. „Ich werde meinen Platz später aufräumen."

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Elben streng.

„Zu Administrator Osen. Ich soll eine Sitzung einberufen."

Lord Elben betrachtete sie mit einer Mischung aus Missbilligung und Unglauben. Offenbar wusste er nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte.

Sonea spürte, wie jemand ihren Arm fasste.

„Heh", sagte Regin leise. „Was ist passiert? Geht es meinem Onkel gut?"

Sonea hob die Schultern. „Sie sind kurz davor, _ihn_ zu fangen, glaube ich."

„Geh nur", sagte Trassia sanft. „Wir räumen deinen Platz nachher für dich auf."

„Danke." Sonea verspürte einen jähen Anflug von Zuneigung für ihre beiden Freunde. Rasch packte sie ihre Sachen, verneigte sich vor Lord Elben und hastete hinaus.

Eine Viertelstunde später hatten sich in dem kleinen Büro, das früher Administrator Lorlen gehört hatte, die höheren Magier versammelt, die nicht zum Südpass aufgebrochen waren. Administrator Osen saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte nervös von einem zum anderen. Lord Peakin wirkte aufgeregt, Lady Vinaras Miene war wie immer streng. Lord Telanos Gesichtsausdruck wusste Sonea nicht so recht zu deuten, da sie ihn kaum kannte. Ihr ehemaliger Mentor Rothen wirkte dagegen eindeutig besorgt. Sonea konnte ihm das nicht verübeln. Schließlich war es sein Sohn, der sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dem schwarzen Magier ganz allein zu folgen.

 _ _-_ Wir sind vollständig_, sandte sie an den Ring. _Was muss ich tun, damit sie sehen können, was du mir zeigst?_

 _ _-_ Ihr müsst einander berühren_, antwortete Akkarin. _Wie bei direkter Gedankenrede._

Sonea stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Sie hatte erwartet, irgendwelche Bilder in den Raum projizieren zu müssen und war froh, dass dies nicht notwendig war. Sie gab Akkarins Worte an die höheren Magier weiter.

„Dann sollten wir näher zusammenrücken", schlug der Administrator vor.

Die übrigen Magier schoben ihre Stühle zu einem engen Kreis zusammen. Osen kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und setzte sich in einen Stuhl davor. Sonea griff nach Rothens Hand zu ihrer Rechten und der Hand von Lord Telano links von ihr. Sie war erstaunt, wie protestlos die höheren Magier ihrem Aufruf gefolgt waren. Entweder sie begannen allmählich ihr und Akkarin zu vertrauen oder sie taten es bloß, weil ihr Ring die einzige sichere Verbindung zu den Kriegern in den Bergen darstellte und sie unbedingt wissen wollten, was dort draußen vor sich ging.

 _Wahrscheinlich ist es Letzteres_ , dachte sie. _Am besten, ich bilde mir nicht allzu viel darauf ein und freue mich, weil sie sich nicht aufregen, dass ich diesen Ring trage._ Sonea lächelte humorlos. Sie würde sich von keinem Magier außer Akkarin verbieten lassen, ihren Blutring zu tragen.

„Seid Ihr bereit?", fragte sie.

Die höheren Magier nickten.

Sonea schloss die Augen.

 _ _-_ Es kann losgehen_, sandte sie.

Dann sog sie scharf die Luft ein, als sich ihre Perspektive ausdehnte, bis sie alles sah und hörte, was Akkarin sah und hörte. Die Krieger befanden sich auf derselben Straße, über die sie im Sommer zurück nach Kyralia gekommen waren. Doch die Landschaft war nun von einer dichten Schneedecke bedeckt und die Berge waren unter tiefhängenden Wolken verborgen. Zu beiden Seiten der Straße türmte sich der Schnee mehrere Fuß hoch. Zum Pass hin lag der Schnee sogar noch höher.

„Sie sind soweit", sagte Akkarin.

Das Bild wanderte zu einem Mann, den Sonea in der Kleidung eines Bauern und so unrasiert beinahe nicht erkannt hätte. Es war Balkan. Sie musste sich zwingen, nicht laut aufzulachen. Dann erblickte sie auch die anderen Krieger in gewöhnlicher Kleidung und mit Bartstoppeln. Zumindest Darren und Kayan schienen Spaß an ihrer Verkleidung zu haben. Die beiden jungen Krieger lachten und alberten herum, als wenn das alles ein Spiel wäre. Garrel hingegen starrte mit finsterer Miene auf die Straße vor ihm.

„Gut", sagte der Hohe Lord. „Loken, würdet Ihr bitte wiederholen, was Ihr uns vorhin im Dorf mitgeteilt habt?"

Die Perspektive schwenkte zu einem großen stämmigen Mann, der nicht viel älter als Dorrien sein konnte. „Lord Dorrien und ich sind den schwarzen Magier zu zweit jagen gegangen, nachdem er Kalin losgeschickt hat, um die Gilde zu warnen", berichtete er. „Weil wir wussten, es war nicht möglich, die Gefangenen zu befreien, sind wir ihm unauffällig gefolgt. Ein paar Tage saßen wir wegen eines Schneesturms auf dieser Seite des Passes fest. Als der Sturm vorbei war, hat der Sachakaner zwei Tage lang die Straße zum Pass geräumt. Gestern ist er mit den Gefangenen über den Pass. Lord Dorrien und ich sind ihm hinterher. Aber auf der Passhöhe hat er mir befohlen, zurückzubleiben und in Windbruch auf die Verstärkung zu warten. Er ist dem Sachakaner allein auf die andere Seite gefolgt."

Soneas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Sie spürte, wie Rothens Hand sich um ihre krampfte.

„Dieser verfluchte Sturkopf!", murmelte Rothen. „Er weiß doch gar nicht, was er da tut!"

 _ _-_ Er ist doch hoffentlich nicht in seinen Roben nach Sachaka gegangen?_, fragte Lady Vinara.

 _ _-_ Loken sagt, Dorrien habe seine Roben zuvor mit einem Reberhirten getauscht_, antwortete Akkarin.

 _ _-_ Es ist nicht Dorriens erste Begegnung mit einem sachakanischen Magier. Bestimmt wird er nichts Leichtsinniges versuchen_, versuchte Sonea, ihren ehemaligen Mentor zu beruhigen.

 _ _-_ Das sehe ich auch so_, sandte Akkarin. _Dorrien ist sich der von den Sachakanern ausgehenden Gefahr wohlbewusst._

Neben ihr schien sich Rothen ein wenig zu entspannen.

 _ _-_ Bitte bringt ihn sicher zurück_, sandte er.

 _ _-_ Das werden wir_, versprach Akkarin.

„Wir sind jetzt auf dem Weg zum Pass", teilte Balkan ihnen mit. „Lord Dorrien hat uns eine Spur hinterlassen, der wir folgen, doch wir wissen nicht, wie weit er nach Sachaka eingedrungen ist, weswegen wir oberste Vorsicht walten lassen müssen."

Sonea verkniff sich eine Bemerkung darüber, dass die Krieger in einen Hinterhalt geraten könnten. Denn das wäre, als würde sie Akkarin vor den anderen bloßstellen. Sie hatte ihn bereits bei seiner Abreise auf diese Gefahr hingewiesen und sie war sicher, er war sich dieser Möglichkeit wohlbewusst.

 _ _-_ Wie wollt Ihr den Sachakaner gefangen nehmen?_, fragte Lord Peakin.

Akkarin gab ihre Frage an die Krieger weiter.

„Wir haben verschiedene Möglichkeiten durchgespielt", antwortete Balkan. „Je nach Beschaffenheit des Geländes wäre es möglich, ihn in einen Hinterhalt zu locken. Dort wird Lord Akkarin ihn angreifen und dafür sorgen, dass er sich erschöpft."

 _ _-_ Bist du dafür denn stark genug?_, fragte Sonea.

 _ _-_ Elf Magier, die mir über vier Tage hinweg ihre Kraft gegeben haben, sollten ausreichen_, antwortete er trocken.

 _ _-_ Wollen wir es hoffen_, dachte Sonea.

„Die andere Möglichkeit wäre, einen Köder zu benutzen", fuhr Balkan fort.

 _ _-_ Für mich klingt das ziemlich gefährlich_, sandte Osen. _Wenn der Sachakaner die List durchschaut …_ Er schauderte spürbar.

 _ _-_ Allerdings_, stimmte Lady Vinara zu.

 _ _-_ Was, wenn Ihr Euch in der Nacht an ihn heranschleicht und überwältigt?_, fragte Rothen.

 _ _-_ Er hat zwei Sklaven aus Sachaka mitgebracht, die ihm treu ergeben sind_, antwortete Akkarin. _Wenn ihr Meister schläft, würde mindestens einer von ihnen Wache halten und sofort Alarm schlagen._ _Für welche Variante wir uns auch entscheiden, zunächst müssen wir ihn von seinen Sklaven trennen._

 _ _-_ Das könnte schwierig werden_, sandte Sonea. _Bei Parika ist es auch nicht so gelaufen, wie wir wollten._

 _ _-_ Ja. Aber es ist immer noch besser, als sie zu töten._

Da musste Sonea ihm recht geben. Sie waren nicht im Krieg. Zudem mussten sie die Kyralier beschützen, die der Sachakaner entführt hatte. Akkarin und die Krieger waren dem Sachakaner sowohl zahlen- als wahrscheinlich auch kräftemäßig überlegen. Es war unnötig, Unschuldige zu töten.

 _ _-_ Was ist mit dem Köder?_, fragte sie. _Wie genau soll das funktionieren?_

 _ _-_ Einer von uns gibt sich als Bergbewohner aus, der nach seinen Leuten gesucht hat, und lässt sich von dem Sachakaner gefangen nehmen. Der Rest von uns hält sich im Hintergrund. Wenn der Sachakaner die Kraft des Köders nehmen will, wendet dieser deinen Trick an. Das wird ihn lange genug außer Gefecht setzen, dass ich ihn unschädlich machen kann_, antwortete Akkarin.

 _ _-_ Und wer wird den Köder spielen?_, fragte Lady Vinara.

Akkarin gab die Frage weiter.

„Einer der Krieger", antwortete Balkan. „Wir werden denjenigen auslosen. Lord Akkarin hatte sich angeboten, doch wenn es nicht funktioniert, kann niemand anderes den Sachakaner bezwingen."

 _-_ Du _hast dich als Köder angeboten?_ , entfuhr es Sonea völlig vergessend, dass die höheren Magier sie hören konnten. _Bist du wahnsinnig?_

 _ _-_ Sonea, ich weiß, was ich tue_, entgegnete Akkarin ruhig. _Das ist nicht der erste Sachakaner, gegen den ich kämpfen werde._

 _Aber es könnte der Letzte sein_ , gab sie hitzig zurück. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er so leichtsinnig war. Mit einem Mal wünschte sie mehr denn je, jetzt bei ihm zu sein. Sie hätte den Köder spielen können. Sie wusste am besten, wie man ein Herz zum Stillstand brachte. Den Kriegern hingegen traute sie das nur schwerlich zu. Sie war nur froh, dass Balkan entschieden hatte, jemand anderes Köder spielen zu lassen.

„Wollen wir hoffen, dass wir keinen Köder brauchen", hörte sie Administrator Osen murmeln.

In der Stunde, die auf diese Diskussion folgte, überquerten die Reiter vorsichtig die Passhöhe und ritten auf der anderen Seite weiter. Allmählich fiel der Weg wieder ab und die Schneedecke wurde dünner.

Auf Balkans Kommando rückten die Krieger dichter zusammen und errichteten einen gemeinsamen Schild. Er selbst und Akkarin ritten in der Mitte, während Loken die Gruppe anführte. Sonea konnte sehen, dass er einer Spur im Schnee folgte, die Dorrien wahrscheinlich zurückgelassen haben musste, damit Akkarin und die Krieger ihm leichter folgen konnten.

Angespannt beobachtete Sonea, wie Akkarin und die Krieger die Gegend absuchten. Auch sie hielt die Augen offen. Sie ahnte, sie waren ganz dicht davor, den Sachakaner und seine Gefangenen zu finden. Jetzt, wo die Reiter die Grenze überquert hatten, befürchtete sie hinter jeder Wegbiegung den Sachakaner oder einen Hinterhalt, in dem gleich mehrere seiner Landsgenossen lauerten. Mit einem Mal wünschte sie mehr denn je, sie hätte Akkarin begleiten können. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei dieser ganzen Aktion. Wenn sie schon nicht bei ihm sein konnte, dann musste sie von hier aus versuchen, alles zu tun, damit die Ergreifung des sachakanischen Magiers nicht in einem Desaster endete.

Auf dieser Seite der Berge kam die Dämmerung früh. Am Tag zuvor hatte der Sachakaner seine Gefangenen in ein kleines, überraschend grünes Tal, das von einem kleinen rauschenden Fluss durchflossen wurde, geführt. Anscheinend, um hier zu kampieren und seine Vorräte aufzufüllen, bevor der die Ödländer erreichte. Die Schneedecke war hier dünner als in Kyralia, unter den Bäumen war der Boden sogar frei von Schnee, was die Nahrungssuche erleichterte. Dorrien war der Spur des Sachakaners gefolgt und beobachtete den fremden Magier nun von einem der bewaldeten Berghänge aus, wo er ein sicheres Versteck gefunden hatte.

Die Gefangenen hatten sich um ein Feuer auf der Lichtung im Tal gedrängt. Wie an den vergangenen Tagen wurden sie von den sachakanischen Sklaven bewacht. Vor ungefähr einer Stunde war der Sachakaner auf der anderen Seite des Tals zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden, wahrscheinlich um zu jagen, vermutete Dorrien an.

Zitternd wickelte er sich fester in seine Decke. Die Winternächte in den Bergen waren kalt – auch auf der sachakanischen Seite des Passes. Seit Tagen verzichtete Dorrien nun schon auf einen Wärmeschild, fürchtend, der Sachakaner könne es spüren, wenn er seine Magie benutzte. Die Decken, die Loken ihm mitgegeben hatte, als sie sich am Südpass getrennt hatten, schienen kaum gegen die Kälte zu helfen. Es kam Dorrien so vor, als habe er in der vergangenen Woche nichts anderes getan, als zu frieren. Ihm graute davor, eine weitere eisige Nacht lang den Sachakaner zu beobachten. Wenigstens war der Himmel in dieser Nacht von Wolken verhangen, die folgende Nacht würde somit weniger eisig wie die vergangenen werden.

Dorrien hoffte, der Sachakaner würde noch eine Weile in diesem Tal bleiben. Er wusste nicht, wann er die Verstärkung aus Imardin erwarten konnte. Oder ob sie überhaupt kam. Wenn der Sachakaner die Berge verließ und durch die Ödländer zurück nach Arvice, oder von wo er auch immer stammte, zurückkehrte, würde er ihm nicht mehr so leicht folgen können. Denn nach allem, was Dorrien gehört hatte, waren die Ödländer eine trostlose Wüste, die nur wenig Schutz bot.

Der Sachakaner kehrte zurück auf die Lichtung. Er schleifte einen erlegten Jari hinter sich her. Zu Dorriens Entsetzen erhoben sich zwei der Gefangenen und nahmen ihm den Kadaver ab. Es waren Rorin, der Schmied von Wildwasser und sein Sohn Grogin. Dorrien fragte sich, ob der Sachakaner sie schon so weit gebrochen hatte, dass sie ohne Aufforderung für ihn arbeiteten, oder ob sie sich in ihr Schicksal gefügt hatten, weil sie jede Hoffnung auf Rettung aufgegeben hatten, jetzt wo sie in Sachaka waren.

Tatsächlich erschienen ihm beide Varianten angesichts der Brutalität, mit der der Sachakaner seine Gefangenen bestrafte, nicht unwahrscheinlich. Am vergangenen Abend hatte Morvan zu fliehen versucht. Der Sachakaner hatte ihn daraufhin auf brutalste Weise geschlagen und gefoltert. Am nächsten Morgen war Morvan tot gewesen. Selbst jetzt konnte Dorrien die Erinnerung daran nicht verdrängen. Es machte ihn wütend, dass er nicht hatte helfen können, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Er hätte Morvans Verletzungen heilen können und der Bauer aus Hohenklüfte hätte überlebt. _Hoffentlich haben die anderen Entführten aus daraus gelernt_ , dachte er. Denn er wusste, er hätte es nicht ertragen, noch mehr seiner Leute zu verlieren.

Um sich abzulenken, ließ er seinen Blick über das kleine Lager schweifen. Dicht am Feuer erblickte er Kullens Töchter. Viana hatte ihre Arme um ihre kleine Schwester gelegt. Unwillkürlich tastete Dorrien nach dem Tuch unter seinem Umhang. Er war dankbar und erleichtert, weil die beiden Mädchen noch keinen Fluchtversuch gewagt hatten. Er wollte sich die Reaktion des Reberhirten lieber nicht ausmalen, wenn er ihm erklärte, warum er seine beiden Töchter nicht wohlbehalten zurückgebracht hatte.

Während die beiden Männer aus Wildwasser den Jari häuteten, ausnahmen, zerlegten und an Spießen über dem Feuer brieten, zog der Sachakaner die juwelenbesetzte Klinge, die Dorrien bereits an den vergangenen Abenden gesehen hatte, aus seinem Gürtel.

Schaudernd wandte er sich ab. Er wusste, was nun kommen würde. Es geschah jeden Abend. Dorrien wollte das nicht sehen. Dabei zu lernen, wie man schwarze Magie praktizierte, war indes seine geringste Sorge. In Wirklichkeit konnte er es nicht ertragen, mitanzusehen, wie jemand _das_ seinen Leuten antat. Und für seinen Geschmack war Dorrien in den vergangenen Tagen oft genug kurz davor gewesen, das Lager des Sachakaners zu stürmen und diesen Mann mit seinen bloßen Händen zu erledigen.

Während er versuchte, sich von dem Geschehen auf der Lichtung abzulenken, erklang in der Ferne der Ruf eines Mullooks. Dorrien horchte auf. Als der Ruf ein zweites Mal erklang, antwortete er. Er riskierte einen Blick hinunter zur Lichtung. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass der Sachakaner noch damit beschäftigt war, die Kraft seiner Gefangenen zu nehmen.

Wenige Minuten später hörte er, wie der Schnee hinter ihm unter den Schritten mehrerer Stiefel knirschte. Er wandte sich um, bereit einen Schild zu errichten, falls es die falschen waren.

„Mylord, wo seid Ihr?", rief eine vertraute Stimme leise.

Loken. Erleichtert stieß Dorrien die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte. Er erhob sich und trat tiefer in den Schutz der Bäume. „Loken! Hast du die Verstärkung mitgebracht?"

Unter den Bäumen konnte er mehrere Schatten ausmachen, die sich bewegten.

„Ja, Mylord", antwortete der Schmied. Er trat zwischen den Bäumen hervor und verneigte sich. „Sie sind heute Morgen im Dorf angekommen."

„Für einen Heiler bist du überraschend draufgängerisch!"

Dorrien blinzelte. Die Stimme war ihm vertraut. „Darren, bist du das?"

Aus der Dunkelheit unter den Bäumen traten zwei Gestalten. Selbst ohne Licht erkannte Dorrien seine alten Klassenkameraden Darren und Kayan. Obwohl sie unterschiedliche Disziplinen gewählt hatten, waren sie Freunde geblieben. Während ihrer Zeit als Novizen waren sie unzertrennlich gewesen, zumindest nachdem Dorrien von seiner Klasse akzeptiert worden war. Sie hatten um Mädchen gebuhlt und genügend Flausen im Kopf gehabt, um allenthalben gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen. Verglichen mit Dorriens ersten beiden Jahren an der Universität war es eine glückliche Zeit gewesen, an die er sich gerne zurückerinnerte.

„Denkst du, wir lassen uns diese Jagd entgehen?", entgegnete der fröhliche Krieger.

„Schön, euch zwei zu sehen", sagte Dorrien erfreut, während er und seine alten Freunde einander zur Begrüßung auf die Schultern klopften.

„Lord Dorrien", erklang Balkans dröhnende Stimme. „Es tut gut, Euch wohlauf anzutreffen."

 _Halb erfroren würde es eher treffen_ , dachte Dorrien trocken.

„Euer Vater lässt ausrichten, Euer törichtes Verhalten wird Euch eines Tages noch den Kopf kosten. Doch er ist froh, dass Ihr unversehrt seid."

Dorrien erstarrte, als er die tiefe Stimme neben Balkan erkannte. Es war Akkarin.

Er blinzelte verwirrt. „Woher weiß Rothen, dass ich hier bin?"

„Ich übertrage alles mittels eines Blutjuwels an die Gilde."

Jetzt konnte Dorrien die Silhouette des schwarzen Magiers erkennen. Auch die anderen kamen allmählich näher. Dorriens Vorfreude schlug in Enttäuschung um. Sonea befand sich nicht unter ihnen. Er hatte erwartet, sie an Akkarins Seite zu finden. So schmerzvoll es für ihn gewesen wäre, sie zusammen mit _ihm_ wiederzusehen, so bitter war es, dass sie nicht mitgekommen war.

„Wie ist die Lage?", riss ihn der Hohe Lord aus seinen Gedanken.

Selbst in dem spärlichen Licht, das von dem Feuer unten im Tal heraufdrang, konnte Dorrien erkennen, dass Balkan und seine Begleiter wie Jäger und Bauern gekleidet waren. Den Stoppeln auf ihren Wangen nach zu urteilen, hatten sie sich seit Tagen nicht rasiert. Trotz des Ernst der Lage war der Anblick mehr als erheiternd.

Er wies hinunter ins Tal. „Gestern hat der Sachakaner dort auf der Lichtung sein Lager aufgeschlagen", berichtete er. „Seitdem jagt er in der Umgebung, um seine Vorräte aufzufrischen. Seine Gefangenen sind erschöpft. Die Kälte und die tagelange Wanderung haben ihnen einiges abverlangt. Der Sachakaner hat in den letzten Wochen vierzehn Männer, Frauen und Kinder aus Windbruch und mehreren Dörfern im Umkreis von zwei Tagesritten entführt. Zumindest glaube ich das. Als Loken und ich ihn vor mehr als einer Woche aufgespürt haben, fehlte jedoch die Hälfte von ihnen. Gestern Abend hat zudem ein Mann aus Hohenklüfte zu fliehen versucht. Der Sachakaner hat ihn daraufhin zu Tode geprügelt …"

Dorrien hielt inne. Morvans Tod war eines der grausamsten Dinge, die er je erlebt hatte. Selbst jetzt erschauderte er bei der Erinnerung. Nur mit Mühe hatte er sich am vergangenen Abend dazu zwingen können, nicht hinunter auf die Lichtung zu stürmen und sich auf den Sachakaner zu stürzen.

„Lord Dorrien, ich denke es ist im Sinne der Gilde, wenn ich Euch unser aller Mitgefühl ausspreche", sagte Balkan überraschend sanft.

„Vielen Dank, Hoher Lord", erwiderte Dorrien seltsam berührt.

Balkan nickte. „Gibt es noch etwas, was wir über den Sachakaner wissen sollten?"

„Der Sachakaner hat zwei Sklaven aus seiner Heimat mitgebracht. Sie bewachen das Lager, wenn er jagen ist, und passen auf, dass die anderen nicht fliehen. Jeden Abend nimmt er ihre Kraft und die der kyralischen Gefangenen."

„Acht Sklaven, die ihm über etwa einen halben Monat als magische Quelle gedient haben", murmelte Akkarin. „Nun, tatsächlich werden es weniger gewesen sein, da er sie nicht alle zugleich entführt hat. Es ist jedoch unmöglich abzuschätzen, ob er sich an den fehlenden ebenfalls gestärkt hat und wenn ja, wie oft. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er mehr als genug Gelegenheit sich zu stärken." Er runzelte die Stirn und sah zu Dorrien. „Hat er heute schon ihre Kraft genommen?"

Dorrien nickte. Es ärgerte ihn, dass Akkarin von den entführten Dorfbewohnern als Sklaven sprach. Er fühlte sich jedoch zu müde und zu durchgefroren, um sich ernsthaft darüber aufzuregen. „Kurz bevor Ihr eingetroffen seid."

Balkan wandte sich an Akkarin. „Seid Ihr stark genug, ihn zu besiegen?"

„Das kommt auf die Stärke seiner Sklaven an und wie viel seiner Kraft er jeden Tag benutzt. Ich bezweifle jedoch, dass er allzu viel Magie verbraucht. Sein tagelanger Beutezug durch die Berge und sein offenes Kampieren deuten darauf hin, dass er sich vor einer Entdeckung sicher wähnt. Demnach wird er vermutlich über beträchtliche Stärke verfügen."

„Er hat zwei Tage gebraucht, um den Südpass wieder freizulegen", wandte Dorrien ein. „Das hat ihn viel Kraft gekostet. "

Akkarin nickte. „Er hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, den Pass wieder hinter sich zu verschließen. Denn das hätte ihn zu sehr geschwächt. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte er das in Kauf genommen, würde er die Verfolgung durch die Gilde fürchten, was wiederum bedeuten könnte, dass er sich stark genug wähnt."

„Und was heißt das für uns?", fragte Dorrien verwirrt.

„Dass wir nicht einschätzen können, wie stark er gegenwärtig ist. Die Magie, die er von seinen Sklaven bezogen hat, seit er in Kyralia umherstreift, ist abschätzbar. Dagegen ist die Magie, die er bereits hatte, als er unsere Grenze überschritt, unmöglich einzuschätzen. Es wäre jedoch leichtsinnig, davon auszugehen, dass er schwächer ist als ich."

Dorrien spürte eine Welle der Enttäuschung. Der einzige fertig ausgebildete schwarze Magier, über den die Gilde verfügte, war zu schwach, um diesen Sachakaner zu bezwingen? Wenn Akkarin nicht genug Kraft besaß, würden sie alle bei dem Versuch, den Sachakaner unschädlich zu machen, sterben.

„Wie das?", fragte er. „Ist es nicht Eure Aufgabe, Euch zu stärken, damit Ihr stark genug seid, falls ein Angriff erfolgt?"

„Die Kraft, die ich jeden Tag beziehe, verbrauche ich zum größten Teil wieder, wenn ich Sonea unterrichte", antwortete Akkarin kühl. „Die Gilde erlaubt nur in Ausnahmefällen, dass ich mich effektiv stärke. Deswegen konnte ich erst damit beginnen, als Eure Nachricht uns ereilt hat."

„Es besteht immer die Gefahr, dass wir nicht die genaue Stärke unseres Gegners kennen", fügte Balkan beschwichtigend hinzu. „Wir werden daher nicht die direkte Konfrontation mit dem Sachakaner suchen."

Dorrien runzelte die Stirn. „Was habt Ihr vor?"

„Wir überlisten ihn mit einem Köder."

 _Krieger_ , dachte Dorrien verächtlich. „Und wie soll das funktionieren?"

„Einer von uns geht in das Lager und versucht die Sklaven zu befreien. Dabei lässt er sich fangen. Wenn der Sachakaner ihn berührt, wird er Soneas Trick anwenden."

„Und sein Herz zum Stillstand bringen", folgerte Dorrien.

„Richtig. Doch er darf ihn nicht töten. Wir brauchen seine Informationen. Lord Akkarin wird ihn überwältigen und so weit schwächen, dass er uns nicht mehr schaden kann. Wir anderen halten uns im Hintergrund und greifen nur ein, wenn die Situation eskaliert."

 _Ein gefährlicher Plan_ , dachte Dorrien. Aber besser als alles, was ihm selbst eingefallen wäre.

„Wer wird den Köder spielen?"

„Lord Vorel", antwortete Balkan.

Dorrien verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wussten diese Krieger überhaupt, was sie da taten?

„Ihr solltet einen Krieger nicht mit etwas betrauen, wofür ein Heiler besser geeignet ist", sagte er. „Das kann ich nicht zulassen. _Ich_ werde der Köder sein."

„Lord Dorrien, Eure Leute brauchen Euch", sagte Akkarin. „Wenn der Sachakaner Euch tötet, habt Ihr ihnen damit nicht geholfen."

„Ich weiß, was ich tun muss", beharrte Dorrien störrisch. Er fand, der schwarze Magier hatte kein Recht, ihm vorzuschreiben, was er zu tun hatte. „Ich kann meine Leute jetzt nicht im Stich lassen."

Balkan seufzte. „Dorrien, so nehmt doch Vernunft an. Meine Krieger sind im Kampf gegen einen schwarzen Magier ausgebildet. _Ihr_ nicht."

„Euer Vater lässt ausrichten, er befiehlt, dass Ihr Euch zurückhaltet", fügte Akkarin hinzu.

Dorrien lachte trocken. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, was Balkan, Rothen oder wer auch immer von ihm wollte. Es war an ihm, diese Menschen zu beschützen. Er hatte versagt, weil er zu spät in angemessener Weise auf die Entführungen reagiert hatte. Weil er zu spät erkannt hatte, dass es kein wildes Tier war, dem die Bergbewohner zum Opfer gefallen waren, sondern ein schwarzer Magier. Hätte er den Sachakaner früher aufgespürt, hätten Morvan, Tulin, Bal und Sina und viele andere nicht sterben müssen. Während der letzten Tage hatte er nur hilflos zusehen können. Doch jetzt konnte er endlich etwas tun.

„Rothen, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss das tun", sagte er. „Du würdest an meiner Stelle ebenso handeln."

Eine angespannte Stille folgte. Dorrien fragte sich, ob sein Vater darauf nichts zu erwidern wusste, oder ob Akkarin entschieden hatte, es nicht an ihn weiterzugeben.

Schließlich räusperte sich der Hohe Lord. „Also gut, Lord Dorrien. Anscheinend seid Ihr nur mit Gewalt von Eurem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Da wir jedoch unsere Kräfte für den sachakanischen Magier brauchen, werden wir Euch den Köder spielen lassen. Im Morgengrauen werden wir beginnen. Solltet Ihr bis dahin zur Vernunft kommen, wird es bei Lord Vorel bleiben. Bevor wir uns jedoch für ein paar Stunden ausruhen, sollten wir unsere Vorgehensweise für den morgigen Tag planen, jetzt wo wir das Gelände und die Mindeststärke des Gegners kennen."

Die Krieger rückten dichter zusammen und begannen eine hitzige Diskussion.

„Wir sollten die Lichtung umstellen, solange er schläft", schlug Lord Garrel vor. „Und dann greifen wir ihn an. Während Lord Akkarin gegen ihn kämpft, unterstützen ihn die Krieger aus ihren Verstecken im Unterholz."

„Eine geschlossene Formation der Krieger wäre effektiver", entgegnete Akkarin. Es kam Dorrien so vor, als würde er einen Anflug von Ärger unterdrücken. Der schwarze Magier wandte sich an den Rest der Gruppe. „Die Krieger müssen einander Schutz geben und ihre Kräfte vereinen. Wir haben das jeden Vierttag in der Arena trainiert."

Garrel und einige der Krieger schwiegen betreten.

„Ich schlage vor, wir blockieren die kleine Schlucht, durch die wir gekommen sind", fuhr Akkarin fort. „Sie ist der einzige Ausgang und wir können getrost davon ausgehen, dass der Sachakaner nicht mit seinen Sklaven über die Berge schwebt, um uns zu entkommen. Ich schlage zudem vor, ihn mittels des Köders in die Schlucht zu locken und ihn dort anzugreifen, indem ich und die Krieger sein Fortkommen von beiden Seiten behindern. Die Schlucht ist so eng, dass ihm kaum Ausweichmöglichkeiten bleiben werden. Zudem können wir ihn zusätzlich schwächen, indem wir Felsbrocken auf ihn herabfallen lassen."

„Eine gute Idee", sagte der Hohe Lord.

Die Augen des schwarzen Magiers blitzten zu Balkan.

„Wäre es für den Köder nicht ungefährlicher, wenn wir warten, bis der Sachakaner und seine Sklaven das Tal wieder verlassen?", fragte Lord Kerrin. „Der Sachakaner könnte den Köder auf der Lichtung überwältigen und töten, bevor wir eingreifen können."

„Ihr habt recht", antwortete Lord Vorel. „Doch für die … Sklaven wäre das gefährlicher. Sie können sich nicht vor einem Angriff durch Magie schützen. Das Risiko, dass sie in der Schlucht durch Streifschüsse verletzt werden, ist viel zu groß."

„Richtig", stimmte Akkarin zu. „Wir sollten in jedem Fall versuchen, den Sachakaner von seinen Sklaven zu trennen, bevor wir angreifen."

Balkan strich nachdenklich über sein Kinn. In der Dunkelheit wirkte seine Miene grimmiger denn je. „Lord Akkarin, ich erteile Euch das Kommando über diesen Einsatz", erklärte er schließlich.

Der schwarze Magier neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ich danke Euch, Hoher Lord."

Garrel öffnete protestierend den Mund. „Bei allem Respekt, Hoher Lord, aber sollte das nicht meine Aufgabe sein?"

Dorrien sah, wie Kerrin und Iskren sich neben das Oberhaupt der Krieger stellten, als wollten sie ihn unterstützen.

„Ihr besitzt nicht die nötige Erfahrung im Kampf mit schwarzen Magiern aus Sachaka. Lord Akkarin dagegen schon", erklärte Balkan entschieden. „Ihr werdet selbstverständlich den Einsatz der Krieger leiten." Er machte eine Pause und musterte Garrel abschätzig. „Unter Akkarins Kommando."

Für einen Augenblick verschlug es Dorrien die Sprache. Zum einen war er überrascht, weil Balkan dem schwarzen Magier auf einmal so viel Vertrauen schenkte. Zum anderen schien da eine Rivalität zwischen Garrel und Akkarin, die er nicht verstand und die höchstwahrscheinlich Garrels bekanntem Verfolgungswahn verschuldet war. Widerwillig musste er Dorrien sich eingestehen, dass Balkans Entscheidung richtig war. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Garrel als Wahl für das Oberhaupt der Krieger das kleinstmögliche Übel gewesen war.

„Lord Akkarin, bitte erläutert uns genauer, wie unser Köder den Sachakaner in die Schlucht locken soll", sagte Balkan.

Akkarins Zähne blitzten in der Dunkelheit.

„Ah, das ist die leichteste Übung …"

Als Sonea aus ihrem Halbschlaf schreckte, glaubte sie, nur wenige Minuten fort gewesen zu sein. Es war dunkel, nur das Licht eine Laterne vor den Magierquartieren sickerte durch die Papierblenden. Zuerst begriff sie nicht, woher die Stimme in ihrem Kopf kam und sie war fest überzeugt, Akkarin sei endlich zurückgekehrt. Als ihr jedoch die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages wieder einfielen, war sie schlagartig hellwach.

 _ _-_ Sonea, weck Rothen auf und ruf die anderen zusammen._

Sie seufzte und vertrieb die Reste ihrer Müdigkeit mit ein wenig Magie. In einer energischen Bewegung schlug sie die Decken zurück und verließ das Bett in ihrem alten Zimmer in Rothens Apartment.

Nachdem sich die Versammlung der höheren Magier spät am vergangenen Abend aufgelöst hatte, hatte Akkarin sie angewiesen, die Nacht in den Räumen ihres ehemaligen Mentors zu verbringen, um bereit zu sein, wenn der Angriff auf den Sachakaner begann. Ungeachtet der Vernunft, die hinter seiner Anordnung gestanden hatte, argwöhnte Sonea, er wollte sie nicht alleine wissen, weil er wusste, sie würde sich um ihn ängstigen.

Rothen war in einem Sessel am Fenster eingeschlafen und schnarchte leise. Fast die ganze Nacht über hatten sie geredet, um sich von dem Gedanken abzulenken, dass irgendwo in den Bergen hinter der Grenze zu Sachaka zwei Menschen, die ihnen nahe standen, ihr Leben riskierten. Es hatte etwas Tröstliches gehabt, dass Rothen bei ihr geblieben war. Hätte Sonea die Nacht allein in der Arran-Residenz verbracht, so wäre sie wahrscheinlich verrückt geworden. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich so allein, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

„Rothen", flüsterte sie und rüttelte leicht seine Schulter. „Wacht auf, es ist soweit."

Rothen fuhr hoch. „Schon?", nuschelte er.

„Ja."

Das schien seine Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen. Ihr ehemaliger Mentor sprang auf und strich die Roben glatt, in denen er geschlafen hatte.

„Gehen wir Osen wecken", sagte er.

Wenig später waren die höheren Magier erneut in Osens Büro versammelt und berührten einander an den Händen. Die meisten trugen Morgenmäntel über ihren Nachtgewändern, nur der Administrator hatte seine Robe übergestreift.

Als alle bereit waren, gab Sonea Akkarin Bescheid.

 _ _-_ Der Sachakaner ist dabei, das Lager abzubrechen_, berichtete er. _Wir sind gezwungen, unseren Plan zu ändern. In der letzten Nacht haben die Krieger bereits ihre Stellungen in der Schlucht bezogen. Dorrien und ich gehen dem Sachakaner jetzt entgegen. Wir versuchen, ihn von den Sklaven zu trennen, bevor sie die Schlucht erreichen._

 _ _-_ Er hat es sich also nicht anders überlegt_, stellte Rothen fest.

 _ _-_ Nein._

Rothen stieß einen höchst unanständigen Fluch aus.

„Lord Rothen, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Ihr solche Wörter kennt", bemerkte Lord Peakin.

Durch die Verbindung mit den anderen konnte Sonea die Erheiterung einiger höherer Magier spüren. Die in Osens Büro fast zum Zerreißen herrschende Anspannung wurde für einen kurzen Moment erträglicher. Sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

 _ _-_ Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen_, versprach Akkarin.

 _ _-_ Danke_, erwiderte Rothen erleichtert.

Sonea beobachtete, wie die beiden Männer von ihrem Versteck in der Nähe der Schlucht hinab ins Tal stiegen. Während es in Imardin noch finstere Nacht war, dämmerte in Sachaka bereits der Morgen. Die tiefhängenden Wolken des letzten Tages hatten sich über Nacht noch tiefer über die Berge herab gesenkt und dämpften jeden Laut.

 _Der Nebel wird Akkarin und Dorrien zum Vorteil gereichen_ , erkannte Sonea. Der Sachakaner würde die Gildenmagier erst spät bemerken, so dass sie ihn mit ihrem Angriff überraschen konnten.

Nachdem sich die beiden Männer eine Weile schweigend durch das Unterholz geschlagen hatten, flachte der Berghang ab. Wenige Schritte später erreichten sie einen Trampelpfad.

Akkarin blieb stehen.

 _ _-_ Wir werden gleich auf den Sachakaner stoßen_, sandte er. _Rothen, wenn es etwas gibt, das Ihr Eurem Sohn persönlich sagen wollt, dann soll Sonea Euch eine Weile den Ring aushändigen_.

 _ _-_ Nicht nötig_, antwortete Rothen, obwohl Sonea seine Besorgnis spüren konnte. _Richtet ihm nur bitte aus, er soll nichts Dummes anstellen._

 _ _-_ Gut. Sonea, was ist mit dir?_

Sonea unterbrach die Verbindung zu Rothen und Lord Telano.

 _ _-_ Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen, was du nicht bereits wüsstest_, sandte sie. _Ich möchte dich nicht ablenken._

Sie konnte sein Lächeln beinahe spüren.

 _ _-_ Ich liebe dich auch._

Sonea holte tief Luft, straffte ihre Schultern und griff wieder nach den Händen ihrer Sitznachbarn. Sie spürte, wie Rothens Daumen sachte über ihren Handrücken strich.

 _ _-_ Er wird zurückkommen._

Sie lächelte und wurde dann wieder ernst, als Akkarin Dorriens Arm berührte.

 _ _-_ Der Sachakaner ist nicht mehr weit entfernt_, sagte er. _Von jetzt an seid Ihr auf Euch gestellt. Seid Ihr wirklich sicher, dass Ihr das tun wollt?_

 _ _-_ Ja_, antwortete Dorrien entschlossen.

 _ _-_ Ich werde ganz in der Nähe sein. Der Innere Schild, mit dem ich Euch ausgestattet habe, ist stark genug, um einen tödlichen Treffer abzufangen. Ich muss ihn jedoch aufheben, bevor er Euch berührt, da er ihn sonst spüren wird. Denkt daran, Ihr dürft Euch nicht als Magier zu erkennen geben, bis Ihr nach seinem Herzen greift. Er wird sonst nicht zögern, Euch zu töten._

Dorrien nickte ernst. Dann wandte er sich in Richtung des Tals, während Akkarin hinter einem Dornbeerstrauch am Eingang der Schlucht Deckung suchte.

Alles, was von da an geschah, konnte Sonea nur aus der Distanz beobachten. Bevor der Nebel Dorrien ganz verschluckt hatte, hörte sie die Schritte einer Gruppe von Menschen näherkommen. Dann machte sie mehrere dunkle Schemen aus, die allmählich deutlicher wurden. Dorrien stieß einen übertrieben lauten Schrei aus und rannte in Richtung der Schlucht.

Der Sachakaner rief etwas, das Sonea nicht verstehen konnte.

Dorrien hielt inne und sah zurück. Rote Blitze schossen auf ihn zu. Er wich aus und lief an Akkarin vorbei in den Schutz der Felsen, der Sachakaner war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Ein Betäubungsschlag traf ihn in den Rücken und Dorrien blieb im Schnee liegen, so wie es jemand tun würde, der ungeschützt war.

In seinem Versteck spannte Akkarin sich an, bereit loszurennen. „Kämpf auf keinen Fall dagegen an", murmelte er.

Der Sachakaner lachte, zog einen juwelenbesetzten Dolch aus seinem Gürtel und ging auf Dorrien zu. Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete Sonea, wie er Dorrien grob auf den Rücken drehte und neben ihm in die Hocke ging. Dann drückte er Dorriens Kopf zur Seite und vollführte einen raschen Schnitt an dessen Hals.

Dorrien bekam das Handgelenk des Sachakaners mit dem Messer zu fassen, bevor dieser seine Hand auf die Wunde legen konnte. Sonea sah, wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck des schwarzen Magiers veränderte, als habe er Schmerzen, dann riss er sich unvermittelt los und ein unsichtbarer Widerstand drückte Dorrien zurück auf den Erdboden. Er versuchte, sich zu befreien, doch das Kraftfeld hielt ihn unerbittlich fest. Entsetzt beobachtete Sonea, wie der Sachakaner sich erneut über ihn beugte.

Der Plan war schiefgelaufen, Dorrien aufgeflogen. Sonea spürte Furcht in sich aufsteigen. Sowohl um Akkarin als auch um Dorrien.

Der Sachakaner lachte höhnisch und sagte etwas in einer zischenden Sprache. Dann presste er seine Hand auf die Wunde an Dorriens Hals.

Akkarin stieß einen rüden Fluch aus und stürzte aus seinem Versteck. Zur gleichen Zeit flog von Links ein Hagel Feuerschläge durch das Sichtfeld, als die Krieger aus der Schlucht angriffen. Die kyralischen Gefangenen, die inzwischen die Schlucht erreicht hatten, brachen in Panik aus und suchten im Unterholz am Rande der Schlucht Schutz. Entsetzt hielt Sonea den Atem an, als einige von ihnen von gestreuter Magie getroffen wurden.

Zwei Männer eilten indes an die Seite des Sachakaners. Es mussten die Sklaven sein, die er aus Sachaka mitgebracht hatte. Sonea beobachtete, wie sie unter zwei gezielten Betäubungsschlägen zusammenbrachen. Dann attackierte Akkarin den Schild seines Gegners mit brutaler Gewalt, um ihn von Dorrien abzulenken. Sonea wollte ihm sagen, dass er versuchen musste, unter den Schild des anderen Magiers zu kommen. Doch das wusste er selbst. Nervös biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe. Akkarin würde nicht viel Zeit bleiben, um Dorrien zu retten.

Plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee. Es war waghalsig, aber es konnte funktionieren. Bei Akkarin hatte es das einmal …

 _ _-_ Wirf dein Messer_, sandte sie. _Und dann mach, was Kariko getan hat._

 _ _-_ Gute Idee_, antwortete er zu ihrer Überraschung.

Sonea lächelte grimmig. Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar ließ Akkarin den Schnee zwischen sich und dem Sachakaner aufwirbeln. Dann warf er sein Messer. Der Sachakaner war nun nicht mehr zu sehen, doch Sonea war sicher, Akkarin wusste ganz genau, wo sein Gegner war.

Sie hörte Schreie, ob von den anderen Kriegern oder den Gefangenen konnte sie nicht sagen. Feuerschläge flogen aus allen Richtungen durch das Bild und sie nahm an, dass die Krieger inzwischen sehr nahe waren.

Mit einem Mal verebbte der Schneesturm. Von Akkarins Messer in die Seite getroffen, brach der Sachakaner zusammen. Dorrien wälzte sich stöhnend im Schnee und versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Akkarin rannte auf den Sachakaner zu, das Messer flog zurück in seine Hand. Der fremde Magier sah zu ihm auf, den Mund zu einem höhnischen Lächeln verzogen, während er seine Hände zum Angriff hob.

 _ _-_ Nein!_, hörte Sonea sich schreien.

Dann brach die Verbindung ab.

Der Schrecken über die Erfahrung, die er soeben gemacht hatte, saß ihm noch immer tief in den Gliedern. Plötzlich kam Dorrien sich unendlich leichtsinnig vor. Er war gerade noch mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, als er sich als Köder angeboten hatte?

Stöhnend richtete er sich auf und sah sich um.

Der Sachakaner lag zusammengekrümmt am Boden. Akkarin stand vor ihm, seinen Dolch gezogen. Seine Miene drückte unverhohlenen Zorn aus.

Dann geschahen mehrere Dinge nahezu gleichzeitig. Der Sachakaner errichtete einen neuen Schild um sich und seine Sklaven. Dann hob er seine Hände, weiße Magie züngelte von ihnen. Doch bevor er sie bündeln konnte, löste sie sich auf.

Der Sachakaner zischte wütend und griff Akkarin erneut an. Die Luft zwischen den beiden Männern schien für einige Augenblicke in Bewegung zu geraten, so als würde Akkarin seinen Schild manipulieren. Dorrien blinzelte, sich fragend, ob seine Augen ihm einen Streich gespielt hatten. Doch offenkundig unversehrt antwortete Akkarin mit Hitzeschlag auf den Angriff seines Gegners.

Der Sachakaner machte einen taumelnden Schritt zu seinen beiden Sklaven, die zu Beginn des Kampfes von den Kriegern mit Betäubungsschlägen außer Gefecht gesetzt worden waren, und beugte sich über sie. Mit einer raschen Bewegung seines Messers nahm er die Kraft der beiden Männer, während er die Angriffe von Akkarin und den Kriegern ignorierte.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später wandte er sich wieder seinem Gegner zu. Obwohl seine Kleider dort, wo Akkarins Messer ihn getroffen hatte, blutgetränkt waren und sein Gesicht eine ungesunde Blässe angenommen hatte, attackierte er den ehemaligen Hohen Lord mit brutaler Stärke. Akkarin konterte mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

Der Sachakaner rief etwas in seiner Muttersprache. Der Hohn in seiner Stimme war für Dorrien indes nicht zu überhören. Akkarins Antwort klang kühl und herablassend.

Endlich gelang es Dorrien, aufzustehen. Den plötzlichen Schwindel ignorierend atmete er einmal tief durch.

„Akkarin!", rief er. „Braucht Ihr Hilfe?"

„Spart Euch Eure Kraft für Eure Leute auf", entgegnete der schwarze Magier ohne den Blick von seinem Gegner zu wenden.

Aber Dorrien war wie gelähmt. Nur langsam realisierte er, dass der sachakanische Magier ihn fast getötet hatte. Er war so besessen davon gewesen, seinen Leuten zu helfen, dass er dabei beinahe zu weit gegangen war. _Und damit hätte ich fast dafür gesorgt, dass ich ihnen niemals wieder helfen kann …_

Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, beobachtete er den Kampf zwischen den beiden schwarzen Magiern. Mittlerweile waren die Krieger näher gekommen und griffen den Sachakaner in geschlossener Formation an. Irgendjemand packte ihn grob und zog ihn zur Seite. „Lord Dorrien, schützt Euch gefälligst", erklang eine barsche Stimme und Dorrien wich einen hastigen Schild errichtend weiter zurück, während die Krieger Akkarin unterstützten.

Die Aufmerksamkeit des Sachakaners war indes einzig auf Akkarin gerichtet, als habe er erkannt, dass dieser der ernstzunehmendere Gegner war. Selbst ohne seine schwarze Robe wirkte Akkarin auf Dorrien finster und bedrohlich. Im Gegensatz zu ihm mussten die Krieger wie Sapfliegen wirken.

 _Er ist verwundet_ , dachte Dorrien. _Wie lange will er das noch durchhalten?_

Akkarins doppelte Kraftschläge brachten den Schild seines Gegners zum Erbeben, doch dieser konterte mit der gleichen Stärke. Dorrien verstand nicht viel von Kriegskunst, wusste jedoch, dass die meisten Tricks zu gefährlich waren, um in der Nähe von Nichtmagiern angewendet zu werden, weil Magie selbst bei perfekter Kontrolle streute. Dieser Kampf würde dadurch entschieden werden, wer sich zuerst erschöpfte.

Balkan rief ein Kommando und die Krieger attackierten die Felsen über ihren Köpfen. Mehrere mittelgroße Felsblöcke fielen herab und prallten gegen den Schild des Sachakaners. Entsetzt stellte Dorrien fest, dass Akkarin schwächer wurde. Sein Schild flackerte bedrohlich. Der Sachakaner lachte und griff Akkarin mit Feuerschlag an.

Doch bevor er auf Akkarins Schild treffen konnte, änderte der Feuerschlag die Richtung und schoss zu ihm zurück. In Akkarins dunklen Augen blitzte grimmige Befriedigung auf. Er schritt langsam auf seinen Gegner zu, während er den Schild seines Gegners unablässig mit einer Kaskade von Kraftschlägen attackierte. Zu Dorriens Überraschung schien er plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr erschöpft.

 _Er hat den Sachakaner glauben lassen, er habe seine Kräfte nahezu aufgebraucht_ , fuhr es Dorrien durch den Kopf. Plötzlich verspürte er eine widerwillige Bewunderung für den schwarzen Magier.

Der Schild des sachakanischen Magiers glühte inzwischen unter dem permanenten Einwirken von Magie. Er attackierte Akkarin erneut mit verbissener Miene.

Dorrien beobachtete, wie die zu Boden gestürzten Felsbrocken emporschwebten und auf den Sachakaner zu rasten. Es gelang ihm, einige der Trümmer abzuwehren und zu Akkarin und den Kriegern zu werfen, die Übrigen prallten gegen seinen Schild, der unter dem Beschuss inzwischen bedrohlich flackerte.

Akkarin sagte etwas auf Sachakanisch und griff erneut an. Endlich brach der Schild seines Gegners zusammen. Der Sachakaner taumelte und stürzte zu Boden.

„Angriff einstellen!", rief Balkan. „Seht nach den Gefangenen!"

Die Schüsse der Krieger erstarben. Akkarin eilte zu seinem Gegner und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. Er presste eine Hand in die blutende Seite des Sachakaners, woraufhin dieser erschlaffte.

Der Hohe Lord trat zu Dorrien. „Geht es Euch gut?"

Dorrien nickte, aus seiner Schockstarre erwachend. Seine kurze Begegnung mit dem Sachakaner war weitaus entsetzlicher gewesen, als jene mit Parika. Damals hatte der Ichani ihn mit seinem Angriff außer Gefecht gesetzt und Dorrien hatte von dem Rest des Kampfes nichts mehr mitbekommen. Das Gefühl der Ohnmacht, als der Sachakaner vorhin seine Kraft genommen hatte, stand jener Erfahrung jedoch in nichts nach. Ohne das Eingreifen von Akkarin und den Kriegern wäre er gestorben.

„Ihr solltet Euch nicht ungeschützt in der Nähe eines magischen Kampfes aufhalten."

Dorrien wandte den Kopf zu dem anderen Mann. „Ich weiß", sagte er, begreifend, dass es Balkan gewesen war, der ihn aus dem Kampfgeschehen entfernt hatte. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso …" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, dass Ihr mich außer Gefahr gebracht habt."

Balkan nickte grimmig. „Wie steht es um Eure Kraftreserven?"

Dorrien konzentrierte sich auf seine magische Quelle. Zu seinem Entsetzen hatte der Sachakaner das meiste seiner Kraft genommen, bevor Akkarin eingeschritten war. Was übriggeblieben war, hatte er zum Teil verbraucht, als er sich während des Kampfes mit einem Schild umgeben hatte.

„Er hat mir nicht viel gelassen", antwortete er.

Der Hohe Lord musterte ihn. „Ich werde die Krieger anweisen, sich um die Verletzungen der Gefangenen zu kümmern", entschied er. „Wenn sie dabei auf etwas stoßen, das ihre Fähigkeiten übersteigt, werden sie Euch zu Rate ziehen."

„Danke", erwiderte Dorrien, ausnahmsweise einmal froh, dass man ihm seine Arbeit abnahm. Der Schrecken saß ihm noch immer in den Gliedern und er begriff, er war gerade noch dem Tod entronnen.

Balkan klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ruht Euch aus." Dann verschwand er, um den Kriegern die entsprechenden Befehle zu erteilen.

Seufzend ließ Dorrien sich auf einem Felsen nieder und atmete einmal tief durch. Allmählich verebbte die Panik und seine Nerven beruhigten sich. Das dumpfe Gefühl von Unruhe hielt sich jedoch hartnäckig.

„Du hast dich gut geschlagen." Darren und Kayan kamen auf ihn zu und klopften Dorrien freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Das heißt für einen Heiler."

Dorrien schnaubte. „Das bedeutet mir wahnsinnig viel", erwiderte er sarkastisch.

Der Hohe Lord kehrte zu ihnen zurück. „Lord Dorrien, ich denke, wir alle sind euch zu Dank verpflichtet", sagte er. „Es hat immer die Möglichkeit bestanden, dass Euer Trick nicht funktioniert."

„Es war einen Versuch wert", sagte Dorrien achselzuckend. Er wies zu Akkarin, der noch immer über den anderen schwarzen Magier gebeugt war. „Wird er ihn töten?"

Obwohl Dorrien fand, dass diese Bestie für das, was sie seinen Schutzbefohlenen angetan hatte, nichts als den Tod verdient hatte, bereitete ihm dieser Gedanke irgendwie Unbehagen.

Balkan schüttelte den Kopf. „Zunächst wird er ihn nur soweit schwächen, dass er uns eine Weile nicht mehr schaden kann. Bis dahin müssen wir entschieden haben, was wir mit ihm tun. Das wird jedoch davon abhängen, was Akkarin von ihm erfährt."

Dorrien beobachtete, wie Akkarin seine Hand von der Seite des Sachakaners nahm. Doch anstatt aufzustehen, presste er seine Finger gegen die Schläfen des Mannes. Das Gesicht des Sachakaners wurde aschfahl, doch er wehrte sich nicht. Mit einem Schaudern erkannte Dorrien, dass er dafür zu schwach war.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später ließ Akkarin den Mann los. Die Hand mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes bedeckt fuhr er in die Brusttasche des Obergewandes des Sachakaners. Dorrien beobachtete, wie er einen roten, glitzernden Gegenstand daraus hervor holte. Akkarin warf ihn zu Boden, starrte einen Moment darauf und der Gegenstand zerbarst.

Dann presste er seine Hände erneut auf die Schläfen des Sachakaners und setzte sein Verhör fort. Dieses Mal verging eine geraume Zeit, bis er endlich von dem anderen Magier abließ. Als er sich erhob und zu Balkan trat, wirkte er finsterer denn je.

„Gute Arbeit", sagte der Hohe Lord. „Habt Ihr ihn verhört?"

Akkarin nickte. „Ich habe zudem seine Verletzung notdürftig geheilt. Lord Dorrien sollte sich die Wunde jedoch noch einmal ansehen."

„Konntet Ihr etwas in Erfahrung bringen, das uns von Nutzen ist?"

Akkarin senkte die Stimme. „Seine Name ist Ikaro", antwortete er. „Er ist ein Ashaki, der zu König Marikas Anhängern gehört. Ich konnte einige interessante Dinge in Erfahrung bringen."

Augenblicklich nahm Balkans Miene einen wachsamen Ausdruck an. „Was für Dinge?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, das erst zu enthüllen, wenn wir zurück in der Gilde sind. Dieses Thema betrifft die Gilde als Ganzes und ich möchte niemanden vorschnell beunruhigen."

Zu Dorriens Überraschung nickte der Hohe Lord. Wenn ihn diese Neuigkeiten verstörten, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Dorrien war jedoch zutiefst beunruhigt. Was hatte Akkarin erfahren, das die Macht hatte, eine Panik auszulösen? Was führten die Sachakaner im Schilde?

„Wieviel haben die höheren Magier in der Gilde davon mitbekommen?", fragte Balkan leise.

„Nichts. Ich habe die Verbindung vorher unterbrochen."

Der Hohe Lord nickte. „Gut. Belasst es vorerst dabei, bis Ihr andere Anweisungen erhaltet." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Und die Leute, von denen er das Blutjuwel hatte?"

„Das Blutjuwel gehörte dem König von Sachaka. Es ist einige Tage her, dass Ikaro es zuletzt benutzt hat. Ich konnte es zerstören, ohne mich zu erkennen zu geben. Marika wird ihn für verschollen halten und glauben, er habe sich nach Kyralia abgesetzt."

„Was ist mit den anderen Entführten?", verlangte Dorrien zu wissen.

„Aus Ikaros Gedanken konnte ich erfahren, dass er mehr als ein Dutzend weiterer Kyralier getötet hat, weil sie entweder das Pech hatten, ihm zu begegnen, oder er sie gegen Sklaven mit größerem magischen Potential ausgetauscht hat. Ich werde Euch später eine Liste mit Namen und den Orten, wo er die Leichen zurückgelassen hat, aushändigen."

Obwohl Dorrien nach Wochen der Jagd nicht anderes erwartet hatte, verspürte er Entsetzen ob der Worte des schwarzen Magiers. Und Trauer. Er hatte alles versucht, um diese Menschen zu retten, aber es war von Anfang an ein sinnloses Unterfangen gewesen, weil einige bereits gestorben waren, bevor er von ihrem Verschwinden erfahren hatte.

Lord Garrel trat zu ihnen. „Ist er noch gefährlich?", fragte er mit einem Nicken zu dem Sachakaner.

„Er hat gerade noch genug Kraft, um zu am Leben zu bleiben", antwortete Akkarin. „Es wird einige Stunden dauern, bis er sich so weit regeneriert hat, dass er uns gefährlich werden kann. Aber wir sollten wachsam sein. Er wird nicht davor zurückschrecken, einen von uns zu töten, sollte er dazu die Gelegenheit bekommen."

Dorrien erschauderte. Seine ursprüngliche Vermutung war also gar nicht so falsch gewesen. Der Mann, der die Bergbewohner entführt hatte, war wahrhaftig eine Bestie.

„Lord Akkarin, was schlagt Ihr vor, was wir mit ihm tun?", fragte das Oberhaupt der Krieger.

„Das Einfachste wäre es, ihn auf der Stelle zu töten. Wir können seine Kräfte nicht ohne die Hilfe der Oberhäupter der anderen Disziplinen blockieren."

„Wir sind zivilisierte Menschen, wir töten niemanden", entgegnete Balkan barsch. „Wir bringen ihn in die Gilde, wo er sich bei einer Anhörung verantworten muss."

„Ich habe nur gesagt, es wäre die _einfachste_ Möglichkeit", gab Akkarin kühl zurück. „Er hat mir alle Informationen gegeben, die wir brauchen. Er ist uns jetzt nicht mehr von Nutzen. Ihn laufen zu lassen, wäre töricht, ihn nach Imardin zu überführen birgt, wie ihn zu töten, ein unkalkulierbares Risiko."

„Ich gebe Euch recht", sagte der Hohe Lord. „Dennoch müssen wir ihn in die Gilde bringen. Wir sind keine Barbaren, er hat das Recht auf ein faires Verfahren. Lord Akkarin, glaubt Ihr es ist möglich, Ikaro nach Imardin zu überführen, ohne dass er zu einer Gefahr für uns wird?"

Zwischen den Augenbrauen des schwarzen Magiers bildete sich eine steile Falte. „Dazu müsste ich mehrmals pro Tag seine Kraft nehmen", antwortete er schließlich. „Seine Regeneration sollte zudem überwacht werden. Aber ja, es ist möglich."

Balkan nickte. „Dann werden wir es so machen."

„Eine gute Idee", pflichtete Garrel ihm sofort eifrig bei. „Ich halte es für besser, wenn die Krieger diesem Mann nicht zu nahe kommen."

Der Hohe Lord runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich wieder zu Akkarin. „Ich will, dass Ihr den Gefangenen Tag und Nacht bewacht und ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen lasst."

„Verstanden, Hoher Lord."

„Was machen wir mit seinen Sklaven?", fragte Garrel auf die beiden Sachakaner deutend, die noch immer regungslos im Schnee lagen. „Wir können sie unmöglich zurücklassen."

Dorrien schritt zu den beiden Männern und untersuchte sie widerstrebend. „Sie sind tot", teilte er den Kriegern mit. „Der Sachakaner hat ihre Körper jeglicher Energie entleert."

„Es ist besser so", sagte Akkarin. „Ohne Ikaro sind sie hilf- und schutzlos. Hätten sie überlebt, müssten wir sie gefangen halten, um sie davon abzuhalten, ihren Meister zu befreien. Das wäre für sie noch schlimmer, als ihr bisheriges Dasein."

„Ihr Tod hätte trotzdem vermieden werden können", entgegnete Dorrien hart.

„Dorrien, er hat recht", sagte Balkan ungewöhnlich sanft und legte eine Hand auf Dorriens Arm. „Ruft Eure Leute zusammen, wir brechen auf."

Dorrien nickte und sah sich nach seinen Leuten um. Die meisten hatten zu Beginn des Kampfes im Wald Schutz gesucht, doch inzwischen hatten sie ihre Verstecke wieder verlassen. Einige Krieger kümmerten sich bereits um ihre Verletzungen, die zu Dorriens Erleichterung nur leicht waren. Er zählte die kleine Gruppe von Nichtmagiern durch, die sich vor der Schlucht versammelt hatten.

„Viana fehlt", stellte er fest. „Und ihre Schwester. Hat jemand sie gesehen?"

„Sie sind dort zwischen die Bäume gelaufen, als der Kampf losging", antwortete Rorin. „Ich glaube, sie wurde getroffen."

Dorrien erstarrte. Als wäre es nicht bereits entsetzlich genug, dass der Sachakaner Unschuldige getötet hatte! Wie sollte er Kullen beibringen, wenn seine Töchter bei ihrer Befreiung ums Leben gekommen waren?

Akkarin war bereits in die Richtung verschwunden, in die der Schmied von Wildwasser gezeigt hatte.

„Wartet!", rief Dorrien und stürzte hinter ihm her. Er beeilte sich, zu dem schwarzen Magier aufzuschließen. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass Akkarin ihm zuvorkam. Zudem fühlte er sich schuldig, da er sich bis jetzt nicht in der Lage gesehen hatte, seinen Leuten zu helfen.

„Diese Viana", sagte Akkarin, während er vorausschritt und das Dickicht absuchte. „Wie sieht sie aus?"

„Mittelgroß, tennblonde Haare, braune Augen", antwortete Dorrien knapp. Er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, sich mit diesem Mann mehr als nötig zu unterhalten. „Ich glaube, sie ist ziemlich hübsch."

Zu seiner Bestürzung erkannte er, dass er sich an Vianas Gesicht nicht erinnern konnte. Während der Verfolgung des Sachakaners hatte er sie wenn überhaupt nur aus der Ferne gesehen. Dafür war der Duft ihres Schals, den er noch immer bei sich trug, umso präsenter. Zudem erinnerte Dorrien sich an sämtliche Krankheiten, wegen derer er sie bereits behandelt hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. _Werde ich langsam zu der Sorte Heiler, zu der ich nie werden wollte?_

„Und ihre Schwester?"

„Genauso. Nur viel jünger."

Ohne Vorwarnung blieb Akkarin stehen. Dorrien fluchte, weil er fast mit ihm zusammengestoßen wäre.

„Ist sie das?", fragte der schwarze Magier zu einem Felsen deutend.

Dorrien folgte seinem Blick. Daneben lag der reglose Körper einer Frau halb verborgen unter dem Dickicht. Viana.

Bevor Dorrien reagieren konnte, kniete Akkarin bereits neben ihr. „Sie muss gestürzt sein, als der Schuss sie traf und sich dabei an diesem Felsen verletzt haben", stellte der schwarze Magier fest.

Dorrien eilte an die Seite der jungen Frau. Die Diagnose des anderen Mannes ärgerte ihn. Schließlich war _er_ der Heiler.

Er untersuchte die Tochter des Reberhirten. Sie war bewusstlos. Im Sturz hatte sie sich das Jochbein gebrochen und einige Knochensplitter waren in ihr Gehirn eingedrungen. Blut sickerte aus einer Platzwunde an ihrem Haaransatz und färbte das Gold ihrer Haare schwarz. Er untersuchte den Rest ihres Körpers und fand eine Brandwunde in der Seite, die von einem Hitzeschlag stammte, jedoch nicht lebensbedrohlich war. Er entschied, die Kopfverletzung zuerst zu behandeln, da von ihr die größere Bedrohung ausging.

Nach seiner Magie greifend stoppte er die Blutung, die bereits eingesetzt hatte und in mühseliger Arbeit bewegte er die Knochensplitter zurück in die Schädeldecke, darauf bedacht ihr Gehirn nicht noch mehr zu verletzen.

 _Ich werde dich zurückbringen_ , dachte er wieder und wieder. Er wusste nicht, wie er Kullen jemals wieder unter die Augen treten sollte, wenn er Viana verlor. _Und dann wirst du Loken heiraten können._

„Wir werden beobachtet", murmelte Akkarin plötzlich. Seine Körperhaltung gewann an Spannung wie die eines Limeks, der sich zum Sprung bereit machte, während seine dunklen Augen wachsam umherhuschten. „Bleibt ruhig und schützt Euch."

Dorrien errichtete einen Schild um sich und Viana. Er beobachtete, wie Akkarin um den Felsen herum schlich und sich dann einem anderen Felsen nur wenige Schritt entfernt näherte. Dorrien fiel auf, dass das Laub dort seltsam aufgehäuft war.

Akkarin schien das indes nicht zu bemerken. Er schlich an dem Felsen vorbei und auf einen Dornbeerstrauch zu. Dann wirbelte er herum. Der Laubhaufen schwebte empor und enthüllte ein kleines zitterndes Wesen mit tennblondem Schopf, das Akkarin ängstlich anstarrte. Lina, Vianas kleine Schwester.

Erleichtert stieß Dorrien die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte, und ließ seinen Schild wieder fallen.

Akkarin dagegen hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Hallo, wer bist du denn?", fragte er überraschend sanft und neben Lina ging in die Hocke.

Das kleine Mädchen schien wie erstarrt.

„Hab keine Angst", sagte Akkarin. „Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit."

„Ist der böse Mann fort?"

Linas Stimme war voll Angst. Sie schien jedoch unversehrt. Erleichtert fuhr Dorrien damit fort, Viana zu heilen, während er der Unterhaltung weiterhin lauschte.

„Wir haben ihn gefangen", antwortete Akkarin. „Er kann dir nichts mehr tun."

Lina betrachtete ihn mit großen Augen. „Bist du ein Magier?"

„Ja."

„Aber du siehst nicht wie einer aus."

„Ich habe mich verkleidet, weil der böse Mann sonst vor mir weggelaufen wäre", erklärte Akkarin.

Dorrien verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Die Vorstellung, wie der Sachakaner vor Akkarin in schwarzen Roben die Flucht ergriff, war allzu erheiternd.

„Er hat mir weh getan!", beklagte sich Lina.

Mit einem Mal gewann Akkarins Stimme an Schärfe. „Was hat er mit dir gemacht?"

„Er hat mich in den Arm geschnitten. Es hat weh getan, aber er hat es immer wieder getan. Und dann bin ich immer so müde geworden." Das Mädchen brach in Tränen aus.

Dorrien gefror das Blut in den Adern. Dieser Sachakaner hatte sich doch tatsächlich an einem kleinen Kind vergriffen! Er hatte angenommen, der Sachakaner wollte die entführten Kinder später an Sklavenhändler verkaufen, doch _das_ hätte er nie für möglich gehalten. Mit einem Mal schämte er sich, weil er jedes Mal weggesehen hatte, wenn der Sachakaner die Kraft seiner Gefangenen genommen hatte. Er fand, er hätte es zumindest wissen müssen.

 _Aber was hätte ich überhaupt dagegen tun können?_

Inzwischen hatte er die Knochen in Vianas Schädel wieder aneinandergefügt und zusammenwachsen lassen. Dorrien gewährte Viana diesen seltenen Luxus. Sie würde noch eine anstrengende Heimreise vor sich haben. Zudem hatten sich die Krieger bereits um die Verletzungen der übrigen Entführten gekümmert. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend kämpfte er gegen den plötzlichen Schwindel an. Die Magie, die ihm nach der Begegnung mit dem Sachakaner noch geblieben war, war aufgebraucht. In seiner Besessenheit, Vianas Schädelverletzung zu heilen, hatte er sogar die Energiereserven seines Körpers angezapft. Aber er war der Einzige, der ihr helfen konnte. Die Krieger waren für solche Behandlungen nicht ausgebildet. Während er die Verletzung durch den Hitzeschlag betrachtete und sich fragte, ob seine Kraft dafür noch ausreichen würde oder ob er vorher ohnmächtig wurde, blickte er zu Akkarin und dem Mädchen, das noch immer weinte.

Der schwarze Magier streckte eine Hand aus und strich über den Schopf der Kleinen. „Wie ist dein Name?", fragte er.

Die Kleine hörte auf zu weinen und sah zu ihm auf.

„Lina."

„Lina", wiederholte Akkarin. „Gib mir deinen Arm."

Lina gehorchte ohne Protest. Behutsam schob Akkarin den Ärmel ihres schmutzigen Wams zurück. Als Dorrien die vielen roten Narben auf diesem winzigen Arm sah, sog er scharf die Luft ein.

„Lina, du bist ein sehr tapferes kleines Mädchen …", begann der schwarze Magier.

„Ich bin schon fünf!", protestierte sie.

Zu Dorriens Überraschung wirkte der andere Mann erheitert.

„Dann eben ein großes, tapferes Mädchen", korrigierte er sich. „Aber es ist vorbei. Alles wird wieder gut werden." Er strich sachte über die Schnitte auf Linas Arm, die auf der Stelle verblassten und verschwanden.

Lina kicherte. „Das kitzelt!", rief sie und betrachtete ihren Arm. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Sie sind weg!"

Der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über Akkarins harsche Züge. „Dann wollen wir dich jetzt zurück zu deinen Eltern bringen", sagte er und hob Lina hoch. „Ich bin sicher, sie machen sich schon fürchterliche Sorgen um dich."

Mit Lina auf dem Arm schritt er zurück zu Dorrien. Wortlos legte er eine Hand auf Dorriens Schulter und steuerte seine Magie bei, damit er die Behandlung von Kullens älterer Tochter beenden konnte.

„Danke", murmelte Dorrien widerwillig und fuhr damit fort, Vianas Verletzungen zu heilen.

„Das da ist meine Schwester", erklärte Lina und zeigte auf Viana. „Wird sie wieder gesund?"

„Das musst du Lord Dorrien fragen", erwiderte Akkarin. „Aber ich denke schon. Er ist ein sehr guter Heiler."

Ein eifersüchtiger Stich durchfuhr Dorrien, als er aufsah. Vianas kleine Schwester hatte ihre Arme vertrauensvoll um den Hals ihres Retters geschlungen und strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht.

Er schnitt eine Grimasse. Akkarin hatte nicht das Recht, so mit den Kindern von Dorriens Schutzbefohlenen umzugehen. Besser, wenn er sich ganz von Kindern fernhielt. Und dann kam Dorrien ein ganz anderer Gedanke, der indes nicht weniger entsetzlich war. Was, wenn das nicht die Tochter irgendeines Bauern, sondern Akkarins eigene Tochter wäre? Die Sonea ihm geschenkt hatte … würde er sich dann nicht auch so liebevoll um sie kümmern? Er schüttelte sich. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der schwarze Magier zu solch aufrichtigen Gefühlen fähig war.

„Deine Schwester wird wieder gesund", versprach er Lina und vertrieb den Gedanken, Sonea und Akkarin könnten eines Tages Kinder haben. „Sie sollte jeden Augenblick aufwachen."

Lina strahlte.

Dorrien blickte zu ihrer großen Schwester. Auf ihre Wangen kehrte allmählich die Farbe zurück. Ihre Lider bewegten sich und dann schlug Viana die Augen auf. Zum ersten Mal wurde Dorrien wirklich bewusst, dass ihre Augen die Farbe von Tironüssen hatten.

 _Auch wenn ich ihr Gesicht wieder vergessen sollte, diese Augen werde ich niemals wieder vergessen_ , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Lord Dorrien", flüsterte sie überrascht, als sie ihn erblickte. Über ihre noch farblosen Lippen huschte ein Lächeln und ihre Wangen färbten sich zusehends rosa. „Was ist passiert?"

„Es gab einen Kampf zwischen den Magiern der Gilde und dem Sachakaner, der euch entführt hat", antwortete er. „Du wurdest von gestreuter Magie getroffen. Ich habe dich geheilt."

„Wo ist Lina?"

„Ich bin hier!", rief ihre Schwester von Akkarins Arm und winkte fröhlich.

Dorrien war überrascht, wie schnell sich die Stimmung des Mädchens wieder gehoben hatte. Jetzt, wo sie ihre Schwester wieder hatte und der böse Mann ihr nichts mehr tun konnte, schien Linas Welt wieder in Ordnung.

Viana lächelte.

„Kannst du aufstehen, kleine Viana?", fragte Dorrien.

„Ich denke schon, Mylord."

Dorrien reichte ihr seine Hand und zog sie auf die Beine. Die ältere Tochter des Reberhirten schwankte leicht. Er fasste sie an den Schultern, um sie zu stützen.

„Ganz ruhig", sagte er. „Versuche ganz normal weiter zu atmen, dann wirst du dich gleich besser fühlen."

Viana nickte. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und wirkte ungewohnt zerbrechlich. Ihr Anblick erinnerte Dorrien indes noch an etwas anderes.

„Als ich dich, deine Schwester und die anderen gesucht habe, habe ich etwas gefunden", sagte er. Ihre braunen Augen öffneten sich und blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich seltsam unbeholfen. Er griff unter seinen Umhang und zog ihren Schal hervor. „Du hast ihn in der Höhle verloren, wo ihr während des Schneesturms wart."

Vianas Augen weiteten sich. „Vielen Dank, Lord Dorrien!", sagte sie erfreut.

Sie sah zu ihm auf und zögerte einen Augenblick. Dann nahm den Schal entgegen und schlang ihn sich um den Hals.

Dorrien lächelte. „Das habe ich gerne gemacht, kleine Viana." Er warf einen Seitenblick zu Akkarin. „Wir sollten zurückgehen", sagte er, einen Arm um Vianas Taille legend, damit er sie jederzeit auffangen konnte.

Der schwarze Magier nickte. „Das wäre das Beste."

Während sie zurück zum Eingang der Schlucht gingen, stieg die Sonne über die Berge und ihre Strahlen brannten sich durch den Nebel. Dorrien wandte den Kopf und musterte den anderen Mann eingehend. Er machte sich keine Mühe, seine Neugier zu verbergen. Akkarin würde sie sowieso kaum entgehen.

Lina schien auf dem Arm ihres Retters ihr neues Zuhause entdeckt zu haben. Obwohl Dorrien für die Hilfe des schwarzen Magiers dankbar war, war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob ihm Linas Zuneigung gefallen sollte. Sein einziger Trost war, dass Akkarin bald wieder in Imardin unter Bewachung sein würde.

„Ich dachte immer, Kinder würden sich vor Euch zu Tode fürchten", bemerkte er trocken.

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich dagegen habe immer wieder das Gegenteil festgestellt", entgegnete er kühl. „Im Übrigen sehe ich momentan nicht sehr zum Fürchten aus, fürchte ich."

Dorrien musterte Akkarin, der im Augenblick eher einem heruntergekommenen Wildhüter als dem stärksten Magier Kyralias ähnelte, und verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

„Das tut Ihr wahrhaftig nicht."

Rothen löste die Verbindung zu Lord Peakin und öffnete die Augen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass seine Hände feucht waren. Vor den Fenstern graute ein trüber, verregneter Morgen. Er ließ seinen Blick zu den anderen Magiern wandern. Allmählich lösten seine Kollegen sich aus der mentalen Verbindung. Osen und Telano wirkten dabei, als wären sie aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwacht.

Dann sah er zu Sonea, deren Hand er noch immer hielt. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und ihre Augen geschlossen. Vorsichtig berührte er ihren Geist.

 _ _-_ Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wenn er es nicht geschafft hätte, dann hätte Balkan es gemeldet._

Das war zumindest, was er sich selbst einzureden versuchte. Zuletzt hatte er gesehen, wie sein Sohn von dem Sachakaner überwältigt worden war, bevor jener Akkarin angegriffen hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Dorrien unversehrt war. Über die Alternative wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken.

Sonea reagierte nicht.

Lady Vinara betrachtete seine ehemalige Novizin stirnrunzelnd. „Ist alles mit ihr in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Rothen.

Als die Verbindung zu Akkarin abgebrochen war, hatte er ihr Entsetzen und ihre Furcht gespürt. Seitdem hatte sie keinerlei Regung gezeigt. Das beunruhigte ihn.

Das war jetzt eine Stunde her. Noch immer hatten sie keine Neuigkeiten von Akkarin und dem Suchtrupp erhalten. Administrator Osen und Lady Vinara hatten schließlich beschlossen, die Versammlung aufzulösen und sich wieder zu treffen, wenn Akkarin Sonea erneut kontaktierte oder Balkan sich per Gedankenrede meldete.

Die Heilerin trat zu ihnen und fühlte Soneas Stirn. „Hat sie heute Nacht geschlafen?"

„Nicht viel."

„Sorgt dafür, dass sie sich ausschläft. Am besten in Eurem Quartier. So ist sie nicht allein. Sonea sollte heute auch nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen. Morgen ist Wochenende, da wird sie den versäumten Stoff leicht aufholen können. Was Soneas heutigen Privatunterricht bei mir betrifft, so wird es nicht schaden, ihn ausfallen zu lassen. Was sie bei mir lernt, hat die Qualität eines Vertiefungskurses. Sie ist den anderen Novizen in ihrem Jahrgang weit voraus."

Rothen nickte. „Ich werde Rektor Jerrik informieren und sie bei ihren Lehrern entschuldigen."

Er musste Lady Vinara recht geben. Es war unverantwortlich, Sonea in diesem Zustand in den Unterricht zu schicken. So aufgelöst, wie sie war, würde sie sich auf nichts konzentrieren können. Sie musste erst wieder zur Ruhe kommen. Und sie würde ihn brauchen. Er entschied, seine Abschlussklasse von Lord Sarrin vertreten zu lassen und seinen Unterricht mit Farand auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben.

„Ich lasse Euch ein leichtes Schlafmittel für Sonea bringen", sagte Lady Vinara. „Und Ihr solltet Euch ebenfalls ausruhen."

„Danke Vinara", antwortete Rothen. Er wusste, Sonea würde kein Auge zu tun, bevor sie ihren Geliebten nicht unversehrt wusste. Er beugte sich zu seiner ehemaligen Novizin und strich über ihren Kopf.

„Sonea", sagte er leise. „Es ist vorbei. Komm, lass uns gehen."

Sie öffnete die Augen. Rothen sah, dass sie gerötet waren.

„Er hat auf meine Rufe nicht mehr geantwortet", wisperte sie kaum hörbar.

Rothen hörte, wie ihre Stimme zitterte. Ihr Anblick brach ihm fast das Herz.

„Er muss sich um den Sachakaner kümmern", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Sicher will er nicht, dass jemand dabei zusieht. Wahrscheinlich verhört er ihn gerade."

„Aber ich weiß doch, wie es ist, jemandem die Kraft zu nehmen oder zu verhören", widersprach sie.

„Ich bin sicher, Akkarin hat seine Gründe", entgegnete Rothen sich zu einem Lächeln zwingend. Er hoffte, mit seiner Vermutung Recht zu haben. Er wollte sich lieber nicht Soneas Reaktion ausmalen, sollte Akkarin bei dem Kampf mit dem Sachakaner tatsächlich ums Leben gekommen sein. „Wenn ihm und den anderen etwas passiert wäre, dann wüssten wir das bereits. Balkan hätte uns informiert."

Vor dem Aufbruch der Krieger hatten die höheren Magier einige Codewörter ausgemacht, mit denen sie erfahren würden, wenn Akkarin und die Krieger in Gefahr gerieten, weil die Sachakaner die Gedankenrede der Gilde zweifelsohne noch immer abhörten. Da sie jedoch nichts dergleichen empfangen hatten, mussten sie davon ausgehen, dass die Festnahme des Sachakaners gelungen war.

Rothen nahm Soneas Arm. „Komm jetzt", sagte er sanft.

Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Seid Ihr sicher, dass ihm nichts passiert ist?"

„Ja. Und Dorrien auch nicht."

Sonea schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann ließ sie sich widerstandslos von ihm zurück in sein Apartment führen.

Der Weg zum Südpass zog sich endlos, weil sie wegen der Dorfbewohner nur langsam vorankamen. Denjenigen, die zu erschöpft waren, um noch weiter zu laufen, hatten die Magier ihre Pferde angeboten.

Dorrien ritt voran. Nachdem er zwei Tage in Sachaka verbracht hatte, wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich wieder zuhause zu sein, wo es warm und behaglich war und er nicht um sein Leben fürchten musste. Auch Stunden nach dem Kampf gegen den Sachakaner hatte er sich von dem Schrecken noch nicht ganz erholt. Zudem machten sich die Folgen der magischen Erschöpfung, als er Viana geheilt hatte, mehr und mehr bemerkbar und er hätte jetzt alles für sein Bett gegeben. Hinter ihm eskortierten die Krieger die Dorfbewohner. Ikaro, der sachakanische Magier, der noch immer bewusstlos war, saß in sich zusammengesunken auf einem der Pferde, das von Akkarin und Balkan eskortiert wurde. Er war mit Magie gefesselt. Balkan hatte sich jedoch dafür ausgesprochen, ihn zusätzlich bei der nächsten Schmiede in Ketten legen zu lassen. Loken hatte sich bereit erklärt, diese anzufertigen, sobald sie in Windbruch waren.

Zu Dorriens Erleichterung hatte Viana sich inzwischen wieder recht gut von ihrer Kopfverletzung erholt. Sie ritt zusammen mit ihrer kleinen Schwester, die dem schwarzen Magier allenthalben neugierige Blicke zu warf, auf dem Pferd, das Darren zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

Die Sonne war schon vor einer Weile hinter den Bergspitzen versunken, doch der Pass war immer noch mehrere Stunden entfernt. Dorrien ließ sich zurückfallen, bis er mit Balkan und Akkarin auf einer Höhe ritt.

„Es wird bald dunkel und meine Leute sind erschöpft", sagte er. „Wir sollten uns einen geschützten Platz suchen, wo wir die Nacht verbringen können."

„Es ist unnötig, dass diese Menschen eine weitere Nacht in Sachaka verbringen", entgegnete Akkarin. „Dieses Land birgt zu viele Gefahren. Nach dem Kampf gegen Ikaro können wir ihnen nicht den nötigen Schutz bieten."

„Wir werden rasten, doch erst wenn wir den Pass überquert haben", bestimmte Balkan.

 _Krieger_ , dachte Dorrien verächtlich. _Warum müssen sie immer aus allem eine Kampfstrategie machen?_ Er selbst war überzeugt, dass sie nun, da der Sachakaner gefangen war, auch auf dieser Seite der Berge sicher waren. Soweit er wusste, erstreckten sich die Ödländer über viele Meilen nach Norden, Süden und Osten, was das Überleben in dieser Gegend selbst mit Magie erschwerte.

„Nicht alle werden so lange durchhalten", widersprach er. „Und es sind nicht genug Pferde da, damit alle sich ausruhen können."

„Dann sollen sie abwechselnd reiten."

Dorrien unterdrückte einen Seufzer. „Ich schlage vor, wir fragen sie selbst, ob sie bereit sind, noch heute Nacht den Pass zu überqueren", sagte er.

„Meinetwegen", brummte Balkan. Er erhob seine Stimme. „Diejenigen, die bereit sind, weiter zu marschieren, um die Nacht in Kyralia zu verbringen, heben bitte ihre Hand."

Rorin, ein Reberhirt und sechs Krieger hoben die Hand.

„Magier zählen nicht", rief Balkan unwirsch. „Und wer möchte lieber jetzt gleich rasten?"

Die Mehrheit der Bergbewohner meldete sich.

Balkan seufzte. „Ich gratuliere", sagte er. „Eure Leute haben mich überstimmt."

Dorrien verkniff sich ein Grinsen. _Was hast du erwartet?_ , dachte er erheitert.

Schon seit einer Weile war die Straße schon zu beiden Seiten von hoch in den Himmel ragenden Felswänden gesäumt. Von seiner Verfolgung des Sachakaners erinnerte Dorrien sich, dass diese Schlucht noch über mehr als eine Meile hinauf zum Pass reichte, was die Gruppe dazu zwang, ihr Lager auf der Straße aufzuschlagen. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde fanden sie eine Stelle unter überhängenden Felsen, wo sie einigermaßen geschützt waren. Die Dorfbewohner drängten sich dicht unter den Felsen, um sich gegenseitig unter den wenigen vorhandenen Decken zu wärmen. Die meisten schliefen vor Erschöpfung ein, kaum dass sie saßen. Balkan schickte jeweils zwei Krieger ein Stück die Straße entlang und postierte einen an der Oberkante der Felswände, um ein Auge auf ihre Umgebung zu halten.

Dorrien wäre eigentlich müde genug gewesen, um zu schlafen, doch der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Es gab zu viele Dinge, die ihn beschäftigten.

Nach einer Weile richtete er sich auf und sah sich im Lager um. Seine Leute und die Krieger, die für die zweite Wache eingeteilt worden waren, schliefen bereits. Darren und Kayan bewachten den unteren Teil der Straße und Dorrien wollte sie nur ungern dabei stören. Außer ihm war nur noch Akkarin wach.

Er seufzte. Das Letzte, was er wollte, war mit diesem Mann über die Frau zu reden, die sie beide liebten. Und doch zwang ihn seine Neugier dazu, genau das zu tun.

Dorrien erhob sich und schritt durch das Lager auf den anderen Mann zu.

„Wie macht sich unser Gefangener?", fragte er leise.

Akkarin sah auf. „Bis morgen früh wird er nicht aufwachen." Er nahm sein juwelenbesetztes Messer und wischte die Klinge an einem Tuch sauber. Dann steckte er es zurück in seinen Gürtel.

Dorrien schauderte, als ihm klarwurde, dass Akkarin gerade wieder die Kraft des Sachakaners genommen hatte. Das war etwas, an das er sich nie gewöhnen würde. Nicht einmal, wenn es mit der Billigung der Gilde geschah.

In der Dunkelheit konnte er den Blick, mit dem der schwarze Magier ihn durchbohrte, förmlich spüren.

„Ihr seid nicht gekommen, um Euch nach dem Gefangenen zu erkundigen."

Das war eine Feststellung. Dorrien erstarrte für einen Augenblick. _Woher weiß er das nur?_ , dachte er. _Liest er etwa meine Gedanken?_

„Nein", antwortete er nur.

„Lord Dorrien, setzt Euch", forderte Akkarin ihn auf.

Wortlos ließ Dorrien sich dem anderen Mann gegenüber nieder.

„Es geht ihr gut", begann der schwarze Magier. „Sie ist nicht mitgekommen, weil keine Notwendigkeit dazu bestand und die Führung der Gilde sich dagegen ausgesprochen hat. Sie muss zudem eine Menge Stoff für ihre neuen Kurse aufholen, doch sie beklagt sich nicht."

Dorrien nickte. „Mein Vater schrieb mir bereits vor einigen Wochen, Sonea hätte bei ihren nachgeholten Sommerprüfungen außerordentlich gut abgeschnitten", sagte er. „Von neuen Kursen hat er jedoch nichts erwähnt." Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. „Heißt das etwa, sie hat eine Disziplin gewählt?"

„Ja."

„Welche?", fragte Dorrien atemlos.

„Die Kriegskunst."

 _Nein!_ , dachte Dorrien entsetzt. _Das darf nicht wahr sein! Erst schwarze Magie und jetzt_ das _._ Sonea war stets so begeistert von der Idee gewesen, Heilerin zu werden und sich um die Bewohner der Hüttenviertel zu kümmern. Das passte so gar nicht zu der jungen Frau, in die er sich einst verliebt hatte. Er fragte sich, wie es Akkarin gelungen war, sie derart umzustimmen und ihre Ideale zu verraten. Dann schüttelte er unwillig den Kopf. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er das niemals erfuhr.

„Es war ihre Entscheidung", sagte Akkarin leise. „Würde ich mir anmaßen, über ihr Leben zu bestimmen, so würde ich sie für den Rest ihres Lebens von allen Gefahren fernhalten und damit ihren Hass riskieren."

Dorrien wusste nicht so recht, ob er den Worten des schwarzen Magiers Glauben schenken sollte. Er wusste, Sonea war selbstständig und traf ihre eigenen Entscheidungen, sofern ihr diese Möglichkeit nicht verwehrt war. Doch es war so viel einfacher, Akkarin die Schuld an allem zu geben.

„Warum?", fragte er verständnislos.

„Weil die Umstände es erfordert haben. Die Macht, über die sie jetzt gebietet, bringt eine große Verantwortung mit sich, die zu ignorieren töricht wäre. Ihr Wunsch, den Hüttenleuten zu helfen, ist dennoch in Erfüllung gegangen, was ihr die Entscheidung sicher erleichtert hat."

Dorrien erinnerte sich daran, dass sein Vater in seinem Brief ein neues Krankenhaus im Norden der Stadt erwähnt hatte, das der König kurz nach der Schlacht hatte bauen lassen. Doch wenn Akkarin wirklich die Wahrheit sagte, wunderte er sich nicht mehr über Soneas Entscheidung. Sie tat nur, was sie tun musste. Darin war sie schon immer gut gewesen. Der Gedanke, der in ihm Gestalt annahm, gefiel ihm nicht. Aber vielleicht hatte sie das einzig Richtige getan.

„Und wie geht es ihr sonst?", fragte er. Er schluckte und fügte dann ein wenig zögernd hinzu: „Ist sie glücklich?"

„Ja."

Das war die Antwort, die Dorrien gefürchtet hatte. Nicht, dass es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, Sonea unglücklich zu wissen. Er hatte sich nie vorgemacht, dass sie eines Tages zu ihm in die Berge ziehen würde. Er wollte nur nicht, dass sie glücklich mit einem _anderen_ Mann war. Und schon gar nicht mit Akkarin. Dorrien hatte oft darüber nachgedacht, was Sonea wohl an Akkarin finden mochte. Ebensowenig wie er Linas Zuneigung für den schwarzen Magier verstehen konnte, war es ihm unmöglich, Soneas Gefühle nachzuvollziehen.

„Ich habe gehört, sie hat Garrels Neffen eine weitere Lektion erteilt", wechselte der das Thema.

„Es war ein Missverständnis. Seit jenem Vorfall sind Sonea und Regin beste Freunde."

 _Das_ konnte Dorrien sich nun wirklich nicht vorstellen. Aber wenn Sonea bereit war, ihre Meinung über einen ihrer Feinde zu ändern, wieso sollte sie das dann bei ihren anderen Feinden nicht ebenfalls tun?

„Lord Dorrien, wenn ich Euch einen Rat geben darf, hört auf Sonea nachzutrauern. Ihr vergeudet Eure Zeit und verpasst jene Frau, die bereit wäre, Euch auf der Stelle ihre Liebe zu schenken. Sonea wird nicht zu Euch zurückkommen. Schon gar nicht, nachdem sie eingewilligt hat, meine Frau zu werden."

 _Ich liebe dich. Ich schenke dir all meine Liebe. Für immer._

Etwas in Dorriens Brust zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen. Es war, als würden all seine Hoffnungen mit einer Endgültigkeit weggewischt, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Ein Teil von ihm hatte damit gerechnet, jedoch niemals so schnell. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich damit abfinden konnte, Sonea endgültig verloren zu haben.

„Ich gratuliere", sagte er tonlos.

„Danke."

Einige Minuten schwiegen beide Männer.

„Es ist spät geworden", sagte Akkarin schließlich. „Ihr solltet zusehen, dass Ihr noch ein wenig Schlaf bekommt."

Dorrien erhob sich. „Dann gute Nacht", wünschte er und fragte sich, wie er nach diesem Tag noch Schlaf finden sollte.

Sonea saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und versuchte den Unterrichtsstoff von diesem Tag und dem vergangenen Nachmittag nachzuholen. Das Nemmin, das Lady Vinara ihr verordnet hatte, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie den kompletten Tag verschlafen hatte. Während sie in ihrem Zimmer in Rothens Apartment gelegen hatte, waren Regin und Trassia vorbeigekommen, um ihr die Notizen ihres versäumten Unterrichts auszuhändigen. Es hatte Sonea fast zu Tränen gerührt, wie sehr sich ihre Freunde um sie kümmerten.

Inzwischen war es Abend und sie war zurück in der Arran-Residenz. Da sie den ganzen Tag geschlafen hatte, bezweifelte sie, früh müde zu werden. Wenn sie die Nacht hindurch lernte und den morgigen Tag ebenfalls verschlief, so würde das Wochenende zumindest schnell vergehen. Sonea graute davor, den Freitag alleine zu verbringen, doch sie konnte es auch nicht über sich bringen, zum Lernen in die Bibliothek gehen. So schnell, wie sich die Gerüchte um den Sachakaner in den Bergen herumgesprochen hatten, so schnell würden sich auch die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht herumsprechen. Besser, sie blieb zuhause und ging den anderen Novizen aus dem Weg.

Seit sie geschlafen hatte, fühlte sie sich ein wenig besser und ruhiger. Die Furcht, Akkarin könne etwas passiert sein, nagte jedoch noch immer an ihr.

Es klopfte.

„Herein!", rief Sonea. Sie streckte ihren Willen aus und öffnete die Tür.

Takan trat ein. In seiner Hand trug er ein Tablett mit Essen und einem Glas Wein.

„Ich bringe Euch Euer Abendessen, Mylady."

Sie war dazu übergegangen, das Abendessen in ihrem Studierzimmer einzunehmen. Ebenso wie die Nacht in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer zu verbringen, kam es ihr seltsam vor, ganz allein an dem großen Tisch im Speisezimmer zu sitzen.

„Danke, Takan. Stell es bitte auf den Schreibtisch."

Der Diener stellte das Tablett neben ihr ab. Sonea runzelte die Stirn. Schon wieder Harrelragout, Crots in Salzkruste an Chebolsoße und frische Brötchen. Ihr Lieblingsessen.

„Hat Akkarin das angeordnet?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

Es war bereits das dritte Mal seit Akkarins Abreise, dass Takan ihr dieses Gericht servierte. Allmählich fragte sie sich, ob Akkarin seinen Diener angewiesen hatte, sich während seiner Abwesenheit besonders gut um sie zu kümmern. Rothens Fürsorge war zuweilen schon erdrückend genug. Sonea wusste, sie würde es nicht ertragen, wenn Takan jetzt auch damit anfing.

„Das war nicht nötig", antwortete der Diener. „Es ist für mich selbstverständlich, die Frau die mein Meister liebt, genauso zu behandeln, wie ihn. Wenn es etwas gibt, um Euren Kummer zu erleichtern, so werde ich es tun."

Sonea kam nicht umhin, sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen, weil sie in Takans Leben denselben Stellenwert wie Akkarin erreicht hatte. Sie war indes froh, dass der Sachakaner sie nicht mit 'Meisterin' anredete. Das hätte sie kaum ausgehalten.

„Trotzdem brauchst du nicht so aufwändig zu kochen, wenn er nicht da ist", erwiderte sie sanft. „Da, wo ich herkomme, isst man nur Brei und Eintopf. Ich bin sicher, selbst wenn du einfach kochst, übertriffst du noch immer die Kochkünste der Hüttenleute."

Takan lächelte. „Vielen Dank, Mylady", sagte er und neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Du kannst jetzt gehen", sagte Sonea. „Wenn ich etwas brauche, rufe ich dich."

„Ich wünsche guten Appetit, Mylady." Takan verneigte sich und ging zur Tür. Dann hielt er inne, eine Hand auf den Griff gelegt. „Sorgt Euch nicht um den Meister. Er wird zurückkommen."

Soneas Herz machte einen Sprung. „Hast du etwas von ihm gehört?"

Der Diener schüttelte den Kopf. „Wäre dem Meister etwas zugestoßen, dann wüsste ich das", antwortete er. „Und Ihr würdet es auch spüren. Gute Nacht, Mylady"

Seine Worte beruhigten etwas in Sonea, wenn auch die Furcht noch immer an ihr nagte. Vielleicht sollte sie sich bis Akkarin zurückkehrte einfach einreden, er hätte eine Möglichkeit gefunden, sich zu verabschieden, wäre ihm dort in Sachaka etwas geschehen.

„Gute Nacht, Takan", erwiderte sie.

Dann wandte sie sich ihrem Abendessen zu und versuchte, etwas davon hinunter zu bekommen.


	25. Kapitel 24 - Eine fast gelungene Rettung

Kapitel 24 – Eine fast gelungene Rettung

Der fensterlose Raum im Innern des Heilerquartiers war in das blendend helle Licht mehrerer Lichtkugeln getaucht. Zwischen den Anwesenden herrschte eine Stille, die das Resultat sowohl von Konzentration als auch von Angespanntheit war.

„Skalpell", murmelte Lord Kiano.

Trassia wählte vom Instrumententisch ein Messer, das scharf genug war, um durch Haut und Fleisch zu schneiden und reichte es dem Heiler. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ungewöhnlich ernst. Trotz der Schwere der bevorstehenden Operation wirkte sie indes nur wenig nervös. Lord Kiano nahm das Instrument mit einem Nicken entgegen.

„Ich beginne jetzt mit dem Eingriff", verkündete er. „Lady Indria, überwacht seine Vitalfunktionen. Sonea, halte dich bereit, die Blutung zu stoppen."

Sonea nickte und griff nach der Hand des Patienten. Auf der anderen Seite des Operationstisches tat Lady Indria es ihr gleich. Bei dem Mann mittleren Alters war vor einigen Wochen ein gefährliches Geschwür nahe der Wirbelsäule entdeckt worden. Zunächst hatten die Heiler eine Therapie, bei der die kranken Zellen systematisch mit Magie abgetötet wurden, versucht. Das Geschwür hatte bei seiner Entdeckung jedoch bereits eine Größe erreicht, die es unmöglich machte, alle Zellen auf einmal zu töten, ohne Schaden anzurichten. Wo diese Behandlung bei kleineren Tumoren meist erfolgreich war, hatte sie bei diesem Patienten keine ausreichende Wirkung gezeigt und der Tumor hatte sich in Richtung der Wirbelsäule ausgebreitet und diese befallen. Die Operation, wenn auch beinahe so gefährlich wie den Tumor unbehandelt zu lassen, war für den Patienten die letzte Chance.

Lord Kiano beugte sich über den entblößten Rücken des Mannes. Etwa auf halber Höhe war eine unregelmäßige Erhebung zu erkennen, die nur von dem Tumor stammen konnte. Als er das Skalpell eine halbe Handbreit darüber in der Haut versenkte und langsam nach unten schnitt, hörte Sonea wie ihre Freundin scharf die Luft einsog.

Obwohl Trassia zu Beginn des Sommerhalbjahres die Heilkunst als Disziplin gewählt hatte, hatte sie erst bei wenigen Operationen assistiert. Sonea hingegen war dank ihres Privatunterrichts bei Lady Vinara bereits mehrfach in den zweifelhaften Genuss gekommen. Nicht alle Operationen waren angenehm gewesen. Anfangs hatte es sie Überwindung gekostet das Innere eines Menschen zu sehen und sie hoffte, ihre Freundin würde diese Phase bald hinter sich lassen.

Während der Heiler aus Vin tiefer in den Rücken des Mannes schnitt, sandte Sonea ihren Geist in seinen Körper und verschloss die verletzten Gefäße mit Magie. Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins registrierte sie, wie Trassia silberne Klammern in die Wundränder steckte und sie auseinanderzog, um den Tumor freizulegen. Für einen Augenblick war Soneas Arbeit getan. Sie sah auf.

Der Heiler runzelte die Stirn.

„Der Tumor hat mehr Knochen befallen, als ich dachte", stellte er fest. „Ich fürchte, ich werde die Dornfortsätze und einen Teil der einzelnen Wirbel selbst mit entfernen müssen, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht in das Rückenmark eindringt."

Sonea warf einen Blick auf den Tumor und erschauderte. Im Gegensatz zu dem gesunden Fleisch war das Gewebe von einem kränklichen Weiß. Die Oberfläche des Geschwürs war merkwürdig unregelmäßig und entartet, das befallene Stück Wirbelsäule war länger als ihre eigene Hand.

„Das sehe ich ebenso."

Lady Vinara war vorgetreten und hatte sich über den Patienten gebeugt. Nachdem Sonea den versäumten Stoff in ihren neuen Kursen aufgeholt hatte, hatte das Oberhaupt der Heiler zu ihrer Freude eingewilligt, ihr wieder an allen vier Nachmittagen Lektionen in fortgeschrittener Heilkunst zu erteilen. Und daher war sie nun hier.

„Trassia, gib mir bitte die Knochensäge Größe neun."

Trassia griff nach einer winzigen Säge und reichte sie Kiano. Alle beobachteten gebannt, wie der Vindo den Tumor Wirbel für Wirbel mit einem Stück Knochen entfernte. Seine Hand war dabei beneidenswert ruhig. Sonea wusste, nicht jeder Heiler verfügte über dieses Talent und durfte Operationen durchführen. Lord Kiano schien indes genau zu wissen, was er tat. Er schnitt genug Knochen ab, um den Tumor zu lösen und achtete zugleich darauf, die Nerven im Rückenmark nicht zu verletzen.

Für eine Weile gab Sonea sich der Vorstellung hin, solche Operationen eines Tages selbst durchzuführen, hätte sie die Heilkunst gewählt. Es war so viel aufregender als Strategie oder Geschichte der Kriegskunst. Sie verspürte ein leises Bedauern, weil ihr diese Möglichkeit nun verwehrt war. Dennoch bereute sie ihre Entscheidung keinen einzigen Augenblick, auch wenn sie nun statt der Verantwortung für ein einzelnes Menschenleben nun die Verantwortung für ein ganzes Volk trug.

Als Kiano dabei war, den Tumor vom letzten Wirbel zu lösen, zuckte Lady Indria plötzlich zusammen. Und da spürte Sonea es auch.

„Wir verlieren ihn", hauchte die Heilerin. „Der Druck in seinem Blut sinkt und sein Puls ist viel zu schnell."

Sofort erhöhte Sonea den Druck, mit dem sie die Blutgefäße verschlossen hielt, damit das Blut durch die erhöhte Fließgeschwindigkeit nicht in die Wunde sickerte. Sie spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. So etwas war noch nie bei einer Operation geschehen, bei der sie assistiert hatte.

„Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns?", fragte sie und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Nicht viel", antwortete der Kiano. „Ich werde entfernen, was ich kann und dann die Wunde schließen. Lady Indria, versucht ihn möglichst zu stabilisieren."

Während Sonea spürte, wie Lady Indrias Magie den Patienten durchströmte, um seine Körperfunktionen wieder auf ein gesundes Niveau zu bringen, löste der Vindo auch den Rest des Tumors vom Knochen.

„Skalpell Größe sechs", orderte er dann und Trassia reichte ihm das entsprechende Instrument.

Mit raschen Schnitten löste Kiano den Tumor vom umgebenden Muskelgewebe. Sollten nach der Operation noch kranke Zellen im Körper des Mannes gefunden würden, würden diese leicht mit Magie zu behandeln sein.

„Ich kann ihn nicht halten." Lady Indrias Gesicht drückte Entsetzen aus.

Kianos Augen blitzten zu der jungen Heilerin.

„Klammern entfernen", wies er Trassia an. „Sonea, du kannst aufhören."

Ihre Freundin löste die Klammern, während Sonea die Blutgefäße freigab. Verlief eine Operation gut, so wurde für gewöhnlich ein assistierender Novize zum Schließen der Wunde gewählt. In diesem Fall übernahm Lord Kiano die Heilung jedoch selbst. Rasch heilte er die Wunde, bis nur noch eine rosafarbene Narbe zurückblieb.

Lady Indria trat einen Schritt vom Operationstisch zurück. Ihr Gesicht hatte jegliche Farbe verloren.

„Er ist tot."

„Nein", flüsterte Sonea. Obwohl sie den Mann nicht gekannt hatte, erfüllte sie diese Erfahrung mit Entsetzen. Sein Tod weckte Erinnerungen, die sie in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte.

„Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte Trassia.

„Manchmal übersteht der Körper den Eingriff nicht", antwortete Kiano. „Dieser Mann war von kräftiger Statur, aber sein Körper war durch die Krankheit schon sehr geschwächt. Er hatte nicht mehr die nötige Kraft."

… _nicht mehr die nötige Kraft …_

Etwas in Soneas Brust zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen. Der Raum um sie schien sich aufzulösen. Sie zwang sich, tief und ruhig zu atmen.

„Sonea kann ihn retten."

Der Klang ihres Namens ließ sie zusammenzucken. Sie sah auf und blickte Trassia an.

„Das kannst du doch, oder?"

„Uhm", machte Sonea. Sie hatte es ein einziges Mal geschafft. Aber das war etwas anderes gewesen. Ihre Verzweiflung und ihre Furcht, Akkarin zu verlieren, hatten sie dazu getrieben, über sich hinauszuwachsen. Und sie hatte etwas getan, was ihr im Heilerquartier mit Sicherheit niemand erlauben würde.

Sie hatte schwarze Magie benutzt.

„Es ist einen Versuch wert", entschied Lady Vinara. „Es gibt nichts, was wir dabei verlieren könnten." Ihre grauen Augen wandten sich Sonea zu. „Sonea, wärst du bereit, den Patienten wiederzubeleben?"

Sonea zögerte. Es gefiel ihr nicht, zu tun, was die anderen von ihr zu erwarten schienen, aber sie wusste, sie würde sich noch schlechter fühlen, würde sie es nicht versucht haben. Sie entschied, es war besser, ihre persönlichen Gefühle beiseitezuschieben.

„Ich mache es", sagte sie entschlossen. „Aber dafür muss ich schwarze Magie benutzen."

Lady Indrias Augen weiteten sich. Das Oberhaupt der Heiler und Kiano tauschten einen ernsten Blick. Ihre beste Freundin hingegen machte ein hoffnungsvolles Gesicht.

Sonea betrachtete die Heiler gespannt. Mit einem Mal schien es, als würde das Leben des Patienten plötzlich mehr von deren Entscheidung, als von ihrem eigenen Erfolg abhängen, sollten sie ihr erlauben, ihn zu retten.

„Ich billige nicht, dass diese finstere Form von Magie im Heilerquartier praktiziert wird", erklärte Lady Vinara schließlich. „Wenn ihre Ausübung jedoch dazu dient, ein Leben zu retten, so bin ich bereit, darüber hinwegzusehen."

Ihre Worte machten deutlich, dass sie und nicht die höheren Magier im Heilerquartier das Sagen hatte. Sonea fragte sich, ob sie Balkan überhaupt um Erlaubnis gefragt hätte, wäre er hier gewesen. _Sicher nicht_ , überlegte sie, denn dadurch würden sie nur wertvolle Zeit verlieren.

Lord Kiano nickte. „Dann fang an."

Sonea stieß den Atem aus, den sie unbewusst angehalten hatte, und trat zu vor den Operationstisch. Sie begriff, dass sie ab sofort Befehlsgewalt in diesem Raum innehatte. Das war seltsam und ungewohnt, doch sie begrüßte es, weil sie sich keinen Machtkampf leisten durfte, wenn sie den Patienten retten sollte.

„Ich brauche ein Skalpell", sagte sie. „Egal welches. Und jemanden, der sein Herz zum Schlagen bringt."

„Ich mache das", erbot sich Lady Indria.

Überrascht sah Sonea auf. Die junge Heilerin wirkte nervös, doch sie schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das bis zu ihren Augen reichte. Das erfüllte Sonea mit neuer Zuversicht.

„Und jemand muss einen inneren Schild auf seiner Haut errichten, sobald ich in ihm bin", erklärte sie.

„Das übernehme ich", sagte Lord Kiano.

„Danke, Mylord", erwiderte Sonea und lächelte leicht.

Sie nahm das Skalpell, das Trassia ihr reichte, entgegen. Dann hob sie den Patienten mit Magie an, drehte auf den Rücken und bettete ihn wieder auf den Operationstisch.

Vorsichtig ritzte sie einen kleinen Schnitt auf die Haut in seiner Brust. Dann gab sie Trassia das Skalpell zurück und legte ihre Hand auf die Wunde. Sie nickte Lady Indria zu und die Heilerin legte ihre Hand neben die Soneas. Der Vindo tat es ihr nach.

Sonea schloss die Augen und wiederholte, was sie am Tag der Schlacht bei Akkarin getan hatte. Sie dehnte sich in ihrer eigenen Kraftquelle aus und konzentrierte sich auf den Schnitt in der Haut des Mannes. Sie sammelte sich einen Augenblick, bevor sie losließ und sich in die Leere hinter der Wunde saugen ließ.

Sofort erkannte Sonea, dass es anders als bei Akkarins Rettung war. Dieser Mann hatte kein magisches Potential und somit auch keine magische Quelle, die sie visualisieren konnte.

 _Es muss auch ohne gehen_ , sagte sie sich. Die Kraftquelle war nur eine Visualisierung, aber was sollte sie visualisieren, wenn überhaupt kein magisches Potential vorhanden war?

Sonea dachte fieberhaft nach. Magie, Energie oder was es auch immer war, durchdrang den ganzen Körper. Ja, das war es! Sie musste den gesamten Körper als Kraftquelle betrachten, sie würde dafür nur ein wenig umdenken müssen.

Sich konzentrierend begann Sonea, ihre Magie in jedes Organ und jede Zelle des Mannes zu leiten. Als sie ein paar Atemzüge tat, bemerkte sie, wie sich sein Brustkorb langsam hob und senkte.

 _Hoffentlich kann ich ihn rufen, selbst wenn er kein Magier ist_ , dachte sie. Nun, wie auch immer, sie würde erst dann aufhören, wenn es aussichtslos war.

 _Nolen!_ , rief sie. _Kommt zurück! Ihr seid geheilt._

Nichts geschah. Vielleicht brauchte er einen stärkeren Anreiz. Ihr fiel wieder ein, wie groß die Angst des Mannes vor Beginn der Operation gewesen war, hinterher nicht mehr laufen zu können.

 _Nolen!_ , rief sie erneut. _Ihr werdet wieder leben. Und Ihr werdet gehen können._

Wieder nichts.

Und dann dämmerte Sonea, was fehlte. Natürlich! Warum war sie nicht gleich darauf gekommen?

Sie löste sich von den Patienten und kehrte zurück in ihren Körper. Mit einem geräuschvollen Atemzug öffnete sie die Augen. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass jemand sie von hinten stützte.

„Funktioniert es nicht?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme dicht hinter ihr.

Lady Vinara.

„Es kann nicht funktionieren", antwortete Sonea heiser. „Nicht so. Ich kenne diesen Mann nicht. Es braucht eine persönliche Bindung von jemandem, der ihm nahe steht …" Sie zögerte. „Jemanden, der ihn liebt."

Lord Kiano und Lady Indria betrachteten sie aufmerksam.

Sonea spürte, wie sie errötete. Bemüht, gleichgültig zu wirken, zuckte sie die Schultern.

„Nur so habe ich Akkarin zurückgeholt."

Auf ihre Worte hin herrschte kurzes Schweigen. Sonea brauchte nicht den Kopf zu drehen, sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie Lady Vinara missbilligend die Lippen schürzte. In dem Bericht, den sie über Akkarins Rettung hatte verfassen müssen, hatte sie dieses Detail verschwiegen, um ihre Beziehung zu ihm nicht zu offenbaren. Damals wäre sie nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie das, was sie im Anschluss an die Schlacht getan hatte, jemals wiederholen müsste.

„Seine Frau Melia wartet im Aufenthaltsraum", antwortete das Oberhaupt der Heiler. „Trassia, wenn du so nett wärst, sie zu holen …"

„Ja, Mylady."

Trassia hastete aus dem Raum. Keine Minute später kehrte sie mit einer Frau in einem feinen gelbgrünen Gewand zurück. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen stand sie unter Schock. Als sie ihren Mann reglos auf dem Operationstisch liegen sah, erbleichte sie.

„Ist er tot?"

„Ja", antwortete Lord Kiano. „Aber wir können ihn retten. Dazu brauchen wir jedoch Eure Hilfe."

„Was kann ich tun?", fragte sie seltsam tonlos.

„Kommt her", sagte Sonea.

Zögernd trat die Frau näher.

Sonea zog ihre Hand von Nolens Brust. „Legt Eure Hand auf die Wunde", wies sie Melia an.

Melia gehorchte verwirrt.

„Gut", sagte Sonea und legte ihre Hand auf die der Frau. „Ich werde jetzt gleich versuchen, Euren Mann wiederzubeleben. Aber ich kann ihn nicht zurückrufen. Das ist etwas, das nur ihr tun könnt."

„Wie?"

Sonea überlegte, wie sie sich der Frau am besten verständlich machen konnte. Nichtmagier hatten keine Vorstellung von magischen Techniken wie Gedankenrede. Und das, was sie tun würde, war ähnlich.

„Denkt an ihn und was Ihr für ihn empfindet", antwortete sie. „Stellt Euch vor, Ihr würdet mit ihm reden. Sagt ihm, wie sehr Ihr ihn liebt. Und schreckt nicht davor zurück, wenn es von privater Natur ist."

Die Augen der Frau weiteten sich. „Werdet Ihr meine Gedanken lesen, Mylady?", fragte sie.

Sonea nickte. „So ähnlich", antwortete sie und betrachtete Melia ernst. „Es lässt sich nicht vermeiden, dass ich eure Gedanken hören kann, wenn ich sie an Euren Mann weiterleiten soll. Aber ich werde diese Dinge selbstverständlich vertraulich behandeln."

Die Frau betrachtete Sonea eine Weile aufmerksam. Sie schien zu überlegen, ob sie einer Fremden ihre intimsten Gedanken und Gefühle anvertrauen sollte. Dann huschte der Anflug eines Lächelns über ihr Gesicht.

„Dann lasst uns lieber anfangen", sagte sie entschlossen.

Sonea schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und wiederholte, was sie zuvor getan hatte.

 _Nolen!_ , rief sie erneut. _Eure Frau ist hier. Sie hat Euch etwas zu sagen._

Zuerst spürte sie Melias Gedanken und Gefühle nur zaghaft. Es war nicht so definiert, wie bei einem Magier. Um sie komplett zu erfassen, hätte Sonea die Gedanken der anderen Frau lesen müssen. Aber Gedankenlesen _und_ den Patienten retten, war unmöglich. Stattdessen übertrug sie alles, was sie von Melia empfing an ihren Mann, so als würde Melia ihn selbst rufen.

Das für sich genommen, war bereits eine Herausforderung. Es kostete Sonea einiges an Konzentration, sich von der Gedankenflut der anderen Frau distanzieren und sich zugleich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. All die Erinnerungen an schöne Stunden, ihre Hochzeit, die Geburt ihres ersten Kindes und leidenschaftliche Liebesnächte drohten sie zu ersticken. Melia kämpfte mit allem was sie aufbieten konnte um ihren Mann, und Sonea konnte eines gewissen Stolzes für die andere Frau nicht entbehren. Denn sie hatte nichts anderes getan.

Und dann spürte sie plötzlich, wie eine Kraft sie aus Nolens Körper verdrängte. Sie war nicht so stark und bestimmend, wie damals bei Akkarin, doch sie genügte, dass sie sich plötzlich in ihrem eigenen Körper wiederfand. Sie sog tief die Luft ein und richtete sich auf.

„Sie hat es wieder geschafft", hörte sie Lord Kiano murmeln. „Unglaublich!"

Sonea betrachtete Nolen. Er atmete tief und regelmäßig und sah aus, als würde er schlafen. Es hatte tatsächlich funktioniert. Als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie Anerkennung in den Gesichtern der anderen. Sie fand, sie sollten sie nicht so ansehen. Nicht, wenn sie Nolen mit einer Methode gerettet hatte, die sie insgeheim verachteten.

„Gut gemacht, Sonea", sagte Lady Vinara.

„Vielen Dank, Mylady", erwiderte Sonea verlegen.

Die Heilerin ließ ihre Schultern los und trat neben sie. Ihre Hand berührte Nolens Stirn. „Er ist schwach, aber er lebt."

Die plötzliche Erleichterung war überwältigend.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Euch danken soll, Lady Sonea", sagte Melia. Ihre Wangen waren feucht von Tränen, die sie geweint haben musste, während Sonea ihren Mann gerettet hatte.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung", winkte sie ab. Sie machte nur ihre Arbeit. Sie würde nie eine Heilerin sein, dafür beherrschte sie eine Technik, die kein Heiler jemals durchführen können würde. Wenn sie anderen auf diese Weise helfen konnte, war ihr das Dank genug.

Nolen begann sich zu regen.

„Er wacht auf", sagte Indria.

Melia schluchzte und wandte sich zu ihrem Mann.

Nolen schlug die Augen auf. Als er seine Frau erblickte, huschte ein schwaches Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Melia, meine Liebste", sagte er mit kaum hörbarer Stimme. „Es ist so schön, dich zu sehen."

„Und es ist so schön, dass du lebst." Seine Frau zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Gewand und begann sich die Tränen von ihren Wangen zu tupfen.

„Ist das Geschwür fort?"

Melia nickte. „Ja. Und du wirst weiterhin laufen können."

Nolen lächelte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war er mit einem Mal ernst.

„Melia …", begann er. „Du bist die wundervollste Ehefrau, die ich mir nur vorstellen kann. Ich liebe dich über alles …"

„Ich dich auch", schluchzte sie. „Ich werde dich immer lieben."

Weder der Frau, noch den Heilern, war die plötzliche Veränderung in Nolens Gesichtsausdruck entgangen. Sonea wagte kaum zu atmen. _Bitte nicht_ , flehte sie.

„… sag bitte den Kindern, wie sehr ich sie liebe …"

„Das werde ich", versprach seine Frau.

Nolen streckte eine Hand aus und berührte ihre Wange. „Melia, bleib bei mir."

„Ich werde nicht fortgehen, Liebster", erwiderte sie. Ihre Tränen tropften auf die Brust ihres Mannes, als sie sich hinab beugte und ihn küsste.

Und dann hörte Nolen auf zu atmen.

„Nein", hauchte Sonea. „Nicht schon wieder."

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und sandte ihren Geist in seinen Körper. Sein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen.

Sie hatte versagt.

„Ich muss es erneut versuchen", sagte sie. „Lord Kiano, Lady Indria …"

„Nein", schritt Lady Vinara dazwischen. „Er hat genug gelitten."

Verständnislos schüttelte Sonea den Kopf. „Aber ich kann ihn retten", beharrte sie. Irgendetwas musste schiefgelaufen sein. Wenn sie es noch einmal versuchen könnte …

„Sonea, er war zu schwach", sagte Lord Kiano ungewöhnlich sanft. „Er ist kein Magier, dessen Kraftquelle du auffüllen kannst und sein Körper war durch die lange, schwere Krankheit bereits geschwächt. Würdest du ihn erneut zurückholen, würdest du dasselbe Resultat erzielen. Wir müssen seinen Tod akzeptieren und ihn gehenlassen."

Unwillig schüttelte Sonea den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren", erklärte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie wandte sich zu Nolens Frau. „Was ist mit Euch? Ihr wollt doch sicher, dass ich es noch einmal versuche?"

Melia löste sich von ihrem toten Mann und wandte sich ihr zu. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, doch sie wirkte überraschend gefasst. „Nein", antwortete sie. „So weh es tut, Lord Kiano hat recht. Aber ich danke Euch, dass ich mich von ihm verabschieden konnte."

Sonea konnte es nicht glauben. Das sollte alles gewesen sein? Sie hatte das Gefühl, nicht genug für Nolen gekämpft zu haben und fühlte sich schuldig. Sie hatte noch genug Kraft, um es erneut zu versuchen, wenn die anderen sie nur lassen würden.

Eine sanfte Berührung auf ihrem Unterarm ließ sie zusammenzucken.

„Du hast alles getan, was du konntest", sagte Trassia leise. „Du kannst nicht jeden retten."

 _Vielleicht haben Trassia und die anderen recht_ , dämmerte es Sonea widerwillig. Vielleicht konnte sie wirklich nicht jeden retten. Aber wozu hatte sie diese Macht dann? Und warum fühlte sich ihr gescheiterter Wiederbelebungsversuch dann so sinnlos an?

Mit einigen wenigen geschickten Schlägen seines Hammers vollendete Dorrien die Anfertigung des Holzgeheges in der Ecke neben dem Herd. Da es ihm widerstrebte, die Dorfbewohner für Tätigkeiten einzuspannen, die er genauso gut selbst erledigen konnte, hatte er sich unter anderem ein paar handwerkliche Kenntnisse angeeignet.

„Was meinst du, Bordas? Lässt es sich darin überwintern?"

Der Enka grunzte.

„Gut, ich gebe zu, es ist noch ein wenig unbequem."

Dorrien erhob sich und verließ das Haus. Aus dem Unterstand seines Pferdes holte er einen Strohballen. Er trug ihn zurück in die Wohnstube und verstreute das Stroh auf dem Boden des Geheges. Er sah zu Bordas.

„Besser?"

Der Enka betrachtete ihn, als würde er am Verstand seines Herren zweifeln. Dorrien lächelte und hob Bordas mit Magie in sein neues Zuhause. Enka überwinterten für gewöhnlich im Stall, da sie kalte Temperaturen nicht gut vertrugen. Obwohl dieser Winter gerade erst begonnen hatte, war es schon ungewöhnlich kalt und Dorrien brachte es nicht übers Herz, Bordas im Garten zu lassen.

Er warf seinem Haustier eine Tugorknolle und eine Handvoll Tironüsse in sein neues Gehege, dann füllte er eine Schale mit frischem Wasser aus einem Krug und stellte sie dazu.

Als er damit fertig war, begann er endlich mit seiner eigentlichen Arbeit. Einige Tage zuvor hatten sich die ersten Fälle von Winterhusten in Windbruch ereignet. Solange kein Fieber dazu kam, war diese Erkrankung eher lästig als gefährlich. Es bedurfte eines speziellen Hustensaftes aus Huswurz und Marinessenz, um den Schleim auf den Bronchien zu lösen. Während Huswurz hauptsächlich zur Desinfektion von Wunden verwendet wurde, wurde seine Wirkung bei Winterhusten unter den Heilern kontrovers diskutiert. Dorrien hatte jedoch festgestellt, dass der Extrakt dieser Wurzel auch die Entzündung der Bronchien linderte. In Kombination mit Marin war der Saft besonders effektiv und steigerte die körpereigene Abwehr der Patienten.

Von beiden Zutaten besaß Dorrien einen Vorrat, mit dem er selbst eine schwere Winterhusten-Epidemie hätte heilen können. Huswurzeln gab es in der Gegend reichlich. Für Marin war das Klima in den Bergen dagegen zu rau, weswegen er eine größere Menge der roten Früchte von Imardin mitgebracht und ihre Essenz bereits vor einigen Wochen extrahiert hatte.

Nachdem er seinen Tisch mit Magie sterilisiert hatte, holte Dorrien das Gefäß mit der Marinessenz aus dem Regal und stellte es auf die Arbeitsfläche. Dann griff er zu einem Mörser und sterilisierte ihn ebenfalls. Aus einem anderen Gefäß entnahm er eine genau abgewogene Menge zerkleinerter Huswurzeln und gab sie in den Mörser. Er wollte gerade damit beginnen, die Wurzeln zu pulverisieren, als jemand an seiner Tür klopfte.

Dorrien erhob sich und öffnete. Er hatte sich abgewöhnt, dies mit Magie zu tun, weil sich die meisten Dorfbewohner auch nach sechs Jahren noch immer vor seiner Magie fürchteten. Vor ihm stand eine schlanke Gestalt, ganz in einen Umhang gehüllt. Er oder sie trug einen Korb auf dem Arm.

„Guten Tag, Lord Dorrien", sagte eine helle, vertraute Stimme. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht."

„Viana!", rief er überrascht. „Nein, du störst nicht. Komm herein." Er trat zur Seite und ließ Kullens Tochter eintreten. „Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte er sich.

„Gut, Mylord", antwortete sie. „So langsam gewöhne ich mich wieder an alles."

Erfreut stellte Dorrien fest, dass sie den Schrecken ihrer Entführung gut zu verarbeiten schien. Nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Windbruch war dies noch anders gewesen. Bei ihrer Befragung durch den Hohen Lord hatte Viana mit Entsetzen berichtet, was ihr als Ikaros Gefangene widerfahren war. Zögernd hatte sie erzählt, wie der Sachakaner Sina vergewaltigt und Bal gezwungen hatte, dabei zuzusehen. Als ihr Mann eines Nachts versucht hatte, den schwarzen Magier zu töten und von dessen Sklaven daran gehindert worden war, hatte der Sachakaner ihn auf ähnlich brutale Art und Weise wie Morvan getötet. Anschließend hatte er Selbiges mit Sina getan. Nur mit Dorriens Unterstützung hatte Viana dem Hohen Lord schließlich von Ikaros Plänen bezüglich ihr und Lina berichtet. Zu Dorriens Erleichterung hatte der Sachakaner sich die beiden Schwestern jedoch aufgespart, bis er wieder in seiner Heimat war. Damit waren sie wirklich glimpflich davongekommen, was man von den meisten anderen Bergbewohnern, die das Pech gehabt hatten, auf den Sachakaner zu treffen, nicht sagen konnte.

Dorrien hoffte, Viana würde sich weiterhin erholen. Die Menschen in den Bergen waren es gewohnt, dass ihnen das Leben nicht viel schenkte, weswegen sie traumatische Erlebnisse besser verarbeiteten als die wohlhabenden und verwöhnten Menschen in der Stadt. Dennoch hatte Dorrien bereits für sich entschieden, sich regelmäßig nach dem Wohlergehen von Viana und ihrer kleinen Schwester zu erkundigen, denn er fühlte sich noch immer dafür verantwortlich, dass es überhaupt so weit gekommen war.

„Wo kann ich das abstellen?", fragte Viana, den Korb fest umklammert, während sie sich neugierig in seiner Stube umsah.

„Gib mir den Korb, kleine Viana", sagte Dorrien plötzlich verlegen. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt war ihm die Unordnung in seinem Haus unangenehm. Er nahm Viana den Korb ab und stellte ihn neben die Tür. „Auf dem Tisch ist leider kein Platz. Ich bereite gerade eine Medizin gegen Winterhusten vor."

Viana schlug ihre Kapuze zurück. Ihr tennblondes, zu Zöpfen geflochtenes Haar schimmerte golden im Licht des Kaminfeuers. „Oh, der Korb ist für Euch", sagte sie. „Also, sein Inhalt. Den Korb selbst möchte ich wieder mit heim nehmen."

Dorrien war für einen Augenblick sprachlos. „Für mich?", fragte er. „Aber warum?"

„Weil Ihr mich und meine Schwester gerettet habt", antwortete sie lächelnd. „Ich hätte mich auch gerne bei dem Magier bedankt, der Lina gefunden hat. Aber leider war er schon mit den anderen aufgebrochen."

Bei der Erinnerung an Akkarin verspürte Dorrien einen kalten Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Nachdem der schwarze Magier und die Krieger mit dem Sachakaner zurück nach Imardin geritten waren, hatte Dorrien sich in die Arbeit gestürzt, um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, dass Akkarin und Sonea jetzt verlobt waren. Es war ihm gelungen, diesen Gedanken erfolgreich abzuwehren. Bis Viana ihn wieder daran erinnerte hatte.

 _Es ist gut, dass ich nicht mit den Kriegern nach Imardin gegangen bin_ , dachte er. _Denn dann hätte ich sie wiedergesehen_. Das war indes nicht der einzige Grund, warum Dorrien zurückgeblieben war und seine Aussage vor Balkan gemacht hatte, während Loken Ketten für den Sachakaner geschmiedet hatte. Nach Wochen der Hilflosigkeit verspürte er das Bedürfnis, sich verstärkt um seine Schutzbefohlenen zu kümmern. Angesichts der saisonbedingten Krankheitsfälle hatte sich das als die richtige Entscheidung herausgestellt.

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen", sagte er. „Dass Lord Akkarin die Gilde verlassen durfte, wird ihm Belohnung genug gewesen sein."

Viana starrte ihn erschrocken an. Schuldbewusst erkannte Dorrien, dass seine schroffe Antwort sie verschreckt haben musste.

„Es tut mir leid, kleine Viana", sagte er ein wenig sanfter. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass er sicher keine Gegenleistung verlangt. Ebenso wie ich." Als er die Enttäuschung auf ihrem Gesicht sah, fügte er rasch hinzu: „Was nicht heißen soll, dass ich mich nicht freue."

Er stellte den Korb auf den Boden und packte seinen Inhalt aus. Es waren ein grün gefärbter Umhang aus Reberwolle und ein Krug, der wie sich herausstellte, mit Weißwasser gefüllt war.

„Den Schnaps hat mein Vater selbst gebrannt", erklärte Viana stolz. Als sie fortfuhr, huschte ein Anflug von Verlegenheit über ihr Gesicht. „Und den Umhang habe ich angefertigt, passend zu Eurer Robe. Damit Ihr nicht erfriert, wenn Ihr das nächste Mal einen Sachakaner jagen geht."

Dorrien betrachtete die Tochter des Reberhirten überrascht. Ihre Dankbarkeit bewegte ihn. Trotzdem war er nicht sicher, ob ihm das alles nicht zu weit ging. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendeine Frau nett zu ihm war, selbst wenn sie sich nur für ihre Rettung erkenntlich zeigen wollte. Die einzige Zuneigung, die er wollte, war die Soneas. Doch die war ihm nun verwehrt.

 _Ich liebe dich. Ich schenke dir all meine Liebe. Für immer._

Er schüttelte sich und verdrängte die Erinnerung. Dann sah er auf und begegnete Vianas Blick braunen Augen, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen.

„Viana …", begann er, „ … ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich danke dir."

Sie schlug die Augen nieder. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa. „Ich habe zu danken, Mylord."

Eine peinliche Stille entstand, in der Dorrien nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Viana schien den Zweck ihres Besuchs noch nicht als vollständig erfüllt zu sehen und er wollte sie nicht aus dem Haus scheuchen, nur weil sie ihn gestört hatte, als er einen Heiltrank brauen wollte.

„Möchtest du dich vielleicht setzen und etwas trinken?", fragte er. „Ich kann dir Sumi, Raka, Bol, Quellwasser und ...", er grinste dümmlich, „seit eben auch Weißwasser anbieten."

„Sehr gern, Mylord", sagte sie erfreut. „Ich denke, ich nehme Wasser. Ich möchte Euch keine Arbeit machen."

Dorrien nahm ihr den Umhang ab und hing ihn einen Haken hinter der Tür. Dann streckte er seinen Willen aus und ließ zwei der Stühle von seinem Ess- und Arbeitstisch zum Kamin schweben.

„Das tust du nicht", sagte er und bedeutete Viana Platz zu nehmen.

Dorrien befüllte zwei Becher mit Wasser und reichte ihr einen davon.

„Wieso habt Ihr einen Enka in der Stube?", fragte sie.

Er lachte verlegen. „Das ist Bordas. Mein Haustier."

Vianas braune Augen weiteten sich. „ _Haustier_?", wiederholte sie ungläubig.

Er nickte. „Eigentlich lebt er in meinem Garten. Aber jetzt ist es draußen zu kalt geworden. Deswegen habe ich entschieden, dass er hier drinnen überwintern darf."

Sie lachte. „Ihr Magier seid wirklich seltsam!", rief sie. „Oh, verzeiht, ich meinte das nicht böse."

„Das habe ich gar nicht angekommen", erwiderte Dorrien freundlich. Genaugenommen hatte sie damit gar nicht mal so unrecht. „Wie geht es deinen Eltern? Und wie geht es Lina?"

„Oh, meinen Eltern geht's gut", antwortete Viana. „Vater hat nicht viel zu tun, jetzt wo die Reber im Stall sind." Sie seufzte leise. „Er lässt mich und Lina kaum noch aus dem Haus, obwohl die Gefahr ja nun vorbei ist. Mutter spinnt Wolle und macht Kleidung und Decken daraus. Und Lina spricht dauernd von Lord Akkarin. Sie ist völlig verrückt nach ihm."

Überrascht hob Dorrien die Augenbrauen. „Wirklich?" Er hatte gehofft, Lina würde Akkarin vergessen, sobald er fort war. Anscheinend hatte der schwarze Magier jedoch einen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen. Aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel ihm das nicht.

„Naja, es ist doch ganz normal, dass ein Mädchen von ihrem Retter schwärmt", sagte Viana mit einem Anflug von Verlegenheit.

Er schnitt eine Grimasse. _Sie etwa auch?_ , dachte er unwirsch.

„Es gibt sicher bessere Männer zum Schwärmen als Lord Akkarin", entgegnete er schärfer als beabsichtigt.

Viana betrachtete ihn neugierig. „Wer zum Beispiel?", fragte sie.

Dorrien zuckte die Achseln. „So ziemlich jeder andere", antwortete er ausweichend. _Lina ist fünf_ , redete er sich ein. _Wenn sie älter ist, wird sie sich für die Jungs aus dem Dorf interessieren und Akkarin vergessen._ Hätte sie für Balkan oder einen der Krieger geschwärmt, so hätte Dorrien das nicht gekümmert. Nicht einmal, wenn es Kayan gewesen wäre, der die unheimliche Begabung hatte, jedem weiblichen Wesen den Kopf zu verdrehen. Bewunderung gehörte jedoch auch zu der langen Liste von Dingen, die er Akkarin nicht zugestand. Und das nicht nur, weil er sie nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

„Ihr mögt Lord Akkarin nicht, kann das sein?", riss Viana ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nicht besonders."

Sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Aber warum? Er hat so viel für uns getan. Ohne ihn wären wir jetzt alle Sklaven."

Dorrien seufzte. Es widerstrebte ihm, ihr den Grund zu nennen, warum er Akkarin am meisten hasste. Bevor er gewusst hatte, was er in Wirklichkeit war und er ihm Sonea genommen hatte, hatte er ihn respektiert und geschätzt. In diesem Sommer war seine Achtung jedoch in _Ver_ achtung umgeschlagen. Ja, Dorrien hatte ihm und Sonea geholfen, als er sie am Südpass gefunden hatte. Doch er hatte das hauptsächlich wegen der Ichani und für Sonea getan. Er wusste, er würde Akkarin nie verzeihen können, dass er Sonea von ihrem Träumen abgelenkt und auf seine finstere Seite gezogen hatte und er machte ihn dafür verantwortlich, dass sie kein Paar geworden waren.

„Lord Akkarin hat einige … unerfreuliche Charaktereigenschaften", erklärte er. „Du würdest es wissen, würdest du ihn näher kennen. Zudem ist er ein schwarzer Magier, so wie der Sachakaner, der euch entführt hat. Er ist gefährlich, unberechenbar und böse."

Viana nahm diese Worte in sich auf. Sie schien sich nicht vorstellen zu können, dass der Mann, dem sie ihr Leben und ihre Freiheit zu verdanken hatte, ein schlechter Mensch sein sollte.

„Zu seinen Feinden sollte er das auch", sagte sie hart.

Dorrien erwiderte nichts darauf. Er trank einen Schluck Wasser und betrachtete Kullens Tochter. Irgendetwas schien sie zu beschäftigen. Er überlegte, ob er sie fragen oder lieber abwarten sollte, bis sie von selbst damit kam. Für gewöhnlich begegnete sie ihm ohne übertriebene Furcht. Aber wenn man sie verschreckte, war sie plötzlich so scheu wie eine Jarikuh.

Seinen Blick spürend, sah sie auf. „Lord Dorrien", begann sie zögernd. „Darf ich Euch etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte er und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Alles, was du willst."

„Auf dem Rückweg nach Windbruch hörte ich einen der Magier sagen, dass der Sachakaner uns diese Schnittwunden zugefügt hat, weil er unsere Magie wollte. Heißt das, Lina, ich und die anderen sind Magier?"

 _Das_ hatte sie also beschäftigt! Für jeden jungen Menschen aus einfachen Verhältnissen musste die Entdeckung des eigenen magischen Potentials ungeahnte Möglichkeiten eröffnen.

„Richtig." Dorrien nickte. „Das heißt nicht ganz. Ihr alle habt magisches Potential. Aber es muss entfesselt werden, damit ihr es benutzen könnt."

Vianas Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Könnt Ihr mir beibringen, meine Magie zu benutzen?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

Dorrien zögerte. Nachdem viele Magier bei der Schlacht im Sommer ums Leben gekommen waren, brauchte die Gilde Nachwuchs. Wahrscheinlich würden sie Viana sogar aufnehmen. Ihre Aussprache und ihre Manieren waren für eine junge Frau vom Land recht gut und sie war intelligent, was ihr den Einstieg sicher erleichtern würde. Trotzdem würde es alles andere als einfach werden.

„Das darf ich nicht", sagte er bedauernd. „Wenn du Magierin werden willst, müsstest du nach Imardin und dort deine Ausbildung machen. Das Studium dauert fünf Jahre und ist sehr anstrengend. Aber zunächst müsstest du lesen, schreiben und die Grundrechenarten lernen."

„Würdet Ihr mich lesen und schreiben lehren?"

Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen berührte etwas in Dorrien, das es ihm unmöglich machte, ihre Bitte abzulehnen. „Wenn du das wirklich willst, dann ja", antwortete er.

Viana strahlte. „Das wäre wundervoll!" Sie hielt einen Moment inne. „Ich würde so gerne das machen, was Ihr auch macht."

„Andere Menschen heilen?"

Sie nickte erneut.

Dorrien wog diese Möglichkeit ab. Er war der einzige Heiler weit und breit und wünschte sich daher nicht selten Hilfe. Doch es war unwahrscheinlich, dass ein weiterer Magier aus der Stadt in diese Gegend ziehen würde. Es wäre besser, Unterstützung von jemandem zu erhalten, der die Berge und die Menschen kannte, selbst wenn die Ausbildung einige Jahre dauern würde.

Wenn er Viana beibrachte, was sie beherrschen musste, um an der Universität zu studieren, verstieß er damit nicht gegen seinen Eid. Er würde nicht einmal dagegen verstoßen, wenn er sie die nichtmagischen Aspekte der Heilkunst lehrte. Damit würde Viana fähiger sein, als jene Leute in den Hüttenvierteln, die sich Kurierer schimpften und die nicht von der Gilde ausgebildet worden waren.

„Ich werde dich ausbilden", sagte er. „Doch zunächst nur in den Grundlagen, für die du keine Magie brauchst. Wenn du dann immer noch Heilerin werden wirst, werde ich mich dafür einsetzen, dass die Gilde dich aufnimmt."

„Danke, Lord Dorrien!", rief Viana erfreut. „Wann können wir anfangen?"

„Sobald du deine Eltern um ihr Einverständnis gefragt hast. Sie können dir nicht verbieten, der Gilde beizutreten, aber vielleicht brauchen sie deine Hilfe im Haushalt."

Viana nickte ernst, aber ihre braunen Augen leuchteten vor Vorfreude. „Dann werde ich sie gleich heute Abend fragen."

Rothen eilte den Korridor entlang. Ein paar Heiler, die ihm entgegen kamen, warfen ihm verstörte Blicke zu. _Wahrscheinlich passiert es nicht häufig, dass Alchemisten leicht panisch durch das Heilerquartier rennen_ , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Zugleich konnte er das jedoch nicht so ganz glauben. Wurde ihm und seinesgleichen nicht nachgesagt, sich bei Experimenten allenthalben Verbrennungen und andere Verletzungen zuzuziehen?

Vor der Tür des Aufenthaltsraumes kam er schnaufend zum Stehen. Er atmete einmal tief durch und trat ein. Lady Vinara ging mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen auf und ab. Sie wirkte nachdenklich und besorgt. In einem Sessel saß Sonea umringt von ihrer Freundin Trassia und Lady Indria. Sie trug eine grüne Schürze, wie sie die Heiler bei Operationen trugen. Als er eintrat, sah sie auf. Rothen sah, dass ihre Augen gerötet waren, als habe sie geweint.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er atemlos.

Lady Vinara hielt inne und wandte sich ihm zu. „Heute Nachmittag hat Lord Kiano eine gefährliche Operation an einem Patienten durchgeführt", informierte sie ihn. „Sonea, Trassia und Lady Indria haben ihm assistiert. Der Patient wäre ohne die Operation in jedem Fall gestorben."

„Aber er hat nicht überlebt", folgerte Rothen.

Das Oberhaupt der Heiler nickte. „Sein Körper hat die Strapazen der Operation nicht überstanden. So etwas kommt vor. Wir sind dagegen machtlos."

„Ich weiß", sagte Rothen tonlos.

Seine Erinnerungen an Yilara und ihre unheilbare Krankheit kehrten zurück. Selbst nach so vielen Jahren tat es oft noch so weh, als habe er sie gerade erst verloren. Jetzt verstand er auch, warum Sonea so aufgewühlt war. Der Tod des Patienten musste Erinnerungen an den Tag der Schlacht in ihr wachgerufen haben.

„Lord Kiano und ich haben Sonea erlaubt, den Patienten wiederzubeleben", fuhr die Heilerin mit ernster Miene fort.

Fassungslos starrte Rothen das Oberhaupt der Heiler an. Hatte sie tatsächlich das Praktizieren schwarzer Magie im Heilerquartier erlaubt?

„Aber es hat nicht funktioniert?" Als er zu Sonea sah, glaubte er jedoch, die Antwort zu kennen.

„Doch", antwortete Lady Vinara mit überraschender Bewunderung in der Stimme. „Es ist wirklich unglaublich, dass es ihr ein zweites Mal gelungen ist und das sogar bei einem Nichtmagier. Jedoch ist er kurz darauf endgültig gestorben."

Jetzt verstand Rothen.

 _Arme Sonea_ , dachte er. Es musste wie ein alternativer Ausgang der Schlacht von Imardin für sie gewesen sein. Er trat zu den Sesseln und ging vor ihr in die Hocke.

„Sonea", sagte er leise.

„Oh, Rothen", wisperte sie. „Ich habe versagt."

„Nein", sagte er sanft. „Das hast du nicht. Lady Vinara hat gesagt, du wärst toll gewesen. Dass der Mann trotzdem gestorben ist, war nicht deine Schuld."

„Doch", widersprach sie. „Ich habe ihm nicht genug Kraft gegeben."

„Sein Überlebenswille war zu schwach", versuchte Lady Indria sie zu trösten. Ihre Augen blitzten zu Rothen. „Er war sehr krank und das schon seit längerer Zeit. Viele Patienten möchten dann einfach nur noch in Frieden sterben. Du hast ihm das ermöglicht."

„Aber er wäre wieder gesund gewesen! Er hätte wieder laufen können!"

„Sonea, du warst wirklich toll", sagte ihre Freundin. „Du hast alles getan, was du konntest."

Sonea und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Rothen betrachtete sie voll Mitgefühl. Er wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, wie es gewesen wäre, hätte sie bei Akkarin derart versagt. Er war indes sicher, Sonea würde weniger heftig auf den Tod des Patienten reagieren, hätte sie Akkarin bei der Schlacht nicht fast verloren.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es besser, dass ich keine Heilerin mehr werden kann", murmelte sie.

„Selbst die besten Heiler verlieren Patienten", erwiderte Lady Vinara ungewöhnlich sanft. „Und das ist niemals leicht. Man lernt mit der Zeit, besser damit umzugehen."

Rothen streckte eine Hand aus und strich über Soneas Haar. „Sonea, was meinst du? Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?"

Sie sah auf und betrachtete ihn zweifelnd. „Ich weiß nicht, Rothen", antwortete sie zögernd.

„Wir können auch zu mir gehen", schlug er vor. „Du kannst mit mir und Farand zu Abend essen. Wir werden dich schon wieder aufmuntern. Irgendwo habe ich sogar noch eine Flasche Pachiwein."

Seit Akkarins Abreise hatte er diesen Vorschlag mehrfach gemacht, Sonea hatte ihn indes mit ihrer üblichen Sturheit wiederholt abgelehnt. Jetzt huschte indes der Anflug eines Lächelns über ihr Gesicht.

„Danke, Rothen", sagte sie. „Aber wenn ich mit Euch esse, wird Takan beleidigt sein. Er hat sicher schon angefangen zu kochen."

Rothen lächelte zuversichtlich. „Ich bin sicher, er wird es verstehen."

Eine Weile saß Sonea einfach nur da und starrte ins Leere. „Ich komme mit Euch", sagte sie schließlich. In ihrem Blick lag eine Dankbarkeit, die mehr sagte, als sie in Worten ausdrücken konnte.

Rothen erhob sich lächelnd und reichte ihr dann eine Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Bis morgen", hörte er Trassia sagen.

„Bis morgen", erwiderte Sonea. Sie streifte ihre Schürze ab und hing sie an einen Haken an der Wand.

Den Weg zu Rothens Apartment legten sie schweigend zurück. Sonea wirkte noch immer sehr mitgenommen. Die frische Luft auf dem kurzen Weg durch den Park brachte jedoch ein wenig Farbe in ihr Gesicht zurück.

In seinem Gästezimmer angekommen, lotste Rothen sie zu einem der Sessel. Er trat zu einem Kabinett und holte eine Flasche Pachiwein und zwei Gläser heraus.

Sonea sah sich verwirrt um. „Ist Farand noch nicht da?"

„Er hat noch Unterricht. Aber das braucht uns nicht davon abhalten, vorab ein wenig Wein zu trinken."

Er wusste, Alkohol war niemals eine Lösung. Es würde Sonea jedoch über den ersten Schock hinweghelfen und sie hoffentlich ein wenig entspannen. Wenn sie sich beruhigt hatte, würde ihre Welt gleich wieder besser aussehen und sie würde wieder zugänglicher für vernünftige Argumente sein.

Sonea war zu einem der Fenster getreten und sah hinaus in die Dämmerung. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit dieser ernsten Miene wirkte sie erwachsener denn je. Rothen bemerkte, dass sie zitterte. Er schuf eine Wärmekugel und sandte sie hinter einen Wandschirm, von wo aus sie zugleich ein sanftes Licht verströmte.

Er befüllte zwei Gläser und reichte eines an Sonea weiter. Sie nahm es mit einem schwachen Lächeln entgegen. Rothen setzte sich in seinen Sessel und bedeutete ihr, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen.

Nachdenklich nippte sie an ihrem Getränk. „Ich frage mich, ob jeder den ich zurückhole, früher oder später stirbt", begann sie zögernd. „Bei Nolen ging es schnell, weil er schwach war. Aber wenn jemand stärker ist, dann dauert es vielleicht ein paar Wochen oder Monate, bevor es passiert."

Rothen ahnte, was sie dachte. Sie fragte sich, ob ihre Methode überhaupt geeignet war, um jemanden vor dem Tod zu bewahren, bevor er oder sie eines natürlichen Todes starb. Wahrscheinlich fragte sie sich sogar, ob das der Grund war, warum sie seit dem Kampf mit dem Sachakaner kein Lebenszeichen von Akkarin erhalten hatte.

„Akkarin ist nicht gestorben", sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen. „Davon bin ich fest überzeugt."

„Es könnte jederzeit passieren", flüsterte sie. „Was, wenn es passiert, wenn ich nicht da bin, um ihn erneut zu retten?"

„Sonea", sagte er sanft. „Akkarin wird eines Tages sterben und das weißt du. Aber wenn das passiert, dann nicht, weil du damals auf den Stufen vor der Universität versagt hast."

Sie nahm seinen Worte in sich auf. Dabei legte sie ihre Stirn in Falten und drehte das Weinglas in ihrer Hand, so wie Rothen es bei Akkarin beobachtet hatte.

„Es ist nur … ich wünschte, er könnte hier sein. Gerade jetzt, wo ich ihn brauche. Seit Tagen habe ich nichts von ihm oder den Kriegern gehört. Wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, dass es ihm gutgeht."

Rothen trank einen Schluck Wein. „Es geht ihm gut", versicherte er ihr. „Wenn es nicht so wäre, dann wüssten wir es längst. Es ist wie mit Dorrien oder Dannyl. Wenn bei ihnen alles in Ordnung ist, höre ich monatelang nichts von ihnen."

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem widerwilligen Grinsen. „Nur, dass die keine Sachakaner jagen!", rief sie. „Zumindest Dannyl nicht."

„Nein", stimmte Rothen lachend zu. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. Sein Sohn hatte ihm einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt, als er Jagd auf den schwarzen Magier aus Sachaka gemacht hatte. Auch er hatte seit dem Tag, wo Akkarin und die Krieger den Mann gestellt hatten, nichts mehr von Dorrien gehört. Er war indes sicher, es ging ihm gut. Und das beruhigte ihn, während er zugleich nicht wusste, ob er wütend oder stolz sein sollte, weil sein Sohn bei der Verfolgung und der Festnahme des Sachakaners so viel Mut bewiesen hatte.

„Sie sind schon viel zu lange weg", sagte Sonea leise. „Sie müssten längst zurück sein."

„Es wird bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern", erwiderte Rothen. Die Verzögerung ihrer Rückkehr konnte einen viel banaleren Grund haben, wie dass in den Bergen ein heftiger Schneesturm tobte. Doch vielleicht bereitete ihnen der Sachakaner auch Schwierigkeiten. Rothen entschied jedoch, seine Überlegungen für sich zu behalten, um Sonea nicht mehr als nötig zu beunruhigen. Er vertraute noch immer darauf, dass Balkan oder einer der Krieger die Gilde per Gedankenrede über das Codewort informiert hätte, wäre bei der Festnahme des Sachakaners etwas schief gegangen.

„Rothen?"

Er sah auf. Sonea hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck, der sie sehr zerbrechlich wirken ließ. In ihren Augen glomm indes ein fiebriges Feuer.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

„Ihr seid für mich, wie ich mir meinen Vater gewünscht hätte, wäre er nicht fortgegangen", begann sie. „Ihr habt so viel für mich getan. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Euch jemals dafür danken soll …"

Rothen war zutiefst bewegt. „Ich bin gerne für dich da, Sonea."

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Angenommen, er kommt wirklich zurück und wir heiraten … würdet Ihr dann mein Brautvater sein?"

Rothen war überwältigt. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Sonea an dieser kyralischen Tradition festhalten würde, weil sie keinen Vater mehr hatte. Ihre Tante und Onkel, bei denen sie aufgewachsen war, hatten versucht, ihr die Eltern so gut es ging zu ersetzen. Trotz aller Zuneigung, die Sonea für sie empfand, würden sie für sie jedoch immer nur Tante und Onkel bleiben. Eigentlich war es nur folgerichtig, dass sie ihn fragte. Trotzdem konnte Rothen es kaum glauben. Mit einem Mal empfand er sie mehr denn je als seine Tochter.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre", sagte er.

„Das bedeutet mir sehr viel, Rothen", flüsterte sie.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sie.

„Das muss Farand sein." Rothen wandte sich zur Tür und streckte seinen Willen aus. „Herein!"

Draußen stand sein Novize. „Guten Abend, Lord Rothen", sagte er und verneigte sich.

„Guten Abend, Farand", erwiderte Rothen. „Komm herein. Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen."

Zögernd, aber nicht ohne eine gewisse Neugier betrat der junge Elyner den Raum. Als er die junge Frau in einem von Rothens Sesseln erblickte, weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Farand, das ist Sonea", stellte Rothen vor. „Meine frühere Novizin. Sie wird heute mit uns zu Abend essen." Er wandte sich zu Sonea. „Sonea, das ist Farand von Darellas."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, dich kennenzulernen", sagte Sonea förmlich. Zu Rothens Erleichterung schien sie jedoch ehrlich erfreut.

„Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits, Lady Sonea", erwiderte Farand ehrfurchtsvoll.

Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Auch wenn ich Magierroben trage, so bin auch ich noch Novizin", sagte sie und stellte damit klar, dass sie es nicht wünschte, von anderen Novizen so förmlich angesprochen zu werden.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung", sagte Farand. Er schien verunsichert.

 _Ich hätte ihr sagen sollen, dass er Fremden gegenüber sehr schüchtern ist_ , dachte Rothen. Solange Sonea es nicht beabsichtigte, wirkte sie im Gegensatz zu ihrem zukünftigen Mann alles andere als furchteinflößend. Nach diesem Nachmittag war sie jedoch nicht ganz sie selbst.

„Farand, möchtest du auch ein Glas Pachiwein?", fragte er. „Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis Tania das Abendessen serviert."

Das Gesicht des jungen Elyners hellte sich auf. „Sehr gern, Lord Rothen."

Cery blätterte durch seine Buchhaltung der letzten zwei Jahre und seufzte. Darin waren genug Einträge vermerkt, die das Potential hatten, ihn an den Galgen zu bringen. Er würde sie irgendwie verschleiern müssen, bevor Captain Commander Worril seine erste Durchsuchung durchführte.

Er vertraute auf Mirkens Versprechen, den Dieben ein Strafverfahren bezüglich ihrer früheren Vergehen zu erlassen, jetzt wo sie sich zu einer Zusammenarbeit bereit erklärt hatten. Aber Cery und die meisten seiner Kollegen waren an Geschäften beteiligt, die jeder königstreue Mann als Hochverrat erachten würde. Schmuggel, Erpressung, Schutzgeldforderungen, Gefälligkeiten und Auftragsmord war, was man von den Dieben erwarten würde. _Das_ hier jedoch nicht.

Dazu kamen die Geschäfte, die sich nicht sofort beenden ließen oder die er nicht beenden wollte. Sie durften auf keinen Fall in seinen Büchern auftauchen. Er wusste, Worril würde auf alles, was er fand, ein Auge haben. _Und wahrscheinlich wird er noch sehr viel mehr ein Auge auf alles haben, was er_ nicht _findet_ , dachte Cery düster.

Er und die anderen Diebe hatten bereits erste Pläne geschmiedet, wie sie sich um gewisse Geschäfte kümmern würden, damit die Stadtwache keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Ironischerweise würde das die von Worril geforderte Zusammenarbeit aller Diebe erfordern. Ein Teil würde außerhalb der Stadt abgewickelt. Gorin und Zill hatten im Umland von Imardin leerstehende Gehöfte aufgekauft, die sie als Umschlagplatz für ihre Schmuggelware benutzten. Dorthin würden die Diebe die heißesten ihrer Geschäfte auslagern, während die harmloseren weiterhin im Untergrund der Stadt geführt würden. Es würde nicht leicht werden, aber es war möglich. Sie mussten nur jeden Hinweis auf die Existenz dieser Grundstücke auslöschen, ebenso wie auf das, was sie dort zu tun beabsichtigten und ihre damit verbundenen Einnahmen und Ausgaben von den legalen zu trennen.

Cery spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich ebenfalls ein Gehöft außerhalb der Stadt zu kaufen, wo er seine weniger heiße Ware verstecken würde. Dort würde sie schneller verfügbar sein, als wenn er sie an dem Ort auslagerte, wo er bereits jetzt die Schmuggelware deponierte, für deren Besitz er am Galgen landen würde. Die anderen Diebe würden von seinem Hauskauf jedoch nichts erfahren, weil er den meisten von ihnen nicht genug vertraute. Es war immer besser, auf alles vorbereitet zu sein.

Er fuhr sich frustriert über die Stirn. Die Bücher neu zu schreiben verhieß eine Menge Arbeit. Cery würde seine eigene Schrift fälschen müssen, weil sie sich im Laufe der Zeit verändert hatte. Er würde unterschiedliche Tinten verwenden und das Pergament und den Einband der neuen Bücher benutzt aussehen lassen müssen und er würde genau darauf achten müssen, seine Buchhaltung korrekt aufzuteilen.

Es klopfte kurz, dann trat Gol ein. „Faren's hier", teilte er ihm mit. „Er sagt, es wär' dringend."

Cery sah auf. „Bring ihn herein."

Sein Leibwächter verschwand und wenig später betrat der Dieb aus Lonmar den Raum.

„Faren", sagte Cery. Er klappte das vor ihm liegende Buch zu und lehnte sich zurück. „Setz dich. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Der andere Dieb setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Cerys Schreibtisch. „Ceryni, ich brauche deine Hilfe", begann er ohne Umschweife. „Ich hab' sehr heiße Schmuggelware erhalten, die ich vor der Stadtwache verbergen muss."

Cery musterte den anderen Dieb eingehend. „Und wieso denkst du, ich könnte dir dabei helfen?"

„Du hast'n Boot. Du kannst mir helfen, sie aus der Stadt zu schaffen."

 _Er wirkt verzweifelt_ , erkannte Cery. Obwohl er den Drang verspürte, Faren diese Gefälligkeit zu geben, fand er, der andere Dieb hatte es verdient, dass Cery ihn noch ein wenig zappeln ließ. Er wollte nicht für weich und nachgiebig erachtet werden, denn das würde seinem Ruf schaden.

„Wenn ich dir helfe, werden die anderen Diebe kommen und auch meine Hilfe wollen", sagte er. „Ich hab' schon genug damit zu tun, mich um meine eigenen Geschäfte zu kümmern."

„Komm schon, Cery", versuchte der Faren ihn zu überreden. „Ich hab' dir auch mit Ravi geholfen."

Das war ein Argument, das Cery nicht von der Hand weisen konnte. Allerdings hatten sie beide von dieser Sache mit Ravi profitiert. Er betrachtete Faren mit schmalen Augen.

„Was für Schmuggelwaren ist das, die du so dringend loswerden musst?", fragte er.

„Myk."

„Hai!", rief Cery. „Das ist wirklich heiße Ware!"

Sowohl der Handel als auch der Konsum dieser bewusstseinsverändernden Droge waren in Kyralia verboten. Es gab einen Schwarzmarkt in der Unterwelt, wo unter anderem mit Myk ein reges Geschäft betrieben wurde. Obwohl man durch den Verkauf der Droge gutes Geld machen konnte, hatte Cery davon Abstand gehalten, sich daran zu beteiligten. Er besaß lediglich einen kleinen Vorrat, der zur Folter und zum Verhör von Squimps gedacht war.

Das Weiß von Farens Zähnen blitzte auf. „Das ist inzwischen eine meiner besten Einnahmequellen. Das Geschäft mit Myk ist so gut, dass ich sofort das Land verlassen müsste, wenn Worril Wind davon kriegt. Es wundert mich, dass du dich noch nicht dran versucht hast."

„Es ist nicht meine Art, das Elend der Hüttenleute zu vergrößern", entgegnete Cery hart. Er beugte sich vor und blickte Faren an. „Um wieviel Myk geht's bei dir?"

„Ich hab' Rohware im Wert von viertausend Gold erhalten."

„Hai! Das ist 'ne ganze Menge!"

Faren grinste.

„Und du brauchst meine Hilfe, um sie weiterzuverkaufen, ohne dass es wer merkt", folgerte Cery.

Der andere Dieb schüttelte den Kopf. „Fast richtig", sagte er. „Nur, dass ich sie selbst weiterverarbeite und verkaufe. Aber ich muss die Ware an 'nen sicheren Ort bringen, bis ich sicher sein kann, dass Worril nicht danach sucht."

Cery verstand, warum Faren das Myk sicher vor der Stadtwache wissen wollte. Doch er fand, der andere Dieb sollte sich besser an jemand wenden, der in diesem Geschäft erfahren war.

„Warum gehst du damit nicht zu Gorin oder Zill?", wollte er wissen. „In ihren Häusern vor der Stadt ist genügend Platz für heiße Ware. Zufällig weiß ich, dass Sevli auch mit Myk handelt. Er könnte dir dabei besser helfen als ich."

„Das reicht mir nicht", sagte Faren. „Ich dachte da eher an'n Versteck, das nur schwer zu erreichen ist … sagen wir mit 'nem Boot."

„Ah, ich verstehe!" Jetzt wurde Cery klar, warum Faren zu ihm gekommen war und wieso er auf sein Boot angespielt hatte. So betrachtet war Cery sogar die bessere Wahl. „Es gibt'n paar Inseln nicht weit von der Küste", teilte er dem anderen Dieb mit. „Auf einigen leben Bauern. Das Ufer der Inseln ist aus hohen Felsen, in denen es mehrere Höhlen gibt, die perfekt für Schmuggelware sind."

Faren lachte. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du was vor den anderen geheim hältst", bemerkte er. „Damit bist du fein raus, sollten wir auffliegen."

Obwohl das nicht der Grund war, warum die Höhlen auf den vorgelagerten Inseln sein Geheimnis waren, sah er keinen Grund, Farens Feststellung zu leugnen. Die Unterbringung von illegalem Gut auf den Inseln war sicherer als in der Stadt oder einem nahen Gehöft, aber es war auch umständlicher. Er selbst würde seine weniger heiße Schmuggelware außerhalb der Stadt verstecken, wo er schnellen Zugriff darauf hatte. Aber dabei handelte es sich auch nicht um Myk.

„Es ist besser, immer 'nen Fluchtweg offen zu haben", erwiderte er. Auch wenn die Diebe sich einig waren, sich im Geheimen gegen die Stadtwache zu verbünden, so war Cery sicher, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis einer von ihnen die Gelegenheit nutzte, um die anderen zu verraten. Nicht jeder von ihnen brauchte von Cerys Beziehungen zu den vor der Küste gelegenen Inseln wissen.

„Ich werde dir helfen, dein Myk zu verstecken", teilte er dem anderen Dieb mit. „Wenn wir das sorgfältig planen, können wir morgen Nacht mit der Flut auslaufen. Dafür schuldest du mir aber 'ne zusätzliche Gefälligkeit."

Das Weiß von Farens Zähnen blitzte auf, als er ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. „Ich wusste, dass ich auf dich zählen kann."

„Also Farand", begann Sonea, nachdem sie an Rothens Esstisch Platz genommen hatten. Rothen öffnete zur offenkundigen Begeisterung seines Novizen gerade eine Flasche elynischen Weins von einem Weingut namens Porreni und schenkte sich und seinen Gästen ein. Ein Teil von ihr begann sich zu fragen, ob sie nach zwei Gläsern Pachiwein wirklich noch weiter trinken sollte, da sie die Wirkung allmählich nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. „Rothen hat mir schon viel über dich erzählt …"

Rothen begann zu kichern. „Aber nur Gutes", warf er ein.

Sonea war einen Augenblick irritiert. „Gibt es denn auch Schlechtes?"

Farands Augen weiteten sich vor Furcht. Sofort erkannte Sonea, dass ihr Versuch einen Scherz zu machen, fehlgeschlagen war. Rothens Novize war der schüchternste Mensch, dem sie je begegnet war. Zudem schien sie ihm Angst einzujagen, was ihr unangenehm war. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie fürchtete, und sie fand, er hatte in seiner Vergangenheit bereits genug durchgemacht.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie. „Ich wollte dich nicht kränken. Ich bin sonst nicht so unsensibel."

„Du hattest einen schlimmen Tag", wandte Rothen ein. Er schenkte ihr und Farand Wein ein und befüllte dann sein eigenes Glas.

„Das ist eine sehr diplomatische Formulierung", bemerkte Sonea. Der Schrecken über die fehlgeschlagene Operation am Nachmittag saß ihr noch immer in den Gliedern. Doch sie spürte, wie sie hier in Rothens Apartment allmählich etwas emotionale Distanz gewann.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Farand mit sichtlicher Betroffenheit.

Rothen warf Sonea einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung", winkte sie ab. „Spätestens morgen wird es die ganze Universität wissen und dann wirst du wahrscheinlich mindestens eine haarsträubende Variante der Wahrheit zu hören bekommen, Farand."

Bei dem Gedanken verspürte Sonea eine leise Resignation. Als wenn das Getuschel und die mitleidigen Blicke der anderen Novizen in den vergangen Tagen nicht bereits schon schlimm genug gewesen wären! In wenigen Worten berichtete sie dem jungen Mann daher, was bei der Operation am Nachmittag geschehen war. Inzwischen fiel es ihr leichter darüber zu sprechen, woran der Wein nicht ganz unschuldig war. Die Details dessen, was dabei in ihr vorgegangen war, verschwieg sie dennoch.

„Ich finde wirklich bewundernswert, was du da getan hast", sagte Farand. „Du hast es erst zum zweiten Mal versucht. Du verlangst zu viel von dir, wenn du erwartest, dass es dir immer gelingt."

„Und du verlangst zu viel von dir, wenn du erwartest, dass Sonea auf dich hören würde, nachdem heute drei Heiler, ihre beste Freundin und meine Wenigkeit ihr bereits dasselbe gesagt haben", warf Rothen ein. Seine blauen Augen blitzten kurz zu Sonea. „Sie kann unglaublich stur sein", raunte er Farand zu, so laut, dass Sonea es hören konnte.

Sie schnaubte. „Wirklich Rothen, genau das wollte ich von Euch hören!"

Farand begann in sein Weinglas zu lachen und auch Rothen brach in Gelächter aus.

„Darauf sollten wir trinken!", erklärte Rothen. Sie hoben ihre Gläser und stießen an.

Tania erschien mit einem Tablett, das mit mehreren Schüsseln und Platten beladen war. Als der köstliche Duft von frisch zubereitetem Essen in Soneas Nase drang, begann ihr Magen bedenklich zu knurren und sie realisierte, dass sie seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

Während Rothens Dienerin die Speisen auf dem Tisch anrichtete, musterte Sonea den Inhalt der verschiedenen Schüsseln. Es gab Rassookkeulen, Tugorklöße, verschiedene Gemüse und zwei verschiedene Soßen. Sie tat sich von allem auf. Wie Sonea herausfand, war die eine Soße hell und fruchtig, wohingegen die dunkle eher kräftig war und nach Monyo schmeckte.

„Farand", begann Sonea erneut, während sie aßen. Sie hoffte, ihm dieses Mal nicht erneut Furcht einzujagen. „Stimmt es, dass du eine Vorliebe für Alchemie hast?"

Er nickte erfreut. „Ja. Alchemie ist eine wirklich spannende Wissenschaft. Lord Rothen lehrt mich Dinge, die ich eigentlich erst im vierten oder fünften Jahr lernen würde."

„Dann wirst du Alchemie sicher als Disziplin wählen", folgerte sie.

„Ja", sagte er erneut. „Obwohl die Heilkunst inzwischen auch einen gewissen Reiz auf mich ausübt."

„Das kann ich verstehen." Sonea lächelte. „Wenn die Sachakaner nicht wären, dann hätte ich auch diese Disziplin gewählt."

„Bedauerst du deine Entscheidung?", wollte Farand wissen.

„Nein", antwortete sie, ohne zu überlegen. „Keinen Augenblick."

Rothen runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Ich dachte immer, diese Entscheidung wäre dir schwergefallen", bemerkte er.

„Es ist nicht so, als wenn ich nicht lange darüber nachgedacht hätte, Rothen. Aber die Gründe für Kriegskunst waren die vernünftigeren."

„Also war es keine Herzensentscheidung", stellte Farand fest. „Wenn Heilkunst deine Leidenschaft ist …"

Sonea zögerte. Wie sollte sie _das_ am besten jemandem erklären, der sie kaum kannte?

„Meine Leidenschaft ist es, den Menschen zu helfen", antwortete sie. „Ganz besonders denen in den Hüttenvierteln. Als Heilerin hätte ich sehr viel für sie tun können. Doch was nützt es, für ihre Gesundheit zu sorgen, wenn sie nicht in Sicherheit vor den Sachakanern leben können? Lord Akkarin und ich sind die einzigen schwarzen Magier, die die Verbündeten Länder gegen Sachaka aufbieten können. Wenn ich daran denke, dass die Sachakaner den Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten, etwas antun, verliert die Heilkunst für mich ihre Bedeutung."

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre eigenen Worte ihr Herz schwer werden ließen. So viel Verantwortung lastete auf ihr. Sie griff nach ihrem Glas und trank einen Schluck Wein, um ihr Unbehagen zu überspielen.

„Insofern war es eine Herzensentscheidung", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Farand nickte langsam. „Ich verstehe."

Sonea fand, es war Zeit das Thema zu wechseln. Dieser Abend sollte eigentlich zu ihrer Ablenkung dienen und nicht dafür sorgen, dass sie erneut an das dachte, was sie quälte. „Erzähl mir, was du an Alchemie so interessant findest", forderte sie Farand auf. „Ich bin wirklich neugierig."

Farand legte sein Besteck zur Seite und faltete seine Serviette. Zu Soneas Erstaunen schien er bereits satt zu sein.

„Zunächst gefiel mir die Alchemie nur deswegen, weil ich nicht mit anderen Menschen zu tun haben brauchte", begann er. „Nach allem, was König Marend mir angetan hat, wollte ich den Menschen lieber aus dem Weg gehen. Der Privatunterricht ist nicht nur in dieser Hinsicht ein wahrer Segen. Ich habe in all meinen Kursen sehr schnell gelernt, doch keiner konnte mein Interesse so sehr wecken, wie die Alchemie. Die Beschaffenheit der uns umgebenden Materie fasziniert mich. Aber es gibt noch so viel zu erforschen. Ich möchte dazu beitragen, diese Geheimnisse zu enthüllen."

Sonea bemerkte, dass seine Augen zu leuchten begonnen hatten. Sie war beeindruckt, weil ihm diese Disziplin so sehr zusagte. Er verstand sich als Forscher. So wie Akkarin auf seinem Gebiet es tat. Vielleicht konnte sie ein wenig von seinem Enthusiasmus auf sich selbst übertragen. Wenn Akkarin zurückkehrte, würde sie ihm bei seinen Experimenten assistieren. Ein Teil von ihr brannte darauf, die noch unentdeckten Geheimnisse der schwarzen Magie zu erforschen, wenn auch das sehr viel schwieriger sein würde, weil es im Gegensatz zur Alchemie kaum Aufzeichnungen darüber gab, was Soneas Motivation ein wenig dämpfte.

 _Wenn er zurückkehrt ..._

„Farand, das ist wirklich toll", sagte sie ehrlich. „Ich habe nie verstanden, was einen Magier dazu bewegt, Alchemist zu werden. Selbst Rothen ist bei dem Versuch gescheitert. Aber dir ist das heute Abend gelungen."

Rothen hüstelte. „Das lag daran, dass du damals alles, was mit Magie zu tun hatte, abgelehnt hast", entgegnete er. „Einzig die Heilkunst konnte dein Interesse wecken."

Sonea verzichtete darauf zu erwähnen, dass selbst Kriegskunst mehr Spaß machte. _Alchemie wäre so viel interessanter, wenn es sich in der Arena verwenden ließe ..._

Sie hielt inne. Eine Idee begann in ihr zu reifen und nahm Gestalt an. „Ist es möglich, Alchemie in einem Kampf gegen einen anderen Magier zu verwenden? Zum Beispiel indem man einen gefährlichen Stoff zur Explosion bringt, um den Schild eines Gegners zu senken oder zu zerstören?"

Rothen runzelte die Stirn. „Du sprichst vom Kampf gegen schwarze Magier?" Seine Frage war vielmehr eine Feststellung.

Sonea nickte. „Falls die Sachakaner uns eines Tages tatsächlich angreifen, würde das Akkarin und mir sehr helfen. Ohne schwarze Magie ist es so gut wie unmöglich, einen von ihnen zu besiegen. Selbst wenn es nur so viele wie im Sommer wären, würden wir dazu sehr viel Magie benötigen." Und der Rest der Gilde würde kaum eine Chance haben ...

„Ich war bei der Schlacht von Imardin dabei", sagte Farand. „Es brauchte mehr als dreißig Gildenmagier um einen von ihnen zu erledigen. Allerdings hatten sie sich danach erschöpft."

„Genau", stimmte Sonea zu. Sie und Akkarin konnten nicht mehrere Sachakaner auf einmal bekämpfen. Selbst die Ichani hatten sie einzeln besiegt.

Alle, bis auf die letzten drei ...

Rothen und Farand tauschten einen Blick.

„Von einer solchen Idee habe ich bisher noch nie gehört", sagte Rothen schließlich. „Aber seit die Gilde besteht, gab es auch keinen Anlass eine solche Waffe zu entwickeln. Wenn man bedenkt, dass die Novizen im Unterricht sich bei gefährlichen Experimenten mit Magie schützen müssen und man die dabei verwendeten Substanzen ein wenig abwandelt, könnte es möglich sein." Mit nachdenklicher Miene trank er einen Schluck Wein. Dann blickte er zu seinem Novizen. „Farand, was hältst du davon, bei diesem Projekt mein Assistent zu sein?"

Farand strahlte. „Sehr gern, Lord Rothen", antwortete er. „Es gefällt mir nicht, anderen Schaden zuzufügen. Aber ich habe gesehen, wozu die Sachakaner fähig sind. Natürlich werde ich Euch dabei helfen."

Sonea lächelte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Idee, die eigentlich Regins war, auf solch positive Resonanz stoßen würde.

„Vielen Dank für den schönen Abend." Sonea stand in der Tür, die hinaus auf den Flur führte. „Ich wäre wirklich gern länger geblieben, doch ich hatte noch keine Zeit, meine Hausaufgaben für morgen zu machen."

Rothen lächelte. „Das verstehe ich. Es freut mich, dass du und Farand euch versteht."

„Er ist sehr nett", erwiderte Sonea. „Wir können gerne öfter zusammen essen."

„Wenn du magst, wird er uns ab und an bei unseren Mittagessen Gesellschaft leisten."

Ihre Augen verengten sich. „Aber nur ab und an", stellte sie klar. Als sie fortfuhr, wurde ihre Stimme ein wenig weicher. „Ich brauche diese Essen. Es gibt Dinge, über die ich nur mit Euch reden kann."

„Ich weiß." Rothen trat auf seine ehemalige Novizin zu und schloss sie in seine Arme. „Gute Nacht, Sonea."

„Gute Nacht, Rothen", erwiderte sie. „Ihr habt mir heute wirklich sehr geholfen."

„Das freut mich zu hören." Rothen konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie froh er darüber war, dass sie bereits wieder fröhlicher und zuversichtlicher wirkte als am Nachmittag, wo er sie aus dem Heilerquartier abgeholt hatte. Er fürchtete indes, ihr Kummer würde zurückkehren, sobald sie im Bett lag und zu schlafen versuchte. Sonea sprach nicht darüber, doch Rothen hatte so eine Ahnung, dass sie zurzeit nicht viel schlief. Seit Akkarin fort war, wirkte sie blass und müde, doch Rothen konnte ihr das nicht verübeln. Er wünschte nur, er könne irgendetwas daran ändern.

Sonea schenkte ihm ein letztes Lächeln, dann wandte sie sich ab und schritt den Korridor entlang. Ihre schwarze Robe wallte hinter ihr. Es wirkte beinahe so ehrfurchtgebietend wie bei Akkarin. Nur dass sie sehr viel kleiner war.

Als sie fort war, schloss Rothen die Tür hinter sich und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sein Novize saß in einem der Sessel, inzwischen bei seinem vierten Glas Wein.

 _Und er hat von uns Dreien noch am wenigsten getrunken_ , fuhr es Rothen durch den Kopf. Er war kein Freund von Trinkgelagen, doch dieser Abend schien ihnen allen gut getan zu haben.

Er schritt hinüber zu dem Tisch, auf dem immer ein Krug Wasser und eine Dose mit getrockneten Sumiblättern standen. Für heute hatte er definitiv genug vom Wein. Er goss Wasser in eine Tasse, erhitzte sie mit Magie und fügte einige Blätter Sumi hinzu. Dann setzte er sich zu seinem Novizen.

„Was hältst du von ihr?", fragte er.

Farand strahlte. „Zuerst wirkte sie sehr grimmig", antwortete er. „Aber nachdem ich den Grund dafür erfahren hatte, konnte ich das verstehen. Jetzt würde ich sagen, sie ist das, was wir in Elyne eine Perle nennen."

Rothen runzelte die Stirn. „Perle?", fragte er verwirrt. War das ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung?

„Sie ist intelligent, stark, schön, selbstständig, gefühlvoll und hat Humor. Selbst elynische Frauen verfügen oft nicht über alle diese Eigenschaften zugleich." Mit nachdenklicher Miene schwenkte Farand den Wein in seinem Glas leicht hin und her. „Zu schade, dass sie bereits vergeben ist."

Rothen kicherte. „Du tätest besser daran, dich nicht in sie zu verlieben", riet er seinem Novizen. „Du würdest nur unglücklich."

Farand sah auf. „Warum?"

„Weil Sonea Lord Akkarin niemals verlassen würde", antwortete er. „Nicht einmal der Tod vermag sie zu trennen."

Selbst wenn Akkarin die Jagd nach dem Sachakaner entgegen allen Erwartungen nicht überlebt haben sollte, bezweifelte Rothen, Sonea würde jemals einen anderen Mann wählen. Die meisten jungen Frauen würden sich irgendwann neu verlieben. Bei ihr konnte er sich das indes nicht vorstellen. Sonea liebte den ehemaligen Hohen Lord mit einer Sturheit, die fast einer Besessenheit gleichkam.

„Oh, ich habe nicht vor, mich in sie zu verlieben", sagte Farand. „Sie wäre wohl kaum die Richtige für mich."

Rothen war erleichtert. Er wünschte seinem Novizen nicht dasselbe Unglück wie das, was seinem Sohn widerfahren war. Was seine Gefühle für Sonea betraf, war Dorrien eher verschlossen. Doch Rothen kannte seinen Sohn gut genug, um sicher zu sein, dass er noch nicht über Sonea hinweg war. Nicht, so besessen, wie er von ihr war.

„Lord Rothen, habt Ihr schon eine Idee für die Experimente, die Sonea vorgeschlagen hat?", riss sein Novize ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Noch nicht", antwortete Rothen. „Wenn du magst, dann treffen wir uns am nächsten Wochenende und diskutieren darüber." Er würde seine Bücher konsultieren müssen, um ein paar vielversprechende Experimente zu finden, die er dann mit Farand weiterentwickeln würde. Soneas Idee war interessant. Wenn sich das umsetzen ließe, dann könnte jeder Magier eine Chance gegen die Sachakaner haben.

„Botschafter Dannyl, der erste Botschafter Errend ist hier und wünscht Euch zu sprechen."

Dannyl sah von seinem Protokoll der letzten Kabinettssitzung auf. Nachdem die Sitzung der wichtigsten Dems und Bels von Elyne den gesamten Tag gedauert hatte, war er erst am Abend dazu gekommen, das dort Diskutierte in ganzen Sätzen zu Papier zu bringen. Er war überrascht, dass Errend ihn so spät noch sprechen wollte.

„Bring ihn herein", wies er seinen Diener an.

Eland verneigte sich und verließ Dannyls Arbeitszimmer. Wenige Augenblicke später kehrte er mit dem massigen Mann zurück.

„Einen schönen guten Abend, Dannyl", grüßte Errend und schwebte in den Raum.

„Das wünsche ich Euch auch", erwiderte Dannyl das Protokoll zur Seite legend. „Weswegen habe ich die Ehre?"

Ohne Aufforderung ließ Errend sich in einem Sessel nieder, der unter seinem Gewicht leise ächzte. Dannyl verließ seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Seit Eurer Rückkehr aus Arvina hatten wir noch keine Zeit für ein persönliches Gespräch", erklärte Errend.

Dannyl wandte sich an seinen Diener. „Bring uns Wein und zwei Gläser."

„Sehr wohl, Mylord", sagte Eland. „Wünscht Ihr dazu vielleicht ein wenig Gebäck?"

Dannyl warf einen kurzen Blick zu Errend, dessen Augen bei diesen Worten aufleuchteten.

„Ja, bitte."

Sein Diener verschwand und kehrte wenig später mit dem Gewünschten zurück. Er schenkte ihnen beiden Wein ein und richtete eine Platte mit kleinen Kuchen auf einem Tisch zwischen ihnen an.

„So spät noch mit Arbeit beschäftigt?", fragte Errend, nachdem Dannyls Diener sich zurückgezogen hatte.

„Es war Euer Wunsch, dass ich das Protokoll bis morgen fertig habe", erinnerte Dannyl ihn.

Errend blinzelte. Er nahm ein Stück Gebäck und schob es sich ganz in den Mund. Eine Weile kaute er mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ah, richtig!", sagte er dann.

Dannyl überlegte, den anderen Mann darauf hinzuweisen, dass er neben seiner eigenen Arbeit beinahe Errends komplette Aufgaben erledigen musste, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Errend neigte zur Vergesslichkeit. Dannyls Erfahrung nach würde es ein paar Tage, vielleicht auch Wochen gutgehen, dann würde Errend ihn erneut mit Arbeit überhäufen.

„Ihr sagtet, Ihr wolltet ein persönliches Gespräch", nahm er stattdessen das eigentliche Thema von Errends Besuch wieder auf.

„Richtig." Errend bediente sich ein weiteres Mal an den Kuchen. „Ich würde gerne wissen, wie Eure Reise nach Arvina war. Was genau habt Ihr dort eigentlich getan? Habt Ihr gefunden, wonach Ihr gesucht habt?"

Dannyl hatte schon befürchtet, dieses Thema würde irgendwann zur Sprache kommen. Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich während der Rückfahrt eine wie er hoffte befriedigende Antwort zurecht gelegt.

„Meine Reise zu Dem Callenes Landgut hatte mit einem geheimen Auftrag zu tun, mit dem der frühere Administrator Lorlen mich beauftragt hat, als ich vor zwei Jahren nach Elyne kam", antwortete er und dankte sich im Stillen dafür, dass er seine Suche nach Büchern über alte Magie immer als sein Hobby ausgegeben hatte. „Ich kann Euch leider nicht mehr darüber sagen, weil dieser Auftrag streng vertraulich behandelt wird. Meine Suche verlief die meiste Zeit über eher erfolglos. Ironischerweise hatte ich den ersten großen Erfolg erst nach Lorlens Ableben. Allein um sein Andenken zu wahren, musste ich nach Arvina."

Errend nickte langsam. „Ihr habt Administrator Lorlen sehr geschätzt, nicht wahr?"

Dannyl nickte. „Ja, das habe ich."

Er griff nach seinem Weinglas und trank einen Schluck. Was Lorlen wohl dazu gesagt hätte, wenn er wüsste, was Dannyl entdeckt hatte und was er damit zu tun beabsichtigte? Immerhin waren er und Akkarin Freunde gewesen. Dannyl war in Imardin gewesen, als die Gilde gerade von Akkarins Verbrechen erfahren hatte und konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern wie mitgenommen der ehemalige Administrator gewirkt hatte. Und er war dabei gewesen, als Akkarin Lorlen aus den Trümmern eines eingestürzten Hauses gerettet hatte. Hätte Lorlen seinem Freund verziehen, hätte er die Schlacht überlebt? Seufzend schob er diese Gedanken beiseite.

„Und was gedenkt Ihr nun mit Eurem Fund zu tun?", fragte Errend.

„Das einzig richtige", antwortete Dannyl.

Errend lächelte. „Ihr macht mich wirklich neugierig, Dannyl."

„Ich verspreche Euch, eines Tages werde ich Euch davon erzählen", erwiderte Dannyl unverbindlich. Er hoffte, Errend würde verstehen, warum er über die Bücher geschwiegen hatte, wenn die Wahrheit ans Licht kam.

„Wisst Ihr", begann Errend. „Ihr wart sehr viel länger fort, als Ihr mich vor Eurer Reise hattet glauben lassen. Ich habe mich zwischenzeitlich gefragt, ob Ihr nicht ein paar Tage als Privaturlaub angehängt habt."

Dannyl spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Er ahnte, worauf der andere Mann hinaus wollte. Rasch vertrieb er die Röte mit ein wenig Magie, in der Hoffnung Errend habe es nicht bemerkt.

„Botschafter Errend, wie Ihr wisst, bin ich auch Forscher", sagte er. „Der Auftrag, mit dem Administrator Lorlen mich damals betraut hat, hat einen starken wissenschaftlichen Aspekt. Der Umfang einer Forschung lässt sich oft nur schwer im Voraus einschätzen. Hätte ich Euch vor meiner Reise darauf aufmerksam gemacht, so hättet Ihr mich wahrscheinlich nicht gehenlassen."

Errend begann zu lachen. Das Lachen pflanzte sich wellenartig durch seinen massigen Körper fort. Er leerte sein Weinglas und schenkte sich nach.

„Ah, und ich dachte die ganze Zeit, es wäre wegen Bel Fiore!"

„Bel Fiore?", wiederholte Dannyl verwirrt. Dann ging ihm auf, worauf der Botschafter anspielte und eine Woge der Erleichterung brach über ihn herein. Errend schien nicht den geringsten Verdacht bezüglich Dannyls Liebesleben zu schöpfen. „Wie kommt Ihr darauf?"

Errend griff nach einem weiteren Kuchen. „Nun, Ihr habt in den letzten Monaten ziemlich viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht. Sie ist eine sehr attraktive Frau. Macht Euch keine Gedanken, weil sie älter ist als Ihr. In unsrem Land sind Beziehungen dieser Art gar nicht so selten."

„Ich fürchte, Ihr missversteht da etwas", sagte Dannyl. „Bel Fiore ist eine gute Freundin. Ich habe keinerlei romantisches Interesse an ihr."

„Aber es wird allmählich Zeit, dass Ihr heiratet, Dannyl", wandte Errend ein. „Viele Bels würden Euch gerne zu ihrem Ehemann nehmen."

Dannyl unterdrückte ein entnervtes Seufzen. _Geht das schon wieder los?_ Botschafter Errend hatte in der Vergangenheit des Öfteren versucht, ihn mit einer reichen und einflussreichen Frau zu verkuppeln. Viele Bels schienen zudem ernsthaft an ihm interessiert zu sein. Besonders auf den zahlreichen Parties und Empfängen, zu denen er auf Grund seiner Position eingeladen wurde, geschah es immer wieder, dass einige der mächtigsten Frauen Elynes heftige Flirtversuche starteten.

„Errend, ich weiß Eure Hilfe wirklich zu schätzen", erwiderte er. „Aber ich habe keine Zeit für eine Ehefrau."

Der andere Mann winkte ab. „Das sagt Ihr andauernd."

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist."

Tatsächlich war es nur ein Teil der Wahrheit. Hätte Dannyl mehr Freizeit zur Verfügung, so würde er sie mit Tayend verbringen. Aber _wenn_ er zu den Männern gehören würde, die Frauen begehrten, dann würde er es nicht als fair empfinden, würde er nur zum Schlafen nach Hause kommen, weil er so viel arbeitete.

Dahingegen hatten er und Tayend keine Wahl. Schon weil sie sich heimlich treffen mussten, war ihre gemeinsame Zeit begrenzt. Dannyl bedauerte, dass sie nie das Leben eines richtigen Paares führen würden.

Eine Weile schwiegen beide Männer. Errend hatte seine Versuche, Dannyl zu verheiraten offenkundig für diesen Abend abgebrochen. Er leerte sein Weinglas und erhob sich.

„Es ist spät geworden", sagte er. „Sicher wollt Ihr auch bald zu Bett gehen."

Dannyl erhob sich ebenfalls. „Wenn ich den Bericht beendet habe."

Errend nickte. „Dann gute Nacht, Dannyl", wünschte er, einen letzten Kuchen von dem Tablett nehmend, bevor er hinaus schwebte.

„Gute Nacht, Botschafter Errend."

Über dem kleinen Tal glitzerten die Sterne an einem blauschwarzen Himmel. Irgendwo in der Ferne sang ein Mullook ein trauriges Lied. Eine kleine Quelle plätscherte in der Nähe. Obwohl die Nacht friedlich war, verspürte Sonea ein seltsames Prickeln, das nicht von der Kühle der Nacht kam.

Akkarin saß vor ihr im Schatten eines Felsüberhangs. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie nur seine Umrisse erkennen. Obwohl sie ihm gerade ihre Kraft gegeben hatte, hielt er ihre Handgelenke noch immer umschlungen. Seine Hände waren ungewöhnlich warm, beinahe angenehm. Sein Griff war indes viel zu sanft.

Das erklärte auch, warum sie dieses Prickeln verspürte. Es war immer da, wenn er sie berührte.

„Ich bedaure, dich von Rothen getrennt zu haben", sagte er. „Ich weiß, er war wie ein Vater für dich."

Seine plötzliche Entschuldigung überraschte sie. Aber sie fand, er hatte keinen Grund das zu tun. Plötzlich wusste sie, dass sie ihm schon längst verziehen hatte.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte sie. „Ich verstehe."

„Aber trotzdem hasst du mich."

„Ich hasse Euch nicht", widersprach sie. „Im Gegenteil. Ich …"

Ihre Stimme versagte. Sie konnte ihm das unmöglich sagen. Die Gilde hatte sie beide ausgestoßen. Doch für sie war er noch immer der Hohe Lord, ihr Mentor.

Akkarin beugte sich vor. Seine Hände berührten ihre Wangen.

„Sag nichts", murmelte er und dann drückte er seine Lippen sanft auf ihre.

Sonea spürte, wie ihr Puls sich beschleunigte. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss begierig. Als er von ihr abließ, rang sie nach Atem.

„Nicht", flüsterte sie. „Ich bin Eure Novizin."

Akkarin lachte leise. „Das hält dich doch sonst auch nicht zurück."

Seine Worte verwirrten sie. Doch ihr blieb keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Er küsste sie erneut und zog sie hinab auf das Bett aus Gras, das sie wenige Stunden zuvor vorbereitet hatte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Plötzlich war ihr egal, wer oder was sie waren. Sie beide empfanden dasselbe. Sie wollte ihm zeigen, was sie fühlte, wollte ihm zeigen, dass sie ihm gehörte.

Ihre Hände begannen den Ausschnitt an seinem Hemd weiter zu öffnen, so dass sie die Haut darunter küssen konnte. Akkarin rollte sich herum, bis er über ihr war, und streifte sein Hemd ab. Dann begann er sie vorsichtig auszuziehen. Sonea war so überwältigt von dem Gefühl von seiner Haut auf ihrer, dass sie jeden Widerstand aufgab. Es fühlte sie so vertraut an. Fast so, als wäre es schon immer so gewesen. Mit einem Mal bereute sie, dass sie so viel Zeit damit vergeudet hatte, ihn zu hassen und zu fürchten. Nein, das war nicht richtig. Sie fürchtete ihn selbst jetzt noch. Doch auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise gefiel ihr das jetzt.

Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen und Kampfgeräusche. Auf der Lichtung bewegten sich Schatten.

 _Die Sachakaner!_

Akkarin ließ von ihr ab. Die Luft vibrierte, als er einen Schild um sie beide errichtete und nur einen Augenblick später prallte etwas dagegen. Dann wurde ihre Welt in Schwarz getaucht.

„Akkarin!"

Sonea schlug die Augen auf.

Akkarin war fort. Das Gefühl von seinen Händen auf ihrer Haut war indes noch immer da. Ebenso wie ihr Verlangen. Ihre Wangen waren feucht, so als habe sie geweint. Für einen Augenblick wusste Sonea nicht, wo sie war, dann erkannte sie ihr Studierzimmer wieder.

Es war noch immer Nacht. Alles war friedlich.

 _Es war nur ein Traum gewesen_ , begriff sie.

Aber warum hatte es sich dann so real angefühlt?


	26. Kapitel 25 - Der Anfang der Wahrheit

**Kapitel 25 – Der Anfang der Wahrheit**

Der Wind peitschte eisigen Regen gegen Soneas Wärmeschild und löste die letzten Blätter von den Bäumen, die mit einem leisen Platschen zu Boden fielen. Auf ihrem Weg durch den Wald schlug sie ein schnelles Tempo an, was vielmehr an dem ungemütlichen Wetter als an der Vorfreude auf ein großes, leeres Haus lag.

Wie an den vorangegangenen Abenden hatte Sonea ihre Rückkehr zur Arran-Residenz hinausgezögert, bis Lady Tya sie und ihre Freunde aus der Novizenbibliothek gescheucht hatte. Inzwischen lernten sie jeden Abend nach dem Unterricht gemeinsam, weil Trassia und Regin sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, dass sie zu viel Zeit alleine verbrachte. Wenn Lord Ahrind es erlaubt hätte, hätten sie sogar in der Arran-Residenz übernachtet, wusste Sonea. Obwohl sie es sich nur vor sich selbst eingestand, rührte die Zuneigung ihrer Freunde sie zutiefst, wenn auch sie Lord Ahrind insgeheim dafür dankte, dass er Regin und Trassia verbat, woanders als im Novizenquartier zu schlafen.

Für Soneas Geschmack war Rothens Fürsorge bereits erdrückend genug. Ihr ehemaliger Mentor bestand darauf, sie jeden Tag zu sehen, weil es für ihn mehr als nur eine Pflicht war, Akkarins Aufgaben während dessen Abwesenheit zu übernehmen, und er sich um ihr Wohlergehen sorgte. Sonea hingegen hätte es auch genügt, ihn jeden zweiten Tag zu sehen. Doch sie konnte es nicht über sich bringen, Rothen das zu sagen, weil sie fürchtete, ihn damit zu kränken. Er schien sich zu sehr über die Chance zu freuen, sie vorübergehend wieder als Novizin zu haben. Zudem war es immer noch besser, bei ihm zu Mittag zu essen, als in der Speisehalle Veila und ihren Freundinnen ausgesetzt zu sein, die sich einen Spaß daraus machten, sie damit zu piesacken, dass es noch immer kein Lebenszeichen von Akkarin und dem Suchtrupp gab.

Trotz ihrer gelegentlichen Verärgerung über die ständige Fürsorge ihrer Freunde war Sonea auch dankbar, weil sie so von ihren Sorgen und Ängsten für eine kurze Weile abgelenkt war. Solange sie sich auf ihren Unterricht konzentrierte und Regin und Trassia mit ihren gelegentlichen Streitereien um sich hatte, konnte sie ihre düsteren Gedanken von sich schieben. Doch sobald sie sich auf den Heimweg durch den nächtlichen Wald machte, kehrten sie unerbittlich zurück. Das war unerfreulich, ließ sich jedoch nicht ändern, aber es war besser als die Alternative. Wäre sie in Rothens Apartment gezogen, dann wäre das, als hätte sie sich bereits damit abgefunden, dass Akkarin nicht zurückkehren würde.

Sonea hatte indes für sich entschieden, diese Möglichkeit erst dann zu akzeptieren, wenn sie den Beweis erhielt, dass er wirklich tot war.

Das fiel ihr jedoch mit jedem Tag schwerer.

Seit der Suchtrupp auf den Sachakaner getroffen war, hatte Sonea weder ein Lebenszeichen von Akkarin noch von einem der Krieger erhalten. Ihrer Rechnung nach waren die Krieger bereits eine Woche überfällig. Sonea fand, sie war zu Recht beunruhigt. Sie konnte sich nichts vorstellen, was die Rückkehr der Krieger derart verzögern konnte. Und auch Rothen hatte ihr keine zufriedenstellende Antwort darauf geben können. Stattdessen erklärte ihr ehemaliger Mentor ihr jeden Tag mit scheinbar unerschöpflicher Geduld, dass kein Grund zur Sorge bestand und die Gilde es längst erfahren hätte, wäre in den Bergen irgendetwas schiefgegangen, weil Balkan dann das vereinbarte Codewort benutzt hätte. Sogar Takan versuchte wiederholt, sie davon zu überzeugen, wenn er ihr ein spätes Abendessen in ihrem Studierzimmer servierte.

 _Wäre dem Meister etwas zugestoßen, dann wüsste ich das_ , hatte er gesagt, _und Ihr würdet es auch spüren._ Anfangs hatte Sonea seinen Worten noch Glauben geschenkt und versucht, sich genau das einzureden. Jetzt, nach zwei Wochen, konnte sie indes nicht mehr aufhören zu glauben, dass auf dem Rückweg vom Südpass etwas Entsetzliches geschehen war.

Sie hasste es, dieser Ungewissheit so hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein und war wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie sich so davon beeinflussen ließ. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass alles in Ordnung war und es Akkarin gutging, doch alle Vernunft konnte ihre Furcht nicht vertreiben.

 _Ich will nicht glauben, dass er tot ist!_ , sagte sie sich energisch, die Fäuste in den Ärmeln ihrer Robe ballend. _Denn dann hätte er einen Weg gefunden, sich zu verabschieden._

Als sie die Stufen zum Eingang der Arran-Residenz emporstieg, hob sich Soneas Stimmung ein wenig. Gleich würde Takan ihr eines ihrer Lieblingsgerichte bringen, die er jeden Abend für sie kochte. Sie hatte vergeblich versucht, ihm das auszureden, weil die Essenszeit längst vorüber war, wenn sie nach Hause kam, doch Akkarins Diener ließ sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen, und sie wollte ihn nicht kränken, indem sie ihn zurückwies, wenn er nur versuchte, ihr eine Freude zu machen.

Nach ihrem allabendlichen Nachtmahl in ihrem Studierzimmer fiel es Sonea meist dennoch schwer einzuschlafen, weil ihre Sorgen sie wachhielten. Ihre Hausaufgaben erledigte sie immer schon in der Bibliothek und so verbrachte sie das Warten auf den Schlaf damit, in den Büchern aus der Truhe zu lesen, was oft bis spät in die Nacht dauerte.

Als Sonea eine Hand auf den Türgriff legte, schwang die Tür auf. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Hatte sie am Morgen vergessen, die Tür mit dem magischen Schloss zu belegen, so wie sie es in den vergangenen Wochen jeden Tag getan hatte? Hatte jemand die Gelegenheit genutzt, um in das Haus einzudringen?

Das Universitätsgelände unbemerkt zu betreten war nicht schwierig, da die Stadtmauern nicht um die Gilde herum reichten. Allerdings waren die Magier unter der Stadtbevölkerung zu gefürchtet, als dass das jemand ernsthaft wagte. Dennoch hatten Sonea und ihr Freund Cery sich vor einigen Jahren auf diesem Weg in die Gilde geschlichen. Damals hatte Cery sogar Bücher aus der Bibliothek gestohlen, damit sie daraus lernen konnte, ihre Magie zu benutzen. Die Magier hatten ihn nicht erwischt und das Fehlen der Bücher, die sich ohnehin als nutzlos herausgestellt hatten, war zufällig bei Lorlens Wahrheitslesung ans Licht gekommen. Was, überlegte Sonea nun, wenn sich ein Dieb in die Residenz geschlichen hatte, um ein paar wertvolle Gegenstände zu stehlen? Was, wenn ihre Bücher aus der Truhe oder ihr Messer darunter waren? Das Haus lag fernab der Universitätsgebäude, die Hemmschwelle hier einzubrechen war gewiss geringer.

Als sie jedoch die schwarze Gestalt erblickte, die in einem Sessel in der Empfangshalle saß, erstarrte sie.

„Guten Abend, Sonea."

Akkarin.

Er war zurück.

Obwohl Sonea jeden Abend gehofft hatte, ihn dort sitzen zu sehen, war sie unfähig sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen. Mit einem Mal schlug ihr Herz viel zu schnell.

„Es ist ziemlich kalt draußen", bemerkte er. „Ich schlage vor, du kommst herein."

 _Natürlich!_ , dachte Sonea, als ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie noch immer auf der Türschwelle stand.

Sie trat in die Empfangshalle. Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Sonea zuckte zusammen und ärgerte sich, weil es Akkarin gelungen war, ihr einen solchen Schrecken einzujagen.

 _Oder ist es mehr als das? Fürchte ich ihn noch immer?_

„Du bist wieder da", brachte sie atemlos hervor.

Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab und ging auf ihn zu. Obwohl alles in ihr danach schrie, in seine Arme zu rennen, erschien ihr das irgendwie unangemessen.

Akkarin erhob sich und kam ihr entgegen. Er schien amüsiert über ihre erste Reaktion und Sonea begann sich zu fragen, ob er sie absichtlich erschreckt hatte.

Als er vor ihr stand, zog er sie in seine Arme. Dann hob er ihr Kinn und küsste sie. Sonea spürte, wie sich irgendetwas in löste, und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Die Furcht war noch immer da, doch sie war in etwas anderes, nur allzu vertrautes umgeschlagen, das da war, seit sie ein Paar waren. Es war ihr jedoch bis jetzt nie so sehr aufgefallen, weil sie sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte.

Und sie wollte nicht, dass es wieder ging und sie versuchte, ihm das zu zeigen.

„Nicht", murmelte Akkarin. Er schob sie von sich, ohne sich jedoch komplett von ihr zu lösen.

Verunsichert sah Sonea zu ihm auf. „Warum nicht?"

Akkarin bedachte sie mit seinem Halblächeln. Er schien verlegen, doch Sonea stellte fest, dass er vor allem auch müde wirkte.

„Weil wir gleich zu Abend essen. Ich möchte Takan nur ungern mit unserer Abwesenheit beleidigen."

Sonea blinzelte verwirrt. Dann lächelte sie, als die Erkenntnis in ihr dämmerte. _So sehr_ hatte er sie also vermisst!

„Ich nehme an, du hast noch nicht zu Abend gegessen", sagte er.

Sonea schüttelte den Kopf. Doch sie verspürte auch keinen Hunger. Die Sorge um ihn, die ihr noch bis vor wenigen Augenblicken den Appetit verdorben hatte, war von einem plötzlichen Hochgefühl abgelöst worden, das jegliche Nahrungsaufnahme überflüssig machte. Sonea beschloss indes, sich ihr Verlangen für später aufzubewahren. Sie hatten in jeder Hinsicht drei Wochen aufzuholen. Zudem würde Akkarin längst wissen, dass ihre letzte Mahlzeit fast einen halben Tag zurücklag und sie wollte sich die unweigerlich folgende Diskussion ersparen.

Akkarin nahm ihre Hand und führte sie ins Speisezimmer. Sie setzten sich auf ihre Plätze am Esstisch. Als Takan kam und ihnen Wein einschenkte war es fast, als wäre Akkarin nie fort gewesen.

Nachdem sich der Diener zurückgezogen hatte, konnte Sonea ihre Fragen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten.

„Wann bist du zurückgekommen?"

„Am späten Nachmittag."

„Warum weiß ich nichts davon?", verlangte sie zu wissen, während sie versuchte, nicht gekränkt zu sein, weil er sie nicht sofort informiert hatte. Sicher hatte er seine Gründe gehabt. Trotzdem wunderte sie sich, weil die Rückkehr des Suchtrupps für einen Aufruhr gesorgt haben musste.

„Weil wir kein Aufsehen erregen wollten. Gleich nach unserer Ankunft haben wir uns mit den höheren Magiern getroffen, um die Kräfte des Sachakaners zu blockieren und Bericht zu erstatten. Anschließend hielt ich es für angemessen, ein Bad zu nehmen und mich zu rasieren, bevor du mich siehst. Und dann habe ich auf dich gewartet."

Sonea verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Sie wollte lieber nicht wissen, wie verwahrlost die Krieger bei ihrer Rückkehr gewesen sein mussten. Jetzt hingegen sah Akkarin wieder so aus, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte, vielleicht sogar noch ein wenig besser. Seine langen, schwarzen Haare trug er wie immer zurückgebunden und von seinem Bart war kein einziger Stoppel geblieben. Allerdings schien er irgendwie zu hager und unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Schatten. Der Kampf gegen den Sachakaner und seine Überführung nach Imardin mussten ihm viel abverlangt haben.

„Ich war mit meinen Freunden in der Novizenbibliothek", sagte Sonea. „Wir haben gelernt, bis sie geschlossen wurde."

„Das sagte Takan mir dann auch, als du nicht zur Essenszeit zurück warst."

„Tut mir leid, dass du solange warten musstest", entschuldigte sie sich. „Wenn du mir eine Nachricht geschickt hättest, wäre ich früher nach Hause gekommen."

Akkarin machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Ich halte dich nur ungern vom Lernen wegen persönlicher Anliegen ab, Sonea. Ich war drei Wochen fort. Daran bemessen erscheinen ein paar weitere Stunden wie eine vernachlässigbare Verzögerung."

Sonea nickte. Sie wusste, sie hätte für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr die zum Lernen nötige Konzentration aufgebracht, hätte sie früher von seiner Rückkehr erfahren. Und das war Akkarin wohlbewusst. Das brachte sie jedoch auf eine andere Frage.

„Warum hast du dich nicht mehr gemeldet, nachdem ihr den Sachakaner geschnappt habt?", verlangte sie zu wissen und versuchte, ihre Stimme nicht allzu vorwurfsvoll klingen zu lassen. Sie war noch immer verärgert, weil er sie zurückgelassen hatte und weil er seit dem Kampf gegen den Sachakaner jeden Kontakt durch ihr Blutjuwel unterbunden hatte. Aber sie wusste instinktiv, dass es nichts mit ihr zu tun hatte, denn dann hätte er sich in der Empfangshalle anders verhalten. Dennoch fand sie, ein Lebenszeichen von ihm hätte ihr viele Sorgen erspart.

Akkarin lehnte sich zurück und trank einen Schluck Wein. Mit einem Mal wirkte er sehr ernst. „Weil ich nicht konnte", antwortete er leise, „wofür es gleich mehrere Gründe gab." Er machte eine Pause, auf das Weinglas in seinen Händen starrend. „Ich war der einzige, der den Sachakaner bewachen konnte. Ich musste verhindern, dass er seine Magie gegen uns einsetzt, doch dafür durfte ich ihn niemals lange aus den Augen lassen."

Der ernste Klang seiner Stimme erfüllte Sonea mit düsteren Vorahnungen. Sie begann zu ahnen, dass noch mehr dahinter steckte.

„Ikaro, das ist sein Name, war eine Gefahr für uns alle", fuhr Akkarin fort. „Aus seinen Gedanken wusste ich, er würde jeden von uns töten, sollte er dazu Gelegenheit bekommen. Denn dafür hätte er sich nur so weit regenerieren brauchen, um seine Fesseln zu durchbrechen und einen von uns mit einem Messer zu überwältigen. Deswegen haben wir ihn in Windbruch zusätzlich zu seinen magischen Fesseln in Ketten legen lassen. Selbstverständlich machten diese nur Sinn, solange er kaum Magie regeneriert hatte, was zu verhindern meine Aufgabe war. Die Krieger haben ihn, verständlicherweise, gefürchtet und sich von ihm ferngehalten. Jedoch hätten sie auch nicht viel ausrichten können."

Sonea starrte ihn an. „Du hast ihn die ganze Zeit über alleine bewacht?", entfuhr es ihr. „Selbst wenn du gerade seine Kraft genommen hattest?"

„Ja."

Dann musste er seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr geschlafen haben! Es war möglich, sich mit Hilfe von Magie über Tage oder gar Wochen wachzuhalten, doch das war alles andere als gesund. Obwohl sie jähe Bewunderung für Akkarin verspürte, verstärkte sich das Gefühl, dass er ihr nicht alles sagte.

„Aber das kann nicht der einzige Grund sein", schloss sie. In ihrer Stimme schwang Verärgerung mit, als sie fortfuhr: „Du hättest mich trotzdem wissen lassen können, dass es dir gutgeht. Dafür hätte es nicht viel gebraucht und du hättest es tun können, nachdem du seine Kraft genommen hattest."

„Das ist richtig", sagte er und bestätigte damit ihre Vermutungen. Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in ihre. „Sonea, ich habe Dinge in Ikaros Gedanken gesehen, die ich nicht weiterkommunizieren durfte. Das schloss auch dich mit ein. Ich hätte mich Balkans Befehlen widersetzt und dich wissen lassen, dass ich wohlauf bin, doch du hättest gespürt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, weil es mir nicht möglich gewesen wäre, es vor dir zu verbergen. Ich entschuldige mich, weil ich dir dadurch so viele Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet habe."

Mit einem Mal löste sich Soneas Zorn in düstere Vorahnungen auf.

 _Was kann so entsetzlich sein, dass er es nicht vor mir verbergen kann, obwohl er mein Blutjuwel kontrolliert?_ , fragte sie sich verstört. So wie er das sagte, hätten die Unannehmlichkeiten, die ihr dieses Wissen bereitet hätte, jene der vergangenen Wochen noch übertroffen. Sie wusste, sie hätte es nicht dabei belassen können und ihn mit Fragen penetriert, bis sie alles aus ihm herausgeholt hätte. Doch damit wäre weder ihr noch ihm geholfen gewesen. Sie wäre völlig allein mit ihrer Furcht gewesen und sie hätte ihn von seiner Aufgabe, den Sachakaner zu bewachen, abgelenkt.

„Das brauchst du nicht", sagte sie. Ein Teil von ihr hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst – oder auch nur verzweifelt daran festgehalten – dass er noch am Leben war. Natürlich wäre es für sie leichter gewesen, hätte er sich bei ihr gemeldet, aber sie konnte ihm keinen Vorwurf daraus machen, dass er es nicht getan hatte. Das Einzige, was falsch gelaufen war, war die Entscheidung der höheren Magier, dass sie ihn nicht hatte begleiten dürfen, fand Sonea.

„Trotzdem erwarte ich, den Grund zu erfahren."

„Du wirst alles sehr bald erfahren", versprach er.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich will es _jetzt_ wissen! Ich verstehe, dass du mich wochenlang im Unklaren lassen musstest, aber jetzt kannst du es mir doch sagen!"

Akkarin seufzte. „Sonea, lass uns diesen Abend doch nicht mit solch unerfreulichen Themen verderben", sagte er mit einem Anflug von Strenge. „Ich denke, die vergangenen Wochen waren für uns beide bereits unerfreulich genug. Du hast mein Wort, dass du morgen alles erfahren wirst. Ich erzähle dir gerne die anderen Details der Rückreise, da ich fürchte, dass du sonst keine Ruhe geben wirst. Aber nicht _das_."

Sie nickte. „Eigentlich würde ich den Abend auch lieber genießen wollen", sagte sie, denn auch ihr war nicht daran gelegen, dieses Thema zu vertiefen. Jetzt, wo sie Akkarin wiederhatte, fand sie, die Wahrheit über den Sachakaner konnte bis zum nächsten Tag warten. Wenn Akkarin bei ihr war, verlor ihre Furcht vor dem Ungewissen ein wenig an Bedeutung. Sie wusste, sie konnte auf sein Wort vertrauen und andernfalls würde sie nicht lockerlassen, bis sie alles von ihm erfahren hatte.

Akkarins dunkle Augen bohrten sich in ihre. „Da bist du nicht allein."

Erschaudernd sah sie auf ihren Teller. Plötzlich fiel es ihr schwer, seinem Blick standzuhalten und sie wusste genau, warum.

Sie war fast erleichtert, als Takan mit einem Tablett voll köstlich duftender Speisen zurückkehrte und ihre unanständigen Gedanken damit unterbrach. Er ordnete die Schalen und Schüsseln auf dem Tisch an, wünschte Akkarin und ihr einen guten Appetit und zog sich wieder zurück. Der Duft der Speisen erinnerte Sonea daran, wie hungrig sie war.

„Warum war es nicht möglich, Ikaros Kräfte schon früher zu blockieren?", wollte sie wissen, während sie sich Enka und Tugorpürree auftat. Akkarin hatte richtig vermutet, sie brannte darauf zu erfahren, was ihm in den letzten beiden Wochen widerfahren war. „Ich meine, dann hättest du ihn doch gar nicht so streng bewachen müssen."

„Dazu wären die Oberhäupter aller drei Disziplinen nötig gewesen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso?"

„Das Erstellen der Blockade ist eine Prozedur, von der jedes Oberhaupt nur den eigenen Part kennt." Akkarin lachte leise in sein Weinglas. „Tatsächlich könnte das auch ein einzelner Magier ausführen, würde er oder sie das komplette Prozedere kennen. Als die Gilde sich in der Form, wie wir sie heute kennen, gründete, entschieden die damaligen Magier sich jedoch dagegen, nur einem Einzelnen das gesamte Wissen darüber zu anzuvertrauen, weil man damit unvorstellbaren Missbrauch betreiben kann. Also verteilten sie es auf die Oberhäupter der drei Disziplinen und den Hohen Lord."

„Dann kennst du also auch einen Teil?"

„Ja."

Sie begannen zu essen. Eine Weile genoss Sonea ihr Essen stillschweigend. Es tat gut, endlich wieder gemeinsam zu Abend zu essen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie das vermisst hatte.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal einen schwarzen Magier jagst, komme ich mit", sagte sie entschieden, nachdem sie ihren größten Hunger gestillt hatte. Akkarin sah auf und sie fing seinen Blick ein. „Weder du noch jemand anderes wird mich davon abhalten können. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Balkan so töricht war und dich alleine losgeschickt hat."

„Nun, nach Ikaros Fluchtversuch hat er das auch eingesehen."

Soneas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Sie ließ ihr Besteck sinken.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

Akkarin zögerte einen Augenblick, als müsste er erst entscheiden, ob sie davon jetzt schon wissen durfte. Dann blickte er sie ernst an.

„Was ich dir jetzt erzähle, wissen bis jetzt nur diejenigen, die dabei waren", sagte er. „Auch die höheren Magier kennen bisher nur einen Teil der Ereignisse, doch das wird nicht lange so bleiben. Es wäre mir jedoch lieber, wenn du es nicht von jemand anderem erfährst."

Jetzt brannte Sonea vor Neugier, doch sie wartete, dass er fortfuhr.

„Nachdem wir die Entführten in Dorriens Dorf gebracht hatten, machten wir uns auf den Rückweg nach Imardin", erzählte Akkarin. „Weil Ikaro in seinen Fesseln nicht reiten konnte, besorgten wir uns einen Karren, wodurch wir nur noch langsam vorankamen. Nach etwa einer Woche lagerten wir in der Nähe von Calia." Er machte eine Pause und seine dunklen Augen begegneten ihren. „Kurz, nachdem ich an jenem Abend Ikaros Kraft genommen hatte, machte ich einen verhängnisvollen Fehler."

Sonea starrte ihn an. „Was hast du getan?", flüsterte sie mit wachsendem Entsetzen.

Er schloss die Augen und Sonea konnte nur erahnen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, die folgenden Worte auszusprechen.

„Ich schlief ein. Keiner der Krieger bemerkte es, weil wir um niemanden auf uns aufmerksam zu machen, auf Lichtkugeln verzichteten. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schlief, doch es müssen einige Stunden gewesen sein, denn andernfalls hätte Ikaro nicht genügend Magie regenerieren können, um seine Ketten zu durchbrechen."

„Aber das war doch nicht deine Schuld." Sonea war fassungslos. Sie spürte, wie sich ein leiser Zorn in ihr zu regen begann. War Balkan und den Kriegern denn nicht bewusst, wie gefährlich es für einen Magier war, zu lange auf Schlaf zu verzichten und seine Müdigkeit zu heilen?

„Ich hatte die Verantwortung für den Gefangenen", sagte Akkarin leise. „Meine Erschöpfung hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich ihm Schlaf die Kontrolle über seine magischen Fesseln verlor. Insofern _war_ es meine Schuld."

 _Wenigstens war es nur das gewesen._ Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein. Die Krieger hätten dich ablösen müssen. Es war falsch von ihnen, dir die ganze Arbeit zu überlassen."

„Ich habe meine Pflicht vernachlässigt, Sonea."

Sie seufzte. Ein Teil von ihr verstand, warum er den Vorfall als sein persönliches Versagen sah. Sie hätte an seiner Stelle nicht anders empfunden. Trotzdem fand sie, es war nicht seine Schuld. „Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wäre ich mitgekommen."

„Da stimme ich dir zu."

„Wie ging es weiter?"

„Als Lord Kayan mich mit einem schwachen Kraftschlag weckte, sah ich, wie der Gefangene sich über Lord Darren beugte und dessen Kraft nahm. Ich griff ihn sofort an. Es war nur ein kurzer Kampf, weil Ikaro mir unterlegen war, aber lange und laut genug, um das gesamte Lager aufzuwecken." Er machte eine Pause und seine Miene verdüsterte sich.

 _Sag es mir_ , flehte Sonea innerlich.

„Lord Darren starb noch in derselben Nacht an magischer Erschöpfung. Wir versuchten, ihm zu helfen, doch es war zu spät. Ikaro hatte bereits zu viel von seiner Magie genommen. Als die anderen begriffen, dass ich eingeschlafen war, waren sie beschämt. Während der darauffolgenden Tage hat Balkan sich bereit erklärt, mich für zwei Stunden abzulösen, wenn ich gerade Ikaros Kraft genommen hatte. Nach allem, was bei Calia passiert war, wagte ich es jedoch nicht, mich lange auszuruhen."

„Darren", flüsterte Sonea entsetzt. Nur allzu gut erinnerte sie sich an seine an sie gerichteten Worte, als der Suchtrupp aufgebrochen war. _Wir werden auf deinen Liebsten aufpassen._ _Und wenn wir ihn dafür mit unserem Leben vor dem Sachakaner beschützen._

Es schien, als wäre das auf eine gewisse Weise eingetroffen. Sonea weigerte sich zu glauben, dass der fröhliche Krieger tot sein sollte. Tot, weil die anderen Krieger zu feige gewesen waren, um Akkarin abzulösen.

Und weil sie nicht dabei gewesen war.

Es war unmenschlich und verantwortungslos gewesen, Akkarin die ganze Arbeit mit dem Gefangenen zu überlassen. Jetzt begriff sie wirklich, warum er den Vorfall als sein persönliches Versagen sah. Am liebsten wäre sie in die Universität gestürmt, um sich jeden einzelnen der Krieger vorzunehmen, der dabei gewesen war. Sogar Balkan.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Akkarin sanft. „Ich weiß, du hast ihn gemocht."

„Danke", sagte sie leise. Sie verspürte eine dumpfe Trauer und plötzlich wünschte sie, sie hätte Darren besser gekannt. Sie hatte ihn als Freund betrachtet, doch er war gestorben, bevor er überhaupt zu einem Teil ihres Lebens hätte werden können. „Was ist mit Kayan? Geht es ihm gut?"

„Er ist unversehrt." Akkarins Stimme war ungewöhnlich leise. „Aber er trauert. Er hat seinen besten Freund verloren."

Sonea nickte. Er brauchte nicht mehr zu sagen. Sie wusste auch so, woran er dachte. Es waren nur wenige Monate vergangen, dass er selbst seinen besten Freund verloren hatte.

„Habt ihr Lord Darren bei Calia begraben?"

Akkarin schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben ihn nach Imardin gebracht. Er soll eine angemessene Beisetzung mit seinen Freunden und seiner Familie erhalten."

„Und Dorrien?", fragte sie sich plötzlich wieder an dem Kampf erinnernd, bei dem er die Verbindung zu ihr unterbrochen hatte.

„Es geht ihm gut. Ich konnte eingreifen, bevor Ikaro ihm Schaden zufügen konnte."

Das beruhigte Sonea, obwohl sie nie wirklich daran gezweifelt hatte, dass Dorrien den Kampf in dem Tal auf der anderen Seite des Südpasses überlebt hatte. Allerdings wusste sie auch, dass ihre Sorge um Akkarin nur deswegen so groß gewesen war, weil sie ihn so sehr liebte. Dennoch wünschte sie, sie würde weniger von ihren Gefühlen beherrscht sein. Für ihren Geschmack hätte sie auf das, was ihr während der vergangenen drei Wochen das Leben schwergemacht hatte, getrost verzichten können.

Sie griff nach ihrem Glas und trank einen Schluck Wein. „Du hattest wirklich Glück", sagte sie. „Es wäre klüger gewesen, dich zuerst anzugreifen."

„Sicher wäre es das", stimmte er zu. „Ikaro wollte seine Ehre wiederherstellen, wozu er sich zunächst stärken musste. Wären Kayan und Darren zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht noch wach gewesen, hätte er die anderen Krieger ebenfalls getötet."

„Haben Darren und Kayan denn nicht bemerkt, dass du schläfst?"

„Ich bin im Sitzen eingeschlafen. In der Dunkelheit konnten sie nicht sehen, dass meine Augen geschlossen waren."

Sonea schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich fast bestätigt. Beinahe wäre Akkarin tatsächlich nicht zurückgekommen. Und das nur, weil die höheren Magier nicht gewollt hatten, dass sie ihn begleitete. Sie hätten sich mit Ikaros Bewachung abwechseln können. Niemand hätte sterben müssen. Sie hoffte nur, die Gilde würde ihn für den Vorfall bei Calia nicht verurteilen, da sie daran genauso schuld war. Sie wollte sich indes nicht zu sehr darauf verlassen, weil sie die Magier dafür inzwischen gut genug kannte. Sie waren engstirnig und unvernünftig und sahen nur, was sie sehen wollten.

„Eines verstehe ich nicht", sagte sie. „Warum hat Balkan keinen der Krieger vorausgeschickt, um die Gilde zu informieren, dass eure Rückkehr sich verzögert, wenn du mich schon nicht per Blutjuwel informieren wolltest?"

„Weil sie während der Reise meine magischen Quellen waren. Ikaro war gefährlich und so traf Balkan die richtige Entscheidung, als er befahl, dass sie mir auch während des Rückwegs ihre Kraft geben, für den Fall, dass so etwas wie bei Calia passiert. Nach Lord Darrens Tod entschied er erneut sich dagegen, jemanden vorauszuschicken, weil er verhindern wollte, dass die Gilde vor unserer Rückkehr … nun, du weißt selbst, wie sich Gerüchte hier verbreiten."

Sonea nickte. Angesichts dessen, was Akkarin ihr erzählt hatte, musste sie Balkan in dieser Sache zustimmen. Dennoch fand sie, die Krieger hätten Akkarin mehr von seiner Verantwortung abnehmen müssen. Es war unmenschlich, von ihm zu verlangen, wochenlang auf Schlaf zu verzichten, nur weil sie sich vor einem in Ketten gelegten Sachakaner fürchteten, dem fast seine komplette Magie genommen worden war.

„Hast du herausgefunden, warum er diese Leute entführt hat?", fragte sie dann.

„Er wollte seinen Bestand an Sklaven aufbessern. Die meisten der Entführten besaßen starkes latentes magisches Potential. Solche Sklaven zu finden, ist in Sachaka schwierig. Nicht, weil ihre magischen Blutlinien schwächer wären, sondern weil die besten Sklaven meist schon jemandem gehören. Die Sachakaner gehen davon aus, dass alle Gildenmagier in Imardin leben. So auch Ikaro." Ein humorloses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass einer unserer Leute am Südpass lebt."

Also hatten sie es einzig Dorrien zu verdanken, dass die Entführungen bemerkt worden waren, erkannte Sonea. Ihr wurde kalt, als ihr bewusst wurde, was das bedeutete. Ihre Grenze zu Sachaka war bis auf das Fort am Nordpass völlig ungesichert. Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was geschehen wäre, wäre Ikaro an einer anderen Stelle über die Berge gekommen.

„Also ist er ein Ichani", folgerte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Er ist ein Untertan des sachakanischen Königs. Ein Ashaki."

Sonea blinzelte verwirrt. Sie befand, dass sie noch hungrig war, und ließ ihren Blick über den Tisch schweifen. Selbst wenn sie von allem nur probierte, würde sie am Ende wahrscheinlich zum Bersten satt sein. Also musste sie sich auf das beschränken, was sie besonders mochte und in den vergangenen Wochen nicht schon zu Genüge gegessen hatte. Schließlich tat sie sich eine Portion Rassookflügel und Brasigemüse auf.

„Was hat er dann in Kyralia gemacht?", wollte sie wissen, während sie das Fleisch mit dem entsprechenden Besteck von den Flügeln separierte. „Als Ashaki hat er wohl kaum einen Grund in unserem Land zu wildern. Oder erlaubt ihr König ihnen das?"

Akkarin schüttelte den Kopf. „König Marika mag kein Freund der Kyralier sein, aber er begeht keine solch subtilen Akte der Provokation. Wenn er sich gegen Kyralia stellt, würde er uns offen den Krieg erklären." Seine langen Finger tappten gegen den Sockel seines Weinglases. „Tatsächlich hat er Ikaro mit einem Auftrag nach Kyralia geschickt. Unsere Landsleute zu entführen, war jedoch nicht Bestandteil dessen."

„Was für ein Auftrag?", fragte Sonea aufgeregt.

„Darüber werde ich heute nicht mit dir sprechen", sagte er entschieden. „Selbst Balkan weiß es nicht. Morgen wird es eine Gildenversammlung geben, bei der ich alles enthüllen werde."

„Morgen ist Freitag", wandte sie verwirrt ein.

Akkarin nickte. „Diese Angelegenheit duldet keinen Aufschub."

Was er von dem Sachakaner erfahren hatte, musste wichtig genug sein, um eine Gildenversammlung am Wochenende zu rechtfertigen und um sie nicht mehr über ihr Blutjuwel zu kontaktieren, überlegte Sonea. Anscheinend standen sie einander zu nahe, als dass er in der Lage wäre, ihr Blutjuwel soweit zu kontrollieren, damit sie gewisse Dinge nicht erfuhr, bevor er das wollte.

In Soneas Neugier mischte sich nun auch Furcht. _Bitte sag es mir_ , flehte sie innerlich.

Doch Akkarin schien fest entschlossen, das Thema diesem Abend nicht mehr anzusprechen. Sie unterdrückte ein frustriertes Seufzen. Novizen waren bei den Versammlungen der Gilde nicht zugelassen. Also würde sie sich bis zum nächsten Abend gedulden müssen.

„Sonea, du wirst mich selbstverständlich begleiten", sagte Akkarin als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Du hast ein Recht es zu erfahren und die Gilde wird sich dem beugen."

Sonea erschauderte, ob der Autorität mit der er diese Worte aussprach. Offenbar hatte Akkarin mehr Einfluss in der Gilde, als sie geglaubt hatte. Sie fragte sich, wie viel davon auf Furcht und wie viel auf echter Ergebenheit basierte.

 _Für mich ist es jedenfalls beides_ , dachte sie unwillkürlich. _Wobei Letzteres erst kam, als ich anfing ihn zu lieben und Ersteres dieses Gefühl mit Spannung und Lebendigkeit erfüllt._ Sie wusste, daran würde sich nichts ändern, egal was in den Bergen und auf dem Rückweg nach Imardin geschehen war.

Als sie aufsah, begegnete sie Akkarins durchdringendem Blick. Sie errötete und sah wieder auf ihren Teller.

„Erzähl mir, was du in den letzten beiden Wochen gelernt hast", forderte er sie auf.

Er erhob sich und schenkte ihnen Wein nach.

Sonea lehnte sich zurück, dankbar für diese Ablenkung. Seit Akkarin gegen den Sachakaner gekämpft hatte, hatte er sie nicht mehr durch den Ring beobachtet. Als sie in ihrem Gedächtnis bis zu jenem Tag zurückging, erkannte sie, dass sie sehr viel mehr in dieser kurzen Zeit erlebt hatte, als sie gedacht hatte.

Sie berichtete ihm von ihrem Unterricht in den Fächern, die nicht ausgefallen waren, welche Bücher über schwarze Magie sie gelesen hatte und was Lady Vinara sie zusätzlich zum Grundkurs Heilkunst gelehrt hatte. Selbst ihren missglückten Versuch, einen Patienten im Heilerquartier wiederzubeleben, ließ sie nicht aus, weil er sowieso davon erfahren würde. Zu ihrem Unmut war Akkarin wie alle anderen, mit denen sie darüber gesprochen hatte, der Ansicht, sie habe alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan, um den Mann zu retten, und habe keinen Grund seinen Tod als persönliches Versagen zu empfinden. Sonea fand, er könne ein wenig mehr Verständnis haben, weil ihr diese Sache so nahe gegangen war, und er Darrens Tod als sein eigenes, persönliches Versagen sah. Aber sie beschloss, jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um mit ihm über den Sinn von Leben und Tod zu streiten, weil sie sich dann wieder aufregen würde. Das war ein Thema, über das sie sich niemals einig würden.

Akkarin begrüßte jedoch, dass Sonea ihren Rückstand in den neuen Kursen aufgeholt hatte, wenn auch er nicht besonders erfreut schien.

„Du hast dir keine freie Minute gegönnt", stellte er fest.

Sonea schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber so war ich wenigstens abgelenkt."

Statt einer Antwort nickte Akkarin nur. Hätte er ihr aus ihrer Besorgnis einen Vorwurf gemacht, so hätte Sonea nicht gezögert, ihm die Meinung zu sagen. Die Ereignisse während seiner Rückreise bestätigten, wie gefährlich diese Mission gewesen war. Anscheinend hatte sie sich nicht umsonst Sorgen gemacht. Doch sie ahnte auch, sie wäre erst recht verrückt geworden, hätte er sie die ganze Zeit über auf dem Laufenden gehalten.

„Wie gefallen dir deine neuen Kurse?", fragte er.

Sonea trank einen Schluck Wein und überlegte, welche Antwort die wohl diplomatischste wäre.

„Ganz gut", antwortete sie. „Meine Klassenkameraden sind überraschend nett. Außer Regin, Hal und Benon sind da noch ein paar aus der Klasse über uns, die Kriegskunst später gewählt haben. Geschichte der Kriegskunst ist wirklich interessant. Wir lernen unter anderem, wie diese Disziplin entstanden ist. Zu Theoretischer Kriegskunst kann ich nicht viel sagen, weil ich erst wenige Stunden hatte. Diese Woche wurden wir von Lord Gravel vertreten. Und Strategie ist ein wenig … zäh."

„Das wundert mich nicht", sagte Akkarin zu ihrer Überraschung. „Kaum einem Novizen sagt dieser Kurs zu. Aber auch in den anderen Disziplinen gibt es Kurse, an denen die Novizen nur schwerlich Gefallen finden."

 _Wie beruhigend_ , dachte Sonea sarkastisch. Noch vor einigen Wochen hatte sie gehofft, sie würde Strategie mehr mögen, wenn sie ihren Rückstand aufgeholt hatte. Doch bis jetzt hatte sich an ihrer Abneigung nichts geändert. Allerdings schienen Regin und die anderen Novizen ebenso wenig Freude an diesem Kurs zu haben, was ihr ein kleiner Trost war.

„Es ist spät", sagte Akkarin, als sie das Dessert beendeten. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen."

Er leerte sein Weinglas und erhob sich. Sonea schob ihren Stuhl zurück und stand ebenfalls auf. Ihre Knie waren weich, doch der Wein, den sie getrunken hatte, trug daran keine Schuld. Die Blicke, die Akkarin ihr während des Abendessens zugeworfen hatte, ließen keinen Zweifel an seinen Absichten. Trotz allem, was er ihr über die Überführung des Sachakaners nach Imardin erzählt hatte, und ihrer furchterfüllten Neugier vor dem, was er am nächsten Tag bei der Gildenversammlung enthüllen würde, war ihr das Essen zwischenzeitlich wie eine nicht enden wollende Qual erschienen. Selbst Takans Kochkünste hatten daran nicht viel ändern können. Doch als Akkarin eine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte und sie nach oben ins Schlafzimmer führte, brannte sie plötzlich vor Vorfreude und Ungeduld.

Kaum, dass sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, zog Akkarin sie zu sich und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre.

Sonea legte ihre Arme um ihn. „Du hast mir so gefehlt", flüsterte sie.

Statt einer Antwort drückte Akkarin sie ganz fest an sich. Das Gesicht in den Stoff seiner Robe gepresst sog Sonea seinen angenehmen Geruch in tiefen Zügen ein und genoss das Gefühl seiner Nähe. Nachdem er so lange fort gewesen war, glaubte sie, niemals genug davon zu bekommen. Zu lange hatte sie sich davor gefürchtet, das hier vielleicht niemals wieder zu erleben.

Akkarins Hände fuhren durch ihr Haar und hinterließen ein Kribbeln auf ihrer Kopfhaut, das sich durch ihre Wirbelsäule fortsetzte und einen angenehmen Schauer durch ihren Körper jagte. Dann bog er ihren Kopf zurück und küsste sie verlangend. Sonea spürte, wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte. Ja, seine Absichten waren eindeutig.

Ungeduldig nestelte sie an der Schärpe seiner Robe. Akkarin lachte leise und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, so dass sie auf Augenhöhe waren.

„Zieh dich aus."

Sonea gehorchte. Während sie ihre Robe und ihre Stiefel in die Ecke neben dem Kleiderschrank kickte, ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen.

„Komm her", sagte er, als sie fertig war.

Mit klopfendem Herzen machte Sonea einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Obwohl er selbst im Bett noch eine gewisse Autorität ausstrahlte, fühlte sie sich mit einem Mal seltsam schüchtern und unbeholfen. Akkarin streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus und zog sie zu sich. Sonea erschauderte leicht, als seine Hände verlangend über ihren Körper strichen. Sie wollte nach seinem Kopf greifen, damit sie ihn küssen konnte, doch mit einem durchtriebenen Lächeln umfing er ihre Handgelenke mit einer Hand, während seine freie Hand zwischen ihre Beine fuhr.

Ein Stöhnen unterdrückend schloss Sonea die Augen. Dass er das zuletzt getan hatte, erschien ihr als zu lange her, um es auszuhalten.

„Sie mich an, wenn ich das mit dir mache."

Sonea gehorchte und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Was sie in seinen Augen sah, brachte die feinen Härchen auf ihren Armen dazu sich aufzustellen. Ein Teil von ihr fragte sich flüchtig, wie es ihm immer wieder gelang, diesen irren Wunsch in ihr auszulösen, sich ihm auf der Stelle hingeben zu wollen. War es, weil sie einfach nicht genug von ihm bekommen konnte? Oder war sie so unanständig, dass sie es nicht anders wollte? Sie entschied, dass sie die Antwort darauf nicht wissen brauchte.

Plötzlich ließ Akkarin von ihr ab.

„Heh! Was soll das?", protestierte sie.

Akkarin lachte leise. „Denkst du, ich wäre schon mit dir fertig?"

„Ich hoffe nicht", antwortete sie frech. „Denn dann müsste ich davon ausgehen, dass du mich nicht genug vermisst hast."

„Pass auf, was du sagst", warnte er sie. „Ich könnte mich herausgefordert fühlen."

„Vielleicht ist das ja genau das, was mich interessiert."

„Mich herauszufordern?"

Sonea konnte nur nicken. Bei Akkarin wurde es dann erst richtig interessant. „Dann brauchst du auch nicht so tun, als hättest du Anstand", fügte sie spöttisch hinzu.

Akkarin schüttelte den Kopf. Erheitert stellte Sonea fest, dass er versuchte, missbilligend zu wirken.

„Drei Wochen sind offensichtlich zu lang, um dich alleine zu lassen", bemerkte er. Seine Hand schloss sich um ihren Nacken und zwang sie behutsam, aber bestimmt die Knie. Sonea verkniff sich, die Entsetzte zu spielen, weil er ihr das ohnehin nicht geglaubt hätte. Selbst als er das in ihrer ersten Nacht in der Arran-Residenz getan hatte und sie tatsächlich ein wenig entsetzt über seine Frivolität gewesen war, hatte er ihr das nicht abgekauft. Aber wie sollte sie ihm auch etwas vormachen, wenn ihre Gedanken für ihn in gewissen Situationen wie ein offenes Buch waren?

Einen langen Augenblick sah Akkarin in ihre Augen. Sonea zwang sich seinem Blick standzuhalten, obwohl er so ehrfurchtgebietend wirkte, dass sie ihn unwillkürlich wieder zu fürchten begann.

„Du weißt, was ich von dir hören will."

Sie nickte. Ja, das wusste sie. Sie wusste es seit dem Abend, an dem er ihr den Antrag gemacht hatte. „Es wird sich nicht auf unser übriges Leben auswirken", hatte er ihr versprochen, „doch du sollst wissen, ich würde das nicht von dir verlangen, wenn ich nicht in deinen Gedanken gesehen hätte, dass es dir ebenfalls danach verlangt."

So, wie er das gesagt hatte, hatte Sonea auf der Stelle gewusst, dass es sich dabei nur um etwas absolut Unanständiges handeln konnte und seine folgenden Worte hatten ihre Vermutung bestätigt. Für einen kurzen Moment war sie entsetzt gewesen, da sie immer versucht hatte, ihre schmutzigen Phantasien möglichst vor ihm verborgen zu halten aus Furcht, wie er darauf reagieren würde. Denn sie war sicher, wenn das zwischen ihnen 'normal' wäre, dann hätte Jonna das erwähnt, als sie ihr erklärt hatte, was zwischen Mann und Frau geschah, wenn sie ins Bett gingen.

Zudem schämte Sonea sich, _so etwas_ überhaupt laut auszusprechen, wenn sie schon nicht verhindern konnte, dass er es aus ihren Gedanken erfuhr. Und obwohl jener Tag den perfekten Anlass geboten hatte, diesen Teil ihrer Beziehung zu vertiefen und sich ganz auf ihn einzulassen, hatte sie gezögert. Seine Forderung hatte sie zugleich mit einer Furcht erfüllt, die nichts mit einem Mangel an Liebe und Vertrauen zu tun hatte. Damals hatte sie dieses Gefühl nicht in Worte zu fassen vermag. Jetzt erkannte Sonea, dass sie sich davor fürchtete, etwas zu entfesseln, das sich ihrer Kontrolle entzog. Jedoch nicht, weil sie fürchtete, er könne die Kontrolle verlieren, sondern weil sie nicht absehen konnte, wohin _sie_ das führen würde.

Das Schlimmste an der Sache war jedoch, dass sie es trotzdem wollte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das jetzt schon kann", hatte sie an jenem Abend gesagt.

„Vorhin hast du auch nicht gezögert, als ich dich gefragt habe, ob du meine Frau werden willst", hatte er mit einem Anflug von Erheiterung erwidert.

„ _Das_ war etwas anderes", hatte sie widersprochen. „Darüber dich zu heiraten habe ich bereits nachgedacht. Aber das hier ist so viel … intimer."

Akkarin hatte sie nachdenklich betrachtet. „Es muss auch nicht heute sein", hatte er gesagt. „Aber ich werde dieses Versprechen sehr bald von dir einfordern und dann wirst du dich nicht mehr herausreden können."

Obwohl der bloße Gedanke daran sie damals wie heute mit einer ungeahnten Erregung erfüllte, hätte Sonea nicht sagen können, ob sie je _dazu_ bereit war. Denn sie wusste instinktiv, das würde sehr viel unanständiger werden als alles, was sie bis jetzt getan hatte. Aber sie wusste auch, er würde nicht nachgeben, weil er ihre Gedanken kannte. Er würde nie etwas von ihr verlangen, das sie nicht auch zu geben bereit war.

 _Vielleicht kann ich mich heute noch einmal um diese Sache drücken, indem ich ihm einen Vorgeschmack gebe_ , überlegte sie.

Mit entschlossener Miene sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Ich verspreche, gefügiger zu sein."

Allein diese Worte laut auszusprechen, ließ einen Schauer ihren Rücken herablaufen.

Akkarin musterte sie durchdringend. Dann blitzten seine dunklen Augen. „Ah, das ist doch ein Anfang", sagte er. „Aber das reicht mir nicht. Nicht mehr." Sein Daumen fuhr verlangend über ihre Unterlippe. „Ich werde mich nicht zufriedengeben, bis du es gesagt hast. Und wenn es die ganze Nacht dauert."

Sonea wollte ihn darauf aufmerksam machen, dass spätestens die Gildenversammlung seinen Versuch, ihren Willen zu brechen, beenden würde. Doch sie war sicher, so lange würde sie ihren Widerstand nicht aufrechterhalten können. Nicht, nachdem sie so lange voneinander getrennt gewesen waren und sie ahnte, das war der Grund, warum er ausgerechnet diesen Abend gewählt hatte. Es war so typisch für ihn, dass sein Verlangen nach ihr mit ihm durchging, wenn sie für eine längere Zeit nicht miteinander geschlafen hatten, so wie sie dann aus demselben Grund noch intensiver auf ihn reagierte als sonst.

Allerdings waren sie gerade zum ersten Mal, seit sie zusammenlebten, für eine längere Zeit wirklich voneinander getrennt gewesen. Und Sonea begriff, dass es die ganze Zeit auf diesen Abend hinausgelaufen war.

„Du weißt genau, wie sehr mich das beschämt", protestierte sie.

„Und du weißt, dass mir das egal ist."

Natürlich wusste sie das. Schließlich kannte er ihre Gedanken.

„Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten, Sonea", sagte er sanft. „Entweder du sagst es freiwillig oder ich werde dich so lange mit deiner Lust quälen, bis du es herausschreist."

Sonea starrte ihn an. Sie wusste, er würde sein Wort halten. Die zweite Option übte zweifelsohne einen unwiderstehlichen Reiz aus, doch wenn sie diese wählte, würde sie immer das Gefühl haben, dass er sie zu ihrem Eingeständnis manipuliert hatte. Sie zögerte.

Akkarin lachte leise. „Es wäre einfacher, wärst du nicht so stolz", bemerkte er.

Das traf. Sonea war sich wohlbewusst, dass ihr Stolz ihr allenthalben im Weg stand. Sie ahnte indes, daran würde sich nichts ändern, egal wie lange sie versuchte, das hier aufzuschieben. Und Akkarin wusste das.

„Also, ich warte."

Sonea schloss die Augen. Warum fiel es ihr so schwer, es laut auszusprechen, wenn der bloße Gedanke daran so unglaublich erregend war? War es, weil sie insgeheim wusste, dass es zutiefst unanständig war?

Ein Teil von ihr verfluchte Akkarin, weil er es nicht einfach dabei belassen konnte. Er wusste doch längst, wie sie darüber dachte! Aber sie wusste auch, dass das hier zu ihrem Spiel gehörte und sie sich und Akkarin um einen Teil des Spaßes bringen würde, den sie dabei hatten.

 _Wenn ich es gesagt habe, wird es leichter sein_ , dachte sie. _Ich brauche es nur dieses eine Mal sagen._

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und zwang sich, Akkarin anzusehen. Dann holte sie tief Luft. „Ich werde _immer_ gefügig sein", versprach sie mit bebender Stimme. „Ich werde dir gehorchen." Sie machte eine Pause, sich für ihre nächsten Worte wappnend. „Ich unterwerfe mich dir. Ich gehöre dir."

„Ja, das tust du", antwortete er und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. „Und du hast mein Wort, dass ich nichts tun oder von dir verlangen werde, das du nicht auch willst."

Sonea konnte nur nicken. Sie wusste, sie konnte darauf vertrauen. Sie bezweifelte, dass es ihr andernfalls nach dem hier verlangen würde.

„Und du weißt auch, was passiert, wenn du mir nicht gehorchst", fuhr er ein wenig strenger fort.

„Ja, Lord Akkarin", erwiderte sie schwach. _Wahrscheinlich wird selbst das noch erregend sein_ , fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Ein Teil von ihr brannte darauf, es auszuprobieren. Sie war neugierig, wie weit er gehen würde, auch wenn sie sich nichts vorstellen konnte, was ihm einfallen könnte, um _das_ hier noch zu steigern.

 _Nun, wenn es etwas gibt, dann werde ich das bald herausfinden_ , dachte sie. Seit sie wusste, was er von ihr wollte, hatte sie für sich entschieden, ihm hin und wieder eine Herausforderung zu sein.

Akkarin schien zufrieden. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kaum merklichen Lächeln und er fuhr mit einem Finger ihren Haaransatz entlang. „Und jetzt hilf mir, mich auszuziehen", wies er sie an.

Dieser Aufforderung kam Sonea nur allzu bereitwillig nach. Während sie die Schärpe seiner Robe löste und die Hose, die er darunter trug, öffnete, zog er den Stoff über seinen Kopf und warf ihn auf den Boden neben dem Bett. Dann zog er Sonea erneut zu sich und drückte ihren Kopf behutsam, aber bestimmt in seinen Schoß.

Die plötzliche Erregung war überwältigend. Akkarin überragte sie, eine Hand ruhte noch immer mit leisem Nachdruck in ihrem Nacken, die andere strich behutsam über ihre Stirn und löste ein vertrautes Prickeln aus. Mit einem Mal war Sonea sich der Macht, die er über sie hatte, nur allzu bewusst. Und sie hatte sie ihm gegeben. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sich das _so_ gut anfühlen würde. _Ob es ihm ähnlich ergeht?_

Seine Finger berührten ihre Schläfen und seine Präsenz schlüpfte in ihren Geist, suchte nach ihren Gefühlen und Phantasien und brachte sie dazu, sie weiterzudenken. Trotz der Scham, die sie ob der Unanständigkeit ihrer Gedanken und der Situation an sich dabei empfand, war Sonea völlig berauscht von dem, was gerade zwischen ihnen geschah.

Bevor sie es zu Ende bringen konnte, zog Akkarin sie auf die Füße. Er küsste sie kurz, dann ließ er sich mit ihr zurück aufs Bett sinken. Er strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

 _\- Ich liebe dich._

Sonea blinzelte überrascht. Es war seltsam, das ausgerechnet in diesem Moment von ihm zu hören. Doch dann lächelte sie. Es konnte kaum eine bessere Gelegenheit dafür geben als jetzt, wo sie einander so nahe waren und nicht in den Rollen feststecken, die man ihnen aufgezwungen hatte.

 _\- Ich liebe dich auch_ , erwiderte sie.

Akkarin bedachte sie mit seinem Halblächeln, dann rollte er sie beide herum, bis er über ihr war. Sonea wollte ihre Arme um ihn legen, doch er fasste ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie zurück in die Kissen.

„Muss ich das tun oder hältst du dieses Mal freiwillig still?"

Herausfordernd sah Sonea zu ihm auf. „Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie betont nachdenklich. „Drei Wochen sind eine lange Zeit, um mich allein zu lassen."

Akkarin schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum frage ich überhaupt?"

Er fixierte ihre Handgelenke mit einer Barriere aus Magie, zu stark, um sich daraus zu befreien. Dann schob er ihre Beine auf ein höchst unanständiges Maß auseinander und fesselte auch sie. Als er ihren Schoß berührte, entfuhr Sonea ein leises Stöhnen. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, doch es half nicht, weil seine freie Hand zugleich über die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel strich und ihre Erregung verstärkte.

Bevor sie sich dem Gefühl ganz hingeben konnte, drang er mit seinen Fingern seiner einen Hand in sie ein und bewegte sie, zuerst langsam und behutsam, dann immer schneller und grober, bis es nahezu schmerzhaft war. Es kostete Sonea all ihren Willen, ihre Lust nicht laut herauszuschreien, während sie in dem verzweifelten Versuch, sich seinen Fingern zu entziehen, gegen die magische Barriere ankämpfte.

„Hör auf", befahl er. „Du verschwendest deine Kraft."

„Du quälst mich."

„Du hast mich herausgefordert", erinnerte er sie streng. „Erwartest du, dass ich dich dafür belohne?"

„Nein", antwortete sie schwach. Natürlich würde er das nicht tun. Und das wollte sie auch gar nicht. Denn dann würde sie sich fragen, was mit dem Mann geschehen war, in den sie sich verliebt hatte. „Aber du hast doch, was du willst."

Akkarin beugte sich über sie. Seine Lippen streiften ihr Ohr, als er sprach. „Und deswegen kann ich mich mit dir vergnügen, wie es mir gefällt."

Sonea erschauderte sich ins Gedächtnis rufend, dass sie es nicht anders gewollt hatte. Es machte keinen Sinn, sich ihm zu widersetzen, wenn sie er sie erst bewegungsunfähig gemacht hatte. Und eigentlich wollte sie das auch gar nicht. Es war nur fast unmöglich, es nicht zu tun, wenn er sie derart mit ihrer Lust quälte. Als sie ihren inneren Widerstand fallenließ, wurde es noch besser, und zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, ob Akkarin sie nur auf Grund einiger ungewöhnlicher persönlicher Vorlieben, die er ganz offenkundig hatte, fesselte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es ihr kam. Akkarin löste die magischen Barrieren und war über ihr, bevor Sonea sich von ihrem Höhenflug erholen konnte. Seine Lippen auf ihre gedrückt, stieß er in sie hinein. Sonea schlang die Arme um ihn und drängte sich ihm entgegen, während sie ihn so fest sie nur konnte an sich drückte, in der verrückten Hoffnung, er würde nie wieder fortgehen.

„Nicht so gierig", flüsterte er. „Ich würde dich nur ungern erneut fesseln."

„Du warst lange fort", gab sie zurück. „Was erwartest du?"

Er küsste sie erneut und dann spürte Sonea seine Präsenz erneut in ihrem Geist, suchte nach ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen und sandte ihr die seinen. Entgegen ihren Erwartungen fehlte dieses Mal das rohe Verlangen, mit dem er sie so oft in den Wahnsinn trieb. Was er ihr stattdessen zeigte, überwältigte sie so sehr, dass sich ihre Gier in ein unbändiges Bedürfnis nach Nähe verwandelte.

„Bleib nie wieder so lange **fort** ", flüsterte sie, als sie anschließend völlig erschöpft in seinen Armen lag.

Akkarin lachte leise. „Keine Sorge. Jetzt habe ich, was ich will." Seine Finger strichen über ihre Stirn und spielten mit ihrem Haar. „Auch wenn dir noch ein wenig Erziehung guttun würde."

Sonea schnaubte leise ob seiner Unverschämtheit. Ihre Hand strich über seine Brust und berührte die Narbe, die Karikos Dolch hinterlassen hatte. „Du hast es darauf angelegt", unterstellte sie ihm mit einiger Erheiterung.

„Sagen wir, es kam nicht überraschend", murmelte er.

„Ist das ein Wunder, nachdem du solange fort warst?", gab sie zurück.

Akkarin antwortete nicht. Seine Atmung war tief und ruhig geworden.

 _Gute Nacht_ , dachte Sonea und hoffte, er würde sich endlich ausschlafen. Sie passte ihre Atmung der seinen an, und war wenig später ebenfalls eingeschlafen.

Die Luft im Abendsaal war heiß und stickig. Es schien Rothen, als wäre die gesamte Gilde zusammengekommen, um die neuesten Gerüchte zu diskutieren. Die Rückkehr des Suchtrupps hatte sich zusammen mit der Ankündigung, dass am nächsten Tag eine Gildenversammlung stattfinden würde, schneller als der Harrel flüchten konnte in der Universität verbreitet. Lord Darrens Tod hatte Entsetzen und Betroffenheit ausgelöst. Das vorherrschende Gesprächsthema war jedoch der Sachakaner. Die Magier fragten sich, warum er nach Kyralia gekommen war und warum er Menschen entführt und getötet hatte. Und das brachte jede Diskussion indes unweigerlich zu dem einzigen Magier, der an diesem Abend nicht anwesend war und zu der Frage, was er ihnen verschwieg.

„Haben sie denn wirklich nichts anderes zu tun, als über etwas zu spekulieren, was sie morgen sowieso erfahren werden?", brummte Yaldin, sein Weinglas mit griesgrämiger Miene in seinen Händen hin und her drehend.

„Seit Garrel herumerzählt hat, dass Akkarin von dem Sachakaner etwas erfahren hat, das er selbst Balkan nicht vorab erzählen wollte, sind viele beunruhigt", erklärte Rothen geduldig.

Er verfluchte Garrel insgeheim für seine Geschwätzigkeit. Das Oberhaupt der Krieger hatte sich dieses Mal wahrhaftig selbst übertroffen. Vielen Magiern stand ein leicht panischer Ausdruck ins Gesicht geschrieben, wahrscheinlich würden sie diese Nacht kaum Schlaf finden. Doch viel wahrscheinlicher würde die Wahrheit nur halb so entsetzlich sein, wie all ihre Befürchtungen, weil Garrel die Gelegenheit zweifelsohne genutzt hatte, um sich wichtig zu machen.

Rothen seufzte. An diesem Abend waren bereits mehrere Magier auf ihn zu gekommen, in der Hoffnung, ihm etwas über den Sachakaner oder Lord Darrens überraschenden Tod zu entlocken. Nicht selten hatte er sich dabei Dannyl zurückgewünscht. Nach einer Weile war es ihm jedoch gelungen, die neugierigen und aufgewühlten Magier an seine Kollegen zu verweisen, bevor er dazu verleitet wurde, vertrauliche Informationen weiterzugeben.

Hätte Yaldin nicht auf seine Gesellschaft bestanden, soe hätte Rothen die Abgeschiedenheit seines Apartments dem Gedränge im Abendsaal vorgezogen. Doch sein betagter Freund fand, dass Rothen sich oft genug in „seinem Apartment verkroch, um den Einsiedler zu spielen", wie er sich auszudrücken pflegte. Rothen ahnte indes, Yaldin erhoffte sich durch die Begleitung eines höheren Magiers vielmehr ein paar Informationen, auf deren Wahrheitsgehalt er vertrauen konnte, und er war froh, dass seinem Freund im Gegensatz zu den anderen Magiern nicht an wilden Spekulationen gelegen war.

„Und das hat der Hohe Lord sich gefallen lassen?"

Rothen zögerte. Yaldin war sein Freund, doch als höherer Magier gab es Dinge, die er ihm nicht anvertrauen durfte. Zudem wollte er die Gerüchteküche nicht noch mehr anheizen. Akkarin würde einen guten Grund haben, die Ergebnisse seines Verhörs erst bei der morgigen Anhörung zu enthüllen.

„So wie ich das verstanden habe, ja."

Nachdem die Krieger am Nachmittag zurückgekehrt waren, hatten sich die höheren Magier zu einem inzwischen nicht mehr geheimen Treffen in den Sieben Bögen zusammengefunden, um die Kräfte des Sachakaners zu blockieren. Anschließend hatte der Suchtrupp den höheren Magiern Bericht erstattet. Viele Details ihres Berichts hatten Rothen entsetzt. Was ihn jedoch noch mehr entsetzt hatte, war das, was sie nicht erzählt hatten.

Rothen kam nicht umhin, Respekt und Bewunderung für Akkarin zu empfinden, weil er den Gefangenen die ganze Zeit über bewacht hatte. Ebenso wie den anderen Mitgliedern des Suchtrupps war dem schwarzen Magier die Erschöpfung deutlich anzusehen gewesen. Bei der Erinnerung daran, wie Lady Vinara ihm mit strenger Miene befohlen hatte, nach Hause zu gehen und sich auszuruhen, musste Rothen selbst jetzt noch ein Kichern unterdrücken. Trotz aller düsteren Vorahnungen erfüllte er jedoch vor allem eines: Erleichterung. Sonea konnte aufhören, sich zu sorgen, aber was noch viel wichtiger war: Sein Sohn war gesund und unversehrt.

Auch wenn Rothen noch immer aufgebracht über Dorriens Alleingang war, verspürte er auch Stolz. Sein Sohn hatte sehr viel Mut und Einsatz gezeigt, als er die Verfolgung des schwarzen Magiers aufgenommen hatte. Würde er nicht so für die Menschen in den Bergen einstehen, hätte die Gilde nie erfahren, dass ein schwarzer Magier aus Sachaka in Kyralia sein Unwesen trieb.

Jetzt war der Sachakaner im Dome unter Arrest, bewacht von einigen Kriegern. Obwohl er mit blockierten Kräften keine ernsthafte Gefahr mehr darstellte, fürchteten die Magier ihn, und wenn Rothen daran dachte, wie viele Kyralier diesem Mann zu Opfer gefallen waren, dann konnte er das seinen Kollegen nicht verübeln.

Yaldin schürzte die Lippen. „Glaubt Ihr, Akkarin versucht sich damit wichtig machen?"

„Das hat er nicht nötig", antwortete Rothen. _Im Gegensatz zu Garrel_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Selbst nach den jüngsten Ereignissen schenkte sein Freund dem schwarzen Magier noch immer kein Vertrauen. Rothen hatte es aufgegeben, etwas daran ändern zu wollen. „Sicher hat er seine Gründe."

„Das will ich auch hoffen", brummte Yaldin. Wie die meisten Magier war er nicht sehr davon angetan, am Wochenende zu einer Gildenversammlung zu gehen. „Ob er Sonea bereits eingeweiht hat?"

Rothen hob die Schultern. „Das ist gut möglich." So wie er seine ehemalige Novizin kannte, würde sie keine Ruhe geben, bis Akkarin ihr alles erzählt hatte. „Aber im Gegensatz gewissen anderen Magiern kann sie vertrauliche Dinge für sich behalten."

Er leerte sein Weinglas. Dann streckte er seine Sinne aus und lauschte den Gesprächen der anderen Magier. Ganz in der Nähe stand eine Gruppe von Heilern. Auch bei ihnen war der Sachakaner das Gesprächsthema des Abends.

„Was, wenn die Sachakaner dabei sind, sich gegen uns zusammentun?", fragte Lord Kiano gerade. „Was, wenn Lord Akkarin das von dem Gefangenen erfahren hat und diese Informationen für sich behält, um keine Panik auszulösen? Sicher weiß er, dass er und Sonea zu schwach sind, um sich dieser Gefahr zu stellen."

„Das wäre schrecklich", hauchte Lady Indria.

„Aber möglich. Immerhin ist ihm dieser Sachakaner unterwegs fast entwischt", sagte ein junger Heiler, dessen Name Rothen entfallen war. „Ich bezweifle, dass er im Augenblick sehr stark ist."

 _Natürlich ist er das nicht_ , dachte Rothen. _Wie auch, wenn er Sonea jeden Tag in der Arena unterrichtet und die Gilde ihm verbietet, sich zu stärken?_

„Wenn Ihr tagelang wach bleiben müsstet, weil Ihr als Einziger ein gefährliches Ungeheuer bewachen müsst, würdet Ihr auch irgendwann unaufmerksam", entgegnete Lady Kinla scharf. „Es ist möglich, Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung zu heilen, doch irgendwann fordert der Körper die nötige Regeneration ein. Ein Magier, der über mehrere Wochen nicht schläft, riskiert dabei sogar den Verlust der Kontrolle über seine Magie. Euer Abschluss ist noch nicht solange her, dass Ihr das schon wieder vergessen haben könnt, Lord Galend."

Der junge Heiler murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

Lord Kiano räusperte sich. „Der Hohe Lord sollte Akkarin und Sonea mehr Freiheiten zugestehen", sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme, so dass Rothen sich anstrengen musste, seinen Worten weiterhin zu folgen. „Wie dieser Vorfall gezeigt hat, können wir bei solchen Missionen nicht auf einen unserer schwarzen Magier verzichten. Sonea sollte ihn in einem solchen Fall begleiten dürfen. Sie beide sollten sich auch außerhalb von Notzeiten stärken dürfen, damit wir vor einem plötzlichen Angriff sicher sind."

Die anderen Heiler nickten zustimmend. _Lord Kiano hat_ unsere _schwarzen Magier gesagt_ , fiel ihm auf. Das kam überraschend, doch es ließ vermuten, dass die Gildenmagier Akkarin und Sonea zusehends unter sich akzeptierten.

Rothen wusste, Sonea war im Heilerquartier sehr beliebt. Das war nicht immer so gewesen. Zu Beginn des Halbjahres waren ihr die meisten Heiler mit Furcht begegnet, was sich dank ihres Privatunterrichts bei Lady Vinara, die ihr ungewöhnlich viele Freiheiten ließ, allmählich geändert hatte. Als Folge dessen hatten die Heiler auch Akkarin akzeptiert. Soneas Versuch, diesen Mann aus der Stadt wiederzubeleben, hatte ihre Beliebtheit sogar noch vergrößert, obwohl sie dabei eine Kunst zum Einsatz gebracht hatte, die alle fürchteten.

„Aber Sonea ist noch in der Ausbildung", wandte Lady Indria ein. „Sie würde viel Unterricht versäumen, würde sie an solchen Missionen teilnehmen."

„Einen schwarzen Magier zu jagen und gegen ihn zu kämpfen, ist auch ein Teil ihrer Ausbildung", entgegnete Lord Kiano. „Deswegen unterrichtet Akkarin sie persönlich in Kriegskunst. Sie lernt mehr als das, was die anderen Novizen lernen, die Kriegskunst als Disziplin wählen. Akkarin ist dabei, sie auf einen Krieg gegen die Sachakaner vorzubereiten."

Lady Indrias Augen weiteten sich.

„Das habt Ihr doch von einem unserer Klatschweiber gehört", sagte Lady Kinla verächtlich.

„Es ist wahr", beharrte der Vindo. „Ich habe einen Freund unter den Kriegern, der mir das erzählt hat. Was dachtet Ihr, wieso jeden Vierttag so viele Krieger in die Arena kommen?"

„Damit sie ebenfalls lernen, gegen schwarze Magier zu kämpfen?", schlug Lady Kinla vor. „Um Akkarin und Sonea aufzuhalten, sollten sie sich gegen uns stellen?"

„Das versprechen sich zumindest die Krieger davon", bestätigte Lord Kiano leicht amüsiert.

Lady Indria starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Also _das_ kann ich mir nun wirklich nicht vorstellen! Sonea ist eine so sanftmütige und liebenswerte junge Frau. Sie hat ein gutes Herz. Sie würde sich niemals gegen uns stellen."

„Für Akkarin würde sie das sicher tun", warf Galend eifrig ein.

„Akkarin ist ein Mann von Ehre", sagte Lord Kiano scharf. „Er war der Gilde selbst da noch treu, als wir ihn verstoßen hatten. Wenn er sich gegen uns stellt, dann hätten wir auch genau das verdient."

Die beiden Heilerinnen schnappten entsetzt nach Luft.

„Ihr sprecht, wie ein Verräter", sagte Lady Kinla mit harter Stimme.

Der Vindo winkte ab. „Immer mit der Ruhe meine Damen. Besinnt Euch auf die Fakten und Ihr werdet erkennen, dass er nicht unser Feind ist, auch wenn einige Magier ihn noch immer dafür halten. Die eigentliche Bedrohung lauert jenseits des Stahlgurtgebirges. Aber kaum ein Magier will das wahrhaben, weil sie sich von Akkarin betrogen fühlen, obwohl er all die Jahre nichts anderes getan hat, als die Gilde vor dieser Bedrohung zu beschützen. Ich wette, da draußen braut sich irgendetwas zusammen, von dem nur die Führung der Gilde weiß. Worum es dabei genau geht, werden wir hoffentlich morgen erfahren."

Rothen hatte genug gehört. Die Stimmung, die unter den Magiern herrschte, verstärkte seine Befürchtungen, dass die Bedrohung aus Sachaka noch lange nicht vorüber war. Inzwischen schienen alle zu spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Das alles gefiel ihm nicht. _Hat das vielleicht mit dem zu tun, was wir vor einigen Wochen von diesen Simba-Matten Händlern erfahren haben?_ , fragte er sich. _Stehen wir kurz vor einem Krieg mit Sachaka?_

Wenn sich die Sachakaner wirklich gegen Kyralia zusammentaten, dann würde dies das Ende der Gilde sein. Jeder Magier in Sachaka war ein schwarzer Magier. In den gesamten Verbündeten Ländern hingegen existierten nur zwei davon, was aus einer Vielzahl von Gründen auch besser so war. Rothen fuhr sich über die Stirn und überreichte sein Weinglas einem vorbei hastenden Diener. Dann verabschiedete er sich von Yaldin und ging zu Bett.

Das Schlafzimmer war erfüllt vom Zwielicht der Morgendämmerung. Die Helligkeit, die durch die Papierblenden strömte, ließ indes erahnen, dass dieser Morgen nicht so trübe wie die vergangenen war. Und er musste auch kälter sein, denn die Luft war über Nacht eisig kalt geworden. Neugierig geworden, setzte Sonea sich auf und sah sich um.

Akkarin lag neben ihr, einen Arm auf ihrem Kissen. Seiner ruhigen Atmung nach zu urteilen, schlief er noch tief und fest. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen hatte sich dabei eine winzige Falte gebildet, die ihn selbst im Schlaf nachdenklich wirken ließ.

Sonea lächelte unwillkürlich und überlegte, ob sie ihn wecken sollte.

 _Nein, er soll noch schlafen_ , entschied sie dann. Am vergangenen Abend war er völlig übermüdet gewesen und sie nahm an, er hatte sich im späteren Verlauf des Abends mit Magie geheilt, da er andernfalls zu einigen Dingen, nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre.

Bei der Erinnerung verspürte Sonea eine Mischung aus Scham und Erregung in sich aufwallen, die sie nach einer Fortsetzung verlangen ließ. Irgendwie hatte der vergangene Abend für sie beide etwas verändert und sie zugleich einander nähergebracht. Sonea wusste, sie hätte sich niemals darauf eingelassen, würde sie Akkarin nicht so viel Liebe und Vertrauen entgegenbringen. Und sie wusste, er hätte dieses Spiel niemals so weit getrieben, wären sie in gewissen Situationen nicht beide machtlos dagegen, dass er ihre Oberflächengedanken empfing.

Das brachte sie indes unweigerlich zu der Frage, wie es überhaupt soweit gekommen war. Wenn Sonea sich zurück an ihre erste Nacht in der Arran-Residenz erinnerte, hatte Akkarin ihr bereits da zu verstehen gegeben, dass er es vorzog, im Bett die Führung zu übernehmen. Das hatte bei ihr einige unanständige Phantasien ausgelöst, derer er sich bemächtigt hatte. Bei jedem anderen Mann hätte sie das entsetzt, während es sich bei ihm irgendwie richtig anfühlte. Bei jedem anderen Mann hätte sie gefürchtet, dass dieser ihre Gefühle ausnutzte, und etwas tat, das ihr zutiefst widerstrebte.

Aber so war Akkarin nicht. In ihren ersten Wochen hatte er ihre Grenzen ausgetestet und dabei das eine oder andere zutage gefördert, das Sonea zugleich beschämt und erregt hatte. Einmal hatte er dabei etwas versucht, was ihr überhaupt nicht gefallen hatte. Sie hatte versucht, dem Ganzen eine Chance zu geben, doch als Akkarin bemerkt hatte, dass es für sie nicht angenehm war, hatte er sofort aufgehört. Sonea hatte die Sache schließlich vergessen. Es war kurz vor ihren Nachprüfungen passiert und in den darauffolgenden Tagen war sie nur noch mit Lernen beschäftigt gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich jedoch, wie sie mit einem lautstarken Schnauben auf seine Entschuldigung reagiert hatte, weil sie fand, er hatte nicht wissen können, dass ihr es ihr nicht gefallen hatte, wenn sie es bis dahin selbst nicht einmal gewusst hatte.

 _Ich bin genauso unanständig wie er_ , erkannte sie nun. Doch während sie an der Vorstellung scheiterte, dass er auch anders konnte, war sie überzeugt, dass sie auf keinen anderen Mann so wie auf ihn reagieren würde. Sie brauchte nur an Dorrien zu denken, um die bloße Vorstellung wurde völlig absurd. Denn nur Akkarin brachte sie dazu, ihn zu fürchten und zugleich mit einer solchen Hingabe zu lieben.

Das Verlangen wurde übermächtig und sie musste erneut der Versuchung ihn zu wecken widerstehen. _Vielleicht sollte ich aufstehen und mich ein wenig abkühlen_ , überlegte sie. Sowohl ihr Morgenmantel als auch ihr Nachthemd befanden sich noch in ihrem Studierzimmer, in ihre Robe zu schlüpfen, war ihr jedoch zu umständlich. Sich in ihre Bettdecke wickelnd stand sie auf und trat hinaus auf den Balkon.

Draußen stockte ihr vor Überraschung der Atem. Über Nacht war der Himmel aufgeklart und die Luft roch nach Winter. Die Nässe vom vergangenen Abend war auf den Ästen der Bäume und den Blättern am Boden gefroren. Jetzt war alles mit einer Schicht aus glitzerndem Frost überzogen. Im Osten leuchtete der Himmel in dem blassen Rosa eines Wintermorgens. Im Westen glitzerten die Dächer der Universität und der Stadt im ersten Licht des Tages, als sich die große orangene Scheibe der Sonne in einer majestätischen Bewegung über den Horizont erhob. Sonea sah hinunter in den Garten. Sogar das Gras war weiß. Es sah aus, als wäre die Welt in Eis erstarrt.

 _Das ist wunderschön_ , dachte sie und wünschte, Akkarin wäre bereits wach, damit sie ihm das zeigen konnte.

Eine Weile blieb sie an der Brüstung stehen und genoss die eisige Morgenluft, während die Sonne allmählich höher stieg. Die Kälte vertrieb auch den letzten Rest ihrer Müdigkeit und vertrieb ihr Verlangen.

Erst als die Wärme unter der Bettdecke aufgebraucht war, wandte Sonea sich um und verließ den Balkon. In der etwas wärmeren Luft des Schlafzimmers wurde ihr erst wirklich bewusst, _wie_ kalt es draußen gewesen war und ihre Glieder begannen zu schlottern.

Akkarin bewegte sich und öffnete die Augen. „Was ist?"

„Kalt", hauchte sie und schlang die Decke fester um ihren Körper.

„Dann komm wieder ins Bett." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso bist du überhaupt schon auf? Es ist Wochenende."

„Weil …", begann sie. „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen."

Akkarin musterte sie durchdringend. „Nach der letzten Nacht müsstest du eigentlich müde sein."

 _Oh, musst du mich ausgerechnet jetzt daran erinnern?_ , dachte Sonea und spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Sie verstand sich selbst nicht. Wie gelang es ihm, sie mit etwas in Verlegenheit zu bringen, das sie zugleich so sehr erregte? Sie beschlich jedoch die leise Ahnung, er tat das nur, weil er sich insgeheim über sie amüsierte.

„Du musst dir das draußen unbedingt ansehen", sagte sie.

„Du kannst es mir auch _zeigen_. Und jetzt komm wieder ins Bett, du zitterst."

Sonea ließ die Decke fallen und schlüpfte unter seine, wo es behaglich warm war. Akkarin legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und genoss seine Nähe stillschweigend, während sie ihm sandte, was sie vom Balkon aus gesehen hatte.

„Deine Haut ist eiskalt", stellte er fest. „Warum hast du keinen Wärmeschild benutzt?"

„Es kam mir nicht kalt vor." Sie schüttelte sich unwillkürlich, als ein Kälteschauer ihren Rücken hinablief. Nach der behaglichen Wärme im Bett hatte sie die Kälte auf dem Balkon sogar als angenehm empfunden. Wozu Magie benutzen, wenn eine Decke denselben Zweck erfüllte? „Jetzt aber schon."

„Nun, das lässt sich ändern."

Akkarins Hand strich über ihre Wange, dann küsste er sie. Eine Weile hielt er sie einfach nur fest, während seine Magie sie durchströmte und sie von innen wärmte. Als das Zittern verebbte, fuhr seine Hand ihren Rücken hinab und über die Wölbung ihres Gesäßes, was seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa schon wieder?", fragte Sonea ungläubig.

Akkarin lachte leise. „Ah, Sonea, drei Wochen sind eine lange Zeit."

Er rollte sich auf den Rücken, so dass sie auf ihm lag. Seine Hände umfassten ihre Taille. Sonea konnte das Verlangen in seinem Blick beinahe spüren. Nachdem, was am vergangenen Abend zwischen ihnen geschehen war, war die Aussicht es erneut zu tun umso erregender.

Sonea streckte eine Hand aus und zog die Konturen seines Gesichts mit ihrem Finger nach. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Muster in den Papierblenden und brachen sich in seinen dunklen Augen. Sie beugte sich hinab und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll. Akkarins Hand schloss sich um in ihren Nacken, als er ihren Kuss erwiderte.

Seine Berührung ließ sie erschaudern. Die Art und Weise, wie er sie festhielt, erinnerte Sonea daran, dass sie ihm allein gehörte und besser daran tat, keine Gegenwehr zu leisten. Aber darauf war sie auch gar nicht aus. Es würde noch genug Gelegenheiten geben, um herauszufinden, was passieren würde, wenn sie sich ihm widersetzte. Jetzt indes wollte Sonea nichts, als sich selbst aufzugeben, damit sie sich ihm ganz und gar hingeben konnte.

„Wie hast du das gestern mit der Erziehung gemeint?", wollte sie wissen, als er für einen Moment von ihr abließ.

„Ich will, dass du mir in gewissen Situationen mehr Respekt entgegenbringst."

Sonea unterdrückte ein Kichern, als ihr gleich mehrere unanständige Dinge durch den Kopf schossen, was er sich darunter vorstellte. Was es auch sein würde, es versprach interessant zu werden.

„Und wie?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Das werde ich dir dann beibringen." Die Hand in ihrem Nacken drückte sie hinab, bis ihre Lippen seine Brust berührten. „Doch jetzt erwarte ich, dass du tust, was ich von dir verlange."

„Ja, Lord Akkarin", murmelte sie, während sie jeden Zoll seines Oberkörpers mit Küssen bedeckte.

Es war noch früh. Sie hatten noch viel Zeit, bis die Gildenversammlung begann.

Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Wochenende war und die meisten Magier am vergangenen Abend zu lange im Abendsaal geblieben waren, war die Gildehalle bemerkenswert voll, fand Rothen. Offenkundig waren alle begierig darauf zu erfahren, was es mit dem Sachakaner auf sich hatte, der in der Nähe des Südpasses Menschen entführt und getötet hatte, darunter einen von ihnen.

Wie seine Kollegen war Rothen an diesem Tag schon früh in der Gildehalle erschienen, um an Diskussionen teilzunehmen oder Fragen zu beantworten, sofern er dazu die Befugnis hatte. Irgendwie kam ihm das ein wenig wie eine Fortsetzung des vergangenen Abends vor und er sehnte den Beginn der Versammlung herbei.

Spät am letzten Abend war Auslandsadministrator Kito von einem Auftrag in Lan zurückgekehrt. Osen hatte ihn zurückbeordert, als die Gilde von dem wildernden Sachakaner erfahren hatte. Von allen Diplomaten der Gilde besaß Kito die größte Erfahrung mit internationalen Angelegenheiten. Niemand konnte abschätzen, welche diplomatischen Konsequenzen es für die Gilde hatte, diesen Mann so zu verurteilen, wie es das Gesetz vorsah. Seine Verbrechen waren schwerwiegend genug, um mit Hinrichtung bestraft zu werden. Aber wenn sich die Sachakaner tatsächlich auf einen Krieg vorbereiteten, wie die Simba-Matten Händler behauptet hatten, konnte das die ihre Feinde provozieren.

Als sich das Gemurmel der Anwesenden plötzlich veränderte, sah Rothen auf. Zwei schwarzgewandete Gestalten hatten Seite an Seite die Gildehalle betreten. Akkarin und Sonea. Der ehemalige Hohe Lord wirkte so kühl und distinguiert wie eh und je. Soneas Miene war hingegen ungewöhnlich entschlossen und gespannt. Ihre Haare waren zu einem strengen Knoten am Hinterkopf frisiert, was sie sehr erwachsen aussehen ließ. Rothen beobachtete, wie Akkarin etwas zu ihr sagte. Sie nickte und wandte sich dann zu den Sitzreihen zu ihrer Linken.

Der schwarze Magier stieg die Stufen zu den Sitzen der höheren Magier empor, grüßte die höheren Magier formal und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Rothen.

Rothen und die anderen murmelten eine Erwiderung.

„Ihr hättet sie nicht mitbringen dürfen", knurrte Lord Garrel.

„Lord Garrel, ich fürchte, diese Entscheidung obliegt mir", entgegnete Akkarin kühl.

„Sie mag zwar Eure Verlobte sein, aber Novizen haben bei einer Gildenversammlung nichts zu suchen", konterte das Oberhaupt der Krieger.

Akkarin bedachte Garrel mit einem berechnenden Blick. „Das Wohl der Gilde hängt von Sonea ebenso ab wie von mir", sagte er ruhig. „Sie hat ein Recht darauf, heute hier zu sein."

Garrels Miene verfinsterte sich. „Sicher habt Ihr Sonea gestern Abend all das erzählt, was Ihr uns seit Wochen vorenthaltet", unterstellte er dem schwarzen Magier.

Akkarin hob leicht die Augenbrauen. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, Sonea in dieser Hinsicht zu bevorzugen."

Dem wusste Garrel nichts entgegenzusetzen. Doch er war weit davon entfernt, sich geschlagen zu geben.

„Warum nehmen nicht gleich alle Novizen an der Versammlung teil?", hörte Rothen ihn zu Lord Vorel murmeln.

„Angesichts der Geschwindigkeit, mit der sich Gerüchte innerhalb der Gilde verbreiten, halte ich das für eine hervorragende Idee", bemerkte Akkarin trocken.

Rothen unterdrückte ein Kichern. Auch einige seiner Kollegen hatten Mühe, ihre Erheiterung zu verbergen. Garrels Lieblingsbeschäftigung, Klatsch und Tratsch zu verbreiten, war unter den höheren Magiern wohlbekannt.

 _Eigentlich ist Garrel eine Schande für die Führung der Gilde_ , dachte er. _Wie lächerlich müssen wir dastehen?_ Sowohl Balkan als auch Vorel waren für dieses Amt besser geeignet. Der eine war indes zum Anführer der Gilde gewählt worden, und da alle sich einig gewesen waren, dass Garrel nicht wie sein Vorgänger auch Leiter der strategischen Studien sein sollte, war dieses Amt an Lord Vorel gefallen, weil dieser ein hervorragender Lehrer und Theoretiker war.

Der Hohe Lord seufzte. „Meine Herren, bitte", sagte er. „Ist es wirklich nötig, deswegen zu streiten?"

„Er verstößt gegen unsere Regeln", beschwerte sich das Oberhaupt der Krieger.

„Wir haben keine Regel, die auf Soneas Fall zutrifft", erinnerte ihn Administrator Osen. Er sah zu den übrigen höheren Magiern. „Wenn sonst niemand der Einwände gegen ihre Anwesenheit bei dieser Versammlung hat, dann darf sie bleiben."

Niemand außer Garrel meldete sich zu Wort.

Rothen war erleichtert. Er warf einen Blick zu Sonea. Sie hatte sich auf einen freien Platz abseits der anderen Magier gesetzt. Unwillkürlich verspürte er Mitleid mit ihr. Wie unwohl musste sie sich hier unter all den Magiern fühlen! Als ihre Blicke sich begegneten, lächelte sie ihm zu. Obwohl dunkle Schatten unter ihren Augen lagen, wirkte sie so glücklich wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr.

„Gut", brummte Balkan. „Da das nun geklärt wäre, können wir endlich anfangen. Bis zum Abendessen würde ich diese Versammlung gerne beendet sehen. Es ist Wochenende." Er winkte die zwei Krieger zu sich, die an der Tür aufgestellt waren. „Bringt den Gefangenen herein."

„Ich denke, wir alle wollen das hier bis zum Abendessen hinter uns haben." Lady Vinara schürzte die Lippen und musterte Garrel säuerlich. „Wenn wir uns alle auf die reinen Fakten beschränken, sollte dem jedoch nichts im Wege stehen."

Sonea beobachtete, wie die letzten Magier die Gildehalle betraten. Ein paar warfen ihr neugierige Blicke zu. Andere hingegen wirkten verstört. Sie wusste nicht, ob das an der Bedeutung lag, die ihre Anwesenheit für sie bei der Gildenversammlung hatte, oder daran, dass die Magier sie fürchteten. Die Zeit, die die Krieger brauchten, um den Gefangenen zu holen, erschien ihr ewig.

Allmählich begann sie sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Sie warf einen Blick zu den höheren Magiern. Vorhin hatten sie über irgendetwas diskutiert. Jetzt jedoch sahen alle angespannt zu den großen Türen.

„Ist der Platz neben dir noch frei?"

Sonea zuckte zusammen. Vor ihr stand ein junger Magier in purpurfarbenen Roben. Lord Larkin.

Sie erhob sich hastig und verneigte sich. „Guten Morgen, Lord Larkin."

Der Lehrer für Architektur lächelte. „Guten Morgen, Sonea."

„Natürlich dürft Ihr Euch setzen", sagte sie.

 _Wenn es Euch meine Gesellschaft nichts ausmacht_ , fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Sie hatte sich mit Absicht in einige Entfernung zu den anderen Magiern gesetzt, um diese nicht zu verunsichern. Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer schien sich indes an ihrer Anwesenheit in der Gildehalle nicht zu stören. Allerdings hatte er sie auch niemals mit Herablassung oder Verachtung behandelt, egal was sie angeblich oder tatsächlich angestellt hatte.

Lord Larkin setzte sich. „Deine erste Gildenversammlung als Zuschauer, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

Sonea nickte.

„Das ist sicher angenehmer, als dort unten zu stehen."

„Oh ja", antwortete sie. Bereits vier Mal hatte sie vor den höheren Magiern gestanden, um sich für etwas zu verantworten, auszusagen, oder einen Eid zu sprechen. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie noch zwei Jahre ihres Studiums vor sich hatte, war das für ihren Geschmack viel zu häufig.

„Nun, ich hatte erst zwei Mal das Vergnügen", sagte Larkin. „Bei meiner Aufnahme und dann erst wieder zu meinem Abschluss."

Die Ungezwungenheit, mit der er sprach, ermutigte Sonea eine Frage zu stellen, die zu stellen sie sich sonst nicht gewagt hätte.

„Ihr habt als Novize nie etwas angestellt?"

Larkin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Novize muss schon etwas sehr Schlimmes anstellen, dass die höheren Magier seinetwegen eine Anhörung einberufen. Ich war immer ein sehr vorbildlicher und strebsamer Novize." Er lachte leise. „Das ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum mich die Mädchen langweilig fanden."

Sonea horchte auf. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich wieder an Trassias übersteigertes Interesse an dem Architekturlehrer. Das war ihre Chance, herauszufinden, ob Lord Larkin bereits vergeben war. Ihre Freundin würde ihr bis in alle Ewigkeiten dankbar sein.

Doch bevor sie den Mund öffnen konnte, ging ein Raunen durch die Gildehalle. Die zwei Krieger waren zurück. Sie eskortierten einen großen, breitschultrigen Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und einem goldenen Hautton. Seine Hände waren in Ketten gelegt. Sein Gesicht drückte indes nicht die erwartete Furcht vor der Anhörung aus. Für Soneas Geschmack wirkte er viel zu selbstgefällig und siegesgewiss.

Sein Anblick löste einen ungeahnten Zorn in ihr aus. Bei ihrer und Akkarins Anhörung im Sommer waren sie von mehr als dreißig der stärksten Magier eskortiert worden. Natürlich war das bei Ikaro nicht nötig, weil seine Kräfte blockiert waren. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihr und Akkarin war _er_ ganz eindeutig der Feind.

Die beiden Krieger und Ikaro blieben vor den höheren Magiern stehen. Administrator Osen schlug auf einen kleinen Gong. „Hiermit erkläre ich die Anhörung, die einberufen wurde, um über den Sachakaner Ashaki Ikaro zu richten, für eröffnet", verkündete er.

Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, entstand an den Türen ein erneuter Tumult.

„Kniet nieder vor König Merin, dem Herrscher über Kyralia!", hörte Sonea eine Stimme rufen.

König Merin, gefolgt von seinen beiden Ratgebern Lord Mirken und Lord Rolden, betrat die Gildehalle. Er trug einen Mantel aus kostbarem Pelz über seinem Gewand. Fast gleichzeitig erhoben sich alle Magier von ihren Stühlen und sanken auf ein Knie.

Widerstrebend tat Sonea es ihnen nach. Sie wusste, sie würde Merin niemals mögen, doch sie verspürte weniger Hass auf ihn, als noch vor einigen Monaten. Nicht nur, weil er ihr und Akkarin verziehen und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie zusammen sein durften. Merin hatte die Säuberungen eingestellt und ließ ein Krankenhaus in der Stadt bauen, wo die Hüttenleute sich kostenfrei behandeln lassen konnten. _Das_ war etwas, was sie von diesem Mann niemals erwartet hatte und ihn ihr zumindest ein wenig sympathischer gemacht hatte.

Der König setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl oberhalb des Hohen Lords, seine Ratgeber nahmen zu seinen beiden Seiten Platz. Einen flüchtigen Augenblick lang fragte Sonea sich, was Merin veranlasst haben könnte, an der Anhörung teilzunehmen.

 _Natürlich möchte er wissen, warum jemand aus dem feindlichen Nachbarland in seinem Reich wildert_ , fuhr es ihr dann durch den Kopf. Sie betrachtete Merin näher. Er wirkte eindeutig besorgt.

„Erhebt Euch", sprach er.

Seine Stimme hallte unverstärkt durch die Gildehalle, in der jetzt absolute Stille herrschte.

Roben raschelten, als sich die Magier wieder erhoben und auf ihre Stühle setzten.

König Merin wandte sich zu Osen. „Administrator, Ihr könnt die Anhörung nun eröffnen."

„Sehr wohl, Euer Majestät", erwiderte Osen.

Leises Gelächter erfüllte die Gildehalle, als Osen die Anhörung erneut für eröffnet erklärte. Dann entrollte der Administrator ein Dokument.

„Ashaki Ikaro wird des unerlaubten Betretens der Verbündeten Länder, der Entführung und Versklavung von insgesamt siebzehn Kyraliern, sowie des elffachen Mordes, darunter eines Magiers der Gilde, beschuldigt", las er vor. „Außerdem wird ihm der versuchte Mord an Lord Dorrien zur Last gelegt. Ashaki Ikaro hat seine Verbrechen bereits gestanden, indem er sich einer Wahrheitslesung durch Lord Akkarin unterzogen hat."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Sonea runzelte die Stirn. Der Administrator drückte sich so aus, als habe Ikaro der Wahrheitslesung zugestimmt. Sie hingegen wusste, wie es wirklich gewesen war. Und jeder höhere Magier und der gesamte Suchtrupp wussten es auch.

„Das Ziel dieser Anhörung ist es, ein Strafmaß festzulegen und die Motive für Ashaki Ikaros Taten offenzulegen", fuhr Osen fort. „Dazu werde ich nun das versiegelte Schreiben vorlesen, das Lord Dorrien dem Hohen Lord mitgegeben hat. Darin macht er seine Aussage stellvertretend für die Geiseln und fasst die Ereignisse bis zum Eingreifen der Gilde zusammen."

Er wandte sich um zu Balkan. „Hoher Lord, würdet Ihr mir bitte Lord Dorriens Nachricht überreichen?"

Balkan nickte und reichte dem Administrator ein weiteres Schreiben. Osen erbrach das Siegel und öffnete es.

„An die Führung der Gilde", las er laut. „Dies ist eine Zusammenfassung der Aussagen der entführen Männer und Frauen aus dem Stahlgurtgebirge am Südpass, sowie der Ereignisse, wie sie sich zugetragen haben.

„Vor einem Monat war ich auf Visite in dem Bergdorf Wildwasser, einen halben Tagesritt von meinem Haus in Windbruch entfernt. Dort erfuhr ich, dass eine Woche zuvor der Schmied und sein Sohn von der Jagd nicht zurückgekommen waren. Zwei Tage später war eine junge Frau im Wald verschwunden und kurz darauf ein Reberhirt beim Hüten seiner Herde. Ich versprach den Dorfbewohnern, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und ritt zurück nach Windbruch.

„Dort erwartete mich einer der Reberhirten, dessen beide Töchter in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls verschwunden waren. Am nächsten Tag rief ich daher eine Dorfversammlung ein. Da ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch glaubte, es mit einem wilden Tier zu tun zu haben, warnte ich die Dorfbewohner davor, nach Einbruch der Dämmerung ihre Häuser zu verlassen. Ich riet ihnen, nur noch bewaffnet und zu mehreren in den Wald zu gehen, und stellte einen Suchtrupp zusammen. Gemeinsam mit ein paar Männern aus Wildwasser schwärmten wir aus und suchten eine Woche lang die Gegend ab.

„Während unserer Suche verschwanden noch ein Mann und eine Frau aus Windbruch, sowie insgesamt fünf Bewohner der Dörfer Hohenklüfte, Sturmbann und Oberjoch. Als wir uns trafen, um die Ergebnisse unserer Suche zu besprechen, entdeckte ich einen Zusammenhang im Verschwinden der Bergbewohner. Die Entführungen hatten in Oberjoch, dem nördlichsten Dorf dieser Gegend begonnen und setzten sich nach Süden fort. Unser Suchtrupp, der nach den Dörfern Felsenfeste und Klippenhorst südlich des Passes unterwegs war, war nicht zurückgekehrt, was meine Theorie bestärkte, dass sich die Bestie entlang der Berge von Norden nach Süden bewegte.

„Daraufhin begaben wir uns ebenfalls dorthin. In der Nähe von Klippenhorst fanden wir schließlich zwei Männer des vermissten Suchtrupps. Beide waren tot und übel zugerichtet. Als ich sie untersuchte, entdeckte ich auf ihrer Haut zahlreiche Kratzer und Schrammen. Beide hatten innere Verletzungen, doch diese waren ihnen erst nach ihrem Tod durch den Sturz von einer Felsklippe zugefügt worden. Beim näheren Betrachten der Leichname fiel mir auf, dass beide am Hals dieselbe Schnittwunde aufwiesen. Sie war oberflächlich, aber zweifelsohne mit einer scharfen Klinge zugefügt. Eine weitere Untersuchung ergab, dass die Körper jeglicher Energie entleert wurden. Da wusste ich, dass wir es mit einem schwarzen Magier zu tun hatten.

„Ich sandte einen Mann zur Gilde und bat um Unterstützung. Dann schickte ich alle, bis auf den besten Jäger und Spurenleser aus der Umgebung, nach Hause, da ich seine Hilfe brauchte, um den Mann zu finden. Um nicht sofort als Magier der Gilde erkannt zu werden, tauschte ich meine Roben gegen die Kleidung eines Reberhirten.

„Wir fanden den schwarzen Magier auf dem Weg zum Südpass. Er und die Gefangenen hatten vor einem Schneesturm in einer Höhle Unterschlupf gefunden. Wie ich vermutet hatte, war es ein einzelner Sachakaner. Von den siebzehn kyralischen Männern, Frauen und Kinder, die er entführt hatte, waren nur noch acht übrig. Es hätten jedoch dreizehn sein müssen. Außer seinen Entführungsopfern wurde er von zwei sachakanischen Sklaven begleitet. Da ich es nicht wagte, ihn anzugreifen, hielten wir uns verborgen und achteten darauf, nicht entdeckt zu werden.

„So folgten wir ihm, nachdem der Schneesturm nachgelassen hatte, hinauf zur Passhöhe. Dort befahl ich Loken, zurück nach Windbruch zu reiten und verfolgte den Sachakaner alleine weiter. In der darauffolgenden Nacht kampierte der Sachakaner in einem kleinen Tal. Da wurde ich erstmals Zeuge, wozu der Mann fähig war, als ein Mann aus Hohenklüfte einen Fluchtversuch wagte, woraufhin ihn der Sachakaner grausam zu Tode folterte. Wie ich später erfuhr, hat er insgesamt zehn Bergbewohner getötet und an teilweise nur schwerzugänglichen Stellen zurückgelassen. Ihre Leichen werden dank Akkarins Wahrheitslesung geborgen und zu ihren Familien gebracht werden."

Es folgte eine kurze Beschreibung der Ereignisse von da an, als Balkans Suchtrupp zu Dorrien gestoßen war, bis hin zur Rückkehr nach Kyralia, sowie die Aussagen einiger Opfer, die Sonea zutiefst entsetzten. Dorrien erklärte, der Sachakaner habe versucht ihn zu töten, ohne dass er ihn angegriffen oder sich als Magier zu erkennen gegeben hatte.

Während Sonea dem Bericht lauschte, wurde ihr erst wirklich bewusst, wie viel Mut Dorrien bewiesen hatte, als er dem feindlichen schwarzen Magier gefolgt war. Doch sie wusste auch, mit welcher Leidenschaft der junge Heiler für die in den Bergen lebenden Menschen einstand. Sie fand, Rothen sollte stolz auf seinen Sohn sein, anstatt ihm zu zürnen, weil er Ikaro ohne zu Zögern nach Sachaka gefolgt war.

„Alle Entführten berichteten, der Sachakaner habe ihnen mit einem Dolch jeden Tag Schnittwunden zugefügt und seine Hand darauf gelegt, woraufhin sie sehr müde wurden", endete Dorriens Bericht. „Außerdem habe er jeden brutal bestraft, der ihm den Gehorsam verweigerte. Von dem, was ich während der Verfolgung gesehen habe, kann ich dies bestätigen. Ich, Lord Dorrien, schwöre, dass dies der Wahrheit entspricht."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen in der Gildehalle. Sonea sah sich um. Einige Magier waren bleich geworden und starrten den Sachakaner, der ein gefährliches Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte, entsetzt an. Andere hatten nachdenklich die Stirn gerunzelt oder tuschelten miteinander.

„Hoher Lord, Ihr habt ausgesagt, die Entführten selbst befragt zu haben", sagte der Administrator. „Könnt Ihr Lord Dorriens Bericht bestätigen?"

„Lord Dorriens Bericht entspricht der Wahrheit", antwortete Balkan.

Der Administrator machte sich eine Notiz. „Kommen wir nun zur Untersuchung des Mordes an Lord Darren", fuhr er dann fort. „Dazu rufe ich Lord Kayan als ersten Zeugen auf. Lord Kayan, bitte tretet vor die höheren Magier, um Eure Aussage zu machen."

Ein Mann in roten Roben, der einige Reihen hinter Sonea saß, erhob sich trat vor die höheren Magier. Ohne seine fröhliche Unbeschwertheit glaubte Sonea, ihn kaum wiederzuerkennen. Wie furchtbar musste es für ihn gewesen sein, seinen besten Freund zu verlieren?

Kayan beugte das Knie vor König Merin. „Ich schwöre, dass meine Worte der Wahrheit entsprechen", sprach er.

„Bitte schildert Eure Beobachtungen an jenes Ereignis", forderte der Administrator ihn auf.

„Vor einer Woche schlugen wir unser Nachtlager kurz vor Calia in einem nahen Wald auf", berichtete Kayan. Er wirkte seltsam gefasst, als müsse er sich dazu zwingen, diese Anhörung durchzustehen. „Lord Akkarin nahm die Kraft des Gefangenen. Wir anderen begaben uns zur Ruhe, während er selbst den Gefangenen bewachte. Lord Darren und ich blieben jedoch noch eine Weile wach, um Nyrado zu spielen. Weil wir angewiesen waren, keine Fremden durch Licht oder Geräusche auf uns aufmerksam zu machen, schufen wir dazu eine Lichtkugel, die gerade ausreichte, um die Würfel zu erkennen.

„Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wann es geschah … ich schätze, es war nach ungefähr nach zwei oder drei Stunden, als wir plötzlich ein Geräusch in der Nähe unseres Lagerplatzes hörten. Lord Darren sah zögernd zu unserem Gefangenen und dann zu Lord Akkarin, der jedoch sitzenblieb. Also erhob ich mich, um dem Geräusch nachzugehen. Darren vermutete, dass es nur ein Tier war, doch ich sah es als meine Pflicht, nachzusehen.

„Ich schritt also zu einem nahen Gebüsch und untersuchte es. Es war jedoch verlassen. Plötzlich hörte ich ein merkwürdiges Geräusch aus dem Lager. Als ich mich umdrehte, glaubte ich meinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Der Gefangene hatte sich aus seinen Ketten befreit und Darren mit einem Dolch überwältigt. Ich griff sofort an, doch Ikaro hatte sich mit einem Schild umgeben. Es ...", Kayan stockte, „ … es sah aus, als würde er gerade seine Kraft nehmen.

„Ich wusste, ich musste Alarm schlagen. Lord Darren und ich sind … waren Freunde, seit wir Novizen waren. Ich konnte nicht hilflos mit ansehen, wie der Sachakaner ihn tötete. Weil mir jedoch keine Zeit blieb, mir etwas Besseres zu überlegen und ich fürchtete, durch mein Rufen die anderen Krieger zu wecken, die dann ebenfalls ein leichtes Opfer für den Sachakaner wären, warnte ich Lord Akkarin mit einem schwachen Kraftschlag. Er reagierte sofort und griff den Gefangenen an. Der Sachakaner ließ von Lord Darren ab und verteidigte sich. Doch da er Lord Akkarin an Stärke unterlegen war, endete der Kampf so schnell, wie er begonnen hatte.

„Inzwischen war das ganze Lager erwacht. Lord Akkarin entwendete dem Gefangenen das Messer und nahm erneut seine Kraft. Dann begann er ihn zu verhören. Anschließend reparierte er die Fesseln, die der Gefangene zusätzlich zu seinen magischen Fesseln trug, und stärkte sie mit Magie." Lord Kayan warf dem Sachakaner einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, der diesen mit ausdrucksloser Miene erwiderte. Als der Krieger fortfuhr, zitterte seine Stimme:

„Wir versuchten, Lord Darren zu retten. Doch der Gefangene hatte ihn so weit geschwächt, dass das nicht mehr möglich war. Er starb wenig später. Von da an wagte niemand mehr, zu schlafen."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Gildehalle. Der Administrator runzelte die Stirn. Auch Lady Vinara und einige der übrigen höheren Magier, die nicht an der Jagd teilgenommen hatten, schienen von Kayans Aussage nicht vollständig überzeugt.

„Was ist Eurer Meinung nach der Grund dafür, dass Ashaki Ikaro Lord Darren angegriffen hat?", fragte Osen.

Der junge Krieger zögerte. Sonea hielt den Atem an. Was würde er darauf antworten? Sie wusste, wie der junge Krieger zu ihr und Akkarin stand. Allerdings musste er bei dieser Anhörung die Wahrheit sagen.

„Nun, Lord Darren muss für ihn ein leichter Gegner gewesen sein", sagte er schließlich. „In dem anschließenden Verhör erfuhr Lord Akkarin, dass sich der Gefangene zuerst der Kraft aller Krieger bemächtigen wollte, um sich ihm dann in einem offenen Kampf entgegen zu stellen. Dabei ging es wohl um eine Art Wiederherstellung seiner Ehre."

Osen blickte zu Akkarin, der sich die Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt hatte. „Ist das wahr?"

„Ja", antwortete der schwarze Magier.

„Demnach hatte Ikaro also beabsichtigt, alle Mitglieder des Suchtrupps zu töten?"

„So ist es."

Das Oberhaupt der Heiler schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wie kam er an das Messer?", fragte sie. „War er denn nicht entwaffnet und gefesselt?"

„Er hat es mir in dieser Nacht entwendet", antwortete Akkarin.

Alle wandten sich zu ihm.

„Wie das?", fragte Lord Peakin verwirrt.

„Ich habe es nicht bemerkt, weil ich kurz, nachdem ich an jenem Abend Ikaros Kraft genommen hatte, einschlief", erklärte Akkarin. „In dieser Zeit muss Ikaro wieder zu Bewusstsein gelangt sein. Weder Lord Darren noch Lord Kayan haben es bemerkt, weil ich dabei saß und es dunkel war. Die Magie, die Ikaro in dieser Zeit regeneriert hatte, muss genügt haben, um seine Ketten zu zerstören."

„Und seine magischen Fesseln?"

„Ich nehme an, dass ich im Schlaf die Kontrolle darüber verloren habe." Akkarin wandte sich um und sah zu dem Mann, der ganz oben auf der Empore saß. „Euer Majestät, ich übernehme die komplette Verantwortung für diesen Vorfall."

Ein paar Magier schnappten entsetzt nach Luft. Die höheren Magier tauschten verunsicherte Blicke. _Anscheinend sind ihnen diese Einzelheiten neu_ , stellte Sonea fest. Sie fragte sich, wie viel von seinem Respekt dieses Eingeständnis Akkarin kosten würde. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass die anderen überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon hatten, was ihm die letzten zwei Wochen abverlangt hatten.

 _Wahrscheinlich kümmert sie das nicht einmal_ , dachte Sonea in einem Anflug von Zorn. _Es wird sie nur darin bestärken, dass Akkarin und ich eine Gefahr für die Gilde sind und man uns wieder nach Sachaka verbannen sollte._ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Und das waren die Menschen, die sie und Akkarin beschützen sollten?

Sie warf einen Blick zum König, der Akkarin nachdenklich musterte. Was hielt er von der ganzen Sache, nachdem er seit ihrer Rückkehr auf ihrer Seite gewesen war?

„Ruhe!", befahl Balkan scharf.

Sofort verstummten die Anwesenden.

„Lord Akkarin, Eure Worte ehren Euch, doch sie sind ebenso unnötig", erklärte der Hohe Lord. „Die Umstände von Lord Darrens Tod und das beinahe Fehlschlagen unserer Mission an jener Stelle, sind einzig meine Schuld. Zudem übernehme ich die volle Verantwortung für die Entscheidung, dem Suchtrupp nur einen schwarzen Magier zuzuteilen. Als Krieger hätte ich die Gefahr erkennen müssen. Lord Akkarin trifft in dieser Sache keine Schuld. Seit Ashaki Ikaros Gefangennahme hat er diesen als einziger bewacht, weil wir anderen der von ihm ausgehenden Gefahr nicht gewachsen waren. Doch auch Akkarin hat …"

Der Rest von Balkans Erklärungen ging in einem Sturm der Empörung unter. Sonea sah, wie Lady Vinara missbilligend die Lippen schürzte. Sie sagte etwas zu ihrem Sitznachbar, Lord Peakin, der den Kopf schüttelte. Neben ihr murmelte Lord Larkin etwas, das in dem allgemeinen Aufruhr, der mit einem Mal in der Gildehalle herrschte, unterging.


	27. Kapitel 26 - Von Stolz zu Vernunft

**Kapitel 26 – Von Stolz zu Vernunft**

Rothen war entsetzt. Als der Suchtrupp am vergangenen Nachmittag zurückgekehrt und Bericht erstattet hatte, waren diese Details über Lord Darrens Tod mit keinem Wort erwähnt worden. Selbst der sonst so geschwätzige Lord Garrel hatte sich zurückgehalten. Die Furcht vor Ikaro musste so groß gewesen sein, dass die Krieger sich von ihm so fern wie möglich gehalten und Akkarin die ganze Arbeit überlassen hatten. Und ihre Scham darüber war mindestens genauso groß.

Er warf einen Blick zu Sonea. Sie wirkte nicht überrascht. Stattdessen hatte sie sich vorgebeugt und das Kinn auf ihre Hände gestützt. _Er muss es ihr vorher erzählt haben_ , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Und er verstand, warum. Sonea hätte es besonders nicht geschätzt, wenn sie erst es bei der Anhörung erfahren hätte.

„Wie kann man nur etwas so Unverantwortliches tun!", hörte Rothen das Oberhaupt der Heiler zischen. „Er hat die ganze Mission gefährdet!"

Lord Telano schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Jeder Novize lernt die Auswirkungen von wochenlangem Schlafmangel im ersten Jahr."

„Wenn die Öffentlichkeit davon erfährt, wird das ein schlechtes Licht auf die Gilde werfen", murmelte Peakin. „Wir werden wie Idioten dastehen."

 _Und es wirft ein ganz besonders schlechtes Licht auf Balkans Führungsqualitäten_ , dachte Rothen. Er verstand Balkans Entscheidung, nur Akkarin auf die Suche nach dem schwarzen Magier geschickt zu haben. Der Hohe Lord misstraute seinem Vorgänger und Sonea noch immer, womit er unter den Magiern nicht allein war. Er verstand jedoch nicht, wieso Balkan lieber das Risiko eingegangen war, den schwarzen Magier über Wochen vom Schlafen abzuhalten. Dieser Vorfall würde zeigen, ob Balkan in der Lage war, die Sicherheit Kyralias über sein Misstrauen zu stellen. Und wie die Gilde zu Akkarin stand.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe!", dröhnte Osens magisch verstärkte Stimme über den Tumult. „Es trägt nicht zu dieser Untersuchung bei, wenn alle durcheinanderreden!"

Allmählich verstummten die Magier.

„Wir werden den Vorfall bei Calia und die Ereignisse, die dazu geführt haben, im Anschluss an diese Anhörung untersuchen", teilte der Administrator den Anwesenden mit. „Doch zuvor muss das Urteil über den Sachakaner Ashaki Ikaro gefällt werden. Gibt es weitere Verbrechen, die diesem Mann zur Last gelegt werden?"

Niemand meldete sich zu Wort.

Der Administrator machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand, woraufhin der Sachakaner in eine schalldichte Blase eingeschlossen wurde. „Dann möge jetzt Lord Akkarin berichten, was er bei Ashaki Ikaros Verhör in Erfahrung gebracht hat."

„Worauf wir alle schon sehr gespannt sind", murmelte Lord Garrel.

Der Hohe Lord räusperte sich leise. „Lord Garrel, ich muss doch sehr bitten."

Akkarin stand auf und trat vor die Empore. Er beugte das Knie vor dem König und schwor, die Wahrheit zu sagen, dann wandte er sich den Magiern zu. In der Gildehalle kehrte eine von Spannung erfüllte Stille ein, als alle sich ihm zuwandten.

„Entgegen anfänglichen Vermutungen ist Ikaro kein Ichani", begann er. „Er besitzt ein Stück Land am Rande der Ödländer. Seinesgleichen wird in Sachaka mit dem Titel _Ashaki_ bezeichnet. Die meisten der Anwesenden dürften mit der sachakanischen Gesellschaft nicht vertraut sein, weswegen ich mir dazu einige Erklärungen anmaße, die für das Verständnis meiner Aussage von Bedeutung sind.

„Die politischen und gesellschaftlichen Verhältnisse in Sachaka sind kompliziert. Zu Zeiten des Sachakanischen Imperiums unterstanden alle Ashaki dem Imperator, doch seit dem letzten Krieg gegen Kyralia ist das Land gespalten. Heute gibt es Ashaki, die niemandem unterstehen, sich jedoch durch den Besitz von Land und Eigentum von den Ichani, den Ausgestoßenen, unterscheiden. Und es gibt solche, die dem König Lehenstreue geschworen haben.

„Ashaki Ikaro gehört zu Letzteren. Der sachakanische König sandte ihn kurz nach der Schlacht von Imardin aus, um unsere Grenze zu erkunden, die Ikaro am Südpass überquerte. Da er nur ein Teilstück zwischen Nord- und Südpass erkunden sollte, liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass es noch weitere Spione gibt. Allerdings konnte ich Ikaros Gedanken darüber nichts als Spekulationen entnehmen. Ich vermute, dass man ihn und die anderen Spione darüber mit Absicht im Unklaren gelassen hat, sollte einer von ihnen in Gefangenschaft geraten. Kyralier zu töten oder zu versklaven war jedoch nie Bestandteil von Ikaros Auftrag. Der Gefangene hat gestanden, dass er in Versuchung geraten ist, als er starkes latentes magisches Potential in einigen Bergbewohnern gespürt hat. Er hat dieser Versuchung nachgegeben, weil er wie seine Landsleute davon ausging, dass alle Gildenmagier in Imardin leben, was angesichts der mangelhaften diplomatischen Beziehungen unserer Länder nicht überraschend ist."

Lady Vinara sog scharf die Luft ein. „Das heißt, er hat die Befehle seines Königs missachtet und die Bergbewohner auf eigene Faust entführt?", fragte sie.

„So ist es."

„Dann streifen also noch weitere Sachakaner durch das Stahlgurtgebirge", folgerte Rothen. Er war entsetzt. Dorrien hatte nur von den Entführungen in der näheren Umgebung seines Dorfes erfahren. Wer wusste, wie viele der übrigen Spione ebenfalls Kyralier entführt oder getötet hatten, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt hatte?

„Wir können davon ausgehen, dass sie bereits wieder in ihrer Heimat sind", sagte Akkarin. „Ashaki Ikaro hat seine Rückkehr aus eigenen Stücken um einige Wochen verzögert. Der König hat ihn nach Beendigung seines Auftrages mehrfach aufgefordert, zurückzukehren. Eine Weile erstattete er seinem König noch regelmäßig Bericht über ein Blutjuwel, welches er jedoch schließlich ablegte und fortfuhr, die Berge auf unserer Seite zu durchstreifen und Kyralier zu entführen."

Diese Antwort befriedigte Rothen nicht. Es klärte nicht, was sie deswegen unternehmen sollten.

„Was, wenn die anderen Spione dasselbe getan haben?", wollte er wissen. „Wir können das nicht ignorieren."

„Das muss in jedem Fall überprüft werden", stimmte der schwarze Magier ihm zu. Er warf einen Blick zu Balkan. „Ich empfehle daher, einige unserer Leute in die übrigen Dörfer und Siedlungen in Grenznähe zu entsenden und die Pässe zu kontrollieren."

Der Hohe Lord nickte. „Damit werden wir uns nach dieser Anhörung befassen."

„Mir ist immer noch unklar, warum Ashaki Ikaro diese Menschen entführt hat, wenn es nicht zu seinem Auftrag gehörte", wunderte sich Lord Peakin. „Auch wenn er sich vor Entdeckung sicher gewähnt hat, hat er damit riskiert, eine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, die der sachakanische König doch ganz offenkundig vermeiden wollte."

„Ashaki Ikaro wollte seinen Bestand an Sklaven aufbessern. Jedem Magier in Sachaka verlangt es nach Sklaven mit starkem magischen Potential als Quellen, doch von diesen gibt es nur wenige. König Marika kann nicht all seine Untergebenen vor den Ichani beschützen, die immer wieder seine Lehen angreifen, niederbrennen und plündern. Aus diesem Grund streben die Ashaki, die nicht in Arvice leben, nach möglichst großer Stärke. Auch Ikaro litt in der Vergangenheit unter solchen Überfällen. Sein Ungehorsam seinem König gegenüber dürfte ihn indes selbst zu einem Ichani gemacht haben."

„Was erklärt, warum Ihr bei seiner Festnahme den sachakanischen König habt glauben lassen, er hätte sich abgesetzt", schloss Balkan.

Der schwarze Magier wandte sich zu seinem Vorgänger um. „So ist es."

„Lord Akkarin, ist das alles, was Ihr von dem Gefangenen erfahren habt?", fragte König Merin.

„Nein. Die übrigen Informationen, die ich von Ashaki Ikaro erhalten habe, sind weitaus interessanter und sollten unabhängig von Ikaros Verurteilung der gesamten Gilde bekanntgemacht werden."

„Bitte fahrt fort."

Rothen spürte, wie seine Anspannung wuchs. Die Stille in der Gildehalle war absolut.

„Die Machthaber in Sachaka schüren seit dem letzten Krieg zwischen unseren Ländern den Hass auf Kyralia, insbesondere auf die Gilde. Es waren unsere Vorfahren, die das Land verwüstet und in die Armut gestürzt haben. Seitdem hat es in Sachaka mehrere Bürgerkriege gegeben. Es bildeten sich verschiedene Parteien heraus, die um das wenige fruchtbare Land kämpfen, das durch die Erschaffung der Ödländer knapp geworden ist.

„Sachaka ist von der Fläche her ungefähr fünf Mal so groß wie unser Land, doch es besteht weitgehend aus Wüste und den Ödländern. Die Größe der fruchtbaren Regionen entspricht in etwa der Kyralias und reicht nicht aus, um die gesamte Bevölkerung zu ernähren. Während die Ashaki in den fruchtbaren Regionen um dieses Land kämpfen, müssen sich die Ashaki am Rande der Ödländer gegen die Angriffe der Ichani zur Wehr setzen. König Marika arbeitet jedoch an einem Plan, für immer Frieden in Sachaka zu schaffen. Auf unsere Kosten.

„Bis zur Invasion der Ichani in diesem Sommer haben die Sachakaner geglaubt, die Gilde würde ihre Novizen noch immer in höherer, das heißt schwarzer, Magie unterweisen. Aber nun kennen sie die Wahrheit. Ashaki Ikaro hat mir bestätigt, was wir vor etwa einem Monat gerüchteweise von zwei Simba-Matten Händlern erfahren haben. Marika versucht, die verschiedenen Parteien im Land zu einen, indem er einen militärischen Schlag gegen Kyralia plant, dem wir nicht gewachsen sein werden, wenn wir uns nicht ab sofort vorbereiten. Die Kundschafter im Grenzgebiet waren erst der Anfang."

Die Stille in der Gildehalle war absolut. Auf den Gesichtern nicht weniger Magier spiegelte sich Entsetzen wider. Sie drückten genau das aus, was Rothen in diesem Augenblick empfand.

Der Hohe Lord wirkte beunruhigt. „Wann werden sie uns angreifen?", fragte er.

„Wohl kaum vor dem Winter, wahrscheinlich wird es mehrere Monate oder sogar ein bis zwei Jahre dauern. Noch ist Marika dabei, mit den Parteien zu verhandeln. Um uns anzugreifen, braucht er die Mehrheit der Ashaki hinter sich, weil seine Gegner sonst die Gelegenheit nutzen würden, ihn zu stürzen. Auch wenn die Sachakaner mit Freuden gegen uns in den Krieg ziehen, so wird Marika einigen mehr als die Chance auf Vergeltung und ein fruchtbares Lehen bieten müssen. Es wird ihn einige unbequeme Zugeständnisse kosten."

„Ein Urteil auf Grund dieser Sachlage zu fällen, könnte interessant werden", murmelte Auslandsadministrator Kito und einige höhere Magier nickten zustimmend.

„Was ist mit den Ichani?", fragte Rothen. „Es gibt doch noch mehr von ihnen, als jene, die uns im Sommer angegriffen haben, richtig?"

Akkarin bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der ihn erschaudern ließ. „Sollte Marika ihre Hilfe in Erwägung ziehen, so werden sie versuchen, einen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen und sich wieder einen Platz in der Gesellschaft zu sichern. In diesem Fall bleibt uns mehr Zeit zur Vorbereitung, da nur wenige Ashaki bereit sein werden, mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten. Aber die Stärke unseres Gegners wird ebenfalls größer sein."

„Lord Akkarin, wie groß schätzt Ihr, wird ihre Streitmacht sein?", fragte König Merin.

„Wahrscheinlich einige hundert, Euer Majestät."

„Magier?"

„Schwarze Magier."

Rothens Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Hinter ihm knirschte Balkan hörbar mit den Zähnen.

„Einen derart starken Gegner können wir nicht bezwingen", brachte Lord Vorel hervor.

Rothen sah zu Sonea. Aus ihren Wangen war jegliche Farbe gewichen. Die übrigen Magier in der Gildehalle schwiegen beklommen.

„Warum so viele?", fragte Lord Peakin. „Ein oder zwei Dutzend von ihnen würden genügen, um uns auszulöschen."

„Das ist richtig, doch die Sachakaner befürchten, die Gilde könnte nach der Invasion der Ichani schwarze Magie legalisieren oder dass wir das spätestens dann tun, wenn wir von ihren Kriegsplänen erfahren", antwortete Akkarin. „Da die Sachakaner nicht über unser umfangreiches magisches Wissen verfügen und jeder Magier sein Wissen nur an seine Kinder weitergibt, wären wir ihnen in diesem Fall überlegen. Zudem glauben sie, Sonea und ich hätten die Ichani ohne Hilfe in einem einzigen Kampf besiegt. Marika will sichergehen, dass er uns auch wirklich besiegen kann."

Das waren düstere Aussichten, erkannte Rothen. Sein Entsetzen über Akkarins Worte war so groß, dass er es nicht in Worte zu fassen vermochte. Den übrigen Anwesenden schien es indes nicht anders zu ergehen. Das übliche Stimmengewirr, das die Gildehalle bei überraschenden Enthüllungen erfüllte, war seit der schwarze Magier vor die Empore getreten und zu sprechen begonnen hatte, völlig ausgeblieben.

„Woher wissen wir überhaupt, ob das die Wahrheit ist?" Garrel betrachtete den schwarzen Magier misstrauisch.

Akkarin begegnete seinem Blick kühl. „Welchen Nutzen hätte ich davon, diese Geschichte zu erfinden?"

„Mehr Macht?", schlug das Oberhaupt der Krieger vor.

„Lord Garrel, glaubt Ihr nicht, Lord Akkarin hätte sich schon vor langer Zeit mehr Macht verschafft, wenn ihm daran gelegen wäre?", warf Lord Telano ein und Rothen glaubte, einen Anflug von Entnervtsein in der Stimme des sonst so ruhigen Vindo herauszuhören.

Statt einer Erwiderung schwieg Garrel grimmig.

„Warum lassen wir nicht Sonea die Informationen bestätigen?", fragte Rothen in einem Versuch, wie Wogen zu glätten. „Sie weiß ebenfalls, wie man die Gedanken eines widerstrebenden Geistes liest."

„Wir wissen nicht, ob er es ihr nicht bereits erzählt hat", widersprach Lord Garrel.

Lady Vinara stieß einen resignierten Seufzer aus. „Beschränken wir uns doch bitte auf das Wesentliche", sagte sie. „Und wie mir scheint, sind das im Augenblick die Sachakaner."

„Sie weiß es nicht", erklang Balkans Stimme hinter ihnen. „Seht sie Euch an. Sie ist ebenso entsetzt, wie die übrigen der Anwesenden. Sie wäre sicher bereit, Lord Akkarins Behauptungen zu bestätigen."

Akkarin wandte sich um. „Hoher Lord, Ihr solltet Euch fragen, ob Ihr bereit seid, auf mein Wort zu vertrauen", sagte er gefährlich leise. Doch Rothen zweifelte nicht, dass selbst die Magier am anderen Ende der Gildehalle ihn verstehen konnten. „Angesichts der Bedrohung aus Sachaka tätet Ihr gut daran, diese Frage für Euch zu beantworten, bevor Ihr weitere Schritte beschließt."

Osens Blick verfinstere sich für einen Augenblick. „Ich schlage vor, dass die Gilde darüber entscheidet." Er warf einen zweifelnden Blick hinauf zum König. „Euer Majestät, wie denkt Ihr darüber?"

„Die Gilde möge entscheiden", sprach der König.

Der Administrator erhob seine Stimme. „Wer Lord Akkarins Worten keinen Glauben schenkt und eine zweite Wahrheitslesung von Ashaki Ikaro durch Sonea wünscht, möge seine Lichtkugel rot aufleuchten lassen. Wer bereit ist, ihm zu vertrauen, lasse seine Lichtkugel weiß."

Sonea hielt den Atem an, als die Magier ihre Lichtkugeln zur Decke schweben ließen. Sie selbst enthielt sich, denn sie fand, es stand ihr nicht zu, über Akkarins Vertrauenswürdigkeit zu entscheiden. Sie würde nicht zögern, die Wahrheitslesung durchzuführen, sollte das von ihr verlangt werden. Doch sie hoffte, die Gilde würde endlich anfangen, ihr und Akkarin zu vertrauen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung blieben die meisten Lichtkugeln weiß. Selbst die beiden Berater des Königs, die in seinem Namen abstimmten, hatten ihre Lichtkugeln weiß gelassen. Tatsächlich wunderte Sonea das nach allem, was Merin für sie und Akkarin getan hatte, nicht mehr. Plötzlich realisierte sie, dass der König ihr mächtigster Verbündeter sein konnte.

Osen wirkte erleichtert. Und auch einige andere Magier atmeten auf. Anscheinend war keiner von dem Gedanken einer Wahrheitslesung durch Sonea angetan.

„Dann werden wir nun das Strafmaß für Ashaki Ikaro festlegen", verkündete der Administrator, nachdem Akkarin auf seinen Platz zurückgekehrt war.

„Er hat nichts von seiner Ausstrahlung verloren", hörte Sonea Lord Larkin neben sich murmeln. Sie glaubte, Bewunderung in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Dann wurde ihr klar, von wem er sprach.

„Nein, das hat er nicht", stimmte sie ihm zu. _Nicht, was mich angeht._

„Obwohl er nicht mehr Hoher Lord ist, hört die Gilde beinahe mehr auf ihn als auf Balkan."

Sonea wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, oder ob Larkin überhaupt eine Antwort erwartete. Sie dachte daran, wie selbstverständlich Akkarin vor Beginn der Anhörung zu seinem Platz bei den höheren Magiern geschritten war, als habe er immer dort gesessen. Sie wusste, dass er auf Grund seiner Tätigkeit als Berater des Öfteren bei Gildenversammlungen dort saß. Wenn er sprach, wandten sich alle ihm zu und es herrschte absolute Ruhe unter den Magiern. Was bei Calia geschehen war, schien ihn eher Sympathien eingebracht zu haben, während Balkan und die Krieger an Ansehen verloren hatten. Sonea fragte sich, ob das für sie beide etwas zum Besseren verändern würde.

„Das Gesetz der Gilde bestraft Mord durch schwarze Magie mit Hinrichtung", verkündete der Administrator. „Ashaki Ikaros Eindringen in unser Land und die Verbrechen, die er an der Bevölkerung der Bergdörfer Windbruch, Hohenklüfte, Oberjoch, Wildwasser, Klippenhorst und Sturmbann verübt hat, kommen einem kriegerischen Akt gleich. Nicht zu vergessen, der kaltblütige Mord an Lord Darren. Nach Kriegsrecht müssen seine Taten ebenfalls mit dem Tod bestraft werden. Auf Grund der Umstände, die Lord Akkarin uns soeben erläutert hat, sollte dieses Urteil jedoch sorgfältig überdacht werden."

Einige Magier nickten zustimmend. Sonea verstand nicht viel von Politik. Doch sie verstand genug, um zu begreifen, dass Ikaros Hinrichtung die Spannungen zwischen Kyralia und Sachaka verschlimmern würde. Vielleicht würde es einen Krieg sogar beschleunigen.

Osen wandte sich zu Kito. „Auslandsadministrator Kito, wie ist Euer Rat zu dieser … einzigartigen Situation?"

„Wenn wir ihn hinrichten, so wird König Marika früher oder später davon erfahren. Das könnte ihm einen Grund liefern, uns vorzeitig den Krieg zu erklären. Im Falle einer Einkerkerung hingegen können wir mit Sachaka über die Bedingungen von Ashaki Ikaros Auslieferung verhandeln. In jedem Fall sollten wir zunächst versuchen, unsere Lage auf diplomatischem Wege zu lösen, egal wie aussichtslos sie scheinen mag."

Der Administrator wandte sich zu Akkarin. „Lord Akkarin, was ratet Ihr?"

„Ich stimme Auslandsadministrator Kito bezüglich der Hinrichtung zu." Akkarins Blick wanderte hinunter zu Ikaro. „Doch ich bezweifle, dass Ikaro seinem König wichtig genug ist, um über eine Auslieferung zu verhandeln. Marika schätzt Ungehorsam nicht besonders. Wie sein Vorgänger ist er schnell darin, Ashaki in die Ödländer zu verbannen."

„Was, wenn der sachakanische König will, dass Ikaro sich für seinen Ungehorsam verantwortet?", gab König Merin zu bedenken.

Akkarin wandte sich um. „Diese Möglichkeit dürften wir nicht ausschließen, Euer Majestät. Das könnte unsere Position stärken, aber auf der anderen Seite auch dafür sorgen, dass die Sachakaner sich von uns provoziert fühlen."

„Also soll die Gilde zwischen Hinrichtung und Einkerkerung entscheiden?", fragte Osen.

Die höheren Magier nickten.

Der Administrator wandte sich zu dem Gefangenen vor der Empore. Die Luft vibrierte, als er die schalldichte Barriere auflöste. „Ashaki Ikaro, durch Lord Akkarins Wahrheitslesung habt Ihr Euer Geständnis bereits abgelegt. Gibt es noch etwas, das Ihr zu Eurer Verteidigung sagen wollt, bevor über Eure Bestrafung entschieden wird?"

Die Lippen des Sachakaners verzogen sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. Während der gesamten Anhörung war er erstaunlich ruhig geblieben. Zu ruhig, fand Sonea. Und als er zu sprechen begann, begriff sie auch warum. Diese ganze Veranstaltung schien einzig zu seiner Erheiterung beizutragen.

„Was auch immer Ihr mit mir machen werdet, Ihr könnt uns nicht mehr aufhalten", sagte er mit schwerem fremdländischen Akzent. „Eure Gilde ist schwach. Ihr seid zu furchterfüllt, um höhere Magie zu lernen. Eure einzigen beiden höheren Magier haltet Ihr wie zwei zahme Limeks an der Leine. Wenn mein König Euch den Krieg erklärt, dann werdet Ihr keine Chance gegen uns haben."

Überall schnappten Magier empört nach Luft.

„Dieser verfluchte Bastard!", zischte Sonea in einem plötzlichen Anflug von Jähzorn und sprang auf, bereit Ikaro eigenhändig zu töten. „Wie kann er es wagen?"

Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrem Arm. Unwillig wandte sie den Kopf.

„Du hast recht", murmelte Lord Larkin neben ihr. „Er aber auch. Es wird Zeit, dass die Führung der Gilde endlich anfängt zu handeln."

Sonea musste widerwillig einsehen, dass der Architekturlehrer Recht hatte. Einen resignierten Seufzer ausstoßend ließ sie sich zurück in ihren Sitz sinken. Sie hoffte, die Magier würden endlich einsehen, dass sie ihre Politik ändern mussten.

„Da Ashaki Ikaro nichts zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen hat, wird nun das Strafmaß festgelegt", entschied Administrator Osen. „Wer der Ansicht ist, Ashaki Ikaro solle hingerichtet werden, lasse seine Lichtkugel rot aufleuchten."

Nur wenige Lichtkugeln färbten sich rot. Sonea glaubte, es waren dieselben, die auch bei der vorherigen Abstimmung rot aufgeleuchtet waren.

„Wer stimmt für Einkerkerung?", fragte Osen.

Dieses Mal färbten sich fast alle Lichtkugeln rot.

„Die Gilde hat ihr Urteil gefällt", verkündete Osen. Er betrachtete Ikaro mit einem angewiderten Blick. „Ashaki Ikaro gilt von nun an als politischer Gefangener von Kyralia. Er wird bis auf weiteres im entsprechenden Trakt des Stadtgefängnisses eingekerkert. Er möge nun abgeführt werden."

Die beiden Krieger, die Ikaro bewachten, nahmen den Sachakaner in ihre Mitte und brachten ihn aus der Gildehalle.

Der Administrator schlug auf den kleinen Gong vor seinem Platz. „Ich erkläre diese Anhörung hiermit für beendet."

Das Rücken von Stühlen und das Rascheln von Magierroben erfüllte die Gildehalle. Auch der König und seine Ratgeber erhoben sich. Sonea sah hinauf zu den höheren Magiern. Sie waren sitzengeblieben und diskutierten leise.

Neben ihr verließ Lord Larkin seinen Platz. „Trotz allem, was wir heute erfahren haben, wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Freitag, Sonea", sagte er.

Sie lächelte. „Ich Euch auch, Mylord."

Während sich die Gildehalle leerte, blieb Sonea sitzen. Erst als sich die höheren Magier erhoben und Akkarin sie zu sich winkte, verließ sie ihren Platz.

„Wir werden uns jetzt zusammensetzen und unsere nächsten Schritte besprechen", erklärte er ihr.

„ _Ihr_ werdet nach Hause gehen und Euch ausschlafen", widersprach Lady Vinara streng. „Ihr seht nicht viel besser aus als gestern. Es würde mich wundern, wenn Ihr letzte Nacht überhaupt geschlafen habt."

Erheitert hob Akkarin die Augenbrauen. „Bemessen an den letzten beiden Wochen habe ich letzte Nacht erstaunlich viel geschlafen", entgegnete er trocken.

Sonea bemerkte, wie Rothen ein Kichern unterdrückte. Sie selbst musste mit sich kämpfen, um nicht zu erröten. Sie war froh, dass niemand außer Akkarin fähig war, ihre Gedanken zu lesen.

„Anscheinend war das nicht ausreichend", bemerkte die Heilerin.

„Ihr solltet auf sie hören", riet Balkan ungewöhnlich sanft. „Ich werde Euch berichten, was wir beschlossen haben."

Zu Soneas Überraschung nahm Akkarin das sehr gelassen hin. „Bevor Ihr entscheidet, was die Gilde bezüglich der Kriegspläne der Sachakaner unternimmt, werdet Ihr Euch über einige grundlegende Dinge klarwerden müssen", sagte er. „Meine Anwesenheit würde dabei nur stören." Er legte eine Hand zwischen Soneas Schulterblätter. „Komm, Sonea, gehen wir nach Hause."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von den höheren Magiern, dann führte er sie hinaus. Erst als sie den Weg zu den Residenzen eingeschlagen hatten, richtete Akkarin wieder das Wort an sie.

„Nun, Sonea, was hältst du von dieser neuen Wendung?"

Sonea überlegte einen Augenblick. Das, was sie an diesem Vormittag erfahren hatte, ließ sich nicht so leicht in Worte fassen. Zuerst hatte sie Entsetzen empfunden. Jetzt indes verspürte sie eine Ruhe, die sie selbst überraschte. _Wahrscheinlich kommt die Furcht, wenn es soweit ist_ , dachte sie trocken.

„Ich bin nicht überrascht", antwortete sie schließlich. „Irgendwie habe ich so etwas schon seit ein paar Wochen befürchtet."

Als Akkarin ihr die Gründe erklärt hatte, warum die höheren Magier von ihr wollten, dass sie die Kriegskunst wählte, hatte sie bereits geahnt, dass der Konflikt mit den Sachakanern noch lange nicht gelöst war. Die Aussicht auf mehrere hundert schwarze Magier war hingegen alles andere als erfreulich. Ein Krieg mit Sachaka würde höchstwahrscheinlich das Ende der Gilde bedeuten. Selbst wenn es ihr und Akkarin gelang, stärker als eine ganze Armee von Sachakanern zu sein, wusste Sonea nicht, wie sie gegen so viele auf einmal kämpfen sollten.

„Dass Marika einen Krieg gegen uns plant, bedeutet nicht zwingend, dass es einen geben wird", sagte Akkarin. „Oder, dass es bald sein wird. Es wird ihn viel Zeit kosten, die unterschiedlichen Parteien zu vereinen. Viele seiner Vorgänger haben dies bereits vergeblich versucht. Marika könnte jedoch Erfolg haben, weil er jetzt ein starkes Argument hat. Trotzdem werden wir genug Zeit haben, uns vorzubereiten, wenn die Gilde nicht eine Dummheit plant."

Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht. Doch versuche, dich deswegen nicht zu sorgen. Für dich ist deine Ausbildung jetzt am wichtigsten. Mehr kannst du im Augenblick nicht tun."

Sonea nickte langsam. Sie vertraute darauf, dass Akkarin und die höheren Magier sich um diese Sache kümmern würden. Aber würde das genügen? Zum wiederholten Male wünschte sie, Akkarin würde die Führung der Gilde an sich reißen und veranlassen, was nötig war, damit sie gegen die Sachakaner bestehen konnten. Doch Sonea wusste, das war unmöglich. Andere Magier in schwarzer Magie zu unterweisen, brachte unkalkulierbare Risiken mit sich. Sollten sie auf diese Weise die Sachakaner besiegen, so würden sie sich vielleicht bald darauf einem Feind in ihren eigenen Reihen gegenüber finden.

„Warum hast du vorhin nicht darauf bestanden, bei der Besprechung dabei zu sein?", wollte sie wissen. „Sie werden deine Ansichten zu den Sachakanern brauchen."

Akkarin bedachte sie mit einem Halblächeln. „Sie kennen meine Ansicht bereits", sagte er. „Doch zunächst müssen sie einige interne Fragen klären. Meine Anwesenheit würde nur dazu führen, dass sie ihre Entscheidungen nicht frei treffen."

„Du meinst, welche Rolle wir dabei spielen?"

„Ja."

 _Vielleicht kommen sie jetzt endlich zur Vernunft_ , dachte Sonea. Doch sie wollte nicht allzu sehr darauf hoffen.

Dorrien schritt durch die Straße, an der die meisten von Windbruchs Häusern lagen. Zwei Wochen nach der Befreiung der Entführten war der Alltag nach Windbruch zurückgekehrt. Aus Lokens Schmiede ertönte eifriges Hämmern, in der Nähe der Bäckerei duftete es nach frischgebackenem Brot und der Abfallhaufen hinter Forrens Destillerie stank wie eh und je nach vermoderten Tugorwurzeln. Auf dem Dorfplatz veranstalteten ein paar Kinder eine Schneeballschlacht.

Auf Dorrien wirkte die Dorfidylle seltsam unwirklich. Bal, Sina, Korten und Falken hatten eine klaffende Lücke im Leben der Dorfbewohner hinterlassen. Obwohl niemand ihm die Schuld an ihrem Tod gab, fühlte Dorrien sich verantwortlich. Besonders was die letzten beiden Männer betraf, da er sie erst auf die Idee gebracht hatte, ihm bei der Suche nach dem Sachakaner zu helfen.

Wie alle anderen versuchte er, weiterzuleben wie zuvor. Er heilte Winterhusten und kämpfte gegen die zweite Welle von Lungenfieber, das jetzt Saison hatte. Die Schuldgefühle, die er wegen der Männer und Frauen verspürte, die dem Sachakaner zum Opfer gefallen waren, wurden zudem in regelmäßigen Abständen von einem anderen Schmerz abgelöst, der auf seine Art ebenso unangenehm war.

 _Ich liebe dich. Ich schenke dir meine ganze Liebe. Für immer._

Indem er sich seit seiner Rückkehr aus Imardin am Ende des Sommers in die Arbeit gestürzt hatte, hatte Dorrien sein Elend vergessen können. Doch sein Gespräch mit Akkarin in der Nacht, als sie auf der Straße zum Südpass kampiert hatten, hatte seinen Schmerz erneut aufleben lassen. Dorrien fühlte sich hilflos und wütend, wenn er daran dachte, Sonea endgültig verloren zu haben und war überzeugt, sie liebte den Falschen. Er wünschte sich indes nichts sehnlicher, als sie endlich vergessen zu können.

Ein Seufzen unterdrückend hielt er inne und sog tief die eisige Luft ein. Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und die Luft roch nach Schnee. Nachdem er ein paar tiefe Atemzüge getan hatte, fühlte er sich ein wenig besser.

Auf der anderen Straßenseite erregte eine Bewegung seine Aufmerksamkeit. Die Tür der Bäckerei öffnete sich und eine vertraute Gestalt mit tennfarbenen Zöpfen trat heraus. Sie stellte ihren Korb ab und zog die Kapuze ihres Umhangs über.

Viana.

Er hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit dem Tag an dem sie ihn besucht und ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte, weil sie Heilerin werden wollte. Dorrien hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle zuerst mit ihren Eltern sprechen. Damals hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, hinter Vianas Wunsch steckte eine ernsthafte Absicht, doch seitdem hatte sie nichts mehr von sich hören lassen.

„Viana!", rief er und winkte.

Viana hob den Kopf. Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein gehetzter Ausdruck. Hastig nahm sie den Korb und bog auf die Straße in Richtung Ortsausgang ein. Dorrien war verwirrt. Er zögerte kurz, dann eilte er hinter ihr her.

„Viana", sagte er atemlos, als er sie eingeholt hatte. „Ich habe dich schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich darf nicht mehr mit Euch reden", sagte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Wieso?", fragte er entgeistert.

„Vater hat es verboten. Es tut mir leid, Mylord."

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, den Blick auf die Straße gerichtet. Dorrien konnte jedoch mühelos mit ihr mithalten.

„Warum hat er es verboten?", verlangte er zu wissen. Dann kam ihm ein schrecklicher Verdacht. Wollte Kullen etwa nicht, dass seine Tochter Magierin wurde? „Hast du ihn gefragt, ob du der Gilde beitreten darfst?"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich und sie blickte zur Seite. Also hatte er richtig gelegen. Augenblicklich verspürte Dorrien Mitleid mit der jungen Frau. Sie war so begeistert von der Vorstellung gewesen, Heilerin zu werden, dass sich in ihm ein Zorn auf Kullen zu regen begann.

„Dein Vater weiß gar nicht, was er dir da verwehrt", sagte er sanft.

Viana hielt inne und wandte sich ihm zu. Ihre Augen waren gerötet. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn das kümmert", entgegnete sie ungewöhnlich hart.

„Lass mich mit ihm reden. Ich werde ihm klar machen, welche Vorteile es hat, eine Magierin als Tochter zu haben."

In Vianas Augen glomm ein hoffnungsvolles Leuchten und ihre Wangen nahmen eine etwas gesündere Färbung an. „Das würdet Ihr für mich tun?"

„Ja", sagte Dorrien. „Komm, gib mir deinen Korb. Ich begleite dich nach Hause und dann werde ich das klären."

Die junge Frau zögerte. „Mylord, das wäre unangemessen."

Dorrien lächelte und streckte eine Hand aus. „Ich bestehe darauf."

Verlegen reichte sie ihm den Korb.

Auf dem Weg zum Haus des Reberhirten schwiegen sie. Dorrien wusste nicht, über was er mit ihr sprechen sollte. Er kannte sie kaum und er wusste, wie leicht sie sich in Verlegenheit bringen ließ. Viana schien es indes nicht anders zu ergehen.

Als die Kate ihres Vaters in Sicht kam, blieb Dorrien stehen.

„Viana", sagte er. „Überlass mir das Reden."

Sie nickte zögernd.

„Vertraust du mir?"

Sie nickte erneut, doch Dorrien sah die Furcht in ihren Augen. Sicher ahnte sie bereits, wie zornig ihr Vater sein würde, weil sie seinen Willen missachtet hatte.

Er lächelte aufmunternd. „Es wird alles gut werden, kleine Viana", versprach er.

Gemeinsam schritten sie auf die Kate zu. Viana stieß die Tür auf und bedeutete Dorrien ihr zu folgen.

„Hallo!", rief sie und Dorrien kam nicht umhin, sie für ihren Mut zu bewundern. „Ich bin mit dem Brot zurück. Und ich hab' einen Gast mitgebracht."

Dorrien trat in die Wohnstube. Am Esstisch saß Kullen und schnitzte mit einem groben Messer an einem Holzscheit. Seine Frau Yuna rührte in einem Kochtopf und Lina spielte im Bodenstroh mit ein paar Holzfiguren, die wie Reber aussahen.

„Guten Tag, Kullen", grüßte Dorrien den Reberhirten. Er nickte Yuna und Vianas jüngerer Schwester zu.

Als der andere Mann ihn erblickte, verfinsterte sich seine Miene. „Viana, was hab ich dir gesagt?", herrschte er seine ältere Tochter an.

Viana öffnete den Mund, doch Dorrien kam ihr zuvor.

„Ich habe sie im Dorf getroffen und angesprochen", erklärte er. „Viana trifft keine Schuld." Dann wurde er unvermittelt ernst. „Kullen, wir sollten uns unterhalten."

Der Reberhirt betrachtete ihn ungehalten. „Viana, Lina, raus mit euch!", blaffte er.

„Viana hat das Recht, dabei zu sein", sagte Dorrien. „Immerhin geht es um ihre Zukunft."

„Meinetwegen", knurrte der Reberhirt unwirsch. Er wies auf einen freien Stuhl. „Setzt Euch."

Er erhob sich und tritt zu einem Schrank, aus dem er einen Krug und zwei Becher hervorholte. Während Dorrien an dem Tisch Platz nahm, schenkte er zwei Becher mit einer hellen Flüssigkeit ein. Weißwasser.

Kullen nahm einen tiefen Schluck, während Dorrien nur an dem Getränk nippte.

„Verdammt, Mylord!", fluchte er. „Erst bringt Ihr mir meine Tochter wieder und dann wollt Ihr sie mir wieder wegnehmen?"

Dorrien versuchte, sich von dem Zorn des anderen Mannes nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. Schließlich war _er_ der Magier. „Kullen", sagte er sanft. „Deine beiden Töchter haben starkes, magisches Potential. Das bietet ihnen ungeahnte Chancen."

Kullens Kinnlade klappte auf. „Also wollt Ihr Lina auch?"

„Ich will dir deine Töchter nicht wegnehmen", stellte Dorrien richtig. „Lina ist zudem noch viel zu jung, um der Gilde beizutreten. Über ihre Zukunft können wir reden, wenn sie fünfzehn wird. Viana ist jedoch alt genug, um das Studium an der Universität aufzunehmen. Nach fünf Jahren könnte sie zurückkehren. Weil ich der erste Magier war, der ihr Potential erkannt hat, könnte ich selbst für einen Teil der Ausbildung sorgen. Ich möchte dir nicht zu viel versprechen, aber vielleicht ließe es sich einrichten, dass Viana nicht die ganzen fünf Jahre in Imardin verbringen muss. Sie interessiert sich für die Heilkunst und alles, was sie dafür wissen muss, kann ich ihr ebenso gut hier beibringen. Arbeit gibt es hier genug."

„Fünf Jahre", murmelte Kullen. „Wenn sie fertig ist, wird sie zu alt sein, um zu heiraten. Wenn sie dann überhaupt noch wer will."

„Vielleicht will ich ja gar nicht heiraten, Vater." Viana lehnte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an einem Stützpfeiler und betrachtete den Reberhirten verärgert.

„Loken ist ein anständiger Mann. Er würde dich auf der Stelle nehmen. Und er kann für dich sorgen."

„Ich mag Loken. Aber ich will ihn nicht als Mann", schnitt Viana ihm das Wort ab. Der plötzliche Zorn der sonst so ruhigen, jungen Frau überraschte Dorrien. Er fragte sich, wie lange sie das schon zurückgehalten hatte und ob es jetzt herauskam, weil sie sich in seiner Nähe sicher genug fühlte, um ihrem Vater die Stirn zu bieten. „Ob und wen ich heirate, ist meine Entscheidung, Vater. Du kannst nicht einfach so über mein Leben entscheiden."

Zwischen Kullens Augenbrauen bildete sich eine steile Falte. Sein Gesicht hatte eine bedenklich dunkle Färbung angenommen.

„Ich denke, für wen auch immer sich deine Tochter entscheidet, jeder Mann in Windbruch und Umgebung, würde sie heiraten wollen, wenn sie eine Magierin wird", sagte Dorrien beschwichtigend. „Zudem zahlt die Gilde ihren Novizen ein Taschengeld, das über fünf Jahre gerechnet mehr ist als jede Mitgift, die du dir vorstellen kannst."

Die Augen des Reberhirten weiteten sich. „So habe ich das noch nie gesehen", murmelte er.

Dorrien nickte. Natürlich hatte Kullen das nicht. Viana war seine älteste Tochter. Es war nur natürlich, dass er sie wie seinen Augapfel hütete.

„Du solltest stolz auf deine Tochter sein", fuhr er daher fort. „Sie ist eine intelligente junge Frau. Es wäre keine Verschwendung, sie auszubilden. Im Gegenteil. Das ganze Dorf wird stolz sein, dass eine von ihnen eine Gildenmagierin ist."

„Heißt das, ich soll Viana erlauben, zur Gilde zu gehen?"

Dorrien lächelte. „Wenn du das so siehst, ja."

„Lass sie gehen, Kullen", fügte Yuna sanft hinzu. „Denk doch nur daran, was sie mit ihrer Magie alles tun kann. Sie kann uns heilen, wenn wieder einer von uns krank wird."

Kullen nickte. Er leerte seinen Becher und stieß einen resignierten Seufzer aus. „Ihr habt gewonnen, Mylord", sagte er. „Nehmt sie mit Euch, wenn Ihr wollt."

„So schnell geht das nicht, Kullen. Bevor die Gilde überhaupt bereit wäre, sie aufzunehmen, müsste Viana lesen, schreiben und die Grundrechenarten lernen. Das alles werde ich sie hier unterrichten. Sie wäre frühstens im Sommer soweit, ihr Studium zu beginnen. Solange kann sie zuhause wohnen."

Kullen sah zu seiner Tochter. „Du darfst dich immer hier zuhause fühlen", sagte er ungewöhnlich weich. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Auch in Magierroben."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Euch danken soll, Lord Dorrien", sagte Viana, als sie Dorrien eine halbe Stunde später zur Tür begleitete. „Jetzt stehe ich schon so tief in Eurer Schuld. Wie soll ich das wiedergutmachen?"

Dorrien lächelte. „Es gibt nichts, was du mir als Gegenleistung bringen musst, kleine Viana", erwiderte er sanft. „Wenn du rasch lernst und eine gute Heilerin wirst, so dass du mir bei meiner Arbeit helfen kannst, ist mir das mehr als genug."

Sie errötete und sah zu Boden.

„Ich erwarte dich morgen nach dem Mittagessen zu deiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde", sagte er.

Sie nickte. „Dann bis morgen, Mylord."

„Bis morgen, Viana."

Während seines Heimwegs dachte Dorrien darüber nach, wie er Vianas Unterricht gestalten sollte. Es wäre einfacher, ihr etwas über Heilkunst beizubringen, als Lesen und Schreiben. Dass er diese Dinge gelernt hatte, lag so lange zurück, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, wie es bei ihm gewesen war. Aber er war sicher, er würde einen Weg finden.

Er entschied zudem einen Brief an Administrator Osen zu senden und ihn von seiner Absicht, Kullens älteste Tochter auf die Universität zu schicken, in Kenntnis zu setzen. Denn die Frage, ob die Gilde Viana überhaupt aufnehmen würde, stand noch immer unbeantwortet im Raum. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, inwiefern die Gilde inzwischen tatsächlich bereit war, Novizen aufzunehmen, die nicht aus den Häusern kamen.

 _Wenn sie sich weigern, dann werde ich für ihre Aufnahme kämpfen_ , dachte er. Dieser Gedanke erfüllte ihn mit neuer Entschlossenheit. _Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Viana Heilerin werden kann. Was es mich auch kosten mag._

Der Tagessaal war erfüllt vom goldenen Licht der Nachmittagssonne, deren Strahlen in der leicht staubigen Luft in dicken Balken schräg durch die hohen Fenster fielen. Der Anblick konnte jedoch nicht über die in dem Raum herrschende Kälte hinwegtäuschen. Administrator Osen schuf mehrere Wärmekugeln und verteilte sie entlang der Wände, während die höheren Magier, König Merin und seine Berater an dem ovalen Tisch aus poliertem Nachtholz in der Mitte des Raumes Platz nahmen. Zwei Diener eilten herbei und brachten Tassen und frisch zubereiteten Sumi.

Rothen wählte einen Stuhl zwischen Lady Vinara und Lord Peakin. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen. Die Gesichter seiner Kollegen wirkten ernst, doch falls einer von ihnen Furcht verspürte, so ließ er sich das nicht anmerken. Rothen bezweifelte jedoch nicht, dass ihm selbst die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

 _Eine Armee schwarzer Magier …_

„Ursprünglich sollte diese Besprechung dazu dienen, die Umstände von Lord Darrens Tod zu untersuchen", begann Osen. „Doch nach allem, was Akkarin bei der Gildenversammlung enthüllt hat, fürchte ich, wir haben dringendere Sorgen."

Der Hohe Lord räusperte sich. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum eine weitere Untersuchung notwendig wäre", erklärte er. „Der Tod von Lord Darren wurde nicht durch Lord Akkarin, sondern von Ashaki Ikaro verschuldet. Akkarin hat alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um den Gefangenen zu bewachen. Aber wie wir anderen ist er jedoch nur ein Mensch. Es war ein Fehler, ihn nur mit einer Gruppe Kriegern auf die Jagd zu schicken und die Bewachung des Gefangenen ihm allein zu überlassen. Sonea hätte ihn begleiten müssen."

Die höheren Magier murmelten eine Zustimmung. Rothen wusste, Akkarin hatte jahrelang gegen sachakanische Spione in der Stadt gekämpft. Diese waren jedoch kampfunerfahrene Sklaven gewesen, die von ihren Ichani-Meistern geschickt worden waren, um ihn zu töten und zu beweisen, dass die Gilde schwarze Magie verboten hatte. Für Akkarin waren sie wahrscheinlich keine große Herausforderung gewesen. Einen Gegner zu überwältigen und zu töten, war zudem etwas anderes, als ihn tagelang ohne Unterbrechung zu bewachen. Akkarin hatte bei der Berichterstattung des Suchtrupps ausgesagt, dass er es vorgezogen hätte, Ikaro auf der Stelle zu töten, hätte Balkan das zugelassen und wären die politischen Konsequenzen nicht so ungewiss. Denn der schwarze Magier hatte von Anfang an gewusst, welches Risiko es mit sich bringen würde, einen feindlichen schwarzen Magier nach Imardin zu überführen.

„Hoher Lord, Ihr seid ebenso wenig schuld", erwiderte König Merin sanft.

Balkan schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch, Euer Majestät. Ich bin Lord Akkarin schon zu lange mit Misstrauen begegnet. Und das nicht nur auf Grund seinem Praktizierens schwarzer Magie, sondern weil er uns all die Jahre hintergangen hat. Viele Magier dulden Akkarin und Sonea nur, weil wir sie brauchen. Es wäre meine Pflicht gewesen, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen und ihre Vertrauenswürdigkeit zu demonstrieren, doch damit hätte ich etwas propagiert, von dem ich selbst nicht überzeugt war." Er machte eine Pause, dann sah er Merin direkt an. „Euer Majestät, wenn Ihr die Niederlegung meines Amtes wünscht, so werde ich mit sofortiger Wirkung zurücktreten."

Der König lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Rothen hielt den Atem an. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass ein in den Bergen wildernder Sachakaner solch fatale Konsequenzen für die Gilde hatte.

„Abgelehnt."

Einige Magier stießen erleichterte Seufzer aus. So auch Rothen.

„Hier wird nicht zurückgetreten", erklärte Merin entschieden. „Der Vorfall bei Calia war die Folge von unglücklichen Begebenheiten und menschlichem Versagen. Es nützt niemandem, wenn ihr oder wer auch immer die Konsequenzen auf sich nimmt. Ich weiß, Ihr seid ein guter Anführer und Stratege, Balkan. In Zeiten wie diesen braucht die Gilde einen Mann wie Euch an ihrer Spitze. Wenn Ihr jetzt zurücktretet, so wird das die Sachakaner in ihrem Vorhaben nur bestärken. Also reißt Euch gefälligst zusammen."

Balkan knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Euer Majestät." Einen Moment sah er aus, als wolle er dem noch etwas hinzufügen, sich dann jedoch eines besseren besann.

„König Merin hat recht", sagte Auslandsadministrator Kito. „Wir müssen geschlossen auftreten, wenn wir nicht auch den letzten Respekt vor den Sachakanern verlieren wollen."

„Wenn wir den Respekt der Sachakaner wollen, müssen wir Akkarin wieder zu unserem Hohen Lord wählen und ein paar ausgewählte Magier in schwarzer Magie unterweisen", sagte Lord Telano. „Ich denke angesichts unserer Situation wäre das am Vernünftigsten."

Zu Rothens Linken sog Lord Peakin scharf die Luft ein. Er selbst verspürte nur leises Entsetzen ob dieser Vorstellung, während einige andere von Lord Telanos Worten zutiefst schockiert schienen.

König Merin nickte jedoch anerkennend.

„Ihr habt selbstverständlich Recht, Lord Telano", sprach er. „Doch sollten wir diese Möglichkeit nur als letzten Ausweg in Betracht ziehen. Schwarze Magie ist nicht umsonst geächtet und verboten. Lord Akkarin mag verantwortungsbewusst damit umgehen und seine Novizin zu Selbigem anhalten. Aber jeder neue schwarze Magier birgt ein Risiko für uns selbst. Wir müssen mit dem auskommen, was wir haben."

Das sah Rothen ebenso. So verlockend Lord Telanos Vorschlag sein mochte, behagte ihm die Vorstellung nicht, schwarze Magier unter seinen Kollegen zu wissen. _Würde_ ich _schwarze Magie lernen wollen?_ , fragte er sich schaudernd.

 _Nicht einmal, um den Untergang der Gilde zu verhindern_ , lautete die Antwort.

„Es gibt eine Alternative", sagte Osen leise, aber eindringlich. Er wirkte alles andere als glücklich. „Sofern alle einverstanden sind."

„Sprecht", forderte der König ihn auf.

Osen schluckte. „Wir geben Akkarin eine Position in der Gilde, die seinen Gebrauch schwarzer Magie moralisch legalisiert. Um es in den Worten des Sachakaners auszudrücken, würden er und Sonea damit von dem Vergleich mit den 'Limeks an der Leine' fortkommen."

Balkan horchte auf. „Wie genau stellt Ihr Euch das vor?"

„Akkarin und Sonea bekommen alle Freiheiten, die sie für unsere Verteidigung benötigen. Sie erhalten die Erlaubnis, sich jederzeit zu stärken, so dass sie es mit den Sachakanern aufnehmen können. Selbstverständlich ohne, dass dabei Zivilisten zu Schaden kommen …"

„ … was bedeuten würde, dass ihnen sämtliche Gildenmagier von heute an jeden Tag ihre Kraft geben müssen", brummte Garrel verdrießlich. „Ich denke, jeder von uns hat Besseres zu tun, als Schlange zu stehen, um sich melken zu lassen."

Rothen kicherte unwillkürlich.

„Dann sollten wir möglichst schnell einen Weg finden, dass Akkarin und Sonea ohne großen Zeitaufwand unsere Kraft erhalten", sagte Balkan.

„Wir könnten unsere Magie irgendwo zwischenspeichern", schlug Rothen vor. „Der Dome würde sich anbieten. Er wird nur selten benutzt."

„Eine gute Idee, Lord Rothen", sagte der Hohe Lord.

Rothen lächelte erfreut. Er sah zu Osen. „Ihr seht aus, als hättet Ihr noch mehr zu sagen, Administrator."

Osen nickte zögernd. „Wir sollten Akkarin entgegen den Bestimmungen seiner Wiederaufnahme ein seiner Aufgabe gerecht werdendes Amt geben, um dem Ganzen eine offizielle Note zu verleihen. Das würde ihm und somit der Gilde selbst außerhalb der Verbündeten Länder mehr Respekt verleihen."

Lady Vinara richtete sich in ihrem Sessel auf. „Das klingt vernünftig. Wer stimmt dafür?"

Rothen hob seine Hand. Als er sich umblickte, sah er, dass die anderen es ihm gleich taten. Sogar Lord Garrel hob seine Hand, wenn auch mit leicht erkennbarem Widerwillen.

 _Endlich sind sie sich einmal einig und tun das Richtige_ , dachte er. Für einen flüchtigen Moment fühlte er sich, als hätten sie die Sachakaner bereits besiegt. Doch er wusste, bis dahin würde es noch ein weiter Weg sein.

„Dann brauchen wir jetzt noch einen Titel für das neue Amt." Osen lächelte dünn und sah in die Runde. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„ _Oberhaupt der schwarzen Magier_?", schlug Garrel vor. „Das wäre wohl das Naheliegenste."

Lady Vinara zischte empört. „Auf keinen Fall! So etwas kann doch nur ein Krieger vorschlagen! Damit würden wir schwarze Magie zu einer vierten Disziplin erklären. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Sonea schwarze Magie benutzt, um einen Patienten wiederzubeleben. Aber _das_ geht nun wirklich zu weit."

„Ich denke, niemand von uns will schwarze Magie als vierte Disziplin", lenkte Rothen beschwichtigend ein.

„Ich bin zwar auch nun ein Krieger", meldete sich Lord Vorel mit unterdrückter Erheiterung zu Wort, „doch wie wäre es mit _Leiter für schwarzmagische Studien_? Da wir ihm bereits erlaubt haben, auf diesem Gebiet zu forschen, wäre das recht passend."

Der Hohe Lord nickte langsam. „Damit könnte ich mich anfreunden. Es zeigt, dass wir sein Tun billigen und ihn akzeptieren. Irgendwelche Einwände?" Als niemand sich zu Wort meldete, fuhr er fort: „Damit wird Lord Akkarin offiziell ein … höherer Magier. Sein Gehalt wird entsprechend aufgestockt. Angesichts seiner Forschung wird ihn das sicher freuen."

Rothen bemerkte, dass Balkan sich bei dem Begriff 'höherer Magier' nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen schien. Die Anhörung hatte ihnen allen wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen, dass schwarze Magie einst als höhere Magie bezeichnet worden war und die Magier, die in ihr Geheimnis eingeweiht waren, als höhere Magier. Insofern hatte Akkarins neuer Status eine doppelte Bedeutung. Er fragte sich, was sein Freund Yaldin zu dieser Entwicklung sagen würde. Das Abendessen bei ihm und Ezrille am nächsten Abend würde gewiss interessant werden.

„Wir sollten seine Forschung möglichst unterstützen", sagte Lord Peakin. „Hat er nicht behauptet, es gäbe Anwendungen schwarzer Magie, die sich eventuell zur Verteidigung nutzen lassen?"

„Das hat er", antwortete Lord Vorel. „Doch er sagte auch, er verfüge über keine brauchbare Literatur."

„Dann sollten wir ihm mehr Forschungsmittel bewilligen", sagte Rothen. „Er soll alles bekommen, was er benötigt."

„Das halte ich für eine gute Idee", stimmte Peakin zu. „Selbstverständlich mit vorheriger Prüfung durch Lord Sarrin und einer Genehmigung der höheren Magier."

„Dann soll es so sein", brummte Balkan.

„Da das nun geklärt ist, lasst uns überlegen, was wir bezüglich der Sachakaner unternehmen", sprach König Merin. „Ich muss bald wieder zurück in den Palast, doch ich wünsche, bei der Diskussion dieses Themas anwesend zu sein."

Die höheren Magier wandten sich ihm zu.

„Sollten wir Lord Akkarin in diese Überlegungen nicht mit einbeziehen, Euer Majestät?", fragte Rothen vorsichtig.

Der König sah ihn direkt an. „Lord Rothen, Ihr habt recht, das sollten wir. Aber diese Angelegenheit kann nicht warten, bis er sich von den Strapazen der vergangenen Wochen erholt hat. Da ich Lord Akkarin recht gut kenne, denke ich, er wird mir verzeihen, wenn ich in seinem Interesse handele."

Balkan, Garrel und Osen runzelten die Stirn. Diese Entwicklung schien ihnen nicht zu gefallen. Doch gegen den Willen des Königs waren sie machtlos.

Merin ignorierte die Reaktion, die seine Worte hervorgerufen hatte, beflissentlich.

„Ich wünsche Patrouillen entlang der Grenze. Zwei zwischen dem Nordpass und Elyne, zwei zwischen dem Südpass und der Küste und vier Patrouillen zwischen den Pässen, die jeweils ein Teilstück kontrollieren. Jede Patrouille möge aus zwei Kriegern bestehen. Wenn möglich sollen sie von Männern begleitet werden, die des Spurenlesens mächtig sind. Jäger aus der Umgebung könnten das übernehmen. Es darf nicht wieder passieren, dass diese Barbaren Kyralier entführen und wir erst nach Wochen davon erfahren, weil nur einer unserer Magier in den Bergen lebt. Zudem wissen wir nicht, ob die anderen Kundschafter sich nicht ebenfalls an den Bewohnern vergangen haben.

„Des Weiteren wünsche ich die Reparatur des Forts am Nordpass und ein zweites Fort am Südpass. Da wir nun wissen, wozu die Sachakaner fähig sind, wird Letzteres keiner besonderen Befestigung benötigen. Es sollte jedoch so ausgestattet sein, dass es eine kleine Armee von zwei bis drei Dutzend Magiern beherbergen kann. Die dafür nötigen Mittel werde ich zur Verfügung stellen. Sollten diese nicht ausreichen, erwarte ich die Eigenbeteiligung der Gilde ähnlich wie bei Lord Davins Wetterausguck. Ich weiß, dass der Winter in den Bergen bereits begonnen hat und deswegen wünsche ich, dass die Gilde einen Weg findet, mit diesen Baumaßnahmen zu beginnen, bevor der Schnee auf den Pässen schmilzt."

Niemand erhob Einwände. Wäre der König nicht hier, so würden die höheren Magier tagelang über den Sinn und Unsinn von Forts und Patrouillen diskutieren, wusste Rothen. _Merin sollte uns öfter mit seiner Anwesenheit beehren._ _Wir wären so viel handlungsfähiger. Aber wir bräuchten den König dafür nicht, wenn Akkarin wieder unser Anführer wäre ..._

„Lord Garrel, als Oberhaupt der Krieger wird Euch die Aufgabe zuteil, diese Patrouillen zusammenzustellen", sagte Osen. „Danach werdet Ihr die Konstruktion des neuen Forts organisieren. Nehmt Euch dazu ein paar verfügbare Architekten. Nachdem die Häuser im Inneren Ring wiederaufgebaut sind und Davins Wetterausguck kurz vor der Fertigstellung ist, sollten genügend Fachkräfte vorhanden sein."

Der Krieger nickte. „Ich werde mich sofort nach dieser Besprechung an die Arbeit machen."

Sich räuspernd richtete Rothen sich in seinem Sitz auf. „Wir sollten darauf achten, nur so viele Magier wie nötig an dem Bau der Forts zu beteiligen. Der Bau wird mehrere Monate dauern. Wir brauchen jetzt jeden verfügbaren Magier hier, damit Akkarin und Sonea genügend Magie zur Verfügung haben, wenn es zu Konfrontation mit den Sachakanern kommt. Zur Unterstützung der Architekten schlage ich daher Arbeiter aus der näheren Umgebung oder jene aus der Stadt vor, die uns beim Wiederaufbau der Villen und der Stadtmauer geholfen haben."

„Ein guter Punkt", stimmte der Hohe Lord zu. „Zudem wäre es strategisch unklug, zu viele Magier an der Grenze zu haben. Wenn die Sachakaner kommen, werden sie sie sinnlos niedermetzeln."

Osen nickte und sah zu Merin und dann in die Gesichter der übrigen Magier. „Was können wir noch tun, um einen Krieg zu verhindern?"

„Bei der Anhörung habe ich mich bereits für eine diplomatische Lösung ausgesprochen", sagte Kito. „Auch wenn ich mir keine großen Erfolgschancen ausrechne. Aber wir sind in der schwächeren Position, wir müssen alles versuchen, was möglich ist. Solange wir den Sachakanern nicht die Stirn bieten können, sollten wir zumindest versuchen, den Krieg hinauszuzögern."

„In jedem Fall sollten wir jede unnötige, vorzeitige Provokation vermeiden", fügte Merin hinzu. „Wenn Marikas Spion nicht zurückkehrt, wird er vielleicht ahnen, dass dieser sich nicht abgesetzt hat und wir seine Pläne kennen. Wir müssen zumindest versuchen, die Wogen zu glätten und zu verhandeln."

„Dem stimme ich zu", sagte Lady Vinara.

Alle bis auf die Krieger schienen den Vorschlag des Vindo zu begrüßen. _Dabei sind sie die Ersten, die fallen, sollte es wirklich zu einem Krieg kommen_ , fuhr es Rothen durch den Kopf. Warum wollten sie immer alles auf die brachiale Art lösen?

Der König wandte sich zu Kito. „Auslandsadministrator, wie viel Erfahrung mit solchen Präventivverhandlungen habt Ihr?"

„Keine, die unserem Problem gerecht werden. Die Feindseligkeiten der Kriegerstämme in Lan, mit denen ich die letzten Monate verbracht habe, sind verglichen damit ein harmloser Nachbarschaftsstreit. Ich habe die Sachakaner lediglich studiert und ich spreche ein wenig ihre Sprache." Der Vindo lächelte und ließ seine weißen Zähne aufblitzen. „Aber ich weiß, wer die nötige Expertise aufweist."

Cery blickte in die Gesichter seiner Leute. Sie alle trugen das Abzeichen der Stadtwache auf ihren Ärmeln und Kebin an ihren Gürteln. Der Anblick war zugegebener Maßen ziemlich gewöhnungsbedürftig. Jedoch nicht so gewöhnungsbedürftig wie die Tatsache, dass diese Versammlung anstatt in seinem Versteck in dem an diesem Nachmittag fertiggestellten Wachhaus in seinem Territorium stattfand. Das Wachhaus war indes nur ein provisorisch errichtetes Gebäude, das der König aus einem leerstehenden Bolhaus hatte umbauen lassen, damit die Diebe ihre Arbeit möglichst bald aufnehmen konnten. Auch in den anderen Territorien waren dazu leerstehende Gebäude ausgebaut worden und ein paar Magier der Gilde waren einen Tag zuvor gekommen, um die Konstruktionen mit Magie zu stärken und feuerfest zu machen. Sollte sich Merins unkonventionelle Idee als Erfolg erweisen, würde nach Ablauf der Probezeit in jedem Territorium ein Wachhaus erbaut werden, das seinen Namen auch wirklich verdient hatte.

Für Cery war dieses Gebäude hingegen das neue Zentrum seiner Macht.

 _Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass der große Dieb Ceryni eines Tages die Seiten wechselt und einer anständigen Arbeit nachgeht_ , dachte er in einem Anflug von Ironie.

Er tauschte einen Blick mit Gol. Wie so oft stand sein Leibwächter an seiner Seite. Der große, kräftige Mann schenkte Cery ein aufmunterndes Grinsen.

Cery holte tief Luft und wandte sich dann an seine Leute.

„Ab heute sind wir die Stadtwache in den Hüttenvierteln", begann er. „Der Captain Commander der Stadtwache gibt uns'n Jahr Probezeit. In dieser Zeit wird er unangekündigt Kontrollen unserer Arbeit und unserer Geschäfte durchführen. Und wahrscheinlich auch danach. Wenn Captain Commander Worril was entdeckt, das ihm nicht gefällt, werden wir alle am Galgen landen. Deswegen sag' ich das Folgende nur einmal: Tut nix, was die beiden Stadtwachen, die Worril uns zugeteilt hat, misstrauisch macht. Wenn mir einer von euch Reibereien beschert, so werd' ich denjenigen der Stadtwache ausliefern. Wir sind 'ne Familie und verantwortlich für unser Territorium. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass uns die Stadtwache von hier verdrängt, wenn sie mit unserer Arbeit nicht zufrieden ist. Denn dann haben die Hüttenleute keinen mehr, der sie beschützt."

„Aber wir benehmen uns doch nicht, wie die richtige Stadtwache, ne?", fragte Kerran.

„Nein", antwortete Cery. „Das heißt, in einigen Dingen schon. Aber ich erwarte, dass ihr weiterhin freundlich zu den Hüttenleuten seid. Ganz besonders, wenn sie eure Hilfe brauchen. Die Hüttenleute haben uns all die Jahre vertraut und sie sollen das auch weiterhin tun." Er sah zu seinem Leibwächter. „Gol wird euch jetzt die Regeln erklären."

Gol grinste. „Jawohl, Chef … ähm, Capt'n."

Einige von Cerys Leuten begannen zu lachen. Zu Cerys Erleichterung nahmen sie ihre neue Aufgabe relativ gelassen. Die Aussicht, für ein ordentliches und regelmäßiges Gehalt Stadtwache spielen zu dürfen, schien den meisten von ihnen sogar zu gefallen. Cery begrüßte das. Auf diese Weise hatten seine Leute einen Anreiz, ihre Arbeit vernünftig zu erledigen. Von Faren hatte er gerüchteweise erfahren, dass das nicht bei allen Dieben so war. Wahrscheinlich konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, dass seine Leute eine Ausnahme waren. Aber er hatte seine Männer auch sorgfältig ausgewählt. Er würde ihnen nicht unbedingt sein Leben anvertrauen, doch für die Helfer eines Diebes waren sie ausgesprochen loyal.

„Eure Hauptaufgabe wird sein, in unserem Territorium zu patrouillieren", sagte Gol betont grimmig, als versuche er sich damit den Respekt der anderen zu verschaffen. „Die Streifen sind immer zu zweit. 'S gibt 'ne Tagschicht und 'ne Nachtschicht. Pro Woche habt ihr abwechselnd 'nen freien Tag. Während der Patrouille müsst ihr auf alles achten, was euch verdächtig erscheint. Wenn ihr'n Verbrechen beobachtet, schnappt den Übeltäter und werft ihn in die Arrestzelle unten im Keller. Die Zeugen müsst ihr verhören und wenn möglich für ihre Aussage auch hierher bringen, damit Ceryni über jeden Vorfall 'nen Bericht schreiben kann. Unnötige Gewaltanwendungen und Drohungen sind euch verboten und werden von mir oder Ceryni bestraft.

„'S wird öfter passieren, dass wir'n Verbrechen, von dem uns die Hüttenleute berichtet ha'm, aufklären müssen. Dann werden die Streifen direkt zu den Zeugen oder Verdächtigen geschickt. Auch die bringt ihr hierher. 'S kann auch passieren, dass Ceryni oder ich euch losschicken, um Häuser nach 'nem Verdächtigen oder nach Diebesgut durchsuchen. Das bringt ihr ebenfalls zur Wache und nicht zu Cerynis Versteck.

„Einmal im Monat treibt ihr die Steuern ein. Das läuft so ähnlich, wie mit den Schutzgeldforderungen. Aber's gibt'n paar Veränderungen. Alle Hüttenleute zahlen Steuern. Familien zahlen zehn Silberstücke pro Monat. Besitzer von 'nem Gewerbe – also Bolhäuser, Hurenhäuser, Bäcker, Fleischer und so weiter – zahlen'n halbes Goldstück im Monat. Wenn diese Frau und Kinder ha'm, kommen noch zehn Silberstücke drauf. Das Geld wird immer am letzten Tag eines Monats einkassiert und zur Wache gebracht. Cery und ich zählen es durch und bringen es zum Hauptsitz der Stadtwache."

„Was machen wir, wenn die Hüttenleute nicht zahlen können?", fragte Morren. „Dürfen wir ihnen drohen?"

„Nein", antwortete Cery scharf. „Wenn jemand nicht zahlen kann, müsst ihr das mir und Gol sagen. Wir kümmern uns dann um die Bestrafung nach dem Gesetz. Dasselbe gilt, wenn sie nicht zahlen _wollen_."

Einige seiner Leute machten enttäuschte Gesichter.

„Sie werden bekommen, was sie verdienen", versicherte Cery. „Die Strafen für nicht gezahlte Steuern sind ziemlich hart." Wahrscheinlich würden sie sogar härter sein, als das was er selbst für nicht gezahlte Schutzgelder vorsah, denn das Gesetz machte keine Ausnahmen für diejenigen, bei denen unglückliche Umstände dazu führten, dass sie nicht zahlen konnten. Cery war sich noch nicht sicher, wie er das handhaben sollte. Er verspürte eher die Neigung seine Leute vor dem Gesetz zu schützen, als sie ihm auszuliefern.

„Ihr dürft Euch nicht mit Gefälligkeiten zufriedengeben", fügte er streng hinzu. „Der König will Geld sehen. Alles andere wird als Bestechung aufgefasst und ebenfalls bestraft." Er machte eine Pause und blickte seine Leute einen nach dem anderen an. „Habt ihr noch Fragen?"

Seine Männer schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Gut", sagte Cery. „Falls euch doch noch was einfällt, könnt ihr das mich oder Gol auch später fragen. Tagsüber werdet ihr immer einen von uns hier vorfinden. Die Nachtschicht wird jeweils einer von euch übernehmen. Gol wird euch gleich in die Dienstpläne einführen."

Sein Leibwächter beugte sich zu ihm. „Du solltest ihnen vielleicht noch erklären, wie sie uns're _Geschäfte_ handhaben sollen", raunte er Cery zu.

„Ah, richtig!", fiel Cery ein. Er fand, das Wachhaus war nicht der richtige Ort, um darüber zu sprechen. Aber solange sie unter sich waren, sah er keinen Grund, diesen Teil in sein Versteck zu vertagen.

Er räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Alles, was unsere Geschäfte betrifft, wird außerhalb der Dienstzeit und in meinem Versteck abgewickelt. Wenn ihr Gefälligkeiten oder Schmiergeld von 'nem Klienten einfordert, dann muss das außerhalb eurer Dienstzeit geschehen. Ihr dürft dabei nix tragen, was euch als Stadtwache zu erkennen gibt. Das Gebiet, in dem 'ne Streife ihren Dienst verrichtet, wird ein anderes sein, als in dem sie sich um ein Geschäft kümmert. Damit soll die echte Stadtwache verwirrt werden, falls sie auf die Idee kommt, in den Dienstplänen rumzuschnüffeln. Solltet ihr den Eindruck kriegen, ein Klient will uns bei der Stadtwache squimpen, dann dürft ihr ihm drohen. Die Klienten müssen wissen, dass sie ebenfalls dran sind, wenn wir auffliegen."

Cery würde nicht zögern, squimpenden Klienten ein Messer schicken. Den Mord würde er in seiner jetzigen Position sogar sehr viel besser vertuschen können, als zu der Zeit, wo er nur ein Dieb gewesen war. Bei sorgfältiger Planung könnte er es sogar wie einen Selbstmord aussehen lassen. Es würde dazu lediglich ein Protokoll geben, in dem sich nichts anderes nachweisen ließ.

„Seid vorsichtig, die zwei Männer, die Worril uns stellen wird, werden auf alles ein Auge haben", schloss er.

Die Tür ging auf und ein kleiner Junge stürmte herein. „Die Stadtwachen sind da!", keuchte er.

„Danke." Cery gab dem Jungen ein Kupferstück und schickte ihn fort. Dann wandte er sich wieder an seine Leute. „Wir bekommen gleich Verstärkung von der richtigen Stadtwache", teilte er ihnen mit. „Also benehmt euch gefälligst."

Einige Männer verzogen das Gesicht, erhoben jedoch keinen Protest, da ihnen die Alternative wohlbewusst war.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und zwei Männer in Uniform der Stadtwache traten ein.

„Captain Ceryni", sagte der ältere der beiden. „Ich bin Correl von Sakin und das ist mein Partner Jorrik von Eran. Wir melden uns zum Dienst."

„Willkommen", sagte Cery und stellte seine Männer vor. „Ihr kommt gerade richtig, mein Assistent wird jetzt den Dienstplan erklären."

Er nickte zu Gol. Sein Leibwächter begann, die Männer in Zweiergruppen einzuteilen und ihnen die Straßen zuwies, für die sie zuständig waren. Dann erklärte er ihnen, an welchen Tagen sie wann Dienst haben würden.

Da die Dämmerung bereits hereinbrach, begannen die Nachtpatrouillen sofort mit ihrer Arbeit. Kerran war für die erste Nachtschicht im Wachhaus eingeteilt. Auch Cery würde die Nacht hier verbringen, um den Mann in seine Aufgaben einzuarbeiten. Er hatte entschieden, seine neue Arbeit ähnlich seiner Tätigkeit als Dieb zu verrichten. Schließlich war er derjenige, der in seinem Territorium das Kommando hatte und seine Leute waren es gewohnt, Befehle zu befolgen. Keiner außer Gol hatte jemals als sein Stellvertreter fungiert.

Er war neugierig, wie es werden würde.

Der Himmel hinter den Fenstern war von einem so dunklen Blau, dass er beinahe schwarz wirkte. Das war seltsam. Und wieso trug sie noch ihre Robe? Sonea schuf eine Lichtkugel und sah sich um. Das Buch, in dem sie gelesen hatte, lag zusammengeklappt auf einem kleinen Tisch neben ihrem Bett. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, es dort hingelegt zu haben.

Dann fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Nach der Gildenversammlung hatte Akkarin sich zurückgezogen, um sich auszuruhen. Ihr Angebot, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten hatte er abgelehnt.

 _Keiner von uns würde wirklich schlafen_ , hatte er gesagt. _Lady Vinaras Anweisungen sollte man besser Folge leisten._

Also hatte Sonea entschieden, die Zeit bis zum Abendessen mit Lesen und Lernen zu überbrücken. Aber das war bereits Stunden her. Erschrocken sprang sie auf. Sie hatte den ganzen Nachmittag verschlafen! Und sie hatte noch Hausaufgaben für ihren morgigen Unterricht zu erledigen!

Sonea stieß einen frustrierten Seufzer aus und rieb sich die Augen. Ob Akkarin noch schlief? Sie verließ ihr Studierzimmer und überquerte den Flur. Leise öffnete sie die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Es war verlassen. Lediglich das zerwühlte Bettzeug auf seiner Seite zeugte davon, dass er hier gewesen war.

 _Hätte er mich nicht wecken können?_ , fragte sie sich in einem Anflug von Ärger. Es gefiel ihr nicht, den ganzen Tag nichts für ihr Studium getan zu haben. Trotzdem konnte sie ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, da er sie nicht aus böser Absicht hatte schlafen lassen.

Sonea holte eine frische Robe aus dem Kleiderschrank und zog sich um. Dann zog sie die Nadeln aus ihrer Frisur und ließ ihr Haar über die Schultern fallen. Das fühlte sich gleich viel angenehmer an.

Sich im Spiegel betrachtend, verzog sie das Gesicht. In wenigen Monaten würde sie ihre Haare in der Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr offen tragen dürfen, weil es sich so sich für kyralische Ehefrauen gehörte. Dieser Tag hatte ihr einen kleinen Vorgeschmack darauf gegeben. _Aber wenn das der Preis ist, um mit dem einzigen Mann verheiratet zu sein, dem ich jemals mein Eheversprechen geben würde, dann werde ich ihn bereitwillig zahlen_ , dachte sie.

Sie seufzte und trat hinaus auf den Flur. Als sie die oberste Stufe der Treppe erreichte, hielt sie inne. Von unten drangen Stimmen herauf. Neben Akkarins tiefer Stimme erkannte sie das dröhnende Organ von Balkan. Sie fragte sich, was er hier tat. Neugierig spähte sie über das Geländer.

Akkarin reichte Balkan gerade etwas, das wie ein Umschlag aussah.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er Euren Brief erhält", sagte Balkan gerade.

„Danke", erwiderte Akkarin.

„Ich hoffe unsere Wahl ist in Eurem Interesse." Balkans Blick huschte für einen kurzen Moment hinauf zum oberen Stockwerk. Hastig wich Sonea zurück in die Schatten des hinter ihr liegenden Flures.

 _Hoffentlich hat er mich nicht gesehen_ , dachte sie panisch. Es war nicht ihre Art zu lauschen. Aber was konnte sie dafür, wenn sie zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war?

„Wenn es jemanden gibt, der sich für diese Mission eignet, dann er", erwiderte Akkarin.

Der Hohe Lord schien erleichtert. „Der König sagte bereits, ihr wärt dieser Ansicht."

Akkarin murmelte etwas, das Sonea von ihrem Versteck aus nicht verstehen konnte.

„Dann will ich Euch nicht länger aufhalten", sagte Balkan daraufhin. „Es ist bald Zeit zum Abendessen. Ich wünsche Euch noch einen angenehmen Abend."

„Ebenso, Hoher Lord."

„Wir sehen uns morgen Vormittag in Osens Büro. Ich werde eine weitere Besprechung bezüglich unseres weiteren Vorgehens einberufen, sobald Kito abgereist ist."

„Ich verstehe."

Sonea hörte Schritte und die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Dann erklang Akkarins Stimme erneut.

„Du kannst jetzt runterkommen."

Sonea lächelte und kam aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Woher hatte er gewusst, dass sie dort oben stand? Hatte er ihre Gedanken gehört oder konnte er ihre Präsenz spüren? Die Antworten auf diesen Fragen waren in diesem Moment indes weniger wichtig, als wie die Details über Balkans Besuch zu erfahren. Rasch eilte sie die Stufen hinab.

Akkarin erwartete sie am Fuß der Treppe. Er musterte sie so durchdringend, dass Sonea unwillkürlich wieder diese vertraute Furcht vor ihm verspürte. Als sie näher kam, streckte er eine Hand nach ihr aus und zog sie zu sich.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Sie nickte uns sah zu ihm auf. „Was wollte Balkan?"

„Er hat mir berichtet, was die höheren Magier nach der Anhörung besprochen haben."

„Warum hast du mir nicht Bescheid gesagt?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Sie konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass dabei ein leiser Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

„Du hast geschlafen. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

Dann hatte er das Buch auf den Nachttisch gelegt. Er hatte sie tatsächlich schlafen lassen.

„Aber ich muss noch lernen!", protestierte sie.

„Dazu hast du noch den ganzen Abend Zeit", entgegnete Akkarin. „Du warst erschöpft. Die letzte Nacht war auch für dich nicht gerade lang."

Sonea funkelte ihn an. Sie spürte, wie die Hitze in ihre Wangen stieg. Musste er sie jetzt _daran_ erinnern?

Akkarins Stimme wurde streng, als er fortfuhr. „Es ist mir lieber, wenn du den ganzen Abend mit Lernen verbringst, als wenn du es tust, wenn deine Konzentration beeinträchtigt ist."

Sie seufzte und schob ihre Verärgerung beiseite. Situationen wie diese riefen ihr immer wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass sie seine Novizin war. Vom Standpunkt der Vernunft aus betrachtet, hatte Akkarin recht, wie sie sich widerwillig eingestehen musste. Allerdings hätte sie den Abend lieber mit ihm als mit ihren Hausaufgaben verbracht.

„Was war in dem Umschlag?", fragte sie stattdessen.

„Eine Einladung für Botschafter Dannyl zu unserer Hochzeit."

Sonea betrachtete ihn zweifelnd. Sie war sicher, das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Inzwischen kannte sie ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, wann er ihr etwas verschwieg.

„Und etwas, das er in nächster Zeit sehr nützlich finden wird", fügte er mit einem vertrauten Funkeln in seinen Augen hinzu.

Also war da wirklich noch etwas anderes gewesen. Sonea verspürte ein Triumphgefühl, weil sie richtig vermutet hatte. Aber sie ahnte auch, dass er nicht gewillt war, ihr mehr darüber zu sagen. Zumindest nicht jetzt.

„Was haben die höheren Magier denn nun beschlossen?", wollte sie wissen. „Oder darf ich das auch nicht wissen?"

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten. „Deine Neugier ist unstillbar", bemerkte er. „Komm mit. Dann werde ich dir alles erzählen."

Er führte sie zu der Sitzgruppe in ihrem Speisezimmer. Akkarin starrte kurz auf den Kamin und die Holzscheite darin begannen zu brennen. Während Sonea sich auf das Sofa setzte, schritt er zu einer Anrichte, auf der eine Flasche Wein und Gläser standen.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Sonea nickte, obwohl sie noch ein wenig benommen von ihrem kurzen Schlaf war. Sie beobachtete, wie er eine Flasche Anurischen Dunkelwein öffnete und zwei Gläser einschenkte. Er trug die Gläser hinüber zum Sofa und reichte ihr eines davon. Dann setzte er sich neben sie. Es fiel ihr schwer, ihre Ungeduld zu unterdrücken. Doch sie wartete, bis er anfing zu sprechen.

„Der Hohe Lord hat sich im Namen aller Krieger, die an der Suche nach Ikaro beteiligt waren, entschuldigt", begann Akkarin und wandte sich ihr zu. „Von nun an werden sie uns bei solchen Missionen alle Unterstützung geben, die wir benötigen."

 _Uns?_ , dachte sie überrascht.

„Ja, uns."

Sonea erschrak leicht. Sie visualisierte die Mauer, die ihre Gedanken und Gefühle vor ihm verbarg. Seit seiner Rückkehr geschah allenthalben etwas, das sie so sehr in Aufregung versetzte, dass sie völlig vergaß, diese Vorkehrung zu treffen, um Akkarin nicht andauernd mit dem was sie bewegte zu penetrieren. _Auch wenn das in manchen Situationen nützlich ist … so wie gestern Abend …_

Sie verscheuchte ihre unanständigen Gedanken und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihr Gespräch.

„Sollten weitere Sachakaner mit feindlichen Absichten nach Kyralia eindringen, werden sie uns beide auf die Jagd schicken", fuhr er fort. „Darüber hinaus haben sie noch etwas beschlossen, das sie bereits im Sommer hätten tun sollen."

„Haben sie das Ausgehverbot aufgehoben?", fragte Sonea hoffnungsvoll. Trotz oder vielleicht auch auf Grund des Ernstes ihrer Lage verlangte es ihr danach, Jonna und Ranel zu besuchen. Sie hatte sie seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Und sie vermisste ihren Freund Cery.

Akkarin schüttelte den Kopf. „Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, fürchte ich. Allerdings gestehen sie uns eine sehr wichtige andere Freiheit zu. Damit verbessern sich die Chancen der Gilde, einen möglichen Krieg gegen Sachaka zu gewinnen. Erinnerst du dich, als ich während der Verhandlung über unsere Wiederaufnahme sagte, auf dem Gebiet der schwarzen Magie gäbe es noch immer verlorenes Wissen, das es neu zu entdecken gilt?"

Sie nickte und wartete wie gebannt darauf, dass er fortfuhr.

„Sie sind bereit, mir alle Mittel zur Verfügung zu stellen, um diese Forschung ernsthaft zu betreiben. Sie verlangen lediglich, dass wir sie über unsere Pläne in Kenntnis setzen, bevor wir damit beginnen. Und sie verlangen regelmäßige Berichte über unseren Fortschritt. Den höheren Magiern ist bewusst, dass wir beide nicht gegen eine ganze Streitmacht sachakanischer Magier antreten können. Selbst wenn wir stärker wären als sie, würden sie uns höchstwahrscheinlich überrennen. Weitere schwarze Magier auszubilden birgt dagegen das Risiko, dass wir nach einem Krieg mit Sachaka gegen Magier aus unseren eigenen Reihen kämpfen müssten. Doch wenn unsere Forschung erfolgreich ist, haben wir vielleicht eine Chance."

Sonea hatte ihm wie gebannt zugehört. _Das ist doch ein Anfang_ , dachte sie. Bei ihrer Wiederaufnahme hatten die höheren Magier Akkarin nur eingeschränkte Forschung erlaubt. Jedem neuen Experiment wären wahrscheinlich tagelange Diskussionen vorausgegangen, bis man ihnen die Erlaubnis gegeben hätte, es durchzuführen. Aber das konnte sich die Gilde nun nicht mehr leisten.

„Und was genau erhoffst du dir von unserer Forschung, was uns einen Vorteil gegen die Sachakaner verschaffen soll?", fragte sie.

„In den Büchern, die ich unter der Universität gefunden habe, gibt es Hinweise auf Anwendungen schwarzer Magie, die mehr bewirken als nur sich selbst zu stärken. Falls entsprechende Literatur noch irgendwo existiert und wir dazu Zugang bekämen, würde das unsere Suche erleichtern. Doch solange wir diese nicht haben, müssen wir durch eigene Experimente herausfinden, was mit diesen Hinweisen gemeint sein könnte."

Akkarin machte eine Pause. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Ein Buch erwähnt eine Waffe, mit der unsere Vorgänger im letzten Krieg weite Teile Sachakas verwüstet haben sollen."

„Die Ödländer."

Sonea erschauderte. _Und wir sollen jetzt etwas bauen, das eine vergleichbare Zerstörungskraft hat?_ Es war keine angenehme Vorstellung. Doch wenn die Gilde eine solche Waffe gegen eine Armee von Sachakanern einsetzte, konnten sie die Sachakaner vielleicht wirklich besiegen.

„Ja und nein. Unsere Forschung wird zunächst darauf ausgerichtet sein, diese Waffe in einer schwächeren Form herzustellen. Damit würden wir immer noch mehrere Sachakaner mit einem Schlag besiegen. Es macht keinen Sinn, eine Waffe zu konstruieren, mit der wir nicht nur unsere Gegner, sondern auch uns selbst vernichten."

Eine seltsame Mischung aus Furcht und Erregung verspürend trank Sonea einen Schluck Wein. Wenn es ihnen gelang, diese Waffe herzustellen, dann war die Vorstellung eines Krieges weitaus weniger entsetzlich also noch vor einigen Stunden. Vorausgesetzt, es gelang ihnen rechtzeitig.

„Und sollte die Schlacht auf kyralischem Boden stattfinden, so wäre es schlecht, wenn das halbe Land anschließend für Jahrhunderte unfruchtbar ist", fügte sie hinzu.

„Richtig."

„Weißt du, was das für eine Waffe ist?"

„Ich habe eine Vermutung. "

„Was ist es?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Ein Speicherstein."

„Also ein Stein, in dem sich Magie befindet", folgerte Sonea. Sie blinzelte verwirrt. Was war daran so schwer herzustellen? War das nicht etwas, das ein Architekt oder ein Alchemist wissen würde?

„Niemandem ist es je gelungen, Speichersteine herzustellen", beantwortete Akkarin ihre unausgesprochene Frage, während er sein Weinglas mit seinen langen Fingern drehte. „Viele haben es versucht und sind gescheitert. Ich selbst habe es eine Weile erfolglos versucht, bis ich die Idee schließlich wieder verwarf.

„Tatsächlich erfreuten sich Speichersteine lange vor dem letzten Krieg großer Beliebtheit. Im Norden Sachakas, gibt es ein Volk, das damals mit diesen Steinen gehandelt hat. In Elyne befindet sich ein Ort, der gleich mehrere hundert dieser Kristalle beherbergt, doch es ist gefährlich, dorthin zu gehen, weil er der Hinrichtung von Magiern dient. Er nennt sich die Kammer der Ultimativen Bestrafung. Tritt man hinein, so werden die Speichersteine aktiviert und senden einen starken Strahl von Magie gegen den Eindringling. Die Entdeckung dieses Ortes hat mich damals dazu veranlasst, nach Sachaka zu gehen."

„Wie hast du es geschafft zu überleben?"

„Ich habe die Schrift am Eingang der Kammer entziffert und bin nur so weit eingedrungen, wie es gefahrlos möglich war", antwortete er. „Es ist mir gelungen, die Speichersteine zu einem Angriff zu provozieren, so dass ich sie von außen studieren konnte."

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?", fragte Sonea aufgeregt. „Reisen wir nach Elyne und holen uns diese Steine."

„Sonea, so einfach ist das nicht. Der Ort liegt in den Bergen. Wir bräuchten Wochen, um dorthin zu gelangen. Du würdest mindestens zwei Monate Unterricht versäumen."

„Die Sachakaner sind doch wohl ein kleines bisschen wichtiger, als mein Unterricht", gab sie zurück.

„Und weil sie das sind, ist es umso wichtiger, dass du gut ausgebildet bist, wenn es zu einem Krieg kommt."

„Aber ...", begann sie.

„Nein", sagte Akkarin hart. „Es ist zu gefährlich, dorthin zu gehen. Das Betreten der Kammer löst die Steine aus und sie hören erst auf, ihre Magie abzugeben, wenn die Personen, die sich in der Kammer befinden, tot sind. Während die Steine aktiv sind, verhindert eine magische Barriere das Verlassen der Kammer. Mit genügend Magie könnten wir zwar hinein und während eines Angriffs wieder hinaus gelangen, doch bei dem Versuch die Steine zu erreichen würden wir sterben.

„Im vergangenen Jahr ist Dannyl dort fast ums Leben gekommen, als er die Kammer bei einem Ausflug in die Berge entdeckt hat. Es selbst zu versuchen, ist das Risiko nicht wert, Sonea. Ich könnte mir nicht verzeihen, dich bei dieser Unternehmung zu verlieren, oder dich unglücklich zu machen, weil ich nicht überlebe."

Das musste Sonea einsehen. Trotzdem nagte eine ganz bestimmte Frage an ihr, die sie hoffen ließ, dass sie doch eine Chance hatten, die Speichersteine aus dieser Kammer zu entwenden.

„Wie konnte Dannyl überleben?"

„Er hat sofort versucht, die Kammer zu verlassen und sich gegen die Barriere geworfen, so dass sein Assistent ihn von außen herausziehen konnte. Wir würden hingegen versuchen, an die Steine zu gelangen und dabei direkt in ihre gebündelte Magie geraten ..."

„ … was uns das Leben kosten würde."

„Ja."

Sie sahen einander an. Die Lösung für ihr Problem schien zum Greifen nah und war doch unerreichbar. Diese Steine mussten wirklich spannend sein. Sie hatten faszinierende, aber tödliche Eigenschaften und Akkarin war nach Sachaka gegangen, um mehr über sie zu erfahren. Aber Sonea war noch immer nicht klar, woher er das alles wusste. Nachdenklich trank sie einen weiteren Schluck Wein.

„Ich habe fast alle Bücher aus der Truhe gelesen", sagte sie. „Dort stand nichts darüber, dass die Ödländer durch Speichersteine erschaffen wurden."

„Du würdest es auch nicht in den Büchern finden, die du noch nicht gelesen hast", sagte er. „Nicht, wenn du nicht weißt, auf welche Hinweise zu achten musst. Ich bin erst zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ein Speicherstein für die Erschaffung der Ödländer verantwortlich war, nachdem ich das Buch, das Dannyl im Sommer aus Elyne mitgebracht hat, gelesen habe. Vor dem Sachakanischen Krieg besaßen die Elyner Wissen, das wir nicht hatten und das sie nicht mit uns teilen wollten, weswegen sich in den Büchern aus der Truhe nur ein paar spärliche Hinweise finden. Bei Gelegenheit solltest du es einmal lesen."

Sonea nickte. Obwohl sie in den letzten Wochen viel gelesen hatte, hatte sie es noch nicht geschafft, alle Bücher aus der Truhe zu lesen. Das Buch aus Elyne hätte als eines der nächsten auf ihrer Liste gestanden. „Und du glaubst, die Elyner aus jener Zeit wussten, wie man Speichersteine herstellt?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Das ist möglich. Einer von ihnen könnte das Geheimnis für sich entdeckt und geheim gehalten haben."

„Weiß Balkan schon davon?"

Akkarin nickte. „Er schien sogar erfreut, dass die Bücher aus der Truhe so wertvolle Informationen enthalten", sagte er mit einem Anflug von Erheiterung.

Bei dem Gedanken an Balkan fiel Sonea wieder das Gespräch der beiden Männer ein, das sie unfreiwilligerweise belauscht hatte.

„Was ist das für eine Besprechung, von der Auslandsadministrator Kito nichts erfahren darf?", wollte sie wissen.

Akkarin bedachte sie mit seinem Halblächeln. „Kito wird an einer diplomatischen Mission nach Arvice teilnehmen", antwortete er. „Er wird noch heute abreisen. Balkan plant jedoch weitere Maßnahmen als Vorbereitung auf einen möglichen Krieg gegen Sachaka und er will vermeiden, dass unsere Feinde davon aus Kitos Gedanken erfahren, sollte seine Mission scheitern."

Sonea starrte ihn an. Dass die höheren Magier endlich begonnen hatten, zu handeln, ließ erahnen, wie ernst ihre Situation war. Hoffentlich würden sie auf diese Weise mehr über die Pläne der Sachakaner erfahren. Mit einem Mal war die Furcht, die sie während der Anhörung verspürt hatte, zurück.

Akkarin streckte eine Hand aus und strich über ihre Wange. „Mach dir dein Leben nicht jetzt schon mit Dingen schwer, die frühestens in einigen Monaten oder vielleicht auch gar nicht geschehen werden", sagte er sanft.

„Ich kann nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, dass das alles unser Ende bedeuteten könnte", erwiderte sie leise. „Auch wenn die Speichersteine vielleicht eine Chance bieten."

„So dachte ich auch, als ich Ikaro verhörte. Es wird leichter, hast du den Schrecken erst einmal überwunden."

Sonea nickte und hoffte, er habe recht. Nur wenn es ihr gelang, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, würde sie sich ernsthaft auf einen möglichen Krieg vorbereiten können. Und dann war da noch immer ihr Studium. Sie konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren, wenn sie sich allenthalben vor den Sachakanern fürchtete.

Akkarin musterte sie nachdenklich. „Nun, da wäre noch etwas, das die höheren Magier entschieden haben." Über seine harschen Züge huschte der Anflug eines Lächelns. „Das wird dich sicher aufheitern."

„Was ist es?", fragte sie begierig.

Akkarin lächelte. Sonea hatte den Eindruck, dass es ein wenig selbstgefällig war. „Die höheren Magier haben in einem Anflug von Vertrauen … oder auch Verzweiflung … beschlossen, meine Tätigkeit als Berater auszuweiten und mir ein offizielles Amt zu geben. Sie begründen es damit, dass die Sachakaner uns dann mehr respektieren." Er machte eine Pause und blickte Sonea an. „Ich bin jetzt Leiter der schwarzmagischen Studien."

Sonea starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Das ist ja toll!", rief sie. „Ich freue mich für dich!"

Er schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln. „Die Gilde muss noch bei der nächsten Versammlung darüber abstimmen, doch Balkan sagte, das wäre nur eine Formsache."

Sonea dachte an die Anhörung zurück und musste ihm unwillkürlich glauben. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Warum haben sie dich nicht zum Oberhaupt der schwarzen Magier gemacht?", wollte sie wissen. „Wäre das nicht mehr wert?"

„Würde die Gilde dieses Amt einführen, müsste sie schwarze Magie als Disziplin anerkennen", antwortete Akkarin. „In diesem Fall hätte ich Balkans Angebot nicht angenommen."

Sie nickte. „Das verstehe ich." Es war eine begrüßenswerte Veränderung, besonders angesichts der Umstände. „Ich finde, darauf sollten wir trinken."

Sie hob ihr Glas und sie stießen an.

„Ich muss dir auch etwas sagen", begann sie, nachdem Akkarin ihnen nachgeschenkt hatte.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sprich."

„Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ein Krieg wie der, der uns vielleicht bevorsteht, uns wahrscheinlich sehr viel mehr abverlangen wird, als wenn wir in der Arena kämpfen", begann Sonea. „Schließlich werden wir ganz alleine gegen mehrere hundert Sachakaner antreten. Selbst, wenn die Gilde uns unterstützen sollte, wird die meiste Arbeit an uns hängenbleiben. Wenn wir die körperlichen Anstrengungen heilen, kostet uns das Kraft, die wir besser für unsere Feinde aufsparen. Dir würde das wahrscheinlich kaum etwas ausmachen, aber ich bin nicht so gut trainiert. Ich möchte nicht während der Schlacht feststellen, mich nicht gut genug vorbereitet zu haben."

Sonea zögerte und begegnete seinem Blick. Besser, sie dachte gar nicht erst über die Befriedigung nach, die sie bei ihren nächsten Worten darin entdecken würde.

„Deswegen und weil ich nicht weiß, wieviel Zeit uns noch bleibt, habe ich mich entschieden, nicht erst ab nächstem Halbjahr Schwertkampf zu belegen. Sondern ab sofort."

Akkarin nahm das mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis und starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn in sein Weinglas.

„Was ist?", fragte sie verunsichert. Auf eine seltsame Weise fühlte sie sich gekränkt. Das war nicht die Reaktion, die sie erwartet hatte. Ohne sein Zutun hatte er sie schließlich da, wo er sie die ganze Zeit über hatte haben wollen. „Ich dachte, das würde dich freuen."

Akkarin sah auf. „Sonea, ich begrüße deine Entscheidung", sagte er. „Jedoch haben die Novizen in Lord Kerrins Kurs dir gegenüber inzwischen einen Vorsprung, der nur schwer aufzuholen ist."

„Ich weiß." Das Sommerhalbjahr war schon mehr als halb verstrichen. Bei Schwertkampf ging es nicht um magische Stärke, sondern um die physischen Voraussetzungen. Diesen Rückstand würde Sonea kaum aufholen können. Ihre neuen Kurse verlangten ihr bereits mehr als genug ab.

„Der gesamte Kurs dauert anderthalb Jahre", fuhr Akkarin fort. „Ungeachtet der Bedrohung aus Sachaka würdest du unter Zeitdruck geraten, wenn du ihn erst im nächsten Halbjahr belegst. Du wirst all deine Zeit brauchen, um für die Abschlussprüfungen zu lernen. Deswegen war ich ursprünglich dagegen, dass du erst zum nächsten Halbjahr damit beginnst."

„Wie du weißt, habe ich in meinem ersten Jahr eine Klasse übersprungen. Und dieses Halbjahr war bis jetzt auch nicht anders", widersprach Sonea. „Ich _kann_ es schaffen."

„Sonea, das letzte Jahr ist das härteste von allen", sagte er sanft. „Hätten wir nicht von den Plänen der Sachakaner erfahren, so hätte ich in dieser Hinsicht mit mir reden lassen. Ich bin sicher, dass du trotz der erhöhten Anforderungen dein Lernpensum erfüllen wirst. Doch jetzt hat sich alles geändert. Ich werde deine Hilfe bei meiner Forschung brauchen.

„Was dein Wahlpflichtfach betrifft, so werde ich dich für den Rest des Halbjahres unterrichten. Wenn du nicht gegen einen anderen Novizen antreten musst, können wir uns das meiste ersparen, das zu Beginn des Kurses gelehrt wird. Am Ende des Halbjahres wirst du die Prüfung jedoch bei Lord Kerrin ablegen müssen."

Sonea unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Sie hatte gehofft, mit Regin und einigen ihrer neuen Klassenkameraden, die ebenfalls Schwertkampf belegt hatten, zusammen zu trainieren. Wenn Akkarin in dieser Kunst genauso hart und unerbittlich war, wie in den anderen Kursen, in denen er sie unterrichtete, so würde das gewiss kein Vergnügen werden.

Als sie aufsah und ihre Blicke sich begegneten, wusste sie, dass sie recht hatte.


	28. Kapitel 27 - Pläne für die Zukunft

Hallo liebe Leser, ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch! Über Reviews freue ich mich immer. Eure Lady Sonea :)

 **Kapitel 27 – Pläne für die Zukunft**

Rothen gähnte und goss sich seine dritte Tasse Sumi an diesem Morgen auf. Am vergangenen Abend hatte er zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder Nemmin genommen. Nach den Ereignissen des Wochenendes hatte sein Geist sich geweigert, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Immer wieder hatte er daran denken müssen, was geschehen würde, wenn die Worte des Sachakaners in Erfüllung gingen und es ihren Feinden gelang, sich gegen Kyralia zu verbünden.

Der angenehm-herbe Duft von frisch zubereiteten Sumi stieg in seine Nase. Einen tiefen Schluck nehmend lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Die anregende Wirkung des Getränks machte sich an diesem Morgen nur zögernd bemerkbar, da Nemmin den Nachteil hatte, dass man selbst nach einer durchgeschlafenen Nacht nur schwerlich wach wurde.

Rothen fluchte innerlich. Warum hatte er es überhaupt wieder genommen? Er wusste doch, wie er darauf reagierte. Doch er kannte die Antwort bereits. Er hatte schlafen und vergessen wollen, was er am vergangenen Tag in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Hätte er die Alternative gewählt und sich die halbe Nacht von seinen Sorgen quälen lassen, wäre er nun ebenso müde, dafür jedoch weitaus schlechter gelaunt.

 _Sollte es während meiner Vormittagskurse nicht besser werden, lasse ich meine Novizen in ihren Büchern lesen_ , dachte er. Es widerstrebte ihm, Experimente in fortgeschrittener Alchemie zu beaufsichtigen, wenn er am liebsten wieder ins Bett kriechen wollte.

Es klopfte.

„Ich gehe schon!", rief Tania und eilte zur Tür, bevor er seinen Willen nach dem Türknauf ausstrecken konnte.

„Danke", murmelte Rothen erleichtert.

Vor der Tür stand Administrator Osen. „Guten Morgen, Lord Rothen", grüßte er.

Rothen stellte seine Tasse ab. „Guten Morgen, Administrator. Kommt herein. Ihr seid herzlich eingeladen, mit mir zu frühstücken. Möchtet Ihr Sumi?"

Der Administrator setzte sich in einen Sessel Rothen gegenüber. „Vielen Dank für das Angebot", sagte er einen Blick auf den gedeckten Tisch zwischen ihnen werfend. „Doch ich werde nicht lange bleiben."

„Was führt Euch so früh dann hierher?", fragte Rothen. Der Administrator gehörte nicht gerade zu seinen häufigsten Besuchern. Wenn er kam, dann musste es sich um eine wichtige Angelegenheit handeln.

„Der Hohe Lord hat mich spät am gestrigen Abend informiert, dass er für heute früh ein Treffen der höheren Magier einberufen will."

Rothen blinzelte verwirrt. „Schon wieder? Ich dachte, wir wären uns gestern über alles, was zu tun ist, einig geworden."

Osen zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht mehr als Ihr. Kommt in einer Stunde in mein Büro."

Rothen nickte. „Ich werde versuchen, pünktlich zu sein. Zuerst muss ich jedoch eine Vertretung für meine Vormittagsklassen finden, fürchte ich."

„Lord Sarrin ist bereits informiert", teilte Osen ihm mit. „Er richtet Euch seinen Dank aus und freut sich auf den Unterricht." Er erhob sich und schritt zur Tür. „Genießt Euer Frühstück."

Stirnrunzelnd sah Rothen ihm nach. Wenn bereits eine Vertretung für seinen Vormittagsunterricht gefunden worden war, musste der Grund für das Treffen wirklich von bedeutender Natur sein. Er erstarrte. Hatten die Sachakaner etwa schon auf das Verschwinden ihres Spions reagiert?

Eine Stunde später betrat Rothen von unguten Vorahnungen erfüllt das Büro des Administrators. Die meisten höheren Magier waren bereits anwesend und standen sich unterhaltend in der Mitte des Raums. Rothen hielt kurz inne, um die Anwesenden in Augenschein zu nehmen und zu begrüßen.

„Guten Morgen, Lord Rothen", sagte eine tiefe Stimme neben ihm.

Rothen zuckte zusammen. „Guten Morgen, Lord Akkarin", brachte er hervor.

„Ihr seht müde aus", bemerkte der schwarze Magier. „Haben Euch die jüngsten Ereignisse um Euren Schlaf gebracht?"

 _Was geht ihn das an?_ , fuhr es Rothen in einem Anflug von Verärgerung durch den Kopf. Als ihm jedoch bewusst wurde, dass der andere Mann wahrscheinlich nur ein wenig Konversation betreiben wollte, entschied er, darauf einzugehen. In wenigen Monaten würde Akkarin so etwas wie ein Schwiegersohn für ihn sein. Der Gedanke daran beinhaltete noch immer eine gewisse Absurdität, wenn auch diese nicht mehr so extrem war, wie kurz nach Akkarins und Soneas Wiederaufnahme.

„Nachdem ich dem Schlaf ein wenig auf die Sprünge geholfen habe, habe ich außerordentlich gut geschlafen", antwortete er daher.

Der schwarze Magier musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich bin sicher, die halbe Dosis hätte ebenfalls ihren Zweck erfüllt und Ihr wärt bereits wieder wach."

Rothen betrachtete den anderen Mann mit schmalen Augen. War da etwa ein Anflug von Erheiterung in Akkarins Gesichtszügen zu erkennen?

„Und wie habt Ihr geschlafen?", fragte er unwirsch. „Ihr seht bereits wieder viel besser aus als gestern."

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten. „Wollt Ihr das wirklich hören?"

Rothen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein."

Besser, er malte sich die Details bezüglich Akkarins Schlafgewohnheiten nicht näher aus, weil er dann über Dinge nachdenken musste, die ihn verstörten. Sonea sprach nicht mit ihm über dieses Thema, aber der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, wenn sie Akkarin ansah, sagte Rothen mehr, als er wissen wollte.

„Wisst Ihr, worum es bei dieser Besprechung geht?" wechselte er das Thema.

„Nein. Aber ich habe eine Ahnung."

Bevor Rothen sich weiter über den Anlass dieses Treffens den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, betrat Balkan das Büro.

„Guten Morgen alle miteinander", dröhnte seine Stimme durch den Raum.

Die Gespräche verstummten.

„Guten Morgen, Hoher Lord", antworteten die Anwesenden.

Balkan ließ sich in einem Sessel neben Osens Schreibtisch nieder und kreuzte die Beine.

„Da wir nun endlich alle versammelt sind, können wir beginnen", stellte Osen erfreut fest.

Als die übrigen Magier auf Sesseln und Stühlen Platz nahmen, erblickte Rothen den Administrator erstmals. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über verborgen von den übrigen Magiern hinter seinem Schreibtisch gesessen, der so ordentlich war wie eh und je. Darauf standen nun neun Becher und ein großer Krug Sumi.

Rothen steuerte auf zwei Sessel in der Nähe des Fensters zu. Während sich die anderen am Sumi bedienten, ließ er seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. Zu seiner Erleichterung war er nicht der Einzige, der Anzeichen von Müdigkeit zeigte. Das beruhigte ihn ein wenig, auch wenn ihm schwante, dass die Müdigkeit seiner Kollegen nicht vom Nemmin rührte.

„Kein Sumi heute?", fragte Akkarin und ließ sich mit einem dampfenden Becher in der Hand neben ihm nieder. Er schlug seine langen Beine übereinander und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ich hatte heute Morgen schon mehr als ein Heiler als gesund erachten würde", antwortete Rothen.

Akkarin lachte leise und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann zu Osen und dem Hohen Lord, der hinter dem Schreibtisch an der Wand lehnte.

„Ich habe diese Sitzung so kurzfristig einberufen, weil ich sichergehen wollte, dass Auslandsadministrator Kito Imardin verlassen hat, bevor wir dieses Thema diskutieren", begann Balkan, als alle außer Rothen an ihrem Sumi nippten. „Dies ist zu seinem eigenen Schutz und zu unserem, sollte er in die Hände der Sachakaner geraten und sie ihn einem Verhör unterziehen."

Einige Magier sogen scharf die Luft ein.

„Was soll das sein, was die Sachakaner nicht wissen dürfen?", fragte Lord Peakin verstört.

„Spione", sagte Akkarin ruhig. „Wir schicken Spione nach Sachaka, die für uns die Lage auskundschaften."

Rothen und die übrigen höheren Magier wandten sich ihm überrascht zu. Balkans Blick verfinsterte sich für einen Moment.

„Richtig", stimmte er Akkarin zu. „Wir brauchen Leute in Arvice, die uns regelmäßig über Marikas Pläne Bericht erstatten, damit wir entsprechend darauf reagieren können. Wüsste Kito davon, würde das seine diplomatische Mission gefährden."

Rothen blinzelte verwirrt ob der ungewohnten Einigkeit der beiden Männer. Sie schienen sich jedoch nicht über dieses Thema abgesprochen zu haben. _Woher weiß Akkarin dann davon? Hat er Balkans Gedanken gelesen oder hat er es erraten?_ Was auch immer die Antwort auf diese Fragen war, Balkans Vorhaben war eine gute Idee. Egal, wie Kitos Mission ausging, sie wären dumm, auf einen möglichen Erfolg zu vertrauen, ohne weitere Maßnahmen getroffen zu haben. Nicht, wenn es um die Sachakaner ging.

„Und wen sollen wir schicken?", fragte Lady Vinara. „Ein paar Magier als Spione einzusetzen, käme einer Selbstmordmission gleich."

„Damit habt Ihr Recht, Vinara", pflichtete Lord Vorel ihr bei. „Wenn uns ein Krieg bevorsteht, werden wir jeden Magier brauchen. Wir brauchen Nichtmagier, die bereit sind, die mit einer solchen Mission verbundenen Gefahren auf sich zu nehmen."

„Was ist mit den Händlern, die regelmäßig nach Sachaka reisen?", fragte Osen. „Von ihnen haben wir erstmals von den Absichten der Sachakaner erfahren. Auf den Märkten könnten sie die Gespräche der Besucher überhören und uns weitere Informationen liefern."

„Aber nur, soweit ihre Sprachkenntnisse das erlauben", entgegnete Garrel. „Die Sachakaner werden in der Gegenwart von Kyraliern nur in ihrer Muttersprache frei sprechen. Zudem reisen im Winter keine Händler über die Berge."

„Bis der Schnee auf den Pässen geschmolzen ist, könnte es bereits zu spät sein", fügte Balkan düster hinzu.

„Vielleicht", stimmte Akkarin zu. „Allerdings brauchen wir nach allem, was wir erfahren haben, während des Winters nicht mit einem Angriff zu rechnen. Marika hat Schwierigkeiten, die verschiedenen Parteien in Sachaka zu einen. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass er in den nächsten Wochen oder Monaten damit Erfolg hat."

„Zudem würde Marika sich selbst einen Nachteil verschaffen, wenn er im Winter angreift", fügte Lord Vorel hinzu. „Seine Truppen würde ihre Magie verschwenden, um Eis und Schnee zu beseitigen und ihre Sklaven würden erfrieren, sofern die Sachakaner nicht auch Magie aufwenden, um sie zu wärmen, was ich nach allem, was ich über dieses Volk erfahren habe, für unwahrscheinlich halte. Doch wenn sie uns wirklich so sehr fürchten, werden sie sich ihre Magie für uns aufsparen. Zudem wäre es strategisch klüger, im Frühjahr anzugreifen, um die auf den Feldern sprießende Saat zu zerstören oder auch im Sommer, um unsere Ernte zu vernichten."

„Ein guter Punkt", stimmte der schwarze Magier zu. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Die Winter in Sachaka sind zwar weniger hart als in Kyralia, doch spätestens ab den Bergen würden sie mit diesen Problemen zu kämpfen haben."

Der Hohe Lord nickte langsam. „Wir sollten diesen Umstand nutzen und unsere Spione sorgfältig auf ihre Mission vorbereiten, was das Risiko einer Entdeckung verringert. Das bietet zudem die Möglichkeit, ihre Sachakanisch-Kenntnisse zu verbessern." Er sah zu Akkarin. „Lord Akkarin, wärt Ihr einverstanden, die Spione die sachakanische Sprache zu lehren?"

„Ja."

Garrel erhob sich und begann in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab zu schreiten. „Warum muss Marika überhaupt eine solch große Armee aufstellen, um uns zu besiegen, wenn einer Handvoll Ichani das bereits fast gelungen wäre?"

„Ich dachte, wir hätten dieses Thema gestern geklärt", murmelte Lady Vinara entnervt.

Akkarins Augen blitzten zu Garrel. „Weil es nur _fast_ gelungen wäre", antwortete er ruhig. „Wie ich bereits bei der gestrigen Anhörung sagte: Marika rechnet damit, dass die Gilde all ihren Magiern erlaubt, schwarze Magie zu erlernen, wenn sie von seinen Plänen erfährt. Trotz der Verluste, die die Ichani uns beschert haben, wären wir den Sachakanern in diesem Fall überlegen, weil wir über das größere Wissen verfügen. Er wäre dumm, uns anzugreifen, bevor er nicht absolut sicher ist, dass er uns auch wirklich besiegen kann. Denn damit würde er den Respekt seiner Anhänger verlieren, was seine Position als König schwächen würde."

„Also tun wir möglichst nichts, was die Sachakaner dazu verleiten könnte, das zu glauben", folgerte Osen. „Denn damit würden sich unsere Chancen nicht verbessern, weil sie eine größere Armee gegen uns aufstellen müssen." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Es sei denn, wir bilden heimlich ein paar schwarze Magier aus und überraschen sie damit …" Er schüttelte sich. „Aber das können wir nicht machen."

„Nein." Akkarins Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton angenommen. „Und ich rate Euch dringend davon ab."

Lady Vinara richtete sich in ihren Sessel auf und sah mit ernstem Gesicht in die Runde. „Diese Möglichkeit sollten wir nur als letzten Ausweg in Betracht ziehen", sprach sie.

Rothen atmete auf. Er war nicht der Einzige. Die Gilde mochte sich an ihre beiden schwarzen Magier gewöhnt haben, aber deswegen musste sie noch lange nicht bereit sein, mehr von ihnen zu akzeptieren.

„Doch wir schweifen vom Thema ab", fuhr das Oberhaupt der Heiler fort. „Wir haben uns getroffen, um über die Spione zu sprechen, die wir nach Arvice schicken wollen."

Zu Rothens Erleichterung war niemand an weiteren Diskussionen zum Thema schwarze Magier gelegen. „Wie viele Spione benötigen wir?", fragte er. „Sollen wir sie alle in einer Gruppe nach Sachaka schicken oder teilen wir sie auf mehrere kleine Gruppen auf, damit wir immer noch Spione haben, sollten einige auffliegen? Wie sollen sie mit uns in Verbindung treten? Und wie finden wir verlässliche Leute?"

„Ich schlage vor, wir senden zwei kleine Gruppen von zwei oder drei Leuten nach Sachaka", sagte Akkarin. „Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit sollten sie nichts voneinander wissen. Wenn eine von ihnen entdeckt wird, bleibt eine Gruppe übrig, die uns Bericht erstatten kann. Zudem würde ich empfehlen, jede der Gruppen mit anderen Händlern reisen zu lassen."

Der Hohe Lord runzelte die Stirn. „Eine gute Idee", sagte er nachdenklich. „Da würde es sich tatsächlich anbieten, ein paar Händler zu rekrutieren, die bereit wären, für uns die Sachakaner auszuspionieren. Für eine angemessene Belohnung versteht sich."

„Ich kann die Händler, die regelmäßig nach Sachaka reisen, ausfindig machen und eine Liste erstellen", bot Osen an. „Diejenigen, die als Spione in Frage kommen, sollten anschließend sorgfältig von dieser Liste sorgfältig ausgewählt werden."

Balkan nickte. „Dann fangt umgehend damit an. Sorgt dafür, dass keiner von ihnen von unserer Absicht erfährt, mehr von ihnen nach Sachaka zu entsenden. Sollten sich nicht genügend Freiwillige finden, müssen wir eine Alternative finden."

„Falls Ihr bei dieser Sache Unterstützung braucht, stelle ich mich zur Verfügung", erbot Rothen sich.

Über das an diesem Tag ungewöhnlich ernste Gesicht des Administrators huschte ein Lächeln. „Danke", sagte er erfreut. Er fuhr sich über die Stirn und blickte in die Gesichter der anderen. „Dann wäre da noch die Frage der Kommunikation zu klären. Da unsere Spione Nichtmagier sein werden, kommt Gedankenrede nicht in Frage. Selbst bei Magiern wäre das eine denkbar schlechte Lösung, da die Sachakaner sie abhören könnten. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Sie übermitteln uns die Informationen per Kurier." Garrel hatte sein auf und ab Schreiten beendet und lehnte nun an der Tür. „Sie reisen schneller als Händler oder gewöhnliche Reisende. Mit ihnen würden uns die Informationen in der Hälfte der Zeit erreichen. Uns bliebe genügend Zeit zu reagieren."

„Lord Garrel, habt Ihr eine Ahnung, wie lange ein Kurier von Arvice nach Imardin benötigt?", fragte Akkarin.

Das Oberhaupt der Krieger schüttelte den Kopf.

„Etwa fünfzehn Tage. Vorausgesetzt, er gerät nicht in die Hände der Ichani, deren Territorium die sachakanische Seite des Stahlgurtgebirges und die Ödländer sind. Eine lange Zeit, die wir besser für Vorbereitungen nutzen sollten und die unsere Reaktion verzögert."

„Was wollt Ihr damit sagen?", fragte Garrel sichtlich nervös.

Akkarin trank einen Schluck Sumi und stellte seine Tasse beiseite. „Eine direkte Übermittlung der Informationen würde uns einen großen Vorteil verschaffen. Eine Armee würde mindestens vier Wochen benötigen, um den Weg von Arvice nach Imardin zurückzulegen. Erfahren wir jedoch früh genug von ihrem Aufbruch, so können wir ihnen entgegen reiten und sie daran hindern, nach Kyralia einzudringen und das Land zu plündern und zu verwüsten."

„Das sehe ich ein", sagte Garrel tonlos. „Aber wie … ?"

Akkarins dunkle Augen blitzten. Obwohl Rothen die Antwort bereits ahnte, hielt er gespannt die Luft an.

„Mit Blutjuwelen."

Einige seiner Kollegen schnappten erregt nach Luft. Der Rest schwieg entsetzt.

Das Oberhaupt der Krieger hatte sich als Erster wieder gefasst. „Damit Ihr unsere Spione kontrollieren und uns wichtige Informationen vorenthalten könnt?", rief er empört. „Vielleicht solltet Ihr selbst nach Sachaka gehen."

„Lord Garrel, ich muss doch sehr bitten", wies ihn der Hohe Lord zurecht.

„Eure Unterstellung setzt voraus, dass mein Blut für die Herstellung verwendet würde", antwortete Akkarin kühl. „Solange nicht alle der hier Anwesenden dem zustimmen, werde ich mich dazu nicht zur Verfügung stellen. Ich werde die Juwelen lediglich herstellen. Mein Vorschlag wäre, dass der Hohe Lord diese Aufgabe übernimmt. So erhält er alle Informationen aus erster Hand. Im Übrigen schlage ich Selbiges für die Patrouillen in den Bergen und die Krieger an den Pässen vor."

„Lord Akkarin, Euer Vorschlag mag objektiv betrachtet sinnvoll erscheinen, dennoch werde ich mein Blut nicht für die Erschaffung schwarzmagischer Artefakte opfern", erklärte Balkan entschieden. Seine Augen verengten sich. „Wer weiß, was Ihr noch damit vorhabt?"

 _Wo ist sein Vertrauen hin, dass er Akkarin gestern noch geschenkt hat?_ , fragte Rothen sich. _Oder fürchtet er sich nur zu sehr vor allem, was mit schwarzer Magie zu tun hat? Ja, das muss es sein._ Mit einem Schaudern erinnerte er sich daran, wie Kariko bei der Schlacht vor Calia einen solchen Stein mit seinem Blut hergestellt hatte. In den darauffolgenden Tagen hatte er Rothen durch diesen beim Töten Unschuldiger zusehen lassen. In diesem Licht betrachtet, war Balkans Abneigung verständlich. Doch selbst Rothen musste die Nützlichkeit, die Blutjuwelen für die Mission der Spione haben würden, anerkennen.

„Nun, wenn Ihr nicht wollt, dass ich die Blutjuwelen herstelle, kann Sonea das übernehmen", erwiderte Akkarin glatt. „Sie ist dazu ebenso fähig wie ich."

„Auf keinen Fall!", rief Osen. „Sie ist keine fertig ausgebildete Magierin. Sie sollte ihre Fähigkeiten nur dann zum Einsatz bringen, wenn die Gilde sie braucht. So war das bei Eurer Wiederaufnahme vereinbart."

„Blutjuwelen herzustellen _ist_ Teil ihrer Ausbildung", sagte Akkarin ruhig und Rothen begann sich zu fragen, ob der schwarze Magier sich insgeheim über die Reaktionen der anderen Magier amüsierte.

Osen betrachtete ihn Akkarin offenkundiger Abscheu. „Wenn in Euch auch nur ein Funken Menschlichkeit stecken würde, dann hättet Ihr Sonea das alles gar nicht erst angetan", gab er zurück. „Als ihr Mentor hättet Ihr sie davon abhalten müssen, schwarze Magie zu erlernen."

„Gegen Soneas Eigenwillen habe selbst ich keine Chance."

Der Administrator schnaubte verächtlich. „Vielleicht hättet Ihr die, wenn Eure persönlichen Gefühle Euch nicht beeinflussen würden."

„Vielleicht", gab Akkarin zu bedenken. „Doch ich sehe keinen Grund, sie mit Gewalt von ihren Idealen abzuhalten."

„Ihr gebt also zu, dass Ihr schwarze Magie für gut befindet?", unterstellte ihm Osen.

„Meine Herren, das führt doch zu nichts!", fuhr Balkan scharf dazwischen. „Für Privatkriege ist in der Arena ausreichend Platz."

„Dem stimme ich zu", sagte Akkarin.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Hoher Lord", sagte Osen zerknirscht. „Er hat mich provoziert."

Akkarin hob kaum merklich die Augenbrauen. Rothen unterdrückte ein Kichern. Irgendwie gelang es dem schwarzen Magier immer wieder, das Missfallen des Administrators zu erregen, was oft zu einer gewissen Erheiterung der Anwesenden führte und jede sich endlos im Kreis drehende Diskussion erneut belebte.

„Es interessiert mich nicht, wer hier wen provoziert hat", erklärte Balkan. „Wir sollten uns wieder dem eigentlichen Grund unserer Versammlung zuwenden. Die meisten von uns haben heute noch zu unterrichten oder ihre eigentliche Arbeit zu erledigen."

„Ich schlage vor, die Frage nach der Kommunikation mit unseren Spionen zu vertagen, bis die Kandidaten feststehen", sagte Rothen. „Es sollte auch ihre Entscheidung sein, ob sie Blutjuwelen mit sich führen wollen oder nicht. Wenn sie es nicht wollen, gibt es keinen Grund, diese Diskussion hier und jetzt weiterzuführen."

 _Und ich kann mich noch ein wenig hinlegen, bis Lord Sarrins Vertretung zu Ende ist._

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Akkarin ihm einen berechnenden Blick zuwarf.

Lady Vinara stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. „Endlich einmal ein vernünftiger Vorschlag!"

Balkan erhob sich. „Ich werde mir Lord Akkarins Idee bis dahin noch einmal durch den Kopf gehenlassen", erklärte er. „Von meiner Seite aus wäre alles geklärt." Er blickte in die Runde. „Gibt es noch irgendwelche sinnvollen Beiträge?"

Als sich keiner zu Wort meldete, nickte der Hohe Lord dem Administrator zu.

„Dann erkläre ich dieses Treffen hiermit für beendet", sagte Osen mit sichtlicher Erleichterung. „Wir treffen uns wieder, sobald Lord Rothen und ich die Kandidaten für die Spione aufgestellt haben."

Roben raschelten, als die höheren Magier sich erhoben. Rothen beeilte sich, den kleinen Raum zu verlassen, in dem die Luft inzwischen ziemlich warm und stickig geworden war.

Draußen auf dem Flur hielt er plötzlich inne. Seit der Besprechung am Vortag brannte ihm eine ganz bestimmte Sache auf der Seele. Gegen die Wand neben einem Gemälde gelehnt beobachtete er, wie seine Kollegen das Büro verließen.

Als die Reihe an Akkarin war, stellte Osen sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in die Tür, als wolle er ihm den Weg versperren.

„Womöglich hatte der Hohe Lord mit seinen Worten recht", hörte Rothen ihn leise sagen. „Wir sollten unsere Differenzen in der Arena austragen."

„Ich begrüße, dass Ihr zu der Einsicht gekommen seid, dass gewisse Dinge nicht in die Sitzungen der höheren Magier gehören", erklang Akkarins kühle Stimme. „Was meinen Teil betrifft, so sehe ich keinen Grund, gegen Euch in der Arena anzutreten. Ich fürchte sogar, ich muss Euch von Eurem Vorhaben abraten."

Der Administrator straffte die Schultern, wie um größer zu wirken. Tatsächlich überragte Akkarin ihn noch immer um einen ganzen Kopf.

„Habt Ihr Angst?"

„Ja. Und zwar um Euch. Überlegt Euch lieber noch einmal gründlich, ob Euer Anliegen eine Niederlage gegen mich aufwiegt. Denn es würde nichts an den Tatsachen ändern. Wenn Ihr dann noch immer gegen mich antreten wollt, werde ich Eure Herausforderung annehmen. Guten Tag, Administrator."

Mit diesen Worten ließ Akkarin den Administrator stehen, der ihm völlig verunsichert Platz machte.

Rothen stieß sich von der Wand ab und beeilte sich, den schwarzen Magier einzuholen. „Was war _das_ denn?"

Akkarin bedachte ihn mit einem berechnenden Seitenblick. „Anscheinend glaubt Administrator Osen, mit altmodischen Methoden das Unmögliche zu erreichen", sagte er. „Ich wäre Euch jedoch dankbar, wenn dieser Vorfall nicht die Runde in der Gilde macht."

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Rothen verwirrt und fragte sich, wie Akkarin das meinte. Als er jedoch wieder über den Anlass des Streits der beiden Männer vorhin in der Besprechung nachdachte, verstand er plötzlich. „Es ging um Sonea, nicht wahr?"

Für die Dauer eines Augenblicks zögerte Akkarin. „Ja."

Diese Antwort überraschte Rothen. Er hatte stets geglaubt, Osen mochte den schwarzen Magier nicht, weil dieser in seinen Augen eine unbedarfte Novizin verdorben hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, ob Akkarin sich nicht irrte, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass der schwarze Magier nur Osens Gedanken hatte lesen müssen, um das herauszufinden.

 _Arme Sonea_ , dachte er. _Sie wird nicht sehr glücklich sein, wenn sie erfährt, dass sie einen weiteren Verehrer hat._

„Weswegen wolltet Ihr mich sprechen, Rothen?", riss Akkarin ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Rothen hatte Mühe, mit dem schwarzen Magier Schritt zu halten. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, um wieder zu Akkarin aufzuschließen. „Tatsächlich wollte ich mit Euch über Dannyl sprechen …"

Sonea ging in die Hocke und betrachtete die vor ihr frisch aufgehäufte Erde. Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Pachizweig in ihrer Hand. Wenige Augenblicke später sprossen aus den Enden der Verästelungen Knospen, aus denen zarte weiß-rosa Blüten brachen.

 _Ruhe in Frieden, Darren_ , dachte sie und steckte den Zweig in die Erde. Dann erhob sie sich und betrachtete ihr Werk.

„Es hätte nicht sein müssen", flüsterte sie. „Er hatte es nicht verdient zu sterben. Nicht _so_." Mit einem Mal erkannte sie, sie würde ihn mehr vermissen, als sie für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie wusste, Darren hatte sie ebenfalls gemocht. Vielleicht wären sie eines Tages sogar Freunde geworden. Es war nicht fair, dass er hatte sterben müssen.

„Nein, das hatte er nicht."

Akkarin legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Soweit Sonea sagen konnte, war auch er in düsterer Stimmung.

„Er war einer der wenigen, die wirklich zu dir halten", sagte sie leise.

„Sonea, er wäre auf der Stelle bereit gewesen, für jeden von uns beiden zu sterben", erwiderte er ebenso leise.

Sonea erschauderte. Sie brauchte nicht zu fragen, woher er das wusste. Wenn sie an Darren und seinen Freund Kayan dachte, dann war das etwas, das sie erraten konnte, ohne ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben.

„Er hat sicher nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so passieren würde", entgegnete sie. Sie fand, Darren hätte es verdient gehabt, auf eine ehrenhaftere Art und Weise zu sterben, als im Schlaf von einem Sachakaner getötet zu werden.

„Sonea, so etwas passiert", sagte Akkarin sanft. „Ich habe auch nicht damit gerechnet, durch ein in den Sand geworfenes Messer zu sterben." Bei der Erinnerung zuckte Sonea unwillkürlich zusammen. Akkarin machte eine Pause und strich behutsam über ihren Arm. Als er fortfuhr, konnte sie den Schmerz in seiner Stimme beinahe hören. „Und ich bin sicher, Lorlen hätte niemals gedacht, durch die Trümmer eines einstürzenden Hauses zu sterben."

 _Für seine Verhältnisse zeigt er an diesem Tag erstaunlich viel von seinen Gefühlen_ , stellte Sonea fest. Sie rückte ein wenig dichter an ihn heran. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, wie nahe ihm Darrens Tod wirklich ging. Nicht nur, weil Akkarin den jungen Krieger geschätzt hatte. Es riss auch gerade verheilte Wunden wieder auf.

„Da ist eine Sache, die ich nicht verstehe", sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Wieso ist er gestorben, wenn noch ein Rest Magie in ihm war, während Ikaro sich erholen konnte? War Darren schwächer?"

„Bei der Entnahme von Magie gibt es zwei Schwellen", antwortete Akkarin. Seine Stimme wurde ernst, als er fortfuhr. „Überschreitet man die erste, verliert das Opfer das Bewusstsein. Er oder sie kann sich jedoch wieder regenerieren. Beim Überschreiten der zweiten Schwelle folgt hingegen unwiderruflich der Tod. Selbst wenn noch ein Rest Magie übrig ist, ist der Körper dann zu geschwächt, um die Kontrolle über seine Magie aufrechtzuerhalten."

Sonea blinzelte verwirrt. „Wieso hast du mir das nie erzählt?"

„Weil das zu den Dingen gehört, die ich dich nicht lehren werde. Ich habe dir gezeigt, wo die erste Schwelle liegt und du weißt, wie man jemanden mit schwarzer Magie töten kann. Jemanden in den Bereich dazwischen zu bringen, so wie ich es mit Ikaro tat, ist grausam und barbarisch. Du solltest dich hüten, das jemals zu tun, solange ich dir nichts anderes befehle."

Sie nickte. Allein der Gedanke war zu entsetzlich, als dass sie das jemals freiwillig tun würde. Seine Worte brachten sie jedoch zu einer ganz anderen Frage.

„Wenn noch etwas Magie in ihm war, wieso war seine Leiche dann so unversehrt?"

„Was glaubst _du_ , warum?"

Die Art, wie er das fragte, ließ nur einen einzigen Schluss zu. Er selbst hatte dafür gesorgt. Sonea spürte, wie ein kalter Schauer ihren Rücken hinablief.

„Sonea, es war zu spät um ihn zu retten", sagte Akkarin sanft. „Hätte ich es nicht getan, wäre er bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt. Ich musste ihm und seinen Angehörigen diesen Dienst erweisen."

Sonea nickte. Sie verstand, warum er das getan hatte. Nicht jedem Magier behagte der Gedanke an den eigenen Tod. Der Gedanke an das, was geschah, wenn man die Kontrolle über die eigene Magie verlor, war zu entsetzlich. Es hatte sie selbst einst fast das Leben gekostet. Sie starrte auf das frische Grab zu ihren Füßen. Hätte Akkarin nicht den Rest von Darrens Kraft genommen, hätten weder sie noch seine Kollegen oder seine Familie die Möglichkeit erhalten, sich von ihm zu verabschieden.

„Was ist mit Balkan und den anderen?", fragte sie. „Wissen sie davon?"

„Ja", antwortete er nur.

Sonea schwieg. Weder bei der Anhörung, noch sonst war auch nur ein Wort darüber verloren worden. Aber die anderen Magier wussten zu wenig über schwarze Magie, als dass sie dieses Detail bemerkt hätten. Akkarin hatte ihr nur davon erzählt, weil sie gefragt hatte. Sie war sicher, sein Tun wäre nicht ohne Konsequenzen geblieben, wäre Balkan damit nicht einverstanden gewesen. Zumindest wäre es zu einem Skandal gekommen und sie fand, davon hatte die Gilde in den vergangenen Tagen genug gehabt.

„Sonea, in der Nacht, in der Darren starb, habe ich von dir geträumt", sagte Akkarin plötzlich.

Überrascht sah sie zu ihm auf. „Von mir?"

Der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht. „Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte von einer anderen Frau geträumt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. In jeder anderen Situation hätte sie über seinen Scherz gelacht. Aber es war etwas ganz anderes, das sie beschäftigte. Mit einem Mal verstand sie etwas, das sie die ganze Zeit unterbewusst beschäftigt hatte.

„Deswegen hat es sich also so real angefühlt", flüsterte sie.

Akkarin runzelte die Stirn. „Was?"

„Mein Traum." Wenn es überhaupt ihrer gewesen war. Der Angriff, den sie darin gesehen hatte, musste von Kayan gekommen sein. Bei der Anhörung hatte er gesagt, er hätte Akkarin mit einem schwachen Kraftschlag gewarnt. Sie hatte nur geglaubt, es wären Sachakaner gewesen, weil sie sich in ihrem Traum in Sachaka befunden hatten. „Wir waren in diesem kleinen Tal in Sachaka. Das Tal, in dem wir uns das erste Mal geküsst haben. Aber alles war irgendwie anders … so verdreht."

„ _Du_ hast das geträumt?", entfuhr es Akkarin.

Sonea nickte. „Wie ist das möglich?"

Akkarin antwortete nicht. Eine Weile starrte er nachdenklich ins Leere.

„Es muss durch den Blutring geschehen sein", antwortete er schließlich. „Als ich einschlief, muss ich auch darüber die Kontrolle verloren haben. Vielleicht hatte ich unbewusst auch die Absicht, dich zu beobachten …"

„Bist du früher schon in den Traum von jemandem eingedrungen, der dein Blutjuwel trägt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Allerdings habe ich zu keinem der anderen Blutjuwelenträger eine so intime Beziehung wie zu dir."

Sonea war entsetzt. Es hätte sie glücklich stimmen müssen, dass sie beide einander so nahe waren, selbst wenn viele Meilen sie trennten. Aber jetzt fühlte es sich an, als trüge sie einen Teil der Schuld an Darrens Tod. Obwohl sie wusste, das war völlig absurd, würde sie von nun an immer denken müssen, Darren wäre ihretwegen gestorben.

Waren sie beide so selbstsüchtig, dass sie ihre Beziehung doch über alles andere stellten? Was, wenn es wieder geschah? Würden sie das verantworten können? Würde _sie_ das verantworten können? Oder wäre es besser, wenn sie kein Paar waren, weil sie sonst immer in einem Konflikt mit ihrer Verantwortung für die Gilde stehen würden?

Nein, das würde nichts ändern, wusste Sonea. Dafür steckten sie beide schon zu tief in dieser Beziehung drin. Sie gehörten zusammen, sie waren eine Einheit – in jeder Hinsicht. Sie hatten bereits mehrfach bewiesen, dass es Wichtigeres als ihre Liebe gab, so schwer ihnen das auch gefallen sein mochte. Die Konsequenz war indes nicht weniger schrecklich.

 _Es war ein Unfall_ , rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis. _Es war weder meine noch Akkarins Schuld. Es waren die Fehlentscheidungen der höheren Magier, die Darren umgebracht haben. Und Ikaro._

Sonea tat einen zitternden Atemzug und schloss die Augen. Dann spürte sie, wie Akkarin seine Arme um sie schlang und sie an sich drückte.

Mit viel Geduld beobachtete Dorrien, wie Kullens ältere Tochter mit unbeholfener Hand Buchstaben zu Wörtern und Wörter zu Sätzen zusammenfügte, wobei sie die Schrift des Autors des vor ihr liegenden Buchs zu kopieren versuchte. Ihre Schrift war so krakelig wie die eines Kindes, das gerade Schreiben lernt. Aber das war keine Überraschung. Mit der Zeit würde ihr Schriftbild leserlicher werden.

Als sie den Absatz beendet hatte, legte sie die Schreibfeder zur Seite und rieb sich das Handgelenk.

„Es ist ungewohnt, nicht wahr?", fragte Dorrien. Sie saßen an dem Tisch in seiner Kate, an dem er sonst aß, Medizin herstellte oder sein Essen vorbereitete. Heute befanden sich darauf ein Buch über Heilkräuter, mehrere Bögen Papier, ein Tintenfass und eine Schreibfeder.

„Sehr, Mylord", antwortete sie. „Ich bin harte Arbeit gewohnt. Aber das hier ist etwas völlig anderes."

„Weil es eine andere Bewegung für deine Muskeln ist." Dorrien befand, es war Zeit für eine Pause. „Gib mir deine Hand."

Viana gehorchte und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Für die Hand einer jungen Frau, die auf dem Land lebte, war sie erstaunlich zierlich. Dorrien berührte ihre Handfläche. Er brauchte indes keine Magie, um zu erkennen, dass die Hand der jungen Frau völlig verkrampft war.

„Das hier sind die Muskeln deiner Hand", sagte er und strich mit seinen Fingern verschiedene Partien ihre Handfläche entlang. Ihre Nase kräuselte sich leicht, als er die verspannten Muskelstränge entlang strich. „Du hast insgesamt dreiunddreißig davon. Einige davon befinden sich eigentlich in deinem Unterarm. Nur ihre Verlängerungen, die Sehnen, reichen bis in die Hand hinein. Deswegen verspürst du auch in deinem Arm Schmerzen. Diese ganzen Muskeln dienen dazu, die siebenundzwanzig Knochen deiner Hand zu bewegen. An die Tätigkeiten, die du sonst damit ausführst, sind sie bereits gewöhnt. Die Bewegung, die sie ausführen, wenn du schreibst, kennen sie dagegen noch nicht."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine Hand aus so vielen Teilen besteht", erwiderte Viana mit echter Faszination.

„Warte erst einmal ab, bis du lernst, woraus der menschliche Körper alles besteht", entgegnete Dorrien erheitert. „Und bis du das auswendig lernen musst."

Ihre braunen Augen funkelten aufgeregt. „Wann werde ich das lernen?"

Was sollte er darauf bloß antworten? Er hatte nicht mit solch großer Wissbegierde gerechnet. Es sprach nichts dagegen, sie die Grundlagen der Anatomie zu lehren, bevor sie ihr Studium an der Universität begann. Damit würde sie einen Vorteil gegenüber den anderen Novizen haben, wenn sie anfingen, mit Magie den menschlichen Körper zu erkunden. Viana war intelligent und neugierig. Doch Dorrien fand, es war noch zu früh für solch komplexe Themen.

„Sobald du gut genug Lesen und Schreiben kannst", sagte er daher. Er streckte Vianas Finger. Dann nahm er ihren kleinen Finger. „Versuche, ihn einzurollen und konzentriere dich darauf, wie dein Körper reagiert. Ich halte dagegen."

Er spürte einen leichten Druck, als Viana gegen seine Hand arbeitete.

„Gut", sagte er und berührte ihren kleinen Finger von der anderen Seite. „Und jetzt wieder zurück."

Erneut drückte Viana gegen seine Finger und versuchte den ihren wieder zu strecken.

„Was hast du gespürt?", fragte er, nachdem er von ihr abgelassen hatte.

„Eine Spannung von hier bis hier." Sie deutete von ihrer Fingerspitze bis zu kurz vor ihrem Ellenbogen. „Sind das alles unterschiedliche Muskeln?"

Dorrien nickte. „Sie sind miteinander verbunden. Anders wären Bewegungen gar nicht möglich."

Vorsichtig begann er ihre Hand zu massieren. Viana sog scharf die Luft ein und schloss die Augen.

„Was ist, kleine Viana", fragte er. „Ist das nicht gut?"

„Doch." Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa. „Es ist nur … so etwas hat noch nie jemand bei mir getan. Und Ihr seid ein Lord …"

Dorrien lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Ihre Berührungsängste waren verständlich, aber er musste dafür sorgen, dass Viana sie ablegte. Wenn er die Verantwortung für ihre Ausbildung auf sich nahm, würde ihr Kontakt noch viel intimer. Angefangen davon, sie Kontrolle zu lehren bis hin zu einfachen Übungen, um sie in die Heilkunst einzuführen, wofür er in ihren Geist eindringen musste. Doch er machte sich deswegen keine Sorgen. Viana schien ihm bereits jetzt schon bedingungslos zu vertrauen. Sie würde ihre Furcht vor ihm mit der Zeit verlieren.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, kleine Viana", sagte er sanft. Er hielt ihre Hand fest und strich mit seiner anderen Hand ihren Unterarm entlang. „Entspann dich einfach und versuche in Zukunft deine Hand beim Schreiben etwas lockerer zu lassen."

Viana gehorchte. Sie schloss die Augen. Allmählich nahmen ihre Wangen wieder eine normale Farbe an. Erfreut stellte Dorrien fest, dass sie lächelte.

„Lord Dorrien, was bedeutet der Abschnitt, den ich abgeschrieben hatte?", fragte sie, nachdem er die Massage beendet hatte.

„Auf Grund ihrer schwellungshemmenden Eigenschaften findet Briskborke zahlreiche Anwendungen", las Dorrien, wobei er auf das jeweilige Wort deutete. Er wusste nicht, ob die Methode sinnvoll war, um sie Lesen und Schreiben zu lehren, doch es war das Beste, was ihm eingefallen war, nachdem er sich vergeblich daran zu erinnern versucht hatte, wie er es gelernt hatte.

Er wusste nur eines: Er hatte es nicht aus Büchern über Heilkunst gelernt. Seine Kinderbücher befanden sich jedoch alle in Imardin bei seinem Vater. Er hatte bis jetzt Abstand davon gehalten, Rothen einen Brief zu schreiben und ihn zu bitten, ihm die Bücher zu schicken. So wie Dorrien seinen Vater kannte, würde dieser sofort misstrauisch werden. Doch er wollte Rothen erst mit seinem Vorhaben konfrontieren, wenn er mit Viana die ersten Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Sein Vater würde sehen, dass es ihm ernst war und nicht versuchen, es ihm wieder auszureden.

„Kocht man einen Sud aus ihnen, und tränkt Tücher damit, so hilft sie gegen Prellungen und Blutergüsse. Inhaliert man Selbigen, so lindert es Halsentzündungen und Schnupfen. Eine Salbe …"

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn.

„Herein!", rief er und streckte seinen Willen nach der Tür aus, völlig vergessend, dass sich die Dorfbewohner vor ihm fürchteten, wenn er das tat. Vianas Mund klappte bei diesem Gebrauch von Magie auf.

Draußen stand eine Bäuerin. Der Anblick ihres aschfahlen Gesichts alarmierte Dorrien. Er sprang auf und eilte zu ihr.

„Mein Mann ist vom Heuboden gestürzt, Mylord", brachte sie atemlos hervor. „Er kann nicht mehr aufstehen."

„Ist er bei Bewusstsein?", fragte Dorrien.

Die Bäuerin nickte.

„Blutet er?"

„Ich glaube nicht."

Dorrien überlegte nicht lange. Er hastete zu einem Schrank, holte verschiedene Arzneien heraus und stopfte sie in seine Tasche. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Viana noch bei ihm war. Er wandte sich ihr zu.

„Viana, ich fürchte wir müssen unseren Unterricht auf morgen verschieben", teilte er ihr mit.

Die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen ließ ihn seine Worte sofort wieder bereuen. Doch Dorrien hatte keine Ahnung, was dem Mann der Bäuerin fehlte und wie lange es dauern würde, ihn zu heilen.

„Dann bis morgen, Lord Dorrien." Viana erhob sich und warf sich ihren Umhang um die Schultern. „Vielen Dank für Euren Unterricht."

Sie schritt zur Tür.

„Viana, warte!"

Sie hielt inne und wandte sich um.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mich begleiten und mir assistieren." Auch ohne Magie würde sie einiges darüber lernen, wie man einen Patienten behandelte. Manche Heiler schworen sogar darauf, die Behandlungen, die auch ohne Magie möglich waren, auf die altmodische Art auszuführen. So konnten sie im Falle eines großen Unglücks oder einer Seuche die eigenen Kräfte sparen und mehr Menschen helfen. Als einziger Heiler in den Bergen kannte Dorrien sich mit diesen nichtmagischen Heilmethoden daher bestens aus.

Die Tochter des Reberhirten strahlte. „Es wäre mir eine Freude, Mylord."

Dorrien lächelte. Sie verließen das Haus und folgten der Bäuerin zu einem Karren, vor den ein Pferd gespannt war. Dorrien half Viana auf die Sitzfläche und dann fuhren sie los. Es war der erste Tag seit Wochen, an dem sich die Sonne wieder zeigte, wenn auch die Luft eisig war. Der Schnee auf den Bäumen und Hausdächern glitzerte und rieselte herab, wo Squimps durch die Baumwipfel tollten.

Nachdem sie ein kurzes Stück durch den Wald gefahren waren, teilten sich die Bäume und gaben den Blick auf ein Bauernhaus mit einem spitzen, bis zum Boden reichenden Giebeldach, frei. Daneben erblickte Dorrien einige Wirtschaftsgebäude, die im Gegensatz zu dem Haus ganz aus Holz erbaut waren. Hinter dem Hof erstrahlte der Schnee auf Feldern und Weiden in der Nachmittagssonne. Die Bäuerin steuerte den Karren auf die Scheune zu. Kurz vor den Toren hielt sie an und stieg ab. Dorrien und Viana taten es ihr gleich und folgten ihr in die Scheune.

Auf dem Boden inmitten mehrerer Strohballen lag Yul. Drei halbwüchsige Jungen hatten ihn umringt und starrten mit ratlosen Mienen auf ihn herab.

Dorrien nahm seinen Beutel von der Schulter und ging neben dem Bauern in die Hocke. Er warf einen Blick nach oben, wo der Heuboden war. Im Dachgebälk oberhalb der Kante war ein kleines Loch zu erkennen, durch das Schnee tropfte, der in der Sonne getaut sein musste.

„Habt jemand ihn bewegt?", fragte er und sah in die bleichen Gesichter der Jungen.

„Nein, Mylord", antwortete der Älteste. Die anderen schüttelten stumm die Köpfe. „Wir wollten warten, bis Ihr kommt."

„Das war richtig von euch", sagte Dorrien. „Und jetzt lasst mich und meine Assistentin bitte allein."

Die Jungen nickten und trollten sich zusammen mit ihrer Mutter.

Er sah zu Viana. Die junge Frau stand ein wenig unschlüssig in einiger Entfernung. _Sie hat noch nie einen Patienten behandelt_ , rief Dorrien sich ins Gedächtnis. Ihre Kenntnisse beschränkten sich auf das Verbinden harmloser Wunden und das Behandeln diverser Leiden mit Hausmitteln, wie die Menschen in dieser Gegend es so gerne versuchten, bevor sie zu ihm kamen.

„Komm her."

Sie gehorchte und ließ sich neben ihm auf den Knien nieder. „Was soll ich tun, Mylord?", fragte sie.

„Sieh nach, ob er noch atmet."

Viana streckte ihre Hand aus und hielt sie unterhalb von Yuls Nase. „Er atmet noch", antwortete sie. „Aber nur sehr schwach, glaube ich."

Dorrien überprüfte ihre Worte. „Das ist richtig, Viana. Gut gemacht." Er überlegte kurz, ihr zu zeigen, wie sie Yuls Vitalfunktionen ohne Magie überprüfen konnte, verwarf diese Idee jedoch wieder. Besser er zeigte es ihr, wenn er zu einem Patienten gerufen wurde, der nicht gerade aus einer Höhe von fünfzehn Fuß gestürzt war.

Während er Yul untersuchte, erklärte er Viana, was er tat. Sie hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und stellte hin und wieder eine Frage, die mehr von Interesse als von Dummheit zeugte, was Dorrien erfreute.

Der Bauer war bewusstlos, schien jedoch keine ernsthaften Verletzungen zu haben. Sein Arm war durch den Sturz gebrochen, sowie einige seiner Rippen. Er hatte innere Blutungen, die ihm hätten gefährlich werden können, wäre seine Frau nicht so rasch zu ihm gekommen.

„Ich werde jetzt dafür sorgen, dass er keine Schmerzen mehr hat und die Blutungen aufhören", teilte Dorrien seiner Schülerin mit. Sich auf den Körper des Bauern konzentrierend blockierte er die Nerven, die durch die Verletzung gereizt waren und die Schmerzen verursachten. Dann stillte er die inneren Blutungen und brachte Yuls Körper dazu, die Flüssigkeit im Gewebe abzubauen.

„Und jetzt hilf mir ihn umzudrehen", wies er Viana an, nachdem er diesen Teil beendet hatte. Er zeigte ihr, wo sie den Bauern festhalten musste und auf sein Kommando drehten sie ihn auf den Rücken.

„Jetzt werde ich seine Rippen heilen", fuhr Dorrien fort. „Ohne Magie wäre das sehr schmerzvoll und gefährlich, weswegen ich dich das jetzt nicht lehren werde."

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte Viana ernst.

„Achte darauf, dass er weiterhin atmet. Dazu musst du seinen Kopf überstrecken, und zwar so." Er legte eine Hand unter Yuls Kinn, die andere auf seine Stirn und schob seinen Kopf nach hinten, bis der Nacken gerade war. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er seine Magie zur Stabilisierung der Atmung genutzt, wenn er eine Behandlung durchführte, bei welcher der Patient auf dem Rücken liegen musste. Für ihn war dies so sehr zur Routine geworden, dass er nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken brauchte. Dieses Mal hatte er jedoch Hilfe und Viana würde zugleich etwas lernen. „In seiner vorherigen Position konnte er ohne Hilfe atmen, weil er das Glück hatte, so zu fallen, dass seine Atemwege freilagen", erklärte er. „Wenn er auf dem Rücken liegt, braucht er dafür jedoch Hilfe."

Mit sanften Fingern übernahm Viana die Lagerung von Yuls Kopf. „Warum ist das so?", fragte sie.

„Weil sämtliche Muskeln erschlaffen, wenn man bewusstlos ist. Die Zunge rutscht dann in den Hals und blockiert die Atmung."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie warf einen besorgen Blick zu dem Bauern. „Dann kann er froh sein, dass er so gefallen ist, dass er atmen konnte."

„Allerdings." Eine Hand auf Yuls Brust gelegt, griff Dorrien nach seiner Magie und brachte die gebrochenen Rippen wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position. Anschließend ließ er die Knochen zusammenwachsen.

„Und jetzt", sagte er mit einem Lächeln zu Viana, „bringe ich dir bei, wie man einen gebrochenen Arm richtet." Er fixierte Yuls Kopf mit seiner Magie. „Du kannst ihn jetzt loslassen."

Der komplizierteste Teil der Behandlung war nun vorbei und Yul außer Lebensgefahr. Dorrien entschied, es würde nicht schaden, Kullens Tochter ein paar weitere Grundlagen beizubringen. Novizen lernten solche Dinge erst, nachdem sie die Anatomie des menschlichen Körpers verstanden hatten. Doch das hier war nicht Imardin. Das Leben in den Bergen war anstrengend und gefährlich und Dorrien konnte nicht überall zugleich sein. Je schneller Viana ihn unterstützen konnte, desto mehr Menschen konnte er helfen.

Viana starrte ihn an, auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich zugleich Überraschung und Unsicherheit. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Nimm Yuls Arm", wies Dorrien sie an. „Aber vorsichtig. Er hat im Augenblick keine Schmerzen, aber wir wollen den Schaden nicht vergrößern."

Sie nickte ernsthaft. Behutsam hob sie Yuls Arm empor.

Dorrien zeigte ihr, wie sie die Bruchstelle ertasten und die Knochen richten konnte. Viana stellte sich, wenn auch noch etwas ängstlich, nicht ungeschickt an. Tatsächlich zeigte sie viel Feingefühl, was für Dorrien eine gute Voraussetzung war, um Heiler zu werden. Als sie fertig war, untersuchte er Yul ein letztes Mal, um zu überprüfen, ob in seinem Arm nun alles wieder seine Ordnung hatte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, kleine Viana", sagte er erfreut. „Du hast gerade deinen ersten Bruch erfolgreich behandelt."

Ihre blassen Wangen färbten sich schlagartig Dunkelrosa. „Danke, Mylord. Aber wirklich gut wäre ich erst, hätte ich es mit Magie getan."

„Das wirst du später alles noch lernen", versprach Dorrien. Er zog eine Holzschiene aus seinem Beutel. „Jetzt muss Yuls Arm noch geschient werden", teilte er ihr mit. „Damit die Knochen in Ruhe wieder zusammenwachsen können."

Er zeigte ihr, wie sie die Schiene anlegen musste und wie sie den Arm mit einer Schlinge fixierte. Zu seiner Freude gelang ihr auch das ohne Schwierigkeiten.

Zwischen ihnen begann sich Yul zu regen. Er stöhnte und schlug die Augen auf. Dorrien und Viana wandten sich dem Bauern zu.

„Yul", sagte Dorrien. „Was machst du für Sachen? Wochenlang durchstreifst du mit mir die Berge auf der Suche nach einem Ungeheuer und dann fällst du von deinem eigenen Heuboden?"

„Das Dach war undicht und Schnee ist reingetropft. Da bin ich drauf ausgerutscht", antwortete der Bauer verlegen. „Danke, dass Ihr mich geheilt habt, Mylord." Sein Blick fiel auf Viana. Ihre Anwesenheit verwirrte ihn offenkundig. „Was macht sie hier?"

„Sie hat mir geholfen."

„Dann danke euch beiden", brummte der andere Mann verwirrt.

„Schon gut, Yul", erwiderte Dorrien. „Du hattest wirklich großes Glück. Dein Arm ist geschient. Du musst ihn ein paar Wochen schonen und solltest solange nicht arbeiten."

„Aber ich muss das Dach reparieren!", protestierte Yul. „Sonst wird das ganze Heu nass und gammelig und meine Tiere haben nix zu fressen!"

„Lass das den Zimmermann machen." Dorrien erhob sich und half dem Bauern auf. „Morgen werde ich noch einmal nach deinem Arm sehen. Jetzt geh dich erst einmal ausruhen. Falls du Schmerzen hast und dein Arm anschwillt, solltest du ihn kühlen."

„Meinetwegen, Mylord", murmelte Yul. „Schnee gibt's hier ja genug."

Dorrien lächelte. Er wollte sich erneut bücken, um die Utensilien, die er benötigt hatte, zurück in seine Tasche zu packen. Doch Viana hatte das bereits für ihn erledigt.

„Hier, Mylord", sagte sie ihm die Tasche reichend.

Für einen Augenblick war er sprachlos. „Danke, Viana", sagte er dann erfreut.

Sie lächelte scheu und sah zu Boden.

Dorrien verabschiedete sich von Yul und bedeute Viana, ihm zu folgen. „Du warst wirklich gut", sagte er, als sie durch den Wald zurück nach Windbruch schritten.

„Vielen Dank, Mylord", erwiderte sie. Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und ihre Nase kräuselte sich. „Warum habt Ihr seinen Arm nicht auch geheilt?", fragte sie dann. „Das hättet Ihr doch gekonnt, oder?"

„Weil Yul dann sofort wieder auf seinen Heuboden geklettert wäre, kaum dass wir seinen Hof verlassen hätten", antwortete Dorrien. „Magie hilft leider nicht gegen Leichtsinn."

Sie begann zu lachen. „Wahrscheinlich macht sie eher noch leichtsinniger!"

Dorrien grinste und wandte sich ihr zu. Ihre tennblonden Zöpfe schimmerten golden in der schrägstehenden Nachmittagssonne. Ihre Augen hingegen waren erfüllt von einem Feuer, das von innen zu kommen schien. Er hatte sie noch nie so erlebt. Der Unterricht schien ihr wirklich Spaß zu machen.

„Was ist, Mylord?", fragte sie und wurde mit einem Mal wieder ernst. „Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

Dorrien schüttelte den Kopf. Er war es gewohnt, sich allein um seine Patienten zu kümmern. Auch wenn er Hilfe dringend gebrauchen konnte, so hatte er stets gefürchtet, das würde seine Arbeit eher behindern oder in endlosen Diskussionen um die richtige Behandlung enden. Bis Viana zu ihm gekommen war, hatte er nicht einmal daran gedacht, sich eines Tages einen Novizen zu nehmen. Aber er hatte sie ohne zu zögern bereits zu seiner inoffiziellen Novizin gemacht.

Plötzlich fragte er sich, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte. Viana war intelligent, wissbegierig und sanftmütig. Er mochte sie und es machte ihm Spaß, sie zu unterrichten. _Ist es vielleicht, weil ich in ihr etwas sehe, das ich mir immer bei Sonea gewünscht habe?_ , fragte er sich. _Dass sie mit mir in den Bergen leben würde, um sich gemeinsam mit mir um die Menschen dort zu kümmern?_

Wenn dem so war, dann war das Viana gegenüber nicht fair. Aber wenn Kullens Tochter wirklich Heilerin werden wollte, dann sah er es als seine Pflicht an, ihr dies zu ermöglichen, egal was seine Motive waren. Sie hatte Talent und Begeisterung und ein nicht geringes magisches Potential. Das ungenutzt zu lassen, wäre eine Verschwendung.

„Ich dachte nur gerade darüber nach, dich zu fragen, ob du morgen mit mir kommen möchtest, wenn ich erneut nach Yuls Arm sehe", sagte er dann.

Viana strahlte. „Das wäre wunderbar!"

„ … und dann hat der dickere der beiden Schläger meinen Mann von hinten gepackt. Der and're hat ihm's Messer in den Bauch gerammt." Die Frau brach in Tränen aus. Einen Moment lang fühlte Cery sich hilflos. Er wusste, es gab nichts, was er sagen konnte, um den Schmerz dieser Frau zu lindern. Nichts, was er tun konnte, würde ihr ihren Mann zurückbringen.

„Wir werden die beiden Täter schnappen", versicherte er ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm.

Sie sah auf. In ihren Augen lag eine Verwüstung, die Cery zurückschrecken ließ.

„Sie soll'n auf dieselbe Weise verrecken, wie er!", brachte sie hervor.

„Sie werden kriegen, was sie verdienen", sagte Cery vorsichtig. Wäre sie eine seiner Klienten gewesen, so hätte er diesen beiden Kerlen seine übelsten Messer auf den Hals gehetzt. Doch für die Bestrafung würde nun ein Gericht sorgen. Zumindest der Mörder würde für sein Vergehen hingerichtet werden. Sein Komplize musste in jedem Fall das Gefängnis fürchten.

„So, jetzt beruhig dich erstmal", fuhr er behutsam fort. „Wenn ich deine Aussage fertig geschrieben hab', machen wir weiter."

Die Frau nickte und nippte an dem Raka, den Cery ihr gebracht hatte.

Die Schlägerei hinter dem Bolhaus _Schmugglerhöhle_ hatte in der vergangenen Nacht stattgefunden. Die Nachtstreife hatte die über ihren toten Mann gebeugte Frau entdeckt und zum Wachhaus gebracht. Sie hatte jedoch unter Schock gestanden und war zu keiner Aussage fähig gewesen. Cery hatte sie daher in einem Raum untergebracht, der eigentlich als Ruheraum für die Wachen diente. Zwischen dem Protokollieren anderer Verbrechen hatte er immer wieder nach ihr gesehen. Sie hatte jedoch bis zum Abend gebraucht, um wieder sprechen zu können.

Nach nur einem Tag als Stadtwache hatte er bereits mehr zu tun, als er sich hatte vorstellen können. Seine Leute hatten einige Verbrecher auf frischer Tat ertappt und zum Verhör ins Wachhaus gebracht. Hüttenleute, die Zeuge oder Opfer eines Verbrechens geworden waren, waren gekommen, um auszusagen. Es freute Cery, dass sie die neue Aufgabe der Diebe so gut annahmen, doch er begann sich zu fragen, wie er und seine Leute all die Arbeit auf Dauer bewältigen sollten.

Seine Hand war verkrampft und schmerzte von dem permanenten Halten seiner Schreibfeder. Nach nur einem Tag stand fest, er würde ein paar Schreiber einstellen müssen. Von seinen Leuten war er der Einzige, der die Aussagen und Berichte verfassen konnte und er konnte diese Arbeit unmöglich allein bewältigen.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte er, als er die Aussage der Frau fertiggestellt hatte.

Sie nickte.

„Hast du zuhause Kinder?"

„Fünf."

„Kümmert sich jemand um sie?"

„Sanna's elf. Sie achtet auf ihre Geschwister."

Cery nickte. Für die Kinder würde es ein ziemlicher Schock sein, dass ihr Vater nicht mehr am Leben war. Aber die Hüttenleute waren hart und anpassungsfähig. Die Kinder würden den Verlust bald überwinden. Ebenso wie ihre Mutter.

„Wie sahen die beiden Kerle aus?", fragte er weiter. Er nahm einen neuen Bogen Papier und tauchte seine Schreibfeder in das Tintenfass. „Erzähl mir alles, woran du dich erinnern kannst."

„Der mit'm Messer war sehr groß und kräftig. Er musste sich unter der Tür des Bolhaus durchbücken. Er war unrasiert, aber er hatte keinen richtigen Bart."

Cery notierte ihre Worte. „Wie trug er seine Haare?"

„Lang und offen. Sie gingen bis zu den Schultern."

„Kyralier?"

„Ja. Beide."

„Ist dir noch was bei ihm aufgefallen?"

„Er hatte 'ne Hakennase." Sie zögerte. Als sie weitersprach, waren ihre Augen geschlossen. „Die Ärmel von seinem Hemd waren hochgekrempelt. Deswegen konnt' ich sehen, dass er 'ne lange Narbe auf dem Unterarm hat. Links. Mit dem hat er auch das Messer gehalten."

Cery horchte auf. Nur wenige Männer hielten das Messer in der linken Hand. Das würde seinen Leuten die Suche nach dem Mörder erleichtern.

„Und der andere?", fragte er. „Der Dicke?"

„Der Dicke war kleiner. Vielleicht 'nen Kopf kleiner, als der and're. Er war wirklich sehr dick, aber auch sehr stark. Er hatte 'ne Glatze." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „An mehr kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Tut mir leid, Ceryni."

„Schon in Ordnung", erwiderte Cery. „Du hast deine Sache sehr gut gemacht. Wenn dir noch etwas einfällt, dann komm wieder her und erzähl's mir oder einem meiner Leute." Er machte sich eine Notiz. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Weißt du, ob dein Mann Feinde hatte? Oder ob er in irgendwelche Reibereien geraten ist?"

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind beide Schuhflicker. Das Geld reicht gerade so zum Leben. Wer sollte uns deswegen hassen?"

Ihre Worte brachten Cery auf eine andere Idee. Er mochte es nicht, das Elend der Frau zu vergrößern, aber er musste die Frage stellen. Schließlich geschahen die meisten Verbrechen in den Hüttenvierteln aus genau diesem Grund.

„Hat sich dein Mann in letzter Zeit mit Gaunern eingelassen, weil er mehr Geld brauchte, um die Familie zu ernähren?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Niemals!", rief sie entsetzt. „Dafür war er viel zu anständig."

Und wahrscheinlich hätte Cery dann bereits irgendwie davon erfahren. Natürlich bestand noch immer die Möglichkeit, dass das Ehepaar einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war.

„Sollte da doch etwas sein, dann hab keine Angst, es uns zu sagen." Er setzte das Lächeln auf, das immer dann zum Einsatz kam, wenn er dabei war, ein Geschäft abzuschließen. „Wir werden für deinen Schutz sorgen, bis wir die Kerle geschnappt haben."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich noch mehr. „Was verlangst du dafür?"

Das Lächeln wurde breiter. „Nur, dass du deine Steuern immer schön brav bezahlst."

„Das werd' ich", versprach sie ernsthaft.

„Gut." Cery legte seine Schreibfeder zur Seite. „Du kannst jetzt gehen. Warte unten in der Halle, ich werd' dir jemand schicken, der dich nach Hause bringt." Zudem würde er dafür sorgen, dass seine Leute bei ihrem Haus verstärkt patrouillierten, bis der Fall aufgeklärt war.

„Danke, Ceryni", erwiderte sie. Trotz ihrer Traurigkeit schien sie aufrichtig erfreut, weil er sich dem Mord an ihrem Mann annahm. Cery fand, das war ein gutes Gefühl und bestärkte ihn darin, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, als er Mirkens Angebot angenommen hatte.

„Keine Ursache."

Er erhob sich und verließ das Vernehmungszimmer. Er überquerte den Flur und steuerte auf den Aufenthaltsraum zu. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er in seinem ganzen Leben nicht so viel Raka getrunken wie an diesem Tag, doch er berauchte unbedingt noch einen.

„Hai! Chef!"

Cery fuhr herum.

Sein Leibwächter eilte auf ihn zu. „Endlich!", rief er. „Draußen wartet wer auf dich."

„Dann bring ihn in mein Büro."

Gol grinste dämlich. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie das interessiert."

Cery runzelte die Stirn. „Wer ist es?"

„Deine kleine Gefälligkeit."

 _Nenia!_ Durch die Aufregung der letzten Wochen hatte Cery sie völlig vergessen. Er verspürte einen Anflug von Schuldgefühl, aber er hatte jetzt unmöglich Zeit für Privatangelegenheiten.

„Ich muss noch meine Leute über ein neues Verbrecherpaar informieren", begann er. „Und ich muss … "

„Du machst jetzt nix mehr", unterbrach sein Leibwächter ihn. „Du bist seid gestern Morgen auf. Nimm deine kleine Gefälligkeit und verschwinde."

„Aber … "

„Lass mich die Nachtschicht übernehmen. Sag mir, was ich über diese Kerle wissen muss. Ich werd' mich um sie kümmern."

Cery seufzte resigniert. Er wollte sein Wachhaus nur ungern dem Chaos überlassen, das er befürchtete, wenn er erst einmal fort war. Andererseits fühlte er sich zum Sterben müde. Er würde nicht immer hier sein können. _Wahrscheinlich sollte ich wirklich für heute Feierabend machen_ , dachte er. _Wenn einer für Ordnung sorgen kann, dann Gol._

„Also schön", gab er nach. In wenigen Worten berichtete er dem anderen Mann von dem Fall, den er gerade bearbeitet hatte. „Die Frau's unten in der Wartehalle. Schick jemand zu ihr, der sie nach Hause bringt, und sorg dafür, dass die Streifen ein besonderes Auge auf ihr Haus haben. Und besorg mir zwei Schreiber."

„Wird gemacht, Chef … äh Capt'n." Gol zögerte. „Aber was mit den beiden richtigen Stadtwachen?"

„Du meinst Correl und Jorrik?", fragte Cery verwirrt. „Was soll mit denen sein?"

„Na, die sind doch aus'n Häusern. Die können doch sicher Lesen und Schreiben."

„Hai!" Cery schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. Daran hatte er in all dem Chaos, das er an diesem Tag erlebt hatte, gar nicht mehr gedacht. „Du hast recht, Gol!"

Sein Leibwächter grinste selbstgefällig. „'Türlich hab ich das."

Cery achtete jedoch nicht auf ihn. Er sah durch Gol hindurch, während eine Idee in ihm zu reifen begann. „Ich denke, das mit den Schreibern hat Zeit", sagte er dann. „Sag' Correl und Jorrik, sie sollen die Aussagen der Zeugen aufnehmen und Protokolle schreiben. Ich werde sie morgen aus dem Dienstplan der Streifen rausnehmen und ins Wachhaus versetzen."

„Das wird dem Capt'n Commander nicht gefallen", wandte Gol ein.

„Und wenn schon", gab Cery schulterzuckend zurück.

„Hauptsache, du bist sie los, was?"

Cery nickte. Er hegte keinen Groll gegen die beiden Männer. Sie konnten nichts dafür, dass Worril sie in seinen Bezirk abkommandiert hatte, um ein Auge auf ihn und seine Leute zu haben. Aber es gefiel ihm nicht, wenn sie in seinen Straßen herumstreiften.

„Und jetzt geh zu deiner kleinen Gefälligkeit", drängte Gol. „Ich werd' den Laden schon schmeißen."

„Hai! Das glaub' ich dir auf's Wort!"

Ein wissender Ausdruck huschte über Gols grobschlächtiges Gesicht. „Viel Spaß mit deiner Kleinen", wünschte er.

Cery schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. „Dir auch."

Den anzüglichen Ton in Gols Stimme ignorierend wandte er sich zur Empfangshalle. Verglichen mit jener im Hauptquartier der Stadtwache war es eher ein großzügig geschnittener Raum, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass sich hier einst die Schankstube eines Bolhauses befunden hatte. Wo früher die Theke gewesen war, stand nun ein Tisch, der permanent mit einem von Cerys Leuten besetzt war. Davor waren zwei Reihen gepolsterter Bänke aufgestellt, auf denen die Leute warteten, die wegen eines bestimmten Anliegens gekommen waren.

Fast hätte er sie nicht erkannt. Sie hatte die Kapuze ihres Umhangs tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Darunter erhaschte Cery einen Blick auf das feine Kleid, das er ihr geschenkt hatte. Als sie ihn erblickte, schlug sie die Kapuze zurück.

„Hallo, Ceryni", sagte sie lächelnd. „Oder soll ich jetzt _Captain_ Ceryni sagen?"

Cery verdrehte die Augen. „Bloß nicht!", rief er und schritt auf sie zu.

Nenia verzog das Gesicht zu einem hinreißenden Schmollmund. Cery fand, sie war hübscher denn je. Er überlegte, ob er sie hier küssen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Dazu würde noch genug Zeit sein, wenn sie in seinem Versteck waren.

„Auch nicht, wenn's mir gefällt?", fragte sie keck.

„Vielleicht in 'nem halben Jahr", antwortete er. „Wenn ich 'ne Uniform tragen muss."

Nenia musterte ihn. Ihre Augen funkelten bedeutungsvoll. „'Ne Uniform wird dir sicher gut stehen."

Er zuckte die Schultern. Es war das Letzte, was er anziehen wollte.

Nenia machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Ihr Finger fuhr über seine Brust. „Darf ich sie dir ausziehen, wenn's soweit ist?"

Plötzlich fragte Cery sich, wie er nur die letzten Wochen auf sie hatte verzichten können. Er spürte sein Verlangen nach ihr zurückkehren. _Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass wir uns noch einmal so lange nicht sehen_ , schwor er sich. _Egal wie viel Arbeit ich zu erledigen habe._

„Das darfst du", antwortete er heiser. Er wusste, er würde sie sowieso nicht davon abhalten können. „Aber nur bei mir zuhause."

„Ich mag Männer in Uniform", fügte sie mit einem verspielten Lächeln hinzu.

Cery entschied, dieses Thema nicht zu vertiefen. Es erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie nicht ausschließlich ihm gehörte. Er gab oft vor, dass ihn das nicht stören würde. Tatsächlich wollte er der Einzige sein, der sich mit ihr vergnügte. _Wenn die Probezeit vorbei ist und ich mich ruhigen Gewissens Captain nennen kann, dann werde ich das ändern_ , entschied er. Und wenn er einen Grund erfinden musste, um sie Corbin wegzunehmen.

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend vertrieb er seine besitzergreifenden Gedanken. „Lass uns gehen", sagte er und nahm ihre Hand.

Nenia nickte und folgte ihm hinaus.

„Du hast dich lang' nicht mehr bei Corbin blicken lassen", begann sie, als sie durch die dunkler werdenden Gassen zum nächsten Eingang zur Straße der Diebe gingen. Cery hatte den Eindruck, sie versuche, den Vorwurf ihrer Stimme fernzuhalten.

„Ich hatte viel zu tun", antwortete er. „In den letzten Wochen hat sich für uns Diebe viel getan. Meine Leute mussten auf ihre neue Arbeit vorbereitet werden. Und es gab da so'n paar Dinge zu regeln."

„Das kann ich mir denken."

„Bist du mir böse?"

„Nein", antwortete sie zu rasch. Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zu den Häusern auf ihrer Seite der Straße. „Du hast mir nur gefehlt", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Cery wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie dachte, er mache sich mehr aus ihr, aber er wollte sie auch nicht verletzen. Er entschied, es war besser das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wie läuft's mit Corbin?", erkundigte er sich. „Hat er dir in letzter Zeit Ärger gemacht?"

„Nein", antwortete Nenia. „Er hat richtig Angst vor dir, weil du ja jetzt das Gesetz verkörperst."

Cery lachte. „Hai! Das geschieht ihm recht!"

Er trat in den Schatten eines Hauses und hob das Gitter an, das an der dahinterliegenden Mauer befestigt war. Er stieg durch die Öffnung und entzündete die im Tunnel versteckte Laterne. Dann half er Nenia in den Gang. Er band ihr ein dunkles Tuch um die Augen und drehte sie dann mehrmals im Kreis. Es war eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme und er war sicher, sie würde sich den Weg nicht merken können oder sich in den Tunneln verlaufen, sollte sie auf eigene Faust darin herumstreifen.

„Wenn Corbin es trotzdem wagen sollte, dich schlecht zu behandeln, dann sag mir das", nahm Cery ihr Gespräch wieder auf, als sie durch die Tunnel zu seinem Versteck wanderten. „Dann werd' ich ihm 'nen Besuch abstatten."

Nenia kicherte.

„Was ist daran so lustig?", fragte Cery verwirrt.

„Auch wenn du Stadtwache spielst, wirst du immer'n Dieb bleiben", erwiderte sie.

 _Du weißt gar nicht, wie recht du damit hast._

Sonea rieb sich die Schläfen und versuchte, ihre Kopfschmerzen ohne den Einsatz von Magie zu vertreiben. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel davon sie noch für den verbleibenden Unterricht brauchen würde. Während Akkarin mit quälender Langsamkeit ihre Kraft genommen hatte, hatte sie vergeblich versucht, gegen die Trägheit anzukämpfen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte wie an dem Tag, als sie eine ganze Unterrichtsstunde lang Gedankenschlag in der Arena trainiert hatten.

Die Tür der Bibliothek ging auf und Takan trat mit einem Tablett beladen mit einem Krug und zwei Gläsern ein. „Ich bringe Euch und Lady Sonea etwas zu trinken, Meister", sagte er. Er stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und verneigte sich. „Habt Ihr sonst noch einen Wunsch?"

Akkarin räumte ihre juwelenbesetzten Messer zurück in den Schrank und wandte sich um.„Danke, Takan. Das wäre alles."

„Sehr wohl, Meister", erwiderte der Diener und entfernte sich.

„Sonea, du solltest etwas trinken", sagte Akkarin. „Dann wirst du dich besser fühlen."

Sie nickte und griff nach dem Krug, um sich ein Glas Wasser einzugießen. Ihr ausgestreckter Arm zitterte unter dem Gewicht des Gefäßes. Vor dem Abendessen hatte sie ihre erste Stunde Schwertkampf in ihrem Garten gehabt. Sonea hatte das begrüßt, da sie so von den üblichen Schaulustigen verschont geblieben war. Besonders zu Beginn der Stunde war sie sich mit dem Übungsschwert reichlich albern vorgekommen. Auf das Gelächter der anderen Novizen konnte sie getrost verzichten.

An diesem Abend hatten sie jedoch noch nicht gekämpft. Akkarin hatte ihr gezeigt, wie man ein Schwert hielt und einfache Bewegungen damit ausführte. Zu jedem Bewegungsablauf gehörte eine bestimmte Schrittfolge, was dem ganzem etwas Tänzerisches verlieh. Vorausgesetzt man war nicht kurz davor, unter der Last des Schwertes zusammenzubrechen. Zumindest bei Akkarin hatte es elegant und anmutig und irgendwie einfach ausgesehen. Sonea hingegen war überzeugt, alles andere als die Eleganz in Person gewesen zu sein, während sie sich mit den Übungen abgemüht hatte. Als sie mit einigem Widerwillen entdeckt hatte, dass ihr diese Kunst Freude bereiten könnte, wenn sie erst einmal die Grundlagen gelernt hatte, hatte ihr Körper zu protestieren begonnen und ihr jede weitere Freude am Schwertkampf wieder genommen.

Inzwischen schien jeder Muskel ihres Oberkörpers zu schmerzen und sie musste dem Drang widerstehen, sich zu heilen. Akkarin hatte ihr verboten, das zu tun, weil sie ihren Körper an die ungewohnte Anstrengung gewöhnen musste. Ihre körperliche Konstitution würde nicht besser werden, wenn sie Magie einsetzte, um ihre Muskeln zu entspannen. Obwohl Sonea wusste, dass sie sich in einigen Wochen daran gewöhnt haben würde, hätte sie im Augenblick alles dafür gegeben, wenn ihre Schmerzen verschwänden.

Während sie trank, beobachtete sie, wie Akkarin zur obersten Reihe eines Bücherregals am hinteren Ende der Bibliothek emporschwebte und mehrere Bücher herauszog. Sonea wusste nicht, ob er die Bücher über schwarze Magie aus reiner Gewohnheit oder aus einer übermäßigen Vorsicht heraus dort aufbewahrte, wo sie niemandem sofort ins Auge fielen. Die Bibliothek war stets mit einem magischen Schloss belegt, das nur sie beide öffnen konnten.

Wenig später kehrte er mit einem Stapel Bücher zurück und legte sie auf den Tisch. Soneas Stimmung hob sich ein wenig. Jetzt würde der angenehmere Teil ihres Unterrichts beginnen. Die wenigen Stunden in schwarzer Magie, die sie gehabt hatte, seit er wieder begonnen hatte, sie zu unterrichten, hatten hier stattgefunden. Akkarin hatte jedoch angekündigt, dass er den Unterricht in einen der Kellerräume verlegen würde, sobald sie mit dem Experimentieren anfingen.

„Wir werden mit diesen beginnen", erklärte er und setzte sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber. „Die Hinweise stehen in einem dieser Exemplare."

Sonea betrachtete die Bücher. Nur zwei davon hatte sie bis jetzt gelesen. Sie blinzelte verwirrt.

„Ich dachte, dort sei nicht viel zu finden."

„Das ist richtig. Doch wir sollten zunächst alle Informationen zusammentragen, die wir finden können. Vielleicht ergibt sich dann ein klareres Bild dessen, womit wir es zu tun haben. In jedem Fall wird es uns jedoch helfen, unsere Forschung zu planen. Und", fügte er mit einem Halblächeln hinzu, „die meisten dieser Bücher wirst du ohnehin noch lesen müssen. Sobald du mit diesen fertig bist, werde ich dir das Buch von Botschafter Dannyl geben."

Sonea nickte griff sich das erste Buch des Stapels. Bisher hatte sie nur Experimente durchgeführt, deren Resultat bereits wohlbekannt war. Akkarin hatte ihr erklärt, dass Forschung eine gründliche Vorbereitung erforderte. Wäre es dabei um Alchemie gegangen, hätte Sonea dies womöglich als langweilig empfunden. Sie und Akkarin würden jedoch nach einem Weg forschen, Speichersteine herzustellen.

„Worauf soll ich achten?", fragte sie eifrig.

„Auf alles, was in irgendeiner Form mit Steinen oder den Ödländern zu tun haben könnte." Akkarins Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er starrte nachdenklich ins Leere. „Eine dieser Passagen befindet sich in einem Kapitel über den Sachakanischen Krieg, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Als ich die Bücher entdeckte, habe ich versucht, weitere Hinweise zu finden, weil ich hoffte, die Gilde mit einer solchen Waffe besser beschützen zu können. Da ich jedoch nichts fand, was mir Aufschluss über die Natur der Waffe gegeben hätte, und ich für sie keine Verwendung im Kampf gegen die Spione hatte, verwarf ich die Idee schließlich wieder. Erst durch die Lektüre von Botschafter Dannyls Buch fielen mir im Nachhinein einige Textstellen ein, die ich damals nicht einordnen konnte."

Sonea schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wann hättest du diese Waffe eingesetzt? Wenn sie mächtig genug ist, um die Ödländer zu erschaffen …"

„Ich hätte sie nur eingesetzt, wenn alles bereits verloren gewesen wäre", antwortete er. „Als letzten Ausweg."

Sie nickte. Tatsächlich hatte sie nichts anderes von ihm erwartet.

„Sonea", sagte Akkarin ernst.

Sie sah auf.

„Sollte es uns gelingen, eine solche Waffe herzustellen, werden wir sie nicht in Kyralia einsetzen. Nicht, solange wir die Sachakaner in ihrem eigenen Land schlagen können und es noch eine andere Möglichkeit gibt. Ich vermute, dass die Zerstörungskraft eines Speichersteins von der Menge der Magie, die er enthält, abhängt. Wir würden sie in einer schwächeren Form erzeugen, einige Speichersteine könnten wir sogar an die Gilde geben, damit die Magier sich gegen die Sachakaner verteidigen können. Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, unser eigenes Land zu verwüsten."

„Natürlich", sagte sie.

Akkarin nahm das mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis. Dann griff er sich eines der Bücher von dem Stapel auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen. Sonea schlug ihr Buch auf und begann zu lesen. Sofort erkannte sie Akkarins elegante Handschrift. Das Buch war also eine seiner Kopien. Natürlich würden sie nicht die Originale durchforsten, weil diese zu alt und wertvoll waren.

Das Buch war in Alt-Kyralisch geschrieben. Sonea unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Bisher hatte sie nur in ihrem Geschichtsunterricht und neuerdings auch in Strategie einige Texte in dieser Sprache gelesen. Sie war dem heutigen Kyralisch nicht unähnlich, aber viele Begriffe wurden heute anders verwendet als vor mehreren hundert Jahren und die Wörter bestanden zum Teil aus anderen Buchstaben, was das Lesen zu einem Akt der Anstrengung machte.

Der Autor war ein Lord Dakon von Aylen, einer Länderei im Nordosten Kyralias, der in diesem Buch sein gesamtes Wissen für die Nachwelt festgehalten hatte. Dem Vorwort entnahm Sonea, dass der Mann dieses Werk in den Jahren nach dem Sieg der Kyralier über Sachaka in Arvice verfasst hatte. Seinen Worten zufolge lebte er dort in der ständigen Furcht, zum Opfer eines Mordanschlags zu werden. _Kein Wunder, dass er sein Wissen vorher in irgendeiner Form konservieren wollte_ , dachte sie.

Die meisten seiner Entdeckungen waren für die heutige Zeit eher unspektakulär und hatten nur selten mit schwarzer Magie zu tun. Sonea musste sich ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass es zu jener Zeit noch keine Gilde gegeben hatte und viele Magier ihr Wissen nur mit ihren Lehrlingen geteilt hatten. Lord Dakon schien jedoch eine seltene Ausnahme zu sein. Sein Schreibstil hatte etwas Erheiterndes, das sie an Rothen erinnerte. Nachdem Sonea die ersten drei Kapitel gelesen hatte, begann sie jedoch zu gähnen. Wenn sie nicht bald etwas über Speichersteine fand, würde sie bei dieser Lektüre noch einschlafen.

Ungeduldig blätterte sie weiter, nur die Illustrationen betrachtend. Lesen konnte sie das Buch immer noch, wenn sie wieder in besserer Verfassung war. Sie wollte nicht mit dem Gefühl zu Bett gehen, nichts gefunden zu haben, das sie und Akkarin für ihre Forschung verwenden konnten. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung hatte jedoch keine der Zeichnungen Ähnlichkeit mit einem Stein oder einem verwüsteten Landstrich.

Als sie das Buch zu mehr als zwei Drittel durchblättert hatte, erregte eine Kapitelüberschrift ihre Aufmerksamkeit. 'Konservierung von Magie', las sie auf Alt-Kyralisch. Der Absatz war nur kurz und es gab kein Bild dazu. Neugierig geworden begann Sonea zu lesen.

 _Es ist moeglich, Gesteyn mit Magie aufzuladen_ , las sie. _Manch eyner behauptet, manches Gesteyn habe magische Eygenschaften oder haette gar magisches Potential. Waehrend dies ungeahnte Moeglichkeiten und gar den Verzicht auf hoehere Magie bietet, ist eben dies in den Haenden eynes Wahnsinnigen eyne gefaehrliche Waffe._

 _Das ist es!_ , dachte sie. Aufgeregt blätterte sie zur nächsten Seite, diese enthielt jedoch ein neues Kapitel, das dem Beziehen von Energie aus Pflanzen gewidmet war, wie Akkarin es sie einst gelehrt hatte. Verwirrt überflog das davorliegende Kapitel, das ebenfalls einem anderen Thema gewidmet war.

„Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gefunden", sagte sie. „Aber das ist ziemlich seltsam."

Akkarin sah von dem Buch auf, in dem er mit gerunzelter Stirn gelesen hatte. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Es ist nur ein ganz kurzer Abschnitt, der mehr Fragen aufwirft, als er beantwortet."

„Lies vor."

Sonea las den Abschnitt laut. „Es ist nicht viel", schloss sie. „Hättest du mir nicht von den Speichersteinen erzählt, wäre ich nicht darauf gekommen, dass es sich darum handeln würde."

„Deswegen begriff ich auch nicht den Sinn dieses Abschnitts, als ich dieses Buch zum ersten Mal las. Ich hielt es für einen gescheiterten Versuch, Magie zum Hausbau zu verwenden und ein allgemeines Unverständnis der gemachten Entdeckung." Er bedachte sie mit seinem Halblächeln. „Gut gemacht", murmelte er.

„Danke, Lord Akkarin", erwiderte Sonea erfreut. „Aber ich verstehe nicht, was uns das nützen soll. Es gibt doch gar keine Steine mit magischem Potential, nicht wahr?" _Außer vielleicht in irgendwelchen Märchen_ , fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Nun, das gilt es, herauszufinden." Akkarins Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er starrte auf einen Punkt hinter ihr. „Dazu werde ich jedoch die Alchemie-Abteilung in der Magierbibliothek konsultieren müssen. Dennoch werden wir die Bücher nach weiteren Hinweisen durchforsten. Ich würde nur ungern mit den ersten Versuchen beginnen, bevor wir nicht jedes Detail gefunden haben, das uns nützen könnte."

Sonea nickte. Sie hatte sich bereits gedacht, dass sie Lord Dakons Werk weiterlesen musste. Aber auch ihr war nicht daran gelegen, dass ihnen irgendein wichtiges Detail entging. Nicht, wenn sie sich auf ein Gebiet vorwagten, das derart gefährlich war und wo sie völlig auf sich gestellt sein würden.

Als sie den Kopf hob, bemerkte sie, dass Akkarin sie durchdringend musterte.

„Wir beenden den Unterricht für heute."

„Aber wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen", protestierte sie. Sie hatte erwartet, sie würden erst dann aufhören, wenn sie die entsprechende Textstelle wiedergefunden hatten. Oder zumindest bis weit nach Mitternacht danach suchen.

„Du hattest einen anstrengenden Tag", sagte er. „Es ist Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen."

Sonea wollte einwenden, dass er nicht darauf bestehen würde, wären sie kein Paar, doch Akkarin ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Es ist spät", fuhr er streng fort. „Du hast dich völlig erschöpft. Und das meine ich sowohl im magischen, als auch im körperlichen und geistigen Sinne. Ich erwarte, dass du morgen ausgeruht bist."

Sonea unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Ja, der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und sie sehnte sich nach ihrem Bett. Doch sie hatte diesen Teil des Tages von allen am meisten herbeigesehnt. Sie brannte darauf, das Geheimnis der Speichersteine zu enthüllen. Aber wenn Akkarin so hart und unerbittlich war wie jetzt, gab es nichts, was sie dem entgegensetzen konnte.

„Ja, Lord Akkarin", erwiderte sie, ihre Resignation unterdrückend.

„Wir werden morgen Abend hier weiter machen. Bis dahin werde ich nicht mit unserer Suche fortfahren", versprach Akkarin. Er legte sein Buch zur Seite und erhob sich.

Sonea fühlte sich geschmeichelt, weil er sie so sehr in diese Sache mit einbezog. Aber es war zu wichtig, als dass er auf sie Rücksicht nehmen durfte. Egal, wie gerne sie gemeinsam mit ihm herausfinden wollte, wie diese Waffe hergestellt wurde. Wer wusste schon, wie lange sie dafür brauchen würden? Oder ob es ihnen überhaupt gelang, bevor die Sachakaner angriffen.

„Wir sollten keine Zeit verschwenden", sagte sie.

Akkarin lächelte leicht. „Sonea, ich habe genug andere Arbeit, als den ganzen Tag Bücher zu wälzen", erwiderte er sanft. „Die höheren Magier brauchen mich jetzt mehr denn je. Außerdem habe ich eine zuweilen widerspenstige Novizin, die ich in drei Kursen unterrichte."

Sonea verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „ _Das_ ist natürlich ein Argument!"

Sie merkte sich die Seite, die sie zuletzt gelesen hatte, und schlug das Buch zu. Dann ergriff sie Akkarins ausgestreckte Hand und ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen. Als sie aufstand, taumelte sie leicht. _Wahrscheinlich ist es wirklich besser, schlafen zu gehen_ , dachte sie trocken.

Sie verließen die Bibliothek. Akkarin belegte die Tür mit einem magischen Schloss und führte sie den Flur entlang.

„Bin ich wirklich widerspenstig?", fragte Sonea, als sie das Treppenhaus umrundeten und den Flur mit den privaten Räumen betraten.

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten. „Du widersprichst mir oft genug."

„Aber ich gebe dir auch sehr oft nach", wandte sie ein.

„Nachdem du eingesehen hast, dass ich recht habe."

Sonea unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Sie war indes froh, dass ihn das eher zu erheitern schien, da es dabei nur um Belanglosigkeiten ging. In wichtigen Angelegenheiten war es ihr bisher immer gelungen, sich durchzusetzen. Obwohl sie ahnte, er hatte ihr dann nur nachgegeben, weil er erkannte hatte, dass er im unrecht gewesen war, fand sie, es könne nicht schaden, hin und wieder eine etwas gehorsamere Novizin zu sein. Ihre persönliche Beziehung machte alles schon oft genug kompliziert.

Im Schlafzimmer war es eiskalt. Akkarin schuf eine Wärmekugel und ließ sie hinter einen Wandschirm schweben, von wo aus sie ein gedämpftes Licht abgab. Sonea tauschte die Robe gegen ihr seidenes Nachthemd. Dann löste sie die Flechten aus ihrem Haar und kämmte es, bis glatt war und glänzte.

„Sonea, komm her."

Sie wandte sich um. Akkarin lehnte die langen Beine angewinkelt am Kopfende des Bettes, ein Kissen im Rücken. Der Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte, ließ sie unwillkürlich erschaudern. Lächelnd verließ sie die Kommode und schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Decken.

Akkarin zog sie zu sich, so dass er hinter ihr war. „Schließ deine Augen", murmelte er.

Sie nickte und tat, was er verlangte. Behutsam legte Akkarin seine Finger auf ihre Schläfen. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und ließ zu, dass er in ihren Geist eindrang.

 _\- Entspann dich_ , sandte er.

 _\- Ich bin entspannt!_

 _\- Nein. Du denkst an Strategie._

 _\- Wir schreiben nächste Woche einen Test_ , antwortete sie und hoffte, er würde nicht weiter bohren.

 _Wie kann er das wissen, wenn es mir nicht einmal selbst bewusst war?_ , fragte Sonea sich verstört. Entschlossen leerte sie ihren Geist von allem, was sie beschäftigte. Ganz besonders von diesem ungeliebten Kurs. Sie hatte noch immer keinen Weg gefunden, ihm zu erklären, wie schrecklich sie dieses Fach fand. Er würde eine Wahrheitslesung durchführen müssen, um etwas über Strategie in Erfahrung zu bringen, aber sie wusste, das würde er nicht tun.

 _\- Deine Gedanken sind für mich wie er offenes Buch_ , antwortete Akkarin als habe er ihre stille Frage ebenfalls gehört.

 _\- Das liegt daran, dass ich mich dir nicht widersetze. Sonst beschwerst du dich immer, wenn ich das tue_ , gab sie zurück.

Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins nahm sie seine Erheiterung wahr.

 _\- Wir werden ein anderes Mal über Strategie reden._

Das verhieß nichts Gutes. Nicht so, wie er das sagte und ganz bestimmt nicht bei dem, was sie hinter seinen Worten von ihm empfing. Wahrscheinlich würde er früher darauf zurückkommen, als ihr lieb war. Und sie war sicher, das würde unangenehm werden.

Dann verdrängte sie all ihre unerfreulichen Gedanken und ließ zu, dass seine Magie sie durchströmte. Sie heilte nicht ihre überbeanspruchten Muskeln, doch sie bewirkte, dass Sonea sich entspannte. Zugleich sandte er ihr ein Gefühl von solcher Wärme und Zuneigung, das all ihre Zweifel wegwischte und ihre Furcht vor den Sachakanern und den am Nachmittag verspürten Schmerz über die Umstände von Darrens Tod linderte.

Als er von ihr abließ, fühlte Sonea sich so selig, als sei sie aus einem Traum erwacht. „Ist es wahr, dass Administrator Osen dich zu einem Duell herausgefordert hat?", fragte sie.

Akkarin seufzte. „Rothen", murmelte er. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

„Warum hat er das getan?", verlangte Sonea zu wissen. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

Sonea schüttelte den Kopf. Der ernste Klang seiner Stimme verwirrte sie. „Bitte erkläre es mir."

„Abgesehen von seiner Abneigung gegen meine Person, scheint er dich mehr zu mögen als mir lieb ist."

„Oh", machte Sonea. Das erklärte, warum Osen sich ihr gegenüber oft so merkwürdig verhielt. Der Gedanke, dass der Administrator romantische Gefühle für sie haben könnte, löste ein leises Unbehagen in ihr aus. Wie sollte sie ihm jetzt noch unbefangen gegenübertreten? „Bist du eifersüchtig auf ihn?"

Akkarin antwortete nicht.

 _Also doch_ , dachte Sonea. Aber er wusste doch, was sie für ihn empfand! Das Gespräch hatte eine Wendung genommen, die ihr nicht gefiel. Sie war indes sicher, er hatte das ebensowenig beabsichtigt.

„Sonea, ein flüchtiger Blick in deine Gedanken ist mehr als genug, um mir deiner sicher zu sein", sagte Akkarin leise. Seine Hand strich ihre Halsbeuge entlang. Sonea erschauderte leicht unter seiner Berührung. „Das verhindert jedoch nicht, dass es mich nicht tangiert, wenn mir jemand meinen Anspruch auf das streitig machen will, das mir gehört."

Sie lächelte und lehnte sich zurück, seine Berührung genießend.

„Das kann ich nachvollziehen."


	29. Kapitel 28 - Der Geheimauftrag

**Kapitel 28 – Der Geheimauftrag**

Obwohl der Herbst bereits weit fortgeschritten war, waren die Tage noch immer angenehm warm. Die Winter in Elyne waren so mild, dass es Dannyl schien, als würde der Herbst direkt in den Frühling übergehen. Lächelnd blickte er von dem Balkon seines Apartments hinunter in den terrassenförmig angelegten Garten der Botschaft der Gilde zu Capia, wo die Gan-Gan Büsche noch immer in voller Blüte standen.

 _In Kyralia wären sie längst verblüht_ , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, dankbar, in diesem Land eine neue Heimat gefunden zu haben. Sein Blick wanderte den sorgfältig gepflegten Rasen entlang und über die Gartenmauer zu der Stadt, die sich unterhalb der Botschaft ausbreitete. Zu jeder Jahreszeit verströmte Capia eine andere, besondere Ästhetik. Um diese Zeit war das Licht gedämpft, nahezu golden. Der blassgelbe Stein der Hauswände schimmerte im sanft gewordenen Sonnenschein und die Abende waren lang und dunsterfüllt.

Jetzt war jedoch später Nachmittag. Vom Meer zog ein feiner Nebel die Hänge herauf und das Licht der schrägstehenden Sonne färbte die an den Kuppen der Hügel hängenden Wolken ockerfarben. Der Anblick bewegte etwas in Dannyl, was es ihm schwermachte, sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuzuwenden. Seufzend griff er nach seinem Weinglas und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf die Aussagen zweier benachbarter Dems, zwischen denen ein Streit um ihre Grenze entbrannt war. Streitigkeiten zwischen Nichtmagiern gehörten eigentlich nicht zu den Aufgaben eines Botschafters, doch das Gericht, vor dem dieser Streit ausgetragen wurde, hatte Dannyl auf Grund seines Verhandlungsgeschicks zu Rate gezogen. Er bemühte sich, diese Arbeit rasch hinter sich zu bringen, da er später noch mit Tayend in der Großen Bibliothek verabredet war.

Obwohl das Geheimnis um Lord Sadakane noch immer nicht gelüftet war, hatten sie inzwischen eine Theorie, wie die Bücher in den Besitz von Bel Fiores Familie gelangt waren. Die Rekonstruktion des Stammbaums der Bel hatte ergeben, dass einer ihrer Vorfahren ein Gildenmagier gewesen war. Das Interessante daran war, dass dieser Magier zu jener Zeit gelebt hatte, als die Gilde schwarze Magie verboten hatte. Dannyl und Tayend waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er Lord Sadakanes Bücher in weiser Voraussicht in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, bevor sie der Vernichtung durch die Gilde zum Opfer fallen konnten und sie seinen Nachfahren vermacht hatte, welche die Bücher nur in den seltensten Fällen an ihre direkten Nachkommen weitervererbt hatten, sondern an denjenigen aus der Familie, dem sie am meisten vertrauten.

Während die Bel sich mit unverwüstlichem Eifer mit ihrer Familiengeschichte beschäftigt hatte, hatte der Gelehrte den Großteil seiner Zeit damit verbracht, die Abschriften der Bücher anzufertigen. Inzwischen hatte er fast die Hälfte der Bücher kopiert. Sobald er damit fertig war, würde Dannyl Originale und Kopien nach Imardin bringen.

Ein Teil von Dannyl bedauerte es, seinen Gefährten und die Bel nur noch in seiner Freizeit unterstützen zu können. Doch Botschafter Errend brauchte ihn im Parlament. Während Dannyl die Sitzungen der einflussreichsten Politiker Elynes im Jahr zuvor Freude bereitet hatten, ertappte er sich dieses Mal allenthalben dabei, wie er über sein Vorhaben nachdachte. Bei seiner Rückkehr von Dem Callenes Landgut hatte er sich gefragt, ob er sich da nicht eine aus einem weltverbesserlichen Idealismus resultierende Dummheit in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Doch je mehr er alles durchdachte, desto sicherer war er. Es war seine Pflicht gegenüber der Gilde, die Bücher des Dem demjenigen auszuhändigen, der ihren Inhalt verantwortungsvoll behandeln würde.

Sein Diener Eland erschien in der Tür. „Botschafter Dannyl, Ihr habt Besuch", sagte er und verneigte sich. „Er ist ein Magier und sagt, er sei gerade aus Kyralia eingetroffen."

„Hat er seinen Namen genannt?"

„Nein, Botschafter."

Dannyl runzelte die Stirn. Die Gilde hatte ihn nicht im Voraus über einen solchen Besuch informiert. Er fragte sich, was das zu bedeuteten hatte. Sie konnten unmöglich von den Büchern erfahren haben und nun verlangen, dass er sie ihnen überbrachte. Oder war es etwas anderes? Hatten sie herausgefunden, dass er und Tayend ein Paar waren?

 _Aber hätten sie mich dann nicht sofort nach Imardin beordert?_

„Bring ihn zu mir", wies er Eland an.

Sein Diener verschwand und kehrte wenig später mit einem Mann von kleiner Statur, der in rote Roben und eine dunkelblaue Schärpe gekleidet war, zurück.

„Auslandsadministrator Kito!" Dannyl erhob sich, um seinen Gast zu begrüßen. „Ich grüße Euch. Euer Besuch kommt überraschend."

Der Vindo neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ich hoffe, er kommt nicht ungelegen", erwiderte er und lächelte.

 _Wie man es nimmt_ , dachte Dannyl. Sicher war Kito nicht den weiten Weg nach Capia gereist, um ihm einen Höflichkeitsbesuch abzustatten und über diplomatische Angelegenheiten zu plaudern. Seine Arbeit als Botschafter und die Nachforschungen über Lord Sadakane an den Abenden und Wochenenden nahmen sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch. Was auch immer Kito von ihm wollte, es würde ihn dazu zwingen, seine Aufgaben zu vernachlässigen.

„Bitte setzt Euch doch", forderte er den Vindo auf und wies auf einen freien Stuhl. „Mein Diener wird Euch eine Erfrischung bringen, wenn Ihr wünscht."

Der Auslandsadministrator blickte zu Eland. „Ein Glas Wasser, bitte."

„Sofort, Mylord."

„Also, Auslandsadministrator", begann Dannyl, nachdem sein Diener das Gewünschte gebracht und sie höfliche Belanglosigkeiten ausgetauscht hatten. „Was führt Euch nach Elyne? Und warum hat die Gilde mich nicht über Euer Kommen informiert?"

„Die Angelegenheit, wegen der man mich zu Euch geschickt hat, ist streng vertraulich", antwortete Kito. „Ich habe eine diplomatische Mission zu erfüllen. Da Eure Fähigkeiten als Botschafter von allen Seiten gelobt werden, hat die Gilde angeordnet, dass Ihr mich bei dieser Mission begleitet."

 _So, ich werde also für einen guten Botschafter gehalten_ , dachte Dannyl amüsiert. Angesichts der sich hartnäckig haltenden Gerüchte über manche seiner Vorlieben überraschte ihn das. Die Anerkennung in Kitos Stimme erschien ihm seltsam unwirklich, da er von Kitos Ablehnung gegenüber gewissen sexuellen Präferenzen wusste. Die Worte des Auslandsadministrators hatten indes Dannyls Neugier erregt.

„Worum soll es bei dieser Mission gehen?"

„Unsere Aufgabe ist es, einen Krieg zu verhindern."

Lächelnd trank Dannyl einen Schluck Wein. „Dann kann ich Euch helfen."

Kitos Miene wurde ernst. „Botschafter Dannyl, ich habe Eure Berichte über den Streit zwischen dem Großen Clan Koyhmar und den anderen Clans von Lonmar, den Ihr vor zwei Jahren erfolgreich geschlichtet habt, studiert", sagte er. „Ich bin über Eure Fähigkeiten als Schlichter im elynischen Parlament im Bilde. Doch, diese Mission wird Eure bisherigen Taten in den Schatten stellen."

Dannyl runzelte die Stirn. Wie meinte Kito das? Was konnte so viel bedeutsamer sein, als die Streitigkeiten zweier Clans? Plötzlich kam ihm ein entsetzlicher Verdacht. Nachrichten über das Geschehen in Imardin erreichten Capia mit einigen Wochen Verzögerung, so dass Dannyl nicht über die jüngsten Ereignisse informiert war, doch der Grund, weswegen die Gilde Kito zu ihm geschickt hatte, konnte nur ein einziger sein.

Dannyl wurde kalt. „Kito, was ist das für ein Krieg, den wir verhindern sollen?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort bereits zu kennen glaubte.

Kito beugte sich vor und begegnete Dannyls Blick. Seine darauffolgenden Worte machten sämtliche von Dannyls Plänen für die nächsten Wochen zunichte.

„Ein Krieg zwischen Kyralia und Sachaka."

Osen stöhnte gequält und hielt einen Moment inne. Rothen ahnte, dass er gerade dabei war, die Blasen unter seinen Füßen ein weiteres Mal zu heilen.

„Wie viele stehen noch auf unserer Liste?"

Rothen zog ein Blatt Papier unter seinem Umhang hervor und warf einen Blick darauf. „Zwei sind noch übrig", antwortete er. „Es freut Euch sicher zu hören, dass sie ihr Geschäft gemeinsam betreiben."

Der Administrator stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. „Beim nächsten Mal nehmen wir eine Kutsche."

Rothen unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Ihr solltet öfter hinter Eurem Schreibtisch hervorkommen", riet er. „Etwas Bewegung tut jedem gut."

„Dafür habe ich keine Zeit."

Rothen betrachtete den Administrator mitleidig. Seit sie von den Plänen der Sachakaner erfahren hatten, wirkte er gestresster denn je. Er überlegte, Osen zu erklären, dass Bewegung auch eine heilende Wirkung auf ein gestresstes Gemüt hatte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass das dem Administrator nicht helfen würde.

„So schlecht, wie ich in Form bin, sollte ich vielleicht dankbar sein, dass Akkarin sich nicht auf das Duell eingelassen hat", hörte Rothen seinen Begleiter murmeln.

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis zwischen ihnen, dass der Administrator den ehemaligen Hohen Lord nach einer Besprechung der höheren Magier zu einem Duell herauszufordern versucht hatte. Akkarin hatte dies jedoch abgelehnt, was in Rothens Augen eine weise Entscheidung gewesen war, da die Alternative nichts Gutes über Akkarins Charakter ausgesagt und den Administrator den Respekt seiner Kollegen gekostet hätte. Zu Rothens Erleichterung hatte dieser Vorfall nicht die Runde in der Gilde gemacht. Allerdings waren nur er, Akkarin und Osen selbst bei der Herausforderung anwesend gewesen und keinem von ihnen war daran gelegen, dass Osens plötzlicher Anflug von Jähzorn in der Gilde die Runde machte. Rothen hatte einzig Sonea davon erzählt, die Geheimnisse indes für sich behalten konnte.

„Man weiß immer erst hinterher, ob und wofür etwas gut gewesen ist, wenn es sich nicht so entwickelt hat, wie man es gewollt hat", sagte er.

Der Administrator schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was mich dazu getrieben hat", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Rothen. „Irgendwie macht er mich immer so wütend."

 _Dann hätte er seinem Ärger zumindest in der Arena Luft machen können_ , dachte Rothen. _Nur, dass die ganze Gilde dabei zugesehen hätte._

„Dafür hat er wahrhaftig ein Talent", erwiderte er.

Sie bogen in eine Straße ein, die von einer der betriebsamen Haupteinkaufsstraßen, abzweigte. Rothen atmete auf, als er sah, dass die Straße zu eng für größere Gefährte war und sämtliche Passanten zu Fuß unterwegs waren. Für Fußgänger stellten die Kutschen, die allenthalben ihren Weg kreuzten, ein Risiko dar. Die meisten Fahrer nahmen auf Passanten keine Rücksicht, wenn sie nicht offenkundig zur Gilde gehörten. Er und Osen hatten ihre Roben jedoch unter Umhängen verborgen, um unerkannt zu bleiben, weswegen sie mehrmals fast überfahren worden wären.

Seit dem Vormittag durchstreiften sie die Stadt, um regelmäßig nach Sachaka reisende Händler als Spione zu rekrutieren. Entgegen Rothens Erwartungen waren sie dabei überraschend erfolgreich gewesen. Da sie auf Grund ihrer Tarnung auf eine Kutsche verzichteten, forderte der Ausflug allmählich seinen Tribut. Besonders der Administrator war längere Fußmärsche offenkundig nicht gewohnt, doch auch Rothen war nach dem langen Tag müde und freute sich bereits auf sein Zuhause und eine Tasse Sumi.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mir einen Assistenten zulegen", überlegte Osen gerade halblaut.

„Dann hättet Ihr in jedem Fall mehr Freizeit." Rothen fand es bedauerlich, dass ein so junger Mann wie der neue Administrator der Gilde, nur für seine Arbeit zu leben schien. Wenn er nicht bald etwas daran änderte, würde die beste Zeit seines Lebens an ihm vorbei ziehen. Allerdings hatte sein Vorgänger es ihm nicht anders vorgelebt.

Vor einem kleinen Geschäft blieben sie stehen. Im Schaufenster waren Simba-Matten in den verschiedensten Größen und Farben ausgestellt. Über der Tür hing ein Schild mit der Aufschrift _Tonvar & Perril_.

Osen stieß die Tür auf und sie traten in das Dunkel des Ladens.

Ein Mann mittleren Alters eilte auf sie zu. „Guten Tag, meine Herren, was kann ich für Euch tun?", fragte er.

„Solstan von Perril", sagte der Administrator seinen Umhang ein Stück öffnend. „Ich wünsche Euch einen guten Tag. Sicher erinnert Ihr Euch noch an mich und meinen Kollegen."

Der Händler kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete die beiden Männer in seinem Geschäft. Dann weiteten sich seinen Augen plötzlich. „Der Administrator der Gilde und Lord …", er zögerte.

„Rothen", half Rothen mit einem Lächeln nach.

„Ah richtig, Lord Rothen!" Solstan verneigte sich übertrieben. „Wie komme ich zu der Ehre? Sicher seid Ihr nicht hier, um Simba-Matten für die Gilde zu kaufen." Er runzelte die Stirn und ein hoffnungsvoller Ausdruck leuchtete in seinen Augen auf. „Oder doch?"

„Nein", sagte Osen. „Wir sind hier, um Euch ein Geschäft anzubieten. Ist Euer Kollege Jarrel hier?"

„Ja. Er ist hinten im Lager." Der Händler wies nach hinten. „Ich gehe ihn holen."

„Ich denke, wir sollten alle nach hinten gehen", schlug Rothen vor. „Dort lässt es sich besser reden."

„Ist sonst noch jemand im Laden?", fragte Osen.

Solstan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann schließt bitte den Laden."

Der Händler zögerte verunsichert. Dann blitzte Neugier in seinen Augen auf. „In Ordnung", nickte er. Er sperrte die Ladentür ab und hing ein Schild mit der Aufschrift _geschlossen_ ins Fenster. Dann bedeutete er den beiden Magiern, ihm zu folgen.

Rothen und Osen traten in einen engen Flur, von dem mehrere Türen abzweigten. Eine Treppe wand sich hinauf in das obere Stockwerk.

„Jarrel!", rief Solstan. „Komm ins Büro! Wir haben Besuch!"

Schritte erklangen und sein Kollege tauchte aus einer der Türen auf. Solstan erklärte ihm mit wenigen Worten, wer sie waren. Die Augen seines Partners weiteten sich, dann verneigte er sich vor Rothen und Osen.

Solstan bedeutete den ihnen, ihm die Treppe hinauf in das obere Stockwerk zu folgen. Sie schritten einen kurzen Flur entlang und betraten einen Raum, der offenkundig als Büro diente.

„Setzt Euch", sagte der Händler auf eine Gruppe von Sesseln deutend. „Kann ich Euch etwas zu Trinken anbieten?"

Die beiden Magier verneinten und setzten sich den Händlern gegenüber.

„Als Ihr vor etwas mehr als einem Monat bei uns wart, habt Ihr erwähnt, Euer Sachakanisch wäre nur mäßig gut", begann Osen.

„Das ist richtig, Administrator", antwortete Solstan.

„Die Gilde bietet Euch einen Sachakanisch-Kurs an, der von einem unserer Magier geleitet wird, der die Sprache fließend beherrscht. Ihr werdet davon bei Eurer nächsten Reise nach Arvice profitieren."

„Und was kostet dieser Kurs?", fragte Jarrel misstrauisch.

„Nichts", antwortete der Administrator. „Einzig einen Gefallen, den Ihr uns tun müsst, wenn Ihr das nächste Mal in die Hauptstadt der Sachakaner reist."

Die beiden Händler blickten ihn und Osen jetzt voll Neugier an.

„Kommt darauf an, was für ein Gefallen das ist", sagte Solstan glatt.

„Alles, was Ihr tun müsst, ist Euch ein wenig umzuhören, wie Ihr es bei Eurem letzten Besuch getan habt", erklärte Osen. „Die Gilde möchte mehr über die Absichten der Sachakaner erfahren. Ob sie noch immer planen, uns anzugreifen, wie viele Ashaki König Marika bereits für diese Idee begeistert hat, wann sie uns angreifen und dergleichen." Er lächelte schief. „Ihr versteht schon."

„Ihr wollt also, dass wir für Euch die Sachakaner ausspionieren?", fasste Solstan zusammen. Er und sein Kollege machten Gesichter, als wüssten sie noch nicht, ob sie dazu gewillt waren.

„Richtig", antwortete der Administrator. „Für die Gilde sind diese Informationen sehr wichtig, damit wir uns auf einen möglichen Krieg vorbereiten können. Ich muss sicher nicht erwähnen, was passiert, wenn die Sachakaner uns tatsächlich angreifen?"

Die beiden Simba-Matten Händler schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

„Um uns dabei zu helfen, diesen Krieg zu verhindern, müsst Ihr Eure Kenntnisse der sachakanischen Sprache verbessern. Die Sachakaner werden, wenn überhaupt, nur in ihrer Sprache über dieses Thema sprechen. Wir brauchen diese Informationen jedoch unbedingt."

„Könnt Ihr nicht ein paar Eurer Magier entsenden?

„Wir brauchen jeden unserer Leute für die Vorbereitungen", sagte Rothen bedauernd. „Zudem ist das Risiko der Enttarnung für einen von uns zu groß."

„So ein Auftrag ist doch sicher gefährlich", sagte Jarrel zögernd.

„Nicht gefährlicher als die Reise nach Arvice es für Nichtmagier ist", entgegnete Osen glatt. „Zumindest, solange Ihr Eure Absichten nicht offenbart. Zu Eurer Sicherheit werdet Ihr zudem in den Grundlagen des Spionierens unterrichtet, sofern Ihr einwilligt."

„Ihr würdet Euch auf ein paar Veränderungen einstellen müssen", fügte Rothen hinzu. „Ihr würdet nach Arvice aufbrechen, sobald Eure Ausbildung beendet ist und solange dort bleiben, wie die Gilde Euch dort benötigt, oder Euren Aufenthalt verantworten kann. Selbstverständlich wird der dadurch entstehende Ausfall Eurer Geschäfte großzügig entlohnt."

„Wieviel würde uns das einbringen?", fragte Solstan. Mit einem Mal glomm in seinen Augen die Geldgier, die einen jeden Händler antrieb.

„Vierhundert Goldstücke", antwortete der Administrator. „Für jeden. Nach der erfolgreichen Ausführung des Auftrags."

Die beiden Simba-Matten Händler tauschten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick. Rothen konnte beinahe erraten, was sie dachten. Diese Summe war der Gewinn eines ganzen Jahres. Ohne die Unterstützung des Königs hätte die Gilde ihre Spione nicht mit solch großen Mengen an Geld ködern können. Niemand wusste wirklich, wie lange oder wie gefährlich diese Mission werden würde. Die Händler würden nicht nur wie sonst einige Wochen in Arvice verbringen. Sie würden unauffällig versuchen, möglichst viel über die Pläne der Sachakaner zu erfahren, wofür sie mehr als nur die Landessprache lernen sollten. König Merin hatte für die entsprechende Ausbildung bereits einige seiner eigenen Spione zur Verfügung gestellt.

„Warum wir?", fragte Solstan.

„Weil Ihr schon mehrfach in Arvice wart", erklärte Osen. „Niemand würde zwei Simba-Matten Händler als Spione verdächtigen."

Solstan und Jarrel sahen sich erneut an. „Wir machen es", sagten sie.

Der Administrator lächelte. „Das freut mich zu hören. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass Ihr niemandem von Eurem Auftrag erzählt. Nicht einmal den anderen Teilnehmern des Sprachkurses. Denn die Sachakaner könnten durch sie erfahren, was Ihr für die Gilde tun sollt."

„Es werden noch andere an dem Sprachkurs teilnehmen?", fragte Solstan.

„Es gibt auch andere Händler, die ihr Sachakanisch verbessern wollen", antwortete Osen. „Die Gebühr, die sie für den Kurs bezahlen, wird in Eure Bezahlung einfließen."

Das war eine glatte Lüge. Doch die beiden Händler schienen sie jedoch nicht zu durchschauen. Sie waren viel zu aufgeregt von der Vorstellung, für so viel Geld ein wenig in Sachaka zu spionieren. Tatsächlich hatten Rothen und Osen diese Geschichte auch den anderen Rekruten erzählt. Es fehlte ihnen die Zeit, sie getrennt voneinander Sachakanisch zu lehren. Die höheren Magier hatten dieses Thema zu Rothens Frustration lange diskutiert. Nur widerwillig waren sie schließlich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, jeder Gruppe von Spionen vorzugaukeln, die einzige zu sein. Merins eigene Spione würden die Gruppen separat an unterschiedlichen Orten in ihrem Handwerk unterrichten.

„Jeder Magier in Sachaka ist ein schwarzer Magier und kann Eure Gedanken lesen", fügte Rothen warnend hinzu. „Wenn Ihr mit jemandem über Euren Auftrag sprecht, bringt Ihr dadurch nicht nur Euch selbst in Gefahr, sondern auch jeden Kyralier."

Und das war ein Argument, das immer funktionierte.

Die Strahlen der Sonne fielen fast waagerecht durch die kahlen Gerippe der Bäume und ließen den Schnee hier und da aufleuchten. In den tiefen Tälern hatte sich weißer Dunst gebildet, der allmählich die Hänge hinauf kroch und eine eisige Nacht verhieß.

Dorrien schüttelte sich und gab ein wenig mehr Energie in seinen Wärmeschild. Er war auf dem Heimweg von einem Krankenbesuch in Oberjoch, wo er die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte. Der Bilddarm des achtjährigen Sohnes eines Wildhüters hatte sich entzündet gehabt. Als Dorrien eingetroffen war, war der Blinddarm bereits geplatzt. Es hatte viel Magie und Heilkunst gebraucht, um den Jungen zu retten. Anschließend war Dorrien zu erschöpft gewesen, um zurückzureiten und die Familie des Waldhüters war so freundlich gewesen, ihn in ihrem Haus schlafen zu lassen. Am Morgen hatte Dorrien seinen Patienten noch einmal untersucht und nachdem feststand, dass er wieder genesen würde und kein anderer in Oberjoch seiner Dienste benötigte, war er zurück nach Windbruch geritten.

Sein Aufbruch am vergangenen Morgen war in aller Eile erfolgt. Inzwischen war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, Viana mitzunehmen. Sie hätte ihm assistieren können. Auch ohne den Einsatz von Magie hätte sie bei diesem Ausflug etwas gelernt. Aber dazu hätte er Kullen Bescheid sagen müssen. Der Reberhirt wäre nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee gewesen, dass Dorrien seine Tochter zu einem Patienten außerhalb von Windbruch mitnahm. Nicht nach ihrer Entführung durch einen schwarzen Magier. Es hätte eine hitzige Diskussion gegeben und am Ende wäre Dorrien womöglich zu spät gekommen, um den Jungen zu retten.

 _Nein_ , dachte er. _Es ist besser so. In Windbruch kann Viana genug lernen._ Das Dorf war klein, aber oft genug wurden Leute oder ihr Vieh krank oder verletzten sich bei ihrer Arbeit. Solange Viana noch nicht der Gilde beigetreten war, musste Dorrien die Wünsche ihres Vaters respektieren. Danach würde sie seine Novizin sein, und wenn die Gilde ihm erlaubte, einen Teil ihrer Ausbildung hier stattfinden zu lassen, würde sie ihn zu jeder Visite begleiten.

Dorrien hoffte, Kullens Tochter würde ihm nicht zürnen, weil er ohne ein Wort verschwunden war. Er nahm sich vor, ihr in Zukunft bei solchen Fällen eine kurze Notiz zurückzulassen. Ihre Kenntnisse im Lesen sollten bald dazu ausreichen.

Vor ihm tauchten die ersten schneebedeckten Häuser von Windbruch auf. Aus den Schornsteinen stieg Rauch senkrecht in den blauen Himmel auf. Die Dorfbewohner, denen er auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus begegnete, grüßten ihn freundlich. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Viana vor seiner Tür auf ihn warten würde. Auf die beiden rotgewandeten Männer war er indes nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

 _Was können die hier wollen?_ , fragte er sich. Noch nie war jemand aus Imardin gekommen, um ihn hier zu besuchen. Nicht einmal sein Vater. Dann setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus. Wilderte etwa wieder ein Sachakaner in den Bergen?

„Guten Tag", grüßte er und stieg von seinem Pferd.

„Dorrien!", rief einer der Krieger.

Dorrien erkannte seinen alten Freund Kayan. Der andere Magier war ihm indes fremd. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte erwartet, Kayan in Begleitung von Darren zu sehen. Bereits als Novizen die beiden unzertrennlich gewesen. Hatten sie sich vielleicht gestritten?

„Die Dorfbewohner sagten uns, du wärst gestern in aller Eile fortgeritten." Sein Freund wies auf den anderen Mann. „Das ist übrigens Lord Solkin."

„Es gab einen Notfall." Dorrien nickte dem anderen Krieger zu. „Wollt ihr nicht mit ins Haus kommen? Dann können wir uns in aller Ruhe unterhalten."

Die beiden Krieger nickten. Dorrien öffnete die Haustür und bedeutete ihnen einzutreten. Er brachte sein Pferd zu seinem Unterstand und folgte ihnen dann ins Haus. Kayan und sein Begleiter hatten sich bereits an seinen Tisch gesetzt.

„Seid ihr hungrig?", fragte Dorrien, während er eine Wärmekugel schuf, um die eisige Luft in seiner Stube aufzuwärmen.

Kayan und Solkin nickten.

„Ich kann euch Suppe und Brot anbieten, nur leider ist beides von vorgestern. Und heißen Würzwein, wenn ihr wollt."

„Klingt gut", sagte Kayan.

Das Essen und der Wein waren rasch erwärmt. Auch Dorrien war nach dem langen Ritt hungrig und tat sich eine große Portion Suppe auf.

„Was treibt euch her?", fragte er, nachdem er und die Krieger ihren größten Hunger gestillt hatten.

„Die Gilde schickt uns, um nördlich vom Pass zu patrouillieren", erklärte Kayan. „Für den Fall, dass die Sachakaner wieder versuchen, uns auszuspionieren."

Dorrien runzelte die Stirn. „Ausspionieren? Ich dachte, dieses Thema hat sich vergangenen Sommer von selbst erledigt."

Die Sachakaner wussten inzwischen, dass schwarze Magie in Kyralia verboten war. Wozu brauchten sie noch Spione?

„Es geht um unsere Grenze. Der Sachakaner, den wir vor ein paar Wochen gefangen haben, war nur einer von mehreren Spionen, die der sachakanische König geschickt hat, um unser Grenzgebiet auszukundschaften. Nur haben wir von den anderen nichts mitbekommen, weil sie nicht auf die Idee gekommen sind, Kyralier als Beute mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Wir glauben nur, dass es mehrere sind, weil er nur ein Teilstück der Grenze ausgekundschaftet hat. Aber davon weißt du noch gar nichts, oder?"

„Nein." Dorrien war verwirrt. Diese Neuigkeiten verstörten ihn. „Hätte ich das?"

Kayan schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Stimmt!", rief er. „Du bist damals ja gar nicht mit nach Imardin gekommen."

„Du weißt doch, ich bin hiergeblieben, weil ich mich um meine Leute kümmern musste", erwiderte Dorrien. Doch das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Seine Schuldgefühle, weil er nicht schnell und angemessen genug auf die Entführungen reagiert hatte, war nur einer der Gründe gewesen. Der andere hatte mit seiner verlorenen Liebe zu tun.

 _Ich liebe dich. Ich schenke dir meine ganze Liebe. Für immer._

Er trank einen Schluck Würzwein. „Hat die Gilde herausgefunden, warum der König von Sachaka unsere Grenze ausspioniert?"

„Weil er Krieg will", antwortete Solkin düster. „Soweit wir wissen, versucht er die Ashaki zu vereinen, um eine Armee gegen uns aufzustellen. Angeblich spielt er sogar mit dem Gedanken, sich mit den Ichani zu verbünden. Nachdem Lord Akkarin und Sonea im Sommer gleich acht von ihnen erledigt haben, will er sichergehen, dass er uns auch wirklich besiegen kann. Er sieht dies als seine Chance, sich für das zu rächen, was wir seinem Land vor siebenhundert Jahren angetan haben."

Der bittere Stich, den Dorrien sonst immer bei der Erwähnung von Sonea und dem Mann, der sie ihm weggenommen hatte, verspürte, blieb dieses Mal aus. Die Neuigkeiten, die Kayan und sein Gefährte brachten, verstörten ihn zutiefst. Über einen möglichen Krieg war bereits kurz nach der Schlacht von Imardin gemunkelt worden, aber damals hatte er geglaubt, die Furcht der Magier vor den Sachakanern würde diese Gerüchte schüren. Nachdem die Gilde den Sachakaner einige Wochen zuvor gefangen hatte, war Dorrien sicher gewesen, die Bergbewohner könnten nun wieder in Sicherheit leben. Jetzt musste er indes feststellen, dass der Frieden, in dem er sich gewähnt hatte, nur Schein gewesen war.

„Dann werde ich von jetzt an die Augen offen halten", versprach er. _Und Viana nicht zu Visiten in anderen Dörfern mitnehmen_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. _Nicht, solange diese Gefahr nicht gebannt ist. Sie soll nicht noch einmal das gleiche Schicksal erleiden._ Dorrien würde diese Neuigkeiten seinen Leuten indes nicht vorenthalten, denn er fand, sie hatten ein Recht es zu erfahren. Wenn die Sachakaner kamen, würden die Siedlungen in der Nähe der Pässe zuerst in Gefahr sein. Doch wahrscheinlich würden sie diese Neuigkeiten mit der sturen Gelassenheit der Bergbewohner aufnehmen und sich darauf vorbereiten, sich tiefer ins Gebirge zurückzuziehen, wo sie einer Entdeckung für längere Zeit entgehen konnten.

„Dorrien, wir sind nicht nur hergekommen, um dir davon zu erzählen", sagte Kayan. „Wir wollten dich fragen, ob du einen guten Spurenleser kennst, der uns begleitet."

„Der Beste, den ich kenne, ist unser Dorfschmied Loken", antwortete Dorrien. „Er ist ein sehr guter Jäger. Ich kann euch gerne zu ihm bringen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er entbehrlich ist. Sicher werdet ihr nicht nur ein paar Wochen durch die Berge ziehen."

„Wir werden solange patrouillieren, wie die Gilde es wünscht", sagte Solkin.

„Hm", machte Dorrien. „Dann wären ein paar richtige Jäger vielleicht besser. Die Besten auf dieser Seite des Passes findet ihr in Hohenklüfte. Sie sind sowieso die meiste Zeit unterwegs. Wenn ihr Leute braucht, die sich im Hochgebirge auskennen, seid ihr dort genau richtig."

„Kannst du uns den Weg dorthin beschreiben?", fragte Kayan.

„Ja. Ich kann euch auch erklären, wie ihr die anderen Dörfer findet, die in eurem Gebiet liegen."

„Das wäre gut", sagte Solkin. „Wir haben zwar eine Karte von der Gegend, aber sie enthält nur die größeren Siedlungen."

„Das ist noch besser!", rief Dorrien. „Dann kann ich euch darauf zeigen, wo die Dörfer liegen. Doch nun erzählt, was es sonst noch Neues aus Imardin gibt. Und was ist mit Darren? Patrouilliert er in einem anderen Gebiet?"

Das Gesicht seines Freundes verdüsterte sich. Und Dorrien ahnte das Schlimmste.

„Auf dem Rückweg nach Imardin hat der Sachakaner ihn getötet", antwortete er leise. „Ich weiß, ich hätte es dir sofort sagen sollen. Aber ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen." Er zog einen Brief aus seiner Robe. „Das hat dein Vater mir für dich mitgegeben. Ich soll dir von ihm ausrichten, dass es ihm leidtut."

„Aber …", begann Dorrien fassungslos. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sein Freund da sagte. „Akkarin hat den Sachakaner doch bewacht …" Dann wurde ihm der Sinn seiner eigenen Worte bewusst. „Dieser Bastard!", zischte er. „Die Gilde hat ihn dafür doch hoffentlich bestraft, oder?"

„Es war unsere Schuld", sagte Kayan beschwichtigend. „Wir hatten eine solche Angst vor dem Gefangenen, dass wir Akkarin die ganze Arbeit überlassen haben. Er hat tagelang nicht geschlafen und dabei schließlich die Kontrolle über die magischen Fesseln des Sachakaners verloren. Es war ein Unfall."

Dorrien nahm den Brief wortlos entgegen. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Als Heiler war er mit den Folgen des Schlafmangels bestens vertraut. Er begriff, dass es nicht Akkarins Schuld war, auch wenn er wünschte, es wäre so. Denn dann hätte er einen weiteren Grund, ihn zu hassen.

Darrens Tod traf ihn zutiefst. Sie waren Freunde gewesen, wenn auch nicht so eng wie Darren und Kayan. Wie schrecklich musste Kayan sich jetzt fühlen? Musste er sich nicht die Schuld geben, weil er glaubte, seinen Freund im Stich gelassen zu haben?

„Deine Angst vor dem Sachakaner ist völlig verständlich", versuchte er seinen Freund zu trösten. „Ich habe ihn tagelang verfolgt und weiß, was für eine Bestie er war. Gib dir nicht selbst die Schuld an seinem Tod."

„Das versuche ich", sagte Kayan. Als er aufsah, war sein Blick hart. „Es ist nur so, dass ich den Sachakaner am liebsten eigenhändig getötet hätte."

Sonea räumte die letzten Utensilien, die sie für das Experiment benötigt hatte, in das Regal an der Kellerwand. Etwas Seltsameres hatte sie noch nie zuvor getan. Aber sie hatte auch noch nie zuvor ein Experiment durchgeführt, für das schwarze Magie benötigt wurde.

Für den Anfang war es nur ein einfaches und wenig gefährliches Experiment gewesen. Nachdem sie aus den Büchern einige erste Informationen über die Eigenschaften von Speichersteinen zusammengetragen hatten, hatte Akkarin eine eigene Recherche begonnen, bei der sie ihm auf Grund mangelnden Wissens keine Hilfe war. Daher hatte er sich darauf beschränkt, sie mit den Unterschieden schwarzmagischer Experimente gegenüber denen der Alchemie vertraut zu machen. Sonea wusste, sie konnte ihm erst dann bei der Herstellung von Speichersteinen nützlich sein, wenn sie die Grundlagen verstanden hatte.

„Soll ich protokollieren, was wir gemacht haben?"

„Selbstverständlich."

Akkarin lehnte an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und musterte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Die Strenge in seiner Stimme ließ Sonea aufhorchen. Sie sah auf.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

„So würde ich das nicht ausdrücken."

Sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Wenn sie in der vergangenen Stunde einen Fehler gemacht hatte, warum hatte er ihr das dann nicht sofort gesagt? Sie hatte schwarze Magie noch nie auf diese Weise benutzt. Er konnte unmöglich von ihr verlangen, dass sie auf Anhieb wusste, was zu tun war!

„Sonea, ich habe heute mit Lord Daron gesprochen", begann Akkarin. „Deine Noten in Strategie lassen zu wünschen übrig. Den Test vergangene Woche hast du nur knapp bestanden. Kannst du mir das erklären?"

Sonea erstarrte. Damit hatte sie am allerwenigsten gerechnet. Auch wenn sie geahnt hatte, dass dieses Thema irgendwann zur Sprache kommen würde. Spätestens zu den Winterprüfungen wären ihm ihre Schwierigkeiten in diesem Kurs aufgefallen.

Sie wusste, die Gilde nahm Akkarins Zeit momentan sehr in Anspruch. An den Vormittagen war er oft in mehrstündigen Besprechungen, der höheren Magier, in denen sie die Details des Auftrages ihrer Spione oder weitere Maßnahmen gegen die Sachakaner diskutierten. Nach allem, was er darüber erzählte, drehten sich die Diskussionen im Kreis. Er sah es dennoch als seine Pflicht daran teilzunehmen wohl, damit die höheren Magier nicht irgendeine Dummheit planten.

Inzwischen unterrichtete er sie in drei verschiedenen Kursen, die alle eine gewisse Vorbereitung erforderten. Dasselbe galt für den Sprachunterricht, den er ihren Spionen seit einer Woche erteilte. Jeden Abend nahmen sie einander ihre Magie, um zu lernen, den Kraftfluss aufzuhalten, und diskutierten was sie in den Büchern über schwarze Magie über Speichersteine gefunden haben oder er berichtete ihr von dem Fortschritt seiner eigenen Recherchen. Nichts davon lief sehr erfolgreich, auch wenn Akkarin inzwischen die Gedankenrede benutzen konnte, wenn Sonea seine Kraft nahm.

Trotz all dem hatte er offenkundig nicht vergessen, sich bei ihren Lehrern nach ihren Leistungen zu erkundigen. Sonea war nie wirklich bewusst gewesen, dass er das tat. Aber sie war auch noch nie so schlecht in einem Kurs gewesen. Sie fühlte sich, als habe er sie bei dem Bruch einer Regel ertappt.

„Es tut mir leid", brachte sie hervor. Mit einem Mal fürchtete sie ihn wieder, jedoch auf eine unangenehme Weise, die nichts mit der Furcht zu tun hatte, die ihn für sie so attraktiv machte. „Strategie ist so … schwer. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Diese ganzen Feldzüge sind so verwirrend, ich begreife nicht, wo die Unterschiede sind. Die meisten Texte sind auf Alt-Kyralisch geschrieben. Ich weiß, einige Bücher aus der Truhe sind auch in Alt-Kyralisch, doch ich verstehe sehr viel mehr, wenn ich sie lese. Zuerst dachte ich, es würde besser, wenn ich meinen Rückstand aufgeholt habe. Und der Unterricht … nun, das wisst Ihr selbst."

Akkarin seufzte. „Sonea, all diese Dinge hätte ich dir erklären können. Warum hast du mich nicht gefragt?"

Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen und schwieg.

„Dein Stolz. Natürlich. Das hätte ich mir denken können." Akkarins Stimme klang amüsiert, doch als er fortfuhr, war sie umso strenger. „Beim nächsten Mal wirst du dich sofort an mich wenden."

„Ja, Mylord", sagte sie zerknirscht.

„Ich hätte dir helfen können, deine Noten bis zu den Winterprüfungen zu verbessern", fuhr er unbeirrt fort. „Jetzt wird das auf Grund der mangelnden Zeit schwierig. Die Prüfungen sind bereits in einem Monat."

„Ich finde es nicht richtig, unsere persönliche Beziehung auszunutzen, um gute Noten zu bekommen", verteidigte Sonea sich. Es würde kein Geheimnis bleiben. Nichts blieb in der Gilde lange ein Geheimnis. Die Novizen, mit denen sie inzwischen gut auskam, würden sie auslachen und verachten, weil ihr Verlobter ihr Nachhilfe gab. Und jeder würde es als einen Beweis ansehen, dass intime Beziehungen zwischen Mentor und Novize nicht funktionieren konnten. Soneas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Konnte der König seine Erlaubnis wieder rückgängig machen, wenn er davon erfuhr?

„Als dein Mentor ist es meine Aufgabe, deine Lernschwächen aufzudecken und sie zu beheben", entgegnete er ungerührt. „Täte ich das nicht, dürften die höheren Magier meine Kompetenz anzweifeln."

„Früher wäre Euch das nicht eingefallen", gab sie zurück.

„Nein", stimmte er zu. „Es wäre reine Zeitverschwendung gewesen, das auch nur zu versuchen. Du wärst vor Furcht wie gelähmt gewesen. Der Lerneffekt dabei wäre gleich null gewesen."

Sonea funkelte ihn an. Musste er sie daran erinnern?

„Ich werde tun, was nötig ist, damit du bei den Winterprüfungen akzeptabel abschneidest. Es wird mich nicht kümmern, ob dir das gefällt. Wenn es wirklich zu einem Krieg zwischen Kyralia und Sachaka kommt, dann solltest du Strategie beherrschen."

„Oh, das wusste ich nicht", sagte sie leise.

Wenn dieses Fach wirklich so wichtig war, dann tat sie wahrscheinlich besser daran, es zu verstehen. Sonea hatte auf schmerzhafte Weise gelernt, dass man sich in einem Kampf keine Fehler leisten durfte. Jede falsche Entscheidung, jede verspätete Reaktion, jedes unangemessene Gefühl hatte das Potential ein Leben zu kosten. Trotzdem hätte sie jeden anderen Kurs der Strategie vorgezogen.

Sie erinnerte sich an das Versprechen, das Akkarin ihr zu Beginn des Halbjahres gemacht hatte. _Wir dürfen nicht ausschließen, dass irgendwann einer von uns in einem Kampf gegen einen schwarzen Magier stirbt_ , hatte er gesagt. _Aber ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, um es zu verhindern. Auch wenn du mich von nun an hasst, weil du mich in Kriegskunst ertragen musst._

 _Dann werde ich freiwillig durch diese Hölle gehen_ , hatte sie erwidert. Anscheinend schloss diese Hölle auch das hier mit ein.

Akkarin nickte kaum merklich. „Ich habe nichts gegen deinen Stolz", sagte er. „Im Gegenteil, er macht dich zu etwas Besonderem. Aber ich erwarte, dass du deinen Stolz ablegst, wenn er unangemessen ist. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja, Mylord."

Sonea sah herausfordernd zu ihm auf. Er hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen und das gefiel ihr nicht. Sie ärgerte sich, weil er im Recht war.

Ein leicht missbilligender Ausdruck trat in Akkarins Züge, als er zu ihr hinab blickte. „Und ich erwarte etwas mehr Respekt mir gegenüber, Sonea. Sonst werde ich darüber nachdenken, ob ich nicht strenger zu dir sein sollte und das wirst du nicht wollen."

Nein, das wollte Sonea nicht. Akkarin war zu gut darin, seine Gefühle beiseitezuschieben, wenn es um ihre Ausbildung ging.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Lord Akkarin", sagte sie förmlich.

Akkarin ließ die Arme sinken. „Geh deine Hausaufgaben machen", wies er sie an. „Danach werden wir uns um deine Lernschwierigkeiten kümmern."

Sonea nickte und beeilte sich den Keller zu verlassen. Während sie die Stufen hinauf zum Obergeschoss stieg, verfluchte sie Akkarin innerlich. Mit nur wenigen Worten hatte er sie daran erinnert, dass er trotz allem noch immer ihr Mentor war. Für Sonea war es leicht, das zu vergessen, solange sie keine Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem Studium hatte und zu ihrer Erleichterung brauchte er sie nicht allzu oft daran zu erinnern. Wenn er es tat, war es indes umso unangenehmer und dann kümmerte es ihn nicht, wie sie darüber dachte. Und am Ende bekam er seinen Willen.

Sie seufzte. Was hatte er nur an sich, dass sie sich ihm immer wieder so bedingungslos fügte?

 _Du tust es, weil du ihm vertraust_ , flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Weil du ihn liebst. Und weil du ihn trotz allem fürchtest._

Mit viel zu schnell schlagendem Herzen ließ Sonea sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Sie wusste, es war ihre eigene Schuld, dass sie in diese Lage geraten war. Wochenlang hatte sie ihre Schwierigkeiten in Strategie ignoriert und ihrem Mentor verschwiegen, weil sie geglaubt hatte, sie würde ein besseres Gefühl für dieses Fach bekommen, wenn sie ihren Rückstand aufgeholt hatte. Doch dem war nicht so gewesen.

Sie wusste, sie hätte es ihm gleich an dem Abend sagen müssen, als er vom Südpass zurückgekehrt war. Aber das hatte sie nicht, weil sie sich dessen geschämt hatte und nicht gewusst hatte, wie sie ihm das beibringen sollte. Und dann hatten die auf seine Rückkehr folgenden Ereignisse ihre eigenen Probleme in den Hintergrund gedrängt. Nach ihrem schlechten Abschneiden bei dem Test in der vergangenen Woche hatte sie es erst recht nicht über sich bringen können, mit ihm über dieses Thema zu sprechen, weil bereits zu viel Zeit verstrichen war, seit ihre Schwierigkeiten begonnen hatten. Und überhaupt war ihr durch den Test erst wirklich bewusst geworden, wie schlecht sie in diesen Kurs war.

Jetzt musste sie mit den Konsequenzen leben. Akkarin war hart und unerbittlich, jedoch niemals grausam oder verletzend. Er hatte hohe Ansprüche und das nicht nur, weil sie seine Novizin war oder weil er der Gilde beweisen wollte, dass ihre Beziehung ihre Leistungen nicht beeinflusste. Sie waren dabei, sich auf einen Krieg vorzubereiten.

Sonea fuhr sich über die Stirn, dann öffnete sie ihre Tasche und holte ihre Notizen und Bücher heraus. Sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie würde das hier ertragen müssen.

Der Abend war eindeutig gelaufen. _Nein, nicht der Abend_ , korrigierte Dannyl sich. Die ganzen nächsten Wochen. Vielleicht sogar alles.

Nachdem Kito ihm den Grund für seinen Besuch erklärt hatte, hatte Dannyl eine Nachricht zur Großen Bibliothek geschickt, um Tayend auszurichten, dass er es heute nicht mehr schaffen würde, ihn zu sehen. In einem langen Gespräch mit dem Auslandsadministrator hatte Dannyl die komplette Geschichte über den sachakanischen Spion Ikaro und was die Gilde von ihm erfahren hatte, gehört. Kito hatte ihn ebenfalls über die daraufhin entstandenen Veränderungen in der Gilde in Kenntnis gesetzt.

Die Nachricht über die Pläne der Sachakaner hatte Dannyl mehr entsetzt, als er für möglich gehalten hatte. Seit dem Sommer hatte er etwas in dieser Art befürchtet, wenn auch es ihm reichlich unwahrscheinlich erschienen war. Er hatte jedoch nie ganz ausgeschlossen, dass die Sachakaner sich gegen Kyralia zusammentun würden.

Aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell geschehen würde.

Neben all diesen schlechten Neuigkeiten begrüßte Dannyl die dadurch in der Gilde entstandenen Veränderungen. Er hoffte, die Magier würden mit der Zeit auch in anderen Dingen toleranter. Dingen, die vielleicht ähnlich skandalös waren wie das Praktizieren schwarzer Magie, aber für niemanden schädlich. Dieser Gedanke machte Dannyl Hoffnung für die Zeit, nachdem der Konflikt mit Sachaka gelöst war. Sofern es überhaupt ein Danach geben würde.

Als Kito sich in das Quartier, das man ihm zugeteilt hatte, zurückgezogen hatte, war es bereits spät gewesen. Am nächsten Tag würden er und Dannyl sich erneut treffen, um ihre Reise zu planen. Dannyl würde zudem Botschafter Errend darüber informieren müssen, dass die Gilde ihn auf eine geheime Mission schickte und er für unbestimmte Zeit nicht verfügbar sein würde. Der beleibte Botschafter würde alles andere als begeistert sein, weil er seine Arbeit dann wieder allein erledigen musste. _Vielleicht legt er sich dann endlich einen Assistenten zu_ , dachte Dannyl hoffnungsvoll.

Trotz der Aussicht auf einen anstrengenden nächsten Tag war er danach nicht zu Bett gegangen. Er hatte sich eine Flasche Wein aus seinem Empfangszimmer gegriffen, eine Kutsche geordert und war zu Tayends Haus gefahren. Er bereute, dem Gelehrten eine Absage für diesen Abend erteilt zu haben, doch in wenigen Tagen würden sie für eine lange Zeit voneinander Abschied nehmen müssen. Dieser Gedanke war Dannyl unerträglich. Er wusste, auch sein Freund würde unter ihrer Trennung leiden.

„Also Botschafter, wirst du mir nun endlich sagen, worin dieser Geheimauftrag besteht?" Tayend rollte sich auf die Seite und stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf. Das rotblonde Haar, das er sonst immer zu einem Zopf gebunden trug, fiel offen über seine Schultern.

Dannyl lachte. „Dann wäre es ja kein _Geheim_ auftrag mehr", sagte er. „Es wäre nur noch ein Auftrag."

„Aber dann könnte ich mit dir kommen."

„Nicht dieses Mal, Tayend."

„Das hat mich beim letzten Mal auch nicht aufgehalten."

Dannyl seufzte und sah seinen Freund ernst an. „Nein", sagte er entschieden. „Dieses Mal ist es viel gefährlicher."

Menschen mit latentem magischen Potential wie Tayend würden in Sachaka ein leichtes Opfer für Sklavenhändler sein. Zudem befand sich das schwarzmagische Wissen eines halben Dutzends Büchern in Tayends Kopf. Sollte Dannyl in Schwierigkeiten geraten, würde er seinen Gefährten nicht beschützen können. Es war verantwortungslos, ihn mit auf die Reise zu nehmen.

Der Gelehrte machte ein gekränktes Gesicht.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert", fügte Dannyl ein wenig sanfter hinzu. Er zog seinen Freund zu sich und küsste ihn. „Außerdem musst du etwas für mich tun, während ich fort bin."

„Was denn?"

„Du musst mit unseren Recherchen über Lord Sadakane fortfahren." Bis jetzt hatte Dannyl das zurückgehalten, weil er wusste, Tayend würde darauf bestehen, ihn zu begleiten, wovon er seinen Freund mit aller Macht davon abhalten musste. „Wenn ich nicht da bin, kann ich dir deine Entdeckungen nicht vorwegnehmen. Und was noch viel wichtiger ist: Du musst die Abschriften fertigstellen und sie für mich nach Imardin bringen."

Der Gelehrte verzog das Gesicht. „Das sagst du doch nur, um mich zu trösten", hielt er ihm vor. In seiner Stimme schwang leiser Trotz mit.

Dannyl musste wider Willen lachen. „Vielleicht hättest du das gerne. Doch tatsächlich ist es ein Auftrag, den Lord Akkarin uns gegeben hat."

Tayend sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ist das wahr?"

Dannyl stand auf und griff in die Taschen seiner Robe, die er eine Stunde zuvor achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Er zog einen Brief heraus und kehrte damit zum Bett zurück.

„Hier, lies selbst", sagte er.

Während Tayend neugierig das Schreiben studierte, teilte Dannyl den Rest Wein, der noch in der Flasche war, auf ihre beiden Gläser auf und reichte eines davon an seinen Freund weiter.

„An den zweiten Botschafter der Gilde in Elyne, Lord Dannyl", las Tayend vor. „Wenn Ihr diesen Brief lest, wird Auslandsadministrator Kito Euch bereits von Eurem Auftrag in Kenntnis gesetzt haben. Unabhängig davon habe ich einen zweiten Auftrag für Euch und Euren Assistenten Tayend von Tremmelin. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Buch über schwarze Magie, welches aus der Zeit des Sachakanischen Krieges oder früher stammt. Weil ich davon ausgehe, dass es sich nicht an dem Ort befindet, den Ihr für Euren Auftrag aufsuchen müsst, bitte ich Euch, diese Suche Tayend zu übertragen. Sollte Euer Auftrag scheitern, so wird dieses Buch von größter Wichtigkeit sein. Ich vermute, dass sich dieses Buch, sofern es nicht zerstört wurde, in Elyne befindet …"

Das Gesicht des Gelehrten hellte sich auf. „Die Bücher von Dem Callene!", rief er. „Was er sucht, befindet sich bestimmt in ihnen. Aber woher weiß er davon?"

„Lies weiter", antwortete Dannyl.

Der Gelehrte vertiefte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn wieder in den Brief. „… Hinweise in dem Buch von Dem Marane und in einigen, die er unter der Universität gefunden hat …", murmelte er. Dann nahm das zweite Blatt zur Hand. Plötzlich leuchteten seine Augen. „Er lädt uns beide zu seiner Hochzeit im nächsten Frühjahr ein!", rief er. „Hör nur, er schreibt: _Selbstverständlich erwarte ich, dass Ihr Euren Freund Tayend von Tremmelin mitbringt_."

Dannyl lächelte. „Ich weiß, ich habe die Einladung bereits gelesen."

„Ich habe die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass er eine Affäre mit seiner Novizin hat", hauchte Tayend verzückt. „Und jetzt heiratet er sie. Das ist _so_ romantisch!"

„Und es ist vor allem sehr viel anständiger, als es die ganze Zeit heimlich zu tun", fügte Dannyl erheitert hinzu. „So wie wir."

Die Augen des Gelehrten weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Du hast es gewusst?", entfuhr es ihm.

„Ja, das habe ich."

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

„Weil ich es Rothen versprochen habe. Außerdem widerstrebte es mir, die Beziehung der beiden zu unserem persönlichen Tratsch zu machen." Dannyl mochte Sonea zu sehr und verspürte zu viel Respekt vor Akkarin, um so etwas auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen.

„Aber …", begann Tayend und wurde wieder ernst. „Wir können da doch nicht einfach gemeinsam hingehen, oder?"

Dannyl hob die Schultern. „Wieso nicht? Jeder in der Gilde weiß, dass ich Junggeselle bin. Warum also sollte ich nicht mit meinen besten Freund mit zu der Hochzeit gehen?" Wie er dem Schreiben entnommen hatte, würde die Hochzeit in einem eher privaten Rahmen stattfinden. Das schloss die Möglichkeit aus, Bel Fiore und Tayends Schwester als Begleiterinnen mitzunehmen, um den Gerüchten zuvorzukommen.

„Bester Freund!", rief Tayend den Beleidigten spielend. „Also wirklich, Botschafter! Mehr bin ich nicht für dich?"

Dannyl hob leicht die Augenbrauen. „Als ob du das nicht wüsstest. Akkarin erwartet, dass wir gemeinsam kommen. Sonst hätte er dir eine separate Einladung geschickt. Es wird sicher nicht zu einem Problem für uns werden. Wir können ihm vertrauen."

Es war seltsam, das zu sagen. Doch Dannyl spürte, dass es die Wahrheit war.

Nachdenklich nippte er an seinem Weinglas. Er hoffte, er würde bis dahin wieder zurück aus Sachaka sein und seine Mission erfolgreich ausgeführt haben. Die Hochzeit von Akkarin und Sonea wollte er sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Doch bei dem Gedanken, nach Sachaka zu reisen, hatte er kein gutes Gefühl. Was, wenn er nicht mehr zurückkam?

Mit einem Schaudern dachte Dannyl an das rote Juwel, das er in dem Umschlag gefunden hatte. Dabei war eine Notiz gewesen, auf der in Akkarins eleganter Handschrift gestanden hatte: _Benutzt dieses Blutjuwel, um die Informationen, die Ihr erhalten habt, an die Gilde zu übermitteln, wenn Euch keine andere Möglichkeit mehr bleibt. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass Ihr die Existenz dieses Artefakts vertraulich behandelt._

Es schien, als rechnete die Gilde nicht mit dem Erfolg dieser Mission, oder mit ihrer Rückkehr. Dannyl hatte den Stein in einer kleinen Schachtel verstaut und bis zum Beginn seiner Reise in seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlossen.

„Was ist?", fragte Tayend.

Dannyl zuckte zusammen. „Oh, ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht, was ich für meine Reise vorbereiten muss", log er.

Doch so leicht konnte er seinem Freund nichts vormachen.

„Sag mir, wo du und der Auslandsadministrator hingehen werdet", forderte Tayend.

„Tayend, das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Der Gelehrte betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Ihr werdet nach Sachaka gehen", riet er.

Dannyl unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Selbst, wenn es so wäre, würde ich dir das nicht sagen", entgegnete er. „Vertrau mir bitte, wenn ich dir sage, dass es sicherer ist, wenn du es nicht weißt."

Er wusste, wenn er seinem Freund das Ziel seiner Reise und die genaue Zeit, wann er und Kito die Stadt verlassen würden, mitteilte, würde Tayend alles daran setzen, mit ihm zu kommen. So schwer es Dannyl auch fiel, er musste seinen Freund um jeden Preis davon abhalten.

Er leerte sein Weinglas und stand auf. „Ich muss jetzt gehen." Er streifte seine Robe über und schlüpfte in seine Stiefel. Auch in einem so toleranten Land wie Elyne konnte er es sich nicht leisten, die Nacht bei seinem Freund zu verbringen und zu riskieren, dabei entdeckt zu werden.

„Schon?", fragte Tayend enttäuscht. Er erhob sich und schritt zu Dannyl.

Dannyl nickte. „Es war schon viel zu spät, als ich herkam."

„Ich wünschte, du könntest bleiben", seufzte Tayend und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Wenn ich zurück bin, besuchen wir Mayrie für ein paar Tage", versprach Dannyl und zog seinen Freund in seine Arme. „Oder fahren auf Bel Fiores neues Landgut."

„ _Wenn_ du zurückkehrst", wandte Tayend ein.

„Ich werde zurückkommen", sagte Dannyl und versuchte, zuversichtlich zu klingen. „Schon allein, weil ich nicht will, dass du für den Rest deines Lebens unglücklich bist, muss ich das." Er legte seine Hände auf Tayends Wangen. Dann beugte er sich hinab und küsste ihn. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen."

Cerys Hände fuhren verlangend über Nenias große, weiche Brüste. Sie schloss die Augen und stöhnte genussvoller, als es sich seiner Meinung nach für eine Hure gehörte. _Hoffentlich hat sie kein Auge auf mich geworfen_ , dachte er in einem Anflug von leichter Panik. _Nicht, dass mir das nicht schmeicheln würde. Sie ist süß. Aber was mache ich dann mit ihr?_

Er hatte bereits Pläne geschmiedet, um sie Corbin abzukaufen. Diese dienten jedoch einzig zu dem Zweck, dass sie dann ihm allein gehörte. Wenn seine Befürchtungen wahr wurden und Nenia tatsächlich dabei war, romantische Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln, würde sie eines Tages mehr wollen. Cery wusste nicht, ob er ihr das geben konnte.

Oder ob er sich dazu überhaupt bereit fühlte.

Doch als er das junge sich unter ihm windende Mädchen betrachtete, schob er seine Furcht beiseite. Er begehrte sie. Er wollte sie.

Ein wenig grob drehte er sie auf den Bauch und stieß in sie hinein. Eigentlich war das nicht seine Art, doch Nenia schien das zu mögen und Cery tat ihr den Gefallen, weil er nicht mit einer Frau schlafen wollte, die keinen Spaß dabei hatte. Er wollte nicht wissen, was ihre üblichen Freier mit ihr taten. Gefragt hatte er sie nie. Tatsächlich sprachen sie nur über Belanglosigkeiten, wenn sie zu ihm kam.

Aber worüber sollten sie auch reden? Seine Geschäfte waren ebenso wie die meisten seiner Ermittlungen geheim und über ihre zu reden erschien ihm seltsam unangemessen.

In dem Augenblick, in dem seine Lust kurz davor war, sich zu entladen, klopfte es an der Tür.

Cery fluchte.

„Warte kurz", murmelte er und küsste Nenias Schulterblatt.

Er warf eine Decke über ihre Blöße und stieg in seine Hose.

„Was ist?", fragte er ungehalten und öffnete die Tür einen Spaltbreit. „Hab' ich nicht klar gemacht, dass ich nicht gestört werden will, wenn ich 'ne Frau da hab'?"

Draußen stand Gol. Er grinste seltendämlich. Cery hasste es, wenn er das tat.

„Dann schick' ich die Dame, die in deinem Büro wartet, das nächste Mal direkt in dein Schlafzimmer", sagte er kichernd.

Cerys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Die Erregung, die er bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch verspürt hatte, war mit einem Mal wie weggewischt.

„Eine Frau sagst du? Wer?"

„Die kleine Schwarzhaarige."

„Sonea?"

Gol kicherte erneut. „Fast richtig."

Cery war wie gelähmt. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Und das passte ihm überhaupt nicht.

 _Warum jetzt?_ , fragte er sich. _Und was mache ich jetzt mit Nenia?_ Er kam sich vor wie eine Figur aus einem dieser Theaterstücke, die manchmal auf dem Markt aufgeführt wurden.

„Ich bin gleich da. Bring Nenia sicher von hier weg." Er betrachtete Gol mit schmalen Augen. „Ohne, dass mögliche andere Besucher was von ihrer Gegenwart merken."

Sein Leibwächter nickte. „Wird gemacht, Chef."

Cery kehrte zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. „Tut mir leid, aber du musst jetzt unbedingt gehen", sagte er zu Nenia, während er sich anzog. „Gol wird dich raus bringen."

Nenias Augen weiteten sich. „Was's passiert?", fragte sie.

„Ich hab' ziemlich schweren Besuch bekommen", antwortete Cery. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange er bleiben wird. Komm erst wieder her, wenn ich nach dir schicke."

Sie streifte das Kleid über, das er ihr geschenkt hatte, und schlüpfte in ihren Mantel. Als sie sich ihm zuwandte, wirkte sie beleidigt.

„Und wenn ich dich vorher sehen will, Ceryni?"

„Das wird nicht gehen." Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Nenia, bitte tu einfach, was ich dir sage." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn, da er sich in diesem Augenblick zu mehr nicht fähig fühlte, dann schob er sie von sich. Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass seine plötzliche Kälte sie verletzte, aber er konnte das nicht ändern. Die Frage, ob sie dabei war, romantische Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln, war mit einem Mal unwichtig geworden. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar besser, wenn sie es nicht tat.

Mit einer energischen Bewegung schob er sie von sich.

„Dann bis irgendwann", sagte Nenia mit unverhohlener Enttäuschung. Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand durch die Tür, hinter der Gol auf sie wartete.

Cery seufzte. Er bedauerte, dass der Abend so enden musste. Nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für Nenia. Er war vielleicht der einzige Freier, der sie gut behandelte und sie hatte es nicht verdient, dass er sie auf diese Weise zurückwies. Aber er konnte die andere Frau, die plötzlich wieder in sein Leben getreten war, nicht ignorieren.

Er trat zu seiner Kommode, spritzte sich etwas kaltes Wasser aus einem Krug ins Gesicht und trocknete sich mit einem Handtuch ab. Dann betrat er durch eine andere Geheimtür sein Büro.

Sie saß in einem Sessel, ihre langen, wohlgeformten Beine übereinandergeschlagen. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare waren zu einem strengen Zopf geflochten. Trotz der einfachen Kleidung, die sie trug, sah sie einfach hinreißend aus.

„Hallo, Ceryni", sagte sie mit ihrem fremdländischen Akzent und erhob sich.

„Savara", brachte er hervor.

Er ging auf sie zu und schloss sie in seine Arme. Es tat gut, sie wieder zu riechen und zu spüren. Auf die plötzlichen Schuldgefühle war er indes nicht vorbereitet. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er Nenia und Savara gleichzeitig betrogen. Cery fand es idiotisch, überhaupt so zu empfinden. Er war über Savara hinweg. Und was konnte er dafür, wenn sie ausgerechnet dann wieder auftauchte, wenn er sich mit einer anderen Frau vergnügte?

Oder hatte er Savara noch nicht überwunden? Liebte er sie noch immer?

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht", sagte sie, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

„Nein, du störst nicht", erwiderte er. _Du hast nur gerade meinen kompletten Abend ruiniert. Und meine einzige Chance auf gewisse Freuden._

Savara betrachtete ihn zweifelnd. „Du siehst gut aus."

„Du auch."

„Der Bart steht dir gut."

Verlegen fuhr Cery sich über die Stoppeln an seinem Kinn. „Danke."

Sie lächelte und Cery spürte, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte. Er bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzen. Er selbst lehnte sich gegen die Kante seines Schreibtischs und sah zu ihr hinab, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Verzeih, dass ich mich nicht angekündigt habe", fuhr sie fort. „Aber das war nicht möglich gewesen."

„Schon in Ordnung", winkte er ab. „Wenn ich den König von Elyne in das Zimmer des Abgesandten der Seefahrergilde von Vin einquartiere, hab' ich noch'n Gästezimmer für dich frei."

„Oder ich schlafe einfach in deinem Bett", sagte Savara mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln, das Cerys Erregung zu neuem Leben erweckte. Er kam sich wie ein Verräter vor. Unmöglich konnte sie dort schlafen, solange noch der Geruch von Nenias süßem Parfum daran haftete.

„Savara, ich weiß nicht, ob das so 'ne gute Idee ist", begann er vorsichtig. „Wir haben uns nicht gerade wie Freunde getrennt."

„Nein", stimmte sie zu. „Aber vielleicht habe ich es mir ja anders überlegt."

„Bist du deswegen hier?"

Savara schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Mit einem Mal wirkte sie sehr zerbrechlich. „Oh, Cery", hauchte sie. „Ich wusste nicht, wo ich sonst hin sollte." Sie sah zu ihm auf. In ihren Augen glaubte er, einen Anflug von Panik zu erkennen. „Kann ich eine Weile bei dir bleiben?"

„Savara, was's passiert?", fragte Cery plötzlich besorgt.

Sie zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das sagen kann."

„Wenn du in irgendwelchen Reibereien steckst, dann muss ich das wissen, wenn ich dich bei mir aufnehmen soll."

 _Und ich muss wissen, wofür ich mein Leben auf den Kopf stelle_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Dank Nenia war es ihm gelungen, Savara zu vergessen. Ihre Rückkehr hatte jedoch all seine Bemühungen mit einem Schlag zunichtegemacht, wie ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde. Aber Savara war auch eine Freundin. Er konnte sie jetzt nicht im Stich lassen.

„Hast du etwas zu trinken?", fragte sie.

„Klar", sagte er, sich wieder an das Mindestmaß von Manieren erinnernd. „Was willst du? Bol? Wein?"

„Bol würde mir schon reichen", antwortete sie ungewöhnlich bescheiden.

Cery schritt zu einem Schrank, wo er immer eine Flasche Bol und ein paar Becher aufbewahrte. Er goss etwas von dem starken Likör in zwei Becher und reichte Savara einen.

„Also, raus damit, Savara", forderte er sie auf, nachdem sie einen vorsichtigen Schluck von dem starken Likör getrunken hatte. „Sag mir, was los ist."

„Ich bin auf der Flucht vor dem sachakanischen König", begann sie stockend. „Er hat seine Leute auf mich angesetzt, weil er denkt, ich hätte etwas Schlimmes getan. Deswegen musste ich mein Land verlassen."

„Und hast du es getan?", fragte er.

„Natürlich nicht!", entgegnete sie einen hinreißenden Schmollmund ziehend. „Ich halte mich an die Regeln jener, denen ich Loyalität geschworen habe."

Cery verschränkte die Arme erneut vor der Brust und betrachtete sie mit schmalen Augen. „Savara, du hättest überall hin verschwinden können. Warum bist du ausgerechnet zu mir nach Imardin gekommen?"

„Weil ich weiß, dass du mich verstecken kannst." Savara trank einen weiteren Schluck Bol und fügte mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln hinzu. „Weil ich dir vertraue, Ceryni von den Dieben."

Cery lachte trocken. „Auf einmal? Hast du etwa schon vergessen, was es heißt, Dieb zu sein?"

„Naja, vielleicht traue ich dir nicht in allem", gestand sie. „Aber zumindest darin."

„Und erzählst du mir auch, was dein König denkt, was du angestellt hast?"

Savara schüttelte stur den Kopf und schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln. „Es ist besser, wenn du das nicht weißt. Was das angeht, musst _du_ wohl _mir_ vertrauen."

Cery runzelte die Stirn. Genau daran war ihre Beziehung gescheitert. In der Vergangenheit hatte Savara sich nicht gerade als vertrauenswürdig erwiesen. „Würde dein König dafür auch in Kyralia nach dir suchen lassen?", wollte er wissen.

„Ja, das würde er." Als Savara ihn anblickte, waren ihre mandelförmigen Augen vor Furcht fast rund. „Bitte Cery, hilf mir", fügte sie mit erstickter Stimme hinzu. „Ich flehe dich an."

 _Sie ist wirklich verzweifelt_ , erkannte Cery. Er wusste, wozu Savara fähig war, sie konnte auf sich aufpassen. Wenn sie jedoch gezwungen war, unterzutauchen, musste sie in wirklich üblen Reibereien stecken. Und wenn es Dinge gab, für die man aus den Verbündeten Ländern verbannt wurde, dann gab es sicher auch Dinge, die es rechtfertigten, jemanden kreuz und quer durch die Verbündeten Länder zu jagen.

Cery ahnte, er täte besser daran, sie auf der Stelle wieder fortzuschicken, aber er brachte es nicht übers Herz, das zu tun. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass niemand in Sachaka von ihm wusste, denn sonst würde er nicht nur sich, sondern auch seine ganze Familie in Gefahr bringen, indem er Savara half.

Er seufzte und ließ die Arme sinken. „Also gut, Savara", sagte er. „Ich werde dich verstecken, solange es nötig ist. Aber sobald ich erfahre, dass auch nur einer deiner Landsleute nach Imardin kommt, wirst du mir erklären, weswegen du gesucht wirst."

Savara sah ihn an, als würde sie vor Dankbarkeit fast in Tränen ausbrechen. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie tief ich in deiner Schuld stehen werde, wenn _das_ hier vorbei ist, Ceryni."

Sonea betrat die Bibliothek der Arran-Residenz, ihre Unterlagen für Strategie an die Brust gedrückt. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie gerade die Niederlage ihres Lebens einstecken und sie wusste, dass sie dies ganz allein ihre Schuld war.

Akkarin sah von seinem Buch auf. „Nun, Sonea. Wirst du meine Hilfe jetzt annehmen?"

Sie senkte den Kopf, unfähig seinem durchdringenden Blick standzuhalten. „Ja, Lord Akkarin."

 _Er ist noch immer streng_ , stellte sie mit einem Anflug von Resignation und Unbehagen fest. _Wahrscheinlich macht er seine Drohung schon früher wahr, nur um sicherzustellen, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passiert._

Er wies auf den freien Sessel ihm gegenüber. Dort hatte sie während der vergangenen Abende oft gesessen, wenn sie in den alten Büchern nach Hinweisen auf Speichersteine gesucht hatten. Obwohl sie auf mehrere Textstellen gestoßen waren, die, sofern man wusste, wonach man suchen musste, auf die Existenz von Speichersteinen hindeuteten, war es auch Sonea nicht gelungen, etwas anderes aus ihnen herauszulesen, als Akkarin es getan hatte. Das beunruhigte sie, weil all ihre Hoffnungen nun auf seinen eigenen Recherchen ruhten, bei denen er unter anderem die höhere Alchemie zu Rate zog. Entschlossen verdrängte Sonea ihre düstern Gedanken. Das, was nun folgen würde, würde weitaus düsterer für sie werden und sie hätte es vorgezogen, stattdessen gegen eine Armee von Sachakanern zu kämpfen.

Sie setzte sich und legte ihre Unterlagen auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen.

Akkarin legte sein Buch zur Seite und wandte sich ihr zu. „Bis zum Ende des Halbjahres wirst du in Heilkunst nur den Grundkurs für Krieger belegen", eröffnete er ihr. „Das heißt, eine Doppelstunde pro Woche jeden Ersttag. Ich habe Lady Vinara und Rektor Jerrik bereits über meine Entscheidung informiert. Während der übrigen Stunden werde ich dir Nachhilfe in Strategie erteilen."

Soneas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Das konnte er nicht tun! Vor der Wahl ihrer Disziplin hatte sie neben dem Unterricht mit ihren Klassenkameraden bei Lady Indria und Lord Kiano jeden Nachmittag eine Doppelstunde Heilkunst bei Lady Vinara gehabt. Nachdem sie die Kriegskunst gewählt hatte, hatte sie ihre kompletten Stunden bei Lady Vinara behalten, was immer noch mehr Stunden waren, als angehende Krieger in dieser Disziplin belegten. Akkarin konnte ihr das nicht nehmen! Sonea öffnete protestierend den Mund, schloss ihn dann jedoch wieder. Sie wusste, es würde nichts helfen.

„Unsere Vereinbarung war, dass du zusätzliche Stunden in Heilkunst nehmen darfst, wenn deine Noten es erlauben", fuhr Akkarin fort. „Sollte es dir gelingen, deine Winterprüfung in Strategie mit mindestens _gut_ abzuschließen, so werde ich diese Maßnahme wieder aufheben. Nutze die Zeit, die du dadurch gewinnst, um deine Noten zu verbessern."

„Ja, Mylord", erwiderte sie.

Akkarin betrachtete sie eine Weile durchdringend. „Nun, Sonea. Damit ich dir helfen kann, muss ich genau wissen, was in Lord Darons Kurs du nicht verstehst", sagte er dann.

Sonea unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Es schien, als fing es gerade erst an, unangenehm zu werden. „Ich verstehe rein gar nichts von seinem Unterricht", sagte sie und zwang sich ihn anzusehen.

Akkarin hob eine Augenbraue. „Gar nichts?", wiederholte er. „Das glaube ich dir nicht, Sonea. In diesem Fall hättest du den Test in der vergangenen Woche kaum bestanden"

„Das, was ich richtig hatte, wusste ich von Regin", gestand sie leise.

„Regin hat bei diesem Test deutlich besser abgeschnitten als du. Wenn auch nicht so gut, wie du ihn hättest bestehen können."

Sonea zuckte zusammen, weil er in dieser Wunde bohrte. Eigentlich kümmerte es sie nicht, ob Regin in diesem Kurs besser war als sie. Nicht solange es Akkarin nicht kümmerte. Und er war über ihre Leistungen alles andere als erfreut. In einem Anflug von Rebellion wollte sie ihm vorwerfen, dass es bei dieser Sache nur um einen Privatkrieg zwischen ihm und Garrel darüber, welcher Novize der bessere war, ging. Sie verkniff sich diese Bemerkung jedoch, da es Akkarin gegenüber respektlos gewesen wäre und weil sie spürte, dass es der falsche Zeitpunkt war, um aufsässig zu sein. Es gab Situationen, in denen Akkarin diese Eigenschaft an ihr überhaupt nicht schätze und das hier war eine solche. Sonea entschied, dass sie ihn an diesem Abend bereits genug verärgert hatte.

Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass ihre Noten in Strategie so schlecht waren und er erfüllte nur seine Pflicht als Mentor, indem er sich um ihre Lernschwierigkeiten kümmerte. Sie fand, sie sollte ihm das nicht schwerer als nötig machen, auch wenn sie ihn insgeheim verfluchte. Ihre Beziehung war auch ohne das schon kompliziert genug.

„Das waren die einzigen Dinge, die ich gut genug verstanden habe, um sie mir merken zu können", verteidigte sie sich.

Akkarin runzelte die Stirn und schwieg.

„Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, Kriegskunst zu wählen", fuhr Sonea fort. „Egal, wie wichtig es ist und wie gerne es die höheren Magier sehen, doch ich bin offensichtlich nicht dafür geeignet."

„Sonea, das ist Unsinn!", wies Akkarin sie zurecht. „In all deinen anderen Kursen schlägst du dich trotz der Schwierigkeiten der letzten Monate hervorragend. Du bist intelligent genug, um auch Strategie zu meistern. Alles, was dir fehlt, ist etwas, das deinem Verständnis einen Durchbruch gibt."

So wie er das sagte, sagte er das nicht, weil er so verrückt nach ihr war, dass es sein Urteilsvermögen trübte, erkannte Sonea. Sie spürte, er meinte das wirklich ernst. Aber sie fühlte sich nicht so intelligent, wie er sie sah. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie nur einen 'Durchbruch' brauchte, um auch in Strategie gut zu sein.

 _Aber wenn es nicht an meiner Intelligenz liegt, dann kann es nur an meinem Lehrer und an dessen Unterricht liegen_ , fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Wir brauchen hier nicht über Lord Darons Unterricht zu diskutieren", sagte Akkarin. „Er hat sich nicht in den vergangenen fünfzehn Jahren geändert und wird es auch nicht in den nächsten fünfzehn Jahren tun."

„Bekomme ich einen anderen Lehrer?", fragte Sonea hoffnungsvoll.

„Der einzige andere Lehrer für Strategie ist bei dem Angriff auf das Fort gestorben. Es war Lord Makin."

„Oh", machte Sonea. Sie war sicher, nicht solche Schwierigkeiten mit diesem Kurs gehabt zu haben, hätte Lord Makin sie unterrichtet. Sie verfluchte die Ichani insgeheim. Wären sie nicht auf die Idee gekommen, Kyralia anzugreifen, wäre Lord Makin noch am Leben und könnte sie unterrichten. Aber dann wären sie und Akkarin noch immer in Sachaka und sie müsste viel Schlimmeres fürchten als die Selbsterniedrigung, wenn sie Akkarins Hilfe annahm.

 _Akkarin hat recht_ , dachte sie, _ich bin stolz. Selbst in den unmöglichsten Situationen._ Das Problem war indes, dass sie _zu_ stolz war, aber sie wusste auch nicht, wie sie das ändern konnte.

„Warum gibt es so wenige Lehrer für diesen Kurs?", wollte sie wissen.

„Weil es ein sehr spezielles Fachgebiet ist. Mehr als zwei Lehrer werden nicht benötigt, um alle Novizen zu unterrichten, die Kriegskunst wählen. Lord Daron ist ein sehr fähiger Mann. Die meisten Novizen kommen jedoch nicht mit seiner Art zu unterrichten zurecht."

„Wie hast du Strategie überstanden?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich hatte Glück", antwortete er. „Ich war einer der wenigen in meiner Klasse, die den Stoff verstanden haben."

 _Oder einfach sehr viel intelligenter als der durchschnittliche Magier_ , dachte Sonea. Sie versuchte, sich deswegen nicht zu ärgern. Dass Akkarin ihr auch in dieser Hinsicht überlegen war, brachte ihr keinen Nachteil, im Gegenteil. Es war nur ein weiterer Punkt auf der Liste der Dinge, wegen der sie ihn respektierte.

Akkarin nahm ihre Notizen und blätterte sie durch. Er begann ihr Fragen zu stellen, die sie alle nur ungenügend beantworten konnte. Ihre Antworten ließ er indes unkommentiert. Doch Sonea konnte an der steilen Falte zwischen Augenbrauen erahnen, dass er nicht zufrieden war. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Verhör. Die Demütigung, die sie indes dabei empfand, war alles andere als angenehm. Sie löste einen irren Drang zu rebellieren in ihr aus, dem sie nur schwer widerstehen konnte.

Denn sie wusste, sie brauchte nicht auf sein Mitgefühl hoffen.

Schließlich sah er auf. „Ich verstehe dein Problem jetzt."

Sonea starrte ihn an. „Was ist es?"

„Wie ich bereits annahm, hast du ein falsches Verständnis von deinem Unterrichtsstoff", erklärte er. „Ich werde mir bis morgen Abend deine Notizen genauer durchsehen und mir überlegen, wie wir vorgehen werden."

Sonea erstarrte. Sie sah auf ihre Hände, die sie in ihrem Schoß gefaltet hatte. Der Gedanke, dass er all ihre Mitschriften und Hausaufgaben lesen würde, erfüllte sie mit Scham.

„Ihr werdet enttäuscht von mir sein, Mylord", flüsterte sie.

„Sonea, ich bin einzig enttäuscht, weil du mit diesem Problem nicht von selbst zu mir gekommen bist", erwiderte Akkarin streng.

„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen", sagte sie. „Ich verspreche es."

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet."

Das bedeutete so viel wie, dass sie sich hüten sollte, ihm noch einmal etwas so wichtiges Detail ihrer Ausbildung zu verschweigen. Aber nach diesem Abend würde Sonea ihre Schwierigkeiten im Unterricht sofort ansprechen, da es zu viele Unannehmlichkeiten mit sich brachte, wenn sie es aufschob.

 _Akkarin nimmt seine Aufgabe als Mentor sehr ernst_ , erkannte sie. Auch wenn das zu Situationen wie dieser führte, war sie dafür dankbar. Sie brauchte seine Herablassung nicht fürchten und sie vertraute ihm bedingungslos. Also konnte sie auch aufhören, sich dagegen zu sträuben. Trotzdem fiel es ihr schwer, sich darauf einzulassen, weil ihr Stolz ihr wieder einmal im Weg stand. Sonea ahnte, das war eine Lektion, die sie erst noch lernen musste.

 _Nun, was_ das _angeht, lässt er mir kaum eine Wahl_ , dachte sie trocken.

„Danke, Lord Akkarin", sagte sie und meinte es auch wirklich so.

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu dem Halblächeln, das sie so sehr an ihm liebte. „Lass uns schlafen gehen", sagte er ein wenig sanfter. „Es ist fast Mitternacht und ich will nicht, dass du morgen im Unterricht einschläfst."

Sonea nickte und erhob sich langsam. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie müde sie wirklich war, und sehnte sich nach ihrem Bett und seiner Nähe mehr denn je. Akkarin legte seinen Arm zwischen ihre Schulterblätter und führte sie in den Flur auf der anderen Seite vom Treppenhaus, auf dem ihr Schlafzimmer lag. Kaum, dass sie in ihr Nachthemd geschlüpft war und sich an ihn angekuschelt hatte und er für sie nichts anderes war als der Mann, den sie liebte, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.


	30. Kapitel 29 - Aufbruch ins Ungewisse

**Kapitel 29 – Aufbruch ins Ungewisse**

Die Türen des Abendsaals öffneten sich vor Rothen und er schritt hindurch. Nachdem er den Großteil seiner Magie im Dome gespeichert hatte, hatte er sich wie an jedem Vierttag auf den Weg zu den Sieben Bögen gemacht. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Auch an diesem Abend wimmelte es nahezu vor Magiern. Eine Gruppe höherer Magier stand in der Nähe der Fenster. In einer Ecke saß Lord Davin umringt von einer zunehmenden Schar von Anhängern und verkündete für jeden, der es hören wollte, dass ihnen ein harter, schneereicher Winter bevorstand.

Davins Wetterausguck war eine Woche zuvor fertiggestellt worden. Mit den Entwürfen von Lord Loren hätte der Bau noch bis nach den Winterferien gedauert, wusste Rothen. Seit der Turmbau vollendet war, harrte der Alchemist dort jeden Tag mehrere Stunden und oft auch ganze Nächte aus, um das Wetter zu studieren. Zum Verdruß seiner Gegner gewannen seine Vorhersagen seitdem an Präzision.

Rothen gönnte ihm seinen Erfolg. Davin hatte jahrelang für die Genehmigung seines Projekts gekämpft. Als der Bau des Turmes endlich begonnen hatte, hatte die Invasion der Ichani all seine Bemühungen zunichtegemacht. Ohne Rothens Unterstützung als Leiter der alchemistischen Studien wäre der Wiederaufbau des Wetterausgucks niemals genehmigt worden, wenn auch Davin seinen endgültigen Erfolg einem anderen Mann zu verdanken hatte. Rothen brauchte dafür keinen Beweis. Er wusste ganz genau, wer König Merin dazu gebracht hatte, das nötige Geld zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Er unterdrückte ein Kichern. Als ein Diener mit einem Tablett Weingläser an ihm vorbei eilte, griff er sich eines heraus. Dann ließ er seinen Blick auf der Suche nach seinem Freund Yaldin durch den Abendsaal schweifen. Doch bevor er dazu kam, den betagten Magier unter all den Anwesenden zu finden, fiel sein Blick auf Rektor Jerrik, der ihn hinüber zu den Fenstern winkte.

Rothen seufzte und trat zu den höheren Magiern. Für seinen Geschmack verbrachte er genug Zeit mit seinen Kollegen und er hätte sie lieber aus seiner Freizeit herausgehalten. Inzwischen trafen sie sich fast jeden Tag, um über mögliche Maßnahmen gegen die Sachakaner oder die Mission der Spione zu diskutieren. Obwohl diese Dinge vorerst vor der Gilde geheim gehalten werden sollten, fürchtete Rothen, seine Kollegen würden das Thema sogar hier anschneiden. Welch anderen Grund konnte es geben, dass sie ihn sprechen wollten?

„Guten Abend, Administrator", grüßte er höflich. „Rektor Jerrik." Er nickte Peakin, Garrel, Lady Vinara und Lord Ahrind zu. Er fragte sich indes, was der Aufseher des Novizenquartiers in dieser Runde suchte. Der stets übellaunige Krieger kam nur selten in den Abendsaal. Unter den höheren Magiern war er wie unter den Novizen nicht allzu beliebt.

„Wir diskutieren gerade die nächsten Winternovizen", informierte ihn Jerrik. „Die Liste der Kandidaten aus den Häusern steht bereits, ebenso wie die mit den Kindern aus den reichen Händlerfamilien."

Rothen nickte. Er selbst hatte sich zu Beginn des Halbjahres dafür ausgesprochen, auch Novizen aufzunehmen, die nicht aus den Häusern stammten. Dabei war es ihm jedoch nur sekundär darum gegangen, die durch die Invasion der Ichani entstandenen Verluste zu kompensieren. Inspiriert von zahlreichen Diskussionen mit Sonea über die Ungerechtigkeit zwischen Arm und Reich war er dabei von dem Gedanken an Gleichberechtigung angetrieben worden. Allerdings fragte er sich, warum Jerrik ihm erzählte, was er bereits wusste.

„Einige von uns sind der Meinung, dass die Zahl der Neuzugänge noch zu gering ist und wir weitere Novizen aufnehmen sollten, damit wir schneller wieder zu unserer alten Stärke zurückfinden", fuhr der Rektor fort.

„Nur, dass die Sachakaner uns wahrscheinlich schon vor dem Ablauf der nächsten fünf Jahre angreifen werden", sagte Garrel verdrießlich.

Rothen blinzelte verwirrt. Die Aussicht auf mehr Nachwuchs müsste den Krieger eigentlich freuen. „Die Novizen können uns bereits während ihrer Ausbildung in einem Krieg von Nutzen sein", entgegnete er. „Zum Beispiel, indem sie uns ihre Stärke leihen."

„Lord Rothen, das Beste wisst Ihr noch gar nicht", sagte Lord Ahrind säuerlich.

Rothen wandte sich ihm zu. „Und das wäre?"

„Etwa zehn der Neuzugänge sollen Kinder von einfachen Kaufleuten, Handwerkern und dergleichen sein", antwortete der Aufseher des Novizenquartiers verdrießlich. „Und eventuell sind unter ihnen auch einige aus den Hüttenvierteln."

„Dem Äußeren Ring", korrigierte Osen scharf.

„Wie auch immer", knurrte Ahrind. „Solange die Diebe dort das Sagen haben, kann nichts Gutes von dort kommen."

Rothen hüstelte. „Das sehe ich anders", murmelte er.

Inzwischen hatte König Merin die Hüttenviertel offiziell zu einem Teil der Stadt erklärt und ihnen den Namen _Äußerer Ring_ gegeben. Einen Namen, den die Hüttenleute bereits seit Jahren inoffiziell verwendeten. Im Zuge dieser Maßnahme hatten die Diebe zunächst die Aufgabe der Stadtwache übernommen, weil sie sich im Gegensatz zur Stadtwache wenn auch auf eine zweifelhafte Weise um das Wohl der Hüttenleute kümmerten und von der Bevölkerung weitgehend akzeptiert wurden. Rothen wusste, einige Diebe waren recht anständige Männer. Während nicht alle Magier mit dieser Maßnahme einverstanden waren und die Oberhäupter der Häuser heftigen Protest erhoben hatten, hielt Rothen dies für einen guten Versuch, die Hüttenviertel zu einem besseren Ort zu machen. Mit seiner höchst unkonventionellen Entscheidung hatte Merin die Hüttenviertel in die Stadt integriert, ohne die dort lebenden Menschen in ihrer Lebensweise einzuschränken. Mit der Zeit würde sich jedoch zeigen, wie ernst die Diebe ihre Aufgabe nahmen, oder ob sie durch richtige Stadtwachen ersetzt werden mussten.

Die Integration der Hüttenviertel eröffnete der Gilde die Möglichkeit, halbwüchsige Mädchen und Jungen mit magischem Potential aus der Unterschicht aufzunehmen. Seit der Schlacht von Imardin erreichten Anfragen nach einer Aufnahme aus nahezu allen Bevölkerungsschichten die Gilde und der Administrator war damit restlos überfordert. Nicht allen Magiern gefiel diese Vorstellung, wohingegen sie sich mit Novizen aus reichen Händlerfamilien einigermaßen anfreunden konnten. Die Aufnahme von Novizen aus einfachen Verhältnissen und die sich daraus ergebenen logistischen und finanziellen Konsequenzen wurden bereits seit einigen Wochen diskutiert. Wenn Rothen Lord Ahrinds Reaktion richtig deutete, dann waren diese Pläne gerade dabei, konkret zu werden.

„Lord Rothen, wir würden gerne Eure Meinung dazu hören", sagte der Administrator. „Schließlich habt Ihr bereits Erfahrung mit Novizen aus dem Äußeren Ring."

„Ich kann nur für Sonea sprechen", antwortete Rothen. „Sie hat mir in der Zeit, in der sie meine Novizin war, nie Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Allerdings haben die anderen Novizen ihr das Leben schwergemacht. Die meisten von Euch werden sich gewiss daran erinnern."

„Und wie", knurrte Jerrik. „Ich erinnere mich an die gestohlene Schreibfeder eines Novizen aus ihrer Klasse, eine Gruppe von Novizen, die durch einen Blendzauber erblindet waren, eine mögliche Affäre mit ihrem Mentor ..."

Rothen war empört. „Das alles waren unbegründete Verdächtigungen!", entgegnete er scharf.

„Das ist richtig, aber es verdeutlicht die Auswirkungen, die solche Novizen auf die Gilde haben", sagte Jerrik.

„Sobald mehrere Novizen aus einfachen Verhältnissen in einer Klasse sind, wird sich dieses Problem von selbst erledigen", widersprach Rothen. „Sonea hatte diese Schwierigkeiten nur, weil sie auf sich gestellt war."

„Mehrere Novizen aus den Hüttenvierteln in einer Klasse könnten sich gegen die Novizen aus den Häusern zusammentun", sagte Garrel. „Das würde nur Ärger geben."

„Man könnte zwei Klassen einführen", überlegte Jerrik. „Eine für die Novizen aus den Häusern und eine für den Rest. Das würde einer Zusammenrottung vorbeugen, weil die Novizen unterschiedlichen Standes getrennt unterrichtet würden."

„Das widerspricht dem Prinzip der Gilde", entgegnete Osen. „Bei ihrer Aufnahmezeremonie leisten alle Novizen einen Eid, mit dem der sie sich von ihrer Herkunft lossagen."

„Ich sehe ein, dass zwanzig Novizen in einer Klasse zu viel sind", sagte Lady Vinara. „Jedoch würde ich die Novizen beider Klassen mischen. Das fördert die Integration, zumal sie nach ihrem Abschluss Kollegen sein werden. Damit sollte sich das Problem lösen lassen."

„Gibt es denn überhaupt schon Anfragen von den Familien aus den Hüttenvierteln?", fragte Lord Peakin.

„Bisher sind das nur Überlegungen", antwortete Osen. „Die Gilde muss bei der nächsten Versammlung noch darüber abstimmen, ob sie Novizen aus einfachen Verhältnissen aufnimmt."

„Das Winterhalbjahr beginnt in weniger als zwei Monaten", wandte Rothen ein. „Wir könnten nur diejenigen aufnehmen, die bereits Lesen und Schreiben können ..."

„ … und sollten vielversprechende Kandidaten für das Sommerhalbjahr rekrutieren und sie diese Dinge lehren", erklang eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm.

Rothen und die anderen Magier zuckten zusammen. _Er_ frequentierte den Abendsaal nicht gerade häufig. Aber wie so oft war er zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort. _Wie macht er das bloß?_ , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf.

Aus Osens Gesicht war sämtliche Farbe gewichen. „Lord Akkarin", stammelte er.

„Jedoch sollten neue Kandidaten zunächst auf ihre Grundkenntnisse im Lesen, Schreiben und den Grundrechenarten überprüft werden", fuhr der schwarze Magier unbeirrt fort. „Ich empfehle einen sechsmonatigen Kurs für diejenigen einzurichten, denen es an den für eine Aufnahme nötigen Voraussetzungen mangelt. So verlieren sie nur ein Halbjahr, bevor sie ihr Studium beginnen."

„Ich wette, es werden sich mehr dafür finden, als nötig ist", knurrte Garrel.

„Lord Akkarin, Ihr würdet also eine Aufnahme von Novizen, die nicht aus den Häusern kommen, befürworten?", brachte Rektor Jerrik hervor.

„Selbstverständlich. Es wird die Beliebtheit der Gilde vergrößern, wenn wir Novizen ungeachtet ihrer Herkunft aufnehmen. In den unteren Bevölkerungsklassen werden wir noch immer weitgehend als distanziert und herablassend erachtet."

Garrel schnaubte leise. „Das war zu erwarten", hörte Rothen ihn dem Administrator zu raunen. „Er wird uns allen noch den Untergang bringen."

„Das ist ein guter Punkt", stimmte Lady Vinara zu. „Wir müssen fort von dem Image, dass nur Adlige das Recht hätten, Magier zu werden. Wir können die Tatsache, dass magisches Potential keine Eigenschaft ist, die aus der Herkunft eines Menschen resultiert, nicht mehr ignorieren."

Rothen erinnerte sich daran, welche Schwierigkeiten Sonea zu Beginn mit dem Erlernen dieser Grundkenntnisse gehabt hatte. Den meisten Kindern aus den unteren Schichten der Bevölkerung würde es nicht anders ergehen.

„Ich würde mich bereit erklären, diesen Kurs zu leiten", sagte er. „Vorausgesetzt, ich habe die Unterstützung von mindestens einem weiteren Kollegen."

„Guten Abend, meine Herren", dröhnte Balkans Stimme über sie hinweg. „Lady Vinara."

„Guten Abend, Hoher Lord", erwiderten Rothen und seine Kollegen.

„Was habe ich verpasst?"

„Wir diskutieren gerade über die Aufnahme von Novizen nicht adliger Herkunft", teilte der Administrator ihm mit. „Eure Meinung dazu würde dieses Thema vielleicht weiterbringen."

„Dann sollten wir dieses Thema verschieben. Ich komme gerade aus dem Palast." Balkans Miene verdüsterte sich. Als er fortfuhr, senkte er seine Stimme. „Doch vielleicht sollten wir diese Angelegenheit im Bankettsaal diskutieren."

Das klang als würde es dieses Mal wirklich um die Sachakaner gehen. Neugierig und von unguten Vorahnungen erfüllt folgten Rothen und die höheren Magier dem Hohen Lord durch eine Tür in den Nebenraum.

„Der König wünscht Blutjuwelen für die Spione, die wir nach Sachaka schicken", sagte Balkan, als sich die Türen hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten. „Das heißt, sofern diese damit einverstanden sind."

Peakin, Garrel und Osen schnappten entsetzt nach Luft.

„Ist ihm überhaupt die Tragweite dessen bewusst?", fragte Garrel.

Akkarin betrachtete den Krieger kühl. „Er ist der König. Ihr tätet besser daran, seine Entscheidungen nicht anzuzweifeln. Ich bin sicher, er hat das Für und Wider zuvor sorgfältig abgewogen."

„Wessen Blut soll dafür verwendet werden?", fragte Rothen.

„Das von Lord Akkarin." Garrel wollte erneut protestieren, doch Balkan schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Es ist Merins Wunsch, dass er diese Aufgabe übernimmt. Er ist von uns allen mit den Sachakanern am besten vertraut und spricht zudem ihre Sprache fließend. Der König schenkt ihm sein vollstes Vertrauen."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Akkarin. „Richtet ihm meinen Dank aus, wenn Ihr das nächste Mal im Palast seid."

Balkan nickte.

„Wahrscheinlich hattet Ihr wieder einmal Eure Finger im Spiel", unterstellte ihm das Oberhaupt der Krieger.

Akkarins Augen blitzten zu Balkan.

„Garrel, genug jetzt!", befahl Balkan.

„Jemanden, der überhaupt nicht begreift, wozu schwarze Magie fähig ist, sollte gar nicht erst mit solchen Artefakten in Berührung kommen", wandte Osen ein. „Es ist unmoralisch!"

Peakin stieß einen entnervten Seufzer aus. „Geht das schon wieder los?"

„Ruhe!", bellte Balkan. „Die Händler nach Sachaka zu schicken, um für uns zu spionieren, entbehrt ebenso jeglicher Moral. Dennoch bringen wir sie bereitwillig in Lebensgefahr, weil unsere Lage uns keine andere Möglichkeit lässt."

„Hoher Lord, habt Ihr Seine Majestät gefragt, wie er zu einer Ausstattung unserer Krieger an der Grenze mit Blutjuwelen steht?", fragte Akkarin.

„Noch nicht", brummte Balkan. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„Das sollten wir alle", stimmte Rothen zu. „Mir behagt diese Idee auch nicht. Aber so wissen wir, wenn die Sachakaner nach Kyralia eindringen."

„Ich stimme Euch zu, Rothen", sprach Lord Vorel. „Denn sonst erfahren wir rein gar nichts über die Pläne der Sachakaner, bis sie bereits in Kyralia sind."

„Wenn wir den Spionen Blutjuwelen mitgeben, erfahren wir aber auch wann die Sachakaner kommen und brauchen die Pässe nicht zu bewachen", murmelte Peakin halblaut.

„Das würde voraussetzen, dass unsere Spione alles mitbekommen, was wichtig ist", wandte Lady Vinara ein. „Sie können nicht jederzeit überall sein."

„Was, wenn wieder ein paar Ichani auf eigene Faust nach Kyralia kommen?", fragte Rothen. „Oder wenn Marika weitere Spione schickt? Unsere Spione in Arvice würden nichts davon erfahren. Die Patrouillen entlang der Grenze dagegen schon."

Der Hohe Lord hob abwehrend die Hände „Schon gut, schon gut", sagte er. „Wie ich sehe, kommt schwarze Magie allmählich in Mode. Wir werden das übermorgen mit dem Rest von uns diskutieren. Dann werde ich dem König unseren Vorschlag unterbreiten."

Dannyl legte eine säuberlich gefaltete Robe und ein Ersatzpaar Stiefel in seinen Reisekoffer. Darin lagen bereits ein Tintenfass, ein Etui mit seinen Schreibfedern, das Kästchen mit dem Blutjuwel sowie ein Buch mit leeren Seiten, das er während der Reise als Tagebuch führen wollte. Selbstverständlich ohne dabei viel über seinen Auftrag zu verraten, sollte es in falsche Hände gelangen. Aber es würde ihm, wenn er der Gilde Bericht erstattete, eine gute Erinnerungshilfe sein. Er überlegte, ein paar persönliche Dinge mitzunehmen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen.

 _Wer weiß, was uns in Sachaka erwartet_ , dachte er. Lieber verzichtete er für ein paar Wochen auf liebgewonnene Habseligkeiten, anstatt sie auf immer zu verlieren. Stattdessen legte er Kleidung, wie sie von reichen Händlern getragen wurde, in den Koffer. Er und Kito hatten diese Verkleidung am Nachmittag in der Stadt erstanden, da sie jeglichen Ärger bis Arvice vermeiden wollten. Kito hielt es für sicherer, sich erst als Magier der Gilde zu erkennen zu geben, wenn sie um eine Audienz bei König Marika baten.

Bis zum Weingut von Tayends Schwester würden sie in einer Kutsche der Gilde reisen, die am nächsten Morgen noch vor Sonnenaufgang eintreffen würde. Bei dem Gedanken, eine Reise in ein unbekanntes Land zu machen, verspürte Dannyl einen Kitzel, ähnlich jenem, den er verspürt hatte, als er vor zwei Jahren mit Tayend Lonmar und Vin bereist hatte. Nur, dass er dieses Mal statt mit seinem Gefährten, in der Begleitung eines Vindo-Magiers reisen würde und dass ihr Reiseziel nicht in den Verbündeten Ländern lag.

Und dass er nicht wusste, ob er von dieser Reise zurückkommen würde.

Er wollte gerade seinen Reisemantel zum Lüften an die Balkontür seines Schlafzimmers hängen, als es klopfte.

„Herein!", rief er, seinen Willen nach der Tür ausstreckend.

„Botschafter Dannyl, der Gelehrte Tayend von Tremmelin wünscht, empfangen zu werden", meldete Eland sich verneigend.

Dannyl runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte sich bereits nach seinem Einkaufsbummel mit Kito von seinem Freund verabschiedet. Tayend kam nur selten in die Botschaft, weil die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Entdeckung ihrer Beziehung, von allen Orten in Elyne hier am größten war. Wenn Tayend ihn in der Botschaft besuchte, dann hatte das meist einen offiziellen Grund, der mit Dannyls Arbeit zu tun hatte. Doch dazu kam er zu dem Anlass angemessenen Tageszeiten.

Dannyls Herz machte einen Sprung. Hatte Tayend vielleicht einen wichtigen Fortschritt bei seinen Recherchen gemacht und wollte ihm das noch unbedingt vor seiner Abreise mitteilen?

„Schick ihn herein", sagte er. „Du kannst dich dann für heute zurückziehen."

„Sehr wohl, Mylord."

Der Diener verneigte sich und verließ das Zimmer.

Dannyl hängte seinen Reisemantel an die geöffnete Balkontür und betrat den Empfangsraum. Der Gelehrte saß in einem Sessel, ein Weinglas in den Händen. Das war nicht ungewöhnlich, Tayend wusste, er durfte sich hier wie zuhause fühlen. Ungewöhnlich war jedoch wie aufgelöst er dabei wirkte.

„Tayend!", rief Dannyl besorgt. „Was ist passiert?"

Der Gelehrte stellte sein Glas beiseite und stand auf. „Ich kann dich nicht einfach so gehenlassen, als würdest du nur einen Kurztrip zu irgendeinem Dem machen", erklärte er. „Ich habe Angst um dich."

Dannyl seufzte und schloss Tayend in seine Arme. Dass er nach Sachaka ging, war zu einer unausgesprochenen Tatsache geworden. Er konnte Tayend seine Sorgen nicht verübeln. Die wenigen Tage zwischen Kitos Eintreffen und ihrem Aufbruch machten die Aussicht, sich auf unbestimmte Zeit nicht zu sehen, nicht gerade erfreulicher.

„An jeden anderen Ort würde ich dich mitnehmen, Tayend", versuchte er seinen Freund zu trösten. „Doch du würdest in Gefahr sein. Und ich könnte dich davor nicht bewahren."

„Du kennst meine Meinung", entgegnete der Gelehrte trotzig.

„Ja." Dannyl dachte an den vergangenen Sommer. Tayend war ihm nach Kyralia gefolgt, als Dannyl die Rebellen an die Gilde ausgeliefert hatte. Trotz der bevorstehenden Invasion der Ichani hatte sich der Gelehrte geweigert, die Stadt zu verlassen, weil er bei Dannyl sein wollte. „Aber du musst die Abschriften fertigstellen und nach Imardin bringen. Jetzt, wo wir wissen, dass die Sachakaner Krieg wollen, wird Akkarin die Bücher dringender denn je brauchen. Sollten die Sachakaner ihre politischen Streitigkeiten wirklich beilegen und Kyralia angreifen, wird Elyne als Nächstes an der Reihe sein."

Tayend war bleich geworden. „Dann werde ich mich besser damit beeilen", sagte er. „Wenigstens habe ich dann weniger Zeit, dich zu vermissen."

Dannyl versuchte den Schmerz zu verdrängen, den Tayends Worte bei ihm auslösten. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie wirklich lange, vielleicht sogar auf immer, getrennt sein würden. Er hoffte, die Reise würde abwechslungsreich genug, damit auch er nicht viel Gelegenheit hatte, seinen Freund zu vermissen. Er wusste, das würde ihre Trennung nur noch schlimmer machen.

„Wir sehen uns in Imardin", versprach er. „So wie wir es abgesprochen haben." Nach Ende ihrer Mission würden er und Kito direkt zur Gilde reisen, um Bericht zu erstatten. Tayend würde seine Abschriften bis dahin fertiggestellt und nach Imardin gebracht haben und solange bei seinem Cousin Zerrend wohnen.

„Alles, was Ihr befiehlt, Botschafter Dannyl." Tayend verschränkte die Arme in Dannyls Nacken und sah voll Zuneigung zu ihm auf.

Dannyl lächelte. Etwas in seiner Brust zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen. „Also Tayend, bist du nur gekommen, mich davon abzuhalten, nach Sachaka zu gehen?", fragte er.

Der Gelehrte schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, ich dachte, wir könnten zunächst ein wenig Wein trinken und sehen einfach, was danach passiert … Bis morgen früh ist noch reichlich Zeit. Und", fügte er mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln hinzu, „du könntest in der Kutsche schlafen."

Dannyl betrachtete seinen Freund nachdenklich. „Willst du wirklich, dass wir dieses Risiko eingehen?"

Tayend sah zu ihm auf. Sein Blick war ungewöhnlich ernst. „Ja. Vielleicht ist es unsere letzte Nacht. Lieber lebe ich für den Rest meines Lebens mit der Schande, der Geliebte des Botschafters der Magiergilde gewesen zu sein, als auf immer zu bereuen, dass ich ihn einfach nach Sachaka gehenließ."

Dannyl wusste, sein Freund war in der Stimmung, seinen Kopf durchzusetzen. Doch das war nicht der Grund, warum er beschloss, alle Argumente für Vernunft und Anstand zu ignorieren.

Der Grund war von viel einfacherer Natur.

Der Auftrag war gefährlich genug, dass sie einander vielleicht nie wiedersahen. Wenn Dannyl in Sachaka sein Leben ließ, dann wollte er mit der Erinnerung an eine letzte leidenschaftliche Nacht mit seinem Gefährten sterben. Und Tayend hatte einen solchen Abschied ebenfalls verdient.

Der Gedanke, Tayend nicht mehr berühren zu können, ihn nicht mehr zu küssen, ihn nicht mehr zu spüren, sein Lachen niemals wieder zu hören, oder das Leuchten in seinen Augen, wenn er zu ihm aufsah und ihn 'Botschafter' nannte nicht mehr zu sehen, war Dannyl unerträglich.

Er beugte sich zu Tayend hinab und küsste ihn verlangend. „Ich schlage vor, wir überspringen den Teil mit dem Wein und kommen direkt zu dem eigentlichen Grund deines Besuchs."

„Gute Idee", murmelte Tayend. Dann schloss er die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Sonea gähnte und rieb sich die Augen. Ernüchtert stellte sie fest, dass ihr der Inhalt des Absatzes über 'Feldzüge während des Sachakanischen Krieges', den sie soeben gelesen hatte, schon wieder entfallen war. Der Text war in Alt-Kyralisch geschrieben. Nach einem langen und anstrengenden Tag fiel es ihr schwer, sich auf das Lesen in dieser ungewohnten Sprache zu konzentrieren. Dank Akkarins Hilfe verstand sie inzwischen ein wenig mehr von Strategie. Doch die Sprache bereitete ihr noch immer Schwierigkeiten.

 _Warum übersetzt niemand die Bücher in das heutige Kyralisch?_ , dachte Sonea unwirsch. Sicher gab es genug Magier, die Spaß daran hatten, alte Sprachen zu studieren und die sich über solche Literatur freuen würden. Sie empfand es indes als Folter, Novizen mit solchen Büchern lernen zu lassen. Es lenkte den Fokus ihrer Konzentration zu sehr davon ab, den _Sinn_ des Textes zu verstehen.

Obwohl es schon fast Mitternacht war, wollte Sonea das Buch nicht zur Seite legen. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, das aktuelle Kapitel bis zum nächsten Tag gelesen und verstanden haben, damit sie mit Regin darüber in der Novizenbibliothek diskutieren konnte. Ihr Freund hatte sich bereit erklärt, als Gegenleistung für ihre Hilfe in Alchemie an den Wochenenden mit ihr für diesen Kurs zu lernen.

Trotz all der Unterstützung fühlte Sonea sich unter ungewohnten Leistungsdruck. Dieses Mal war es sogar noch schlimmer, als kurz vor ihrem Nachprüfungen. Die Winterprüfungen rückten immer näher und Akkarin hatte ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass er von ihr mindestens ein 'gut' in Strategie erwartete.

In allen anderen Kursen wäre 'gut' für Sonea eine unterdurchschnittliche Leistung gewesen. In Strategie empfand sie es indes als Herausforderung. Sie wusste, sie musste dieses Ziel erreichen. Nicht nur, um Akkarin zufriedenzustellen oder damit sie wieder zusätzliche Stunden in Heilkunst belegen durfte, oder damit Merin seine Erlaubnis zu heiraten nicht wieder rückgängig machte. Dieses Mal ging es um sehr viel mehr. Die Sachakaner interessierte es nicht, ob Sonea ihren Abschluss hatte, wenn sie angriffen, oder wie ihre Noten waren. Sie würden eines Tages angreifen. Und bis dahin musste sie so bereit sein, wie es ihr nur möglich war.

Sonea seufzte und warf einen Blick auf das Bett in dem Zimmer neben ihr. Mit der Zeit hatten sich zahlreiche Kissen darauf angehäuft. Wenn sie etwas für den Unterricht lesen oder auswendig lernen musste, ließ sie sich oft darauf nieder, weil es so viel bequemer war, als am Schreibtisch zu sitzen. Vielleicht sollte sie das jetzt auch tun. Ihre Schultern schmerzten nach der allabendlichen Stunde Schwertkampf und ihre Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit. Sie vertrieb ihre Erschöpfung mit ein wenig Magie, wohlwissend, dass der Effekt nicht lange anhalten würde.

Mit dem Buch unter einem Arm wanderte sie in den Nebenraum. Sie machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem und begann, den Abschnitt noch einmal zu lesen. Vielleicht würde sie den Text besser verstehen, wenn sie sich ein wenig entspannen konnte.

Nachdem sie zwei Seiten weitergekommen war, spürte Sonea, wie die Müdigkeit zurückkehrte. Seufzend blätterte sie zum nächsten Kapitel. Sie hatte noch immer zehn Seiten vor sich. Erschöpft schloss sie für einen Moment die Augen und lehnte sich zurück.

 _Nur einen Moment ausruhen_ , dachte sie. _Dann lese ich das Kapitel zu Ende und gehe schlafen_.

„Sonea, möchtest du nicht ins Bett kommen?"

Sie spürte einen Lufthauch, etwas Kühles strich über ihre Stirn. Akkarin.

„Bin doch im Bett", murmelte sie.

„Du bist beim Lernen eingeschlafen. Komm jetzt."

„Ich muss das Kapitel zu Ende lesen", nuschelte sie, da ihr das Sprechen schwerfiel. „Für morgen."

„Sonea, es ist schon lange nach Mitternacht, du wirst jetzt nichts mehr lesen", sagte Akkarin. „Komm jetzt und schlaf dich aus."

Mit einem Mal war sie hellwach. „Was schon so spät?", entfuhr es ihr. „Aber ich muss das Kapitel noch zu Ende lesen! Regin und ich haben es uns für morgen vorgenommen!"

Akkarin zog ihr das Buch aus der Hand und warf einen Blick auf den Titel. „Du triffst dich mit Regin erst am späten Vormittag", sagte er. „Lies es morgen früh zu Ende."

„Aber davor machen wir doch wieder Schwertkampf", protestierte sie.

„Sonea, widersprich mir nicht." Akkarins Stimme war streng. Dennoch beugte er sich über sie und hob sie vorsichtig hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. „Lies es meinetwegen direkt nach dem Frühstück oder schick Regin eine Nachricht, dass du erst nach dem Mittagessen in die Bibliothek kommst. Aber nicht mehr heute. Du bist viel zu erschöpft, um den Inhalt zu begreifen."

„Ja, Lord Akkarin", murmelte Sonea widerwillig. Sie fand es anmaßend, dass er sie vom Lernen abhielt, wenn es doch so wichtig war. Aber wenn sie nach den nächsten zwei Seiten erneut einschlief, machte es wohl auch keinen Sinn, es weiter zu versuchen. Sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, sehr viel von dem bisher gelesenen behalten zu haben.

Behutsam setzte Akkarin sie auf ihrem Bett ab. Sonea streifte ihre Robe ab und warf sie mit den Stiefeln auf den Boden. Sie fand das Nachthemd unter ihrem Kopfkissen. Sie zog es über und schlüpfte unter die Decke.

„Wo warst du solange?", wollte sie wissen.

„Im Abendsaal", antwortete er, während er seine Robe auf einem Stuhl zusammenlegte. „Wie sich herausgestellt hat, war meine Anwesenheit notwendig."

„Warum?", fragte Sonea. Es war erst das zweite Mal seit ihrer Rückkehr, dass Akkarin in den Abendsaal gegangen war. Er hatte einmal gesagt, es wäre besser, aus zweiter Hand zu erfahren, was jeden Vierttag dort vor sich ging, weil sich die meisten Magier in seiner Gegenwart nicht trauten, offen zu sprechen.

„Der König wünscht, die Spione mit Blutjuwelen auszustatten, die ich kontrolliere. Balkan hat sich bereit erklärt, Merin bei seinem nächsten Besuch im Palast dasselbe für die Patrouillen entlang der Grenze vorzuschlagen." Akkarin stieg ins Bett und bedeutete ihr, sich an ihn zu kuscheln.

Dem kam Sonea nur allzu bereitwillig nach. Sie bette den Kopf an seine Schulter. Eine Hand legte sie auf seine Brust. Akkarin nahm sie und umschlang sie mit seinen langen Fingern.

„Endlich tun sie etwas Vernünftiges", bemerkte sie, auch wenn sie fand, dass diese Wendung ohne den König gar nicht zustande gekommen wäre. Merin schien wahrhaftig zu ihrem mächtigsten Verbündeten geworden zu sein. Denn sie war sicher, der König hätte anders entschieden, würde er Akkarin nicht absolut vertrauen. „So wissen wir, wenn die Sachakaner kommen, und können schneller darauf reagieren."

„Dasselbe hat Rothen auch gesagt." Akkarin lachte leise. „Nun, du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, was dieser Vorschlag für eine Diskussion nach sich gezogen hat."

Sonea grinste. _Wenn der König zulässt, dass die Spione Blutjuwelen erhalten, wird er wohl kaum dasselbe für die Patrouillen an der Grenze ablehnen_ , überlegte sie dann.

„Aber jetzt genug davon", entschied Akkarin. „Du sollst schlafen. Ich erzähle dir die Details morgen früh. Ebenso wie das andere Thema, über das die Magier diskutiert haben."

„Aber ich bin wieder wach", protestierte Sonea.

„Sonea, du bist gerade beim Lernen eingeschlafen", erinnerte er sie streng. „Du bist überarbeitet. Ich weiß, ich verlange zurzeit sehr viel von dir. Aber ich bestehe darauf, dass du eine Pause machst, wenn du erschöpft bist."

Sie wollte protestieren, doch er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Nächsten Freitag wirst du nicht mit Regin lernen. Du wirst sehen, ein freier Tag wird dir guttun."

Sie blinzelte verwirrt. „Warum nicht morgen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Weil ich morgen keine Zeit für dich habe."

„Das Wochenende ist dafür gedacht, dass die Novizen lernen", wandte sie nicht begreifend ein. „Nicht, dass ich nicht gerne mit dir Zeit verbringe …"

Zeit war etwas, von dem sie viel zu wenig hatten. Dass Sonea in ihrer Freizeit so viel lernen musste, machte es nicht gerade besser, aber ihr Studium hatte Vorrang. Wenn sie nur bis zu den Winterprüfungen durchhielt. Danach würde sie zwei Wochen Ferien haben. Zwei Wochen, die sie ausschließlich mit ihm verbringen würde …

„Sonea, deine Leistungen werden nicht besser, wenn du mehr arbeitest, als gut für dich ist", sagte Akkarin. „Deine Konzentration wird nachlassen und dir werden Fehler unterlaufen."

Er schien sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen, erkannte Sonea. Sie runzelte die Stirn. War sie wirklich so besessen vom Lernen? Sie freute sich jedoch auch, weil er gewillt war, einen ganzen Tag mit ihr zu verbringen.

„Also schön", willigte sie ein. „Aber wenn es nichts bringt, dann werde ich mich auf so etwas nicht mehr einlassen."

„In diesem Fall hättest du wenigstens dein schlechtes Gewissen bezüglich meiner Person beruhigt", entgegnete er erheitert. „Das sollte dir ein wenig von deinem Druck nehmen."

Obwohl der Winter gerade erst begonnen hatte, war er härter als alle Winter, die Dorrien erlebt hatte, seit er nach Windbruch gezogen war. Bereits in den ersten Wochen war mehr Schnee gefallen als sonst während der kompletten Wintermonate. Die Menschen in den Bergen hatten genügend Nahrungsmittel, aber das Brennholz wurde knapp und jeder geizte mit seinem Vorrat.

Diese Sparsamkeit hatte Folgen für die Dorfbewohner und die der benachbarten Dörfer. Viele litten an Winterhusten und bei nicht wenigen war Fieber hinzugekommen. Dorrien verfügte über genügend Vorräte, aber er musste die entsprechende Medizin erst herstellen. So ging auch der diesen Herbst gebraute Hustensaft allmählich zur Neige.

Viana stellte sich mehr und mehr als eine tüchtige Assistentin heraus. Dank ihrer schnellen Auffassungsgabe lernte sie schnell. Inzwischen war sie in der Lage, Arzneien gegen Winterhusten, Fieber, Schnupfen und einen verdorbenen Magen ohne Dorriens Hilfe herzustellen. Tagsüber begleitete sie ihn zu seinen Patienten, weswegen sie inzwischen erste Symptome der jeweiligen Leiden identifizieren und die Schwere der Krankheit abschätzen konnte.

Der plötzliche Ausbruch von Winterhusten verzögerte indes den eigentlichen Unterricht, den Dorrien seiner Schülerin erteilte. Ihre Fortschritte in Lesen und Schreiben hielten sich daher in Grenzen. Dorrien versuchte sich davon nicht entmutigen zu lassen, da sie stattdessen viel über die Behandlung von Patienten und über Medizin lernte, was er ihr später nicht mehr beibringen musste.

Viana verkorkte die letzte Phiole mit Hustensaft und reichte sie Dorrien, der sie in seinen Vorratsschrank räumte.

„Gute Arbeit, Viana", sagte er und schloss den Schrank.

Sie schenkte ihm ein verlegenes Lächeln. „Ich bin froh, wenn ich Euch nützlich sein kann, Mylord."

Dorrien betrachtete sie verwirrt. „Wieso solltest du das nicht sein?"

„Vielleicht weil ich noch nicht Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen kann?"

„Das brauchst du nicht für alles. Bis du dein Studium an der Universität beginnst, wirst du es können, als hättest du es schon als Kind gelernt", versicherte er ihr.

„Wird mich die Gilde denn wirklich aufnehmen?" Viana tauchte einen Lappen in heißes Wasser und begann den Tisch sauber zu wischen. „Ich komme nicht aus einem reichen Haus. Ich bin nur die Tochter eines Reberhirten."

Dorrien nahm ein zweites Tuch zur Hand und half ihr, den Tisch trockenzuwischen. Es war fast zu einem Ritual geworden, dies gemeinsam zu tun.

„Das mag früher einmal so gewesen sein. Doch die Gilde wird ab diesem Winter auch Novizen aufnehmen, die nicht aus den Häusern stammen", antwortete er sich an den letzten Brief seines Vaters erinnernd. Das war nicht ganz richtig, weil die Gilde noch darüber diskutierte, aber Dorrien wollte Viana nicht unnötig beunruhigen. Er war zuversichtlich, dass die Gilde sich nach all den positiven Veränderungen, die zum Teil von König Merin vorangetrieben worden waren, der gemeinen Bevölkerung öffnen würde. „Eine sehr gute Freundin von mir kommt aus dem ärmsten Teil Imardins und sie ist eine sehr begabte junge Magierin."

Der Gedanke an Sonea rief schmerzvolle Erinnerungen wach. Entschlossen schob Dorrien sie beiseite. Sie gehörte jetzt Akkarin. Sie hatte sich völlig ihm und seiner schwarzen Magie verschrieben und Dorrien hatte sie endgültig verloren.

Viana sah auf. In ihren braunen Augen schimmerte eine Hoffnung, die zu enttäuschen Dorrien nicht ertragen konnte. Selbst, wenn er ihr dafür helfen musste, ihre Magie zu entfesseln, damit die Gilde _gezwungen_ war, sie aufzunehmen.

„Du hast großes Talent, kleine Viana", sagte er. „Es wäre eine Schande, das nicht zu fördern. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die Gilde dich aufnimmt."

Dorrien legte seinen Lappen zur Seite und drückte kurz ihre Hand. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und Vianas Wangen färbten sich rosa.

„Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel, Mylord", flüsterte sie.

Er schenkte ihr ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. „Ich bin doch nur froh, dass ich die ganze Arbeit nicht mehr allein machen muss", entgegnete er in einem Anflug von Erheiterung.

Sie kicherte. Dabei kräuselte sich ihre Nase, so wie es die ihrer kleinen Schwester oft tat.

Dorrien betrachtete sie fasziniert. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Also kleine Viana, hat dich das Zubereiten von Heiltränken schon erschöpft oder bist du noch munter genug für ein oder zwei Stunden langweiligen Unterricht?"

„Mylord, ich bin die Tochter eines Reberhirten", erwiderte sie mit gespieltem Vorwurf. „Ich harte Arbeit gewohnt. Und so langweilig ist Euer Unterricht gar nicht."

Dorrien verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Dann lass uns anfangen."

Er schritt zu dem Regal, in dem er seine Bücher aufbewahrte, und holte die nötigen Utensilien heraus. Während er sie hinüber zum Tisch brachte, fiel ihm auf, dass Viana einen Teil ihrer Scheu vor ihm abgelegt hatte. Sie respektierte ihn, doch sie schien seine Gesellschaft auch zu mögen, was Dorrien erleichterte. Er hätte sonst nicht gewusst, wie er ihr hätte helfen sollen, ihre Furcht vor ihm, dem Magier, abzulegen. Sicher kam ihr Zutrauen auch daher, dass er versuchte, möglichst ungezwungen mit den Dorfbewohnern umzugehen. Als er gerade nach Windbruch gezogen war, war man ihm mit Skepsis begegnet, doch seit der Jagd auf den Sachakaner vertrauten die Menschen ihm mehr denn je.

 _Und das zu Unrecht_ , fand Dorrien. Wäre er früher darauf gekommen, dass seine wilde Bestie ein schwarzer Magier war, hätte er den Tod einiger seiner Leute verhindern können.

„Ich habe hier ein paar Bücher, die du zuhause lesen kannst", sagte er Viana ein paar abgegriffene Bücher reichend.

Seine Schülerin nahm sie mit großen Augen entgegen. „Der Limek und der Harrel", las sie stockend. „Talayan, der Drachentöter." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist das?"

„Märchen." An diesem Morgen war ein Bote aus Imardin gekommen und hatte Dorrien die alten Kinderbücher gebracht, um die er seinen Vater gebeten hatte. Rothen hatte wissen wollen, was er mit den Büchern wollte und Dorrien fühlte sich unter dem Zwang, ihm den Grund zu nennen. Er wusste nicht, was sein Vater davon halten würde, wenn er einer jungen Frau aus seinem Dorf ohne die Erlaubnis der Gilde Unterricht erteilte, auch wenn eigentlich nichts Verwerfliches dabei war, solange es keine Magie beinhaltete. „Ich habe sie als Kind gelesen. Sie sind viel einfacher geschrieben, als die Bücher über Heilkunst mit denen wir arbeiten. So kannst du in deiner Freizeit Lesen üben."

Viana strahlte. „Danke, Mylord." Sie schlug eines der Bücher auf und blätterte darin. „Da sind Bilder!", rief sie erfreut. Dann zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was heißt unster blich?"

„Wie?", fragte Dorrien verwirrt.

„Unster blich", wiederholte Viana. Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an, offenkundig, weil er nicht wusste, was sie meinte, und deutete auf eine bestimmte Stelle im Text.

Dorrien musste den Kopf drehen, um das Wort entziffern zu können. „Ach unsterblich!", rief er. „Das Wort solltest du eigentlich kennen. Du hast es nur an der falschen Stelle betont. Die Betonung liegt auf der zweiten Silbe."

Sie blickte auf den Text und blinzelte. „Oh, jetzt macht es Sinn!"

Sie lachten.

„Wenn du auf ein Wort stößt, was du nicht zu kennen glaubst, dann versuche zunächst es unterschiedlich zu betonen", riet Dorrien. „Dann ergibt sich der Sinn meistens von selbst. Wenn nicht, kennst du es wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht. Dann kannst du mich fragen."

Sie nahm diese Worte in sich auf. „Wörtern, die ich nicht kenne, begegne ich bestimmt eher in Büchern über Magie."

Dorrien nickte und sie begannen mit dem Unterricht. Obwohl er noch immer kein effektives Lehrsystem gefunden hatte, kamen sie gut voran. Viana sog jede Form von Wissen auf wie ein trockener Schwamm. Auch wenn sie wegen der vielen Krankheitsfälle in Windbruch und der Umgebung nur wenig Unterricht erhielt, hatte sie doch einige Fortschritte erzielt. Selbst ihren Bergdialekt, den Dorrien auf eine gewisse Weise charmant fand, hatte sie weitgehend abgelegt.

Als es schon lange dunkel war, begann ihre Konzentration nachzulassen.

„Ich denke, wir machen für heute Schluss", sagte er behutsam.

Sie sah auf. „Oh, ist es wirklich schon so spät?", fragte sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als sei sie gerade aus einem Traum erwacht.

Dorrien nickte.

„Dann sollte ich gehen. Ich muss Mutter beim Abendessen helfen und Vater macht sich sicher schon Sorgen." Viana stand auf und warf sich ihren Umhang um die Schultern. Die Kinderbücher klemmte sie unter ihren Arm. „Dann bis morgen, Mylord."

Sie öffnete die Tür. Ein eisiger Wind wehte Kälte und Schnee hinein.

„Oh", machte sie und schlang schaudernd die Arme um den Leib.

Dorrien spähte durch den Türspalt. Draußen tobte ein Schneesturm. Sie waren so vertieft in den Unterricht gewesen, dass sie nichts davon mitbekommen hatten. Er fand, es war verantwortungslos, sie bei diesem Wetter allein den weiten Weg nach Hause gehenzulassen.

„Warte", sagte er. „Ich begleite dich. Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn wir reiten?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Dorrien schloss die Haustür hinter sich und bedeutete Viana, ihm zum Unterstand seines Pferdes zu folgen. Er half ihr in den Sattel und setzte sich dann hinter sie. Bevor sie losritten, errichtete er einen Wärmeschild um sie beide.

„Das ist doch viel angenehmer, als allein durch den Schneesturm zu gehen, oder?", fragte er sich zu ihr hinab beugend. Seine Lichtkugel schwebte ein paar Schritte vor ihnen und war die einzige Lichtquelle, als sie in dem dicht fallenden Schnee durch Windbruch ritten.

„Ja, Mylord", antwortete sie. „Und sehr viel wärmer."

Sie drehte leicht den Kopf zu ihm und er nahm vage den blumigen Duft ihres Haares wahr.

„Gut", murmelte er.

„Werde ich das hier auch lernen?"

„Natürlich", sagte er. „Lichtkugeln und Schilde gehören zu den Dingen, die Novizen sehr früh lernen."

„Ich freue mich schon darauf", erwiderte sie.

Den restlichen Weg bis zum Haus des Reberhirten legten sie schweigend zurück. Der Wind peitschte Schneeflocken gegen den Schild, die zischend verdampften. Trotz der Wärme sie umgebenden Wärme zitterte Viana leicht. Dorrien gab mehr Magie in seinen Schild, was jedoch nicht zu helfen schien.

 _Hoffentlich wird sie nicht krank_ , dachte er, widerstand jedoch dem Drang sie heimlich zu untersuchen. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag nicht den Anschein erweckt, als würde sich ein Infekt anbahnen. Vielleicht fror sie, weil sie müde war.

Die Silhouette von Kullens Haus war erst zu sehen, als sie nur noch wenige Schritt davon entfernt waren. Dorrien zügelte sein Pferd nahe der Tür und half Viana beim Absteigen.

„Danke, dass Ihr mich nach Hause gebracht habt", sagte sie, während er sie zur Tür brachte.

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich", erwiderte er. „Dein Vater ist bereits zornig genug, weil ich dich unterrichte. Wenn ich dich bei einem solchen Wetter alleine im Dunkeln nach Hause schicke, würde er mich wahrscheinlich umbringen."

Viana lachte. „Ist das denn überhaupt möglich?"

„Ja", antwortete Dorrien nur. Besser er verschwieg ihr die Details darüber, was geschah, wenn ein Magier starb. Sie würde es noch früh genug erfahren.

Die Haustür ging auf und Kullen erschien darin.

„Viana! Wo warst du so lange?"

„Wir haben Medizin gegen Winterhusten hergestellt und danach hat Lord Dorrien mich noch unterrichtet. Weil es so spät geworden ist, hat er mich nach Hause gebracht."

Der Blick des Reberhirten fiel auf Dorrien.

„Mylord", sagte er finster.

„Dir auch einen guten Abend, Kullen", erwiderte Dorrien freundlich. Der Reberhirt hatte ihm noch nicht vollständig verziehen, dass er seiner Tochter half, Heilerin zu werden, wenn auch er die Vorteile dessen anerkannte. Dorrien bedauerte dies, da er sich mit Kullen stets gut verstanden hatte. Er sah indes keine Möglichkeit, etwas an ihrer momentanen Situation zu ändern. _Vielleicht kommt Kullen irgendwann zur Vernunft_ , dachte er. _Auf Dauer wird er einsehen müssen, dass es nur Vorteile hat, eine Magierin in der Familie zu haben. Und dann wird er stolz auf seine Tochter sein._

„Es tut mir leid, dass es so spät geworden ist", entschuldigte er sich.

Kullen nahm das mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis. Er fasste Vianas Arm. „Komm jetzt. Es gibt gleich Essen. In Zukunft kommst du früher heim."

„Vater, ich bin erwachsen!", protestierte Viana. „Du hast kein Recht mir vorzuschreiben, wann ich nach Hause komme!"

Das Gesicht des Reberhirten färbte sich dunkelrot vor Zorn. „Doch das habe ich", sagte er. „Solange du in meinem Haus wohnst, wirst du tun, was ich sage."

Mit diesen Worten scheuchte er seine Tochter ins Haus. Dorrien fühlte sich elend, weil er sie in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, obwohl er genau das hatte vermeiden wollen. Im Gehen warf Viana ihm einen entschuldigen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Gute Nacht, Mylord", wünschte sie und lächelte.

Dann schlug ihr Vater die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sonea betrat die Empfangshalle der Arran-Residenz. Ein eisiger Windstoß wehte ein paar Schneeflocken in die Halle, dann fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss. Obwohl es erst später Nachmittag war, dunkelte es bereits.

Seit dem Mittagessen hatte sie mit Regin in der Novizenbibliothek für die immer näher rückenden Winterprüfungen gelernt, ganz besonders für Strategie. Dank der Hilfe ihres Freundes und der ihres Mentors hatte sie inzwischen ein besseres Gefühl für dieses Fach, wenn auch sie mit ihren Leistungen noch nicht wirklich zufrieden war. Sonea glaubte, dass ihr noch immer irgendetwas für das komplette Verständnis fehlte. Nach einer Woche intensiver Diskussionen während des Abendessens und zusätzlichem Unterricht bei Akkarin nach der Mittagspause, wo Sonea zuvor Heilkunst gehabt hatte, war sie zuversichtlich, die Prüfung mit einer akzeptablen Note zu bestehen. Während des Lernens waren jedoch Fragen aufgekommen, die Regin ihr nicht beantworten konnte und auf die sich auch in keinem ihrer Bücher Antworten fanden. Und das verunsicherte sie.

Sonea seufzte leise. Sie würde Akkarin diese Fragen stellen müssen. Das kostete sie noch immer Überwindung und deswegen wollte sie es lieber gleich erledigen, als es bis abends aufzuschieben. Nach dem Abendessen würde er sie zudem wieder in schwarzer Magie unterrichten, denn ihre Experimente waren zu wichtig, um am Wochenende ausgesetzt zu werden.

„Wo ist er?", fragte sie Takan, als der Diener herbeieilte, um sie zu begrüßen.

„In der Bibliothek, Mylady. Aber er wünscht, nicht gestört zu werden."

„Oh, ich bin sicher, er hat nichts dagegen, wenn _ich_ ihn störe", entgegnete Sonea lächelnd und wandte sich zur Treppe. Sie durfte jederzeit in die Bibliothek. Es wäre etwas anderes, würde er im Keller ein neues Experiment durchführen, dessen Auswirkungen noch ungewiss waren.

„Dieses Mal nicht, Mylady. Er hat gerade …"

Doch was Akkarin hatte, hörte Sonea nicht mehr. Sie war bereits die Treppe hinauf gelaufen.

Sie klopfte und kaum, dass die Tür aufgeschwungen war, trat sie ein. „Akkarin, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Regin konnte mir nicht erklären, warum …"

Sie brach ab, als sie erkannte, dass er nicht alleine war und wer sein Besucher war. Sie erstarrte.

„Oh, guten Abend, Hoher Lord, Lord Akkarin", stammelte sie und verneigte sich. „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, ich wollte wirklich nicht stören. Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich zurück bin und nun noch etwas in meinem Studierzimmer lernen werde."

Die beiden Männer sahen auf.

Balkan runzelte die Stirn. „Guten Abend, Sonea", sagte er.

„Du störst nicht", fügte Akkarin hinzu. Er und Balkan standen über den Schreibtisch gebeugt, der vollständig unter einem großen Bogen Pergament verschwunden war. Ihr plötzliches Erscheinen schien ihn nicht zu überraschen. „Im Gegenteil, du solltest dir das hier auch einmal ansehen. Dein Anliegen kann doch sicher warten, bis wir hier fertig sind."

„Eigentlich schon, Mylord", antwortete sie zögernd.

„Worum geht es, Sonea?", wollte Balkan wissen.

Obwohl Sonea fand, dass er als Hoher Lord bei weitem nicht so ehrfurchtgebietend wie Akkarin war, fühlte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart ein wenig befangen. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Das war früher nicht so gewesen. Oder lag das nur daran, dass sie befürchtete, er missbilligte ihre Beziehung insgeheim?

„Oh, nichts Besonderes", antwortete sie darum bemüht, möglichst beiläufig zu klingen. Sie fand, ihre Lernschwierigkeiten gingen niemanden außer ihrem Mentor etwas an. Erst recht nicht Balkan. Sie fürchtete, Akkarins Kompetenzen würden angezweifelt, sollten die höheren Magier von ihrem Problem erfahren. Denn das würde ihnen nur den Beweis liefern, dass eine Beziehung wie die ihre nicht existieren durfte. „Es geht nur um Strategie."

Der Hohe Lord ließ sich jedoch nicht so leicht zufriedenstellen. Sein Gesicht nahm einen wachsamen Ausdruck an. „Bereitet dir dieses Fach Schwierigkeiten?"

Sonea seufzte innerlich. Warum musste er das wissen wollen? Und was machte er überhaupt hier? Hatte er am Wochenende nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu arbeiten?

„In den ersten Wochen war es nicht einfach. Doch inzwischen verstehe ich sehr viel mehr", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Hm", machte Balkan nachdenklich. „Diese Probleme hatten wir alle. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, Sonea." Er wandte sich zu Akkarin. „Habt Ihr Sonea bereits mit den Regeln von Kyrima vertraut gemacht?"

„Sonea hat momentan viel zu lernen", antwortete Akkarin. „Das hat Zeit bis zu den Ferien."

Der Hohe Lord nickte. „Kyrima fördert das strategische Denken. Es wird ihr helfen, Strategie zu verstehen. Die meisten Novizen, die Kriegskunst wählen, spielen es schon zu Beginn ihrer Ausbildung."

„Ihr vergesst, dass Sonea bis vor kurzem kein Interesse an dieser Disziplin gezeigt hat", erinnerte Akkarin.

„Natürlich", lenkte Balkan zu Soneas Überraschung ein.

Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Kyrima? Was war das denn schon wieder? Und wie sollte es ihr mit ihrem Unterricht helfen? Sie war jedoch erleichtert, weil Balkan anscheinend ebenfalls seine Schwierigkeiten mit diesem Kurs gehabt hatte und er ihre eigenen nicht auf ihre intime Beziehung mit Akkarin schob.

Akkarins dunkle Augen blitzten zu ihr herüber. „Ich bin sicher, Kyrima wird dir Freude bereiten", sagte er.

Sonea nickte nur und beschloss, sich jegliche Fragen, mit denen sie sich in Balkans Gegenwart blamieren konnte, für später aufzusparen. „Lord Akkarin, was soll ich mir ansehen?", fragte sie.

„Ah ja richtig. Komm her, Liebes", sagte Akkarin und machte damit deutlich, dass sie diese Förmlichkeiten zwischen ihnen unterlassen sollte, was Sonea im Beisein anderer noch immer als seltsam empfand.

Sie umrundete den Schreibtisch und trat neben ihn. Dann betrachtete sie das Pergament, das vor ihr ausgebreitet war. Darauf waren Bergketten, Straßen, Flüsse und Ortschaften eingezeichnet. Viele trugen Namen, die jeweils in einer ihr unbekannten Sprache und in Kyralisch niedergeschrieben waren.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie. „Es sieht aus wie eine Karte, aber ich erkenne nichts darauf wieder."

„Das ist eine Karte von Sachaka", antwortete Akkarin. „Ich habe sie aus meinen und Takans Erinnerungen erstellt. Wir versuchen gerade die Informationen, die wir von kyralischen Händlern haben, hinzuzufügen."

 _Entweder sie tun das, um den Spionen ihre Arbeit zu erleichtern, oder weil sie überlegen, die Sachakaner in ihrem eigenen Land anzugreifen, um ihnen zuvorzukommen_ , dachte Sonea. Sollte die Gilde rechtzeitig erfahren, dass die Sachakaner ausrückten, konnten sie ihre Feinde in den bereits verwüsteten Ödländern schlagen und die Sachakaner daran hindern, Kyralia zu verwüsten.

Dieser Plan setzte indes voraus, dass sowohl die Spione als auch die Patrouillen mit Blutjuwelen ausgestattet wurden, was trotz der Befehle des Königs noch immer für hitzige Diskussionen unter den höheren Magiern sorgte, wie Akkarin ihr erzählt hatte.

Obwohl Sonea darauf brannte zu erfahren, wofür die beiden Männer die Karte brauchten, hielt sie sich mit ihren Fragen zurück. Offiziell wusste sie weder von den Spionen noch von den anderen Maßnahmen, die die höheren Magier bezüglich der Sachakaner diskutierten. Akkarin hielt sie über diese Dinge auf dem Laufenden, weil er wusste, sie würde es für sich behalten. Sonea rechnete ihm das hoch an. Es beunruhigte sie, nicht zu wissen, was vor sich ging und sie war noch immer entsetzt, dass sie erst mit einiger Verspätung von den Absichten der Sachakaner erfahren hatte.

„Gibt es denn keine vollständige Karte von Sachaka?", wunderte sie sich.

„Nicht mehr. Alle Karten, die je existierten, sind entweder verschollen oder zerstört. Wahrscheinlich besitzen die Sachakaner Karten von ihrem Land, aber an diese kommen wir nicht heran. Eigene Karten zu erstellen, ist schwierig, da wir zu wenig über die Geographie des Landes wissen. Reisende, die nach Sachaka kommen, ziehen es vor, auf der Straße zu bleiben, die nach Arvice führt." Akkarin deutete auf einen an der Küste gelegenen Punkt am Rande der Karte. Eine Straße führte von dort zu den Bergen am gegenüberliegenden Rand. „Kaum jemand ist so töricht durch die Ödländer oder die Berge zu wandern. Die meisten bezahlen für eine solche Dummheit mit ihrem Leben."

Er brauchte nicht mehr zu sagen. Sonea verstand auch so, worauf er anspielte.

„Kannst du dich noch an diese Gegend erinnern?" Akkarin wies auf eine Bergkette, durch die sich ein noch unbeschrifteter Fluss zog. „Ich muss hoffentlich nicht erwähnen, dass ich enttäuscht wäre, wenn du es nicht kannst", fügte er mit einem Halblächeln hinzu.

Sonea runzelte die Stirn. Sie war sicher, sie würde nichts von dem Teil Sachakas, den sie durchwandert hatten, auf einer Karte wiedererkennen. Außer vielleicht dem Pass. Seine Frage musste auf etwas anderes abzielen.

„Ist das der Fluss mit dem Wasserfall?", fragte sie. „Der … Krikara-Fluss?"

„Ja."

Er nahm eine Schreibfeder zur Hand und schrieb den Namen sauber und lesbar daneben.

„Natürlich kann ich mich noch daran erinnern", sagte sie. „Dort wären wir Parika fast in die Arme gelaufen, hätten wir uns nicht hinter dem Wasserfall versteckt."

Sie war froh, dass Balkan keine Ahnung hatte, worüber sie gerade wirklich sprachen. Allerdings schien er ihnen auch gar nicht zugehört zu haben, da er noch immer mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Karte starrte, als würde er darüber nachdenken, welcher Ort darauf sich am besten für eine Schlacht eignete.

Als Sonea die Karte näher betrachtete, erkannte sie auch die beiden Pässe. Das Gebiet, wo die Berge jenseits des Nordpasses abflachten, war mit _Ettkriti-Ebene_ bezeichnet. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie. Wäre diese Ebene für einen offenen Kampf nicht hervorragend geeignet? Sonea entschied jedoch, ihren Fragen zurückzuhalten, bis Balkan fort war.

Während der nächsten Stunde lauschte sie der Diskussion der beiden Männer. Nicht immer waren sie sich über die Informationen der Händler einig, doch zu Soneas Überraschung gelang es ihnen, nicht zu streiten. Das war beinahe noch seltsamer, als Soneas permanentes Gefühl, aus einer einzigen Person wären auf wundersame Weise plötzlich zwei geworden.

„Ich sollte nun gehen. Es ist bald Zeit zum Abendessen", sagte Balkan, als die Karte um die Namen einiger Dörfer und Gegenden reicher geworden war.

Akkarin legte einen Arm um Soneas Taille. „Ihr könnt mit mir und Sonea speisen. Mein Diener Takan ist ein hervorragender Koch. Wir könnten unsere Diskussion fortsetzen, sofern Sonea das nicht langweilt." Mit einem Lächeln sah er zu ihr.

„Aber nein", wehrte Sonea ab. In einer Stunde hatte sie mehr gelernt, als in den letzten drei Wochen Strategie. „Das vorhin war sogar sehr interessant."

„Lord Akkarin, das ist sehr großzügig von Euch", lehnte Balkan ab. „Doch Luzille wird es nicht schätzen, wenn ich schon gegessen habe." Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ein anderes Mal vielleicht."

„Ihr könnt Luzille selbstverständlich mitbringen."

„Ich werde sie fragen." Balkan wirkte seltsam nervös. „Doch nun sollte ich wirklich gehen. Ich finde selbst nach draußen. Einen angenehmen Abend wünsche ich Euch. Dir natürlich auch, Sonea."

„Vielen Dank, Hoher Lord", sagte sie überrascht.

Balkan eilte aus dem Raum, als müsse er die Arran-Residenz unbedingt verlassen. Sonea war verwirrt. Während der vergangenen Stunde hatte er keine Zeichen von Furcht oder Ablehnung gegenüber ihr und Akkarin gezeigt.

„Seit wann versteht ihr euch so gut?", fragte sie, nachdem der Hohe Lord fort war.

Akkarins Mundwinkel zuckten. „Seit Balkan eingesehen hat, dass es besser ist, wenn er meinen Rat befolgt."

„Dann hätte er doch auch zum Essen bleiben können." Sonea runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso kümmert es ihn so sehr, ob seine Dienerin für ihn gekocht hat?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung begann Akkarin zu lachen. „Das würde Luzille gar nicht gefallen! Sie wäre tödlich beleidigt, wenn sie wüsste, dass du sie gerade als Balkans Dienerin bezeichnet hast."

Sonea blinzelte verwirrt. Sie beschlich das Gefühl, irgendetwas von Bedeutung verpasst zu haben.

„Warum?"

„Luzille ist seine Frau."

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Balkan ist verheiratet?"

„Seit etwa einem Jahr. Die Ehe wurde arrangiert."

Das passte überhaupt nicht zu dem mürrischen Krieger, fand Sonea. Sollte jemand, der erst so kurz verheiratet war, nicht glücklich sein?

„Oh, das wusste gar nicht", sagte sie. Luzille konnte keine Magierin sein. Denn dann hätte sie sicher schon von ihr gehört. Aber in dem einen Jahr hätte es auch so genügend Gelegenheiten gegeben, bei denen sie sich an Balkans Seite hätte präsentieren können. „Warum hat er sie dann nicht zum Bankett mitgenommen?"

„Weil sie da noch in Elyne bei ihrer Familie war. Er hat sie wegen des drohenden Angriffs der Ichani nach Hause geschickt."

„Hast du sie schon einmal gesehen?", wollte Sonea wissen. „Wie ist sie so?"

„Ganz anders als du. Sie ist Mitte zwanzig, also noch jung. Sie hat elynisches Temperament, wobei sie auch sehr charmant sein kann." Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Ich möchte dennoch nicht mit ihr verheiratet sein", fügte er mehr für sich hinzu.

Sonea runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso nicht?"

Akkarin zögerte. „Nun, Balkan hat nicht viel bei ihr zu sagen", antwortete er mit einem Anflug von Verlegenheit. „Sie ist herrisch und redet ohne Unterlass. Sie lässt sich keine Vorschriften machen. Begriffe wie Respekt oder Gehorsam sind ihr fremd."

Sonea lachte. „Der arme Balkan! Jetzt verstehe ich, warum er immer so griesgrämig ist!"

Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. _Wenn er weder zuhause noch in der Gilde das Sagen hat, muss das ziemlich frustrierend für ihn sein_ , überlegte sie. Sie bedauerte Balkan. Aber wieso überhaupt ließ er sich von einer Frau herumkommandieren, die etwa zwanzig Jahre jünger war, als er selbst? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Musste sie das verstehen?

„Das ist sicher einer der Gründe", sagte Akkarin und fügte dann trocken hinzu: „Um meinetwillen hoffe ich, dass du und Luzille niemals Freundinnen werdet."

„Oh ich habe ganz bestimmt nicht vor, wie sie zu werden, wenn sie wirklich so schrecklich ist, wie du sagst", beruhigte Sonea ihn. Sie bezweifelte, dass er ihr ein solches Verhalten durchgehen ließ. Wahrscheinlich würde er es nicht einmal Luzille durchgehen lassen, wäre sie seine Frau. „Wenn ich jemals anfangen sollte, dich _so_ zu behandeln, dann hätte ich schon lange aufgehört, dich zu lieben. Und dann wäre es nicht fair, wenn ich noch bei dir bliebe."

„Nein, das wäre es nicht", stimmte er zu.

Sonea wandte sich ihn zu. „Und du verbesserst deine Chancen, dass ich bei dir bleibe, deutlich, wenn du aufhörst, mich 'Liebes' zu nennen", sagte sie und drohte ihm spielerisch mit dem Finger.

Akkarin hielt ihre Hand fest und musterte sie erheitert.

„Damit kann ich leben."

Cery zog einen losen Stein aus der Tunnelwand und betätigte den dahinterliegenden Mechanismus. Ein Stück Mauer glitt zur Seite und gab den Blick auf einen Lagerraum frei. Er stieg durch die Öffnung und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann durchquerte er das Lager und trat durch eine weitere Geheimtür in die Wohnräume seines Verstecks.

Er fand seinen Leibwächter damit beschäftigt, wie er unruhig auf und ab schritt. Das verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Cery alarmiert.

„Deine kleine Freundin hat sich gelangweilt, während du auf der Wache warst", antwortete Gol. „Sie wollt' unbedingt raus in die Stadt zum Einkaufen. Ich konnt' sie nicht aufhalten. Tut mir leid, Chef."

Cery fluchte höchst unanständig. Bis jetzt war der Tag erfreulich gut verlaufen. Es war ihm und seinen Leuten gelungen, die beiden Männer festzunehmen, die vor einigen Wochen einen Mann hinter dem Bolhaus _Schmugglerhöhle_ erstochen hatten. Nach einem gründlichen Verhör, dessen Methoden die Stadtwache vermutlich nicht erlaubte, hatten die Männer den Mord an dem Schuhflicker schließlich gestanden. Zuerst hatten sie das Ehepaar nur ausrauben wollen. Als sie jedoch bemerkt hatten, dass es bei ihnen nichts zu holen gab, waren sie wütend geworden und hatten den Mann getötet. Jetzt schmorten die beiden Kerle im Stadtgefängnis, eine Anhörung war für die nächste Woche angesetzt. Weil ihre Festnahme der erste große Erfolg in seiner Karriere als Captain war, hatte Cery geplant, dieses Ereignis am Abend mit seinen Leuten zu feiern.

 _Warum muss_ sie _wieder alles zerstören?_

„Du kannst nix dafür, Gol", sagte er. „Wenn sie raus will, kann keiner von uns sie aufhalten. Sie macht, was sie will. Ich mach' dir keinen Vorwurf."

„Danke, Chef", sagte Gol sichtlich erleichtert.

„Ist sie wieder zurück?"

Sein Leibwächter nickte. „Sie's in ihrem Zimmer."

„Dann wird sie jetzt was erleben", knurrte Cery. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass Savara sich ohne sein Wissen in der Stadt herumtrieb. Wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit über ihren Aufenthalt in Imardin erzählt hatte, dann brachte sie ihn und die Familie damit in Gefahr.

Er betrat das Gästezimmer, in dem er sie untergebracht hatte, um sie möglichst auf Abstand zu halten. Trotz der Gefühle, die er noch immer für sie hegte, kam es ihm nicht richtig vor, mit ihr intim zu werden. All ihre Bemühungen, ihn zu verführen, hatte er bis jetzt erfolgreich abgeblockt.

So auch jetzt.

Savara saß in einer Wanne aus Holz, das lange schwarze Haar bis auf ein paar lose Strähnen hochgesteckt. Alles unterhalb ihrer entblößten Schultern war mit Schaum bedeckt. Als sie Cery erblickte, schenkte sie ihm ein anzügliches Lächeln.

„Hallo, Ceryni. Möchtest du dich zu mir setzen?"

Cery verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das Angebot hätte verlockend sein können, wäre er nicht so wütend und hätte sie nicht gerade sein Leben völlig durcheinandergebracht.

„Was fällt dir ein, dich in die Stadt zu schleichen?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Sie machte ein Gesicht, wie ein Kind, das gerade gescholten wurde. „Es war hier so langweilig ohne dich", beklagte sie sich. „Seit Tagen sperrst du mich in einen dunklen Raum unter der Erde ohne jegliches Tageslicht. Die meiste Zeit bist du unterwegs und lässt mich hier allein. Ich habe das nicht mehr ausgehalten."

Cery seufzte. Er musste ihr gegenüber jetzt hart bleiben. Auf ihre Schmeicheleien einzugehen, würde ihr nur in die Hände spielen.

„Savara, langsam fang' ich wirklich Feuer. Wenn ich und meine Leute auf dich achten sollen, kannst du nicht einfach draußen rumspazieren, wie's dir gefällt. Ich kann mich nicht ständig um dich kümmern. Ich hab jetzt 'ne sehr verantwortungsvolle Arbeit. Was, wenn du da draußen deinen Feinden direkt in die Arme läufst?"

„Die, die hinter mir her sind, haben die Stadt noch nicht erreicht. Wenn es so wäre, hätten deine Leute das schon erfahren. Bis dahin bin ich hier sicher."

„Sie könnten aus den Gedanken der Stadtbewohner erfahren, dass du dich in Imardin versteckst, wenn sie hierher kommen", sagte Cery. War ihr diese Gefahr denn nicht bewusst? Gerade sie musste das doch wissen! „Man sieht, dass du nicht von hier bist."

„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen", gab sie stur zurück. „Ich weiß, wie viel ich riskieren kann."

„Hai!", rief Cery. „Wenn das so ist, dann kannst du deine Sachen packen und dich anderswo vor den Leuten deines Königs verstecken. Du scheinst mich ja nicht zu brauchen."

Er erschrak ob der Unerbittlichkeit seiner Worte. Hätte er früher so mit ihr gesprochen, hätte er das auf der Stelle bereut. Doch er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie mit ihm spielte. Und wenn es nur war, um mehr von seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen.

Wahrscheinlich stimmte ihre Geschichte und Savara wurde wirklich von ihren Landsleuten gejagt, überlegte Cery. Die Angst, die stets in ihren Augen stand, wenn dieses Thema aufkam, konnte nicht vorgetäuscht sein. Aber sie nutzte ihre Situation schamlos aus, damit sie beide sich wieder näher kamen. Dessen war Cery gewiss.

„Es tut mir leid, Ceryni", beteuerte Savara. „Bitte schick mich nicht fort. Ich brauche dich. Wirklich."

„Dann tu, was ich dir sage", entgegnete er schroff. „Ich will dich nicht hier einsperren. Aber wenn du raus gehst, dann nur entweder mit mir oder einem meiner Männer. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Ein hinterhältiges Funkeln glomm in ihren Augen auf, verschwand dann jedoch sofort.

„Ja."

Cery beschloss, Savara unter permanente Bewachung zu stellen, ohne dass sie davon etwas mitbekam, selbst wenn er seinen Leuten dafür eine Belohnung zahlen musste, weil sie es zusätzlich zu ihrer Arbeit als Stadtwachen taten. Sofern das überhaupt möglich war. Savara war zu gut in dem, was sie tat. Aber seine Leute waren auch gut im Beschatten. Solange es Savara nicht gelang, zu entwischen, konnte sie ihre Bewacher getrost bemerken. Bereits in der Vergangenheit hatte Savara nicht immer Wort gehalten, doch Cery hatte Wichtigeres zu tun, als den ganzen Tag persönlich auf sie aufzupassen.

„Vielleicht besänftigt es dich, wenn ich dir zeige, was ich mir bei meinem Ausflug Schönes gekauft habe", sagte Savara mit einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln.

Cery schnaubte. „Selbst, wenn ich's nicht sehen will, würdest du's mir zeigen", bemerkte er.

„Da könntest du recht haben."

Sie griff nach dem Handtuch, das auf dem Stuhl neben der Badewanne lag, und erhob sich, ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Schaum rann die Rundungen ihres Körpers hinab. Ihre Rückseite war genauso verlockend wie ihre Vorderseite und Cery war sicher, sie war sich dessen wohlbewusst. Es kam ihm vor, als ließe sie sich absichtlich Zeit, das Handtuch um ihren Leib zu wickeln. Cery versuchte, sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. So leicht würde sie ihn nicht ins Bett kriegen.

Savara stieg aus der Wanne und trat zu einem Schrank. Ihm noch immer den Rücken zugedreht, ließ sie das Handtuch zu Boden gleiten. Sie nahm etwas Purpurfarbenes von einem Bügel und streifte es über. Zuletzt löste sie die Haare an ihrem Hinterkopf und ließ sie über die Schultern fallen.

Dann wandte sie sich zu ihm um.

Cery stockte der Atem. Sie sah hinreißend aus. Der Stoff war so dünn, dass die Konturen ihres Körpers darunter zu erkennen waren. Die Schultern waren unbedeckt und das Dekolleté sehr freizügig geschnitten. Der Saum reichte gerade einmal bis über ihr Gesäß.

Cery hatte Nenia bereits zwei dieser Nachthemden gekauft für, wenn sie über Nacht bei ihm blieb. Er musste jedoch zugeben, dass Savara darin weitaus besser aussah. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten. Wie hatte er nur vergessen können, dass sachakanische Frauen sämtliche überflüssige Körperbehaarung zu entfernen pflegten?

„Gefällt es dir?"

Er konnte nur nicken.

„Das hatte ich gehofft", hauchte sie und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Cery verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und wann willst du's anziehen?"

„Im Bett", antwortete sie, als sei das die natürlichste Sache der Welt. „Was hast _du_ denn gedacht?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

 _Lass dich nicht von ihr um den Finger wickeln_ , ermahnte er sich, während sie langsam näher kam. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es besser wäre, jetzt einfach zu gehen. Doch er fühlte sich unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte seinem Verlangen einfach nachgeben und sie sich nehmen.

„Savara, lass das", wies er sie zurecht, als sie vor ihm stand und seine Wange berührte.

„Warum?", fragte sie mit unschuldiger Miene.

„Wir beide wissen, wo das endet."

„ … und wir beide wollen, dass es so endet", fügte sie hinzu.

„Nein!", sagte er scharf. „Ich fall' nicht nochmal auf deinen Charme rein."

Sie schenkte ihm ein weiteres unwiderstehliches Lächeln. „Dafür ist es jetzt ein bisschen zu spät." Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und drängte sich ihm entgegen.

Cery spürte, wie ihm seine Argumente ausgingen. Sein Wille war ihm bereits abhandengekommen, wie er in einem Anflug von Resignation erkannte.

„Ich bin aber noch verärgert", wandte er hilflos ein.

„Oh, gerade dann soll es am besten sein, habe ich gehört." Ihre Augen funkelten, als sie zu ihm aufsah. „Zeig mir, wie unartig ich war."

„Du bist noch immer unartig", murmelte er. Als er seine Lippen auf ihre drückte, nahm er sich vor, sie das auch spüren zu lassen. Wenn sie ihn herausforderte, dann hatte sie auch nichts anderes verdient.

Es war den ganzen Tag über so kalt gewesen, dass der Frost auf den Sträuchern und dem Rasen in ihrem Garten nicht getaut war. Eine kraftlose orangefarbene Sonne sandte ihre schwachen Strahlen durch die Gerippe der Bäume im Wald, die hier und da auf den Boden und die Hinterfront ihres Hauses trafen.

Sonea stand in der Mitte des Rasens, den Griff ihres Übungsschwertes fest mit beiden Händen umschlossen. Noch glaubte sie, sein Gewicht eine Weile gut aushalten zu können. Sie wusste indes, bis zum Ende ihrer Unterrichtsstunde würde sich das ändern. In der kalten Luft konnte sie ihren Atem sehen. Ohne Wärmeschild hatte sie längst zu frösteln begonnen und so musste sie sich auf ihre wollene Unterwäsche verlassen. Wenn diese Stunde jedoch so wie die letzte werden würde, würde sie schon bald ins Schwitzen geraten.

Sie warf einen Blick zu ihrem Mentor. In ihrem verwilderten Garten wirkte er in seiner schwarzen Robe wie ein finsterer Schatten und erinnerte Sonea an einen der Antagonisten aus den Abenteuergeschichten, mit denen sie Lesen gelernt hatte. _Finster, aber elegant_ , fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Die Anmut, mit der er sein Schwert führte und es komplizierte Bögen und Schleifen in der Luft beschreiben ließ, als würde er gegen einen imaginären Gegner kämpfen, ließ erahnen, dass er nicht nur in dieser Kunst bewandert war, sondern auch über eine Kraft verfügte, die ihm die nötige Kontrolle seiner Bewegungen erlaubte.

Hätte Sonea nicht gewusst, dass auch er seine Grenzen und Schwächen hatte, hätte sie sich zu fragen begonnen, ob es überhaupt etwas gab, was dieser Mann nicht konnte. In diesem Moment verspürte sie jedoch neben dem üblichen Respekt und ihrer Ehrfurcht tiefe Bewunderung.

Und einen leisen Neid.

Obwohl Sonea seine Entscheidung, diese Kunst zu lernen, anfangs nur zähneknirschend akzeptiert hatte, weil sie den Nutzen dahinter begriff, hatte sie nach wenigen Unterrichtsstunden begonnen, Gefallen daran zu finden. Akkarins Unterricht war anstrengend und anspruchsvoll und oft glaubte sie anschließend, ihre Arme nicht mehr gebrauchen zu können. Aber er überforderte sie auch nicht mit übertriebener Überlegenheit, wofür Sonea dankbar war. Denn andernfalls hätte sie schon längst frustriert aufgegeben.

Trotz alldem war es ihm irgendwie gelungen, ihren Ehrgeiz zu wecken.

Immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie zu ihm rüber schielte, um seine Bewegungen zu kopieren.

„Konzentrier dich auf deine Übungen."

Sonea zuckte zusammen. Wie hatte er ihre Blicke bemerkt, wenn er die ganze Zeit auf den imaginären Gegner vor sich konzentriert war?

„Ja, Mylord", sagte sie unwillkürlich. „Aber ich habe das Gefühl, es nicht ganz richtig zu machen."

„Das wird auch nicht besser, wenn du dir die Übung von mir abschaust", entgegnete er. „Du musst ein Gefühl für deine Waffe bekommen." Er ließ sein Schwert sinken und wandte sich ihr zu. „Schließe deine Augen und fühle die Bewegungen", wies er sie an.

Sonea gehorchte. Ohne ihre Augen konnte sie sich nur noch auf ihre übrigen Sinne verlassen. Als sie sich auf ihre Arme und deren stählerne Verlängerung, als die sie sich ihr Schwert vorstellte, konzentrierte, konnte sie allmählich spüren, welche Bewegungen ihr leicht fielen und sich richtig anfühlten und mit welchen sie sich schwertat. Sie konnte spüren, wie sie ihr Schwert zu schnell fallenließ, wenn sie einen senkrechten Streich damit ausführte und wie sein Gewicht ihr Mühe machte, wenn sie es von unten nach oben führte. Doch auch einige der gekrümmten Bewegungen fühlten sich irgendwie nicht geschmeidig an, wenn auch sie nicht hätte sagen können, warum.

„Genug."

Sie öffnete die Augen. Akkarin stand vor ihr und musterte sie mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn. „Was hast du gefühlt?", fragte er.

„Die senkrechten Bewegungen sind entweder zu schnell oder zu langsam", antwortete sie. „Wenn ich das Schwert nach unten führe, ist es, als hätte ich nicht genug Kontrolle darüber."

Er nickte. „Das wird besser, wenn deine Muskeln sich an das Gewicht gewöhnt haben."

Das klang einleuchtend, fand Sonea. Trotzdem befriedigte seine Antwort sie nicht. „Wie lange wird das dauern?"

„Das ist schwer zu sagen. Bei dir wird es vermutlich länger dauern, als bei deinen Klassenkameraden, weil du klein und zierlich bist. Jedoch hast du einen Vorteil, weil du an zwei Tagen pro Woche üben kannst." Seinen Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, dann nickte er wie zu sich selbst. „Was ist dir sonst noch aufgefallen?"

„Manche Bewegungen sind nicht flüssig, obwohl die Ausführung an sich richtig ist. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass es etwas mit dem Gewicht des Schwertes zu tun hat."

„Das hat es auch nicht. Deine Haltung ist nicht ganz korrekt. Anstatt deinen Oberkörper gerade und aufrecht zu halten, bewegst du ihn mit dem Schwert mit. Das nimmt dir ein Stück deiner Beweglichkeit, die du dringend brauchst."

„Oh", machte Sonea. Das war ihr überhaupt nicht aufgefallen. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Beweglichkeit darunter litt, denn auf Grund ihrer Statur war sie auf diese angewiesen.

„Und du ziehst deine Schultern nicht zurück."

Akkarin trat hinter sie und korrigierte ihre Haltung. Sonea spürte, wie er ihre Schultern nach hinten zog und mit einer Hand einen leichten Druck zwischen ihren Schulterblätter ausübte, woraufhin sie unwillkürlich ihre Brust herausdrückte.

„Und jetzt wiederhole die Übung."

„Mit geschlossenen Augen?"

„Ja."

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend schloss sie ihre Augen erneut. Dann hob sie ihr Schwert und begann die Übung erneut.

Während sie die Bewegungen ausführte, hielt Akkarin ihre Schultern weiterhin umfasst und stabilisierte sie, wenn sie drohte, ihren Oberkörper erneut zu viel zu bewegen, und lies sie auch dann nicht los, als sie Ausfallschritte nach vorne oder zur Seite machte.

„Spürst du den Unterschied?", fragte er.

Sie nickte.

„Und fühlen deine Bewegungen sich jetzt besser an?"

„Ein wenig", antwortete sie. „Aber auch ungewohnt."

„Denk immer an deine Haltung, bis du die Übung im Schlaf beherrscht."

Sonea wollte einwenden, dass sie sich in einem Duell nicht zugleich auf ihre Körperhaltung und die Ausführung ihrer Bewegungen konzentrieren konnte, hielt sich jedoch zurück. Sie kannte Akkarins Ansichten zu diesem Thema, er würde ihre Argumente nicht gelten lassen, weil sie für ihn nur Ausflüchte waren. Also richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Übung.

Akkarin ließ sie los. Sonea konnte das Knirschen des gefrorenen Grases unter seinen Stiefeln hören, als er um sie herum schritt und sie wusste, dass er sie beobachtete. Irgendwo vor ihr blieb er stehen. Sie versuchte, sich nicht davon verunsichern zu lassen und sich weiter auf ihr Schwert zu konzentrieren.

„Vergiss nicht, deinen Oberkörper aufrecht zu halten", ermahnte er sie.

Erkennend, dass sie wieder begonnen hatte, sich mit zu bewegen, richtete sie sich auf und zog ihre Schultern zurück. Ohne seine Unterstützung war das schwieriger und sie musste sich wieder und wieder daran erinnern, die korrekte Haltung zu bewahren. _Es wird noch lange dauern, bis ich das kann_ , fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf.

Plötzlich hörte sie das Geräusch von Metall auf Metall und im gleichen Augenblick spürte sie einen Widerstand. Sie hielt inne.

„Mach weiter."

Sonea gehorchte. Akkarins Schwert traf erneut auf ihres, jedoch ohne große Kraft und nach und nach begann sie, den Sinn dieser Übung zu begreifen. Indem er nur auf ihre Bewegungen reagierte, zeigte er ihr, wo sie angreifen konnte und wo sie blocken musste. Zuerst machte sie die zu der Übung gehörenden Schritte nur zögernd, doch allmählich wurde sie sicherer. Als Antwort darauf wurden seine Hiebe allmählich kraftvoller.

„Du kannst deine Augen nun wieder öffnen."

Sonea tat wie geheißen. Akkarin hatte sein Schwert sinken lassen und musterte sie anerkennend. „Das war schon viel besser, Sonea."

„Vielen Dank, Mylord", erwiderte sie plötzlich verlegen.

Akkarin sah hinüber zum Wald. Die Sonne war inzwischen hinter den Bäumen versunken, der Himmel im Westen war jedoch noch mit ihrem Leuchten erfüllt.

„Es ist noch Zeit, das heute Gelernte mit dem von letzter Stunde zu verknüpfen", sagte er. „Was hältst du von einem kleinen Duell?"

Sonea betrachtete ihn zweifelnd. „Dass ich verlieren werde?"

„Das ist wahrscheinlich, aber ich werde es dir nicht allzu schwer machen."

„Gegen dich zu verlieren?"

Akkarin schüttelte den Kopf. Dann trat er zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sonea spürte, wie seine Magie sie durchströmte und einen Inneren Schild auf ihrer Haut errichtete. Sie wusste, sie würde ihn brauchen. Auch wenn ihre Schwerter stumpf waren, ging von den Hieben eine Wucht aus, die ziemliche Blessuren nach sich zog. Sonea fand, darauf konnte sie getrost verzichten.

Nachdem sie sich aufgestellt hatten, gab Akkarin das Kommando und sie begannen ihr Duell. Bisher hatten sie nur einzelne Techniken und Bewegungsabläufe im Kampf geübt. Mehrere davon miteinander zu verbinden, war indes neu und Sonea hoffte, sie würde dabei nicht völlig versagen.

Doch gleich Akkarins erster Angriff ließ ihren Mut schwinden. Nachdem sie die komplette Stunde über ein und dieselbe Übung gemacht hatte, hatte Sonea den Bewegungsablauf so sehr verinnerlicht, dass sie sich unfähig fühlte, einen anderen auszuführen.

„Versuch es noch einmal."

Er wiederholte seine letzte Angriffstechnik. Sich wieder erinnernd machte Sonea einen Schritt nach vorne, als wolle sie in sein Schwert hineinlaufen und duckte sich im letzten Moment darunter weg. Sie sah sich jedoch außerstande, seine freie Seite zu treffen, weil die Ausweichbewegung ihr Schwert in eine ungünstige Position gebracht hatte.

„Nicht ducken", sagte er. „Dadurch verlierst du dein Gleichgewicht."

„Und wie soll ich dann unter dem Angriff hindurchkommen?"

„Geh in die Knie. Aber halte deinen Oberkörper dabei aufrecht."

Er wiederholte den Angriff ein weiteres Mal. Ein Stöhnen unterdrückend ging Sonea in die Knie, darauf bedacht, ihren Oberkörper aufrecht zu halten. Jetzt konnte sie seine ungeschützte Seite erreichen, doch bevor es ihr gelang, ihr Schwert zu heben und ihre Beine zu strecken, hatte er sich weggedreht.

Sie wirbelte herum und versuchte, ihm nachzusetzen, ihr Schwert mit beiden Händen fest umschlossen. Doch sie war zu langsam. Akkarin blockte ihren Angriff. Sein nächster Hieb erfolgte mit einer Wucht, die Sonea instinktiv zurückweichen ließ. Sie war dankbar, dass Takan das lange Gras geschnitten hatte, nachdem Akkarin entschieden hatte, ihr Wahlpflichtfach in ihrem Garten zu unterrichten. Der Boden war auch so schon uneben genug, doch in einem richtigen Kampf würde das nicht anders sein. Die damit verbundene Herausforderung an Soneas Gleichgewichtssinn würde ihr indes im nächsten Halbjahr einen Vorteil bringen, wenn sie gegen ihre Klassenkameraden antrat.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Sonea klarwurde, dass sie kaum Gelegenheit hatte, darüber nachzudenken, welches die beste Technik war. Oft glaubte sie sogar, dass Akkarin Angriffe führte, die er sie noch nicht gelehrt hatte, um ihre Kreativität zu testen, aber vielleicht sahen sie auch einfach nur anders aus, weil sie sich inzwischen so schnell bewegten, dass sie die Ausführung anpassen mussten.

„Warum wehrst du dich nicht?", fragte er, während er ihr nachsetzte. „Wir haben das doch vorhin geübt."

Sonea wich zur Seite aus. „Du bist zu schnell", brachte sie hervor.

„Und du lässt dich davon verunsichern." In einer eleganten Bewegung holte Akkarin aus, so schnell, dass es Sonea gerade noch gelang, ihr Schwert zu heben, bevor er sie in die Seite treffen konnte.

„Heh!", entfuhr es ihr. „Das haben wir nicht geübt!"

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass hin und wieder ein Angriff kommt, mit dem du nicht gerechnet hast." Er holte erneut aus. Sonea blieb keine Zeit, sich einen Weg einfallen zu lassen, wie sie sein Schwert blocken konnte, und wich weiter zurück. Ihr Rücken stieß gegen etwas Hartes und ein paar welke Blätter rieselten herab. Ihr entfuhr ein Laut der Überraschung und sie musste eine Hand von ihrem Schwertgriff lösen, um ihr Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden.

„Ich würde sagen, die Runde geht an mich." Akkarin stand dicht vor ihr, die Spitze seines Schwertes war auf ihr Herz gerichtet. Er beugte sich vor und nahm ihr mit seiner freien Hand das Schwert ab. „Du bist entwaffnet."

„Du hast unfair gekämpft!", protestierte sie.

Er lachte leise. „Das solltest du doch inzwischen kennen."

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen, wenn du mich jeden Tag daran erinnerst", gab sie zurück.

Die eiskalte Spitze seines Schwertes berührte sachte die Haut unter ihrem Kinn. „Ergibst du dich?"

Sonea starrte ihn an. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und auf ihrer Stirn hatte sich trotz der Kälte ein dünner Schweißfilm gebildet. Der Rausch, in dem sie sich während ihres Duells gewähnt hatte, verebbte allmählich und machte einem anderen Gefühl, das nicht minder berauschend war, platz und sie erkannte, das kam daher, dass es ihm gelungen war, sie in eine Situation zu bringen, in der sie ihm völlig ausgeliefert war.

„Ich bin dir doch schon völlig ergeben", brachte sie hervor.

Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in ihre. „Ja, das bist du." Er ließ sein Schwert sinken. Für einen Augenblick glaubte Sonea, er würde die Gelegenheit nutzen, um sie gegen den Stamm des Pachibaumes zu drücken und zu küssen, doch dann trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Doch genug davon", entschied er. „Dazu werden wir später noch Zeit haben. Es wird dunkel und wir sollten uns noch darüber unterhalten, was du heute in Strategie gelernt hast, bevor Takan das Abendessen serviert."

Er reichte ihr das Schwert zurück. Sonea nahm es entgegen und folgte ihm zurück zur Veranda. Sie hatte keine Lust auf ihre allabendliche Diskussion über den am wenigsten geliebten ihrer neuen Kurse, doch sie spürte, wie die Kälte zurück in ihre Glieder kroch und sie wollte nichts lieber, als drinnen zu sein und sich zu aufzuwärmen.

„Du würdest einen guten Piraten abgeben", bemerkte sie, während sie den Rasen überquerten.

„Und was bringt dich zu diesem Schluss, Sonea?"

„Du scheinst ziemlichen Spaß zu haben, wenn wir mit dem Schwert kämpfen."

„Es ist eine andere Art des Kämpfens als das Kämpfen mit Magie", antwortete er. „Es erfordert eine andere Form der Kontrolle und schult die Sinne und Reflexe auf eine Weise, wie es der Kriegskunst nicht möglich wäre." Er lachte leise. „Tatsächlich glaube ich, den meisten Magiern würde diese körperliche Betätigung guttun."

„Ist es dir denn nicht zu langweilig, gegen jemanden zu kämpfen, der dir hoffnungslos unterlegen ist?", fragte sie.

Akkarin legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Nein", antwortete er. „Ich sehe es vielmehr als eine Herausforderung, mich mit jemandem zu duellieren, der so klein ist, wie du. Wenn mein Plan aufgeht, wird jeder ausgewachsene Krieger seine Schwierigkeiten mit dir haben."

Sonea dachte daran, wie es wäre, einen Schwertkampf mit Garrel zu machen und lachte. „Also wenn _das_ nicht ein Grund ist, besser zu werden!"


End file.
